Breaking Her Spell
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Black Widow Spins Her Web. After being released from WWE, Katarina signed with TNA & given the ring name Winter. Before a taping of Impact Wrestling, she spots a familiar redhead plans to pursue her & attempts to place her under her spell. Will her plans be ruined when someone else decides to sign with Impact Wrestling? Full summary inside.. AU Femslash Multiple pairings
1. Prologue: She Will be Mine

**Author's Note: After being released from WWE, Katarina Waters aka Katie Lea signed with TNA. She was given the ring name Winter. Before a taping of Impact Wrestling, she spots a familiar redhead and plans to pursue her and places her under her spell. Will her plans be ruined when someone else decides to sign with Impact Wrestling after a three year absence from the ring but spark a whole new plan in the process? Old friends and foes and new ones emerge but who will prevail? Femslash, don't like don't read.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Katarina's POV**

**October 14, 2010**

Such a lovely day for a stroll downtown, wouldn't you say? Except for the fact that it is October and it is wintertime but the cold truly doesn't bother me. It's just a normal Thursday evening for me and tonight is Impact Wrestling otherwise known as TNA. TNA is a smaller wrestling promotion no where near as popular as WWE, which is the company I formally worked for. I was released in April of this year along with some other wrestlers. I tried out in a dark match against Madison Rayne and lost but they still signed me. I know very little about the character I will be portraying. As far as they told me is that my ring name is Winter. I shall say that has an enchanting ring to it, so dark and mysterious yet cold-hearted. Suits me, wouldn't you say? Mr. Russo said that he will tell me more about my character when I talk to him tonight. I wonder if Winter will be a mirror image of Katie Lea Burchill or not. I am quite curious about who I will have a storyline with if they haven't already paired me up with someone already. Making my way backstage, I peeked around to see the knockouts blabbing about their outfits for tonight of whatever pointless nonsense comes to mind. Well I shouldn't exactly say that because I have yet to get know the girls but I really dislike barbies, which is what half the knockouts are. The only ones I am truly familiar with is Mickie James. I had previously worked with her in WWE and she was released before I was. Walking back toward Mr. Russo's office but I noticed that he is not in there. Great, he still hasn't arrived so now I have to wait even longer to find out what I need to know. Well, let's see if anyone has showed up for the show yet. Walking around the arena seemingly empty I noticed on woman that stood out to me, she was down there by the ring talking to Mickie it looked like. Who would Mickie be talking to? Whoever it was has me quite curious. I walked down the stairs to the bottom floor, I observed the woman for a brief moment. Her hair was red and trailed down her backed and curly, she turned and looked in my general direction and I recognized her straight away. I merely smiled and approached, "Such a beautiful day, isn't it ladies?"

They both turned to look at me and it was the redhead that responded first, "Katarina, what are you doing here?" She stood up and hugged me.

"What can I say Maria? I am full of surprises. How have you been?" I asked the younger woman as we released our grip on each other.

"I have been fine. Just trying to figure out what to do next with my life since I got released. I did some music and now I am thinking about getting back into wrestling. That is basically what I was just telling Mickie here. I have been considering going back to WWE but Vince might not let me back and I kind of want to try something new."

"Well Maria, Mickie and I might be able talk to Mr. Russo and see if you can have a dark match for TNA. I am sure, they would sign you in a heartbeat." I tried to convince her. "What do you think, Mickie?" I asked the country girl.

Mickie nodded in agreement, "Totally Maria, it would be nice to have some of the girls here, you know the 'good girls'. Just kidding, a lot of the girls there are good there. Knockouts actually get more screen-time and storylines. We get to have street fights and matches longer than five minutes. It's a miracle! Isn't that right, Katarina?"

The redhead turned over to me, "I didn't know you were a part of TNA."

"I was just recently hired so I haven't debuted just yet. I only know that my ring name is Winter... and.." I trailed off being distracted by voices over on the other side of the massive arena; I recognized the one with the southern accent was Dixie Carter, the president of Total Nonstop Action otherwise known as TNA but the other I had no clue of who it was. They came into view for a brief moment. Dixie is an older woman in her mid forties with light brown hair that trailed half way her back. She was wearing a beautiful, black and white blouse with various patterns on it and black, skinny jeans and cowgirl boots. The other girl was a brunette with long, dark brown hair, maybe mid twenties, just guessing. She looked really young but I swear that I have seen her before but where? This is killing me that I can't remember. The girl was wearing a gray and white hoodie and some blue jeans with some black boots. Dixie pointing to various things on the stage and talking and then they disappeared from my sight and Dixie's voice soon faded away afterwards. What was that about?

"Katarina? You okay?" I heard redhead ask me as they both stared at me confused.

"Yeah. I just zoned out for a second." I turned back toward the pair.

"So Kat, did you hear that they hired another new knockout?" Mickie asked me.

"No but I think I just saw her though. She looks so familiar but I can't put my finger out it."

"You just saw her? Where?" Maria asked becoming curious.

"She was walking with Dixie near the stage and then they disappeared backstage. I am guessing that's the new knockout," I said pointing over to the stage.

"Can you describe her?" The brunette asked.

"She had dark, brown hair about my height maybe taller. That's really all I could get in the short time I saw her. We will meet her soon enough." I stated.

"Doesn't sound familiar; I don't know any brunettes that aren't wrestling." Miss Hardcore Country shrugged her shoulders and turned to Maria. "Hey girl, I am going to go do some cardio, I will catch you later." The two hugged for a second and then she patted my shoulder, "See you around, Kat. Let me know what they decide to do with your character."

"I will don't worry," I spoke as she walked off toward the backstage area where that new knockout went with Dixie. I turned over to the former diva as she was looking at her phone and decided to sit next to her. "So you did music?" I asked trying not to make the conversation awkward between us. Truthfully, I never really got to acquainted with Maria because we are on different brands for the majority of the time. I was at ECW until I got 'banned', it was the match stipulation. Now is a different story, but I wouldn't mind to get to know her a little better.

The green eyes woman looked up at me; she must have thought I left. "Yeah, I only did four songs but it was an experience for sure. The songs are called Fantasy, Alice in Wonderland, Change Your Mind and Seven Sins."

"I like the sound of Seven Sins. I think it quite exciting to hear that you have branched out from wrestling. You seem to be very talented." I never knew this woman was a singer, that's really impressive to say the least. "Are you hungry?" She looked over at me confused. "I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me. Then after that, we should talk to Mr. Russo about maybe getting you a tryout match soon."

"That sounds nice and really?" I only nodded in which she had a big smile form on her face. "Thank you!" She got up and hugged me.

"Let's go get some food, shall we? I am simply starving, my treat." I said linking my arm to hers as we made our way up toward the stands so we could exit this massive building. "I never thought I would be able to see you again. It seems fate has a funny way working, doesn't it?" I laughed as she let out a giggle.

"I suppose so, Katarina. The universe puts us on the paths that we need to go. This one lead me to you and a possibility of working in wrestling once again." Said the redhead as I held the door open for her. "Thanks." She looked over to me once again. "Aren't you cold?"

I noticed her shivering and I just put my jacket around around her and replied, "Not at all, I love the cold but I will keep you warm. Let's go into cafe and get some coffee that will warm you up for sure." I pressed the button on the sign and we patiently waited for stick figure to appear on the sign across the walkway. Once the figure appeared, we quickly made our way across the busy intersection and into the cafe that was at the corner. The redhead lead me toward a table in the corner of the place right beside the window. "What else has you been up to here recently?" I asked her as we took our seats.

The redhead merely sighed, "Nothing other than what I told you."

"What? What about relationships or just seeing your family?"

The redhead gave me an awkward look and answered, "I have went on a few dates but they weren't exactly my type. I visit my family all the time like my little sister. What about you Kat?"

"I never go out looking for the person I am destined to be with; fate will bring us together one way or another, I suppose. Patience is truly the key with love and one day, you will meet the person that is meant to be your other half.." She weakly smiled as I placed my hand over the top of hers. Fate brought this woman to me; I can feel the bond between the two of us. The universe destined for us to cross paths because it was meant to be. It is the truth. I will make you mine, Maria. One way or another and no one is going to stop me. "Let's get us something to drink now." All I need is time and the universe to be on my side.

**Author's Note: Katarina Waters is new to the TNA roster and has a friend in by the name of Mickie James who also 'Jumped Ship' as well. That means they went from one wrestling company to a rival company. Before a taping of Impact, the new knockout saw Mickie talking to a very familiar redhead. The redhead is former WWE diva, Maria. After being distracted by Dixie and a mysterious woman, Katarina talks to the redhead and they go to hangout and Katarina starts talking about fate, destiny and the universe. Weird talk.. Anyways, next chapter we find out who the obvious mystery knockout is going to be and who she will be teaming up with and all that jazz..**

**Next Chapter: Meeting the Knockouts..**

**Review.. Favorite.. Follow.. All that shit.. Love you!**


	2. Meeting the Knockouts

**Author's Note: Katarina Waters is new to the TNA roster and has a friend in by the name of Mickie James who also 'Jumped Ship' as well. That means they went from one wrestling company to a rival company. Before a taping of Impact, the new knockout saw Mickie talking to a very familiar redhead. The redhead is former WWE diva, Maria. After being distracted by Dixie and a mysterious woman, Katarina talks to the redhead and they go to hangout and Katarina starts talking about fate, destiny and the universe. Weird talk.. Anyways, next chapter we find out who the obvious mystery knockout is going to be and who she will be teaming up with and all that jazz..**

**Pairings: Winter/Maria/OC love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any Ocs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**No One's POV**

_Earlier that day.._

_Dixie Carter flipped through the files of all the potential new knockouts that she could hire; some were obviously more experienced and best for the business than others. Some had potential and other were purely eyecandy and had no ability once so ever. Unlike their rival promotion WWE, Impact Wrestling preferred to avoid hiring models and look solely for experience. She knew that as the President of Total Nonstop Action that she had some really hard choices to make and some would not make the cut. Executive wanted to hire two new Knockouts to the division and one had already been chosen like it was a no brainer to them. That woman had it all, experience, looks and to top it off she had a foreign accent; she was able to fit the role they had created. She had one of her newest try-outs sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk. The older woman looked down her file once again and told the young brunette truthfully, "I am truly excited that you finally accepted my offer to try-out for Impact Wrestling; it was easy to believe I have been trying to convince you to come here for about three years now."_

"_I am glad that you allowed me to accept three years later; I just wanted to relax and be home for a while; just tired of traveling the road." The hazel eyed woman responded honestly. "I missed wrestling and I got to work off the ring rust that I have."_

"_As I recall you had your tryout match against Daffney sometime last week, am I correct darling?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, you are correct." The younger brunette nodded her head._

"_That you won and I do not believe you have ring rust, sug; you never lost your touch after three years. I noticed that your style has changed completely since your days in our rival promotion; a more diverse moveset so to say." Dixie stated as she trailed her finger down the file quickly skimming over the information once again to make sure she hadn't missed anything._

"_I thought it was time for a change; after doing the same repetitive stuff for so long I wouldn't want to become stale." She laughed lightly._

"_So is it possible that you would want a gimmick that is completely out of character?" The TNA President asked her curiously._

"_That would be nice, yes." She stated._

_Beep! Beep! Dixie looked down as her phone and the sound that signaled a text message. It was quiet for a moment as she read the text carefully. "I don't even think I have to look over anymore files; the Executive Office notified me that they want you. Congratulations Ms. Sanders, welcome to Impact Wrestling!" Daisy couldn't believe it when she knew that she was finally able to get back into the business. She wanted to jump up and down like a little kid but shook it off and remained professional._

"_Thank you so much, Mrs. Carter." Daisy smiled widely as she shook the hand of her new boss._

"_Follow me darling; I am going to show you around and afterwards explain what plans I have for you." With that both women exited the office._

_End Flashback..._

**Daisy's POV**

That was about an hour ago when Dixie Carter told me that I was now a part of the Impact Wrestling roster; it felt really good knowing that I will be competing in the ring soon. I felt kind of guilty at the same time though, I promised my WWE fans that I would return to them one day but after I heard what happened to the girls there, I decided against it. Creative decided to take a new direction with the Diva's Division and it wasn't for the better in my opinion and released some of the best divas that we currently there and some were forced to retire. Candice got injured and had to retire and same with Torrie Wilson which is sad because they were both so talented and underrated. Ashley retired due to her daughter being sick. Creative's worst mistake was releasing Mickie James; I mean what the fuck, she was like the Trish Stratus of the Division. I am not the best of friends with her but I will admit that she is better than me. I heard rumors that my ex-girlfriend got released as well and since I haven't seen or talked to her since I left WWE over three years ago. Such a shame, I don't know if some of them are still wrestling or not but I hope so. I also heard that Victoria left WWE as well; good she can stay gone. No, I don't hate her but I am not exactly fond of her either, you should know the story by now. "Now that we have completed the tour, I am going to take you to meet the girls that you will be partnering up with." Dixie stated as we headed toward some of the locker room once again. I am sort of nervous for what character I will be portraying, I hope it isn't too ridiculous.

Dixie approached the door and knocked a couple times. "Come in." I heard a female voice yell and Dixie opened the door. "Hello Ms. Carter; we didn't expect you to be here just yet." Said a small blonde while she was putting on her eyeliner facing the mirror. I didn't recognize either of the two blondes that was in the locker room but I noticed that they were wearing identical outfits. Their top look nothing more than just pink bra and their skirts were barely covering anything and wore fishnets on their legs. They also had pink and black boots on. The first woman was shorter than the other one had blonde and brown streaks in her hair and it was a little past shoulder length. She was well equipped in the chest area and really curvy. She was a really pretty girl but hopefully she has some really got wrestling abilities and is not just eye candy. The second woman had very long, bleach blonde hair that trailed half way down her back. She was the taller and more slender of the pair but wasn't as curvy. She still has major assets to show off, you know what I mean; her butt is so huge. "What can we do for you Ms. Carter? Wait, who is this?" Asked the shorter of the blondes.

"I am glad you asked Jamie; this is Daisy, she is our newest addition to the Knockout roster." Dixie explained to her as she pointed over to me. They both stared at me for a moment with a dumbfounded look on their face.

"I thought the new Knockout was that Katarina woman?" Asked the taller blonde. Katarina? Never heard of her.

"I hired two new knockouts, Katarina was the first." Dixie explained.

"Well hi, Daisy! My name is Lauren Williams but my ringname is Angelina Love." The taller woman introduced herself warmly as she extended her hand out for me to shake. I happy obliged and shook her hand.

"My name is Jamie Szantyr but my ringname is Velvet Sky." Said the shorter blonde as she also extended her hand out which I shook.

"Nice to meet you guys, like Ms. Carter said earlier, my name is Daisy Sanders." I chuckled lightly.

"Do you guys remember what I had discussed with you at our last meeting?" Both girls nodded their head slowly and I just had a blank expression on my face because I had no idea what they are talking about. "Daisy here is going to replace Madison; she is the fourth member to The Beautiful People."

"What?!" All three of us spoke in unison as we all turned to our boss and just stared at her completely confused. The Beautiful People? Do I even want to know what that is? I regret my choice for wanting a gimmick change now.

"Exactly what I said darlings. Daisy is the newest addition to the Beautiful People and will debut with you guys next week in a backstage segment and possibly a brawl or something, I haven't fully decided. Can you take her over to Jolene and grab her ring attire from her, girls?" They both nodded her head.

"That's why you had someone take measurements last week." With that the boss lady nodded.

"Well, your size is about the same as Velvet just a little taller so you can try one of her spare outfits and we can customize one from there. But by the time you debut, Jolene will have made one for you. Alright girls, I have a meeting to attend to so I will leave you girls alone to get to know each other." With that she left the room, leaving the three of us alone in the locker room.

"Well, let's get over to Jolene first and then we can let you meet some of the girls." Lauren suggest as we headed out our locker room and searched for the seamstress. "Tell us about yourself Daisy. How did you get into the business and have you wrestled before?"

"I have loved wrestling as a young girl and always wanted to be one. Let's see, I went to wrestling school when I was eighteen and then I got scouted and offered to go into Ohio Valley Wrestling. I was there for about a year and a half before I got recruited to WWE, the rival company." I looked over to the girls and they just stared at me confusingly. "I debuted at Armageddon in late 2005 as a heel and manager and 'on-screen' girlfriend for one of my team mates. Our stable was Rated RKO. Finally in November of 2006, I got a major push and won a battle royal to become the number one contender for my mentor's title. The night of my title match, my bestie and I turned face and had one of the best matches of my career where I captured the Women's Title for the first time. After about four months, I got into a short feud with another girl I called Mel. During our title match, I suffered a head injury and supposedly suffered from multiple personalities and memory loss." I continued as they were listening and seemed interested in my story. "After a couple weeks, the next thing I know; I see three woman beating up my off-screen girlfriend and I made the save. Long story short about that event, Mel turned face and teamed up with my girlfriend and I. We challenged the Vince's Devil to a match at Wrestlemania 23 which we won. After that match, another woman, Victoria, challenged me for my title at Backlash. We had a non-title match before than and she won which meant she chose the stipulations. First one was a steel cage match and the second was loser leaves the company. I lost that might but I cashed in my rematch clause that night and recaptured my title for that night only. After that, I hadn't stepped into the ring since then so it has been three years." I finished.

"You are that Daisy. I knew I recognized from somewhere," Jamie giggled as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh good, you looked familiar and now I know that you can at least wrestle. Maybe not as good as me." Lauren teased with a wink.

"You wanna go? Come on then." I teased back putting my fists up playfully.

We all shared a laughed and continued walked through the building as we finally found where Jolene was. She was a heavyset woman was sewing up something. "Hey Jolene. This is Daisy, the newest knockout." She pointed to me as she waved shyly to me. "We came to get one of Velvet's outfits for Daisy to try on. Where are they at?"

"Hanging on that rack over there. Have her try it on and then I will retake her measurements." The Seamstress stated as Jamie went over to the rack with all the attires on it and searched thoroughly for the outfit.

"Found it!" The shorter blonde squealed as she picked up an outfit similar to hers.

"Uh.. pink isn't really my color.. maybe like red of something might be better.." I spoke a tad bit uncomfortable with the outfit.

"Nonsense. You will look beautiful. Come on get your pretty ass in there and put the outfit on." Jamie said playfully as she handed me the outfit and shoved me toward the bathroom so I could change.

"Oh, so you think I am pretty," I cooed as a tossed a wink her way and she sighed.

"Just get in there, and put the damn outfit on." She sassed me.

"Okay Mom, shit! I am going!" I laughed as I entered the dressing room. I guess wearing this couldn't be too bad, right? What next? Are they going to want me to dye my hair blonde? I wouldn't mind that though, I have never been a blonde before. Let's just see what happens. So I took off my hoodie and tossed it onto the floor and quickly took off my tanktop as well. I sighed as I took slid out of my pants and kicked them off to the side somewhere. I also unhook my bra and tossed it down onto the floor and slid into the short, pink skirt and slid the fishnets on both my legs. Now all that was left was to put of the top, god I feel so weird. I have worn enough revealing clothing in my lifetime and now I have to wear even more. Deciding I have taken enough time to change, I walked out of the changing room. "How do I look?"

"Let me see, do a twirl." Lauren spoke and made a circle motion with a finger.

I twirled around once for them and asked, "Can I take it off now?"

"I think you look like a true member of the Beautiful People. Do you think the skirt should be a little shorter? I do not feel it is revealing enough." Jamie said as she tugged slightly at the backside of my skirt.

"I would prefer not." I groaned as she stopped what she was doing and walked back in my line of sight..

"Girl, you gotta show off your curves and that sweet tattoo, I don't remember you having that." The shorter blonde said as she pointed to the tattoo.

"I got it after I left. I feel naked." I whined.

"Looks amazing girl." Lauren complimented me. "Here fix this a little." She walked up to me and grabbed a hold my top and readjusted it slightly. "Perfect."

"Hey girls, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice say as we heard the door open but at the same time I recognized that accent first hand.

"Mickie?" I turned around to see the Virginia native staring at me in confusion.

"Daisy? How much money did you get paid to try that on?" She laughed lightly. Mickie knows me well enough to show that I wouldn't wear pink or something revealing in the ring.

"I work here now. You know The Beautiful People." I motioned toward two blondes beside me. "Question is, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as the Virginia Native walked up and gave me a hug.

"I made my debut here last week. I was the special guest referee for the Knockout's Championship match between Velvet, Angelina, Madison Rayne and Tara at Bound for Glory. I can't believe you are here too." She said as we released each other. "Oh my god, I can't believe you are part of the BP."

"Laugh it up, toots." I cooed as I patted her head and she just frowned at me. She hates being called toots. "Mickers, I am just kidding."

"Mickie, there you are!" I heard yet another unfamiliar, female voice say as we look to see who it was. The woman was a little bit shorter than me. She had long, sort of curly, brown hair that trailed down her back and brown eyes. She had a very tight, black dress that went barely to her knee and black high heels. The woman noticed me right away and asked, "Who are you?"

"Brooke?" I looked at her curiously as she finally realized who I was.

"Oh my god, when did you start working here?" She squealed recognizing me finally. I think the outfit threw her for a loop.

"I got signed today actually." I shrugged my shoulders. "I am replacing Madison Rayne as a part The Beautiful People."

"Wouldn't expect that out of you but I know you will do great. Who was your dark match against?"

"Shannon but her ring name is Daffney. She is such a sweetheart and so talented. We had really good ring chemistry." I explained and my two former co workers nodded their heads.

"I forgot that all of you used to work together," Lauren stated.

"Well why don't we all go to catering and get something to eat? I am starving." Jamie asked while rubbing her belly.

"Sure. Daisy, we need to catch up again." Mickie giggled as she linked arms with me and our group made our way down to catering.

It feels weird to be around Mickie again, it feels like old times again let's just hope she does go psycho again. I don't have to worry about her getting in the way of my relationship at least that is positive. I still don't trust her completely but everyone deserve a second chance, right? Right. We walked into catering and the first then I heard is a voice, one I didn't ever want to her again. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see the tall woman with her hands on her hips. The black hair with red streaks in it; her really slender but curvy figure. Just fucking great... Mickie's expression explained it all as she gripped tighter onto my arm. "What are you doing here, Lisa?"

**Author's Note: Boy, we covered a lot this chapter but next chapter, we will also focus on Winter and Maria as well as Daisy and the girls. Obvious hired knockout was obvious, it would be Daisy. After being hired to the Impact Zone, TNA President, Dixie Carter, showed her around the arena, now we know that Katarina saw Daisy in the first chapter. Maria didn't though luckily, that would have been awkward. Dixie also had her meet some of the Knockouts, Jamie and Lauren. LOL who seriously would have thought that she would become part of The Beautiful People so different from her actual personality, that ought to be good. Jamie and Lauren made her try on a BP outfit, which was pink and sort of slutty. Man, if you know Daisy, she hates pink and revealing clothing (contradicts itself some). The brunette also finds some old co-workers in Mickie and Brooke so at least she wasn't alone. Lol Daisy doesn't trust Mickie.. The group of five head to catering when someone else recognizes the brunette and old enemies face each other for the first time in over three years. Will Maria and Winter run into Daisy? Will Lisa and Daisy be able to co exist in the same company? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**To be clear, this is the sequel to Black Widow Spins Her Web so tension between some on the former divas won't make sense if you are not familiar with that story.**

**Review.. Favorite.. Follow.. All that jazz if you want to see more..**


	3. An Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note: Boy, we covered a lot this chapter but next chapter, we will also focus on Winter and Maria as well as Daisy and the girls. Obvious hired knockout was obvious, it would be Daisy. After being hired to the Impact Zone, TNA President, Dixie Carter, showed her around the arena, now we know that Katarina saw Daisy in the first chapter. Maria didn't though luckily, that would have been awkward. Dixie also had her meet some of the Knockouts, Jamie and Lauren. LOL who seriously would have thought that she would become part of The Beautiful People so different from her actual personality, that ought to be good. Jamie and Lauren made her try on a BP outfit, which was pink and sort of slutty. Man, if you know Daisy, she hates pink and revealing clothing (contradicts itself some). The brunette also finds some old co-workers in Mickie and Brooke so at least she wasn't alone. Lol Daisy doesn't trust Mickie.. The group of five head to catering when someone else recognizes the brunette and old enemies face each other for the first time in over three years. Will Maria and Winter run into Daisy? Will Lisa and Daisy be able to co exist in the same company? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Marialove triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**Daisy's POV**

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" I growled as Mickie's grip on my arm tightened by the second. I can't believe that all of the people that I run into here, first was Mickie and now is Lisa. I can't trust either or them, not after what they did to me. I would be stupid to even consider it.

The older woman huffed and folded her arms across her chest as her eyes kept contact with mine. "I work here. Why are you here?" She examined me once again and snickered a tiny bit. "Better yet. How much did you get paid to wear that?"

"Ugh, great. I wouldn't have signed that bloody contract if I knew you were here." I spoke as I pried Mickie's hand off my arm. The Virginia Native stared at me as if she knew that it wasn't a good idea to be here. Why would she care? For fucks sake, she helped Victoria end my career, just so she could win over my girlfriend at the time. Frankly, I should forgive and forget; I really shouldn't living in the past. "I am the new knockout that everyone is talking about."

"I take it that know each other, Jamie?" Lauren asked her bestie obviously having no clue what was going on here.

"Sh, this might get ugly and fast. It's a long story. We need to stay out of it." The shorter blonde told her friend. From that statement, I assume that Velvet has watched WWE before and is familiar with our entire feud and personal life.

A smile crept upon the older woman's lip as she spoke again, "Well, well. It is about time you decided to get back in the ring again. Just some friendly advice, don't go back to WWE; they turn us divas that can actually wrestle into jobbers. Isn't that right Mickie?" I turn to the brunette who nodded her head in response. "They released her because they wanted to go in 'a different direction' for the Diva's division; meaning bring in the Barbies that are just eyecandy and no wrestling ability whatsoever. I can't take you seriously wearing that outfit. Are you seriously a part of the Beautiful People?" There is no way in hell she is being nice to me. This is all just an act.

"She is replacing Madison Rayne since she is aligned with you now. I think it is a good thing for all of us because she gets a gimmick change and more of than 'other company's fans' will watch Impact now." Lauren explained as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Plus I think she looks good in it."

"Just weird seeing you in a more revealing attire." Lisa formerly known as Victoria spoke and pointed to my hip. "I don't recall you having that when we worked together. It's pretty cool looking.."

"You would know, huh?" I growled crossing my arms over my chest as I remembered certain events that the psychopath has done. She looked at me bewildered.

"I know so, I mean all us girls had to share a locker room. How else would I know?" She asked. Now she is acting all confused like she doesn't remember. I don't believe that for a second.

"I don't know, let's see... that whole month you made my life a living hell in order to win your title back! Everything you did to me!" I spat at her causing the other girls to flinch and I continued. "You took away everything I held dear to my heart, the love of my life, my title and my career with her help!" I pointed over at Mickie. Can't you tell I am mad? Wouldn't you be too?

"Daisy, calm down. Look look, I am sorry for what I did. I truly am, I can't change the past. I wasn't in control of myself." She held her hands up in surrender and slowly backed away. "I swear, I am not the same Lisa as I was back then."

"I don't trust you as far as I could sling you across the ring, you bitch!"

"I don't appreciate that tone you are using with me." Lisa growled now angry and stepped closer toward me as Lauren and Jamie stepped in between us.

"Girls! Calm down. The past is the past, whatever happened has happened. We are all friends here and we work together to make our fans happy." Lauren said as an attempt to calm us both down as she pushed me back away from The Black Widow.

"Lisa, I know you are telling the truth but what you did back then did ruin her life. You may have not been in control of your actions but she refuses to believe that." Jamie said as she stood in front of Victoria. "Just try to make her believe that you aren't the woman you use to be."

"Fighting solves nothing." Mickie added in. "I know you don't trust me either but we have both changed."

"Whatever, I guess fighting isn't going to solve the problem." I admitted while looking down at the ground. They were right. I didn't forgive them for the pain it caused me but it's not worth fighting for. I already lost her and now there isn't a point in being angry anymore but that doesn't mean I have to trust them. No. I refuse to trust the pair. The Beautiful People that were playing peace keeper sighed in relief and The former WWE divas just weakly smiled. "That doesn't mean I trust you in the slightest so don't make me question it." I added in as they merely nodded.

"Good! Let's eat." I heard Brooke chime in as I had forgotten she was even here. She had been so quiet before because she doesn't like getting involved with things that aren't any of her business. We all merely nodded and followed the other former divas into the catering area to see what was to eat today. To be honest, I am starving. Now I know that two of my enemies work for the same company I do now; better keep my distance from them so I risk anything else happening.

**Winter's POV**

Maria and I seemed to be having a wonderful time catching up on everything that has happened since we were both released from the company. To be honest, I wish I would have gotten to know her back when we worked for the same company. Soon very soon, I will put my plan into motion and she will be mine; the universe brought us together for a reason. "So Maria, how are you enjoying that sandwich?" I asked curiously as she took another bite of her meal. We were originally going to go to the cafe but she got hungry so we walked to the McDonalds for a quick bite, well she wanted a Big Mac. I offered to get her some lunch so she got the Big Mac combo and I just got some fries and a drink, I am not that hungry.

"Yes I am, thank you." She said cheerfully before she took another bite of her burger.

"Anything for a friend, my dear." I cooed as I took another sip of my large tea and then looked over at the redhead who was still smiling as she took another fry.

"You are in a surprisingly good mood today. You hardly ever are in a good mood." She pointed out to me. Was I really that noticeable? I can't let her get on to me; granted that Ms. Kanellis isn't the brightest bulb in the box but I know that she isn't stupid either. Her persona in the company was completely different from the Maria I am getting to know right now. I need to be careful, just long enough for me to do what I need to do.

"Today is just a great day for me. The weather is perfect and today is when I find out about my character that I am portraying, Winter." I answered the redhead as she grinned and nodded.

She laughed lightly, "I get it now. Winter and Katie Burchill, Impact seems to have gotten creative with character names." I chucked lightly at her statement because it was so true. For those of you that don't get it, I will explain. In WWE, my name was Katie Burchill; Bur is the sound you make when you are cold and chill is cold. So Impact put a clever twist on my name and now I am known as the coldest season of all Winter. "I think it suits you to be honest. I can see you being a Winter."

"Thanks. Speaking of Impact, here in a bit I am going to go talk to Mr. Russo. I can still see if he would give you a tryout match if you want. It is totally up to you."

"Of course, Katarina! I miss wrestling, it was what I was born to do. Plus getting to work with you and Mickie, that is just a bonus." The former WWE diva said in a cheerful tone.

"Splendid. When you are finished, how would you feel about going and meeting some of my fellow co workers? I haven't gotten the chance to get well acquainted with them and that way you could always talk to Mickie, Brooke and Lisa."

Her smile instantly turned into a frown at the mention of the third woman, "Oh, Lisa works there too."

"I understand but that don't let what happened in the past get to you. " I reassured her as she merely nodded. I was in Ohio Valley Wrestling at the time or all that drama between four of the divas. I kept a close eye on all of it. It was crazy; one minute this diva was a friend next minute they kick you in the face. I just complicated things but made the storyline much more interesting in my sick, twisted opinion. "You don't have to trust her one bit, I wouldn't blame you. Come on, if she says something, I will make sure she leaves you alone. Promise." I just need to get her to trust me and after I have everything I need, she will be mine. "Are you ready to go?" The redhead had a small grin appeared on her face as she merely nodded her head and picked up the tray with our trash on it and she just looked up at me. "Don't worry, I got it."

"Thanks," She mumbled as she followed me over toward the door where a trash can was. I threw all of the trash away and placed the tray on top of the trash can. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Right." I held the door open for the younger woman and followed her out the door. The arena was only about three blocks away so we decided to walk but it was sort of cold. Well not for me, but I could notice that the redhead was cold due to her slight shivering.

"Here." I told her as I revealed my light jacket and held it out to her. "You are shivering, cover up with it."

"No, I can't. You might get sick, I will be fine; the arena is only a couple blocks." She reassured me. What can of friend would I be if I let her get sick? Exactly, not a very good friend.

"Just stop being stubborn and take it. I like the cold. I wouldn't be a good friend if you got sick now, would I?" She neglected to answer then I told her, "just take the bloody jacket. I will be fine, I promise."

She laughed lightly as she took the jacket and wrapped it around herself. I have to admit that laugh was so innocent and adorable. "You are just as stubborn as me. Thank you Katarina."

"Just being your friend."

**Maria's POV**

I couldn't help but let a smile form across my lips at Katarina being so nice to be. Granted that we really didn't get to know each other during our WWE days. Truthfully the older woman always scared me just because of her appearance and her wrestling ability, I mean just the way she executes her backbreakers. Her blue eyes always pierce right through me and always made me tremble inside, that alone always made me afraid to approach and befriend her. Despite her tough outside appearance, she seems so polite and easy going. Who would have known right? We didn't really talk too much on the way back to the arena but the silence was just as nice; I never thought I would be happy to be around one of my former co workers again and now I might be back in the business. It is just amazing for me. I got to see Mickie for the first time since she has been released and now Brooke is also here too. Brooke and I were not really friends but I really didn't to get the chance to know her but now I might be able too. Making our way back inside the arena, she lead me down the stairs to where we were before. Katarina looked around for a moment and motioned for me to follow her as she lead me to this door that lead to backstage. The backstage area was seemingly empty so I heard Katie mumble something about catering and went in a different direction. I just followed until we both heard a familiar voice, "Guys over here!" I recognized Mickie's voice and I could hear a bunch of other voices as we turned to face her.

We walked over to Mickie and I automatically noticed Brooke and Lisa beside the shorter brunette and over at the table I notice two blondes sitting at the table facing in my direction and a brunette facing away from me so I could only see the back of her, all look to be wearing the same outfit. Brooke was the still the same that I saw her as before. Lisa hadn't changed in the slightest and she kept the red streaks in her hair still. Lisa was the first one to speak, "Um, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has yeah, how have you girls been?" I asked both of them not getting the attention of the other three.

"Been good, I suppose causing chaos here in TNA. You?" Lisa replied awkwardly. I am not mad at her for what she did but you know forgive and forget. I mean I can't hold a grudge, can I?

"Just did some music and now looking to get back into the business." I stated.

"I am going to talk to Mr. Russo about the possibility of giving her a tryout match. I think she would be a really good addition to the roster with all these girls 'jumping ship'." Katarina added in using air quotes as she smiled lightly towards me.

"That would be amazing!" Brooke added in. "We really didn't get to know each other since I got released about a year in my contract. I could see her being apart of the Beautiful People."

"No!" Mickie exclaimed waving her arms around causing everyone's attention to fall on her. "I mean.. uh.. I think she would be better on her own... plus The Beautiful People already got their fourth member..they don't need five!" What was that outburst about? I never seem to question the Virginia native anymore.

Lisa elbowed the short brunette in the side. "Nice save, you dumbass!"

"Did someone mention The Beautiful People?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say as we all turned to see two blondes walking toward us.

"Ummm.. I did." Mickie stuttered. Why is Mickie acting so strange? I turned back to glare at her and she just shook her head innocently. What is she neglecting to tell me?

"Hello. I am Lauren, I go by Angelina Love here at Impact." She extended her hand out to me which I shook, I then took a moment to observe her. She reminded me of Maryse but mainly because of her bleach blonde hair. "This is my partner, Jamie but she goes by Velvet Sky in the ring." The taller blonde pointed to the shorter blonde with brown streaks in her hair. The shorter blonde shyly extended her hand out to me which I also shook. These two surely live up to the name, The Beautiful People.

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Maria Kanellis." I smiled warmly at them but I noticed something right away. Jamie had a worried look on her face and she mouthed, 'oh shit' to her herself so even she is hiding something for me.

"I was just showing Maria around before the show; I thought it would be nice to bring some of the girls together again. Isn't that right, Maria?" Katarina added in breaking her silence.

"Maria?" I heard yet another voice answer but it wasn't any of the ones here in front of me.

I know that voice. I know I do. Behind the blondes I see someone walking up toward us. I recognized her right away as she finally came perfectly into my view. No way! I took a moment to look her over once again to be sure. I noticed straight away that she was wearing the exact same outfit as Jamie and Lauren. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her figure alone, I know it's her but it has been so long since I have even seen her. How do I react? Three years change a person. I can notice the differences straight away. She went back to her natural hair color which I have never seen; she has a tattoo on her hip that I know for sure that she didn't have before. I was speechless for a moment and finally all I could say was, "Daisy?"

She turned her head away slightly, I could tell this was awkward for her too. "Yeah it's me.."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly because obviously she works here since she is wearing that outfit.

"I... umm sort of work here now. I got signed today and I am the fourth member of the BP." She motioned between the two blondes.

"I see...Glad to see you back in the ring." I smiled to my ex girlfriend as she smiled lightly.

"This is awkward." I heard Mickie mumble.

"So," Katarina broke up the awkward conversation between the two of us as she walked closer to the now brunette woman, "You are the new knockout that I saw walking with Dixie earlier. My name is Katarina, I will be going by Winter here in Impact, I debut next week."

"Nice to meet you Katarina, I also will be debuting next week as well. My name is Daisy." The brunette made a quick glance over to me and then back to Katie as she extended her hand out to her for the older woman to shake which she did.

"Interesting, mine is a backstage segment. Is yours?" The brunette only nodded her head. Katarina looked down at her phone that was vibrating. "I am terribly sorry but I must go now. Mr. Russo just got a hold of me now I can learn about this Winter character I will be playing. Don't worry Maria, I won't forget to ask him about your tryout match. Nice meeting you Daisy." She winked at me and turned to leave our sights. "I will be back in a bit."

"Lauren, I just realized that we need to go talk to Dixie about tonight's segment. Girl, you know where our locker room is. We won't be long, promise." Velvet said to Daisy as she grabbed a hold of the taller blonde's arm and dragged her out of the catering area before Lauren could utter a single word.

"Come on Tess, we need to go practice those moves we discussed." Lisa mumbled pushing Brooke with her.

"But I want to catch up with them!" She objected.

"Shh, come on." With that the other two women left the room.

Daisy and I both turned to Mickie, who looked at us and smiled. "Well, that was awkward. I am going to go somewhere else now. Bye." Before either of us could say anything, the preppy brunette actually skipped away. I hate you Mickie, now it's even more awkward.

"That SO wasn't intentional, not at all." My ex-girlfriend spoke sarcastically as she propped herself up on the table. "So uhh.. what have you been doing since I heard that you were released? Is that true?"

I sighed, "It is true. I was released back in February partially because I refuse to give them rights to my music."

"Music? You did music?" She said as if she almost didn't believe me.

"I did four songs on one album." I answered her again as she smiled.

"I never knew that. I might need to listen to them sometime. Anything else new with you?" Asked the brunette.

"Nope that's it. What about you? What have you been doing since you left the company?" I asked her curiously wondering if she went back to her old job or not if she did that would explain she still being so fit.

"You know exactly what I was doing." She answered bluntly as if she knew what I was thinking. "It is a workout all in it's own." I merely shot a glare at her. "I had to do, what I had to do. I also did some undercover police work as well so the jobs kind of tied together. Once the club got shut down since we were investigating it, I stayed in Police work full time and occasionally taught at the new girls at the other clubs."

"You love to live on the edge still don't you?" I laughed as she chuckled slightly at my statement. Daisy, you haven't changed on the inside at all, have you?

"Always. I have had three dangerous jobs and love them most of the time."

"When did you get that?" I pointed to the tattoo on her hip.

"I got in about a month after I left. I thought why the fuck not and plus I really wanted to get a tattoo. I was thinking about getting it colored. What do you think?" She asked me as I looked at her again.

"Uhh.. I kind of like the black and white. Did it hurt?" I couldn't help myself to eye the woman once again. We really didn't make thing right. I wanted to. I missed her so much but I was too afraid to get in contact with her because I was afraid she had moved on from me. That is what I assume anyways. Why did she never get a hold of me? Maybe the same reason, I don't know. Never have I seen her publicly in an outfit like this though. The short, pink skirt, a pink, tubetop, the fishnets and the boots. I almost can't control myself but I wouldn't be that stupid. This is killing me.

I heard the brunette snapping her fingers at me as she stood up off the table. "Hello Ria. My eyes are up here." She pointed to her eyes sarcastically.

"..." I turned away as I felt my cheek become hot. Smooth move, Maria. She caught you eyeballing her.

"It's ok, ya know? I would look at me too." She cooed making it even more obvious that she caught me.

"You are still so cocky, that hasn't changed in the slightest has it?" She grumbled as she shook her head no.

"So the girls and I were talking about maybe going out for some drinks tonight after Impact; I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me... I mean us. Katarina could come too if she wants." She spoke as she nervously looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. She really is cute when she gets all flustered like that; it is something you really wouldn't expect out of her because she is all tomboyish and tough. I say this now when she is wearing the most feminine outfit I have ever seen on her. Oh, the irony. Plus this is really awkward, I mean we haven't seen or talked to each other since she left the company. Now over three years later, we might be working in the same company again. Fate has a crazy way of working.

"Sure, I think it could be fun to hang out with y- I mean the girls again. Just like old times." I told her as she grinned from ear to ear, biggest smile I have seen on her face in a long time. "I think I will invite Katarina, you invite all the Knockout's that want to come." She nodded as she said something about showing me around the Impact Zone as I just nodded and followed her. Part of me is jumping around like a little girl and the other part of me wants to let my hands explore her body that I have missed so much. There is however just this one part of me that is telling me to stay away from Mickie and Victoria, who knows if they might a problem. Better keep my distance from those two.

**Author's Note: The Chapter started out with a brief confrontation between Lisa aka Victoria and Daisy, who has not forgotten what occurred when she was in the company. Things start to get worse before Jamie and Lauren step in and calm the two down. Daisy refuses to trust them but is remaining calm for now. We switch over to Katarina and Maria and Winter seems to be thinking about something and it involves our little redhead. After they eat, they decided to head back to the arena but when they do Mickie greets them. The former WWE divas have an awkward reunion until Brooke slips up and mentions the BP and Mickie spazzs out getting Jamie and Lauren's attention. After the blonde bombshells introduce themselves to each other, the final BP member walks over and Maria discovers it is her ex girlfriend, the one she hasn't see nor talk to in over three years. To make things worse, everyone leaves which only left Daisy and Maria alone. After the two catch up for a few, Daisy invites Maria to come hang out with her and the girls tonight and she agrees to go and plans on inviting Katarina. D'aww cute little Maisy reunion... I wonder what was going through Daisy's mind.. Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Will Daisy keep calm being around the two people that made her lose everything? What is Katarina's plan exactly and will it work? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**


	4. Her Drunken Confession

**Author's Note: The Chapter starts out with a brief confrontation between Lisa aka Victoria and Daisy, who has not forgotten what occurred when she was in the company. Things start to get worse before Jamie and Lauren step in and calm the two down. Daisy refuses to trust them but is remaining calm for now. We switch over to Katarina and Maria and Winter seems to be thinking about something and it involves our little redhead. After they eat, they decided to head back to the arena but when they do Mickie greets them. The former WWE divas have an awkward reunion until Brooke slips up and mentions the BP and Mickie spazzs out getting Jamie and Lauren's attention. After the blonde bombshells introduce themselves to each other, the final BP member walks over and Maria discovers it is her ex girlfriend, the one she hasn't see nor talk to in over three years. To make things worse, everyone leaves which only left Daisy and Maria alone. After the two catch up for a few, Daisy invites Maria to come hang out with her and the girls tonight and she agrees to go and plans on inviting Katarina. D'aww cute little Maisy reunion... I wonder what was going through Daisy's mind.. Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Will Daisy keep clam being around the two people that made her lose everything? What is Katarina's plan exactly and will it work? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**October 14, 2010**

**Daisy's POV**

_After Impact Wrestling around 11:10PM_

"Oh my god, that show was amazing tonight but sadly the BP didn't get to have a match this week, only a backstage segment. They are going to be focusing on that Mickie and Tara feud, we desperately need more Knockout action, pronto." I heard Jamie complain as we were getting ready to head out to some bar just as a celebration type thing. Luckily for us, there is right next door to the motel that all of us are at. Tomorrow, we don't have any events or anything well, I wouldn't anyways since I am not officially 'on the roster' until I debut next week.

"You know Dixie was actually discussing the Mickie and Tara feud with me, I think she is going to insert me in the storyline as well." I spoke as I wiggled into my dress for the evening, finally getting out of the pink BP ring gear. I am not one to normally put on a dress but you know, I am just in the mood to wear a dress. Don't judge me. The dress was strapless, the center was a variety of different shades of silver and the sides and back were black. It was tight and came down about mid-thigh and the silver was sparkly. Bet that was something else you thought I would never wear, huh, sparkly things. "Something about drawing more fans to Impact. I guess about my debut segment, later on that night I will have another segment where I run into Tara and Madison then Mickie is going to walk up. Nothing is going to happen yet, Mickie and I are face I guess we are going to insult Tara obeying Madison or whatever.. I don't know. I can't trust them two as far as I can throw them." I added in as started brushing my hair and styling it, I decided to pull it back. Why am I actually dressing up you might wonder but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Two words.. Maria Kanellis. Someone I have had no contact with for over three years, the first and only girl that has had my heart.

"Girl, I have no idea. Mr. Russo was discussing with me how she wants to put me in a storyline with Katarina." Lauren added in as she applied her black eyeliner.

"I think I start a storyline with Sarita next week. You haven't met her yet but she is one of the sweetest girls ever. Why would they add a third member to the Beautiful People if we are all going to be in different storylines?" Asked Velvet as she was sitting on the sofa putting on her black high heels and fastening them up.

"Probably just to show that the Beautiful People will always have each others' back no matter what we have in front of us." The taller blonde stated as she readjusted her short, black skirt. "Plus I am kind of curious of what our newest recruit is capable of."

"Youtube, Ms. Love. Just look on Youtube." I replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I don't want ancient history dollface." Angelina remarked sarcastically.

"I am not that old, sweetheart. I still look great so it doesn't matter to me." I cooed over at the bleach blonde.

"You girls are silly. Come on finished getting clothes on before the girls get bored and leave us behind." Jamie kind of demanded as Angel and I looked at each other before nodding and finished getting ready. "Let the Pigeons loose!" The short, busty blonde declared as we walked out the door and I looked over at Ms. Love.

"It's the Beautiful People's catch phrase."

"Ah, I see." I only nodded my head as I followed the shorter blonde and we made our outside the arena and felt the cold autumn air brushed against my skin. I choose the perfect night to wear a dress, don't I? We quickly noticed the group of girls over by the cars. Let's see, Mickie was wearing a cute tanktop and a short, navy blue skirt; you would think that woman would be freezing. Lisa had on hoodie since I guess she is the only one with common sense out of the group and dark, gray jeans. Brooke wasn't really covered up either, wearing a gray blouse that barely went to her bellybutton and tight, black jeans. Katarina was surprisingly here with us. I really dig her dress. It was strapless and black, it was came down to about mid-thigh. The older woman wore black, lacy fingerless gloves that went up stopping right past her elbows. Her boots were fuzzy with about a three inch heel, they went up to about her knees. She was holding a black hoodie, I guess she wasn't cold. Lastly, Maria being the unintentional tease that she is, she had on a short, black skirt that barely covered anything and a pink blouse that came down to her bellybutton. Not only do I have to worry about Mickie and Victoria, I have to make sure I don't get drunk enough to try get 'hands on' with my ex girlfriend.

"About time you three showed up, I was getting bored of just waiting here." The Virgina native giggled and jumped up and down clearing showing excitement.

"Am I the only one that was smart enough to cover up?" Lisa looked between all of us and turned her attention to me. She looked up and down me as if she was checking me out and snickered, "You.. wearing a dress? You realize I haven't been able to seriously since I saw you right."

"Shut up. I just wanted to wear a dress tonight. Is that so bad?" I just decided to brush past her and walk over to the other women.

"Alright, since all of us are here, let's go shall we?" Brooke chimed in breaking her silence. "Pile in the cars, you guys!"

We wasted no time and divided into groups of four and got into the cars. I got in the backseat with Tess as my other teammates got in the front. I don' know if I should trust Jamie's driving but you know what, we don't have to worry about it once we get the hotel parking lot because the club is right down the street. I don't plan on drinking that much so I will be able to handle myself just fine... what am I kidding, this is a horrible idea. Someone is going to do something stupid by the end of the night. The drive wasn't quiet in the slightest, Jamie and Lauren were talking about god knows what and laughing every ten seconds or so. Well, I thought they would be a bunch of bitches but they are really sweet, and funny. I was lucky to get pair with them even though I hate the gimmick as a whole. I had a brief conversation with Brooke about what she has been up to before she joined TNA. Before we knew it we got to the parking lot of the hotel and quickly our way out of the car and down the street. "Wait for us, you guys walk to fast!" I recognized Maria yelling out to us as her group hurried to catch up with ours.

"Nah. You guys are just taking your sweet ass time." I shrugged my shoulders at them.

The redhead shot me a glare but I thought it was cute even though it was suppose to be intimidating. "Aren't you cold?" She asked me and looked at me like I had two heads as she snuggled up into the black hoodie that Katarina had earlier.

"Somewhat but the club should be warm enough."

"Talia, next time, we check the weather before we leave to go anywhere." I heard Lauren speak to Jamie.

"We are in fucking Florida, it's not suppose to be cold in fucking Florida. Why is it so cold?" Jamie bitched as she hugged herself trying to warm up.

"Calm your tits, Vel," Mickie chuckled.

"My tits are frozen right now, like fuck!"

"It isn't that bad without the wind actually, in England it was a lot colder than this during the fall season," Katarina spoke breaking her silence. I can only assume that she doesn't talk to much unless she knows the people. "Oh, yeah I finally got information about my Winter character."

"Do tell because I know that you are in a storyline with me." The Canadian blonde said with interest.

"Apparently I am suppose a secret admirer of yours and I am only suppose to appear in front of you. This is for all of us, Brooke you supposedly to go and try to convince the Beautiful People to try to teach you how to wrestle but they refuse to listen to you. You leave and the BP discuss what just happened before Velvet, Daisy and Lacey leave to go practice some moves leaving you alone, Lauren. I am suppose to appear behind you and talking about how big of an admirer I am of you or something like that. Velvet and Daisy are going to walk back in the room while you try to introduce them to me but I vanished. I guess it's going to be like that for a couple weeks." Katarina explained a brief summary of the storyline.

"Later on that night, I have a backstage segment with Mickie, Madison and Tara," I added in. "They are inserting me into that storyline or something like that to 'bring more fans to Impact' or some shit."

"Interesting to say the least. With all of us here, TNA's rating should skyrocket." The pale Foreign woman also added in. "Oh and Maria, Mr. Russo said that next tryouts are next month and he will let me know when."

We didn't say anything else as we found the club and entered through wooden door with a big V on it. The place was called Vixen, which is fitting I suppose. The atmosphere was great, the front of the place had a bunch of long red couches and some small wooden tables that had apple scented candles on them. I noticed behind the couch by the door there was a massive V with angel wings and two lions beneath it. We walked pasted them and noticed the granite bar counters and the a group of smaller stairs than lead down to the dance floor so naturally that's where we are going to find a seat at. We all found a cozy spot that wasn't take in the corner that was illuminated up by the building's pink lights. "Brooke and I will are going to get some of the good stuff for you girls. I am not having any since someone sure be sober to babysit you ladies." Lisa spoke sarcastically as she turned her heels and walked away with Tess.

About five minutes later, the two women returned with a bottle and numerous shot glasses and set them on the table. "Here we are, we just decided to get the entire bottle to prevent multiple trips up to the bar." Tessmacher stated as she struggled to open the bottle which was funny to watch. The brunette finally got it open and pour the vodka into the shot glasses and gave one to each of us. Lisa frowned and shook her head refusing the glass, "Come on Lisa, one glass isn't going to hurt."

"Fine just one, only one." The oldest woman grabbed the glass. "I propose a toast. To old and new friends and kicking some ass."

"Cheers!" We all drank our shot at the same time, Maria and Mickie both made a funny face since they normally drink vodka with chasers. Brooke and Tara then walked down to the dance floor.

"Alright, come on Jamie, to the dance floor!" The bleach blonde declared as her and her best friend laced their hands together and made their way over to the dance floor.

"They are so cute," I laughed lightly.

"That is how best friends should be," Mickie added in. "You know Katie, I am even surprised that you came out here. I always assumed that clubbing isn't your thing."

"Naturally it isn't but you know I made an acception in this case since I haven't seen some of you in so long." The blue eyed goth answered the giggley brunette.

"Why don't we go dance then?" The Virgina Native asked the three of us.

"I don't see why not." Katarina said to the country girl which caused her and my ex girlfriend to give her a weird look. "What?" She looked at them confused and stood up, "I simply love to dance. Shall we go?"

"Let's go! Come on Daisy, you are coming too." Maria said to me grabbing ahold of my hand.

"Maria, you know I don't really wanna dance.." I am really not the type to dance anymore. You know, you do it for so long and you grow simply bored of it. That is such a lie, I just want to do anything hands-on with her because I probably won't be able to control myself. Being to close to the woman that I still love plus a little bit of alcohol is not a good mix for me.

"Don't be such a party pooper, dance with me! Please?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes.

I can't say no to her when she loves at me like that. She knows all my weaknesses. I was reluctant to answer but I complimented her instead. "... You look really nice to by the way.."

"Thanks, you do too." She warmly smiled as she grabbed of my hand and lead me down with the others. "The compliment still doesn't get out of dancing with me. Nice try though." She cooed.

**Katarina's POV**

_**About an hour later...**_

Everything seems to be going perfectly and very shortly, I will be able to execute my plan with no set backs. I have the pill in a little baggie in my purse over with all the other stuff and soon I will be able to plant the pill into the redhead's drink and no one will be suspicious of me since I was down here with the others most of the time. I have to say this is pretty fun for me anyways dancing with all of them but I am going to have to make up an excuse to leave here shortly. Whatever song that they call 'good music' finally ended and the next one started up. I noticed that the brunette.. ah what's her face.. Daisy and Maria had been dancing a lot together. I know the whole situation that they use to be together and were in love and all that jazz. Sorry, she is soon going to be mine and I will make sure that she breaks your heart. Fate has already gave me the signs that Maria and I are meant to be so I am just speeding up the process so to say. Right now, I was dancing around with Mickie and I can at least say that Miss Hardcore Country can dance. "Tell the others I will be right back okay Mickie, I need to find the restroom in the damn place. I am going to rest afterwards."

"Yeah. I think I am going to take a break, we have been dancing for a while." Said the brunette.

I turned away and navigated through the crowd of people and made my way up toward our table. Now is the best chance I am going to have so I need to act fast. I crouched down and grabbed my purse from underneath the table and opened the very small front compartment of my purse and quickly grabbed the tiny pill wrapped inside the plastic. I unwrapped it from the plastic and placed it into the drink that the redhead had left on the table earlier and walked around to the find the bathroom in this crowded, awful place. I don't need to worry since it will dissolve within seconds of being placed in the liquor. I need to dispose of this wrapper to some that's what the toilet is for. Walking up toward the entrance of the club, I noticed a long hallway and at the end was the bathroom. I opened the door to an empty bathroom and the first thing I did was throw the wrapper into the toilet and flushed it. Walking out of the stall, I pressed the soap dispenser and turned on the water and began washing my hands. Turning off the water and grabbing a paper towel, I made my way back toward the door and threw away my trash. I opened the door and walked back down the hallway and made it back toward the dance floor where I see Maria resting against the table. "You should have waited for me," I heard that Daisy woman say as she walked over to the redhead.

"You took to long." The redhead cooed as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks, I needed another drink," She grabbed the shot glass that was in Maria's hand and downs it within second. No, no, no! Fuck! That wasn't the actual drink that I spiked was it? Don't tell me that it was. I think it was. That was suppose to me for Maria not your dumbass. Gah!

"Seriously Daisy? Could you really not have walked like five feet and pour you another glass yourself?" The redhead asked as the brunette chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "You are so impossible sometimes. I mean your glass was just right there..." She pointed on the table where the other glass was..

Damn it all to bloody fucking hell.. that woman has just ruined everything. Wait, how am I for sure that she drank the spiked drink? I mean those two were right next to each other so I might be overreacting, yeah that's it. Just keep calm Katarina. You can't let them know that something is up. "You ladies having fun so far?" I walked over to them and they both looked up at me.

"Yeah, are you?" The redhead smiled as the three of us sat down at the table.

"It's been delightful for something I don't normally do. Thanks for inviting me Daisy," I looked over to the brunette.

"I didn't want to you feel left out and stuff so no problem. Any friend of Maria's is a friend of mine." The brunette warmly smiled then let out a little hiccup.

"Glad to hear." I smiled warmly at the pair.

Then they started to have a conversation about god knows what since I was barely paying attention to them. It was easy to tell that both of them were somewhat tipsy but not to bad. The side effects of the pill should be kicking in here shortly so I will know for sure rather or not if I should worry. I know what glass I put it in and I am about ninety nine percent positive that it was the one that Daisy downed. Great.. I went through great lengths to make that pill too. It had some extra enhancements that would bond whoever ingests it to me. It is a very complex process, I guess you can say that witchcraft was involved. What do I do now? I notice that the brunette is starting to get distracted easier as the redhead keeps having to snap her fingers to get her attention once again. Fucking damn it.

**Maria's POV**

"Daisy? Hello. I am talking to you." I waved my hand in front of the brunette's eyes as she then looked back up at me. Something isn't right with her. I can just feel it, she wasn't acting like this earlier when she was dancing and she has only had three shots. My ex girlfriend isn't a lightweight when she drinks so there is no way she can be drunk. I looked over to Katarina who was always looking in concern at her new friend. "Daisy, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I .. am just peachy.." She waved her hand at me trying to tell me nothing was wrong. "I want to go dance.. with the others.." Something tells me this is not going to be good.

"Maria, how many drinks has she had?" Katarina asked me as we saw Mickie and the others walking over toward us.

"Just three, like the rest of us. She should be fine." I looked over to the brunette who was struggling to stand up using the table to keep her balance.

"Hey guys!... I was just going to come find ya'll..." She yelled and stumbled for a moment. I think that came out a little louder than she intended it too as the rest of the women just looked at her with confused expressions.

"Daisy, you are drunk." I stated as she shook her head no and then somehow got dizzy.

"I... I am.. not drunk because.. I only had..had.. this many.." She tried so hard to keep her attention on us but now she was having trouble speaking.

"You aren't holding up any fingers?" Lauren glanced over at her and Daisy looked at her wide eyed and then started wiggling her fingers around.

"Maria, is she okay?" I heard Lisa ask me. Normally, I would accuse her of having something to do with this but she has been down on the dance floor with all of us the entire time.

"How many drinks did she have without us?" Ms. Hardcore Country asked me.

"I don't know. She hasn't had that much.. only three like most of us.." I answered both of them.

"She doesn't look to good." I heard Brooke tell me.

"I am going.. to go..go.. find the bathroom..then I want to dance..." The brunette told us as she turned around to walk away and ran into the wall. She stumbled and before she fell Lauren went over and wrapped her arms around her waist causing her to gain back her balance. "Wha..What.. that wall wasn't there..before."

"I think we need to get her back to the hotel before something happens," The shorter blonde, I believe her name is Jamie suggested showing concern for her newfound teammate.

"Yeah, we need to get her out of this place, who knows what creepers lurk around here." Katarina agreed with her co worker.

"I will take her back to my hotel room since I am about to turn in as well." I stated as I grabbed a hold of my ex girlfriend's hand to prevent her from trying to explore in her drunken state. "Stay with me Daiz."

"Are you sure?" The bleach blonde asked me.

"Yeah, someone will have to stay with her and she trusts me the most, no offense you guys."

"None taken." The remaining Beautiful People women said in unison.

"Alright, we are going to stay here for a bit longer," I heard Brooke say as the younger brunette beside me was trying to get free from my grasp. "Text someone and let us know how she is doing."

"I will, see you girls tomorrow." I stated as I wrapped one arm around my ex's waist. "I got you, okay." It took us a moment but I was able to get her up the small flight of stairs and out the door.

"Wh..Where are we going?"

"Sweetie, you are drunk so I am going to take you back to the hotel so we can lay down." I just realized mentally how bad that sounded. I don't know how good of an idea this is.. because of well we have both had some to drink and well.. she looks really great in that dress. It would be so easy to pull of her too, just unzip it and it would be down by her feet.. and with a dress like that I can safely assume that she isn't wearing a bra.. Great, now the alcohol is trying to do the thinking for me. I will not take advantage of anyone like that ever. Focus.. Damn it focus..

"I am not drunk...I.. I am just.. in-tox-i-ca-ted." She emphasized but I think it was unintentional. She seems to be having a hard time speaking every so often.

"We are going back to the hotel, end of discussion."

"But.. I wanted to stay with the others.." She pouted.

"You will see them tomorrow, I promise." I cooed as I helped her in the hotel lobby and it took us a moment to get over to the elevator. Pressing the up button, we waited for the elevator to arrive and which it appeared and opened, we walk inside.

It started to go up and Daisy panicked, "Why is the..ground...m..moving!"

I laughed as I gripped onto her hand and squeezed it. "You are fine. I got you, it's just the elevator." I reassured her. Is it sad to say that it is taking all of my willpower not to kiss her sweet lips? It's true. Alcohol or not, I have never been able to control myself about her and now after now seeing her three years later.. she hasn't changed a bit. The only exception is her hair is now her natural color which I have never seen her with. It really brings out her hazel eyes. Isn't it funny that she has brown hair now and I have red hair now? It wasn't like that when we last saw each other. We never had the right closure which I regret. I just want to pin her against the wall and kiss her pretty, little face but now isn't the time for that. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the elevator dinging and the door opening. It took us a few minutes before we made it to the door of my hotel room. Sighing, I pulled the keycard out of my bra and slid it horizontally across the security thing until it flashed green. Daisy was now talking about a cute puppy in the hallway but there was no dog so I know she is now hallucinating. I grabbed her hands and lead her into living room, kicking the door shut. I was finally able to sit her on the right side of the bed. Is it weird that I still know that Daisy can only sleep on the right side of the bed? "Let's get those stupid heels off you honey and then you can get some shut eye." I told her as I undid the straps and pulled the first heel off and then the other and placed them in the chair across the bedroom.

The brunette groaned and moved around for a moment before she got over the covers. "Lay with me... Maria?" She spoke as if she was asking me a question.

I don't know how good of an idea this is but I need sleep too. "Of course. Give me just a second." I reassured her as I told off my own heels and placed them beside hers and laid down on the other side of the bed. She rolled over and slung her arm around me and nuzzled her head into my chest. "Are you comfy now?" She glanced up at me for a second and smiled and nodded before nuzzling even closer to me, if that is even possible. "Get some-"

"Shhhh, my fluffy marshmellow," she cooed placing her finger over my lips. What the? Marshmellow? I don't even. I just ignored that comment and shut my eyes as my heart rate was skyrocketing, she is so close to me right now. I felt something poke my breast as I heard her mumble, "Marshmellow.." I just ignored her as I thought she might have been dreaming about..big, fluffy marshmellows?. "Marshmellow.." She poke my boobs enough and I opened my eyes to see her poke my chest again. "Marshmellow.."

"Yes?" I looked at her questioningly as I was curious for her continually touching my breasts.

"Squish!" She yelled playfully as she squeezed my breast.

"Ow!" I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the drunk woman as her hazel eyes were fixated on me. "Are you having fun right now?"

"Mhmm. I missed y..you.. Ria." She cooed.

I just ran my fingers through her hair and smiled, "I miss you too..you silly, drunk woman."

"I..I...I still.. love you.. I.. ne..never stopped." I heard her mumble as she nuzzled up into my neck. I know this is because of the liquor but it's adorable.

Wait. What? What did she just say? I couldn't have heard that right, could I? She still loves me. There is no way that she has waited this long for me, right? Well, I couldn't bring myself to love anyone else either so it's possible. I don't think I was suppose to find out this way but I am sort of relieved that I did. At least I know that our feelings for each other are mutual. Our love for each other must be really strong that we had no contact for three years but yet still feel the same way about each other since the day she left. "Daisy.." I mumbled her name as I continued to run my fingers through her dark, brown hair. She however didn't respond. I heard a faint snore coming from her. Aw, she passed out already. This is definitely something we are going to have to discuss in the morning since she will want to know how she ended up with me in my bed and if we did anything. "I never stopped loving you either.."

**Author's Note: I have to use my parents' desktop until my laptop gets fixed.. hopefully that is today.. Recap time! We start out with Beautiful People getting ready to go out and them discussing various things before meeting up with the other girls. After some comments between Daisy and Lisa, they pile into the cars and head over to the hotel parking since the club was right next to it just about. The place is called Vixen, it is an actual club in Orlando but I couldn't get much of the two pictures I found on google so I winged it. After a toast, the girls pair up and danced leaving Maria to ask Daisy to dance with her, the brunette gave in and agreed. We switch to Katarina's POV who clearly has a plan up her sleeve. She tells Mickie she is going to the bathroom and before doing so she plants a pill/ruffy/something into Maria's drink. She disposed of the wrapper and walked back to Maria holding onto the shot glass but Daisy downs it being to lazy to pour her own. Katarina starts to flip out mentally.. We switch again to Maria's POV who starts to get concerned that Daisy may have drank to much. After a short conversation with the girls, the redhead takes to drunkk woman to her hotel room. Once they are there, she finds out something she wasn't suppose to know. All the cute Maisy fluff.. Will Maria talk to Daisy? What exactly did Katarina do? What will happen next... read to find out.. I encourage reviews to know that you like the story ;).. Follow.. Favorite.. You know the drill by now if you want to see more..**

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Starting the Mind Games

**Author's Note: We started out with Beautiful People getting ready to go out and them discussing various things before meeting up with the other girls. After some comments between Daisy and Lisa, they pile into the cars and head over to the hotel parking since the club was right next to it just about. The place is called Vixen, it is an actual club in Orlando but I couldn't get much of the two pictures I found on google so I winged it. After a toast, the girls pair up and danced leaving Maria to ask Daisy to dance with her, the brunette gave in and agreed. We switch to Katarina's POV who clearly has a plan up her sleeve. She tells Mickie she is going to the bathroom and before doing so she plants a pill/ruffy/something into Maria's drink. She disposed of the wrapper and walked back to Maria holding onto the shot glass but Daisy downs it being to lazy to pour her own. Katarina starts to flip out mentally.. We switch again to Maria's POV who starts to get concerned that Daisy may have drank to much. After a short conversation with the girls, the redhead takes to drunkk woman to her hotel room. Once they are there, she finds out something she wasn't suppose to know. All the cute Maisy fluff.. Will Maria talk to Daisy? What exactly did Katarina do? What will happen next... read to find out.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**October 15th, 2010**

**Maria's POV**

I took me a moment to finally open my eyes again as I attempted to look over and check the time. But I couldn't, I felt something heavy on me and looked down to see someone with dark, brown hair snuggled up to me. Wait, oh yeah, I brought Daisy back to the hotel room because something happened where she drank too much. No, she didn't drink a lot so I have no idea what happened. It doesn't matter now because she is safe and here cuddling next to me. I haven't slept this good in ages; something about our conversation last night lifted a lot of stress off me. Plus she smells so good and uses some kind of apple scented shampoo. Daisy looks so peaceful right now, just laying on my chest her as I could still hear a tiny snores come for her. It's how we always use to lay when we were together if I wasn't cuddled against her with my arms wrapped around her, it was vice versa. Ahh, so many memories flooding back to me now. I don't ever want to move at all ever again, I am quite content with this. I felt her move around and her body shifted beside me and her head rested on my arm. Cute. I decided to rotate myself wrapping my other arm around her waist to make her more comfortable. Now, that I can finally glance over at the clock, I realized that it wasn't even eight in the morning yet so back to sleep for me.

_Two hours later..._

Hm, great what time is it now I wonder; all I know that my head is throbbing uncontrollably. I rolled over and glanced at the clock and realized it is now about ten but something is different here.. I am in the bed by myself. Daisy? I sat up and looked in the bedroom and noticed that she was no where to be found. Where the hell did she go? Her heels are gone too and so is her phone. Did she leave because when she woke up we were in bed together? Great, she panicked and didn't even let me explain. Well isn't that a joy on my part well I better get ready and meet up with Mickie. I stretched before making my way into the bathroom before I opened the door I heard groaning on the other side of the door. What the? I opened the door slightly to see the brunette I was looking for earlier, sitting on on the tile floor with her head over the toilet. Oh right, she would have a massive hungover and probably spend half the day in the bathroom. "Are you okay Daiz?" I asked her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Uhhh... I feel.. like..shit," she breathed out while attempting to look up at me.

"I know, hold on.." I said as I walked out of the room and grabbed my purse. I remember that I always carrying around a bunch of Aleve because lord knows how frequent my headaches occur and plus hangovers are a bitch. So I grabbed the bottle and pulled out a couple tablets that I need and walked into the kitchen and also picked up a bottle of water for her too. "Here, take this." I told her as I held the bottle and the Aleve out to her.

"Thanks.." She mumbled as she popped the medication in her mouth and drank the water. "Tell me something.. why was it when I woke up, I was in bed with you?" She asked as leaned up against the wall, her eyes were different maybe because of the hangover but they were darker than usual, a lot darker. Normally her eyes are hazel but has more of a light green tint to them. It's weird but sometimes her eyes can change colors depending on her mood, like.. um.. when she is happy they have more green in them when she is angry more brown.. if made even sense. It's funny that I can still remember a detail as small as which emotion changes her eye color but I can't help but feel like something is going on here and it isn't good. But also, the bags underneath her eyes are huge as well like she hasn't slept for days, she didn't look like this last night. Her eyes widened for a moment. "Tell me.. that nothing happened.. right?"

"Relax." I placed my hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "You just drank too much and I brought you back here and took care of you. You don't remember anything?" I just need to see if she at least might of recalled what she said to me last night. I know it was only because she was drunk but she wouldn't say something that she didn't mean right?

"No.. but.. oh god," she covered her mouth before scooting back over to the toilet. She bent over and emptied the contents of her stomach. So I just turned away and rubbed her back. "The.. last thing I remember is.. um.. we were dancing together and.. I got another drink.. after that everything went black.." She spoke again before coughing a couple times. "Uhh.. I think I am good now.."

"Yeah, you had me worried sick about you. I mean you don't look to good right now.. maybe you should lay down for a bit longer and I will make you some breakfast. You need to eat something.." I spoke her as I helped her off the cold, tile floor and got her back into the bedroom.

"Food sounds good right now.. I want.." But I already knew the answer to it, so I decided to answer for her.

"You want pancakes with some bacon and scrambled eggs right?" I told her as Daisy only looked at me like I belonged in a nuthouse. "What? There is just things that I can remember! Don't look at me like that.. do you want me to get some food or not?"

"Yeah.. I am starving.." She pouted as I only laughed, remember if you ever buy or make someone food, they will love you forever. That's what Daisy taught me anyways.

"Tell me something first.. why do you have your heels on?" I remember quite well that I took them off of her last night.

"I woke up and wanted to go for a walk so I was able to get out of your vice grip somehow without waking you up. After I put on my heels, I felt sick and ran in the bathroom, so yeah.. I didn't get very far. Furthermore, I am truly surprised that you didn't suffocate me," the brunette said with a wink causing me to turn away.

"Force of habit..." I mumbled as I walked past her over to the sofa.

"Mhmm," the brunette cooed as she jumped over the sofa and sat down beside me. "If you say so.."

"Why can't you just walk around and sit on the couch like a normal person? Wait, how can jump around in heels?" Seriously, she is too lazy to walk like an extra like five steps and sit normally instead of jumping over the couch like a child. I mean come on, woman, you are wearing a dress. Why am I ranting about this when I can always sneak a peek?

"Because that takes more effort, you should know that.. I worn heels on a regular basis since I was eighteen or did you forget that too?" She spoke with a cocky smirk on her face as she crossed her legs. "Remember I also did that while working with the police to investigate my boss, that creepy bastard..he trusted me with everything so I was never suspected of being the police rat. I eventually killed him myself and I started teaching new girls how to actually dance at the other clubs, it's really fun.. great exercise."

"I bet it is," I smirked over to the brunette. I had almost forgotten that at one point she was a stripper up until she got scouted to OVW, then made it to the main roster. "Wait, you actually killed him?" I can't imagine her having what it takes to kill someone, I know I couldn't be able too.

"... I wanted revenge." She stated merely as she turned away.

"Revenge? For what? If you don't mind me asking." I said curiously.

The brunette place her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs. "He killed my partner... he was a really nice guy, had a wife and two little boys.." She trailed off slowly as I said nothing. "He was a really experienced officer too and I was his rookie. It was a stakeout, we had to discover the location they were making the drugs that they were selling.. They discovered that we were following them and then decided to strike. Somehow one of Baldwin's goons shot him and he died before I could even react..."

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled as she smiled toward me.

"Eh, don't be. The past is the past." the brunette shrugged her shoulders as she readjusted her dress. "Anyways..I want to hear more about you. How fun was it to make and record music?" She asked obviously changing the mood so I decided to not discuss that topic anymore .

"It was a blast, it was something I always wanted to do in life. I made four songs Alice in Wonderland, Change Your Mind, Seven Sins and Fantasy. Part of the reason I was released from WWE is because they wanted rights to my music and some of the profits.. you know that bullcrap that big companies try to do." I spoke honestly as she just smiled and nodded her head and listened to everything that I said. "I mean like fuck, that company is ridiculous sometimes and have some favorites, I was there for over five years and I never got the hold the title.."

"It's their loss, hell they are two perverted to see that you have real talent unlike some of those plastics there." The brunette ranted to try to make me feel better. "Look they were stupid to release you but maybe it's for the best... I mean we hadn't seen in each other in over three years..so as cheesy as it sounds.. fate brought us together..for some reason."

"Thanks honey."

"Honey?" She arched her eyebrows and now I know that she is going be a smartass like she always is. I can't help it, I always call people honey, sweetie, babe. "I don't attract Winnie the Pooh and bees didn't make me..my parents did."

All I could really was laugh before I asked, "How are your parents anyways?"

"They are fabulous, my Mom had two boys now, Turk, who was born in June of last year and Duke, who was born in July of this year. They are the most precious babies ever they have the cutest cheeks ever." She grinned for ear to ear. "It's weird, ya know having The Beast Incarnate as your step dad but hey he is so kickass, he is off doing UFC now."

"Aw, I didn't know that!" I squealed with excitement, "congrats on the little brothers, they are going to be minibeasts, huh."

"Haha, yeah like we need another one of those but two, oh boy. What about your folks?"

"They are alright, still have that same house, my siblings are fine too, in college now." I replied to her.

"Dude, your Dad so hated me at first when you first introduce me to them. I was 'that bitch that always beat you up'." She spoke using air quotes. "Most awkward day ever.."

"Don't remind me.. I remember what happened afterwards.. when we-"

'_Hardcore Country..!'_ I heard my phone start to go off on the table, for my wrestling friends I use their theme songs as their ringtone, it just easier. I can't remember who this is.. hmm.. I know I just updated this too, then I heard the woman sing. '_Hey, hey, can't you see. I am a rockin' Southern girl running wild and free!' _Oh, right Mickie duh!

I picked up the phone, "Mickie!"

"Maria!" The country girl squealed mocking me, "I am surprised that you are up this early."

"It's past ten o'clock, of course I am up." I rolled my eyes at that statement as I noticed Daisy getting off the couch and making her way over to the fridge and opening it and bent over to look for something. I am a pervert I know, sue me; I look every chance I get. "What's up?"

"Just seeing how Daisy was doing and how you were."

"She is just hungover and digging through the food I have right now. She stopped getting sick so I think she is good." I noticed the brunette shake her head for some reason and I turned to look out the window as she grabbed whatever she wanted and shut the fridge door.

"That's good, Jamie was worried sick about her and so was Lauren," the short brunette told me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the brunette whispered in my ear in almost seductive tone, "I saw that by the way trying to catch a peep at me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't checking you out." I said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at her as she once again jumped over the sofa to sit next to me with a Hershey bar in her hand. I swear, I can never hide my candy from her, thankfully I bought two.

"Okay," she snickered, she knew I was lying.

"Do I even want to know what is going on over there?" Mickie asked casually.

"Nothing is going, Ms. Huge Ego over here thinks I was checking her out when I wasn't."

"Bullshit!" Daisy mumbled in between fake coughs which caused Mickie to snicker on the line.

"Ummm... okay so do you girls want to meet us at the arena for some practice? I think Lauren and Jamie want to work on the new BP entrance with Daisy and work on some moves." The brown haired country girl informed us.

"Sure, see if they can meet us at the training center at maybe about three?" I proposed the meeting time to her which caused Daisy to look curiously over at me while still holding the candy bar against her lips.

"I will let you know, let me call them right fast and see if that works for them. I will text you if it is a go. Love you!"

"Love you too, talk to ya later Mickers." I stated as we both hung up the phone and I turned to my former lover as she continued to eat on the chocolate bar. "You shouldn't be eating that before breakfast, it's not healthy."

"Since when did you become my mother, I will eat it if I want to. Bite me bitch." She joked in a harsh manner.

I was almost tempted to ask in that was an invitation or not but I remained quiet for a moment but then I snatched the candy from her hands. "You can't eat it now! You want it, come get it." I taunted as I stood up and ran over into the kitchen area.

"Hey! Give that back!" She barked as she got up from the beige piece of furniture and took off her heels and tried to corner me in the kitchen.

"Nope, gotta catch me first!" I laughed as a daggled the food in front of me and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

I heard some footsteps but then they were followed by a loud thump. What the hell? "Ow! Fuck!" The brunette hissed as I opened the door. "I fell..." She mumbled almost embarrassed about it as she held onto her left ankle.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt when I touch it?" I asked her as I placed my hand onto her ankle and applied some pressure and she grumbled at the act. "Come on, let me help to you the bed." I told her as I stood up and held my hands out for her to grab onto which she did.

"I think I got it." The younger woman convinced me as she limped her way over to the corner of the bed and sat down so I took a seat next to her. "Told you I had it."

"You are such a stubborn bitch, ya know?"

"Eh, runs in the family.. and one more thing.." She snickered as I felt her hand wrapped around my arm and flip me toward her, the brunette's other hand gripped onto my only free arm as she pinned me beneath her on the mattress. The mere act that she had just committed and the fact that she is still on top of me turned me on and caused my cheeks to turn red instantly. Wasn't going to lie, it caught me completely off guard. I looked up at her completely dumbfounded by her actions into her dark eyes which were still brown instead of hazel. It still confused me deeply as to why her eyes are like that. Her smirk was cocky as she released her grip on my wrists and remarked in a low tone as she leaned in toward me, "this is mine," before snatching the Hershey bar out of my hand and climbing off me. Daisy then jumped around showing me that she faked getting hurt.

"You bitch, I thought I actually hurt you!" I snarled as I sat up to glare at her.

"Nope. I wanted my food back so I outsmarted you." She licked her lips before taking a bite out of the savory chocolate. I couldn't tell if that was a direct message to me or not. Now she is playing mind games and I can't read her for the life of me. If there is one thing that Daisy is, she is a tease and a very good one at that.

"I hate you sometimes.." I sighed as she laughed with a little, unintentional snort with caused me to chuckle as well. "Anyways, go get a shower and I guess we will go get some breakfast or lunch in a bit. We are going to meet up with the girls for you to practice some BP stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to tell me twice. Don't nag me woman. But.. uhh.. I don't have any clothes to change into. Can I borrow something of yours until I change into my ring gear? I need to get out of this dress, oh yeah I need a bra too." She asked as she grabbed one of the towels out of the supply closet and slung it over her shoulder.

"Uh yeah hold on," I said as I walked over to my luggage and unzipped it to dig through my outfits. I found an old pair of jeans, a random bra and a tanktop that I normally slept in which I think is hers anyways, now that I think about it. It was pink which she hardly ever wore and had a black skull on it. Underneath the skull in black lettering it had the words 'Another Pointless Skull Shirt', I remember now, she got it because she thought it was funny. I had nothing to wear one night when we were travelling since the airport lost my luggage so I had to borrow something of hers. It believe it was when we went to San Antonio for RAW, or was it Houston, I don't know. Luckily, they surprisingly found it and alerted me the next morning and we went and got it. "Here," I laughed as I tossed the clothing at her face.

She smiled as she then examined the tanktop before observing, "Hey, I was looking for this one for like ever. Man, it shrunk a bit."

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to give it back." I answered. It means it's going to be tight in places. I smiled just at that thought.

"You fucking perv. Anyways, I am going to lock the door so that way you can't sneak a peek at me," She announced with an evil grin on her face. I can't tell if she is purposely wanting me to or what.

"In your dreams, don't flatter yourself," I sassed.

"You don't need to know what I dream about, toots. I promise not to take to long," she informed me before turning her heels and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sometimes, I can't stand that woman I swear, she wants to play this game. I am in. I guarantee you that I am going to win.

**Katarina's POV**

Surprisingly enough, I was able to sleep despite my plans being ruined by that dumbass brunette, who drank the shot intended for Maria. No matter, I will find use of that stooge eventually but I can't risk the pesky Knockouts to figure out what I am up to though. So far, they have no suspicions that Daisy's drink was even spiked, those idiots just think that she drank too much which amuses me. They are so stupid. I decided to make me some waffles for breakfast since I am staring, I normally eat after a good workout but today is my lazy day or whatever. My mind kept trailing back on how I got that one visitor earlier this morning.

_About an hour earlier..._

_Knock! Knock! Hm? Who could that be at nine o'clock in the bloody morning. I hope it isn't room service or the maid of whatever. I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds before standing up and making my over to the door. I jerked the door open expecting to see housekeeping or a hotel worker but no, I see that one brunette, ah what's her face, Daisy, standing there. I can't seem to remember her name sometimes when it matters. Her expression was blank but I knew why she was here. Remember how I said whoever ingests the pill would be bound to me? I wasn't kidding. "Hello love, what can I do for you?" I greeted the younger woman._

_"Can I come in Katarina, it's freezing in these hallways?" She asked nicely as she hugged herself trying to keep warm._

_"Of course love, come in," I told her as she smiled as she walked past me into my hotel room. Being cautious, I peeked my head out and checked both sides of the hallways to make sure that no one seen her come in here and once I discovered the coast was clear, I shut the door. Once I locked the door, I turned to her and blurted out, "What the bloody hell are you doing here this early?"_

_"What are you talking about? I just felt like I needed to come here," she protested as she took a seat on the arm of that ugly, beige chair. "It's very hard to explain."_

_"I know, I know." I sighed as I paced back and forth in the room trying to think of something to cover this up. She is going to be attached to my hip soon and I won't be able to explain it. Plus, I need to see if she is exactly going to be useful or not before the process is completed. "Listen, you can't just come here whenever you want."_

_"Huh?" The new Knockout cocked her head in confusion._

_I sighed and crouched over in front of her and gripped a hold of her chin, "Look up at me for a second, love." She obeyed and made direct eye contact with me. Her eyes have already started to change, they are a dark brown now instead of her bright hazel color. Anyone that knows Daisy enough will realize that change and start to be concerned. That's why I need to figure out her use and soon. "Understand when I say this, you need to stay away from me. I will come to you."_

_"Okay.." She slowly nodded her nodded as I released my grip on her face._

_"For now, just stay with Maria and await some kind of order for me. Can you do that for me, love?" I asked the American woman and I added in, "Ignore any urge you have to come find me. Like I said before, just wait for me to find you. I assure you, you won't have to stay away long, just long enough for me to figure this out."_

_"Okay, I can do that if you really need me to. Act natural, got it." She nodded her head again making sure I knew she understood my order. "Anything else?"_

_I stood up and gripped a hold of her hand leading her to the door. "No. Sneak back to Maria's room and stay with her." I demanded at the former Women's Champ. Such a shame that soon she will a emotionless zombie, not really. _

_"Alright Katarina, I understand."_

_"Alright love, hurry back there and don't get caught." The brunette nodded and made her way down the hallway. I know that Maria's room is three floors below me and I know that Lauren and Jamie have a room on this floor so that is my only concern. I listened for a moment to make sure I didn't hear any chatting and shut the door._

_End Flashback_

That was about an hour ago so I am hoping she was able to sneak back in there. Ugh, I wouldn't have minded as much if it was Maria and the former diva hadn't joined the BP, it just makes things more complicated. I noticed my phone was vibrating which I must have turned it down last night, normally I have the ringer all the way up. I picked it up and looked at the Caller ID which read Mickie. Hm? I wonder why Ms. Hardcore Country is calling me this earlier. Might as well answer. I hit the green button and was the one to say the conversation starter, "Good morning love, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you too, love." She greeted trying her hardest to mimic my British-German accent but it was cute nonetheless. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly better than I thought, I am still sleepy though," I yawned out unintentionally.

"I can tell."

"Have you heard from Maria about how Daisy is?" I questioned the country girl.

"She is just really hungover right now but stopped puking her guts out. I think after some medication she will be fine."

"That's great, I was kind of concerned. I suppose she drank too much, next time we got out we need to be more careful." I pointed out to her.

"We do. We do. So all of us girls are going to the training center to practice some moves and entrances, you know the drill. I called the other girls and they said three o'clock was good, so you wanna join us?" That is actually the perfect opportunity to see if Daisy will be of any use to me or not. If she doesn't then I don't continue to give her the medicine and she will gradually become normal again. And after awhile, I would be able to attempt to get Maria, like I originally planned. I haven't seen her wrestling abilities in a couple years, I am quite curious to see if she has the dominance and power that she use to have. If she does, then I scored the better deal in the matter. Power is better than beauty, at times. Not saying that she isn't beautiful, because I would be lying through my teeth. She is quite the attractive woman, has brains and brawns, her personality is charming but how do I put this? I like to be the dominant one in relationships, if you know what I mean. Katarina Water doesn't obey anyone, unless you know it's work then I don't have a say so. "Kat? You there?" I heard Ms. James ask me. Shit, I must of spaced out again.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to the training center to have some practice matches with me and the girls." She repeated herself.

"I would love too. Just to prove that I am better than you." I purred.

"We will just see about that, my dear." She purred back to me in a seductive tone.

"Three o'clock right?"

"Yupp and prepared to have your ass kicked because you can't beat me." She sounded like she was issuing a challenge.

"We will see about that, love. See you at three. Bye." I heard her say bye and I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. Isn't this just convenient? Let's see what happens.

**Author's Note: So now, I finally got my laptop back so I am so happy! ;) Anyways. We have been having so cute like Maisy moments here this chapter. From Maria cuddling with her, to Ria taking care of her when she was vomiting and them playing with the candy. Also we learn Daisy's family background and what was originally going to happen in Not the Visit I Had in Mind but I decided to go with this idea instead.. Daisy always has and will be a tease XD it's what she loves to do. They agreed to meet with all the girls at the training center to practice some new entrance and moves. We switch to Katarina and we learned that Daisy had those heels on for a reason because she went to visit Kat. Which means, Daisy lied to her ex and also has ..orders from Katarina. Hm, weird she wants to see what kind of uses Daiz will have. I wonder how the practice is going to go? Will Maria find out that the drink was intended for her and spiked? Will the others notice the weird traits that Daisy has? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predicts and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	6. Potential

**Author's Note: So now, I finally got my laptop back so I am so happy! ;) Anyways. We have been having so cute like Maisy moments last chapter. From Maria cuddling with her, to Ria taking care of her when she was vomiting and them playing with the candy. Also we learn Daisy's family background and what was originally going to happen in Not the Visit I Had in Mind but I decided to go with this idea instead.. Daisy always has and will be a tease XD it's what she loves to do. They agreed to meet with all the girls at the training center to practice some new entrance and moves. We switch to Katarina and we learned that Daisy had those heels on for a reason because she went to visit Kat. Which means, Daisy lied to her ex and also has ..orders from Katarina. Hm, weird she wants to see what kind of uses Daiz will have. I wonder how the practice is going to go? Will Maria find out that the drink was intended for her and spiked? Will the others notice the weird traits that Daisy has? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**Katarina's POV**

I smiled lightly as I made my way into the arena and noticed that Jamie and Lauren were over by one of the practice rings not in their ring attire yet. All I gotta do is keep a friendly attitude and a fake smile on and no one will suspect a thing. Looking around, I noticed Daisy over by the treadmills talking to Ms. Hardcore Country and Tara about whatever they can think of. The brunette happened to look over in my general direction and waved acknowledging my presence before continuing to converse with the pair. I guess that's my cue to what over to them and be a 'chatty Cathy'. Sitting my jacket over on one of the benches, I walked over to the trio and greeted. "Hello my lovies, how are you gals doing?"

They all turned their heads to look at me. Lisa was the first to answer. "Hey Kit Kat." I merely groaned at that nickname she gave me in WWE; she only calls me that now to annoy me and trust me it works.

"Don't call me that Tara. It's not funny anymore." I groaned as the three chuckled.

"Aw, why not. I think it's cute!" Mickie objected.

"I am not one for cutesy nicknames though." I clarified as I heard sounds of footsteps from behind me. I turned around and noticed the Beautiful People well half of that group walking up to us. "Hello girls." I smiled genuinely at the two blondes.

"Hey Katarina." Jamie smiled back at me.

"Daisy, you ready to practice some moves. Let me see what you got.. Who do you want to get in the ring with?" Lauren asked the younger brunette.

Hm, I see that they are cutting to the chase already and I will soon get to discover what she is made of and see what she is truly capable off. The brunette in pink looked over at me momentarily before slowly walking over toward the ring and up the steel steps. She climbed in between the ropes and sat down up onto the top turnbuckle. I noticed Maria looking over at her as she made her way out of the dressing room and stood over beside Mickie and Tara. "Who is my opponent?" the brunette asked as she looked at all the other women in the training room.

"I will gladly kick your ass, Daisy," I heard Lisa state as she jumped up onto the apron and climbed into between the ropes. "You think you can handle me?"

"Duh!" She mocked playfully. Good, keeping her sarcastic attitude I see.

"A little cocky, are we?" The woman with the red streaks in her hair snickered. I really dig her cockiness, it is one trait that she has always had, that I find really attractive. I noticed that when I was training for OVW when she was there. Unlike most idiots, she can back up what she says.

"Okay guys, I will be the official of this match, you know the drill no hair pulling, low blows... blah blah blah.. etc etc." Jamie said nonchalantly as she stood in between the two. "Ding ding!" She pretended like there was a bell ringing, signaling that the match would be started. The two former champs circled around the ring for a moment before running toward each other and locking their arms together. Lisa overpowered her and pushed her back into the corner. "Get her out of the corner! 1..2.." Velvet started to count as the former Knockout's Champion backed up slowly. Tara then ran toward the corner only to be pushed back by her opponent and Daisy countered her with spinning bicycle kick knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" I heard the older woman exclaim as she stood back up off the ground and locked arms again with Daisy and then hitting her hard with a kick to the gut. The fourth BP member hit her hard with an elbow to the face and stayed on her with a hard slap. Tara growled before slapping her back and the woman in pink counter with an arm drag. The woman in black fell hard into the canvas before standing back up only to get knocked back down by a missile dropkick. It seems that Daisy is really keeping Lisa on her toes. Tara finally was able to counter her with a Lou Thesz press and punched her in the head a couple times before stepping off her and gripping a handful of hair lifting her off the ground.

"Tara.. watch the hair! 1..2...3.. Let go!"

"Alright! Chill!" She growled at Velvet as she slammed Daisy onto the canvas. The brunette started to stand back up when the raven haired woman started to stomp on her. The brunette however did an unexpected counter by quickly performing a leg sweep causing Tara to lose her balance and fall down. The newest Knockout also performed a standing front flip into a leg drop.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted the Black Widow as she allowed gripped her wrist and attempted to irish whip her into the ropes but Lisa reversed it. As Daisy was being propelled against ropes, she used it to gain speed and deliver a flying forearm. Hmm, interesting choice I was expecting the spear by now.

"She is doing great, isn't she?" I heard Maria asked me.

"Nothing too impressive, I could handle her," I stated honestly as she back into the corner and crouched down. Oh, here comes the spear.. no what is she doing now.

"Well, I am sure she might impressive you eventually. You are talking about a woman that did two moonsaults off of a twenty foot high cage." I will admit, I thought her last match in WWE was really impressive, I thought it stole the show. If she still wrestles like that, I would be set for a perfect partner.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." I laughed lightly as I turned back to them.

The brunette jumped and sat up on the top rope waiting patiently for Lisa to charge at her. One thing, I noticed is that instead of using slower, powerful moves, she is using fast strikes that mainly involve her legs which is unique, something I have never seen her do. The younger woman stood up quickly and performed another flip which is a Go-Round and landed on Tara and grabbed Lisa's leg while sitting on her stomach and went for the cover. "1...2.." Her opponent kicked out and Daisy looked up at Talia, who held two fingers up. "It was two."

"Alright two.." She mumbled as she backed up a couple steps. Now, she is probably going to go for her signature spear right? The brunette waited patiently for her opponent to stand up before spinning around and performing a heel kick but Lisa dodged and somehow managed to get her into a Fireman's carry spun into a sidewalk slam, one of her signatures I believe called the Spider's Web. Lisa went immediately for the cover.

"1...2..!" The smaller woman got her shoulder up.

"Shit. Ref, that was three!" I love how they try to keep themselves in characters during this. It's actually hilarious to watch because Tara is scary but I can't take her seriously ever. She is the type of heel that does foolish and embarrassing things to entertain the fans. All Jamie did was hold up two fingers and mouthed the words two to the Vicious Vixen. "Ah! Get up!" She snapped gripping a hold of the brown tresses and pulled up to position her for the Widow's Peak. This move hurts, I know from experience. The BP member manage to squirm out of the hold and kick Tara in the midsection and perform this weird Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker. I have never seen her use this move before either! Where did all the moves come from? She went for the cover.

"1..2" Victoria kicked out and Daisy wasted no time and pounced on the older woman and started landing blows to her head. "Get off her, Daisy! 1...2...3... Get off!" The former Women's Champion obeyed and stood up and stepped back a couple of feet to allow the more experienced Knockout to rise to her feet. She instantly charged at her and ducked underneath Tara's clothesline and bounced off the ropes and speared her directly into the mat and went straight for the cover. "1...2...3!" I am totally convinced, I am impressive by her abilities despite my earlier doubts. I know now that I made the 'right' choice even though it was by mistake. Now, I just need to continue with the transformation and I can move over with my plan to get to the top.

With the match over, Daisy stood up and looked down at Lisa, who was still on the laying on the canvas holding onto her side. "You okay?" Asked the brunette as she crouched down to the other woman. "Here, let me help you up." She extended her hand out which Lisa grabbed onto and she pulled her friend off the ground.

"Aw, shit! I forgot how bad your spear hurts. Where did you learn those moves?" She asked the brunette as they both got out of the ring and headed over our way.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away. I just decided new me, new moveset so I wouldn't be stale, ya know?"

"Not bad, not bad at all." I heard Lauren chime in as her and Jamie walked over to us.

"That was amazing! Do that in TNA and you two will steal the show," Jamie said excited as she clapped her hands together.

"Imagine me in the fray as well," Mickie playfully winked over at us. "since I am feuding with both of them soon."

"Ah, that's right. That starts next week, right?" Maria included her into the conversations.

"That's right. It's either, they are going to align Daisy with me to feud with Madison and Tara or they are just going to have all three of us go at it and brawl against each other." Ms. Hardcore Country informed all of us and for reason her statement sparked an idea in my head and I absolutely love it. That would be a perfect test for her to prove herself to me. The short brunette stretched for a second and then added in,"I feel like getting some practice in as well, Maria want to be my partner?"

"You know I would love too." The redhead quickly responded to the country woman. "Let's go, I think I can take you." We all watched as the two former divas walked over to another one of the practice rings. Eh good, they can stay away from me for now; I need to get Daisy alone so I can discuss the first part of my plan with her so hopefully that can be soon.

"I need no... I want some food and some rest after that warm up match," Lisa added in as she sat down on the bench. "rest first though.."

"Daisy, are you ready to practice our entrance together?" I heard Jamie asked the young brunette and she nodded her head. "Lauren and I are going to get dressed and meet you over by the stage."

"Alright," The newest Knockout stated simply as I watched the two women walked back toward the dressing rooms, so I took this as my chance to talk to her.

"Hey, great match out there," I told her as we walked over toward the stage. I said it purposely loud enough for Lisa to hear to prevent suspicion. She smiled as we both walked over behind the curtain waiting for the other members of the Beautiful People then I started to talk in a hushed tone. "I need you to do something for me okay."

"Yeah?" She cocked her head.

"Come here," I instructed her as she obeyed and I whispered my idea into her ear. "You do that next week and we can definitely work together just fine then soon we wouldn't have to hide what we have, alright?"

"How do I do that though? Or do you want me to figure it out for myself?" She asked as she looked around for her partners.

"You are a smart woman, I am sure you can figure it out for yourself. Be completely evil with it, okay. Don't get caught and don't disappoint me, sweetie," I cooed as she nodded her head and I grabbed something out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Take this for me." I handed her the small capsule as she looked at it with a puzzled face before placing it into her mouth and swallowed it. Wow, she is obeying me without question already, well this could be the start of a beautiful partnership. "I will start rooming with Maria while you room with your teammates, that way you can see me much easier but remember to act natural." She only nodded, I could hear footsteps so I can only assume that is the BP so engaging in small talk we save our plan.

**Lauren's POV**

So this upcoming week is a good week for us since we have a new member of the Beautiful People debuting, even though it is only a backstage segment. I originally thought that Lacey was suppose to be Madison's replacement but she is still a rookie wrestler so I guess they wanted to give us someone with more skills as well so that is where Daisy comes in. I was observing her movements closely and according to my bestie, Vel, she was using a completely different moveset aside from the spear. I think I am starting to remember her now back when I was training at OVW but I never talked to her because I get relocated to Deep South Wrestling where I believe that I made my in-ring debut against Michelle McCool and won. I heard that she is doing really well since she moved up to the main roster, which is fabulous. Daisy was one of the quieter divas on the roster only talking to Beth Phoenix every so often. Interesting to say, Mi Pi Sexy could possibly be reborn.. nah, the Beautiful People is a way better name. Jamie and I made our way over to the curtain to see Daisy and Katarina engaging in a conversation about the match that the brunette had earlier. Katarina is being social which is weird but hey, she just wants to make friends. "Hello ladies," I greeted as we walked up to women.

"Hello love," Winter greeted me probably in the nicest tone I have ever heard her in.

"Hi," Daisy smiled. Not being much of a talker now, I don't understand her sometimes.

"You ready to practice our entrance, babe?" Velvet asked our newest member of our group.

"You know it," she answered back eagerly.

"Good, okay." I said. "How are we going to do this?"

"You have no idea how to do this..." Jamie looked at me and smacked her forehead, well she isn't like Lacey.

"I mean it could be a similar entrance of ours where she could crawl underneath one of us." I suggested. "I do see her as the type to shake her ass."

"Eh, I don't mind it that much. I was a stripper on and off since I was eighteen." The former diva stated bluntly as we all gave her a very surprised glance. That was something that I never expected her to ever say or even admit.

"What? You're kidding right?" Katarina broke her silence and the brunette shook her head no. "Nice.."

"What? It gives you a really good workout and flexibility. To be a wrestler you have to be flexible and plus the money was good." She defended herself.

"I have no problem with that at all." Talia smirked, oh god she is having some pervy thoughts right now. I just know her so well. Jamie swings for both teams, if you catch my drift. Well, I do too but anyone with a brain could probably figure that out considering how we act together on-screen.

"Alright, focus you pervert," I playfully smacked her on the arm and her face instantly turned into a frown followed by a slight blush on her cheeks. She is being adorable again like always. "Okay, so she is going to crawl under one of us, she will hold out her hands and we will help her up and then we make our way to the ring. Daisy can stand on apron and flip over the ropes as we let the pigeons loose. Sound good?"

"I think that could work." My partner added in.

"Alright, so this is how we are going to practice it, I have the song on my phone since none of the sound equipment is here. Jamie and I are going to go first and show you what we do for our entrance. You might occasionally have to do this entrance to so just a heads up." The brunette responded by nodding her head as I grabbed my phone out of my purse and setting it on one of the boxes, making sure to put the speaker on. "Okay we can start now." I stated as I pushed the button for the song to played which is called Angel on My Shoulder. We both did our little pose at the beginning and Velvet crawled underneath me and rose to her knees and held her hands up for me to grab onto. I grabbed onto them and pulled her up to do our poses again and walk down the ramp and jumped onto the apron. This is the part that all the perverted individuals in the world love as we both shake our ass a few times before one of us bends over the second ropes and the camera zooms in for that booty shake. That being if there was a camera here right now. We normally don't have a certain order that we go, no wait.. it is normally me first then Velvet.. or vice versa.. I guess it depends really. Basically after one of bends over and wiggles our butt for the camera, the other does the same. "That's what we do." I turned to the brunette and Katarina, who just blinked a few times. "Want to try all together now?"

"I think I can manage.." Said the brunette as straighten out her ring attire.

"Let the pigeons loose!" Jamie exclaimed, she is getting all too excited about this. I get that Lita was her all time favorite diva and Daisy was mentored by her. But sheesh, she needs to calm herself down. I am not even going to tell her to calm down, it would just be a waste of breath. When she gets excited, she is just like a kid that is on a sugar rush; better just to let her crash on her own.

I hit replay button on my phone as the song played again and we walked out of the curtain and posed on the ramp and just as planned the brunette crawled underneath me and rose to her knees and held her hands up and I grabbed a hold of them. We made our way down to the ring as she jumped up on the apron and turned herself around to face the curtain as we also got onto the apron. Daisy flipped backwards over the top rope into the ring as we did our little thing on the rope. I can say that it only took once but I really like this idea. "What do you say Talia, does that work?"

"I think it does," we heard a very familiar voice speak to us as we all heard the sound of footsteps on the steel ramp grew louder. We all turned around to see one of my best friends and former Beautiful People team member, Ashley Simmons or you guys know her as her ring name, Madison Rayne. Ashley was the shortest and youngest member of the BP being about twenty-three when she joined. Right now, Madi has so weird alliance with Tara where she basically makes her do her bidding for her. Ashley was a very slender woman but was curvy in all the right places, and had long, straight, reddish-brown hair. Which I am still getting use to since she had only recently dyed it, she use to be a blonde like us. She is wearing some casual clothes which surprised me, which was some blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. "I thought I was going crazy when I heard we had another 'diva' jump ship to be a Knockout; that's five in the past year." Really, let's see you have Brooke, Tara, Katarina, Mickie and Daisy.. holy shit, Ashes is right; Maria might make six if she does well in her tryout match.

"I just realized that, WWE isn't all it's cracked up to be." I added in and we all shared a laugh.

"Of course not, they get their divas through a fucking contest." Jamie snarled in disgust.

"So I just introduced myself to Katarina and I wanted to do the same to you," She spoke directly to the brunette, "My name is Ashley Simmons and my ringname is Madison Rayne. Don't let my on-screen persona fool you; I am not really a whiny bitch that thinks she is better than everyone else." The smaller woman extended her hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. My name is Daisy Sanders; my ringname is the same." Daisy greeted the other Knockout and extended her hand and shook Madison's hand.

"So what made you come to TNA?"

"Let's see, Dixie Carter actually has been trying to sign me since they created the Knockout's Division in 2007 but I just wanted to relax at home and do other things. Like I told them, I have been a pole dancer on and off since I was eighteen and I have worked with law enforcement for some too. About two months ago, I decided I wanted to come back. I remembered that I still had her number just in case I changed my mind so I called her and got a tryout match against Daffney and we had really good chemistry together. That's how I got signed," Daisy explained. Wow, that is the most she has talked all day today.

"Shannon is a sweetheart, I wish they would let her wrestle more." Ashley stated and we can all agree on that. "Did you ever think about returning to the WWE beforehand?"

"Actually Stephanie McMahon herself called me up last year to see if I wanted to take part in the Wrestlemania 25 Miss Wrestlemania Diva Battle Royal and I refused.. I am glad that I didn't because they had a man in a dress win it.. I realized then that the division was a joke."

"Like I said they pick their divas through contests.." Jamie said once again in disgust.

"Hey now, Christy and Maria both participated in the diva search and they can actually wrestle," I spoke defending two of my friends. "Or are you pissed because you tried to enter back in 2007 and they turned you down."

"Shut up. They look for looks not talent."

"Relax babe, you got both for sure." I soothed her by rubbing her back and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"They were stupid but I am glad they didn't because we would have never met you." Ashley told her and Talia smiled. "See, it was a good thing and you know it. So you debut next week right, Daisy?" Ashley asked the brunette, who snapped back into reality, she looked so lost for a moment.. it was strange.

"In a backstage segment with the BP then later on that night I have a segment with you, Lisa and Mickie." She answered back.

"Good, I see I already get to work with you then looking forward to it. I am hungry so you ladies wanna grab a bite to eat."

"I can eat a cow right now," Daisy laughed. Sometimes, I wonder what goes through her head. As she turned around, I noticed that she started spacing out again. Is she really that tired? I almost want to ask her if she is okay but she is acting normal for the most part.

"I am hungry too, what about you babe?" Jamie asked me.

"I guess I could eat too." I answered honestly.

"Katarina!" Ashley called out to the foreign woman, who was texting but then she looked up. "Want to get a bite to eat with us."

"I would love too," She grinned as she stood up and walked over to us. Kat is being social too which normally she isn't but then again, I haven't known her for that long.

"Great. Let's go then, I want to get to know the two women who are debuting next week.. and if I have to worry any about competition." Ashley giggled playfully as we all chuckled and headed toward the entrance of the training center. Next week is going to be amazing, I can already feel it. The Knockouts division just got a lot more interesting and the rating and fanbase is about to skyrocket. I can almost guarantee it.

**Author's Note: Alright, recap time. We start out in Katarina's perspective and Angelina wants see the younger brunette wants to see her abilities so Lisa volunteers to be her opponent, sound a blast from the past sort of thing. Kat observes closely as she realizes that Daisy's moveset in completely different from her time in WWE, more fast-paced moves that involves her legs. She easily dominated Lisa with ease.. sort of. Afterwards, Katarina was able to get her new minion alone, and discuss a plan with her and getting her to willingly take some medicine. We switched to Lauren's POV and she discusses how the entrance is going to be done after some thinking. They practice the entrance and got some praise from a former team member Madison Rayne. She got to know the newest knockout a little bit before they group decided to go eat. Next week is the debut of Daisy and Katarina.. how will that go? What is Katarina's plan? Will Daisy go through with whatever it is? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	7. Debuting with a Bang

**Author's Note: Alright, recap time. We start out in Katarina's perspective and Angelina wants see the younger brunette wants to see her abilities so Lisa volunteers to be her opponent, sound a blast from the past sort of thing. Kat observes closely as she realizes that Daisy's moveset in completely different from her time in WWE, more fast-paced moves that involves her legs. She easily dominated Lisa with ease.. sort of. Afterwards, Katarina was able to get her new minion alone, and discuss a plan with her and getting her to willingly take some medicine. We switched to Lauren's POV and she discusses how the entrance is going to be done after some thinking. They practice the entrance and got some praise from a former team member Madison Rayne. She got to know the newest knockout a little bit before they group decided to go eat. Next week is the debut of Daisy and Katarina.. how will that go? What is Katarina's plan? Will Daisy go through with whatever it is? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**October 21, 2010**

**Maria's POV**

"Welcome everyone to Impact Wrestling in Orlando, Florida." I heard one of the commentators announce as the camera panned out to show the ring and some of the people. They showed a quick recap of what happened last week focused mainly on Immortal's takeover or whatever it's called. However someone's music hit and since I have no knowledge of who any of these people are I decided to keep my attention onto the stage. The man came out and I looked at him and then I suddenly realized, hey that's Mr. Kennedy! He must called Mr. Anderson here and he made his way down to the ring. "Mr. Anderson has a separated shoulder and a hyperextended elbow due to Hardy's attack." Said Tenay. Hardy? Like THE Hardys? Like my idols when I came into the wrestling business.

Anderson or whatever he was called here said in a 'pleading' tone, "Jeff Hardy, take your little testicles out of Hulk Hogan &amp; Eric Bishchoff's purse, sack them babies up, put your little mascara on, your little panties on your arm, and get you're ass to the ring right freaking now!" I can't tell if he is face or heel or not but I have to admit that he always plays such a convincing character.

"Rob Van Dam! The whole Fuckin' show!" Dude Rob is even here too, I had no fucking idea. RVD got handed a microphone, "Dude, what's the matter? Are you mad because you got screwed out of a chance at the title that I never lost. Jeff has been toying with you dude, you can get in line to go after your 'best friend'."

"Rob! Anderson!" I heard an oh so familiar voice and face appear on the titantron it was Jeff Hardy, "Forgiveness is in everyone but very few are willing to give it. Everyone does everyone wrong and everyone is messed up but it's only human nature. I had done both of you gentleman wrong, so would you forgive me?" He makes a mocking smile and laugh and then some other kind of music echoed throughout the arena then another familiar face popped up onto the screen, Eric Bischoff and he walks onto the stage.

"I am glad that the two of you graced us all with your presence in the ring together because I came out here with a special invitation for the both of you gentleman. On Reaction tonight, Hulk Hogan and myself were give you some details how we orchestrated the takeover of TNA." Mr. Bischoff walked back in forth for a moment before speaking into the mic. "Anderson, I have had a lot of time to think since last week and I can't help but feel a little responsible for your predicament. I really want you to forgive me. To show you how sorry I am, since I didn't give you a chance at the TNA title." The older man placed his finger on his chin like he was thinking. "I am going to give you a match with Kazarian, in an X-Division match and to show how fair I truly am..." I have to admit I kind of zoned out for a second when Mickie came into the room and sat next to me. She didn't say much because she has to pay close attention to when her cue is to leave. Eric turned over to Rob and spoke. "Rob, you had it rough recently with Jeff serving you to Abyss like a 'ham sandwich', it was pretty funny, wasn't it?" RVD and Mr. Anderson exchange glances at each other and then go back to glaring at the other man in the ring; Eric looks at his phone and then back to them. "My e-mail and phone have been blowing up because everyone wants to be a part of Immortal, and Anderson, I can see how Jeff turning on you could make you a little bit paranoid. I don't want that to weigh on any of them especially tonight since RVD has to team with a guy that Rob 'thinks' is a great friend in Sabu to face Beer Money. Surely Sabu wouldn't turn on him." With that ends his promo and it goes to commercial break leaving both wrestler skeptical and confused.

"Not bad huh?" Mickie finally spoke to me and I turned and smiled.

"I like it, Sabu and Rob are here too and even Jeff. That's amazing!" I exclaimed. Everyone has that fangirl crush and mine was definitely on the younger Hardy. I even had the honor to be able to team with him in a mix tag match. Have to say, that match was a personal favorite and a career highlight for me.

"We have a really good roster." The Virginia native sighed.

"When is your match, I can't wait to see you in the ring again. It feels like forever." I stated truthfully as I crossed my legs over and placed my hands in my lap.

"I am the fourth match on the card surprisingly enough." Ms. Hardcore Country smiled brightly, it's clear to see that she truly is excited for her in ring debut. "And of course that I am going to win."

Now the first match is underway and it was someone called The Amazing Red versus another spray Jersey Shore wannabe named Robbie E with a chick named Cookie. That Red guy really gets the crowd behind him but that spray tanned guy attacks him from behind as soon as the bell rings. Robbie E puts the boots to Red and hits him with a short-arm clothesline. Amazing Red comes back with some quick lefts to the ribs and then a spinning back kick. Red bounces off the ropes only to get elbowed in the face by Robbie. That dude with too much hair gel in his hair charges that other guy in the corner but Red counters with a boot. Amazing then charges at Robbie but the Jersey Shore wannabe catches him with a shoulder thrust and slams into the corner. Robbie irish whips Red into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but The Amazing Red ducks and gets a headscissors, which was decently executed. Red follows up with a running double dropkick on Robbie in the corner, and then goes for a roundhouse kick but Robbie evades. Red spins around quickly into an Enziguri. Red goes for the cover, "1...2..!" Robbie somehow kicks out. Red climbs up top and dives off to attempt I assume to do his finisher but Robbie blocks it. Robbie then does some stupid fistbump shit and hits his finisher and goes for the cover. "1...2...3!" Ding ding ding!

Now that Jersey Shore bitch is coming into the ring and both of them have a microphone. I can already tell that I don't like them. "Jay Lethal, look what I just did to your homeboy Red. You better watch out because I am going to do the same to you and then 'bling out' the X-Division." He motioned to himself and Cookie, "We are tan, hot and bro, you're not."

"BOOORRRING!" The audience was chanting with made me laugh mentally.

"Jersey's in the house, bitches!" Said that other bimbo.

The camera shows something happened sometime this week with some guys getting a table dance in New York, umm okay then. He turned to camera and talks about some group named Immortal. "It's funny how when my partners left the building, that I had to face Fortune in a handicap match. It's Gang Warfare and I know about it. I intend to continue to fight this fight even I have to go in alone. I am starting at the top, not the bottom. I am calling you out AJ Styles and I challenge you to a match this week on Impact!" He then turns away from the camera to continue to watch his table dance.

"That wasn't weird at all," I laughed as it showed Mick Foley signing books or something.

"That's Impact for you, better than WWE." Mickie responded back as it showed some other guys I have no idea who it was.

The group called Fortune discussing the matches for tonight, "Man we don't need to worry about STD (RVD) because Fortune is the greatest." Said the CowBoy James Storm, I believed that is what they called him.

The man they called Kazarian spoke next, "If a one legged man can't win an ass kicking contest then how can a one armed man win an Ultimate X."

Now another guys named AJ is speaking, "You know what Pope, I accept your challenge and it will be a street fight. Tell ya what, I will even put up the title."

Now out of nowhere I see Ric Flair and Bischoff appear on the screen. Flair does his signature "Whoo!" after downing a beer.

"When did we start that?" AJ asked.

Eric told them, "If Fortune interfere in anyway during that match tonight then I will strip AJ of the title and award it to Pope."

"What the hell is the deal man, we just bonded." Ric says to Bischoff as they both walk away.

Now for like the thirty second scene change this show, I guess they are really wanting to address all the feuds which is always good. Now for the Knockouts more precisely the BP which for the first time Daisy will be appearing on Impact, let's see if Taz points her out. It starts out with the women all in their casual clothes, Velvet putting on foundation, Angelina putting on nail polish and Lacey and Daisy just chatting it up in the back. Funny because Daisy is the only brunette out of all of them so she stands out the most.

"Dude, Look at this color," Lauren tells them as they all look at her hands.

"Oh! Did you just get this!" Talia responds back.

"I like the glitter," Daisy finally says something which causing the other girls to look down at the nail polish. Again, I can't take her feminine character seriously at all, she hates nail polish yet she is wearing it and it's pink for crying out loud.

"Oooh Glitter!"

"I love glitter!" Now they are all talking about Glitter, good god, why does this remind me of Lay-Cool?

You can hear footsteps behind them and it turns out it was Brooke and she was the first to speak, "Girls-"

"No. No." Velvet quickly cuts her off and you can see a mixture of groans from the other girls.

"Who is this?" Daisy asks Lacey in the background.

"Nooooo!" Angelina groans loudly as Brooke is trying to speak again.

"I really need your help," Brooke began and all the girls just saying different variations of the word 'no' and continued to put on their makeup clearly ignoring her. "I really need your help."

"Think we forgot your mouth!" Velvet interrupts her once again and makes the blabbing motion with her hands.

"I know! I know! I just really want to do a good job at my job and I know I took it a little too far. But I need your help, I need you to help me learn how to wrestle." Brooke is pleading with them and it's kind of sad but apparently she messed up and pissed them all off.

"No!" The leader of the BP exclaims again.

"What?" Velvet raises her voice as Lacey and Daisy just shook their heads.

Brooke looks over to Daisy and pointed, "Who is this?" However they are still stuck on the fact that she wants to seek the Beautiful People's help. "I need to learn from the best!" Brooke continued as they are looked at her like she had two heads. Aw, the brunette is even complimenting them and they still hate her guts, it's kind of funny to say the least but not for Brooke's character.

"Are you serious?" Says one of the other girls, I couldn't tell who at that moment, I think it was Angelina. "You need our help to wrestle! Really Captain gonna fire you?"

"I hope so," Daisy said sarcastically as Velvet is thinking to herself as it seems as she is holding her makeup brush in her hand. It seems her and Lacey don't seem to be the talkative ones of the Beautiful People since Velvet and Angelina are the main ones.

"Please.." She begged once again. "I will do anything!"

"Wait.. Wait.. Wait..Hold on, wait a second!" Velvet exclaimed causing the other three BP members to stop their chattering and she hit the brush against her hand before finishing what she was going to say. "Anything?"

"Anything, please just help me." Brooke looked down and mumbled.

"Very, very interesting." Velvet stood up as she was saying the next part, "you can start by kissing my ass, bitch!" She got in Brooke's face. "Get out! Get out!" Brooke's expression showed that she was sad and disappointed as Velvet pointed toward the door so she just walked away.

"Bye! Go learn how to wrestle elsewhere.." Angel mumbled as she continued to apply her makeup.

"Bye bitch!" I heard Daisy also yell to her as she walked out the door. "Who do she think she is anyways?"

"Really! Really!"

"I can't believe after trying to get us fired, that's really unbelievable." The bleach blonde ranted as she looked over to Talia, who was fuming about the fact that Brooke wants help after trying to destroy their careers.

"I mean I think she deserves a second chance." Lacey finally said moving her hands through her blonde hair as the three other women just stared at her like she was stupid.

"Second chance..." The shortest blonde said confused almost in shock.

"Lacey, are you serious right now," The bleach blonde didn't even turn back to look at her, just stared at her in the mirror.

"You are running out of second chances, so you know what," Jamie stood up and so did Lacey, "Come on, let's go to the gym and practice some of those moves, we were talking about. Come on Dee." She cooed as Daisy also stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the brunette responded following behind the two.

"Bye baby."

"Bye," Lauren responded back to her bestie as the three walked out the door.

You could hear all four women mumbled something about second chances and how it was stupid Brooke would even dare to step foot in their locker. I could hear Daisy still wondering how that woman was and Velvet saying that she wasn't important and they were going to teach Lacey some moves. So I take it that Lacey Von Erich is a rookie Knockout or whatever but was just thrown in the Beautiful People as well. The camera focused solely on Angelina in their locker room as she is screwing the handle on the mascara back in it's container. When it zooms out a little bit, you can see Katarina standing behind her all eery like because you have no idea how she got in the room. The bleach blonde goes to put more makeup on and flinches at the sight of the women behind her. Once again she puts up her makeup and keeps her eyes on the mysterious woman behind her, "Hello."

Katarina smiles widely as the camera zooms in on her a bit, "I am sorry Angelina, I didn't mean to startle you." The camera pans over to Angelina, who is obviously creeped out by her. The leader of the BP looks around a few times before she heard her speak again, "My name is Winter, I am a great admirer of yours. I have waited a long time to meet you." I just kept chuckling at Lauren's expressions as looked at Winter behind her.

"Okay..." Lauren finally responded back still freaked out as she turned back to face Winter. "Hi." She greeted and extended her hand out for Katarina to shake which she did. "Nice to meet you too." You could hear footsteps and Talia and Daisy blabbing on about what moves they were practice today. "Wait.. what did you say you name was Winter..?" She asked as the camera zooms in only solely Angelina as it was obvious that the other BP members were in the room and then it flipped to Velvet grabbing a hold of her purse, "Hey Talia, do you want meet this.."

"Who you talking to dude?" Velvet asked as the brunette walked over and grabbed her bag as well.

Angelina turns around to see that Winter has vanished and then turned back to Jamie and told her, "There was just this girl.. you didn't see there was this girl here."

Jamie leans down and gets on eye level with Angel before saying in sorta of a baby voice, "I think you need sleepys. You talking to your imaginary friends, I do that too, only when I need sleep though." It was funny because I noticed Daisy look around for a second and then point to Angel and then move her finger around her head in a circular motion doing the 'she's crazy' motion. The short blonde looked up at her and scolded her, "Stop it Dee."

"Maybe I do need sleep."

"You okay?" Velvet asked her partner once again, "you alright? You good?"

"Yeah."

"She is cray cray," the brunette mumbled to Talia, who playing smacked her.

With that both the women said bye to Angelina, who was still in the locker room as she kept looking behind her making sure that Winter was not still in the room and then it goes to commercial.

_Later on that show.._

This match ought to be good, it's Mickie's in ring debut against a knockout named Sarita. Ding ding ding! Mickie and Sarita lockup and Sarita gets the advantage with a wristlock but Mickie rolls through it and then nips up to her feet and slaps Sarita's arm away followed up by a monkey flip. The Virginia Native and Sarita get in each others face and Sarita shoves Mickie. The other woman swings at Mickie James but the brunette blocks it and then hits a spinning back kick. Mickie locks Sarita in a side headlock but the more experienced Knockout shoves her into the ropes only to eat a shoulderblock from Mickie. The country woman hits the ropes and then cartwheels over Sarita as Mickie's opponent drops down to the mat with a loud thud.. Mickie then follows up with a dropkick and she gets the first nearfall of her TNA career. Mickie locks Sarita in a waistlock but Sarita gets to the ropes and bumps Mickie off. Sarita then grabs Mickie by the head and slams her to the mat. The Latina kicks Mickie and then climbs up top and attempts a springboard splash but Mickie James moves out of the way and then dropkicks Sarita through the ropes to the floor. The shorter woman goes for a sliding dropkick under the ropes but the taller woman blocks it. The former Diva counters with a spinning headscissors on Sarita on the floor! Mickie goes to grab Sarita but Sarita grabs Mickie by the shorts and slams the brunette to the ring steps. Sarita rolls Mickie back into the ring and covers her for a nearfall of her own. Sarita covers Mickie again. "1...2.." The country woman kicks out and then she slams her knee into Mickie's back repeatedly. Mick fights back with shots to the ribs but Sarita slams her to the mat again and puts the boots other. The more experience Knockout taunts Mickie and then throws her into the corner and hits a running knee followed by another. Sarita lifts Mickie up on her back in a crazy Reverse Spinning Bow &amp; Arrow, but the brunette is able to counter her into a rollup! "1...2..." Sarita kicks out! Mickie comes back with forearms on Sarita and then she ducks a clothesline from the Canadian woman and hits a series of her own. Mickie grabs Sarita but the Canadian shoves her into the corner. The taller woman then charges at Mickie but the former diva nails her with a back elbow. Mickie then lifts up into a head scissors on Sarita and hits the Mick-A-Rana! Ms. Hardcore Country climbs up top and dives off with a diving senton! Mickie then hits the Mick Kick! "1...2...3!"

That was an amazing match to show that Mickie will rule the Knockout's division. After Mickie James was celebrating her win, Tara aka Lisa runs out and nails Mickie from behind with Madison right behind her. The Black Widow slams the former Diva to the mat repeatedly and then scream something at her. Now I know where then is going and positions the nearly unconscious new Knockout and hits the Widow's Peak. "You're in my house now!" She screams at Mickie, who is laid out on the mat but she wasn't done. Lisa wanted to continue to hurt her former enemy to make a statement even Madison Rayne, I believe that was her ring name slid into the ring while a microphone in her hand and she handed it to her bodyguard. "You really think that you could come here and run the division, sorry to break it to you but your run here in TNA is short lived. For I shall end your career!"

"Look at what they are going to poor Mickie James, someone do something!" One of the commentators spoke as it showed them both violently kicked the brunette repeatedly.

"Shut up! She is not welcome here, we ruled the division and no one is going to change-"

She stops when she hears the crowd cheering and I heard Taz exclaim, "Is that who I think it is!" He took another look as Daisy ran down to the ring and slid right in the ring and tackled Tara into the mat. It's funny because she "That's Daisy, what the hell is she doing here?" Taz asked as all you could see was the two women rolling around, punching and slamming each other's head into the mat. Well that's a legit catfight which was hilarious because Madison was just staring at the two women trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well Taz, I believe she was in the back with the Beautiful People so there must be a reason why she is here."

Madison finally reacted by pulling the Knockouts apart and turning her attention solely to the BP member as Tara was struggling her feet not realizing who attacked her. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Slap! Daisy glared at the Knockout's Champion holding the cheek that Ashley slapped. Slap! Daisy returned the favor as Madison fell and rolled out of the ring.

The brunette stood behind Tara as the older woman turned around and froze as she looked at the woman whose career that she ruined. I heard a lot of the fans cheering since they finally realized who the new Knockout was. Tara took a couple steps back and grabbed the microphone on the mat. "Woah! Woah! Why are you here now! No, I ended you three years ago." Lisa was fuming. "You got to be kidding me, Mickie shows up and now you! This is our house now.." The older woman looked up to the younger brunette who was mocking Tara in any way possible. Mainly by doing the 'blah blah blah' motions with her hands. "Oh here we go again! Have you no respect."

"Have you no respect." Daisy mocked trying to Lisa mad and it was working.

"What are you five?"

"Well I will be six in June." The newest member of the BP commented back sarcastically which caused some of the audience to laugh.

"Urgh!" The woman with the red streaks in her hair tossed the microphone onto the canvas and charged at the woman in an attempt to hit a clothesline. The younger woman ducked and when Tara turned around and got hit with that spinning heel kick. Madison grabbed a hold of Tara's leg and pulled her out of the ring.

"Who is she! Tara, who is that!" Madison yelled at the nearly unconscious woman as something caught my ex girlfriend's eye in the corner of the ring and the brunette picked it up. Oh.. it's the Knockout's Title. That's a pretty belt. Ashley noticed that and screamed with a massive amount of anger, "Give that back! That's my title!" The brunette held the title up into the air for a massive amount of pop before sitting the title onto the apron and Madison Rayne grabbed it. Daisy went immediately over to Mickie and helped her up and she had the same looked on her face. The Virginia native embraced her for a moment before both women turned to the other women walking up the ramp. Both women were signaling that they would capture the title and they shared one more embrace before we went to commercial.

_Near Main Event Time.._

"That was a rather productive night if I must say." I heard my favorite British woman as she took a sip of her water.

It's been about twenty minutes since Daisy made her presence known to Tara but Mickie had to get medical attention because she might suffered from a couple of cracked ribs so she is getting rest in her locker room. The Beautiful People went to get some food but my ex girlfriend stayed behind I don't know where she is, probably talking with Madison and Tara which would surprise me. "Yeah, you two did great today! Wait, I thought Daisy was suppose to have a backstage segment not going out to the ring and slapping and kicking the shit out of them?"

"Yeah, they decided to cut out the segment since Mickie already had a match. Mickie would win the Knockout's Champion and her bodyguard would attack her and Daisy would come out and make the save. Now she will be involved in that storyline which will be good.."

"I see well it was better that way." I said honestly as I noticed Daisy walked into the locker room in a different outfit then before which was ripped blue jeans and a blue tanktop. "Hey!" I didn't think about it and just ran up and embraced her which she returned. "You did great out there and you smell good."

"Thanks love." She cooed running a hand through my hair which felt nice. "You did great Katarina."

"You did too. It will be a great feud for sure, make sure to keep me at the end of my seat." Katarina told her.

"I plan out it, I am a former Champion."

"Don't get cocky Daiz," I told her as I released my grip on her and she just placed her hand on her hips and had her signature cocky smirk plastered on her face. I noticed her eyes moved up and down my body and I realized that she was checking me out and she wasn't even hiding at. "Stop that."

"It's a free country, I do whatever I please." My ex girlfriend shrugged her shoulder and repeated her actions once again. I don't know how to react to that, she is either messing with me or sending a direct message that she wants me. Remind me to find out when we get out of here. We heard footsteps rushing through the hall and it caught all of our attention and Daisy opened the door and peeked her head out and looked down the hallway. "It's medical staff running toward one of the Trainer Rooms, it has me curious so let's go."

With that she walks out the door and Katarina sighs, "She is a curious woman, eh."

"Yeah so let's go see what' the fuss is about and to get her before she does something stupid." I told her as we both walked out the locker room and followed behind Daisy who was all the way up there with the medical staff.

When we finally caught out to the brunette, she was outside the Trainer room leaning up against the wall since the door was shut. I could hear the medical staff talking to someone but I couldn't get any name out of the combination of male voices. The three of us exchange glances at each other until we heard a female voice, "Seriously, I am okay, sheesh." Wait a second, that's Mickie! "No, I don't need anything. I need to go." With that, I could hear a mixture of footsteps and the medical staff telling her that she should rest but one thing you never do, is tell Mickie what to do. The brunette opened the door and looked at us with a confused look on her face while she was holding her head with one hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

The first thing I noticed was that her head was bandaged up and I know for a fact that her head was not injured beforehand. "What happened!"

"Mickie, did something happen?" Katarina added in with a hint of concern.

"Someone fucking attacked me from behind and I hit my head on the counter," Mickie hissed with a lot of venom.

"Such a fucking pansy! Did you see who it was? I will pummel them." Daisy snarled cracking her fingers.

"Yeah.. it was Lisa."

**Author's Note: Well that was quite the show, I had to look up the results for some of this shit because I wasn't watching TNA back then. I wanted to make it as accurate as possible and even did some of the matches. Winter and Daisy both made their debut and Mickie had her first match and was victorious. The BP segment had me LOL'ing because their expression and reactions to Brooke were hilarious. After their segment, we had Mickie vs Sarita which the new Knockout was victorious only to have her celebration cut short but an attack by Tara. Then Madison got involved, Daisy came down to the ring for the save, schooling both of them and saving Mickie on her own. After that segment, Katarina, Maria and Daisy would backstage when some medical staff got their attention. They followed and discover that Mickie was attacked and she told the group that it was Lisa. Was it Lisa? What plans does Katarina want to play? Will Daisy and Maria reconnect? If so how? Is Daisy still obeying Winter? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	8. Making the Challenge

**Author's Note: Well that was quite the show, I had to look up the results for some of this shit because I wasn't watching TNA back then. I wanted to make it as accurate as possible and even did some of the matches. Winter and Daisy both made their debut and Mickie had her first match and was victorious. The BP segment had me LOL'ing because their expression and reactions to Brooke was hilarious. After their segment, we had Mickie vs Sarita which the new Knockout was victorious only to have her celebration cut short but an attack by Tara. Then Madison got involved, Daisy came down to the ring for the save, schooling both of them and saving Mickie on her own. After that segment, Katarina, Maria and Daisy would backstage when some medical staff got their attention. They followed and discover that Mickie was attacked and she told the group that it was Lisa. Was it Lisa? What plans does Katarina want to play? Will Daisy and Maria reconnect? If so how? Is Daisy still obeying Winter? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**Katarina's POV**

"Yeah.. it was Lisa." Ms. Hardcore Country hissed with a hint of venom in her voice. We all exchanged glances at each other, obviously confused by the statement. Maria's frown turned into a scowl as she wrapped her arms around her friend and continuing to check on her condition. I looked up at the other brunette, Daisy as she glanced down at the pair of former Divas then looked back up at me for a moment, she gave me a barely noticeable smile before turning her attention back to Mickie.

"Mickie, are you absolutely sure?" I asked, I just really wanted to verify that she saw Tara for herself and not someone else..

"Well," Mickie rubbed the back of her head slightly before letting on a groan as she readjusted herself up onto the counter. "It's my gut feeling that it was Lisa! It has to be her, the only thing I caught a glimpse of was her damn motorcycle helmet and that damn leather outfit she wore as the mystery knockout. I mean who else could it have been?" She did make a really good point, not many Knockouts have beef with Mickie except Lisa and Madison and well Ashley is too short to wear the costume. "This wasn't scripted so why would she do that? I thought she was my friend..." The shorter brunette mumbled to herself. "I swear, when I see her I am going to-"

"You don't need to do anything," Daisy was the one to cut her off handing her a bottle of water. "You really need to not overdo yourself, you might have a concussion. Just stay here do what the doctors tell you to do. So you can settle your score with her in the ring, right now let us confront her, alright?" She is really a convincing actress, isn't she? That or she is genuinely trying to care about Mickie since they don't really get along. I really like it, gaining Mickie's trust like that and I can tell it's really because of how the Virginia Native is smiling at her right now. It must be really this easy then, that's it? Wow, I would have figured it would be a tad bit harder than that.

"She is right, you know. Maybe it wasn't Lisa just took her outfit right? Isn't it always with the wardrobe?" The redhead asked her friend.

"No, it's hers, I mean so is the motorcycle she used during that time period...I think. I just don't know anymore.. it's possible that someone took her outfit but no one I can think of matches her body type and has any motive whatsoever to hurt me.." The brunette stared down at the ground and started playing with her fingers nervously.

"It's always a possibility that someone is just trying to stir up drama but right now, it looks like the only answer is that it is Lisa. I was with Maria the entire time so you can trust that we will help you find out who."

"I was with Angelina and Velvet until they left, I took a shower then met up with Ria and Kat." Daisy pointed up to her somewhat wet hair that was starting to curl. Good move, we all have alibis but now I am curious to see how this managed to happen.

"You guys are silly, I know you guys didn't do it." The shortest Knockout let out a small chuckle. "You guys are my friends well most of you.." She stopped and turned back up to Daisy and the older brunette smiled. "I know I made you hate me because of what happened back then and well helped ruin your relationship with Maria. I don't think you can ever forgive me completely but it's nice that you are trying to care about me." This caused Daisy to look away from her slightly, I could assume that she is having some trouble figuring out what to do.

"So we just need to go find Lisa now?" The redhead asked looking back at me and I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"I think we should, because we really need to get to the bottom of this." The Beautiful People member stated as she slowly made her way over to the door. "I am on it." With that, the youngest woman opened the door and exited the training room leaving the three of us to exchange some weird glances.

"Should you really let her go find Lisa on her own? Lord knows what would happen if she finds out it was Lisa. You guys go after her, don't worry I will be fine.." Mickie told us as she readjusted herself once again.

"Are you sure Mickers?" Maria asked her friend giving her a look of concern. Mickie is in a lot of pain which in a way is what I wanted to stir the pot of drama but it seems that someone started it for me. Ms. Hardcore County nodded her head letting us know it was okay to leave her. "Alright, I will come check on you after we figure this out." The redhead planted a small kiss on the brunette's forehead before standing up and walking toward the door and I simply followed behind. "Where do you think Daisy would be?"

Hopefully not doing something stupid, I mean I know she wouldn't go over her boundaries and disobey anything I told her. Right? Well I should be fine for now. "No idea, just listening for any kind of yelling or something, I suppose."

"Sounds about right!" The redhead laughed lightly as she shut the door and we started to walk through the hallways looking for the knockout that attacked Mickie or the woman that is accused of attacking the Virginia Native. We checked catering and found a few of the superstars were having some conversation about something I don't even care about. Next place to look was one some of the Knockout's locker rooms and hope we find out something. "Daisy?" Maria called out as I looked ahead to see the brunette just looking up at the ceiling, not moving a single inch. This is what I was concerned about, the transformation is slow but she is slowly starting to become a mindless zombie. People would soon realize that something is wrong with her. We walked over to here but she didn't acknowledge us at that moment. "Daisy!" She became irratied and snapped her fingers in the brunette's face which caused her to blink a couple times before turning to face us. "Are you okay? You have been spacing out a lot recently.."

"I was just thinking.." It was all she said in a hushed tone.

"About what?" The redhead asked the Knockout again, she really is the nosy one huh?

"I can't even remember anymore. But anyways, come on let's go find Lisa."

"Why are you guys looking for me?" We all heard a voice behind us so we all turned around to see the Knockout we were looking for along with Madison Rayne, both staring at us. "Great show tonight, huh girls?" Lisa smiled as she looked down to Madison, who nodded in agreement. Maria folded her arms over her chest and just let out an annoyed huff. "Do you guys know where Mickie is? I haven't seen her since our segment and she wasn't in the locker room?" We all just continued to stare at the two knockouts until Lisa cocked her head and asked, "Why do you guys keep looking at us like that?"

"You know why, don't play dumb." Maria told Tara, as the older woman just blinked at us a couple times before giving a confused gaze.

"What are you talking about? Katarina, can you explain this to me?" She asked deciding that Maria wouldn't give her an answer.

"Mickie was attacked sometime after you guys segment, and well she thinks that it was you." I explained calmly as the other two women behind kept quiet surprisingly quiet.

"Why would I do something like that? Mickie is one of my best friends." Tara objected with an irritated tone in her voice.

"That's impossible, we just got back from our interview from next week's reaction. We have been over there for about an half hour rehearsing our lines." Ashley defended the both of them before turning to face the brunette. "By the way, Daisy, your interview is here in a few minutes. Christy will come find you so you can go over your lines. I think they want us there to interrupt you as well. We just have to wait and see." She motioned between the three of them.

"Alright." She responded simply.

I mean I already know that Tara did not attack Mickie, how you might ask? I just know, Tara wouldn't be stupid enough to use her own motorcycle outfit to attack Mickie, at least I hope she wouldn't. "Mickie said that she was attacked by someone wearing YOUR motorcycle outfit and looked to be about the same height as you, love. We just told Mickers that we would ask you about it since.. well it is YOUR outfit that was used." I emphasized certain words to make my argument noticeable to Madison as well.

I watched the look of Tara's face from shocked to furious and she let out a huff and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you serious right now? Why in the hell would I attack Mickie AFTER the show? That makes no freaking sense. First of all, Mickie is one of my best friends, like a sister to me. Why would I hurt her? Second of all, I don't even have that damn motorcycle outfit with me, last I knew it was with Jolene in wardrobe. Lastly, like Madison said, we have been with Hemme since the show ended. We can't be in two places at once. So get your facts straight before you go accusing people." She finished as she glared at the three of us.

"Someone is awfully defensive for something they didn't do," Daisy was the next one to speak, walking in front of me to be closer to the Knockouts in question, Tara just grumbled slightly to herself but I can't make out what she said. "...but I do believe that she didn't do it. Lisa isn't that dumb. It's obvious someone is setting her up."

"Do you really think so, love?" I asked the BP member as she nodded her head up and down.

"Thank you!" The Black Widow exclaimed but then turned to me. "How do I know it's not one of you girls though. All of us except Madison are about the same height, how do I know that one of you didn't put on the outfit and attack Mickie just to set me up?" Oh come on, like I would really put the effort into doing something like that. I mean like really, that's ridiculous.

"That's ridiculous! Katarina and I have been in the same spot since her debut segment." Maria snapped defending the both of us.

"That leaves.." Lisa mumbled turning back over to the brunette that defended her. "Daisy.."

"You got to be kidding me. I was with Angelina and Velvet until they left and when they left I was in the shower then I went and met with them." The newer Knockout spoke calmly motioning between Maria and myself.

"Love, if it's not any of us that attacked Mickie then we have a problem." I told Tara as she let out a sigh.

"I don't believe you." She spoke to the brunette.

"Rather if you do or not, it's the truth. What would I really have to gain from disguising myself as you and attacking Mickie of all people? If I really wanted to get to you, I would have attacked you.. but I wouldn't hide behind an outfit. If I wanted to deal with you, I would in the ring. Now blaming me is a waste of time, we should be working finding out who did this." Daisy explained to Tara.

"She's right." Madison agreed. Hook, line and sinker. This is too easy.

"Fine, so how do we suppose we go about this.." The oldest woman asked the group and we all just exchanged glanced between us.

"Girls!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice called out to us from a distance and I turn to see a redhead walking toward us. This I believe is Christy Hemme and with her being here I can only assume that they must need the Knockouts for the reaction interview. "I need you girls, for the interview. Better to get it out of the way.. here is your scripts so we you can memorize it." The redhead told them before handing them some paper and then she turned to Maria. "Ria, what are you doing here!"

"Just travelling with my friends, I have a tryout match next month." Maria respond and gave a quick hug to the other redhead. I can assume they know each other.

Whatever their pointless conversation doesn't really concern me so I walked over to Daisy, who was standing over toward where the set was looking down at the paper. I guess this would be as good of time as any to go talk to her while everyone else is busy. "Hey." I greeted her as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Katarina." She responded before looking back at the paper.

I just leaned down and whispered in her ear, making sure no one else heard me. "You think they will figure it out, love?"

"No." Was all she responded casually without gaining anyone's attention.

"Good..when I think of something else, I will let you know. But for now, keep doing what you're doing." I told her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and made sure no one else saw. It was cute to say the least when her cheeks turned a shade of pink, another sign that the medicine is working. She is slowly becoming addicted to me so to say, I guess that's how you put it. Last thing I need is an angry Maria thinking I am stealing her woman away from her because that is not entirely the case. I have goals so I need someone to help me achieve them. Granted, it wasn't who I wanted but so far our little partnership is working out perfectly. "So after this, do you want to hang out maybe get a bite to eat or something, whatever Americans do to past time?" I placed my hands in my pockets as I asked her that, I have no idea if anyone heard me but I can't be shady when it comes to our meetings.. I can't cause anyone to suspicious of us, not yet, it's too soon to be discovered.

"That sounds great, I am rather hungry. By the way, I don't believe I have your number in my phone. Mind giving it to me, I mean I would like to assume that we are friends?" The former Diva laughed lightly as she pulled out her cellphone and played with it for a moment.

"Of course, love. Here." I cooed holding up my cellphone to show her my number.

The younger woman nodded before typing it onto her phone and then about a minute later my phone vibrated. _Guess who? _

_I have a hunch. _I responded back to her and saved the number. Honestly, why didn't I think of this sooner because we can always block our numbers so people wouldn't know we were messaging each other. "Love, I am going to let you go back to reading. I will be waiting, alright." I didn't wait for her to verbally respond to me before I walked away. Now there is one thing I need to figure out, what's my next move?

**Tara's POV**

This is really freaking ridiculous, I mean I just get back from doing my reaction interview with Christy Hemme and I get falsely accused of attacking my best friend just because it was my outfit. It frustrated me to the point that I had the strong urge to punch something. Of course, Tara is the first one accused but I didn't do it. I have no reason too and if I did do it; I would be gloating about it not trying to be sneaky. People irritate me so much, I swear to all that is right in the world. I think it was one of them honestly but I don't think it was Maria because she wouldn't hurt a fly... well unless it was Daisy that was attacked, she would murder for sure. It's obvious that she still loves her, as obvious as the grass is green. Now I can't figure out Katarina for the life of me, she has that creepy vibe but the Brit seems like fun to have a conversation with. Rather she would hurt Mickie or not is beyond me, so I am going to keep my eye on her. Now that leaves Daisy, someone who is the exact same height as me and the only one's alibi that we can't confirm as of yet. But she also defended me and if she did it, the brunette would most likely continue to pin it on me. I don't know, right now I think it is her or Katarina until we get new suspect. But Maria.. shouldn't be cleared jus- I don't know I am just really confused now.

Now I have to read over yet another script, third one for the evening for Christy's interview with Daisy and apparently Ashley and I are suppose to interrupt about halfway through. The three of us looked at our scripts for about ten minutes or so before I heard Christy speak again. "Alright. Daisy I need to you walk over to me as soon as the camera light turns on. Madison and Tara, I need you to stand over on the left and both of you enter on your cue." Well, she is the boss so we both walked over to the left side of the set as Daisy went to the other side. It was when I saw Mickie out of the corner of my eye making her way over her, unwrapping some weird bandages off of her head. Someone really did hurt her.. That's when she shot a deadly glare over at me, oh that's right, she thinks I did it. The slender redhead grabbed her microphone and starting speaking, "Hi everybody. I would like to welcome my guest at this time, someone who really surprised the Impact Zone, Daisy." It was then that the brunette walked onto the set. "Hi Daisy."

"Hi there, Christy."

"Now I am really curious of why you are here, rumors were circulating around about a new Knockout and I assume that is you correct. Why are you here to be exact?"

"That is correct Christy. Why am I here? To capture the Knockout's title, of course. What other reasons could there be?" She responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Um okay than. I remember seeing you back there with the Beautiful People, why?" Christy asked the new Knockout.

"Well you see, that's the funny part because I am the new member of the BP." Daisy responded back causing Christy to look at her funny. I know Christy, it is really funny to think of here in the same group as Velvet, Lacey and Angelina but it's true. "Of course, you wouldn't believe me but they are my girls and we stick together."

"That's interesting to say the least, now to my main question or observations. Tonight we saw you a second time when you came out to save Mickie James from Tara and Madison's' attack. Those who know your history with both Mickie and Tara know that you hate both of them so why would you help Mickie of all people?" That's when Daisy's expression changed from happy to somewhat annoyed within seconds. "Is the real reason you are here in Impact is to exact your revenge on Tara from her previous actions."

"First of all Christy, I would not like to be reminded of my past or I would appreciate it if you never mentioned it to me again. I saved Mickie for the sole reason that I refuse to let Tara get the satisfaction of hurting someone. Mickie is my friend despite past actions and she needed help plus that and I wanted an opportunity so to say to get my hands on Tara, plus I am not a very patient person. Which brings to the fact of her little boss lady, Madison or whatever she is called.. how Tara can tolerate her is beyond me. I suggest she keeps away from me because that BP reject doesn't know me and slapping me has definitely made me angry.. So-"

Well this is our cue. "Excuse me!" Madison yelled loudly as she stomped onto the set with me following behind her. The redhead just took a few steps back making sure not to get involved in the impending chaos. "Who the hell do you think you are talking about me like that!" She exclaimed once again as I just stepped in front of Ashley, in a protective manner because I am her bodyguard.

"Ow, god your voice is annoying. How do you tolerate that loudmouth, Tara?" The brunette asked ignoring Madison completely.

"Don't play comedian with me. You know what you have some nerve to come here after I ended you three years ago." I snarled at her and Daisy didn't budge in the slightest.

"Well guess what, I am back. What are you going to do about? Because last time I checked, you got kicked in the face by me and your little protector had to save poor wittle Tara." The former Diva mocked me in a baby voice as she ran her hand through her dark, brown locks.

"It was all just-"

"Shut up Tara! Did I say you could talk?" Madison cut me off, walking in front of me. "I am the queen of the Impact Zone so you can kiss your career goodbye. Daisy, you might want to want to stay on my good side because it wasn't a good first impression smacking me across the face."

"Whatever Marisela."

"It's Madison!" My partner screamed at her.

"Whatever Madeline." Daisy said getting her name wrong again on purpose which caused Ashley to let out an aggravated scream before the face Knockout continued, " Since when do YOU listen to anyone, Tara? Man you have turned into a little bitch, haven't you?"

"You are one to talk considering you are a part of the sluts." I objected as she took a few steps closer.

"Says the Knockout that is wearing the skimpy outfit.. Insult me or my girls again and we will have a repeat of what happened in the ring.. "

"Oh, will you now! Well.. it's two against one so I-"

"Not quite Tara.." That's when I heard a familiar accent and Mickie walked over beside Daisy and I mumbled to myself. "Don't think I have forgotten that two on one assault after my match with Sarita."

"Oh great Mickie is here too." Madison groaned in disgust.

"Don't you know when to keep your big mouth shut, Mickie?" I asked Miss Hardcore Country as she continued to stare me down.

"Well, Tara. You are too afraid to face me one on one..-"

"Don't get overconfident, I am not afraid to face you." I defended myself as she just laughed.

"I think you are, Tara.." Mickie snickered.

"Let's not forget Mickie, Tara was to get her orders from Mommie Madeline before she does anything." Daisy added in.

"DAMN IT! IT'S MADISON!" The youngest woman screamed right in both their faces. "Both of you need to shut the hell up. Newsflash, I know you guys are after MY title but-"

"But nothing, I AM going to get that title which I deattach Tara from your butt!" Ms. James growled at Madison.

"And if it isn't Mickie, it will be me." Daisy added in. "Then once the title is away from you two bimbos, we will decide who is the better knockout truly is. That is if you aren't afraid to defend it?"

"Neither of you have any right to face me for MY title.. you haven't earned it." Ashley told the both of them as they looked at each other with amused smirks on their faces. "But.. to get to me, you have to go through Tara."

"That's right." I agreed.

"Well, we can do that for sure. But I have a better idea." Mickie started saying before she paused for a moment. "In a couple weeks is Turning Point, I challenge you guys to a tag match, you bimbos again myself and Daisy."

"We-"

"Shut up Mary. I think we should make it interesting. Let's make it an Elimination, No DQ Tag Match and if either one of us eliminate you, Margaret then at Final Resolution, will get a shot at the Knockout's title." The younger Face Knockout finished with her signature cocky smirk. I really like that idea to be honest even though I can't get the title yet because I am with the champion. It seems they are pimping out the Knockout's Division, and they are going to push Mickie and Daisy both to help with ratings. "Unless you are scared that your bitch can't protect you."

I bit my bottom lip as I wanted to accept it on the spot but I have to keep in character with means Madison does all the talking. "You know what, if it will shut both of you up then you are on! Let's go Tara." With that I sent them one last glare before turning my heels and following my ally off of the set before the cameraman gave the signal that the interview was done.

I didn't take me long to run over to Mickie to check on her because I am concerned about her. Before the interview, she had bandages wrapped around her head, whoever hurt her really did a number on her. "Mickie, are you okay?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Virginia Native snapped before turning around to walk away.

"Mickie, I swear to God that I didn't attack you. You know me better than that." The Virginia Native didn't even respond before turning her heels and walking away. Fuck. She doesn't believe me but I decided to let her walk away because regardless of what I said, she won't believe me. I need to give her, her space and figure out who the hell is behind the assault. And I have a feeling that my gut is right, and my hunch is correct of who is behind it.

**Author's Note:Well in this chapter, we have the three girls talking with Mickie about if it was actually Lisa that attacked her or not. The four are really unsure, each making their own argument and decide to find Lisa themselves, well Daisy barged out the door first and Katarina and Maria followed. When Winter and Ria found Daisy, she was being weird and spacing out.. luckily shortly after the Knockout they were looking for found them. Of course arguments happened with Daisy of all people defending Victoria. Then Victoria snaps accusing everyone else.. Thankfully Christy came over and told the Knockouts it was interview time and to rehearse their scripts.. Katarina however saw that as a chance to talk to Daisy about things and made it look like a casual conversation. The interview started out as just Christy and Daisy but Tara and Madison Rayne interrupted.. LOL at Daisy calling Madison everything but her and calling Tara a bitch. Then Mickie James decides to show up and diss the other two as well. Mickie and Daisy issued a challenge for a No DQ, Elimination Tag Match and whoever eliminates Madison gets a shot at the KO's title. So the competition starts..however that we will in a few chapters..not just yet.. but prepare for the craziness in that match 4 psychos in their own ways. Who really attacked Mickie? Was it really Tara or is she really innocent If so who could be setting her up? Why is Katarina being so sneaky? How will this new alliance between Mickie and Daisy work? How long will it last? What will happen next.. read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	9. Adding Fuel to the Fire

**Author's Note: Well in last chapter, we have the three girls talking with Mickie about if it was actually Lisa that attacked her or not. The four are really unsure, each making their own argument and decide to find Lisa themselves, well Daisy barged out the door first and Katarina and Maria followed. When Winter and Ria found Daisy, she was being weird and spacing out.. luckily shortly after the Knockout they were looking for found them. Of course arguments happened with Daisy of all people defending Victoria. Then Victoria snaps accusing everyone else.. Thankfully Christy came over and told the Knockouts it was interview time and to rehearse their scripts.. Katarina however saw that as a chance to talk to Daisy about things and made it look like a casual conversation. The interview started out as just Christy and Daisy but Tara and Madison Rayne interrupted.. LOL at Daisy calling Madison everything but her and calling Tara a bitch. Then Mickie James decides to show up and diss the other two as well. Mickie and Daisy issued a challenge for a No DQ, Elimination Tag Match and whoever eliminates Madison gets a shot at the KO's title. So the competition starts..however that we will in a few chapters..not just yet.. but prepare for the craziness in that match 4 psychos in their own ways. Who really attacked Mickie? Was it really Tara or is she really innocent If so who could be setting her up? Why is Katarina being so sneaky? How will this new alliance between Mickie and Daisy work? How long will it last? What will happen next.. read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**October 28, 2010**

**Right before the start of Impact.. (This Chapter is going to focus on the segments and matches.. so whoo. Warning.. it's going to be chaotic)**

**Maria's POV**

This past week has been one of the weirder weeks of my life since the whole incident with Mickie getting attacked. She suffered a concussion and I have been trying to take care of her but the brunette is a very stubborn woman and refuses help. Rather she liked it or not I was there to take care of her. My bestie still hasn't had any communication with Lisa since the assault but I am starting to think that Lisa actually didn't do it because she is actually begging Mickie to talk to her and Tara isn't the begging type. That or she is just being really convincing. We haven't figured out anything that could lead us to who attacked her either. It's like a dead end. Tonight is another night of Impact and Katarina informed me in three weeks I can get a tryout match. I am really excited about that because I would get to wrestle again with my friends. Speaking of friends, Daisy has been acting really strange again, it's this weird cycle of her being all talkative one moment and then hardly says anything the next.. also she spaces out a lot too. It really concerns me because she still doesn't look 'normal', the bags under her eyes are still there, she just covers them up with makeup. It makes me think that she is ill or something, but I know getting her to go to the doctor would be like getting her to not eat candy for breakfast, almost impossible. So here I am in one of the locker rooms watching the monitor for tonight's Impact and the Knockouts are opening with something crazy I heard. The first minute of the show was Jeff cutting some promo of how he betrayed his friends and how he is the Anti-Christ of Professional Wrestling.

"Come on Tara! " Was the next thing I heard when Mickie yelled at Tara while tossing her onto a table. Well here are the Knockouts and a minute into the show, we get a street fight so that's new. Then Lisa gets up and starts smacking Mickie around as the commentators starting talking. Now they are both punching each other again and I can other tell that this is going to be crazy enough. The Virginia Native grabs the Black Widow by the hair and slings her across another table as you can see bystanders cheering, or trying to calling security. "You want to mess with me Tara, huh!" Mickie screamed as she walked over and grabbed a hold of the older woman once again. Now I see more punching being thrown by the brunette as the taller woman was trying to push her off. Okay, so why hasn't security separated them yet, I don't even? Oh now Tara is starting to defend herself by delivering a hard smack on the back of the Virginia Native. However that offense was short lived because the short brunette grabbed Tara again, hit her hard on the back before slinging her onto yet another table. Victoria fell onto the ground and groaned in pain before punching the Virginia Native again as Tazz mentioned their past history in the WWE. Another forearm by the brunette as both women just continued to throw punches resulting in Mickie tackling Tara on top of the table and climbing up on top of her and they both rolled off.

"Oh, you want some trash?" Tara growled as she grabbed a baking pan sheet out of the trash can and swung it, hitting Mickie in the face. The Black Widow swung the object again hitting Mickie in the back. The Virginia Native responded by throwing the entire trash can at Lisa's stomach and now we are getting back to the punches and the brunette kicks the older woman in the gut. "No..No.." Victoria groaned as Ms. Hardcore Country grabbed a cooler and swung it back which also hit the cameraman and knocked him over. Now the camera angle doesn't show the fight but you can hear the sounds of the hitting, and noises from both woman as the commentators continued to talk. We heard some of the bystanders scream for help but then Tara is slung against the wall and into our view again as Mickie kicked her in the gut again. Slap! Lisa is starting to show more offense again and the angry brunette throws a chair that hits her intended target and the cameraman. Tara tosses the chair aside before yelling out and following after the brunette, "You're mine! You're mine, Mickie James!" The camera zooms in and you can see the door in the back opening and then shuts.

I thought it would be over but then we have a camera following them into a different area now to the parking lot it seems and the brunette kicks the Black Widow hard in the gut causing her to fall down. Mickie James goes to grab her but Tara pushes her away; that however only stopped Ms. James for a second as she goes right back after Lisa. More rounds of punches were exchanging until Lisa grabs onto Mickie attempting to swing her into the fences leaned up against the side of the building. "You little bitch!" Suddenly Mickie reversed it and slung Tara in the fences causing her to sit on the ground in agonizing pain because I imagine that didn't feel to good. " Oh my god.. " Lisa blurted out as the pissed off brunette walked up to her. Victoria was defenseless as of this point and Mickie went to hit her again and out of nowhere I think it was Madison Rayne, runs up and attacking my bestie, tackling her into the fence and Tara was sitting on the concrete trying to catch her breath.

The former BP member hammered the her enemy her with elbows before screaming, "You don't belong here Mickie! "

"Get her Madison.." You heard Tara called out to her with confirmed my suspicion that it was Madison. Mickie is now gaining the upper hand over Madison as Victoria was struggling to get to her feet. Ashley nailed the newer Knockout with more hard elbows to the face as the brunette leaned against the fence as Lisa was able to get to her feet. Now the oldest woman has joined back in on the assault hitting her in the back; they drag her over onto the pavement. "Suplex." That was all I heard the taller woman say before they positioned her for the suplex. Oh god, not that! Before they could do anything, you see three flashes of pink go over to the fighting women.. It was Angelina, Velvet and Daisy making the save as they all basically pounced on Madison and Tara as they released Mickie.

Oh god, now there is six people in this all out brawl, well more chaos is going to happen. Mickie fell back onto the pavement as the Beautiful People helped her as Velvet and Daisy hammered on Tara's back and Angelina attacked Madison. Angelina grabbed the hair of Madison and dragged her over to a table slamming her against it. Velvet is over kicking Tara in the gut and slings her over onto the table right beside Madison. Now someone else interfere as I see a woman in a red top nail Angel in the back of the head. Now who the heck is this? This however attracts Talia's attention as Tazz informed us that it was Sarita and Daisy went right to work pouncing on Tara and punching her repeatedly. "Come on Tara! Is this all you got! " The newest BP member taunted as we could see Mickie standing up in the background. We can hear Spanish and Velvet yelling at Sarita as Angel and Ashley are also still laying on the table.

It wasn't long before the former stablemates started brawling as Tara finally defended herself pushing Daisy off of the table and onto the pavement. "Ahhhhh!" Mickie did a little warcry before she ran over and pounced onto the black haired woman. Now we have a complete street fight of seven Knockouts duking it out in the parking lot. Sarita hits Mickie before running back over Talia and Daisy gets back up and continues to attack Tara again.

"Come on Angelina!" Madison screams in that annoying voice as she knocks Lauren down as they start to separate from the other five Knockouts. Tara is now getting on the offensive shoving the newest Knockout into the Virginia Native before slapping them both hard. "Come on Champ!" Ashley screams again slamming the bleach blonde into the wall as the camera focuses them again.

Oh now, we are back to the five other women as Tara is smacking Mickie and Daisy both with a belt now. "Not so tough are you! " She snarled slapping the newest Knockout in the back again as the other brunette was laid out on the pavement and Velvet knocked Sarita down. Lisa proceeds to wrap the belt around Mickie's neck and pulled her up. "You like that Mickie James! Huh?" The Virginia Native was gasping and coughing as she struggled to get free.

"Let her go!" Daisy growled as she kicked the raven haired woman in the back of one of her legs causing her to release Mickie.

"You want to do this to me! Huh!" Mickie let out a psycho scream as she grabbed the belt that was still around her neck and stroke Lisa with it and once again the camera pans out to Angelina and Madison as the bleach blonde kicks her into the door. Now we have a bunch of slamming against stuff in the back near the as Madison screams more stuff to Angel that I couldn't figure out.

Now we focus on Velvet and Sarita, who are now inside the arena; Velvet is attacking the Latina woman with a broomstick which is interesting and they end up at the announce table. Madison tosses Angelina over one of the barricades and the camera once again goes back to Velvet and Sarita. Jamie attempts to actually suplex her off the stairs only to have Sarita block and deliver a kick to her womanhood. The camera switches again to Mickie, Tara and Daisy; Victoria now had her leather jacket wrapped around Daisy's neck as the brunette was struggling pry to belt away. "Don't you know not to stick your nose into someone else's business!" The woman with red streaks exclaims as the former Diva let out a small scream. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" She tossed the jacket back at the cameraman only to be met by a slap from Mickie James. Now from the looks of things Tara and Mickie are heading toward the ring as the BP member woman was gasping for breath on the pavement.

Another camera switch to Velvet as she rams Sarita's shoulder into the stage and the Latina countered with an elbow to the face. Now we are back to Tara and Mickie, who are just continually punching each other as they are getting closer to the ring. The preppy brunette slams the older woman into the side of the stands where the fans cheered. My ex girlfriend appeared out of nowhere again wrapping her hands around Victoria's throat and yelled out, "I am going to make you pay!" in a much deeper and more sinister tone than normal.

"I got her." Ms. James told her as Daisy backed away and Miss Hardcore Country grabbed Tara by the hair and started to bring her over closer to the ring. Victoria grabbed a hold of the shorter woman and attempted to suplex her over the bars but the BP member elbowed her in the face causing her to release her grip. The pair of brunettes balanced themselves on the barricade before jumping off delivering a double clothesline sending all three into the mat. More punches were delivered as the brunettes rolled Tara into the ring and when they climbed in, Lisa stomped at both of them as an attempt to keep them both down. Madison rolled Angel in the ring as The Black Widow pounced on Daisy and hammered more punches only to be pulled off by the country girl. Sarita rolled Velvet into the ring and it just became utter chaos as the seven women were all brawling it out with each other, kicking, punching, hair pulling, choking and head butts, you name it, they are doing it.

It wasn't long after they all got into the ring before Ric Flair and two security guys made their way down to the ring. When they got into the ring, they split up trying to separate the fighting woman; Ric decided to attempt to split up the former Diva chaos in the turnbuckle. He manages to separate my bestie and my ex from the woman with black hair until Victoria decides to slap Flair across the face and the allies knock Tara to the ground. This only angered the legend as he threw down his jacket and went to punch one of the ladies as they both held their hands up in surrender. "We didn't do it, she did." Mickie pointed down to Lisa as Daisy was nodding to Flair. However Victoria wasn't having it and pushed Flair backwards and Daisy jumped onto Lisa and the old man had to pulled them apart too. The Hall of Famer grabbed my ex girlfriend on the arm which caused her to turn back and slap him across the face as well. That's one thing you don't do is grab her like that. Mickie also slapped Ric right after as he leaned himself against the oldest woman to protect her.

Ric has enough as he grabbed a microphone and yelled furiously at the two brunettes. "What the hell are you two doing! Hey! Get a grip!" Finally the chaos stopped as they all turned their attention to Flair. "If either one of you ever slap me again, Imma make a woman outta of ya!" He pointed his finger at both of the two that were standing in the ring. "Yeah, same goes for you! " The blonde man turned and pointed at Tara. "You remind me of my ex wife..." It was funny because the only thing you heard after was the crowd chanting 'let them fight'! Daisy took a step closer and he looked at her and said, "Oh try it! Try it! Here's the deal! Here's the deal! " It wasn't a second sooner than Tara went after the closer person which was my ex girlfriend and then soon all the others pounces on the two. "Get off. Get them off em." He ordered as chaos started again and the security started to separate them once again. He then grabbed Lisa by her belt and dragged her back in the other corner as Mickie went after her. "Hey Nutjob! Get a grip! " He yelled as things started to settle down again as Velvet went over and helped her fellow BP members up. "You guys want to fight then tonight you can fight! It's going to be a six Knockout Tag match so one of you BP nutjobs are going to sit this one out! " He turned his attention to Tara. "You ever slap me again, I am going to kill ya baby, " she responded by nodding her head yes. " You ladies can settle it then no more right now," He instructed as Talia charged right after the Latina only to have security hold her back for a second. "What the hell! I give up!" As most of the Knockouts ran up and gained up on Velvet and Sarita, however my ex girlfriend and her enemy were duking it out in the corner, don't even try to separate them now.

"They don't take direction very well, do they? " I heard one of the commentators laugh out as the guards tried to pull them apart yet again and finally the camera fades to black as they are still fighting. Good god, that was a ten minute street fight with just the Knockout's and it's chaotic to say the least. Well I know that my ex girlfriend is going to be hurting later... But I have the feeling that the chaos has only just begun.

**Katarina's POV**

_A little bit later.._

I sat into the chair in one of the locker room with my legs crossed as I waited patiently for my segment with Angelina again. Time for me to portray a psycho stalker of the taller blonde but it's perfect because it might spark a new plan or maybe a new target. "Get into position everyone, Katarina stand behind the cameraman and wait for your cue." Well it seems as if the scheming will have to wait because now I need to do my segment with the Beautiful People as I looked over to Daisy, who was brushing her hair quickly to make it look better. The camera starts rolling and Lauren is getting her measurements by Jolene as you can see Velvet and Daisy over by the mirror.

"Really Sarita. Really! You are gone for months and you come back here and attack me like that!" Velvet growled furiously as Angelina walked back over.

"Sarita? What about Tara and the crap that she is pulling someone has to stop that bitch!" The tallest member yelled as equally upset about the brawl that happened early.

"Madison and Tara!" Angelina yelled out to both of them, it seems that they all want to get their hands on them but only two of them can compete tonight so which ones will it be. "I can't believe they attacked us like that!"

"This is my house you don't come here and disrespect me like that. No, it doesn't work like that." Talia continued on her verbal rampage, it's easy to tell when she is furious but she plays her character so well.

"I don't know where the hell they came from?" Angelina replied back with putting some finishing touches on with her foundation brush.

" I am going to lose my fucking shit, " Jamie told them as she grabbed a hold of Angel's arm and turned her to face the shorter face Knockout. Of course, they will censor the words that aren't appropriate for the show. "You know what listen to me. Let me handle me Sarita. I need to do this. "

"I want Tara because when I get done with her, she won't make it to Turning Point and then Madison will be all yours." The brunette also direct that statement to Lauren.

"Oh you two, go ahead." The taller of the blondes stated simply as the brunette nodded her head as she got permission from her teammate to replace her in the match.

"Not only will I start her, I will finish that bitch off." Continued the enraged BP member.

"Please do." Was all Lauren said as she turned back to face the mirror. "Daisy can get Tara and I can get Madison another time and take that belt away from her."

"Right now. I am going to call Chris..and then get ready. I am really going to lose my shit."

"Please don't."

"Come on Vel, let's go get ready to kick some ass. You need to calm down, babe." Daisy attempted to soothe her as she grabbed the younger blonde's hand as Talia started to turn away from Angel. "We will talk to you later."

"Alright, talk to you ladies in a bit." She told them as the pair of Beautiful People members walked out of the room leaving Angelina by herself so I know it's almost my cue to do my creepy persona. The veteran Knockout played with her hair for a second before looking down at the messy counter and grabbing a water bottle off the counter and started to walk toward the door. " Wait!" The camera gets away from the mirror so Jolene and I can switch spots as the heavyset woman walked over behind the cameraman and I walked over and took a seat in the chair. "Water." She spoke simply as you see Velvet coming back by herself with her fingers running through her highlighted hair. "Forgot your water. "

"Ah. Thank you. I need to cool off." The smaller blonde said while holding her head and turning and walking away again.

"It's okay, you do, I do." I noticed the cameraman focus back on the mirror and Angel as she grabbed a thing of mascara and was about to fix up her eyelashes.

Before she could put it on, I decided to speak to her, "Angelina," I spoke in my usual mellow tone as she looked uncomfortably in the mirror realizing my presence.

The tattooed blonde froze on sight and slowly turned her head around to look at me, trying to figure out with I was just an hallucination of hers or not. She did a double take, looking back at me again before throwing down the tube and turning back at me once again. "Oh my...oh my god! Really! Where did you come from? Where is Jolene?" She asked like twenty questions looking around in a panicky manner for the seamstress who was naturally right behind the camera. "Ok. You- " The blonde pointed at me as I just kept the same expression on my face. "..are really starting to creep me out. I don't know who you are, I don't wanna know who you are.. What are you doing here?" The former Champion asked bluntly. "Why do you creep up on me like this? "

"This isn't creepy at all Angelina," I reassured her as I started to get out of my seat.

"Au contraire." She remarked back as I decided to slowly step toward her.

"When two people have a bond, rather it's a simple bond or rather much more personal. It is the Universe that brings them together." It is at this point I was merely feet away from Lauren as she held her hands up and slowly started to back away, she continued to gave me the same face of confusion. "It's the truth Angelina, I guess some call it fate." The camera will zoom in on her more as I started to raise one of my hands up to touch her face. "Do you believe in fate, Ms. Love?"

"No actually I don't and you can kindly leave.."

"Angelina!" I heard Velvet hear out from the hallway so I realized that I would quickly need to move back to my spot behind the camera.

"Velvet! Remember that girl I told you about!" Angelina yelled running over to Velvet as she appeared in the doorway. "Remember that creepy girl I was talking about!" She screamed again practically having the shorter blonde pinned against the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Look see!" As the taller blonde dragged her bestie into the locker room and pointed over to where I was sitting before. "There is- "

"Jolene! The seamstress, where she always sits!" Jamie corrected.

"No. No. Remember the girl.. The creepy girl.."

"What girl! " The confused Knockout as her friend.

"She was in here and she even tried touching me." The bleach blonde shivered in disgust.

Now the two were starting to argue, Angelina still talking about me of course. "She wasn't here. Jolene was here before I left. No, no, no. She was here before we left the room and I am back here now and Jolene is in her usual spot."

"I promise you with all my heart and soul...She was gone!" Angel pointed back at the chair.

"There is no girl! " Jamie shook Lauren a couple times before cupping her best friend's cheeks. "Look at me. Look at me, right here for a minute. " The shorter blonde motioned her hand to signal eye contact. "You are really starting to worry me. Listen to me." She released Angel's cheeks before wrapping her arm around her waist.

"There was a girl. A girl that we never met."

"Okay honey, we will worry about the girl later. "

"And done, great job girls!" I heard the cameraman say as he walked out of the room and Daisy walked back in. "Remember your match is next so head to the curtain shortly." He reminded us before disappearing from our sight and down the hallway.

"That was fun to do, you ladies play your part too well." I laughed starting up the conversation nonchalantly.

"I don't like acting like a female sometimes.. this is so not me. " Daisy grumbled childishly to herself as she folded her arms over her chest. "Plus I hate the color pink... " She also complained because she had to wear a pink shirt to represent the BP but at least she gets to wear normal blue jeans for now.

Lauren let out a chuckle before wrapping an arm around her neck. "You look good in it sweetie and plus you make your character believable so you are doing great. And speaking of believable characters.. " She turned to face me with an amused smirk.

"Yeah Katarina, your Winter character has to be one of my favorite gimmicks ever." Jamie complimented giving me a quick hug and I could sense the jealousy forming from the expression on my partner's face.

"Thank you, love. You two need to get ready for your match.. you remember who is going over right?".. They all nodded their heads in response. This is going to be just as chaotic and I get to watch it all unfold.

_Right before the match.._

Lauren and I decided to go and watch the match with Maria because I promised her I would and plus, she is probably really bored since the redhead can't risk getting spot of one of our camera. I opened the door to see her watching a Fortune segment with AJ Styles and Williams. "Hello love. "

That got her attention as the redhead turned to look at us. "Hi guys! Lauren, I thought you had a match tonight.. speaking of which when is that match? Did they cancel it or something."

"Actually it's next after the Fortune segment, I am not on the card tonight so I thought I would come join you and watch the match. It's going to be chaotic, we already know that much." Lauren told her as we took our seats on the couch next to her. We heard a theme song echo throughout the arena, which I assume is Madison's. "Actually right now so sit back and see what Knockout matches are really like. "

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Mad-" Christy Hemme was cut off by seeing the three babyface Knockouts running onto the stage and ambushing the three heels from behind causing them all fall and roll down the ramp.

"Oh boy! They weren't going to wait any longer, were they Tazz?" Mike asked his coworkers.

"No they weren't, it looks like round two has begun and the match has not been started yet as Velvet is going to Sarita. Mickie just picked up Tara off the ramp and is delivering some hard punches to her. It looks like Daisy is coming out here instead of Angelina and she- OW! Slung Madison hard into the apron. This is Daisy's debut match in the Impact Zone so I want to see what she can do, no offense to Angelina of course.. "

The brunette of the BP rolled Madison into the ring and slid in quickly continued the assault on Madison Rayne with that same aggressive manner that I am really starting to like if I might add. Wham! Mickie slammed her rival into the steps as Tara groaned out loudly and the crowd cheered. It didn't take as long this time for security to come down and attempt to separate the fighting Knockouts as the two guys went to separate Velvet and Sarita first who were duking it out still on the ramp. "Get over there!" One of them yelled as Sarita obeyed but before she walked away; the Latina slapped Velvet hard across the face.

"Let me at that bitch, let me go this instant.. " Velvet thrashed around as the security guard held her back and directed her over toward her corner to where Mickie was because somehow they managed to separate them apart.

"Come on ladies, back off! " The referee, Earl, yelled grabbing Madison and pulled her up and holding the two back before signaling for the match to start as the other four women took their positions up on the ring apron. The second after the bell rung, the two brunettes that were already charging at each other and locking arms. They break apart momentarily and Daisy immediately goes for a kick to the face but the Champion evades and somehow manages to roll Daisy up. " 1.." The taller brunette instantly reverses their positions and rolls on top of Madison Rayne and starting connecting multiple strikes to the Queen's head.

"Madison trying to finish the match early but that surely backfired." I heard Tazz say.

"Sanders.. break it up! 1...2...3.." Earl yelled at the newer Knockout as she obeyed, climbing off the Champion and taking a couple steps back. Ashley stood up and charged at the BP member and whips her into the ropes, once then she attempts to go for a backdrop but Daisy counters with several kicks to the gut before pushing the heel Knockout away.

"Do you really think you can replace me! " Madison screamed out loudly as the crowd booed her. "Shut up! " Slap! She slapped Daisy hard only for the brunette to grab a hold of Madison and pushing her back and running toward the ropes. The Queen Bee regained composure only to be knocked down by a clothesline. Daisy bounced off the ropes again and leaped into the air connecting with a flying forearm. The BP member took the chance and climbed up on one of the turnbuckles only to have the other Knockout retreat, crawling back to her corner and tagging in Tara.

Tara climbs into the ring as Daisy jumps down neither charged at each other as they circled the ring momentarily. "Oh boy, finally these two are going to go at it. These two have a history dating back three years ago in the WWE when Tara ended Daisy's career.. "

"No shit Sherlock everyone knows that.. " Maria sassed as Lauren and I just laughed, it's a painful reminder for her too but it can't be helped now.

Now the two ran at each other locking arms before Victoria grabbed a hold of the younger woman's arm and whipping her against ropes and nailing her head with a clothesline only to have the crowd boo again. "Come on, get up! " Lisa snarled gripping her by the hair and pulling her back up onto her feet. "Oh, I am going to enjoy ending you again! " Daisy snapped her eyes open and went on the offensive, nailing the Black Widow with multiple elbows and decided to go for another kick only to have Tara grabbed her leg. "Not so fast! " Tara exclaimed as the brunette hopped attempting to keep her balance.

"Come on Daisy!" Velvet yelled out as she smacked the turnbuckle repeatedly causing the crowd to clap along, sadly that's means that she is going to tag someone in. I guess I have to wait to see Tara and her go at it for an entire match. The brunette smiled before falling backwards while Tara was still holding onto her leg and uses her upper body strength to propel her body back up deliver some sort of mule kick before both fell onto the canvas.

"What kind of kick was that?" Lauren turned to Maria, who shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever it was, it worked."

"Come on, tag me!" Velvet jumped up and down on the apron as she held her hand out for the brunette to tag which she crawled over only to have Tara grab onto her leg before getting free and jumping over to tag in Velvet. The BP members both charged at Victoria and ducked under her clothesline and gets knocked down by a double Russian LegSweep and the brunette BP rolls out of the ring. "Come on!" Jamie chops the taller woman's chest causing the crowd to go 'Whoo' like Ric Flair. Talia attempts to irish whip her into the ropes only to have Tara to reverse it and somehow Jamie reverses in and goes for a roll up.

"1..2 " Tara kicks out and Velvet tags in Mickie and baits Victoria to come after her but the woman with red streaks in her hair refuses to have any part of Ms. Hardcore Country and walked over and tagged Sarita which again caused more boos to happen. The Latina walked in and shoved her opponent backwards before receiving multiple forearms to her face. Sarita whips Mickie in the corner and charges at the shorter woman only for Mickie to evade and she runs into the turnbuckle and stumbling backwards. The Virginia Native quickly climbed up and nailed a Mickie-can-rana onto Sarita and then pulls her up to deliver a devastating Neckbreaker before going for the cover. " 1...2.." The other woman kicks out. Mickie, it was two! The official reminded her as the brunette sighed picking up Sarah up only to have Tara grabbed a hold of Mickie's hair.

"Don't touch me! " Mickie swung at the former Diva and missed and the distraction was able to get Sarita some offensive and wrapped her arms around waist and drags her over to the corner.

Tara storms in quickly and knocks Mickie down and allows Sarah to go for the cover, "1..2..! " Mickie kicks outs and Sarita tags in Madison, who gets Mickie in a head scissors takedown and gets a Pushup Facebuster which was an impressive move to say the least. The Queen Bee tags her bodyguard in and the Black Widow goes for some stomps on Mickie James as Ashley holds her so she can't escape.

"You are in our house Mickie James!" Tara yelled at the country woman as she lifted her up by her hair and makes an attempt to whip her into the ropes by the shorter woman reversed it and they both went for the same idea and knocked each other down with a clothesline.

"Come on Mickie!" I heard Daisy yelled as she smacked the turnbuckle repeatedly and Velvet clapped her hands together.

"Mickie! Mickie! " Velvet got the fans to chant with her as both women in the ring were slowly crawling into their corners.

Both women jumped to their respective corners, the face Knockout tagging in her partner for Turning Point and Tara tagging in Sarita and Sarita goes for a clothesline which the taller woman dodges before nailing the Latina with a dropkick. Daisy picks her up and I believe is going for that Reverse Swing Neckbreaker but Sarita's partners both come in and nail her from behind knocking her into the canvas. When they both exit the ring and stand on the apron the brunette gets out of Sarita's headlock and dodges another strike to tag in Mickie. Ms. Hardcore Country dives off the top with a Diving Senton and then runs swiftly over to the corner and knocks both Madison and Tara off of the apron. The Virginia Native attempts to go for another Mickie-can-rana but the Knockout's Champion grabs her by the hair. Mickie was somehow able to kick Sarita back and backhand Madison. The former Diva took that as an opportunity to crawl to her corner and tag someone else in but the Champion and Lisa pounced on her and ambushed her from behind. "Get out of the ring now.. I am warning you! "

Velvet was able to blind tag herself in and prevented them from double-teaming Mickie as she hit Madison with a clothesline and Daisy climbed up onto the top rope and performed a Go Around flip as the babyface Knockout rolled out of the way and she got Tara. Victoria pushed her off trying to regain her composure and the brunette ran to the opposite side of the ring and speared Tara causing both of them to go through the middle ropes and onto the pavement. Mickie, on the other hand was tossing Madison outside the ring as Velvet went for her DDT on Sarita and went for the cover. "1...2..! " The current Champion quickly slides in and breaks it up and now all six women are fighting once again. Daisy slid into the ring and went straight after Rayne as Tara crawled into the ring only to get a Thesz press from Mickie and multiple punches to the skull. Madison hit Daisy with the Rayne Drop until to turn around into a Mickie DDT. Once Madison was down and out, Tara ambushed Mickie from behind and deliver the deadly Widow's Peak and the Virginia Native rolled out of the ring.

"You don't belong here!" Lisa yelled only to turn around and receive twin Superkicks from the BP.

Sarita was able to clothesline Daisy out of the ring and nailed the legal woman Velvet with her finishing move, the Tiger Bomb and went for the cover. "1...2...3! " The bell rung as Sarita's theme echoed throughout the arena.

"Here are your winners of the match the team of Sarita, Tara and your TNA Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne. " The announcer announced as Tara getting into the ring and hugged Sarita, Madison grabbed her title and slid in for the official raised their hands in victory. Mickie and Daisy then both slid in to check on the injured Velvet, who was still out cold. The victorious trio went to exit the ring as Sarita slid out of the ring, the music stopped and the duo stopped and turned back to the losing three.

"Oh boy, what are they doing now?" Tazz asked. I have no idea either because this isn't a part of the script that I know of, unless it was a last second change. "Looks like Madison and Tara have some unfinished business with the BP and Mickie James. "

The pair of heels slid back into the ring which was not unnoticed by their opponent at the pay per view. Daisy and Mickie both stood up and stared them down. It was when Madison motioned to have a microphone that I was even more confused. "This isn't apart of the script. I informed them as I turned to face monitor again."

"I know." Was all Lauren responded.

"You two don't stand a chance against me and tonight proves that. Next Sunday at Turning Point, it is going to be the same result, me and Tara standing over you while the referee raises our hands in victory." Madison told them as she got into Mickie's face and Daisy was talking smack to Tara in the background but you couldn't hear what was said in the background and now I see that Velvet was out of the ring. "This is a message for you Mickie James, just go back to your rundown trailer in Virginia because no one wants to you, they want to see me." The crowd booed loudly. "Shut up! You will listen to me!" The champion yelled with her scream that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. "And Daisy, you have NO right to be here and NO ONE wants to see you either, you are old news and washed up. I am the Queen and this is our house now!" She motioned between herself and Tara. The pair turned their heels and started to walk away but Madison turned back for a moment as Victoria sat on the middle rope giving Ashley an easier way to get out of the ring. "But one more thing... " She instantly dropped the microphone and nailed Mickie in the head with the title knocking her out cold and Tara ran straight after Daisy, who was caught off guard by Madison's assault and Victoria lifted her up and hit her with the Widow's Peak. The pair exited the ring as Velvet, who was now awake slid into the ring and checked on the two Knockouts that were laid out in the center of the ring.

"Looks like Tara and Madison Rayne made a statement tonight and will be going in strong at Turning Point." Mike told Tazz as it showed Velvet once again checking on both the women as the heel trio celebrated on the stage as the crowd booed loudly. Then an idea sparked in my head as I looked at the woman on the screen and realized that she is going to my next target and very soon too.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long chapter but I am going to be detailed when it comes to the matches and segments and the next chapter is another show and the chapter after is going to be Turning Point and the tag match. So prepare for upcoming craziness. This chapter started out with Maria, whois just pointing out Daisy acting weird and then the show starts. After the Hardy promo, the show starts out with an all out brawl between Mickie and Tara.. not long after Madison gets involved and start doubleteaming Mickie James. The BP (except Lacie) come in for the save and not long after, Sarita gets involved. The seven women somehow get to the ring and are still fighting, Ric and his security separated them, after receiving a couple slaps.. The man makes a 6 Knockout Tag Match for later so one of the BP has to sit out. Then we switch to the segment with Angelina and Winter which isn't anything to big just Katarina being a creeper. Now to the match since Angelina is letting Daisy take her place so she can get Madison another time. The match was chaotic to say the least, momentum swinging both ways but Sarita gained the victory for her team. However, Lisa and Ashley weren't done yet as Madison dissed both of the Knockouts before getting a cheap shot, hitting Mickie with the title; Tara used the distraction to get Daisy in the Widow's Peak before they left the ring. Katarina also has a new target... oh boy. Next chapter, we will be seeing the final show before Turning Point. Who is Katarina's new target? Will Mickie and Daisy win at Turning Point? If they do when, who do you think would eliminate Madison? Or with their alliance be short lived? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	10. Next on the List

**Author's Note: Last chapter started out with Maria, whois just pointing out Daisy acting weird and then the show starts. After the Hardy promo, the show starts out with an all out brawl between Mickie and Tara.. not long after Madison gets involved and start doubleteaming Mickie James. The BP (except Lacie) come in for the save and not long after, Sarita gets involved. The seven women somehow get to the ring and are still fighting, Ric and his security separated them, after recieving a couple slaps.. The man makes a 6 Knockout Tag Match for later so one of the BP has to sit out. Then we switch to the segment with Angelina and Winter which isn't anything to big just Katarina being a creeper. Now to the match since Angelina is letting Daisy take her place so she can get Madison another time. The match was chaotic to say the least, momentum swinging both ways but Sarita gained the victory for her team. However, Lisa and Ashley weren't done yet as Madison dissed both of the Knockouts before getting a cheap shot, hitting Mickie with the title; Tara used the distraction to get Daisy in the Widow's Peak before they left the ring. Katarina also has a new target... oh boy. Next chapter, we will be seeing the final show before Turning Point. Who is Katarina's new target? Will Mickie and Daisy win at Turning Point? If they do when, who do you think would elimanate Madison? Or with their alliance be short lived? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**Maria's POV**

Once they switched the cutscenes over to Abyss and some guys called The Pope, I walked out of the locker room and searched around for Daisy and Mickie, who were both injured from different assaults. I don't know why I am so concerned but I know Mickie suffered a concussion and then got whacked in the head with Knockout's Title. That stunt alone could have ended Mickie's career, what was Madison thinking! On my way down to one of the trainer's room, I could hear medics talking to someone and it was when I heard her voice that I recognized her straight away. "Will you guys get out my face, I am fine?" As she basically stormed out of the Trainer's room, making an attempt to get after from the medical staff. Did I mention that she really can't stand hospitals or doctors in general, she has some sort of fear of them.

"Sanders, you need to get evaluated." I heard one of doctors tell her as she merely brushed past the group of officials.

"I said I am fine. Just leave me be.." The brunette instructed them in a surprisingly mellow tone as she walked away for them and then she noticed me as she lightly smiled. Daisy is never this calm when it comes to doctors or people being pushy with her so, what gives? I can't seem to figure this woman out.. I thought she didn't change but maybe she did. "Hey Ria. What are you doing here?" Which caught me off guard because she hasn't really spoken to me in a while.

"I came to check on you and Mickie, you're hurt." I pointed out the obvious as she had one of her hands holding her neck.

"Not too bad, I tweaked it twice out there. One with that spear through the middle rope and the other one was when I got the Widow's Peak.. I forgot how bad that move hurt but it's all good." She walked closer to me and pointed back to the trainer's room. "They have Lisa in there now because when we hit the pavement, she might have hurt her back so I told her to get checked out. Plus Velvet and I kind of kicked her pretty hard in the face. Let's head back to the locker room and enjoy the show, the others will be there soon." Goodness, that is the most she has said to me all week, I am not sure why though but I really want to find that out.

"Alright. Great match by the way, sad that they made you lose your debut though. But you could have a possible shot at the Knockout's Championship. Glad they are using you." I told her as we started to head back toward the locker room that I left Lauren and Katarina in, that was rude of me though.

"Yeah, it's interesting to say the least."

Here will go again, now she doesn't have much to say again. We didn't really talk much on the way back to the locker room, it was that uncomfortable silence that made me think that something was wrong. When I opened the door, I discovered that Katarina and Lauren were nowhere to be seen so I guess they went to find Vel and the others too. "Huh? Everyone left again." I once again pointed out the obvious once again as I took my seat onto the couch. I looked back at Daisy, who for some reason was looking around for something; she just stood in place as she watched the monitor. "You realize you can sit next to me, right? I don't bite.. well not that much."

The brunette cracked a small smile but remained silent as she jumped over the sofa and made herself comfy next to me. "Yeah right." She snickered as she repositioned herself laying on her back and resting her head on my legs.

"You don't look to good. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her again as I ran my hand through her hair as she give nodded and smile slightly. That's not the reassurance that I want, I am starting to figure that she is sick and refuses to tell which breaks my heart because she use to tell me everything. "I don't believe you, you look sick.. is there something that you aren't telling me?" I asked her again as she blinked a couple times before shutting her eyes and remained quiet. I don't know if that's a definite yes or no but that would explain her off behavior and attitude, she is much calmer than usual.

The brunette didn't say anything more as she rested one of her hands on top at mine before looking back up at me. Her eyes.. they aren't the same anymore. It's like the life out of them is gone.. slowly being drained out of her causing her to act different. Does that mean I am losing her and she just doesn't want to tell me? I don't want to accept that reality. "I promise, I am okay. Right now, I am pretty comfortable." She mumbled which gave me a tiny bit of relief. I didn't want to move as I continued to watch the match, whoever it was fighting right now. It wasn't long until I heard some little snoring noises and I looked down to see that she was resting which was good. Hope she doesn't have to do anything soon because I really don't feel like moving her.

I leaned down and gave her a small peck on the forehead. "You better be, Nicole."

**November 4, 2010**

In the afternoon hours..

"Are you nervous to see Mr. Russo, love?" I heard my roommate say in her intoxicating accent say as I straightened up my jacket once again. Nervous was an understatement because we have no idea why he called Katarina for this meeting since the tryouts aren't until later this month. Is it because he didn't that he doesn't want me anymore? Is it maybe that they pushed the tryouts sooner so maybe I can get hired sooner? Well maybe I shouldn't get to cocky because I really don't know how well I would done in the tryout match, sadly I can't predict the future. I felt a hand rub my back as I heard Katarina whisper in my ear, "You worry too much, love. You look stunning just be yourself; he will love you for sure." It was soothing to say the least but it came out more flirtatious if anything. Rather if that was on purpose or not, I don't need to worry about that now. "I will wait out here for you."

"Thank you Katarina." I said placing my phone back into my purse as I let out a small sigh.

"What are friends for love!" She smiled on of the biggest grins in a while before going and sitting on the chair right across from his office.

I took one last deep breath before knocking on the door twice and I finally heard him respond, "Enter!" So I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Why do I get nervous for stupid stuff like this? I mean, I performed in front of millions for six years just about, I am sure I can handle a meeting with a big shot company writer, The man came into my view as he sat at his crowded yet organized yet as he was looking over at his computer while tapping his pen on the wooden surface a couple time. I have seen Vince before but never met him. His hair was a darker brown color with some small stranded of gray but it was also slicked back. He had a goatee that was too long but not too short. He looked to be a heavyset guy but it's hard to say only being able to see part of his torso. His brown eyes glanced up at me for a second as he set his pen onto the desk. "You must be Ms. Kanellis, correct?"

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand out to him because it is the professional way to greet someone.

"I have been watching to meet you, Katarina has said some amazing things about you." He complimented me as I returned my gesture, shaking my hand. "Please take a seat." I pulled over the chair and took a seat. "Hm, I have done some research on you and just want to verify some things with you. You were released February of this year, was there a specific reason why?" He asked.

"I have my own speculation about my release. During my last year with the company, I wanted to branch out and do some music, and will I made an album with four songs on it. WWE wanted copyrights to my music which of course results them in getting the profits as well. I refused and I personally think that resulted in my release. I was considering leaving the company due to being there for so about six years and being nothing more than a jobber." I explained to the other man as he nodded his head and turned to his computer and started typing for a moment.

"That's a reasonable explanation, being with a company like that for so long and not getting any recognition for it. WWE has only one title.. Here at TNA we have a smaller roster normally about ten Knockouts and we have two titles, the Knockout's Title and the Knockout's Tag Titles.." Whoa, they have tag titles here. Wait, why I haven't I seen them yet or who has them? Maybe they are inactive at the moment, you never know. "I see that you have had some personal issues with a couple of our Knockouts here, more precisely Mickie, Lisa and Daisy. Would I have to be concerned about any personal issues getting in the way of the storylines itself.." Oh great, I should have known that he would bring something like this up. "It was personal about an 'supposed' affair going on with your girlfriend and Victoria, well Tara.. So I take it, you guys were romantic involved and they turned it into a storyline."

"Originally that wasn't the case, we weren't meant to be public but writers got lazy one night and basically said do whatever. So she decided to make our relationship public and a on-screen couple. Our Board of Directors like it and went with it and made everything personal afterwards... which was painful for me. That is correct, but those issues are resolved because life moves on and people mature." I answered honestly with it being half true.. It's not resolved because I still don't have my Daisy back, it's been far too long.

"I see. Seems they were in for the money since half the fanbase is males. But onto the main reason you are here.." He paused before glancing down a piece of paper, I couldn't help but feel my heart pounding harder in my chest. "As you are aware, wrestling companies have each worker renew their contracts annually and well our current Knockout roster is more than it should be already. Mainly because we were only suppose to hire one new Knockout and ended up hiring two.." He must be talking about Katarina and Daisy. "In December is when most of them have til to renew their contracts with the company, so that's when we decided to move the tryout matches back to IF any Knockout decides to leave the company. Would you be willing to wait that long?"

"Of course Mr. Russo, I understand why because you don't want an over crowded roster because everyone deserves screentime. I can wait til then.."

"Excellent." He smiled as he pulled open a drawer and handed me a card. "This is my card with all my information, Katarina gave me your cell number earlier and I will get into contact with you in the first week of December to inform you about the tryouts. You can also call me if you have any questions or if you decided not to come to Impact and return to a different company or just changed your mind."

"Thank you and I will be ready for it."

_Hours later during Impact.. _

Tonight is the last episode of Impact before the Turning Point paper view, one where my ex girlfriend and my best friend are both having a possibility of getting a title shot. I don't want to be biased and say I want Mickie to get it or say I am rooting for Daisy to get it but regardless of who it is, I will support them a hundred percent. I am however clueless about the card tonight because no one is in here sitting with me at this point so I don't know who is competing tonight. After the part of the commentators talking to Mr. Anderson over the phone about a concussion, I heard a familiar female voice. "I am stoked about tonight." It was Velvet in some very cute, pink ring attire finishing up her makeup as Lauren was in casual clothes putting on some makeup as well. I don't see Daisy anywhere in the locker room with them so I can assume that she might have a match teaming up with Mickie again. I don't know.

"You have got this tonight." Angelina told her partner trying to continue to keep her confidence up.

"Me and Sarita in that ring. Please. Please."

"I can't wait to see you kick her ass. Oh."

"And what she did to me last week..." The shorter blonde continued running a hand through her hair.

"Give her an ass kicking of a lifetime, please."

"It's already happening.." Velvet reassures her.

"Good, she deserves it. Lord knows, she deserves it." Lauren responds back.

"It is on like Donkey Kong." That response from Talia made me chuckle to myself.

Lauren put down her makeup and turned over to look at her friend, "And I will be at ringside with you, if you need anything because lord knows she is going to cheat. I betcha she is."

Velvet grabs ahold of her friend's hand and they face each other, "About that..You know I love you. You know I love everything that we have accomplished together as a tag team." She began as Angel nodded her head. "Just for tonight, I don't want you to take offense to this. I feel like I have a big thing to prove to myself so I feel like tonight, I need to do this on my own."

"You sure?" Her bleach blonde partner asked her.

"Without any backup, any interference.. anything. Me and her, one on one.. I am going to beat the living shit out of her."

"Oh yeah."

"I feel like just for tonight, I hope you don't take offence to this. You know I love you." She said grabbing ahold of her best friend's hands. How are these two not a couple? They are the cutest thing ever, on-screen and off-screen, pretty sure they might not swing that way though.. eh.. maybe.

"No kick her ass! I will be watching." Lauren reassured the shorter blonde as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Hell yeah!"

"I appreciate everything you have done for me." This is so mushy and adorable makes me want to squeal. "Thank you for understanding." She said as they released each other and grabbing onto Angelina's hands again. "Thank you for understanding," she repeated once again.

"Okay."

"I am going to go get ready for this match." Talia said grabbing her water bottles with a wide grin on her face. "I will see you later on tonight. Okay?" With that she heads over toward the door, with I suppose her new-found confidence.

"Okay." Velvet looked back at her once last time, giving her a cute, little kiss before opening the door. "I will be watching," Angelina said in a playful tone. "Kick her ass." With that Velvet left the camera's view as Angelina remained in the locker room and the camera focus more on her and the massive mirror in front of her. The second the door slams shut, Angelina looks into the mirror to see Winter behind her, with the same calm facial expression and her hands rested on her stomach. "Holy *beep*!" She exclaimed as she brought her arms out but then put them back down at her side. They censored it which is hilarious. She let out an annoyed sigh before slowly turning around to face Katarina. "Of course, you're here. Velvet's gone." She motioned at the door. "What are you doing creeper? Seriously..." The confused woman ran one of her hands through blonde locks keeping her eyes on the mysterious woman in front of her.

"Angelina, I know you are disappointed at her. You don't have to worry, I won't leave you." Winter told the BP leader as the blonde was getting sort of terrified, mortified by the woman in front of her. "You will never have to be alone again.."

Angelina pointed to the British woman then to herself. "However, I like being alone and I am going to be alone now, okay." She told Katarina as she headed to head toward the door. "Crazy Lady. Creeper. Stop." She grabbed the door with one hand opening it slightly before turning back and waved a finger on her free hand around, in a 'tisk tisk' motion. "Stop. Stop it." That's all she said before closing the door behind her and when the camera panned out, Winter had vanished as it went to commercial.

When we returned from commercial break, we see Sarita making her entrance as Velvet is still in the ring, the blonde looked determined and focused. As the Latina walks down, we see clips of last weeks match were Sarita was the one that pinned Velvet in the six Knockout tag match. The bell rings and the women charge at each other, Jamie evades Sarah's first strike and goes into a Full Nelson, the other woman manages to counter into a waistlock. Sarita takes this opportunity to go for a slam but the BP member landed on her feet and kicks Sarita into the ropes. The shorter woman tries to go whip Sarita into the ropes but the Latina tries to fight back only to receive the a Hurricanrana from the blonde Knockout. The blonde continues to keep her focus, following up with an arm drag into an Armbar. Sarah fought back to her feet and slam Velvet into the mat. "Come on, Velvet. Is that all you got?" I heard Sarita yelled at Talia, adding a couple stomps for good measure. She grabs the BP member out by the hair and chops her into the corner, everytime a 'Whoo' around throughout the Impact Zone.

The brunette then goes for a clothesline but the blonde ducks and hit her own series of chops in sync with the 'Whoos' of the crowd. The momentum was starting to shift in the BP member's favor as she went for her DDT but the other woman shoved her back and kicked her into the mat. Sarah then grabs a hold of Velvet by her hair and pulls her up only for Jamie to be able to stun her with a Jawbreaker. The crowd cheers as the two-toned woman delivers a dropkick and for a second attempt at a DDT only for Ms. Stock to grab onto the ropes. Damn it Sarita!" The woman started to lose her temper and slamming her hands onto the canvas only to receive a kick from the Canadian woman. Sarita chuckles and lefts Velvet up but her opponent shoves her into the turnbuckle and goes for another clothesline but Sarah ducks again and shoves Talia into the corner. The Canadian woman beats Velvet down with multiple punches to the skull then goes for a Snapmare Takeover.

Sarita rolls her up. "1...2.."

Talia kicks out and Sarah once again beats on Velvet's back but Velvet retaliates with chops only to eat a back elbow. Sarita lifts the BP member up and attempts her finisher but the two-toned woman blocked it and then tries to whip the other woman into the ropes but Sarita reverses it. The Canadian woman goes for a backbody drop but it was quickly reversed with a kick to the gut. Velvet charges and hits Sarita with a Running Bulldog and once that Stock was on her feet, Jamie nails her with a clothesline. "Yeah!" Velvet is getting pumped as the cheers are getting behind her and she runs at her attempting a clothesline but her opponent ducks and lifts the blonde into the air.

Velvet squirms and lands of top of Sarita and the referee starts the count. "1..2.."

The BP member picks Sarita up and hits her with another Jawbreaker. Now Talia attempts to go for the DDT the third time but Sarita shoves Velvet through the ropes on the onto the pavement. "Damn it!" Velvet slams her hands onto the floor again a she is growing more frustrated that she can't beat Sarita.

As she slides back into the ring, she gets stunned with a kick and gets hit with the Tiger Bomb. "1..2..3!"

"Here is your winner as a result of a pinfall.. Sarita!" The official raised her hand into the air right before the Latina slid out of the ring with a massive smirk on her face because of what she did to Velvet. Such a shame because of what she did to Velvet. That was an interesting match to say the least.

A few minutes later, I really didn't care about what happened during these silly promos as I heard the doorbell open and I see Sarah and Jamie walk in here together. "Hey girl, you enjoying the show far?" Jamie asked as her and Sarita walked over and took seats next to her. "Oh Sarah, this is my friend, Maria Kanellis."

"Nice to meet you Maria."

"Nice to meet you too Sarah and yeah I am enjoying the show tonight. You girls put on a hell of a show!"

"Thanks we try, Jamie and I just have really good chemistry in the ring together and it makes our feud work."

"Indeed we do. Hold on the Mixed Tag Match is up next.. this outta be good."

Mixed Tag Match? "The following Mixed Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall, making there way to the ring, the team of Generation Me and Tara." I let out a small laugh as I read the words 'Cougar' on Lisa's shirt, that's what I love about her character; she doesn't always have to be taken seriously. When they are in the ring more music hits and two guys and Mickie emerge from the curtain. "Introducing next, the team of Ink Inc. And Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! I have no idea, who these guys are so I am going to have to listen to the announcers carefully. The ones they called Jeremy and Neal will kick the match off, they lockup and Jeremy forces Neal into the corner and then punches him in the face. The GenMe member attempts to whip Neal into the opposite corner but the Ink Inc. member reverses it and Jeremy attempts to float up and over Neal, but Neal stopped in his tracks and goes for a Back Suplex. Jeremy lands on his feet but eats a back elbow from Neal. Neal springboards off the middle turnbuckle with a Cross Body.

"1...2...!" Jeremy kicks out! Neal tags in his partner, known as Moore and then nails Jeremy with a Snap Suplex and Moore comes flying in with a Slingshot Somersault Splash. Wait is that Shannon Moore? It is, that's pretty cool that he is here too. Moore follows up with a Spinning Armdrag and then an armbar. Tara and Mickie start arguing on the apron as Shannon rolls up Jeremy! The referee however is distracted by Knockouts and doesn't seen the pin but finally turns around and sees the pin. "1.." The other man kicks out.

Jesse Neal tags back in and Ink Inc. whips Jeremy into the ropes. They double team him and hit him with a Double Back Elbow and then Moore Hip Tosses Neal into a Somersault Splash on Jeremy! Jeremy rolls to his corner and tags in his brother Max. Max goes for a clothesline but Neal ducks and hits a Forearm followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker! "1...2..." The opponent kicks out and Jesse picks him up. Neal whips Max into the ropes but he holds onto the ropes and then backdrops Neal over the top as he charged at him. Neal lands on the apron but Tara grabs his Mohawk! Neal shoves her away and then blocks a clothesline attempt from Max. Max spins around and then backflips into a Headscissors on Neal! He holds Neal in place with the Headscissors as Jeremy then dropkicks him off the apron onto the floor. Jeremy and Tara roll their enemy back into the ring where Max goes for a cover. "1..2.." The Ink Inc member kicks out and the GenMe man was starting to grow frustrated.

Max shoves Jesse into the turnbuckle and nails him with repeated shoulder blocks and then when the referee is distracted by Jeremy, Tara chokes Neal on the bottom rope. Max taunts Neal and then hits a Standing Dropkick and tags Jeremy back in. Jeremy stomps on Neal and tags Max right back in. That was really fast if you asked me. Max hits a Snapmare Takeover and then locks in a headlock. Neal fights to his feet and breaks the hold with Forearms and headbutts as the cheer is getting behind him. Neal hits the ropes but Jeremy trips him and drags him to the floor. Neal attempts to clothesline Jeremy but he ducks and Lisa superkicks the living shit out of Jesse as he falls back on the pavement. The rest of GenMe roll Neal back into the ring and Max once again goes for the cover. "1..2.." Jesse kicks out. Max shoves Neal into their corner and tags Jeremy back in. Jeremy works on Neal's arm and then tags Max back in. GenMe whips Neal into the ropes and then they go for a Double Clothesline but Neal ducks and then shoves Max into Jeremy which in turn sends Jeremy flying through the ropes down to the floor. Neal tags in Moore and he's a house afire with a Spinning Heel Kick on Max and then he knocks Jeremy off the apron.

Tara rakes Moore's back from the apron as Max recovers and climbs up top. Mickie James pulls on Max's leg causing his manhood to get hurt on the turnbuckle. My bestie climbs up with him and hits a Superrana sending him into the canvas. Jeremy climbs back in the ring but Moore kicks him and then tosses him out of the ring to the floor! Moore then backdrops his partner Neal over the top into a Plancha on Jeremy on the floor! Moore ducks a clothesline from Max and then hits a Back Elbow. Moore climbs up top and hits a Diving Moonsault! "1...2..."

Tara runs in and breaks it up! Mickie obviously has had enough as she comes flying in with a Thesz Press on her on-screen rival! The brunette beats on Tara but Victoria reverses it and starts beating on Mickie with several hard punched and occasional stomps! Mickie gets up and reverses it again and then she turns around where Max is standing there. He tries to grab Mickie but she ducks out of the way and then hits the GenMe member with the Mick Kick! Neal then lifts Max up on his shoulders and Shannon dives off the top with the Mooregasm on Max! "1...2...3!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! "Your winners of the match as a result of a pinfall, the team of Ink Inc and Mickie James."

The trio were celebrating their victory in the ring but that celebration was short lived as GenMe and Tara ran back into the ring and nailed them all for behind. GenMe threw Shannon and Jesse out of the ring and continued to assault them out there. Tara and Mickie remained in the ring as Lisa continued to stomp on the almost defenseless brunette. "This is what's going to happen to you Sunday, Mickie." Tara snickered as she picked Mickie up and postioned her for the Widow's Peak. Ouch! Tara laughed as she looked down at the unconscious brunette, "Poor wittle Mickie.." She cooed in a baby voice as the GenMe slid into the ring as they all looked around at the mayhem that they have caused.

"Ouch that Widow's Peak looked like it hurt.." We turned around to see that Lauren had finally came into the locker room.

"Yeah, trust me I have felt more than enough in my career. They aren't very fun to sell." I laughed as the bleach blonde sat in one of the chairs.

It was when Tara's music stopped playing as they were still celebrating that caught our attention. Another theme song started to play and the three in the ring looked to the entrance, that sounds like the Beautiful People's music. I turned to Jamie and Lauren, who merely shrugged their shoulders. "Well that's the music of the Beautiful People but where ar-" The crowd starting cheering as the camera focus back onto the ring. "Wait a second, that's.." All you could see was a figure in pink slid into the ring and swing a chair, nailing Max in the back, whoever it was jumped through the crowd. It was Daisy and as the other man turned around she swung hitting him in the head and he rolled out of the ring. It was when the older woman realized that it wasn't Mickie that attacked her new found allies. Tara backed away slowly as my ex girlfriend dropped the chair and motioned for her to come at her.

"Come on Tara!" We heard the BP member scream out but she didn't wait any longer and charged at her with a Thesz press.

Tara reversed and continued to nail on Daisy with hard fist and elbows to various parts of her body. "How dare you come out here!" The veteran Knockout snarled as she grabbed a hold of Daisy's long hair and picked her up and attempted to get her into the Widow's Peak as well but the brunette reversed. The newest Knockout actually raked Victoria's eyes taking a few steps backwards and nailing her with a Spinning Heel Kick causing the crowd to go crazy.

"What a heel kick! But wait.. I don't think she is finished here.." The brunette just smirked and looked around the ring to see everyone still laid out. She backed over to the corner and crouched it was then that I realized that she was going to spear Tara. Boy, it feels like an eternity since I have seen a spear. It was a move that she learned from one of her closest friends, the Rated R Superstar, Edge. The black haired woman started to slowly come to and rise to her feet. As Daisy started charge, Jeremy of GenMe grabbed her foot causing her to fall face first on the canvas and Tara slid out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. "What a dirty move by Jeremy to lay his hands on a woman." Once Jeremy made his way over to his brother, Max; Shannon jumped onto both of them sending the three into the apron. Neal was helping Mickie get into the ring. The brunette rose to her feet and looked over to see how Mickie was doing. The BP member however ran and slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp as Tara fled behind the curtain, something tells me that this isn't over.

After the commerical break I heard Taz say, "Ladies and Gentleman this is what occurred during the commercial break.."

The first thing we see is Tara running through the backstage area as she kept looking over her shoulders. She stops to get her breath for a moment and all you hear is footsteps and a brunette nailing her in the face. The BP member smiled wickedly as she whipped Tara into the wall and then continued to punch her hard. "Not so tough now are you, Tara! You think ambushing Mickie from behind makes you tough!" She screamed as she delivered a hard kick to the stomach.

"You bitch!" Tara snarled elbowing her rival in the face finally showing some offense and more punches were thrown. "You shouldn't be here, Daisy! I am going to put you back on the shelf once again just like I thought I did years ago." The older woman kicks her hard in the gut before slamming her head into one of the tables. I swear to god, those poor tables always seem to get it in these brawls, I am surprised they allow this many brawls.

Daisy retaliates by shoving Tara back and pouncing on her onto the pavement which had to hurt. It was the look in her eyes that scared me as she pulled Lisa's head up with one hand and head butted the older Knockout not once but twice. "Come on, I am not done with you." She cooed as she helped Tara up before whipping her into the wall once again, the woman attempted to flee out the door but the brunette followed. They ended up in a parking with several cars around them as that the heel Knockout was trying to lose her there. "Where are you going Tara? I just want to be your friend." She mocked her long time rival as she kicked Tara hard again and slammed her head on the hood of a car. Daisy looked back before attempting to suplex Victoria but the Black Widow was able to block and shove the brunette back the windshield.

"You wanna play rough with me, huh?" She climbed onto her the BP member and started slamming her head repeatedly against the windshield. "Come on, that's all you got?" Tara mocked as she continued to attack Daisy as they somehow managed to roll off the windshield onto the hard pavement. The Black Widow looked around and found a plank of wood and smirked and grabbed it. She swung hard onto the brunette's back before laughing and asked, "How does this feel bitch?" The BP member tried crawling away but Tara stopped her swing hard again onto the spine and she let out an agonizing cry of pain.

Victoria went to swing again but Daisy counter kicking her in the crotch before yanking the wood out of her hands and nailing her in the back with it. "You stupid bitch!" She snarled as she hit her again and kicked her back over by the vehicle. "Let's see how you like this.." Daisy picked up the older Knockout and suplexed her onto the hood off the car, smashing the windshield on impact. The brunette didn't stop there as she shoved Victoria off the glass and onto the concrete. Lisa cursed under her breath as she swiftly grabbed the plank of wood and jabbed the BP member in the stomach.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Finally some security guards run up and pulled the two apart somehow and restrained them for a moment only to have Lisa get free and jumped on all the security guards. It didn't take them long to separate them once again. "Come on, stop this nonsense at once!"

"You are going to pay for this Daisy! You hear me!" Tara snarled squirming in the grasp of one of the guards.

"Oh trust me, I hear you loud and clear. See you Sunday, tell Madison to shine that title up for me, because Sunday I am going to be the one to pin her.. And at Final Resolution, the title is going to be mine, Tara and you won't be able to stop me." That was all she said as the guards released her and the brunette walked away. I swear to god, I heard someone scream my car during the process, poor guy.

Something isn't right here either, it's her new found aggressive side that she has never had before or at least I don't remember. Nonetheless that brawl was better than anything that WWE would let us Divas do. As it went to whatever segment was going on next, I took a drink of my water as I heard Jamie and Lauren blabbing around how awesome the brawl was as I noticed that Sarah mentioned that she was going to get a shower. Soon after Jamie left to go get herself a shower and I slowly started to get back into the show again when I heard the door again. We looked back to see Lisa and Daisy both come in together holding onto their backs. "Are you two crazy?" I sassed as I walked over there and hugged both of these crazy chicks. "You could have gotten yourselves killed."

"Nah, I was having a lot of fun, it didn't hurt that bad. Plus did you hear those fans out there? They were loving it and how often do the Knockouts still the show." Lisa said cheerfully as she patted Daisy on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"I am alright, we need to do that again. Next time, let's break more stuff." They shared a laugh which surprised me. Since when are these two the best of friends, last thing I knew Daisy was only getting along with her due to them working together.

"You two are psycho." Lauren added in as she turned back to look at them.

They ignored us as I heard Lisa asked her on-screen rival, "Next week, more cars or doors this time? Oh wait, what about tables?" Are they seriously discussing another brawl next week when they don't know what's going to happen Sunday? I walked behind them and gave them a light shove toward the couch as they obeyed and sat down around the monitor and continued to watch the show.

Not even ten minutes later, it went to commercial and then we heard a door slam shut and hard and voices of the medical staff. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" We heard a female screaming and the heard of footsteps down the hallway. We all looked back at the door and all stood up curious of what the screaming was but it sounded familiar.. it was on the tip of my tonuge. Before I could open the door, the door burst open to reveal Velvet as she bent over and started panted. "Sar..Sari.." She tried saying out of breath as she pointed out the door with tears forming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Jamie honey, what's going on?" Lauren asked as she shook Jamie a couple times before pulling the terrified blonde into an embrace.

"I went to go check on Sarah after I took my shower and she was.. bloody.. busted.. laid out on the floor. Whoever attacked Mickie, attacked Sarita but this time it was a lot worse."

**Author's Note: I am surprised by how fast I am whipping out these chapters, this one is another long one.. hope it was worth it. This chapter started out following the events happening right after that 6 Knockout Tag Match.. Maria goes to check on Mickie and Daisy and Daisy is the one she finds arguing with the Medical Staff. She refuses treatment and goes back to the locker room with the redhead. Maria is starting to realize that something isn't right with her but the BP member tells her she is fine. Ria doesn't believe it but let's the brunette fall sleep on her before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. We have a timeskip to Maria finally having her meeting with Vince Russo only to found out that tryout matches were pushed back to December. Maria watches the Angelina and Winter segment and the match between Velvet and Sarita. Next was the GenMe and Tara versus the Ink Inc and Mickie James.. with the babyfaces being victorious. The heels didn't like that as they ambused the faces laying them all out.. However the BP music played and Daisy jumped out of the crowd grabbing a chair and attacked the guys and went right after Tara. When the men interfered, Ink Inc assisted and Daisy checked on Mickie James before chasing Tara into the back. A brawl happened in the back that resulted in a car kind of getting destroyed and wooden planks being used until security pulled them apart. Daisy promises to win Sunday and that she win The Knockouts Title.. Now the psychos are friends.. what the hell you two? Velvet runs into the locker room informing them that someone brutally attacked Sarita.. but wait.. Tara is in the room with them... Next chapter, we are going to get a flashback off the Sarita attack since I didn't want to make this chapter longer than it already is and FINALLY Turning Point is next week. Who attacked Sarita? Is it the same person that attack Mickie? How hurt is Sarita...? Daisy and Mickie team up to take on the team of Madison and Tara.. good thing no weapons are allowed.. they would all released their psycho like Victoria and Daisy did.. #BetterThanTheDivas.. Who will win? Who will get the title shot if anyone?**

**To avoid confusion, I switch back and forth between their ring names and real except for Mickie and Daisy(she also will be called Nicole which is her middle name), Angelina will also be referred to as Lauren, and Angel, Velvet can be referred to as Talia and Jamie.. Katarina will be referred to as Katie or Winter (Tara- Victoria and Lisa, Sarita- Sarah, Madison- Ashley)..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	11. Turning Point

**Author's Note: I am surprised by how fast I am whipping out these chapters, this one is another long one.. hope it was worth it. Last chapter started out following the events happening right after that 6 Knockout Tag Match.. Maria goes to check on Mickie and Daisy and Daisy is the one she finds arguing with the Medical Staff. She refuses treatment and goes back to the locker room with the redhead. Maria is starting to realize that something isn't right with her but the BP member tells her she is fine. Ria doesn't believe it but let's the brunette fall asleep on her before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. We have a timeskip to Maria finally having her meeting with Vince Russo only to found out that tryout matches were pushed back to December. Maria watches the Angelina and Winter segment and the match between Velvet and Sarita. Next was the GenMe and Tara versus the Ink Inc and Mickie James.. with the babyfaces being victorious. The heels didn't like that as they ambushed the faces laying them all out.. However the BP music played and Daisy jumped out of the crowd grabbing a chair and attacked the guys and went right after Tara. When the men interfered, Ink Inc assisted and Daisy checked on Mickie James before chasing Tara into the back. A brawl happened in the back that resulted in a car kind of getting destroyed and wooden planks being used until security pulled them apart. Daisy promises to win Sunday and that she win The Knockouts Title.. Now the psychos are friends.. what the hell you two? Velvet runs into the locker room informing them that someone brutally attacked Sarita.. but wait.. Tara is in the room with them... Next chapter, we are going to get a flashback off the Sarita attack since I didn't want to make this chapter longer than it already is and FINALLY Turning Point is next week. Who attacked Sarita? Is it the same person that attack Mickie? How hurt is Sarita...? Daisy and Mickie team up to take on the team of Madison and Tara.. good thing no weapons are allowed.. they would all released their psycho like Victoria and Daisy did.. #BetterThanTheDivas.. Who will win? Who will get the title shot if anyone?**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle... Introducing a new pairing in this chapter..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Katarina's POV**

_Flashback_

This is all going to plan I hope as I peeked around the corner as I see Daisy and Lisa go into the locker room that Maria and the others were sitting in. However I took this opportunity to place the helmet on that's Tara and readjust this stupid leather outfit. I know that Lisa is in there with the others but this will cause even more speculation among the Knockouts and I have made my alibi solid but leaving the parking lot and going to the mall and took some pictures of cute outfits to show Maria. That gullible, little redhead is what I need to prove my innocence and the others will follow. I slid on the gloves as I cracked the door open in Sarita's locker room and slid in unnoticed by the woman. The sound of water hitting the tub echoed throughout the room and then it stopped as I heard Sarah singing some song in Spanish. I didn't want her to notice me yet so I hid in the closest as I heard the curtains open. "Much better.." I heard her sigh in relief as she came into my view, wearing nothing but a towel around her. Sarita dug into her suitcase grabbed some casual clothes and started getting dressed. I turned my head away as she dropped the towel from her body. I know for a fact, that time is limited here because I can only assume that Jamie is going to come in here and check on one of her besties. Peeking back over to the Canadian woman, I see that she is dressed as she is bent over digging into her luggage again. "Where is it!" She huffed as I took this chance to slid out of the closest only for her to turn around. "Oh my god, Lisa, you scared me!" She held her hand to her chest. Does she really think that I am Lisa? Right the outfit.. "Can't you go one night without pranking someone?" She asked as I took a couple slow steps toward her. Finally it set her mind that something was wrong as Sarah became frightened as slowly backed away up against wall. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore Lisa. Come on, say something please."

I mentally laughed as I closed the distance between up and ran one of my hands down her face only for her to shiver in response and down her neck onto her chest. "What the hell-" Sarita rose her hands up to defend her but I grabbed both of them and positioned them over of her head held them there with one hand. I love playing with my prey it's so much fun, it's a pleasure all in it's own to see them squirm. "Let me go, you bitch!" Sarita squirmed around but I just tortured her a little more, trailing my hand underneath her shirt and slowly up her abdomen. "HE-" She attempted to scream but I released her hands and used one to cover up her mouth. I guess it's time to stop playing , I grabbed her brown locks hard as she whimpered and slammed her back against the wall and laid out a barrage of punches on is when Sarah tried defending herself, kicking me off of her and attempted to flee. Not today, I grabbed a hold of her feet and dragged her back at me and continue to smash her face with some elbows. Stunning her, I tossed her into the mirror hard, breaking some of it on impact. "Ahh!" She cried out as I just crouched in front of her and grabbed her cheeks and then slammed her head repeatedly in the broken mirror. I could see the blood running down my hands as I shoved her onto the ground, climbed on top of her. "Please.. plea.." She breathed out as I didn't listen and slammed her head onto the floor until she became unconscious.

Well that was fun, maybe should I have done it myself last time and now I need to sneak out of here. I let out a little laugh as I looked down at the blood stained on the gloves and walked over to the back window, made sure that no one was out in the parking lot before I climbed out. This is the normal abandoned parking lot so they are no camera back here, thankfully. I took off the helmet and unzipped this damn leather outfit; thank God I had my normal clothes underneath. It wasn't even a minute after I took off the outfit that I heard Sarah's door open. "Sarah, I-" I recognized that it was indeed Talia that came in. "Oh my God! Sarah! Sarah! What the hell happened! Come on, wake up Sarah!" Velvet screamed loudly. "Help! I need EMT in here NOW! Sarah!" I did my job and now to go planted this in someone's stuff. Let's see, who is about my height and most likely not in there with the others. A lightbulb went off in my head as I smiled wickedly.. yes, she will do just perfectly.

_End of flashback.._

Can't say that wasn't fun, now I just need to wait for the phone call. Wait, why wait for one of them to call me when I can call them. I planted the outfit in a Knockout's suitcase so hopefully they would take the fall for it all. As I stopped at the red light, I pulled out of my phone and dialed up Maria, she answered at the second ring, "Hi Katarina.." Her voice was weak and scared so to say as I could hear other female voices in the background.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked pretending to be concerned but I know they found out about Sarita.

"Well all of us are in Sarah's locker room and well EMT's are check on her right now.. Someone attacked her and well it was pretty bad." Maria informed me as I could hear Velvet and some of the medical team in the background. "You still out shopping, Kat?"

"Yeah, I am stuck in late night traffic since the fans are just now leaving the Impact Zone but the arena is in my sight. I will be there here shortly and we will figure this out alright. I will see you in a bit love, update me if you figure anything out."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and put it back into my purse. I let out a sigh as I pulled into the arena and just sat in the parking lot for about ten minutes before I got out of my car and walked into the arena as I could hear all the different Knockouts talking at once and the medical team finally leaving for the room. I peeked around the corner to see that Sarita was slowly coming to as Talia helped her sit up on the examination table. "How is she loves?" I asked coming into the room as everyone turned back to look at me. "Do we know anything?"

Daisy shook her head no. "Sarah told us that she remembers the motorcycle outfit and thought it was Lisa."

"Oh come on! I am going to kill whoever is running around with my outfit." Tara grumbled as she let out an annoyed huff before rubbing Sarah's back. "You know it wasn't me, right hun. I was them after the brawl."

"I know.. ah.. Whoever it was really did a number on me.. It was probably the scariest thing that had ever happened to me.." Sarita mumbled holding onto her head and Velvet was holding on to her other hand. I know that Jamie and Sarah were close but I didn't think they were best friends. "Jamie, I am okay, I promise."

"I swear to God, I am going to kill whoever touched her.. Slowly and painfully and then rip their heart out.." Velvet clenched her fist together before pacing back and forth in the room, tossing the nearest object. "Damn it!" Oh wow! I have never seen Jamie so angry in my entire time that I known her but I kind of like it. I feel bad for the woman that 'did it' or better yet the person I framed. I wonder if they have even considered checking the Knockout's wardrobe or locker rooms yet. Probably aren't they aren't that smart. Everyone else just stared almost frightened at the blonde's outburst. "No one hurts Sarita but me in that ring. I am about smash someone's fucking head in."

"Jamie, honey. Please calm down.." Sarah tried to soothe her but it wasn't working. "I am okay, baby please.."

"I am not going to calm down! Someone could have killed you, Sarah. I wasn't in here to protect you like I should have.. I am so sorry.." Velvet lowered her head as everyone else remained silent.

"Come here, Jamie," Sarah motioned for her and the blonde obeyed walking back over to the examination table. "Look at me." The older woman cupped the younger blonde's cheek and brought her face down to her eye level. "I am okay, they could have done worse but you did save me because I assumed they stopped once they heard you in the hallway.. I love you okay, I am going to be fine enough to kick your ass again." She said after giving her a small peek on the lips as Velvet simmered down with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too." Talia cooed wrapping her arms around the Latina woman. Interesting I have to say the least..

"Good now shut up, you are giving me a headache with all your yelling."

"I didn't know they were together," Tara broke the silence in the room with a cute little grin on her face.

"I am the only one they told, they wanted to keep on the down low since they are feuding. It would kinda ruin the whole thing." Lauren informed us as she looked over to the couple. "They have been seeing each other for about three months now, they are the cutest thing ever." Hm, I would have that Velvet would have been with Angelina because of how they act together but learn something new everyday.

"I know how that feels..." The redhead of the room added in looking over to Daisy. "It's hard since you can't be lovey dovey in public."

"It is.." Her ex girlfriend agreed looking over to the redhead.

"So guys, we have any sort of leads on anything?" Maria asked as all the other turned to her, trying to change the topic to something more important. "Who wasn't in the room next time. I know Katarina left to gone shopping way before this happened so its not her."

"Let's see, it was me, Lisa, Maria and Lauren in the room. If Katarina was gone then we need to look at those that weren't around at the time." Daisy suggested as some of the others turned back to Velvet and Sarita. Good girl, you are pretty smart to say the least and Maria practically just gave me a 'Get outta jail free card' by defending me. Oh you dumb redhead. "Sarah, can you give us anything that can help us?"

"I remember.. that she.. whoever was taller than me.. but they had heels on.." Oh your eyes deceive you, Sarita, I wasn't wearing heels but thanks for throwing people off even more..

"If it helps any, I have Madison trying to get some dirt and go through each Knockout's luggage." Tara informed us.

"Good thinking Lisa, so if it's anyone that is here; we will know for sure." I smiled at her.

"I still think all of us are innocent." Lauren chimed in. "None of us were even here when it happened."

We heard the door open behind us and we all turned back to see Ashley with the outfit and the helmet as she had a look of anger yet concerned as she looked across the room. "Guys.." She held up the gloves that had blood stains on them which only angered Jamie even more. "I found them in.." She hesitated before looking around once again to see if the person was in the room.

"Where?" Maria asked taking the outfit from Madison and setting them on the counter.

"In Brooke's suitcase..." She finished.

"Brooke!" A lot of the others exclaimed in unison.

"This doesn't make sense but.. I guess loves, that's what she hasn't been around us." I said trying to make a point.

"Out of my way, I am going to find her."The shorter blonde stormed past all of us almost knocking Madison over if Lisa hadn't of caught her. This is going to be fun to watch, I just know it.

"What's her.." Madison didn't even finish her statement when Lisa cut her off.

"I will fill you in later."

"Can some of you go get her please? Before she kills Brooke, I don't need her doing something she is going to regret." Sarah asked us.

"Madison and I will stay with you just in case someone tries to hurt you again. The rest of you split up and look for Tess and Velvet.. make sure they don't kill each other." Lisa told us as Sarita didn't protest and nodded her head.

"BROOKE! Come here!" With that we heard yelling in the hallway which we could easily identify as Jamie as we could also hear Tessmacher screaming for help. I ran out the door with Lauren and Daisy as Maria stayed behind to check on Sarah as well. We turned the corner to see the small blonde slamming the brunette's head against the wall. "You are dead, Tessmacher! I found out about your little scheme and how you hurt Sarah!" As the blonde punched the other Knockout times, do we really have to break this up, it's going to be fun to watch.

"What are you talking about Jamie? I didn't do anything!" Brooke wiggled and squirmed trying to get free from Velvet. The remaining BP went over and attempted to pull Velvet away from the former ECW Diva as I tried getting Brooke apart from the enraged Velvet. Finally we were able to pry Jamie away from the newer Knockout as she asked, "What the fuck is going on here? I didn't do anything wrong!" She objected but I just continued to hold her back as it took Daisy and Angelina both to restrained the other member of the BP. I observed that Brooke did not try to defend herself either so it could be taken in multiple ways. "Velvet, I didn't do anything! Why would you hurt me!"

"Love, Sarita was attacked tonight and it was the same person that attacked Mickie.." I told her as I assumed that she went wide-eyed from the news.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"Do you think we are stupid? Don't play innocent with me Brooke. Madison found the outfit in your suitcase, just admit it; you stole Tara's motorcycle outfit and attacked Mickie and then Sarita!" Velvet was still thrashing around, trying to get free still.

"No I didn't Velvet, I just got back from the gym for Christ's sake! I don't even have the outfit plus I am shorter than Tara!" Brooke objected.

"In heels you about the same height as Lisa and Sarah said the attacker has heels.." Angel adding in to our defense against her.

"If you ever come near Sarita again I will beat you and make your regret what you did Tessmacher!"

"I didn't do it! Whatever, let me go!" I did as she said and released her and watched as stormed past the BP going back to her locker room. This is too much fun; hook, line and sinker, they fell for it. Now I am going to sit back and watch all the chaos and plan ahead for our next move.

**Mickie's POV**

**Turning Point. November 7, 2010**

I watched the monitor as Robbie was wrestling Jay Lethal for the X-Division and the Jersey Shore wannabe had that Cookie woman there with him. I really don't like her but that's besides the point. Our tag match is second of the card and the only Knockout Match on tonight's card. My heart is racing as I tried doing some stretches to prepare myself as Daisy stayed quiet sitting on one of the containers. So many things happened this week that's it's really been chaotic. I was informed that Brooke Tessmacher of all people was to blame for the attack on Sarita and also on me as well. That doesn't make sense but Madison did find the outfit in her suitcase and I know Ashley is too short to wear that outfit. Once I found this out, I admittedly apologized to Lisa for blaming her; I should have known better. That's why there is doubt in the back of my mind that it isn't Brooke either but I need to stay focused on the match and make sure it goes to the script. "Are you ready, Daisy?"

The brunette cracked a little smile and snickered, "As I will ever be. So are we coming out to your music or mine, we never discussed?" I just shrugged my shoulders and she sighed, "I guess let's go yours this time, next time will be mine I guess." She adjusted the tube top and then frowned. I can't help but think that Daisy is actually like herself either but then again I haven't seen her in three years either.. people change. She is just way too quiet for my comfort.. What if-

"Well if it isn't Mickie James? How ya doing?" My thoughts were cut off by the man known as James Storm as he made his way over to us with a beer in his hands.

"Hi James." I greeted him.

"Who's this little lady? Wait a second, haven't I seen ya before?" James asked the brunette as she stood up and smiled.

"Mistress, James... in Knoxville." Was all she said as she playfully punched his shoulder. I have no idea that these two know each other but they are from the same state so go figure. "That beer for me, Cowboy?" She spoke with a flirty tone as she playfully tried to grab it from him.

"This is my beer. Been a couple years since I last saw ya but you still looking great. Tell ya what, after my match tonight why don't you ladies come grab a couple beers with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't see why not." I told him as Daisy nodded her head in agreement. "Think of it as a celebration for our match as well."

"Good, you two represent well tonight. I expect nothing more for real women from the country. Good luck tonight and see ya in a bit." With that, he smiled and walked away and disappeared from our sight. That was sweet of him, he's a pretty cool guy.

Ashley and Lisa showed up at the closing seconds of the match and we all stretched as Cookie, Robbie and Jay came through the curtains greeting us before walking away. Damn it, I can't take Madison seriously with that stupid tiara, but I know it's part of her character but still. "Madison and Tara, one minute.. Mickie and Daisy two minutes.. Thirty seconds Madison and Tara.." The stagehand told all of us.

"Let's do great out there tonight." Madison said cheerfully.

"Fifteen seconds..Five seconds.."

"See you out there.." Lisa told us as Madison's theme song echoed throughout the Impact Zone and the announcer announced them as boos filled the arena. They are a pretty good team as well as they climbed up onto the apron and Tara bent over the ropes like she does and they gave each other a little peck on the lips.

"Fifteen seconds.."

"You ready?"

"Five seconds.."

"As ready as I will over be, let's do it.."

'Hardcore Country!' The crew worker motioned for as to go through the curtain as my song Hardcore Country played throughout the arena and the crowd cheered as Tara and Madison Rayne looked in disgust. 'Hey, hey can't you see? I'm a rocking Southern girl running wild and free.' "And their opponents, the team of Mickie James and representing the Beautiful People, Daisy Sanders." They announced as Daisy did her Angelina pose on the ramp as I jumped up and down to get more of a pop from the fans. We ran down the ramps, high-fiving some people on the way. We both jumped onto the apron and the brunette flipped over the top rope as I jumped up onto the turnbuckle. I jumped down and walked over to my partner as we got near our corner. Daisy motioned between us as I pointed to myself because I wanted to start the match, she nodded and got onto the apron as the Jackson James rung the bell.

"Come on Mickie," Madison taunted as I charged at her nailing her with a Thesz press. She pushed me off and attempted to nail with some punches but I blocked and chopped her right in her chest. 'Whoo!' I licked my hand just for that extra sting and nailed her again as the crowd whooed again. "Ahh!" She shrieked as she onto her chest and I grabbed a hold of her hand and tried to whip her into the ropes but she reversed it.

"Ah!" I groaned as my back hit the turnbuckle and she charged for me. Out of instinct I elbowed her in the face but then she kicked me hard in my abdomen and clothesline me down. I cringed as I felt her barrage of stomps as she went for an early cover.

"1.." I got my shoulder up as Ashley grabbed me and dragged me over to her partner and tagged Tara in. They double teamed me and deliver a suplex that I couldn't block as Madison then went back on the apron. Tara pulled me up and whipped into the ropes and I ducked underneath her clothesline and went for a clothesline of my own. The veteran ducked and picked me up and got me in a scoop slam as she went for the cover. "1...2.." I lifted my shoulder up as she cursed under her breath. The Black Widow picked me up by my hair and positioned me for the Widow's Peak but I reversed it into a roll up but she would have a ropebreak. So I scooted her back and went into a leg crab and used one of my hands to grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "What do you say Tara?"

"No! NO!"

I broke the submission as she then rolled out of the ring. I used this as a chance to go tag in my partner. Daisy ran over to the ropes and basically dove over sending Tara and her into the pavement, and she continued her assaults nailing the Black Widow with a barrage of punches. Madison and I both got off the apron and ran over to where they were. I stopped Madison in her tracks whipping her into the steps. Tara pushed Daisy off of her and whipped the BP member into the guardrail. I turned around only to get superkicked by Lisa and everything around me faded to black as I fell back into the concrete.

**No One's POV**

Both women got in before the ten count and both Knockouts locked their arms together as testing their strength and finally Tara landed a hard kick to the gut. Victoria pushed her down into the canvas. Daisy however got up quick and delivered a dropkick to the back of Lisa, and she went for another kick before Madison grabbed a hold of the brunette's hair, allowing her bodyguard to get the cheap shot to the gut. Before the former Diva could tag Rayne, the BP member elbowed her causing her to fall off the apron. The brunette attempted to make some offense but Lisa grabbed a hold of her hair and slung her across the ring. "Is that all you got?" She taunted as the blacked haired woman went and tagged in her partner.

"You have no one to tag now do you?" Slap! Nicole retaliated but it was only for a short amount of time as Madison clothesline her down. With Mickie still laid out, the member of the BP had to hold out long enough for the former Diva to wake up. She knew what their plan was it, it was to isolate one and then take one of them out and gang up the other. As Tara grabbed the Virginia Native by the hair and slung her into the steel steps. "Come on Daisy!" Ashley screamed as the brunette obeyed charging after her as she ran and tagged Tara in. A typical Madison response as the shorter brunette knows that if she gets pinned that someone is going to have an opportunity at her title.

"You are such a coward!" The face Knockout screamed as Daisy pointed to Madison and then focused on the bodyguard. They locked arms for a second time and Tara reversed it into a waistlock. "Eat this!" Daisy snarled as she turned it into a Jawbreaker causing the oldest woman to be stunned. "Come on Tara! You can be better than this!" She knocked the stunned Knockout down with a Russian Leg Sweep and went for the cover.

"1...2..."

Madison jumped in and broke it up with a elbow to the spine. The two start to gain up on the BP member but Mickie somehow managed to get up after that assault and climbed up on the top rope and by the time the two heels noticed she was already flying through the air sending them both into the mat. Nicole ran over and leapt up onto the turnbuckle as Ms. Hardcore Country tossed Madison outside the ring. The country Knockout got onto the apron as the bodyguard of Rayne charged at Sanders, who jumped off the ropes and deliver a Hurricanrana. Both rose up to their feet quickly charged at each other again but they had the same thing in mind as they both clotheslined each other into the mat. "Daisy! Daisy!" The Virginia Native cheered as she hit the turnbuckle with one hand and extended her other hand out for the brunette.

"Come on Tara!" Rayne screamed as each woman crawled over to their corner and tag their respective partners and the crowd cheered as Mickie leaped forward nailing Madison with a flying forearm and then grabbed her by her hair and went for an abdominal stretch. The Knockout's Champion quickly wiggled her way out of it and backhanded Mickie and went for a facebuster.

The youngest Knockout went for the cover. "1...2.." The BP member ran in and broke up which caused to ran in and assisted her partner. Mickie went for a Mick Kick and hit Tara instead of Madison and as Tara rolled out of the ring, Madison was able to hit the Rayne Drop on Mickie. "1..2..." Daisy once again ran in and broke up the count and Rayne clothesline the brunette out of the ring. However Rayne turned around to a kick to the stomach and getting in position for the Mickie DDT. The Virginia Native nails her with her finisher and goes for the cover as the crowd counts along. "1...2.." Victoria stops the count by grabbing the face Knockout's leg and dragged her out of the ring and slammed her into the steel steps once again. The Black Widow jumped ups on the apron to get tagged in as Madison gets down off the apron and grabs her title as the official is distracted by the legal Knockouts in the match. The BP member rose to her feet only to be whacked in the head with the Knockout's Title as Madison tossed it to the floor, she slammed Daisy's head into the steel. "3...4...5... Don't make me count you girls out... 6!" Tara rolled James into the ring as Madison did a little skip over to the apron, proud of her accomplishment.

"Did you see that? Madison Rayne used the damn title while the referee was distracted!" Mike Tenay said in disgust.

"Aw poor Mickie James!" Tara cooed as she positioned the country girl for the Widow' Peak and somehow the face Knockout gets free and kicks at the legs of the taller woman. The shorter woman was started to get out of breath but she had no one to tag since Madison used a weapon against her partner. Speaking of Madison, she was sneaking her way back over to where Daisy was to keep her down even longer. Tara whipped her against the ropes over where the woman she was supposed to be protecting was going as the BP member was crawled back toward the steps. Mickie wrapped her arms around the ropes so and Lisa charged at her, however James lifted up Victoria and sent over the top rope and onto the pavement in front of Madison.

"Ahhhh!" Mickie did a war cry as she ring to the other side of the ring, and bounced off the ropes to give her speed. Right as the Virginia Native over the top rope, Nicole blinded tagged herself in and slid into the ring.

"Tag!" The official acknowledged the tag as Mickie landed on both of the heel Knockouts and the referee started the count. "1..2..3...4... Get in the ring." Victoria was the first of the three to rolled into the ring as she stood up she smirked as the veteran knew that Mickie was going to be eliminated via countout and then it would be two versus one. That's when she realized that the referee wasn't counting and the Virginia Native was still outside the ring. The Black Widow's eyes widen as she cautiously turned around only to be met with a spear and the BP member went for the cover. "1...2...3!" Some of the crowd literally jumped out of there feet for this elimination as Daisy did her mimic of Angelina's pose before kicking Tara out of the ring.

"Tara has been eliminated!"

Those words especially got the attention of Madison Rayne as she crawled over to Lisa, who sat up in pure shock as security told her to stand up and get to the back. "This is your fault, Tara! All your fault!" She screamed and slid into the ring as her bodyguard got directed to the back. "No!" Rayne screamed once again once to the turn again to see both of her opponents in the ring with her. The youngest Knockout backed away slowly only for both of the women to charge at her. Nicole and Mickie worked together as the shorter brunette leaped in the air and hit the current champ with a clothesline as Daisy speared her, for a good combination.

Ms. Hardcore Country got back on the apron as Sanders went for the cover. "1...2..." Somehow Rayne kicked out with most likely the last of her strength.

"Damn it." The BP member cursed and looked up at the ref.

"It was two, Sanders!"

"Alright two." She repeated as she picked the wounded Knockout by her brown locks and then whipped her into one of the turnbuckles and charged at her again but Madison evaded causing Nicole to go chest first into the turnbuckle.

Madison took advantage and went for a rollup. "1...2..."

Daisy kicked out and Rayne slammed her hands against the mat in frustration. The Champion knows that she is outmatched and outnumbered and that she will lose if she doesn't do something fast. Madison picked Daisy up and whipped her against the ropes only to have the momentum turn against her and Sanders leaped forward delivering a Bicycle Kick. Daisy took a few step back going for a spear when the crowd started booing as Victoria started walking back down the ramp. "Wait a second, Tara isn't suppose to be out here! She was eliminated!"

"I don't think she cares Taz, she plans on evening the odds off her for her ally, Madison."

The Virginia Native and the BP member both turned their attention to the Vicious Vixen and nodded their heads Madison caught the BP member offguard and got her in a waistlock. Sanders countered turning it into a Jawbreaker pushing the smaller woman down as she turned her attention to Tara, who was by ringside now. The newest Knockout was going to go high-risk as the brunette bounced off the ropes and ran to the other side of the ring, making a leap for her long-time rival. Mickie however blind-tagged herself in as the two Knockout crashed into the floor. "Tag!"

The crowd cheered as the Virginia Native kicked the stunned Rayne in the gut and positioned her for the Mickie DDT. "Ahh!"

She landed the moved and went for the cover and the crowd counted along with the official. "1...2...3!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! "Here are your winners of the match as a result of a pinfall, the team of Daisy Sanders and Mickie James!" The BP member slid into the ring and the official held their hands up in victory as Victoria grabbed Madison's leg and pulled her out of the ring.

"This is your fault, Tara! Damn it!" Madison yelled harshly at her bodyguard who only keep her eyes to the ring as she helped her friend up. "We could have won if you hadn't of messed this up! I had this!" She screamed again even though it obviously wasn't Lisa's fault, she just wanted to blame someone other than herself. The Champion looked up at the ring as the two were celebrating their win each on a turnbuckle and the woman from Virginia was on the turnbuckle nearest to them. The shorter brunette smirked as pointed to the title that Madison had picked up off the floor and motioned her hands around her waist. Daisy pointed over at Tara; that was a warning to the Vixen that she was coming after her. "You will not get this title Mickie James, you hear me!" The pair slowly backed up the ring, knowing that this was only the beginning for all four of them.

**Author's Note: And another quick chapter out and boy that match was something else huh guys.. We start out with Katarina's POV and well.. we figured out that she tortured and attacked Sarita, only to almost be discovered by Velvet. Winter than leaves and already has her alibi established and Maria backs it up.. which it exactly want she wants. When she returns most everyone is in there checking on Sarah. Holy Crap, who would've thought that Velvet and Sarita were together! Plottwist! Jamie however is furious about her girlfriend getting attack, Madison did some digging around and found it in Brooke's things? Oh Katarina you sneaky woman you. This stocks everyone and Velvet actually finds Brooke and well hits her a bunch before being separated. We switch over to Turning Point as we get Mickie's POV on things as they get ready for their match. They are greeted by James, who wishes them luck on their match and invites to a little drinking later. Also James and Daisy know each other through her old job.. Mistress is well her stripper name XD The match switches back and forth as Tara and Madison had the upper hand by isolated one member at all times. A blind tag changes the pace of the battle as it causes Tara to get eliminated by Daisy, leaving Madison to fend for herself. Lisa doesn't stay gone for long as she comes back out as an attempt to help Rayne and it backfires due to another blind tag and Mickie James scores the victory of their team. It's set now.. Madison vs Mickie for the Knockout's title. In a few chapter, we will find out who wins! Make your predictions, who do you think will win? Will Brooke's innocence be proven? Will Katarina be discovered? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**PS: Yes! I made Velvet and Sarita a pairing but why not... they can work and plus only one story has been done of them so they need shipping love. Also you guys are probably wondering why I didn't give Daisy the title shot. The answer is simple, it would be too easy and Daisy literally debuted like 3 weeks ago so I don't see it fitting that she gets a shot. Plus she lost her debut match.. don't worry.. I got plans for our BP member. Now the feuds or set as Daisy is going to continue to go after Tara while Mickie as her sights set on Madison and her KO's title.**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	12. How to Anger Your Vixen

**Author's Note: We started out with Katarina's POV and well.. we figured out that she tortured and attacked Sarita, only to almost be discovered by Velvet. Winter than leaves and already has her alibi established and Maria backs it up.. which it exactly want she wants. When she returns most everyone is in there checking on Sarah. Holy Crap, who would've thought that Velvet and Sarita were together! Plottwist! Jamie however is furious about her girlfriend getting attack, Madison did some digging around and found it in Brooke's things? Oh Katarina you sneaky woman you. This stocks everyone and Velvet actually finds Brooke and well hits her a bunch before being separated. We switch over to Turning Point as we get Mickie's POV on things as they get ready for their match. They are greeted by James, who wishes them luck on their match and invites to a little drinking later. Also James and Daisy know each other through her old job.. Mistress is well her stripper name XD The match switches back and forth as Tara and Madison had the upper hand by isolated one member at all times. A blind tag changes the pace of the battle as it causes Tara to get eliminated by Daisy, leaving Madison to fend for herself. Lisa doesn't stay gone for long as she comes back out as an attempt to help Rayne and it backfires due to another blind tag and Mickie James scores the victory of their team. It's set now.. Madison vs Mickie for the Knockout's title. In a few chapter, we will find out who wins! Make your predictions, who do you think will win? Will Brooke's innocence be proven? Will Katarina be discovered? What will happen next? Read to find out...**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Let's learn the steps to Piss of the Vixen, shall we? Step 1: Thieving, Disrespecting and Teasing**

**Maria's POV**

**November 11, 2010 During Impact...**

It has been four days since the Turning Point pay-per-view, it's been a week since that Sarita has been attacked. The medical team is not letting her attempt to wrestle next week so they took her match with Velvet of the card and changed it to a segment with Madison and Tara talking about the match last night. Speaking of Jamie, do you know that she is still fuming about the entire thing and the blonde almost hit Brooke again. However Tessmacher is claiming her innocence and refusing to fight the BP member, according to the others last time, she didn't even try to fight back. Either she was just caught off-guard that we found her out her scheme or the brunette really had nothing to do with it. I can't help but think that she does, Brooke is really intelligent so if she were to do something like this, the former Diva wouldn't have hid it in her luggage. I don't think she did it but you never know. At this point Hogan is talking only to get interrupted by the Pope or whatever that guy is.. I have been trying to keep up with all these storylines but they are so many and some of these guys have such monotone voices that it makes me want to sleep. Sorry Hogan. I wish I was a Knockout already so I can not sit in this locker room but I can't risk being filmed since I am not a part of the company. "Jamie, for the last time. I am okay enough to go somewhere by myself, sheesh!" I heard someone yell in the hallway before Sarita came into the locker room with Jamie right behind her.

"I know! I know! But I don't trust Brooke, what if she tries to attack you again?" The blonde protested. Aw, Talia being overprotective of her girlfriend, she has been like that for the past week. Despite their on-screen feud, they really care for each other but I think that Sarah is having enough of her clinginess though.

"Look." She grabbed her girlfriend's cheek and kept her eyes glued on her. "You know I love you but you are starting to piss me off. I am not going to get attack again so you don't need to worry. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"But..it scared me seeing you like that.." The blonde whimpered.

"I know, I know. You just need to calm your tits because I am going to be fine, okay?" Finally the blonde nodded her head and the Latina gave her a reassuring peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I still love you even though you piss me off sometimes." The older woman smiled before turning back to me. "Gotta love how overprotective she is, huh?" The instant she said that, I thought about how Daisy use to be with me. She was always overprotective and wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone if they looked at me the wrong way. It just made me miss her more the more I looked at both of them and how they are.

"I suppose so, my ex girlfriend and I were like that.."

"Oh. I didn't know you were bisexual.. so who is she? If you don't mind me asking."

"Let's not and say we did, come on honey.. let's take a seat." Jamie blurted out grabbing a hold of Sarita's hand and bring her over to the couch. "Some subjects don't need to be touched on.."

"It's fine. It's Daisy." I responded back to the Canadian woman.

"Really.. not bad, she's pret-"

"Watch it Sarah!" Velvet playfully smacked her arm. As if it was on cue, I saw the brunette we were just talking about walked into the room along with Lauren and someone.. I think her name is Lacey, the other Beautiful People member. "Hey Lacey, what's up?"

"I have come to say goodbye, Jamie." That got the attention of Sarita as well.

"What.." The shortest blonde cocked her head.

"I made my decision to leave Impact to go back to school." She informed them as Velvet just frowned.

"Aw, I am going to miss you!" Talia cooed hugging the taller blonde, who returned the embrace. "You still have my number right?" Lacey smiled and nodded her head as Vel held onto her. "I want you to call and text me sometimes and please try to come and visit us sometimes." It's always hard when a co-worker leaves that you actually like leave the company. Granted that she could always come back if she desired since Lacey didn't get injured or anything. I felt like that when Christy left because I got somewhat close to her but at least I know that she came here, same with Trish and Lita, they became two of my closest friends. "Can you stay for a while longer, please Lace?"

"Of course!" She smiled as Talia squealed. "Let's watch some of the show."

"Guys, where is the outfit?" Lauren finally talked for the first time since entering the room.

"Madison and Tara have it, they need it for a segment and we know that they didn't do anything wrong here." I explained as I looked behind her to realized that Daisy had disappeared without saying a word. I can only assume that she is either taking a shower or she is involved in the segment somehow. Oh joy, we can have more chick fights well nonetheless it's going to be good.

_Knockout Segment Time_

After about a match on the card which was The Shore wannabes versus Jay Lethal and someone named Taylor Wilde but The Shore picked up the victory while the chicks were chasing each other around the ring. Not the chick fights that I am wanting. The camera panned out to the arena as the song played starting throughout the arena as Madison's Rayne titantron played and the sound of the motorcycle can be heard.I see coming from the back is the red motorcycle with Tara driving and Madison on the back. Vrooom! The Black Widow pops a wheelie with terrifies the hell out of Rayne as the angry woman smacked the side of the helmet. "Please welcome, Tara and the TNA Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne." As the crowd booed, the taller woman helped her 'Queen' off the motorcycle and over the barricade. The blacked haired woman helps Madison up on the apron and then gets in the ring herself, bending over the ropes. However Tara did not remove the helmet to give Madison her kiss. It confused the brunette but all she did was sighed.

"Tara looks like she is so ashamed of losing Sunday that she is going hide underneath the helmet." Taz commented as the woman in the black outfit demanded the crew member for a microphone for her 'boss'.

Madison took a sigh but before she could speak, the crowd began to boo even louder causing her to become more annoyed by the second. "Sun-" She was cut off again as the crowd only got louder. "Shut up! Your Queen is speaking!" She screamed with that annoying 'nails on a chalkboard scream' and I noticed Tara in the background put her hands on the side of her helmet like she wanted to block it out. "At Turning Point, Tara and I lost as an official made the wrong call in making Mickie the legal woman. No tag was made!"

"Oh lovely, the Knockouts are on." I heard Katarina come into the room and sit next to us.

"Yeah Madison is just bitching like she normally does." Angelina commented with a laugh.

"Pretty sure that the ref made the right call, both tags were legit but don't tell her that." Tenay commented.

"Now I have to face Mickie James, who didn't even rightfully earn a shot at MY title!" Rayne told everyone as Lisa gave a reassuring pat on the back, trying to comfort her. It was then that some of the crowd behind the pair started laughing. "What is so funny!" She turned to the fans to reveal a piece of paper taped onto her back. 'I iz Queen Madiderp..listen to meh damn it!' It read with a winky face at the end which caused all of us in the locker room to laugh. "Shut up!" She screamed turning back around facing the camera. "Show me some respect!" She took a couple forward toward the ropes as Tara stayed behind.

"Madison is pissed!" I heard Mickie also join us in the locker room, "trust me this is going to be good."

"I bet, Tara wrote something and stuck it on Ashley's back." Sarah told her as the Virginia Native cracked a smile.

"Damn it, let me talk!" Madison screamed as my attention focused on Lisa in the background as she starting dancing doing the 'Running man' dance while Madison's back was turned. Oh dear god, Lisa stop it. Ashley turned around to see what was so funny and the woman hidden by the helmet instantly stopped, crossing her arms over her chest. "As I was saying, Mickie James thinks that she can just walk in here and got my title." Here Lisa goes dancing around the ring in with the same dance moves as before. Is she trying to get herself fired? Oh dear god, now she is starting to dance again moving left and right into the ring without Ashley's attention. When she started moving her hands around, I realized that dance immediately due to actually listening to the song and watching the music video, it's the Dougie. Out of all the dances, why would she choose that, just to be funny I guess? I question nothing.

"Is she seriously doing the Dougie dance?" Lauren arched her eyebrows and looked over to us.

"How knew Lisa could dance that good?" Katarina chuckled. I didn't either, never seen her dance except at the club recently and she wasn't dancing like this. "But these American dances are really weird."

"TARA! What are you doing!" Madison finally caught the woman as Tara merely shrugged her shoulders and leaned over and I guess told her. "The dougie?" Ashley just stared at her in disgust and then she groaned, "No, you can't teach me how to Dougie! Did you hit your head too hard Sunday? We have no reason to celebrate. Ugh, whatever I will deal with your stupidity later.. Mickie get out-"

"Hardcore Country!" The crowd cheered as the song played throughout the arena but Mickie is sitting right beside us. We all turned to Mickie, who pointed back to the screen and we see Tara dancing again to the song as Rayne is looking around in a panicked manner. Oh, it's a false alarm.

"Damn it, Tara! Stop it!" She shoved the woman back, who only held her arms up in surrender. "Mickie get out here! I-" It was funny because I think her microphone turned off as her mouth was moving but we couldn't hear anything. The short brunette screamed as she tapped her microphone which it didn't turn on. There Victoria goes again dancing again as the cheer slightly cheered for her because it was pissing Madison off.

"What is with Tara tonight? Doesn't she realize that Madison could easily fire her and she would be out of a job?" Taz asked his co worker.

"Does it matter Taz? She is just trying to have some fun. I think we should put some music on and let her cut loose."

"Stop hogging MY spotlight, Tara!" However Lisa was the one shove Madison, who stood there fuming.

It was when the commentators played a song and I instantly recognized it as Beyonce the song Single Ladies, oh dear lord Lisa, you have became my favorite person right now. _'__All the single ladies (All the single ladies). All the single ladies (All the single ladies). All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies, now put your hands up.__' _The woman in the started to move with the rhythm of the song which got somewhat of a reaction from the crowd. She placed her hands on her hips and moved her hips back and forth, you can only tell that Madison is going to kill her for disobeying the _'Queen'. '__Up in the club, we just broke up;I'm doing my own little thing.__' _This dance is suppose to be with done with two other woman but she is doing pretty well for herself. _'__You decided to dip but now you wanna trip, cause another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention.__' _Wait, how would Lisa know this entire song, I don't think she listens to Beyonce.. does she? Let alone, how would she know the dance? That is when she turned around and started she shake her ass but I remember her butt not being that small. Not that I really look but still. _'__Cause I cried my tears, for three good years, ya can't be mad at me. Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it._' Victoria was doing the moves to a tee until Madison finally shoved her down and the music stopped.

"Are you kidding me right now? You are so fired, Tara!" Madison yelled as Tara grabbed her by the waist.

"Why is she getting herself fired for?" I asked the other as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Tara!" Madison screamed out but she dropped the microphone as the taller woman grabbed one of Rayne's hands and twirled her around, multiple times and then pulled her closer to The Black Widow. "Do you hear me, you are fired! Let go of me this instant! Now T-" The woman silenced the whiny champion by cupping her cheek with one hand and the other placed a finger over her lips. Oh ho, are we going to get some romance out here, Madison just blinked a few times as she waited for the woman to take her helmet off.

When the woman in black placed her hands on the helmet, we heard a song. 'I have something Broken..Broken!' It confused all of us as Lisa ran out of stage and Madison was too occupied with the other woman in the ring. "Madison, get away from her!" Wait, what?

"Wait a second, there is the real Tara!" Taz exclaimed.

"Then who.."

When Madison turned back around to see the real Knockout on the stage, her eyes widen; before she could turn back around, the woman hidden by the helmet picked her. She delivered the Widow's Peak and kicked Rayne out of the ring. Victoria ran down and checked on her friend that just got attacked by her own finisher. "You have some nerve locking me in the locker room." She pointed up at the ring as the other woman continued with that damn running man dance.

The Tara imposter motioned for a microphone and was given the mic before she spoke, she stroke a pose than was similar to the BP's. Oh god, don't tell me.. The woman took off the helmet and bent over whipping her hair back. "What's the matter Tara? I thought we were friends." Daisy spoke and the crowd to cheer. That might explain how Lisa's dance skills got so good, it wasn't her at all. "Thanks for the outfit, babe. I think it suits me better anyways." The BP ran her hands up the outfit. It makes me think to myself since she was the one that was dancing to the song by Beyonce... 'If you like it then you should've put a ring on it'.. Those lyrics are the one that stand out the most, thinking they could be a message to me for some reason. This whole song is a message in itself. After all the 'unintentional' things that she has done to say that she wants me back. Could this be one of them? This could be something random and funny they wanted her to do, but this song is a weird pick. We would have been married by now if Lisa hadn't ruined our relationship but I was the one that ended the relationship because I believed her over my own girlfriend. Shortly after I ended the relationship, I found out that she was going to propose to me.. The ring is beautiful.. I still have it, Lisa gave it back to me after Daisy left; I really need to give it back to her one day. Just not now.

"Really bitch! First you trap me in my locker room and second, you pose as me and attack Madison! Just you wait until I get my hands on yo-"

"Well I am right here.. you kind of ruined mine and Madeline's moment.. scared I was going to steal your girlfriend, aren't you? I mean she is pretty cute but she is too much of a screamer for my taste though." The brunette smirked as she set the helmet by the apron.

"She is not my girlfriend.. Ugh! What's this?" She grabbed the paper taped to Madison's back and held it up. "How mature.." She mumbled almost cracking a small smile in the process.

"Lighten up, I am wanting to have some fun. Plus she really needs to shut up, I don't know how you handled being next to her for so long.. my ears were ringing." Nicole added in as Lisa helped Madison up. "Trust me Tara, when I get my hands on you.. you are going to wish that I only Widow's Peaked you."

"Oh is that a threat? Well too freaking bad, I will not fall for your mind games."

"Don't, I wouldn't expect you too. But did you have to really interrupt my dancing, the people were enjoying it?" She sighed as she rolled out of the ring in front of them. "Come on, dance with me bestie. It will be fun." The BP member started dancing again causing the Black Widow to roll her eyes. "Just grab my hand, come on." She cooed, holding her hand out for the older woman.

"Don't flatter yourself, Daisy."

"I bet you are tired of her by now, we could always work something out. Besides.." Daisy shoved the small brunette out of the way closing the distance between the two. "You aren't that bad looking yourself."

"You really think, I am going to fall for your tricks."

"Hmm, I never said that." The brunette cooed running a finger along Victoria's jawline down her neck. I am just trying to comprehend what's going here. Is the mind games really starting up again after three years. "I am just saying you deserve better." Oh great, it's basically vice versa of what happened back then it's Daisy is in control of the situation, well her character development has been weird so to say.

"And.. that's you?" The older woman questioned.

"Maybe but you won't know right this second.. nighty night babe, I will see you soon. I promise..." She cooed before raking Tara's eyes before knocking her down with a Spinning Heel Kick as Ashley crawled over there to her fallen bodyguard. "See you later, Madeline."

"IT'S MADISON!"

The brunette grabbed the helmet placing it back on her head as her theme song played again and she started dancing around to it before skipping over to the bike that doesn't even belong to her as Rayne finally got Lisa to come back too. As the pair stood up, the BP member honked the horn of the bike and backed it up leaving the arena with it. Great not only did she steal Tara's outfit but she also took Lisa's motorcycle, that's actually hilarious to think about it. I always saw her as a biker kind of girl.

_About ten minutes later.._

I don't even know what the heck is going on on Impact right now, I am too distracted thinking about other things to take a look. Angelina, Velvet and Lacey were discussing god know what as Sarah was nuzzled up against Jamie, keeping her eyes on the monitor. Katarina was texting the usual as Mickie was just laying on one of the chairs, looking so unamused. It was when the door opened and Daisy walked in the room still wearing that same outfit, which I might add she really great in. Taking a sip of water, she let out a sigh, "Goodness, I am tired now.. wearing that helmet made it it ten times hotter."

"You looked like you had a lot of fun out there, love," Katarina chuckled.

"I did, but I haven't danced for a several months so I was a little rusty.. I like that I got to be more like my funny side.. but they want to keep this feud interesting so we have to play mind games with each other." The brunette shrugged her shoulder, taking another sip from her bottle. "You would be surprised what dances I know thanks to the club.."

"You looked great out there," I complimented her as she shyly looked away but didn't say anything.

"Is it time for the interview?" Mickie asked as the brunette nodded. "Alright let's head out then girl. I will see you guys in a bit." All we did was nodded our heads before the pair exited the room.

**Tara's POV**

It is hard to keep in character when you have something ridiculously stupid going on in the ring. You don't know how hard I wanted to laugh at Daisy running around dancing in the ring.. it so isn't like but blame Russo and the Board of Directors for that. They wanted us to make something funny to relieve the tension of all the brawls. So I proposed that the BP member locks me in the locker room and poses as me and Daisy suggested that she does some stupid dances while Madison had her back turned to her.. It got the crowd to laugh so I suppose it worked. Now they are wanting some weird lesbian storyline between the two of us but like a reverse of what happened in WWE with her fucking with my mind. It's fine, I think it's interesting. I know that she just rehearsed her segment with Ashley just today so I had no idea about that 'almost kiss' that they teased at. Not to mention that she 'stole' my bike and is still running around in my outfit. Speaking of that outfit, I made one observation during our segment. She is the exact same height as me... without heels. One of the few Knockouts are the roster that is my height.. so is it possible that she could be the one that attacked everyone? It would make sense these attacks are recent and Daisy had just joined the roster. Wait no, she was in the room with the others when Sarah was attacked and whoever attacked her had heels on to be taller than her. It could be possible that she imagined the heels though, I am keeping that in mind. Lauren and Jamie said the Daisy was in the shower when they left but is it possible that it was all just a coverup... She is a suspect to me as well as Katarina because that creepy woman is always gone when this happens.. but wait no.. she was in the room with Daisy and Maria when they found Mickie.. I don't know why I am thinking about this anymore because Ashley could Brooke redhanded.. I just have a feeling in the back of my mind.

Now Ashley and I are waiting for the BP member and the Virginia Native to arrive for this interview that we have to do. So much stuff but at least they are focusing on the Knockout's more so I can deal with it. I see that the two had finally arrived and the crew workers were discussing how the interview is going to happen and the stupid crap with have do. "Alright Mickie when I give you the signal.. you were over to Christy.. Christy just look pretty as always." The camera guy told them.

The light turned on the camera and Christy spoke, "Hello everyone, please welcome my guest at this time, the number one contender for the Knockout's Championship, Mickie James."

Mickie skipped onto the set and stopped beside the redhead. "Hi Christy."

"Now Mickie at Final Resolution, you will be facing Madison Rayne for the title. How do you feel knowing that her bodyguard, Tara will be likely be in her corner? It kind of puts you at a disadvantage."

"Well Christy.." That was our cue so we slowly made our way over to the interview and the Virginia Native's face turned from a smile to a scowl within seconds. "Oh great.. it's you two.." She said in disgust.

"I am pretty sure that this interview is over.. So go away Hemme, shoo go!" Ashley demanded waving her away like some sort of peasant. The redhead sighed before walking off camera. "Hey Mickie, you look happy to see us." She said sarcastically.

"Want do you want Madison?"

"I just wanted to say congrats on her victory Sunday even though you don't deserve a shot at MY title." Madison had a wicked smile on her face.

I spoke for the first time, "What you two did was a load of crap! We should have won. You got lucky Mickie James.."

"Shut up Tara, this isn't about you! I don't deserve a chance at that title. Please, I pinned you at Turning Point and won my shot fair and square. So you need to shut that big, fat mouth of yours up because we didn't result to cheating to win. You talk all big and tough Madison but when it comes to putting your money where your mouth is.. she cower with your tail between your legs and hide behind your big, bad bodyguard. I am not afraid of either of you idiots." She told off the youngest Knockout and got directly in her face.

"Mickie James.. do you want to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked her as I stepped in front of Ashley. "I issue you a challenge. You versus me, one on one. If you lose, you lose your Number One Contender spot... that is if you aren't afraid."

"I accept. And after I beat your ass... I am going straight after Madison and taking that title." I noticed Mickie's eyes look up slightly which meant I knew exactly what was about to happen and she took a couple steps back.

"In your dr- AHHHHHH!" Madison screamed as I felt ice cold water being pour on both of us and a lot of it.

I just shivered as I heard someone talk behind us, mainly whispering in my ear. "You two really needed to cool down." It was then I saw the brunette out of the corner of my eye, walk over by Mickie with a empty cooler in her hands. She was still wearing my outfit just without the helmet on. "Hey babe, you don't look to happy to see me." The BP member blew me a little kiss as the Virginia Native, who was just laughing on what just occurred.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The Champion screamed right in her face.

"Don't be mad Mandy, you still look cute when you are wet." She cooed as she playfully brought her hand up to Madison's cheek only for the shorter brunette to smack her hand away.

"IT'S MADISON! How many times do I have to tell you.. whatever.."

"What's the matter Tara? You look angry.." She cooed as I just glared at her.

"I am going to make your pay!" I yelled as she took a few steps back. "And I want my outfit back, that's mine!"

"Gotta catch me first, love." She smirked as she started to walked away backwards before she started to run away; I didn't wait any longer as I started to run after her leaving the main camera view.

"Tara! Get back here!" I heard Madison so I assume she is chasing us too. Even though Daisy and I are really just in the other room waiting for the interview to end.

Christy came back into the set and Mickie pointed, "I need to make sure they don't kill her.. See ya Christy." With that the other face Knockout ran in the general direction we ran. "Madison!"

**Author's Note: Part 1 of 2(maybe) of How to Anger Your Vixen.. Good god, what a weird chapter.. First we have Maria reflecting on last week's event and also thinking about Brooke possibly not being the attacker. Velvet and Sarita come in and Jamie is just wanting to protect her girlfriend and Sarah is getting pissy about it. Aw cute Velvita moments (that's my ship name for it..) We also are informed that Lacey is leaving the company and so they say their goodbyes. There is a Knockout Segment that started With 'Tara' and Madison and Ashley is bitching about losing the match at Turning Point and how she didn't have a shot at the title. Tara however starts to dance around the ring and Madison starts getting angry.. Mickie's music hits but no ones comes out. Tara continues to dance and Rayne gets furious and 'fires her' only to have the real Lisa appear on stage. The woman Widow Peaked Rayne and unmasked herself.. it was Daisy and she started teasing and pushing Lisa's buttons. The segment ends with Daisy kicking Victoria and stealing the motorcycle..Next is an interview and Mickie is interrupted by Madison and Tara.. A challenge has been made for next week Mickie vs Tara and if Mickie loses, she loses her Number 1 Contender Spot for the title. Daisy comes over and pours ice, cold water on the heel Knockouts, and then Tara chases after, which results in Ashley running to catch up with her bodyguard.. Mickie is the last to chase after them. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Daisy hasn't been completely zombified yet so she still shows human emotions. EX: When she talks more, and other times she is silent.. That song could have been a message for Maria.. maybe or just a random song chosen.. Whoo some Black Widow Spins Her Web references.. that story takes place before this one.. so you would want to read that if you don't understand the plot or the events.. It was the story were Daisy and Maria broke up and explains why her and Victoria 'hate each other' (My writing sucked back then.. still does but still) Also POV's are going to be random at times... Main ones are Katarina and Maria.. others will be Velvet, Angelina, Tara, Mickie and Brooke (possibly Sarita and Madison)**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	13. How to Anger Your Vixen Part 2

**Author's Note: Last chapter, we have Maria reflecting on last week's event and also thinking about Brooke possibly not being the attacker. Velvet and Sarita come in and Jamie is just wanting to protect her girlfriend and Sarah is getting pissy about it. Aw cute Velvita moments (that's my ship name for it..) We also are informed that Lacey is leaving the company and so they say their goodbyes. There is a Knockout Segment that started With 'Tara' and Madison and Ashley is bitching about losing the match at Turning Point and how she didn't have a shot at the title. Tara however starts to dance around the ring and Madison starts getting angry.. Mickie's music hits but no ones comes out. Tara continues to dance and Rayne gets furious and 'fires her' only to have the real Lisa appear on stage. The woman Widow Peaked Rayne and unmasked herself.. it was Daisy and she started teasing and pushing Lisa's buttons. The segment ends with Daisy kicking Victoria and stealing the motorcycle..Next is an interview and Mickie is interrupted by Madison and Tara.. A challenge has been made for next week Mickie vs Tara and if Mickie loses, she loses her Number 1 Contender Spot for the title. Daisy comes over and pours ice, cold water on the heel Knockouts, and then Tara chases after, which results in Ashley running to catch up with her bodyguard.. Mickie is the last to chase after them. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Let's learn the steps to How to Anger Your Vixen, shall we? Step 2: Distracting and Obsessing**

**Katarina's POV**

**November 18, 2010**

Tonight I have a segment with Angelina tonight but they changed it around because they decided to change the card to Mickie and Tara instead of Mickie and Angelina for the number one contender spot. I guess they are going to have her be enraged that that she didn't get her chance at the Championship.. I don't really care but it helps me advance my plan forward just a little bit. But there is a small problem and that's the storyline that my little friend is in with Lisa and it's wearing that outfit about it. Someone is going to notice that she is the exact same height as Tara maybe a little taller.. I am surprised that no one has thought of that at all.. but I can not give anyone time to figure it for themselves. I need to get them people off her back as well as mine, that's why I need to find her and get her alone before the show starts. I know that Daisy rooms with the Beautiful People so the brunette will probably be in their locker room. I let out a sigh as I got out of my car, locking it as I walked through the parking lot; making sure some of the Knockout's aren't here yet. I didn't recognize any of the cars except for Lisa's motorcycle and Daisy's truck so they must've had something to do before the show, plus it's only seven in the evening. I have plenty of time to get her alone and which reminds me, I notices that her transformation is starting to slip so I need to fix that. I can't risk the transformation fading because it would be a hassle to start it again. Opening the door and entering the building, it seemed abandon until I could hear laughing in the distance. Judging by the distance, it could be in wardrobe or catering. "Do you really think I can pull off this off, Lisa? I mean it has been three years since I have worn something like this.." I recognized that voice as Daisy and made my way over to the wardrobe. When the two women came into sight, Jolene was taking the BP's members measurements and well the attire she was wearing.. I didn't even need to question. "I think it needs to be a tiny bit tighter.. since you are a bit bigger in the chest, Lisa.. I am cold now.." She wrapped her arms around herself and started shivering.

"Relax, you pulled it off once already.. plus you wear the BP's outfit so you can handle this one." Lisa complimented before pulling onto the chest area of the outfit. "Sorry, it was crooked.."

"Thanks. Jolene, is this all you need me for today?" The brunette looked down at the woman before seeing me out of the corner of her eye and let out a faint smile. "Hey Katarina." This gained the attention of the Black Widow and the seamstress.

"Hello, love. That's an interesting attire.. see you are going with this huh?" I glanced at her outfit again and chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't be surprised if the fans thought that you belonged in a nuthouse.."

"Eh, it gives them a laugh."

"Plus I suggested this for tonight because we have to make it interesting." Lisa added in.

"Love, if you are finished here, would you want to accompany me to catering?" With that the brunette nodded her head before grabbing her street clothes and putting them on over her ring gear. When she finished putting them on and the placed all the other stuff in her suitcase before walking over to me. "Lisa, come hang out with us when you are done if you want." With that, I turned my heels and left the room and the younger woman following behind without hesitation. Once we got away from Lisa, I decided to go into the locker room that we all normally sit in to watch in the show. Once the door shut, I turned to her and cupped her face.. her eyes are started to have a life and color back into them. That is because I haven't been able to put more medicine in her because of everyone wanting to do this damn 'buddy' system because of all the recent attacks. So it's usually Mickie or Lisa that goes with her and I am normally with Maria or Lauren. "I need you to take this for me. Can you do that for me?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the pills and showed it to her, she looked at it for a second before taking it from my hand and put in her mouth. Again she does what I ask without hesitation and swallows it. "Excellent love, it's only a matter of time before we make our presence known to everyone. Now if you are up for some fun, I need you to do something else for me.. People are close to figuring us out and so we need to do something and quick." I leaner down and whispered my plan out into her ear and figured that this would work out perfectly and cause more confusion. I looked back at her as she smiled, "If you do go through with this, it would really make me happy, love."

"Of course, it sounds fun." She smirked.

"I promise to be gentle." I cooed grabbing onto her waist and pulling her closer. "As long you are with gentle with me then we will be fine. I promise.." I saw her cheeks become a shade of pink as I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Just as a little bit of motivation.. but soon I won't have to worry about that, I will have complete control over her mind.

"I trust you." That was her simple response. "Let's go before we get caught."

"I don't worry love, we can do this later.. that's a promise." I reassured her as she placed her suitcase with all of her attires in the corner before following me out the door because lord knows we need to be in the spot we said we were going to be. Last thing I need is that spider lover getting suspicious, she is one of the smarter ones of the group if anything is starting to catch on to us. I might need to deal with her soon but for now, let's get the attention on someone else.

_During Impact.. Time for the Knockout Match.._

I am waiting in another room near the set of my cutscene with Angelina since it is going to happen right after the match. This time next week, I will finally 'let my presence be know' to everyone on the roster and make the save. Well Winter is going to have fun while she can. _'I have something broken.. broken..'_ I turned to the monitor to see Lisa appear from behind the curtain soon her little queen follow behind her. That's right, Daisy 'stole' her motorcycle. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the TNA Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne, Tara!" The pair walked down to the ring with massive amount of boos and the Black Widow helped Madison up onto the apron and the taller woman got into the ring. Victoria did her normal routine and bent over the ropes to and turned to give Rayne a quick peck on the cheek. The pair stared at the titantron as the song began to play. _'Hardcore Country!...Hey, hey, can't you see? I am a rockin' Southern girl running wild and free!' _The crowd cheered loudly as Mickie run out on the stage and she pointed down to the two heels in the ring.

"Hey, I didn't miss any of the match, did I?" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind and then I noticed Lauren walk up next to me.

"No love, you are just in time."

Ding! Ding! Ding! Both woman lockup in the center of the ring and Tara tries to get for a waistlock but Mickie wiggles out of it and whips her into the corner. The smaller woman charged over to the woman but was quickly stopped by a back elbow by the veteran woman. Tara gets out of the corner and deliver some chops to the chest, each one causing the crowd to 'Whoo'. The brunette pushed the taller woman back and jumped onto the top rope and hit a Mickie-can-rana sending Lisa into the canvas. The Virginia Native stayed on her opponent, grabbing a hold of her hair and pulling her up and want for a waistlock. The black haired woman reversed it, turning it into a hip toss sending Mickie back first into the canvas. The crowd booed as the stronger woman stomped all over the small woman's body. Tara however took this moment to gloat as she held her hand up in the air like she had already won which got more of a negative reaction out of the crowd. Ms. Hardcore Country took this as an opportunity to attempt to make a pinfall by rolling Victoria up. "1...2.." The woman kicked out.

"Stay on her Tara!" Madison screamed at her as the crowd booed the Queen and she turned around at some of the people in the front row and hissed. "Shut up!"

"Come on Mickie James.." Tara cooed as she somehow manage to regain control of the matchup, tossing the brunette over the top rope and send her face first into the concrete. The country woman groaned in pain loudly as she arched her back up and the other woman climbed out of the ring. "That all you got, huh?" Lisa asked as she grabbed the brunette's hair and whipped her into the steel bars. The count was at three and the older woman landed multiple punches on the smaller Knockout before sliding back into the ring. The country woman slid back into the ring at the count of seven only to see the older Knockout running toward her going for a clothesline. Out of pure instinct, Mickie ducks and when the taller woman bounced off the ropes to attempt a second time, the smaller woman jumped up and nailed her with a dropkick to the face. The impact sent her over the top rope and into the pavement, Mickie ran to the opposite side of the ring using the ropes to gain speed before jumping over the top ropes. Tara, however saw the woman and caught her and slammed her against the apron and how judging by the scream the Virginia Native let out. "Same old tricks.." She hissed as she slung the younger woman into the steps and climbed back into the ring.

"3...4...5...6..." The woman outside the ring was coming to and crawling on the floor, trying to figure out where she was. To be honest, I really don't know who I am rooting for in this match because I can't remember who is suppose to win tonight, I didn't run the entire card. What? I only focused on reading the script for my segment, even though it's not much. "7..." The crowd was clapping and chanting Mickie's name at this point as she was starting to get on her feet. "8...9..." At the last second, the stunned Knockout rolled into the ring, when she stood up, the young woman was kicked in the face by Tara. The woman was out at the edge of the ring, Lisa grabbed her arms and dragged her over to the middle and went for the cover. "1..2.." Mickie kicked out.

"What!" Tara exclaimed as she angrily turned to the official. "That was three!"

"No, Tara it was two!" He yelled back as he held up two fingers.

"Do your job!" She hissed as she turned around to a Mick Kick and the crowd exploded. That was a random finisher but sometimes distractions come in handy.

Mickie went for the cover. "1...2..." Madison jumped on the apron, and started yelling stuff I couldn't understand and that attracted the attention of the referee and the cover stopped. Mickie was getting frustrated and run over and elbowed the Knockout's Champion off of the apron she fell onto the floor. The brunette turned around only to get kicked in the abdomen but the Black Widow. How did she recover so fast? I question nothing maybe she is pissed that Mickie attacked Madison or something. The older woman picked the small woman up and nailed her with the Widow's Peak and before she went for the cover.. a song started playing.

_'I have something broken.. broken..broken..broken..Everytime I stop and turn around..' _The older woman stared up at the stage as her titantron played but realizing that she didn't win the match yet. It confused. 'Honk! Honk!' I heard the sound of the red motorcycle as it entered the arena from the side. _'meanwhile I can't seem to figure it out... the way I feel..'_ The crowd cheered as a woman with black and red hair, hopped off the bike. Tara however became angry and slowly walked over to the ropes. She whipped her hair back and the crowd cheered once more once they realized that it was Daisy, wearing a wig and wearing the exact same outfit as the woman in the ring was wearing. It was sort of like a biker uniform, the black tights and top with fishnets down her legs and torso, and some knee-high boots. "What the hell is going on here?" Taz looked over to his co worker as Tenay shrugged his shoulders, for once he had nothing to say about the situation. Tara however finally got out of the ring as Mickie was slowly coming to and slowly walked over to the brunette, who was dressed as her.

"1...2... Tara get back into the ring!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tara questioned as she shoved the Knockout backwards however the other woman didn't attack her, she wasn't going to give her the win. "These are my clothes! What are you doing in my clothes you bitch! First my motorcycle and now more outfits of mine. You are going to far with this!"

"I just want to show my support for you babe," She cooed bring her hand up to caress the older woman's cheek. It caused the perverted men in the crowd to cheer because who wouldn't want to see female on female romance. Victoria just stared at her wide-eyed for a moment like she didn't know how to react. "Do you not want this? I thought you would like this." Daisy motioned to her outfit and pointed to the wig on her head. "I am doing this all for you," She said innocently.

"3...4...5..."

Tara hissed, "Don't touch me!" She slapped the younger woman's hand away as Madison start walking her way over the pair of woman, Mickie however was slowly started to move around, not sure what was going on. "You are a psychopath, you know that? You belong in a straight-jacket, where you can hug yourself for all eternity. Leave me alone, I don't want you!" It seems Daisy's distraction is working as it is buying her friend time to recover.

"6...7..."

"TARA!" Madison screamed from around the ring trying to get her bodyguards attention.

"8..."

"Baby, you better hurry back to the ring. I don't want you to lose your match. I am rooting for you, tonight." Daisy cooed as the realization hit Lisa that the match was still going on and the referee was already at the count of eight, that she had to second to get back to the ring.

"9..." Tara ran as fast as she could running past the barricades, trying to get back in the ring. "..10! Ring the bell!" The official counted her out, she was a split second too late getting into the ring. _'Hardcore Country!'_

"Your winner of this match as a result of a count out and still the number one contender for the Knockout's Championship, Mickie James!" When the Virginia Native's hand was rose in victory, she looked at the official confused, she seemed to of had no idea about the interference that her partner gave to help her get the victory. However Tara was still on her knees in the ring, staring at the canvas. That meant that Mickie James of all people could snatch the title from Rayne and it would be her fault. The woman with the stupid tiara on her head was yelling a bunch of insulting things to her bodyguard, blaming her for the loss and the older woman just took it all. The Queen had enough and directed her attention to the impostor that was over near the fans. The winner of the match finally realized that someone was in the crowd before looking at the real Lisa and started to laugh.

"Who the hell do YOU think you are?" Queen Madison asked enraged at the newest Knockout. The two glared at each other for a moment before she stroke the other woman across the face with a hard slap. The taller woman did not budge really only continued her psychotic mimic of Tara. "I will teach you not to come into our house and mess with us! YOU don't belong here!" Rayne decided to attempt to smack her again but the older woman grabbed her hand and pulled the smaller Champion closer to her and pressed her lips against hers.. only for the crowd to laugh and cheer.

"What did hell is this about?" Tenay commented.

"Did she really just kiss Madison Rayne? Not that I am complaining at all.. it's just weird." Taz added in.

Tara's eyes widen as she looked over at the sight before her before she got out of the ring. I sense major jealousy going on here. Madison finally pushed the away for the and yelled. "What the hell, you sicko?" All did Daisy did was place her hands on her hands in a sassy manner as if she liked what she just did.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, I know I did.. It finally shut your ass up. Plus why didn't you pull away sooner, I guess you did really like it?" She questioned wiping the lip gloss off her lips as Madison continued to back away from the Beautiful People member as her bodyguard stormed past her and shoved Daisy back. "What's the matter babe? You don't look like you are happy. I am sorry that you lost, bummer I was rooting for you. Don't worry you will win next time!"

"Listen to me," Tara snarled grabbing a hold of her neck and pushing her back toward the stands. "If you don't get-" She was interrupted by Mickie knocking Madison down and the bodyguard turned her attention to the country woman that attacked her boss. However the Virginia Native grabbed the Knockout's Title and whacked the Black Widow in the head. Now both of the heel women are laid out due to Mickie and Daisy's distraction, the weirdest team to happen in a while, so different but they are the same goals.

"Ahhh!" Mickie did her little warcry and raised her hand in victory as the crowd cheered. The Tara impostor motioned for the shorter Knockout to come to her. "Me?" Mickie cocked her head and pointed to herself, and Daisy patted on the seat on the back of the motorcycle. Mickie skipped back over to the taller woman. The woman in the wig assisted the smaller woman with getting on the back before getting on it herself. _'I have something broken...broken..broken.. broken!'_ I just realized Mickie still has a hold of the Knockout's Title and it's around her waist.

For some reason Tara's theme played throughout the arena, as the pair rose to their feet again. 'Honk! Honk!' Both women on the bike waved to the other Knockouts before Mickie wrapped her arms under the driver's waist and then started to back up and drive away. "Hey! Get back here with my bike!" Lisa wasted little time and hopped over the barricade, trying to catch up with the bike, leaving Madison behind.

"Tara! Get back here!" Rayne looked around before looking up at the bike. "MICKIE! Give me back MY title!" It didn't take long for the short woman to hope the barricade without hardly any effort and ran straight after the others. It went to commercial and I chuckled lightly as I see Lisa and Ashley making there way over to us. "Did you enjoy that out there, guys?" She asked us.

"Oh god, you four really know how to put on a show." Lauren let out a laugh. "Where are Mickie and the Tara look a like?"

"Parking my bike.. Speak of the devil.. here they come" Lisa pointed behind us to see both of the face Knockouts walking over toward us.

"Here is your title back, Ashley and here are your keys, Lisa." The Virginia Native said handing the title to the champion and handing the keys to the Black Widow. "It seems some of us had too much fun out there.." She motioned between the other three. "By the way, what the hell was that kiss?"

"Improvising, right Ashley?" Daisy let out a chuckle before nudging the youngest Knockout. "Well I 'am Tara' and she kisses Madison so I had to act like Lisa over here."

"True. True. It had the fans going."

"Now if you excuse me, I need to change into some actual clothes for the night because I feel weird looking over at Lisa and thinking I am her twin. See you guys in a bit." She said playfully giving us all a wink before walking away. Now is our time to act...

**Brooke's POV**

**Near the end of the show...**

What did I do? I never did anything wrong and last week I come back from the gym and suddenly I am public enemy number one. First, I got attacked by Jamie and then I have been accused of attacking Mickie and Sarah; oh it gets worse. They also claimed that they found the helmet and the outfit with my stuff. There is some many things wrong with that statement along.. I am not even the same height as Lisa and plus my hips would be to wide for the outfit, did I mention how short am I? Ugh, I am so furious and now I am the outcast of the locker room and everyone gives me the cold shoulder. I just need one person to hear me out, I am innocent in all of this, someone is playing them for fools. I walked out of the gym after my workout, I don't even know that I should but I am. The question is, who would be the easiest one to convince or show my innocence? I walked back over toward one of the empty locker room, I hate being alone but no one wants anything to do with me. I rounded the corner and hit something hard and fell backwards onto the floor. I opened my eyes to realize that I ran into someone and not the one I wanted to. "Jamie..." I mumbled as I stood back up and extended my hand out to help her up but she smacked it away. "Please.. I did-"

"Don't start with me, Brooke. I know it was up that hurt my girlfriend and Mickie!" Whoa, Sarah is Jamie's girlfriend? I never figure that they would get together, I always kind of thought that she was with Lauren in a way because of how they acted. The short blonde stood up and started to walk away but I followed after her. After about five seconds or so, she huffed before turning around to face me again. "I am not putting up with your shit, Tessmacher."

"Please... thirty seconds that's all I ask.. then if you don't believe, I will never talk to you again. I promise." I made the 'cross my heart' symbol with my hand across my chest.

"Fine that's all." She huffed before looking down at her watch.

"I know that it looks bad for me because Madison found the outfit with my stuff. But I swear to God, that I am being set up and hoping that you guys hate me for something I didn't do. I was at the gym like I am every week when these attacks happen and I am not even the same height as Tara.. how could I fit in the outfit made for he-"

"Time's up. Sorry Brooke but I don't believe you. The evidence on you is too great to ignore. Stay away from me and my girlfriend. You come near her, I will beat your ass, Tessmacher. Do you understand?" I just nodded my head, fighting to shed the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I wanted to call out to call her again but I kept my promise and watched her walk away.

"Damn it..." I mumbled to myself as I ran back to my locker room, not wanting anyone to see me cry, not like they would care anyway. Maybe Shannon or even Maria because she at least has a heart but she is siding with the majority of the Knockouts, that I am the bad woman that attacked her friends. I need to figure this out fast before my name is permanently ruined for good. When I arrived in the locker room, I shut the door and let the tears fall and my makeup run. What did I do to deserve this? "I never did anything wrong to be treated like this..." I said to myself out loud as I walked over to the mirror. Great now my makeup is all messy but I don't even want to fix it. I went over in the bathroom and grabbed on of the black rags and wet it enough so I can wash my face off. Going back and looking into the mirror, I started to wash my face of the makeup.. I closed my eyes for a moment but then I heard the door open and shut. "Jamie..I already said that I-" I opened my eyes and my heart stopped instantly, it wasn't Jamie but a woman in that same motorcycle outfit that they found in my stuff. I turned around to see the figure lock my door, trapping me in. It hit me that I was now their next target but I couldn't let this woman get away with framing me. "No.. Haven't you already done.. enough.. to me.." Again, the woman did nothing but take a couple steps closer and I tried to flee to get around her only to get slammed against the wall. I was at eye level with my attacker but with that helmet on, it's pointless... I just knew that they are probably grinning right now. She brought her hands up at my waist and I grabbed them trying to pry away from her grip but it wasn't working. Am I really this defenseless against her?

I thrashed around as much as I called until her helmet rested onto my shoulder and I heard her whisper, "You keep moving, I won't hesitate to kill you, Tessmacher." I swallowed hard as I shook, frozen in fear at what she just said. I don't want to die, not here.. I am only twenty-five years old.. I am just starting my dream to be a female wrestler again. "The more you struggle... the more it would hurt.. No one cares about you, Brooke and no one will once I get done with you." Her voice... why does it sound so familiar but at the same time.. it doesn't? I felt the cold hands trail down from my waist up to my face as I tried to turn my face away; she forcefully turned my face to look directly at the helmet. "I think it's time, I get to know you, Brooke Tessmacher."

**Author's Time: (Part 2 of 3 of How to Anger Your Vixen) What a chapter. First we start out with Katarina's POV and she arrived at the arena, with goals in mind for tonight... and you know her, she is a sneaky, evil devil. When she arrives, she finds Lisa and Daisy with Jolene getting remeasured, Winter was able to get Daisy alone and feed her more medicine. Oh great.. and then they make a plan for something. The match between Mickie and Tara started and well it was brutal and the momentum was back and forth the entire time. However Mickie almost got win until Madison interfere which allowed Tara to hit the Widow's Peak. But before Tara could secure the win, her theme plays the sound of motorcycle could be hear. Well here came Daisy and well.. she wore a black wig with red streaks in it.. just like Victoria and the exact same outfit as the Black Widow. The angry Lisa went over to the obsessive woman and ... well got counted out and Mickie retained her number one contender spot.. Rayne was fuming and slapped Daisy hard only to have the BP member to kiss her. Victoria angered by the kiss, she goe after Daisy only to have Mickie attack Madison and then hit Tara with the title. Mickie left on the motorcycle with the title leaving the two heels to chase after them. We switch to Brooke's POV how tried to convince Jamie that she had nothing to do with the attacked. Velvet didn't believe her and Brooke fled to her locker room... only to have an encounter with the woman in the motor cycle helmet and now realizes that she is next.. and this time the woman talked.. Someone Save Brooke... Anyways.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Also the next chapter will end the How to Anger Your Vixen series and we will get the answer of why Daisy is doing all this ridiculous stuff and now she has Mickie involved in it. Great...**

**PS: I also cut out of the segment between Angelina and Winter because it was basically Winter being all creepy saying "It was fate that made it so you weren't in that match, Angelina.. I think it's time we really get to know each other..." Oh yeah Next Chapter... ThanksGiving Brawl time!**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	14. How to Anger Your Vixen Final Part

**Author's Time: (Part 3 of 3 of How to Anger Your Vixen) Last chapter, we start out with Katarina's POV and she arrived at the arena, with goals in mind for tonight... and you know her, she is a sneaky, evil devil. When she arrives, she finds Lisa and Daisy with Jolene getting remeasured, Winter was able to get Daisy alone and feed her more medicine. Oh great.. and then they make a plan for something. The match between Mickie and Tara started and well it was brutal and the momentum was back and forth the entire time. However Mickie almost got win until Madison interfere which allowed Tara to hit the Widow's Peak. But before Tara could secure the win, her theme plays the sound of motorcycle could be heard. Well here came Daisy and well.. she wore a black wig with red streaks in it.. just like Victoria and the exact same outfit as the Black Widow. The angry Lisa went over to the obsessive woman and ... well got counted out and Mickie retained her number one contender spot.. Rayne was fuming and slapped Daisy hard only to have the BP member to kiss her. Victoria angered by the kiss, she goe after Daisy only to have Mickie attack Madison and then hit Tara with the title. Mickie left on the motorcycle with the title leaving the two heels to chase after them. We swtich to Brooke's POV how tried to convince Jamie that she had nothing to do with the attacked. Velvet didn't believe her and Brooke fled to her locker room... only to have an encounter with the woman in the motor cycle helmet and now realizes that she is next.. and this time the woman talked.. Someone Save Brooke... Anyways.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Let's learn the steps to Piss of the Vixen, shall we? Step 3: Forcing to Get What You Want**

**Brooke's POV**

"I think it's time, I get to know you, Brooke Tessmacher." She mumbled out as I felt her grip on me tighten almost to the point that it hurt. I don't understand, what's going on here but I know that I need to get away. I started kicked and squirming around until I managed to push her back somehow. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to make it to the door so I grabbed whatever I could on the dresser which was a can of hair spray which now that I realized it, the helmet causes this not to be much help. I just need to get the helmet off and then I can blind this psycho with the spray. "Struggling is pointless Brooke, just let what happens happen and it won't hurt as much." This voice.. I swear.. that I have heard it before.

"Get away from me!" I screamed out only for her to grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed hard causing me to drop the hairspray. "Just let me go, please! I didn't do anything to anyone.." I whimpered only for her to pull me closer to her. Why?

"It's shame that I need to hurry this along.. I wanted to enjoy my time with you.. but.." With that she shoved me back and I fell back hard onto the floor, damn it. It was when she crouched down that I scooted back only for her to reach up and grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me back up to my feet. "I promise to be gentle..." That's when I felt the can of hairspray hit me hard in the back of the head right near the neck.

"Ah!" I cried out as I felt the hard metal hit me again and then the woman in the motorcycle helmet practically slung me into the mirror just by my hair. "Help.. me!" I groaned out, like anyone would hear me. The sound of shattering glass was still ringing in my ears as the mystery woman grabbed me and dragged me into the shower room. "Please.. please.."

"Begging is pointless Tessmacher..." I closed my eyes and waited for her to make her next move and I was pushed backwards into the shower. Son of bitch! My head hit the tile wall of the shower and my legs are killing me from hitting the tub. I could feel something warm on the back of my head.. my eyelids were starting to get heavy. My body feels so weak.. Why can't I defend myself? I am training to be a wrestler for crying out loud. "It will all be over soon.." The last thing I could really see was her pulling out the towel rack from the wall, shit... and she looked at the object in hands before swinging it and after the first swing.. everything faded to black.. It's when I realized that... I am going to die..

_Sometime later..._

"Brooke? Hello? You here? You weren't at the-" I could hear a voice as the sound of a door opening and closing. "Brooke... what the hell happened in here?" I tried speaking but I couldn't form the words, that voice sounds so familiar, it's a Knockout that all I know. Again the footsteps got louder and louder until I could see a silhouette of a person enter in the shower room. I couldn't lie to say at that I am terrified, I can't really see who this is; it could be the motorcycle woman all I know of. "Oh my god, Brooke! What happened to you!" I saw the silhouette ran over to me and I felt the woman's hands wrap around me and attempt to pull me up. "Say something Brooke.. please.." It was then that my vision started to come back to me and I saw the woman's brown hair and her hazel eyes staring right at me. She cared enough to come check on me... "Come on Tess.." She looked down at me before screaming, "I need EMTs now, we have someone injured!" It's no use.. I tried screaming for help.

"D..Daisy.. You care?" I breathed out somehow as she looked down at me.

"Of course I do, I didn't think you were mean enough to attack anyone.." The brunette smiled as she managed to pick me up out of the bathtub and carry me in her arms. "Tell me what happened Brooke, was it that woman?" I nodded my head yes. "Great. We need to figure this out, I am going to check you out and then try to find those fucking medics.."

"I tried talking to Jamie.. she didn't believe me.. They wouldn't care if I got hurt.."

Daisy laid me down onto the couch before sitting on the arm of the chair. "I care or I wouldn't have came to see where you were..." The brunette however got off the couch and started looking around. "Where did that bimbo come from anyways?" I pointed to the front door. "Well I am going to lock this door so she can't get it."

"Thank you.." I told her sincerely as she walked over cautiously before locking the door.

"I can't let her hurt you again... I am starting to think she is not a Knockout.. Three people have been attacked now and everyone is innocent.. I don't know." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. I agree with her, no Knockout is capable of doing that to one of their fellow co-workers.. we are all friends here. It then hit me that there a window that she could use to get in but when would she target me again unless...she was still here somewhere... "Come here, let me examine your head." I nodded and obeyed as the older woman leaned my head up. "You are bleeding.." She said in a worried tone as she showed me her hand that was stained with blood.

I am? I can't even comprehend the amount of weird stuff that is going on. It was when I saw something black out of the corner of my eye come out of the restroom again. No.. No no no... Not again. "Dai.." Why now of all times, can I not speak? "Behind.."

"What is it Brooke?" Before I knew it, the motorcycle woman grabbed her by the hair and slung her backwards to her. "What the fuck-" The taller woman squirmed before somehow getting free by elbowing her in the side. "Who are you!" The brunette screamed backing away from the attacker. The attacker only crouched down to grabbed the blooded towel rack that she used on me. The woman however was silent as she charged at Daisy, who was mainly trying to defend me as she grabbed the rack and just held onto it. "You are not going to hurt Brooke again, you will have to go through me first." I don't know why but I bit of relief flowed through my back as she said that. That was short lived though as the other woman over powered her and kicked her back against the wall. I feel defenseless.. I feel useless as I watch the masked woman charge at her again and swung the metal rack again, only for the brunette move out of the way and try to kick the woman. Wham! It sounded like hard metal.. That wasn't the result that I wanted when I saw the taller brunette fall to the ground holding on to one of her knees. "Ah, fu- Just get out of here Tess..." Wham! Another hard hit or two.. three.. from the mystery woman on the back on the older woman's head, knocking her unconscious or at least I think.

Fucking hell. "No.." She turned to me as I looked down at the other woman. "Daisy..." The woman just looks down at her and kicks her a couple times hard in the ribs. "Leave her alone!" It was like at I could really do anything to help as I just watched the woman approached me and I only shut my eyes and soon another hard hit and everything faded to black again.

**Maria's POV**

_Some more time later..._

"Where is everyone?" I asked turning to Katarina and Mickie, who merely shrugged their shoulders. Lisa and Ashley are probably off being all lovey dovey or some crap, I don't know I feel like they are a thing because they are always around each other, then again it could be just because they are best friends. Lauren is probably taking a shower and Jamie and Sarah are most likely together because Velvet is being over protective of Sarita as usual, I don't blame her. Speaking of being overprotective, Daisy has been gone for awhile to now that I think about. It's actually starting to worry me just a bit but it is only natural. "Does anyone know where Daisy went?"

"Love, I believe she said something about going and talking to Brooke. Something about how she doesn't think that Brooke is the one attacking everyone." Katarina informed me.

"But Ashley caught her redhanded, are you saying that someone could have set her up?" Mickie said curious.

"That's a possibility but she has been gone for about an hour now.." Winter glanced back at the door. It was an easy tell that she was getting worried about her too. It's nice to see us all being friends here and nothing really crazy happening.. well, I could be lying, Daisy has been acting weird but that's beside the point. I will deal with that issue after we found out where she went. "I think we should go see where she went... I mean, she might be trying to see if she could find anything out about the attacks. She has been wanting to get her hands on whoever did this because of when Mickie was attacked." Katarina turned to the Virginia Native. "Also, she told me that she is concerned that whoever it was would go after you eventually, Maria.." I had uneasy feeling in my stomach at that statement but couldn't help but smile. Daisy really still cares about, that woman is so overprotective of me, it's ridiculous..

"So we go talk to Brooke first?" The Virginia Native turned to me.

"I guess..." I stood up and started to walk toward to the door and the other soon followed. The hallways were abandoned since a lot of people had already left and the only sounds I could hear were sounds of people having a conversation in the distance, they were guys so they weren't really important at the moment. "It's really quiet..." The other two women said nothing as we made it to Brooke's locker room. "Brooke!" I knocked on the door a couple times but I heard nothing on the other side. "Brooke? Daisy? You in there?" I knocked again and got no answer so I grabbed the handle and attempted to turn it. "Do you guys have keys to these locker rooms, it's locked."

"No, they only lock from the inside.." Mickie told and I sighed.

"What now?" Kat asked as I pulled the bobby pins out of my hair.

"I got this.." I crouched down and straighten out both pins before moving them around in the key hole. Another skill I can thank Daisy for because she has a habit losing her keys and locking us out of our house when we lived together in Ottawa so she always used my bobby pins. Sometimes that woman being forgetful actually helps.

"Maria, I don't t-"

Click! I smirked back at the country woman and the Brit as I turned the handle and opened the door slightly. "You were saying.. I learned t-" We opened the door and all three of froze with both woman were laid out unconscious on the floor. I immediately began to panic, "Nicole!" I ran over to the brunette and turned her over and started shaking her. Mickie ran over to check on Brooke and Katarina ran right behind me. "Wake up, damn it." I am actually terrified for the first time in my life, each of these attacks are getting bloodier and worse each time. She is not moving so I lifted her up and held her close to me. Damn it, you better wake up.. You just have too.

"Brooke's awake!" Mickie called out to me as I looked back at the two brunettes as the older woman was helping Tessmacher sit up as the younger woman held onto her head. "Easy... don't overdo yourself."

"What's going on! We heard Mickie yell!" Lauren yelled as her and Jamie followed by Sarah ran into the room. "What the hell.." Angelina looked around at the damage.

"I told you... guys.. I didn't fucking do.. it.. Ow.." Brooke spoke attempting to stand up. "Help me.. please.."

Jamie and Sarah were the ones to run over to the Knockout and Vel gently embraced her. "Brooke.. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I just got really pissy because I thought it was you that attacked my girlfriend and we found the outfit and helmet in your stuff...I am sorry for attacking you and not listening to what you had to say... I didn't think of other possibilities... If I would have listened to you, then you wouldn't have came back here.. and she wouldn't have attacked you..and then Daisy wouldn't have gotten attacked either..." Jamie continued her little apology. "I feel like this is all my fault.." I felt bad because Velvet was almost at the point of tears because she regretted doing all that stuff to Tess.

"It's all said and done now.. right now we need to focus.. you know I am innocent now so.." Brooke sighed but I couldn't tell what she was doing because I was too busy trying to get Daisy to come too and what condition she would be in. "She.. was the only that believed me and came to talk to me.. Daisy told me that it couldn't be a Knockout because we have all been proven innocent.. She was the one that found me in the bathtub.. and even tried protecting me from the attacker... but it didn't help that bitch used the metal towel rack.. to our heads." God damn it Nicole.. Why do you always have to try to protect everyone? I know it was you were trained to do when you were on the force but..

"Wait.. Daisy was a cop, right?" Katarina broke her silence as she crouched down beside me. It was almost like she was reading my mind..

"Yes.."

"That means we are dealing with a professional.. someone who has attacked before.." Velvet added in.. For someone to overpower her this easily then yes.. or it really caught her offguard..

"Ouch.." I looked down to see the brunette slowly open her eyes and look around the room. "Why do you look so sad, Ria?" She laughed lightly before groaning out in pain.

"Oh my god, you are okay!" I squealed before hugging onto her for dear life. "I was so worried about you, you reckless shit!" I spoke truthfully as I didn't want to let go. I noticed Brooke talking to Jamie and Lauren over in the background holding up the rack that was used, I guess describing about what happened before we found them. Now I am thankful that we did get curious and go to find her because now that stupid bitch hiding behind the helmet can't get to her again. I won't let her, she will have to go through me first and you bet I am going to put up a fight.

"I.. can't breath!" She exclaimed as I pulled her away from me.

"Sorry.."

"But I was kind of comfy.." She smirked before nuzzling back into me again, you stupid pervert but I still love you though... Sometimes when you aren't making me worry sick about you or pissing me off.

"We should get them check out fast but we would have to take them to the ER because the medics have left already.." Sarah informed us.

"Fuck medics... I am fine.." Nicole being her stubborn as usual tried standing up on her own only to stumble but lucky for her that I caught her. "Eh he, thanks Ria."

She still calls me by that nickname after all these years, it makes me happy everytime I heard. "I swear to god, when aren't you going to be stubborn?" The brunette merely shrugged her shoulder in response before holding onto her head in pain. "You are going to the hospital even if I have to literally drag your ass in there! No questions.. deal with it!" I told her sternly and Daisy frowned in response showing that she admitted defeat and now you know.. who wore the pants in our relationship.

**November 25,2010**

Tonight is suppose to be the I suppose Thanksgiving addition of TNA and well I am a little bit concerned that something bad is going to happen like it did last week. We took Daisy and Brooke last week to the ER and well, nothing to bad happened to them, Brooke had a concussion which is dangerous if you are a wrestler because those can end careers. For getting the worst out of the beating, Daisy didn't suffer a concussion, just a couple cracked ribs and a hurt knee. That woman however is going to still wrestle regardless but thankfully I don't think she has a segment or a match tonight. That way she can rest beside me like she is doing right now. "How are you feeling?" I asked for as she looked over at me and was silent. "Are you okay?" Again I couldn't help but focus on her eyes again, they aren't like they use to be bright.. and hazel.. now they are a darker brown color and I have never seen them so dark before and it still worries me to death that something is wrong with her.

"I am fine." She spoke simply turning away from me.

"You are lying to me..."

"I am not but I need to go get ready for my segment tonight." Daisy stood up and started walking toward the door, she turned back and smirked, "see you in a bit, toots." Normally I would protested to being called that but I just smiled and she walked out the door. Toots? I haven't heard her use that tone in a while, maybe she is fine, after all. And I notice the BP are talking, so it's Knockout segment time.

"What is this! This is disgusting!" Velvet held what looked it was a piece of ham to the catering lady while holding her own action figure. However the woman was trying to argue with something about Mr. Bischoof before Velvet threw the piece of meat on the ground.

"Whoo. Whoo. Whoo. Calm down, girls." I heard the 'Nature Boy' say as he walked up to the women as Jamie was still disgusted by food in catering. "The Nature Boy is in the house. We got a party going on over here with Immortal." He pointed off camera.

"Better food than this?" Angelina asked him.

"Better food than this.." He repeated. "I promised the boys I would bring them back some candy."

"Eyecandy?" I heard Talia clarify.

"That would be you two." Ric motioned between the two blondes.

"Eyecandy... Oh..oh.." Angelina grinned as Flair clapped his hands together. "Ok. Where is this party at?"

"Over here, Dining room?" He answered, pointing once again off set.

Then the camera zooms out and you can hear footsteps and Mickie appears beside the Beautiful People. "Don't be messing around, James Storm got his eye on you, baby. Don't you be smacking me around tonight." Mickie only smiled as they pointed to each other.

"Angelina, I want to see thanks for all of the help that- "

Velvet however covered Angelina's ears up with her hands and spoke in a little baby voice. "Lala la la la."

Mickie cocked her head and asked, "Are you serious? What are you three years old?" Ric is just standing there looking at the two blondes as Jamie hands Lauren her action figure.

"Do you guys kiss each other really?" Ric being the perv that he normally is asked.

"Sometimes."

"Yes."

The bleach blonde plays with it's arms and put it closer to the Virginia Native, "Talk to the hand."

Now I just hear an insane amount of screaming and jibberish I couldn't understand as Tara and Madison come up. Madison shoves in between the Beautiful People as Mickie and Tara are just staring each other down. Lisa was the first to shove the short brunette back and the brunette retaliated with a harder shove of her own. "Come on girls, there is a party going on over there." Ric said trying to say the three former team mates from arguing. "There is a party going on.." Lisa moves the hair from her face and spits her gum on Mickie. "Oh God..." That was the last straw as Mickie kneed the taller woman in the gut. The sound of Lisa groaning in pain was enough to get the attention of the three other Knockouts just arguing by the table. "Jesus..." The black haired woman responded with a punch to the shoulder which caused the Knockout's Champion to laugh, it was an adorable laugh. The country woman responded with a elbow to the face, I am just watching Ashley's facial expressions in the background are priceless.

"Do you want more of me! Huh!" At this point, the two were just full on punching and grabbing onto each other as the other three just stayed out of it. Tara shoved Mickie into Rayne which is funny to say the least. Rayne was furious as she pushed the Virginia Native back into Victoria and the two started punching each other again.

"I guess we should help Mickie out.." Angelina said as both of the two started attacking Madison for no reason. Now we have all five women running around and punching each other again and it's utter chaos, the two former Divas are on the table just pummeling each other and the BP are working on Madison Rayne. The tallest woman shoves the Virginia Native onto the table as she runs to go get Sky. Angel is still going after the Knockout's champ as Mickie walks over that way. Next thing I see is Talia getting slung on the table. Again, where is security in all of this? The BP leader and the short brunette are double-teaming Ashley as Mickie goes for another punch. "Mickie I got her.." Angelina tells her as she places a hand on her shoulder. Out of instinct, the country brunette accidentally elbows the bleach blonde in the face only to have the Black Widow to grab her by the hair and strike her in the back.

Now it's somewhat settled down.. well not really because both former Divas are still going at it with all the punches and the kicks that you could imagine and now they have gotten close to the parking lot... so you know what that means. "Come on Mickie James!" Tara screams as she grabs the shorter woman by the hair and leads her out toward the parking lot and then basically shoves Mickie face-first into the truck. The Black Widow charges at her again, only to receive a kick in the midsection by Ms. Hardcore Country. Groans of pain can be heard from both woman as the Virginia Native slams the older woman up against the hood of the car. Three bodyshots by Mickie and then she chases Tara around the back of the truck and off set.

We are focusing on the blondes now, as Talia holds Madison's arms to restrain her. "You bitch! Get her Angelina!"

After several bodyshots and Madison kicking Angel, someone else comes in with brown hair, but I assume that is Sarah, holding a baking pan sheet and attempts to hit Velvet but hits Madison instead. "Yaahhhhh!" Velvet does a little warcry before she charges at Sarita, only to be kicked in the gut and to have her head slammed into the food.

She kicks Velvet down and Sarita points to Angelina. "Ohhh, you're next." Sarita then throws various punches and kicks to different parts of Angel's body. "Take that bitch!"

Next thing I know, someone is gripping a hold of Sarita's hair pulling her away from Angelina. Wait.. Katarina...? Alright, she is making her presence known tonight. "Leave Her!" She screamed a very loud, psycho scream as she tossed Sarita aside as the Canadian woman turned to face her. "Leave her!" She screamed but this time with a lower more demonic sounding tone. "She is with me now..." That glare is fucking creeping me out.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Sarita ask her.

Katarina didn't respond as she backed away and held her arm out toward her but we never saw Sarita again as Winter turned and crouched down to check on Angel, who was coughing. She helps Angelina sit up as she whispered in her ear, "You are safe. You're safe."

That was a very weird segment but I loved it nonetheless. Now about ten minutes later, I heard the door open and I turn around to see Katarina and Mickie walk in together. "Hello love, we are finally back from causing uncontrollable chick chaos.."

"No way, it's not like I can't see you girls or the segments." I spoke sarcastically while sticking my tongue out to the pair of former Divas.

"Haha, very funny.. well the Knockout's match should be up next... anyways how was Daisy?" My bestie asked me.

"I don't know.. to be honest with you ladies, something seems ... off.." I tried to explain the best way that I could possibly could.

Katarina took a seat to my left on the sofa and Mickie flopped down on the right. The oldest woman asked, "What exactly do you mean by 'off' that could mean several things, love?"

"Just everything right now... like since I saw her back at catering when I was with you, Kat. Then after that whole she drank to much and I had to take her back to my motel room. There it was she unintentionally confessed that she never stopped loving me. I don't know what it was about that but I never admitted to her that I felt the same way about her.. It's just awkward you know.. we didn't talk to each other for three years.. I mean, it was my fault though because I over reacted and didn't believe her.. when everything broke down. I was more mad at myself then I was at anything.. I was so afraid of talking to her again because I was terrified that she hated me after she left.. I don't know.. Now one moment, Daisy is being all flirty flirty pinning me onto the mattress and teasing and then the next.. I don't exist." I just sighed and readjusted myself on the couch, I don't know why I am giving my friends an entire story but I guess I just need to vent. "I just don't understand anymore..My gut is telling me something is wrong with her but she doesn't want to tell us.. it's just that Daisy doesn't look as lively as she use too... But I am probably imagining that, right?"

"I think Daisy is fine.. because she acts like herself in the ring.. I think you are just imagining it." The Virginia woman told me.

"Obviously you need to get that off your chest and that's what friends are for. But instead of telling us your feelings, shouldn't you be telling her this, love? You need to tell her that you still love her.." Katarina gave her opinion as well. "Daisy obviously still loves you.. and you love her, what's stopping you two then.." I don't even know at this point, in my head I am just afraid.

No one said anything as we turned to see Madison Rayne, Tara and a referee walk down to the ring without any music or anything. After her bodyguard assisted her into the ring, giving her a small peck on the lips, the Champion grabbed a microphone. Before she spoke, Rayne yelled at the offical for a few and he just ignored her and backed away. "Sarita! You have some nerve attacking me like that! Do you even know who I am? I am Madison Rayne, the TNA Knockout's Champion..Even though Mickie stole my damn title last week... however I will deal with her later." The crowd cheered at the mentioned of my bestie's name but she shook it off and ignored them. "I am going to say this real slow for you sweetie because I know you are only fluent in 'El Spaniard'. Get.. your ass.. out here.. Now! " Here comes Sarita and she is pissed as she walked her way down to the ring and except the match. Ding Ding Ding! I zoned out somewhat during this matchup after the girls locked up and after Rayne screamed, "Do you know who I am!" No shit, it's not like you said your name of that they announce you everytime you come out.. Maybe a good seven minutes later or so, I didn't keep track.. Madison is taunting Sarah even more before the Canadian woman somehow tripped her and hooked the leg.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell!"

"You're winner of the match as a result of a pinfall, Sarita!" They announced as Madison was slamming the mat in frustration as Victoria got into the ring and tried comforting her as the victorious woman slowly went to back out of the ring. However the two women decided they have other plans for Sarah as Rayne went to jerk the woman around.

"Hey. Is this thing working right now? Hey ladies." Everyone heard a voice before the camera panned out to the titantron.. oh dear god Daisy, what are you doing? The brunette was still wearing that wig and now wearing the same outfit as Tara was this week. It pans out to the ring to the three Knockouts in the ring, Sarita has more of a 'what the fuck' expression on her face.. Tara and Ashley are just annoyed at the moment. "Great match Melanie, but sadly you just couldn't pull out the win. And hey babe, I hoped you missed me... I am kind of lonely right now.." I didn't even notice that at some point, Sarita just walked away and back to the back.

"It's Madison, you crazy bimbo!" The Champion screamed as soon as she received the microphone from the crew worker. "What gives you any right to talk to us?"

"Daisy, what the hell do you want now?" Lisa growled at the brunette.. well black haired woman if you count the wig with red streaks in it.

"Just wanted to say hi." She pans out the camera to show that she is in the parking lot. "However, I just wanted to talk to you Tara, honey.."

"I want nothing to do with your psychotic ass so if you excuse us, Madison and I have better things-"

"I don't think so baby.." The BP member cooed as the camera zoomed back in on her again. "I have something that might convince you otherwise.." The brunette walked over into the parking lot with the camera moving along with her. She stops at and pats on something, "I believe this belong to you." The camera zooms out to show Lisa's motorcycle and Tara is fuming. "Don't worry, I have been taking really good care of your baby, see not a scratch but-"

"Give me back my bike!"

"I think we can arrange something.. like a trade.. If you don't agree to my terms.. then I am afraid that I am going to force you.." She smirked as she patted the bike again because giving innocent eyes. "I mean.. you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious. Would you? It would be a shame if an accident were to happen to her.."

Lisa sighed before she spoke into the microphone, "What sort of trade?"

"You see there is something that I've wanted... I have been wanting it for a loooooooong time now..." The BP member placed her finger one her chin like she was thinking before a devious smirk appeared across her face. "I want you.. in a match.. at Final Resolution so that way Mary Sue over there and Mickie can have a fair match..or a somewhat fair one.."

"You really think I am going to have Tara go up against you? I don't know who the hell that you think you are but we have more important things to do then worry about some crazed psycho that probably just escaped a nuthouse.. Plus Daisy, if you want a match with Tara, why don't you come down here and met her face to face?" Rayne questioned the newer Knockout as Daisy just laughed. "Once we deal with Mickie, we are going to personally lock you up in the insane asylum where you belong." Tara however didn't say anything and just nodded her head in agreement with her boss.

"So that's a shame.. because I guess that I am going to use force.. but.." The face Knockout looked around for something before she crouched down on the pavement before picking up something. "lookie what I have here.. I think that belongs to you, Margarine..." She cooed holding up the Knockout's title and waving it around.

"Give me back my title!"

"Ouch.. I don't appreciate your tone with me.. hold on..let me introduce you to someone," She bent over and grabbed something with a wooden handle. "Have you met my hammer? I call her Sledgie... and if you don't shut up, Shortstuff then Sledgie is going to met your precious title and disfigure it for good. If you don't want that then shut up and let the adults talk." She smiled as she hit the wooden handle gently against her other hand as Madison remained silent. I think this is the first time that Ashley has been silent the entire time I have seen her in the ring. "That's a good girl. Now Tara, are you going to let your 'mommy' answer for you.. I didn't think you that much of a bitch.. Whatever. I am disappointed in you babe.. So I want you to answer me, will you have a one on one match with me at Final Resolution?"

"No." She spoke simply as the crowd booed her and started chanted something I couldn't understand.

"No? That's your final answer answer, huh? The big and bad Tara has her tail tucked between her legs and is hiding behind that little short troll with a big forehead." Daisy sighed as Ashley was furious and was yelling something at Tara probably something like 'how dare she blah blah blah'. "Baby, I really didn't want to do this but you aren't leaving me much of a choice here." The camera zoomed out to the motorcycle again as she grabbed a silver can with a pink tip and shook it hard. "I feel like redesigning the bike.. how do you feel about pink, sweetheart?" Daisy smirked again.

"No. No. Don't you dare.. I swear to god, if you mess with my motorcycle, I am going to make sure you end up in the hospital." Tara threatened as the newer Knockout just shook her head in disappointment.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for.. I guess pink it is.. " She shook the can again before she crouched down and actually started to paint over the red parts with the hot pink color.

"You have gone too far you stupid bitch! You are going to pay!" Tara slammed down the microphone and slid out of the ring.

"Tisk tisk. Don't you dare.. Get that ass of yours back in the ring, Tara." The taller woman froze up on the ramp looking at the titantron. "Do you want your baby to meet Sledgie or some keys because she wouldn't like to have scratches on her.. " She cooed as she dangled her keychain in front of the camera. "Say yes and you can have your motorcycle back and I won't touch her anymore..."

"No." Victoria shook her head as she slowly walked backwards toward the ring again.

"Okay then I guess Sledgie is going to make friends with your precious." She cooed as she crouched down and grabbed the massive hammer and stood back up. With that, the brunette pointed the hammer at the bike and took a couple steps and brought the hammer back to swing it.

Right as she went to swing, Tara called out to her and the brunette stopped in her tracks.. the hammer merely inches from the motorcycle, "Okay! Okay! You win! You win! Just don't hurt my bike."

My ex girlfriend smirked and turned back to the camera and held the handle of the hammer but had it touching the floor. "Glad we can agree to something.. so do you accept the challenge.. you and me.. in a Falls Count Anywhere match but.."

"What now?"

"Why don't we make it a street fight also? Those are fun.. Why don't we make this more interesting, if I win then..hmm, what about you will be mine or should I have Mandy instead.. or I pick who I want. If you win, then I stop with all this crazy shit that I am doing.. I will stop obsessing over you.. even though that will be hard to do.. What do you say?"

"If I agree to your stupid match will you let me have my bike back?"

"Of course, sweetie if that's what you want.. but Melanie is going to have to wait in the ring if she wants her title back.." Daisy said confidently as she now had the title in her hands.

"Tara, she isn't going to do what she says she is going to do!" Ashley screamed at her. "Don't trust her! Plus how dare you use me as a part of your stupid bet!"

"Whatever Daisy. I accept." She finally agreed as the crowd cheered. Oh dear god, this is going to be chaos. I can already sense it since they can go anywhere in the arena. "Now bring my bike to me or do I have to go get it by force."

"Nope, she will be right here.. come get her.. As for you Maggie, stand right there in the ring and you can have this beauty back.." Daisy cooed holding the title and slinging it over her shoulder and walking off camera and the titantron turned off. Tara took this an opportunity to slide out of the ring and completely forgot about Madison again and ran into the back to get her precious baby. Ashley turned around to see that Lisa was gone and started to look around frantically because everyone knew that Daisy was going to pop up somewhere. Finally the crowd spotted her walking down from the opposite side of the stage and hopping over the guardrail, the crowd's reaction caused the Champion turn around to the woman who was posing as her bodyguard. Daisy got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Like I promised, your title Madison." She held out the title to her and Ashley was reluctant at first.

"It's Madi-.. Oh um, yeah." Madison realized that Daisy for the first time, referred to her as her name and grabbed onto the title with both hands only to have the taller woman overpower her and tug on the title causing Madison to fall into her. "What are you doing!" She screamed as the older woman just looked down at her. "Give me my-" The Champion was cut off by the face Knockout connecting her lips to her, causing Rayne to drop the title. Are you serious another kiss already? Like what the hell? I can't help but feel a little jealous over the entire thing.. I should be the one that she is kissing not Ashley.. This one was a little bit longer before Madison snapped back into her reality and shoved the BP member away. "What the hell! Why do you keep doing that!" She snarled picking her title off the canvas as Daisy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I am just being friendly.. besides..Tara accepted my challenge so that means.. I could get her all to myself or.. I could just try to win over your heart Madison.. because when you aren't screaming all the damn time, you are actually cute. Not that you weren't beautiful already.. just the screaming needs to go. Like I promised, I gave back the title without a scratch so I am going to go.. see you soon.." Ashley stood there speechless with her cheeks slightly rosy from the entire thing as Daisy smirked walking past her and got out of the ring. The brunette turned back and faced Rayne, who was remaining still in the ring, as the face Knockout wiped the lip gloss off her lips. I know what she is doing and it's working.. she has played with the bull and is going to get the horns.. let's just hope that she won't be wearing red. But is she seriously ready for Tara in a street fight, knowing how angry she has already made the woman.. At least this time, I don't have to worry that if Daisy loses that she would have to leave the company.. But it makes me think, does she really have a thing now for Madison Rayne or is it purely storyline?

**Author's Note: That brings an end to the short How to Anger Your Vixen series.. Step 1..Step 1: Theiving, Disrespecting and Teasing.. Step 2: Distracting and Obsessing and the Final Step: Forcing to get what you want. The chapter started out with Brooke being attacked by the mystery woman only to be knocked out.. when she wakes up, someone had came to see her.. it was Daisy but however that peace is short lived as both women are attacked by the mystery woman and knocked unconscious. We switch to Maria's POV as her, Mickie and Katarina are worrying about Daisy and went to talk to Brooke. Basically breaking into the locker room, they find both woman bloody and panic. So we have Velvet apologizing to Brooke and Maria having a panic attack over Daisy before she finally wakes up... They plan to take them to the ER and now we know.. 'who wore the pants in their relationship' A week later..Knockout brawl of craziness.. Maria ends up confessing some things to Kat and Mickers before the match(that I was too lazy to write out because the chapter was going to be long enough..) then after the match, someone appears on the titantron and it was Daisy (still dressed like Tara) and well she basically does some evil shit in order to force Tara into a match with her.. such as spraypainting her red bike hot pink and threatening to smash her bike. Tara agrees finally.. and at Final Resolution it's going to be Daisy vs Tara in a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight with added stipulations. She lets Tara have her back yet before she goes and kisses Madison again after appearing in the ring. Haha, Maria getting jealous XD So PLOTWIST? Katarina attacked Daisy? Why? Because she disobeyed her? Or is it something else? So who do you think is going to win at Final Resolution? Who will be the mystery woman's next target? What will happen next? Read to find out..?**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks.**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	15. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note: That brings an end to the short How to Anger Your Vixen series..Step 1: Thieving, Disrespecting and Teasing.. Step 2: Distracting and Obsessing and the Final Step: Forcing to Get What You Want. Last Chapter, started out with Brooke being attacked by the mystery woman only to be knocked out.. when she wakes up, someone had came to see her.. it was Daisy but however that peace is short lived as both women are attacked by the mystery woman and knocked unconscious. We switch to Maria's POV as her, Mickie and Katarina are worrying about Daisy and went to talk to Brooke. Basically breaking into the locker room, they find both woman bloody and panic. So we have Velvet apologizing to Brooke and Maria having a panic attack over Daisy before she finally wakes up... They plan to take them to the ER and now we know.. 'who wore the pants in their relationship' A week later..Knockout brawl of craziness.. Maria ends up confessing some things to Kat and Mickers before the match (that I was too lazy to write out because the chapter was going to be long enough..) then after the match, someone appears on the titantron and it was Daisy (still dressed like Tara) and well she basically does some evil shit in order to force Tara into a match with her.. such as spray painting her red bike hot pink and threatening to smash her bike. Tara agrees finally.. and at Final Resolution it's going to be Daisy vs Tara in a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight with added stipulations. She lets Tara have her back yet before she goes and kisses Madison again after appearing in the ring. Haha, Maria getting jealous XD So PLOTWIST? Katarina attacked Daisy? Why? Because she disobeyed her? Or is it something else? So who do you think is going to win at Final Resolution? Who will be the mystery woman's next target? What will happen next? Read to find out..?**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Katarina's POV**

**December 2, 2010**

_Before Impact Wrestling..._

I would like to say that the last couple of weeks have been rather eventful to say due to people being imbeciles about the entire everyone getting attack thing. They don't have any suspects at all and were more concerned about taking care of the ones that were attacked. Like aren't you ladies concerned at you might get attacked next.. like bloody fucking hell. Needless to say I might have hurt Daisy a little too much but all suspicions are off her so now I need to get the pot stirring again but this time, make it a little more fun for everyone. My little zombie did I really good job attacking Mickie and Brooke for me so we can switch spots to make ourselves look innocent. Well I have to keep the game going for a little bit longer and to show that I am committed to this as she is I decided to make myself the target tonight. The reason why is because I am one of the remaining few Knockout's that are the same height as Tara besides Maria and well no one would be suspicious of her. She is too kind-hearted to do something like this so I guess I made the right choice after all. No one else was at the arena yet that I knew off.. Daisy went and put the outfit on and we were going to stage the entire thing.. "Remember don't hold back on me..and let them see you then book it." The brunette simply nodded and placed the helmet on and adjusted the outfit. "Good, I trust you, love. Don't get yourself caught." We have a little spot that we hide the outfit so no one will find it... lucky for us that it is close by and all she would have to do is lose them and we are in the clear.

I looked down at my phone to read the unopened messages that I got and I had one and it was from Ashley. _'Mickie and I are about five minutes away from the arena so we will be there so and then we can hit the gym or something, love.' _

I just gave her a simple nod before she walked over to me and gripped me by the collar of my blouse and shoved me backwards causing me to flipped over the couch and onto the wooden table. Ow! She climbed on top of me and repeatedly banged my head against the table and then pushed me into the floor and gripped me by the hair. Oh fuck, this is going to hurt as she dragged me over toward that massive mirror that every locker room has to have and gets broken every time. "As hard as you can.." I whispered at her as she tossed me as hard as she could, shattering the glass instantly. Son of a bitch.. this fucking hurts. I regret this now but it has to be done.. "Why the hell are you doing this you fucking psycho!" I yelled out as she crouched down grabbing one of the glass shards that fell into the carpet.. Oh I like her thinking. "Who the bloody hell are you!" I yelled out again because I could hear the footsteps and the chattering getting closer. "Ahh.. son of a bitch.." I hissed out as she merely crouched down and pulled on my hair, tilting my head up so I was staring her dead in the eyes..

"Katarina, we are h-" Bingo! The door opened and I could see Mickie and Madison both standing in the doorway. "Oh shit.. it's her.." The youngest woman pointed before slightly backing away.

"Kat!" Mickie yelled out storming past the younger woman actually seeing Daisy, who instantly dropped the shard of glass and took a couple steps back. "You..! You stupid bitch! How dare you attack me and all my friends!" The Virginia Native charged at her and tried to overpower her but I have that feeling that she will be just fine.

"Are you okay, Katarina?" I heard Ashley ask as she crouched beside me as I looked over to the Virginia Native that was trying to restrain the attacker but Daisy outsmarted her headbutting her with helmet before kicking her over. The two began to brawl it out some more with a barrage of punches being thrown from both woman before Mickie grabbed onto the helmet.. Shit! Shit! No, don't you let her take that helmet off. However the younger woman manage to pry the older woman's hands off the helmet.

"I am okay.. just a little bruised up.." I chuckled as she gave me sympathetic eyes. Oh you twit, stop looking at me like that or I will attack you next.. Ow. At least, I can't fake this pain.

I heard Mickie groan out in pain as Daisy managed to shove her back into the already broken mirror. The woman in motorcycle outfit took a couple steps back before bolting out of the door. "God damn it!" Mickie screamed before she ran out the door after her.

"Help Mickie.. I will be fine. You need to catch her, we need to know who and why she is doing this." Ashley nodded her head before getting up and dashed out the door after the two. I couldn't help but laugh, oh my god.. they fell for it. They actually fell for it, we are both in the clear.. just as long as she doesn't get caught. Now to think of my next move because soon, it will all be revealed.. just need to make sure there aren't any complications with her transformation and I will have my own little minion. No one will be able to stop me soon, I just have to play the helpless victim card a little bit longer. I already know for a fact that I will instantly have Maria on my side. Better than nothing I suppose.. I groaned as I managed to sit up even though it hurt hell and a chuckled to myself. Yes. Fate is on my side after all..

**Madison POV's **

What the hell is going on here? First Mickie, followed by Sarah, Brooke and Daisy.. now Katarina.. It' almost every that we originally suspected of the attacks to begin with and each attack is getting worse and worse. From the looks of things, everyone is going to be an eventual target.. including me. From what it looked like back there, this crazy bitch was going to kill Katarina by slitting her throat or something, this is escalating way too fast. It started out with a hit to the back of Mickie's head then it went to throwing Sarah into a mirror, then using a towel rack on Brooke and Daisy. This has got to stop. Now. We seen the woman for ourselves in Tara's outfit and we are currently chasing the attacker now as Mickie isn't going to let her escape this time. It makes me think of who it could possibly be because most of the locker room has been attacked by now. Let's see the only ones that are close enough to the correct height of the outfit that haven't been attacked are Lisa and... Maria. None of this adds up at all because Tara was with me during most of the attack and well Maria has been with whoever finds them but I don't think she has the heart to someone. Then again, I wouldn't think any of us would. Lauren is too skinny, Jamie is too short and I am shorter than all of them and obviously it's not me. None of this makes any sense. It can't be a Knockout.. there is no one left it could possibly be! "Get back here, you stupid bitch!" I heard the country woman scream as we somehow chased her outside to the parking lot. "Ashley, hurry up!"

"I am trying, I can't run any faster, you know!" I screamed back as I was going to make an attempt to corner her in the cars. "Stay on her Mickie, we can't lose her!" I made a quick scan of the parking lot and only saw Kat's car so fuck no one else is here. The woman in the helmet was doing whatever she could to lose us and she slid across the hoods of the cars with ease. Damn it, she has been chased before so it seems because we are losing distance between us and her fast, somehow I manage to catch my short ass up to Mickie. "Up ahead Mickie, there is a one way alley.. I will go right and cut her out that way.. you go left and get her to climb the fence. We can corner her there and get her together.."

"Do you think that will work?" The country woman panted as we continued to chase after the woman that looked back at us to see how close we were.

"It just has too." I told her as I split away from her and headed in the opposite direction, on the edge of the parking lot is a tall, wooden fence and then there is a little alleyway that makes a shortcut for the to neighboring streets. I glanced over at the two women on the other side as the mystery woman climbed the fence within a couple seconds, before Mickie had a chance to grab her. Are you serious? Great she can climb too... I circled around the corner and just stood there dumbfounded when I saw no one on the other side. "What the fuck!"

I saw Mickie come into my view as she just stopped and looked around. "Where the fu-.." The brunette looked around before she pointed.. "There is a massive hole in the fence.. she climbed back in the parking lot." We both ran back toward the parking lot and noticed that it was completely empty... No.. No. How could two of us lose her? There is no way in hell that she just vanish. She has to be around here somewhere. "How the fuck did we lose her, Ashley! God Damn It!" I have never seen Mickie so furious in my entire time knowing her... it's kind of scary I have to be admit.

"Mickie Laree! What's with the language?" I heard someone else sass the older woman as we turn to see Maria walking over to us and we just exchanged glances at each other.

"That damn woman in the helmet, that's why! She is attacking people again!" The country woman hissed as she picked up and tossed one of the rock against the fence out of frustration.

"She attacked Katarina..had a broken piece of glass.. held to her throat before we came in.. Mickie and I chased her out here and she got away from both of us." I told her as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Her tone was worried and saddened as I observed her body movement for a moment. I don't know why but I suspect her a great deal now that she randomly pops up after the whole ordeal is done and over with. "Is she?" She asked again slightly annoyed as I just folded my arms over my chest and the Virginia native looked over to me because she was confused to why I wasn't answering her. "Ashley, goodness sake, you act like I had something to do with this."

"You magically showed up after the motorcycle woman disappears.." Then the realization hit me from my earlier thoughts.. she has been with someone else every time an attack happens.. It can't be her. "Sorry, I am just so confused.. nothing's making sense."

"No it doesn't, but I was with Lisa and we got got here from the hotel." The redhead sighed before placing her finger on her chin like she is thinking. "Lisa!" She yelled back toward the parking lot.

"What!" The oldest woman yelled as she looked over in our direction.

"We all need to go check on Katarina.. they will explain on the way!" She yelled out as we followed behind her. I can't comprehend any of this.

_During Impact.._

Tonight is suppose to be a really fun night considering the card tonight and the meetings we had with the Creative Team and they decided to escalate the some of the feuds even more because apparently they really love the the four of us going at it non-stop so they want that to that again one last time before Final Resolution. Of course, this crowd loves all the chick fights. Mickie was up first because she was going to sing her song 'Hardcore Country' because if you don't know that's her theme song. "You know what to do, right ladies?" The country woman asked turning to them. Tonight she was short black dress with a shiny gold strap wrapped around her neck and her long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Of course, just remember when I am suppose to come out." Lisa turned the face Knockout. Tonight Tara was in a more casual attire, a sparkly, silver tanktop and a pair of tight, blue jeans held up with a black and silver belt with a huge silver buckle. Her hair was straight and down, despite normal curls that she has. "Daisy? You already know what you were suppose to do right?"

"You betcha.. I know my cue as well." The BP member smiled as she looked over to the oldest woman. For once tonight, she is in her Beautiful People attire which is the pink tubetop and pink skirt.. also the massive fluffy boots and the fishnets which is funny because I don't think she has ever wore that... never mind in that tag match that we did, she used the BP outfit. "Have fun Mickie."

"Oh don't worry, I will."

"Ladies and gentleman, here at this time to perform her new hit single, Hardcore Country. Give it up for TNA Knockout, Mickie James! " Jeremy Borash introduces her as the music hits.

"Hardcore Country!" The men of the band sing as the crowd cheers and the introduction of the song plays and her titantron is being shown. The Knockout sigh before slowly starting to walk toward the curtain as she waits for her cue. "Hey, hey can't you see?"

"I'm a rockin' southern girl runnin' wild and free." She sang as she walked up on stage.

"Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door!"

"High-class style country to the core." She walked back and forth on the stage as the men continued to sing the backup chorus 'Hardcore Country'. "Back woods or uptown." 'Hardcore Country!' "Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound." At this point in the song, the camera zooms out and we see EY otherwise known as Eric Young behind Mickie hitting a cowbell with a drumstick, which made us all laugh. He had on a beige cowboy hat, a black vest and beige colored chaps because we could see the front of his tights. "Hills and stones, junior and jones, one thing I'll always be!" 'Hardcore Country!' Mickie at that moment turned around as EY turned around to show his assless chaps and his red tights underneath, her facial expression was the best thing ever. 'No. No.' She mouthed as he continued to dance and hit the cowbell. The short woman placed her hand on her forehead before she remembered that she had to continue singing. "Hey now, listen up! I'm not the kind of girl that ever gives up. If anybody tries to bring me down, they'll be pickin' themselves up off the ground." She continued to look back at the crowd and then back at Eric as she was trying to focus. "Cause my rhinestone Lucchese boots will kick your ass back to its roots!" At this point, she was starting to dance around slightly which was cute. 'Hardcore Country!' "Back woods or uptown!" 'Hardcore Country!' "Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound! Hills and stones, junior and jones." At this point, the oldest woman walked past us and walked onto the stage behind Mickie as she was still singing. "One thing I'll always be!" Lisa is so good at expressions because she looks so unimpressed standing behind Mickie but then she attacks her with a back elbow.

"Right in the middle of Mickie's singing performance!" Tenay yelled as my ally grabs her by her hair and slams her into the speaker. "Here comes Tara."

Eric Young at this point went over and grabs Lisa's arms and gently pushes her away from the Knockout that was laying on the stage. "Hey! Relax!" He goes to check on Mickie, who was trying to stand up at this point. "You alright?" Tara whacks him with the cowbell in the back and that knocks him out.

The two women on stage continue to kick and punch at each other until the country woman's dress almost slides down and reveals her breasts. Oh shit, wardrobe malfunction.. however the two women are still fighting. The Hardcore Country woman tackles Lisa and the fall into the drumset and the Virginia native is holding up the dress with one hand and hitting Tara with the other. "Bitch!" The two former Divas are screaming and trying to choke each other was the commentators are talking. "Bitch!" They are finally separated for a second and Mickie kicks Victoria back down as she continues to hold on to the dress.

The crowd boos as security pulled them apart as they both squirmed in the guard's grasp trying to get free. The BP member sighed before she ran through the curtain onto the stage and ran and jumped on all of them including the security guards sending them into the metal. "What the- Now Daisy is out here too.."

"It makes sense with all the tension and history between these three..Tara and Daisy have a street fight this Sunday at Final Resolution and Mickie James has a shot at the Knockout's Title as well... so many catfights going to happen." Taz added in.

The BP member got back on her feet as she looked around and picked up the cowboy hat that was EY's and put it on her head and the cowbell. Oh lordy, stop it Daiz as she started dancing around again which caused me to laugh, that's right she is a country girl too, she just doesn't show it as much. The former Divas didn't care about anything but getting their hands on each other and apparently completely forgot that someone else had come out. Tara was able to knock the Virginia native down with one her the shorter woman's shoes and the BP member spoke before she slowly walked down the ramp, staying hidden from Victoria. "Needs more cowbell." With that she threw the cowbell and it hit Lisa in the butt and knocked her down for a moment.

The older woman groaned before she slowly turned around to see her opponent for Sunday up on the ramp just waving at her while still holding her bottom. The raven haired woman with red streaks turned back to Mickie and then up to the BP member, who was now dancing around like Eric was only better; Tara had to choose who to go attack. Tara made her decision, "You are mine, little girl!" She scream as she ran up the ramp as the brunette fled backstage obviously luring her to the back, leaving Mickie on the ramp to be confused on what just happened. The camera followed Tara is the back as she is looking for the BP member, who seemingly vanished again. "Where are you, bitch!"

"Over here baby," she cooed as she was walking backwards toward the parking lot. "Come here.. I have a present for you." She tossed the hat in the older woman's direction as she ran outside.

"Stop running from me, you coward!" The older woman went out into the parking lot and Daisy was standing out by a motorcycle. "My bike.. What the hell did you do to my bike!"

Lisa only glared at the brunette as the camera panned out to show that her motorcycle was now not only pink but was painted every color of the rainbow and so was the helmet. "What since you were so indecisive on the colors, I decided to paint her all the colors. I think it looks pretty because I like rainbow things. Oh look, I added little daisies to it so every time you ride it out there, you can think of me and not that little meatball of yours." Wait, did she just call me a meatball? Oh god, her and her insults, I love to hate them.

"Screw Sunday, come here bitch and we will have the street fight right now!" Lisa growled at her as she got right in the younger woman's face.

Oh right, I gotta get into character. "Tara!" I yelled instantly snapping into my bitch mode as I walked up to the two former Divas as they both looked over at me. "Did I tell you that you could run around here and do whatever you want! No! You don't do anything, unless I tell you too! Do you want me to fire you?"

"But Madison-"

"But nothing Tara, ever since she showed up," I pointed over to Daisy as she just kind of spaced out like she was ignoring us. "you have been abandoning me and it's going to cause me to lose MY title. So you better do what I say or else, if I lose this title Sunday, you will be without a job! DO you understand me!" I threatened her, I hate being such a bitch to her but I know she understands that it's just my character. "Tara?" The older woman admitted defeat and nodded her head showing she understood me. "And you!" I turned to face Daisy, who rolled her eyes. "You really think that you get involved in business that you shouldn't be apart in.."

"And let's not forgot, she vandalized my bike, you st-"

"Shut up, Tara! I am talking. Listen here slut, you may be apart of the Beautiful People but that doesn't matter because tonight, I am facing you in a match. I am going to beat you and then at Final Resolution, Tara is going to destroy you... or at least she better." I turned back and shot a glare at my bodyguard then looked back at the BP member. "Sunday, I will beat Mickie James and retain MY title, and there is nothing that you can do about it, toots."

"Nothing I can do about it huh? Listen here you chunky Meatball, with your big ol' thunder thighs. Tonight I am going to beat you and pin you to the mat, whether if you like it or not. Then Sunday I am going to kick her ass all over the arena.. then I will be in Mickie's corner to and makes sure she get a fair shot at her title. Oh yeah right, the stipulation of that street fight.. hmm would I want you or the vixen behind you.. well you better prepare yourselves.. because.. I am in the mode to play." With that she walked closer to us and reach up smacking Lisa across the face. That caused the older woman to try to charge at her but I held her back. "That's for being such a bitch."

"Tara, no! I will handle her tonight!" I said trying to calm her down as she walked away from us. "I will beat her tonight and let you destroy her Sunday. You got that!" I told her as she glared at the Knockout as she was walking away before she smiled wickedly at me. "Good girl.."

_Matchtime.._

"The following Knockout's match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Tara, she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne." Jeremy announced as I walked down to the ring with my bodyguard following behind me. The crowd booed and I simply didn't care because my character is a bitch so that's self explanatory. Tara grabbed my hand and helped me up onto the apron and she jumped onto the apron and got into the ring. The Black Widow bent over the ropes and planted a small kiss on my lips before I got into the ring and waited for Daisy to come out. The BP music hit and I almost forgot for a second that she wasn't going to use Tara's stuff tonight. "And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Angelina Love, Daisy Sanders!" Jeremy announced as the brunette crawl through the blonde's legs while she was doing her pose and Angel grabbed a hold of Daisy's hands and lifted her up. The one thing that was suspicious was the paperbag that Lauren had in her hands, of course I naturally I know what's in it. They made their way down to the apron and Lauren stayed on the outside as the taller woman jumped onto the apron and spun around a couple times before flipping herself over the top rope. I just shot a glare at her as I motioned for my bodyguard to get out of the ring, she however just laughed lightly and her attention went to Lisa, who she blew a little kiss at.

Ding! Ding! "You think you can beat me!" I instantly screamed at as I shoved her backwards, she however just cocked her head before pouncing on me with a Thesz press. I reversed our positioning and nailed her with punches to the head. "You like that huh!" I could hear the crowd booing and the ref yelling at me to let her go so I stood up to break the count and pulled her up by the hair. "Shut up!" I yelled and then slammed her head down onto the mat again and climbed on top of her. "Come on, you like this, Daisy! Huh!"

"Oh, I do but.." She cooed seductively reversing our positions so she was on top, "I prefer to be on top better." After the barrages of punching to my head, I temporarily lost my train of thought as she picked me up and whipped me into the corner.

The BP member charged and I moved out of the way to avoid her but she stopped so I managed to knock her over into a rollup and the official started the count. "1...2.."

She kicked out and I turned to the referee and yelled, "That was three!"

"Rayne it was two!" He yelled back at me as he held up two fingers.

"It was three! Do your job!" I screamed at him again but that's when I felt a hand connect with my butt with a hard smack. Ouch, that stung more than I thought it would. I turned around to see the brunette just staring at me as I rubbed my bottom. "Did you just spank me!" I screamed at as I charged at her with a clothesline but she moved and grabbed a hold of my arm.

"You know you enjoyed." She purred loud enough to for the camera to pick up on and then she grabbed my other arm and turned it into a hip drag and tossed me to onto the canvas. Ow, my back and I laid down onto the mat and I could her Tara yelling whatever into my ear. I opened my eyes enough to see her crawl on top of me before grabbing a hold hair and pull me upwards. "You will realize sweetie that I am the better one." She told me as she headbutted me down before slowly getting off me. Boy, I bet all the men in the crowd are enjoying this as well as the superstars and the commentators. She attempted to whip me into the ropes but I reversed it sending Daisy into the ropes. I charged at her nailing her with a clothesline which knocked her down. It was my turn to crawl on her and I wrapped my legs around her head so I can go for my Pushup Facebuster. I don't know how but she was able to get on her knees and flipped me off of her and backed away into the corner. I knew instantly that she was going to attempt a spear so I rolled out of the ring.

"Ha Haha!" I laughed as Victoria helped me up before walking away and I looked back up.. "I outsmarted you, nice try though."

"She's a screamer!" Daisy chanted out as the crowd followed her lead and then she ran toward the ropes and jumped over the top rope and landed on me as I was too distracted by the fans chanting in my ear. All the mindgames, they have to stop but I know good and well that they won't for a while. The other brunette lifted me up and rolled me back into the ring before crawling on top on me again. "Not much of a talker now, huh?" She purred as she brought her hand up and caressed my cheek and I felt her hand travel down my neck...and..

"Snap out of it, Madison!" I heard Lisa yell at me and that's when I snapped back into reality and pushed her off me.

"Your mind games are NOT going to work on me!" I screamed at her and charged at her with a flying forearm but I missed as she moved out of the way and kicked me hard in the back causing me to fall down.. She picked me up by my hair and managed to get me into a waistlock that I reversed and managed to get her in a headlock. "Ha ha!" I laughed as I flipped her down with a classic headlock takedown and of course the crowd and Angelina are trying to motivate her to get free as she tried to keep her shoulders off the mat. Somehow she managed to wrap her long legs around my head and I knew exactly what she was going for as it looked like I was trying to loose but in reality, I was getting in position for it. Using her arm strength and keeping her legs wrapped around me, she forces my face into the canvas a couple times.. maybe five, I don't know.. my head is starting to hurt. I felt her crawl on me again mimicking my arrogant pin as she went for the cover.

"1...2..." I lifted my shoulder up stopping the count.

"Looks like Daisy is not just using minds with Madison here tonight, she is also copying her ring style... not that I am complaining or anything." I heard Taz say to Tenay as I stood up and glared at up woman.

"I can't figure this woman out.. is she after Madison or Tara, Taz.."

"It's hard telling with Daisy.. I have known her for years but she still confuses me.."

"You think you can steal MY moves and get away with it!" I shouted at her as she just laughed before running at me and we locked arms again and the older woman got me in a waistlock. I reversed it into another headlock or more so like a chokehold and I felt her elbow me in the stomach.

"Come on Daisy!" I heard Angel yelled out as she smacked the mat and of course that helps give the BP member the motivation that she needs to elbow me again and I released my grip on her.

The former Diva whipped me into the ropes before charging at me and nailing me with a clothesline. I got up again only to get dropkicked by the Beautiful People member. I knew that meant she was gaining momentum to attempt a finisher but instead she grabbed my arm and performed a leg drop on it. Fuck shit.. that hurt, I groaned as I struggled to get to my feet and Daisy was in the corner preparing for a spear before Tara jumped on the apron and the brunette however went to swing at her but Tara managed to jump down before she hit her. "Back off!" The BP member yelled at her as I snuck behind her and attempted to roll her up but my opponent held onto the ropes tightly and shook me off which caused me to fall backwards.

I turned to see Angelina behind me outside the ring and I screamed at her, "Do you think THAT," I pointed back in the direction of the brunette and then pointed to myself, "could replace ME! I am way better than she is. I could never amount to MY accomplishments." I feel her hand on my back and again I felted a hard sting against my bottom and I screamed out in pain and I heard her and Angelina chuckle. Ow! I think she left a handprint after that one , the ideas I come up with for her. I regret them now.. all they are doing are turning me on and that's the last thing I need in the middle of a match. I turned around to see her with the signature cocky smirk across her lips. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"You can't deny that you don't like me touching you." She inched a little bit closer and brought her hand closer to her hand up to my cheek but I slapped it away. "Madelyn, we don't have to fight.. I don't want to hurt you.." I just stared at her as she wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to her. I don't know why but I find it funny how she purposely messes up my name to piss me off. "Besides, I think you like it more than you are letting on to it. Just admit it and I might even lay down and let you pin me.. I like a little dominance in a woman." She cooed in my ear as I felt her hand travel down to my chest slowly. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried looking away from her and over to Tara, who is screaming something at me but I can't focus. Damn it, I need to snap myself into character before I forget this is a match, this is beginning to be too much for me to handle.

"What the heck is going on between this two right now, Taz?"

"I don't know, but I love it!" Of course you would Taz, such a pervert I swear. "I say let them do whatever they are doing."

It was when her hand gently rested against my breast that I pushed her back with my cheeks slightly pink from the entire thing. "Enough! I have had enough of you! I am sick of YOU and all of your mind games!" I slapped her hard so loud that the entire arena could have heard it, I did sort of feel bad about it though. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. "I am going to send YOU back to the nut house where you belong, you crazy psycho." I charged at her and knocked the BP member down with a clothesline and then she got up. I used my quickness to my advantage and I tripped her into the ropes and used my knee against her neck, choking the brunette against the ropes.

"Break it up, Rayne. Get her off the ropes.. 1...2...3..."

I broke the count and turned to screamed at the referee, "I broke it okay! Don't tell me what to do!"

"I am the official Madison! Don't yell at me!" He yelled back as I saw Lisa on the apron pulling Daisy up by the hair.

Angelina jumped up on the apron pointing to the official showing him that my bodyguard was try to get involved again and the referee get distracted and started yelling at the blonde to get off the apron. I charged at her by somehow Daisy got free and moved and I hit Victoria instead. I turned around only to get kicked in the gut and tucked between her legs. I felt her move her body against my head and grind against me, before she picked me up and powerbomb me onto mat.

She went for the cover, "1...2...3!"

"Here is the winner of the match as a result of a pinfall, Daisy Sanders!" I heard Jeremy announce as I felt Tara grabbed a hold of my leg and pulled me out of the ring. I felt Lisa's arm wrap around me as my vision started to come to as I looked at the two BP members celebrated in the ring and I just looked at them in disbelief before looking back over to my bodyguard.

"How could you let her do those things to me!" I yelled at her as Tara just lowered her head ashamed before glancing back over to the Daisy, who was talking to Angelina before her teammate nodded her head and started walking over toward us. Something was different because she handed the paper bag to Daisy and the brunette stayed over toward the ramp. "Get away from me Angelina or I swear, I will have Tara rearrange your pretty, little face!"

"Ha, I am pretty sure we can handle your bodyguard, Madison. But you might two shouldn't be concerned about me..." The taller blonde smirked before pointing behind me and the two of turned around to see Daisy walking over with the bag in her hands. "I am just over here to make sure you don't try to hurt my girl. Don't worry, we mean no harm."

"Tara.."

"What the hell do you want now?" Lisa snarled at the younger woman, who didn't flinch in the slightest at the sudden outburst.

"I just wanted to give you something," She held up the paper bag closer to us. "I know that you don't trust me or that you hate me but.. this is sort of like a 'good luck' gift for our match on Sunday. Baby, it's something that you miss dearly and well you haven-"

"I don't want anything of yours!" Tara yelled at her before tossing the bag onto the ground and all you heard was glass shattering. "This is what I think of your gift!" With that the older woman angrily stomped down onto the bag with her boots but instead of the sound of glass breaking, I heard a squishing sound as if something was in the bag. The older woman's eyes widen as the BP member slowly backed away toward the steel steps. Tara turned back to me for a moment before looking down at the bag and crouched down. Opening the bag slightly, she lifted up the top part of the cage that had broken off and the realization hit her and hard at that. "P..Po.."

"Oh my.. That looks like.." I don't even think Taz can find the words to explain what's going on.

Her eyes wandered back up to the brunette and then back to the cage handle in her hands. "What have you done.." The older woman just stepped over the bag and got right into the BP's member face as I stood back and walked this all unfold. "Do you just realize what you made me do? He was my pet..." The more she spoke, the deeper and more sinister her voice got. Two things you never want to touch of Tara's her bike and her spider, Poison.. I hated that thing when she use to scare us with it so when I beat her and made her retire. I decided that I would let her come back only on two conditions, first Lisa becomes my bodyguard and second, she would retire that spider of hers. Yeah Daisy could die tonight... "I am going to make you my bitch Sunday and make sure you can never wrestle again! I am going to make you pay for what happen to him!"

"It's your own fault before you didn't accept my gift, I was trying to be nice, my Black Widow. I thought you would like to have your baby back." The brunette spoke giving us some puppy dog eyes before a smirk appeared across her face. "But as for the second part of that, no chance in hell sweetie, come at me." With that she slapped Tara across the face for the second time tonight with a mixture of reactions from the crowd. Before I could say anything to prevent her from charging the newer Knockout, she was seeing red and went after her. Daisy however rang around the ring back toward the steps and the brunette just continued to back away. She went to grab Daisy but the younger woman tripped her into the steel steps and crouched down and moved the top step and grabbed something hidden underneath.

"Tara! Get up! Don't leave me alone with these two!" I yelled out because I felt uncomfortable being out here along with these two lunatics. I felt someone grab a hold of my hair and sling me into the ring. I scrambled to my feet and turn around to Angelina herself walking closer to me. "Stay away fro-" I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out because the BP leader nailed me with her finisher, the Botox Injection, which is a superkick to the face.

Oh god, my head is starting to spin as I heard Daisy telling Angelina to do something then I felt someone's hands grab onto mine and my body was being dragged to somewhere else in the ring. It was when I felt cold metal against both my hands and I heard clicking noises that I started to slowly come to. "Wakey wakey Marybelle, come on.. that's a girl." I heard Daisy coo as I felt her hand caress my cheek.

I opened my eyes to see the face Knockout crouched in front of me. "Get out of MY face, you stup-" I went to swing my arms but I could only move them so far, the only sound I could hear was the sound of clanking metal. It was when the realization hit me and I glared at her and yelled, "Did you really handcuff me!"

"Mhmm, so that way you can't fight back because that wouldn't be any fun." She smirked as she look over toward the ramp. "Tisk tisk, I feel sorry for you Margaret because your bodyguard isn't going to be able to protect you... she is kind of sleeping on the job. But don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to enjoy this. Angelina, can you get it for me, baby?" With that the bleach blonde moved the ring apron and grabbed a hold of something and set a paper bag inside the ring and Daisy crawled over to get it. "Thank you baby." She cooed giving Lauren a kiss on the cheek before crawling back over to me and setting the bag next to her. "You think I wouldn't forgot abo-"

"Let me go!" Her hazel eyes sparkled with evil intentions before she reached into the bag and slowly pulled out the handle of what looked like.. oh god. "No! No! Please! I am begging you! NOT HIM! No!" I began pleading with her as she pulled out the cage to reveal the hairy spider known as Poison...the real one.. "No! Please!" I whimpered as she played with the cage door in a teasing manner.

"If that's Poison then what was in the other bag?" I heard Taz ask his coworker.

"Itsy bitsy spider.. went up the waterspout.." She sang out slowly as she opened the cage door and allowed the massive tarantula to crawl into her hand. Daisy looked over to me and laughed before stroking the massive spider with her finger. "What's the matter champ? Have you met my new pet, his name is Poison?" She held that thing closer to me and I just shook my head and scooted back as far as I could. "Don't be rude Maxie, I think he just wants to say hi to you. Don't you baby?" She looked down and pet the creature gently with her finger again before crawling over closer to me.

"No.. please.. Daisy.. I am begging you! Get that thing away from ME!" Madison Rayne never begs for anything but I sure as hell will to get that thing away from me. "Don't you dare put that thing anywhere near me!" Like I am in any position to make threats. My body was trembling in fear as this psychopath placed the spider on my arm and I tried squirming around but it was a fertile attempt on my part. I closed my eyes but felt every movement that the creature made. It got closer to my face and I shook my head trying to knock it off somehow.

"I wouldn't move too much.. he doesn't like that. Remember if I bark, he bites."

"Please! Please! Get him off me!" At this point, I was almost at the verge of tears because of how 'terrified' I am of spiders but the crowd was laughing at this whole thing so they must like it.

"Come on baby, let's put you up for now." I mentally sighed as she lifted the tarantula off of me and put him back in his cage. "Let this be a lesson to you Maggie, because next time I might just bark." She told me as Daisy placed the cage over to the side of her. "I will see you Sunday, sweetheart and if you try to cheat in your match, you and Poison are going to really get to know each other.." With that the BP member slid out of the ring and walked backwards up of the ramp with Angelina. At this point, I noticed Tara starting to stand up before her focus was on the ramp to see the BP with her spider but this time was different. The oldest woman ran down to the ring and came over to me and get me free from the handcuffs. Thank god, I can finally move my hands again. I stood up as my bodyguard handed my title to me and I turned to glance back up at Angelina and Daisy. One question remains in my head... What the hell did I just get myself into?

**Author's Note: Woah another chapter so fast! I am on a roll with this! Alright, we started off with Katarina's POV as her and her 'minion' staged a plan where Winter would be the victim.. and it worked because Madison and Mickie walked in on the attack. Mickie went right after the woman in the helmet as Ashley went to check on Kat. Daisy got away from the Knockout's but they both chased her leaving Katarina to plan her next move. We switch to Madison's POV and her and Mickie were chasing after the woman.. but somehow Daisy was able to get away.. We switch to the show and Mickie is performing her song Hardcore Country but of course Tara had to attack her... and Daisy to the rescue.. LOL she threw the cowbell at her butt.. the Black Widow chased the BP member to the back where she discover that the brunette.. repainted her bike.. painting it rainbow with little daisies on it. Before a fight could happen, Ashley gets into character and tells both of them off which results in the BP member slapping Victoria in the face. The match was intense but also had the sexual feel as Daisy continued to play mind games with both of the Heels.. spanking Madison, touching her chest.. good god, she plays a good psycho. A miscommunication from the heels leads to the brunette gaining the victory with the SableBomb (or well the DaisyBomb since she seems to have adopted it from her mother, Sable) After segment, Daisy tried giving Tara a gift, which the older woman drops and stomps... she realize that Poison's cage was in the bag.. However that was a trick because Angelina helps Daisy trap Madison and the brunette toys with her with the real Poison.. oh lordy.. Daisy now has Poison.. however what will happen next? Who do you think will win at Final Resolution? Will Katarina's plan be ruined? Will Madison and Tara get revenge or will Mickie and Daisy prevail? Read to find out...**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks.**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	16. Before the Chaos

**Author's Note: Alright, we started off with Katarina's POV as her and her 'minion' staged a plan where Winter would be the victim.. and it worked because Madison and Mickie walked in on the attack. Mickie went right after the woman in the helmet as Ashley went to check on Kat. Daisy got away from the Knockout's but they both chased her leaving Katarina to plan her next move. We switch to Madison's POV and her and Mickie were chasing after the woman.. but somehow Daisy was able to get away.. We switch to the show and Mickie is performing her song Hardcore Country but of course Tara had to attack her... and Daisy to the rescue.. LOL she threw the cowbell at her butt.. the Black Widow chased the BP member to the back where she discover that the brunette.. repainted her bike.. painting it rainbow with little daisies on it. Before a fight could happen, Ashley gets into character and tells both of them off which results in the BP member slapping Victoria in the face. The match was intense but also had the sexual feel as Daisy continued to play mind games with both of the Heels.. spanking Madison, touching her chest.. good god, she plays a good psycho. A miscommunication from the heels leads to the brunette gaining the victory with the SableBomb (or well the DaisyBomb since she seems to have adopted it from her mother, Sable) After segment, Daisy tried giving Tara a gift, which the older woman drops and stomps... she realize that Poison's cage was in the bag.. However that was a trick because Angelina helps Daisy trap Madison and the brunette toys with her with the real Poison.. oh lordy.. Daisy now has Poison.. however what will happen next? Who do you think will win at Final Resolution? Will Katarina's plan be ruined? Will Madison and Tara get revenge or will Mickie and Daisy prevail? Read to find out...**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Katarina's POV**

_During the Knockout's Match_

Man, I can't even catch a bloody break to go to the restroom without these other wankers saying that we should buddy up. Now they are finally starting to realize that they need to be careful or else they might get attacked. But it's funny because they have the slightest idea that it could still be a Knockout, however it's better this way because they don't suspect a thing. Now we are all cramped up in this small locker room because we don't want anyone to get attacked again. Sarah and Jamie were over on the loveseat, Brooke and Mickie were sharing a chair and Maria and I had the couch. I decided to turn over to the monitor to see Daisy and Madison still going at it in the ring. I think it's hilarious because I notice the redhead next to me actually getting jealous of the suggestive stuff that is going on in the ring. I forgot to read the script for tonight so I suppose that something crazy is going to happen. I saw Lauren jump up on the apron as Madison and Tara trying to pull a cheap shot but the brunette quickly evaded with Ashley hit her bodyguard. The Knockout's Champion kicked her hard in the gut and tucked her underneath her.. which is weird because I have never seen her do anything like this either. After doing a little grinding, she picked up Madison effortlessly and powerbombed her into the canvas. Hm, interesting a powerbomb and she went for the pin. "Awesome the SableBomb!" The redhead said all excited like.

"Pardon?" I turned over to look at her as her green eyes looked over at me.

"That's her mother's finisher, the SableBomb. It's kind of nice that she decided to adopt it as her own now." She informed me as we both looked back to the screen to see that they were still celebrating in the ring before the BP slid out of the ring and each walked around a different side of the ring. That's right I had completely forgotten that her mother was in wrestling beforehand but to be the daughter of Sable, one of the most influential Divas in history and that being her step-father is Brock Lesnar. Oh, it seems I am going to have a mindless powerhouse, more than I originally thought. Now we are something going on where the raven haired woman and the brunette are having a conversation before the veteran stomps on the bag and the sounds of glass and something squishy can be heard. I don't comprehend what's going on but yeah Daisy outsmarted Tara and knocked her out on the steps.. Now they are dragging Madison and handcuffing her to the ropes. I watched as the BP member pulled out the tarantula known as Poison and began tormenting her with it, I couldn't help but laugh along with the others as Ashley was squirming and pleading. Finally she put the spider away and walked up the ramp with Angelina as Tara ran down and helped her Champion. "Ew, I hate spiders." Maria shivered in disgust.

"Tell me about it. Lisa use to always scare Angel and I with it, talk about torture." Jamie agreed.

"Jamie-Bug, you are such a pansy. Spiders are pretty cool." Sarita chuckled as the shorter blonde shook her head.

"I have to agree with Ria and Jam, they are freaky." Brooke added in as she cringed in disgust.

Are they really getting into a conversation about spiders right now, I swear these twits have no brain cells whatsoever, at least Mickie is the only one paying attention to the monitor. It's whatever really and it was until I heard talking in the distance and then I remembered part of my plan. Daisy 'doesn't know' about the attack unless someone told her which I doubt because they probably haven't been able to do anything besides their segments and the match. I told her to stir up the drama in the locker room because no one is pointing fingers at each other, this isn't fun that's why. I heard the footsteps grew louder with each step and the sound of the door slowly opening. Glancing back to see who it was, I noticed the BP brunette staring wide eyed in the doorway, looking around the room we have yet to clean. "What the hell happened around here?" The others exchanged glances at each other. "Well.."

"That stupid bitch attacked Katarina. I swear to god, I was so close to having her in my hands and removing that helmet." Mickie snarled breaking her silence as I heard her fingers pop from clenching her fists so tightly.

"What? Are you okay Katarina!" She walked over and looked down at me with her best concerned face as I nodded my head at her. "Wait Mickie, you actually saw her?" Daisy's attention turned back toward the Virginia Native, who shook her head yes.

"Love, Mickie and Ashley actually saved me from the psychopath, that bloody wanker had a glass shard at my throat. Mickers attacked her and tried unmasking her but she was able to overpower her and get away. They chased after her and apparently she got away. Bloody bitch ambushed me, I should have been able to kick her arse." I cursed and I watched her facial expression change drastically.

"Why am I the last one to find out about this? Am I the only one concerned that that bitch is still here creeping around? We need to be finding her instead of sitting around here.." She told as the shorter brunette stood up. "These attacks are getting worse and worse and here we are just sitting here like they didn't happen! Half of the damn roster has been attacked, each one worse than the others.. Kat said that the bitch was going to slice her throat.. that is were more aggressive than what happened to you, Mick. You shouldn't have let her get away.."

"And where the hell were you during this huh?" Mickie spat at the BP member. "I didn't fucking see you with Kat or as a matter of fact anywhere around when this entire attack and chase happened. Don't blame me for the woman getting away when you were no where nearby to help me..As a matter of fact, you are the only one in here besides Maria that is the exact height as Lisa.. and the perfect body type for that outfit." Oh, here we go the accusations are starting now, faster than I though. The others turned to look over at the country Knockout but remained silent about the whole thing.

"Yeah because I can really clone and attack myself.. Are you even thinking right now?" Daisy retorted back.

"Did you really just call me stupid!" The older, country woman exclaimed louder than before.

"And what if I did?"

"I am just saying, don't be bitching about not being able to protect Kat if YOU were no where to be seen during the entire thing and match the description perfectly. Not to mention that the woman had some insane parkour skills.. just like someone who would have had police training... "

"Oh so you are accusing me now, well Mickie Laree.. you better watch what you say to me. Because everyone here knows that I am not the culprit.." Daisy glared straight down at the Virginia Native, who was fuming because no one calls her by her middle name. That and I think because she is blaming herself for the motorcycle woman getting away. "You realize that this bitch has been chased probably a bunch before so of course she has to be fast and smart in order to escape. Not my fault you were too slow.."

"No one calls me by my middle name, you st-"

"Calm down Mickie." Brooke gently grabbed a hold of her arm and was the one that broke the silence within the group. I love when Mickers gets all worked up because she doesn't even think straight. "Both of you need to calm down, like right fucking now." Wow, that's the first time I have heard Brooke curse before. "Do you guys even realize that this is probably what she wants us to do? We have been so confused that we are accusing our friends left and right. Stop and think, it's none of us and if we aren't careful more of us will get attacked." Woah, Tessmacher can actually say intelligent things so she is the voice of reason right now. The brunettes just looked at her for a moment before the taller brunette just glanced over to me. "Best thing to do is to stay with the buddy system and no matter what don't go anywhere by yourself.."

"She's right.." Velvet added in.

"Jamie and I are sharing a room so Lauren can room with us." Her girlfriend piped in.

"I will room with Katarina just in case that bitch tries to hurt her again." Daisy looked down at me and held her hand out for me.

"Lisa and Ashley are most likely rooming together because those two are always attached to each other, it's rather cute.." I spoke grabbing onto her hand as she helped me up because i still have to play the injured game, I felt her wrap her arm around my waist.

"So that leaves Mickie, Tessmacher and myself for the last room," The redhead smiled looking over to the Virginia Native. "We just have to be careful because that woman is probably going to attack someone Sunday...but we need to figure out who.." Oh that's what you think. Nah, I am going to hold off for a long while because I already have my next target in mind. "Let's see who hasn't been touched.."

"Lisa, Ashley, Jamie, Lauren and you..." Mickie added in.

"I don't think the woman would be stupid enough to attack Ashley since Vic is always close by.. but who knows.." I shrugged my shoulders before I looked over to the younger brunette. "I think I really want to go back and lay down, my back is killing me." With that we said our goodbyes and slowly left the locker room as I suppressed a laugh from escaping me. "Love, you can let me go now; I think I am okay enough to walk on my own." With a simple nod, the younger woman released me but gave me the same worried look in her eyes. But now I think that we are going to have to be more cautious because I think Mickie is going to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. It would be stupid to deal with her again because the eyes would be on Daisy more.. Let her think what she wants because in due time.. I will reveal everything in due time once the transformation is complete.. then all the heartbreak can begin. We made it out to the parking lot and I glanced back to make sure no one had followed us before we made it over to her truck. "You did great but in due time, we are going to play some more games.." I cooed planting a kiss on her cheek and she just smirked wickedly.

**Angelina's POV**

_Saturday, December 4th, 2010_

Today was our appearance at the mall before Final Resolution where some of us have signings and the four Knockouts have interviews and stuff to also due to buildup to the pay per view. So we decided for a special occasion that we would take Daisy out shopping so we can all have matching outfits because we are a group so it's only right. However the youngest and newest Knockout doesn't like the idea of wearing revealing outfits, too bad she has too as well. It's our image and she has the body so why not show it off? I don't understand her sometimes.. Plus we have about an hour to kill before we have do the signings together; like I would really just stand around in a mall and do nothing for an hour. Sarita and Maria decided to stay with Katarina while Daisy is here because we need to be with someone at all time. "Here we are, come on Daiz.." The brunette glanced behind me before shaking head no and I sighed. "We need new outfits for the signings and you need new gear for Final Resolution."

"I was just going to fight in some jeans.." She added in.

"Nope, you are a member of the Beautiful People so you will continue to dress like it!" My bestie exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Daiz's arm and dragged her into the store with us. I just heard her grumble in disgust as Velvet continued to drag her along unwillingly which was hilarious to me anyways.

"I hate you guys so much right now."

"We love you too, Daisy!" I told her as I started looking around through the racks of skirts and such as I heard her sigh in about five minutes or so, I found something that looked really cute but mainly I am doing this for her reactions though.. "Oh, I like this one." I smirked holding up the short, little, pink skirt with black flame-like designs along the bottom. "and look here is the matching tanktop… maybe we could have Jolene cut it to make it shorter to show off that rockin' body of yours."

"What next you going to have me shake my ass in front of the camera?" She asked sarcastically as she cringed in disgust at the outfit and I stuck my tongue out playfully and nodded my head yes. "You girls are kidding right?"

"Nope. Gotta shake the booty if you have one. Ya know like Taz says 'let the pigeons loose'." Jamie laughed.

"I would prefer not to shake my ass around."

"Too bad, people would love it. It's either the pink, white or yellow one, your choice.." I held up the first outfit and then the following ones, all colors I know that she hates to wear. "These are the only three that they have that have extras and matching shirts.. although I will probably have Jolene customize mine around."

"Ew, can I just wear the other gear instead? It's not me.."

"Says the girl that use to be a stripper.." I remarked back as she frowned.

"That doesn't mean I want my character portrayed like one." She objected folding her arms across her chest. "That's the past anyways… I did what I had to do to make money.." I guess she does have a point, this is a major thing to her character. Daisy Sanders used to be portrayed as a punk chick that was mentored by Lita and Edge, she is overly cocky and a highflyer. She spoke her opinion regardless of the situation but did have a soft spot when she needed to. I can understand that her changing from a tomboy to a skimpy girly girl must be hard but it sure as hell is funny.

"Come on, she will take the pink because that's my favorite color. Come on Daiz, let's go try it on." The brunette shook her head no as Jamie sighed grabbing onto her arm roughly. "The sooner we get this over with, the better. Now you are going to go in there and put this on or I will put it on you myself." Jamie told her pointing over to the dressing room before dragging her over there. I couldn't help but laugh at this, personally I don't care what she wears for the street fight.. but it's fun to torment her since she has been acting so weird lately. I don't know, I knew about her briefly in OVW and I know she was a Diva in WWE but I know from Maria that she normally isn't as quiet as she has been. It's good to see her sort of talking more, but Thursday night was weird.. I had forgotten to mention to her that Katarina had gotten attacked, before that she hardly said anything unless she was in front of the camera. I heard for VelVel that her and Mickie got into an argument about it as well like insulting each other. Her behavior is just different from the woman I got introduced to that day, after that night we all went drinking together. Wait, that's when her behavior started to change after that one night so something had to of happened during our time at the club. Right? Or am I just over examining things? I don't know. I watched as the smaller blonde pushed her into the dressing room and followed in behind her. So I decided it would be as good as time as any to just browse around and see what I could find for me because I really love shopping. "Damn it Daisy! Take your clothes off!" I heard my bestie yell out.

"No! Stop touching me, Jamie!" The brunette yelled just as loud as I heard them moving around in the small stall.

"Then take your clothes off!"

"No!"

"Now woman, undress!"

"Make me! No, I was kidding, stop it!"

At this point, I was trying not to laugh obnoxiously loud as I noticed on of the store personal walking over toward us.. Great, they are going to get us kicked out of the store but it's too hilarious to care though. The woman just stared over at me for a minute but I told her nonchalantly, "It's okay, they always do that.. it isn't what it sounds like. I promise."

"Uh huh.." The store worker just gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Get your hands away from there! Personal space, Jamie!" I laughed again as I heard Daiz yell at Talia again.

"Then put the damn outfit on and we wouldn't have this problem."

"Can I just go ahead and pay for what I have gotten so far? I have a feeling that they are going to be in there for a while." I asked turning to the shorter woman, who just nodded her head before I followed her over to the register and placed the shirts that I am buying for myself on the counter. "I apologize they normally aren't like this.. she just really hates skirts and stuff for some reason. I feel like I am babysitting children sometimes when I am with them and plus we have our appearance in a hour so we don't have time to waste with her being stubborn."

"Ah, I see. I thought I recognized you, Miss Love." She smiled as she grabbed a hold of the items and scanned them. "So how long is your appearance, like what's all going on?"

"Well we have the fan interaction and signings for about two hours, it's the BP at one table, Tara and Madison Rayne at another and Mickie is at the final table. After that everyone but Velvet and I have interviews and stuff for another two hours. Tomorrow is the pay per view so we are always busy one way or another." I explained.

"It's all worth it though, right? You guys are working your butts off every day for fans that love or love to hate you." She is completely right with saying that even if it means I have to get up at four AM to catch a flight or get my early morning workout in. "Just go ahead and slide your card." The woman told me as I obeyed, digging my credit card out of my purse which I should of done earlier and slid the card. "Just go ahead and sign." I did as I was told and grabbed the little pen and signed on the machine.

"It's totally worth it, love every second of it." I told as her as she placed the shirts into a plastic bag and handed me the receipt.

"Lauren baby, where ya at?" I heard Jamie call out to me so I assumed she finally got Daisy into the outfit.

"Thank you. I will be right back, I have to check on my idiots." I chuckled as I grabbed my bag, and put my card back into my purse before I walked back over toward the dressing room area to see Velvet standing there with Daisy, who was just giving me a glare as she was in the skimpy outfit that would be her ring gear for tomorrow. Do I tell after the match that she could have wrestled in jeans? Nah. "Oh look at you, you look adorable."

"The skirt is too short." The brunette objected.

"Personally I think it is too long," Talia gave her opinion as she tugged on the skirt slightly. "It doesn't show enough butt." She crouched down and fiddled with the skirt some more. "I think we should get Jolene to hem it up to here, it would look perfect." She told me as she lifted up the skirt slightly.

"Yeah, I think that would look great." I agreed as the brunette grumbled.

"That's too short, I don't want to show off all of my ass.." The youngest BP member sassed.

"You have to show what you got." Vel told her as she stood up and walked over to me. "What do you think?"

"I like it. What do you th.. Nevermind, I know your opinion about it but seriously you look beautiful, I think pink is a good color on you." I looked over toward the brunette, who was checking out herself in the mirror before grumbling stuff to herself. "I think we should also crop the top, we got to show off our bodies somehow. Now go change back and I will get the matching ones for us and then we have to get ready for our signing," I cooed patting her on her butt as she just sighed and walked back into the changing room. "What the hell were you two doing in there? You almost got us thrown out of the store, I could hear you two back over toward the shirts."

"Just messing around, you know she is a stubborn bitch when she wants to be." I just gave her a very confused look and arched my eyebrow at her. "Not like that, you perv." She growled as the younger blonde playfully smacked my arm.

"It sounded like something else.. that's for sure.."

"So when are you going to tell her that she doesn't have to wear BP ring gear for this match?" She whispered with a chuckle.

"We will tell her afterwards, hopefully Daisy will be too tired to kill us, if not we just hide somewhere." I laughed as we started to walk back over toward the checkout station so I can converse with the worker lady some more until Daisy gets out of the changing room. After this, we have to get ready because we are going to be taking a lot of pictures and signing a lot of photos and items.

_Interview time.. _

So far this afternoon events have been pretty great to say the least, we had a lot of people show up to the signings and I think the Beautiful People took a monstrous amount of pictures, like my eyes seem blind from all the flashes. However Velvet and I are done for the evening, but we are going to stick around for the interview thing they have planned for the four women competing tonight. I love doing panel stuff and they don't do enough for TNA Knockouts but it's good since Mickie and Tara came along people are flipping out about them. It was nice our fans are some of the nicest fans in the sports industry and the most loyal, some love us even though they are suppose to hate us. Talia and I stayed in the back as I listened to the man talked about each of the women that were going to be in this fan interactive interview. I couldn't help but laugh at the name plates and notice that Lisa and Daiz were sitting right beside each other, thank god they don't have to be in character or else fighting would be occurring left and right. Mickie was the first one out, Daisy followed right behind her and Lisa and Ashley were the last ones. They took their seats at the table and fiddled around with their microphones. "So ladies how are you ladies doing?"

"Pretty good actually." Mickie responded for the group as the others nodded their heads.

"Wow. I have never had four Knockouts at once so I am going to try to talk to each of you as evenly as possible. But I believe this is both Mickie's and Daisy's first panel with Impact Wrestling so I would like to start with them first. How are you both of you lovely ladies liking Impact Wrestling so far and how is it different from other companies?"

"I have been with Impact Wrestling with a short amount of time and I honestly really enjoy it. Having a woman in charge allows the women of the company to be treated just like the guys. You see the Knockouts have more than just a couple minutes, we aren't afraid to get down and dirty. From what you saw from the card for Final Resolution, the ladies have two matches and neither of them are your standard matches." Daisy started out.

"She is absolutely right, women wrestlers are overlooked so with these crazy matches, we are going to show that the women can do everything that men can do maybe even better. The first match is the street fight with those two crazy women over there and the Championship match between myself and Madison will be a really good one too." The Virginia Native added in.

"We have possibly the best women's roster in any wrestling promotion. We are full of really talented women." The younger brunette also told the interviewer.

"So I noticed that you took a long absence from the ring Daisy unlike Mickie, who joined later this year..three years is a long time. What made you wait so long? Also we all noticed in TNA that you are paired up with the Beautiful People, which is completely different from the Daisy Sanders that we are use to seeing. How is working with Velvet and Angelina?"

"I just needed a break from the ring to do my own things but now I am back and I am here to stay. Angelina and Velvet are amazing to work with some of the sweetest people I have worked with in TNA, they are both extremely talented. Our personalities are similar to say the least but I guess everyone is confused about me in the BP. Besides everyone knows me as the tomboyish punk girl that never wears shorts, skirts or nail polish, stuff like that. But I don't mind being with the Beautiful People because it does allow me to show off the small girly side that I do have.. Believe it or not." She laughed lightly to herself. Aw she complimented us so it made my day.

"You will be having a street fight match with Tara tomorrow at Final Resolution. How do you two feel about this?"

Lisa was the one that answered for the pair. "An advantage to being a Knockout is that we can do our own crazy things and we plan out of bunch of weird stuff. And let me tell you, this chick is crazy." The raven haired woman laughed pointing over to the brunette BP member, who laughed herself. "Dixie allows us to plan more stuff out so we always get together and plan extreme stuff for us to do and the fans love. After our brawl, we got along long enough to talk about crazy stuff to do in the future. You know that she wanted to get slammed through more windshields or kick down doors, maybe break some tables.."

"Is that what should be expecting tomorrow?" The interviewer asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out but we aim to please..so you don't know what to expect from us. Except for me winning of course.." The Black Widow smirked.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny.. I am going to be winning tomorrow sweetie." Daisy retorted with her cocky smirk of her own. Oh geez, these two are really a riot sometimes..

"Regardless of who wins, it will still be an amazing match. However onto our next topic, we have another Knockout's match to talk about and it's for the Knockout's Championship between Mickie and the current champion, Madison Rayne."

"Yes indeed, you know that match is going to be one of the best matches in my career so far." Ashley started as she looked down at the belt that was laid across the table. "If there is one thing I learned so far about Mickie is that she can easily kick anyone's ass. I mean everyone saw her kick my ass at Turning Point and everyone probably loved it." Madison let out a laugh. "I am giving it my all tomorrow, Mickie and I expect you to do the same."

"Oh I always bring my a-game, Champ. Better polish that belt up for me because it will be around waist come tomorrow." The Virginia Native spoke in a playful tone while sticking her tongue out. "Don't hold back on me now."

"Oh I won't."

"You four seem to have such chemistry together most of you ladies have been enemies at one point and time, whether it be at TNA or other wrestling companies. Mickie and Daisy both debuted about a month apart and have made the two of you their targets and Madison, they both made a statement that they are coming for your title. How does that make you feel?"

Madison let out a sigh, "I think it's amazing because before there was a Knockout's Division, you instantly knew who these two are and what they have accomplished so far in their careers. Their styles are so different and plus I never back down from a challenge. We will just see what happens but you know that it's going great matches nonetheless.. if they happen. Taking it one step at a time."

"Oh it will so happen even if I have to bring my little friend out of his cage and persuade you," The BP member snickered which caused the champion to shiver in disgust. "Don't worry baby, I am taking good care of him." She motioned toward Tara.

"Oh gosh, I can't stand spiders. Please no." She cringed her nose in disgust again.

"I want him back after I beat you tomorrow..just saying." Lisa told the brunette nicely which is funny because if they were in complete character, they would have been a fight.. or three by now. I mean who the hell is stupid enough to put those two right beside each other.. Like really?

"If being that keyword there, sweetie."

"Alright let's get to some fan questions if you ladies don't mind," He asked the ladies as they all nodded their heads as the people started to line up. The fans ask some of the best questions at times. "You guys know how this works, no asking for hugs and selfies or asking personal questions. Alright, you start.."

The first fan was maybe a male in his late teens, I think I remember seeing him walking around, I believe that we signed stuff for him as well. "Um, my question is for Mickie James. What exactly happens if you win the title tomorrow night? Would you give Daisy a shot at the title since she made a statement that she wants the title too?"

"One step at a time, I have to defeat Madison first. When I do, and I capture the Knockout's Championship first which I promise I will soon. I will be open for all challenges so if Daisy thinks she would stand a chance against me then I would love to give her a shot, and anyone else."

"I am going to keep this in mind, Mickie James..because beating you in definitely something I would love to do." The brunette smirked wickedly as she turned back looking down toward the crowd. "Remember guys and girls, we have never went one on one in the ring before.. it would be kind of iconic to say the least." At first I didn't understand what she was meaning by that but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Mickie and Daisy both actually debuted in the same year, 2005.. with the Virginia Native being trained by Trish and Daisy being the student of Lita.. if they were to face, it would be like Lita vs Trish but with their pupils, the ones they pass the torch down too.

"I love how you ladies are talking about the future when you haven't beaten us yet. Pretty overconfident, aren't cha?" Lisa interrupted. "Not meaning to brag here but I have beaten both of you and your idols before.. not disrespecting them, just don't underestimate me. Madison is not to be taken lightly either, Mickie."

"Oh I know good and well what you are capable of, my toughest opponent." The BP member replied back to Tara. "Hate to admit but tomorrow will be my toughest challenge yet and I am not holding back anything and I expect you to give me everything you got."

"I plan on it."

**Author's Note: It's been a week since I updated something, I feel bad for it but my personal life has been shit.. and I recently became single which was hard for me to deal with. I realized that my muse was better when he was here...Bleh, he did take everything when he left.. Anywho, this chapter was a filler before FInal Resolution, it starts in Katarina's POV during the finishing moments of the Knockout's match last chapter. Due to Maria mentioning the SableBomb, she realizes that she has a better powerhouse with her than she thought. They discuss spiders for a moment before Daisy comes in and starts panicking that Kat had gotten hurt by the woman hidden by the helmet. However their plan worked when Daiz started to blame Mickie that it was her fault that the woman got away. The two go back and forth, with the Virginia Native throwing accusations left and right, Brooke of all people was the one to shut them up. They decided who was going to room with who, and Winter comes up with an excuse to leave. Katarina already has her next target in mind.. We switch to Angelina's POV were the BP were having some shopping fun.. well everyone except Daisy, who was wanting to leave. Lauren is practically forcing her to put on some new clothes so she finds some skirts that she wants her to try on but of course, Daisy is going to be stubborn and not want too. Jamie grabs the pink skirt and drags the brunette and shoves her into the dressing room and follows behind her. Oh god, those two are a riot together, screaming random suggestive things and terrifying the worker there. After that was all said and done, we get to the interview part which Angel and Talia were not a part of. The interview was calm for the most part because they were forced to behave.. but it also shows the option that if Mickie wins.. would Daisy go after her.. Anyways, next chapter is going to cover BOTH Knockout's matches and trust me when I say that it's going to be two chaotic matches. So give me your predictions on which two women will come out victorious? What will happen next? Read to find out.. **

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	17. Final Resolution: The Street Fight

**Author's Note: Anywho, last chapter was a filler before FInal Resolution, it starts in Katarina's POV during the finishing moments of the Knockout's match last chapter. Due to Maria mentioning the SableBomb, she realizes that she has a better powerhouse with her than she thought. They discuss spiders for a moment before Daisy comes in and starts panicking that Kat had gotten hurt by the woman hidden by the helmet. However their plan worked when Daiz started to blame Mickie that it was her fault that the woman got away. The two go back and forth, with the Virginia Native throwing accusations left and right, Brooke of all people was the one to shut them up. They decided who was going to room with who, and Winter comes up with an excuse to leave. Katarina already has her next target in mind.. We switch to Angelina's POV were the BP were having some shopping fun.. well everyone except Daisy, who was wanting to leave. Lauren is practically forcing her to put on some new clothes so she finds some skirts that she wants her to try on but of course, Daisy is going to be stubborn and not want too. Jamie grabs the pink skirt and drags the brunette and shoves her into the dressing room and follows behind her. Oh god, those two are a riot together, screaming random suggestive things and terrifying the worker there. After that was all said and done, we get to the interview part which Angel and Talia were not a part of. The interview was calm for the most part because they were forced to behave.. but it also shows the option that if Mickie wins.. would Daisy go after her.. Anyways, next chapter is going to cover BOTH Knockout's matches and trust me when I say that it's going to be two chaotic matches. So give me your predictions on which two women will come out victorious? What will happen next? Read to find out.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Maria's POV**

_Final Resolution, December 5, 2010_

Tonight is the second pay per view that I have attended well getting VIP treatment for because it's only a short amount of time until I get my tryout match and I can become a Knockout. I think I am pretty confident about the entire thing because when you are negative, that only brings you down.. and can set you up for failure. Most of the Knockouts are in the locker room that we watch the matches in but I decided to venture off on my own to go wish Daisy and Tara good luck for their Street Fight tonight. I already wished Tara luck for her match and now I have to go find my ex girlfriend, who is still getting ready in the Beautiful People locker room. Luckily for me that the show is about to start and I can sit and talk to her for a while, plus I want a sneak peek at what she is wearing tonight and if it is Street Fight material. I took a deep breath once I arrived at the locker room and knocked on the door twice. I didn't hear a 'come in' or any noises but I decided I was going to go in anyways. When I opened the door, I saw her looking in the mirror trying fix her long brunette locks as her eyes glanced back at me not turning around from the mirror. "Ria?" Her voice was low and barely audible, almost as if the brunette was surprised to see me. My ex girlfriend turned around when I didn't respond so I took a moment to be a pervert and check out her outfit. The first thing I noticed was the short, pink skirt with black around the bottom, never have I ever seen a skirt this short on her, but knowing her she is probably hating herself. The tube top was pink cropped up to end about her upper abdomen with the letters 'BP' and bedazzled jewels outlined with smaller black ones. What made me laugh was that she had on the pink, fuzzy boots and the fishnets across her chest and down her legs. Oh my god, I love the genius that made her dress up like this! It's taking everything that I have not to pounced on her right now and make her fucking scream... but she would probably kill me because if I worked my magic, she might not be able to walk properly to the ring. Yeah, don't need that, I want her to put on a good show. I want her to win, because I am biased but I would be okay with Lisa winning as well.. I could always wait until after the match, I mean that she is going to need a nurse to take care of her and I know the best remedies, some that you can't get from a professional. "Maria Louise?"

"What?" I asked as I snapped out of my fantasies.

"Is there a reason that you are giving me that crazed look in your eyes? Wait.. don't answer.. I already know," I looked back up to her to a smirk formed across her lips.

"That's not really street fight attire.. what were they thinking?" I asked pointing to the attire that she was in. Thank you, Vince or Board of Directors, whoever made this possible.

"Gotta represent my girls tonight, even though I haven't had my share of fighting with these kind of boots." She spun back around before grabbing a hold of her hair and lifted it up as if she was going to put it in a ponytail. "Can you tie this up for me?" She pointed to the back off her tubetop that was cut and designed in some fancy matter.

"Um yeah," I replied back to her as I walked over to her and grabbed the strings and started placing them through the holes which made me think of lacing shoe laces. "Good luck out there tonight and please don't try to kill yourself too bad." I told her as she only smiled slightly in the mirror before she let out a short sigh. It's good to know that now she is starting to be a little more talkative to everyone, ever since Katarina was attacked to be precise. She is just concerned for our friend so she has been rooming with her just in case that the person decides to try and hurt her again. So far nothing has happened, but I can't be so sure. After I tied the final knot at the top, I almost debated on loosening it back up so we might get a wardrobe malfunction but I decided against because she would be furious. Damn it Maria, you can do that later.. maybe.. I don't know. "There you go. When are you two on?"

"Thank you. We are first match on the card after the promo segments and the commercial break." She surprisingly answered before she turned around to face me. "Why did you come out here by yourself? You know..-"

"I am a big girl Daiz, I can handle myself." I interrupted her knowing what she was referring.

"I would say the same thing and look what happened to me. Promise me that you will go straight back to the others when you leave here." She told me sternly and I nodded my head up and down. "Good, I don't want that bitch to get you too..." The BP member spoke as if she was worried about me for what seems like the first time in forever. Not that I am complaining, Nicole just has that really overprotective nature which is cute but sometimes is a pain in the ass.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head. I just want to come out here and wish you luck on your match plus it's kind of cool that you two are doing a street fight since when we were Divas.. we never had this much that we could do. Do you miss it at all?"

"I do. I promised the fans that I would return but I don't want to be a pointless veteran.. but I miss all the friends I made there.. like Melina, Cena, Adam and Randy.." There four were the closest she was to, that are still wrestling in WWE. It's funny because Cena was the one that she confronted the first night that she debuted against us at TLC. Plus John is really cute and sweet, it's no wonder that those two get along so well, it's an unexpected friendship. Adam and Randy were our closest male friends, two men that she respected for so long. Edge being the one that helped her perfect the spear and Randy being the one that brought her up from OVW to be his valet which she was a fabulous heel one.. that meant she had to the right to kick the men in the balls. Just ask Shawn Michaels and Triple H... they learned the hard way, more than once. She looked over at the monitor and noticed that it had just faded to commercial. "I need to get to the curtain, I am on in about three..after our video package.."

"Alright, steal the show."

"Oh trust me, I will." With that she smiled and started to walk back toward the door behind me. I just watched her walk away from the mirror until she stopped and turned back around. "But before I go.. I can't help but think that I am forgetting something.. important.." I didn't know what she meant by that until I felt her grabbed a hold of my arm and jerk me around to face her. Before I could think of anything to say to respond to her, she instantly closed the gap between us by pressing her lips against mine. What the.. This just set my entire body on fire that's for sure. Not that I am complaining but this is completely random but not that I am really minding. Her lips are as soft and sweet as I remember three years and it's the thing I miss most about not being with her. It was short lived because I couldn't even respond back before she pulled away, leaving me speechless in the process. "That's better..see you after the match.." That's the last thing Daisy said before she opened and shut the door.

Why now of all times? Ugh, sometimes I hate her being the tease that she is. I guess what she said that one night was true, she still loves me. That kiss proves it...plus an unintentional drunk confession. I shook my head and slowly started to head back toward the locker room where the others were at like I promised her I would. I have an entire swarm of butterflies in my stomach right now, it's not even funny, I am just curious to know what happens after the match when she gets back. What does this mean for us? It means something right.. When I opened the locker room, I see all the others staring at me. "What took you so long?" Sarita asked me.

"I went to go wish them luck on their match tonight." I replied back.

"More like she was trying to get her some... a little pre match warmup." Jamie retorted which caused me to blush for some reason. "See! I told you!"

"That's not it at all!" Maybe it is, but they don't need to know.

"So I take it you saw her outfit then," Lauren was the next to talk to me and I nodded my head. "It's the best outfit ever right?"

"Uh huh, who made her wear that?" With that both of the remaining Beautiful People members raised their hands into the air as they just laughed. "I love you guys so much right now."

"Oh god, do I even want to know what you did to her?" Mickie snorted.

"I just told her she needed to represent the BP tonight and show her assets." Velvet responded. "Even though she didn't have to wear BP ring gear tonight, we kind of tricked her into thinking she did. You are welcome, Maria."

"Oh dear god, she is going to kill you guys, isn't she?" Tessmacher laughed as Mickie covered her mouth trying to contain the laughter but another little snort escaped which caused more of us to laugh. "Imagine when Lisa sees her, she would probably be laughing too."

The only that didn't say anything was Katarina, who was holding her head and resting her elbow on the arm of the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah love, I am fine. Just a little under the weather.." She responded simply. "Just wanting to see how these matches go, I am kind of excited for them."

I just took a seat on the couch beside her as it came back from commercial and started showing the video packages full of promos for both of the women and what built up to this matchup. After about a minute of that, the camera shows Christy Hemme in the ring as the Beautiful People's music hit and the camera panned up toward stage as the brunette appeared from behind the curtain. I loved looking at the others expressions at her outfit as she did her little mimic of Angelina's pose in the middle of the stage. "The following Knockout's match is scheduled one-fall and is a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight match. The only way to win is via pinfall anywhere in the arena. Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, representing the Beautiful People. Dai-" Christy was interrupted by the angry Vixen running out of the curtain and knocking the brunette down with a hard elbow causing her to face first into the ramp. The crowd booed the older woman at the ambush as she merely grinned and grabbed the BP member by her hair and dragged her down toward the steps. The taller woman went to whip her into the stairs but Nicole reversed the whip sending Vic into the steps. The heel Knockout groaned out in pain only for Daisy to grab her by her black locks and slammed her head into the steps. "Sanders, get her in the ring!" The official yelled at the BP member as she picked Tara up once again. However Lisa whipped her into the barricade near the fans and get started punching her in the head. Yeah, that's right the match technically hasn't started because they haven't rang the bell yet. "Tara, come on, get her in the ring!"

"You're mine, little girl!" The raven haired lady snarled only to be hit with a hard elbow to the face and another. She stumbled back trying to regain her balance only for the younger woman knock her down with a clothesline. Nicole stepped over her and walked more toward the ramp before looking back at the vixen that was leaning across the guardrail. An evil smirk graced her lips as she looked down at the apron and crouched down, lifting the cloth up. Oh goodness, she is already looking for something to hit Lisa with. The brunette grabbed a chair from underneath the ring and went to strike her opponent hard on the back. Wham! We could only hear the sound of metal and Tara's screams as Nicole dropped the chair before climbing up on the apron. The Black Widow crawled away from the guardrail only to try to get back up on her feet. "Where.." I heard the older Knockout ask herself as she looked up on the turnbuckle as Daisy decided to go high risk and leapt off the top rope to go for a Headscissor takedown only for Tara to catch her. "Ha. Ha. You think you can outsmart me!" She gloated as the BP member was now trying to get out of the situation she had herself in.. which was on Tara's shoulders. The raven haired woman used her brute strength and decided to powerbomb the smaller woman onto the concrete padding and the only thing that was heard was a sickening thud that made me cringe. Damn it, the bell hasn't even rung yet.. I just have that feeling that someone won't be walking by themselves out of this.

**Tara's POV**

I laughed at my handywork as my opponent was laid out on the concrete floor but I was starting to get concern that she might have hit her head more than she was supposed too. However I can't break character yet, I will check in a moment to be sure. First off, what is she wearing? Are they trying to make her the Angelina and Velvet lovechild.. oh well if they wanted to do that.. then I can't take this seriously. Pink is a color on her, I never thought would look good on her. Learn something new everyday but I am trying not to laugh the entire time. I need to focus. Glancing down at the chair that she had previously used against me, I picked it up and slid it into the ring. This is my excuse to go check on her, I crouched down gripping her by the brown locks and whispered, "You alright?" I heard her faintly mumble a yeah so we wouldn't get caught talking as I got her back up to her feet. Then I remembered that the match hadn't started so I rolled her back into the ring. Now the official is checking on her as I took this time to gloat my upcoming victory as I always do, only for the crowd to boo. I looked back to see that the ref and the doctor were checking on her and Daisy was merely nodding her head and pushing them away so I got in between the ropes and stood in the opposing corner.

"Are you sure?" I heard the man in the stripes ask her for like the seventh time as she just nodded her head again before he shook his own head. "Ring the bell!" The second the bell rang, we both charged at each other with her pouncing on me with a thesz and nailing me with hard lefts and rights. The striped official just stood there knowing that since it's a no disqualification match, he can't break us up. I used some of my strength to push her off of me and she wasn't hesitant to charged at me again; using my quickness, I evaded and tripped her into the turnbuckle. I watched as she rolled out of the ring onto the floor so I rolled out after her only for her to kick me in the gut… and another as she whipped me back into the barricade. Fuck, my back is sore now but it's only the beginning of the pain to come. Daisy crouched down and reached underneath the ring for whatever weapon she could find, I took this opportunity to grab the chair from the edge of the ring. I went to swing but she pulled out what looked like a kendo stick and attempted to block my strike which it did until I asserted more pressure on it and it started to crack. I pulled back going in for another hard swing but she jabbed me with the stick quickly before I dropped the chair. Again with another hard swing on my back this time as I fell down to the floor and luckily for me close enough to my chair.

"Get away from me!" I snarled, swiftly grabbing the chair again and swung but when she proceed to block my chair this time, the force was enough to break the kendo stick this time. I tossed the metal chair at her for her to catch and as soon as she did, I smirked and kicked the chair hard and it collided with her face. What a classic trick. Instead of going for the cover, I looked around so I could plan ahead my next move and my attention drifted over to the stage and where the announce tables. Then a lightbulb went off in my head, and I smiled as I gripped her long, brown locks betweens and started forcefully dragging her along with me. This part of our match is called 'being fucking stupid' and it's definitely not my idea or hers, it was actually Dixie's.. I am dreading this match for now on though but people WILL learn to respect the Knockout's after this, I would.

"What is Tara doing, Taz?" I heard Tenay ask as I looked back to make sure that the official was following behind us.

"I don't know, frankly.. I don't want to find out."

When we made it up onto the stage, I felt the brunette squirm and start to jab me with her elbow in the side of my ribcage so I released her as she nailed me hard with a quick right. I stumbled back before going for a strike of my own only for her to avoid, giving me a hard kick to the back of my sheen. "Come on, Tara!" She taunted me as she dragged me over closer to the announce table. With a combination of hard rights, stunning me; I felt myself being tucked in between her legs. I know what was coming and I am not going to let this happen. I felt her arms wrap around me and Daisy made an attempt to go for her finisher, the SableBomb but I reversed it using my brute strength to flip her over me and made her land on the announce table.

The announcers got out of their seats and moved away but I turned back to realize that the table didn't break like it was suppose to. So now I have to improvise, I crawled on top of her and starting throwing whatever I could at her rather it be punches, slaps or headbutts. "Is this all you got?" I snarled as she pushed me off of her so I grabbed her off the table frankly because we couldn't break it the first time. Now to do the reckless shit again, I dragged her over toward the edge of the stage.. want to know what's down there.. concrete.. just concrete..no cushion if we were to fall. I whipped her over toward the edge but she was able to stop herself. Now I have her right where I want her, so I decided to squeeze my hands around her throat and picked her up for my Tara Chokebomb. Before I could toss her down, she squirmed and kicked, getting herself free. "Oh, you still got a little fight left i-" I was cut off by the BP member dropkicking me causing me to stumble backwards but somehow I was able to maintain my balance.

"Is this all you got?" She taunted me back as she ducked underneath my next attempt at a hit and I felt my body weight shift as she tripped me with a Russian Legsweep and my head hit the metal hard. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound the footsteps grew louder and then fade away as it is safe to assume that she is walking behind me now. I slowly moved around and got on one knee before standing up.. dreading turning around. Lord help me because both of our careers could be over after this.. the things we do for this business and for these people.. Call me crazy but sometimes, the risk of it all thrills me.

**Maria's POV**

These two are so close to the edge of the stage, it's ridiculous.. they wouldn't allow Knockouts to take that big of a bump. Would they? Daisy walked backwards back toward the ramp as Tara was trying to stand back up. The brunette looked over to the audience and then back over to the Vicious Vixen, a grin forming across her lips as she crouched down. A second later, she took a mad dash over toward her opponent. Right as Vic turned around, she was only met with a spear that sent them both of the stage and into the concrete.. Why would she do something that crazy? There isn't anything to cushion them down there. The referee ran over to them checking on both of them that remained motionless beside each other. Oh god, they both legitly hurt themselves… someone should have moved by now, right? Oh god.. oh god, someone move.. please.. Daisy.. Vic.. It was when Earl started waving for someone to come out from the back as he shook one of them again. The titantron showed the replay from another angle and how they both landed weird, it worried me more.. because everyone else was just as shocked as I was about it. "I don't think that the match is going to continue..." It was Sarita that broke the silence.

"Are they okay? They are okay, right? They have to be.." I questioned in a panicked manner.

"I am sure that they are fine," Mickie reassured me. "I think.."

The medical team emerged from the back and ran over to the two Knockouts that hadn't moved an inch. The match has to be over now because neither one of them has moved in the slightest. The people in the back motioned for what I am assuming is going to be a stretchers for both of them. I can hear the commentators talking about what happened and if the match was going to continue. Earl shook Nicole one last time and finally the brunette moved only enough to cover Tara with her arm. The referee got in position.. "1...2..." Somehow Lisa was able to kick out at a fraction of a second left, how the fuck did she do that? That shocked everyone because that seems almost impossible..I was kind of hoping that it would be over because I don't want them doing something else stupid. The BP member weakly looked up at Hebner. "Sanders, it was two." At this point, the veteran Knockout was started to move around as well.. "We need to stop the match, you two can't compete like this.."

"To hell we can't," The younger woman argued sitting up before getting back to her feet, holding onto her right shoulder, that was the arm that she landed on. That reckless bitch.. I swear, I love her but right now she is pissing me off. Daisy does not need to be endangering herself like that. "Just do your job.. this match isn't stopping." She grinned, grabbing a hold of Lisa's hair and getting the older woman to her feet. "Let's go play some more, Tara baby." She cooed as she lead the Black Widow over by the side entrance and into the back.

"You bitch!"Vic snarled whipping her into the wall nearby as she managed to get the fight back in her somehow. "You are not going to beat me!" The raven haired woman connected with a hard slap and then another before slamming her head against the wall again. The newer Knockout countered with an elbow to the face and she took a few steps backwards trying to get some space from the Black Widow. Nicole went in a panic searching around for anything she could use to hit Tara with, finally she found what looked like a trash can lid and Daiz swung it hard on Lisa's head and the older woman was stunned. This allowed the face Knockout an to attempt to knock the heel down with a clothesline but somehow Lisa charged at her and tackled her into the door, causing her to fall back down. "You can't just walk in here and act like you own the place." She snarled with a vicious stomp to the injured arm. "The only reason you have beaten us before was because of miscommunications.." Victoria continued as she stomped on her arm some more. "One on one, we know that I am the better Knockout and you are nothing but a pathetic waste of space.." Tara however dragged her arm into the doorway and stepped over the brunette. "Let's play, shall we?" The heel Knockout cooed and with that slammed the door hard right on her arm and Daisy screamed out.

"You bitch!" She yelled out as the BP member was holding onto the arm for dear life before the newest BP member scooted back away for the vixen.

"I don't appreciate your tone with me.." Vic growled and inched closer to her only to have the smaller woman crawled in between her legs and out the door. "Now the scolded puppy is running away." Daisy fled out toward the parking trying to buy herself time because with one good arm, there isn't much that she can do. "Get back here..let's end this little game." The BP member then jumped onto one of the cars in the parking lot before jumping on Victoria but this time succeeding with the Headscissors Takedown. How is she still going?

Out of instinct, she crawled over to her opponent and went for the cover. "1...2.." Once again, the Vicious Vixen kicks out and Nicole was just sitting there in disbelief again. She is getting desperate.. the former Women's Champ backs away again and crouches, setting up another spear. Nicole ran as the bodyguard of Madison stood up and somehow evaded the spear. The former Rated RKO member stopped in her tracks and turned around delivering a huge kick right to the face of the spider lover. Nicole charged at her again and went for a Thesz Press only for for Victoria to catch her. Daisy managed to squirm herself free and immediately continue her one arm offense against the taller woman. Her only chance at winning is to be faster and to use her legs more.. which doesn't do her much good.. The BP member went for a kick and Tara caught her, that's when Nicole smiled which confused the vixen. Here is this same style as before as she falls back toward the ground and used her arm to propel herself back up and kicked Vic square in the jaw. I get it now, it's an altered version of a Mule Kick and it seems to be working very well for her. Daisy ran over behind Vic and wrapped her arms around her waist and looks back to the car behind her. Oh god, she isn't going to try.. Somehow, I don't even know how; she managed to pick VIctoria up and German Suplexed her onto the hood of the car.

"Ah shit!" She groaned out as she only went back to clutching onto that arm of hers, only to attempt to shake the pain and charge straight back at the wounded Vixen. Now we have more punching and slamming heads on the windshield as Lisa flipped their positions on the hood.

"You got lucky!" She hissed while slamming the former Rated RKO member's head against the already shattered glass because that's what the love to do.. break shit and look great doing it. My ex girlfriend managed to kick the Black Widow off of her only for the veteran to grab a hold of her hair and perform a side slam on the smaller woman, I believe the move used to be called the Spider's Web but I am not sure anymore. She laughed to herself as she went for the cover on the concrete.

"1….2..." At the last second Daisy managed to get her shoulder up and it only angered the older woman more as she looked around in the parking lot. Earl went back to check on Daisy as Tara wandered off into the parking lot. The amount of strain on their bodies in this match alone could end with one of them going to the hospital, let's hope that's not the case. Where the hell did Vic go? The camera isn't showing her at all, just showing Hebner talking to Nicole as started to stand up but was looking around as she shook her head. It was then that we could hear a faint sound in the background but I couldn't distinguish what it was at this moment in time. The sound grew a little louder.. and the realization hit me and it was confusion with a mixture of fear.. more than anything else. It was a sound of the motorcycle. My heart started racing because now I realize that they could use any weapon that they wanted in this match and that includes the vehicles out in the parking lot. The next thing I hear is the sound of the motorcycle growing louder and then I see it only for a second as Tara basically rams into Daisy, causing her to roll backwards and laid motionless on the ground. Oh my fucking god! You just hit her with your motorcycle.. Lisa.. what are you thinking? You know how hard it is for me to stay still and watch this without balling my eyes out. I.. I.. I wasn't the only one that was concerned about her either.. why would they let a match go like this? I don't even think that guys take bumps like this. Tara let out a laugh before she got off the motorcycle and took her time getting off the bike and going into the cover. "1….2….3!"

"Here is your winner of the match, Tara!"

The raven haired woman stood up as the referee held her hand up in victory, she was really proud of what she had done. Again the medics were out checking on my ex girlfriend, who again hasn't moved in the slightest.. They motioned for more of them to come out and were doing the standard procedures, checking to see if she was responsive and stuff of that nature.. as we see Tara slowly start to walk away from the crowd of medics. However the bodyguard of Madison Rayne didn't seem satisfied with her performance and ran back over toward the medics and shoved most of them down with ease and once again grabbed Daisy's limp body by her hair and picked her up over her shoulders. Talk about adding insult to injury because Nicole isn't even moving in the slightest, Vic positioned her up and nailed her with the Widow's Peak, which could of easily snapped her neck.. probably not but it worries me. "This is OUR house, remember that.. You just don't belong here, one down and one to go." That was all she said before she walked out of camera view leaving her opponent to be tended to by the medical staff, that only means that Tara is going to be out there and involved with the Championship match.. I turned to looked over and all I see is Mickie walking on the door without saying a word to any of us.. Makes me wonder what's going to happen next.. but I know I am going to go see Daisy first.. I just need to know she is okay.

**Author's Note: This chapter was originally going to cover both of the Knockout matches for the pay per view.. but now it will be split into 2 parts.. This chapter starts getting Maria's POV of the entire thing as she decided to go wish Daisy and Tara luck on their match. So Maria got to see the BP outfit that Daiz is sporting, you dirty girl.. They have a small conversation as Ria helps her get ready.. and right before Nicole leaves, she surprisingly kisses Maria. Why? The redhead goes back to the locker room with the other Knockouts and so the match begins.. sort of. The match didn't technically start because Tara attempted to ambush the BP member which didn't work to much because the brunette was mounting some offense.. however it backfired when Tara caught her when she attempted to go high risk and powerbomb her into the concrete. We switch to Lisa's POV as she checkings on Daisy secretly and rolls her into the ring.. the medics and ref check on her and the match starts..it hardly stayed in the ring as they made their way up toward the stage. And even attempted to break the announce table but it gets even more risky when they are both at the edge of the stage.. We switch back to Maria's POV who witnesses the spear off the stage onto the concrete.. Again doctors come out but somehow Daisy starts moving and goes for the cover.. Tara kicks out.. More mayhem is caused and results in Victoria actually hitting Nicole with her motorcycle and results in the win..Kind of low to run her over because she knew she couldn't win otherwise..That wasn't all.. one last Widow's Peak to the unconscious woman.. making a final statement.. Does this mean that Daisy is out of action now? How does Tara winning affect the KO Championship match? What does that kiss mean for Maria and Daisy? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	18. Knockout's Title and Heated Desires

**Author's Note: Last chapter was originally going to cover both of the Knockout matches for the pay per view.. but now it will be split into 2 parts.. Last chapter starts getting Maria's POV of the entire thing as she decided to go wish Daisy and Tara luck on their match. So Maria got to see the BP outfit that Daiz is sporting, you dirty girl.. They have a small conversation as Ria helps her get ready.. and right before Nicole leaves, she surprisingly kisses Maria. Why? The redhead goes back to the locker room with the other Knockouts and so the match begins.. sort of. The match didn't technically start because Tara attempted to ambush the BP member which didn't work to much because the brunette was mounting some offense.. however it backfired when Tara caught her when she attempted to go high risk and powerbomb her into the concrete. We switch to Lisa's POV as she checkings on Daisy secretly and rolls her into the ring.. the medics and ref check on her and the match starts..it hardly stayed in the ring as they made their way up toward the stage. And even attempted to break the announce table but it gets even more risky when they are both at the edge of the stage.. We switch back to Maria's POV who witnesses the spear off the stage onto the concrete.. Again doctors come out but somehow Daisy starts moving and goes for the cover.. Tara kicks out.. More mayhem is caused and results in Victoria actually hitting Nicole with her motorcycle and results in the win..Kind of low to run her over because she knew she couldn't win otherwise..That wasn't all.. one last Widow's Peak to the unconscious woman.. making a final statement.. Does this mean that Daisy is out of action now? How does Tara winning affect the KO Championship match? What does that kiss mean for Maria and Daisy? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Tara's POV**

I walked away from the woman I had just Widow's Peaked, and that's when I heard the camera man from a distance. "Cut. That's a wrap, ladies. Great job with the match." Now they had to leave because they had to go film the next match, I looked back over at Daisy, who was still talking to the medical staff as they were moving her arm around and it had me concerned. Then again.. I kind of slammed the door on her arm but I had to keep my character and she would do anything to destroy her rival. Frankly, I am surprised that I am even able to move as much as I can, I landed hard on my back.. my head is throbbing nonstop. I waited for the medical staff to help her up before I made my way back over to her.

"Are you okay, Daisy?" I asked as she just shook her hand side to side symbolizing 'so-so' before I got over to her right. "I got her guys, don't worry. We are going to head to the Trainer's room to get evaluated. Meet you guys there." I reassured them as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "I think after the shit that we just did, I think one of us deserves a damn belt by now.. Best match of my career so far." I stated truthfully. I was in WWE for about seven years of my life and only three times in my career that I had extreme worthy matches, that almost cost me my career. The first one was a Hardcore match with Trish Stratus, a long time friend of mine.. where I won my first Women's Championship. The next year, I defeated Lita in the first of two Steel Cage matches with an interference from Matt Hardy none the less though. Oh yeah before I was known I was Victoria, I was one of the Godfather's hos, the head ho.. I lead the 'Save the Hos' campaign and then I got powerbombed through a table by the Godfather's next persona, the Goodfather.. Four years later after the Lita match.., I got put in fued with this crazy bitch which ended with a loser leaves WWE match and I won her Championship.. the only one that she held in her career. Or so I had originally thought, I appreciated Stephanie for letting her leave in a fashion like Trish did.. winning the Championship her last night when she cashed in her rematch and won. That meant I had one of the shortest reigns in history along with her. Being a Diva makes us look fragile and I can understand that Steph doesn't want us hurt.. but if she saw us tonight, we just proved that women are just as good performers as men.

"You would think so. God damn it, I can't feel the right side of my body now." The former Rated RKO member laughed as if it was funny to her. "I just realized something Lisa."

I looked over at her and asked curiously, "And what's that?"

"Almost all the best matches I have ever had.. have been with you so far.." I just realized that she is right about that. "They really love putting us against each other huh?"

"It's not their fault that they know we are awesome. Yeah, you will continue to give me some good ones, huh? I don't want you to stop either. You better not anyways.."

"LISA!" I heard a familiar voice call out to us and we turned around to see Ashley walking up to us with Mickie right behind us. "Are you two crazy, the bike wasn't in the script!" She squealed as she placed her hands on her hips. Actually it was on the script only because we talked to Dixie earlier today and got it added in as a better finish.

"You two almost gave all the girls a heart attack, don't do that." The Virginia Native hissed slightly before smacking both of us upside our heads. I wanted to argue because that made my head hurt so much more.

"Eh he, sorry toots.. It's all for the people and we think it worked out perfectly." Daisy again laughed at the entire situation as the country woman frowned, hating the name toots.

"Yeah, we are fine for the most part..not as hurt as we could be." I reassured them.

"You two are something else.." Madison sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, but we need to head to the doctor to get evaluated, Daiz here can't feel half her body.. well her right side torso.." I told them.

"Then we are coming with you, plus we need to go over the details of the next match.." Mickie told us and all we did was nod our heads as the four of us made our way over to the Trainer's room. I don't remember exactly what match was going on next.. Oh wait, now I do! The winner of the match gets to be the number one contender for the TNA Tag Team Titles.. it's Beer Money, which is the team of Cowboy James Storm and Robert Roode against Ink Inc which is Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore. After a couple minutes, we made it over to the medical room so hopefully neither one of us has anything to serious. I decided that I could wait and allow them to evaluate the BP member first because I sort of ran her over and shit.. It was when we heard a knock at the door and it slowly opened to reveal a familiar redheaded woman. Mickie was the first to speak. "Dixie, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Nashville."

"And miss the amazing match I just witnessed. Hell no sug, how are ya'll doing? Ya took some nasty bumps out there." Ms. Carter asked us looking at me.

"We are doing just fine Dixie, at least I hope so.. They just took Daisy to get X-Rays on her right arm that she landed on during the spear off the stage. I am hoping it's just sprained or bruised so it can heal and we can do more crazy stuff together." I told her as her smiled disappeared momentarily but then came back.

"That's really great to hear. When I was watching ya, I thought it was going to be a lot worse.. It was a fantastic match, that just means that Mickie and Ashley, you ladies better put on a good one too." Dixie is one of the sweetest bosses I have ever had, she is so conceridate for the safety of her girls and the Superstars. "Sugs, I have get back to my office and respond to some emails from the Board of Directors. I have some ideas for some future matches. However tell Daisy after you two get examined that I want ya four in my office so we can discuss the matchup and who is going over.. we have made a few minor changes but nothing that isn't too noticeable."

"Yes ma'am, thank you Dixie." I said sincerely.

"Anything for my girls, darling. See ya'll in a bit." With that our boss, opened and shut the door, leaving us the three of us to question.. What changes have been made? Who is going over?

**Mickie's POV**

_Almost time for the Knockout's match…_

Alright, my match is next so Ashley and I decided to do some warm up stretches togethers because if you don't warm up.. it could really come to bite you in the ass. About twenty minutes after Dixie left the Trainer's room, Nicole and Lisa both got examined.. obviously the BP member got the worst of it, cracking a couple ribs, getting all bruised up and fracturing her right arm so now she has to wear it in a little sling thing for now. They are trying to make her stay out of the ring for at least two weeks to maybe a month. Like she would really listen though, but the sooner she can get back in the ring the better. Lisa just bruised the hell out of her back and cracked a rib or two, nothing too major. She is going to be with Madison at ringside doing her job as a bodyguard and making sure that Madison doesn't drop the title to me. However I won't let those odds doubt my ability to be able to win because I know I can, it's rather if fate is on my side. I watched Rob Van Dam and Rhino were duking it out in the First Blood Match and soon it was declared that RVD had won the match which meant that our match was next on the card once we come back from commercial they air our promo. I always hate the nervousness that always floods into me right before I go on. I know that it will disappear, the second I run through that curtain and I hear the crowd cheering for me but still, you think wrestling for five plus years would stop the nerves. "Are you ready Mickie? We are up next." It was Ashley that asked me as Lisa was over there by the curtain fixing her boots.

"I am, ready as I will ever be. You remember what has to be done, right?"

"Mickie.. one minute.. Rayne and Tara, two minutes.." We could hear the stagehand tell us so I decide to do to some last second stretches.

"We sure do. Let's prove once again that the Knockouts can steal the show again."

"Let's have some fun out there." Tara added in.

"Good luck out there ladies," Another voice chimed in as we turned to see Daisy walking over to us. "I wanted a closer view of this match, for observations.."

"Thanks." We all tell her.

"Mickie, go."

I heard the stagehand tell as I heard my theme song play throughout the arena so I ran through the curtains to a massive pop from my loyal fans. "The following Knockout's match is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Richmond Virginia, Mickie James." Christy announced as I jogged down the ramp, high fiving some of the ringside fans on the way as I rolled into the ring and did my little pose, causing them to cheer more. Than I repeated my actions on the other side before climbing on the top turnbuckle and moved my hands across my waist symbolizing that I will capture the title. I jumped down off the turnbuckle when I heard Madison's theme hit and both of the heels emerged from behind the curtain to a large amount of boos. "Introducing next from Seattle, Washington, being accompanied to the ring by Tara, she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Madison Rayne." The pair of heels walked down to the ramp and Tara helped Madison into the ring and then climbed up into the rope and hung rope the top rope to give Madison a small peck on the lips. Ashley climbs into the ring and gives her title a little kiss before hands it to the official, not wanting to at first. Meanwhile, I can hear Taz and Tenay talking about why Daisy isn't out here because she was suppose to be in my corner for this match but Tara made sure that wasn't going to happen. The current medical condition of her and how she was supposedly transferred to the local medical facility which we know isn't true. The man in stripes walked over to me and showed me the title and walked over to show the 'Queen Bee' her title as Lisa got out of the ring. He held the title up before handing the title over to Christy and motioned for the bell to ring.

"Do you think you can take my title away from me?" Ashley instantly screamed as she inched closer to me. "Huh? Do you Mickie James!" I said nothing as I just glared at her before she slapped me hard across my cheek. "You don't belong in MY ring, Mickie James!" The youngest Knockout yelled at me and again slapped me hard on the other cheek this time as I brought my hand up to touch the part of my cheek that she just hit. That was it, I refuse to let her do to again; she doesn't own this place. I instantly pounced on her with a Thesz Press and punched her head repeatedly before I got off of her and pulled her up, whipping her into the turnbuckle. I charged at her only for the Champion to elbow me in the face and reverse our position to put me in the corner. After a few kicks to my guts, the official broke us apart. I am going to show her what Hardcore Country really is about.

**Maria's POV**

After all the other chaos that I had just witnessed in that street fight early tonight, I found out that Daisy is in the hospital now? Why am I not going there right now to see her? I don't want to just be sitting here watching the pay per view when I should be taking care of her. I could watch it at the hospital but Lauren and Talia won't let me until after the Knockout Championship match.. I understand that I need to support Mickie but I just can't help but be concerned about my ex girlfriend.. injures can ruin careers.. and she just got back in the ring. However, I need to try to clear my mind for now before I have a panic attack and I will go after the Championship match.. and fuck the buddy system at this point. My attention drifted solely to the monitor as I watched Ms. Hardcore Country kick away from the corner and jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and jumped off, catching Madison in a Mick-can-rana. Ashley shook it off and stood up and charged at the Virginia Native and got her in a waistlock that the older woman countered into a hip toss. Ashley again wouldn't stay down and she leaped forward at the Native American woman nailed her with a flying forearm, knocking the challenger down. Now she is nailing Mickie with hard shots to the back before grabbing the older woman and throwing her out of the ring. "Do you like that Mickie James! Count Ref!"

"1….2..." The country woman shook her head and started slowly move around as Rayne walked over to the other side of the ring and starting talking to Lisa. "3...4..." The Native American rolled over slowly getting on her knees and used the the apron as leverage to start to pull herself up. "5.." The former Women's Champion rolled into the ring, stopping the count. The Queen Bee walked over to grabbed the challenger by her hair but Mickie grabbed the other brunette's hair and pulled her down, getting her into a small package. "1..." The Champion kicked out with ease and the Virginia Native went back on the offensive and nailed the youngest Knockout with hard hits to the gut.

"Ahhh!" The former Diva did her little warcry as she held onto Ashley's head, signalling for her DDT but the Queen Bee saw it coming and fought her way out of it and whipped Mickie into the corner. Ms. Hardcore Country evaded the upcoming charged, hoping that the Champion would run into the post but her instincts were on point as the challenger turned around to a hard kick from Madison.

"You think that I am stupid!" She lashed out her anger.

"Yes!" The crowd cheered back to her which made me laugh, gotta love the fans.

"Shut up! No one asked you."

"Madison, don't listen to them." Victoria called out to her which snapped Rayne back into reality, where she needed to focus. The shorter woman shook her head and sighed before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, waiting patiently for the Native American Knockout to raise up to her feet. Once Mickie stood up she looked over at Ashley, who instantly leaped off the top and wrapped her legs around the taller woman and took her down with a Headscissors.

Madison quickly crawled over and covered, "1..." The newer Knockout kicked out with ease as the Champion let out a frustrated scream. However, she remained focused and picked the older brunette up and slammed her back down by her hair. "Watch the hair, Madison! Don't be slamming her by her hair."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She entered bitch mode once again and screamed at the official as the camera panned over to show Mickie crawling over to the ropes and look who was right over there, Tara herself. As the ref was distracted, Lisa got in a cheap shot by hitting the former Diva with that loaded glove of hers; great now here starts the two on one disadvantage. Gotta love the cheating heels, but I think Madison is going to retain her title because that gloves knocks a lot of people out. Lisa turn her heels and walks away from the seemingly unconscious challenger and Ashley runs over and flips her over and pins her to the mat. "Come on, count!"

"1...2….-"

Mickie somehow got her shoulder up and broke up the count as Rayne and Vic both looked at the face Knockout in pure disbelief. No one has ever kicked out of Tara's KO punch with that loaded glove, the former Diva however was the first to do so. "Damn it!" The Champion screamed out before helping the Virginia Native up to her feet and placed her knee at the back on Ms. Hardcore Country's neck, attempting to go for the Rayne Drop but the brunette got herself free from it and ran over to the ropes only to have Victoria casually grab her ankle and caused her to stop.

"Back the hell up, Tara." The Virginia Native snarled at one of her rivals, who casually put her hands up in defense. The Queen Bee charged at Mickers only for the former Diva to lift her over the top rope and caused her to fall onto Lisa and they both hit padding hard. The country woman took this time to recover and crawled back over toward the corner so that she could charge Madison head on.

"1… Where did Madison go?" The referee started counting before realizing Tara was down there by herself, the raven haired woman pointed underneath the ring. "2…..3...4.." At this point, Mickie got out of the ring and crawled underneath the ring too, forcing the official in stripes to restart the count. "1...2….3..." The taller brunette was the first one we see emerge from underneath the ring but when she looked up, her brown eyes were glued to the Black Widow standing over her. "Get away from her, Tara now." The raven haired woman nodded and took steps away as Ms. Hardcore Country stood back up but keep her eyes on her former Diva nemesis. "4….5..." I noticed the Champion peek her head up from a different side of the ring before running over nailing her rival with a hard hit to the back of the head. "6...7.. Get her in the ring, Rayne." Surprisingly the Queen Bee didn't take the cheap way and win via countout but instead she rolled the Native American into the ring and crawled in herself and went for the cover. "1...2..." Again the veteran kicked out and Ashley was fuming again, as she let out another frustrated scream. She didn't know what she had to do to take Mickie out.. trust me, we all know that she doesn't go down without a hard-fought battle.

"Come on, Mickie! Stay down! I am better than you! I am going to end you!" She is getting all cocky that's for sure and Ashley grabbed a hold of her and got her in a waistlock before the former Diva countered with a Jawbreaker type move that caused the shorter woman to release her.

"Ahhhhh!" The Virginia Native screamed out as she crouched down slightly, observing her target; she is going to try to go for her finisher, the Mick Chick. When she went to kick Madison's head off, the smaller woman was smart and evaded but doing so caused the country woman to kick the referee square in the head and he was laid. "Shit." The older woman cursed and she looked over at Ashley, who laughed. Now that the referee is down and out, the heels get to do some double teaming of their own. Let's just hope that Mickie can outsmart the two of them.

"Get it." The Queen Bee instructed simply to her bodyguard, as the oldest woman nodded her head and walked toward the side of the ring closest to the ramp. The Knockouts in the ring lock up and the country woman quickly overpowers the woman from Washington and pushes her back into the corner and nails her with a fury of punches and slaps, Mickie James is on overdrive and is very angry, nothing could stop her.. I hope. The positions reverse and now Rayne is the one assaulting James with punches. The camera switches over to Vic jerking the Knockout's title out of the hands of Christy and their motives became crystal clear now. The challenger kept her offense coming as she kicked Madison away and quickly got up top and hit the Champion with a Mick-can-rana. Rayne crawled over toward the corner and pulled something on of her skirt which looked like brass knuckles, oh for fuck's sake, these two are going to murder the newer Knockout.. The Black Widow slowly climbed her way onto the apron as she looked over at her boss, who was nodding her head. The Virginia Native took a few steps back and kept looking between the two, to see which one makes their move first.

Tara slowly got into the ring with the title belt in her hand, waiting for her boss's order. However neither heel made a move but the crowd was cheering as we see Daisy run down the ramp, her arm still in a sling. What exactly is she gonna do with one arm? "Wait a minute, what is Daisy doing back out here? I thought she was at the hospital!" Taz questioned as the camera focuses more on Mickie trying to cement some kind of offense, nailing Lisa with hard shots to the head before rotating over to the Champion, none of the three have apparently noticed the BP member, that was now on the apron.

Wait, I was wrong, Madison looked over to the turn turnbuckle that Daisy has somehow gotten up on as fast as she did. "Tara!" She yelled out and pointed behind her bodyguard which got Vic to turn around slowly only to be met by the woman in pink jumped and performed a Hurricanrana, which sent the bodyguard into Madison. Mickie however looked confused more so than happy as she cocked her head at the injured Knockout, who just pointed at the two heels that were still stunned. A smiled formed across the Native American's lips as both women turned their attention to the heels. The shorter brunette clotheslined the Champion out of the ring which left, Lisa who was starting to regain her composure just a little bit. Working in sync, both face Knockouts crouched down and delivered two deadly kicks to Tara, the Beauty Shot and the Mick Kick to the oldest woman and the challenger again clotheslined the woman out of the ring beside Rayne. The two stood up and the Queen Bee was fuming. "I thought you took her out! Why is she out here?"

"I did take her out, I injured her arm and I ran her over with my bike! She isn't suppose to be out here!" Lisa defended herself.

"Then why is she out here!"

Nicole however didn't want to wait until they got done arguing like a married couple. She ran over to the other side off the ropes and dove through the middle ropes, in a suicide dive like fashion and hit both of them, all three hitting the guard rail. Oh great, something else Lita taught her to do but I wish she wouldn't.. Amy almost broke her neck again with that move. Luckily for me, it just looks like the brunette hit her injured arm on the guardrail as she was cursing to herself. Not that I am happy about that.. it could have been much worse. Daisy rolled the Champion back into the ring and grabbed the Knockout's title and tossed it away from Tara. Ms. Hardcore Country was still in the ring as she picked the Queen Bee and tucked her underneath her arm. "Ahhhhh!" She did her little warcry, holding one hand up in the air before executing a perfect Mickie DDT but there was still a problem, no referee. The Virginia Native's brown eyes looked over at the referee that was still laid out outside the ring until Daisy ran over to him and rolled him into the ring. Somehow, she managed to drag him over to where they were; she shook him a few times and when he started coming too, she rolled out of the ring as Mickie went for the cover.

"1…..2….3!"

Once the bell rang signalling the match was over, the Virginia Native instantly sat up not believing what had just happened. "Here is your winner and NEW TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" Again she almost couldn't believe it until the official handed her the title belt. She stared at it before kissing it and held it up in the air for a massive pop. Fighting back the happy tears, she ran over to the over side and held it in the air again. At this point, Daisy rolled back into the ring and embraced Mickie, who was originally shocked by the sudden hug but accepted it anyways. The two were whispering something back and forth to each other as they kept eye contact. The older woman nodded her head as she got up on the turnbuckle celebrating her win as Nicole rolled back out of the ring and slowly backed up the ramp.

"Thank you." Mickie said barely audible to the BP member, who just pointed at the title and then to herself before clapping a few times for the Native American. "You heal up and once you do, I want to see which one of us is the better Knockout." So wait a second? Was that a challenge issued and accepted by the new Champion? Daisy is really going to get a shot at the Knockout's title after all. That will be something that I really want to see. Miss HardCore Country rolled out of the ring and slowly made her way back up the ramp, high fiving the fans on the way as we notice Tara drag her boss out of the ring and checking on her. Well those two are going to bitch and argue until they get into the back.

Once it faded to commercial, I wanted to get up and go search for my ex girlfriend, I need to talk to her but the others will probably nag me about not following the buddy system. However I am going to lie anyways, I stood up and started to walk out of the room, luckily for me that they were all so focused on the next match, that way I could slip away unnoticed. Now to find a bunch of loud mouths and hope that they have nothing to do. The first one I see is Lisa over by the donuts in catering, that woman loves powdered donuts I swear. "Lisa babe." I called over to her and she turned around with the donut sticking out of her mouth and blinked a few times. "I am going to kill you two for the stunts that you pulled out there. Where is Daisy at?"

"Owa wiz Madawison.." I couldn't understand a word she was speaking with a donut in her mouth. The childish things this woman does I swear and she is the oldest out of all of us.

"What?"

She held up her finger and took the donut out of her mouth. "In Ashley's locker room, Mickie went to go do her interview about winning the belt." She stated before shoving the rest of the donut in her mouth and turning around to grab another.

"She doesn't have anything left for tonight does she?" I asked as the raven haired woman shook her head no. I mentally smiled to myself knowing that I could get more time with her since she doesn't have anything left to do. Plus I won't be by myself, I will be with her so I am not breaking the buddy system rules. "Thanks. Love you. I need to go slap her around for worrying me so much. Save those for other people Lisa, they are going to make you fat." The Black Widow looked at me for a second before sticking her tongue out playfully before she grabbed the entire bag on the powdered junkfood and walked away toward the direction I just came from. Man she is so cute sometimes. Now I need to find where Ashley's locker room is, I believe it is down this way but Brooke's because the BP's is over across from hers I think. I walked down the hallway until I heard some form of chattering and laughing and I could easily identify Ashley's laugh from anywhere. Right before I could knock on the door, the door opened and both of them were about to walk out. "Uh hi girls."

"Hey Maria, what's up?" Ash was the first to ask.

"I wanted to come congratulate you on putting on such a good match.. and you," I walked over beside the tallest out of three of us and smacked her upside the head. "That's for worrying me so much during that match. Can you please not be so reckless next time?" To get the point, I smacked her again.

"Ouch! That isn't fair. Stop." She whimpered covering her head which was funny. "I might remember that for next time...might."

"Mickie, already beat you to it Maria."

I laughed slightly as I grabbed a hold of Nicole's arm, "Good, that sounds like Mickie. Listen, I am taking your buddy away for a little bit. I need to smack her around some more.. I know Lisa was in catering because she stole all the donuts. We will see you around, Ashley. You follow.. now!" I demanded as I didn't wait for the former BP member to respond back to me and I dragged the other woman along with me. "We are leaving, where is your bag at?"

"Why? Over there.." She pointed in the locker room down the hall so I quickly walked in the room grabbed the bag, slung it out my shoulders and walked back out. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to go back with the others and watch the rest of the show. I mean they might get worried about us because.."

"Shh, don't worry about them, just give me your keys, please.." The sooner I can get her back to my motel room, the better because she started something that she can't finish but I intend too. What was she thinking teasing me the way that she did? Knowing full good and well that I would have to wait a fucking hour or so before I could see her again. I am not going to confront her about it here because if I do then there isn't going anything that would stop me. She just looked at me for a second before digging into her bag and pulled out the keys to her truck. I am surprised she still has this truck, she got it about four years ago. When we reached the parking lot, I helped her up into her truck before I climbed into the driver's side, I don't think she really needed my help but I didn't want her to hurt herself even more.

"Mind telling me, where we are going? I am coming back to them alive, right?" Daisy chuckled as she was able to fasten her seatbelt without any problems.

Maybe not being even to walk properly for about a week or so, not after I get done with you. "Of course, I just needed to talk to you away from the nosy nancies and plus.. I just didn't want that motorcycle woman to try and hurt you again since you are pretty injured."

"Oh." That was her simple response. "It isn't the hospital, is it? You know how much I hate going there.."

"I wouldn't torment you like that.." I could think of many other things to do to you in my bedroom. The brunette let out a little laugh before she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. The ride back to the motel was short, thankfully for me because I didn't run into any red lights, except one and traffic is slow because the pay per view is still going on. Lucky me right, so I pulled in the parking lot and parked the closest in the closest spot I could get to the door. Turning the car off and placing the keys back in her bag, I grabbed the bag and my purse and got out of the truck. By the time, I got over to the passenger side, Daisy was already out of the truck waiting for me. About two minutes or so of awkward silence and the elevator ding and the door opened, I grabbed a hold of her good hand and lead her over to where my room was at. "Finally.." I sighed in relief as I slid the keycard in the slot and the light flashed green. "Okay, in you go. You got some explaining to do.." I cooed pushing her into the room and following in behind her.

"Oh, do I?" Her tone was low as she smirked but then looked down the arm that was in the sling. "I hate this fucking sling, I can't do anything.." The brunette grumbled trying to get her arm out of it, she really hates wearing cast, bandages or anything of that nature. That's just her for you, so picky.

"Hold on, shit. Don't move that arm around too much, you will end up hurting yourself even more." I sighed as I walked over to her and gently placed my hand on her arm. "Move your head now." I instructed as I was able to get the strap off of her shoulder and then I gently removed her arm out of it and tossed the sling on the floor for now. Not like we are going to need it for a while anyways. "Was that so hard?"

"No." My ex girlfriend grumbled.

"Good.. I just need to make something right." She just blinked a couple times at me, cocking her head at as if she doesn't know what I am talking about. Talk about her having a blonde moment. I just sighed before I just cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to me, pressing my lips against her. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I just can't.. an hour of torment was enough for me. I think I caught her off guard because Daisy didn't know to respond the kiss at first before she returned it. I broke away from her as just stared into her eyes, that still didn't have their original color to them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I rested my head against her neck. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that again..among other things.." I don't know what's with my hands but they are moving on their own, slowly going up her toned stomach. I looked down and frowned when I noticed her bruised up she actually was from the entire thing.. how she went out to the ring, a second time was beyond me. I will just have to be even more gentle with her.

"Shouldn't you be taking me out on a date first before we get this involved?" She retorted sarcastically as I felt her only good arm to wrap around me.

"Since when do we do things in order?" I asked her, resting my hands on her waist. Good thing she is still in her ring gear, it makes for her easier access for me and plus I don't think she will care if I rip it off of her. "Let me take care of you." I grabbed her hand and led her through the living room into the Master Bedroom and the second the door was closed, I pushed her back onto to the bed before climbing on top of her and attaching my lips to hers which she eagerly returned. That fire it's back and burning stronger than ever, my heart about to pound out of my chest. I want her, no I need her. I need to touch her, I need to her moan and scream out my name. However, I planned on taking my sweet time and savor what I have been missing for the longest three years of my life. My hands travelled from her stomach up to her breasts,gently caressing and squeezing through the top fabric as I planted a trail small kisses from her cheek and jawline and slowly made my way down her neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive flesh making sure to leave my mark. I have to reclaim what's mine. She breathed out, arching her body upwards into me as repeated my actions on the other side. Now this pesky top as to go because it's in the way. I was able to lift her up enough to maneuver my hands around to the back of the top, underneath her hair to the strings I had tied up earlier. That wasn't much of a challenge, now to get the modified tanktop..now tubetop off and then to get the bra off. Luckily for me, I was able to get it off easily and tossed it wherever so I wasted no time going back to the hooks in the back. With a couple quick pulls, I was able to unhook it all with ease. "You know that you are so perfect.." I purred tossing the bra away before cupping those perfect breasts of hers and leaning down for another kiss. It was then that I heard a small clicking sound, and I knew exactly what that was. "Stay. I will be right back."

Daisy just frowned and pouted before nodding her head as I cursed to myself, climbing off of her and walking back over door. God damn it, Mickie. Now why of all times do you have to come back already.. I was hoping you would go out to celebrate with the girls. I opened and shut the door quickly and walked into the living room to see Mickie with setting her stuff on the counter. "Oh Maria, I didn't know you were back here. I am so tired.. I think I am going to go to bed."

"No.. no no no. You can't stay here tonight.." Yeah so we kind of share a bed and yeah… That's all I need to say about the matter. I could instead make her sleep on the couch but that would still be awkward as fuck..

The shorter woman cocked her head before asking. "And why not?"

"You just can't.. You know I love you but I can't have you here tonight." Because you just cockblocked me from making love to my ex girlfriend, something that I really really want right about now. Speaking of which how does cockblocking work if we both have vaginas? Whatever, I just need this bitch out of our motel room.

"Maria! What's taking so long?" Nicole called out from the other room. Jeez, I know Daisy but Mickie isn't leaving.

"Is that Daisy?" The Virginia Native asked. "I didn't know she was here, I am going to go say hi."

"Nope!" I grabbed a hold of her hand before she could walk past me and handed her purse to her."I love you… but you really have to go. Remember the buddy system, Katarina is by herself so go stay with her tonight." I told her as I pushed her back over toward the door and grabbed her suitcase as well and set it beside her. "I owe you big time.. just.. please .. out NOW." I opened the door and pushed her outside into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" She questioned.

"I owe you big time.. love you Mickers!" With that I just shut the door before the country woman could respond and put the chair on the door and also locked. So that way even if she uses her card to get back in, the chain would prevent her from doing so. Now I can get back to my priority which is the woman on my bed right now. I opened and shut the door to the bed as she looked up at confused. "I got rid of the problem, I kicked her out for tonight."

Daisy started laughing, "You seriously just kicked Mickie out? That's amazing, I bet she is still standing out there wondering what the hell just happened."

"Not my problem," I spoke truthfully before I laid her back down onto the bed. My hands again travelled along the curves of her body and I attached my lips to her neck again, leaving off where I was before Mickie fucking James had to come home. I love her to death but that woman has some bad timing. "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note: *inserts a massive troll face here.* I just had to do this.. I am so sorry.. but the chapter was going to be like 10k or more words if I kept going. We started out the chapter in Tara's POV right after she walked away from Widow's Peaking her and the cameraman left and she went back over to make that Daisy was okay. Leave me them alone.. they were having a moment.. then Ashley and Mickie joined them and the Virginia Native slapped them upside the side for worrying them so much. During getting examined, Dixie came and checked on Tara but Daisy was still getting looked at.. We switch to Mickie's POV as the Knockout match was about to begin and when it begun all the Champion did was anger to veteran woman.. We switch to Maria's POV and she is more concerned about Daisy and wants to go see her.. however she decides to go after the KO's match. The match was even for the most part despite some interferences from Tara.. however when the Ref accidentally gets knocked out.. the two heels try to get the advantage but Daisy comes down and saves the day.. with some teamwork with Mickie. Rolling the ref back into the ring, she always help in securing the victory.. However the challenge was made from Daisy and Mickie to go at it once Nicole heals. (She has to be out of action for a couple weeks at least..) Once the match is over, Maria goes and seeks out Daisy and then drags her back to her motel room.. Wow that kiss last chapter, sparked something in this redhead.. it's getting heated pretty fast. LOL Mickie just got thrown out of her own motel room and doesn't even know why. D'aww I sense something good coming up.. as long as no one else tries to cockblock them.. What will happen next.. (Possibly all the lesbians duh?) Read to find out..**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinions of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	19. Filled with Passion

**Author's Note: We started out last chapter in Tara's POV right after she walked away from Widow's Peaking her and the cameraman left and she went back over to make that Daisy was okay. Leave me them alone.. they were having a moment.. then Ashley and Mickie joined them and the Virginia Native slapped them upside the side for worrying them so much. During getting examined, Dixie came and checked on Tara but Daisy was still getting looked at.. We switch to Mickie's POV as the Knockout match was about to begin and when it begun all the Champion did was anger to veteran woman.. We switch to Maria's POV and she is more concerned about Daisy and wants to go see her.. however she decides to go after the KO's match. The match was even for the most part despite some interferences from Tara.. however when the Ref accidentally gets knocked out.. the two heels try to get the advantage but Daisy comes down and saves the day.. with some teamwork with Mickie. Rolling the ref back into the ring, she always help in securing the victory.. However the challenge was made from Daisy and Mickie to go at it once Nicole heals. (She has to be out of action for a couple weeks at least..) Once the match is over, Maria goes and seeks out Daisy and then drags her back to her motel room.. Wow that kiss last chapter, sparked something in this redhead.. it's getting heated pretty fast. LOL Mickie just got thrown out of her own motel room and doesn't even know why. D'aww I sense something good coming up.. as long as no one else tries to cockblock them.. What will happen next.. (Possibly all the lesbians duh?) Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Remember if you like the story.. please review, favorite, or follow.. it means a lot.. Thanks!**

**This Chapter is M Rated for Sexual Content.. you know the good stuff**

**Katarina's POV **

Finally for the first time in what seems like forever, I am going to have a night to myself.. I don't know where Daisy ran off to god knows where she said that she had a plan and I trust her so I will let her do her own thing for now. As long as the initial plan is kept and not messed up but I don't want her to take any too extreme in the matter.. Now I am just relaxing on my bed with quite the interesting book, it's a book about spells and witchcraft. The transformation should have been completed ages ago, why isn't she completely zombified yet? Where did I go wrong? Maybe it's her stubborn nature and somehow she is fighting against the spell.. I think that might be what it is because if anything, she is starting to become more and more human again by the day.. Her attitude is just like her old self, she is talking more.. it's only a matter of time before the spell wears off. Perhaps I would have to try a stronger spell that wouldn't alter her too much, except well because her being my mindless little zombie of course. I am the brains and she is going to be the brawns so I need her to do my dirty work. I am guessing the pills weren't strong enough. Gah, all of this thinking is making my head hurt even more. I don't know why my head is throbbing the way it is but it's been like this since earlier tonight. Why? Perhaps my spell has done some unknown side effects that I don't know about.. it got worse during that street fight. Can it be? Hm, is that even possible? I am going to have to look into that soon. It was then that I heard a knock at the door and I waited a second before letting out an annoyed huff and hiding my book away in the secret pocket of my suitcase. Don't need any seeing that because someone might piece together that I exactly drugged her with something.. or just might be suspicious of me in general. I walked over to the door and peeked into the hole and slowly opened the door. "Hey Kit Kat..I didn't wake you, did I?" She called me by that stupid nickname that her and Lisa came up with.

No but you did stop me for doing my important research, you twit. "Of course not Mickie, I was about to find something to watch on the television perhaps a horror movie of some sorts." I glanced down and noticed that her bags were by her feet.

"Um, I know this is last second but I sort of got kicked out of my motel room. Can I stay the night with you?" She asked shyly.

Bloody damn it, no you can't.. I don't even like you.. you prick. Curses, why do I have to be nice to everyone? Plus if I push her away, I would be suspicious in her eyes. Mickie is the one I got to watch out for, she and Brooke seem to be the only ones with some brain cells. I laughed lightly and smiled, putting on a nice girl act. "Love, what did you do to get yourself kicked out of your own motel room? Just get your bum in here."

"Thanks." The American woman smiled picking up her things as I allowed her into my room. She set her belongs by the sofa and turned back to face me. "I don't know how I managed to get Maria to kick me out of my own room. I came back wanting to sleep because I am exhausted.. and she was all like 'You just can't.. You know I love you but I can't have you here tonight.'" She said in her best impersonation of the redhead's voice which was rather silly. "Then I heard another voice call out asking what was taking so long, it sounded like Daisy but I am not sure. I wanted to go say hi and she went and grabbed all my stuff and instantly pushed me out of the door back into the hallway. 'I love you… but you really have to go. Remember the buddy system, Katarina is by herself so go stay with her tonight.'" There she goes again mimicking Maria. "Then she went on about how she owed me and then slammed the door in my face. I tried getting back in the room but she put the chain on it.. now I am here."

I kind of want to just laugh but it makes me think. "You said that it was Daisy was with her, right?"

The brunette nodded her head. "It sounded just like her to me and I think no I know.. that I saw the sling that was on her arm in the floor."

I don't understand, why is she with Maria right now? That isn't where she is suppose to be at. Bloody hell, I wanted her to go to our next target so that way when I choose to strike, she would be a defense and an alibi for me. It made me think back to when the redhead came back from 'wishing them luck' before their match so something had to have happened before the Street Fight between the two of them. Why? Why would she be so defensive about wanting Mickie out unless… "Mickie, you realize why she threw you out right?"

"No. Do you?" The brunette cocked her head curiously.

Why are you so fucking stupid, Mickie? I just said you were freaking smart, you wanker and you pull the blonde stereotype out on me. "Love, you can't be that oblivious to what is going on, can you?" I asked her as she merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "It's Maria and Daisy for christ's sake." I didn't even know them that well when I worked with Maria but when I was in OVW, Daisy was there briefly before she got scouted out to the main roster.. however I didn't recognize her at first maybe the name threw me off. Her ring name was different in OVW, I think the WildCat or something of that nature and now that I think about it, it was a tribute to her mother, Sable, whose theme was the WildCat. The pair appeared back at OVW a couple times together, her being the heel Diva that pushed around all the rookies and Maria was the interviewer there for a while. I can remember that night because she had a match with Beth Phoenix, because Beth was tried of her pushing the smaller girls around. Eh, I didn't talk to them.. but when they were beside each other off camera, you could tell that something was going on between them. From what Maria told me they were together for over a year..but now.. I swear to god, if what I think is happening is going on right now.. I might have to take care of both of the problems.

"And?"

"Mickie.. they dated for like a year. You know? Lovers? Maria told us that she still loves her.."

"God damn it, they better not be fucking in my bed.. I sleep there!" Oh there you go, you finally figured it out.

"Probably a little too late for that.. I suppose.."

"Ugh! She is soo lucky that she is paying for half of that room too. But thanks for letting me stay with you on such a short notice. I think I am just going to crash on the couch. Do you have spare blankets and a pillow I could use for the night?" The country woman asked.

"Nonsense, the couch isn't that comfy to lay on. Trust me, I tried, it hurt my back. The bed in here is big enough for both of us. Don't worry I don't bite.. that hard." I spoke with a little flirty tone as she laughed following me into the bedroom and sitting on the other side of the bed. Curses for me having to be nice to everyone I don't like. She is too damn nosey for my comfort.. oh well, I can deal with her later if I need too. Hopefully I won't have to put the effort into that.. Hm, that's weird now the pain in my head is starting to go away which is making my theory make more sense to me.. if that's really going on over there. There is a small chance that isn't happening but it probably is. That bloody redhead getting 'end away' from my zombie.. she is proving to be more of a problem than I originally thought. Damn it Daisy, you are not suppose to be with her right now.. you were suppose to go stay with Angelina.. She has never disobeyed me before, unless staying with Maria is part of her plan.. Regardless of that, she shouldn't even be considering having sexual intercourse with that woman.. I am losing my grip on her, my control is starting to fade. I am going to need to fix that and fast before her love for that damn ex girlfriend of hers, ruins everything for me.

**Maria's POV**

"Now where were we?" I cooed as I continued to kiss on her neck, slowly trailing my index finger up her slowly up her thigh in which she shivered in response. When I thought that I had spent enough time on her neck, I can't have too many visible marks on her neck, it isn't very professional for her appearance… but anywhere else is fair game. It was then that my finger hooked the top of the skirt but I don't want to pull it down just wait, I refuse to rush this moment. I trailed my kisses down toward her chest and the area between her breasts, she absolutely hates when I torment her like this.. she doesn't like to be teased. Not in the slightest, but I am going to regardless of what she thinks. I could hear her whimper softly as I brought one of my hands up again and gently groped one of her soft mounds, they belong to me obviously. I heard her moan out faintly as I decided to softly nibble on the breast. "You like that don't you?" I purred at the brunette as she shook her head yes while biting down on her bottom lip slightly. I know everything that turns her on, I know what she loves and what she hates.. I can still remember like the last time we got intimate with each other. I heard her moan out and it was like music to my ears so I took the already erect nipple in mouth, flicking my tongue across the sensitive bud. Daisy whimpers out as I switched between sucking and nibbling on the erect nipple while not forgetting to gently massage the other one. Once I decided that breast had enough attention, I repeated my past actions on the other one, while allowing my fingers to slowly glide down her abdomen again, making sure not to apply too much pressure because of the bruises on her ribs. Finally, my finger reached it's destination; sometimes I feel like my hands have a mind of their own. I can't control what they do sometimes, as I slipped my hand underneath her skirt which caused her to gasp out slightly, her cheeks finally turning a shade of pink. "Aren't you adorable when you are shy?" Which wasn't very often. Now I wanted to tease some more so I rubbed her womanhood through the fabric off her panties.

_I will kiss every inch of your tender skin.._

_Send chills up and down your spine, mesmerized.. now you are mine.._

"Ah.." She moaned out so I continued to do what I was doing and leaned up and attached my lips to hers again. Brushing my tongue against her bottom lip, the brunette parted her lips slightly to allow me to explore her mouth which I was eager to do. Our tongues danced for dominance momentarily until I decided to rub her faster with caused her to gasp out again, breaking her kiss. Call me crazy but when I looked into her eyes, I could of swore that I saw more life flow into them.. the color is a tad bit greener. I do know that her eye color changes colors depending on her mood but I could just be imagining everything that has to be it, right? "Mhm.." I heard her whimper as she arched her body up against me so I started kissing my way back down her body again, pressing my body against hers. Again I stopped at her waist, this damn skirt is in the way now so I pulled that down her legs and tossed it wherever it landed. Not my problem, so I just have one more piece of clothing stopping me from what I want but I want keep on with my teasing. Is it wrong that I want to hear her beg? Yeah, I am an evil, little bitch when I want to be. Instead of pulling her underwear down, I only hooked it and tucked it down slightly for every kiss that I planted. "Ria."

_Green sparkles in your eyes.. see the desire between you and I.._

"Hm?" I looked up at her, I can see it in her lust filled eyes, she is completely into this. She is craving it, just about as much as I am. The brunette said nothing in response so I went back to doing what I was beforehand as I hooked the lace with my index finger and tugged it down her legs then they were on the floor with the rest of her clothes. God damn, it's been forever since I have had her fully naked beneath me, I miss this. "Your body is so damn perfect." I used my hands to spread her legs enough for me to plant kisses on her inner thigh and then her other. Thank god that Lisa stole all those donuts because now I am hungry for a different treat, if you know what I mean.

I didn't need to wait a second more before swiping my tongue her wet folds causing a sharp gasp to come out of the younger woman so I continued doing what I was doing, lifting her legs up on my shoulders so I can get the best access as possible. She tasted exactly like I remembered, so sweet.. a taste I could never get enough of. I took her swollen clit between my lips, sucking, flicking my tongue across it, whatever I could do to make her moan. "Ah! Fuck!" She moaned out as I felt her one good arm come down, running her fingers through my hair, gripping it roughly every so often which didn't bother me in the slightest. I took a final lick for now anyways before going back up and attaching my lips to hers again which of course she returned eagerly. I allowed my finger to trail back down her stomach until I reached her dripping center as her juices were coating my finger as I teased her opening. "Ah! Oh god!" Now I went to rubbing her clit in a circular pattern, I pressed my body against hers again, I could see her breathing as increased, I swear I could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, just like mine.

"Please.." I heard her whimper out as I just smiled at her.

"Please, what?" I just want to hear her beg for it. So I decided to be the manipulative bitch that I am and stopped what I was doing to only have her groaned and whimper and squirm beneath me. "Say it and I will continue.." I purred seductively at her because I know that she is never one to beg under almost any circumstances but I always manage to make her do it somehow. Her darkened hazel eyes glared up at me as I just mentally laughed. It was basically 'why you make me do this' kind of look.

"Please..fuck.. me..I need.. it." Nicole whimpered out, her voice almost shakey.

"See was that so hard?" I taunted as she just grumbled to herself, the words I couldn't identify.

Bringing my finger back down to her center, I teased her opening a little more before I penetrated her slowly with my finger which caused another moan this one was louder. It was sounds that I thought hear in my fantasies or my recurring dreams of my time together with her. I added a second finger into her, making her that I wasn't going to hurt her before speeding up my thrusts only to be meet with her hips bucking in sync with my rhythm. "Fuckfuckfuck!" She cursed as she bit onto her bottom lip as I decided to suck on her clit some more while still keeping my rhythm going. "Maria!" For the first time, I heard her call out my name, which alone almost sends me over the edge. I have been waiting so fucking long for this.. I just continued to quicken my pace as she bucked her hips to every single one of my thrusts. "Maria! Ah! Ah! I-" She moaned out as her body tensed her as orgasm rushed through her body, I slowed my thrusts as she rode it out. Pulled out my fingers out of her center, sitting up and sucking her juices off my fingers. I just climbed back on top on her as I pulled her into for another kiss, allowing her to taste herself. After about a minute, she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine.. still trying to regulate for breathing.

_Supernatural love with a superstar kiss..once upon a time our love was bliss..Fantasy, let be your fantasy..fantasy._

"I fucking love you." I breathed out as I could see her smile widely.

"Who wouldn't love me, I am fucking awesome?" She said all cocky like as I just glared at her.

"Way to kill the moment.." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I love you too." Daisy cooed before pulling me down into another sensual kiss. She said it! I got her to say it, we can finally be together again.. Right? I mean this isn't just a casual encounter.. not with us saying we love each other. I hope not. "This doesn't have to end, you know?" The younger woman smirked as her eyes sparked with evil intentions and I love it. Nicole moved her body around so I moved over so she could get off the bed and started walking over to the bathroom. "Well you coming or not? I need a shower and I can't do this with one arm." I am not stupid enough to turn down a shower with her so I jumped off the bed and followed behind her. I locked the door as she just smirked back before the younger woman walked over to me as I was about to take off my shirt and her hands stopped me. "I am pretty sure I am more than capable of doing this myself."

"No, you aren't suppose be moving that arm." I told her sternly as she just rolled her eyes before grabbing onto my shirt and pulling it up over my head and tossed it on the tile floor. "Didn't you listen to anything the doctor to-"

Obviously she doesn't care because the BP member attacked my neck with her lips, finding my pulse point with ease. "What kind of woman would I be if I didn't return the favor, you know?" I heard her whisper as I felt her arms wrapped around my body with her emitting a mixture of grumbles for her as she fiddled around with the hooks on my bra. I know that tone, she was going to do what she wants regardless of what I am going to say. But who cares, I want her to do this to me too, I just wasn't expecting now of all times.. Who was I kidding? I should have figured.. I should know her methods better than anyone.. Finally I felt the bra come free and she tossed it on the tile floor. "You know how much I miss these.." Daisy whispered as her hands travelled up my exposed stomach and gently grope my breasts causing me to gasp out. "But.. playtime isn't now.. first.." Her finger went down my stomach and hooked the waistline of my jeans, "I need to get you out of these clothes first.. they are really in the way." I wasn't going to protest in the slightest as the brunette, unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them down to my ankles so I kicked them off. She wasn't wasting any time during the same to my panties, I guess she was tired of playing. "So perfect, you know." I felt her lips plant a trail of kisses down my neck again, a combination of biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh, making sure that she was going to leave her mark too. I let out a small moan of approval as she continued down right to my chest, her skilled hands massaging them as she planted more small kisses each one getting a little closer to where I want her lips to be. Now Nicole is intentionally teasing me because I did it to her for so damn long.

"Nicole.." I whined as her hazel eyes glanced back at me as she decided to start a pathway of kisses down my abdomen, stopping right above my center. Her hand parted my legs, she hasn't even done anything yet and my body is shaking. A kiss to my inner thigh and then to my other.. each contact her lips had with my skin slowly getting closer to my womanhood that was begging for her to make contact at this point. "Please.."

"Don't like it when it's you getting teased huh?" Daisy got up and smiled grabbing a hold of my hands and leading me over to the shower. Damn it, woman.. It wasn't long before she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature and not a second later pulled me in with her, pinning me up against the cold tile wall. "Now.. playtime can continue.." The BP member cooed grabbing a hold of my breasts and started kissing up on them again, gently stroking one of my nipples with her thumb. However, she decided not to tease anymore and took one of the erect buds in her mouth, flicking her tongue across it then skillfully switching between sucking and nibbling.

"Mhm.." I felt her hand squeezing on my other breast, the arm that she isn't suppose to be moving but she is going to fight through the pain, just to pleasure me. When my ex girlfriend thought she had spent enough time on one, she moved over to the other and repeated her actions. "Ah.." I gasped out as she decided to playful bite into me then lick over the mark she just made. Once she was done playing with those from now Daisy planted more kisses in between my breasts before slowly crouching down making her way back down my abdomen, allowing her hands to glide down my curves. Finally the brunette stopped right above my center, but instead of her playful teasing methods, I felt her tongue brush against my already wet folds.. "Fuck!" Just one touch of her tongue already makes me feel like I was going to explode, my legs already shaking.. becoming weaker. Nicole looked back up at before, she grabbed my leg up and lifted it so it was elevated over her shoulder..that way she could hold me up. Her skilled mouth alone could make me reach my limit, however I know she isn't going to allow that. My girlfriend continued her oral assault on my heat.. my heart felt like it was already about to explode.. That's when the brunette stopped, standing back up before pulling me into another kiss. Her fingers teased my opening as I brought my body as close as I could to hers. "Please.. I.." I didn't need to say anymore as I felt her slid into me. "Fuck!" I moaned out and she found the perfect rhythm as the brunette added a second finger inside me. My hips buck to the rhythm that she has set as I feel my body becoming weaker. "Nicole! Fuc.. Ah!" I couldn't control my screams as she only went faster and my hips responded her fingers by matching her pace. "fuckfuckfuck..Don't.. stop.." My breathing was getting heavier, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I could feel it approaching and fast, but she refused to slow down, her fingers working the magic that I only knew that she could do. "Nicole! Ah! AH! I.. I.." I felt my muscles tightening, contracting as I felt my orgasm rush through my body, Daisy slowed her thrusts down and let me ride it out not yet pulled out of me. "Oh.. fuck.. that.. was.."

She finally pulled her fingers out of my center and between pants finished my statement. "Magical.." I heard her chuckle as I guess nuzzled my head into her neck, somehow she was still able to hold me up.. my legs are fucking jello right now. "That should have happened a long time ago."

"Mhm.." Was all I could really say at the moment, I was too exhausted but the water falling on us was helping me stay awake..

"Let's wash up before we lose all the hot water.." I heard her tell me before she planted another kiss on my lips. I couldn't really say anything to her so I merely nodded my head so we could actually proceed to get washed up like we were going to do in the first place. I could really get use to this...

**Tara's POV**

_The next morning.._

I don't know why but the second I got back here with Ashley last night.. once I hit the mattress, I was out instantly. Last night had worn me out, I was sore still but my bruises and injuries weren't going to heal in a mere twelve hours or so. I don't even know what time it is now. I woke up at about nine, and went to go take a shower so when I woke Ashley up she could just get hers. I had my phone blasting whatever music I had as loud as I could while I finish blow drying my hair. I feel like going to the gym this morning just to get so workouts in early so I can have most of the day to relax. I don't think I have anything to do this week because I am 'injured' however that might change. Once I finished with the blowdryer, I unplugged it and starting running my brush through my long hair that always seems to tangle so freaking much. It took me about ten more minutes to put on some makeup before I threw everything into my bag and unplugged the hair dryer before heading back into the master bedroom that I share with Ashley. Setting my stuff on the little nightstand that we had, I looked over to the clock to see that it was almost ten in the morning. I smirked glancing over to the small woman curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully, normally she snuggles up to me.. Ashley is really going to hate me but she DID say to wake up when I got done with my shower and stuff. Covering my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, I ran over and jumped on the bed, pouncing on her. "Wakey wakey Ashley! Wake up!"

I just continued to bounce as she yelled. "What the fuck Lisa?"

"Get that butt of yours up." I cooed patting her on the butt.

"No.. fuck you.. no touching my butt.." She grumbled before turning her body away for me, she is such a grouch when she gets woken up. Hey, she can't get mad at me; I am simply doing what she told me to do.. I just flipped her over to face me and basically picked her up by her butt because she has a nice ass, why not touch it. "Let go Lisa! Put me down!"

"Nope. Better hang up or I will drop you.." I winked as I carried her over to the kitchen.

"Please put me down.."

"That's better." I stated as I set her down only for her to playfully punch my arm. "Ow! No fair, I was just doing what you told me to do." All she did was grumble something I couldn't quite catch. "No. Let's get ready to go to the gym, then I am going to go for a walk with my new Heelys." Emphasize on the new.. I have never used them before..

"You and those damn shoes. Whatever, I just want to see you fall on your face." I just frowned at her. "What a good friend, helps you up when you fall, a best friend points and laughs beforehand.." She said nonchalantly. "We can go so if Mickie and Ria want to get breakfast with us too since they are the only ones probably awake."

"Sounds good. Now get your ass in there already." I cooed grabbing her ass again for giggles and she just groaned before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. And that's how you annoy Madison Rayne that early in the morning, I will probably regret it later but live in the moment. I guess I am going to go watch television until she gets out.

_About forty minutes later_

Madison didn't take too long to get ready surprisingly, I got to want an episode of The Nanny that was on and part of an episode of Friends.. better shows than some of the crap they have now. The brunette sighed before we grabbed our bags and left our motel room, lucky for me my Heelys have detachable wheel so they become normal sneakers then when I get outside.. I am so putting the wheels back in. I bought these damn things so you bet your ass I am going to use them. We didn't say too much, on the way down mainly about if we wanted to do after the workouts. But we couldn't seem to think of anything that everyone could do, not every can work out nor who people want to go outside, I don't think. We knocked on the door and waited for Mickie and Maria to answer but when the door opened, I looked back to see someone different. "Daisy?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked all nice like as I just cocked my head at her for a moment. Wait, I swear that we didn't knock on her and Katarina's room. Now I am confused beyond belief, did we get the rooms mixed up? Her hair was long and curly which is more her natural look but she normally straightens it. The jeans didn't look like her normal darker colored jeans, they were a dark red pair.. with a red and black tanktop.. I have never seen her whatever this outfit before. She is weird..

"I thought this was Maria and Mickie's room.. did you guys trade with them?" Madison asked for me.

"Who is at the door?" I heard a voice call out, barely loud enough for us to hear.. that wasn't Katarina, I know that for sure..

"Babe, it's Lisa and Ashley. Come in guys." She motioned us inside but I just looked down at my best friend, both of are confused. Who is she calling babe? We just followed behind her as she shut the door. "Make yourself comfy, are you guys hungry? I am about to make some pancakes.. Want some?" Her hazel eyes glancing between the two of us. I am officially starting to creeped out by the woman standing in front of me. Daisy never wears pants like that, she is never this nice this early in the morning nor does she hardly cook for herself let alone other people. Who is this imposter and what has she done with the real Daisy?

"Actual-"

Ashley was about to speak but I cut her off. "We would love some, thanks for offering." With that the brunette smiled and walked back toward the kitchen and started digging through the cabinet looking stuff that she needs. Oh dear god, she is going to cook with one arm, this will be interesting.

"I thought we were going to go out to eat" The youngest brunette told me.

"Shh, Daisy has never offered to make me food before. Never turn down free food.." I told her as she just rolled her eyes, knowing I was right. "Plus she is acting really weird so I want to figure that out too." I just thought she was only being nice to me here lately because the others are making her but even when it's just the two of us.. it's just like old times before I went crazy. It's pretty nice.

"Oh hey, girls." I heard another voice that I recognized immediately as we both looked up to see Maria standing in the doorway coming up of the bedroom. Again I am really confused on what's going on, where is Mickie? Why is Daisy here? Did she stay here last night? I guessed the redhead realized we were both looking at her funny and she tilted her head for a moment. "What.. Why are you two looking at me like that?" All I did was point back to the brunette behind her, who was now messing around with the stovetop. "Nicole, I told you I would cook. You almost broke your arm three times last night!" The redhead scolded her as the brunette only shrugged shoulders and went back to poured the batter in the pan.

"Three times?" I heard the Queen Bee asked me and I just gave her a 'I don't fucking know' look.

"Totally worth it, baby!" Daisy sang out cheerfully as she continued cooking the pancakes. "Would do it all again, you know?" Great now she is fucking singing, what is going on with her? Does she have some happy pills or something?

"You are impossible, you know that."

"Well someone has to keep me in check.. to make sure I don't do stupid shit..That's your job." Maria just responded by rolling her eyes.

"I don't mean to interrupt you ladies and all your weirdness but where is Mickie?" I asked as the two glanced between each other.

"I kicked her out last night so she went to stay with Katarina." The redhead responded nonchalantly, Ashley and I again just looked at each other. I don't understand any of this.

"Why?"Madison asked before I could.

"Well uhh.."It was when a slight blush appeared across the redhead's cheeks that it finally clicked in my mind and I just smiled. Now it completely made sense to me on why Daisy is here and Mickie isn't, it finally took them this freaking long to make up and judging by the marks on Maria's neck, it was a very spicy I suppose.

"You two are back together.. that's great." I really am happy for them, truly I am. I made some mistake which resulted in them breaking up and it lasted for a good few years. If Maria wouldn't have came down to Florida a few months ago and met up with Mickie, they would probably not be talking to each other still. Maria blinked a couple times like she was surprised that I figured it out so easily, but truth be told.. she isn't that hard to read. She isn't that great of a liar. "The marks on the neck, kind of gave it away." Okay so now I know why the BP member is in a good mood, she got laid.. that usually puts women in a good mood. But wait, for some reason I feel uncomfortable with the entire thing deep down.. Daisy never really shown to much of an interest to get back with her until last night, I have just always seen her friendzoning Maria, except for like certain things. They are really never around each other.. Maria always with Mickie and for a while Daisy was always with Katarina, who still gives me bad vibes. Maybe I am just overreacting because I broke them up beforehand and I am afraid that something bad is going to happen again. Nah, I doubt it; I just seem to be over thinking things since all the Knockouts have been getting attacked.. That fucking whore knows not to go after me or Madison.. I would pulverize her the first chance I see her.

"Aw, congrats you guys. That's so cute." Ashley chimed back in.

"Hey, I just wanted to mark what's mine.. no one can touch her..but me. No shame in that.." Daisy came back into the conversation as she was stacking some more pancakes on the plate. That made me laugh a little bit.

"It's been a long time coming.." The redhead smiled taking a seat next to us.

"That's what she said!" That got a laugh out of Madison and myself, jesus, her and her witty comments I swear.

"Nicole!"

"What! You walked right into that one, baby." She objected giving her best innocent eyes the brunette could. Ria just let a sigh, meaning she didn't know what to do with her woman. "So guys, what exactly are we doing today?" My on-screen rival asked me as she turned back to doing what she was doing.

"Mickie and I were planning on going through the parks on our Heelys because they are awesome. That or maybe roller skating, I think that would be fun." I spoke with a smile on my face.

"Oh, I want to get some Heelys, I had been wanting some for like ever.. Mind taking to get some?" Daisy asked as Maria just sighed and I nodded my head yes.

"Nicole, no. You have fractured bones in your arm.. You don't need to skate and hurt yourself even more.." The redhead told her sternly.

"But.. but.." The younger woman whimpered before admitting defeat. "Fine, I just want to buy a pair.. I won't use them until my arm is better. But… there isn't much I can do because you know.." She moved the arm that was still in the sling. "I might just stay here, I don't know." The brunette seemed a little sad after that.

"No, you should come with us and watch and see how many times Lisa can fall on her face.." The Queen Bee added in causing the other two women to laugh.. "I am a pro at skating so I will be perfectly fine." Ashley said a matter of factly.

"Well when you put it that way… sure. I will come. Anyways pancakes are done, you lazy asses can come plate it yourself since I would probably drop everything." Daisy told us pointing to the plate stacked high with pancakes. So we all went over there to her and grabbed our plates and silverware. "So twenty bucks that Lisa falls more times than Ashley.." I heard her whisper to the redhead beside her and the older woman just nodded in response. Great now they are already betting on us, I think Daisy might win too because I have no idea how to skate..

**Author's Note: OMG we got smut this chapter.. Maisy cuteness everywhere.. it's been like 10 months.. Anyways, last chapter left off with cliffhanger so I decided to write this out now.. instead of making you wait… you are welcome.. We start off with Katarina's POV and how she is doing research from the looks of it.. saying how the transformation should have been complete..and how she might have to do a stronger spell.. A knock at the door reveal Mickie actually going to stay with Kat and then they briefly have a discussion. It clicks in Kat's mind whats going on.. and she doesn't like it on bit.. Come to figure out their next target was going to be Angelina but.. for some reason she went went Maria.. Katarina is going to have to do something.. before she loses her grip on her zombie.. We switch to Maria's POV as they can no longer be interrupt, she continues with the passionate love making.. and being an evil bitch for making for her beg.. Damn it Nicole.. you ruining the moment like that.. Daisy however goes to the shower and returns the favor (using her bad arm even though she isn't suppose too) D'aww cuteness.. We switch to Tara's POV and the next morning.. her and Ashley shenanigans seem adorable.. They go to see Mickie and Maria and Daisy opens the door instead.. once all Lisa's mental questions are answered.. They agree to go skating.. well except Daisy because Maria kind of has her whipped.. So.. Is the spell fading of Daisy? Is because of Maria? How will Katarina solve this problem? Can she before Daisy returns to her normal self..? What happens next? Read to find out..**

**You win a cookie if you know the song lyrics.. ;D**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	20. Craziness on Ice

**Author's Note: We start off with Katarina's POV and how she is doing research from the looks of it.. saying how the transformation should have been complete..and how she might have to do a stronger spell.. A knock at the door reveal Mickie actually going to stay with Kat and then they briefly have a discussion. It clicks in Kat's mind whats going on.. and she doesn't like it on bit.. Come to figure out their next target was going to be Angelina but.. for some reason she went went Maria.. Katarina is going to have to do something.. before she loses her grip on her zombie.. We switch to Maria's POV as they can no longer be interrupt, she continues with the passionate love making.. and being an evil bitch for making for her beg.. Damn it Nicole.. you ruining the moment like that.. Daisy however goes to the shower and returns the favor (using her bad arm even though she isn't suppose too) D'aww cuteness.. We switch to Tara's POV and the next morning.. her and Ashley shenanigans seem adorable.. They go to see Mickie and Maria and Daisy opens the door instead.. once all Lisa's mental questions are answered.. They agree to go skating.. well except Daisy because Maria kind of has her whipped.. So.. Is the spell fading of Daisy? Is because of Maria? How will Katarina solve this problem? Can she before Daisy returns to her normal self..? What happens next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Remember if you like the story.. please review, favorite, or follow.. it means a lot.. Thanks!**

**Katarina's POV**

Surprisingly despite having this bitch sharing the same bed with me, I was able to sleep decently enough. My headache is actually somewhat gone now, it comes and goes in spurts really. That makes my theory on what's going on almost correct. However I can't be a hundred percent sure, it could be the weather just fucking around with my sinuses. I don't know exactly what time it was, but I noticed that the country woman wasn't laying beside me so I assume that she left. No because I can smell something cooking in the kitchen so she is making something for her. I yawned before looking over to the clock and seeing it was about ten thirtyish so I didn't really oversleep at all. My schedule is pretty much free because TNA hasn't decided what to do with my Winter character yet.. I think for now I will be aligned with the Beautiful People which works on perfectly for me. I let out a small yawn before sitting up, debating if I really wanted to do deal with the loudmouth in my motel room. I can't avoid her forever and as soon as she leaves the sooner I can continue I can do some more research. I am running out of time before that spell wears off, I need something stronger. Letting out a sigh, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I see the country woman dancing around to whatever music she was playing on her phone as she was cooking some eggs, and whatever else she has on the stovetop. "Morning KitKat." Her brown eyes sparkled as a massive smile formed from her lips. "I didn't wake you up, did I? I just love cooking while listening to some music, it makes time fly faster."

"You didn't wake me up and honestly I couldn't even hear the music. I smelt the food." I stated honestly pointing over to the stove. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby, Maria and I normally fight over the covers a good bit. I don't think you moved at all." She laughed out a humorous laugh before continuing. "So I didn't know if you preferred sausage or bacon so I am making both to go with our eggs."

"Love, you didn't have to make me breakfast. That's awfully nice of you." I have to admit that is really sweet of her, then again it saves me the effort of having to cook.

"It's the least I can do since you let me stay here last night.. lord knows I don't want to go back there at the moment. Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes." Ms. Hardcore Country told me as I just nodded my head and took a seat at the little, dining room table that the room had. I pulled out my phone to see if Daisy would try to get a hold of me but I had nothing from her. I know I can't message her at all without her nosy ass twit of an ex girlfriend probably going to see it. Shit. I have to find a way to talk to her without Maria around. How? "Oh, I really don't mind but I took one of your headache pills from your purse." What the hell did she just say? I don't have any pills in my purse.. The only ones in my purse are.. God damn it, Mickie!

"The little white ones, right?" I asked her cautiously as I tried to keep the same expression on my face.

"Yeah, I was starting to get a really bad migraine but I didn't want to wake you up...so I kind of just saw them in there so I took a couple. You aren't mad, are you? I really didn't want to wake you up." The shorter woman blinked a couple times.

Those weren't affected by the spell completely, the bonding process wasn't added yet so she shouldn't suffer the same side effects and if I am lucky they won't make her get sick at all. Last thing I need is for her to get sick and realize that I manage to do the same damn thing to Daisy a couple months ago. Apparently those fucktards have simply forgotten about that too, for all they knew; I could have been so mentally fucked up psycho trying to get into her pants. But no, they just take her home and forget it ever happens. It's their own mistakes and their stupidity that makes it so much easier for me. "That's alright Mickie. How many did you take?" The brunette responded by holding up a finger. Okay that's not too bad right.. I would be afraid to see what happens when if she took two. "As long as they make you feel better, you know how TNA are with their drug testing.. how we can't take certain brands of medication. I lost the damn bottle so I can't remember what brand they were." It's true and plus since I made them myself, I am surprised that they actually don't show up on drug screenings or else Daisy probably would have been suspended or fired. I don't want that, I need her around even though she might not be as useful now with that injured arm. "Those are really strong so if you need anymore only take one." Would it be too suspicious if I told her not to touch the medication?

"Okay. I will remember that. Anyways, breakfast is done." She said cheerfully, as she motioned for me to come over there to her to get my food. I have to say that it smells rather delightful at least.

"Thank ya, love." I cooed giving her a small peck on the cheek to show my gratitude, a slight blush appeared across her cheek and then she let out a laugh before going back plating her food as I plated my own food. We didn't say too much just little small talk about work, plans and I kept teasing her about her flirting with one of the guys that works for TNA, I can't seem to recall his name though. Tall British fellow.. Whatever, she nor her love life is important to me right now. Eleven o'clock rolls around and we had just finished our meal when both of our phones start vibrating as hers also played the 'Killa Queen' entrance music which meant mine was from Ashley too.

We both opened our phone and read it. _Hey my lovelies, Lisa and the others have decided that they wanted to go down to the skating ring for a while. That and she wants to play with her damn Heelys on the way. You are welcomed to come join us if you want to see how many times I can make Lisa fall. It's going to be a lot. Here is the address down below, see you there. -Ashley._

"Well, that sounds like fun plus I can play with my Heelys too." Mickie said all excited like. "Do you want to come? I am sure everyone else is going to be there.."

Not really, I don't want to participate in this childish crap, I have better things I could do rather than hang with you idiots. Not like I really have a choice in the matter because if I stay away from them, she would get suspicious of me. "It sounds like fun, love. Though I am not one for skating, I can give it shot again."

"I promise I won't laugh too hard if you fall.." She winked as I playfully rolled my eyes. Only thing that's going to be good about this is being able to talk to Daisy and see what the hell is going on with her.. maybe I can detach her ex girlfriend from her butt long enough to do so. If not then I am going to have a major problem on my hands..

_At the skating rink.._

I really don't want to be here either but like I really have a good enough choice in the matter. Everyone seemed to already be here and the only ones down skating are Lisa, who I don't think knows how to skate judging by how she is moving and Tessmacher, who is basically making circles around the older woman. That's cute. Madison, Angelina, Velvet and Sarita are over by the desk purchasing their rental skates for the day. Now where the hell are the other two that I am looking for? I looked around as Mickie walked over to the other women that were chatting away. I finally seen them over grabbing something to eat, their hands laced together but I decided to walk over with Mickie toward the other ones. "Kat, you came!" Exclaimed Lauren as she pulled me in an embrace. Why must everyone always hug me? "I didn't think you would come."

"I decided, why the hell not.. plus it could be fun.." I told the bleach blonde. Or just a fucking disaster in general..

"Well that's good, it's not too often that we are all here together. We can just have some fun and relax.. Something I could totally use..." Talia was too energetic about that statement as she sat down so the shortest blonde could put on her skates..

"Yeah since some of us have a match Thursday.. well almost everyone here." Sarah added in and I just cocked my head.

"Yeah, from what I heard they are doing a tag team tournament because Hamada and TayTay got stripped of the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championships. Something about Hamada's Visa messed up and she couldn't come back to defend them and I also think she asked for her release too." I never got to meet Hamada but that's probably better if I didn't. One less idiot to deal with, I suppose. "So for the first round I believe they said Angelina and I have a match.."

"Damn, that means I will have to find a partner since Daisy get wrestle.." Mickie cursed.

"I think Daisy would count with us, basically if we won that we could do what we did before and defend it FreeBird rule." FreeBird rule means that if you have a stable or three or more people that any two people of that stable could defend it. That also meaning that if Angelina and Velvet win that Daisy becomes an official co-holder of the titles.

"I think I have a match next match, against the BP in the first round of the tournament.. I can't remember.." Jamie's girlfriend added in. "Makes sense since I am feuding with you Jamie-Bug."

"Wait, what about a tournament?" I heard a oh so familiar voice between us and I turned around to see Daisy, holding an ice cream and Maria holding onto her ex girlfriend's hand. Ugh, don't make me sick you two. Let go of my zombie, she isn't yours.

"Didn't you just eat before we left? I mean you did cook us breakfast, how could you be hungry enough to eat all that ice cream." Ashley asked the brunette.

"She has a really high metabolism and is always hungry, don't you baby?" The redhead cooed and it had the two blondes and the Latina woman confused.

"I think you know me better than anyone else and well.. sorry about last night Mickie but it was better that way.." The brunette BP member winked at the country woman.

"Yeah, I don't like you right now.. that's messed up." I sense a little jealously right there that or she really hates Daisy, one or the other. "Ashes baby, let's get some skates and join Tess and Tara.. I want to push her some." With that, she grabbed the youngest Knockout's hand and they walked away over to the man behind the counter.

"What exactly did you do to poor Mickie?" Velvet laughed.

"Let's just say Mickie showed up at my door at almost midnight because Maria kicked her out. Daisy, mind walking with me since I am not going to skate right this second, I need a buddy. Where are the bathroom in this massive building?" The brunette nodded as she released herself from her girlfriend's iron grasp and pointing down to the lower level by the skating area for the location of the bathroom.

"I promise I will be right back.. okay love?" The brunette cooed, planting a small kiss on the redhead's lips before handing her the ice cream and walking over toward me. That action alone almost made me gag but I can resist this time. I don't understand why she is so infatuated by her ex all of a sudden.. but I need to get this out of the way now. I followed the younger woman as she lead me down the small flight of stairs as I could see Ashley and Mickie joining the other two women in the rink. Finally we found the hallway that lead down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I opened the door and she followed me into bathroom once she realized that it was empty in here, she asked. "What's up?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing? You were suppose to stay with Angelina last night.." I hissed slightly at her. "Love, this isn't a part of the plan, stop hanging around your ex all the time. That isn't a part of this partnership."

"Hmph. I have my own agenda to complete, Kat. Why can't you trust me?" She groaned.

"I trust you. I don't trust her, she will try and tear us apart. Maria won't approve of this partnership we have." I don't know why she is randomly starting to get rebellious but I still have control over her.. how much do I have left? I cupped a hold of her cheek and pulled her face up toward me. Her eyes.. they are different than before.. Damn it, I might not have as much time as I thought to find a stronger replacement if only I can slow it down somehow. "Love, don't let her keep suckering you in like this.. she is out to ruin us. We need to deal with her and soon."

"We can deal with her later.. right now, I am enjoying myself." A smirk appeared across her lips.

"Our partnership is not to be taken lightly so that doesn't mean you can sleep around with other people. We are bonded together.. Just understand that." I told her as she looked back at the door for a second before placing her one good hand on her hip.

"I understand it perfectly fine.. but let me do me and you do you.. Alright?" She spoke in almost a demanding tone. Who the bloody hell does she think she is talking to me like this? That damn redhead is having more influence over her than I thought.

"We need to be working together or else they are going to catch us.. it's getting harder and harder to meet up with you like this.." I let out a long sigh before remembering I brought one of those pills with me and left the others in my suitcase so no more people can't take them...Mickie.. "Okay, I trust you. Just take one of these for me.." Pulling the small capsule out of my pocket and showing it to her. "Please.." Why do I have to beg for my zombie to obey me? I shouldn't bloody have too.

"Why must I take this all the time? Win, you really don't trust me, do you?" The brunette whimpered as I just clenched my fist and she smacked my hand away.

"No. No. Of course, I trust you, love. I don't trust the others especially that redhead that you are getting dangerously close too. I don't want them getting a hold of you, because I actually care about you." Now to put some of my damn good acting skills to use, I suppose. "I chose you for a reason." Not really, you decided to be a lazy bitch and down a glass meant for Maria but then again you are more useful to me than that bimbo. I pulled her into an embrace but of course, she didn't know how to react. I used my finger and put it under her chin and tilted her head back up so I could look at her. "You are the smartest one out of all of them, you understand me. I want to tell you something." Burying my head into her neck, the brunette waited for me to respond. "These marks that Maria left on you are only temporary.. we have something that can last all eternity. I can always make you feel important and I will never forget about you like Maria did." My hands traveled down her curves as I looked back into her eyes. "I can promise you that sweetie," I cooed planting a small kiss on her cheek and then planted another causing a shade of red to appear across her cheeks. "Maybe later.."

"Now you are just teasing me.. and I don't like to be teased.." She smirked as I just looked back up at her. "Just give me the pill and we can discuss this another time, yeah?" Daisy snatched the pill from my hand and placed it in her mouth and swallowed before starting to walk back toward the door. "I will see what I can do and I will try to be back tonight.. but trust me, when I say that I have my own motives for my actions.. So later, I expect you to hold that promise… I am going out first." She didn't say anything more before opening and disappearing behind the door. What the hell am I getting myself into? Oh well, I already dug myself a hole, might as well keeping digging.

**Maria's POV**

What is taking them so long? They have been in there for about five minutes maybe longer.. What's with everyone being so gosh darn secretive around here? Brooke was sitting over here with me because she got pretty tired because the younger woman was one of the first ones down there. Now she is over beside me sipping on her soda. I noticed the brunette being the first one to come up the stairs from the lower level as I noticed that Katarina was walking over to Mickie, who was getting her skates on. "What took so long, babe?" I asked the brunette as she just walked over to me and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Kat isn't feeling to good, she felt nauseous so I stayed in there with her." Daisy told me, looking back down to the British woman.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Look at you, being such a good friend." She just shook her head as if I was really surprised at her being nice and then walked over and propped herself out on one of the tables. Gah, Nicole.. You aren't suppose to be sitting on those. Like she would really listen anyways, it would go in one ear and out the other. "I had no idea that you two would get as close as you two are." I really didn't expect you to get along with anyone now that I did about it. Well, the BP girls are stereotypical preppy women, or that's what you would think with first impressions. Sarita is pretty chill also and Jamie's woman so that's a plus. It's pretty awesome knowing that we aren't the only lesbian couple around. We have both known Brooke for a couple years from WWE and she never wronged us. Ashley seems pretty cool, pretty cute too.. Is it bad when I got jealous when Daisy kissed her not once but twice? I know it was all kayfabe but still. That leaves Mickie and Lisa Marie.. The Virginia Native is a hard one to read but I can tell that she is hating the fact that I took Daisy back after all these year. I don't understand why.. More so than anything, I am shocked about how Daisy and Lisa are getting along.. Former enemies just laughing away having a good time like nothing happened between them. No drama.. That is what makes me the happiest out of anything, we can be ourselves and be accepted for who we are. We are all a big, crazy, fucked up family.. I looked back over at my girlfriend, who said nothing but only motioned for me to come over to her so I obeyed. Fitting my body between her legs, she planted a kiss on my lips which caught me offguard.

"You guys are so cute!" Brooke squealed all cute like.

"I know I am, thank you Tessmacher." Daisy said all cocky like usual, all Tess did was feed that massive ego of hers. Her hazel eyes glanced down toward the ice rink and then she cocked her head sideways. "Am I crazy or do I see someone with a fishing pole down there on the ice?" My girlfriend pointed down on the ice and when I turned to look where she was pointing, I saw someone with a jacket on sitting in a chair by a hole in the ice. I thought she was just trying to mess with me.. The fuck is this shit? "I think we should get some skates on and see what the fuck this lunatic is doing."

"You just want an excuse to go down there and skate." I huffed as she got up and walked over toward the desk.

"Damn skippy, baby." Nicole let out a chuckle as she ignored me and then proceeded to get herself a pair of skates now I know that I can't stop her from whatever impending disaster is about to happen. Brooke followed behind us, as I went up and got my own skates, even though I said I wouldn't skate because I didn't want her to feel left out. It only took her like a minute to lace and tie her skates up as she just looked around for something stupid to do. I know her all too well. Her skates are black and red to match the all darker red and black outfit of mine she is wearing. So yeah.. last night, I think I kind of somehow lose her skirt so she had nothing to wear today. Being the sweet person that I am, I lent her something of mine, red is a really good color on her.. suits her short temper.. I got some green skates because well I like green. "Ria.." I heard her call me by the nickname that she started calling me all those years ago.. and now everyone else calls me that too. "Watch this.."

"Nicole, no. You aren't doing reckless shit. Don't even think about.. if you do anything to hurt yourself, you are so sleeping on the couch." I told her sternly as she just chuckled. Damn it, Daisy knows that I can't ever put her in the doghouse for too long, she always manages to charm me out of it. The brunette looks over to the small flights of stairs, maybe about four or five steps, skating back away from them. For the love of God, she is going to kill herself because I realize what she is going to do. "Daisy Nicole, you are going to kill yourself don't you dare.."

"Too late." Was her simple response as she dashed full speed on the skates toward the flight of stairs and jumped down all of them. The brunette almost lost her balance but somehow managed to regain it, turning and looking back at us. I looked over to Tessmacher, who had her hands were covering her face because she didn't want to see Daisy get hurt. "See, nailed it." The brunette spoke acting like I didn't almost see her fall over.

"You almost fell over and probably would have busted your head open. I don't call it 'nailing it.'" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me and then motioned for me to follow. I sighed as Brooke and I stood up and slowly made our way over to Daisy. Being the woman she sometimes likes act, she helped Tess and I down the stairs to make sure we didn't fall. We looked and see everyone on the ice, Velvet and Sarita being adorable, Tara, Ashley and Mickie.. are well being stupid.. and Lauren and surprisingly Katarina are skating around most of the outside. "Let's just go over here and see what's going on."

"Wanna race?" I heard my girlfriend ask me and I shook my head no. Like I don't want to kill myself. "What about you Tessmacher, first one over to the crazy person with the fishing rod wins?"

"You are so on! Ready, set go!" Brooke dashed off on the ice followed by Daisy, who shouldn't even be doing this. I don't even know why I am following behind them but I am not dashing like a madwoman over to our destination, I am pretty content with the speed I am going.. that and somehow I got the ice cream again. "Ha. Eat that! I win.." I heard Tess blurt out.

I finally caught up to them. "Pft, you only won because you started way too fast and got a head start."

"Take defeat like a woman, Nicole." I told her and she playfully stuck her tongue out at me as I handed her back the ice cream because I don't want it anymore. I looked over to the woman in the chair that hasn't even noticed us. Why the hell is there a small hole cut in the ice, someone could trip and fall over that. Whatever, let's go see what this crazy bitch is doing here and why the fuck she is trying.. Ugh. "Um, excuse me." The raven haired woman did not look up in the slightest, now that's just plain rude. "Hello.. I am talking to-"

"Sh!" The woman instantly shushed me, not even looking up at me. "You will scare away the fishes.." Fishes? What the hell does she think this is? A frozen lake?

"This is a skating rink..?" Brooke said cautiously to the woman before looking over to me confused as I was..

The raven hair woman looked up in almost shock glancing around the rink.. as if she didn't realize where she was. I swear I have seen this chick before, something about her gothic like makeup, her black hair and from what I can see tattoos on her forearm. "So it is… now go away I am here for the fishes." She said glancing down toward the hole in the ground.

"What..."

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy.."

"Shannon." Daisy was the one to speak to her next and surprisingly the gothic woman responded, recognizing her name.

The raven haired woman smiled tossing her fishing rod over somewhere else. "Hey hotstuff." She purred almost sexily, wrapping her arms around my girlfriend. Hotstuff? No one calls my woman that but me and only me. "Oh ice cream, don't mind if I do." With that, she dips her hand down and licks some of the ice cream, again with a sexual gesture to it. I shot a glare over to my girlfriend, who just gave me a look I couldn't describe. Licking her lips, the woman Daisy referred to as Shannon, looked directly at me. "Lookie what I found. Who brought the barbie out of the dollhouse?" She squinted her eyes at me as I just shot her a glare. "Yupp, it's another barbie because she has to wear them big pushup bras to show off the cleavage she doesn't have."

"Excuse me, who you think you are!" I huffed.

"Ah, it speaks!" Shannon exclaimed almost shocked that I was speaking to her. "Interesting. I assume that you are just a generic bimbo like some of these others.. around here." She motioned behind me to Tessmacher, who grumbled under her breath. "Plastic surgery everywhere. No because apparently girls keep their natural look is very, very bad.. No but apparently want to spend thousands upon thousands of dollars to put plastic in them and make them half human half plastic. I mean, who the hell does that? It makes them look like major hoes and not the gardening tools either. I mean imagine they would just be very squishy but not the good kind of squishy either." Did I get all of that right? Did she just really call Tessmacher and I hoes.. I shot a glare over to my girlfriend, who was freaking laughing at the gothic woman. "No. No. You don't glare at Hotstuff like that...bad girl.." She scolded me like I was a puppy.

"Nicole..." I growled at her. She is so close to sleeping on the couch tonight I swear.

"Daff, this is my girlfriend, Maria.. remember the one I was talking about..a couple months back.." Daisy told her and Daff nodded her head. "So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call her plastic.. but she is a hundred percent real.. and I am pretty sure Tessmacher just has a really nice butt. I doubt she has had any work done." God damn it, why are you checking out Tessmacher for? You were so close to being forgiven and now you just admitted to checking out the other Knockouts.

"Oh so sorry.. I didn't realize that you were with her..My name is Shannon, I am TNA Knockout Daffney, I am the one that she beat the shit out of to get a job at TNA." They must not be using her as much because I have never seen her before now, maybe injured. I still don't like her, bad first impression.

"Come on guys, you are too slow! See look, I got the hang of it now, I can go backwards!" We hear a voice that I can identify as Lisa, being a goober and skating backwards trying to show off to Ashley and Mickie. "See I told you, I wouldn't fall.." I realized at that point, that she wasn't going to turn around so I moved out of the way along with Tessmacher.

"Tara, turn around you dumbass before you run into someone.." Ashley yelled out, trying to catch up with her.

"Relax, I am not going to run into anyone.." I turned away to fix my skates and all I heard is a massive thump and a bunch of groaning. Damn it, Lisa.. I swear to God. I turned around to see both my girlfriend and Lisa on the ice and well.. Daisy is cursing to herself and the ice cream must of been thrown into the air because.. well now it's kind of on her head. Of course, out of all the people here, you have to run over my woman again..she is already hurt enough. The older woman looked right at the BP member that she was kind of in..weird positioning to say the least, Tara, she kind of cushioned the fall for you. "Hehe.. I.. uh.. Are you okay?" Daisy merely groaned and cursed underneath her breath again. It was funny because the Black Widow merely took her finger and got some of the ice cream that was rolling down her cheeks and tasted it."At least you taste really good.." I can't help but laugh, it's all over her head..

At this point, Madison and Mickie were just shaking their head more or less. "Damn it, Lisa! I told you to pay attention where you were going."

"You know spider lady, you could have went left, left well.. not right because there was a wall there.. or you know things called brakes or stopping. Obviously things that you don't know how to do. Now you go and plowing into people like you are some semi tractor trailer with a drunk driver behind the wheel. Like vroom vroom, honk honk!" Shannon was speaking so fast, I didn't fucking understand half of that.

"Did anyone understand what Daffney just said because I know I didn't.." I said as some of them glanced over to me.

"Get. Off. Me. Lisa." Daisy snarled emphasizing each word, Jesus she is angry, probably because Lisa just sort of fell on her hurt arm. Well I might get to play nurse again later so.. that's a plus to a negative. "Basically Daffney said that this doofus could have went around me instead of running me over.." How does she understand Daffney? I don't even.. Her on-screen rival started getting up and once she did, Daisy waited for her to start skating over toward Mickie before kicking her bum which sent her face first into the ice. "You deserved that.."

Both Mickie and Ashley let out loud, obnoxious laughs as I went over to help the brunette up before teasing her, "You want me to just lick it all off.."

"Do I even have to answer that?" The BP member took the empty cone once her head and tossed it somewhere else. "Ew, I am all sticky now.." She said with disgust.

"That's what she said.." I said all cocky like, saying a comeback that she normally retorts with and that caused her to roll her eyes. "Let's just get you home so you can shower.." Maybe I can join you and then round two can continue from last night? She merely nodded her head as I looked over to Lisa starting to get up. "I am going to take her home before this really starts to stick in her hair." I told the others as I laced my hand together with hers. "Just text me in a bit when we figure something less dangerous to do." I really didn't want to stay around and have Shannon talk to us or hug onto her again, I really don't like her.. She better stay away from us, I get a vibe from. Now I get to go 'home' and play nurse which is fun because I get to be really hands on with my patient.

Before we made it up at the desk to return our skates, I heard her snicker, "Lisa fell the most.. you owe me twenty bucks.."

**Tara's POV**

Oh fuck, my nose! Well I guess I sort of deserved one after I plowed into her like I did. The way we fell was basically my using her as a cushion which I didn't mind to much.. it was comfy. But now I know that she is going to try to get me back again. That kick that knocked me down was just the beginning of all the torment she will probably put me through. "Lisa, are you ready to listen to people?" Mickie laughed as I looked back to see the couple leaving like they said they were. Well I know not to bug them until tomorrow..we all know what's going to happen there. Onto a different matter, Daffney randomly shows up after a couple months of not being here and well.. wait a second! I haven't seen her since before the attacks started.. is it possible that Shannon is responsible for all of these attacks? The former WCW woman is only a couple inches shorter than me and lord knows that she is psycho. I mean, have you heard the way that she talks?

"Yeah, I think I need to sit and rest for a while.. Mickers, come with me?" I asked, I need to share my information with someone I know for sure isn't behind this. "Lauren, you too. I need to talk to your blonde butt.." I told the bleach blonde BP member as she looked at me confused for a moment before nodding her head. Angelina is too skinny to fit into my outfit so I know it isn't her.

"Yeah sure." Was the taller blondes simple response as I started to skate back over toward the stairs and making sure none of the others tried coming with. We got up the flight of stairs and somehow I didn't fall and bust my head open. Yay me! But my face still hurts.. We found a spot over by the concession stands and sat in the corner so that way, I have a bird's eye view of everything. "This seems important, LisaBoo. What's on your mind?"

"Has anyone realized that since the attacks have been happening for the past few months and now that they have stopped.. Daffney randomly shows back up.. Someone we have never been suspicious of because she was hardly around." I told them as they exchanged glances between each other.

"You think it's Shannon?" The country woman asked clarifying what I just said.

"It makes sense, so do you want me to keep an eye on her?" Angel asked me.

"That's going to be hard Angel, because I think you are the next target." I informed her as she went wide-eyed, swallowing hard. "There is only five.. well six if you count Shannon that haven't been touched. You, Maria, Velvet, Me and Ashley.. Since Ashley and I are always around each other, they would be stupid to try anything.. It's either going to be you or Talia since Maria isn't on the roster."

"Plus Maria has Daisy around so that should protect her right?" Angelina spoke.

"Hmph. I can't stand her.. I think Daisy is the one doing all this.." Mickie still has that little, schoolgirl crush on Maria I can tell and can't stand the newest BP member.. hasn't been able to for a couple years now. Her jealousy is so cute. "This shit didn't start until she came along."

"And Katarina.." I added in.

"But she was the last victim.." Lauren told us before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Unless.."

"There are two people working together!" Mickie exclaimed, that's weird because that's what I was thinking the exact same theory.

"and they get the other person to attack them.." I continued my thought process.

"...just to claim their innocence so we least expect them!" Lauren finished. "But who, and no Mickie, I don't think it's Daisy.."

"I am really suspecting Katarina.. she gives me the creeps and nothing scares me. Remember I ain't the lady to mess with." I said all matter of factly. Not many things creep me out, I mean I had a spider at one point, I would hold him and pet him. Katarina however sends shivers down my spine which her icy blue-eyed stare or hers and that accent is pretty but menacing at the same time. "That and Shannon.. would surprise me if they were working together because lookie, they are talking to each other right now." I pointed down to the rink as the two European women were conversing, I wish I could hear what they were saying. That's when I heard Mickie, cough and gag before she abruptly got up and made a mad dash over to the nearest trashcan. What the? Lauren and I watched as she began puking into the trash can and it made both of us, walked swiftly over to her. "Mickers.. you okay?" I asked rubbing her back, resisting the urge to gag myself.

"Mickie.."

"Oh shit, yeah I am fine.. I feel better now.. I guess I was spinning around to damn much.. hehe.." The Virginia Native chuckled as she wiped her mouth and walked away from the trashcan.

"What all have you had since you woke up?" The bleach blonde asked the country woman.

"Nothing all I had was some eggs, sausage and bacon.. but before that I took a migraine pill.. Maybe it was too strong for me.. or I will suppose to eat before I took it." I looked over to Lauren, who shrugged her shoulders.

"What kind were they?" I asked, because I know a lot of medication and their side effects.. WWE and TNA's wellness policy doesn't allow us to take certain medications so we always have to search for over brands to take.

"I don't know, they were in Katarina's purse. She said they were really strong and to only take one." I knew this had something to do with Katarina but it could be just her body not agreeing with the medication.

"Okay, Kat sounds like our best lead right now.." The bleach blonde told us. "I will try to keep an eye on Shannon."

"I will observe Katarina's behavior and try to snoop around and see what I can figure out I can find out.. I might be staying with her from now on.. since you know I lost my old roommate to what's her face.." Mickie told me.

"I am going to tell Ashley about this and we are going see what we can come up with.. Mickie just follow whoever you find suspicious but don't confront them.. We need to be stealthy about this and you are the smallest so you would be the best at sneaking around. Lauren, I want you to warn Jamie that she could be the next target and keep an eye on Daffney.. I have a bad feeling about her." Both women nodded their heads, I knew I was right to truth these two, they are pretty smart. Plus with Mickie being the champion, I think she made herself a bigger target to be attacked again. Okay now we have some sort of strategy.. let's just hope it's leading us in the right direction.

**Author's Note: Recap time, this chapter we start out with Katarina's POV of when she wakes up.. and Mickie is being a sweetheart and cooking breakfast for them. However Kat begins to panic when Mickie tells her that she took a pill out of her purse.. luckily for the Virginia Native, they weren't 'complete' yet so she wouldn't be zombified. After a little conversation, they both get a text from Ashley.. she is inviting them to the skating rink.. Lmao Katarina's responses to her own thoughts are hilarious. Once they arrive that the skating place, Kat learns about a tournament that will determine the new TNA Knockout Tag Champs.. so we know what's going to start next weeks.. Well Daisy being a rebellious little zombie isn't she? Kat's acting skills paid off for now.. We switch to Maria's POV, and after small talk Daisy notices some crazy chick fishing on the ice.. Like what? So they go to investigate.. Fishes? … I don't even.. The woman turns out to be Daffney and my does she make an awful first impression being all flirty flirty with Daisy.. Maria is so close to putting her on the couch. God damn it Lisa! You had one job, not to run into anyone and what do you do? You crash into Daisy and make the ice cream go all over her head.. Poor Daisy, she gets revenge by making Lisa fall on her face.. We switch to Tara's POV as she strategizes with Mickie and Angelina..it seems like their main suspect is Katarina and now they think they are multiple attackers and Shannon is involved.. They have plans set.. Will they work? What part does Daffney play? Will Daisy break away from Winter's grasp? What kind of matches are planned for next week? Is Angelina the next target? What will happen next..? Read to find out..?**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, and Our Little Secret has 3 votes.. I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	21. Steel Cage Mayhem

**Author's Note: Recap time, this chapter we start out with Katarina's POV of when she wakes up.. and Mickie is being a sweetheart and cooking breakfast for them. However Kat begins to panic when Mickie tells her that she took a pill out of her purse.. luckily for the Virginia Native, they weren't 'complete' yet so she wouldn't be zombified. After a little conversation, they both get a text from Ashley.. she is inviting them to the skating rink.. Lmao Katarina's responses to her own thoughts are hilarious. Once they arrive that the skating place, Kat learns about a tournament that will determine the new TNA Knockout Tag Champs.. so we know what's going to start next weeks.. Well Daisy being a rebellious little zombie isn't she? Kat's acting skills paid off for now.. We switch to Maria's POV, and after small talk Daisy notices some crazy chick fishing on the ice.. Like what? So they go to investigate.. Fishes? … I don't even.. The woman turns out to be Daffney and my does she make an awful first impression being all flirty flirty with Daisy.. Maria is so close to putting her on the couch. God damn it Lisa! You had one job, not to run into anyone and what do you do? You crash into Daisy and make the ice cream go all over her head.. Poor Daisy, she gets revenge by making Lisa fall on her face.. We switch to Tara's POV as she strategizes with Mickie and Angelina..it seems like their main suspect is Katarina and now they think they are multiple attackers and Shannon is involved.. They have plans set.. Will they work? What part does Daffney play? Will Daisy break away from Winter's grasp? What kind of matches are planned for next week? Is Angelina the next target? What will happen next..? Read to find out..?**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one maybe two.. much later... at the end..**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Remember if you like the story.. please review, favorite, or follow.. it means a lot.. Thanks!**

**December 9th, 2010**

**Velvet's POV**

So many things seem to be happening at once, I don't comprehend it all, it's a lot to take in. Ever since two new Knockout's came in, a lot of bad things have been happening, all of us girls have been getting attacked and injured. Don't get me wrong Katarina is a really nice woman but it's just the vibe that I get at times that sends shivers that my spine. It's an uneasy feeling but I personally don't think that she is able to behind all this chaos; I mean she was one of the victims so she can't attack herself. But from what the other girls said or theorized is that there is more than one attacker so they can both claim their innocence. Is that true? I didn't think that one of us were capable of hurting each other let alone the possibility of two. Then there is Daisy, a fellow Beautiful People member someone I have grown pretty attached is something special about Nicole, she is the student of the Queen of Extreme, Lita, one of the two reasons I got into wrestling. You learn so much from watching women like her. Not only her in ring persona but the Daisy outside the ring, the sweeter side well when she shows it. Her kind hearted nature and compassion shows that she is incapable of doing this too anyone. Plus I am pretty sure Maria has her whipped and hardly lets her out her sight. I knew they would get back together sooner or later, I noticed the sparkle in their eyes when they looked at each other, the attraction was still there. Then there is Shannon, someone who randomly popped back into the picture and well she is pretty freaking insane. I mean, have you heard the way she talks? She is like six kinds of psychotic, I think she competes with Lisa for the craziest Knockout.. and well Mickie is up there somewhere too.

I can't help but be a little bit paranoid now that Angel told me that I could be the possible next target for this masked attacker. Makes sense, I am one of the few that haven't been touched. I can't focus on the possibilities though, I need to focus for tonight. Angelina and I have a match tonight for the start of the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championship Tournament and our opponents is well my girlfriend, Sarita and Daffney herself. I don't think Daff did anything but I swear to god if she was the one that attacked Sarah, that bitch is going to feel my wrath. "You seem to be lost in that weird mind of yours." I heard a voice cut off my train of thought and a hand covered my own on the dresser. "What's on your mind Jamie-Bug?" I felt her other arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

"Just you know the whole craziness that's been going on here recently.." I sighed shifting my body so I could turn around and face her while still being in her grasp. The older woman merely had a scowl on her face. "It's always on my mind because I am af-"

I was cut off with her bringing a finger up and pressing it against my lips before letting out a long sigh. "You know that you worry too much sometimes and it's pretty annoying.. However, that crazy bitch or bitches won't put their grimy, little hands on you. I am going to protect you. They got lucky with me beforehand, I will not be fooled this time."

"But.. I couldn't protect you, I let you get attacked by her.. What if they try to hurt you again?"

"Seriously Jamie?" The Latina cocked her head and chuckled slightly. "Then I guess that I am going to need a very pretty nurse to take care of me." She purred and I rolled my eyes at her.

"This isn't a joking manner, Sarah."

"I know it's not but I am not going to let anyone touch you, that's for me to do and me alone," The Latina purred seductively in my ear. I hate when Sarah tries to tease me right before a match because all it does is torture me and she loves to be a damn tease. Her body pressed against mine as her hand travelled down my stomach and around to my backside and squeezed my ass gently. Here we go again. "What's the matter sweetie? This is what happens when you wear outfits that leave you so exposed.. easy access." I just smiled lightly before her lips pressed up against mine, something I can never get enough of. She picked me up by my ass and propped me up on the dresser, knocking everything to the side or in the floor. "We haven't had our pre-match stretches and you know how essential those are before we go out there." She growled deeply because I know exactly what she is going to do and all its doing is turning me on. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too." I cooed as she continued allowing her hands to explore my exposed abdomen and underneath my white crop top.

That's when we heard the door burst open and Sarah instantly flinched and stopped what she was doing. It's hard to hide a relationship from an entire roster but as of right now, only the ladies know. "I am here to kill the mood, no fucking while I am here!" I recognized that voice instantly as I shot a glare at the brunette in front of me. Why does she have to that too me? That almost gave me a heart attack, however Sarah looked pissed as she turned to shoot a glare of her own at the woman. Now I noticed that Maria and Angelina were behind her, the redhead smacking her forehead at the actions of her girlfriend and Lauren was just laughing. She snickered, "Don't give me that look, this is my locker room as well, if you wanna do the hanky panky go to Sarah's locker room."

"Esa puta estúpida, ella está tan muerto cuando llego a una bodega de ella. ¿Cómo se atreve ella nos interrumpa así?" My girlfriend mumbled in Spanish which she only does when she is annoyed or pissed though I have no idea what she is saying. "Ni siquiera puede pasar tiempo con mi novia .."

Daisy just chuckled as she just placed her good arm on her hip, her girlfriend just walked over beside the coffee table and grabbed one of the magazines, rolling it up. "I got this ladies, she still isn't properly trained yet so I apologize." The redhead then used the rolled up magazine and whacked her upside the head with it. "Nicole seriously! Do you realize how rude that was of you to scare them like that!" It was hilarious to see her so freaking whipped but Maria beating her with a rolled up mag is adorable. "You should have knocked instead."

"Ow!" She whimpered covering her head. "Okay! Okay! I am sorry, I should have knocked but it was still worth it. Now please stop hitting me, the habits you got from Trish are unbearable sometimes." With that the older woman stopped and had a cute, devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"I am going to get you back from that Sanders. Would you really be happy with if someone interrupted you two?" My girlfriend spoke to the BP member.

"Eh, Trish should have knocked first so it's her own fault. Amy shouldn't have given her the freaking key. Sarah baby, that's why you lock the door, duh." Nicole snickered.

"Don't be an ass." Ria told her sternly as she nailed her in the head again.

"This is not the spanking I would prefer.." I just let out a laugh, these two are so cute I swear. Just watching them on television a few years ago showed that perfect chemistry between the couple. But it's obvious who wears the pants in this relationship, it doesn't take a rocket scientist for that one.

"VelVel, I see you are more than ready for tonight." I heard Angelina finally speak as the bleach blonde walked over to my girlfriend and I. "And people think you and I were glued together, you guys go perfectly together, like mac n cheese." Lauren just turned back to look at the other couple who were now bickering back and forth about something.

"Really? Now all that did was make me hungry." I chuckled at the blonde woman as I got off the dresser finally and grabbed a hold of my girlfriends hand, walking over to the pair of former Divas.

"You know I would make a comment but I am afraid of getting smacked again, she is being really moody today." The brunette told me as the redhead just looked over at her. Daisy looked back over to her girlfriend and snickered, "Come on sweetie, don't give me that look. I didn't think you would still be mad."

"Depends on what you did, I suppose." I told my fellow BP member.

"I said that Tessmacher had a really great butt which is true."

"Not only that but thanks for reminding me about that, I had forgotten about that. Let's see her dumb ass that it would be funny to jump down the stairs at the skating ring, worrying me half to death. Then there was whole Shannon calling her 'hotstuff' and being all sexual like, then that bitch has the nerve to call Tess and I sluts basically and she is over there laughing."

"Hey, I am just saying that Brooke does a lot of squats to keep her ass looking that good so does Velvet. The fans love her big butt." What? Did she just say I have a nice butt? I don't think that flies very well with my girlfriend either but I know she is doing it just to push her girlfriend's buttons.

"So you are checking out Jamie too, you pervert." The redhead growled whacking her again. "Anything else that you want to tell me?"

"Um yeah, all three members of the original Beautiful People have a tattoo on their lower hips. Jamie has a small playboy bunny on her left hip, Madison has a heart on her lower right hip and Angel has a angel on her right hip. So we all have something in common, except mine is a lot more noticeable.." Daisy finished her statement as Lauren just looked over at her, well that makes sense because we all share a locker room. How would she know Madison's tattoo though most of the time her outfit covers it up? I question nothing about this chick. "Yeah I accidentally walked in Madison's locker room while she was changing..last week.. so yeah it was awkward." She admitted awkwardly however Maria just sighed and walked out of the locker room. "Wait Ria, I swear it was an accident! I wasn't checking her out either." The brunette followed behind her. "I swear I only love your butt."

That's the last thing we heard out of them before I just heard Sarah tell me, "Well now that I got my laugh seeing how whipped she is.. can we please get focused on the match? And afterwards, I am spending the rest of my time with my lady love.. since we got interrupted." I felt the older woman nuzzle into my neck and her hands resting on my waist. This is why I love her she is so adorable even though she has a temper at times. But however in a short amount of time, she is going to be my opponent so we are going to have to beat each other up again. I will take care of her afterwards..or vice versa.

**Katarina's POV**

Right now, it's just a stalling game because I know for a fact that Mickie is going to be up my arse until she doesn't suspect me anymore. Which is highly unlikely due to the fact that the medication made her sick at the skating rink.. that really screws me over. However I anticipated the side effects of the medication and made a backup plan just in case Mickie James decides to continue stalking me. Let's just keep Ms. Hardcore Country entertained until then. Right now some segment going on with Mr. Fagerson and Matt Morgan or whatever that imbecile's name is. That's when I hear the door open and the redhead walk in and sat on the couch next to her bestie and Ashley. "Has it started yet?" She asked all of us without looking away from the monitor.

"Nope, where is Daisy at?" Ashley asked her before we heard footsteps and the brunette appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah.. I kind of am in the doghouse right now. Damn no seats, Kat can you move over for me?" She asked politely.

"Love, this chair isn't big enough for both of us."

"Fine." She said playfully before she just positioned herself on my lap because why the hell not right. It's not like I really care but at the same time I do. That's just going to put the target on us more because of how close we are getting. However I just see it as a silly attempt to anger that stupid redhead girlfriend of hers. "That's better. I am not hurting you, am I?" She asked and I shook my head no, and took a quick glance over to Maria, who had a glare shot at her. Sucks to be you, doesn't it? This is actually pretty funny now that I think about so I don't mind playing along. I am pretty sure Daisy realizes that most of the attention is on me and is currently thinking of a way to get us out of this mess. We just have to wait and see. This does put us in a rather sticky situation because with Daisy injured, we can't risk making a move but if we don't then they are going to suspect her. Let's just hope that my future plan will be a complete success or else we are screwed.

I turned back to the screen to see the Knockout's Tag titles on the screen so now we know their match is up next. Right as it panned out to the arena, we heard the song 'I'm Everything' play throughout the arena and by the Spanish sound to it, it was obviously Sarita's song. First we see Sarah, who is doing a cute little dance or whatever she calls that. While she is doing what monstrosity of a dance, I see her partner the 'Zombie Hot' woman walked up on the stage with a black and blue outfit with a little top hat holding an umbrella. If I am not mistaken, I heard the cheers from the crowd when Daffney came out, as she did a little wave while walking in a circle around the umbrella. As Sarita walks down the ramp, Shannon is taking her time opening up the umbrella and fixing her hat and Sarah rushes her. They walked down to the ring and the Latina gets on the apron as she watches the gothic woman walks around, the younger of the two jumps into the ring. Daffney closes the umbrella and walks around to the other side and does she signature split of the apron. Must say that I admire her flexibility and she takes off her hat and sticks her tongue out at the camera and rolls underneath the bottom ring as another song echos throughout the arena. And here comes the sluts.. I mean the Beautiful People.. Both of them coming out in similar color scheme, pink and white but different outfits. Same old entrance, Velvet crawls underneath her partner's legs as of course the camera guy has to zoom in on her and her massive rack. Typical. Lauren helps her up as Taz is having a fangirl fit over them and the color pink and they pose together one last time on stage before heading down the ramp. Velvet and Sarita seem to be trashtalking each other as the BP make their way down to the ring. Oh god, now to have the camera zoom in on their butts to show how slutty they are..classy.. not. "I have never been so envious of a ring rope in my life. It's unbelievable! How do I? Where do I sign up to be a second rope." Taz made that perverted comment as they finished up their entrance.

However the crowd seems to be more focused on Daffney as they chanted her name while Sarita walked around Velvet to get a microphone from the crew worker by the apron. Angelina rudely pushes the shortest woman as she walks over by her partner and closer to where Talia is. The crowd is still going bonkers for Daffney as the heel Canadian begins to speak, "Velvet." The younger of the two blondes walked closer to her with her sassiness showing, her hands on her hips. "This is really starting to become a joke.. seriously."

"Yes you are! Yes you are!" The feisty blonde retorted as she clapped her hands together.

"You know what. Every time you get into trouble you go running back to Angelina. But that's not all, Velvet because you two had to recruit another member to your slut squad.. but where is she now? Let me think.. Oh that's right, Tara took her ass out when she ran her over with her bike..Frankly that makes me happy because I know that she can't help you anymore.." The shortest heel motioned over to the bleach blonde as Talia denied it all. They threw that in there as a reminder of how come Daisy isn't out there with them. "You do, you always do if it wasn't Angelina, it's been Daisy.. both of them have to protect you...because you are afraid. I kicked your scrawny, little ass Velvet."

"Scrawny? Scrawny!" Jamie retorted and pointed to her butt.

"Yeah, your scrawny little ass and I beat you." The woman with the blue and green outfit pushed her back lightly. "Twice." She emphasized with another push."In front of everybody without help from anyone..and what did you do? What did you do..you went running back to hide behind your wittle girlfriend.." She cooed in a baby voice and pointed to the other Canadian. "What the matter with you, huh? You afraid of me? You afraid you can't beat me, Velvet. Because you are right, you can't beat me by yourself.." Again she pushes the taller blonde trying to piss her off. "You can't do it on your own! So let me just ask you one question, when are you going to grow yourself a pair-"

Sarita was cut of by a very, angry Velvet tackling her into the mat as the other two women just watched. Well the bell rang and still see Jamie slamming her off-screen girlfriend's head into the canvas multiples times and then proceeded to punch her head. The younger BP member started screaming words I couldn't understand before the going back to choking her as the referee tried to separate them.

"Can you see okay?" I heard the woman in my lap ask me as I nodded my head. "Here I am going to readjust myself hang on.." Her body shifted so she could rest her back against the arm of the chair so that way all her weight wasn't directly on one leg.

"Why the hell are you in your BP outfit but not out there?" I whispered in her ear as I watched Velvet start kicking the shit out of Sarita.

"I was originally going to go out there with them and be their cheerleader but they decided that I might get hurt again and it would defeat the purpose of me being 'injured' if I walked out there like nothing happened. Why is there a problem with my outfit, you don't like?" Her hazel eyes sparkled when a smirk formed across her lips as I just rolled her eyes. "See? I knew that you liked." Well maybe I do or I don't but at least she doesn't parade around in it like a complete slut. Better yet, I like the glances I keep getting from the redhead because it's obvious she is jealous.. not that I really care. Man if only this transformation was completed already.. I could break her heart so fast that she wouldn't know what hit her.

When our focus returned to the screen, Velvet had nailed her with a couple elbow drops before going into the cover. "1...2" The Canadian woman kicks out and the blonde haired woman gets the Latina against the ropes and whips her to the other side. However the crowd is really bored already because they are chanting 'Daffney's crazy' as Talia rolls the shorter woman up. "1...2.." The heel Knockout kicks out and now the crowd is chanting 'tag in Daffney' and it's a rather large pop as Jamie gets her on-screen rival into the corner. A hard chop to the chest and then getting irish whipped into the ropes, Sarita jumps onto the ropes and attempts to headscissors Velvet but the blonde drops her on her stomach. "1...2." Another failed pinfall attempt as Jamie raises to her feet and grips onto the older woman's hair and Sarita retaliates by whipping the slender blonde into the corner. The Latina charges but the BP member evaded causing her to run into the turnbuckle. The BP member took that as an opportunity to take down the stunned Sarita with an armbar. Applying more pressure, the woman in blue struggled trying to get free but finally Daffney came in and broke it up.. that got the crowd to cheer even though she is a heel. After that Velvet tries to attack Shannon but the Latina elbows her in the back.

More hard stomps were delivered to Velvet and Sarita starts to gloat and dances on over Velvet as the crowd is cheering 'we want Daffney'. The brunette looks back to the crowd and yells, "I don't give a.. what you want." Obviously she wasn't going to say that word on television. "Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are.." She slaps the woman in pink around a couple times. "You are nobody.." Finally the face Knockout slaps the Canadian which causes her to stumble back and angrily she goes over and tags in the 'Zombie Hot' woman, who gets a massive pop as she goes through the ropes.

The injured blonde gets picked up by the Scream Queen with ease as the fans get completely behind her. The raven haired woman allows Talia to squirm for a few before slamming her hard onto the canvas and to add insult to injury stepping and applying pressure to the younger Knockout's forehead. The referee breaks it up and Daffney goes for the cover. "1...2" Sky gets the shoulder up but the former WCW woman grabs her foot and drags her back over and tags in Sarita, and the crowd boos. They double team her, the raven haired Knockout held her arms back but instead of hitting her, Vel's on-screen enemy gloated and taunted her until Talia had enough and elbowed the gothic woman in the face. Multiple chops and kicks were delivered to Sarita as Sky attempted to whip her into the ropes. Sarita however reversed it and Sky responded with a clothesline but the woman blue avoids and gets her into a waistlock. Talia pulls her opponent closer and nails her with a hard jawbreaker. Good now go tag in your partner dumbass. The momentum shifting in Velvet's favor insteading of tagging Angel, who has not been in this match at all yet; she charges and hits her off-screen girlfriend with a clothesline but as she attempted the second one, they both nailed each other hard.

Both women crawled to their respective corners and tagged in their partners, again Daffney gets a massive pop as they both charge at each other, Lauren nailing the European woman with hard elbows. The momentum stays in Angelina's favor however the crowd wasn't behind her as the oldest woman goes for a clothesline and misses, the bleach blonde BP member nailed her with a flying one of her own. Once they got back to their feet, Angel slung her into the canvas again..and then kicks her gut and slammed Shannon down again. Running to the apron, she also takes out Sarita as well. Angelina then nails Daffney with the Light's Out and then goes for the cover. "1...2...3!" Sarita was too late to break it up.

As their hands were raised in victory, the losing team was arguing in the background and the angry Latina rolled out of the ring and the BP tried to attack Daffney but she was able to escape beforehand, Sarita has a microphone and is already up the ramp. "It doesn't matter Velvet, say what you want. At the end of the day, you still didn't beat me and you never will because you are a loser. A loser.. you will never beat me.. Never!" That was the last thing she said before she walks into the back, leaving us to watch Angelina attempt to comfort a very angry Sky.

_Closer to the Main Event time.._

For the first time since Awesome Kong and Gail Kim, the Knockout's are main eventing Impact tonight, normally I wouldn't give a flying fuck but since it's the two most troublesome of the group, it might be the only chance I get to move freely. Impact all night has been hyping this matchup between Mickie James and Tara with various video packages of their past matches and feud. Again it's not like I care about this, if anything I hope they hurt each other enough so they can't interfere with me and my plans. Right now, I always have to figure out which one of these ladies sitting here is going to be my biggest threat. Would it be Madison because she is always up Tara's ass and Lisa is the one that is suspecting me the most? But no, I made sure that someone saw me getting attacked and it was Ashley and Mickie. Or is it Tessmacher, no because all Brooke has done is defend us or I don't think she is suspecting me. What about Sarah and Jamie? I attacked Velvet's woman and pinned it on Tessmacher.. maybe the description gave about the woman wearing heels have swayed her on my side. Is it Lauren? I don't even think she has even comprehended half of what's happened, I don't think she is suspecting me either. Then there is Maria, the pesky redhead that is too kind and naive to realize what's going on, right? Unless this is all just an act and she could have figured it out by now. It doesn't matter now because I am really running out of time to come up with something stronger for Daisy. I can't ever do any research with Mickie hanging around, fuck. How am I suppose to do this? If she regains her usual self, there is a chance that she wouldn't remember a bloody thing and that will make this worse on me. It's going to piece together the pill that that stupid Virginia Native took and the pill I spiked that drink with back months ago. What else do they know? When I was conversing with Shannon, I saw Mickie and Lisa talking with Angel about something.. something secretive.. They fucking figured it out didn't they? God damn it.. I need to get away from them. "I am starting to get really hungry, I am going to make a run to catering." I put my hands of the brunette's waist to get her attention off the monitor as I noticed that Tara was making her way down to the ring and of course they are discussing the street fight for like the third time tonight. "Would you like to walk with me to catering?"

"Of course," The BP member nodded and slowly got off of me and extended her hand out to help me up which I grabbed onto. "Would you guys want us to bring back something to you?"

"Nope sweetie, I am good." It was Maria's simple response. Good, I wasn't going to bring you back anything anyways, bitch.

"No thank you." Ashley responded.

"Alright, come on Kat. Let's head over that way before the match starts. I really want to see it. Be back in a few." I observed the women in the room carefully, the only women that glanced back at us was Maria and Ashley so I assume that are suspecting something is going to happen. "You are really that nervous, Kat?" What? How does she know? I turned to look at her with that same smug look on her face as we walked down the hallway. "You can't hide it from me, Win; your hands were shaking when you grabbed onto me. There is no need to worry, Mickie and Lisa are going to be fine." What the hell is she blabbing on about now? I don't care about them, frankly I hope they get hurt. "Lisa has been in multiple cage matches even one with me where she kicked my ass and it costed me not only my championship but my contract in the company. I agreed to it though.. The champ couldn't be in there with a better person." She said enthusiastically as the brunette sighed before typing on her phone. Okay, I am not understanding her behavior.. I felt my phone vibrated seconds later so I grabbed it out of pocket and glanced down at it. _Go along with me, Win.. Don't stay quiet, it looks suspicious._

Why did she have to text me that but I assume that I just have to play along? "You got me. I can't seem to hide anything from you now, huh Daisy." I laughed lightly as her eyes only slightly looked behind her. I get it, someone is following us, aren't they? But which one is it? "You know women and cages don't seem to mix very well.. I wouldn't be able to go in there."

"Hehe, it's not that bad once you get use to it.. but then again I love the thrill of crazy shit like that. I mean all three jobs have almost gotten me killed at one point, some more than once." She just laughed about it as we made it into the dining hall where all the food was and she ran over there like a starving child and then asked, "What were you in the mood for anyways?"

"I really don't even know, love. I just got to see what's out here, I suppose."

Daisy walked over to the far table on the opposite wall off the doorway as I grabbed a plate and started placing whatever looked appetizing and tonight they had hotdogs from the look of it and they were still warm. Again my phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket again, it's from Daisy again. _I am assuming by the fact that someone is following us around.. that either they are suspecting you again or they figured out that more than one attacker exists.._ _This is going to have to be our communication for awhile. I will text your other number and make sure to delete as I go.. Maria won't find out._ How do I know she won't because she is constantly around you? What is your motives with her Daisy, what do you plan to do with her? Why the sudden attraction to your ex girlfriend? What did she do to you? The brunette walked over to me and grabbed a plate and pointed. "Can you pass me a couple hot dogs please? I decided that I needed a second supper because I didn't eat enough earlier."

"You ate like three cheeseburgers earlier.. and that was like two hours ago. Where do you store it all and stay in shape like you do?" Daisy only responded by shrugging her shoulders. "You are impossible you know that." We got all the food we needed and looked at the television that they had in here and realized it was still on commercial break.

We decided to get the table right in front of the television and we took our seats. Her hazel eyes glanced back slowly toward the door before speaking, "You finally decided to come grab some food for yourself, huh Lauren?"

What the hell? Angelina? We both turned back to see the bleach blonde standing in the doorway. This makes perfect sense because she was the one that those two in the cage were talking with at the skating rink. I understand now, since Mickie and Lisa aren't here, she is going to be the one eavesdropping on us. I wonder how she figure out that it was going to be Angel instead of the others. How did she know though that someone was following? What gave it away and how did she hear it? Because I sure as hell didn't.. Maybe it's her time on the police force that allows her to hear things that people might not pick up on at first. "Yeah, I was starting to get hungry so I thought I would keep you ladies company." You are such a liar and you know it.. I didn't think Angelina would be such a nuisance as well; got to give her credit where it's due, she is more intelligent than I thought.

"Then come sit and watch the match in here with us. Someone has to back me up that Mickie is going to kick Tara's ass.." Daisy said in a joking manner as she nudged me playfully. The bleach blonde nodded walking over to us once she had gotten her food and took her seat beside me.

"I forgot to say earlier but that was a fantastic match out there, such a shame time constraint couldn't let you shine more, love." I complimented her even though I didn't mean a bloody word of it, she didn't respond with words just a wide grin before she took a bite of her food.

Back from commercial break and the cage being locked, the Black Widow has seemingly gained the upperhand on Mickie, picking her up and nailed on with the Spider's Web. The older woman went for the cover, "1...2." The country woman got her shoulder up which was expected, in a cage match you can win via pinfall, submission or escaping the cage through the door or over the top. However which them being women, I have no idea if they are going to risk going to the top.. wait who am I kidding.. these two are crazy. The larger woman tries to throw Miss Hardcore Country into the steel but Mickie stops her and makes an attempt to toss her rival but the raven haired woman grabs onto the steel. The short brunette took this time to hit the bodyguard of the former champion with a Reverse X-Factor. Mickie follows up with a Running Clothesline knocking the other woman down momentarily and then a second one followed by a forearm, she knows that the momentum is in her favor so she has to try to capitalize. The Virginia Native attempts to whip Tara into the ropes but Victoria reverses it and then goes for a clothesline, but Mickie ducks and then hits a Snapmare Takeover on Lisa. This match seems to be one sided so far but that might change here soon. Bouncing off the ropes, the Knockout's Champion kicked Vic in the face with a sliding dropkick and goes for the cover, "1...2.." The Black Widow gets her shoulder off the canvas.

Mickie goes to pick the older Knockout up but Tara grabs her by the shorts and slams her into the corner. "You think you are better than me, huh Mickie James!" She yelled slapping her chest with some hard chops before grabbing onto her again. Tara hits a Snap Suplex and rolls backwards into a Guillotine. Mickie fights to her feet with a barrage of punches and rushes Tara into the turnbuckle and nails her with shoulder blocks. The Champion nails Vic with forearms and then Tara turns it around and nails Mickie with some stiff shots to the head, trying to do whatever she could do to keep the momentum in her favor. "Hehe, you can not defeat me without help.. Mickie just admit it..You are nothing without these fans, without any teammates that you use for your own selfish needs.." Victoria snarled before sending the stunned Champion into the turnbuckle.

The raven haired woman charges at Mickie James but the brunette stuns her with a back elbow and then lifts herself to prepare a headscissors but Tara blocks the Mick-can-rana and flings her over the rope and on the apron, however the shorter woman landed on her feet. Vic then hits a big Roundhouse Kick sandwiching Miss Hardcore Country between the cage and ropes. The bodyguard of Madison picks Mickie up and bounces her back and forth between the ropes and the cage, ouch that looks like it hurts. The younger woman fights back with a back elbow and then she slams Tara into the top turnbuckle, they both climb up to the top rope exchanging punches on the way. "I am way better than you will ever be!" The Virginia Native retorted and she propped herself up onto the raven haired Knockout's shoulders, however the heel Knockout predicted the move and jumped off the top rope, powerbombing Mickie into the canvas.

However the Black Widow apparently does want to go for the pin, she wants to take her sweet time demolishing her like the older woman did with my little zombie. Pressing her boot hard against the face Knockout's forehead. "Pathetic.." The bodyguard of Madison Rayne smirked, picking the Virginia Native up gripped hard around her throat before tossing her into the cage. "Is this all the great Knockout's champion has to offer me? You winning that title from Madison was nothing but a fluke!" With that the Black Widow jumped up onto the turnbuckle and started to climb out, however it was short lived as the younger Knockout grabbed onto Lisa's tight and pulled her back down.

She thesz pressed her and continually punched her head as Impact went off the air momentarily but came back on for Reaction.. Oops we are going overtime, shocking. "It was not a fluke! A fluke was your Queen Bee ever getting the title she doesn't deserve in the first place. You are nothing but her lapdog, nothing but her bitch!" The brunette Knockout snarled truthfully as she whipped Victoria into the turnbuckle.

"Her bitch? If anything you wouldn't have won that title if it wasn't for Daisy!" The Black Widow responded with a nasty knee to the jaw of Mickie James. "Someone you could have helped, maybe if you would have interfered then maybe she wouldn't have gotten ran over in the first place. But you see her as a threat to your title so you tossed her away even after she came out here in her injured state to help you.." A lot of talking this matchup but I like the reasoning for it.. manipulation.. Is Victoria really trying to get Daisy to turn on Mickie? That's not your call.. it's mine. Tara picked up the smaller woman and positioned her for the Widow's Peak but somehow she blocks in and tackles the taller woman into the cage.

Mickie slams the taller heel down as Lisa is favoring her shoulder that she must of injured, pressing her boot to the head of the Black Widow. "It was justice for your cheating actions in the match. Unlike the Queen Bitch, I am going to be a fair Champion that doesn't back down from a challenge. Also you should know that manipulation won't work against us, we can always see through your cheap tricks." Ms. Hardcore Country spoke as the official was checking on Tara, who looked legit injured and how elbow seemed to be swollen.

Victoria somehow managed crawl away from Mickie and jumped onto the turnbuckle and made a random attempt to escape the cage. The Virginia Native had the same idea to escape but Tara would get out first if she didn't do anything so she ran over and climbed up the steel, elbowing her on the way. After a barrage of kicks, Lisa lost grip on the cage and fell off onto the canvas and hard. The Virginia Native continued to climb to the top, her mind debating on something as looked to the outside and then back to the ring where the raven haired woman was starting to get back to her feet. In a split second once the heel Knockout had regained her footing, Mickie James decides to leap off the cage and perform a Diving Senton, landing perfectly on the stronger woman getting in the cover position. "1..2...3!"

They announced her as the winner as the official held her hand up in victory as Hardcore Country played throughout the arena. But I noticed something about Mickie as the referee had to help her down the steps, she was limping pretty bad as the medical team started making their way down to the ring to check on both of the injured females. What a brutal match.. even though that hardly matters to me because they managed to hurt each other pretty good.. That being said, I have to continuing stalling them but now might be a good chance to strike. But who is the question, I have choices. Jamie? No, she isn't that much of a nuisance yet. Ashley? She is a pain in the ass but wouldn't be easier just to get Lisa while she is hurt. Don't think so, that bitch is the one that is most suspicious of me so attacking her would just show I am behind it. I glanced over to the bleach blonde, who is conversing with brunette beside me. They suggested that wesplit up and check on the two Knockouts when they arrived at the Trainer's room. This might actually work out in my favor so I pulled out my phone and texted to someone as I followed behind them. _Have you found out anything that can benefit my research?_

A minute later, I got my response. _You know Kitty Kat, I have been looking and looking.. and looking through everything that you gave me and I haven't found a damn thing that helps. However these books are rather interesting so I am going to pick around some more and hopefully.. I can discover the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow or the magical genie lamp. So do you have someone for me to play with yet because you know how I love barbie dolls, especially the blonde ones._

_Keep digging around, there has to be something that benefits me.. I need something stronger. Make this time count, they are suspecting you too.. Oh, if it's blonde ones that you like the most.. I got the perfect one for you to play with..in due time..Shannon._

**Author's Note: We start out the chapter in Velvet's POV for the first time in the story and she is well worrying and thinking about the events that have happened recently. She seems to be doubting everything that has been going on, huh? However Sarita being the sweetheart she is, promises to protect her lover.. and things start to get heated but the mood was easily killed when Daisy barged through the door. LOL Maria learned the newspaper trick from Trish..and now Daisy is in the doghouse.. The Knockout's tag match was distant as we switch to Katarina's POV, who is figuring things out and scheming ahead. She seems to be nervous about it but trying to remain claim about the entire time however Kat is running out of time. Winter manages to get Nicole away from the others, hoping to be able to talk in secret, but the BP member discovers that Angelina was playing with them. A vicious steel cage match with the Champion becoming victorious and both are injured. Woah, how did Katarina convince Shannon to help her and when? What's her role? Are Mickie and Tara out of the picture? Does Winter have enough time? Is anyone going to catch on? Some things could be explained in the next chapter.. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 2 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	22. Why I Can't Stand You

**Author's Note: We start out the chapter in Velvet's POV for the first time in the story and she is well worrying and thinking about the events that have happened recently. She seems to be doubting everything that has been going on, huh? However Sarita being the sweetheart she is, promises to protect her lover.. and things start to get heated but the mood was easily killed when Daisy barged through the door. LOL Maria learned the newspaper trick from Trish..and now Daisy is in the doghouse.. The Knockout's tag match was distant as we switch to Katarina's POV, who is figuring things out and scheming ahead. She seems to be nervous about it but trying to remain claim about the entire time however Kat is running out of time. Winter manages to get Nicole away from the others, hoping to be able to talk in secret, but the BP member discovers that Angelina was playing with them. A vicious steel cage match with the Champion becoming victorious and both are injured. Woah, how did Katarina convince Shannon to help her and when? What's her role? Are Mickie and Tara out of the picture? Does Winter have enough time? Is anyone going to catch on? Some things could be explained in the next chapter.. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. All Translations are at the bottom..**

**December 9th, 2010**

**Mickie's POV**

Climbing on the top of that cage, it awaken a rush of adrenaline that flowed through my veins; awakening a risk taker that I didn't know I was. Sure I am a professional wrestler and I take risks all the time always endangering my body and one wrong move and my career and life can be in danger. However I decided tonight to take that risk and leap off that twenty foot tall cage with a Diving Senton and land straight on Lisa for the win. Speaking of which, she hasn't moved at all since I landed on her; I hope she is okay because the medical team are still trying to get her to be responsive as I had my own staff assisting me down the steps. Luckily for me, I only managed to tweek my knee nothing got broken but my back and head hurts like hell, the pain shooting up my body caused me to flinch. The crowd cheering made it disappear somewhat but I really just need to get into the back and get my knee examined to see how major this injury is. But not until I took a final glance back to the ring and I smiled slightly to myself as I see the medical staff finally starting to get my best friend up onto her feet and I headed to the back. Thank god, I was starting to get worried about her. The medical team allowed me to attempt to walk by myself but it wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I stopped in my tracks. "Were you trying to kill both of us out there? Shit, I feel like I just died."

I turned around to face the raven haired woman as she laughed lightly before flinching slightly, I guess she is in a lot of pain too. Her elbow is swollen pretty bad from this epic match. "Hehe, we have to show that the ladies are just as good as the guys and plus the Knockout's haven't main evented since Gail Kim and Awesome Kong. I had to make it good for everyone.."

"And that's what we did, because Women's wrestling all across the world needs to be recognized.. the Divas have nothing on us. We built them up but there are only a few there holding the division together..such a shame." Yeah I can name a few.. like five that I think are doing the best they can to put on the best matches they can. Beth, Natalya, MelMel, Michelle McCool and Layla, they have all the experience they need to make the division worth something but Vince is ruining it all with focusing on the guys.

"Yeah we are two former champions right here and I am the first ever Triple Crown Champion, having previously held the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship.. now I have the Knockout's Championship." I said all cocky like as I tapped my index finger onto the title belt that I had around my waist because I didn't feel like carrying it back here. Victoria however scowled at my cockiness, it's something she couldn't stand when I acted like I am the greatest wrestler ever. "It's makes me the best female wrestler in the world."

"Your career isn't just measured by the amount of titles that you hold." The Black Widow countered my statement as I merely rolled my eyes. "See you know I am telling the truth because I am a three time Women's Champion, a four time TNA Knockout's Champion.. Mickie you have had the WWE Women's title five times, the Diva's title once and the current champion here in TNA. If I know how to math correctly," The black haired woman placed her finger on her chin like she had to think, "That makes us tied.."

"Touche Varon, I guess we are going to have keep count and watch me kick your butt." With that, we decided to separate and make our ways to different examination rooms so that way we can get out of here sooner and lay down, that's all I want to do. Even though I am still sharing a room with Katarina, someone has to keep an eye on our prime suspect until we can figure out what to do next. That and since Maria has decided to get back with what's her face, I am kind of obsolete again, figures. Once Daisy popped back into the picture, I knew it would be a very, short amount of time before they got back together again. I shouldn't have let it happen because it's my gut feeling that she is going to crush Ria and break her heart again. It's her manipulative nature and her good looks, that help her achieve what she wants. People are too foolish to see her that way though for Christ's sake, look at who her mother is, Sable, the most manipulative bitch of the Attitude Era. A woman that was basically handed the WWF Women's Title, that could just be my opinion.. I stand by my opinion because it's what I believe. There are three types of Divas or less specifically women wrestlers, those who work their asses off, those who are wrongfully given the spotlight and lastly those who take what rightfully belongs to someone else.

_Flashback November 13th, 2006_

_It has been a year, one month and three days since I made my debut in the company as the obsessive fan of Trish Stratus, which is somewhat true; my heart will always have a place for her. I love her, however she doesn't swing for the same team as me; she doesn't stay on the fence so she could go either way. The blonde women recently got married to her long time boyfriend; I tried so hard to make her love me but all my efforts were for nothing. But it's not just her body that I love along with her millions of fans, it's her interior as well.. Patricia's personality and sweet nature. The Canadian woman forgave me for everything wrong that I have done to her into the past rather it been the countless ambushes of kisses, or the time I kind of broke into her house because I thought I saw someone in it when Trish wasn't home. I was only protecting her the only way I knew how, to follow her and make sure that no one could possibly touch or abuse her in a psychical way. That's why in order to keep the retired Diva in my life; I had no choice but to make a futile attempt to pursue someone else..and that was a tried to do until that went into a downward spiral as well._

_But it's never positive for one's health to continue dwelling on the negative factors in life but to continue with the positives. Let's see in my short thirteen months here up on the main roster, my fanbase really shot up when I was being trained by Trish. I even competed at a Wrestlemania after only about six months of being a Diva and that's when I won my first Women's Championship. The goal that I have always wanted to reach, the top of the mountain, it had finally happened for me. That lasted for a while, for one hundred and thirty-four days, I was the Champion and would have been again until I was defeated in the finals of the tournament to win the vacated title. My opponent was the Queen of Extreme herself, the famous rival of my mentor, Lita. Which of course was an honor for me as well, the match took place eight days ago on Cyber Sunday but there was a catch. The match was a lumberjill match which means heel and face Divas surround the ring and every time one of people left the ring, they would have to roll us back into the ring. Ha, that was hardly ever the case because you could get the shit beat out of your enemies, or they would just brawl outside all like fourteen of them. That's what happened in a way.. I was cheated out of the title I would have won.. Lita had her friends out there and I had mine but when we both fell outside the ring, a fucking massive brawl happened from the women of all brands, heels and faces, Raw, SmackDown and ECW. We had gotten back into the ring and I had the heel redhead right where I wanted her, I went to nailed her with a Mick Kick as a tribute to Trish that was until I felt someone grab my feet, causing me to almost trip. The referee at this point was too distracted by all the women brawling outside and somehow one got away. All I really get a glimpse of when I turned around is black and blue hair and she was on the apron before I could react she raked my eyes before jumping down, avoiding the brawl that was starting to calm down. Daisy.. She caused me to lose my vision long enough that Lita was able to hit me with her devastating DDT and pin me for the win. For someone that doesn't need anyone to beat me, sure had to rely on her partner to assist her._

_Now I am about to knock on the door that leads to the conference room, where Stephanie McMahon is waiting for me. I don't why though because Raw is going to be in just a couple hours. Are they really making some last minute changes to the script? I took a deep breath before being polite and knocking on the door. "Come in." I recognized Stephanie's voice right away so I turned the knob and slowly opened the door until my eyes locked on the Billion Dollar Princess. "Ah, there you are Mickie. Come and take a seat, we have things to discuss." However we weren't alone in this little conference, next to Steph was Amy Dumas aka Lita, then Daisy was next to her, Ashley, Maria, Melina, Torrie and Lisa Marie Varon otherwise known as Victoria were sitting at the long table as well. Why is half the female roster here? The brunette was not a very patient woman at times so I didn't keep her waiting and I took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "Alright, a lot of you are probably wondering why I called all of you here when we go live in a few hours. There has been a slight change of plans for the next couple weeks leading up into Survivor Series because most of you are aware that Amy is wanting to retire from the ring so that would vacate the Championship. However the Board of Directors, my father and myself thought it would be better that we have a battle royal to determine which Diva is going to face Lita at Survivor Series for the title." Wait a second, don't I get to cash in my rematch clause? That doesn't make any sense. "Six of you are competing the SmackDown before Survivor Series.. the battle royal will consist of Victoria, Torrie, Ashley, Melina, Maria and you, Mickie."_

"_Mrs. McMahon, wouldn't that be unnecessary due to the fact that I haven't cashed in my rematch clause yet?" I reminded her._

"_The BOD want you to refrain from cashing in for the time being."_

"_Wait, what about me? If I am not in the battle royal, then what is purpose of me being in attendance for this meeting, Mrs. McMahon?" The woman with the envy blue bangs asked the former Women's Champion._

"_You have a role here, Sanders, don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Tonight you are competing against Melina tonight despite both of you being villainous characters. Melina's bitching so to say is going to send you out there when she claims to be the greatest Diva ever better than the champ and calls her out. However instead of Lita, you come out claiming that she isn't even worthy to face Lita when she can't even defeat you. Sanders, you are winning the match and afterwards you will toss Mel into the steps before leaving. At Survivor Series, you are going to be in Lita's corner; doing whatever you can to make sure she retains the title by using dirty methods. As the plan goes, your miscommunication with her mentor is going to screw her over and that's going to cost her the Championship. But since that will be Lita's last match, we need that strong female heel to take her spot.. you are going to assault whoever wins the belt and that will start a feud between the two. The BOD wants to give you a push as well." The McMahon woman told the gothic woman, who nodded her head._

"_Is this anything on who is going to go over in the match?" Amy asked her, curious of who she will be facing so the redhead could prepare for it._

"_For the information that I was given to tell you guys, so far the winner of the battle royal is going to be Mickie." My eyes widened for a moment before she continued, "However due to the fact that we have until next week to have the final draft completed, there is a small chance that creative wants to take a different direction with the division. But I was instructed to relay the information to you ladies tonight. That's all I know for now, and I will inform you ladies if any changes will occur. You are dismissed and make tonight a good night ladies, represent us well." Stephanie told us, the last part referring specifically to Daisy and Melina since they are competing tonight.._

_The massive group of Divas left the office except for Daisy, who was engaging in a conversation about lord knows what as Stephanie pulled her phone and showed the gothic chick something. Not that I really cared though, I need to go grab something to munch on, however I want the my new target of my affection to tag along. I approached her and lightly grabbed onto her hand and the brunette turned around. "Hey Mickie, what's up?" She spoke in her usual bubbly tone that made my stomach become swarmed with butterflies, it happens everytime she speaks to me._

"_Um Maria, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat with me before the show." It's not a date though it's just two friends going and grabbing some food. I don't even know what team she swings for but Maria just has something unique about her; something that makes her completely different from Trish. I can't put my finger on it but since we have gotten a bit closer, the feelings have started to develop.. for the first time since Patricia rejected me, I was attracted to another person. "I mean if you aren't busy already."_

_The redhead's smile turned into a sympathetic frown before saying, "I am sorry Mickie, I already have plans for the evening.." She always does this to me, Ria always blows me off not matter what she is always busy._

"_Maria, you ready to go?" I heard another voice called out as I recognized that Southern accent straight away when I can pick up on it. I glance behind me to see the raven haired Diva walked up to us before she smiled lightly, her hazel eyes looking over to me. "Hey Mickie."_

_I wanted to speak but I was tongue tied for some reason instead I just smiled and nodded at her. "Of course, I have been waiting on you, Nicole. Sorry Mickie I have to get going now, our reservations is in just twenty minutes. Some other time..okay?" _

_With that the pair of women walked off down the hallway before disappearing when they turned a corner. Why does she always turn me down? I try so hard to be there for her, to spend time with my friend but it's always Daisy that's she is with. Why? Why her and not me? Why is she so special? "Mick!" I heard my name being called and I turned around to see the Black Widow staring at me with her hands in her hoodie pockets. "I am hungry, want to join me for some food? I bet you are starving too." A smile formed across my lips again as I nodded my head and skipped over to the older woman, at least I have one good friend that gives a rats ass about my feelings. I don't even care where Victoria takes me but as long as I can clear myself of my aching heart.. even if it's temporary._

_End of Flashback.._

However business is business and original plans changed, my heart was pounding and my excitement was building. I was finally going to be champion again but that night on RAW, Melina got injured so they needed an extra person for the Battle Royal. It was originally going to be Candice but on SmackDown they had a segment where Daisy 'convinced' Vince to allow her in the Battle Royal instead so she got what she wanted. That was the first changed that lead to them changing the entire course of the division, the next was that Sanders was going to win the Number One Contender Spot and face her mentor for the title. Then they decided instead the dominant heel she was intended to be; Daisy and Lita would both turn face during Survivor Series saving Maria from Victoria, and the younger woman would defeat Amy for the title. So alright, Daisy stole my spotlight, that's fine and then I discovered during the time she had lost her memory that her and Maria were a thing. Not only did she take away the spotlight that was intended for me but she was also in a secret relationship with Maria Kanellis, the girl whose heart I was trying to win over. They left that a secret for over a year without telling me and I thought that I was their friend.. "Alright Mickie, it seems that the swelling in your knee will go down in a couple days. You can still compete next week but until then try not to overdo your workout routines but take frequent breaks. I will evaluate your status next week. Let me go get an ice pack and bandages to wrap it up."

"Thanks doc." I smiled at him as he nodded his head before he turned his heels and walked out the door but I heard a pair of footsteps instead of the sound of the door clicking shut. My eyes focused on the pair of women that were standing in the doorway, it was Lauren and Daisy, well speaking of the massive bitch, here she is. "Hey girls."Okay, judging by the fact that Angelina is with Sanders means that either she just randomly tagged along or the Canadian was following her and got caught. If so, then who is keeping an eye on Katarina?

"Mickie, are you okay? How bad is your knee?" The bleach blonde asked me concerned of my well being as the brunette said nothing.

"It's okay. I just have to be careful for a couple days."

"That Diving Senton off of the top of the cage was pretty badass, I have to say that. Almost as good as my moonsaults." Of course, you would compare us because you think that you are better than everyone else. "Well we are the only women stupid enough to do that so we are equal on that note. It was still epic though."

"Thanks. Someone had to show that us Knockouts can continue to do the same things as the Superstars." Why do I have to pretend to be nice?

"Do you need us to help you out of here?" The Canadian asked sympathetically, but I don't need anybody's pity so I shook my head no. The blonde was about to say something else but she was cut off by someone calling her, her blue eyes looked down at the phone before she answered. "Hello.. Yes this is her..Hold on just a second." Angelina pointed to out the door before walking outside the room, leaving me alone with the brunette in the room, just fucking great.

Once the sounds of her footsteps and her voice fade away, I heard the brunette speak, "So um, since next week we are going to Cancun and we are going to split into like two vacation homes... How are we going .."

This chick is the last woman I would want to be stuck in a room with, like I have tried so hard to like her but I just can't stand her. Maybe I need to try and like her; maybe I don't understand her. However since she has popped back up in the picture just a mere month or so ago, I can't figure out why but Nicole isn't the same woman anymore. But I realized now that these attacks have been happening shortly after Kat and Daisy became Knockouts, I was the first target. I was just knocked out with a hard hit to the head, but it does make sense, they are the only other ones that are the same height as Lisa, one of them has to be culprit. What if it's both of them? Didn't we suspected that and so where does Shannon play into that? Is Daffney even involved in the situation but why would she be gone so long and then randomly pop back up. I don't know what to think of this situation anymore. "Don't talk to me." I cut her off before Daisy could finish her question. "I don't want anything to do with you, just stay quiet until Lauren gets back."

Her hazel eyes just looked to the floor before looking back up at me like what I said hurt her feelings. "What did I do that was so bad, Mickers?"

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that."

Again Daisy just looked devastated but it's not like I really care, the brunette isn't the only one that's been hurt, she will live. "I don't understand what I did that was so bad. Maria was the one that kicked you out not me, I didn't even know I was going back to her room until she was basically dragging me to my truck. I didn't think you had a thing for her still.. Are you jealous because we have been over this? Maria has always been mine because we love each other.. that and we have lots of really good sex. Something you wouldn't know about.." That frown that she previously had was replaced with her signature smirk.

Did she really just go there? I stood up off the examination table, and retorted back. "Really? What you two do behind close door is none of my business! But I have my suspicions about you and Katarina, one of you two are responsible for one of these attacks and I bet my money on it. I swear to god, I could just kick your ass here and now but I want you to admit it to me yourself."

"Mickie, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong here. I tried protecting Brooke and Tess can tell you that I got attacked by the attacker. I know it's frustrating for us too not knowing who we can trust.." Daisy explained while being confused as to why I snapped on her, but I am not falling for her tricks. "Come on Mickie, you know me.. why would I hurt you.. I forgive and forget.. something that you apparently didn't do.. So how do I know that you haven't hired someone to attack everyone, starting with you.. huh? The psychotic bitch herself.. Just playing off the fact that you're too short to fit in the suit. I think you have something to do with these attacks. So don't feed me the bullshit that's it's me because we know it isn't."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah because I would be crazy enough to jeopardize my career."

"Yeah but how does a woman magically disappear when you and Ashley both are chasing her? It had to be you that allow the attacker to escape because Madison went around the other way. So who is your partner, Mickie because the evidence is stacking against you? Plus you only got a hard hit to the head, correct? That's what you told my girlfriend.. You got off the easiest out of all of us. Why? Because you are working with them!" Now she is running her mouth with some kind of bullshit that I am the one behind everything, clever wordplay on your part, Daisy.

I kind of what to test this theory out. "That's all bullshit and you know it, Nicole. All of this is bullshit. You trying to be my friend, you being nice to Lisa and hell you claiming to love Maria. Where the fucking hell were you for three god damn years, while she was waiting for you to come back! I know good and well that you don't love her.. you are only using her as a playtoy! When you left the company, you decided not to get back together.. and decides not to even attempt to contact her or check on her.. Once you are bored of her, you are just going to toss her aside like dirty laundry!" Okay, maybe my temper is coming out now but it's the fucking truth. "Where the fuck were you? I was there, by her side confronting her once she forgave me. I made choices I regret but her own ex girlfriend decided to fucking take her out of her life completely. Not calling.. or texting her.. to see how she was.. Daisy, you don't deserve her.. Maria deserves better!"

"Is that so, she is my playtoy?" The brunette cocked her head before she smiled. I tried calming myself down with some deep breaths, this is why I didn't want to be in the same room as her because I can't be around her.. right now. "Is that the truth or is it that jealousy that has been building up inside you all this time? Because I love Maria with all my heart but she doesn't love you.. Speaking of playtoys, wasn't she just a pathetic attempt of a rebound from Trish?"

"Don't you fucking dare start with this-"

"Or what? Is Mickie Laree going to hit me? Well excuse me princess for giving her some fucking space.. it was her fault the relationship ended but then again it was mainly Lisa.. I cried and pleaded with her to believe me, that I wouldn't cheat on her. But YOU also messed things up for me, Mickie James.. You had to fucking join in on Lisa's psychaotic rampage.." The taller brunette walked closer to me, so far this is testing my theory to be right. Her temper hasn't changed at all so she is definitely a possible suspect. "God damn it Mickie! This is getting us nowhere. We are sitting here arguing about nonsense while the real attackers could be out there."

"I highly doubt that because you are one of them if not the main attacker.." I retorted to her and her eyes just widened before eyeing the ground. I took this opportunity to walk over to her and I grabbed a hold of her good arm. "I fucking knew it."

"I am telling you that I am innocent. Why would you believe me? Everyone else does.."

"Because you are playing off that you got attacked to keep your innocence. Who is your partner?"

"I don't have one because I am not your enemy!" She snarled back. "Now release me or else.. I am not one that you want to restrain."

"Oh?" I see that as a threat that's for sure, so I just tightened around her wrist as her eyes glared directly into mine. "Are you all bark or are you actually going to bite?" I challenged her as she jerked her arm away from and started to her head back toward the door.. I know that other arm of her is useless so that's her weak point, speaking of that arm she doesn't even have it in a sling right now. Weird? I am being seriously risky here because there is a possibility that it isn't her. I still think it is or it's what I strongly believe.. "Come on talk to me, Daiz.. Just confess.. Until we find out one hundred percent for certain that it isn't you.. I am going to suspect you all the way.." I cooed but she never uttered a sound, predictable as usual.. being silent. "Fine. I am to have to force it out o-"

I felt her hands grip tightly around my wrists as she somehow managed to pin me up against the wall. "Just stop Mickie, us fighting is pointless.. I don't want to argue with you anymore.. it was stupid to speak. I should keep my mouth shut. Now, I am going to let you hands go. Let's just forget this ever happened and focus on what matters and that's finding out who is attacking us."

Daisy made that fatal mistake of releasing her grip on my wrists because once she did I took the BP member down to the point of where she couldn't struggle. I had bent her bad arm in such a way that I could break it or sprain it more with ease. "Don't feed me with your nonsense.." Something is wrong here, now she isn't struggling; the BP member could easily kick me off her.. The former Diva started squirming underneath me.

"If you really believe that it's me.. just hit me already.. I won't fight back."

Well I am going to enjoy this then, I used my free hand to slap her hard across the face. That didn't seem to phase her though until I just started to pummel on her and she finally started to fight back as she reversed our position before the brunette stopped and just kept her hazel eyes locked on me. Nicole is trying to pity me again and I am not going to have it so I kicked her off of me and starting nailing on her head and upper body with whatever hits I could land on her. "Please just stop Mickie.. Stop, I didn't do anything.." I don't know what this is going to accomplish but it's humorous that she is really begging, "Please! I swear.. just let me go! I will leave! I won't come back.. just please, I can't even defend myself.." Her voice cracked and she whimpered trying to squirm underneath my body. Now she suddenly can't defend herself, that's hilarious. "Mickie!" Why do I feel like my sweet retribution is going to come bite me in the ass? "Stop… please!"

The only thing I heard after that was the clicking sound of the door opening. "What the fuck! Mickie, what are you doing! Get the hell off of her!" I heard another voice yell out but it's the voice I could recognize from a mile away.. Maria.. I didn't even turn around but I felt her nails dig into my shoulder and the redhead basically throw me off of her girlfriend, who was basically shaking holding onto the arm that I injured even more. The brunette just looked over at me with teary eyes before nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck. "What is the meaning of this, Mickie?"

"Don't bother with her, Ria. I-I..Mickie.. was being really mean to me.. because I don't deserve you.. you d-deserve better..then she started accusing me of being the masked woman and attacked me. I guess she is r-right, Mickie made r-really good points.. I told her I would leave if that's what she wanted. B-but she doesn't believe me, why does this always h-happen when I want to be happy?" The BP member actually started sobbing into her girlfriend; she deserves a fucking Oscar for this acting performance but she doesn't fool me. Pulling the victim card is definitely something I didn't expect from her to do.

"Shh, it's okay. You did nothing wrong." Maria tried soothing the brunette as she shot a glare back at me, as I nearly stood up despite how much pain I was in. My knee is worse than I thought, it doesn't help that that bitch might of kicked it in our struggle. "Are you going to answer me, Mickie Laree? Why would you hurt her like that?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" I spat back at the redhead. "Regardless of anything, you wouldn't believe a word that I say.. because you would believe your girlfriend that doesn't deserve to have you back. Someone that disappeared for three years.. She doesn't care about you like you think she does.. Maria, I want you to listen to me when I say this.. When it turns out that Daisy is the one attacking everyone, don't come crying to me. Also when she breaks your heart because she doesn't really love you, don't come running and apologizing to me either because I won't be there to listen. Open your eyes to the facts. Now I am leaving, so enjoy your girlfriend." I am suppose to wait for the doctor to return but fuck it, I am not going to sit in there with those two. I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut as I could hear my former bestie calling out my name, let's see if she chases after me. No.. I guess I know her choice now. I didn't want to be so harsh to Maria but sometimes you have to tell the truth and be mean in order to get a point across. Let's just hope she does the right thing and dumps the reason all of this is happening. Lord knows I am in deep shit if I am wrong…

**Katarina's POV**

So after we left catering, the three of us decided that it would be best to go check on Mickie and Lisa, who injured themselves which benefits me. Shortly after we walked over to the gorilla position, Ashley was already heading over there, concerned about her bodyguard or whatever their relationship is. Daisy insisted that she goes with Lauren to check on Ms. Hardcore Country and so that left me going with Ashley. All this is doing is to buy the time I need for Shannon to figure out a stronger substitute for the potion and make the transformation complete. However I simply can't stand being around such imbeciles but Lisa has some freaking intelligence to her and that's what bothers me so much. Lauren and Mickie being nosy fucks, Tara is probably watching and observing from a distance. Plus I can't do anything with Madison here either so I have to leave them be for a while, that's is getting troublesome. Not only do I have to deal with those three, I have a pesky redhead that managed to crack the hold that I have on Daisy, such a pain. That complicates things even more because Maria is her ex girlfriend, the love between them is strong enough for her to fight out of it. That's why I have to sever that bond, so that way she will be mine to control. But.. it all depends on if I can fix things before she is freed. With these idiots watching my every move, I had to come up with a backup plan so I could continue to play the innocent card. It was a risky move but so far it was worth it.

_Flashback…At the skating rink.._

"_What is going on over there?" I heard the blonde Canadian ask me as we stopped skating as she grabbed my hand and then pointed over toward a woman sitting in a chair on the ice with a fishing rod. I don't know but whoever it is, is attracting a lot of attention to them because it looks like Daisy, Tessmacher and Maria are heading over there to check it out. "Should we go check it out?" Angelina asked me and I shook my head no, it looks like they were already doing that so no need for us too. The blue eyed blonde nodded before we decided to continue to skate around some more. Why am I stuck with this twit? It was long in between occasional glances that I noticed the other woman conversing with the trio of women. "Daffney?" I heard Angel said as if she was asking herself or in confusion. Daffney? That's one of the Knockouts right so what the bloody hell is she doing here?_

_From the looks of it, the gothic woman was flirting around with Daisy and Maria was not liking that in the slightest. Great, do I have more idiots trying to seduce her? I thought it would be easier to keep her to myself.. just my luck. Now the Knockout is eyeballing the redhead saying something that is pissing her off and talking a lot with her hands before pointing back to Brooke. Now I hear a bunch of nonsense chattering as I can see Lisa doing obvious stupid shit, it's rather hilarious that she is the oldest out of us but acts the most childish. That imbecile was skating backwards with Ashley and Mickie both telling her to pay attention, Tara doesn't listen very well as she plowed into Daisy, causing the ice cream to land on her head. If it would have been anyone else, I would have exploded with laughter however she has already been hurt enough and the longer she is injured, the longer we have to wait before making a move. More goofiness from the Black Widow and Daisy knocking her over face first on the ice. That caused me to laugh. Shortly after that stupid redhead left with the brunette and I heard Lisa call out to Angelina. "Lauren, you too. I need to talk to your blonde butt.." I didn't even heard what she said at the beginning but I looked over to see her standing with Mickie, hmm they must be theorizing their suspicions so there is no way that I can leave now. Fucking great._

"_Yeah sure." Was the blonde woman's simple response before letting go of me and skating over to them before the trio went up the flight of stairs, I know they would think it's shifty to keep looking at them so I need to take my attention elsewhere._

_For some reason, I looked back over to the Knockout known as Daffney and well she intrigues me and I can't figure out why. I am going to go be friendly and introduce myself despite it being against how I normally act. The older gothic woman noticed me approaching her but said nothing waiting for me to speak first. "You are Daffney, correct?"_

"_Of course, I would be.. the one and only. Who else I would I be? I don't know.. Could I be someone else?" She spoke with more questions than answers that caused me to arch my eyebrows in confusion._

_However, I continued to with the small talk, "That accent, are you German?"_

"_In der Tat bin ich. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Shannon aber man nennt mich Daffney." Daffney answered sarcastically in her native tongue. _

"_Dachte ich mir. Mein Name ist Katarina." I introduced myself to her as a grin formed across Shannon's lips. "Ich wollte mich ihnen vorstellen. Jedoch sollen die leute denken, es ist seltsam von uns in einer anderen sprache zu kommunizieren." I explained to the zombie hot woman as people could be trying to eavesdrop on our conversation and if they heard of talking in a foreign language they would be even more suspicious of me._

"_Oh who gives a fuck, if I want to speak the language I was born with.. then well screw them. It's not my fault that they are too stupid to put up a damn book and learn something for once. I mean there is the Internet to translate stuff nowadays." The Scream Queen rambled and I laughed lightly, finally an intelligent person. "I mean I wanted to come here to find some fishies but with all these idiots skating around the ice, it's scaring them away. You understand where I am getting at?" Uh.. I think I want to take back my previous statement; the chick is making no sense. Wait.._

"_I understand completely, imbeciles.. I can't stand most of these idiots here. However, I say we have some fun.."_

"_What kind of fun are we talking? Like giggley haha fun, scare the shit out of people fun or fun just for people that have a darker sense of humor?"_

"_Fun just for us, you see.. I have capabilities that I have discovered that allowed me to well take control of someone.." The Knockout looked at me like I was crazy, like she is one to talk. "I spiked her drink with a pill that bonds her to me. However, I am being watched too closely and my hold on her is breaking.. I need something stronger to complete the transformation." I whispered softer just in case someone was still trying to listen. "It makes her like my zombie minion and I know that Ms. Zombie Hot would like one of her own."_

"_Oh so you want me to distract the people that are bugging ya until you can cook up something to feed ya little zombie? That way she stays a zombie.. that's pretty cool dude, a real zombie.." I don't even know what accent she is talking it now but apparently she has a lot of them. Concentrate Katarina, right now you have no other options and that way if Daffney gets caught, they won't be able to fucking understand her. That benefits me in so many ways because they wouldn't believe her even if she tells them the truth._

"_No. Du musst zuruck in mein zimmer gehen und holen die bucher aus meinem koffer. Sie haben alles das musst du sehen. Die bucher befinden sich in den seitlichen reibverschluss. I am staying at the Hampton on the fifth floor room twelve. It was really nice to meet you Shannon, care to exchange numbers and we can keep in touch." I told her in my normal tone as nodded her head and pulled out her phone from her pocket and I did the same and quickly glancing around to make sure no one was near us. Once we exchanged numbers, I pulled the hotel key out of my back pocket and handed it to her. "Gehen sie jetzt wahrend jeder heir ist. Lassen sie die taste unterhalb der anlage durch mein zimmer." It surprisingly didn't take that much convincing to get another crazy person to help me out. Right now, all I need to do is stall and patiently wait from Shannon to give me the information that I need so Daisy won't have to deal with that pesky ex girlfriend of hers. The gothic woman said her goodbyes to me, turning her heels and skating her ways over toward the steps. Great, got to pass time while they are here, I guess I will go converse with Ashley and Brooke because who knows.. it might help me somehow._

**Author's Note: I don't know German for shit.. sooooo..Google translate! Sorry this took a little longer, I have been staying at a friend's house for the past week so I haven't been able to write as much. This chapter is mostly in Mickie's POV from right as the match ended, she went into the back and had a short conversation with Lisa. Once in the medical room, we learn how Daisy came to be Women's Champion for the first time, it wasn't the original plan. It was intended for Mickie.. We also learned that Mickie's affection for Maria.. goes all the way back to before the events of Passing the Torch.. and how she gotten close to Victoria. Lauren leaves the room and the two hardheaded brunette started to argue.. which ended with a fight and Daisy pulling the defenseless victim card. (An Old reference from BWSHW where Victoria did the same thing almost to Daisy) Maria comes in and witnesses it first handed and throws Mickie off of her girlfriend.. The country woman tells her something and storms out of the room. Mickie was quite the bitch in this chapter but can you blame her? Katarina's POV was short but we learned how easy it was to convince Shannon to help her out.. So how will that alliance go? Will Maria listen to Mickie? Will Katarina find someway to fix the bond with Daisy? Will they get caught? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Translations (Eng to German):  
1\. Indeed I am. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shannon but people can call me Daffney. (In der Tat bin ich. Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Shannon aber man nennt mich Daffney.****.****)  
2\. I thought so. My name is Katarina. (Dachte ich mir. Mein Name ist Katarina)  
3\. I wanted to introduce myself to you. However people would think it's weird of us to communicate in another language. (Ich wollte mich ihnen vorstellen. Jedoch sollen die leute denken, es ist seltsam von uns in einer anderen sprache zu kommunizieren.)  
4\. I need you to go back to my room and get the books out of my suitcase. They will have everything that I need you to look at. The books are located in the side zipper. (Du musst zuruck in mein zimmer gehen und holen die bucher aus meinem koffer. Sie haben alles das musst du sehen. Die bucher befinden sich in den seitlichen reibverschluss.)  
5\. Go now while everyone is here. Leave the key underneath the plant by my room. (Gehen sie jetzt wahrend heder heir ist. Lassen sie die taste unterhalb der anlage durch mein zimmer.)**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 2 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	23. How Not to Boogie Board

**This chapter is mostly in Mickie's POV from right as the match ended, she went into the back and had a short conversation with Lisa. Once in the medical room, we learn how Daisy came to be Women's Champion for the first time, it wasn't the original plan. It was intended for Mickie.. We also learned that Mickie's affection for Maria.. goes all the way back to before the events of Passing the Torch.. and how she gotten close to Victoria. Lauren leaves the room and the two hardheaded brunette started to argue.. which ended with a fight and Daisy pulling the defenseless victim card. (An Old reference from BWSHW where Victoria did the same thing almost to Daisy) Maria comes in and witnesses it first handed and throws Mickie off of her girlfriend.. The country woman tells her something and storms out of the room. Katarina's POV was short but we learned how easy it was to convince Shannon to help her out.. So how will that alliance go? Will Maria listen to Mickie? Will Katarina find someway to fix the bond with Daisy? Will they get caught? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Katarina's POV**

**December 14th, 2010**

"Holy shit! I can't believe how big this resort is!" I heard the Queen Bee exclaim as we pulled into one of the many parking lots that the Crown Paradise Club had, this resort is one of the best here in Cancun. Really expensive too, about two hundred a night but luckily for us, we all paired off in twos and threes so we could divide the cost. However that really doesn't benefit me in the slightest because Ashley and Lisa insisted that I room with them. Wonderful...not, I know that it's only for them to observe me and I really don't mind, they can watch me all they want. Shannon is back in Florida currently reading through more of those books that I gave her to read. So she is free from suspicions for now but if I move now, they will know it isn't Shannon. Even though the gothic woman is my partner in this, I would rather the suspicions be on both of us. We had previously gotten off a plane after a boring, two hour ride and piled into the two rental cars that we had gotten, five in one and five in the others. Then we had to put into consideration of who can't be around who since well Mickie can't be within eyesight of Daisy and Maria without the three of them exchanging glares. Not that I blame them, if someone attacked someone I care about then I would go apeshit too.. However, I don't really care about her, she just did what I needed her too and gain Maria's trust even more and turn the redhead against Mickie. So Miss Hardcore Country is currently sitting to my right remaining absolutely silent which is an absolute blessing, Brooke in the middle and Lisa was driving and Madison was now singing whatever catchy song was on the radio and occasionally the Black Widow would join in. Why did I forget to charge my phone before we left to the airport? My ears are bleeding..

"Here we are ladies, finally I just want to get in the ocean already." Victoria groaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt, letting out a long sigh and turning off the car. The other three women decided to get out of the vehicle so I followed behind, just leaning up against the rental car waiting for the others to show up. "Mickie, you okay? You haven't said much since we left the motel back in Florida."

"Fine. I am going to my room..alone." The Virginia Native spoke in monotone before opening the trunk and grabbing her luggage. Good riddance, I don't want to be near you anyways. Tessmacher wanted to speak to her roommate but it was better than she left her be, the Knockout's Champion still kind of bummed and pissed about the whole confrontation.

The woman from Texas went to follow behind her but I stopped her by grabbing a hold of her arm. "Love, I think you should respect her wishes and leave her alone for now." Plus, I don't want Mickie near us so that leaves two people that I have to worry about watching me. Tara will probably busy being all lovey dovey with Rayne and Angelina will probably be getting a tan that she doesn't need, that just leaves Maria to be the annoyance.

It didn't take very long for the remaining Knockout's to be in sight, being that they parked somewhere further back because this place is jammed pack. Finally from the other side of the parking lot, we heard the sound of the suitcase wheels on the pavement followed by laughter. "For the love of god, I thought we were going to die." I heard Jamie laugh out as the group approached. Daisy's arm is doing a lot better despite how Mickie bent it, doctors have not cleared her to compete yet but she is able to move it around freely so it's no surprise that she can drive now.

"Seriously, like hell. That car almost hit us. Next time I am driving." Sarita objected, linking her hand with her girlfriend.

"Hey, the light was green for me, not my fault these fucks don't know the difference." The brunette out of the group protested as that got the others' attention behind me.

"What did she do?" Brooke asked the group of women approaching us.

"She decided to make a last second turn over here when the light was YELLOW not green, some other cars were turning as well. Almost got us all killed. Now I remember why I use to always drive when we were in WWE together." Maria spoke in an irritated tone before shooting a glare over toward her girlfriend, who was merely laughing and covering her face with her hand. "It's not funny, Nicole. I swear to god, the amount of times that you have been pulled over; I am surprised you were able to keep your license was beyond me."

"Thanks for reminding me why I always rode with Torrie and Candice." Lisa added herself into the conversation. "So how many times did you manage to get yourself stopped?"

"Three.. in a month.."

"Really.. how the hell did you manage to get yourself out of those?" Madison asked her. Of course, the former police officer should have a bigger record than all of us, makes sense.. not. Remind never to let her drive once this transformation is over, I would prefer to live a bit longer..

"I pulled the 'I'm a famous person' card so hard and flirted my way out of all of them. Hell one of them recognized me so I figured it might have worked again, it also helped that I had the Women's Title in the backseat. So pictures and autographs and I was good to go. Yeah, I got really lucky that it always worked..kept my record spotless and that all the cops that stopped me were perverts." Daisy explained as the original Beautiful People members exploded with loud obnoxious laughter.

"What am I going to do with you?" The redhead facepalmed as the other BP member laughed continuously and was about to speak but the former Diva pressed a finger against the brunette's lips. "Wait, don't you dare answer that. I know that some smartass response is going to come out.."

"Well, I learned that too. That's one of the reasons we love her so much. Well sometimes.." Lauren cut in playfully smacking the brunette on her good arm. "Well let's not just stand here. It's only eleven in the morning, I want to get in that ocean. Let's go!" Exclaimed the bleach blonde as she excitedly ran past us being all silly with her two suitcases.

I guess no one can really argue with that logic, so the group of nine Knockouts decided to head toward the lobby and I followed behind them. Why am I even here to be honest? I am not competing this week and only like four of us here are competing, Maria isn't even on the bloody roster, she is only here because of Daisy and possibly being able to get on the roster because of me. I regret that decision so much now because she is the main thing standing in the way of my goals however she continues to keep my innocence known. That's only thing she is useful for. Since this resort has over six hundred rooms, we couldn't possibly get rooms even remotely close to each other. While dumb and dumber were talking about how pretty this place was, I just grabbed a little flyer that were stacked at the reception desk and opened it to see what activities I can use to get away from this imbeciles. I will leave finding our room to them. This place has four, massive swimming pools despite being along the beach, a variety of sports activities from yoga to just simple table games. It also have a spa resort for VIP members which is what we are, multiple gyms and sport courts and six special restaurants. I can keep going forever about how much this place has and what I could use to slither away. Our room was on the fourth floor in the back toward the beach, and quite a lovely view of the ocean. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is Katarina. How eager are you guys to get down in the ocean?" Ashley asked the two of us, as she placed her luggage onto the bed in one of the rooms, that I assume she will be sharing with Lisa, those two are always sharing a room. I question nothing.

"I wouldn't mind it then maybe after this I might go check out the spa." I told them as they both cocked their heads in confusion. "It's for VIP's only, I grabbed a flyer when we came in so I could see what this place has."

"That's amazing, the spa sounds like a lot of fun. That sounds like something to do for tomorrow for sure or Friday.." I shouldn't have opened my fucking mouth because this idiots probably wouldn't have even know about it if it wasn't for me. Now whatever, they are insisting that we hurry up and get down to the beach before the rest of the group will be down there. As much as I would just prefer to be wrapped up in a good book, I know they won't allow that to happen so I have no choice. God damn it, why did I have to put myself in this torture and tag along with them. I should have stayed home.. well no because then all suspicions would be on Daisy if something did happen.. more so than now because she 'attacked' Mickie when she was merely defending herself. So now I have to dig through my suitcase and find one of the many bikinis that I packed from this trip. Going to be here until Monday morning, might as well have packed effectively. Out of all of the ones that I brought I picked my red one because it's my favorite color. As I was changing, I could hear the Black Widow and the Queen Bee talking although I could barely hear what they were saying, I knew that I wasn't the subject of the discussion. Now they are talking about boogie boards and how Lisa wanted to try it out and Madison just retorted that she would fuck up and fall on her face followed by an obnoxious laugh. Just let her embarrass herself, it will give me something to look forward to down there. As soon as I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the room, I instantly heard cheerful chattering. "There you are, Kit Kat. You took forever!" Maybe cause I wanted at least five minutes away from you.

"Yeah I almost had a heart attack, I couldn't find my swimsuit but thankfully enough worst case scenario, I would had go purchase one from a store around here." Oh bloody hell, now I have them talking about going and sightseeing tomorrow and possibly going shopping around and seeing what souvenirs they can find. This is what I get for opening my mouth. The whole way down to the first floor was plans that they were going to make and they would probably dragging me along too. When we went out the back entrance, we immediately heard combinations of sounds from the water splashing, to children running around the edge of the pools.. even though that isn't safe in the slightest. My eyes wandered through the crowds of tourist and glanced over to the sand, in the distance I could see what looked like Velvet and Angelina playing with a beach ball as Sarita was sitting up the towels. I grabbed onto Ashley's arm to get her attention because lord knows where her mind wanders too. "Love, they are over there." Brooke and Sarita were setting everything up from the looks of it so we have towels to lay on. The only ones that I don't see are Maria and Daisy, kind of obvious because they have a room to themselves and lord knows when they are coming down. I felt the Queen Bee grab a hold of my hand and started to lead me down with the others.. just kill me now please, I should have stayed in Florida..

**Maria's POV**

A lot has happened here recently that makes me question everything and everyone and their possible motives. Mickie flat out beat on my girlfriend while she was defenseless, but why? It makes no sense for the Virginia Native to snapped like that unless she had reasoning. I didn't want to pick between my best friend and my girlfriend but I reacted to what I saw and heard, Daisy screaming and begging and the country woman beating on her. My first instinct was to throw her off and comfort Nicole, I was seeing red, I wanted to beat on Mickie myself. But it's the things that Mickie told me that are playing on repeat in my mind, the piece together like a puzzle. '_Regardless of anything, you wouldn't believe a word that I say.. because you would believe your girlfriend that doesn't deserve to have you back. Someone that disappeared for three years.. She doesn't care about you like you think she does.. Maria, I want you to listen to me when I say this.. When it turns out that Daisy is the one attacking everyone, don't come crying to me. Also when she breaks your heart because she doesn't really love you, don't come running and apologizing to me either because I won't be there to listen.' _That whole speech that she made broke my heart, I didn't want to lose my friend but is what she said true? Daisy didn't talk to me for over three years, not a text or a call.. Was she not even trying to fix us anymore? Is the only reason that we are even together now is because of my fated reunion with Mickie and Katarina? It was that awkward reunion that helped patch things up with us, but if it would have never happened… what would she been doing now? I suppose she would still be wrestling with TNA but would she have moved on like I previously thought she did. Then there is the second part of that statement, the part where Daisy is the one attacking everyone.. How does that make any sense, Daisy was attacked and Brooke backed her up on it.. What did she do clone herself and beat herself up? That ridiculous.. Nicole wouldn't hurt anyone outside the ring.. Again it's all been bothering me this entire week.. "Babe?" I called out to her as she was trying to tie the strings to her bikini top and she turned back to met my glance. "I need to ask you something."

The brunette walked over to me and turned around, holding her hair up. "Okay. Shoot. Can you tie these for me? My fingers don't want to work right.."

I rolled my eyes at her but obviously she didn't see and I grabbed the strings for her top and starting tying them. "Something has been bothering me here lately.. and I just need to ask. Do you really love me?"

The younger woman instantly turned back around to look at me, and answered the question as soon as I finished it. "Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Her tone was as if I had hurt her when I asked the question. "Tell me, what makes me think that I don't love you.. Do we not go out enough? Am I not spoiling you like I use too? Do I not compliment you enough? What is it?"

"Then tell me, why? Why didn't you even try to get in contact with me after your departure from the company? Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving, that it was your choice to leave, you wanted those stipulations?" That is something else I didn't find out about until after she left.. that it was her choice to leave, originally Lisa was going to lose and leave but Daisy wanted to leave. Despite hating Victoria's guts for what she did back then, she didn't want Vic to lose her job, her one true passion.. Nicole wanted a break.. wanted away from me because I broke off our relationship. And before that, I learned that she was going to propose to me.. Are those same feelings still there?

The BP member parted her lips like she wanted to speak however nothing came out. Her hazel eyes looked the ground momentarily before looking back up at my green eyes. "I was scared of getting rejected, scared that they would have poisoned your mind until thinking that I was a whore or a cheater, any name in the book. Regardless of she saying that you knew the truth, I couldn't believe it. There were nights that I just stared at the phone and all I had to do was hit one button and call you but I was a coward. I would occasionally peek at social media and see how the company was doing because I couldn't bare to watch it. It was when I learned something that made me give up.. it left me shattered." She paused before letting out a sigh before she whimpered, "Why Phillip? Out of everyone why go back to your ex boyfriend?"

I felt my heartbeat out of my chest as my eyes widened, that's one thing I did not tell her about.. Not that I was hiding it from her.. somewhat but still, I didn't want to break her heart. How could I tell her that I moved on after she waited over three years for me. That was a mistake.. I shouldn't have never.. We were only back together for four months before I dumped him because he never changed. "I..I.. don't know why I did it. It was a mistake that I can't take back, I taught he had changed and he didn't..Phil was the same old douchebag that he was before..I met you." A scowl appeared across her face because she can't stand the tattooed man and I could tell that she was upset and I really don't blame her. "Look.." I laced one of my hands with hers, as she looked back up at me. "Doing that made me realize that I can only love you and it was my pathetic chance to move on and I don't expect forgiveness.."

"I am not mad about it, just a little hurt. I have known for a long time about you and Phil. But regardless, I don't dwell in the past, I only look forward to the future. I don't understand why you asked such a silly question, Ria.." She laughed lightly before she mumbled faintly. "Mickie..her words got to you, didn't they?" I didn't answer but the brunette let out a laugh. "Let her think what she wants, jealously does a lot to a person.. You know how I really feel about you and it's not going to change for anything." She cooed planting a small kiss on my lips and I just smiled brightly, I feel better now but I have that tiny bit of doubt that won't go away.

"Hm, yeah I know sweetie. Is your arm better now? You said that you get occasional spurts of pain that shoot through it. Maybe I shouldn't have let you drive."

"It's perfectly fine..sorta.. Not nearly as bad as doctors said it would be. Well even if it still hards, I still have to attempt to do everyday things with it.. plus I don't trust your driving skills enough to allow you to drive us around." Daisy spoke with that normal teasing tone of hers as she stuck her tongue out. She is being such a hypocrite because she is the one that does donuts in parking lots, makes random u-turns and turn when lights are yellow. Totally.. I just get road rage like she does..

"Better put it back in your mouth before I rip it out." I smirked as I went to pinch her tongue before the brunette quickly put it back in her mouth.

"I love you. You know that..you are so adorable." My girlfriend cooed nuzzling into my neck before placing her hands on butt.

"Of course I am, I know that everytime I look in a mirror." I said in cocky like, that's one that I did adapt from her, her cockiness. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my butt because I know how she gets, we can't be hands on now because we have to get down there with the others. "Not touchy touchy until we get back here."

"No promises, sometimes these hands have a mind of their own." She snickered grabbing her towel that she placed on our bed and wrapped in around her body before walking out the door. That hoe, she didn't even wait for me. Wrapping my own towel around my body, I walked out the door after her; sometimes I swear she is really impatient. I guess that's one thing that we still have in common. Finally I caught up to the younger woman as she was almost at the elevator, the rest of the ride down the elevator was really silent except for her humming the music. We opened the doors of the back entrance and the first thing we see is a couple hundred people by the pools, that's a lot of people. Luckily for us, we are going to swim in the ocean despite my fear of any kind of big fish or getting stung by a jellyfish. "All we gotta do is look for someone doing something ridiculous probably Lisa and we will find the others.. Let's s-" Daisy stopped as she shook her head before pointing over to the left of us once we hit the sandy terrain. "Just look over there.." I obeyed and instantly started laughing at the sight. All we see is Sarah chasing Jamie with a giant Sand Crab in her hands, seems like something she would do.

"Jamie-Bug, come on! Pet Mr. Krabs."

"I swear to god, Sarah! Ew, get it away from me!" She screeched before noticing us and running over behind us. "Save me, that thing is disgusting and is trying to pinch me." I almost want to move just to watch her girlfriend chase the younger blonde some more..

"Okay okay, fine you scary cat.." The Latina sighed before walking over to where the tide ended and placing the crustacean on the sand before walking back over to us. "There you see, I put the crab down so he can go back to making them krabby patties."

"There you two are!" I recognized Brooke's voice as she skipped over to us while holding onto a giant, multi-colored beachball. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up!" Aw, she is so adorable and positive sounding, she is a lot like me. I took this time to look around to see what everyone was doing, Angelina was lying on the towel with her cute, little, pink sunglasses on. Katarina was on another towel doing the same thing. weird that she is even down here probably got dragged down here. Ashley and Lisa had a boogie board so I knew that they were going to do something stupid and Daisy let go of my hand and walked over to duo of women. The only thing I noticed is that Mickie isn't here; wow she doesn't want to be around us.. I don't want her not to have any fun while we are here. It's not that often we are somewhere else. Now Lauren decided to grab little buckets and scoops that she brought and started gathering sand into her bucket to make a castle. That blonde woman is such a child sometimes but then again, I might wanna make a castle to and pretend I am a princess.

"Come on Ashy, I can so totally beat you.. are you really that scared?" The Black Widow cooed poking her nose.

"Nope. Just give me the damn thing, prepared to be schooled." The Queen Bee snickered.

"Oh boy, then I need to get out my notepad.." That caused the youngest woman to roll her eyes before setting the board on the sand and started backing away before she could make a dash for the board Lisa made a smart remark. "Don't mess up!" Damn it, Lisa..you and your smart remarks; that caused the brunette to give her the finger and the former Diva laughed. "You totally want this.." Madison ignored that remark and ran across the sand and made her attempt to step onto the boogie board but it result in her falling on her bum. "Oh, you beat me! I don't even think I should attempt to beat that."

"D'aww nice try, Ashwey.." My girlfriend cooed in a baby tone.

"Oh shut up you two, like you ladies can do any better." Madison pouted, standing back to her feet trying to brush the sand off of her butt. Hey.. what do you know.. she really does have a tattoo on her hip..

"Watch the pro at work, maybe you can actually learn a thing or two." Victoria smirked setting the board back in position before repeating the same as Madison and taking a couple steps backwards.

"Then please teach me the ways of the board, oh great Black Widow!" The former BP member spoke sarcastically followed by her rolling her eyes. Vic did the same thing as Madison and took a fast dash but however the results were the same for the bodyguard of Rayne, she fell flat on her ass too. Madison was the first one to explode in hysterical laughter followed by Daisy and Velvet, who was nearby and saw the entire thing. "I am sooo glad to know that I was doing it wrong all this time! You showed me!" Madison yelled out before holding onto her stomach as Lisa stood up and started brushed the grains of sand off her skin.

"I wasn't ready!" Victoria huffed and folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuses.. excuses.. let me try it. How hard could it be?" My girlfriend decided that she wanted to try out the boogie board. That outta be good.

"Then please show us how to do this because obviously the Black Widow and I are clueless, oh queen of sarcasm.." Ashley is killing me with these comments maybe they should let her persona be like this, everyone would love her.

"Never done this before but I am pretty sure I can at least stay on the board..unlike you two" Nicole said in her normal, cocky tone which made me roll my eyes. The BP member repeated what the previous two had done, before she ran across the sand when she jumped on it instead of falling backwards like the other two had done, she fell forward and landed on the castle that Angel was working on. At the second her face hit the sand, I couldn't contain it anymore I just started laughing uncontrollably, of course Tara and Madison started laughing too.. The Canadian turned around to see her castle destroyed, however she too also exploded with laughter. "Pfft… ew.. it's all in my mouth. Sorry Lauren.." She spoke before making more weird noises trying to get the sand all out of her mouth before standing up. "Okay, that was suppose to happen."

"That was worth my castle getting destroyed.. time to relocate." The leader of the BP chuckled before grabbing her bucket and scoops and moving away from all of us.

"Yeah okay." Tara spoke nonchalantly.

"All of you are doing it wrong, let me try." I spoke up and that got all three Knockouts and turn and face me. What did I say something wrong? Oh I get it.. "You think that I am too chicken to try this out.. if anything I could probably stay on the board longer than you three." Daisy actually started laughing like I was joking and I shot a glare at her. Lisa just had this stupid, little, smug look printed across her lips and all Ashley did was motion her hands to the board basically saying 'knock yourself out'. Time to prove these idiots wrong and that redheads are superior. I know a little trick about this and that's you don't scramble when you jump because that will cause you to slip and fall. When I made my attempt at it, I was able to say on the board unlike the others until I felt a hand give me a hard shove and I fell off into the sand too. I looked up at the blacked haired woman and growled. "What the hell was that for, Lisa?"

"It was an accident." The former Diva shrugged her shoulders.

"No, you were jealous that I had you and the other ladies beat." I retorted back as she looked back at Ashley, who nodded her head. Great now I have sand all over me, oh joy.

"Woman up Vic, she beat us. Learn how to boogie board if you don't wanna get beat." My girlfriend responded truthfully but I know Tara is only doing it for the fun of it and means no harm. The brunette BP member walked up to me and crouched down to my eye level before she smiled lightly to me. Her arms wrapped around me as she picked me up of the sand, bridal style and started walking away from the others. "You know I love you.." I just nodded and nuzzled into her, how she is able to hold me this long is beyond me. "Good because I know you are going to mad but at least I know that you aren't going to kill me.." Wait, why would I do that? I wasn't even paying attention to where she was taking and then I realized that we were more out in the water so cute, a romantic walk on the beach. Then suddenly she drops me back into the sand and before I could ask her reason for doing so, a wave collided with my body leaving my dry body soaked. "Love you.." The first contact your body has with water is normal the worst and coldest but I would have preferred to get slowly use to the water first.

"N-Nicole! That isn't funny.. the water is cold!"

"I am sure that it can't be that bad.." Daisy shrugged her shoulders as I stood back to my feet.

"Why don't you find out?" Tessmacher randomly showed up before shoving the brunette into the ocean right as another big wave hit.

"Oh god, it cold!" She squealed as I just laughed. "Brooke, why would you do that?"

"Because why the hell not?" The woman from Texas reasoned.

After that, the five of us went into the ocean which still took some time to use to because the temperature changing repeatedly. Ashley and Lisa went down toward the opposite direction probably trying to see who could outdo who. Brooke was with the other Knockout couple playing with the beach ball that Tess had earlier. That left Daisy and I to explore as far out as we could go, jumping over the waves so we don't salt water in our mouths because that is gross. I felt her embrace me randomly in the water and wrapped her arms around my waist. She didn't let me go but I felt something brush up against up thigh and I started spazzing out. "Something just touched my legs!" The hazel eyed woman stared at me like a had two heads. The brunette smirked before just hugging onto me again. "Seriously Nicole, there is something in the water and it keeps touching me."

"Oh really now? I have to kill it now because no one touches my woman but me." Nicole purred before I felt her fingers slowly start to move around my waistline. Oh god, seriously out of all the places you wanna be all touchy touchy, you choose here. "It's a creepy like fish, isn't it?" Her fingers continued getting lower right above the start of my bikini bottom.

"Not here Nicole.."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Daisy, no. There are people here." Like she really listened when her finger slipped beneath the fabric.

"Then stay quiet.. I will make it quick." Her tone was seductive as she planted a small kiss on my neck.

"No." I finally mustered the willpower to grab her hand and remove it from my bottoms, the brunette however just gave me a pouty face. "Not in a public place sweetie, maybe later if you behave.." That random times that she gets the urge to fuck, I swear. I mean everyone has their weird places that they will make love at but the ocean is not one of mine right now.. too many people here even though we had a small portion here with just us here..

"Guys!" We heard Ashley yell out as she was swimming toward us, see Nicole that would have been awkward to explain. "Lisa wants to know if you want to play chicken with us, she went over to ask the others." However when I looked around, I didn't see Tara at but I saw something behind Madison that I noticed straight away from the gray fin.

"Madison, there is a shark behind you!" I screamed at her but it was too late when she suddenly got pulled underwater and that the attention of all the others that screamed in panic. How is one even this close to land? It's not even possible. "Ashley!" Oh god, this can't be happening.. I couldn't have just witnessed the death of my friend.. No, this can't be real. Daisy was right beside me just frozen in fear before she shoved me toward the shore.

"Ash.."

That was when all you heard was a loud splashes and we could see the brunette pop back out of the water, screaming and swinging her fists around and all we see is someone behind her, with an iron man grip around her waist. "I fucking hate you so much right now Lisa Marie!" My eyes narrowed as I identify the woman hiding behind her as our friend Tara with a shark fin strapped onto her back. Are you fucking kidding me? Out of all the harmless pranks, she decides to pretend to be a damn shark and attack Madison. "You almost caused me to have a heart attack, you bitch!"

"Such language.. it was all a joke sweet heart, I just wanted to nom you." Vic cooed sweetly to the woman.

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight.."

"No I promise that I just wanted to nom you.. I will be a good girl.." I swear to god, how are these two not a couple yet. Whatever, I am going to slap the shit out of that Black Widow. Well this vacation is going to be a blast, I can already tell.

**Katarina's POV**

I am so glad that they didn't force me to participate in their foolish shenanigans with the damn boogie board that Tara was so obsessed with. I decided to keep my glasses on but I wanted to watch the potential stupidity unfold. Ashley was the first to go which resulted in her falling on her ass, good that's she gets. Next was that one bitch, Lisa and her being all cocky and egotistical didn't work in her favor either because she didn't do any better than Rayne over there. That's why they are both idiots, now I can hear Daisy being a dumbass over there and trying to showboat, maybe she has some braincells. I think I completely lost when she too failed to do what the others can't but instead of falling backwards she fell forwards.. At least the brunette almost had it but what caused me to lose it was when she fell face first into the sand castle that Lauren was building. That my zombie for you.. that's why I am the brains of this partnership. Now that pesky, little redhead decided that she wants to try out the board, I hope the board comes back and hits you square in the face, Maria. No, it doesn't work like that because she is actually the one of out of the four that stays on it.. until Victoria pushed her off of it, obviously jealous that the redhead was able to do what she couldn't. Good job Lisa, I applaud you for that. Now Daisy goes over and helps the former Diva up, picking her up bridal style off the sand; she isn't helpless you twit, you don't need to help her. Don't make me vomit. However that lasted for about thirty seconds before she drops her and a wave soaks her. That's hilarious! I decided to stop watching and just close my eyes for a little bit and flip over on my stomach. "Madison, there is a shark behind you!"

A shark, how is that even possible? All I heard after was everyone screaming in horror and when I turned over to look at the ocean, the Queen Bee was nowhere to be seen. Welp, one less idiot to worry about in my plan. Now even twenty seconds later, I see the short brunette rise above the surface but she wasn't alone, the older woman was holding her tight as the smaller woman thrashed about. I observed as Lisa had a shark fin strapped onto her back, that's actually bloody hilarious. Now the former Champion is yelling at her bodyguard and the older woman trying to soothe her. I need ear phones so bad.. Welp, now that my hopes were let down, I turned over back on my stomach and tried to zone out enough so I couldn't hear those idiots and whatever activities that they were trying to get into. That lasted for about ten minutes, until I felt the beach ball hit the back of my head; I simply ignored it because it was an accident. There was again and again but I continued to ignore it. Then I felt something cold on my head as ice water was being poured on me, I sat up and looked to see who was annoying me. "What the hell dude?" It was Daisy, with a stupid, little smile plastered on her face.

"Get in the ocean with me."

"No."

"But you are already wet," She pointed out, no shit sherlock.

"Only because of you decided to be a wanker and pour ice water on my head. That was such an arsehat move." I retorted as she just chuckled and extended her hand out to me and I grabbed onto it and she helped me up.

"Let's go swim."

"No." I stated simply only for her to boop me in the face with the ball. "I said no." Like she really listen, Nicole did it again for another couple times. "Did you fucking mind?" That got me another ball in the face.

"Nope. I won't stop until you get in the ocean with me. Pleaseeeee."

"Will it shut you up?" With that she nodded her head and I just sighed before I cooed, "fine, only because you are cute when you beg." Seriously she is, then again almost everyone is if they try.

"Trust me, love. I am too adorable for my own good." There is that cockiness that I actually like on her and everyone else probably hates it. Cockiness usually comes with confidence which is a really good trait to possess, plus on some women it's pretty hot. Not going to lie there. "Plus it hides the beast inside that no one can tame.. not even you can handle, Win."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I arched my eyebrows in confusion at her.

"Whatever you think it does that is if you can handle me." Was all she said before she started walking back toward the water and I hesitated before following behind her. This woman I swear, that mouth of yours makes me wish you would hurry up and be a zombie so that way you wouldn't talk as much.

**Author's Note: God what a hilarious chapter! We switch up with Katarina's POV and how she doesn't want to be around all the already Knockouts and how she is forced to room with Lisa and Ashley, poor Kat. They arrive first and Mickie seems to still be pissed about everything and leaves for her room that she is sharing with Angelina and Brooke.. The others arrive and apparently Daisy's driving skills almost them killed and when Nicole is in trouble she pulls the 'I'm famous card'.. The trio head back to the room and Lisa and Madison were discussing stuff to do and that annoyed Kat. We switch to Maria's POV as her and Daisy were still in the room; Mickie's words getting to her it seems and she questions Daisy's love for her. The brunette responds and we learn that Ria didn't wait for Daisy, that she tried moving on with Punk. On to the beach were the first thing they see is Sarita chasing Velvet around with a crab. After that Madison, Tara and Daisy all make an attempt to boogie board and they all fell, especially Daiz, who fell facefirst into Angelina's sandcastle. Gotta love Ashley's sarcasm. It was Maria that succeeded until Tara got jealous and pushed her off not only that but the brunette dropped her in the ocean only for her to get soaked by a wave. Bad Daisy, no touchy touchy because of the creepy fish not only that but Victoria decided to play a prank where she pretended to be a shark and attack Madison.. that wasn't nice but hilarious. We switch back to Kat's POV as she is laughing at the amount of stupidity going around..then we have Daisy ignoring the crap out of her with the beach ball until she gets into the water.. D'aw Daisy being cute.. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (Ends Tomorrow! )**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	24. Sudden Realization

**We switch up with Katarina's POV and how she doesn't want to be around all the already Knockouts and how she is forced to room with Lisa and Ashley, poor Kat. They arrive first and Mickie seems to still be pissed about everything and leaves for her room that she is sharing with Angelina and Brooke.. The others arrive and apparently Daisy's driving skills almost them killed and when Nicole is in trouble she pulls the 'I'm famous card'.. The trio head back to the room and Lisa and Madison were discussing stuff to do and that annoyed Kat. We switch to Maria's POV as her and Daisy were still in the room; Mickie's words getting to her it seems and she questions Daisy's love for her. The brunette responds and we learn that Ria didn't wait for Daisy, that she tried moving on with Punk. On to the beach were the first thing they see is Sarita chasing Velvet around with a crab. After that Madison, Tara and Daisy all make an attempt to boogie board and they all fell, especially Daiz, who fell facefirst into Angelina's sandcastle. Gotta love Ashley's sarcasm. It was Maria that succeeded until Tara got jealous and pushed her off not only that but the brunette dropped her in the ocean only for her to get soaked by a wave. Bad Daisy, no touchy touchy because of the creepy fish not only that but Victoria decided to play a prank where she pretended to be a shark and attack Madison.. that wasn't nice but hilarious. We switch back to Kat's POV as she is laughing at the amount of stupidity going around..then we have Daisy ignoring the crap out of her with the beach ball until she gets into the water.. D'aw Daisy being cute.. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**December 16, 2010**

**Tara's POV**

"Alright Tessmacher, that was good but let's try again." I heard Daisy call out to Brooke as they were practicing in one of the practice rings. They have been in there for almost a half an hour, practicing different holds and maneuvers in the ring. Brooke has wrestling experience but not a lot, I started to work with her for a while but the former Extreme Expose members needs someone with a more speedy and diverse moveset to teach her. Tess debuts tonight in the second round of the Knockout's Tag Team tournament, being the partner of Mickie James since doctor's haven't cleared the BP member to compete however her arm is just fine.. just small spurts of pain every now and again. I am pretty sure that they are going to evaluate her after Impact tonight and then she can talk to Dixie one when she can come back. As far as the plan goes, if everything is fine by Genesis then the brunette will help Mickie retain her title. I don't know if they are going to start a feud between those two or what or if I am going to do whatever it takes to destroy them again. Speaking of Ms. Hardcore Country, the shorter brunette hasn't spoke much other than to Lauren and I, asking if we have any leads on the masked woman. Sadly we don't. I was hoping that having Katarina room with Ashley and I that the Brit would slip up and that we would find out something that could help us. Either she has no involvement in this or the younger woman is playing me for a fool. Unless Shannon is somehow the one behind all of this and nothing has happened since we have been here so it's a possibility.. "One more time.."

I looked back over to the ring where the two brunette would practicing HeadScissors takedown which I definitely don't like or I would seldom do because I am pretty tall for that crap..well Daisy and I are the same height but not my thing. I watch as Tess jumped off the top turnbuckle and wrapped her legs around the taller woman's neck and flipped her onto the canvas.. Gotta say that's a decent one. Screw having a complete vacation for them two, since the day after we got here; they have been in the gym everyday for at least two hours going through everything that they can, mainly the basics. "Okay, go for a small package then when I kick out get me in a school boy roll up."

"Alright." That was the simple response from the smaller Knockout, who instantly was able to roll the BP member into a small package which she kicked out of with ease. Then they locked arms together with the more experienced female overpowering her until Brooke released her grip and was able spin around her and rolled up. "Bridge?" I heard the former Diva from ECW ask as the veteran nodded her head and Tessmacher flipped over her, grabbing her legs and went for another cover. Using her upper body strength, Brooke was able to keep her shoulders off the canvas but keep Daisy's down until she kicked out. "How was that?" From what they told me, this is the first person that Nicole has ever trained which is impressive, I guess Amy thought her what she needs to know.

"That was pretty good, Tess. I think that you are ready for tonight for sure." I complimented her as she was panting before sitting Indian style in the middle of the ring. Daisy was resting before propping herself up on the top turnbuckle. In a week of training, the Knockout is already better than half the rookie Divas that I have faced in my years. "Daiz?" The older of the two brunettes looked over to me. "Wanna do a little two on one so I can see how I can handle your new little protege..You and her versus me..because I am too amazing to have a partner." Don't let Ashley hear me say that.

"Don't whine when you lose because she can kick your ass without my help. I am that confident in her.." Nicole said all nonchalantly and smug like as Brooke merely looked over at the BP member, just a slight hint of pink appeared across her cheeks.

"I don't think.. I am that good.."

"Don't be negative about that in my rookie year up on the main roster, I beat my idol and mentor to win my first Women's Championship.. anything is possible as long as you remain positive." The former Rated RKO member said all a matter of factly as she jumped down back onto the canvas. "I think I will start it out with you.. just to let Tess get an idea on how to kick your ass."

"But.. we have no referee.."

The sound of the door clicking gained the attention of the newer Knockout. "Jamie!" Daisy yelled back as I looked back to see the blonde walking into the gymnasium. What really good timing, I suppose. The blonde looked up at us, pulling out one of her earbud. "Get your sexy ass over here and be the referee for us please baby.." The BP member cooed motioning her team mate over with her finger.. The blonde didn't object, taking off her jacket and setting her stuff down on a bench before sliding into the ring and the brunette filled her on what's going on. I guess I could use this as my warmup since I have a match tonight, let's just hope my elbow doesn't act up. "Ready to get your ass kicked Lisa?"

"In your dreams Sanders, we all know who the better woman is.." Jamie signalled for the match to start and the younger brunette rolled her eyes in response to my comment before running toward me and we locked our arms together. This ought to be fun.

_During Impact.._

What is this a monthly occurrence that we are scripted to interrupt every single interview that Mickie James has? It's always fun though because I love hearing her and Madison bicker back and forth. I just tapped my foot to the ground as I could hear Madison singing some song out loud as we waited for the redhead announcer to start her introduction. The brunette stopped once she noticed the red light on the camera turn on so that meant silent time. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time. She is our TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James." Christy Hemme announced as the country brunette walked into the camera view with a bright grin on her face and the title over her shoulder. "Mickie, tonight you and a mystery partner are in the second match of the tournament for the Knockout's Tag Team Titles against two women that you have been having issues with.. Madison Rayne and Tara. Now your original partner was suppose to be Daisy but since Tara took her out of action.. Are you worried that they will be able to get the KO's title back?"

Mickie ran her hand through her hair before snickering to herself, "Do you think just because they took my partner out that I am afraid? I have proven time and time again that I can beat them, rather it be by myself or in tag matches.. My partner and I tonight, we will have no problem beating them tonight and getting on step closer to winning those tag titles.."

"Any hint on who your partner is?" The preppy redhead asked.

"Well.. that would ruin the surprise..and-" At that point, Ashley already started to walk over toward Mickie so I followed closely behind her. Both of the former Divas looked over at us and the Knockout's Champ's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Oh great, speaking of dumb and dumber.. here they are. What bring me the great honor of having the great Queen Bee and her court jester in my presence?"

I don't appreciate her calling me such vile insults so I quickly snapped into character and snarled. "How dare y-"

As usual, Madison entered her Queen Bee bitch mode and silenced me by holding her hand up and shooting a glare at me. "How dare you insult me, Mickie James? You think you are all high and mighty because you won that title on a fluke. That's all that victory was and the fact that you had some bimbo come out and help you.."

"Says the dumbass that sicks her lapdog on everyone and cheats to win. And sweetie, my victory was definitely not a fluke, I defeated you fair and square." The brunette motioned over to me and I just remained quiet.

"Cheating? Oh Mickie… Mickie. It's not cheating if you don't get caught. Plus I like to think of it as being resourceful plus Tara is under my contract so she does what I want her to do. That includes being my bodyguard and helping me win. It's what she is the best at.. So tonight, prepare yourself because Tara and I are going to destroy you. Let's go now, Tara." She snarled as Ashley walked out of camera view and I followed behind her.

"Yeah, you better put a leash on your bitch, Madison and might want to make sure she has all her shots." I heard the champion remark but I just mentally laughed as the cameras were turned off and we could head over and wait over toward the curtain because our match is soon. The four of us walked together to the curtain as whatever beginning match was going on now, they wanted us to open the show. "You guys know what to do right?"

"Of course, I do." I said all confidently before I remembered what was suppose to happen after the match. "But.." I was cut off but watching Tessmacher nervously walk back and forth talking to herself from what it looked like. That's cute, I use to always get nervous like that when I performed but I can understand, the former Extreme Expose member hasn't wrestled a lot. "Brooke?" I don't think that she heard me because the younger woman was still pacing back and forth. "Tess!" That time I gained the brunette's attention and I just placed my hand on her shoulder. "You are ready making me dizzy with all the walking that you are doing. Just relax honey."

"But what.. what about if I mess up.. I am going to mess up.." She stated in a panicked manner.

"Brooke honey, you are going to do fine. We got you, don't worry. Once you hear the sound of that crowd going crazy for you.. all nervousness will fade. Promise.." I heard Madison reassure her as the older of the brunettes nodded her head slowly..

"Plus I will be your partner and I will make sure nothing bad happens. Just calm down honey.." The Knockout's Champion added in.

"We got to head over to side to grab my bike so I will see you guys out there." I told the two face Knockouts as I grabbed ahold of my Queen Bee's hand and lead her over toward the side. Once over there, I had to slid my brace on for my elbow to play off this 'injury'. Geez, this is going to be even more fun because I love getting air time. Now to just have some fun and cause more chaos.

**Katarina's POV**

I don't even know what to do anymore, I don't want to be here with these idiots. I am still running out of time to figure out a solution for a stronger substitute for the medication. Shannon has only sent me information that I already knew or that doesn't help me in the slightest but I can't do anything with Lisa still suspecting me. That's why I have been putting on this nice girl act for some damn long that it's driving me crazy. Now I know for a fact that the second round of the Knockout's Tag tournament is going to go on tonight so whoever wins this going up against Angelina and Velvet for the vacated titles. The matches doesn't really interest me too much only if they get really hurt but now that I think about, I have a really good idea. Ah yes, that should be perfect and not drift to much away from my main plan. I turned to look over to redhead and the brunette sharing the loveseat, with the Maria sitting on her lap. Gah, they make me sick how mushy that are around everyone, I just want to slap them both. Just ignore them right now, Katarina.. hopefully I won't have to look at it soon. It's not that I care about it, I don't but she isn't obeying me as much because of her girlfriend.. ex girlfriend. What the fuck are they even? Jamie and Sarah were on the couch with Lauren but the smaller blonde was just laying her head on the Latina's lap. They were too infatuated with the damn match going on.. Well, I have to be the one to break the awkward silence that's happening right now.. "Love, haven't the doctors evaluated your arm yet? Do you know when you can compete again?" I need that answer for more that just caring about her in-ring career.. I need to know when we can make another move against these idiots.

The brunette looked over to me which got the unwanted attention of Maria as well. "The doctor just said to come down after the show so I can get examined. I don't know, I hate not being in the ring..but at least someone is taking my place tonight..and I have good faith in her." At this point, it went to commercial after showing Lisa and Ashley heading to the ring and I don't even know or care who won that match beforehand.

"The sooner the better right because the Beautiful People will be holding the gold around our waists." Lauren decided to add herself into the conversation but had to be all cocky like about the subject. You twit, it hasn't even been decided of who you were going up against.. so don't assume that you two are going to win. I can probably wrestle circles around you two.. more Velvet than Lauren.. Now they are both being cocky as Sarah is trying to be the voice of reason saying that they got lucky and blah blah blah.. God why are they still in character.. they don't even have a match tonight.

When they came back from the commercial, they were discussing what happened in the first match of the tournament with highlights showing that Angelina pinned Daffney after nailing her with the Light's Out. Now they are talking about whoever wins this matchup will face the BP in the finals and then a theme song hits, which was Madison Rayne's. "The following contest is the second match of the first round of the Knockout's Tag Team title tournament." The camera pans over to a side entrance where you can see Tara and Madison on the motorcycle pulling up. "Introducing first, making their way to the ring, the team of Tara and Madison Rayne." Jeremy Borash announced the heels as Rayne got off the motorcycle. Her attire is a black, holey looking tubetop with one long sleeve and the other sleeveless, the brunette was wearing one black, leather glove. Her skirt was short and had the same design as her tubetop. Lisa however had more of her biker, black, leather outfit when was the top and the tights with fishnets down her legs. The pair of heels made their way to the ring, the Black Widow favoring the arm that was hurt by Mickie last week in that steel cage match, speaking of that, the titantron started showing clips from the main event last week. 'HardCore Country!' The song started to play as Ashley rolled her eyes in disgust before jumping off the apron. "And now introducing their opponents, they are the team of Mickie James and Miss Tessmacher." The pair of brunettes appeared on the stage, both holding a hand up into the air before the Knockout's Champion pointed at Brooke as she waved to the crowd.

"Finally Brooke gets to wrestle." Ria chimed in as some of the others nodded her head. "Why wait so long?"

"Because she needed to be trained." Jamie told her as the redhead looked confused for a moment. "Brooke didn't trust her ability to wrestle so she had some of us help her out." The shorter blonde pointed over to the redhead and brunette, mainly at Daisy because her and Tara both have been working with Adams for this entire week.

The face Knockouts made their way down to the ring, Miss Tessmacher was wearing all black from her top, tights and boots and she even had her glasses on coming down. Mickie however had her hair curled back in a ponytail but it was still poofy. Looks like she just got electrocuted in my opinion..not a good look for her. Her top was a red and white flannel top with short sleeves, tied together in the middle wearing a black bra underneath; the former Diva was wearing short, blue, jean shorts and typical cowgirl boots. Walking down to the ring, the champ glared at her two enemies in the ring as the rooke Knockout was interacting with the fans, both climbed into the ring and jumped on the turnbuckle to loud cheers from the crowd. Madison was too busy pointing and laughing about Tess to her bodyguard, who was just focused on her rival from Virginia. The bell rang as the Virginia Native was going to start it out for her team, and surprisingly Rayne was the one to start out for her team. That's what I thought until the former champ pointed past the current champion to the rookie behind her. "Get her in here. Come on, let her in here." Ashley told Mickie as the brunette debated before allowing Tessmacher to start the match, the woman from Texas set her glasses down and turned back to the more experience Knockout in the ring.

"Are you wrestling now?" Lisa cooed in a baby voice as Madison was grinning from ear to ear.

Brooke kept that pretty smile of hers across her lips as she just watched the younger brunette walk closer. "Look at you..look at you.. you are so cute!" Ashley mocked in her own baby voice as the Queen Bee decided to pat the older woman on the head that was until Brooke pushed her back. The Queen Bee snarled, "Don't you know who am I? How dare you do that to me?" She shoved the rookie back.

Rayne and her bodyguard started to converse back and forth above how Brooke had the nerve to push her like she did but Miss Tess wasn't going to wait any longer. The woman from Houston walked over and grabbed the former champion by her arm and flipped her over in a perfect arm drag. That action stunned the more experienced of the brunettes in the ring but Brooke's speed allowed her to perform another arm drag, followed by a third one as Rayne scooted over to the corner and looked at her in surprise. "Come on!" Tess taunted her as it drowned out the former champ's whiny screams. The Queen Bee accepted that challenge and stood back up and went for a clothesline but the taller of the brunettes evaded and flip her over by her hair. Goodness, this woman has some major charisma too bad she is as dumb as the rest of them. Nailing Madison with a dropkick, the rookie got back up and taunted Ashley again. "Come on." The younger brunette stared at her wide eyed as she held her hand over her mouth before charging at the woman with a hard knee to the abdomen.

Once Brooke was stunned, the former BP member flung her hard into the canvas by her long, brown hair. Ashley mumbled something to herself before picking the face Knockout up by her hair and shoved her face first into the turnbuckle. Using her boot and pressing it against Brooke's throat, the official started to count as the rookie Knockout struggled. "1….2….3...4. Watch the throat!" The shorter woman released her and then went for some shoulder tackles to the abdomen.

For there, she wrapped her arms around Miss Tessmacher and kept her in the basic headlock as the face wanted to get to her partner. "Aw, you want to tag in Mickie?" She cooed as the woman from Houston tried to pry herself away from the Queen Bee. "D'aww help poor wittle Tessmacher, Mickie.. she needs wu." After that insult and looking directly at the Virginia Native, who was clapping along with the crowd to get Tess motivated, Madison flips the older woman onto the mat. Now she was just being vindictive and toying with the rookie and I kind of like that but.. not my type, way too damn loud and annoying.

Madison smiled brightly as she gripped tightly onto the dark brown tresses as the referee started counting again. "Let go of her hair! 1...2...3.."

She lifted her hands up in the air to stop the count but then continued what she was doing. "Aren't you so cute?"

"1..2...3...4." Again the Queen Bee releases her and brings Adams down to the canvas and wraps her hands around her throat as Tess screams out as the younger Knockout climbs on top of her. Looking over at Mickie, Ashley continues her chokehold and the official starts to count again. "1...2...3."

Mickie was on the apron pacing back and forth she was irritated beyond belief as the Queen Bee was continuing to taunt her. "This is for you, Mickie." Ashley said in a sing song voice as she flipped the taller woman over and with Brooke's head tucked between her legs and slammed her face into the canvas with her signature move, the Pushup Facebuster. Once the Queen Bee was satisfied, she slowly crawled off of Adams.

"Does anyone notice the red lips on her butt or am I just seeing things?" Daisy randomly blurted as I just randomly looked over to her and that also got the attention of her girlfriend.

"Really? Now you are checking out Madison's ass too, what am I going to do with you?" Ria mumbled as she smacked her hand against her forehead. The brunette just responded with shrugging her shoulders. "I can't even with you..right now.."

"No, it's just hard not to see it when her skirt comes up and all you see on the skin color panties is what looks like red lips..but she does have a cute butt..I give her that not as good as Brooke's or Mickie's but still..." Ugh, why did I have to drug the most perverted female in the entire locker room? Granted she is probably the smartest but also the most stubborn of the bunch. Daisy is suppose to be zombified.. and not speaking but then again, that fucking redhead of hers is really getting in the way. I glanced back over to the screen, hey what do you know.. there is a pair of lips on the underwear..shouldn't be such a skank Ashley.

As the commentators were being the bloody perverts that they are, Madison decided to annoy and taunt the already furious Mickie James by grabbing Tessmacher's hand and waving it around toward the former Diva. "Oh, do you wanna make a tag, Mickie? Do you wanna make a taggy poo, huh?" There is that baby voice that she continues to mock the rookie with as the country woman went to swing at her which the Queen Bee dodged.

That caused her to lose her footing as the former Extreme Expose member rolled Rayne up and the referee left Mickie alone to slide into position. "1.." The look of surprise turned into a look of anger as she pounced on the former ECW Diva with a shot to the back of the head. The Queen Bee nailed her with a couple more shots to the back before clawing at her face in a submission move. "Break it up.. 1….2….3...4.." This is when I noticed that neither of the veterans have even been in this match yet. She released her grip on the rookie and shot a glare at the man in stripes.

"Come on Tessmacher!" I heard Mickie yell out as the former ECW Diva rolled around on the canvas, trying to figure out where she was. The former champion positioned herself onto the top turnbuckle as her opponent got to her feet. The shorter of the brunettes dove off the top rope however Miss Tessmacher rolled out of the way which made the former champion landed on her face and the rookie tagged in her fresh partner. That got the crowd going as the former Diva leaped over and nailed Madison with a flying forearm, then once the heel got up, she ran at her with another one. Madison grumbled to herself before attempting to go for a clothesline but the Virginia Native sees it coming and ducks underneath her and grabs her neck and falls down into a perfect NeckBreaker.

"You think you are so tough, huh. Big bad Mickie James.. How dare you insult me! Come say it to my face." I heard the Black Widow scream at her as the Knockout's Champion walked over toward the raven haired woman and then made an attempt to swing at her but the injured woman evaded. "No. No. No. No. She tried to hit me." Tara told the official as Mickie decided to focus back on Rayne and the shorter woman elbowed her hard in the stomach and elbowed her to where she fell into the ropes. Ashley grabbed the hand of the stunned brunette and whipped her into the ropes and attempted another clothesline but Mickie slid underneath her and pounced on her with a Thesz Press.

"Get off of her. 1...2...3." The official barked at the Knockout's Champion as she nailed Madison Rayne with some hard rights. Can someone please end this fucking match already? I kind of want to take a nap now, I don't care about these imbeciles.. not my priority right now.

"Ah!" I heard the bitch scream out as she tucked Madison's head under her arm so that means that she is sitting up for the Mickie DDT but Lisa yelled something that I couldn't hear and it distracted the current champion long enough so that the Virginia Native actually worked over to confront Tara.

The Black Widow turned around but the brunette grabbed the raven haired lady by her hair and started pulling. Out of instinct, Victoria elbowed Mickie hard in the jaw, the one that had the brace on, that stunned the country woman, long enough for Rayne to hard her square in the jaw with that glove. Once the referee got done arguing with Tara, which in my opinion should have been a disqualification, he slide over and started to count. "1...2...3!" The bell rung as we see Miss Tessmacher was not that far from helping Mickie but just couldn't make it in time. As they announced the winners, the rookie instantly crawled over to check on the still unconscious Mickie.

"Aw boo, they didn't win." Jamie pouted cutely as she looked over to the BP brunette. "She did pretty good, didn't she? You and Lisa were working her pretty hard in the gymnasium."

"Both of you trained Tess?" Lauren cocked her head and the brunette nodded her head. That's a strange thing to think about because you know that they have gotten closer over this whole spell process but I didn't think enough to work together long enough to train Brooke. I have to thank her though because it's distracting Victoria and dealing with Ashley is too easy because well she isn't bright.

"Of course, someone has to do it. I had to teach her how to kick ass." Daisy spoke confidently.

I turned my attention back to monitor as you can still Brooke checking on her tag team partner as Madison slid back into the ring and the Black Widow rolled in after her. "Tara! Get her!" The Queen Bee ordered as she pointed down to Tessmacher, who was instinctively protecting Mickie, who was still out cold. The Black Widow looked down to her brace before glancing back over at her boss. "Tara, what are you doing? Take care of her." Victoria glanced down before speaking to Madison, words that I couldn't heard over Rayne's screeching and the crowd booing and the commentators telling Brooke to get Mickie out of there too. "What are you talking about? She is a threat to us, I don't care if she is a rookie. Don't show sympathy for anyone. You do what I tell you to do! Do you want me to fire you!" I can notice the slight hint of confliction in the eyes of Tara as she glanced back down at Brooke, who was looking back up at them, trying not to be intimidated by them. "Now!" With that Lisa reached down and pulled the rookie up by her hair before nailing with the hard brace in the side of the face. "Finish her!" Barked the Queen Bee again as Vic lifted up the stunned rookie and delivered a Widow's Peak to her. "Get them.." The brunette pointed over to what looked like the steel steps as Lisa nodded her head and rolled out of the ring as Rayne rolled Mickie out of the ring. I have a feeling that I know where this is going and I have to say that I am enjoying myself now. The veteran did what she was told and lifted the first back of the steps off and pushed the bottom, larger part over toward the ramp with Madison placing Mickie on them. "Show her why to fear us! Not to take MY title away!" Again it looked like Lisa didn't want to do it before she smirked lightly and picked the Champion up and lifted her into the air and slammed her down onto the steel steps with her Tara Chokebomb.

"Someone get out here and help poor Mickie!" Taz yelled out as you could hear Mickie screaming out in agonizing pain, which I do enjoy hearing.

"Chair, now. Tara!" Again the Black Widow showed hesitation before reaching underneath the ring and grabbed what her boss wanted. Madison pointed to the left arm of the injured Knockout and jerked the chair out of Lisa's hand when the older woman started to think that it was going to far. Rayne put Mickie's arm through the chair and then started to stomp on the arm as the Champion rolled around trying to get her arm free from the chair. "Destroy Mickie!" It was the simple order that Victoria understood but instead of stomping on the chair, she freed Mickie's arm and then used the chair to swing it hard wherever she could, which the only thing the Virginia Native could do was scream out. Rayne motioned to the crew worker for a microphone and which he obeyed and Madison let out an obnoxious laugh before she spoke. "Aw, do you guys not like what we did to your poor little champion! Poor wittle Mickie James, didn't stay a chance with her wittle rookie as her partner." Madison cooed again as she sat beside the champion, pulling her head into the former champ's lap. "You see, this is what happens when you enter in MY house, I run this place. And this was a message for what's to come because at Genesis, Mickie oh sweet Mickie, I am cashing in my rematch clause against you. If you can't make it.. then I guess I am bringing the title where it rightfully belongs around MY waist! Let's go Tara!" As her theme song played, the Queen Bee laughed walking up the stage as Tara slowly followed behind her slowly looking back at the two women laid out before hearing her boss call out her name again and they disappeared into the back.

As the group of idiots decided that would discuss the events that we just witnessed instead of going to check on them. I decided to open my phone and send a text to Shannon to see if she found out anything. '_Hello love, listen have you found out anything that can help me with finishing the process. That bloody girlfriend of hers is really starting to urk me but I can't do anything yet._' I sent the message and tucked my phone back into my jacket pocket as I looked over to see that Daisy was leaving with Maria to go somewhere. God damn it, I can never pry her away from that bloody redhead then I remember something. "Love, you going to go get examined now?"

"Something like that.." There was that stupid smirk on her face, ugh damn it, why do I even bother to ask her? I shouldn't have to even question what is going to happen once they leave. "I want to go check on Brooke and tell her how great she looked and plus buddy system." She motioned over to the redhead that had a hold of her hand, who looked over to her. "Yupp, gotta go, see you ladies in a bit." Before I could say anything witty in response to her, the couple walked out the door. I swear the sooner I could rid of that monstrosity the better.

"They are so cute." Lauren looked over at me. "Lord knows they were meant for each other."

"Totally." Jamie added in.

"My Jamie-Bug is cuter though." Sarah cooed wrapping her arms around her blonde girlfriend.

"They are cute, aren't they?" I responded back and somehow didn't vomit in my mouth saying that. How much longer do I have to play this off for? I can't stand looking at them, let alone have a conversation about them while they aren't here. Fate has that stupid way of either working in your favor or against you, right now I am sort of borderline because not only is that redhead making it much more difficult to talk to her. Not only that but Daisy's willpower alone is starting to rebel against me and I have no idea how much longer I have before she returns to her normal self.. When she does, if she does, I will be outed on my plan but I could drag the brunette down with me because she has done half of the attacking herself. "Sometimes it makes me a little jealous because I haven't found the one just yet, it makes me just more determined to find them." I said nonchalantly as I lied through my teeth. I am not one for wanting to settle down and get married nor do I have interest in having children. Also I am not jealous of what they have, never, it's just being a major interference to our plan.

My phone went off so I looked down at the phone and saw that Shannon had replied. '_Don't let that stupid, little barbie doll worry you, love. She will just be shoved back into the toy chest before long. She will leave Hotstuff alone once she becomes your zombie pet. However.. I am happy to say that Daffney has found the information that you were looking for.._' Why couldn't she have gotten to the point sooner? I started to read the reminding pages that she was sending in her metaphorical talk that hardly anyone understands.. Hmm, why didn't I think about this beforehand? It seems so simple. Now I have to get her alone and soon, hopefully this works. Sorry Maria, I am going to be taking your woman away from you now...and she won't remember you ever again.

**No One's POV**

_Toward the end of Impact.._

Once they left the locker room, Maria and Daisy went straight to check on Tessmacher, who had never sold a Widow's Peak before and made sure she was okay. The brunette praised Brooke for her first performance in the ring at Impact Wrestling which in response, the rookie blushed uncontrollably which was adorable for them to see. The redhead wanted to go see Mickie but the Virginia Native didn't want anyone near her at the time being expect for Lisa and Ashley, who stayed and talked to her. Lisa was the one to relay the status of her condition to the couple, saying that her arm was fractured so she might be out for a couple weeks, like Nicole. It was painful for Maria to not be able to check on who she thought was her best friend because the Virginia Native still hated her girlfriend. She didn't understand why Mickie was so hostile but she didn't really wanna pick a side..but ultimately she sort of did when the former Diva defended her girlfriend. The week for them was amazing because the last time, they went on vacation or at the beach together was when Nicole had suffered from memory loss and her personalities were flipping back and forth. It was nice just to have a nice romantic week with her girlfriend but also having her friends around was also fun because they really have gotten close to the Knockouts and the former Divas that they hadn't seen in a while.

Now they were back in the motel room as they snuck away from the others to have some more time to themselves, it was a normal routine for them. Gotta to let out that sexual frustration of over three years of no intimacy. Not that either one of them was complaining. "Nicole.." The redhead panted out as the brunette glanced back at the redhead laying on the bed completely naked, starting to slid back into her clothes regardless if she wanted to or not. "We have been here too long, the show is almost over." It was suppose to be a quick fuck, just basically the whole day Daisy teased the living hell out of her like she always does. The redhead couldn't take it anymore so after the Knockout's match they returned here, where the table turned on her completely. Not that she minded at all.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whose fault is that? Hm?" The brunette snickered as she hooked her bra back on followed by buttoning up the jeans that she had slid on. "You were the one that wanted to come back here and get intimate. Couldn't have waited until after the show and when I got checked out."

"Well I wasn't going to attempt having sex at your workplace.. Us sneaking around for closets during Raw and SmackDown was bad enough." Daisy's girlfriend snickered remembering all the unique places that their sexual encounters have happened. It was the risky side that she loved because if they got caught, they would have be outed then fired.. surprisingly it never happened. "You are going to come back straight after, right?"

"Of course, because you want round two, don't you?" The Knockout cooed before walking over to the bed and climbing over the redhead, gently caressing her cheek before planting a small kiss on her lover's lip. "Of course, you do..you can't get enough of me. I promise, I will be back as soon as the doctors clear me. That only will be enough reason to celebrate." Maria rolled her eyes at the overly cocky and sarcastic comment of her girlfriend, even though she could up with a witty response, she decided not to. Daisy merely chuckled to herself as she got back over the bed and walked over to the place on the floor where she had discarded her shirt and quickly tossed it on and grabbed the purse that she carried around. "I will be back soon, I promise. Love you."

"Love you too."

_Back at the Impact Zone.._

Daisy had been sitting at in Impact's psychician office for about ten minutes now after they decided to take another x-ray of her injured arm. She hated any kind of doctors so she disliked being here but with a job like this, people are going to have to deal with them regardless. Nicole preferred having Maria as her nurse because the redhead always knew how to make her feel better in the quickest way possible. Her arm wasn't even bothering her now so Daisy really didn't understand why they are making her sit out of action this long. Besides Maria, wrestling is what came second in her life, it was her passion not just because of her family.. she proved herself to the world without people knowing that she was Sable's daughter. The Beautiful People member heard knocking at the door before the doctor that she was waiting for had walked back into the office. "Thanks for being so patient with me, Ms. Sanders." The brunette nodded her head as he opened that stupid, little folder of his, she bit her lip because all he needed to say was rather or not she could compete soon or not. Daisy was not the most patient person in the world, she hated waiting. "Judging from the x-ray compared to the previous one from Final Resolution, the ligament that you tore in your arm has seemed to have healed with no complications. However I will relay this information to Dixie but I still advising you not to do anything drastic for a while."

'_Pft. Like I am going to listen to a damn word you are saying.. If I want to work out then I will.' _Daisy thought to herself but didn't dare say out loud. "Thanks doc, I need to head home now. Don't worry, I will be taking it easy." With that she quickly walked out the door, since she already got her answer.. there was no point to waiting. Glancing at the clock, it was thirty minutes after eleven and most of her friends had already left back to the motel room. Daisy planned to do the same because she had someone waiting patiently on her return and which she planned to dominate again. The phone in her purse began to vibrate and stopped around the second buzz so she knew that it was a text probably from Ria so she wanted to wait before she answered it. When the BP member member started to walk toward the hallway, where the dining hall was.. she stopped instantly, dropping her purse onto the floor. Her hazel eyes searched the room thoroughly before turning around to see what was behind her. Nothing. Just a empty hallway, an unfamiliar hallway. It was then that she mumbled something in a confused tone if anything. "Where the fuck, am I?"

**Author's Note: Whee! Another update and we are getting close to the halfway point so it seems. This chapter starts out in Tara's POV as she is watching Daisy and Brooke practice moves at the gym. Daisy has seemingly taken Brooke under her wing and started training her.. recently and even with Lisa's help. Victoria praises Tessmacher and then challenges both of them to a practice match 2 v 1.. Daisy accepts and shows her confidence by saying Tess could beat Tara on her own. During Impact, the Heels are set to interrupt Mickie's interview for like the third time (maybe second) and then the interview.. we see a nervous side to Brooke as everyone is trying to comfort her.. We switch to Katarina's POV, who really just don't care about the match or anyone just finding a solution for Daisy's transformation. The match was mainly Madison and Tara mocking Miss Tessmacher but the rookie surprised Madison with her performance and was able to tag her partner in. An interference..from Tara was enough to seal the win for the Heels. They weren't done however sliding back into the ring and Ashley barking orders for her to attack Tara.. she was showing sympathy before Widow's Peaking her.. Mickie however got chokebombed on the steel steps and then had her arm crushed by a chair.. We also learned that Rayne is cashing in her rematch clause on an injured Mickie.. And it seems Shannon gave Katarina the answer she needs. We get a 3rd person POV of Maria and Daisy, and they obviously finished some sexy times but now the BP member has to go get examined so she had to leave. Some good news for Daisy that she can compete again soon.. however she seems confused about where she is? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	25. Time to Panic

**Author's Note: This chapter starts out in Tara's POV as she is watching Daisy and Brooke practice moves at the gym. Daisy has seemingly taken Brooke under her wing and started training her.. recently and even with Lisa's help. Victoria praises Tessmacher and then challenges both of them to a practice match 2 v 1.. Daisy accepts and shows her confidence by saying Tess could beat Tara on her own. During Impact, the Heels are set to interrupt Mickie's interview for like the third time (maybe second) and then the interview.. we see a nervous side to Brooke as everyone is trying to comfort her.. We switch to Katarina's POV, who really just don't care about the match or anyone just finding a solution for Daisy's transformation. The match was mainly Madison and Tara mocking Miss Tessmacher but the rookie surprised Madison with her performance and was able to tag her partner in. An interference..from Tara was enough to seal the win for the Heels. They weren't done however sliding back into the ring and Ashley barking orders for her to attack Tara.. she was showing sympathy before Widow's Peaking her.. Mickie however got chokebombed on the steel steps and then had her arm crushed by a chair.. We also learned that Rayne is cashing in her rematch clause on an injured Mickie.. And it seems Shannon gave Katarina the answer she needs. We get a 3rd person POV of Maria and Daisy, and they obviously finished some sexy times but now the BP member has to go get examined so she had to leave. Some good news for Daisy that she can compete again soon.. however she seems confused about where she is? What will happen next? Read to find out.**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Daisy's POV**

"Where the fuck, am I?" I mumbled out to no one in particular as I just looked around to see what was near me. It looks like I am in the Impact Zone arena, judging by the cameras and microphones set up all over the place. But some of the posters were in Spanish so now I am officially confused, since when do they have Spanish posters in a Florida arena? Why am I even in the arena? The last thing that I remember is that I went out with the girls, the same night as I signed with Impact.. that's right, I was dancing with Maria, who I hadn't seen in years. Thinking about her, just always seems to make me smile. I remember trying to annoy her so I decided to take her drink and chug it, after that it all went black for me. I am so confused, I just need to find someone and maybe they can explain it to me. Looking down to the ground, I see a purse that I am assuming is mine or else it wouldn't be by my feet but I never carry around a purse at least I normally don't, even so I have never seen this one before in my life. Calm down Nicole.. there is a reasonable explanation that I suddenly can't remember what's going on. That's a lie. So I grabbed the purse and dug through it to find my phone, I wonder what day it is, probably a Thursday I would assume. Let's see so it's still the fourteenth because that was a Thursday hmm or maybe I came here to meet Dixie and it's Friday so the fifteenth of October. Yeah that makes sense, that hangover must of been something. "What the fuck.." I said out loud when I opened the phone and read the date.. there is no way that two months has passed. December..How? What is going on with me?

Whatever, I need to get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on so I navigated the hallways of the Impact Zone which was very hard to do because I have only been shown the facility once by Dixie Carter. That's when something caught my eye over on the wall, it was a flyer than was in English surprisingly, it was a larger poster broken into different parts to show the card. My eyes wandered down to the part where I instantly saw the words in bold letters '_TNA Knockout's Championship match. The champion Mickie James with Daisy Sanders versus the challenger Madison Rayne with Tara._' Underneath the headline was the picture of all four of us, I am what looks like a BP outfit that I have never seen before, that's right I am getting paid to show my ass and stuff.. but apparently I have already done that.. and I don't remember a thing. The caption at the bottom read, '_With the odds stacked against her, will Mickie James be able to retain her title? Will Madison Rayne prevail with the help of Tara or will having Daisy on the field be their downfall?' _I don't understand what is going on here..I tore the flyer off the wall so I could look at it later and continued to walk back toward what looked like more equipment carts with more flyers, posters and cards.. for some reason.. I just have to look to figure out what's going on. I crouched down and from the looks of things, it was organized by pay per view and the most recent was Final Resolution. Why they still keep this shit around is beyond me.. for merchandise purposes I suppose. I grabbed the poster that looked like it had been signed by various TNA employees.. and me? There I was on the top of it being the first match on the card. '_Daisy Sanders meets Tara, one on one in a Knockout's Street Fight, Falls Count Anywhere match. What will happen when two dominant forces go face to face in the squared circle for the first time in three years? Who will prevail?_'

"I didn't.. even.. face.. Tara.. It's still October, for fuck's sake. None of this is making sense. I haven't debuted.. nothing has happened.. Nothing!" I think I was trying to convince myself that but it wasn't working. And who the fuck is Madison Rayne? I never met a Madison Rayne.. wait a moment, isn't that the girl that Dixie told Lauren and Jamie I was replacing? Hm, that's who that is. I grabbed my phone and search through my contacts to see who I can call to figure out what was going on. The first contact I saw in my phone was Ashley.. Massaro?..Maybe, that's the only Ashley I know.. Wait, this isn't Massaro's number though.. I don't think.. Imma call it anyways. I paced back and forth in the hallway as after the fifth ring, I hung up. Damn it, okay.. let's see who else I can call..going alphabetical it's Brooke Adams and I bet she would be able to to help me. No answer either.. Let's see which girl could I call that could help me..Jamie. I pressed call and just like that others, no answer. Where the fuck is everyone? Lauren.. I can call Angelina, she is always on that damn phone of hers. The bleach blonde didn't answer either. No no. Why does no one know how to work technology right now? Who is Sarah? I don't even know but I am going to call them anyways, it seems like it would be a newer number.. and of course they don't pick up either. Then there is that new girl, Katarina, the hot British woman. Somehow I have her number in here, welp might as well call her..No answer. Whatever, I decided to walk outside and see if I could find anyone in the parking lot. It was really dark and cold but the atmosphere was unsettling, across the street was bars from the look of it and everything was in Spanish again.. I decided to pick up a piece of trash that was in the parking lot.. it was a newspaper or part of one. It had the exact same date as my phone which was the sixteenth of December and it was completely in Spanish as well. Looking over at the corner of the paper where the date was, I got the location. "Cancun?" I am in Mexico for a show then where is everyone else? Gah, okay back to calling people.. Mickie, I bet she could explain what's going on. Come on Mickers please, answer the phone; however after the second ring, I was forwarded to her voicemail.. That bitch, she declined my call. Maybe it was a mistake and she was sleeping, I don't know. I scrolled up and down my contacts and on number that I never expected to have in my phone but apparently I do. Lisa Marie Varon.. why is she even in my phone? What am I magically friends with her now? I don't trust her.. I bet she is behind all of this somehow even when I said I wasn't going to fight with her. Alright Nicole time to swallow your pride and seek help, and I hit the call button. You know I am desperate for answers if I am seeking out help from Victoria. God damn it, even that woman isn't useful to me. Does anyone know how to pick up a phone?

That's when my phone vibrated and it pulled up a screen that read, '_One unread message sent at 11:32PM_'. Looking at the clock on the phone it read 11:43.. so a text ten minutes ago, I don't know who would be texting me this late. It might be one of the girls so I decided to open it. '_Hurry back sweetie, we need to finish what you started.. See you soon! I love you babe! -Maria.' _What. The. Actual. Fuck. Did I just read? First of all, why was I with Ria before I came here for some reason? Is she here in Cancun too? What actually happened that 'I started'? Normally when she talks about what I started that means.. No fucking way.. Whoa what.. She said I love you.. None of this adding up.. Am I with Maria now? Or is she saying this in a friendly way? No, that's stupid. I am not back with Maria, I would remember it right.. so what actually happened after I drank that drink last night?

"I need to talk to her.." But texting would take too long so I hit the call button so maybe I could get my answers from an honest source. Around the third ring, I was starting to lose some hope.. maybe she was sleeping… that's when I felt something hit me hard on the back on my head and everything started getting darker around me, my eyelids were getting heavier. I can't catch a break, can I?...

_Sometime later.._

Oh god, why do people feel the need to hit the back of my head? I don't even know what the hell is going on. Finally my eyelids weren't as heavy so I could opened them to try to figure out what the hell is going on. The room was dark but I was really cold so was I lying on the floor? I moved my hand around but nothing was near me. Where is my stuff? "Hello?" I called out but obviously the room was empty or at least I think it is. "Anyone?" This is starting to get to the point where I am actually starting to get scared but I have been in worse situations before. Huh? I am not tied down or anything so whoever hurt me, doesn't want to keep me to long. I am getting the heck out of here, I am not staying in this weird, cold, disgusting room.. is this a warehouse room? Isn't there one near the arena? Right? No? I don't even know why I am asking myself questions when I don't even know why I was at the arena in the first place. I was able to stand freely so I decided that my best option was to be loud and obnoxious to see if someone can hear me. "Let me out of here!" I decided to bang on the door as loud as I could before I tried kicking in down. Ouch!.. It's steel. I am not getting out of here anything soon.. either I sit down and wait until whoever locked me in here comes back for me or keep kicking the door and hope for the best. "Open this goddamn door and face me like a man, you coward!" Again I am going to be such an ass to the people that kidnapped me.

That's when the door opened wide and knocked me over on my butt. Ouch, this is why I should have stayed seated. Well I pissed someone off, big time. "What the bloody hell is going on, love? Why are you in here?" I heard a voice with that foreign accent but it wasn't a man, it was a woman. I looked up at the woman towering over me and it looks like Katarina..that was her name, right? "What happened to you, you looked a little banged up?" I noticed that the European woman reach her hand around and felt the back of my head, the exact spot that I got hit, it caused me to flinch slightly. How did she know where to find me? I don't even care at this point.

"I don't know.. but I have no idea what's going on? I am so confused.. nothing makes sense to me. Katarina, why can't I remember the past few months of my life? Apparently I have done all this stuff for Impact that I have no knowledge of doing anything." I glanced over to the raven haired woman, who just crouched down in front of me, biting onto her bottom lip. "What happened with me and Maria, are we magically a thing now? How am I friends with Lisa now..when I still can't tolerate her?"

Katarina let out a sigh before asking calmly. "You don't remember? How can you not remember everything that's happened?" If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you that Katarina.

"I don't know.. like I looked at the flyers inside the arena advertising Genesis on pay per view.. I just don't understand how I am on the card but never debuted. Wait, how did you find me here? Where am I anyways?" I asked older woman.

"Maria sent a text message to me saying that you never came back to your room so she asked me if I could come search for you since I was still out and running around.. Love, it's really confusing to understand but that over the past couple months there has been someone attacking the Knockouts, first was Mickie, then Sarita.." I just cocked my head at her, I don't even know who Sarita is so many names I can't remember. "Ah, that's right. You don't remember meeting Sarita, do you?" Again, I just shook my head no. "Sarita's real name is Sarah, she is Jamie's girlfriend." Jamie is bisexual? Well, who knew.. I thought that she was with what's her face.. Lauren. "Anyways, everyone originally thought it was Lisa at first because the attacker stole her motorcycle outfit.. However, Ashley.. I mean Madison is defending her and is always with someone when the attacks happen so it's not her. Then whoever is attacking people framed Brooke and that set Jamie off to attack her because Sarah being Jamie's woman and all. You and I separated them, and later on that evening, you went to go visit Brooke and apparently and discovered she was also attack. According to Tessmacher, you tried protecting her when the woman attacked you as well. After you got attacked, I was the next victim but this time, the psychopath was trying to bloody kill me.. and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Mickie and Madison walking in when they did. The reason that I am explaining all of this to you is that whoever is doing all of this probably got a hold of you again. A lot has happened that apparently you seem not to be able to recall."

Maria does care about me enough that if I am a few minutes late and I don't let her know beforehand, that something has gone wrong. Damn it, I have been wanting her back for all this time..and I got her back but I can't even remember any of it. Life's a bitch.. "Can we please discuss this somewhere else, before that bitch shows up.. better yet, nevermind, I want her to show up so I can kick her ass." I glanced down to see her holding onto her wrist that looked to be bloody. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I cut it on a broken piece of metal when I was running down here after I heard knocking on a door. It doesn't hurt, I was just worried about you and got reckless. But you're right, let's get out of here; this places is so disgusting. I will text Maria and let her know that you are safe." I nodded my head as I followed behind her out of this disgusting building; we stopped and she started digging through her bag and pulled out a bottle of what looked like wine. Her bag is massive so not surprising that it could fit into it. "After everything that's happened so far, I think you could use some of this. I have more back at the motel so go ahead, the rest is yours."

"Thanks." I grabbed the bottle and chugged what I could because lord knows I just want to drink some alcohol and figure out what happened later. I have nothing to worry about now, time to get back to Maria. Wait no, everything is starting to spin again..just like before.. god damn it..I fucked up again, didn't I?

**Maria's POV**

Beep! Beep! Aw, fuck. I fell asleep again. I instantly sat up on the bed and looked over beside of me and noticed that I am still alone in our bed. After I sent Nicole a text, I decided to set an alarm clock to go off every thirty minutes just in case I do fall asleep. I glanced at the time and realized that it was twelve fifteen now, it's been about forty-five minutes since I messaged her and I never got a reply. I have a really bad feeling in my gut about this so I instantly hit my speed dial and hit call. The phone didn't even ring once until I got the generic message 'the user you have dialed has a voice mailbox that has not been set up yet.. hang up or at the tone please leave your message.' I instantly hung because I know two things, one Daisy never turns her phone off and second, that woman makes sure her phone is always charged. No way in hell that it's dead. Something has never happened to her..wait.. there is no way that motorcycle bitch couldn't have gotten a hold again.. No.. No. I should have went with her and protected her. Wait..I have a missed call from her, why didn't this pop up earlier? Ten minutes after I sent that text.. Maybe someone has gotten a hold of her and I am just overreacting like Kat or Ashley. That's it, besides it's Daisy.. she can handle herself.. right? No.. her smartass mouth could have gotten her killed..oh god. I need to call someone that I know will answer my calls. I need to call Lisa since Ashley and Katarina would be with her. After the second ring, I heard that normal cheerful tone of the Black Widow. "Hey, Maria what's up?"

"Umm, I know this is sudden but I need to know if any of you ladies have heard from Daisy. Can you ask the others for me too?" I asked her.

"Um, she did call me but I was to glued to the television to notice, plus it was on vibrate.. hold on. Ashley, did Daisy try to get a hold of you? What about you, Katarina?" I could hear both of the women in the background talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the overlapping sound of crumpling paper. "Uh huh. Sorry, Kit Kat got us tacos from that one place by the arena so the wrappers are loud. Ashley and Kat said that they both had a missed call from her but Ash was in the shower and Kat was in traffic so they couldn't pick up. I am assuming that since you are calling and asking us this means.. that she never returned home."

"Yeah.. I don't know, I am scared. She could be in trouble.. but hold on, I am going to call someone else first and see if they heard from her." I put Lisa on hold and scrolled through my contacts and the first one I seen was Tessmacher so I called her up.

"Maria, what's going on, sweetie?" Brooke answered in a lower tone than usual so I knew for a fact that she was sound asleep beforehand.

"Sorry to wake you up, boo.. but Daisy hasn't came back yet and I was wondering if you can ask the girls if Nicole has called them or you. I have Lisa on the other line here and apparently they all missed a call from her."

"Oh course Ria, I can check. Umm.. oh shit, she called me too." I heard what sounded like the bed shifting and then I heard Adams speak again. "Angel, honey. Wake up.." Now the only thing I could hear is groaning and then a thump. "Stop throwing pillows at me Lauren, god you are such a crabbyass when you wake up. Can I see your phone then and see if Daisy called you?" That's so adorable, I had no idea that Lauren when be as grumpy as Daiz when she gets woken up. "Yeah, she called Angelina about a minute after me. I can go try and ask Mickie if she is still awake.."

"Please do.." Then I actually remember that Lisa was still on the other line so I took her off hold. "Lisa, you still there?"

"Yupp, so anything useful?"

"She called both Brooke and Angelina so Tess is going to see if she called Mickie too." I don't know why Daisy would even bother to call Mickie considering they hate each other. Unless she really was in trouble and it was a last resort call.

"Guys, Mickie said that she called her but Mickers forwarded her to voicemail because she didn't want to talk to her." Brooke informed us and I just rolled my eyes.. sounds like how Mickie has been acting.

"Sounds about right, those two aren't really on speaking terms. Hey Ria, I am going to get some street clothes on and the girls and I can come down and help you look for her." Lisa offered. That's really sweet of her to offer to search at almost twelve thirty at night. It shows that Victoria actually cares about Nicole despite past issues. "Ash and Katarina are coming too, they said."

"Thanks babe. I am starting to think it's that motorcycle woman again.. She hasn't made a move since attacking Kat..and Daisy was by herself.."

"Huh? Yeah, Mick.. No, Ria thinks that the motorcycle woman got a hold of Daisy again.. Yeah, she went to get evaluated by the doctor about her arm but never came home..Yeah, I think she is in trouble too if she called all of us." I can hear Brooke having a conversation with the Virginia Native so it seems. "Yeah, get some clothes on Laur, we are going to go to the arena and search for her. Mickie is going to tag along too..she is saying only because she wants to get a hold of the woman that attacked her though." No, I really think it's because I am concerned about my girlfriend that the brunette wants to make sure I am safe and happy. "One of you call Jamie and Sarah. We will be down in the parking lot in five, boo. Don't worry. We will find her."

"Yeah us too. Don't worry Maria, she is going to be okay."

We all hung up and said our goodbyes, the fact that she called everyone within a short amount of time meant that she was terrified of something. Daisy has hardly been afraid of anything or at least that she psychically shows. When she had those night terrors and when her personalities flip flopped at random are the only two examples that I can think of. The night terrors haven't happened in a long time, I am assuming since we got back together.. and I don't think that other issue has happened since she regained her memory either. Within two minutes, I was already out the door in my outfit I was wearing before, I needed to head straight to the arena so I sent out a text stating that I wasn't going to wait on the others because I need to find Nicole. Some replied saying that it was fine but don't leave the car because that psycho could still be lurking out there. I don't care though, I will put up one hell of a fight if anyone tries anything. Once I arrived, I noticed something shiny on the pavement so completely disregarding the advice of the others, I got out of the car and walked over and glanced at the item on the concrete. I swallowed hard, it felt like something was caught in my throat as I picked up the smaller item as I heard the roar of the motorcycle echoed throughout the area. Well, there is Lisa and most likely Madison as I noticed that familiar red bike appeared right in front of me. "What do you have there?" I hear Ashley ask the instant that she got off the bike and began to remove her helmet.

"Her phone.. she dropped it." I stated holding it out for both of them to see. They started looking around on the ground to making sure that other random things from her purse. If she dropped her purse, wouldn't it be nearby? Unless in a panic, my girlfriend dropped her cellphone while she was running away. Soon after Jamie and Sarah arrived and then the others arrived and started to look around the arena because it was now locked so if she was still inside, we wouldn't know until morning. "What's the plan ladies?"

"We found her phone so her purse should be close, right?" I heard Lauren ask first. "Some of us need to look around for that and others need to search around for her. There are a bunch of buildings and restaurants nearby and hopefully someone has seen her."

"She makes a point. Ashley and I can look around for her purse." Tara stated as the Queen Bee also nodded her head.

"Jamie and I can come with you and search around for her." Sarita added in as they both walked over toward me. Good, I don't feeling comfortable walking around by myself. "Plus if anyone tries anything, I can kick their ass."

"If anyone is going to be kicking that motorcycle bitch's ass, it's going to be me. That's why I am coming with you, you haven't been touched yet so there is a slight chance that she might try to come after you." Out of everyone that decided to speak up and tag along with us, Mickie smiled slightly as she walked up to me but then it turned straight into a scowl. I guess she is still really mad at me but at the same time wants to help for her own reasons.

"Thanks Mickie."

"The rest of us are going to go search the neighboring stores and see if anyone has seen her. That way we can get more done at a faster pace." I heard Winter add in and I just nodded her head as she smiled before walking across the street with Angelina and Brooke. See I knew that Katarina wasn't a bad person like everyone else thinks she is. I honestly think that everyone is misjudging her and should lay off her a bit.. she is my friend and I know that she isn't the one hurting everyone, plus she was with me when Mickie, Brooke and Daisy were attacked.. that automatically rules her out. Doesn't it?

"Whatever. Let's just go find her before it gets too late.. the crime rate in this place is probably higher than the stoners around here." Mickie mumbled before walking past the three of us, trying to keep her distance. I don't even know where she is going but hopefully the brunette has an idea.. oh right, her truck that is somehow still here.

"Mickers, where are you going?" I asked her trying to keep the same pace as her but she really doesn't want me beside her.

Her eyes shot a chilling glare back at me when I called her by the nickname 'only her friends can call her' but I don't care. I still consider myself her friend, even if she doesn't consider me one anymore. The Virginia Native just needs space and to warm back up to Nicole if that is even possible, nah those two were always butting heads one way or another and I was always in the middle..the egos collide. "If someone did grab a hold of her, then they couldn't have gotten far with her.. if they had her on foot then she has to be somewhere nearby.. like this abandon warehouse. However, she could be long gone if someone drove away with her.. but her truck is still here so it's likely that.. this is where we need to go." The Knockout's champion pointed to the building. "I am hoping this time, we catch the motorcycle woman, I am sick and tired of always having to buddy up or be paranoid about being alone." That's the most Mickie has said to me all week. But she does have a point because it's abandon that no one would have noticed if someone took her in there.

"Tell me about it, as much as I love Jamie; her clinginess and overprotectiveness of me gets really freaking annoying especially since I got attacked. It tripled in size." Sarah said in response only to receive a playful smack in the arm from her girlfriend.

"Well excuse me for giving a damn about you, Sarah." Retorted Talia as she huffed in annoyance.

"But sometimes it's adorable, remember honey.. I can take care of myself. I am not saying that I am not flattered or don't appreciate what you are doing.. Just ease up..please." The only thing that the smaller blonde did was nuzzle up to the Latina and give her a small peck on the cheek. They really are adorable.

"Maybe I am being a pain, just a little bit..but it's only because I love you." Velvet spoke softly.

"Try a lot and of course, I love you too." Sarita had to make that retort in which caused the BP member to playfully stick her tongue out and then blush slightly after hearing the mushy part. The Latina woman definitely reminds me of a certain woman and her attitude. I don't know but when we worked together with the World Wrestling Entertainment, I felt like there were a lot of eyes on her.. because lord knows that have the male roster wanted in her pants.. as well as mine but I think some of the ladies too. Maybe that's my paranoia that I was always so clingy when it came to be secretive but having other people hitting on her. I think the only guy that she would play along with was Randy, those two were really close but wouldn't you be if you had to pretend to be his on-screen boyfriend for about a year? You have to have some major acting skills to sell those kisses. I don't know, I think MelMel had a thing for her; she kept asking about her after Daisy left..then again they were friends.

Mickie was the first one to enter this dusty gross looking warehouse that looked like it was a drug lab, maybe it was.. who knows. I followed in behind her with Sarita and Jamie right behind me. This place was deserted, the place has definitely has been abandoned for years and the only light source that we have in our phones, the only sound that we hear are our own footsteps. This place gave me a really bad vibe, it felt like it was straight out of a horror films, I would flinch slightly when I could feel droplets of rainwater fall from the cracks in the roof onto my face. Great now it is raining, isn't that fucking dandy. Some of the doors were really hard to open because of the rust but Mickie just kicked them down eventually while the couple behind me would try calling out her name. This place has another story to it but I am not splitting off from the group to check up there.. if they were dragging her, stairs would really be a bitch so it's more or so that she should be on the first floor. Finally after searching almost an entire side of the building, we found her laying on the floor in the corner of a room. "Nicole!" I ran past Mickie and crouched right beside her, and shook her a few times before the younger woman started slowly stirring around. "Call them and tell them that we found her.." I said to the three and that's when Sky nodded her head and walked back into the hall. "Oh my god, Nicole, you're okay!" I yelled out hugging out to her before she even opened her eyes, I am just so happy that I was able to find her and that she is in one piece and not beaten by the looks of it.

Daisy opened her eyes and slowly sat up, pushing out of my grasp. There is that uneasy feeling of looking back into her eyes, it's so dark that I couldn't see much but it's just that blank stare that worries me. Rubbing the back of her head, she cocked her head before looking back to Mickie, who was just staring at her behind me. "Daisy, what happened?" Sarah asked her before I could, the brunette turned her head to look over the Canadian but remained quiet. "What are you doing in here? Do you see who hurt you? Did you see the motorcycle woman?"

"Nicole?.." She is really starting to freak me out with all the silence, but wait, this has happened before.. that's right. The day after we all went to the club together, she woke up with a massive hangover, talked for a few but soon after, Daisy hardly said a word.. it was a miracle if she said a sentence to me. Only time, we heard her say anything was when she went me on camera, that's it. "Honey.. Babe, please say something. What happened..?" With that, the BP member merely stood up and walked past the three of us and out the door, not giving us anything that could help us. Maybe she is traumatized? No, Daisy is not really scared of anything.. somewhat, she hates spiders.. For her to be this quiet, something bad happened, and really bad.. I swear to god, if someone touched her..

"Why.. What.. Huh?" Sarita was trying to figure out what to say while she was scratching her head in confusion before standing back up to her feet, and extended her hand out to me. I smiled as she pulled me up to my feet and then finally she pointed to the door. "What the hell is going on with her? Didn't this kind of silent treatment happen before?"

"Soon after the incident in the club.. before that she got really sick first.." Mickie spoke up, folding her arms across her chest and peeking into the hallways to see which way the brunette walked to. "You said that she was vomiting a lot..kind of groggy, right?" I don't know where she is getting at but I nodded my head yes. "And you said that she only had three drinks.. and she was having a hard time speaking and walking..li-" The brunette bit her lip and glanced to the floor before looking at me like a lightbulb went off in her head. "Son of a bitch..those weren't..were they?" Again Sarah and I looked at her like the Virginia Native had two heads because we have no idea what she is talking about. "Even though, I really don't care for her.. I do want to know if she gets sick again.. it might have some connection with the helmet bitch. Whatever, that bitch didn't even thank us for saving her.. let's go put a leash on her.. The things I do for people.." That was all she said before she walked out of the room and turned down the hallway in the same direction that Daisy went.

"Does Mickie know stuff that we don't?" Sarita asked and I responded with shrugging my shoulders. I don't like not knowing stuff either, Sarah but right now, be thankful that Mickie is being social. It seems that the Virginia Native has been investigating on her own about the matter so has Lisa and then they compare and share.. they kind of keep me and the others in the dark though. Maybe once she tells the Black Widow then I can get Lisa to tell me. "I don't like being kept in the dark..but it seems like Mickers could have figured it out but we will have to wait until she wants to share. Come on, this place stinks.. Jamie followed Daisy out the door so it seems so let's go make sure they are with the others." I nodded my head and followed behind her. I feel really uncomfortable now, I can't explain why but at least we found her.. even though the only witness isn't talking.. It gets us nowhere.

**Author's Note: For the first time since chapter four, we get Daisy's POV and something is really wrong with her.. she really doesn't remember anything from the past few months.. The last thing that she remembers is dancing with Maria and then taking that drink.. So it seems that the spell possibly wore off, leaving Daisy confused and scared. The brunette sees a poster for Genesis that advertised her for the pay per view in Mickie's corner. So we can assume at this point that the events after the drink she doesn't remember..because she doesn't know who Madison Rayne is. Walking backstage some more, she finds a cart that has various posters and things that probably gets sold that merchandise stands.. the poster she picks has her and Tara on it for Final Resolution on it.. She is in denial that it's still October and heads out then starts calling people.. and doesn't remember who Ashley or Sarah is.. Daisy reads a text messages from Maria and more dumbfounded about it then anything.. and calls her but something knocks her out before the redhead could answer. We learnt that Katarina was the one to find Daisy somehow..and what did Kat do this time? We switch to Maria's POV, who goes full on protective girlfriend mode and calls Lisa and asks if she has seen her.. Over the phonecall with both Lisa and Brooke, the redhead learned that she called everyone.. They set up to go search and they did split up into three groups. Thankfully, Maria and the others found her, but now we are back to the silent Daisy that said nothing before leaving the group. What did Katarina do this time? How did she know where to find her? What exactly did Mickie figure out? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Next chapter, we are going to focus on two things at least.. both flashbacks.. we will get one from Katarina and one from Mickie so we will learn what Mickie knows.. **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	26. Pieces Start Fitting Together

**Author's Note: For the first time since chapter four, we get Daisy's POV and something is really wrong with her.. she really doesn't remember anything from the past few months.. The last thing that she remembers is dancing with Maria and then taking that drink.. So it seems that the spell possibly wore off, leaving Daisy confused and scared. The brunette sees a poster for Genesis that advertised her for the pay per view in Mickie's corner. So we can assume at this point that the events after the drink she doesn't remember..because she doesn't know who Madison Rayne is. Walking backstage some more, she finds a cart that has various posters and things that probably gets sold that merchandise stands.. the poster she picks has her and Tara on it for Final Resolution on it.. She is in denial that it's still October and heads out then starts calling people.. and doesn't remember who Ashley or Sarah is.. Daisy reads a text messages from Maria and more dumbfounded about it then anything.. and calls her but something knocks her out before the redhead could answer. We learnt that Katarina was the one to find Daisy somehow..and what did Kat do this time? We switch to Maria's POV, who goes full on protective girlfriend mode and calls Lisa and asks if she has seen her.. Over the phonecall with both Lisa and Brooke, the redhead learned that she called everyone.. They set up to go search and they did split up into three groups. Thankfully, Maria and the others found her, but now we are back to the silent Daisy that said nothing before leaving the group. What did Katarina do this time? How did she know where to find her? What exactly did Mickie figure out? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Katarina's POV**

_Flashback.. earlier during Impact Wrestling.._

_Sitting here is completely pointless now when I should be trying to get Daisy back here so I can finish this transformation, hopefully.. This time, it will be successful in the matter because I am tired of seeing her with that damn annoying redhead and it almost impossible to talk to her about anything. Speaking of those two, it's main event time and those idiots haven't even shown back up after wanting to go 'congratulate' Brooke on her debut match which Tess said they did before they left. Bloody fucking hell, they probably went back to their motel room to get it on again. What does she really see is someone like Maria? I personally think that it brings her down. Wait.. what the hell did I see in her to make her my original target? The only thing she is eyecandy so that would have been a really stupid decision if her girlfriend wouldn't have took the glass and chugged it. After the Knockout's match, the four that competed in the second round of the tournament came back and set with the rest of us.. that only meant more idiots for me to deal with. "Tonight's show was so much fun! Man, now I am starving.. I want tacos. Do you guys want tacos? I really want tacos." Lisa started blabbing around about tacos because that's her new obsession since we have been down here. I swear that woman has been to the same taco place three times in the past few days, and what's good is that it's right across the arena but however the place is always so busy. The only ones that are hungry are Madison and Tara so commence the childish arguing. "It's Ashley's turn to go get the tacos!"_

_"Nu uh! It's your turn!" Called it, why do I have to be stuck rooming with them? Wait, a second doesn't Daisy have to come back here and get examined at eleven by a doctor here? That is right, she does.. Perhaps since I am rooming with them, they would force me to do it and I could just call in what we want and then arrive at said time. It shouldn't take me long to do what I need to do with that brunette. "I wanna take relaxing bath when we get back."_

_"But I don't want to stand in line forever, I want to watch television." That's when Lisa turned to me. "Kat, can you get our midnight snack this time?" Pretending to be angry, not really; I turning over and scowled at her. "Please.. we don't want to stand and wait there forever, you have more patience than the both of us put together." That's when I felt her grab a hold of my hand and plead. "Pleassssssseee. Me will love you long time."_

_I merely rolled my eyes before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine." Before I could say anything, I felt the older woman wrap her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. Get off of me before I kick you in your vagina..if it gets me some bloody privacy around me then I will do it. After reminding me what they wanted, the massive group decided to leave together and head back to their rooms which left me alone at the I can recall Shannon saying that I should try wine this time instead of whatever they were drinking that night.. some kind of vodka right? Lucky for me, there is a liquor store right down the road that would still be open all night. I need a wine that wouldn't change color after I was done construct a stronger substitute so I brought grape wine and plus I really want some right now.. It would be a shame to waste the whole bottle when one good drink should do the trick. Afterwards, I called in the taco orders before I forgot since it looked jam packed so I have a good thirty minutes or so before that's done. When I glanced into the almost vacant parking lot, I saw the vehicle that I needed to see which was Daisy's truck so I knew that she had come back. Now the question was if that damn annoyance of a woman was with her? Just in case, I decided to keep my distance and hide in the hallways keeping an eye on the Trainer's room taking sips of the wine every so often._

_That's when I saw her emerge out of the examination room alone, excellent she is by herself. But then again, Maria could be outside and I didn't see her and she didn't notice me so I am just going to follow her and see. I followed her down one of the hallways heading through the dining hall and suddenly she stopped, dropping the purse that she draping off her shoulders. Daisy started looking around almost frightened about something and then I realized that she was going to turn around so I ducked down beneath some equipment. "Where the fuck, am I?" What the hell did she just say? Does she not know where she is? That's when the BP member looked down at her feet looking at the handbag before picking it out and started digging through it. Hm? I am quite curious as to why she seems to be so confused. Wait.. It isn't possible that it wore off.. now of all times..right? I thought I had more time, it's all that damn Maria's fault.. She had to interfere with everything. Calm down Katarina, this is a good thing, right now I merely need to observe her behavior and see how Daisy acts now that the brunette is oblivious to everything. I can take this as a time to study and take notes, just in case this stronger substitution doesn't work..I won't allow her to get to far though. I need a good laugh. The BP member cocked her head staring at her phone in completely disbelief. "What the fuck.." Yeah sorry love, two months flown by so fast and they have been really enjoyable, such a shame that you don't remember our time together._

_That's when she shook her head before turning her heels and started to walk down the seemingly empty hallway, Daisy was having trouble figuring out which way to go. Did she really not remember anything? This is a risky game that I am playing but I need to figure out what the hell she is trying to do. I could just confront her and convince her that I am taking her home and then get her to drink the complete medication, it should bond us back together, right? What if it doesn't though? I would be screwed. That's when the BP member stopped again and looked at the wall at the massive poster that they had promoting Genesis, I can see her staring directly at her picture, her eyes showed nothing but confusion again. Okay, so she isn't the panicky time of woman but I can't do anything until I know for sure that her girlfriend is lurking around here somewhere. That's when she took the big flyer down and continued her way down the hallway before her attention was centered around a merchandise cart. Still observing her, I watched as the former Women's Champ pulled another poster up and look at it mystified before I heard her speak again. "I didn't.. even.. face.. Tara.. It's still October, for fuck's sake. None of this is making sense. I haven't debuted.. nothing has happened.. Nothing!" Now she is starting to panic so I am going to leave through this exit but stay close, I really need to figure out if anyone is here with her. From what I can see no one is around and that's when I was able to find her again, she wandered outside as picked up a newspaper. "Cancun?" I guess she is trying to figure out where she is at.. that's when I noticed that Nicole is calling someone on her phone. God bloody damn it, now the BP member is starting to annoy me.. I have to hit her with something and fast. Looking over beside me, I saw a discard alcohol bottle so that works for me. The other Knockout was so busy trying to get whoever, I can assume Maria to answer her phone so it wasn't hard to whack her as hard as I could on the back of her head._

_That was easy enough, the brunette fell to the concrete floor motionless, I thought of something; this is going to take a lot of effort to drag her out of sight. God damn it, I didn't think this through, did I? Maybe I should have just poured the extra wine down the sink instead or drinking it myself. I am not functioning properly. Now I have to hurry and figure out how I am going to carry her somewhere isolated so no one can hear her, zombify her all over again, get the bloody tacos and head home before Maria notices that something is wrong. Whatever, I just picked up her purse and placed it in the dumpster by the door, I want them to be able to find that easily and I want the phone to discover as well so it makes it look like she disappeared. Now to get my workout that I didn't do today and began dragging her over toward what looked like an abandon building on that's what it looked like. Why is she so damn heavy? It took about five good minutes or so, to get her inside the building before I picked a random room and laid her in it. The things I do to get my plans going smoothly but no of course, that damn woman had to break the spell and not remember a damn thing.. It's all Maria's fault and as soon as that brunette in there is mine, I am going to make her regret messing with Katarina Waters..that's for sure.. I think I know the best and worst way to achieve that goal too. Digging through my purse, I found the little baggie that had the pills I made in it so I only needed something that can bond us together. Blood.. and wine is a perfect beverage because the color won't change. I grabbed a broken glass shard that was in the hallway of this disgusting building, it looks like it has been vandalized recently because there is broken glass everywhere. I raked it swiftly over the top of my wrist to make it look like an accident and deep enough for the red liquid to flow out of me. Son of a bitch that hurt, this better work. All I have to do is get some drops in the wine bottle and then allow the pill a few minutes to dissolve in it. I should be set but now I need a rag to stop the blood from dripping everywhere, luckily I have a tissue in my purse._

_Now it's just a waiting game because I have no idea how long Daisy is going to be unconscious for.. I have about ten minutes until the food should be ready. I just leaned against the wall down the hall from the room I placed her in because I have a feeling that the brunette is going to be very vocal when she wakes up. "Hello? Anyone?" Bingo, there Daisy is finally I didn't think I hit her that hard. "Let me out of here!" That's when the BP member decided to repeatedly bang on the door followed by a loud thud which I assume was her kicking the door... Silly Nicole, those door as very strong steel, plus they are damaged more on the outside not inside. "Open this goddamn door and face me like a man, you coward!"_

_Ouch, if I gave a rat ass of her foolish namecalling, I would say that hurt my feelings. However I decided that I fucked around with her long enough and I opened the door swiftly which knocked her over. Oh right, time to play like I have no fucking clue of what's going on here. "What the bloody hell is going on, love? Why are you in here?" That's when her hazel eyes looked up at me confused if anything maybe she thought that some men had kidnapped her of something, I don't know. I don't even believe Daisy can remember who I am at this point. "What happened to you, you looked a little banged up?" That's when I decided to bring my hand over toward her and feel the back of her head where I hit and I could feel the bump that I caused. Whoops, that's what you get for being such a dumbass._

_"I don't know.. but I have no idea what's going on? I am so confused.. nothing makes sense to me. Katarina, why can't I remember the past few months of my life? Apparently I have done all this stuff for Impact that I have no knowledge of doing anything." Nicole told me as she looked at me for guidance, she was terrified and to me that's hilarious because I like watching people suffer. I just crouched down to meet her eye level and bit down on my bottom lip as she continued. "What happened with me and Maria, are we magically a thing now? How am I friends with Lisa now..when I still can't tolerate her?" Because you decided to be a god damn slut and fuck her, that's why? Your stupid ass was suppose to go stay with Angelina but nope, you disobeyed me. Our special bond can not tolerate such betrayal._

_"You don't remember? How can you not remember everything that's happened?" I questioned her._

_"I don't know.. like I looked at the flyers inside the arena advertising Genesis on pay per view.. I just don't understand how I am on the card but never debuted. Wait, how did you find me here? Where am I anyways?"_

_"Maria sent a text message to me saying that you never came back to your room so she asked me if I could come search for you since I was still out and running around.. Love, it's really confusing to understand but that over the past couple months there has been someone attacking the Knockouts, first was Mickie, then Sarita.." The former Diva just cocked her head at me. "Ah, that's right. You don't remember meeting Sarita, do you?" Daisy shook her head no. "Sarita's real name is Sarah, she is Jamie's girlfriend. Anyways, everyone originally thought it was Lisa at first because the attacker stole her motorcycle outfit.. However, Ashley.. I mean Madison is defending her and is always with someone when the attacks happen so it's not her. Then whoever is attacking people framed Brooke and that set Jamie off to attack her because Sarah being Jamie's woman and all. You and I separated them, and later on that evening, you went to go visit Brooke and apparently and discovered she was also attack. According to Tessmacher, you tried protecting her when the woman attacked you as well. After you got attacked, I was the next victim but this time, the psychopath was trying to bloody kill me.. and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Mickie and Madison walking in when they did. The reason that I am explaining all of this to you is that whoever is doing all of this probably got a hold of you again. A lot has happened that apparently you seem not to be able to recall."_

_Her reaction was what I expected nothing but absolute silence as the BP member was trying to comprehend what I just told her. "Can we please discuss this somewhere else, before that bitch shows up.. better yet, nevermind, I want her to show up so I can kick her ass." Look in the mirror than sweetie because you are one of the attackers. That's when the hazel eyed woman glanced down to my wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"_

_"I cut it on a broken piece of metal when I was running down here after I heard knocking on a door. It doesn't hurt, I was just worried about you and got reckless. But you're right, let's get out of here; this places is so disgusting. I will text Maria and let her know that you are safe." I lied through my teeth but it made her smile slightly that someone cared enough about her to search for her. I do care sometimes when she isn't being a fucking pain in my ass. That's when I stood up and motioned for her to follow me before I left the room. When I heard the sound of her footsteps grow louder, I stopped and dug into my bag for that bottle of wine that I had drank earlier. "After everything that's happened so far, I think you could use some of this. I have more back at the motel so go ahead, the rest is yours." I cooed as the brunette looked at me with a smile on her face, mumbling a small 'thanks' before taking the bottle from me and drinking the small portion that was left. That was less challenging than I expected.. That's when I noticed that the younger woman started getting disorientated so I grabbed a hold of her hand to make sure she didn't fall. "You really need to learn to start obeying me..Sheesh, you could have gotten us caught." That's when Daisy cocked her head and looked at me without saying a single word, her eyes were already starting to darken from what I can tell and that's what I want. "Listen to me carefully when I say this, I am going to leave you here.. if my plan works than someone else will find you here. Go back in there and lay down, get some rest.. from there it won't be long love, I promise." I released her hand as the younger brunette glanced back at the room before turning her heels and walking back into the room, and slamming the door shut. Okay so far it seems to be working perfectly, my little zombie obeyed me without protest. Looking down at my phone, I realized that the food should almost be done; I really have to thank Lisa this time, she just helped me reclaim what's mine._

**Mickie's POV**

_"Mickers, where are you going?" I heard Maria call out for me as I walked past her, Sarah and Jamie heading toward what looked like to be an abandoned warehouse. I don't know why I decided to tag along with them to find Daisy, I think the only reason why is to figure out if the motorcycle woman is behind this. I still need to dish out my revenge out that bitch and no offense but these three probably wouldn't be able to defend themselves against that woman. Maybe I decided to tag along so where I could comfort RIa even though I am suppose to be mad at her for picking sides.. her side. But if this attacks get more and more violent each time then Nicole is really going to be hurt. I might not like her but I don't wish for anymore to ever get harmed in any way._

_Turning back at her, I shot her glare which caused her to be somewhat intimidated by me but I wouldn't hurt her, I care too much about her. "If someone did grab a hold of her, then they couldn't have gotten far with her.. if they had her on foot then she has to be somewhere nearby.. like this abandon warehouse. However, she could be long gone if someone drove away with her.. but her truck is still here so it's likely that.. this is where we need to go." I explained simply pointing to the building. It's true though, we don't know how long she has been missing or even if she made it to the evaluation. We don't know if how someone managed to overpower someone like her, it would have to be someone strong or more than one person which rule out it being motorcycle woman and more toward gangs. If it was gangs then it would have been more forceful and we probably would have seen blood and a struggle. That's why I think whoever took her was hoping that no one would realize that she was gone and just stashed her closeby for now. "I am hoping this time, we catch the motorcycle woman, I am sick and tired of always having to buddy up or be paranoid about being alone." It's true, I need my privacy like everyone else, I am tired of having to look over my shoulders just to make her that I welcome it at this point.. let that bitch try. I would say that but I manage to injure my shoulder legitly during that assault by Vic, which she apologized many times for. It happens injuries do happen and you can't control it.. so I am going to be out for a while, until Genesis at least.._

_"Tell me about it, as much as I love Jamie; her clinginess and overprotectiveness of me gets really freaking annoying especially since I got attacked. It tripled in size." Sarah said in response only to receive a playful smack in the arm from her girlfriend. However these two on the other hand are unexpected lovers, I would have never gotten that sort of vibe out of them. Needless to say, they are really freaking adorable._

_"Well excuse me for giving a damn about you, Sarah." Retorted Talia as she huffed in annoyance._

_"But sometimes it's adorable, remember honey.. I can take care of myself. I am not saying that I am not flattered or don't appreciate what you are doing.. Just ease up..please." The only thing that the smaller blonde did was nuzzle up to the Latina and give her a small peck on the cheek. We all say that but when it happens, we become a wounded and defenseless animal._

_"Maybe I am being a pain, just a little bit..but it's only because I love you." Velvet spoke softly._

_"Try a lot and of course, I love you too." Sarah responded with a little retort which caused the BP member to playfully stick her tongue out and then blush slightly after hearing the mushy part._

_I was the first to enter this disgusting warehouse, it was dark and gloomy place which looked like it could have been a secret drug lab, who knows with gangs in Mexico. However this place hasn't been used in years and the only lights we had were our cellphones which wasn't much of anything. I could feel droplets of rainwater fall from the cracks in the roof onto my face which didn't surprise me at this point. Why did I have to come in here? This place is giving me the creeps, it gives me that feeling that someone is going to jump out and scare me. Not thinking any names… Lisa.. It would so be something that she would do and if she did, I would punch her in her jaw. This building was two stories with pretty strong doors, while Sarah and Jamie were calling out for them, I was kicking down the doors with some difficulty since I am the strongest one here. If they dragged her in here, I would assume that stairs would be too difficult for just one person to carry a full grown woman. After searching almost the entire first floor, I opened a door with ease to see that the brunette was laying on the concrete floor in the corner. "Nicole!" That's when the redhead brushed past me and ran over to her girlfriend's side, you're welcome Maria.. I found your girlfriend. Sheesh, I was the one that suggested searching here..I am so unappreciated for my kindness. "Call them and tell them that we found her.." She spoke to the three of us and Jamie mumbled an 'excuse me' before walking back into the hallway to call someone. Daisy was slowly starting to move around beside her girlfriend, "Oh my god, Nicole, you're okay!" Maria exclaimed before hugging on to her for dear life, it's a bittersweet feeling for me seeing my best friend like that._

_From what I can tell, Daisy opened her eyes and that's when she actually pushed out of Maria's grasp. The BP member sat up and rubbed the back of her head for a moment, I guess whoever attacked her ambushed her from behind; the former Diva cocked her head before looking back at me. Why is she looking at me with blank eyes like that? Oh jesus christ, did she forget who we were again? "Daisy, what happened?" It was Sarita that asked her and the younger woman just cocked her head again and looked over to the Latina woman. "What are you doing in here? Do you see who hurt you? Did you see the motorcycle woman?" This is getting weird again, why the hell isn't she saying anything? This is wasting time, what the hell happened to her? Was it really that bad?_

_"Nicole?.." Maria said in need in a more scared tone if anything and for once I agree with her on this. Something isn't right here.. "Honey.. Babe, please say something. What happened..?" Without a single word, Daisy stood up of the floor and walked toward me and brushed past me and out the door. Really? The only thing, I heard was her footsteps and Jamie calling out her name trying to get her attention. Normally, I would be extremely glad that the sarcastic bitch is not speaking but this time is different for some reason and I can't think why._

_"Why.. What.. Huh?" I heard Sarita try to form a sentence while scratching the back of her head before standing up and then assisting Maria back to her feet. "What the hell is going on with her? Didn't this kind of silent treatment happen before?"_

_It was then that I remembered that this has happened before and recently. "Soon after the incident in the club.. before that she got really sick first.."I spoke, folding my arms across my chest and I peeked into the hallways to see whether or not that Nicole was returning, it didn't look like it. "You said that she was vomiting a lot..kind of groggy, right?" Maria nodded her head yes. "And you said that she only had three drinks.. and she was having a hard time speaking and walking..li-" Wait a fucking second now! I bit onto my bottom lip hard, trying to figure out how this seemed so familiar to me. It finally hit me and hard as I mumbled, "Son of a bitch..those weren't..were they?" The other two ladies were clueless but I was talking about. "Even though, I really don't care for her.. I do want to know if she gets sick again.. it might have some connection with the helmet bitch. Whatever, that bitch didn't even thank us for saving her.. let's go put a leash on her.. The things I do for people.." That's when I turned my heels and exited the room, and walked in the same direction that Daisy and Jamie went off too. Now I know for sure that Nicole probably has nothing to do with this, but Lisa was right all along. It wasn't the alcohol that was making her like that, Daisy isn't a lightweight when it comes to drinking.. it was whatever was put in there.. and it makes sense to me. Someone spiked her drink with something.. and I think I know what it was.._

_Flashback.. at the skating rink.._

_"This seems important, LisaBoo. What's on your mind?" Angelina asked because Lisa asked both of us to come with her over to a table in the corner of the building away from the others. That means this is going to probably stay between the three of us._

_"Has anyone realized that since the attacks have been happening for the past few months and now that they have stopped.. Daffney randomly shows back up.. Someone we have never been suspicious of because she was hardly around. Lisa pointed as I looked over to Lauren as she glanced over at me._

_"You think it's Shannon?" I asked her._

_"It makes sense, so do you want me to keep an eye on her?" The leader of the Beautiful People asked._

_"That's going to be hard Angel, because I think you are the next target." Victoria informed her as she went wide-eyed, swallowing hard. "There is only five.. well six if you count Shannon that haven't been touched. You, Maria, Velvet, Me and Ashley.. Since Ashley and I are always around each other, they would be stupid to try anything.. It's either going to be you or Talia since Maria isn't on the roster."_

_"Plus Maria has Daisy around so that should protect her right?" The bleach blonde stated._

_"Hmph. I can't stand her.. I think Daisy is the one doing all this.." I spoke honestly, I just have this hunch deep down because her behavior has been bizarre as of the past couple months._

_"And Katarina.." The Black Widow added in._

_"But she was the last victim.." Lauren told us before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Unless.."_

_It was like our brains were synced together because I instantly understood where she was getting at. "There are two people working together!" I exclaimed._

_"and they get the other person to attack them.." Lisa mumbled._

_"...just to claim their innocence so we least expect them!" Lauren finished. "But who, and no Mickie, I don't think it's Daisy.." Holy crap, I wouldn't have figured the possibility of having two people working together._

_"I am really suspecting Katarina.. she gives me the creeps and nothing scares me. Remember I ain't the lady to mess with." That's when I started to feel really uncomfortable all of a sudden, I couldn't explain it.. but my stomach was tighten up.. It was hurting uncontrollably causing me to wince in pain. "That and Shannon.. would surprise me if they were working together because lookie, they are talking to each other right now." I looked to see the raven haired woman pointing down to the ice, where the two were talking to each other. I wanted to speak but I felt like something was stuck in my throat and then I coughed slightly and I realized what was going to happen. I am going to get sick, that's when I got up from my chair and ran as fast as I could over toward the nearest trashcan and began emptying the contents of my stomach which wasn't a lot. "Mickers.. you okay?" I heard Victoria asked as I felt her hand rub up and down my back as an attempt to soothe me._

_"Mickie.."_

_"Oh shit, yeah I am fine.. I feel better now.. I guess I was spinning around to damn much.. hehe.." I let out a small chuckle before walking away from the trash can, I feel a little better now.. I don't understand why I suddenly got sick but I don't need to smell of vomit making me sick again._

_"What all have you had since you woke up?" The bleach blonde asked the me._

_"Nothing all I had was some eggs, sausage and bacon.. but before that I took a migraine pill.. Maybe it was too strong for me.. or I wasn't suppose to eat before I took it." That was the honest truth though._

_"What kind were they?" The raven haired woman asked curiously. WWE and TNA's wellness policy doesn't allow us to take certain medications so we always have to search for other brands to take, it is annoying as fuck._

_"I don't know, they were in Katarina's purse. She said they were really strong and to only take one." I know that we all suspect Kat for being the person behind all this but I don't think this has anything to do with it. It is a strong possibility that the medication was stronger than what I am use too and since I had no instructions on how to take them, I could have done something wrong and I got sick because of it. It's just a coincidence, nothing more._

_"Okay, Kat sounds like our best lead right now.." The bleach blonde told us. "I will try to keep an eye on Shannon."_

_Later on in the day.._

_Shortly after our little discussion, we stayed there for about an hour or so more with me just watching all them act like complete idiots. I really got a kick out of watching Brooke, Lisa and Ashley race each other and one of the brunette always tried to trip Lisa at the start.. a couple times they would succeed. It's always funny to watch one of your besties fall down because only a true friend would laugh in your face before helping you up. Plus I think I was only there to keep an eye on Katarina like I was suppose too, Shannon left not long after conversing with Kat and then the European woman went back over to Lauren and started skating around with her. I know that she is our best lead but honestly I see nothing bad about her, we have been friends for a couple years, she is really smart so she can hold conversations well and make you laugh. Lisa and Ashley got bored trying to kill to come and check on me, that's when we decide to go outside and play with our Heely shoes which is just as much fun. The fun sure didn't last that long for me because once we started skating away from the arena, everything started spinning, and my eyelids were starting to get heavier. What the hell is going on with me? It wasn't long before I apparently collided with something that I swear wasn't there a second ago, I think I hit a building I don't even know at this point. "Mickers?" I heard a voice as I could see the taller woman standing over me. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah.. I didn't.. see it."_

_"Honey, you couldn't see an entire building? Are you sure something isn't wrong?" Madison crouched down to my eye level and grabbed a hold of my face. Why is everything still so blurry and spinning, I can't focus on anything and my nausea is back. What the hell is that medication doing to me? It is the medicine, right? "Lisa.. Something is wrong with her.."_

_"Want us to take you back to your room?" I heard Victoria ask us as I just stared at her blankly._

_"Dude.. I don't want.. be self.. by.." No, that isn't what I wanted to say. Damn it, why is that I suddenly can't speak now._

_"I think we need to take her back with us.. something isn't right here?" I heard Ashley speak to her friend and the next thing I knew, I felt the stronger woman pick me up with ease and started to carry me wherever we are going. I can only assume that we are returning to back to the motel but I don't want to be by myself, I don't trust Kat right now..but the medication is probably too strong for me and I just have to sleep it off. I do trust Victoria and Ashley to look out for me and Maria is too concerned with banging that bitch to probably realize that something is happening. I shut my eyes for a little bit and next thing I hear is the elevator dinging signalling that we are back at the motel and close to the motel room. That's when I hear a door open and shortly after I could feel the comfort of their bed as she placed me on it._

_"Damn it.. I don't understand why.. the room is spinning still..." I laughed lightly but that only caused me to cough and gag but luckily I am on a empty stomach now.. Great.. I am starving but afraid to eat, it's that wonderful.._

_"Just get some rest Mickers.. you will feel better after you sleep.." I heard Lisa tell me as the bed shifted and the raven haired woman sat beside me and started to rub my back._

_End of Flashback…_

Now it all makes sense to me, why Katarina looked like she was going to flip out when I told her about taking the medication. It wasn't medication, it was used for drugging people but so far I am the only that it happened too. Unless Daisy was the first and it wasn't her drinking too much; from my past experiences with partying with her, she isn't a lightweight. Looking back, Katarina did leave the dance floor earlier that the rest of us and was there before Maria and Daisy returned over to our table. Is it possible that Katarina was the one that spiked the drink and played it off like someone else did it. That would explain Nicole's behavior afterwards but what about the weird silent treatment? I don't know some of this doesn't add up but she had enough in her bag to last a while so is she still spiking people's drinks? Alright so all I know is that the incident with Daisy is in fact connected with my sudden illness but I was fine after I slept. So many answers that I don't have and it's frustrating because I need to know. Don't worry your pretty little head, Katarina because I know that you are my main focus and I am going to caught you myself red-handed.

**Author's Note: We start out in Katarina's POV as she was remembering what happened after the show, it seems that Lisa and Ashley made her go fetch tacos so that's what she was by herself at the arena. Meanwhile, Winter decided to continue with the rest of her plan, buying and drinking some of the wine.. which probably wasn't very smart on her part.. Daisy left the examination room and we now know that Kat was watching her the entire time, more or less laughing at the brunette's confusion.. Kat however had enough whenever she noticed Nicole calling someone.. whacks her with a bottle. Tossing her bag in the dumpster, she drags the brunette over to the warehouse and then cuts herself so she can get some of her blood for the bottle.. I guess she is combining the blood wine and the drugs into one, that makes sense. It seemed to have worked this time..for now.. We switch to Mickie's POV and we get them searching the warehouse in her POV, and after they find her that's when Mickie starts to connect the dots. During Mickie's flashback we learn that she did in fact act the same as Daisy when it came to grogginess and having trouble speaking.. It seems Mickers have figured more out and she wants to catch Katarina red-handed. Will she succeed? Will this new substitution continue to work? Or will Maria break that one too? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	27. Take Them by Storm Part 1

**Author's Note: We start out in Katarina's POV as she was remembering what happened after the show, it seems that Lisa and Ashley made her go fetch tacos so that's what she was by herself at the arena. Meanwhile, Winter decided to continue with the rest of her plan, buying and drinking some of the wine.. which probably wasn't very smart on her part.. Daisy left the examination room and we now know that Kat was watching her the entire time, more or less laughing at the brunette's confusion.. Kat however had enough whenever she noticed Nicole calling someone.. whacks her with a bottle. Tossing her bag in the dumpster, she drags the brunette over to the warehouse and then cuts herself so she can get some of her blood for the bottle.. I guess she is combining the blood wine and the drugs into one, that makes sense. It seemed to have worked this time..for now.. We switch to Mickie's POV and we get them searching the warehouse in her POV, and after they find her that's when Mickie starts to connect the dots. During Mickie's flashback we learn that she did in fact act the same as Daisy when it came to grogginess and having trouble speaking.. It seems Mickers have figured more out and she wants to catch Katarina red-handed. Will she succeed? Will this new substitution continue to work? Or will Maria break that one too? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Maria's POV**

**December 23, 2010**

I feel like we are travelling in an endless loop, and whenever things finally start looking up for us, we circle back around and we become stuck again. At least that's how I feel anyways, you have no idea about how much I hate being kept in the dark about things especially when it comes to my girlfriend. Nicole is still playing the silent treatment with me again but this time it seems different because beforehand she would at least say something. But a week without a simple okay and that damn blank stare and those dark, lifeless eyes again. It scares me because that means whatever happen in that warehouse traumatized her to the point where she won't even speak.. Not even to me and I am suppose to be the one that the brunette can tell anything to.. Then again, I didn't tell her everything at the time my last relationship occurred but Daisy found out on her own somehow, but she wasn't mad..from what she told me. I don't know maybe the BP member wasn't really mad about it anymore but then again, I know that she can be a convincing liar when she needs to be. This past week has been nothing but her staring blankly into space, or sleeping; she will go get showers and take care of her hair but hardly eats anymore.. It's killing me. Right now, it's about eleven in the morning and my girlfriend is still asleep in our bed. Maybe today I could get lucky and she might finally speak to me because I really need to know what she is acting like this. Crawling in the bed, I nuzzled up against her softly. "Nicole honey, time to get up. Are you hungry?" I cooed knowing that any mention of food would wake her up instantly. For a moment, the younger woman didn't move in the slightest but finally, she started to stir around and the hazel eyed woman rolled over to face me.

"Morning sweetheart." I went to give her a peck on the lips however she quickly rolled away to face the opposite direction. "Nicole.. come on, stop acting like this.. please just talk to me." I pleaded with her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, I just want to be able to cuddle with my girlfriend, and kiss her.. love her.. Is that really so bad? Ever since I brought her home, she continues to be so distance, I can't kiss her, hug her.. nothing.. That's when the brunette grabbed ahold of my wrists and pull them apart. How long do I have to go before things start to return to normal? "Just stop with the silent treatment please.. talk to me." That's when Daisy just sat up and cocked her head back over to me before standing up and walking out of the bedroom. Letting out a sigh, I got off of the bed and followed her into the living room that we had. She was just sitting on the couch, staring at nothingness again. Whatever, I am just going to leave her be and start cooking us some breakfast if she will actually eat it this time.. I guess I am going to have to force her to eat because Daisy wouldn't eat yesterday and that's not healthy for her especially whenever she starts competing again. Which hopefully is soon because I know Nicole and I know how she gets when she can't compete in the ring, very impatient. It didn't take long to cook some bacon and eggs enough for the both of us because she loves her bacon.. Huh? We are almost out of food again, I am going to have to make a store run later.

"Daisy, want some food?" I asked her as the brunette cocked her head over at me before just turning her attention elsewhere. "Come on, you have to eat something honey..you are really starting to worry me." I just took the plate with a fork and set it on the table in front of her, Nicole merely just started at it before readjusting herself on the couch when I sat next to her. "I know you are hungry, Nicole, you didn't eat anything all day yesterday..this isn't good for you." The younger woman looked over at me for a second before glancing down at the breakfast that I made. The brunette just placed her elbow on the arm of the sofa and leaned her face into her hand. Why are her eyes that dark again, those bags underneath her eyes are back too? Her body is always so cold now when I try to cuddle with her..some many things all wrong here and I can't even figure out the cause of this. I just sighed again as I started to feast on the breakfast that I made for myself. Once I finished it, I decided that I wanted to go get ready because some of us were planning to the gym because some of the ladies have a match tonight for the vacated Knockout's Tag titles. "Sweetie, I am going to go get a shower, at least try to eat something please. We are going down to the gym to train with the girls." Which is something that I need to start doing more of because my tryout match is approaching and pretty fast at that. I am pretty nervous about it but I am confident at the same time because Mickie and I have been doing some training every so often.

Once I took my shower, I started blowdrying my hair and that's when I peeked out the door to see Daisy walking back into the room, and she sat on the bed. "Honey, you okay?" I asked her as she looked over at me before turning back to look out the window. God damn it, I can't even get her to check me out anymore, I mean I only have my bra and underwear on. I don't even want to try today but at the same time, I want to just for that small chance that she might give into me. "Babe, are you sure you don't want a quick round before we go? Come on, you know you want too." I purred only for her to turn away again and I just huffed in annoyance. Well I guess this is a lost cause for now, so I better get ready to go to the gym.

_At the gym.._

"So is she still not talking to you?" I heard Lauren ask me as I set my bag on one of the benches and I just turned around and shook my head no. The bleach blonde placed her index finger on her chin and tapped it a couple times. "Huh? Seriously.. It's been an entire week.. Why is she acting like this?"

"Dude, I don't even know and it's scaring me to death, it's just like before when she was all silent and shit but now it's worse. Daisy will take showers and all the mandatory stuff like that but she isn't eating everyday, luckily she had a few bites of her breakfast. Other than that, all Nicole continues to do is stare off into space or out the window. I have tried talking to her, being all lovey dovey with her.. just nothing." I explained as I looked over to stare the BP member sitting on bench as her eyes were on Ashley, who was over by the punching bag.

"Sounds like Maria is having Daisy withdrawals.." I heard the oh so familiar voice of Lisa remark as she walked over in our direction. The oldest woman place her hands on her hips before glancing back to the brunette, who was now looking elsewhere. "This is no fun especially when she isn't being smartass to everyone, I kind of miss it." Aw that's cute, Victoria cares about her on-screen rival. Their relationship is different than the one while they work while we were at the WWE before everything went to chaos. Before they would converse with each other but nothing major because Daisy was with Amy whenever she wasn't with me. They were competitive, it was always be a playful way where the rookie would always try to outdo the veteran. Now they are actually really good friends which happened unexpectedly quick because I noticed the first, Nicole was trying to avoid her.. Then after the first incident, once she started to talk again, they slowly started to talk again. It feels like now that it's like a sister type friendship, they are always trying to have so much fun and they act stupid together, normally they spar with each other. It's nice to see actually. "Hm?" I heard her mumble as if she was thinking of what to do; however it started to get weird when the Black Widow just stared at her for a couple minutes. What is Vic thinking?

"Don't hurt yourself, LisaBoo.. I can already see the smoke coming out your ears." Lauren snickered which caused me to chuckle and the black haired woman just shot her a glare.

"Shut up, I am thinking."

"We are doomed then." Angel retorted again.

That's when Victoria let out a sigh and walked over to where Daisy was and motioned for me to follow behind her so I did. Quite frankly whenever this woman has a plan it is either stupid or disastrous, but I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt this time. "Daiz." That got the brunette's attention as the BP member looked over at us and that's when she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her. "I kind of want in your girlfriend's pants, is that okay?" What the actual fuck is she doing? "I mean, can you blame me? Have you seen your girlfriend, she is smoking hot and well since you aren't paying attention to her, someone has to." Oh fucking hell, the only sound I heard after that was the bleach blonde leader of the BP explode with laughter. Daisy just blinked at her a couple times never showed any kind of response. "No response. No? No. Okay, I am just going to fuck your girlfriend now, come on Ria." That's when I felt her stronger hand wrap around my smaller hand and she dragged me over toward the door leading back into the lobby area.

"Really, Lisa?" I asked her as soon as we were out of sight and I playfully punched her arm which she grunted in response at.

"I thought that I could piss her off by saying stuff like that but it's like she doesn't even care.. but don't flatter yourself I don't even want in your pants. You aren't even my type.." Lisa spoke all matter of factly before folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes but Ashley it right..?" I cooed nudging her playfully as I noticed her cheeks starting to turn a shade of pink before she turning away. That's adorable especially coming from one of the most dominant and psychotic women of wrestling. I always knew that her and Madison were really close, best of friends or soon to be something more. "I knew it.. the Black Widow has a little crush on a certain Queen Bee.."

"Lalalala! I can't hear you!" She childishly covered her ears and walked back into the gym. "Nope, you gaydar is so for off sweetheart, I am going to go workout now." Someone is in denial. That's such a lie, however I will let her think what she wants because I know a new way to get under her skin now I did to find out how Ashley feels about the situation. However I think my priority needs to be on taking care of Daisy and figure out why she is act this way. If I can.. that is.

**Lauren's POV**

_During the beginning of Impact.._

The past couple weeks have been very strange from Katarina getting attacked, from Daffney random showing up out of nowhere after months of not being around and now we have this entire situation with Daisy and her not speaking again. I also have to think about the whole Mickie taking the medication in Katarina's purse and getting so sick that Lisa had to carry her home. Now that things seem to be pointing at Katarina more, I couldn't but have a bit of doubt that the whole medication thing could be a coincidence. Now hear me out, taking medication and having no idea what it will do to your body can differ from person to person and Mickie was doing a lot of psychical things.. so it has to be that. My attention and suspicions are on both her and Shannon, don't get me wrong.. I have known Daffney since she first came to TNA. If there is one thing I have learn about the Zombie Hot woman, she is very unpredictable so it's possible that the goth woman is just trying to confuse us. I can't really think about that now, I have a match to prepare for at least.. I think so. I talked to Dixie about Daisy's condition and they might change storylines or whatever now.. I don't know what the BOD is thinking. We go on within the first hour of the show so I am in the BP locker room with Velvet and Daisy getting ready for tonight however.. Nicole isn't really doing much just like I thought she would. "Girls, you ready for tonight?" I asked but I only knew that Velvet was going to answer.

"Totally, I get to have a backstage brawl with Sarah and she promised to take care of me afterwards so it's worth it." Jamie laughed lightly while trying to brush her hair. "So what did Dixie say about Daisy.. anything?" My tag partner for the even was dressed in her navy blue BP attire which was a tube top and the altered pants with the word Sky in white on her butt because everyone else her butt.

"To be honest I don't know, boss lady said something about counseling or therapy for her.. but I told her it would be pretty useless because her own girlfriend can't even get her to speak. I don't know how this is going to affect tonight because she was suppose to come down after the match.. Daisy, you are still going to do that right?" The brunette just looked at me again with those soulless eyes of hers before standing up and walking over to another one of the chairs in front of the mirror and grabbed a hairbrush. "Uh.. I am going to take that as a yes." That's when I heard the sound of footsteps growing louder every second until I saw the European woman come into my view. What does she want?

"Hello loves, are you guys ready for tongiht?" Katarina smiled slightly looking directly at us.

"You betcha!" Talia spoke enthusiastically.

"Of course, tonight is a big night for the Beautiful People.." Yeah because according to the script, the Beautiful People are going to win the titles because I guess since Madison is feuding with Mickie and Tara is just her protector for now. Plus Rayne just lost the Knockout's title so it doesn't make too much sense to toss another title up on her, then we wouldn't hear the end of it for sure. Freebird Rule would really look good on us especially with a former Diva holding a title. "What about you, you set tonight?"

"Naturally but I am pretty excited." The woman smiled again before her attention drifted to the brunette, who again was off in your own little world, whatever that is. "Is she still not talking at all?" The shorter blonde shook her head from side to side and the older woman just folded her arms across her chest like Katarina was thinking. "That is a bit of a problems because we don't even know if it has any connections with the motorcycle woman or not. I like to examine other possibilities but the odds that she ran and hid from her attacker in that room is unlikely. Maria told me that there was some sort of struggle because Nicole apparently had a knot on the back of her head..either that or someone knocked her out and tossed her in there."

"All of those possibilities are very possible at this but since our only witness isn't speaking or anything.. What do you think Jams?" I turned around to the shorter blonde, who was still working on her hair. See this is why I sort of think Katarina is caring either that or she is acting like she gives a fuck to keep her innocence. Never know but I still suspect her but.. I am just going to keep an eye on Daisy until my segment with Talia and our match tonight.

"That someone must have drugged her or something.. it's too bizarre of behavior for her.." The youngest blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"You know now that I think about it.. Lisa was even joking around saying that she wanted in Maria's pants, even wrapping her arms around her and all that. Daisy didn't care and didn't budge to retort at all, if Tara was serious then Nicole probably would have lost her woman." I told them remembering the raven haired woman's silly antics and at first I thought she was being stupid but it did make sense. No one touches or flirts with her woman and Lisa was hoping to get an outburst or some kind of reaction out of her.

"So Lisa has a thing for Maria, I honestly thought that her and Ashley had a thing going on. I mean they are always around each other." Katarina snickered slightly while looking in the mirror to check out her hair. Now that I think about, how the hell could she even handle being in that attire, it's hot as hell in here. The oldest woman wore a long sleeve black sweater however the edges on the torso was a beige color and it looped over to the left side of the abdomen with a black tanktop underneath. One of the sleeves was replaced with a massive red wristband type thing that went over her forearm, she also wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of grey snow boots. I guess her name was Winter after all.

"What are you talking about? They are just best friends, nothing wrong with that." I said as both of them just chuckled in response to my statement.

"Yeah okay sure..." Sky retorted.

That when we heard another pair of footsteps in the hallway and that's when one of the crew workers appeared in the doorway along with Sarah, who was dressed in a more casual attire. Sarah had a silverish colored, long-sleeve jacket that came down past the torso with a black tubetop on, that way the Latina could show off her figure. Her pants were a pair of dark blue jeans with a silver chain belt around her waist and a pair of black cowgirl boots. "Velvet, Angelina, it's almost time to do the segment, we need to make sure we have everything covered."

"Guess that's my cue to exit, I will be waiting by the curtain.." Winter spoke as she handed toward the door but walked back over to the brunette, who only looked at her. "Come with me, we can't be in here now." Daisy just stared at her for a moment before slowly getting up and walking out the door past the other Knockout and the crew worker. "Don't worry I will make sure that she doesn't wonder off too far, Maria would be pissed. You know where I will be at." That's when the taller woman walked out the door and disappeared from my sight, I don't know if I can trust her with Daisy though.. but I have to for now plus the attacker hasn't tried anything while we have been filming so I doubt she will now.

After the four of us went over everything that is suppose to happen tonight, I walked over to the locker room next door with another crew worker that stood in the doorway. I would just need a monitor to watch what happens unfold. When the camera turns on the only thing you can see is a long, large strap that Sarita has hidden behind her back as she opens the door to the Beautiful People locker room. The Latina opens the door and you can see Talia getting ready by the mirror as she looks into the glass and sees her arch rival in the doorway. "Can I help you with something, Sarita?" The older woman said nothing as she merely walked in and slowly started to shut the door. "What?"

When the cameraman gets into the closed locker room, the first thing that we see is the Canadian whipping Velvet with the strap. The blonde falls to the floor and starts to try and crawl away from the other woman. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" Sarah took this as an opportunity to wrap the strap around the younger woman's throat and then forces her up and slings her into the wall.

Jamie is having a hard time breathing as she starts gagging and coughing as Sarita stands over here before the brunette speaks, "Do you really think that you are going to step into my ring by yourself, without Angelina? And take me on, is that what you really think!" Grabbing the strap and the blonde by her hair, she pulls her up. "Tell me! Huh? You do you think you are, Velvet!"

That's when Talia was finally able to regain her composure and defend herself, slapping her enemy across the face and then some hard elbows to the stomach before grabbing her by her hair and snarling, "Come here bitch!" A hard slam into the wall and Sarita floors down, Jamie is livid as she kicks down her on-screen rival before yelling, "You like to hit me with the strap, huh! You wanna choke somebody!" That's when the BP member wrapped her hands around the older woman's throat. "How do you like it, huh!" The next thing I heard was a loud combination between both of the women before Sarita rolled them over and reversed their positions and nailed her with a hard shot to the head. The commentators were reminding the audience that VelVel and I are suppose to compete tonight in the finals as Sarita once again grabbed the strap.

"You need to learn to do stuff on your own!" The Latina wrapped the strap tighter around Velvet's throat and then pulled backwards. "You can't do anything by yourself!" She then released the younger woman momentarily before walking back over and picking her back up by her hair. "You have really done it this time, Velvet." The Latina grabs the massive strap again as Sky was still trying to regain her breath, gasping loudly once more. "You have really done it this time."

Even when she was out of breath, the BP member was able to elbow Sarita in the side before grabbing her enemy's brunette locks and slamming her face in the dresser with the massive mirror on it which the older brunette falls to the ground. "Get away from me.." Talia gasps out as Sarah was starting to get on her feet. "Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" She kicks her in her upper thigh area which caused Sarah to bend over. "You bitch!" My tag partner elbows her hard in the back.

Sarita however still has some fight left in her as hits her off-screen girlfriend in the side. "Am I a crazy bitch? I am not a crazy bitch!" The Latina woman nails her as hard as she can in the back with that strap and the only thing I heard for a few seconds after was Jamie screaming out in pure agony. Sarita smiles before once again picking up the younger blonde, "You think you can take me on that's what you get,"she yells before slamming the BP's head into the wall and repeats on the other side. After another slam into the wall, she decides to once again wrap the strap around Velvet's neck. "I swear to God I'll kill you." Holy shit, this got morbid really fast didn't it? "I swear to God.. I will kill you, Velvet!" Slamming her first first into the floor, she rolled the younger woman over placing her boot on Velvet's throat, planning to crush her windpipe. "You can't do anything without your little girlfriend, Angelina." That's when the crew member signalled me to go so I did and I ran into the locker room and Sarita had seemingly vanished but that didn't matter to me because my priority was solely to protect my best friend.

"Velvet! Oh my God, Velvet!" I crouched down beside her.

"I..I can't.. I can't breathe!" She gasped out.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I reassured her as I removed the strap that was wrapped around her throat and lifted her head up and cupped her cheeks. "You okay?"

"And cut, that's all we need ladies! Angelina, your match is soon.. I will come and get you when to go to the curtain." I just nodded my head in response.

After the crew members left the room, Sarah ran back into room to check on her girlfriend because that brawl looked brutal as shit. "Jamie baby, are you okay?" I couldn't help but explode with laughter when the youngest woman took one of the hands off her throat just to flip off her girlfriend. Sarah just laughed before retorting, "Babe, I don't think that is going to work because Angel is like right there.." Talia just slapped her girlfriend upside the face. "Ouch JamieBug! You are the one that wanted to go crazy with the choking and spanking.. I never realized that you were like that."

"Too much information! I don't need to know that about my best friend and her woman." I blurted out.

"I feel much better.. wait..not yet." That's when Talia again decided to hit her girlfriend hard in her arm. "I feel better now. Let's go sit with the others now." The shorter blonde stood up as Sarita stayed right beside her with a pouty face after being punched. This two are so adorable, I swear. "Oh don't you give me that look Missy, you whipped me with a metal part of the strap now I am going to be sore for a week.."

"I will take care of you, I promise but I need my arms in order to do so please don't bruise them up." Sarah whined.

"Alright alright, fine. You can be my punching bag in the ring some other time. We are going to go bug everyone else, and good luck in your match boo.. Love you." That's when VelVel gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Jamz." With that the couple walked out the door, shutting it in the process. Over the next few minutes, I touched up my makeup and made sure that my outfit was perfect. I had on a black tubetop with a red bow with a red bow in the middle, my silver pants that sort of match Vel's with gaps in them outlined in black and grey boots. I don't know why this is what I chose to go with but I like it. "Okay Angelina, you got this. No need to be nervous.." Is it weird that I am giving myself a pep talk in the mirror right now? I always have to do this, no matter how long you have been performing in front of those, you still get nervous.. I do anyways. That's when I heard a knock at the door which I am assuming is the crew people or Jamie, but my match is a good fifteen away. "Yeah, it's open.. come in." However, I decided to search through my purse because I couldn't find my damn massacra. "What is it Jamz, I am a little b-" That's when I looked into the mirror and my heart nearly stopped. I never thought she would have the balls to do this now of all times.."You.." I turned around to face none other than the woman that's been causing all this chaos.. hiding underneath that helmet of hers. "What do you want with me?" I asked her like I was going to get a response from her. The woman just stood there as my heart rate started to increase, I don't know what she is doing to do but I am going to have to escape. All I noticed was the woman reach behind her and lock the door before taking a couple steps closer to me. Okay, Lauren.. don't let her know that you are scared of her. Just outspeed her and bolt out the door, if that fails there is a window over there I can hop out of, if I get the time. I am going down fighting or escaping. I knew that I would probably be next.. but when and where was undetermined..

"Step back, I am warning you!" I reached onto the dresser and grabbed the first item that I could which was the hairbrush I was using earlier so I threw it at her. Once that failed, she charged at me and I tried outrunning her but that didn't work as she grabbed onto so I just started swinging onto her back. "Let me go, you bitch!" I snarled as my attacker just decided it would be fun to ram my back into the dresser. "Ah, fuck!" The motorcycle woman released me surprisingly and all I could feel was a sharp pain shooting up my spine. That's when her eyes wandered to something beige on the floor.. oh god damn it Sarah, you left the strap in here. The woman curiously grabbed it before swinging it in my direction but somehow I was able to move out of the way and grab it. "You think it's fun to hurt people!" I snarled as I was able to keep her between the legs. That's when I decided to make a run for it and head toward the locked door but I felt something hard connect with my back and I fell to the floor. That fucking strap hurts.. The woman stood over me and she pulled me up slightly by my hair and wrapped the massive strap around my throat. It's getting so hard to breathe and I am capable of doing is gasp out weak cries for help. Is she going to kill me? No.. I can't die here..

"L-Let.. me go.." I snarled and by some miracle I was able to hit her off me. That's all I probably have but I have to get out of here, I need to find someone to help me catch her, like Mickie or Lisa.. Daisy anyone. "Please.. just get away from me.." I pleaded as I felt the gloved hands pull me up again and that's when I felt her boot connect with back of my head and everything slowly faded to black.

_Sometime Later.._

"Lauren! Lauren! Are you okay? We need medics in here.." Who the hell is yelling so loud? My eyes decided that they wanted to open and I noticed the crew worker hovering over me.

"I am okay.. just leave me be.. I have to get ready for my match.." I told them.

"What the hell is going on here sug, what's with all the yelling?" I recognized that voice straight away as the redhead known as Dixie Carter came into my view. "Lauren hun, what happened to ya?"

"I was attacked by the masked woman." I stated honestly as the redhead merely cocked her head, we have filled Ms. Carter in on the attacks since she cares about us but this woman has been getting through all the security that our boss has put in the building. Universal however are being dicks and haven't fixed the cameras in months like that are suppose to. "She barged straight into my locker room and attacked me Dixie, I can't handle this anymore.. but I need to go to the curtain and prepare for my match."

"Lauren, I can't let you compete in your condition." She stated honestly well crouching down to my level with a look of concern on her face.

"I am okay Dixie, I promise."

"Sug, I am not going to risk the safety of one of my best gals, I think we are going to have to forfeit the titles to Rayne and Tara.."

"No, we worked to hard just to go for a forfeit.. find someone to replace me.. anyone.. The fans would be disappointed, they have been looking forward to this for the past couple weeks." I spoke the truth and she knew it because the Knockouts have to show what they got each week.. and it would be stupid to end the finals like that.

"I suppose you are right, just go get some rest and I will let you know anything.. I promise." Dixie smiled as I nodded my head, I really want to protest but I am not going to argue with my boss.

The walk back to the others was one that was mainly me constantly looking over my shoulders to make her that crazy bitch wasn't behind me. The fans are going to question where I am since the BOD figured that VelVel would be too injured to compete tonight so they took her out of the match but it hasn't been announced yet. Dixie will have to think fast and figure how to turn my real life attack into a storyline or else this is going to look bad for TNA. I heard the first song play which was Madison's theme song and I knew that they were running out of time. That's when the BP's music hit and judging by the crowd's reaction of silence and the annoying sound of Madison laughing into a microphone.. no one went out there. I opened to the door to the locker room and everyone in there turned back to look at me confused. "Lauren? You are suppose to be out there!" Jamie exclaimed pointing to the television screen.

"What's going on Angel?" Brooke was the next to speak out.

"I can't compete tonight.. Dixie's orders.." I explained sadly.

"Why?" Sarah questioned.

"Motorcycle woman got a hold of me after Sarah and Jamie left.. and Dixie is afraid that I would get even more injured. She is going to wing this attack into a storyline, hopefully." I explained.

"That crazy bitch decided to fucking attack you!" Mickie was the next one to shout one. "This is getting ridiculous! I can't wait to get my hands on her."

"Then what about the match tonight, they keep playing you guys music and no one is coming out?" Asked the preppy redhead as the music stopped for a second time and I shrugged my shoulders in response to her. I honestly have no idea what Dixie is going to do but I know that the music is to stall for time so she figure something out. Madison is now demanding the titles because their opponents have not arrived and it should be ruled a forfeit. That's when weirdly, the music hit for the third time and the next thing I see is Daisy walking onto the stage with her arm still in a sling to sell off her 'injury'. What the hell kind of plan is this?

**Author's Note: We start out in Maria's POV and it seems the entire week since they found Daisy, the brunette has been ignoring any interaction from her girlfriend. Daisy wants no part of Maria and most days doesn't even eat.. so Ria is trying to me the loving girlfriend she is and comfort Nicole and try to take care of her but it doesn't work. The redhead is obviously upset and frustrated and just wants her woman back. They go to the gym and meet up with Lisa, Angel and Ashley.. and they talk about the brunette. LOL Lisa was trying to piss off Daisy by claiming to want in the redhead's pants.. classic Victoria so silly and childish especially when she gets called out on her crush on Ashley. The woman is in denial. Lauren's POV the BP are getting ready in the back and again Daisy is still silent, Katarina walks in and they engage in small talk until the crew worker tells them it's almost time for the segment which was a Sarita and Velvet brawl.. Katarina leaves with Daisy and they begin the segment. That attack was brutal like it hurt me just writing it.. Sarah and Jamie leave and minutes later, Lauren is confronted by the motorcycle woman herself but at least Angelina tried to put up a fight before falling victim to her. When she is awaken by a crew worker and Dixie informs her not to compete tonight which is sad for Angelina.. Dixie reassures that they will come up with a backup plan and a way to turn her actually attack into a story.. and that plan is an 'injured' Daisy? Anyways this is the first of 3 maybe four parts and it is all going to take place this night. Who attacked Angelina? Was it Daisy or Katarina? Is Mickie still on Katarina's case and will she catch her? Will Daisy be able to wrestle in her current state? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	28. Take Them by Storm Part 2

**Author's Note: We start out in Maria's POV and it seems the entire week since they found Daisy, the brunette has been ignoring any interaction from her girlfriend. Daisy wants no part of Maria and most days doesn't even eat.. so Ria is trying to me the loving girlfriend she is and comfort Nicole and try to take care of her but it doesn't work. The redhead is obviously upset and frustrated and just wants her woman back. They go to the gym and meet up with Lisa, Angel and Ashley.. and they talk about the brunette. LOL Lisa was trying to piss off Daisy by claiming to want in the redhead's pants.. classic Victoria so silly and childish especially when she gets called out on her crush on Ashley. The woman is in denial. Lauren's POV the BP are getting ready in the back and again Daisy is still silent, Katarina walks in and they engage in small talk until the crew worker tells them it's almost time for the segment which was a Sarita and Velvet brawl.. Katarina leaves with Daisy and they begin the segment. That attack was brutal like it hurt me just writing it.. Sarah and Jamie leave and minutes later, Lauren is confronted by the motorcycle woman herself but at least Angelina tried to put up a fight before falling victim to her. When she is awaken by a crew worker and Dixie informs her not to compete tonight which is sad for Angelina.. Dixie reassures that they will come up with a backup plan and a way to turn her actually attack into a story.. and that plan is an 'injured' Daisy? Anyways this is the first of 3 maybe four parts and it is all going to take place this night. Who attacked Angelina? Was it Daisy or Katarina? Is Mickie still on Katarina's case and will she catch her? Will Daisy be able to wrestle in her current state? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Katarina's POV**

Don't you love when a plan or anything goes just the way that you wanted it too? At least judging by the yelling of the crew worker down the hall trying to get some medics back there for Lauren, such a shame but who knew that the brunette's stalling would actually help us much later? Sometimes, I should really learn not to question her, that's when I heard the voice of none other than the boss lady herself, Dixie Carter, going and talking to Angelina. I can't exactly hear what is being discussed because of the crowd cheering on whatever match is going on right now, I don't even know or care. I looked over to the brunette right beside me as she propped herself up on the crate near the curtain, and that's when I noticed the bleach blonde walking down the hallway without even glancing over toward us. Huh, I guess doctor told her she couldn't compete tonight which is too bad because now they are going to have to figure out something. Dixie walked around the corner and into our sights, the older woman looked frustrated and stressed, that's when she glanced over to us. "What's the matter, Dixie, you seemed rather stressed about something?"

"Well uh, darling, somethin' apparently happened where that crazy bimbo that attacked you two attacked Lauren as well.. I can't allow her to compete until she get's herself checked out, ya know?" The Boss explained to both of us as I looked at her confused and obviously clueless about the situation. "You ladies didn't see anything suspicious did you?"

"Nothing at all, after the crew workers went and informed Angel and Jamie about the segment, Daisy and I left and headed over here; we have been here since then." I explained to her as she merely nodded her head and then folded her arms over her chest. That's the God honest truth too, I couldn't risk either or us being discovered or being watching by those other nosy Knockouts so I had a Plan B that I put into action. It seems that a certain Zombie Hot woman wanted to play with the barbie dolls so I allowed her too, it really wasn't hard.. All I had to do was text her where the motorcycle outfit was located, when the segment was done and where to set the outfit in case I decide that I need it for later..which we might actually.

"I just really don't know what to do now, the match is in a few minutes and both Velvet and Angelina have been taken out of the match." That' when her attention drifted slowly over to the brunette, who still just remained silent and glanced back at the redhead woman. "I am taking it that she isn't talking still?" To respond to my boss, I shook my head no as she just sighed. "Ah damn it, I am going to need something to do and fast.. Fans would be questioning why Angelina is not going out there."

"Would you still need me for tonight Ms. Carter because if so, I would be more than happy to go out there?" I asked her.

"But it wouldn't make sense if Angelina isn't out there because you are after her.. or something like that."

"Well perhaps I could gave a polite suggestion to try some twists and turns to the storylines.. I mean what choice do we have at this point?" I told her and even she knew that, we don't have much options for anything that the moment.

"Go ahead, I am all ears at this point.. What do you have in mind?" That's when I explained several possible solutions to avoid the Knockouts attacks from being figured out by the media and all that sorts. From the look on her face, she really liked my thought process.. if Dixie agrees to this then it makes everything easier for us that's for sure.

That's when we all heard the time song of Madison Rayne play throughout the arena and that's when we realized that we were running out of time to figure out a plan. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the finals of the Knockout's Tag Team Tournament, introducing first the team of Madison Rayne and Tara!" Jeremy Borash announced as the pair came through the side on Tara's bike and proceeded with their usual entrance and that cute little peck on the cheek when Madison gets on the apron and Tara leans over the ropes. Don't make me puke you guys.

That's when Rayne proceeded to yell at the crew worker for a microphone and finally she got what the Queen Bee desired. "Come on, you guys! We don't have all night.. get out here you stupid whores get your asses kicked all across the arena!" Ugh, that's the annoying and infamous shriek of that bitch but it's kind of funny that the brunette called Velvet and Angelina whores, I would probably agree with her on that one. That's when the Beautiful People's music hit but we both just turned around to look at Dixie, who merely shrugged her shoulders, it was just to stall time. Once the music stopped all we could hear was a loud obnoxious laugh from Madison Rayne even though she had no idea what was going on and neither did Lisa, they had to improvise. "Aw what's the matter, are you afraid to face us? You would probably talk big game BP but when it comes down to it, you are like scared little puppies running away with your tail tucked between your legs." That caused the audience to boo at her.

"Oh screw it, we have no choice at this point.. Daisy go out there, put the sling on to.. you are supposedly injured but to hell with it. They are going to play the music two more times after this and that's when you are going to go out. You got that, soundguy?" The redhead spoke to the audio man while massaging her temple with her fingers and he nodded his head. "Good, I am going to inform the crew workers and commentators so they know what's going on? Let's just hope that the fans buy it and someone go talk to Velvet and Angelina and tell them I need them to talk to me ASAP in my office." The boss turned to another crew worker that immediately nodded and walked over toward the hallway where they would all be. "I have to go ladies."

When the President of Impact Wrestling walked away and disappeared from our sights, I turned to my little zombie, who was getting her arm adjusted in the sling. "Love, I trust that you will know what to do out there, alright?" Daisy just nodded her head slightly. "Alright, don't worry about anything.." The music played for the second time as Nicole stood up and didn't go out the curtain.

Once the music stopped, Madison continued on with her bitching or insulting..whatever she is doing. "Ha! I knew it! The Beautiful People are too afraid to come out here!" That's when I noticed a crew member run over and signal for Victoria, who leaned down and he whispered something in her ear. The Black Widow nodded before walking over to her Queen Bee and leaned down to whisper something into her ear. The expression on Ashley's face went from confused and too happy in a quick second because she didn't want to break character. "Since our opponents are refusing to come out here and face us, that's means we are the winner by default! Referee hand us our championships, we earned them fair and square!" This once again only caused the crowd to boo louder while some of the others were chanting 'BP' trying to get Angel and Taila to come out but that's not happening.

The theme song played one more time and that's when Daisy walked onto the stage and did her little mimic of Angelina's pose as Tara and Rayne just stared at her with disbelief but also confusion. That got the crowd to cheer a good bit because they love her too especially since her and Tara hate each other. She was more focused on getting into the ring so the BP member didn't interact with the fans either. It's a good thing that the crew members did tell Victoria what was going on which she relayed the information to Ashley. "Introducing their opponent representing the Beautiful People, Daisy Sanders!" The brunette however was incapable of flipping over the ropes because of the sling but she climbed in normally. The BP member walked toward the center of the ring not backing down or phased by the two women in the ring.

The bell rang and the Queen Bee decided that she would start the match first and her bodyguard got out on the apron however the youngest Knockout didn't drop the microphone. "Aw, that's cute, you came out here and want to win the Knockout's Tag Titles by yourself with one arm? Where's your little girlfriends at? Are they that afraid of us? Ha ha don't make me laugh!" The former champion exclaimed before Daisy took off the sling and practically tossed it right into her face. "How dar-" The Queen Bee was going to shout by the BP member pounced on her with a Thesz Press and started to nail the smaller woman was hard rights as the other woman covered her face. Somehow Madison managed to push the woman off of her, stood up and turned back to Victoria. "How the hell is she able to compete! I thought you took her out, Tara!"

"I did take her out! I ran her over with my motorcycle and practically destroyed her arm!" Victoria defended her shouting back at her boss.

"Well obviously, you didn't do a very good job at that, did you!" The Queen Bee snarled before walking over to the Black Widow and slapping her chest hard which was her way of tagging herself out of the match; Madison wanted nothing to do with my zombie as she stared at the pair. "Do something right for once, Tara and get rid of her!"

"Fine, I will!" The Black Widow shouted over at her tag team partner before turning and facing her opponent. The pair of Knockouts ran toward each other and locked their arms together. The more experienced of the two was the one to make the move by punching her head before the brunette retaliated with her own swift punches so now it's more of a brawl and we are like thirty seconds in. Victoria grabbed her by her arm and then attempted to whip her into the corner and however the BP member jumped onto the second rope and flipped over the charging woman. "What!" Victoria spat before turning around and making a another attempt to run after her and tried for a clothesline. Ducking underneath the clothesline, Nicole used her legs and performed a Russian Leg Sweep which caused the raven haired woman to fall hard onto the mat.

"Come on Tara! Do something useful!" Madison snarled again being the demanding bitch that she normally is. The next thing that I see is Tara's demeanor change as she rose back up to her feet resting on one knee, one hand holding the back off her head. Daisy bounced off the ropes and charged at the older woman and leaped forward, going for what looked like a basic Headscissors Takedown. What i didn't expect was for the Black Widow and counter it with the Spinning Side Slam that is known as Victoria's Secrets. The black haired woman looked over to Rayne, who was laughing and telling her partner to keep focus on the opponent. She didn't even bother going for a pinfall because she knew that it would be pointless. Instead the former Knockout's Champ decided to grab to weakened arm of the BP and pull it back, pressing her boot onto her lower back.

It is a pretty smart strategy on their part because you know that's the arm that kept her out of action for a couple weeks. Lisa only pulled more, as she grabbed the second arm and fell back onto the mat which turned into a Surfboard Stretch, made famous by the late British Bulldog. "Sanders, do you give up?" The official asked the brunette as she shook her head no as Tara buried her knees more into lower back while keeping those arms bent. Finally the older woman released the former Diva and proceeded to pick her back up and whip her into a corner away from Madison. The Queen Bee is going to wait until Vic does all the dirty work and then pick up the win, typical stupidity. The former Women's Champ ran over to Nicole, who immediately defended her with a hard elbow to the nose of Tara. With the Black Widow stunned Daisy pounced on her and continued hammering her with hard lefts and rights as the older woman squirmed trying to defend herself. "Sanders, break it up! 1…..2….3...4.. Don't make me disqualify you!" He yelled slightly pulling her away from the other Knockout, as the brunette decided then to stand up and walk away from the official.

"Daisy has to be careful, she almost managed to get herself disqualified.. She came to the ring with a completely different attitude, no mocking or taunting, just that glaring stare that means business." Taz stated as the heel Knockout rose to her feet.

"Well this is exactly playtime for any of the three Knockouts in the ring, Taz, this is for the TNA Knockout's Tag Titles.. and with the BP being taken out, Daisy had to come out alone even already being injured. It puts her at a huge disadvantage so she has to focus." Tenay replied back. That's when an annoyed Victoria charged at the BP member going for another clothesline because that so worked before, right? With that woman being as predictable as always the brunette charged at the woman but slid in between her legs and swiftly rose to her feet to deliver a dropkick to the back of Lisa which caused her to stumble toward the ropes. "What a dropkick!" A clothesline from the newer Knockout sends the more experienced woman over the ropes into the concrete.

"Tara!" There's another god damn shriek of hers, warning her bodyguard that my zombie was coming. I need some earplugs.. my ears are about to bleed. Daisy went for a baseball slide kick while Tara was stunned but thanks to Madison's warning, the older woman evaded and nailed the woman with a clothesline.

"Get her back into the ring Tara… 1!" The man in stripes started the count as the Black Widow only picked up the stunned face Knockout, debating on what to do before practically tossing the smaller woman into the steel steps. "2...3.." The psychopathic spider lover wasn't done yet as she merely picked the Knockout up again, getting her to sit up against the steps. "4!" Abruptly that's when the woman started stomping on the injured shoulder, softening her up for Madison I assume. "5...6.. Get her in the ring now, Tara!" To my surprise, Lisa obeyed him and rolled Daisy back into the ring as she slid back in. This time going for the cover and the referee slid into position. "1….2…." With a fraction of a second left, the youngest BP member kicked out.

"Let me have her, Tara!" Rayne yelled out as she extended her hand out toward her bodyguard. Lisa just shook her head and walked over to the Queen Bee, tagging her in. Madison took her time getting into the ring as she allowed Daisy stir and slowly sit back up.. her eyes drifting to her corner. "Aw, that's too bad. You have no one to tag. Ha ha!" Nicole turned back to Ashley, who was still laughing and charged straight at her and managing to roll her up.

"1..."Ashley kicks out with ease and quickly rebounds, kicking the brunette in the side of head once she started to get up. That's when it was the former champ's turn to go for a cover. "1...2..."

Once again my zombie kicks out Rayne as let's out a frustrated scream, slamming her hands down onto the mat a couple times. "You got to be kidding me! Just stay down, already!" The shorter woman snarled as she picked out Daisy, making an attempt to go for what looked like the setup for the Guillotine Drop or her finisher known as the Rayne Check. Daisy squirmed out of the grasp of Rayne and pushed the shorter woman back before delivering a lower dropkick to the knee of the youngest woman. "Ah! My knee!" She shrieked out as she gripped onto the knee that the brunette kicked; that's when the official crouched beside her as Madison was explaining that her knee was possibly injured to a point that she couldn't continue. "I can't bend it.."

Daisy sighed as she slowly back away toward the ropes, I can assume by how the BP member is crouching, she is wanting to go for a spear. However that's when Lisa decided to run over and grab the brunette by her hair. "Forgot about me, didn't you?" The Black Widow remarked as she looked to make sure that the referee's attention was specifically on Rayne and her whiny nonsense. Nicole was able to get out of the older Knockout's grasp, and went to swing at Tara but the raven haired woman jumped off the apron. "Missed me!" She taunted before looking up and giving her a wet raspberry which only angered the former Diva. How mature, what are you five? Daisy went to lean over the ropes in an attempt to grab Vic's hair but again Lisa used that to performed a hotshot which only stunned Nicole.

Ashley saw what her partner had done and run over and immediately rolled the other woman up, "1...2.." Daisy kicked out which only angered the Queen Bee to the point of screaming again. Madison just took a deep breath before grabbing onto the locks of the face Knockout and whipping her into the ropes. Madison went to charge at the BP member but the superior athletic ability of the other woman allowed the former Diva to leap over the former champion. Ashley went for a second attempt at a clothesline only for her to miss a second time as the former Diva slid in between her legs. Both women bounced off the ropes for a third time, both were thinking the same tactic as they collided when they both tried going for a diving cross body. With both of the women down, the official started the count as the active Knockouts were trying to catch their breath, Rayne holding onto her abdomen. Show time..

**Mickie's POV**

I don't understand what the hell is really going on here but the second that Lauren walked into the room, I knew that something bad had to of happened because the script was not changed at all before the show. When the leader of the Beautiful People informed us that the motorcycle woman had attacked her, I didn't know what to say because this is the first time that the incident has occurred during a taping of Impact before. Once Angelina started to explain what happened beforehand, it really points to Katarina even more because looking at the evidence, it isn't Daisy. Connecting the incident at the club months ago back to the pills in Katarina's purse that I took, implies that the brunette really has nothing to do with the attacks after all. Maybe it's the endless jealousy that I can't seem to let go, I always felt like she had to be the top dog, better than me.. She got the title shot that was meant for me and had the girl I was attempting to chase. I was acting like the younger woman could read my mind and knew what I wanted.. I just wanted to keep making excuses for why everything was going wrong. Now is no different, I can't be mad at either of them for my mistakes.. Maria is happy with Daisy and it's vice versa, I am envious of their relationship because it seems so perfect. I want someone to love me like they love each other. I really need to apologize to Maria for acting like I did, I never meant to feel like I was making her choose.. I don't like Daisy but I need to at least apologize to her too.. because she makes my best friend happy. Even if I can't be the lover, I can always be her friend, I guess now that I realize that's good enough for me. Angel told Maria and us that right now Winter is with Daisy which I can't trust one bit.. she acts weird around the European woman and actually listens to her.. when she doesn't even listen to Ria anymore.

What confused me even more was when Daisy was the one that emerged from the curtain by herself, with her arm in the sling. Dixie really had to think quick and the only thing in such a short notice is to force a Knockout to return earlier than intended. Again something seems off about her again, Nicole isn't even acting in character either which is something that she would never forget to do. Shortly after the BP member emerged from the back onto the stage, a crew worker came and informed Velvet and Angelina that our boss wanted to make with them about a script change. But how are they going to deal with Daisy being antisocial.. she isn't being herself.. She isn't mocking Madison or Lisa in the slightest, just that same fucking blank glare.. Tara and Ashley has had to do the mocking and taunting and even the commentators are confused by the former Diva's actions. At least the experience, whatever it was; didn't take away her wrestling ability in the slightest. The match itself was impressive especially for improvising literally at the last second. Nicole was really at a disadvantage but proving to hold her own. Both women collided with both attempting to perform a diving crossbody on each other, the official started the count. That's when the crowd started to cheer for some odd reason and speak of the devil, there is Winter slowly walking down the ramp toward the ring. "Wait a second Taz.. Is that?" Tenay was confused as we were.

"Is that Winter..?"

That's when Winter walked over toward where the stairs were and the brunette was starting stir and roll around near the corner the other woman was. "Come on, tag me! Daisy, tag me!" The woman with the foreign accent pleaded as the brunette merely glanced at her, very confused about who she was and why she was out there. "Tag me." It was a simple instruction but it was the BP member's way out as the face Knockout tagged Katarina into the match, as she merely stayed rested in the corner. The Queen Bee was starting to get up to her feet once she looked over to where the older woman was sitting only to be met by a big boot from Katarina. Tara decided to make her way into the ring and tried to hit Winter with a clothesline but the fresh Knockout avoided only to kick the woman in between the legs. Victoria stumbled back, clutching herself in pain but suddenly Daisy comes back into the picture by nailing the injured woman with the Beauty Shot. Once the bodyguard was taken out of the equation, the BP member rolled back out onto the apron as Katarina picked Rayne and performed what looked like a Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on the former champion and went for the pin.

"1...2...3!" The bell rung signalling the match was finished as Winter looked over to Nicole, who only cocked her head as the older woman held her hand out for the BP member. "Here are your winners of the match and NEW TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Daisy and Winter!" I am officially confused again as the European woman handed the belt over to the brunette, who again merely blinked in confusion before holding the belt up slightly. That only got the crowd to cheer more for the pair of women.. I thought Katarina's character is suppose to be going after Angelina.. The crowd cheered again but not for the champions but the pair of blondes running down the ring. Once they slid in the ring, they embraced their other member before Angelina released her and turned to look at Kat, who motioned back and forth between them and the belt.

"Who the hell is that Tara?!" Madison snarled at her bodyguard, once she rolled herself out of the ring.

"I don't know! Who is that?" The raven haired woman looked back up to the ring at the European woman. "Damn it.."

That's when Angelina walked over toward the ropes and started mocking and taunting the losing team on how they were the champions as Velvet was talking to Daisy and of course, the brunette is still not responding. Oh this isn't scripted either, so why is Angelina grabbing a microphone? "The Beautiful People are scared of you! Ha, don't make me laugh Madison. You thought you slither your way to the championship gold by attacking me and taking me out of the match. You thought you guys were going to win by default!"

"What are you talking about, you wannabe barbie doll? I never even attacked you if I did I would be bragging about!" The Queen Bee yelled at the blonde, who only narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. Well that's Ashley's character so Rayne made a really good point.

"You expect me to believe you of all people.. Stop denying it, I know that you and Tara are responsible for me being taken out of the match. There is no one else that it coul-" That's when Daisy suddenly moved and nailed Velvet with a Beauty Shot, causing the crowd to immediately boo and gasp; the leader of the Beautiful People to turn around and look at the brunette, her eyes widened in shock, confusion, a multitude of emotions. "What are you doing! Why would you hurt Velvet like that! What is going on, Dai-" Daisy didn't blink an eye as she charged and speared the leader of the BP into the mat before simply rolling out of the ring with the title in her hand. No sign of regret or didn't even show a hint of mercy for the already injured blonde. Katarina followed behind her tag team partner as they both walked past Madison and her bodyguard without even looking at them, slinging the title over her shoulder.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here!" Ashley demanded as Tara only glanced back up at the ramp as the Champions disappeared behind the curtain, and shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't understand any of this.." That's when they both looked up at Angelina, who was working on getting Talia to sit up. Lisa helped her boss up and that's when she pointed and laughed at the blondes. "Ha ha! That's funny, what was that about having the titles, Ms. Love? I am pretty sure that you guys don't have them around your waists now.. Sucks to be you! Let's go Tara!" That's when the heel Knockouts decided to take their leave as well.. they may not have won the titles but it looks like they are satisfied with the BP not having them. They left into the back only to have Talia and Lauren trying to comprehend what the hell just happened before both of them rolled out of the ring and bolted to the back.

"I don't understand this, it's too soon for her to have a heel turn.." Tessmacher scratched her head slightly.

"I agree with that, I know this is last second planning but how will this affect the storyline with the Angelina, that Winter is suppose to have.." Sarita responded to the former ECW Diva.

"From the looks of things, they want the four to feud for some reason..But I am happy for them both winning the titles though.." Maria chimed in as we all nodded our heads. But something does seem really weird about this all still but hey, if it mixes things up in the Knockout's division I am all game for the challenges. It wasn't long before the door opened and we all turned to see Lisa and Madison appear in the doorway, both of them hurting for the looks of things. "Hey you guys."

"What the fuck happened to Lauren competing tonight.. like I am so confused on what's going on. I am cutting my promo only to have Vic whisper to me that Daisy is coming out to be our opponent instead, same results for the match but improvise after the match is over.." Ashley ranted before slowly walking over toward the couch, the older of the pair just rubbed her back softly, trying to soothe her.

"Long story short.. The motorcycle woman got Lauren, and Dixie wouldn't let her compete until she got checked out." I explained to the duo as both women's eyes widened.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." The Black Widow groaned. "That bitch has the balls to attack us during a taping… Wait where was everyone else?"

"I came back here with Jamie after we did our segment together and Katarina took Daisy with her over toward the curtain since the original script was still going to have her come out and help Angelina.. " Sarah explained and Lisa nodded her head.

"I guess the only logical thing that Dixie could think of to explain Daisy's silence was to turn her heel I suppose.. I guess it works until we figure out what happened to her.. but no one can get her to talk.." Brooke stated as she glanced over to the redhead, who only looked down at the floor beneath them.

"Where the hell did she go!" I recognize Velvet's voice anywhere as it seems that we are back from commercial break and we are getting another Knockout segment that I have no idea what's going on. The two BP members were walking around backstages, Talia looks like she is going to break something at any second, while Angelina followed behind her. They were over by the parking lots by the look of things. "There you are!" The oldest of the blonde snarled as the camera panned to show the brunette leaning up against the wall. Nicole merely glanced other to the approaching Knockouts but then proceeded to ignore them, just like she does everyone now a days.. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Daisy!" Velvet shoved the other woman back but she barely budged.

"What is going on with you? Why would you do that to us? We are the Beautiful People.." Lauren spoke in a calmer but still enraged tone, she wasn't yelling everything like Jamie was. The former Diva cocked her head over to Angel. "We are suppose to stick together.."

"I don't care what excuse she has, it doesn't mean that she can get away with stabbing us in the back! We trusted her, Angelina! Her and Winter, what's her face.. that weird chick.. stole the titles from us!" Jamie exclaimed once again, facing her tag team partner and turning back to Daisy. "Why did you do it, huh?" Again the woman said nothing before just running her hand through her hair but her expression never changed..that god damn blank stare and those lifeless eyes staring back over to Sky. "Oh, you think you are so good that you won't even talk to us now? Answer me!"

"I think that you should leave her alone, Daisy doesn't have time for the likes of you.." That's when Katarina walked into view stepping in between the BP and her partner, who merely backed up a couple steps.

"Who the hell do you think you are, first you appeared in front of me, saying that you admire me and all this creepy stuff.. Now-" Angelina began but was cut off.

"Oh Ms. Love, I tend to look at the bigger picture of all of this, however yes I was a great admirer of yours.. But instead you call me a creeper and continued to push me away even when my only intentions were pure and to help you.. That's all I wanted to do. However in the whole scheme of what happened earlier.. the two of you should be blaming yourself because it's your fault." Winter stated nonchalantly as she pressed her finger against the title belt still slung over her shoulder.

"How is any of this our fault?" The former Knockout's champion asked.

"Because you claimed to supposedly have her back, that the Beautiful People must stick together forever and always, what have you. She was always by your side, helping you in your time of need… But where were you when she needed you? Have you ever thought that, you could have saved her from being ran over by Tara..from almost having her arm broken.."

"She wanted to that street fight on her own." Lauren cut off the European woman.

"Would you have rather have her career ended after that psychopathic Tara got finished with her or had her pride hurt a little because she had help? It just shows that you two have your priorities mixed up to care about your third teammate. You two are selfish and only care about each other.. It's either about Angelina or always about Velvet.. We don't have anymore time to waste with imbeciles like you two.. Ms. Love.. think about something for one moment, all of these is because of you but I do have to thank you. Because of you, I moved on to someone better and she just couldn't refuse my offer." Winter explained to the pair of angry and confused blondes. "Come on love, let's go." She cooed, grabbing onto Daisy's hand and leading her away from her former teammates.

"How dare she!" Talia yelled out as Lauren only shook her head before mouthing 'what', I think Angelina is just confused now if anything.. that's when the segment ended..

_Fifteen minutes later.. _

I really can't just sit by here as we merely discuss the events of the evening, I am getting restless.. I want to find the woman responsible for everything bad that's going on here. I need to figure out where Katarina is, and judging by the fact that the other of of the Knockout's Tag champs hasn't returned, it means that Daisy is with her. They are the only ones that haven't came back to the locker room after the Knockout's match but the others would just assume that the buddy system is in play and she is having medics checking the brunette out. I doubt that because Nicole never lets the doctors evaluate her unless it's a must even then she despises it. That feeling is unsettling to me, the fact that I suspect Katarina has done something to her again.. Is that why Nicole isn't talking to anyone but only seems to listen to what Katie tells her to do? What are we suppose to do? Sit here and wait until the brunette decides to speak if she ever does, not one word has been said the past week.. I am not waiting much longer, I am a woman of action not sitting on my ass. Slowly I got out of my seat as I made sure that no one notices me slide out of the room. Shutting the door quietly, I walked around the corner and made my way through the arena, trying to see if I could hear Kat anywhere that could give me a hint of what's going on. That's when I decided since I was near wardrobe to go and see if whoever took the outfit returned it back.. Jolene wasn't here tonight because she was sick but I decided to dig around through the racks of Knockout's attires and discovered that Tara's motorcycle outfit was not here where it's suppose to be.

So someone has the outfit that it seems and still wasn't able to return it before everything turned to chaos. Basically that means for me that if I find out where the attire is than I find who is responsible for everything. But wait, that's when I thought of something.. Lauren said that both of them went toward the curtain, so is it possible that someone else attacked Angel so that Kat would have an alibi. Shannon.. It had to be Daffney right? The attacks started with me a few months ago after Daisy made the save and debuted that night, whoever it was thought ahead to frame to Black Widow, knowing that we would initially take the bait.. Then suddenly months later, Daffney decides to show back up and the attacks stopped completely at least so we originally thought. The Zombie Hot woman had a match where she was randomly paired up with Sarita and then she magically disappeared again.. Has the possibility of Shannon and Kat working together grown now? It's the only logical answer to me. That's when I made it over toward the parking lot near where the later Knockout segment took place but I didn't see anyone standing around. Let's see where is Kat's vehicle at? "Love, this way come on."

That's when I heard Katarina's easily recognizable voice and a couple pairs of footsteps approaching near where I was. Damn it, I have to hide so I ran over and hid behind one of the superstar's vehicle, I have no idea who's though. Thankfully the closest vehicle to me was a larger dark blue SUV so I should be able to stay unseen here. That's when I see the European woman walking in first but.. wait just a second.. the woman walking behind her was a woman wearing the motorcycle outfit. So it is Shannon attacking everyone and Kat is being the brains about this. "This is risky as hell for me being out here with you.. but I need to make sure that you are capable of taking out that redhead on your own.." Redhead! Wait a second, she is planning to go after Maria next, why? No way, I am letting that happen Kat, you are not laying a finger on her.. or your motorcycle friend. "No matter what, this time.. you can't let her seduce you like before got it." That's when Katarina grabbed her hand and lead her toward the back of the parking lot and I tried my best to follow along. Seduce her, what the hell is she talking about? "Love, but just a little reassurance.." I can't even comprehend what is going on right now, I know that she doesn't know that I am here as she grabbed a hold of the woman's helmet. That's when she removed the helmet and the instant I saw the long, dark brown hair flow down her back, I know instantly who it was, it's fucking Daisy! It's been Daisy this entire time, and I just started to defend her and saw that it wasn't her. I knew I was her this entire time and no one believed me about it but she was able to even persuade me that she was in fact innocent. That's when Katarina leaned over and planted a small kiss on the lips of the younger woman before putting the helmet back on her head.

Are you kidding me right now? Not only is she the one doing all of this but now she is cheating on Maria with Kat of all people! They barely know each other.. they never met until the redhead introduced them.. None of this is making the tiniest bit of sense to me right now, first the woman that was attacked is the attacker, so it's her and Katarina working together? Why? What motives would she have for hurting her friends…? I don't understand anymore but I really need to get back to the others and tell them what I have seen and hope to God that they will believe me. I can't let these two get anyway with this.. they had it all planned from the start, didn't they? I slowly started to sneak my way back toward the hallway as the pair started to wander off the opposite way. "_I have something broken.. broken.. broken..!" _God damn it! Why does Lisa have to call me now of all times.. I pulled out my phone. "_Everytime I stop and turn around.. mean-"_ Turn off, you piece of shit! They are going to hear you. Finally I was able to hang up the phone and turned it on silent but judging by the fact that I don't hear footsteps, they luckily didn't hear it. Time to get the hell out of here.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Mickie?" Shit! I looked up to see the European woman looking down at with her arms folded over her chest.

"I.. uh.. dropped my phone.. and it slid over here! I found it though so I am going to leave now. Also I wanted to congratulate you on winning the belts, pretty solid debut they give you.." I said nonchalantly as the taller woman just narrowed her eyes at me as a small smile appeared across her lips. This woman really gives me the creeps but why wouldn't I just take her out now? I am pretty sure that I could handle her but I think outrunning her would be the smartest decision. I have to get back and warn the others before Daisy gets her hands on Maria.. Why is she wants to hurt the woman she supposedly loves, I have no idea but I am not going to let it happen to my best friend. "I will talk to you later, okay?.." Katarina smiled and nodded her head so I sighed mentally but when I turned around, it instantly turned right into the chest of the brunette, who just blankly stared down at me. Fuck… "Hey Daiz.. are they going to make you dress like Tara again.." I spoke cluelessly as to why she had the motorcycle helmet on.

"Don't play stupid, you ignorant little twit, you think that we are stupid? We heard you damn phone so you can graciously thank Lisa for blowing your cover. It's annoying if it isn't you then it's Tara or Angelina.. But I do applaud you Mickie, you are the only one to figure it out so it seems.. What a bother that I have to deal with you now.." Winter sighed before putting her hands in her pockets. "Too bad, you won't be able to tell your friends, it's sad because you just had to run around and put your nose in other people's business.. Nonetheless.. Love, do the honors.." That's when I felt a hard kick to the back of my head and I fell to the ground hard. "This is getting annoying.. come on, we can't leave her here, pick her up.." That's the last thing I heard before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and everything around me faded to black.

**Author's Note: We start out in Katarina's POV where she is waiting over by the curtain with Daisy and she can hear the medics in the distance.. It seemed that Shannon (Daffney) was responsible for attacking Angelina. Dixie walks up to them and Winter was able to gave her suggestions which must have been good but it's not like the Boss had a choice.. Daisy goes out there and starts the match with Madison, who quickly decides that she doesn't want anything to do with her and tags in Tara.. Daisy looked like she had the upperhand for a while but the 2 on 1 easily started to become to oo much for her.. We switch to Mickie's POV, who is watching the match carefully and well she is just as confused as the others.. that's when Winter goes out and helps Daisy win the match.. The BP come out to celebrate and Angelina claims that Rayne and Tara attacked her, but shockingly Nicole attacks and takes out both the BP as the other Knockouts looked on..They had a segment backstage as the BP decided to try and get Daisy to talk only to have Katarina step in and say that it's their fault for not being there when she needed them.. Mickie after the segments starts on a search to find Katarina.. because she is concerned about Daisy's safety? Aw, she is starting to care..That's when she accidentally finds them and watches them from a distance and the Virginia Native learns that it was Nicole underneath the helmet.. Oh no, they got Mickie now? Where are they taking her? Will Mickie get away? Will the others find out before it's too late? Katarina has her next target in mind.. to get of the redhead that is causing all the problems.. What will happen next read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	29. Take Them by Storm Part 3

**Author's Note: We start out in Katarina's POV where she is waiting over by the curtain with Daisy and she can hear the medics in the distance.. It seemed that Shannon (Daffney) was responsible for attacking Angelina. Dixie walks up to them and Winter was able to gave her suggestions which must have been good but it's not like the Boss had a choice.. Daisy goes out there and starts the match with Madison, who quickly decides that she doesn't want anything to do with her and tags in Tara.. Daisy looked like she had the upperhand for a while but the 2 on 1 easily started to become to oo much for her.. We switch to Mickie's POV, who is watching the match carefully and well she is just as confused as the others.. that's when Winter goes out and helps Daisy win the match.. The BP come out to celebrate and Angelina claims that Rayne and Tara attacked her, but shockingly Nicole attacks and takes out both the BP as the other Knockouts looked on..They had a segment backstage as the BP decided to try and get Daisy to talk only to have Katarina step in and say that it's their fault for not being there when she needed them.. Mickie after the segments starts on a search to find Katarina.. because she is concerned about Daisy's safety? Aw, she is starting to care..That's when she accidentally finds them and watches them from a distance and the Virginia Native learns that it was Nicole underneath the helmet.. Oh no, they got Mickie now? Where are they taking her? Will Mickie get away? Will the others find out before it's too late? Katarina has her next target in mind.. to get of the redhead that is causing all the problems.. What will happen next read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Velvet's POV**

"Do you girls know where Mickie disappeared too?" I heard the raven haired woman known as Lisa ask the entire group as most of us just shook our heads no in unison and I shrugged my shoulders in response as the oldest woman just let out a sigh. It's weird because sometime shortly after what happened earlier, she must have walked out and we didn't notice. I am really confused by what's going on because it was scripted for me to be taken out of the match and Katarina would come out and take my place. But instead Katarina came down to help Daisy, who wasn't suppose to even go out there and win the match.. Speaking of Daiz, where the heck are her and Katarina at, I haven't seen them since after our backstage segment together? If I remember correctly, they left in the opposite direction toward the parking lot. There is also all that suspicion that points to Kat as being responsible for everything, but then Lauren suspects Daffney and well Mickie for the longest time thinks that our team mate has something to do with it. I doubt that but it has to be Kat or Shannon… and right now, it's weird because Nicole only seems to respond to Katarina which she even ignores her own girlfriend. "I guess I can just call her or whatever, she is probably in the gym or went to get something to eat.. I don't know." Victoria mumbled to us before pulling out her phone and dialing up Mickie. I don't know why but I really want to just go back to the motel and never get out of bed, wait of course I know why.. I got the shit beat out of me by my girlfriend. We have to make it believable but the metal of the strap accidentally made contact with my bare back and bruised me up a good bit. I just leaned over against the Latina woman as I glanced back over to Tara as she glared at her phone. "Bitch sent me to voicemail!"

"I have no idea, Vic.." Tessmacher chimed in as she looked over toward the black haired woman.

"Perhaps Mickie went looking to see if Kat and Daiz were okay, they have been gone for a long time. I am honestly starting to get worried, it's not like Nicole would tell us if something was wrong." Ashley added herself into the conversation as the Black Widow looked down at her and placed a hand on her hip. She bit her bottom lip before glancing back toward the television which was playing some commercial at this moment. I can tell that she is thinking about anything that is going into her head all the possibilities of what's going on.

"Be careful that you don't hurt yourself LisaBoo.." My girlfriend responded sarcastically as the black haired woman shot a glare over the both of us. "Anyways, with that motorcycle woman around still, I don't think I want Jamie-Bug around because our segment kind of went bad. I accidentally hit her with the metal sooo yeah, I am in the doghouse right now. I am going to take her home and take care of her.. She is one of the few that haven't been touched and I am not risking her safety and also because I would be going to jail for murder if that bitch even tried to put a finger on her." Sarah explained to the group before standing up and grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me on my feet. That's so cute when she is all over protective..

"Yeah, that would be the smartest thing to do, take JamJam home and we will call when or if we figure out anything. I don't think that she would attempt to attack us again knowing that we already know about Lauren getting hurt." Madison informed us as I only nodded my head in response.

'_HardCore Country!_' That's when we all turned over to Tara, who only looked down at her phone as it was going off. '_Hey! Hey! Can't you see, I am rocking southern gi-'_ "Hey Mickie, where are you at?" Victoria answered the phone only to blink a couple times in confusion. "Are you alright Mickers, you don't sound like yourself?" She nodded her head a couple of times. "Yeah that's sounds better, are you outside or something, I can hear some vehicles? Oh, you are getting yourself something to eat, yeah I don't blame you, the sandwiches in catering didn't fill me up either." Well yeah mainly because the superstars ate all of the bigger sandwiches and we got with the baby ones and no chips to go with it. "Did you run into Katarina and Daisy on your way out because they never showed back up?" That got Maria's attention back at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "Oh? Kat took her to the medical center, is she okay? Oops, uhh.. that's my fault. Alright, I am going to let you go so you can eat. Love you Mickers. Bye." The black haired hung up the phone and looked over to the redhead before rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Hehe Ria, you know we love you, right?"

"Why is my girlfriend on her way to the hospital? Did you hurt her again?" Ria huffed before narrowing her eyes at the Black Widow .

"Hey! It wasn't completely my fault this time, it's partially Ashley's too." Victoria whined pointing over to the shorter woman, who just looked back and forth between her partner and the redhead trying to figure out what she did wrong.. The brunette parted her lips as if she wanted to argue but then closed them as the taller woman continued. "You were pulling on her arm too, you know and it pulled her shoulder out of socket..so she might have to be out of action for a couple of weeks again." Madison just mouthed an 'Oh' before just shaking her head.

"You guys don't know how to stop hurting the poor girl, do you? I mean shit, first you ran her over Lisa and then you guys pull her shoulder out of socket again." My bleach blonde bestie snickered over to the Black Widow and the Queen Bee. Both of them just shrugged their shoulders in response as Sarah just grabbed a hold of my hand and started leading me over toward the door.

"We are going to head out for the night, call if you ladies need us. Love you see ya'll tomorrow." I cooed as we got 'love you' and 'see ya' as our response and we shut the door and went the quickest way over toward the parking lot on the opposite side of the arena where Sarah's car was parked. I didn't see or hear anyone on the way there so Kat and Daisy must be at the local medical facility and that leaves the question where the Virginia Native went. Maybe I should try calling or texting her but she is obviously busy if she sent Lisa to voicemail. I am sure that she is perfectly fine. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I will be once we get away from here, I don't want to risk you getting hurt by her.." The older woman stated peeking her head around cautiously before we walked out into the parking lot. She is still be vigilant when it comes to checking everywhere possible that the motorcycle woman could be hiding. It makes to think back to Lauren, who was with me right before she was attacked, if I wouldn't have left then we could have fought the woman off together. Past is the past though and the only thing we could look to do now is try to catch whoever is doing this.

"I know.." It was all that I could say to respond back before we both got into the vehicle. She gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek while I buckled myself in. I just leaned myself against the window and listened to any song that came on. The Canadian woman normally isn't much of a talker while she is driving so I allow my thoughts just to wonder. At this point, I was wondering how and when the Knockout's Divisions is going to explode into chaos because everyone is feuding or hates everyone so it going to be World War three up in Impact Wrestling. Since I guess that Angelina and I are going to start feuding with Katarina and Daisy because of the random ass heel turn but I am also feuding with Sarita so it's going to be fun. The car ride lasted for about for about ten minutes before we arrived in the parking lot of the motel. Sarah got out of the car first before I could even get myself unbuckled, the brunette opened the door for me as I smiled up at her and grabbed onto her. "Thanks babe." I cooed over at her as she nodded her head and walked over to the backseat of the car, grabbing both of our bags and slung them over her shoulders. "I can get my own bag if you need me too, Sarah, mine is pretty heavy." It's true, because I carry different kinds of shoes, some clothes, my straightener, curling and blow dryer.. basically a lot of girl stuff. The brunette just shook her head from side to side as we started making our way into the motel and up to our floor.

Sarah dug through her purse for the keycard to our motel room that we shared, once she found it she quickly slid it into the slot until the light flashed green. Putting one hand on the door handle, the Latina used her free hand to grab a hold of mine and laced them together. It felt so good to be away from the arena and away from all the drama that's going on, I just want to be wrapped in Sarah's arms. That's when I felt her moved me over toward our bed. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to accidentally hit you like that.. I hurt you.." I heard her whimper apologetically as she just nuzzled into me which caught me off guard. The funny thing about Sarah is that she likes to keep her tough girl exterior when we are around others but it's just her and me, she is a completely different person and I love it. "Let me take care of my princess.." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. This one was sensual more passionate than the ones I am use too as her hands gently glide down my toned stomach slowly moving and resting on my hips. The way our tongues danced together, and my stomach was really starting to fill up with butterflies. Breaking the kiss, I felt her hand gently caress my cheek, with a genuine grin printed on her lips. I have no idea where this is all coming from but I love it, normally we just cuddle and go to sleep even though she acts like she isn't a cuddler. Her hand moved a couple strands of hair away from my neck which caused me to shiver in response when her smooth lips made contact with the flesh.

"Sarah.." I gasped out as I felt her nibble and suck on my neck. She better not leave any marks, I can't have hickeys when I go out anywhere or perform in the ring, I am suppose to be 'single'. And I can't coming out as being bisexual and dating Sarah because it would ruin our feud that or make it ten times more personal or some shit. "Don't.." That's when I felt her hands travelled around my hips and over to my ass giving my butt a gentle squeeze.

"Don't what? I am only tending to my princess.." She cooed not moving her hands at all. Of course, I wear the easiest access kind of ring gear, right? That's when she gently pushed me backwards causing me to bed and climbed on top of me. "Jamie-Bug.." The older woman purred before connecting her lips to mine in an almost lustful manner. Where is all of this coming from? Not that I am complaining of anything but fuck, I am getting so turned on right now. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her body as close as I could to mine, deepening our kiss. I could feel her hands beginning to explode as they left my cheeks and slowly made their way down my chest, gently squeezing my breasts through the fabric. It feels so good, we had to break the kiss in order to be able to breathe. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." I gasped out only for her to wrap her other arm around me and pull me up but not hard enough to hurt me in any way. She sat back on the bed and straddled me in her lap before her hands went back to where this were beforehand but slowly her hand slid underneath my tube top, groping them softly. "Ah.." Why is she tormenting me like this? Her lips then found my neck again and ever so slowly I could feel her lips moving slowly down my chest.

"You are the only person that I have ever felt this way about. You do weird stuff to me and I can't explain it. Tonight, I really want to show you how much I love you, princess." She nuzzled into me. I am seriously at a loss for words right now. We have been together for merely about four months now but it feels like it has been so much longer than that. I am not a virgin by any means, I have slept with a man before that was my ex boyfriend but never with a woman before. Sarah made my stomach flutter with butterflies, always made me blush with every compliment she gave. It was something about her that made me think that the brunette could be something more.. Never did I think we would be as perfect as we are.. "Let me take care of you tonight.."

"I want to show you how much I love you too.." That's when our lips meet again and the whole fire just ignited again but this time it wasn't going to go out.

**Mickie's POV**

"Oh, well lookie what you brought with you, is that the little country bumpkin, Mickie James?" I heard a voice call out as everything was slowly starting to come to me, my eyelids were still so heavy that I couldn't even make an attempt to open them but I could hear voices now and my body was moving around so I assume that whoever has me is still carrying me around. I could smell lavender so I only know two people that love lavender and that's Maria and.. Daisy. That's fucking right, Nicole that fucking bitch, she is helping Katarina with attacking everyone and plans to attack my best friend next. "Just sit the little birdie over there, you said that she was being a nosy nancy and following you guys around. Such a pest.." I recognize that voice, I know I do.. it's Daffney, no one else talks like her.. that means that all three of them are working together and were throwing us off and planning ahead of us. That's when I felt my body hit the concrete as the former BP member must have set me down wherever the Zombie Hot woman wanted me to be. Ouch, that hurt! That's when I was able to slowly open my eyes, my vision was blurry but I could clearly see three figures in the same room as me, I don't have any idea where I am.. I have to be close by or still in the arena because Daisy wouldn't be carrying me this far.

"Unfortunately, Ms. James here thought it would be in her own best interest to eavesdrop and well, I have no bloody clue what to do with her. I have to admit that I panicked a bit and had my little friend here knock her unconscious.. Although Mickie did help us more than I thought that she would." I watched as the European woman motioned back for me but none of them turned to face me. I helped her.. How? I wouldn't ever intentionally help this bitch after everything that she has done to all of us. Then I glanced over to the brunette, who still had that same blank look on her face looking between the two older woman.

"Ooh, I am just amazed that you were able to regain control over her after she went through the rebellious teenager phase. So I am assuming that it's completed and flawless, ya? This is fucking rad man, I never imagined what one would be like in real life.." Shannon rambled on about something that really just confused me even more. Regain control over her? What does that even mean?

"Yeah, it was a success this time but second time's the charm because that annoyance of a redhead decided, 'hey I am going to have end away with her' and fuck up the entire thing because Daisy started to fall back in love with her again. But this time is different.. isn't it love?" She cooed over to the brunette, who just turned over to look at her. Second time's the charm? Redhead, are they talking about Maria and what does 'end away' mean, does that mean sex or something? I don't know, this is confusing me however they haven't noticed that I am awake yet so I am just going to watch what I can and listen to anything they say. That's when Katarina turned slightly over to me as I made it look like I was still out cold, I opened my eyes slightly to see Shannon seemingly poking Daisy on her forehead for some reason, Winter just arched her eyebrows in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you doing Daffney?" Her tone had more of a slight hiss to it like she was pissed at her friend.

"Aw turn that frown upside down, I am just curious if she bites like one..that would be like the most bestest thing ever." She spoke nonchalantly as she continued to poke the youngest woman in the forehead. "Come on Hotstuff, nom nom? No?" I don't understand what the hell she is doing or why she is trying to get the former Diva to bite her. This woman is just weird.

"You are aggravating her, stop it. She doesn't bite." Katarina told her sternly as she slapped her hand away from Daisy, pulling the brunette over closer to her. Now she is being really possessive of her for some odd reason,as Shannon only let out a chuckle.

"Oh let a girl have a little fun, it's not everyday that I get to see one so I want to experiment a little. Wait, how can ya even tell that I am annoying her, she hasn't reacted to anything that I have done." That's when the Zombie Hot woman looked over to me and smiled, oh great.. "Well lookie lookie who's finally awake, good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" That caused Winter to look over at me as a smirk appeared across her lips.

"Just fine and fucking dandy, now where am I? No first things first, you stupid bitch, everyone trusted you.. especially Maria, why the hell are you planning to hurt the woman you love?" I spat directly at the brunette, who didn't even acknowledge me talking to her. "Hey bitch! I am talking to you, look at me when I speak to you, Nicole!" I yelled at her again before she slowly turned and looked down at me, again her expression never changed. My mind can't even wrap around the fact that Daisy has been doing this the entire time, she is not like this.. she wouldn't hurt a fly unless she had too. And what's with her and Katarina, are they like a thing or something because the BP member seems to only listen to her and that small kiss. She isn't herself because Ria is the only woman that she would let kiss her not someone she hardly knows. Daisy wouldn't cheat on her girlfriend, she is the definition of faithful..and I tried to mess them up again, god damn sometimes I am so selfish. "I knew that you would eventually mess up Katarina.. and I had that feeling about Shannon as well..well Lisa and Angelina did. So which one of you fucks attacked me?" I hissed as the two gothic woman looked at each other before both of them just let out a small chuckle.

"Pardon me? Who the bloody hell do you think you are speaking in that tone?" Katie snarled not appreciating the tone I have used with her. The only thing that I could do glance as I felt her hands tangle into my brown tresses as the woman known as Winter forcefully pull me up to my feet before releasing me, taking a deep breath. "Ah, I almost lost my temper there but you realize that we don't need to answer to you better yet.. Shouldn't you have connected the dots and solved the puzzle by now? Look at the bigger picture love, I have already got what I wanted and it was thanks to the stupidity of you ladies and well the entire Impact Wrestling staff especially Dixie for falling into the palm of my hands.. Nothing you can do about it now because I don't have to hide in the shadows or even the plain sunlight anymore. The universe has mysterious ways that it works in Ms. James, it already pre-determined our destinies and how our lives will be lived.. It's the universe and fate that determine our futures and that created such magical bonds rather it be friendship or something more.." The blue eyed woman slightly glanced back over toward the brunette and the older gothic woman. Fate? Universe? Destiny? "Tell me something," She leaned down slightly closer to her, man if she wasn't surrounded by her lapdogs I would punch that pretty, little face of hers, "do you believe in fate?"

"I believe that you better get out of my face and wipe that little smirk of your damn lips before I bust it.." I yelled at her trying to make myself sound threatening but it didn't faze the mysterious woman in the slightest.

"Are you in condition to throw silly threats at me, Mickie Laree?" She cooed knowing that I hate when anyone refers to me by my middle name. "You should be thanking me that you aren't bound and unconscious again for that matter.. I never intended for any of this to happen to be honest, I only wanted to strengthen the bond between a certain woman and myself..however the universe decided that I was not intended to be with that person and along came Daisy, who fucked everything up at first but has proven to be more useful than she would ever have been." So Nicole messed her original plan up and it turned into this. What did she fuck up? Normally it's Lisa screwing things up for everyone.. All this talk about fate, destiny and the universe is making my head spin because it's stuff that I really can't comprehend any of it. I just want her to stop talking so I can privately think of a way to get past all three of them and get out of here.. I really need to let the others know that our suspicions were right all along, she did throw us for a loop though.. If I wouldn't have taken whatever that white pill was in her purse then I would have honestly probably would have crossed her name off my mental list of suspects.

"Hiya Win, I think if one of us doesn't call the Widow babe back then she might think something fishy is going on round here." Shannon reminded the younger raven haired woman as her blue eyes drifted to the Zombie Hot woman. "LisaWesa is not the sharpest tool in the shed so I could convince her I am the country bumpkin and tell her how 'imma go ride on my big green tractor and drink my ice cold beer'." The last few words would emphasized in a fake country accent mocking how I speak. Not all country girls have that strong of an accent. I am going to beat all of their asses as soon as I see the moment of opportunity. How dare they..

"Whatever you want to do love, first I got to shut this one so she can't possibly think of blowing our cover at least for now...We need a little more time, love come restrain her please." She motioned over to Daisy, who only walked over to Kat's purse and pulling out a roll of duct tape and something metallic and had chains because I could hear the clanking noises. "You aren't going to protest to this right, Mick?" She cooed dangling the metal that the former BP member just handed her, god damn handcuffs. I just shot her a glare as she snickered, "What's the matter? I thought you would like being bound, who doesn't like a little bondage.."

"Fuck off.." Her eyes narrowed but she didn't retort as she went to grab a hold of my wrists, I wasn't going to just let her have her way. That instant I swung as hard as I could, connecting with her cheek as she stumbled back with her hand holding the spot that I made contact with. "Don't you touch me!" I screamed at her only to have Daisy come after me before I could pounce on Katarina, however Daffney wasn't getting her hands dirty with this. "Oh, you want some too?" I cooed once I felt her bend my arms back as if she was intending on cuffing me. That's when I slung my head backwards with as much force as I can muster, connecting with the brunette's face. "I am not afraid of you either.." That's when I took an opportunity to pounce on her, sending her to the concrete floor swinging anywhere and at anything on her body. Half of these hits aren't even phasing her as she merely pushed me off of her. "What's the matter sweetie, can't take the heat..? Fight me like you mean it.." I taunted but instead of that blank emotionless stare from earlier, she had a permanent scowl since the instant I touched Kat.

That's when I felt another pair of hands grab my hair and pull harshly back as I only could grunt because of the pain. "Don't you dare lay your grimy, little hands on her again!" She hissed as the instant she finished her sentence, I felt an extremely hard kick to my womanhood which caused me to bend over at the pain and the blunt force I just felt, it took the breath out of me. I shouldn't I have taken my eyes off of the former Women's Champ.. shit this hurts so much. That's when I felt one of them bend my arms backwards and the feeling of cold metal made contact with my skin and the clicking sounds could be heard. "Aw, I thought the great Mickie James would have put up more of a fight then this.."

"I am going to kick that pretty face of yours into the dirt.."

"Oh so you think I am pretty?" She arched a brow before speaking in monotone. "I am getting tired of hearing that bloody, rude mouth of yours." That's when she tore off a piece of duct tape and attempted to place it over my lips. I just continuously and stubbornly moved my head around so she couldn't get what she wanted. Katarina only groaned in annoyance as I stuck out my tongue and gave her a wet raspberry so my spit got all over her face. "You are so annoying.." That's when she was able to succeed and get the tape on my mouth and now I am completely helpless to whatever they are going to do to me. "You are good to do your thing now, Daff."

"Kay Kay." That's when she went through my phone and dialed Lisa's number.

After the third ring, the Black Widow answered the phone and the oldest woman put the phone on speaker. "Hey Mickie, where are you at?"

"Ah, you know me, I can't sit still for nothing." The zombie hot woman tried to pull off my voice but failed miserably so I hope that Lisa can pick up on the fact that isn't me talking to her.

"Are you alright Mickers, you don't sound like yourself?" Lisa asked as the two European woman looked between each other knowing that their plan is failing and they won't be able to do anything about it. Karma is a bitch and you are about yours because once she figures out it isn't me, she is going to come find me. I am one of her besties after all.

"Nun? Wie werden wir unseren Weg aus der reden? **(Well? How are we going to talk our way out of this?)**" I heard Winter whisper in a foreign language as Daffney held the phone away from the other woman.. I don't understand so that's how they communicate.. they both know multiple languages.

That's when Daisy held her hand out for the phone and they both looked over toward her before shrugging their shoulders and handing my cell phone to her. That's when she took a simple glance over to me and walked over toward the door and opened it slightly. "Sorry about that LisaBoo, I had to get where I had better signal. Is this better?" I heard her say in her best impression of me and I can tell that hearing me talk over the years has really helped her here. God damnit, she sounds like me. But another thing, she can fucking speak! Why the hell has she been silent this entire time if Daisy can speak just fine? Does she only talk when Katarina commands her too because Winter is the only woman that she reacts to in any way?

"Yeah that's sounds better, are you outside or something, I can hear some vehicles?"

"Yeah I wandered off to find me something to munch on, the catering food was merely appetizers and not filling in the slightest. You know how it is." Nicole responded to Tara nonchalantly.

"Oh, you are getting yourself something to eat, yeah I don't blame you, the sandwiches in catering didn't fill me up either." Come on Lisa Marie, please you have to see through this ruse.. Just please, don't let them keeping making fools out of us. "Did you run into Katarina and Daisy on your way out because they never showed back up?" The former Diva asked as all three of them turned and glanced at each other trying to figure out what say to sound convincing.

"Yeah actually I did, Kit Kat said something about how taking Daisy over to a medical center to get further evaluation because her shoulder might have gotten pulled out of socket during the match." The brunette lied through her teeth as she walked over back toward where I was but kept the door opened so the sound of the traffic could be heard. Where am I anyways? Katarina merely sighed in discontent when Daisy referred to her as the nickname Lisa and I gave her. "Hey, can I talk to you in a little bit, my food is ready and I am starving."

"Oh? Kat took her to the medical center, is she okay? Oops, uhh.. that's my fault. Alright, I am going to let you go so you can eat. Love you Mickers." Oh fuck.. they fooled her so hard.

"Love you too LisaBoo!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once the phone call was over, the brunette just went back to her silent treatment, handing the phone back over to Daffney, who only blinked a couple times not knowing that the woman was actually capable of speaking. I didn't know that either but I suppose now it all makes sense as why she remained silent for all this time. Katarina must have been the one that confronted her last week, that would make sense right because she was apparently the only one running around at the time period. "Excellent, that should play us a little time to play but it's time to go fix the mistake that I made all those months ago. Let's go, love, time get this over with." She pointed toward the door as the brunette walked over and grabbed the helmet and placed it back over her face before walking out the door with Shannon following behind her. She walked over to me with a second pair of cuffs that she somehow got a hold of and link the chain on mine with the pole beside me, that way I couldn't go anywhere. Damn it, I really am helpless right now.. I can't yell for help or move too much.. "Have fun just sitting around Ms. James. Don't worry if you behave, we might just let you go after we are done.. but I doubt it." That was the last thing Winter said before the raven haired woman walked out the door, shutting it in the process. I don't know where I am but I know that I have to escape from this hellhole.. No one can keep Mickie Laree James held prisoner and not get their fair dose of karma.. just you wait. I am going to get myself free and when I do, I am coming for you.

**Maria's POV**

"I am hungry, ladies we need to go out and get something to eat." Ashley spoke cheerfully kicking her feet around trying to all adorable and shit like she normally is.. That gained the attention of Lisa, who merely glanced over to the hyperactive Knockout and smiled slightly before looking back down to her phone. It had been about twenty minutes since Jamie and Sarita left, and the show had been over for a while now, not long but still. Lauren left because she was completely sore after the motorcycle woman attacked her and left to go back to her motel room but Tessmacher is still here, I believe she said something about getting a shower. So that left myself, Lisa and Ashley here in the locker room as I wait for my girlfriend to return because Katarina took her to the hospital.. I find that funny because Katie would have called me and let me know about that unless she simply hasn't yet because she is worried about her friend. Still.. why would she tell Mickie and not me? Unless it's a lie, but Mickers wouldn't lie to me, would she? No. I can always see right through her lies. "Guys, I am bored. I want to go do something." Madison sighed after being all cute again, I don't know something about Ashley Simmons reminds me of a little kid and it's adorable but Madison Rayne is queen bitch.. two completely different people.

"Well, what do you want to do Miss Thing..?" Victoria sassed playfully as she didn't even look from her phone to her tag team partner.

"Anything please.. I can't sit here like this forever.. Ooh, let's go out to eat or we can go clubbing.. oh wait, let's go play laser tag! I always wanted to go do that!" She spoke rapidly and excitedly as she made an attempt to annoy the older woman by bouncing up and down on the couch cushions so where the oldest woman couldn't see what was on the phone screen.

"Calm down Ashes, calm down. We can do get something to eat since the laser tag place closed about twenty minutes ago." Lisa rolled her eyes when the youngest woman bounced excitedly around again which caused me to chuckle. "Do you eat all that chocolate that was in my purse while I was in the shower?" Biting her bottom lip childishly, the small brunette nodded her head yes like she did something bad. "Greatttt, Maria, do you want to go grab something to eat with us?" I heard the Black Widow ask me as I glanced back at her through the mirror. I don't know whenever I am bored; I normally need up just playing with my hair and trying to find new looks that I can pull off.

"No, I am okay but thanks LisaBoo, you and Ashley go ahead and go.."

"Are you sure?" I heard the Queen Bee asked.

"Yeah, I don't have that big of appetite right now, plus I had a couple sandwiches in catering. Also Brooke is still around here somewhere so I am going to wait for her. I don't want her being here by herself..plus just in case Katarina brings Daisy back here, I am going to wait a little longer for them. And also, no one has heard anything else from Mickers so I have no idea where the hell she is.. so she could still be around as well.." I doubt that but you never know, I don't want the Virginia Native to by herself either but recently she has been a lone wolf and going off on her own. I don't know why but I hope that it hasn't gotten her in any trouble.

"Mickie is probably just heading back here in a bit, when I talked to her she said something about her food being ready and that wasn't that long ago." Tara reminded me as I only sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I can just text her in a bit and see where she is." I replied back, at least now the brunette is talking to me more and doesn't seem as angry with me now.. I don't blame her to a point, I did pick sides without hearing both of their stories. Daisy and Mickie both have always butted heads and they have a massive temper and short fuses, it would only take one wrong thing for either of them to snap.

"Alright, we will talk to you tomorrow then." The black haired woman said as the smaller Knockout walked out the door as fast as she could. Victoria let out a sigh as she grabbed their stuff and stood up and slung the bags over her shoulders. "Text me when Daisy gets back okay.."

"Of course, maybe we can all do something tomorrow." I suggested to the former Diva, who nodded her head in response to my suggestion before slowly making her way back out the door and into the hallway. "Have fun on your date with Ashley!" I teased in a sing songy tone as I heard the footsteps get louder again.

That's when she peeked back into the room through the doorway, narrowing her eyes at me and said harshly, "Go fuck yourself." It was also playful at the same time but I love teasing her about her crush on the Queen Bee it is super obvious as easy to spot as the sky is blue. Plus it's adorable when Ashley does something adorable, she watches with a big smile or when Rayne hugs onto her, you can see the small shade of pink appear across her cheeks. I don't know how either one of them are still in the friendzone but I guess I should tease Madison next and see where that goes. I am starving to be honest with you but I am trying to hook those two up somehow so any time that they can spend to themselves work.

"I don't need too, I have a girlfriend for that.. and it happens a lot." I spoke in a cocky tone.

"I don't need to know about what you two do behind closed doors, too much information.." She groaned and I just laughed in response.

"Well.. go on, your future girlfriend is waiting." I spoke nonchalantly again.

"She isn't my..I don't even.. I hate you.." Victoria wanted to protest back she got embarrassed again and hid her face. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen out of the big, bad Black Widow.. She is just a cuddly teddy bear when it comes down to Ashley Simmons.

"Love you too LisaBoo.." I cooed as she only had a scowl on her face before she disappeared down the hallway again, shutting the door this time in the process. I could only laugh mentally as I glanced down over onto the coffee table and over by my purse were a set of keys.. Silly Lisa, you can't go anywhere without the keys to your bike. Being a good friend like I am, I should just send her a text telling her that she forgot her keys. Nah, I want to honestly see how long it takes for her to remember. I am honestly really bored right now because Brooke is taking forever with her shower, I just hope that she is okay.. Maybe I should go see Tess and wait for Daisy in there with her. So I walked over to the tiny closet that's in the locker room where I normally set all my stuff and hang up my jacket, just in case they need to use this room for a segment or something. I opened the closet door and that's when I heard the door open and shut but I didn't look to see who it was, I assume it's Lisa. "It took you long enough to realize that you forgot your keys silly.. I-" That's when I turned again to see that the woman wasn't Lisa nor anyone that I recognize.. God damn it, I am in a world of trouble..

**Author's Note: We start out in the POV of Velvet Sky as Lisa asks everyone where Mickie disappeared too, they all don't know so she makes an attempt to call her.. but Mickie sent her to voicemail (that was the phonecall that screw Mickers over last chapter.. Way to go Lisa).. They have casually conversation about Kat, Daisy and Mickie until.. The Virginia Native calls again and informs them that she is out to eat and that Winter took Daiz to the medical center because she was hurt. (We know that's a lie however because they took an unconscious brunette with them) After hanging up the phone, Sarah and Velvet take their leave back to the motel room and we learn that Sarita is such a softie and wants to show Jamie how much they love each other. (D'awww cuteness, it's their first time.. let's give them some privacy) We switch to Mickie's POV, who woke up to a sound of a voice and Nicole tossing her onto the ground.. She listens in on the conversation about being able to able to regain control and about the transformation.. it confuses her.. Once they realize Mickie is awake, she makes an attempt to get answers and in return WInter does answer her but she can't make heads or tails or it.. lol Oh Mickie, it was 3 on 1.. shouldn't have tried to fight.. even Shannon didn't have to do anything. They cuff the brunette and tape her mouth shut.. leaving her in the room alone as they go to do their own thing. Finally we get Maria's POV as Ashley is being a cute little shit and wanting to go somewhere.. the redhead stays and before Lisa leaves, she teases her.. But it seems that something is about to happen and it;s not good.. lol Will Mickie escape? Who popped into Maria's room? Is it someone random or not? What will happen next read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	30. Take Them by Storm Final Part

**Author's Note: We start out in the POV of Velvet Sky as Lisa asks everyone where Mickie disappeared too, they all don't know so she makes an attempt to call her.. but Mickie sent her to voicemail (that was the phonecall that screw Mickers over last chapter.. Way to go Lisa).. They have casually conversation about Kat, Daisy and Mickie until.. The Virginia Native calls again and informs them that she is out to eat and that Winter took Daiz to the medical center because she was hurt. (We know that's a lie however because they took an unconscious brunette with them) After hanging up the phone, Sarah and Velvet take their leave back to the motel room and we learn that Sarita is such a softie and wants to show Jamie how much they love each other. (D'awww cuteness, it's their first time.. let's give them some privacy) We switch to Mickie's POV, who woke up to a sound of a voice and Nicole tossing her onto the ground.. She listens in on the conversation about being able to able to regain control and about the transformation.. it confuses her.. Once they realize Mickie is awake, she makes an attempt to get answers and in return WInter does answer her but she can't make heads or tails or it.. lol Oh Mickie, it was 3 on 1.. shouldn't have tried to fight.. even Shannon didn't have to do anything. They cuff the brunette and tape her mouth shut.. leaving her in the room alone as they go to do their own thing. Finally we get Maria's POV as Ashley is being a cute little shit and wanting to go somewhere.. the redhead stays and before Lisa leaves, she teases her.. But it seems that something is about to happen and it's not good.. lol Will Mickie escape? Who popped into Maria's room? Is it someone random or not? What will happen next read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**Maria's POV**

_Badum.. Badum.. _The only noise in this room right now is the sound of my own heartbeat, my shaky but rapid breathes. My eyes were glued onto the figure who was standing in front of me, that definitely wasn't Lisa and that was a fact. "What do you want?" I asked the figure as she only placed a hand onto her hip before slowly tapping her foot onto the floor. Don't be afraid or you will be feeding yourself to the sharks and that's definitely not an option right now.. I mentally told myself. That's when the black clothed woman hiding under larger helmet took a tiny step closer and I slowly took a step backwards. "Why are you doing what you are doing? What are you hoping to accomplish out of all of this?" Again I don't really know why I am asking these questions because the woman isn't going to answer my questions.. It's simple, she wants to hurt people and apparently she sees me as a threat. Considering that this woman has hurt Mickie, Sarah, Lauren, Brooke, Kat and even my girlfriend, I know that this bitch is really strong.. and fast enough to outrun Mickie and Ashley as well.. God, I don't know what to do.. I am terrified but I don't want to show it to her. I am so fucked.. That's when the woman made a sudden charge at me and out of sheer panic, I tried to outrun the woman in black and head for the door. Maybe if I get out into the hallway, she won't chase me because the chances are high that someone would spot her. Nope, that luck definitely wasn't in my favor as I felt her hand tangle in my red locks and jerked me backwards which slammed me hard onto the carpet floor. The pain rushed up to my head, blurring my vision for a few seconds before the woman grabbed me by my hair once more. Without hesitation, the slightly taller woman slung me around again, this time against the wall beside us and I fell to the floor again. "Just stop.. please.." I breathed out only for her crouch down to my level before climbing on top of me, slowly like the masked assailant was enjoying herself. I can't give her this satisfaction but I know that if I sit here and take it.. it wouldn't be as bad. That's when I noticed her fists were balled up before I felt her strike my head but out of sheer instinct I kicked her off of me. That's when I decided to pounce on her, trying to remove the helmet off of her head but the shifting momentum didn't last long as I felt a hard shove and I fell back onto the floor. Before I could even open my eyes again, the only thing I felt was a fist connecting hard to my jaw. It was then that there was an odd taste in my mouth and something running down my lip, it was warm.. I slowly brought my hand up and very lightly ran a finger over my lip. Blood.. Is it bad that I am afraid of my own blood? Hemophobia as it is called. Again the woman crouched down, before picking me back up and here came another barrages of hits to my body that I couldn't do anything to protect myself from. Everything is hurting me, at this point, I just want this hell to be over with but I have the feeling that it won't be for a long while.

"Please.. just stop.." I sent out another plea that just fell on deaf ears as the woman hidden behind the helmet just picked me up again, this time dragging me over toward the dresser with the mirror on it. Oh crap, I know what's coming next. Next thing I knew, my head was being slammed against the mirror as her hands wrapped around my throat, I know I can't see her face but I can assume that she is wearing a sadistic, wide grin.. Everything was slowly starting to fade around me.. my vision was blurring slightly.. it was starting to get harder to breathe. "Please.." I gasped out as I made an honest attempt to pry her hands away from my throat.. It was useless.. I just want this to stop.. to end.. I should have went over to Brooke or went with the others.. Why did I choose to stay here alone?

That's when I heard the sound of a click and the slight squeaking of the door opening as the woman that had her hands wrapped my throat eased up the pressure as she looked over at the doorway. "Maria, I realize that I left my keys in-" Oh thank god, just the voice that I wanted to hear, I glanced up at Lisa, who was frozen in the doorway before she snarled. "You!" That's when the woman in black quickly released me as I was finally able to breathe again. Is this masked attacker really afraid of Lisa, is that why she never dared touch the Black Widow? "Are you okay, Ria?" She asked before glancing over to me and I just nodded my head in response. Not really, I am in a lot of pain but maybe one of the most dominant Divas ever can take her down. Tara wasn't going to back down from this woman, the raven haired woman has been waiting for months to get her hands on this mysterious figure. "You have some nerve.. You think attacking people when they are alone makes you tough.. I want to see you try and take me down, bitch. Because I am going to take that helmet off and unmask you to everyone then bash your pretty, little face in!" Is that meaning that Victoria has an idea of how this crazy, psycho bitch is? Does she know? The black haired woman wasted no time and trying to grab the woman that was trying to flee from her, tackling her to the ground.

The chick in the helmet immediately decided to put on some offense trying to kick and squirm out of Victoria's grasp, the two were straight out throwing punches every which way. It doesn't do much good that the woman's face was protected with that large helmet that belonged to the latter.. "Come on, is that all you got?" Tara taunted as the woman merely flipped their positions nailing hard lefts and rights to the older woman's face. "Pfft, you hit like a girl!" The Black Widow spat in the woman's face as she somehow was able to overpower the masked assailant and kick her off. What the hell are you doing, Vic? That's only going to piss this person off even more, or is that what you are wanting in hopes that they might mess up? The masked lady readjusted herself, leaning slightly against the couch and the more muscular of the two charged again and merely knocked the woman over the couch, tipping it over in the process. Both of them stood back up before the woman in black tried to flee again but that was a futile escape plan because the black haired woman merely grabbed onto her again and bent her arm backwards. "Take the helmet off Maria, I want to know who this is.." I heard her tell me so I obeyed, getting up to my feet.

"You know who it is?"

"I have quite the hunch so hurry up and take it off.. she is really being feisty.." Victoria smirked as she applied more pressure on the arm that the Black Widow had bent.. that arm is not suppose to be bending like this.. That's when I swallowed hard placing my hands on the helmet as the woman looked up at me I presumed before thrashing around once again, managing to headbutt Lisa right in the face and then I felt her knee connect with my stomach as I hunched over, my hands instinctively wrapped around my abdomen. "Just admit your defeat already, you aren't getting away this time.. I got her Maria.. don't worry.." The woman only retorted by trying to struggle around but couldn't get anywhere with the hold that Lisa had on her arm. "What's the matter? You defenseless now because there is two of us and only one of you. Considering all of the damage you have done so far, I thought you would at least be more of a threat to me… but then again that's why you left me be huh? You knew that I was the only one that stood a chance.." That was when she released the woman and kicked the back of one of her knees, making her fall instantly and then Victoria made a move for the helmet..

"Now let's see who you really are.." A smile printed her lips as she started to tug on the helmet and the woman started to resist again until finally the helmet was finally removed.. Strands of long, dark, brown hair covered her face but I knew instantly who it was when the lifeless eyes glanced back over to me. How.. No.. What? This doesn't make any sense to me.. She wouldn't .. She did.. I just fell to my knees but kept eye contact with her.. I feel so hurt and betrayed, I want to cry.. I just looked away and closed my eyes.. "How does this even make sense.." Vic mumbled looking down to the younger woman, that instantly stood up and turned back to the black haired woman.. That's when those words repeated in my head again.. '_When it turns out that Daisy is the one attacking everyone, don't come crying to me. Also when she breaks your heart because she doesn't really love you, don't come running and apologizing to me either because I won't be there to listen.' _"Why were you.. How does.. What.. You aren't Katarina.." Lisa mumbled again.. but she snarled. "I thought we were your friends huh! Trying to get close to me; winning your girlfriend back, it was all a lie, wasn't it, huh?"

My eyes snapped back at the last sentence that the Black Widow spoke to Nicole, who just merely stared back at her… not budging an inch considering that we caught her. "Why are you doing this...Daisy? I thought you loved me.. why would you hurt me..?" My own girlfriend just tried to kill me.. I couldn't take it anymore, I just started sobbing, burying my face into my hands. None of this makes sense to me whatsoever, I know Daisy better than anyone.. so why would she do this? Wait no, she was here when Mickie and Sarita was attacked… or was that just a ploy? She was definitely with me when Jamie ran in and told us about Sarah but like Lisa said Nicole's alibi was the only one that couldn't be confirmed when it came to the attack of the Virginia Native. Is it possible that the brunette could have attacked the Virginia Native and then went in the shower to make her story logical? Everyone was assuming it's Katarina but.. she was with me during attacks too and so has Daisy, none of this makes sense. God damn it..

Again that damn silence that made things even worse.. the former BP member didn't even acknowledge me as she merely turned her heels and started to walk toward the door. Tara let out a growl before reaching out and grabbing her wrist and slamming her against the nearest wall. "We deserve answers.. Why are you doing this!" Her voice was low as her arm was applying pressure against the youngest woman's throat.. As expected, the former Diva remained silent like she always had been for this past week.. and wait! I just remember that the first time that these silent treatment happened was around the time that the first attacks happen.. Does that have any connection whatsoever to this.. Daisy.. wouldn't do this.. I know she wouldn't.. "Tell us why!" The Black Widow snarled again but it didn't faze her in the slightest… The former BP member only cocked her head before gently grabbing onto Lisa's arm, signalling that she was having trouble breathing. Maybe now she will finally speak to us, I want answers.. Whenever Tara lightened up her grip, the brunette instantly reacted and kicked the older woman in between the legs.. "God damn not again.." That caused Victoria to release her, Nicole grabbed the helmet and bolted out the door.

"Daisy Nicole, get your ass back here!" I shouted out as I ran out into the hallway, but no one was in sight, which way did she go? I turned back to look at the black haired woman as she was holding onto her lower abdomen. "Lisa.." I whimpered as I walked over to check on her. "I.. don't understand.. You alright?" I just wanted to cry again, what did this.. my relationship with her even meant if she was just willing to throw it away like a piece of litter? Was she merely using me? Again for the second time, I completely lost it as I just let the tears slid down my cheek and the whimpers became uncontrollable.

"Hey come on, Ria.. don't cry.." I heard the Black Widow mumble softly as I could feel her more muscular arms wrap around me and pull me closer to her. "Shh, it's going to be alright Maria, we are going to figure this out. Something doesn't add up.." She cooed running a hand threw my red tresses as I only buried my head against her chest. At least I have one person that I can rely on even though beforehand I despised her.. "I should have spoken out more.. I thought something was suspicious about her wanting you back so suddenly.. but ..I-I didn't want to interfere with your relationship again.. I am sorry.." I only nodded my head, don't apologize Lisa; there is no way that you can predict something like this.. "Look at me for a second.." I heard her say to me so I obeyed glancing up at the older woman. "We are going to get her back, alright? I am not going to let her hurt you again.. She will pay.." That was more of a hiss if anything before her eyes widened, "Fuck, Ashley is still waiting in the parking lot! Come on, let's go get Tessmacher and get out there before she runs into Daisy.. I won't let her get a hold of Ashes too!" Tara grabbed her keys that were on the table and grabbed my hand as I got my stuff out of the closet and we made a mad dash into the hallway. I have to be thankful that it Victoria was so forgetful and often misplaces things.. lord knows what would have happened otherwise.

**Mickie's POV**

_A couple minutes earlier.._

"_LisaBoo, hurry up, I am starving!" I heard a voice scream out more like a cute squeak if anything. I recognize that voice straight away, that's Madison Rayne and she is calling out for Vic. Does that mean that I am still around the arena in that general arena? I can hear the traffic so maybe I am near the parking lot since I think that they are about to leave and grab something to eat. Fuck! I can't even yell for help since Winter duct taped my mouth shut, not to mention that I am cuffed to the pipe, pole.. whatever so my movement is limited drastically._

"_I am moving as fast as I can Ashley.. Where do you want to go eat?" I heard the Black Widow ask the smaller woman._

"_I don't know, maybe we could go back to the motel and order takeout or something?" The Queen Bee suggested. "I don't know I am craving Chinese food right now."_

"_That sounds fine to me maybe we can find a movie to watch our something.."_

"_That works but it's my turn to pick this time."_

"_Alright.." Lisa let out a sigh. Will you guys please stop planning a date and come rescue me already? "Shit, I forgot my keys back on the coffee table in the locker room."_

"_How did you manage to do that?" She was probably too busy checking you out to notice._

"_I don't know, we were too busy talking to Maria.. I am going to run back and get them.. Be back shortly.." _

_End of flashback… _

That was a little while ago, maybe ten.. fifteen maybe twenty minutes at the most, I really have no way of knowing because well I am still stuck here. I have to escape out of this filthy room or else they might get their grimy hands on Maria since Lisa and Ashley decided to leave her there.. Wait isn't Tessie there as well? That wouldn't matter for anything because one of them attacked Brooke and then one of them attacked Daisy to make it look like she was innocent but we all bought it. I had my own suspicions but I was really starting to think that it wasn't her.. "Where the hell is Lisa?" I heard Ashley groan as I could hear her pacing around in her boots. Wait, has Tara really not came back? Does that mean they were able to overpower the former Knockout's Champion? Or is the Black Widow merely that distracted with talking to the redhead? For however long as I have been sitting here, I have been squirming around trying to break these chains that bind my wrists together to no avail. Just something, if I am close enough to her maybe I can make enough noise to attract her attention.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" I yelled out trying to say Madison but that's all that could be heard as I started to wiggle my arms around which caused the chains to make all the ruckus that I possibly could. I even decided that a smart thing to be do was bang my head against the wall, that wasn't my smartest decision that didn't benefit me at all. It hurt like a bitch.. "MMM!"

"Huh? What was that?" Wait just a freaking second, did Madison actually hear me? That's when I could hear her footsteps growing louder by the second.

"Hello love, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I heard the European accent that caused my blood to instantly boil. That fucking bitch is just camping nearby just in case someone tries to check in this building or that I escape.

"Hey Kat, and Shannon.. I was just waiting for Lisa to go get her keys. She left them in Maria's locker room. However, it's been about fifteen minutes.. I think she got distracted again." Oh great Daffney is still with her..

"Oh I see, Lisa seems to be distracted rather easily with the smallest of conversations." Katarina responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that is just how she is though. By the way, Mickie told Tara on how we might have pulled Daisy's arm out of socket again and you took her to the hospital to get checked out. How is she doing? Wait, where is she at?" Ashley was starting to get nosy.. and that isn't good because it only annoys them. Damn it, I need to get out of here!

"I dropped her off at the motel because she wanted to sleep and plus I thought Maria would have already been back there.. but Daff and I drove down here just to let Ria know that Daisy is in their room. Luckily it was merely sprained but we have to be more careful next time.."

"MMMMMM!" That's when I tugged on the chains some more and let out a muffled yell once again to see if I could get the Queen Bee's attention this time.

"Okay. I know I heard something this time.. Did you guys hear that?" The former Knockout's Champion asked the two older women.

"It probably be just the little rodents scurrying around in the shed, I heard one of the workers talk about how that shed is infested with them.. Who knows what diseases those critters have? So unsanitary, ya?" The Zombie Hot woman added in..

"I suppose that it could be just you hearing things, it isn't safe to be out here by yourself.. Remember we have the buddy system for a reason." Winter reassured her.

"But it sounds like a person.. or something is in there."

"Love, we didn't hear anything that sounded like a person.. come on, let's go make sure that Lisa is okay." Katarina tried to get her to leave with them. "What are you doing?" That tone was more of a deeper one from the previous sentence..

"I just want to make sure that nothing is in here.. give me a second I just.." That's when I could hear something going on, more footsteps getting closer to me. I could hear the door knob starting to turn when it stop turning back in the closed position. "Hey! What the hell! What are you doing! Let go of my hair!" That's when I started tugging on the chains again, they are going to hurt Ashley too! I can't let that happen, I am not going to just sit here and helplessly listen to one of my close friends get attacked. They better get their grimy hands off of her.. I am not going to give up. "Get your hands off of me!" I blocked out what Katarina was saying because I was so intent on escaping this place. I clenched my fists that were behind my back and tugged on the cuffs repeatedly once again. Cling cling.. What? That's when my eyes drifted down to the floor when I could see separate chain links scattered everywhere. I could finally move my hands, I was free. The first thing that I needed to do was to peel this tape off of my mouth and there is only one way to do it. With one, swift jerk, I pulled the tape off of my mouth using my other hand to cover my mouth to muffle my agonizing groans of pain. There is no way in hell that I am letting you hurt Ashley, Mickie James is going to go Hardcore Country on your ass Katarina...and your little lapdogs too.

**Katarina's POV**

After leaving that idiotic country woman tied up in the old abandoned shed, I allowed my little zombie to go play and get rid off that redhead annoyance once and for all. It shouldn't take her too long to take care of that imbecile because she is by herself and our biggest threat is all tied up. Shannon and I decided to take a stroll a couple blocks away and grab ourselves a couple of milkshakes. I was just so happy that I wanted something sweet.. Despite the Virginia Native catching onto us, our plan is still going perfectly and it will all be revealed soon. Then it all depends on how long we can keep the country woman tied up and if we released her would the others believe her? I don't know, they are pretty dumb when it comes to certain things. When we walked back into the parking lot, I noticed that there was still a couple cars around, mainly Maria's car, Brooke's car and Lisa's motorcycle. Over by it, I noticed a small woman standing next to it that I recognized as Madison Rayne. Shocker.. she is by herself for once. Moving my head over in that general direction, I gave the Zombie Hot woman a silent motion to follow behind me which she did. "Hello love, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked once we got close enough to speak to her without yelling. I don't feel comfortable with her standing this close to the little shed that we took Mickie too, it hasn't be used much recently it's pretty empty.. but if the Virginia Native made enough noise.. she might be able to hear her..

The smaller brunette turned around, almost like she was surprised to see us or maybe it was confusion on her face. "Hey Kat, and Shannon.. I was just waiting for Lisa to go get her keys. She left them in Maria's locker room. However, it's been about fifteen minutes.. I think she got distracted again." She spoke as if she was nervous to see us. I see Madison is also suspicious of us as well, that's cute. Hm? Great that is rather tedious to say the least.. I hope Daisy was able to do what she had to do and get out of there before that silly Widow could interfere. But my zombie was suppose to meet us out here when we returned, is it possible that they caught her? No, I think she could get away from them..

"Oh I see, Lisa seems to be distracted rather easily with the smallest of conversations." I responded truthfully with a chuckle as I tried to make sure not to be too distracted or silent by overthinking scenarios of why Victoria is taking so long in there with Maria.. Perhaps, the raven haired woman saw Nicole's handiwork and is in there comforting the stupid redhead. Hehe, that oughta teach her not to mess with my plans.

"Yeah, that is just how she is though. By the way, Mickie told Tara on how we might have pulled Daisy's arm out of socket again and you took her to the hospital to get checked out. How is she doing? Wait, where is she at?" Madison looked behind me to realize that the brunette wasn't with me. What are you, Ms. Twenty Questions or something? This is way this little Bee is annoying almost all the time, so nosey..

"I dropped her off at the motel because she wanted to sleep and plus I thought Maria would have already been back there.. but Daff and I drove down here just to let Ria know that Daisy is in their room. Luckily it was merely sprained but we have to be more careful next time.." I explained to her calmly as the former Knockout's Champion nodded her head slowly like she didn't know why to respond but the brunette smiled lightly. As long as the stupid wanker decides not to ask me silly questions as to why I didn't just text or call the redhead to let her know.. I should be fine.

"MMMMMM!" I heard Mickie scream out.. Bloody hell, let's just h-

"Okay. I know I heard something this time.. Did you guys hear that?" The Killa Queen asked me as Shannon and I exchanged glances and the Zombie Hot woman shrugged her shoulders. Mickie.. You always seem to get in the way or things don't you? Madison is stupid so maybe I can convince her that it's nothing.

"It probably be just the little rodents scurrying around in the shed, I heard one of the workers talk about how that shed is infested with them.. Who knows what diseases those critters have? So unsanitary, ya?" The Zombie Hot woman said to cover our tracks. That was the fastest cover I have ever seen, but again Shannon really has become beneficial to me that for sure. Ashley mere cringed her nose in disgust at the mentioning of the rodents. Good..

However her eyes just keep glancing back over to the building so I knew that her curiosity was going to get the better of her sooner or later. "I suppose that it could be just you hearing things, it isn't safe to be out here by yourself.. Remember we have the buddy system for a reason." I reassured her that it was simply just her paranoia and that Mickie's muffles was just in her head.

"But it sounds like a person.. or something is in there." The Queen Bee pointed to the building.

I have to think or something to keep her from going in there.. violence is the answer only as a last resort. I don't want to have to dirty my hands with something as unimportant as Madison Rayne. "Love, we didn't hear anything that sounded like a person.. come on, let's go make sure that Lisa is okay." Surely that would distract her from the sounds in the building and that the brunette would rather go check up on her older girlfriend whatever their relationship is, I really don't care. "What are you doing?" I hissed out slightly as the smaller Knockout started to walk over toward the building.

"I just want to make sure that nothing is in here.. give me a second I just.." I quickly turned my head over to the crazy zombie woman, who merely shrugged her shoulders in response. That's when I decided to quickly follow behind up and grabbed her by her hair pulling her away from the door handle that she had one of her hands on. "Hey! What the hell! What are you doing! Let go of my hair!" She started to squirm around with was rather amusing to watch. "Get your hands off of me!"

"You bloody wankers don't understand or comprehend the simplest of things. Whatever, I guess that we will have to deal with you now that your girlfriend isn't around.. fitting.." I purred delightfully as she merely continued to squirm before I just drove my knee hard into her spine which caused her gasp out before I released her, letting her fall onto her knees. "What's the matter, love? Didn't see this coming.. You and Lisa had me all figured out, did you?" I responded with a cute little chuckle as the younger woman just turned around to face me.. her eyes burning with fury..before she made a charge at me. Do these idiots never learn? I don't know what Madison was thinking before the second she went to punch me, Shannon grabbed her arm before I just kneed her again in the stomach this time before balling up my fist and connecting it to her face. "Do you really think that you can win in this scenario.. sorry Queen Bee, Lisa isn't here to save you."

That's when I heard the shed door burst open and the brunette had somehow managed to get free from her chains. How? "Stay away with Ash!" She yelled only to pounce on me, Jesus Christ this is really getting on my nerves because all these idiots are starting to gain an ounce intelligence. We fell to the floor as Mickie only snarled like an angry wolf as she tried attacking me with lefts and rights as Ashley was clueless as shit as to what was going on. "I am going to make you pay for everything.. where is she! Huh? Huh! Where is she at? Where is Daisy because after I beat the holy hell out of you, I am pounding her face into the ground." I only hissed managing to push her off of me and stood back up off the ground, here concern shifted over to the smaller brunette.

"Hehe, looks like the little horsie escaped out of the barn.. I don't understand why you have to stick your nose into other people's business but it's rude and annoying. What about you trying to do country bumpkin, even up the playing field-"

"I don't care what you have to say Shannon.." That's when the brunette again charged after me, this time she pounced on me again only for Shannon to pull her off and shove her back.

"Mickie!" I could hear a recognizable voice that I could identify as Lisa as I could see her running out for the other exit of the parking lot with Brooke or whatever her name is and the damn redhead following behind her. "Where have you been Mickie?"

" I saw everything, I knew that Daisy was the motorcycle woman that attacked everyone.. I was following them until you called and they caught me. They were planning to attack Maria.. The person that you talked to on the phone wasn't me but fucking Nicole as she was impersonating me.. I have been in this motherfucking shed because this two damn bitches and Daisy tied me up and locked me in here.. Madison got hurt because she kept hearing me scream out..." The Virginia Native explained to them, great now it's all out in the open.. no need to hide right. The redhead's eyes only widen before she turned over and sent a glare directly at me. I don't care what you think.. but judging by this.. Daisy's assault was cut short.

When they all got over near us I just started to back away as Tara instantly looked over to Ashley, who managed to bite her lip when I punched her so now her mouth was bleeding. I couldn't hear the whispers between the two before the oldest woman gently place her thumb on the Queen Bee's lip. "You alright?" Lisa asked the younger woman, who only nodded her head and pointed over to Mickie. That's when the Black Widow took a couple steps closer to us brushing past Mickie and Brooke, this is going to be rather delightful.. How am I going to get away from an angry Tara? "No one hurts my friends.. Now tell me, where is Daisy at?"

"How am I supposed to know, am I her babysitter?" I chuckled nonchalantly. Truth is that I don't even know.. she was suppose to met us here by now.

"Because you had my own girlfriend attack me! That's how!" Maria snarled as I bit down on my bottom lip looking over at Daffney. "If Lisa's forgetfulness hadn't of come into play then I could probably be on my way to the hospital.. What the hell do you do to her!" The former Diva snarled again, her voice cracking slightly but still had a slight intimidating tone to it.

"Haha, oh goodness, are you ladies really dead from the neck up or not? You guys had forgotten about what started this.." Some of them just confusingly blinked their eyes as I merely chuckled in response. "The universe has mysterious ways that it works in, it already pre-determined our destinies and how our lives will be lived.. It's the universe and fate that determine our futures and that created such magical bonds rather it be friendship or something more..-"

"Not the universe, fate and destiny bullshit again.." The country woman cut me off. "Say something that doesn't confuse everyone.."

"Hmph, that's right I told some of this to you.. Right cat is out of the bag now, might as well tell it from the beginning.. As I said, I do have a really strong belief that the universe has plans for all of us and that it predetermines our lives.. There was one day that I was reunited with someone that hadn't seen in about eight months or so.." I began as my eyes drifted over to the redhead, who only just cocked her head. "Maria decided that she wanted to come see what Impact Wrestling was like and somehow ran into Mickie and I.. That was the start of all of this."

"Why do I have anything to do with this?" The redhead spat as she peeked behind me as if she seen something although she didn't say anything.

That's when I decided to glance back to see Daisy, who was only standing there with a hand on her hip and the helmet in between her arm. I guess she knows that there is no point in hiding anymore. "Love? Did interfered didn't they?" The brunette just walked over beside me but just looked over at me before glancing over to the rest. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted, the day that I meet Maria is when I met Daisy..who I recalled was her ex.. That night, we all went out to the club and my plan was set.. I left to go to the restroom while the others was still on the dance floor then when I spiked the drink.. However that drink wasn't meant for Daisy to drink.. it was meant for you, Maria.."

"Me? What.."

" There was a little something in that drink, the same thing that made Mickie sick at the skating rink.. A tiny pill which I made myself and a bit of my blood.. It makes a thing called a Bond.. that slowly works over time.. Luckily Mickie didn't take the completed pills or else.. she would be just like your girlfriend over here.. if you should call her that. Maria, you would also be like Daisy to if.. only if, she wouldn't have took the drink out of your hands and drank it.. It's your fault.. Ha, this whole rekindling relationship between the two of you was all apart of my plan.. but it started to backfire when it started to wear off and she legitimately started to fall for you again.. But that doesn't matter now because I found a stronger substitute and now.. nothing can separate us.." I am just buying time in order to get us out of here, I have five angry Knockouts so they outnumber us. "Want to know the best part of it? When she actually did return to her normal self.. no one answer their phones.. she doesn't remember a thing.. Frankly she would still think it's October.. you could have saved her.. but where were you?.." Okay the plan about rekindling their relationship and stuff was such a lie.. for some reason Daisy did that on her own.. they don't need to know that..

That's when Lisa ran straight for me and pounced on me which was surprising to say the least. We fell against the concrete and my little zombie went and pried her off me which result in Mickie getting involved and tackling her to the ground.. Tara turned her attention back to me. Daffney got herself involved by wanting to hit the Black Widow with whatever was on the ground which was a plank of wood. Lucky that they never clean the parking lot, but Madison decide to involve herself by jumping onto the Zombie Hot woman's back. Cute the Queen Bee wants to protect her lover instead of the woman that just saved her seconds ago... Maria surprisingly ran over to get Nicole away from Mickie and Brooke went over to try and take Daffney down. Jesus, this is five on three bullshit.. I am not use to this, we need to get out of here.. Kicking Tara, off of me for the second time, I took something out of my pocket and placed it in my mouth. I didn't want to use this now but what choice do I have.. Poking a hole in it with my sharper teeth, I waited for the Black Widow to face me before I spit the contacts of the packets into her eyes. "Aw fuck! My eyes!" She screamed instinctively covering her eyes as I pushed her off of me.. That got everyone else's' attention as Ashley immediately run over to her partner's side and Brooke followed after which allowed Daffney to back away over toward me. "I can't see!" Maria and Mickie turned their attention over to the Black Widow to as they both went over to the oldest woman.

"Let's go.." I whispered over to the other two as we merely started to walk away.. I really didn't want to use my blood mist but this was starting to get annoying and Victoria was actually hurting me.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard Mickie spat as I heard footsteps approaching us. That's when Nicole took the helmet and tossed it at the Virginia Native which hit her in the head because her attention was solely on me. I couldn't help but laugh as we all just ran out of the parking lot but none of them followed us after Mickie fell to the ground. Everything definitely didn't go as planned tonight but I am ready to play this new game that we have going.. that's for sure. I am up for the challenge.. and there is nothing they can do about it because we have the title belts.. Let's play ladies because we are the ones that are going to be on top when this is over with.

**Author's Note: This is the final installment of Take Them By Storm where shit hit the fan hard.. Also, guess what guys.. we hit the halfway point of Breaking Her Spell, whoo 30 more chapters to go.. maybe 25 at the least!.. And what a midpoint.. We got Maria's POV where we discover that Daisy in disguise went and actually attacked Maria.. so no longer are those feelings getting in the way this time. Once the redhead thought it was over, Lisa shows up and sees what's going on and confronts the woman herself, it was obviously that she never attacked the Black Widow.. after a small struggle, Vic was able to restrain her.. The helmet was removed it was revealed that it was Daisy underneath the helmet.. Tara is confused.. Maria is hurt.. And for the second time in the past couple chapters.. Lisa got kicked in the vagina before Nicole flees.. D'aww that cute little Maria/Tara moment.. then Lisa remembers that Ashley is still waiting for her outside.. They go to get Brooke and then head out there.. We get a short Mickie's POV, who hears a conversation between Ash and Tara.. then a while later.. Mickie hears Rayne talking to Shannon and Winter before her nosiness gets her in trouble.. Her desire to help her friend allows her to get free. Katarina's POV, we get the same convo with Madison from her POV.. Katarina attacks Ashley and toys with her and then dramatic entrance by Mickie.. the others show up, Tara kind of sees that they hurt Madison.. now they better steer clear of her because she is going to smash.. Winter explains so more about why this all happen and her original plans.. the cat was out of the bag anyways.. another fight breaks out.. 5 vs 3.. Katarina pulls out a new weapon.. the blood mist and blinds Lisa with it.. enough to get away.. There was also some foreshadowing in this chapter.. it is just subtle but I wonder who finds it.. Next chapter was originally going to be 2 but I will put it together.. Christmas and then tryout.. lol oh joy.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	31. Holiday Sausages

**Author's Note: Last chapter, we got Maria's POV where we discover that Daisy in disguise went and actually attacked Maria.. so no longer are those feelings getting in the way this time. Once the redhead thought it was over, Lisa shows up and sees what's going on and confronts the woman herself, it was obviously that she never attacked the Black Widow.. after a small struggle, Vic was able to restrain her.. The helmet was removed it was revealed that it was Daisy underneath the helmet.. Tara is confused.. Maria is hurt.. And for the second time in the past couple chapters.. Lisa got kicked in the vagina before Nicole flees.. D'aww that cute little Maria/Tara moment.. then Lisa remembers that Ashley is still waiting for her outside.. They go to get Brooke and then head out there.. We get a short Mickie's POV, who hears a conversation between Ash and Tara.. then a while later.. Mickie hears Rayne talking to Shannon and Winter before her nosiness gets her in trouble.. Her desire to help her friend allows her to get free. Katarina's POV, we get the same convo with Madison from her POV.. Katarina attacks Ashley and toys with her and then dramatic entrance by Mickie.. the others show up, Tara kind of sees that they hurt Madison.. now they better steer clear of her because she is going to smash.. Winter explains so more about why this all happen and her original plans.. the cat was out of the bag anyways.. another fight breaks out.. 5 vs 3.. Katarina pulls out a new weapon.. the blood mist and blinds Lisa with it.. enough to get away.. There was also some foreshadowing in this chapter.. it is just subtle but I wonder who finds it.. What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) **

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read.. **

**December 25, 1010**

**Tara's POV**

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling..Ring-ting-tingling too!" Talia sang out as she was skipping around in the kitchen in a cute, little reindeer outfit. Everyone decided that to get in the holiday spirit since it's never going to snow in Florida that we would all dress up in sexy costumes and have a little Knockout's Christmas supper together.. Jamie, Lauren and Ashley decided to match with each other and wear matching reindeer costumes which basically consisted of a short brown and white skirt with a tail to wiggle in the back, a small, brown crop top, and small, fuzzy, brown boots. The costume also came with an antler headband, a bell collar to put around their neck and small bells that they can wrap around their wrists, some everything they moved you could hear jingling. They all look so adorable..especially Ashley, she looks like she is having a lot of fun over there talking to Angelina, who is playing with her red nose since she is Rudolph. Sarah is over in the kitchen with her girlfriend and she is the sexy Santa of the group, her outfit was a strapless, red, corset-like dress that went barely mid-thigh. Corset laces lined up in the middle of both the front and back as the top and bottom of the dress with outlined in thick, white fuzz, her outfit was completed with black, heel boots and a santa hat both outlined with white fuzz. "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you..!" Myself, I am wearing an elf costume because I actually like wearing the color green and plus the elves tend to the reindeer as well.. Keeping the trend of fluffy boots going except mine were red, my dress was low-cut and short about the length of Sarita's corset dress; the tanktop like straps were red as were the outlines on the dress. In the middle was a black belt with a golden buckle that went around right underneath my breasts, and the hat was green and red. I am the sexiest elf in all the land.

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, Yoo Hoo!" Brooke joined in one the singing as she was propped up on the counter, swaying back in front with the rhythm of the song. Tess was the sexy Frosty of the group, she wore a snowman hat, with the carrot nose and black top hat as well that had little candycane ropes hang down the side with fluffy, white balls at the end. Her outfit was a white bikini top with three, little, black buttons going straight down the center, she had really short, white booty shorts on that had buttons down the side and had the candy strings on the side to tie into bows and white, fluffy boots that also had the candy cane string and black buttons down the middle. "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!"

"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up..let's go...let's look at the show, we're riding in a wonderland of snow!" I heard Mickie add in her own sing songy tone, Mickie was dressed up as probably the sexiest Christmas tree that I have ever seen. Her dress was short and a light green came about to mid-thigh, white fluff outlined the top and bottom. She had candycane streamers wrapped around her dress with little hand drawn paper ornaments clipped on, her hat was green with white fluff and candycane streamers coming from the top of it..even the country woman had white fluffy boots. "Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up..It's grand... just holding your hand.."

"We're riding along with a song of a wintry fairy land." Over beside the Virginia Native was Maria, who decided that she wanted to be a Gingerbread woman, and probably the only one out of us that doesn't have fuzzy boots on, she had white heels on. Her hair was styled up with a small green bow on one side and a small red bow on the other. The brown dress was strapless with white, wavy lines outlining the top and bottom of it, the bottom also having cotton balls underneath. Three bows went down the center which alternated between red and green, the abdomen area also had four slender, vertical lines all had small bows on them; she had a small, little, red jacket that had little poofy sleeves to match with a green bow that was right underneath her neck.

I turned over to the kitchen to see Sarah and Jamie doing whatever trying to check on the ham or something I don't remember what's in there right now, that's when I felt something on my lap. I looked over to see that it's just Ashley, I would ask her why the heck she can't just sit on the couch since no one is on it at the moment. Nah.. I am perfectly fine with this,plus she is giving me those cute, innocent eyes so I can't resist that. "Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy cozy are we.." I decided to sing along with the song because I didn't want to be the only one not to participate in the holiday spirit. During the part I was singing, I felt the smaller woman nuzzle into my larger frame.

"We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be.." Madison decided she would join in with the singing as well, and she turned over to make herself more comfortable, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I felt my cheeks start to become hot as I looked over to see if anyone was looking at us and I see Maria with that smug smirk on her face. For the past couple weeks, the redhead has been teasing me ever second that she gets, she thinks that I have a crush on Madison.. that's ridiculous! Nope. I don't. I know that I.. Okay fine, but I don't have a thing for Madison, I have a thing for Ashley Simmons.. two completely different people. I just playfully stuck my tongue out at her and she just held up two fingers spread apart to have the V shape in my direction and Maria wiggled her eyebrows. I just smacked my forehead as I could hear her chuckle to herself as Ashley looked up, blinking in confusion a couple times because she had no idea what just happened.

"Let's take that road before us, and sing a chorus or two." Angelina kept the song going as she was kind of doing a cute skip over to get a drink out of fridge.

"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." Sarah kept it going.

Knock! Knock! That got most of our attention as we all looked at the door but no one moved to answer it at first. "Now everyone, let's not all get up at once.. I will get the door." Brooke Tessmacher spoke sarcastically as she hopped off of the counter and walked over toward the door.

I couldn't see who was because I was sitting in the chair that was facing the opposite side of the door however when I heard the person speak, I knew instantly who it was. "I brought pie!" Was the first thing that she exclaimed as I could hear footsteps getting closer and the woman came into my view. It was none other than one of TNA's ring announcers, Christy Hemme and she was even wearing a costume. Christy wore what looked like white, decorative lingerie that was strapless and low-cut the ending about mid-thigh if that and was completely white. She had large, fuzzy, Angel wings on her back and a headband that held a halo over her head.. "Ugh! This pies are heavy.." She groaned placing the large bags onto the counter, which got Mickie's attention and she made a mad dash over to the pies. My bet is that she is probably looking for a pumpkin pie to steal and hide from us. How many did she get? "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Hemme baby, we thought that you went back home for the holidays?" Angelina asked as she walked over and embraced the older woman. That's what I thought too or else I would have invited her to come over.. I feel bad now.. she would have been alone.

"I invited Hemme because her flight got cancelled and I thought that we needed an angel to match the sexy Christmas tree over there.. who stole a box of the pie.." Brooke chuckled, pointing over to Mickie, who only hid the box behind her back. "Plus it wouldn't be a sexy party without another sexy redhead." She laughed wrapping her arm around Christy's shoulder nonchalantly.

"You are damn right, girl! The more the merrier!" Jamie exclaimed, from over in the kitchen.

"I agree with Cupid the reindeer over there, it's a lot more fun when we have the whole group together." Ashley added herself in the conversation as she finally decided to get off my lap and walk over to the kitchen, and started to dig through the bags of pies. "Did you bring.. I want apple.. no I crave apple pie in my belly right now." That's adorable, because she did a little childish whine..

"I saw some in there.. she probably cleared up all the pies in the store." The Virginia Native added in.

"Possibly but don't judge..I had to get enough for everyone." Hemme stated.

"Can we do something fun like a movie or maybe a game? I am getting bored.." Maria whined cutely because she isn't exactly one to sit still for long. I guess it would kind of be hard and extremely awkward to be here without Daisy beside her. Obviously she is taking it the hardest, she had her heart ripped out by the woman she loved and someone that she thought was her friend. I like the rest of us are very confused on what's going on… I just know that I am be punching some faces in for them hurting Ashley.. and you know, this whole zombie bullshit that I can't comprehend.

"We should play 'Holiday Sausages'!" Brooke randomly blurted out which got all the eyes drawn to her.

"Oookay, we now know Brooke is wanting some dick.." Lauren sighed out, getting some of the others to laugh.

"Yeah, get your mind out of the gutter, Tessmacher!" Sarah cooed playfully, nudging the rookie Knockout.

"Oh my god, you guys really need to get your mind out of the gutter. It's not about dicks, it's a question game.. You girls are so dirty, I swear." Tess sassed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, how do we play with Tessie?" I asked her.

"We divide into two teams but since there is nine of us, one team will have five. One team sits one side and the opposing team sits on the other. A person from one team is chosen to start by asking a person from the other team a question. They can ask any question they want, but the answer must always be the same "Holiday Sausages". The person answering must not laugh or smile, and if she does so successfully, her team gets a point. If she laughs or smiles, her team has to ask the other team a question, and the other team gets a point. Everyone plays this until all have had a turn or two. Whichever team ends with the most points is the winning team!" The sexy Frosty explained.

"So basically the point is to try and stay serious to never laugh or smile?" The sexy Christmas tree asked and the snowman nodded in response. "I think I can manage that, however I don't think JamJam should play because she laughs at everything."

"I do not! Do I Sarah?"

"So who is going to be on what team?" Sarita asked ignoring the blonde haired woman's question. Jamie really does laugh at anything and everything so it was best not to argue with her, "I think it should be heels against faces.. because that seems natural."

"Sounds good to me." That's when we all moved the small coffee table over to the side and we all took our seats on the carpet. The Heel team consisted of myself, Ashley, Sarah and then we got confused because the Face Team had Mickie, Maria, Lauren, Velvet, Brooke and Christy. Wait a second, six against three isn't fair. That's when Hemme looked over to us and said, "They need one more, I think I can be a naughty girl for the day.. move over Tara." That caused some of us to chuckle as she said it in a flirty tone, finally the redhead sat to my left as Ashley was to my right. "Alright, so who is going first?"

"I am thinking of a number between 1 and-"

"13!"

"104!"

"77!"

"42!"

"84!"

"2!"

"21!"

"69!"

"Guys! I didn't even say what the range was.." Brooke exclaimed before laughing herself. "Okay, now don't speak until I say so please.. I am going to ask one person from each team for a number, whoever gets closest wins. Alright?" We all nodded our head in understanding, I mean it was her game so her rules. "I am thinking of a number between one and ten, Christy what is it?"

"4."

"Mickie, what is it?"

"8."

"Christy wins, it was 4.. That bitch can read minds..it's creepy.." The woman in white responded.

The redhead smirked, tapping her finger against her chin before looking over to the bleach blonde sitting on the other side on Mickie. "Alright Lauren? What do you love to play with when your fingers can't satisfy you?" Oh sweet jesus, Hemme is really being a naughty girl when it comes to the questions.

"Holiday sausages." Lauren responded without cracking a smile or a chuckle so that means their team gets a point but we still get to ask the questions.

"Alright, Mickie?" Since I was next down the row, I decided that I would ask the next question; I intend to keep it naughty..because it's funnier that way. Ms. Hardcore Country merely arched a brow and waited for me to ask her something. "When you're alone and wanting some action, what's the first thing you think about?"

"Holiday Sausages." The brunette said emotionlessly.

"Jamie-Bug your turn?" Sarita smirked as the blonde put on a blank face. "What would you want me to do to you tonight?"

"Holiday Sausages..God damn it.." Talia cursed as she cracked a smile, now they get to ask us questions.

"Oh Hemme-baby.." Brooke said in a sing songy tone as a devious little smirk appeared on her face. "What do you think about doing to me everytime you see me?"

"Holiday Sausages." The ring announcer spoke blankly.

"Oooh, Lisa.." I heard a preppy voice sing out as I looked over to Maria, who only had a stupid little smirk on her face before her green eyes wandered over to Ashley. Oh no, okay Lisa.. just don't laugh or smile. "Let's see here.." She tapped her finger on her chin. "What would you want to use on Ashley when you goes are in bed with it each other?" I fucking hate you sometimes, Maria, I swear to God.

"Holiday Sausages."

After a while of asking everyone dirty questions thanks to Christy and her devious ways. We decided to continue playing it for a while until we heard a dinging sound. "Turkey is done!" Talia exclaimed cutely as she stood up and ran over to the oven with Sarita following behind her, to make sure that her girlfriend doesn't hurt herself. "I guess it's a draw with twenty points on each team." Surprisingly everyone laughed once except for Jam, who only laughed twice considering how many rounds we went. "Alright, everyone needs to go to their motel room and get their presents and bring them in here because they will be after dinner." That's when everyone left our room to go back and get their presents for us.

"That was funny.." I heard Madison chuckle as I followed the little reindeer back into our bedroom that we shared to get the presents that we hid from the other nosy people. That's when I grabbed my bag of gifts and slung it over my shoulders and started heading over by the tree that we set up for all of us. "Oh! What did you get me!" I heard Ashley ask as I started setting some of the presents around the tree.

"Patience.." I told her sternly as she just made a pouty face and walked away for a moment. I just shook my head until I could hear the sound of the bells around her get louder by the second as I turned around to see something in her hand. "What's that?" I knew exactly what it was, it was mistletoe but if it gives me the excuse to be able to kiss her then I am all for it.

"Tie it around my antler, please?" She asked cutely so I couldn't refuse that as she leaned her head down so that I could get on my knees and be tall enough to tie it on tightly. "Thanks." She cooed before I felt her lips connect to mine softly. Wait, what? Before I could even return it at all, she broke it with a slight smirk on her face. "Gotta keep the tradition going." I just turned away to hide my blush across my cheeks, I can't believe I get some flustered over this woman. I mean that we peck each other on the lips all the time but that one was different. But if.. she really wants to tease at me, I can play that game to Rayne.

**Maria's POV**

**December 27, 2010**

Two days have past since most of the Knockout's got together and celebrated Christmas together in Lisa and Ashley's hotel room.. It was really fun, I enjoyed myself. But what would have made it better is if Daisy was there with me, I have still yet to understand what half of what Katarina said. That the drugs in the drinks was meant for me and.. Daisy being the playful but lazy woman that she is took it and drank it. And it made her.. like that.. She was attacking everyone not thinking twice about it.. even me. No that's not the Nicole that I love and whatever Kat has done to her, I am going to make sure that she pays.. I am getting my girlfriend back.. But wait, would she even remember that we were together? Katarina said that entire thing, the whole us getting back together was a part of her big plan.. Why would she.. She wouldn't.. I mean nothing to her..No! Maria stop thinking like that, Nicole stills loves you, she confessed that night. Or was that all a lie too? I just know that if I ever see her again without Daffney, then I am going to beat the living hell out of her.. you can bet on that.

Right now, I am at the arena a little bit early so I can get some warm up stretches done before I meet up with Dixie for my tryout of whatever. I wonder who is going to be my opponent for this tryout.. I hope it's someone I know and can tolerate because lord help me if it's Daffney or something, I might want to tear her head off. Luckily for me this past week, I have been able to customize something to make my own ring gear. I mean these shorts can't be as revealing as what Velvet and Angelina wear. Fanservice, people will love it. "Maria?" Hmm? That's when I looked over to see Ashley standing in the doorway. Wait, what is she doing here? "Dixie wanted me to come get you, she said that she would be here shortly that she ran into some traffic..Cute gear, that's what you were making, huh?" She arched a brow as she looked up and down my body.

"Yeah, I really like it." I stated honestly as I tossed all my other stuff in my duffel bag that I brought along and followed her out the door. I noticed that the Queen Bee was starting to drift in her own little world but I decided now that I could have a little bit of fun before my match… to ease the butterflies in my stomach I guess.. "So has the Queen Bee conquered the Black Widow yet?"

"What are you talking about?" She answered back almost instantly, she acts like I can't see how the two of them act together. Those two are inseparable for almost anything unless one of them had a solo match which was Tara mainly, the younger woman would wait for her at the curtain. When the attacks started, they always buddied up with each other and lord, when they attacked Madison.. I saw the glimmer in the raven haired woman's eyes, that wasn't Lisa or Tara but they brought out Victoria and I don't think they want to play with that monster. Lord knows that I am terrified of Victoria and what she is really capable. Kat better hide because when Victoria is angry, she is out for blood.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about, Ash. It's obvious that you have a thing for Lisa.. and my gaydar is never wrong." I stated a matter of factly as she just rolled her eyes at me. It's true when my gaydar goes off, it's normally someone trying to hide their feelings for another woman. I mean I got the vibe from Lisa straight off and it's just so cute to see the big, bad Black Widow all flustered.. I haven't seen her like this with anyone before. "I can say for myself, that Lisa is a very attractive woman.. I mean, you have really good taste."

"Then she is all yours, you can have her." The smaller Knockout waved me off like she didn't care. Alright, I understand now that she is playing really hard to get.. maybe just a little nudge to see if I can get some kind of spark.

"Oh? You really don't mind if I go after her then?"

"Nope. Knock yourself out.."

"I just might because she does have a really nice body and for being a couple years older than me, she is smoking.. I mean I never trying scoring with her before.. I wonder if she is as dominant in the bedroom as she is in the ring." I rambled on about a bunch of nonsense as we walked into the main gym with the ring but still no Dixie. "I bet that she is probably a biter.. Lisa seems like that.. Now that I think about it, I really do need to get laid and Tara did say that she wanted to get in my pants.."

"She did? When was that?" I heard her question me in a tone that almost showed me that she was jealous. Yeah, I almost got her broke, just a little more.

"Oh yeah, she told me that if I wasn't with Daisy then there would be nothing stopping her." Speaking of which what the hell do I consider her now? Like I understand this whole witchcraft, drug.. spell bullshit but does she really have no control other herself? But beforehand she was talking being all cute and shit and the next we end up sleeping together.. Katarina said that she returned to normal.. when? Was it a slower process or instantaneous.. I wish I could understand that, she seemed normal to me or was that the illusion that the brunette was portraying? "I knew that she totally wanted me.. I mean just the thought of.."

"No one needs to hear what you want to do behind closed doors.." She hissed slightly as the Queen Bee sat down on the bench, looking down at the ground. Madison is so cute to annoy, this is really fun for me.

"I knew that you had a crush on Lisa.. man, you have it bad.." I purred delightfully, that outburst just proved it. I could never imagine myself with any woman except Nicole.. but I guess I never know but especially not Lisa; we are more sister-like if anything.

"I do not, we are just best friends.." She mumbled and turned away slightly that's when I noticed her cheeks start to develop a shade of bright pink.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked with a wide smirk across my lips as the brunette just bit on her bottom lip. Bingo! "That's so cute! Come on, talk to me about it; it never helps to keep those emotions built up inside of you. It's unhealthy, especially if you work with the person or are always around them." That's when I just sat beside her on the bench as Madison just looked over at me. "Don't worry, I was never interested in Lisa.. I just need to confirm my suspicions.."

"I oughta slap you.. but you know now.. The Queen Bee has feelings for the Black Widow."

"Well how did that happen?"

Ashley just let out a sigh. "It started out as a fangirl crush really, I was in high school and I remember them watching WWE. At first I never had any interest in it at all, I was going to be a fitness model and then go to college and study radiology. However, there was something about it that made me sit down and watch it. It was maybe like 2004 so I remember the Diva Search that you were in and when you flipped off that one girl when you got eliminated.. I remembered being drawn to Trish and Lita.. There was one segment during the Diva Search that caught my interest and that was Victoria.. I don't know, I digged the psycho vibe that she had going on. It had me watching both Raw and SmackDown, the women in general were phenomenal back then. I saw a flyer for a local promotion and training area in Ohio a year later and decided to drop out of college and attempt to be a Women's Wrestler." Madison began, so I guess I am going to get an entire story on this, not that I mind. "Over the next year or so I was in Ohio Championship Wrestling as Lexi Lane, we still had to study for the bigger companies still.. That's when Daisy was around as well.. After about 2006, I stopped watching but that little celebrity crush never faded when it came to Victoria. Then in 2009, I was speechless that she had gotten signed to TNA and the BP would be feuding with her. I never met her before but I didn't think we would connect and be friends that fast. That's when I realized that she was even prettier up close, if that's possible then about a year later, they paired us up together.. That little kiss during the entrances that we do, I always feel something.. like all warm and fuzzy inside. I.. I just don't want to risk it and ruin what we have now. How did you know with Daisy if you don't mind me asking? Weren't you afraid of messing it all up?"

"Well to be honest with you, what happened between Daisy and I was kind of confusing. I had recently broken up with an ex and I wasn't really looking.. I was a 'straight' girl or so I had thought until I walked into Rated RKO's locker room and laid eyes on her. That changed my opinion entirely but along came doubt and confusion. Daisy was really shy when meeting me at first as was I.. then again I didn't know the girl." That's when the former Knockout's Champ went wide-eyed for a second. "I know it's a funny thought of Nicole being the shy one that gets tongue-tied and loses her train of thought. Well when I was talking to her and Amy, I must of left my phone there because after I took a shower, I saw that she was in my locker room talking to Candice. That conversation lead to us going out and getting drinks which lead to a drunk makeout session.. I told her that it was a mistake however even in my drunken state, I enjoyed it and really craved more of it. She was the first woman that I had kissed, that made me know for sure that I liked women or maybe it was just her. However Nicole was a lot harder to read at points because like you, she had a fangirl crush but on Lita.. Amy and Candice kept pushing us together so I guess we really wanted each other and we slept together.. Daisy and I never did things in order because we slept together before she asked me out.. Talk about backwards. Luckily for me, Daisy and I didn't have that time to hit off a friendship like you and Lisa did but you never want to live life without knowing what could've been. I think you should take the risk and tell her how you feel but only when you feel that the time was right. I don't think even if there is a slight chance that she doesn't feel the same way that it will alter your friendship."

"What do I say.. like what if I mess up?" She asked nervously, yeah like I am the one to be giving people advice but oh well, I think those two would be cute together. "Is.. is it bad that I have already tried to make her jealous..? I kind of had someone's help with it..but I never figured out if it worked or not.." Her blush brightened a little bit as she said that.

"You say whatever come from the heart." I told her as she nodded her head in understanding. "What did you to try to make Tara jealous?"

"Hehehe.. I played with a story angle a bit and added things that weren't scripted.." She chuckled lightly with a small smile on her face. "I kind of gave suggestions to Daisy when we were rehearsing for the shows. I told her that the crowd would really eat it up if she randomly kisses me and it would piss Tara off. She said since it was all for fun that she would do it, and then I would push her away and call her a psycho..and well, you watched the show.. " That explains a lot but that girl is really trying to get Lisa's affection, huh? Oh if only she knew that Lisa feels the same way.

"Just remember what I said, when the time is right then that's when you pour your feelings out.."

"Thanks Maria..really, you have no idea how much this helped."

"That's what I am here for, Ash." Oh no, I am the single friend that gives all the best advice for relationships! God damn it! Looks like I am going to be third wheeling for a while.. joy..

"Hello darlings, sorry that I am a tad bit late, traffic was really awful." We heard that famous Southern accent and we turned in the general direction to see Dixie walking over toward us. "Vince said that he wouldn't be able to make it because his flight got delayed because of a snowstorm but he said that he trusts my judgement. Maria, ya ready to get in the ring again?"

"Yes ma'am, you know it." Not really, I haven't really wrestled in about eight months but I have been practicing so I should be okay.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Get in there and put on a show with Ashley, I have a theory that I want to test so I really want to see the potential chemistry between the two of you." Oh that makes a lot more sense as to why Madison is the only one here but she is one of the few that I have never wrestle before besides Velvet, Angelina and Sarita. Hm, but out of all the roster why does she want me to wrestle with Ashley? I thought for sure it would be Lisa or something. We took that as our cue to get into the ring and our boss had one of the referees come over and get into the ring. "I just want to see what happens here with you two so whenever you are ready, the match can start." I glanced over to the younger woman, who only nodded her head in response and the official signalled for the match to start.

Madison was the first one on to make a charge at me with a clothesline but I was able to evade the smaller woman and made the first attempt at a pinfall. "1.." She kicked out with ease and then I took the opportunity to pounce on her and nail her with lefts and right. "1...2.. Get off of her, Maria." The man in stripes told me as the brunette pushed me off of her so for this I guess I am really going to go with my quickness here, I have watched a couple of Madison's matches so I know some of her moves. Now the question is if she researched me at all. The both of us stood back up and I grabbed her arm and performed an arm drag which sent her back into the canvas, however my grip on her arm remained as we both started to stand up again. Ashley took the opportunity to deliver an elbow to the side of my head and then other just for good measure. Then I heard the footsteps of the Queen Bee as she ran toward the ropes, I am guessing an attempt for a clotheslines but I jumped down, doing a split in the process to evade and then grabbed her for another armdrag. I went to grab her arm again just so I can weaken one part of her body and then she when did a little somersault on the ground and used one of her legs to kick my arm to release her. Before I could react to anything, the younger woman reached for my arm and bent it in a way that it wasn't suppose to. That's when she pulled me closer to her and bent me down into a headlock, the former Champion is moving so fast that I couldn't hit her as I felt her arm wrap around my leg and she rolled me up. "1.."

Before I could get back up, I felt a hard kick on my spine as she shouted, "Don't think that you can just walk in here like you own the place. I am the Queen Bee here, this is my ring!" If I wasn't wrestling her, I would probably be laughing but keeping in character is always important. Did I mention that I really love Madison's character? I really do, I just love when really nice people portray the mean girl bitches that you see in movies. When I managed to get myself back up to my feet, I felt Ashley grab me once again and whip me into the ropes, kicking me a couple times in the abdomen before using her flexibility to choke me with her boot.

"Get her out of the corner, Rayne..1...2...3, let her go!" The official yelled, gently tugging at her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled furiously at the man, which gave me the edge that I need to get the momentum shifted into my favor. That's when I climbed up onto the top rope and kicked her in the back so I can get her away from the corner. Right when she turned around, I jumped off the top rope to perform a Diving Crossbody and landed hard and made an attempt cover.

"1...2.." Madison kicks out and instantly I rose up to my feet as did she and once again, we charged at each other, locking our arms together. That's when I felt a knee to my abdomen and pulled me into a headlock again before whipping me into the ropes. Again, I got knocked down with a shoulder tackle, this little woman is strong. The Queen Bee bounced off the ropes and as I rolled over underneath her and rose to my feet and jumped up and nailed her in the face with an Enzuigiri which knocked her down and I went for another pin. "1...2.." It was expected that the former Knockout's Champion would kick out of that. Grabbing her and lifting her up, I decided that my best thing to do is to try and keep her down for as long as possible. Whipping her into the ropes, I ran at her with a clothesline but Rayne ducked underneath it and right when I turned around, I felt her grab my arm and performed a solid arm drag on me. I got up and went to hit her again but the brunette grabbed me again and the same outcome happened. How is she so fast? I never see her wrestle like this on Impact.. Right when I stood back up, I felt her feet connect to my back in what I think was a dropkick. Ouch.. that hurt..

"You can't beat me!" Madison gloated as a smile appeared across her face as she slowly walked over to me. Thinking outside the box, I tripped her into the middle turnbuckle and turned around to stomp her a couple times in the side.

"Get her out of the corner! 1...2.." I backed away for a split second before grabbing her arm and whipping her into the other turnbuckle. I ran out her with full force, clotheslining the smaller woman; I can't believe this is taking so much out of me but that's what I get for not training for like six months. Tangling my hands with her brown locks, I slung her toward the center of the ring but watching her roll over. That's when I jumped up and did a fistdrop onto her head but landed with a perfect split. Picking her up again, I decided to get her in position for my Beautiful Bulldog which only resulted in her pushing me so Madison could get free my grasp. The Queen Bee charged at me again and I tried to get her in a neckbreaker but her arms locked with mine, flipping me down in a Backslide Pin.. "1...2.." I kicked out only to receive a kick to the side of head from the brunette. Her footsteps started to fade away as she walked over to the corner, alright maybe I can do something here. When I rose to my feet, I could hear her charging at me from behind so using my own quickness, I moved out of the way. Ashley quickly turned around and I met her glance with another Enzuigiri which stunned her so this time, I was able to grab her and perform my Beautiful Bulldog on the Queen Bee. So I quickly scrambled and flipped her over for the cover.. "1...2...3!"

I just laughed lightly to myself as I rolled over and stood back up, looking down at the smaller woman who was just blinking a couple times. "You okay, Ash?" I asked as the younger Knockout just nodded her head in response so I held my hand out to help her up which she accepted.

"That was amazing ya'll really do have a good chemistry." I heard Mrs. Carter say as she clapped her hands together. "I loved every second of it. I think having you on the Knockout's roster is just what we need. Congratulations, you are now a Knockout!"

"Thank you Dixie.." I spoke sincerely as I just sat down on the bench trying to catch my breath so finally, I can compete in the ring again and not just having to watch from the sidelines. Katarina was the one that suggested that Dixie and Vince take interest in me. I wonder if that was all apart of her original plan too and then when it messed up, she tried attacking me to either scare me away or so I wasn't physically able to compete. Well karma is a bitch and as soon as I get the chance, I am bashing her face in.

"Well since that's out of the way, I have already figured out what your role will be in the Knockout's Division." I heard the older redhead speak as she grinned from ear to ear. "Your debut date has already been determined as I was watching the match figuring out how I was going to use you.. So this is what I have in mind for you.."

**Author's Note: ****Okay so for like two weeks, I hardly had any motivation to write at all and with family drama that went on and my constant going back and forth between my sisters.. It took forever to write this chapter. My plans are to finish this by the end of the year rather or not if I can is up to the time and the inspiration I get for the story.. We start out in Tara's POV as the whole group is singing along to the song Sleigh Ride.. lol Christmas songs in July but I needed to have the Christmas spirit.. Someone arrives with the pies and it's Christy Hemme, and then Brooke gives the group the suggestion that the group should play a game called 'Holiday Sausages'. Yes it is a real game and that is the name, I googled it. LOL so the group being perverted.. and them randomly blurting out numbers was cute. I bet you can tell which ones said 13 and 69? lol.. So they play for a little bit, Hemme making the game dirty until they all leave to go get the gifts. So Madison used that mistletoe to her advantage stealing a kiss from Tara like that.. Aw I love TaRayne moments. We switch to Maria's POV two days later, as she is getting ready for her tryout. Ashley meets up with her so the redhead decides to tease her about the brunette's feelings for the Black Widow. Finally she cracks and Maria decides to give advice.. Dixie shows up and we get to find out that the Queen Bee was there for a reason. Quite a perform those two gave, with Maria winning and Dixie wants her.. So Maria is officially on the TNA roster. How does that affect Katarina's plan? Should she be threatened or does she have a trick up her sleeve? How do you guys like the addition of Christy to the group? Will Madison and Tara get together? When is Maria going to debut? And what will her role be? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	32. Dawn before Genesis

**Author's Note: ****We start out in Tara's POV as the whole group is singing along to the song Sleigh Ride.. lol Christmas songs in July but I needed to have the Christmas spirit.. Someone arrives with the pies and it's Christy Hemme, and then Brooke gives the group the suggestion that the group should play a game called 'Holiday Sausages'. Yes it is a real game and that is the name, I googled it. LOL so the group being perverted.. and them randomly blurting out numbers was cute. I bet you can tell which ones said 13 and 69? lol.. So they play for a little bit, Hemme making the game dirty until they all leave to go get the gifts. So Madison used that mistletoe to her advantage stealing a kiss from Tara like that.. Aw I love TaRayne moments. We switch to Maria's POV two days later, as she is getting ready for her tryout. Ashley meets up with her so the redhead decides to tease her about the brunette's feelings for the Black Widow. Finally she cracks and Maria decides to give advice.. Dixie shows up and we get to find out that the Queen Bee was there for a reason. Quite a perform those two gave, with Maria winning and Dixie wants her.. So Maria is officially on the TNA roster. How does that affect Katarina's plan? Should she be threatened or does she have a trick up her sleeve? How do you guys like the addition of Christy to the group? Will Madison and Tara get together? When is Maria going to debut? And what will her role be? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Katarina's POV**

**December 27, 2010**

"Get her out of the corner! 1...2.." I watched the redhead backed away for a split second from the Queen Bee before grabbing her arm and whipping her into the other turnbuckle. I don't know why I am watching this match from a distance, it shouldn't matter how or if Maria becomes a Knockout because I have what I wanted and what she can't have. Am I actually scared of threatened by her presence that things can go horribly wrong? Of course not, Winter isn't afraid of anything if worse comes to worse, I can handle her a different way. The former Diva ran at her with full force, clotheslining the smaller woman. Tangling her hands with Ashley's brown locks, the older woman slung her toward the center of the ring but watching her roll over. When did she get so good, I don't understand because back at WWE, Maria wasn't this athletic not even close? The rate that she is improving is astonishing to say the least but it won't be enough. Picking her up again, Maria decided to attempt to position for her Beautiful Bulldog which only resulted in her pushing the taller woman so Madison could get free her grasp. The Queen Bee charged at the former Diva again and the redhead tried to get her in a neckbreaker but Madison's arms locked with the redhead's, flipping her down in a Backslide Pin.. "1...2.." Ria kicked out only to receive a kick to the side of head from the brunette. Ashley walked over to the corner, waiting patiently for the ex Diva on the ground to get up. When she rose to her feet, Madison charging at her from behind so Maria moved out of the way. Ashley quickly turned around and was met her with another Enzuigiri which stunned her so this time, Maria was able to grab her and perform the Beautiful Bulldog technique on the Queen Bee. "1...2...3!"

"I thought you said that the little barbie couldn't wrestle for the life of her." I heard a European accent behind me, as I glanced back to Shannon, who was peeking in the doorway as well. "Oi. Judging by the reaction of the big ol' boss lady, it looks like the little redhead barbie got the job. Whatcha thinking that we do now?"

"Bloody hell...that was the one mistake that I made. I never would have thought that she would have improved this much.." I cursed under my breath as I watched her and Ashley give each other a hug. I know that since our plans were foiled that we can't attack from the shadows anymore but that's when a lightbulb off in my head and I just smiled as I slowly shut the cracked door so I wouldn't make any noise that could alert them. The arena was large enough so it wasn't hard for the three of us to sneak in her and watch this unfold from a reasonable distance. However I am rather surprised that none of the others came with the redhead and the Queen Bee to make sure that we wouldn't try anything. Looking back at the oldest foreign woman, I asked, "How you like to destroy some dolls again, Daffney?"

That got her attention once again as her eyes widened for a second before a sinister smile appeared across her face. "When I was little, I use to tear the heads off of those plastic monstrosities either that or take my favorite pair of scissors and cut off all their hair off of their perfect, little heads. I can't stand cookie cutters.. they all look and act the same, ya know? They think that they are so perfect but they are all bland...someone has to knock them all off the pedestal they are on." She looked at me as she finished her rambling so I knew that in the long run, the Zombie Hot woman would love to get her hands on the other Knockouts. "What sort of plan is that crazy mind of your cooking up, Win? Something delicious I bet.. I can taste it already."

"Patience, first I gotta set up the bait and then we can play again. We all know what people want.." I glanced back at the brunette, who was just looking up at the lights on the ceiling in her own little world again. "..and I plan to deliver. What kind of Champion would I be if I didn't give the fans what they want? Right love?" That got her attention as she merely glanced over to me. At least I can say that I can think to myself now without her arguing about having to take medication and stuff that I had to give her before. "Let's go ahead and head back to the motel room before one of those nosy nancies see us, I don't feel like tolerating any of them right now."

**Maria's POV**

**December 30, 2010**

_Flashback... December 23, 2010_

"_Aw fuck! My eyes!__!" I heard a scream pierce through my eardrums as I turned to see Lisa covering her eyes after Katarina seemed to have gotten some red liquid in it. Letting out a hiss, Katie Lea, shoved the Black Widow off of her. Ashley instantly stopped her attack on Shannon to rush over to her partner's side as Katarina scrambled to her feet. With everyone distracted, the three attackers seemed to have gotten from the grasp of all of us. I don't understand what is going on here still.. now that my girlfriend is some sort of heartless monster that would attack me without the slightest bit of hesitation to her. If any one had forced her to attack me, wouldn't she have hesitated more.. but that's the thing. _"_I can't see!"_ _There was no hesitation, Daisy didn't care that the brunette was hurting me but if Lisa wouldn't have came in for the save, I honestly don't know what would have happened to me._

"_Let's go.." I heard the European woman whisper to the other two women as they slowly started to walk away. What do I do? Do I make a dash to them or stay with my friends.._

_That's when all three of them decided to retreat and they ran out of the parking lot but that didn't go past Miss Hardcore Country as she yelled, "Hey, get back here!" Mickie wasn't going to allow them to get away with their crimes and plus whatever they did to her must have seriously pissed her off. That's when the smaller brunette started making her way over to the three Knockouts. That's when Nicole snapped back, throwing the motorcycle helmet that Mickie didn't see because I think that her attention was more on the leader of it and it hit the Knockout's Champion straight in the head, making her stumble back. I ran over to catch the woman that almost fell to the concrete and when I looked back up, I noticed that the three where gone out of our sights. Even with us cornering the attackers, Winter still managed to plan ahead and escaped successfully. "That stupid bitch!" Mickie spat as she gently grabbed my hands and pried them off and spun around to face me. Never a change in her emotion, her brown eyes just looked me over before I felt a hand reach up on my face, gently trailing her thumb over a small bruise that I had gotten from the assault. "I see that Daisy really did hurt you..I tried.. I tried to make sure that never happened but there were three of them..It's my.."_

"_Stop.. none of this is your fault, Mickie.." I reassured her as she merely just shook her head._

"_But you don't understand Ria, I did the one thing that I promised that I would never again do again! I let my god damn jealousy take over my judgment of things.. If that wouldn't have happened then I wouldn't have attacked her in the locker room that day and we would have never fought.. then maybe I would have stayed with you when you needed me the most. I could have stopped her from hurting you, instead I was following them and they caught me.. and I was powerless to fight back because I was still in shock myself." Where is all of this coming from? The Virginia Native just looked down at the ground before glancing over to the Black Widow, who was rubbing her eyes still trying to get out whatever gunk was sprayed in her eyes._

"_But you shouldn't be apologizing Mickers, because you were right all along.. I should have listened to what you had to say instead of immediately siding with my girlfriend. I am s-"_

_Again I felt her hand on my face but this time it was only a single finger placed over my lips, hushing me for some reason so I just closed my lips. "You don't need to apologize for something that you had no control of. I was out of line. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you for making it seem like you had to choose between the love of your life and your best friend. I am so sorry Ria, for everything that I have done.." I could hear that her voice was starting to crack slightly as she bit into her bottom lip; I knew that this apology was definitely sincere. Instead of saying something in response, I just wrapped my arms around my best friend, pulling her into an embrace. At first I believed that the Virginia Native was shocked about the entire thing but I felt her arms wrap around me._

"_Mickie.." That's when the brunette released her grasp on me and we turned to see the raven haired woman finally standing up to her feet when Ashley and Brooke both standing beside her making sure that she was okay. "What exactly happened?"_

"_After the whole Tag Team matchup, I knew that something was fishy after the motorcycle woman attacked Lauren because that has never happened before then Nicole made her in-ring return before Genesis. I know that it was scripted for Winter and Angelina to win them and Kat would be aligned with them for awhile before somehow she would come in between Velvet and Angel somehow with Daisy trying to keep the whole group together. But I guess that Katarina somehow managed to convince Dixie to turn them both heel now and get the titles.. so that would explain her silence. So they made it look like, Kat attacked Angelina beforehand and they slithered in that way. I guess, I don't know. When neither of them returned, I decided to investigate myself going over toward the parking lot where the last segment was filmed. I didn't find them so I started to come back when I heard Kat's voice but Daisy wasn't with her.. I saw the motorcycle woman and Kat was talking about not letting the redhead seduce her again.. blah blah.. Then she took the helmet off and I saw that it was Daisy, right after I started to believe it wasn't her, not only that but Katarina decides to fucking kiss her of all things."_

"_She is fucking dead.." I snarled slightly loud enough to get some attention on me. Who the hell does Katie Lea think she is now? No.. Nope, you don't mess with something that is mine and that's MY woman. Mine.. I even marked her as mine more ways than one, I don't care.. no one else can have._

_Mickie just let out a slight chuckle at my response and she continued, "The pair started to walk away and I was just about to get away without being seen until Lisa called me.." Her glance slowly drifted to the Vicious Vixen as the oldest woman merely mouthed an 'oops'. "I hung up the phone as fast as I could be I was confronted by Kat, who played off let nothing happened until I was knocked out by the other woman.. When I woke up, I heard Daffney talking about how Winter was able 'regain control of Daisy'..or something I don't know. Once they noticed I was awake, Katie went on this whole universe, fate, destiny bullshit that confused the hell out of me.. Shannon suggested that they call Vic back or else she would have gotten suspicious; I wasn't going down without a fight but the two were able to overpower me.." The country woman let out a sigh. "LisaBoo, when you first answered the phone it was Daffney..because you pointed out that I didn't sound like myself." Then if it wasn't Daffney talking to Lisa.. "Oh by the way guys, did you know that Daisy can speak perfectly fine? Because I fucking didn't and she does I really good impression of me!"_

"_Wait, you have got to be kidding me!" Tessmacher exclaimed, breaking her silence. _

"_So she played us like a fool?" The Queen Bee mumbled, glancing up to the raven haired woman._

"_...I feel stupid.."_

"_Don't Lisa, apparently Katarina only has her speak when it's a situation that requires it.. After the phonecall with you, they all slowly started to leave with Daisy heading to take care of Maria and I was left cuffed in the shed over there." The shorter brunette pointed to the shed back toward the arena. "Not long after I heard Ashley and Lisa about something until Tara said something about forgetting her keys.. I don't know how much time passed afterwards but I heard Ash again so I started making noises so that I could get her attention.. But it seemed like those two stayed nearby.. I knew that once Madison started questioning them it would only be a matter of time before one of them snapped. Once I heard her scream, I somehow managed to break the chains and freed myself and broke down the door and attacked her myself.. the rest.. well you know.."_

"_I can't wait to get my hands around their throats.. I will show them what happens when they mess with Madison Rayne!" Madison snarled to everyone's shock._

"_No. Ashley, if anyone is going to get to have some fun and bash some heads in.. It's going to Maria and I.." Lisa stated a matter of factly. "I will leave Katarina to you, Ria but don't worry.. no one fucks with Victoria.. I can promise you that, I am playing for the right team this time."_

_End of Flashback.._

_Half way through Impact.._

"Mickie, Ash and I have segments after the Knockout's match tonight so we will be gone for a little bit but Brooke and Christy will be back here with you.." I heard Lisa remind me about the card tonight as I merely just nodded my head in response. Lauren, Talia and her girlfriend have all left to get prepared for whatever match is going to happen. I think if I recall correctly, I remember Sarita cutting a promo about how dare Sky challenge her to a match and said that last week was merely a taste of what's going to happen tonight. Before walking away, the Latina said she was going to whip that ass… sounds kinky because it's going to be a strap match.

"Plus I am awesome as hell.." I heard Christy gloat with a cocky tone which was cute, I really enjoy this side to her. "I could even be an amazing commentator if you desire.. I have been practicing."

"I will keep that in mind when I get bored.." I just laughed lightly.

"Hemme baby, what can't you do?" I heard Brooke chuckle.

"Fuck someone and get them pregnant.. I don't have a piece dangling between my legs.." She responded sarcastically, wiggling her eyebrows in response. "I mean there are toys that are probably more comfortable than the real thing but still.. sadly does not produce sperm." That only caused Tess and I to laugh loud enough to gain the attention of the other three women in the room.

"What did we miss?"

"Don't ask Mickers.. I don't even know.." Lisa responded to the country woman.

"I thought I heard something about sperm.. but I am not sure.." Ashley responded, while gently resting her head against the larger woman's shoulder.

"We were talking about dicks.. if you want to get involve in our conversation.." The ring announcer informed the trio of former and the current Champions. "I mean personally, I really need to get laid.. it's been forever and I hate being single but men are so bleh.."

"You are telling me, Hemme.. It's been forever for me as well since Kenny I think.." Mickie added her input into the conversation and talking about her ex fiance.

"Dicks are gross..nope.." I shook my head because I really don't want any part of this conversation.

"They aren't that bad..just have to find someone that actually knows how to use what they have and make it feel good enough to get you off.." Victoria responded nonchalantly which caused Ashley to look up at her with a confused but curious glance. Don't fuck up Tara, the Queen Bee is listening to you.

"Dude! I know.. if they get off before you.. it's just like 'are you really leaving me hanging like this'.." The former ECW Diva added in. Why is this conversation a thing? Like really..

"Oh, I know right.. I always make sure to get the job done.." The other redhead responded with a slight purr. Is it just me or is Christy a little to flirty so I really assume that she swings for both teams? I think, that's what my gaydar is telling me by how her eyes are watching Brooke. That or she is playing a really good illusion right now.

"Or really so what team does the spunky redhead swing for?" Tessmacher purred just as flirty and seductively as Christy did previously.

"Yeah, I want to know if Hemme baby is strictly dickly or not." The Virginia Native purred along playfully.

"Let's just say that I swing on whatever team is more appealing at the time.. I knew that you were checking out this ass, Mickie Laree.. I have always been fond of Southern girls.." Oh Jesus Christ, why is everyone deciding to flirt with each other all of a sudden? Am I really going to end up being that single friend?

That's when the door opened and the three former Divas shared a laugh and I glanced back at Angelina, who was just staring in the doorway and blinked a couple times. The Canadian woman just looked at the laughing women as the rest of us turned to look at Angelina, who merely pointed over to trio of perverts over there. "They are talking about dicks.." Madison told the bleach blonde, who only mouthed an 'okay' before turning and walking back out the door without a single word. That's funny, they scared Angel away.

"Ashley, we need to go get ready for our segments and you got to go over to Jolene to get your outfit.." I heard the Vicious Vixen remind her tag partner as the brunette glanced up at an mouthed what looked like an 'oh yeah' before the older woman stood up. "We will catch you guys after our segment.." Victoria stated as she helped the younger woman up off the sofa.

"Alright, have fun babes.." I purred as Tara merely made a face before shaking her head and walked out the door with the younger, shorter woman following behind her.

Everything was silent for about a solid twenty seconds before I noticed Christy move from the one of the other chairs and took a seat next to me. Her eyes sparkled as a grin appeared on her face before she asked nonchalantly, "So what's the deal with those two, I ALWAYS see them with each other? Are they fucking or something?" Hemme gave me a surprised look when I shook my head no. "Holy shit, so like.. what the hell are they waiting for then? I would so hop on that if I was Lisa..Ashley is smoking when she isn't in her Madison Rayne persona.."

"You get that vibe for them too, huh?" Brooke arched a brow looking over to the redhead. "I don't know, I think Ashley is straight.."

"Straight as a circle! I see how she looks at Tara...there is something there and it isn't strictly dicky.." The ring announcer remarked.

"Hmm yeah? I just ignore it, I think that they would be so cute together." The Knockout's Champion added in and I just smirked, remembering all the information that I found out before my tryout match. "Ria? You know something that we don't, don't cha?"

"Oh tell me!" Tessmacher bounced excitedly on the cushion like a child.

"Alright but this doesn't leave us.. got it?" I told them sternly as all the former Divas nodded their heads. "So right before my tryout out match, I talked to Ashley and I started to tease her a little bit about her having feelings for Lisa. Of course, she shook it off but then I decided to go deeper. Lisa made a joke about wanting in my pants awhile back to annoy Daisy so I told her about that.. I sensed jealousy but then she said I could have her.. I started talking about how Lisa would probably be really dominant and a biter. That's what got her to snap as she responded.. 'No one needs to hear what you want to do behind closed doors.' However Ashes kept saying they were best friend until I pointed out that she was blushing and she admitted that she did have feelings for Lisa."

"What did she say after that?" Mickie asked with a cute, little smile.

"After she told me how it happened, she then asked me for about like..how I knew with Daisy and if I was afraid of messing it up.. Like I am really one to give relationship advice, huh? But I did and I told her to speak with her heart and when the right moment comes that she will know. But Madison also told me that those kisses that Daisy gave her wasn't originally on the script but she asked Daisy to do it.. because she wanted to see if it would make Lisa jealous."

"Really? So I assuming that Lisa feels the same?" The former ECW Diva responded.

"I bet fifty dollars right now, my gaydar is never wrong! Tara and Madison both have mutual feelings for each other.. I mean, come on they basically eyefuck each other with every glance." Christy Hemme tapped her finger on her chin before giving a look like she just came up with an idea. "I got it, we are going to push them two together because it's already been like six months so lord knows when they would grow a pair." Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I don't know if I really want to hear this plan or not. "Come here ladies.. this is what we are doing to do.." I heard begin to whisper whatever plan she came up as I heard the BP music play.. Oh good, Knockout's are on..

_After the match..._

**Katarina's POV**

"Here is your winner of the match, Sarita!" The ring announcer announced as Sarita's theme played throughout the arena and the Latina woman just rose her hand in victory despite the amount of boos. Strangely enough, seeing two lovers beating the hell out of each other is rather entertaining to say the least especially when it's with a weapon of some sorts.. less effort that I would have to give. Sarah was gloating over her victory over Sky but never left the ring, the heel Knockout picked up the wounded blonde and clotheslined her back into the mat.

"Still think that you can beat me, huh Velvet!" She spat as she used the strap and slammed it hard against the back of Talia, causing her to scream out loudly. "Do you!" The former Tag Champion yelled out before connecting the strap to the smaller Beautiful People member's back. Ah, music to my ears, that's for sure. "Come on Velvet, I am right here. Try and beat me." She twirled the strap in her hands as she tapped her foot onto the mat; Sarita just stared down at the blonde patiently waited for the BP member to struggle to move around. Parting her lips slightly to speak, the Latina woman quickly shook her head before slamming the strap back down on the bare skin. The sound of cheering arose out of the audience as another blonde made her way down the ramp as Sarita's attention quickly turned to Angelina. When the leader of the Beautiful People slid into the ring, the older Canadian made her retreat. "Look, it's your girlfriend Angelina! Like I said, you can never do anything without her, can you? That's your flaw, you always have to have someone by your side.. until you can woman up and face me by yourself, you will never be better than me. No one is better than me!"

Did I really just hear that correctly? No one is better than her, huh? "Let's go love, I have to go talk to the uneducated masses.." I motioned over to the brunette that just cocked her head before giving me a slight nod and walked over to me. Grabbing the microphone that was on the crates next to me, I waited at the curtain as I allowed them to debut my new song.. When the beginning of the song played, all three Knockouts slowly glanced up at the stage. '_Winter loves the fate of meek.. Her velvet touch preys on the weak.. Cold winds screaming, evils dealing..' _At that point, we walked out on the stage as I could see an enraged Talia yelling at me from the ring but I just shook my head and ignored her, turning my attention to someone else. "Pardon me, Sarita. But I could have sworn that I heard you say that no one was better than you.. I hate to break your heart, love but.. I don't see any title around your waist.. so clearly, you are inferior compared to someone like us."

Sarita merely scowled as she turned her attention solely to us turning her back to BP, she placed the hand holding the strap on her hip before she retorted. "Hmph, look who it is. Winter… I still have a score to settle with you.. No one touches me and gets away with it." What the bloody hell is she talking about? Oh right, the ThanksGiving brawl or whatever. "I don't even know why you and the BP sellout is even out here but good for her, I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone like Velvet either.. Now I suggest that you two turn around and walk back there because this doesn't concern you."

"I didn't come out here to talk to you so if you would kindly get out my sight.. It would be much appreciated." I sent a fake smile her way as Sarita only slowly made her way up the ramp with the strap still in her grasp. "Oh? What do you think you are going to do with that strap, love?" Sarita just huffed in annoyance as she bumped into me with her shoulder before storming past me. The nerve of that woman, did she just touch me? How dare.. Eh, I can deal with her some other time.

"Winter! Winter!" Oh goodness, who decided it would be smart to give Velvet the microphone? Why couldn't they have given it to Angelina instead? That screeching is going to be the death of my ears, well I guess I can tolerate it if I am causing some misery in the process. And judging by how mad Jamie and Lauren look right now, I suppose that I am doing my job perfectly fine..

"In the flesh, love.." I chuckled as she cringed her nose in disgust. That's when I motioned to the brunette behind me to follow me down the ramp and she obeyed; I just want to add more fuel to the fire with these two nitwits. So I stood at the bottom of the ramp with one hand on my hip before parting my lips to speak again. "Love, you really don't happy to see me. Did I do something wrong? I was only trying to help."

"Help! You were trying to help! Bullshit! Winter, we all know that is a load of crap. I want answers and I want them now!" Again the shorter of the Beautiful People spat, trying to make herself sound intimidating. I merely rolled my eyes as she started to speak again. "Why did you do it, huh? Because Angelina didn't want to be your girlfriend, is that why?"

"Girlfriend? No no, I am afraid that your own stupidity allowed you to misinterpret my motives again. Do you two really not comprehend what kind of relationship that I have with your former team mate? What we have is special but in no way a relationship, however your inferior minds wouldn't get that.. I don't know why I am even bothering to attempt to explain to you or the idiots sitting in the audience. But look at this way.. I did you a favor in sparing Angelina or else, this would her instead.." I motioned over to the brunette next to me.

"Give her back! She is our friend! She belongs with the Beautiful People!"

"Eh? Now you suddenly care about Daisy again, is that correct? Like I said before, it's always been about Velvet or Angelina.. her priorities were never in your interest at all, were they? If I recall correctly Angelina was too concerned about Madison and well Velvet, we all know that your obsession with Sarita has gone a little too far. It's clear that you are the inferior one there." That sparked something out of Talia as she let out a small snarl, tossing the microphone on the mat and slid out of the ring. The shorter blonde approached me as I merely just smiled as Daisy stepped in front of me and Jamie stopped. Silly Jamie, there is no way in hell that you are going to hit me, you will have to deal with my zombie first and I could just snap my fingers and she would destroy you.

"Get out of the way, Daisy.. Move!" That's when the shorter blonde shoved her back like it really fazed her in the slightest, she just glanced back down at blonde. "Stop trying to help her, move or I will move you myself." She threatened with a shout. "Come on, snap out of it!"

"Winter.." That's when I heard a different voice and I looked back into the ring to see Angelina with the microphone. She also rolled out of the ring and went over in front of us, trying to calm the other blonde down enough to speak. "Did you really do all of this to get my attention? Attacking me in the locker room right before the match started and stealing the title that rightfully belong to us away. Do you really think that you are going to have those titles around your waist for very long because at Genesis, we are going to bring them back to where they should have been this entire time.. around our waists."

"There you again. It's always about Angelina Love and the Beautiful People! Didn't you listen to a single word that I said last week? Obviously you didn't because I moved onto someone that is clearly better than both of you.." I purred as I looked over into the crowd and I saw something that captured my interest and I just smiled wickedly. "However Angelina, if you really think that Genesis will be the fall of my reign then you are sadly mistaken, my reign is just beginning. But I suggest that you turn around because.." I watched as the blonde turned around and was only met with someone grabbing her hair and driving their knees into her face.

"That's Daffney! What business does she have out here?" I heard Taz exclaim as that some of the crowd to cheer a good bit, for some reason the fans cheer for her regardless of her status in the company. Idiots..

"Angeli-" Velvet turned back to see the Zombie Hot woman and attempted to stop Shannon from driving the blonde into the steel steps but she was grabbed. "Don-" Like her plea would really work as the brunette raked her eyes before delivering her spinning heel kick known as the Beauty Shot right to the side of Velvet's head. I looked at both of the blondes that were now laid out in front of the ring as Daffney smiled back at Angelina before walking over to the two of us.

"That was just a little preview of what's to come at Genesis, and with my new ally at my side. There is no way is hell that the Beautiful People will ever prevail." I let out a laugh before I turned my heels and started to walk up the ramp toward the back with both of the others following behind me. Now to the get the hell out of here before I have all the other women looking for us, because I know that I have a massive target on my back. I suppose that watching the rest of the show from a different locker room would work because I am not going to stand out in the open. Once I found an empty locker room on the opposite side of the arena, we walked inside and I checked the hallways to make sure no one saw us before closing it. "I didn't know how much longer I could deal with those twits.." I let out a sigh as I flopped down on the couch and turned on the monitor on the entertainment stand.

"Those dumbasses don't seem to understand the simplest of things, can they?" Shannon snickered as she took a seat down in the little chair beside me.

"Not in the slightest." That when I looked over to my little zombie as she was just standing over by the door. Have I ever really mentioned how much I love the fact that she hardly ever talks now? I really do because I think easier now and it doesn't feel like I am dealing with a teenage girl. "Love, you don't have to worry they aren't going to come after us in here. Come on, sit down and watch the show with us.." I motioned her over with my finger as the younger woman just walked over to me and I readjusted myself on the couch so that she could sit on the end. Once Daisy sat down, I decided why the hell not and laid back down with my head in her lap. "Much better.." At least that is something else she is good for.. being my pillow.

_About ten minutes or so later…_

Now we have some other boring segments after those that men tag match wrestled.. Aj Styles and what's his face, Rob Terry against the British Invasion. Style and that other guy won the match which was a shame, I was pulling for the British guys.. So I look back to the monitor to see that bitch, Tara, was on it with the two little boys that follow her around now, Generation Me.. or whatever. And then I heard Jordan say about they had to take their shirt off if they want to party.. Generation Me does but then Jordan speaks saying that he was referring to Tara and grabs her and spins her around. That woman is such a cougar I swear, why do people think that she is so pretty? I don't see it. Blah blah, her lap dogs attack Jordan and Eric Young for checking out their cougar, Brian Kendrick mentions gas or something, that's rather disgusting. Can we please show something that isn't ridiculous?

That's when a theme song hit and I instantly recognized it as Madison Rayne's.. I said something not ridiculous not the Queen of Ridiculousness. Whatever, do I really care what she has to say.. but I am going to listen regardless. So instead of Madison coming out, there are a bunch of guys coming out in tuxedos two forming lines down the ramp. Why? I have no clue. Finally she comes out in this black, evening gown with her hair up and stylized..she taste in fashion isn't god awful. The man actually carry her down to the ring and she motions for So Cal Val or whatever her name is to hand deliver her a microphone which she does.. probably so where Madison wouldn't scream. "I know. Drink it in everyone." She motioned to herself as the crowd starts to boo or is still booing. "Drink it in.. I have something very important to say so shut up!" The Queen Bee screeches and that almost my ears bleed, bloody hell, I can't stand that annoying voice of hers especially the yelling.

"Now as I was saying.. I know.. Ahem!" This crowd is not letting her speak, so I applaud them for not being idiots at this second. "I mean earlier today when I put on this seventy-nine thousand dollar, Vera Wang, one of a kind gown.. It was almost as speechless as you all are. Shut up!" Take your own advice please.. and seventy-nine thousand.. I bet you got it at a GoodWill for forty. "But I knew, that I just had to come out here to all my adoring fans.. to all you little people and show you how beautiful I am. Now this is a pre-celebration because this Sunday at Genesis, I get my rematch with Mickie James, who cheated her way to stealing my title however that is if she can make it to defend her title. Don't worry my adoring fans, I will win my title back, don't you worry. But I know that you people want a champion full of class and elegance and all things perfect.." She does a little twirl in the ring as the crowd is still chanting 'shut up'. "And NOT some backwoods, corn fed, frumpy, flannel-wearing, hardcore country slut!"

'_Hardcore Country!'_ Well there's the backwoods, corn fed, frumpy, flannel-wearing, hardcore country slut.. which I applaud Rayne for each a glorious insult. "Of course.." The Queen Bee let out a sigh as Mickie emerged from the back with the Knockout's Title around her waist and her arm up in a sling because Tara 'injured' her a couple weeks back. "Come on down here, Hardcore." The younger brunette butchered Mickie's accent more than Daffney did. "Come on down! There she is ladies and gentlemen, she just got done eating a plate of cornbread! Yes she did! Come on down here Cowgirl!" The Knockout's Champion doesn't seems to be really that offended by Rayne butchering her accent, I saw her chuckle a couple times. "Two step your way on in this ring. Come on honey.." She laughed as the Virginia Native walked up the steps and onto the apron.. someone shut her up for the love of God. "Come on in! Where's your flannel-" That's when the Knockout's Champion had enough and jerked the microphone away from the Queen Bee.

"Shut up." The former Diva told the younger woman.

"No!"

"I guess.. I guess now would be a time that I would say something like-"

"What!"

The Virginia Native didn't hesitate before using the 'injured' arm and nailing her upside the head causing her to fall down momentarily. Madison just kept getting up and getting knocked down by clotheslines before she could even react to them. The former Champion crawled away only for the hardcore country slut to grab the dress itself. I bet I know where this is going.. that's when Mickie pulled off the dress and left Rayne in her black bra and panties. Classy.. Sigh.. Oh come on Madison, don't be embarrassed, it's not much different from your ring gear. "Oh Madison!" Mickie purred as the Queen Bee was trying to cover her up, that's when Mickie removed the sling and tossed it on canvas and twirled the dress around with the 'injured arm'. "Looks like I am like healed and at Genesis, the title is staying where it belongs and that's around my waist..Not even Tara can save you from me. I am going to show you how Hardcore Country I can really be!'" Hm..for some reason this segment gave me an idea, the reign of Winter is really just beginning..

**Author's Note: So this chapter was really productive.. I would say but I laughed so hard at parts of this chapter.. We start out in Katarina's POV as she seemed to be watching Maria's tryout match, actually surprised to a point with how good Maria was doing. Shannon and Winter have a small conversation before leaving with Daisy before being started.. but they have a plan it seems..We switch out to Maria's POV and we get a flashback from when the 5 on 3 brawl happened and it seems that the redhead was trying to comprehend everything still.. After they escape Mickie really opens up and apologizes because she is blaming herself for what happens and then informs of everything that happened after she left.. Flashforward to present time, we have a very weird conversation that happened because Christy.. is well Christy. Ashley and Tara leave and the trio then being to discuss their relationship status, but it seems that Hemme has a plan to get TaRayne together. Once again, we got Katarina's POV as the Knockout's match ended but she couldn't resist going out to the ring and dissing what Sarita said that no one was better than her. After Sarah left the ring, BP and Winter exchange conversation with Daisy protecting Kat from Velvet. Daffney comes out of the crowd and attacks Angelina and Daisy easily disposing Velvet with the Beauty Shot.. In the back, the trio watched the other segments.. so this Mickie/Madison segment was one of the funniest thing segments and it makes me love Madison even more.. she butchered the southern accent.. but Winter seems to have been inspired by the segment though.. What will happen next? Read to Find out..**

**Genesis Card: Madison w/Tara vs Mickie James(C)-Knockout's Championship and The Beautiful People vs Winter and Daisy w/Daffney (C)- Knockout's Tag Team Championship  
So I have decided when exactly this story is going to be ending, next chapter is going to be Genesis and this story will go until LockDown 2011 so we have four months left..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	33. Genesis- Here She Comes Again

**Author's Note: We start out in Katarina's POV as she seemed to be watching Maria's tryout match, actually surprised to a point with how good Maria was doing. Shannon and Winter have a small conversation before leaving with Daisy before being spotted. but they have a plan it seems..We switch out to Maria's POV and we get a flashback from when the 5 on 3 brawl happened and it seems that the redhead was trying to comprehend everything still.. After they escape Mickie really opens up and apologizes because she is blaming herself for what happens and then informs of everything that happened after she left.. Flashforward to present time, we have a very weird conversation that happened because Christy.. is well Christy. Ashley and Tara leave and the trio then being to discuss their relationship status, but it seems that Hemme has a plan to get TaRayne together. Once again, we got Katarina's POV as the Knockout's match ended but she couldn't resist going out to the ring and dissing what Sarita said that no one was better than her. After Sarah left the ring, BP and Winter exchange conversation with Daisy protecting Kat from Velvet. Daffney comes out of the crowd and attacks Angelina and Daisy easily disposing Velvet with the Beauty Shot.. In the back, the trio watched the other segments.. so this Mickie/Madison segment was one of the funniest thing segments and it makes me love Madison even more.. she butchered the southern accent.. but Winter seems to have been inspired by the segment though.. What will happen next? Read to Find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Maria's POV**

**January 9, 2011**

_Right before the start of Impact.._

Tonight is Genesis, and I can't help but smile at that thought, I don't know maybe it's just my first pay per view as an official member of the TNA roster as a Knockout. A couple days ago, was the first thursday night Impact of the year but nothing really happened that was beneficial or productive to me. All the matches weren't even longer than five minutes which was stupid because they had too many promos and segments. Madison and Sarita with Tara at ringside defeated Velvet Sky and Mickie James due to the outside interference of the Black Widow. But I don't understand that matchup at all because Sarita doesn't like Madison and thinks she is better than everyone else. And plus they kind of just suddenly dropped that feud which I think would have worked out for Sarah. It was kind of a sucky build up to lead to Genesis in my opinion because nothing happened that involvement Katarina or the Knockout's Tag titles..Not that I want to see her or hear Winter's voice but it concerns me only for Daisy's sake. Ever since their involvement with the Beautiful People after Velvet had lost the strap match against Sarita, it's like they have vanished and only appear when it is beneficial to them or necessary; however I don't blame them, the trio has about seven Knockouts that want to kick their asses now. I know it's risky but I really just want to be able to speak to Daisy maybe just maybe, I can snap her out of it like I did before apparently.. I should be angry... I should never forgive her for the torment that she has caused, not only emotionally but psychically.. She reached into my chest and gripped my heart so hard until it exploded in the palm of her hand. Is it karma for not trying to get back with sooner or perhaps for breaking her heart? I don't know.. but supposedly Nicole is not in control of her actions. I guess that would be the only logical explanation to accommodate for the things that has occurred. Maybe if I could get her without Winter..and Daffney.. that I could do something, anything, to bring my Daisy back..

So right now, I am currently sitting in the one of the locker rooms with Brooke, Mickie, Lisa, Ashley and Sarita as we are waiting for the pay per view to start. Ashley and LisaBoo are sharing the chair as the Queen Bee is sitting in Tara's lap, Brooke is to my left on the couch and Mickie is to my right. Sarita grabbed the other chair to herself so that way her and Jamie can share it. Although none of us really seem to be talking much, which isn't normally what happens around here but okay. I guess it's giving me some time to think but someone is eventually going to crack from the silence. "This is SO much fun, you guys!" Tessmacher broke the silence clapping her hands together sarcastically trying to act excited causing all heads in the room to turn to her.. "What? Don't look at me like that ladies.. I can't handle dead silence.."

"I was thinking.." I stated truthfully.

"Oh no, don't hurt yourself.." I heard Lisa say sarcastically causing me to shot a glare in her direction. "What? I am just looking out for you, you know the migraines and stuff.." That just caused me to stick out my tongue.

"Don't be mean," Ashley said sternly to the Black Widow, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"D'aww she has you whipped already, that's adorable." Brooke clapped her hands together again.

"No one can have Lisa whipped," Lisa spoke nonchalantly referring to herself in third person for some reason.

"But I thought that you would like it rough like that," Sarah looked over to the pair and just smirked in a cocky manner. We didn't tell the others about Ashley's feelings for Lisa, so I think that Sarita can pick up on it as well, it's pretty obvious. I mean even Christy could pick it up. And I tell that Lisa has feelings for Madison so all we need to get is get them to admit it to each other.

"What are you morons going on about?" Ashley spoke slightly annoyed. "I don't have anyone whipped.."

"I smell a lot of bullshit here, you two are pretty adorable together though.." The Virginia Native decided to speak.

"Because we are just that fucking amazing, and all of you should know that I am straight.." The Queen Bee spoke confidently as we all just looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Straight as a circle..." Tess rolled her eyes.

"If you are straight than I am too.." I spoke in monotone as I heard snickering from the others. This is so fun to tease both of them, I can't resist it.

"God damn it, that's means I am straight.." Sarita cursed playfully smacking her forehead. "How do I break it to Jamie-Bug that I only like dicks.."

"Just use a dildo.." I couldn't resist but comment with that response. "Problem solved.."

"Alright girls, enough. Stop picking on Ash, if she says she is straight then she is straight.." Tara defended her future 'girlfriend' as I watched Madison blushed lightly when the older woman protective wrapped her arms around her waist. "Find someone else to pick on, only I can torment her.." That's so fucking adorable because she doesn't even notice how pink her bestie's cheeks are right now. I just exchanged glanced over to Brooke and Sarita, who only smirked and nodded their head; Mickie just chuckled to herself. Good, it's obvious as day but I guess Lisa wins; we will leave her alone for now.

That's when we heard a familiar song play throughout the arena. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships, introducing first, the challengers. The team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, the Beautiful People!" Christy Hemme announced as the duo did their poses up on the stage and the commentators decided they would explain how this match came to be. The two blonde jumped onto the apron and did their little booty shake and the cameraman were pretty the luckiest one in the building at that point. Velvet and Angelina get into the ring and merely faced the stage, waiting for their opponents to emerge from behind the curtain. Another song played with had that dark, eerie feeling to it so I knew that it was Winter's and plus the first word in the song is her own name, go figure. However Katarina was the last one to emerge from the back, with Daffney and Nicole walking out first with the titles around their waist, for some reason, the crowd always goes crazy for the Scream Queen. Lord knows why.. "Introducing second, being accompanied to the ring by Winter, they are your TNA Knockout's Tag Team Champions, the team of Daffney and Daisy." Are you kidding me? Katarina is going to let everyone else do the work for her, sounds about right. I think this is going to be the second time that I am going to see the Zombie Hot woman wrestle. Her outfit was a purple and black, corset-like dress with a matching top hat, she jumped onto the apron doing a split before rolling into the ring. Daisy on the other hand was just wearing normal street clothes for some reason as she flipped over the top rope.

"No. You get your ass in this ring, Winter… I want you in this ring.." I heard Talia scream out at the European woman but she merely stood still on the outside of the ring with a sadistic smile. Daffney stepped in first for her team as Velvet was more than eager to clench her fists and stand in the corner. The official signals for the bell to ring and the pair of women charge at each other, locking their arms together. The Zombie Hot woman pulled her back down in a side headlock only for the blonde to push the older woman against the ropes but knocked down by Daffney with a shoulder tackle. The blonde gets picked up by the Scream Queen with ease as the fans cheer for Sky. The raven haired woman allows Talia to squirm for a few before slamming her hard onto the canvas and to add insult to injury stepping and applying pressure to the younger Knockout's forehead. The referee started to count and at the count of three, Daffney removes her boot from Sky's head and simply takes a couple steps back. The BP member rubs her face before rolling over and rising to her feet quickly as the Zombie Hot woman went to knock her down but Velvet ducked using the ropes to her advantage and quickly clotheslined the older woman down. The gothic woman got back up only to be repeatedly knocked back down. "Come on!" The older BP member taunted only for her to grab onto Daffney as the black haired woman tried to hit her, locking their arms together once again. Velvet smirked before tossing the woman was a hip toss which followed with a quick kick to the upper back of Shannon. Jesus remind me never to be on the receiving end of Jamie's anger.

"That's my girl, kick that bitch's ass!" Sarah cheered for her girlfriend over in the chair.

"Kick her harder!" Ashley decided to scream out as Jamie was too busy stomping on Shannon some more.

"Kick Katarina in the vagina, that shit hurts!" For some reason Lisa wanted to say that, I just go with it.

"I hope Jamie leaves some of them for me because I am not done with them yet," Mickie snarled slightly.

"Whoo, at a girl, Jamie!" Brooke exclaimed as well joining in on the cheering.

Velvet rose to her feet after being knocked down by Daffney, she let out a slight snarl before running full speed at the older woman, who was in the corner. The older woman evaded but luckily Talia was able to stop herself before she ran into the corner. Daffney took that as a time to run toward her trying to get her while she was off guard but the blonde responded swiftly with an elbow to the woman's face. "Vel, tag me!" Angelina screamed out, holding her hand out toward the blonde, Talia nodded her head before situating herself on the top rope. The heel Knockout shook her head before glancing up to see that blonde was leaping at her and took her down with a brutal Headscissors takedown, Jamie rose to her feet swiftly before going and tagging in her tag team partner. Angel made a charge at Shannon, but the gothic woman backed up to her corner which allowed Daisy to tag herself in. "Look, I don't want to fight you, this isn't you. Come on, we are the Beautiful People we stick together; we don't need to fight. It's her fault." Angel pointed down to Katarina which caused the brunette to glance back down to her as well because staring blankly back at the bleach blonde. "Tag Daffney back in.. I don't wa-" She was interrupted with the brunette kneeing her straight in the gut and then harshly slinging down to the canvas. Daisy just looked down at her before picking her back up by her blonde locks as the referee started to yell at her, however she just ignored him and slung Lauren again but this time across the ring.

The bleach blonde shook her head and rose back to her feet before letting out a slight snarl and charged at the younger woman. Nicole attempted a clothesline but the now enraged Angelina ducked and turning around fast enough to dropkick the former teammate in the back. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to keep fighting you but it's not you are really giving me a choice here.." She mumbled as the former Diva rose back to her feet. "I considered you a friend only for you to stab me in the back.."

Daisy charged toward her again and attempted a clothesline but the bleach blonde ducked and reached back and grabbed her arms and bent down, getting the younger woman's shoulders on the canvas. "1...2.." The former Diva was able to kick out and the blonde went to kick her in the head but Daisy grabbed the leg and performed a leg drag of sorts sending Angelina rolling. The bleach blonde recovered quickly, and went after one of the champions again this time, grabbing her arm and whipping her into the ropes. Angel leapt before and caught the woman in a crossbody and went for the cover. "1...2.." The woman kicked out practically throwing the smaller woman off of her. She let out a small cough before quickly getting to her feet and kicking Angelina square in the side of the head, stunning her. Daisy moved fast and grabbed her and performed what looked like a Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker and went for the cover. "1...2.." Lauren kicks out as the brunette only huffed as she gripped the woman by her hair and started to drag her over to her corner. But before that could happen, Angelina elbowed Daisy in the head and quickly ran over and hit Daffney off the apron so that the brunette didn't have anyone fresh to tag in.

"Angelina! Tag me!" Her partner yelled out, reaching out for her. She was happy to oblige, grabbing Daisy's arm and whipped her to their corner and tagged Jamie in. However all Velvet did was push the stunned woman out of the corner before Angelina and her moved in unison and delivered twin roundhouse kicks to the side of my ex's head. Ouch, but I hope that knocks some sense into her. Angelina then got on the apron as Velvet went for the cover but right then, Winter jumped on the apron which distracted the official. "You bitch!" She snarled as her attention left the Knockout in the ring as she stomped her way over toward the apron and the European woman jumped down, holding her hands up in surrender. Little to her knowledge that Daffney ran over and pulled Angelina off the apron but the sound of her tag team partner sitting the steel of the steps got her attention. "No Ang!" She was conflicted at this point but she went to slide out of the ring but Daisy grabbed her and whipped her into her corner right as Daffney got back on the apron and tagged herself in. The brunette only smirked slightly as she rolled out of the ring and went after Angelina..

"Sanders! Leave her around, get to your corner..." Shannon had Talia against the ropes choking her with ropes. "Daffney.. get her off the ropes.. 1...2.." Once again Angelina gets slung into the steps which again distracts the official. "Sanders, don't make me disqualify, to your corner now!" That's when I noticed Winter, crouch down to look at Velvet before spitting that god damn mist in her eyes. Are you fucking kidding me! Talia let's out a scream and the gothic woman takes advantage of her being blind and rolls her up. "1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners of the match and STILL TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Daisy and Daffney." Sigh, cheating bitch, oh well on to bigger and better things. Let's just hope that Mickie kicks Madison's ass and keeps her belt, but I still love Ashley to death though.

**Katarina's POV**

_Later on in the show.._

Sigh, I couldn't help but smile slightly as I watched whatever match is going on right now because I know that my plan is working. I am pissing them off so much and they can't knock me off the pedestal that I am on. Even though none of this happened the way that I intended it too but I am grateful that they had happened this way. I just sighed again contently to myself as I looked over to Shannon, who was playing with that purple, top hat of hers and then over to Daisy, who is just what she always does staring in her own little word. I am enjoying my peace and quiet backstage until I heard some music enter my ears.. Oh great the ladies... "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout's Championship! Introducing first, from Seattle, Washington, being accompanied to the ring by Tara, Madison Rayne!" The Queen Bee strutted her way down to the ring with Tara following right behind her like the leashed puppy that she is. The pair quickly got into the ring with Tara holding the ropes for her so that Rayne could climb in easier and the duo started whispering to each other as another song played which is known to the world as 'HardCore Country'. Oh joy, here comes Mickie. The brunette ran out on stage for a massive pop as she held the title up in the air. "Introducing second, from Richmond, Virginia, she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" The Virginia Native slid into the ring and jumped up on the turnbuckle and continued on with her entrance with the crowd chanting her name loudly as the heel Knockout merely rolled their eyes in unison. Mickie jumped down and walked over to the official, who showed the title to both women before holding it into the air as Tara went out to ringside.

Ding Ding! With the match officially underway, both women charged at each other and locked their arms together both of them trying to overpower the other. Madison let out a laugh before releasing and shoving Mickie backwards, she instantly pounced on her with a Thesz Press and punched her head repeatedly before the older woman got off of her and pulled her up, whipping her into the turnbuckle. The Champion charged at her for the former Champion to kick her hard reverse their position to put the taller brunette in the corner. "Get her out of the corner, Rayne! 1...2..." The heel Knockout merely groaned in disgust before taking a couple steps back to break the count, before making another charge at the corner only for Mickie to avoid and she goes shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Mickie decided to roll Madison up. "1….2.." The Queen Bee kicks out as she slowly gets back up to her feet, holding onto that shoulder slightly before she notices Mickie charging at her again. The younger woman acted fast and ducked underneath the oncoming clothesline and grabbed her opponent's arm, getting them into an arm drag but not afterwards flinching and clutching onto that shoulder of hers. I can't tell if she is selling it or not or legitimately hurt out there but it would work for me.

"Come on, Mickie. Is that all you got!" She taunted before stomping on the brunette's previously injured shoulder before reaching down and gripping onto the brown locks of the Champion and whipping her into the ropes. However the momentum that she was gaining was short-lived as the veteran was clearly stronger and knocked her down with a shoulder tackle. Madison got back up only to kick in the stomach by the Virginia Native.

"Ahh!" She screamed showing that she was trying to set Ashley up for her Mickie-DT but the smaller woman squirmed free and pushed the Champ into the corner and knocked her down with a clothesline. Madison took her time backing into a corner and positioning her herself up on the top as she screamed something to Mickie who was getting up slowly but she was. The brunette turned around to Rayne jumping off the top rope and catching the Native American woman in a Headscissors.

"Aw, Mickie.. is that all you got?" She cooed as she went over to Mickie and wrapped her legs around the former Diva's arm as the older woman was just sitting up, I believe this is where she slammed the person's face into the mat a couple times while doing a pushup type motion. Yes, and I get the satisfaction of watching someone bash her face into the mat, I watched Madison crawl away from the former Diva as she quickly got to her feet and looked around to plan her next move. Her opponent sits up and that gives her the chance to get her hair tightly pulling Mickie up before slamming her head back down into the canvas. Once again the Champion sits up and Ashley wraps the Virginia Native's arms around her legs and attempting that Scissor Stomp, push-up facebuster, again but Mickie was able to kick her square in the shoulder which caused her to let go as the veteran woman went for a roll up.

"1….2.." The Queen Bee kicks outs and seems stunned to say the least as Mickie quickly jumps to her feet and eyes the dazed like she is a predator stalking her prey and slowly crouches down. I know what she is going to do, she is going to go for the Mick Kick which hits most of the time. Ashley shakes her head before slowly turning around.

"Madison, lookout!" Tara yelled from ringside which gave the woman enough of a heads up to move out of the way of the Mick Kick and it invertedly hit the man in stripes and not him unconscious. The Knockout's Champion had a panicked look on her face only Madison stunned her with a hard elbow to the face.

"Get it, Tara.. now!" The Queen Bee snarled at her bodyguard as she gripped Mickie by the hair slinging her into the mat hard. With the referee down and out, anything goes and I know that Madison and Tara are going to play dirty to get the title back in her possession, I do like that. Anyone would like to see Mickie James suffer in any way possible but honestly, I would prefer that Mickie wins. I know, it's hilarious I am siding for the good guys this time only because I want the satisfaction of beating the living hell out of her myself and getting that title and having both of them in my procession. Think of it, I would be able to take away something process from her as well, I will be at the top of the Knockout's Division. The veteran only let out a sigh before walking over and jerking the title forcefully away from the redhead that was sitting next to Christy Hemme, I believe her name is SoCalVal or whatever, she isn't important. With the title in her possession, Tara rolled into the ring as Madison picked up the stunned Champion. "Come on Tara! Hit her with it, hurry up!" A scowl merely appeared on the older woman's face before a slight nod of her head, the raven haired woman went for the swing. However the Virginia Native was able to free herself from Madison Rayne and evade, causing Tara to nail her own partner upside the head.

"Shit!" I heard the Vicious Vixen exclaim as she turned to shoot a glare at her long time rival only to receive a Mick Kick to the side of her head, when she fell down she rolled out of the ring. Mickie looked down at Tara before sliding the title out of the ring before walking over to Madison, who was still out cold. Picking her up the brunette gave her screaming warcry but delivering the Mickie DDT to the already stunned Rayne. The hardcore country slut went for the cover as the referee was starting to come too.

"1…..2….3!"

The crowd cheered and the bell rang, "Here is your winner and STILL TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" The brunette was handed the title that was previously on the ground as her brown eyes glanced over to Tara, who slid in to check on Madison, who was slowly coming too.

Five.. four.. three.. two.. "What the hell was that, Tara! I lost the match because of you!" The Queen Bee sat up screaming at her bodyguard. Called it now commence the arguing.

"I told you it was a bad idea! Mickie is smarter than that!"

"Well maybe your old ass should have moved faster!" Ashley screamed once again, as an amused Mickie was just watching them.

"They argue like a married couple, bloody hell it's annoying. Almost reminds of my mum and she constantly nagged at me like twenty-four seven when I was a little thing. Shannon, you need to clean your room. Shannon, you need to do your homework. Shannon, stop trying to dye the cat purple.. Shannon, stop threatening to stab the neighbor's kid with your scissors." I heard my partner ramble on and on about whatever nonsense that trailed from the topic at hand. I just chuckled looking over to Daisy, who just cocked her head over toward Daffney. Yeah, I know.. I don't understand her half the time either. "Shouldn't we get out there now?"

I just nodded my head as I noticed that Mickie had finally rolled out of the ring. Time to cause some more chaos in the Knockout's Division. I motioned for Nicole to follow me and I emerged out of the curtain first walking onto the stage and the other two followed behind. "Oh no! Look Taz, these three are back out here!" I heard Tenay remark but I merely shot a glare over toward the announce table as my eyes wandered back down to Mickie, who had her fists up in a sort of fighting stance. Tara and Madison were just standing there as we just walked down the ramp, I flashed a small grin over their direction because I know how eager Lisa is to get her hands on me. However she simply can't because that would be impossible and I adore it. The Virginia Native was the first to charge at us trying to clothesline me down, but I ducked underneath her and turned around quickly to grab her by those brown locks of hers. She retaliated swifting and whipped me into the guardrail which fucking hurt as Daisy and Daffney went after her, double teaming her with a bunch of blow to her head and back. The Virginia Native let out a snarl before continuously trying to fight the duo off as I just watched in amusement.

"Get her in the ring.." I ordered as the brunette only nodded her head slightly before rolling the Knockout's Champion into the ring, Daisy took the liberty of pouncing on the stunned Mickie, delivering some hard blows to the head. I looked back over to Lisa and Ashley, who were really conflicted because they want their hands on us but they are on our team so they have to help us.

That's when I heard the crowd start to cheer and I was confused but I turned around to see none other the cavalry, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love, running down the ramp with Lauren going after Daffney. "Winter!" I heard Talia scream out as she slid into the ring and pounce on me but I quickly pushed her off of me. "How dare you!" I just rose to my knees and charged at her again until I heard a thump which was Lauren slinging Daffney into the steps. That's when Madison barked some sort of order to Tara and the pair started to attack Angelina. "Ang-" Jamie called out to her best friend until I kicked her hard into the face before turning around to deal with Mickie since the other two bimbos had barbie girl down there taken care of. They rolled her into the ring and slid in behind me before I crouched down and continued to pummel on Velvet Sky some more because it's amusing me.

"Hold on.. what's going on here?" Taz asked so I turned back to make sure no one was behind us and then back over toward Mickie and Daisy, who were still brawling. That's when something appeared out of the corner of my eye hoping over the guardrail and slowly making their way over to the ring. Hmm, interesting. The figure was obviously female with a hoodie covering her face but she wasted no time in sliding into the ring and going straight after Daisy trying to pull her away from Mickie.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Get your hands off of her!" I snarled at the other woman, who merely glanced up at me, a small smile gracing her lips. "You are-" That's when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. God damn it Velvet, you are a nuisance.. Velvet again nailed me hard until I noticed that she was now in front me as Daisy backed away from Mickie, who was now to her feet.

"Who the hell is that!" I heard Queen Bitch exclaim as I notice her slide into the ring with Tara right behind her and Angelina rolling in on the other side of the ring. All chaos seemed to calm down for now as the eight of us stood in the ring together. "Who are you!" Ashley took the liberty to ask the other woman that was standing by Mickie. She tugged off her hoodie before shrugging her shoulders and I just smiled to myself, that's how it was going to be happen, eh? I just know that the crowd is going crazy for her, typical.

"That's Maria Kanellis! What is she doing here!" Taz exclaimed like he was surprised the appearance. The four face Knockouts wasted no time in charging us once again with the redhead taking the lead and going straight after me so I locked arms with her. "Another brawl! Knockout's don't mess around!" Maria was very quick to overpower me, I bet that her hatred for me is building so much, her motivation to hurt me for the pain that I have caused is taking over her. Hmph, I might have over-estimated her brute strength when I felt myself being clotheslined out of the ring but I just got back up and watched the chaos unfold as soon, the face Knockouts have clear the ring, sending all the others out of the ring.

"No! Why are you here now, first Mickie then her.." Tara exclaimed pointing over to my little zombie, who just decided to walk back over to me, looking a little concern that I was hurt. "now you..! You have got to be kidding me!" The redhead just waved at the Black Widow as she just shook her head furiously.

"Who the hell is that?" Madison asked her as the Vicious Vixen just turned around and started to walk up the ramp obviously infuriated. "Tara! Answer me!" The Queen Bee called out to her as she started to follow her bodyguard up the ramp.

"The fact that someone such as yourself, Tara, can be turned into someone's bitch is beyond me." Maria mocked as the raven haired woman turned back to toward the ring. "That got your attention, didn't it? I have known you longer than anyone here, I know for a fact that you don't take orders from ANYONE. So I am just wondering, why you choose to listen to someone that is HALF your size?" That got the whiny woman beside me to yell whatever at the redhead because she got her feelings hurt. Oh boo who..

"Oh, I got something to say now." Mickie spoke getting the microphone from the redhead next to her. "Haha, you all crack me up.. Madison always getting Tara to do her dirty work so she could cheat to win this title. Now we have Winter, who is just as stupid and using Daffney and my former partner to try to send a message and attack me. Just try all you two want sweethearts because the title will still be in it's rightful place, around my waist."

I walked over to the Queen Bee and jerked the microphone out of her hand. "Is that so, love? You think because you found one of your old friends and have the help of the Beautiful People. You think that's enough to save you from losing your title. Trust me love, fate is definitely going to be in my favor because I am going to get that title from you, one way or another.."

"No.. no no! Winter, don't think that this is over because if you hadn't of spray the blood mist in Vel's eyes then we would have won the titles.. We are going to defeat you and bring those titles back to where they belong." Angelina spoke.

"Because it's always about the Beautiful People, right? That or that.. that.. what did you call her, Madison?" I actually enjoy hearing you say it.. believe it or not.

"That backwoods, corn fed, frumpy, flannel-wearing, hardcore country slut! This is our house, Mickie James and we will be sure that you and your little friends, learn that lesson! Come on let's leave, Tara." The pair of women started to head back up the ramp which was fine, they can leave, I don't care.

"Yeah go on Tara, be the little bitch that you are and listen to her.. Man, I am so disappointed in you." I heard Maria mock again from the ring. I took that as my cue to slowly turn around and walk up the ramp as well with my partners following up behind me. "Oh, Daisy.. Just so you know, if your own girls couldn't slap some sense into you.. then I guess that I might have to do it for them.." That's where you are wrong Maria because I won't let you get her, she's mine now.

**Author's Note: The chapter started in Maria's POV where Maria seems to be thinking about everything that has happened so far and Daisy then the girls seemed to be having some picking on poor Madison about being "straight". Aw why does everyone have to pick on poor Ashley? The first match is up which is the BP vs Daisy and who they originally thought was Winter but Daffney is taking her place so Katarina is taking her place at ringside. Velvet is a very pissed off woman starting out against Daffney and having most of the momentum in her favor, she tags in Angelina anf the Zombie Hot woman retreats and tags in Daisy. Angelina doesn't want to fight Nicole and she tries to snap her out of it but like that stops Daisy as she attacks and angered Angel. The momentum seems to be even with the two and Velvet gets back in the match after Daffney attacks Lauren on the outside. Katarina ends up being the difference maker bringing out the Blood Mist to spray it in Vel's eyes and Daffney rolls her up. Mickie vs Madison for the like nine hundredth time, nothing too special with this match TBH, Rayne seemed to have hurt herself early on. The referee gets knocked out and Madison tried to have Tara help her to win by striking Mickie in the head with the title but Mickie evades and Ashleys gets hit instead which costs her the match. Also Massive brawl after the segment and Maria makes her debut helping the face Knockouts in clearing the ring. What will Maria's motives be? What will happen next..Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	34. When it Raynes it Pours

**Author's Note: The chapter started in Maria's POV where Maria seems to be thinking about everything that has happened so far and Daisy then the girls seemed to be having some picking on poor Madison about being "straight". Aw why does everyone have to pick on poor Ashley? The first match is up which is the BP vs Daisy and who they originally thought was Winter but Daffney is taking her place so Katarina is taking her place at ringside. Velvet is a very pissed off woman starting out against Daffney and having most of the momentum in her favor, she tags in Angelina and the Zombie Hot woman retreats and tags in Daisy. Angelina doesn't want to fight Nicole and she tries to snap her out of it but like that stops Daisy as she attacks and angered Angel. The momentum seems to be even with the two and Velvet gets back in the match after Daffney attacks Lauren on the outside. Katarina ends up being the difference maker bringing out the Blood Mist to spray it in Vel's eyes and Daffney rolls her up. Mickie vs Madison for the like nine hundredth time, nothing too special with this match TBH, Rayne seemed to have hurt herself early on. The referee gets knocked out and Madison tried to have Tara help her to win by striking Mickie in the head with the title but Mickie evades and Ashleys gets hit instead which costs her the match. Also Massive brawl after the segment and Maria makes her debut helping the face Knockouts in clearing the ring. What will Maria's motives be? What will happen next..Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**This is a filler chapter...and it's Rated M for uhh sexual content because my mind is in the gutter when thinking of cute stuff for this chapter..! ;)**

**Tara's POV**

"Ashley, are you sure that you are okay?" I asked once we got to the backstage area since we were the first to walk away after the segment as the remaining seven Knockouts were still out there. But I know for a fact that her shoulder got fucked up in the match with Mickie because she is still wincing in pain every time that she moves it slightly. That's when I heard some more footsteps and I glanced back slightly to see the other three Heel Knockouts finally getting back stage. Ugh, I hate that I have to play nice and be on their team after everything that has happen, Shannon and Katarina especially, they tried to hurt Ashes. You don't hurt my best friend, I swear to God when I get the chance, I am going to beat the holy hell out of you so bad that you are going to living in a hospital. I would suffer the consequences needed to make sure that you couldn't harm anyone ever again. That's when Katarina eyed the both of us with a smirk gracing her lips before the trio started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Oh those stupid.. Hey!" Ashley shouted as she brushed past me but some dumbass left some sound equipment laying around and of course, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and stumbled over it. Luckily for her, I was close enough to grab her and pull her back closer to me so she doesn't hurt herself any worse than she could off. "Thanks.." She mumbled awkwardly as she lowered her head shyly. I heard Katarina let out a small, obnoxious laugh before they disappeared from our sight.

"You need to be more careful, you got have hurt your if I wasn't around to catch you. Last thing we need is your clumsy, little butt hurting yourself even more than I wouldn't have such an amazing practice partner." I told her nonchalantly, as she mumbled something under her breath so I nudged her. "What was that?"

"My ass is not little, thank you very much.." The younger woman sassed cutely, well if I wanted to get technical about she is the youngest member of the roster being only twenty-four, next one the list for being the youngest is Brooke who is only twenty-six...well Paige is twenty-four but she is only a ring announcer from Xplosion. Speaking of which her birthday is the fifth of next month but you want to know something funny about that. My birthday is merely five days after hers and then I know Maria's is the twenty-fifth, so many birthdays close together.

"Well I know that you don't have a tiny ass because I know for a fact that you don't especially in ring gear like that.." I pointed down to her skirt. "I mean if it's just there then you can't help but to take a little peek.." That's the honest truth, I mean if someone sees a woman in a dress or skirt that you are going to take a peek. And why would I not, I mean this is Ashley we are talking, probably the most adorable thing ever or the scariest, short bitch ever.. depending on what side you are on.

Madison looked back up at me and smirked slightly before cooing, "Oh, did you just bluntly admit that you have been checking out my ass then.. I knew that I was too good to resist from any man or woman.." I like the confidence, I really do but I wanna tease and have fun with this while I can.

"Did you not forget the whole entrance that you had with Lacey and Velvet while Lauren was gone? I mean your ass was kind of just there, however regardless of that entrance of not, there is the possibility that I could have looked a couple times. But then I would have to crouch down to your eye level just to even see it, jeez you are so tiny.." I picked at her height again which caused her to make a face in disgust. "But you never know, I could like what I see.."

"Maybe I am not too short maybe you are just too damn tall! I am average height and weight for a perfect woman that could only be considered as Queen material.." The brunette stated before smiling once again as I just snickered in content. "Hm? Didn't consider that, did you? But I think that being taller suits you and your curves better.."

"So you have been checking me out, haven't you?" I asked her curiously as she just shrugged her shoulders in response. I don't know how long ago Ashley started to get really playful about this whole thing but I really am enjoying this whole cat and mouse game that we have going on, and I catch always my prey. Bet on it..no one can resist Victoria for long. "Should have known.."

"How do you know if I was actually checking you out or not? Can't a girl compliment another woman?"

"I don't but that's the fun of it all and plus I thought Ashley Simmons was a straight woman.." I arched a brow at the younger woman as she folded her good arm across her chest. "Or was that all a clever bluff..?"

"Well how do you know I am or do you think I am lying to get the others off my back? Personally how do you know that I am not just dragging this along and toying with you even if I am a straight woman? Maybe it's to inquire whether or not that you are into women or not.." Oh she is good but I think that I could break her with a little more effort and some teasing with is really fun to do. "Then again Lisa, sometimes you are a little hard to read.."

"Hm? Hard to read, Lexi.. I think not because I think that you are simply over thinking the situation at hand. Because if you remember correctly since you know about my career.. I kissed Candice Michelle on many occasions and her and I were never an item, in fact Candi has a husband and they have been married a good five years now. Now I do a similar kind of entrance with you, it could mean something but it could also be just work related and nothing more." I purred referring to her old ring name of Lexi Lane and plus I think that's a cute nickname for her. "The choice is yours how you interpret any of this.."

"I think..."

"Think what?" I purred once again as I took a step closer to her and she smiled slightly so I took that as a yes in a way without her verbally admitting it. "I think that rather or not that you want to admit it, that you know I am right.."

"What makes you a hundred percent sure that my acting skills are not playing you for a fool?" She retorted back confidently as the smaller woman took another step closer to close the gap between her and I.

"That's the thrill of it all, I don't have the slightest idea. But.." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she let out a cute squeak of surprise. "Don't you love to live in the moment?" I would be lying through my teeth if I said that my heart wasn't beating at a million miles per hour. I feel likes it's going to explode and only this little woman has this effect and I fucking hate that I love the feeling so much. I am the big, bad, Black Widow and I am subconsciously whipped by a five foot four, brunette with the prettiest hazel eyes. "I would think someone like yourself would be more willingly to take a risk.." I poked her chin up so she was forced to look at me as she was debating on what to say or what to do at this time, I think that I finally got her where I wanted her.

"Will you two just fucking kiss already!" We heard a voice which caused me to release Ashley and step away from her and shot a glare over to the direction of the voice. Who the.. Oh, that explains it, there was not only one woman standing there but four of them with Christy Hemme being the one that obnoxiously yelled out. Lauren and Talia just stood beside her shook their heads in unison before both of them slapped the older redhead upside the head. "Ouch! What? It's the truth.." My eyes wandered over to the other woman which was Maria as she only smirked over to me and then her eyes glanced over to Ashley, who only had a scowl and folded her good arm over her chest again.

"How long have you four been standing there?" I hissed slightly at the group as most of them only chuckled. Then again where the hell did Mickie go since she doesn't seem to be with the group. I don't know but then again she isn't one to poke at my personal life..most of the time.

"Well did you two forget that we were going to follow behind you shortly? I mean, we could hear you two having a conversation about her ass and thought it was rude to interrupt so we just waited." Jamie told us nonchalantly as she leaned over on one of the crates. They having been standing there this entire time! Oh god, ever since Maria picked up on my feelings for Ashley, she has really been up my ass about it and now I guess the others have picked up on it too. I am not that noticeable..

"You girls are so annoying sometimes I swear.. it's rude to eavesdrop in on a conversation." The Queen Bee sassed them in a slightly pissed tone. "Didn't anyone teach you that?"

"Then if you wanted privacy, you should have went somewhere that wasn't in the open. Right?" Angelina Love decided to remark sarcastically.

"She is right, you know. I mean, we all work here and can go wherever we please. But it seems that there was a little something-something going on here, maybe we should leave you ladies alone." Ria decided to speak with a little smile plastered on her face.

"There is nothing going on here, geez.." Ashley sighed in annoyance before turning back to me.

"Oh because I am pretty sure that we were going to see some kissing going on.." Hemme cooed again with a small laugh which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have interrupted them and yelled at them then huh?" Velvet snickered over to the older redhead.

"I am sorry okay, I am not a very patient person when it comes to important stuff. I mean Jesus Christ, these two have been a team how long now and they are not a couple yet? And I don't want to hear all these 'I am a straight woman' and 'it's strictly business' because I know that's it a flat out lie. I mean yeah that you two are always around each other when the cameras are off, it's a different story. They are literally up each others' ass all the time.." Shut up, Hemme, shut up.

"Unbelievable." I mumbled softly. I am going to kill Christy in her sleep one day I swear and I thought Maria was awful with this but Hemme just topped her.

"You girls have fun with whatever, I am going to go into my locker room and get changed. Seriously, I wonder why I hang with you all sometimes.. But I need to go get myself checked out by the doctor because my shoulder rammed the pole.." Ashley told them before she started to casually limp toward the hallway that leads to her locker room. "By the way, Katarina is probably still around here so be careful and don't go anywhere alone."

"We know." Angelina told her.

"Yeah, just be careful you guys and make sure that Mickie isn't by herself.. If you need us, just text.." That's when I decided to turn my heels and try to catch up with Madison, who just wants to get away from them like I do.

"Will do, and you ladies behave yourself and see you tomorrow I suppose, LisaBoo." I heard Maria cooed as I heard a group of footsteps get louder and start to fade away slightly so I mentally sighed in relief.

"Ash, slow down.." I called out to the smaller woman as the brunette stopped and turned back to me. "Your ankle is starting to bruise up, you don't need to put so much pressure on it."

"I am fine but thank you.."

"Come here.." I motioned for her to come closer which she was naturally confused but didn't question it for long. What kind of person would I be if I let her walk on that ankle when she doesn't have to? I just crouched down slightly. "Get on, I can carry you." Again Ashley just blinked a couple times before just nodding her head all adorable like and climbed onto my back and wrapped her smaller arms around my neck as I grabbed onto her legs.. "I don't need you getting hurt anymore, ya know?"

"You are the sweetest.." I heard her mumble as head was nuzzled into my shoulder.

"I know, sweetcheeks." I spoke nonchalantly before asking, "What plans do you have for tonight? I don't want to stay around here with these dumbasses but for some reason, I still love them." What a stupid question to ask her? You guys practically live together because lord knows when I actually get to go back home for a while but then again, there isn't anything there for me. I guess that's why I prefer just staying here with my friends and Ashley because I wouldn't want her to room by herself. Maybe it's the way that love works and that it makes things harder to be away from the person even for just a matter of minutes even seconds. But I can't even read her properly to know whether or not, she is actually straight or if that's just a lie. God damn, why are women so confusing..?

**Madison's POV**

Why? Why! Out of the possible outcomes of what occurred earlier, why did our friends have to be nosy pricks and spy on us? I almost had her, I almost broke her but in the process, she almost broke me. Sometimes it's like I don't know Lisa at all, but she is one of my closest friends and I practically live with her. We spend almost every second of every day with each other but normally that would be annoying as hell but for me it's a blessing in disguise. I honestly don't think now that I would be able to function properly without her around me now.. That being said, if Lisa wouldn't have been there to catch me then lord knows how hurt I could have been. Not only does my shoulder hurt from hitting the steel post but no my ankle is bruised and hurting like a bitch. It made me look like an idiot because I let Katarina get to me so easily as her staring at me set me off.. God, I hate her.. for everything and anything.. I was a pawn in her game as her using Lisa and framing her.. "Mm, no plans unless you want to go somewhere special; it's up to you, you sort of are my ride, remember?" I responded back to the raven haired woman as I remembered that she had asked me a question earlier. Then I started to think, what would have happen if they weren't around? Fucking Maria probably told everyone about my conversation with her..how I admitted my feelings for the Black Widow. Would that conversation have lead to anything special? If Tara was trying to get me worked up and teased me, then she did a pretty good job at that. Wait! Did Maria tell Lisa and Victoria is now going to tease me about it? I don't know.. But I know that my urge to kiss her back there was definitely hard to resist but I can't even tell if she is into me or not. If I had sort of an idea, maybe I could build up some confidence. Why is she so complicated?

"Yeah, right. Ha, I forgot about that for a second." The older woman laughed lightly as she carried me through the main corridor of the arena. Neither one of us have no more segments or promos tonight so I just want to leave and get away from everything. "You hungry? We can go get something."

"Not really hungry but I have the weirdest carving for jellybeans and I can't explain it." I stated honestly as I nuzzled into the crook of her neck without making it uncomfortable for her. Honestly I don't like being babied but right now, I am really comfortable with her carrying me.

"I wouldn't doubt it at this point. Come on, let's get changed and then we can leave and go get your candy, kind of thinking about it some, I want some gummy worms now." I just mumbled a small yeah into her ear as well made it over to my locker room which was away from the others thank god, I think Brooke's locker room is beside mine but I don't think the former Diva would be nosy and annoy us.. Then again, she is almost always around the group now so she was probably with Sarita where we left her before our match. "Would you like to shower here or when we get back to the motel?" She asked casually as she gently crouched down so I could climb off of her.

"Umm, I don't know honestly. I can get mine out of the way here and then you can get yours back at the room."

"Sounds good to me.. I can wait out here for you until you get done." The woman with red streaks in her hair responded nonchalantly. Part of me was thinking like a flat out pervert and tell her to join me. But seriously Ashley, you need to get this together, she is a married woman; that's completely against all that you believe in.. Then again, what is truly right anymore? I am a Christian woman but it goes against everything I know to love another woman.. love.. Me, in love with another woman someone that I consider a best friend to me, someone I looked up to for the past nine years. Why is it that everything that is so wrong, feel so right? It's conflicting and I hate myself for it so much. "Ash?"

"Hm?" Fuck what did she say earlier, I already forgot.. What a lousy friend I am to not have paid attention to what she was saying. Oh, I think I can remember now. "Um, you can sit out here if you want..Or you can come in there to talk me. Whatever you want to do.."

"Hm?" The half Turkish woman arched a brow over at me before a slight smile graced her lips, I don't know what that look is for but I am going to pretend I didn't notice it. "If I didn't know any better Lexi, I would say that you just invited me to take a shower with you.."

Uh, not physically but mentally I was thinking of that but great more mind games. I am going to win though, I don't care if she is the Queen of Mind Games; I am not going to be her next victim. I am going to tame this untamable spider one way or another. "Well Lisa, why would a straight woman ask you to join her in the shower? Get your mind out of the gutter.." I just shook my head and made my way cautiously over to my duffel bag as the taller woman walked over to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure one of these idiots are being nosy pricks again.." Tara mumbled as she opened the door and peeked her head out the doorway, looking both ways in the hallway before shutting and locking the door. Why? I have no idea but I will just agree with it because last thing I need is anyone walking and their big mouth thinking that something is going on between us. I just sighed and looked down to my bag and proceeded to pick it up but this thing weighs a lot, what the hell do I put in this thing? I just grumbled in annoyance that's when I noticed someone in front of me and I looked back up at my 'bodyguard' as she spoke again. "Let me carry that in there for you, it probably weighs more than you do." A small snicker came from her mouth as she effortlessly slung the black bag over her shoulders and walked over toward the door leading to the bathroom so I just followed behind her. The taller woman just set the bag on the counter as I closed the door and I just glanced over to her.

"Thank Varon."

"Sole." She almost hissed at me, I noticed the hint of venom in her voice.

"Huh?" I cocked my head over to her as her eyes just wondered over to the floor before glancing back over to me.

"Nothing, sweetcheeks. Are you going to go ahead and get your shower or does little Ashley need help getting undressed?" She cooed and I just rolled my eyes in response as the older woman chuckled lightly.

"He he, is that an offer LisaBoo? Now why would you do that? I am a big girl, I can handle myself.. thank you very much." I retorted, as I walked over closer to her because she is propped up on the bathroom counter and I need to get my shampoo and stuff. "Can you hand my shampoo, please?" The raven haired woman nodded her head and pulled out the bottle and held it out for me to grab. "Tha-" I went to reach for it and Lisa smirked instantly pulling it back toward her and holding it above her head.

"Hehe, you are going to have jump for it, shortstuff." Victoria let out a laugh before standing in front of me making it even more difficult to reach it.

"You are such an ass.." I growled at her lightly as I attempted to reach at it again. Why is she being a bully now and picking on my height? I know that I am short but I just really want my shower because I am all sweaty and gross after that match.

"I know I have a nice one, thank you." That's not exactly a lie but Victoria is really starting to annoy me right now.

"Fuck you, stop being a smartass and give me the shampoo." I retorted as she only chuckled as she set the bottle down on the counter but wrapped her arms around my waist before I could even reach for it.

"You would want to, huh?" I heard her whisper in my ear as the stronger woman picked me up and placed me in the exact spot that she was sitting. What the hell is she doing? "Really? No response, I expected a retort from you about how you are a straight woman and all that."

"Now what the hell makes you think that Lisa, you can ask me a thousand times over and my answer will always the same. I am strictly dickly, what about that can't sink into that thick skull of yours?" Why! Why am I digging myself an even deeper hole? I think I just fucked this up because at this point, she could do anything and I would melt into her. And I think that she is starting to figure this out, judging by that amused smirk on her face that curled into a sadistic smile. I noticed her inched slightly closer to me and that alone caused my heart to beat faster. "Personal space, woman." I was able to mumble out loud enough for her to hear but instead her larger framed walked in between my legs.

"Really now? Because you don't seem that bothered by it now.. Right? Do you really want to push me away?" I felt her finger slowly trail up my thigh which caused me to shiver slightly at her touch. No. No, I don't want to push you away but I refused to lose this game of ours. "Just admit that you want me and maybe.. maybe I could grant that wish. Even if you are 'straight' as you say, I am Tara and no one can resist me for long.."

"You are so funny to think that this intimidates me, but I always figured that the big, bad Black Widow was into me. Seems you just admitted it.." I tried to keep my confidence up and not to break my character or give any hints that this is what I want but I don't think that I am doing a good job at that. "It's funny that your ego makes you think that any man or woman would fall for-" I began to speak when my train of thought was cut off by her hand roughly gripping my hair and yanking it backwards. I just bit on my bottom lip as the woman with red streaks in her hair just looked at me amused.

"That's adorable but.." Tara purred in a low tone as I felt her hand leave my brown locks and travel down to my top as her other hand was caressing my cheek. "..you really need to get your shower so we can leave.. Or are you incapable of doing it yourself now..?"

"I..um.." God damn it Ashley Nichole, speak! Lisa is going to figure out that you are lying, she can't break you. I couldn't come up with a single word to respond to her right now, my mind is screaming yes but I am trying to portray it as a no. I could felt my cheeks become hot as I only looked up to see that the older woman was just slightly smiling at me. "Uhh. I .." Say anything, you dumbass. I could only feel her hand slightly brush up against my cheek before it moved over and she tucked a strand of hair that was covering my face.

"Well, what do you want?..." I know that I have can't run now, because she has me caught in that web of hers.

I can't take it anymore, I really can't right now..I can feel her finger slowly going up and down my thigh and it's driving me to the brink of insanity if I wasn't already there. Wouldn't you go insane, if your best friend was the one that you have fallen for but is married and a straight woman? Well the straight part is questionable but what if she didn't feel the same way about me, what if I do something stupid and mess this up? I couldn't bare to lose her as a friend, but right now I can't get a read on the woman and rather or not she is just teasing me. '_I would think someone like yourself would be more willingly to take a risk..'_ Her words from earlier echoed in my head as I brought my hands away from the cold counter and wrapped them gently around her neck which she smiled in response. I realized that now I can't turn back it's all or nothing. "I...I..want..you.." And I didn't give her time to respond as I pulled her closer to me and connected my lips to hers, I needed this more than anything else right now. I expected her to pull away but for some reason she didn't and returned it eagerly and with utter dominance. Part of me was relieved like a thousand pounds has been lifted off of my chest. She pulled away from me slowly and I just waited patiently for her response but Lisa remained silent in the same spot she was before. I feel like I severely fucked up. "I..I'm..sorry.. I just..I know.. that you are married and all.."

"Why are you apologizing? Are you really that skittish, what did you think that I was going to be a bitch and push you away or something?" Did she really just read my mind? I couldn't really speak but I nodded my head yes in response. "I couldn't hurt you like that, Ash, as a matter of fact I don't even think that I could no matter how hard I try. And as for the married part sweetie, I have been divorced for over a year but never told anyone..That's why I corrected you, my last name is Sole now not Varon, that's my ex husband's name.." Again I was speechless about the entire thing, she never told anyone that her husband and her got a divorce. I wonder why.. but I don't want to anger or upset her in any way. I felt her hands pry my hands and arms away from her neck and laced our hands together before bringing them back to me and pinning them down to the counter. "Tell me.. what you want.. from me.."

"I..I.." I really don't know how to respond to this question but before really even thinking of the consequences, my mouth blurted out the first thing that trailed in my mind. "I.. want.. you to have..your way with me.."

"Jesus, I really do have that big of an affect on 'straight woman'." Victoria chuckled with added emphasized the last two words. "I knew that no one could resist my charm."

"Make one more smartass remark and this little lady will make sure that you are sleeping on the couch. I will be the biggest bedhog ever and every time you try, I will kick you off into the floor." I told her sternly because she knows that I would do it too.

"Was that so hard, hm Maddie?" Her voice was low with a slight hint of sarcasm before I felt her hands tug at my top as I without a second thought responded and lifted my arms up so she could slide it off of me easier before I felt her lip crash into mine. I am honestly on cloud nine right now because I thought this would never happen, my dirty little secret.. my fantasy. The kiss wasn't full of lust, but it was sensual and passionate something I wouldn't expect out of her to be honest, I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth, it was a sensual dance of dominance, of love as I was also allowed to explore her mouth as well. Sometime during our liplock, Lisa was able to get my top off of me and toss it somewhere on the floor, I don't even fucking care right now, I can pick it up later.. Once our lips part parted, and her hands made contact with my abdomen again as I felt her lips make contact with my neck. "You are so beautiful, Ash. I don't think I tell you that enough.." I could hear her whisper softly before I felt her lips connect to my sensitive skin again with finding my weak spot with ease as she bit me hard.

"Mhm.." Should have figured that she would be a biter but that makes it even hotter, I knew that she would be rough and I honestly love it. Her hands travel up slowly before they cupped one of my breasts, giving it a squeeze which caused me to gasp out again. I heard the older woman snicker slightly before I felt her lips started start to go down toward my chest as her hands gently groped and caressed my mounds. That's when the raven haired woman stopped before glancing back up to me, I couldn't figure out why but I think it was her wanting clarification she could keep going or not so I just nodded my head slightly.

"I think.. that this needs to go too.." Her finger hook the top of my skirt. "Trust me when I say that this is really going to need this to take place in that shower.. That is, if you want to completely go through with this. I won't do anything that you don't want to do.."

"You think that I am going to turn back now? You aren't getting off that easily.." I growled playfully at the woman, who merely arched a brow in response. "Well? I am practically half naked in front of you begging for you to fuck me and you are going just going to look at me. Take off your clothes and get me in there, woman."

"Ooh, demanding. I like this Ashley more..so playful." Tara laughed as she tugged the fabric of my skirt so I just bit my bottom lip and allowed her to pull it off of me. "Up now." Her voice was more of a sexy growl as her hand gripped my wrist and forced me to my feet. "Good girl now let's get the rest of your bottoms off." I don't even think it was a second later that I could feel my underwear down at my ankles so I kicked them off. "You are so damn perfect.." Another kiss was placed on my lips as I felt her finger slowly trailed up my thigh until I felt her index finger against my center, toying with my lower lips. "You are so wet, my little Queen Bee.." I just let out a little growl, and gripped onto the beltloop of her jeans. "Alright, I see someone doesn't like being teased.." I just get on my tip toes and planted another kiss on her lips as I toyed with her belt, unhooking it with ease and tossing it wherever and then I gripped the tubetop she was wearing as tugged it up as the Black Widow lifted her arms and surprisingly allowed me to remove it. I act like I haven't seen her without a top on her body is simply breathtaking, her body is perfectly toned and her breasts are huge compared to mine. Perfection is the best word to describe it...

"Have I ever told her how beautiful you are?" I chuckled as she only pulled me into another kiss as I worked on getting her pants unzipped. I know for a fact that I have very little control and she is just letting me have it for a moment because once we get in there, I am going to get fucked so hard that I will be seeing stars. And plus, I am just trying to help her out in the long run. It was long before every article of clothing was scattered on the tile floor and I get forcefully dragged into the shower. "Jesus, that's cold as hell.." I remarked to the temperature of the water that was making contacts with our bodies.

"Trust me, you will forget about it here in a second, Ash..I promise.." She cooed as her larger frame pressed against my smaller body and her lips connect with my neck again with a swift combination of sucking, light nibbling and an occasionally her teeth would grazed and rough pierce into my skin.

"Ah!" I moaned out as the older woman only went lower toward my chest and I swear, my legs are weakly starting to shake in pure want and anticipation. Her soft lips planted a trail of small kisses in between my chest as I could only feel my heart beat faster and shiver in response as her thumb brushed lightly against my erect bud before it was quickly replaced with her lips. "Ah!" I gasped out again as the Vicious Vixen's brown eyes glanced up at me slightly as her skilled mouth switched between sucking, nibbling, and flicking her tongue against the sensitive flesh while groping my other one making sure not to neglect it. "Mmm.." I haven't felt anything like this before, it's nothing but pure bliss and this is only the beginning. Her attention turned to the other one as she repeated the same action to my other breast but occasionally biting down on the mound as if she was marking it, as I tangled my hands into her multi-colored locks. "Oh god.." That's when I noticed the raven haired woman crouch down as I felt her lips connect to my abdomen and every single word getting lower and lower and slowly placing them on my thighs. Her hand grabbed onto my leg and lift it onto her shoulder as I could feel her finger once again teasing my womanhood before I could feel her hot tongue against my center. "Fuck!" I gasped out gripping onto her multi-colored tresses roughly as I could feel her tongue teasing my clit before her lip suck on it. I bit onto my bottom lip, trying to suppress my moans as her skilled mouth as working me over, I could the pressure build inside me. "Lisa! Fuck!" That didn't last very long did it, I couldn't help but scream out her name, I am so close to reaching my limit and I know that she knows it too.

That's when Tara instantly stopped her oral assault on my center that was begging for her at this point, I need her to touch me more. Our lips collided roughly but I was able to taste myself, as her hand grabbed my leg and held it up so I wouldn't fall. It was then that I felt her finger slowly penetrated my opening and I felt an uncomfortable surge of pain momentarily and I think Victoria noticed as I just bit down on my lip roughly. "You alright? Am I hurting you?" That's so sweet that she can be so considerate even when she is so rough.

"Just go slow... I will get use to it..." I panted out as she nodded her head, her thrusts were slow allowing me to get use to her before I knew it the pain I once felt was replaced with an indescribable sensation, nothing but pure pleasure. "Ah!" Lisa didn't need anymore clarification that I was use to it and comfortable as at a steady pace sped up her thrusts and I bucked my hips in rhythm with her skilled fingers. "OhgodLisa! Harder!" I moaned out in pure ecstasy as I wrapped my arms around her back to get as close as I could her. The Black Widow adding a second finger in me which causing me to moan out even louder and I dug my nails roughly into her back which got a small moan out of her in response. "Lisa!" I couldn't help but moan out her name again as those magical fingers of hers pumped in and out of my throbbing, wet center and my teeth sunk into my pulse point again. "Ah! Fuckfuckfuck.." If she wasn't holding my legs up right now, then I think my lower half of my body would be jello. "I..I.. Fuck! Lisa, I-" I couldn't hold it in anymore, as I could feel orgasm run through and my juices coating her fingers and I just clawed into her back again. "Ha..Ha.." My breathing was all kinds of messed up as Lisa allowed me to ride out the rest of my orgasm before pulling out of me.

"How was that?" She purred before sucking my juices off of her fingers which has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

"That was the best feeling in the world.. Ha ha.." I stated honestly. "Kiss me..please.."

"Who the hell would I be to refuse that?" Victoria laughed before pressing her lips against mine again and this more felt different to a sense that it was filled with nothing but raw passion. She was the one to break the kiss and I merely pouted, "Why don't I help you wash up and then we can get out of here?" Yeah that would probably be the smart thing because I don't think I will be able to walk properly for a week and it's not because of my ankle. After about ten minutes or so, both of us were able to get washed up and out of the shower because lord knows that I couldn't really move without her help. "You have no idea, who long I have been waiting to do that to you.." I heard her cooed as her hands laced together with mine. "You have this crazy effect on me, and you drive me crazy.."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you but I was afraid of telling you because.. I didn't want to risk our friendship.. I was straight.. until I laid my eyes on you.. and that's the God honest truth.."

"Like I said, no one can resist Lisa Marie for long.." She spoke confidently as I just rolled my eyes at her in response before she looked in the mirror.. "Good god, I looked like I got mauled by a mountain lion.. Ha ha.."

"Sorry.." I mumbled as I walked over to the counter and to my duffel bag.

"Don't be my little Queen Bee, I love it rough..It makes it even more special that those marks are yours.." She reassured me as she dug through her bag for an outfit. I don't know why but that comment made blush because Lisa was referring to me as hers and that's honestly something I could get use too. I just smiled at the thought before I heard her speak again. "Someone messaged you, Ashes.. Might want to make sure it isn't someone important."

"It's probably just Hemme or Maria wanting to annoy us or something.." I told her as she merely shrugged her shoulders in response. But then again, my curiosity took over and I turned on the screen and I noticed the name on my screen. "It's from Katarina.." That got the older woman's attention as she walked over to me and looked down at my phone as I opened the message.

_Hey love, since I am assuming that you are with Lisa and left the arena already, Dixie wanted one of us to give you two a message. Being the nice person that I am, I thought I would let you know that they announced the Knockout's match for next week.. It's an eight Knockout Tag Team Elimination Match.. so I guess I will see you next week partners and we look forward to working with you ;). -Kat.._

"Oh great, we have to fucking team up with her.." I mumbled with a hiss.

"Hmph, figures but let's not worry about her.. Instead.." I felt her hand brush against my cheek. "We go get some food and then go back to the motel. I have a question for you first.." I just nodded my head and waited for her to respond. "Does it bother you at all..that I am so much older than you..?" She spoke nervously and nibbled on her bottom lip slightly which was so fucking adorable. "I guess that was o-"

"Age is just a number, silly. If I wouldn't be okay with it than I wouldn't have let what happened..happen. Don't worry, you are my Cougar.. and I wouldn't change a damn thing.. Plus you don't look a day past thirty anyways.."

"Flattery gets you everywhere..my Queen Bee.."

"But it's the honest truth..you haven't aged a day since the first time I saw you.."

"I think we need to hurry home because I am in the mood for round two.. That is if you are up for it.." I just nodded my head as she give me a peck on the lips and I know that I am going to be sore tomorrow but totally worth it in the end. I am trapped in the Black Widow's web and I give zero fucks because I am addicted to her sweet venom..

**Author's Note: I regret nothing! So this chapter is one I have been wanting to do every since I first introduced Madison Rayne and I wanted to do a second pairing. I originally went with Velvita (Velvet/Sarita) but I couldn't hold back the TaRayne anymore.. they needed to hook up and what a way to do it ;).. Both of these two are some stubborn and hardheaded that they didn't want to physically admit their feelings for one another.. so they would tease and interrogate.. Fucking Christy is the new Daisy of this story, I swear, she cracks me up everytime that I write her.. what a lovely addition to the group.. So Next Shows Knockout's match is an 8 Knockout Tag Team Elimination match and Tara and Madison are forced to team with Katarina.. That is going to go wonderfully right? Probably not because both of them want their hands on her.. What will happen next.. Read to find out.. **

**PS: Pun City with the title of this chapter...**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	35. Nine Knockouts Equal Pure Chaos

**Author's Note: So last chapter is one I have been wanting to do ever since I first introduced Madison Rayne and I wanted to do a second pairing. I originally went with Velvita (Velvet/Sarita) but I couldn't hold back the TaRayne anymore.. they needed to hook up and what a way to do it ;).. Both of these two are some stubborn and hardheaded that they didn't want to physically admit their feelings for one another.. so they would tease and interrogate.. Fucking Christy is the new Daisy of this story, I swear, she cracks me up everytime that I write her.. what a lovely addition to the group.. So Next Shows Knockout's match is an 8 Knockout Tag Team Elimination match and Tara and Madison are forced to team with Katarina.. That is going to go wonderfully right? Probably not because both of them want their hands on her.. What will happen next.. Read to find out.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Katarina's POV**

**January 13th, 2011**

"Ladies, we need you at the curtain, the Knockout's match is up in about ten." A nameless crew worker peeked his head into the locker room that we were resting in. I am pretty sure that he has a name but I really don't care to learn what it is, not really a important person. I didn't verbally respond to him but nodded my head acknowledging him as he quietly shut the door.

"Time to go play with the barbies again right, Win?" I heard Daffney speak in her normal American accent as she was adjusting her purple and black top and putting on that little, top hat of hers. "And this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Are you questioning me, love? You never have to doubt my motives for our rise to stardom, they can not touch us and they are simply our puppets and we control the strings." I walked over to the counter next to her as I grabbed my title belt and fastened it around my waist, might has well gloat while I have it because I am not going to lose this beauty anytime soon. "Right now, all we have to do is sit back and let Tara and Madison do all the work, sooner or later we can get rid of them once and for all. Both of them have a massive temper, you see.." I purred out slightly, tapping my finger on the counter. "One hit is all I need and I can get the Black Widow fired which would leave the Queen Bee for us to decide her fate.." I still have a couple tricks up my sleeve and one of those is disposing of the biggest threat to me which is the Black Widow, whether it be that I have to get my hands dirty or play it smart. I will get rid of Tara...even...even if I have to use that little 'girlfriend' of her against her.

"And the other plastics, shoving them back into the toy chest, shouldn't be hard should it? Aren't you concerned about sending Hotstuff into the match because that redhead piece of plastic is her Ex?" She questioned again, turning to face the brunette and then back to me.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about a single thing, her love and loyalty stays with me. Maria is just going to have to accept the reality that I have what she wants and there is not a thing that she can do about it." I stated truthfully as I grabbed the other red belt and walked back over toward the sofa. "Love, we have to go.. Come here, I need to put this on you.." I told the younger woman as she merely looked up at me and then stood up so I could wrap the belt around her waist. "There you are, you look adorable tonight, love." I cooed lightly as my zombie's cheeks turned pink for a slight second before I grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's have some fun with this.." I turned them as we walked out of the door of my locker room and handed toward the curtain where hopefully there would a Knockout there for us so we could push their buttons. I admit to some degree I miss hanging around them only because I don't get to piss them off as much. A smirk graced my lips when I noticed two particular Knockouts standing by the curtain and it's our partners for tonight, well time to push their buttons. "Well hello there, loves.."

The raven haired woman was the one to send a glare in our direction before instinctively wrapping an arm around Ashley's waist and pulling her close to her in a protective manner. That's adorable, you have to protect your little girlfriend. Victoria just kept her eye contact on me as Ashley was delivering a stare of her own before glancing down my hand that I had grabbing onto Daisy's before speaking, "You have some nerve trying to be friendly with us after all of the stuff you have done."

"I simply don't know what you are talking about. I am trying to be nice to my partners for the evening, is that so bad?"

"Ouch, I believe the little one's feelings are still a hurt because-"

It was Lisa that spoke up this time, cutting Shannon off, "Don't start with me, you two. Just because we have to team up together tonight, doesn't mean that I don't want to kick your ass for everything that you have done. When I get the opportunity to get my hands on you, I am going to make you use that you never signed with Impact Wrestling." Ooh, I am so scared of you.. Let me tremble in fear before the great Black Widow.. Not, this wanker doesn't intimidate me but I need her out of my life so that the reign of Winter can continue. Her brown eyes glanced back over to her former on-screen rival and then back to me but she remained in the same posture, holding on to Ashley as if I was going to hurt her. "What did you do to her? She looks awful.." Oh right, that's definitely a side effect of this spell that I need to fix because it makes her so she hardly eats and the brunette is starting to lose some weight because of it but I can worry about that later.. It makes it look like a legit zombie for storyline purposes and I still think she looks alright.

"I didn't do anything to her, Lisa. She made the choice to be with me instead of her.. Right, love?" I turned to look over at the brunette, who turned and looked at me and nodded her head. "Who are you guys to mess with our partnership? Haven't you done enough to poor Daisy's life, Lisa? She is content with me and that's how fate intended it to be."

"Only because you brainwashed her!" I heard a different voice that wasn't the two Heel Knockouts so I turned around and what do you know, it's my 'favorite' person in the world, Maria, along with her partners for tonight, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Mickie James, who were all sending a glare at me. "I don't know how you managed to do it but I am going to get her away from you.."

"Oh love, congratulations on your debut last week. I thought it was fitting for someone like you. You are welcome by the way.." I smirked slightly as the redhead raised a brow, I mean if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't have gotten into Impact Wrestling to begin with.. Because I decided to be nice and give Vince and Dixie some kind words about her..

"Fuck you."

"Ouch I think that you hurt my feelings, I might cry.." I playfully sniffled and wiped my eye. "You are just mad that Daisy doesn't want you anymore.. All of that was just our little game and her love for you has died, it's the way the world works.. People move on.." This is possibly the easiest thing to do to annoy her because I could do anything to set her more than I could the others. "You should be happy for her because she has someone that understands her.."

"Cut the crap Katarina, stop trying to start more drama.." Lauren piped in with that big mouth of hers.

"You..You hurt my girlfriend, you could have killed her.. I am never going to forgive you for that, Katarina.." Jamie snarled, stepping in front of her BP partner before Angelina grabbed a hold of her arm to keep her back. "I considered you a friend, we all did and you do this to us.."

"Oh let's not forget what you did to me, I was your first victim and all this other bullshit.." Mickie murmured in a low growl..

"He he, oh boohoo, cry me a bloody, fucking river.. It was all necessary to achieve what I wanted to achieve and trust me loves, it's no where close to being over.. None of you can touch me.." I taunted hoping I would anger one of them.

"Wanna fucking bet!" I look over to my right and I see Ashley stepping away from Tara. "I am sick of you and your bullshit. You and Daffney.. and whatever you did to her!" She pointed over to Nicole, who just cocked her head. Madison let out a laugh, "Not only did you two try to hurt me, but you were going to let Lisa take the fall.."

"Ash..don't worry about her, right now." The woman with red streaks in her hair said calmly trying to soothe the woman.

"No Lisa, I am going to worry about this now. That stupid bitch is going to listen to me.. You are going to take me seriously because I can and I will kick your ass.. You think that you are untouchable because you have the Miss Zombie Hot 'I failed miserably to be an moviestar so I decided to attempt to be a wrestler' beside you? That's where you are wrong, love.." Madison continued as she mocked my British accent before folding her arms over her chest. "Want to know what you are? You are a trashy, pale-faced, vampire-witch wannabe and more importantly you are a good for nothing slapper!" I think that everyone remained silent for a moment because like I was, they were taken back by Ashley sudden outburst.

"Pardon me, what did you just call me, you little wanker?"

Ashley being the ballsy woman that she apparently is now actually had the nerve to take a couple steps closer, almost to my face if she was tall enough. "I called you a trashy, pale-faced, vampire-witch wannabe and more importantly you are a good for nothing slapper! Are you dead from the neck up or something?" Once again the Queen Bee was trying to push my buttons on purpose using British slang that only Shannon and I can understand. "Someone who is so undesirable by anyone with a brain and common sense so in order for them to love you, you have to brainwash them and taking all that is human away from them!"

"Such a vocabulary on you, 'Queen Bee'." I just chuckled as I tried to keep a calm persona, last thing I need to be is called a whore by someone that probably is one herself that. Not only did she call me a whore, she also asked if I was stupid. Hmph, looks like someone has grew a pair. "Control your bitch Lisa or buy a bloody muzzle for that thing." Lisa let out a snarl before slowly stepping over toward me before I felt Daisy tug me back and she stepped in front of me.

"Daisy.. out of the way. Don't make me hurt you too.." Victoria growled. Oh come on Lisa, shove her out of the way and hit me. I guess all I have to do is talk about her 'best friend' and it sets off her temper. That's funny. However, I think if all things with those two fail, I have one other here that has a worse temper than the Black Widow, let's see if I can bring that one out.

"Now love, I know that you don't have the heart to hurt her. But if you do, I would not be responsible as to the outcome of said events." I responded nonchalantly as the raven haired woman just shot a glare at me. "I mean I honestly felt bad for hurting my little zombie but she is a tough woman."

"My? MY? What is she your property or something? She doesn't belong to you or anyone else is her own person." I believe that it was Mickie that spoke this time..

"Oh never, I would never refer to Nicole as a property or a possession unlike certain people.." I glanced over to the redhead, who only placed her arms across her chest. "And out of all the people, you are wanting to defend her Mickie, someone who hurt you and stole away what you held dear to your heart.." I looked over to the Virginia Native, who only placed a hand on her hip.

She chuckled. "You don't understand, do you? Even the words out of your mouth should be all the explanation that is needed. She isn't in control of her actions nor would she remember anything since the night at that club since that's when you spiked the drink. As much I would like too, I can't hold someone I did consider a friend accountable for something that she didn't inadvertently do. "

"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology because that poor thing is wasting something so precious on something not worth it." Hm? I turned over to look over at probably one that has been the quietest of the group, Angelina. "Think before you talk. Do you even listen to the things that come out of your mouth? Because I know that all of us here are tired hearing all of the bullshit.."

"Oh, the human totem pole speaks, does she?" I arched a brow ever at her at she immediately scowled in discontent. "When was the last time that you ate, love? I am pretty sure that there is a fine line between thin and too thin and somewhere down the line, a crackhead will see you and thinks he needs to go on a diet. What.. Can poor blondie not get a man because she is so subconscious about gaining a pound or two? That the little blonde has to constantly shove her finger to the back of her throat.. Pathetic.."

"Don't you fucking dare insult my best friend like that!" Talia yelled loud enough to almost shatter my ear drums.. This is why I don't like you, you are only relevant around others. She stormed past Angel and Mickie, standing in front of Daisy and I.

"Back off, Jamie.."

"Angel, I-"

"I said back off." Lauren snarled, roughly pushing her older best friend out of the way which even surprised me to say the least. Unfortunately Talia didn't fall ever but stumbled back before looking back over to the bleach blonde. "Move..now." Hm? I sorta of like this fire in Angelina, certainly the most unexpected one to get angry, she is always too nice. But I didn't want her to get angry.. "Daisy, move.. or I will move you myself." Of course, you can't intimidate someone that isn't afraid easily. "Suit yourself, hmph.." Completely out of character, the leader of Beautiful People rose her hand and struck it across the brunette's face, who only glared back down at her. I heard that too and it sounded like it hurt, and a lot but luckily she doesn't feel too much pain anymore. That's when I noticed Maria turn over to Lauren as if she wanted to protest the sudden act of violence before looking back at me. Aw, she didn't like that Angel struck her ex girlfriend, how adorable.. not. "I hurt your little bitch Kat, now what?" I just stared at her as her icy, blue eyes just slowly turned over to Shannon and then back to me. No one touches her, you stupid little twat. So I grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her over toward me and I watched the bleach blonde just continue to stare at me.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her as she merely nodded her head before letting out a slight growl. "Hmph, you have some nerve.." I told her as she merely smirked, I glanced over to Daisy for a moment before I felt something connect hard with my face and it really stung too. Did that wanker really just slap me as well? That fucking.. "You bloody.." Nice to see that the nicest of women have a fire that can be manipulate by how much fuel is added in.

"Velvet, your team is up in a minute, Madison, you guys are on in two!" Another nameless crew worker called out so that means, I have two minutes to calm myself down before I blow a casket. However, I think that my plans could have just changed but who knows at this point.

"Let's go..We can deal with this later.." Maria was the one to grab Angelina's arm and tugged her away over toward the front of the curtain as Mickie turned around and followed them like a lost puppy dog. Lastly, Talia merely huffed in annoyance before shooting another glare in my direction before turning her heels and walking over to her team. So many options are open to me at the moment but I guess I can think about that after this matchup.

"Guess the puppies have some bite in them after all, however some will bite off more than they can chew." Daffney responded with a chuckle as I just looked back over to her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Madison growled.

"Lookie here, this piece of silicone still wants to try to comprehend something that is way beyond her intelligence level.. Honey, it's best if you let the adults handle things and you just go and play with your little dollies. Outta wash that mouth out with the biggest bar of soap for some foul language." The brunette let out an aggravated snarl before the Zombie Hot woman wanted to push her buttons even more. "Aw does the little kitty got your tongue, little girl? Someone was all big talk just a matter of moments ago.."

"Watch it Shannon, Ashley get her big, bad girlfriend to protect her."

That's when the Beautiful People's theme song started to play and I watched the monitor as one by one the Face Knockout's emerged from the curtain onto the stage. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is a 8 Knockout Elimination Tag Match. Introducing first, the Beautiful People, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, Maria Kanellis and your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" The BP girls were doing their little posing up on the stage or whatever, Mickie was hopping around holding that white belt into the air and that redhead was blowing a kiss to the crowd like she always does.

"Thirty seconds ladies.."

"Let's have fun, shall we?" I looked over to our partners for evening as I grabbed back onto Daisy's hand and lead her over to the curtain and awaited our cue. "Aw loves don't be like that, turn those frowns upside down." They both just stared daggers into me.

"Shut the hell up, if I didn't have to act buddy buddy with you then I would be beating the holy hell out of you. That's a promise for the future." Victoria remarked as the shorter woman only nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh that means we are what you call 'besties' then," I responded sarcastically before continuing, "I can't wait to see you try. Because we know that won't happen.."

The stagehand motioned for us to emerge onto the stage but honestly why the hell are we coming out to Madison's song, I would have rather preferred Tara's at least. Whatever, let's just get this over with. "Introducing second, being accompanied to the ring by Daffney, the team of Madison Rayne, Tara and your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, Winter and Daisy." Madison and Tara went off to one side of the ring to do that disgustingly cute entrance of theirs which involves a small peck on the lips. I mentally rolled my eyes before jumping up onto the apron with Daisy following close between me with Shannon staying down on the ground. With the face Knockouts chatting among themselves as to who would start first as we all just looked at each other for our team, it looked like Mickie was going to start out. The country woman held out her hand, curling her finger motioning for the Queen Bee to start out. However being the predictable coward that she is, the youngest brunette shoved her bodyguard in front of her and climbed outside onto the apron. Tara merely looked back at us and I got out onto the apron along with Daisy, I have no issues with Lisa starting out the match.

Ding Ding! The bell rang and the two former Diva charged at each other in unison, locking their arms together in a fight for power. Obviously the taller woman pushed her backwards before delivering a hard knee to the gut before then jerking her by her hair and slamming her hard into the canvas. The Black Widow pulled the smaller woman up by her hair before whipping her into a corner. Victoria made another charge at the Knockout's Champion only for Mickie to counter with a hard elbow to the face before positioning herself up on the top turnbuckle and kicking Tara away with ease. She leaps off the top wrapping her legs along Lisa's neck in her Mickie-Can-Rana flipping the oldest woman around. The Virginia Native scouted the ring before walking over to Tara, who was starting to get back up. The black haired woman turned around and the two began to deliver around punches and chops to each other, of course with the crowd 'whooing' in response for each one. Both of them not taken down, the Virginia Native is once again whipped against the ropes and Angelina tags herself in but I don't think Victoria noticed because she hits the brunette with a Spinning Side Slam and goes for the cover. "Tara! Behind you!" Madison yells at her bodyguard to get her attention as the raven haired woman looked up at her and then down to Mickie as the official explained that the champion wasn't the legal woman. "Angelina!" Lauren just crouched in the corner as she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to I think hit Lisa was the Botox Injection. The Vicious Vixen stood up and turned around right when Angelina went for the kick and was able to grab the bleach blonde's leg and get her in a leg toss.

Angel was back on her feet fairly fast as she looked up to see the black haired woman attempting a clothesline as she ducked underneath Tara. "No." I heard the blonde speak which caused Lisa cock her head, the slender blonde rose her arm up, pointing directly at me. "I want her. Tag in Winter." Hm? It seems that I made a certain BP member very mad at me. I let out a sigh as the Vicious Vixen turned back and looked at me and I willingly extended my hand out for her. The raven haired woman only nodded her head before tagging me in and getting onto the apron. Once I got into the ring, the leader of the BP made a mad charge at me. Then again, I know for fact that whenever someone is angry that their thought process is not as it should be so I can use that for my advantage. Just get to wait for a slip up. I smiled as the two of us locked our arms together, it was a short struggle for power as I took the chance to drive me knee straight into her abdomen, causing her to release me. This was going to be really fun for me, isn't it?.. I just grabbed her hand and whipped her into the ropes and clotheslined her down. The bleach blonde rose to her feet quickly and swung wildly at me only for me to duck underneath her. She bounced back toward me and I scooped her into my arms and delivered a BackBreaker on the former Knockout's Champion on the center of her spine before stretching her body downward into a submission. "No..No!" She screams to the official who was asking her rather or not if she was going to submit. That would be too easy so I released her and just stomped on her a couple times.

"Come on, Angelina. Why don't you join me in my world? Together we could destroy Velvet Sky and Mickie James, we could have all of the gold..together. Together Winter's world would be the only thing that matters." I spoke nonchalantly as I watched the veteran Knockout stand to her feet, so I only extended my hand out to her. "Come Angelina.. Let's be logical here, I am going to be blunt, Velvet doesn't care about you like she think she does.. Once she thinks she can get ahead of you, Velvet is going to throw you to the wolves like she did to Daisy. I saved her from that and I can save you as well Angelina.. Just take my hand.." The bleach blonde stopped for a second and cocked her head.

"Angelina, don't you dare listen to anything she has to say! Kick her ass!" Talia screamed at her partner.

"Velvet replaced you before remember Lacey? What makes you think that she wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat. I won't leave your side ever, you will never have to feel alone again, I can be someone that you can rely on forever." I continued as the blonde just bit on her bottom lip almost like she was considering it.

"Angelina, don't make me come in there and slap some sense into you.. Don't be brainwashed by her, she is just stalling for time." That annoying little redhead spat.

"I am just looking out for your well-being Angelina, nothing more. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because of Velvet's selfish goals."

"Shut up, Winter!" Lauren screamed, shaking her head. "I am not going to fall for your lies. I am going to beat you." I just merely laughed as the leader of the Beautiful People charged at me again, this time setting up once again for a superkick, predictable Angelina.. So I avoided her, moving out of the corner but instead of coming after me, she went and kicked Daisy of the apron, causing her to fall onto the concrete. That stupid little.. How dare she attack her? Ugh, I don't care because it's a match so I just motioned for Shannon to check on her because I can't be bothered to right now. "Don't you touch me!" She spat at Madison and Tara, who tried reaching over and attempted to grab her hair. I just smirked as I run behind her and attempted to roll her up.

"1...2..." Unfortunately the blasted blonde kicked out and rose to her feet so fast that I was merely able to sit up before she drove her knee into my back and followed a various amount of strong kicks. "Love.. Break it up..1….2….3..." Angelina stopped and backed away as I rose to my feet only to be knocked down by a clothesline from Ms. Love and then I was knocked down again by another clothesline. I don't like this, the momentum is shifting into her favor and if I am not careful, she could actually defeat me here. That would certainly be embarrassing, I stood back up before charging at her again only for her to avoid my attempted clothesline and scooped me up into a powerslam.. Ouch.. She went for the cover. "1...2.." I got my shoulder up right after the two count because there is no way in hell that I was going to get defeated that easily. I shook my head and rose to my feet, I would hate to have to use my mist already because I was going to save that for the stupid redhead in an attempt to blind her. Ugh I really need to get back in the match before I make an idiot of myself. So I grabbed her arm and whipped her toward the corner so I hope to be able to slow her down. However that wasn't the case as I ran at her, only for her to kick me away from the ropes and she swiftly climbed to the top rope. Angelina leaped off the ropes and landed on me, ouch get off me fatass, she went for the cover. "1….2..."

I let out a huff and pushed her off of me, stopping the count. I just held on to my abdomen because I think she bruised a couple ribs or something, ugh I am going to make her pay.. this stupid bitch. The blonde grabbed my hair and lifted me up to my feet. She crouched down again, as I was still dazed. "Winter, watch out!" I heard Madison yell out for me so I was able to grab a hold of her leg as she hopped around. I merely motioned with my free hand and Shannon grabbed Daisy and the pair ran over to the apron on the other side of the ring and pulling Velvet and Mickie off the apron, their heads slamming into the apron which was amusing to see. The referee was distracted with that so I was able to spit my mist into Angelina's face before scooping her up and nailing her with my Backbreaker.

My partners were working on pulling Maria off the apron as I went for the cover. "1...2...3!"

"**Angelina Love has been eliminated!" **

The obnoxious laughter of the Queen Bee behind me, got the attention of the three face Knockouts as I merely kicked Angelina out of the ring and onto the concrete as Velvet ran over to check on her partner. Maria and Mickie exchanged glances between each other as I turned back to my partners and held my hand out to see if any one them wanted in. Surprisingly Madison bent over the rope and reach her hand out so I tagged her in as she confidently walked into the middle of the ring. "Come on! We don't have all day, someone get in here." Talia jumped onto the apron with the others as they continued to mumble and point to each other, finally the redhead climbed through the ropes. "Ha! What the hell do you think you can do to me!" Power hungry Madison remarked sarcastically as Maria walked over toward her. Slap! Ashley let out an angry snarl as she pounced on the redhead before being quickly thrown off. I do admit that it was funny to see Ash get the shit slapped out of her but that means, the 'majestic' voice is going to get even louder. "Really! Really!" The redhead only responded by shrugging her shoulders before crouching down, motioning for the former Champion to come at her. They lock arms with Maria being stronger than the latter, whipping her into the corner. Madison shook her head as the taller woman was charging at her, the brunette countered with an elbow to the side of the older woman's head before kicking her away from the corner. I don't know what she is thinking but Rayne climbed up from the top rope and leapt off of the top, only for Maria to move at the last second. Ouch, that was a failed attempt of a crossbody. "Ouch!" She screamed as she sat up only for Maria to kick her in the back several times..

Madison is being way too overconfident, she hasn't wrestled the redhead before or knows her skills like I do, and her surprising improvement. And with the height difference, the former Champ is going to have to do her speed and quickness because Kanellis is obviously stronger here. The redhead grabbed the shorter woman by the arm and whipped her into the corner again this time, she had success whenever she nailed her with a clothesline but I noticed that she tucked Madison's head underneath her arm with meant nothing other than the Beautiful Bulldog which I nudged Tara and pointed to. That means if this is a success than we better be prepared to run in there and break up the count. Maria took a running start but Ashley was able to push the redhead forward causing her to land on her ass, freeing herself from the hold. "Haha, is that all you got? This is our house! Not yours, not Mickie's, not the Beautiful Sluts!" She cooed confidently and cocky like as she grabbed Maria's arms and tucked them behind her legs which only meant one thing, the Scissors Stomp. My prediction was correct as Madison turned herself over onto the canvas and used her leg strength to propel the redhead's face into the canvas maybe four or five times, before crawling off of her and going for the cover. "1….2..." Ria kicked out at the last second with caused the Queen Bee to let out a frustrated scream.

"That was three, ref!"

"It was two Madison!" He stated once again holding two fingers directly into her face. The brunette only sighed and decided to capitalize on the redhead being stunned, whipping her into the corner. This time the Queen Bee decided to kick Maria in the abdomen until she sat in the corner, the brunette smirked before pushing her foot against the redhead's throat. "Let her go Rayne! 1….2…..3...4!"

"I let her go okay! Don't tell me what to do!" The shorter Knockout sassed as she held her hands up slowly backing away before contemplating what to do next. She seemed to have made up her mind as she ran toward the redhead in the corner, I am assuming some kind of low dropkick but the taller Knockout moved out of the way, sending Madison's head into the top turnbuckle several times before the ref pulled the redhead away. Maria's aggressive side didn't stop there as she ran up and nailed Madison in the head with an Enziguri that didn't send her into the canvas but merely dazed. That's when I heard footsteps and noticed that Velvet and Mickie were running across the ring and they swung wildly knocking Tara off the apron and then I tried to hit Velvet but Mickie get me square in the head, causing me to fall down. Daisy was able to grab the brown locks of the Virginia Native only to receive a kick to the side of the head from the BP member, causing her to fall next to me.

Ouch.. that hurt. "1...2...3!" We are down one not really the more useful of the two but still...we need Tara to do all the dirty work so we gotta protect her..

"**Madison Rayne has been eliminated!" **When my vision regained properly I sat up and noticed Tara at the edge of the ring as if she tried to get in and save her partner. I shook the brunette next to me as she shook her head around and we both got back up onto the apron as Rayne rolled out of the ring, so I had Daffney go check on her too. Victoria made a mad charge at Maria, practically grabbing the tresses of the redhead and tossing her halfway across the arena. Someone is pissed that her girlfriend or whatever got hurt. When the Vicious Vixen is on our side, I love it.

The Black Widow chuckled, picking up the former Diva. "You made a giant mistake coming here. This ring is our ring and you have no right to be here. You should have stayed away, sweetie." Maria squirmed as Lisa positioned her for the Widow's Peak but the former Diva to wiggle herself away and pushed the larger woman into her corner where she was met with a kick by Mickie and Velvet tagging herself in and she took the opportunity to roll Tara up.

"1...2..." Daisy ran in broke up the count to save the Black Widow as both of Velvet's teammates ran back in so I decided to get in as well. I need Lisa to deliver all the damage and my zombie as well because I am not as fast as them but I could deliver the final blows. "All of you, back to your corners!" That didn't work because the Virginia Native made a mad charge, pouncing on me with a Thesz Press which caused my tag team partner to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist to pull her off of me. Maria got involved next going straight after her ex girlfriend slamming her head into the canvas as I got up to face Mickie, who only smirked to herself as Tara and Velvet were duking it out on the other side of the ring. The brunette charged at me and I merely lifted her up which sent her on the outside of the ring. Nicole was able to toss that annoying redhead out of the ring and she walked over to me but we didn't need words, she knows exactly what I wanted her to do. So my partner ran to the other side of the ropes and used the gained momentum to leap over the top ropes and crash into Mickie and onto the floor. I just smiled to myself as I rolled out of the ring and grabbed the Virginia Native, only to be knocked down by the redhead who is really starting to be a nuisance.. I really got to get her eliminated. I gripped the top of my head as I faintly see Shannon make an attempt to charge at the duo but they merely shrugged her off and sent her into the steps. God damn it.. my head hurts. "1...2...3!"

"**Tara has been eliminated!" **Fuck! This is bad, we have to think of some way to outsmart them or we are fucked. I really need to think of something but my body is already hurting so much.

"Oh Winter.." I recognized the voice as Velvet Sky as I noticed all three of the face Knockouts walking toward the two of us. "We are saving you for last because we are going to take our sweet little time with you, love." The blonde said in sing-songy tone as she grabbed Daisy, and rolled her into the ring as Mickie and Maria only smirked before walking back around toward their corner. Do they really just think that we are going to lay down for them? Hell no, don't they know who I am? I am Winter and I will soon be the ruler of this division and I am not going to allow these twits to stop me. The former BP member rose to her feet and dodged one of Velvet's oncoming clotheslines, knocking her down with a swift Russian Legsweep. Jamie doesn't have nearly enough wrestling talent to beat her so I have nothing to worry about. But I don't want her wasting too much energy on someone as weak as Sky, we are going to need it for the two stooges over there. I turned back to Daffney and snapped my fingers which she understood what she was suppose to do. I watched the Zombie Hot Woman ran over and knock both of the former Divas off the apron and Daisy took this time of Velvet and the official being distracted to kick her right in her womanhood. The brunette had a slight smile on her face whenever she raked the eyes of the older blonde and nailed her in the face with the Beauty Shot and went for the cover as Shannon did her job and keeping the others distracted.

"1….2….3!" That's a good girl, you are doing great..now just two more.

"**Velvet Sky has been eliminated!" **That caught the attention of the two remaining faces as they realized that it was now tied up and I have the advantage with Shannon in my corner, who only walked back onto to our corner.

"I got her." It was Maria that spoke up as she slid into the ring and Mickie climbed up onto the apron. The redhead let out a sigh before speaking, "I don't understand why you are doing this, you don't like listening to anyone either.. This is stupid, we don't have to fight. Come on Daisy.. don't be like this." What is she taking speech lessons for Angelina, come on Kanellis.. you already know this won't work. "Winter is just us-" She was cut off by Daisy running at her and knocking her down with a clothesline but the redhead got straight back to her feet. "Why can't you open your eyes!" She shouted with made me snicker in delight, they locked their arms together before the brunette easily overpowered her and pushed her against the ropes and leap at her with a flying forearm, knocking the redhead down once again. Daisy is playing with her I can tell, she has always had an interest in taking her time when it comes to the suffering of others, I knew that I had influenced her somehow. Might as well let her play while the going is good, as I watched as she slung the redhead by her hair. However the damn bitch got straight back up resting against turnbuckle. "Come on, is that all you got? Man, I thought you would be stronger than that." She taunted before sticking out her tongue trying to piss of the brunette which she succeeded in doing as the taller Knockout charged at her, only for redhead to evade and kick her in the side of the head. Maria went for the cover whenever she fell.

"1...2..." Daisy kicked out as Mickie was jumping up and down excitedly on the apron with her arm held out and I can't let her get into the match because she is the freshest out of all of us. Thankfully Daisy was able to grab the foot of the newest Knockout and drag her toward the center of the ring but Maria squirmed and kicked her away and was able to tag in the Knockout's Champion as she whipped the former BP member into the ropes and nailed her with a flying forearm and then another.. The Virginia Native was moving so fast that I could barely keep up with her, this is a major problem.. We have to eliminate one of them and soon..

Nicole stood back up and charged at her again, this time trying to clothesline her but the Virginia Native ducks underneath. "Missed me!" I heard a slight growl out of my zombie as she was getting annoyed and attempted to go for a second clothesline but the brunette slid underneath the younger woman's legs and delivered a dropkick to Daisy's back. "Shesh, I knew you were stupid for joining Winter but to do the same move twice in a row. You are such a dumbass." My partner made another charge at Mickie, who just grabbed her arm and got her in an Arm Drag but the taller woman got back up and went for a kick to the head but Mickie moved again.. "NaNa BooBoo, you can't catch me!" She gave a wet raspberry and making hand gestures to the brunette, who only cocked her head but didn't charge straight for her. Good, just stay calm and think Daisy, she is trying to piss you off. "What, is the target not big enough for you, stupid. Here let me give you a better one.." Mickie has the audacity to turn around and obnoxiously wiggle her ass around for the brunette, and the crowd to cheer for her. "I am waiting for you, Daisy.. Come here.." She cooed seductively, before giving her the middle finger. The nerve of this woman.. "No? No? You don't want to kick my ass.. fine then I am going to kick yours."

"Daffney, go. We have to isolate Maria..Mickie is causing too much trouble." I crouched down and whispered to Zombie Hot woman, who only nodded in agreement as she walked over toward the side of the ring where the redhead was but Maria saw her and got down and confronted her. The official got distracted and got up to separate the pair.

"Come on my booty is right here for ya Daiz.." The Virginia Native turned around and wiggled her ass around again, patting it with her hand a couple times. "I know you like what you see.." Daisy just charged at her again but missed her clothesline only for Mickie to slide underneath her and kick her in her womanhood. Shit, I gotta do something but I heard the crowd cheering so I turned around to see the Beautiful People running down the ramp and straight for me so I realized that I might have some trouble on my hand since I don't see Daffney anywhere. I jumped off the apron in an attempt to knock down both of them but only got Velvet, but Angelina started hammering with hard forearms so I was doing what I could to fight back. "Ahhh!" I heard Mickie's warcry which only meant one thing her finishing move, I watched her hit the DDT on my partner and I pushed the bleach blonde away.

"1...2..." I felt one of them grab my leg and drag me out of the ring. "3!

"**Daisy has been eliminated!" **

I just let out a frustrated hiss because this is not how it was suppose to be but Ms. Hardcore Country and the Beautiful People ruined this for me. "What's the matter, Winter? The shoe is on the other foot now..what's your plan now?" Angelina cooed as Talia only smirked. "Now I say that the field is pretty evened out, let us return the favor.." Not even a second later, I felt a pair of feet connect with my jaw and I fell to the concrete floor, that was only for a second as one of them rolled me into the ring as I was somehow able to get to my feet. Where the hell, am I? That's when I get a glimpse of red hair before I could feel her arms wrap around my head before slamming my face into the mat.

Everything seemed to have went back for second. "1...2...3!" Ding Ding! The bell rang signalling that the match was over and that I had lost but it was all merely a fluke, I felt a hand grab onto my hand and drag me out of the ring which was Daffney as she was making sure that I was okay. "Your winners of the match, the team of Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Maria Kanellis and your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James." I watched in disgust as the team of ladies celebrated but I only smirked in the end.. Even though we have lost here tonight, I know now who is going to be my next target. Celebrate for now because Winter's World will reign supreme..

**Author's Note: This entire chapter is in Katarina's POV as we start out in a locker room where her and Daffney are having some discussions about the big match and rather or not it's safe to allow Daisy in the last because of Maria. Winter however trust's the former BP member's loyal and reassures her that nothing is wrong. They leave and run into their partners for the evening, Tara and Madison and make an attempt to push their buttons which does work. Then shortly after Maria. Mickie and the BP come along.. Ohhh Madison stood up for herself and Katarina got personal with Angelina, causing the bleach blonde to slap both her and Daisy.. The match started out with bitter rivals, Mickie and Tara but that was short lived as Angelina was tagged in and she wanted Winter.. however with some cheating, Angelina was eliminated easily. Maria was next to go in and with the same methods as the Heel team, she eliminated Madison, which angered Tara and Velvet was able to take care of her. Daisy was next to go in for Winter's team and with some assistance from Daffney and a lowblow.. she pinned Velvet. We had Maria and Daisy square off which was mainly result in Maria talking and Daisy no listening and slinging her around but the redhead was able to tag in a fresh Mickie. LOL what the hell Mickie, what are you 5? That's an adorable visual that I got and it helped me finish this chapter tonight. She is adorable with that butt of hers.. Daisy was the next one eliminated which left Katarina herself.. and with the BP coming back out and giving her a dose of drama.. twin superkicks and a Beautiful Bulldog secures the win. How is Winter going to come back from this? Who does she have in mind? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**PS: Tomorrow is my birthday.. so imma probably not be on at all for the weekend, going to get white girl wasted.. whoo 21 in 24 hours ;)**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	36. Please, Forgive Me?

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Velvet's POV**

**January 20th, 2011**

_Before Impact starts..._

"Lisa and Ashley want us to go play laser tag with them tomorrow sometime like a double date, wanna go?" I asked my girlfriend as I rolled my bag into the locker room that I shared with Angelina. Everyone seems to be in a really agitated mood since last week every since Katarina decided to pop up and stir the drama pot even more. I know that she is intentionally doing it to provoke us because Winter knows that we won't hurt Daisy, who seems to be acting as her little guard dog or whatever. The whole spell thingy is really confusing to me, so does she really have control of the woman I thought was my friend? Or is it all a complication act that was set up by them? I have no idea but it all pisses me off to the extreme. What pisses me off even more is when Kat had the nerve to bring up Lauren's past issues of anorexia and bulimia. Only she could stoop so low and since that was mentioned Laur has been acting differently, a bit more moody as of late. Angel is one that doesn't get angry easy but it's normally with good reasoning behind it. Of course when herself along with the others had gotten attacked, she was the more reasonable of the group while myself and others wanted to commit murder. I don't know, I am concerned that Angelina might kill Katarina now if she sees her but the fact that the blonde actually slapped not only Kat but Daisy as well shows that she isn't fucking around.

"So I take it that they finally did hook up after like a year of basically undressing each other with their eyes? Sure sounds like fun so we can kick their ass.." My girlfriend asked as she was fixing her top in the mirror as I propped myself up on the dresser. I just nodded my head in response as a small smile graced her lips as she looked over to me. "About damn time, I am glad for them, they look so cute together...I didn't say that though.." I didn't say anything in response but just watched her for a moment as she started to put some makeup on in the mirror. I should be getting ready as well but that can wait a little longer, we are actually the only Knockouts here right now. I get MY chance tonight which is something I thought wouldn't be happening until all the Madison and Mickie drama stopped and this whole thing with the BP and Winter also me and Sarita.. I am thankful though. "Jamie, can you and your big ass move off the dresser please? Your big head is blocking the light.."

"Hmph." I let out a playful, annoyed huff as I jumped off the dresser and walked over to my bag where my ring gear was for the evening. So might as well start getting ready, I guess but the sooner that I get ready, the more time I can have with my girlfriend before later tonight. So I pulled my pants out of my bag that had the word 'Hollering' across my ass and my small top that had 'Holler' across the chest and set them aside. I just let out a sigh before I started to undress out of my street clothes and to me, my ring gear is more comfortable for me. Plus I thought I would give something for Sarita to look at before the show anyways as I can see occasional glances at my half naked form. "See something that you like?"

"Nah. I see better when I look at myself in the mirror." She responded sarcastically as I rolled my eyes in response at her. "You know I am kidding dumbass, I really do enjoy what I see but hate when you tease me."

"Teasing? I am not teasing Sarah, I am getting ready for the show tonight. Plus if you wanted me, then all you have to do is get over here and get me." I purred as the Latina woman arched a brow before setting her makeup down on the counter and glancing back at me slightly once again. Sometimes it's really hard to figure out what my own lover is thinking because Sarah is really hard to read. That's when I started to slide into my ring bottoms and I felt her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" The Canadian purred as her face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Stop being a pain in my ass because you know if I get a hold of you.. then you wouldn't be able to compete tonight." Maybe I should intentionally tease her more often because who knows when I might need a motivational 'pep talk' before a match. Her lips connected to the side of neck as I shivered in delight as her lips brushed up against my skin a second time as her hands slowly glided down my abdomen, resting them right at the top of my pants. "Or walk correctly for the next week.." Is it bad that no matter how much she gives me, I always want more of the Latina woman. I am addicted to the older woman's touch, I think that I would die without her beside me now.. I love her too much. Me, Velvet Sky, in love.. it's a little farfetch'd to some but I wouldn't have it any other way. "You want me JamieBug..?" She purred in a hushed tone right into my ear as her finger hooked the pants that I had just put on. I just nodded my head as she spun me around to face her before she smirked. "Well that's going to have to wait because I need to go see if the card has had any last minute changes." Sarita cooed as she released her grasp on me.

"I hate you.." Really? You are going to get me all worked up and then leave me hanging but I think I can control it until after the show and then your ass is mine.

That's when the brunette gave me a small peck on the lips before responding back, "I love you too sweetheart, I will be right back I promise.."

"Want me to-" That's when her finger pressed against my lips to silence me. "Sorry, I know.. you are a big girl and can go places yourself." But I couldn't help but worry because Katarina and her little group are completely unpredictable and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let them hurt Sarah again.

"Good girl. Be back in a few I promise.."

With that I watched her turn her heels and walk toward the door, opening it and closing it in a matter of seconds and disappearing from my view. So I proceeded to dig through my purse and look for my makeup bag before setting it over on counter where Sarah left hers. Now where did I set my top of my ring attire, I can't just walk around in my bra? Well I could but it might actually be better that I get dressed before Sarita does decide to pounce on me.. that needs to wait until later. Since this top does have a built in bra, I won't need the one that I have on now so I unhooked it with ease and tossed it in the general direction of my bag before sliding into my top. I just let out a sigh to myself as I turned to the face the mirror so I could start putting my face on because I have to represent well tonight and always looking beautiful is the number one rule of the BP. I heard tiny noises which sounded like knocks but I couldn't distinguish if it was on my door or down the hall so I just ignored it. That's when I heard the door opened so I guess Sarah is already back. "Hollering? That's a rather interesting phrase to have on your bum, eh?" I heard that easily recognizable English-German accent that caused me to spin around to face the blue eyed woman. What the hell is she doing here? Oh fuck no, you aren't getting me too, you stupid bitch. I noticed that Katarina was wearing what looked like a slim tight black dress that came up to about her knees with what looked like high-heeled boots. Katarina wears her red scarf with about anything and she has on some matching black, fingerless gloves..that's when I noticed the objects in her hands. A bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, what the actual hell is going on here..? I am confused. "I apologize for bothering you but could you tell where Lauren is? I couldn't find her anywhere."

I don't know what her intentions are with my best friend but I am not risking Lauren's safety either. The older woman merely arched a brow before taking a step toward me and I grabbed the first thing my hands could feel which was my hairbrush, just in case she was going to charge me. "Stay back or else!" I snarled gripping the brush tighter as the woman merely obeyed taking a step back. "Why do you want to know where Lauren is and why should I tell you?"

Katarina frowned slightly before looking over to the bathroom door with was open before responding, "Judging by the bathroom being open, I am assuming that she isn't here. I just wanted to talk to her and apologize for my actions last week.." She has got to be kidding me, right? There is no way that this woman would apologize for anything that she has done. "I completely understand that you wouldn't believe me but even for someone like myself.. I do really believe that I stepped over the line with what I said. Bringing up one's past is a really low blow and I just want to say that I can relate when it comes to people using my past against me.."

"And I am suppose to believe that Katarina, don't make me laugh.." I snickered as she only lowered her head almost as if she was generally upset. "First you attack my girlfriend and then you continue to do more bullshit, breaking up my friends and then talking about Lauren like that. But yeah, flowers and candy is going to make us forget that!" I set the brush back onto the counter because I couldn't get a read on her next move but I am making sure that it stays close to my grasp.

"I have done some things that I really do regret and I don't expect forgiveness.. I really don't but I really want you to understand that I am trying to be genuine here.. I am not really good at expressing mushy emotions.. but I know that you are mad at me.." Katarina took a couple steps in front of me until she was right in front of me. "I want you to let that aggression out.. I really just want you to forgive me, I will do anything.. Slap me, Hit me.. do whatever you want.." Now I am confused because I am sensing that this woman is actually being sincere here because her eyes are starting to get glossy. But as much as I want to hit her, I just can't; it might be what she wants and I refused to give her what she wants. "I...I.. really just need you to hear me out Jamie please, I really want to apologize for everything that has happened.. It was all a mistake."

"Mistake? Mistake! You had me believe you were our friend..and you stabbed us all in the back.."

"My choices in life were not the greatest, I must admit but I do regret stabbing you guys in the back. As hard as it is to believe, I really do miss hanging out with you guys.. I really do, it was always entertaining to pick on Madison and to watch Mickie and Lisa do stupid stuff which resulted in one of them getting hurt. To listen to you and Tessmacher have the weirdest conversations that oddly enough made sense.. I do miss you guys, and that you guys accepted me into your family with open arms and I did this..to you guys. None of you deserved this and I..I can't forgive myself.." Did I just hear Kat's voice crack? No. No? Katarina doesn't cry because she doesn't regret a damn thing she has done, right? I heard her sniffle before she used her arm and wiped her eyes. Was that a tear? Is she crying? No way.. "Can you at least take this? You can give them to Lauren or throw them away. Whatever you want.."

The taller woman held out the flowers and the box of chocolates and I reluctantly took them from her hand before looking at them for a moment. "What did you do to the candy?"

"Nothing love, it's still in the plastic seal.. I wouldn't sabotage it. I am trying to get forgiveness not cause anymore trouble, I already caused enough of that." I set the flowers on the counter before just staring at the heart-shaped box. I mean, it still has the plastic wrap around it and the bar code from the store she had gotten it from. But knowing Katarina and her witchy ways, she could have poisoned the candy and made it look untouchable. "I can prove that I didn't touch it, open the box and pick a random one and I will eat it. Not even I would take a risk of eating something if I messed with it, I wouldn't know which one you picked." For once she did have a fairly valid point, if she poisoned it.. there is a risk that the one that I give her would be the one. "Afterwards, I will answer any questions that you want answered.."

"Fine." I stated simply tearing the plastic wrap off the heart shaped box and opened it. Picking out a piece at random, I handed it to her and spoke again. "Here you go, eat it." Nodding her head, Winter surprisingly ate the piece of candy without hesitation. I can't figure out what the hell is going on but I don't like it.. Maybe just maybe, she is being sincere.. Is this even a possibility? "You said that you would answer any questions that I have?"

"Anything you want to know and it's rather delicious chocalate, you should try one Talia." She kindly suggested as she licked her lip after eating the piece.

"Nah, I am good. Okay, tell me what you did to Daisy and what can be done to fix it?" It's a longshot but maybe she would actually tell me.

"Very well then, Daisy took medication that I had made myself that mixed my blood into the drug which caused her to be drawn to me and it created a special bond between us in the process. But the side effect is that it slowly turns them into a mindless, zombie-like state. Did I mean for her to be the victim? No. But I didn't regret it afterwards but now I sort of do because her and Maria had finally worked things out. But I have been lying but I really didn't have anything to do with her running back to her ex. To be honest, I was rather pissed about it myself because our bond is not to played around with but she told me to trust her and so I did. And as for the bonding process, it can easily be stopped but it could take some time. All I would have to do is to stop giving her the doses of medicine and Nicole will slowly become normal again. Granted that she won't remember a thing but Daisy will be normal again." Alright, she must of really rehearsed what to say if I asked that exact question. Am I really that predictable or did she really just tell me the solution to get our BP member back? "Anything else, Jamie?"

I bit my lip as I thought over what she said. I wanted to ask her about Sarita and her reasoning for attacking her but something else came to mind. "You said that Maria was your intended victim, why her? And if it was her, then were you still going to commit the same attacks..?"

That's when I noticed that at some point, she had gotten even closer to me but I could really get a good look at her facial expression as she frowned slightly. "The honest truth, no… I had no plans for whoever was going to drink the glass. It could have been Mickie, or Lisa.. Brooke, or Lauren.. But there was one person, I secretly wanted it to be.." I got blinked a couple times before I felt her hand brush up on over the top of mine. That's when I pulled it away and the blue eyed woman spoke again, "I think out of all the women on the roster, I really thought that you were the prettiest." What?

"Huh?" I think that was the only thing that could out of my mouth as she slightly smiled at me with her cheeks becoming a slight tint of pink. Wait a fucking second, is Winter really blushing right now? I am so confused right now but I guess the only thing is to hear her out because there is no way that I am comprehend this. "..Me?"

The brunette nodded her head shyly before looking away slightly, "As weird as it is yes..I always thought that you were drop dead gorgeous. There was just something about you that set you apart from the rest of the Knockouts. You aren't as generic as the other blondes and you have character and personality, in my honest opinion. And not to sound like a total 'perv' as you would call it, you have a really nice body as well. I couldn't help but get a little jealous that Sarah had gotten to you before I could attempt. Even though now I know that you won't forgive me, I just felt like you should know."

"You are really being sincere, aren't you?" It instantly rolled off my tongue without even thinking but her confession has thrown me for a loop. You can't fake emotions like that, can you? No? Yes? I don't know. Was I really the one that she wanted or is she lying? Katarina nodded her head again before cracking a smile again. "I am glad that you are least confessing but this doesn't mean that I forgive you in the slightest. However, maybe once the group gets here you can tell them what you told me.. but I want you to tell Sarita when she comes back. By the way, where exactly is Daisy at?"

"Nicole is with Shannon at the motel and Daffney has no knowledge of how to the make the medicine.. Only I know how so if I stayed away from her, she would return to normal. If you really want me to talk to the rest of the group, I will because I feel the need to seek forgiveness.. I just know that some of them would want to kill me..but it's a price that I would be willing to pay, if beating me up makes them feel better so be it." Her voice changed to a more saddened tone before she let out a sigh. "So are we going to wait here for Sarita and then find the others correct?" All I did was nod my head yes in response as I noticed her let out a chuckle and then a drawn out sigh. "Even though I know I am far from forgiven, I just feel so much better like a thousand pounds has been lifted off my chest." Her blue eyes drifted over to mine for a second before I felt her hands cover over the top of mine which caused me to be skeptical for a moment. "I really can't thank you enough Jamie, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for the second chance, it's not much but I will take it."

"Uh You-" Before I could say another word, I felt her lips pressed against mine as I instantly froze as I realized that she had my hands pinned under hers. What the? My first instinct was to start squirming around but the taller woman really was too strong for me to deal with. What is all of this about?

"Oh Dios mío..**(Oh my god..)**.." I heard a faint mumble as she broke away from me and we both turned to look in doorway to see Sarita just staring there wide-eyed. Oh no.. Look and see what your dumbass has done Katarina, like what the actual fuck? "¿Qué está pasando?**(What's going on?)** ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? **(How could you do this to me?)**" Sarah is speaking so fast that I can't even understand what she is saying and plus I don't really know Spanish anyways. ¿Por qué besar a otra mujer? **(How could you kiss another woman?) ** Katarina.. de todas las personas! **(Katarina... of all people!)**" Damn it Sarah, let me get a word out please for the love of.. The Latina woman clenched her fist so hard that I could hear her knuckles pop. "¿Cómo puedes romper mi corazón como éste?" (**How could you break my heart like this?)**

"Sarah.. please.. I."

"No puedo..**(I can't..)** Urgh!" Instead of doing what I thought she would and charging Katarina because lord knows that she wanted her revenge for Katie attacking her.. The Canadian woman backed away and stormed off in another direction to god knows where.

"Sarah! Listen to-" I called out as I shoved the European woman out of my way. I have no idea what is going through Winter's head when that happened but I can't really think about that now. Seriously.. Oh god, I really need to find Sarah so I started to make a start toward the door.

I was cut off by an obnoxious laugh from Katarina which caused me to stop and turn around to her as I noticed her walking with a confident sway of her hips before speaking. "That wasn't even a challenge in the slightest, oh my god, how gullible could you be, Jamie? I didn't know how much longer I could pretend to be nice..it's just not me." I just let out a snarl as the older woman smirked that signature sinister smirk before speaking again. "He he, what's the matter, love? This is your fair dose of karma.. you try to break my bond and I will sever yours in two. Good luck dollface and see you later tonight.." With that, Winter had to nerve to shove me out of the way and strut her way out the door and disappearing from my sight. What.. Just.. Happened..

I bit my bottom lip hard as I wanted to scream as loud as I could but I just shook my head. I can't believe that I let that happen, why am I so gullible to believe that there was an ounce of good in that woman? I should have known all along but I wanted to believe that all of this drama could be over with. That started to make me think a little rather or not if Winter truly did answer my questions correctly or was those all calculated lies because she knew what questions I would ask? Those answers seemed so complex that they were very convincing but it was Katarina the manipulative bitch I am talking about so it could be true and it's all the fuck with my head. Now I am faced with a decision, either I allow Sarah sometime to cool down or run after her and try to explain what the hell just happened. Hell, I don't even know.. I don't know what to do. Both of us have tempers and if I talk to her now, it's just going to cause more arguing and I won't be able to think clearly.. "God damn it!" I screamed out as loud as I could before my anger just took over and that hairbrush I had previously grabbed onto was tossed into the mirror causing some of the glass to shatter. That's when I just what little if any composure I had left gone and I just leaned up against the wall and started sobbing.

That's when I started the sound of footsteps grow louder but I didn't care, I just hope that it wasn't Katarina coming back. "Jamie, what the hell is going on?" I recognized that voice without having to open my eyes, it was my best friend Lauren. "We heard you yell from down the hell, why are you crying JamJam?" Even with my vision blurred, I opened my eyes to see the bleach blonde and a redhead in my view that I know isn't Christy.

"Sarah.. Where is Sarah? I need to find Sarita.. I need to find my girlfriend.." I sniffled weakly before rubbing my tear stained cheeks and my watery eyes. I looked at the pair of Knockouts as both of them shook their heads no, signalling that they hadn't seen my Latina lover. "Katarina.. she fucked with my head.. She.."

"Katarina? Where is she?" Maria chimed in with a slight growl to her voice as Lauren was trying to rub my shoulder in reassurance. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I will explain what happened later… I just have to find my girlfriend.. Excuse me.." That's when I raced past both of them into the hallway and picking a random direction to go in which gave me a fifty-fifty chance to find my girlfriend a whole lot faster. It wasn't long before I heard the two pairs of footsteps follow behind me. "I fell for Katarina's tricks.. How can I be so stupid?"

"We all have fallen for her bullshit, all of us… and look where it has gotten us. I am going to go check the West side of the arena and check our main locker room. Lauren, stay with her. I will text the others and ask to keep an eye out for her.. If I find her I will let you know.."

"Yeah Ria, I am going to stay with Jamie just in case something happens." I heard my best friend tell the redhead as I could faintly notice her foot steps fading away until I heard the bleach blonde behind me speak again. "What happened?"

I realized that Angel was going to come asking until I tell her anyways so better now to get it out of the way. "Katarina came into the locker room looking for you apparently.."

"Me? What does she want with me now? Hasn't she done enough?" Her tone was low and cold, slightly annoyed as she was probably remembering the conversation last week.

"Katarina supposedly wanted to apologize for what she had said to you last week. I found it hilarious and I obviously didn't buy it at first. But she continued to actually portray emotions and reasonings that I didn't expect out of her. Laur, she even brought flowers for you and a box of candy, that I originally thought that she had poisoned them or shit after what happened with Mickie and Daisy.." The slighter younger blonde looked over me, mystified at what I just told her but I just continued. "However she kept explaining how that it was still in the plastic wrap and even offered to eat whatever piece that I gave her. That's when I think that I was starting to believe her, but my god.. she really is an amazing actress. I then told her that she would have to answer some questions for me which Kat agreed too. I asked her about Daisy and how to cure her..but I can't believe what she said to be true.. Is it really as simple as taking medicine? And stopping it would slowly cure her but she wouldn't remember what had happened at all. Seems too easy.. After we started to talk a little, she said that she would be willingly to tell the group after we waited for Sarita to come back. That's when Katarina confessed that I was the one she wanted and she thought I was pretty and then shortly after she fucking kisses me!"

"And.." It seems like she knows where this is going.

"Sarita was right in the doorway and took off before I could explain.. Then Katarina laughed saying that it was too easy to trick me and that it was my dose of karma because we are messing around and trying to break her 'bond' with Daisy or whatever.." I shrugged my shoulders before opening the first door in my sight before yelling out her name trying to find where she went. No response like I expected. "Sarah's temper got the best of her because she should that of all people, Katarina definitely isn't my type.."

"She just needs to calm down but we do need to find her, just in case Katie does try something."

I don't know how long that it actually took to find her because every second seemed like an eternity but one of my first guesses is that she would go to the gym and blow of the steam before someone else faced her wrath. I just watched her for a moment as she was throwing lefts and right at one of the punching bags, cursing under breath. I motioned for Lauren which the bleach blonde nodded, giving me a peck on the cheek before leaving to go find Maria. Taking a deep breath because I know I am about to hear it, I took some smaller steps over to her until the Canadian woman slightly sent a glare in my direction. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Katarina?"

"Do you hear yourself right now, Sarah? Katarina.. KATARINA! Why the hell would I get involved with her?"

"Hmph. I don't know but I do know what I saw in there." Sarita spat turning around to face me, her face was blank as her eyes looked glossy until she let out another sigh in annoyance. "I don't want to talk about this right now because I need to calm down first. I am leaving, so move.." I just shook my head as the brunette rolled her eyes before brushing past me, bumping into me slightly. No, I am not letting her leave without me and I am not leaving without her, not until I know she isn't mad or thinks I am cheating on her. So without warning, I grabbed Sarita's arm and jerked her back in front of me before pinning her wrists against the wall. I don't like being aggressive and forceful like this but I am going to get through Sarah's thick skull. "Fucking let me go, Jamie-"

"Shut up! Sarah Stock, you are going to stay silent and listen to what I have to fucking say." I told her in my deepest and sternest voice as her brown eyes narrowed but she didn't move. "I might have a big ass but right now, you have a really big head and nothing is in it! You are so stubborn and it honestly annoys the fuck out of me but it's the many reasons why I do love you. What you saw in there is exactly what that whore wanted you to see. She wants to break us up because we are meddling in whatever her and Nicole have going on.. I didn't kiss her back, I was trying to get away from her. She came in shortly after you left and.. fed me all these bullshit lies and I started to think that Katarina was changing..but I was wrong.. and it almost cost me to lose you. I am not going to let her win because I am not leaving this spot until you come with me, if you refuse.. I am dragging your ass with me. I only love you or else, I wouldn't have came looking for you.. I wouldn't have cried over you. I wouldn't have broke the dresser mirror because I was so pissed at myself. I. Only. Love. You. Sarah." I spoke in the same tone as before and emphasized each individual word of the final sentence to get my point before I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers for a brief moment before pulling away. "You can speak now you know.."

"Not going to lie here, I am really turned on right now after to seeing this feisty Jamie, I like her. Can we keep her around?" Sarah smiled lightly before responding as I narrowed my eyes at her waiting for an answer that pertains to what I said. "Okay, maybe I did over-react but I just got scared. Me..scared? I know..it's weird. Every relationship that I have been in, they always betrayed me, cheated on me, used me.. you name it. Why do you think that I no longer date men? Seeing what I saw.. I instantly that and assumed that you were like that, like you were just like the rest. That you filled my head and heart with false hopes and lies and it broke me.. I can't take another heartbreak Jamie-Bug.. I can't.." The brunette whimpered, this is one of the first times that I have gotten her to open up about her past relationships, I told her about Gregory but I wasn't going to press on her past. Seeing her so sad like this, breaks my heart but I guess it's understandable though. So I just pressed my lips against hers again as reassurance.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie-Bug."

"Good let's head back to the BP locker room, you gotta get a shower and I gotta put on my makeup again because it was running earlier." I released my grip on her wrists and laced my hand with hers as she just gave me an amused smirk as we started to make our way back into the hallway. "No, I am not joining you in the shower, that's your punishment.."

"Aww..." My girlfriend pouted cutely. At least until I get you back into the bedroom that is and then you definitely won't be walking right for the next week or so..

**Tara's POV**

_During Impact.. _

"You have to be fucking kidding me? That happened while we were gone. Are Sarah and Jamie okay? Please tell me that bitch didn't ruin them too.." Ashley was speaking to the redhead beside me as we all were standing in the corridor together as we were waiting on the segment that we have together shortly the Knockout's match. That bitch doesn't quit, does she? The shorter brunette looked up to me and then back over to Maria before saying. "We need to go check on them, babe. We can't let that slut ruin them too.. She is trying to break us apart one but one and it is working."

'_Hardcore Country!' _I looked over to the monitor that was nearby to see Mickie coming out onto the stage, holding the Knockout's title up into the air. "Ashes, don't worry about JamJam and Sarah.. they will be perfectly fine. Their love is strong enough to prevail through this.. I really hope so anyways." I reassured the Queen Bee as she merely just leaned against me so I could wrap my arms around her. Maria however has been annoying the heck outta of me about Madison and I finally getting together. I know she is doing it to push my buttons, she is lucky she is my friend. "You aren't going to leave us be, are you?"

"Nope, I just think that you two are really cute together. And don't worry Ashley, I am going to be the one to handle Katarina."

"You have a plan then?" The youngest of the three of us asked.

"I have an idea and.. I am only going to need you two and the opportunity to strike.. Whenever that is.. However, I will talk to you guys about it somewhere more private because I have no idea where those bitches could be at. If this works, then we can kill two birds with one stone; get rid of Katarina and get Daisy back at the same time." The former Diva smirked as the two of us merely glanced between each other before nodding her head. Maria has a plan and none of us do so I am going to trust her with it.

"A lot of you might be wondering why I am out here." Mickie started to speak into a microphone so that caused all of us to turn our attention to the monitor. "It's because I have you guys' support that I was able to captured this." She held up the title once again before letting out a little laugh. "It's all thanks to you that I was able to retain my title at Genesis, you guys filled with up with the energy needed to take care of Queen Loudmouth and her little bodyguard, now she is at the back of the line." Mickie put her finger on her chin and tapped it a couple times like she was thinking. "I feel like I needed to thank you guys for all the support. So I would like to ask you..how would you guys like to see me defend my title tonight?" The brunette was met with an extremely loud pop so she nodded her head. "You heard them. So with that, I am issuing a challenge to anyone in the back that think they have a chance to defeat me for this title. I am waiting, come on down. I don't care who it is, the fans want to see a title match, I will give it to them." It was a moment of silence before a song started to play that was easily recognized as the Beautiful People's theme song echoed around the arena, the Virginia Native arched a brow as it was Velvet that emerged onto the stage. "Velvet? You want to challenge me?"

"Yes Mickie, I would like the opportunity to face you and show you what I am really all about." The blonde woman spoke into her own microphone, making her way down the steps. "What do you say, Champ?"

"I say that I am eager to see how good you really are." Was the brunette's simple response as Talia got into the ring.

Once the two had settled in the ring, they showed mutual respect to each other by shaking hands, given that they are both face. Before Christy could say a thing, another song played and it was easily distinguishable as Velvet instantly turned back to the stage instantly. "Hehe, Mickie.. Mickie.. Why would you waste such an opportunity on someone like Velvet Sky? In case anyone has forgotten, I have beaten her several times because without the help of her little girlfriend, she is nothing special, just like each and every one of you. Since I am better than she will ever be, wouldn't I be a more suitable opponent because I know that I can defeat you."

"Is that right, Sarita?" Mickie arched a brow as Jamie was screaming at the Latina woman as she slowly made her way down to the ring, keeping her eyes on the Beautiful People member. I had only thought that Velvet was the only one that was suppose to go out there, so more last minute changes I suppose. Sarah got into the ring with her hands against her hips in a sassy but confident manner as the Champion looked between the two. "Hm, I-" Another song cut Mickie off as she was about to the speak to two potential challengers, it was a song that everyone's attention even all of us back here, the ominous beginning had given it away as Winter walked onto the stage with Daisy following behind her. "Now what the hell do you two want? Can't you see that I am busy?" The brunette snarled with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Hmph, are you really that naive, Ms. James? I, myself, have decided to answer this open challenge of yours. Now what would honestly be a fitting challenge for a Champion such as yourself for your title than another Champion such as myself. I am a holder of the Knockout's Tag Team titles after all." The European woman smirked motioning to the red belt around her waist.

"Shut up Winter, you and your little bitch need to go to the back!" Jamie spat at the older woman as they made their way down the ramp.

"Ugh.. I can't believe that I am actually going to say this.." Sarita turned around to look at the duo with the red belts. "but I agree with Velvet this one time, we were both out here first to accept Mickie challenge, she can choose between us. Plus hasn't Mickie already defeated the both of you before? Wait your turn and take your ass around and take your little bitch in the back with you. Bye.. No love loss here."

"Um, I didn't expect all of you to come down here and I really don't know who to choose here.. So I am going to leave it up to the fans here in the Impact Zone. Who should I go against, Velvet, Sarita or Winter?" It was a mixture of chants before Mickie spoke again, "OR should I go against all of them at once?" That was a longer pop in unison then the mixture of chants for the brunette as she nodded her head. "Alright, I think it is settled. This is now a fatal four way for the Knockout's title because there is no way I am going to miss this for the world, bring you A-Game and try and defeat me." I really don't know what's going on or what Mickie is thinking because there is four people out there that could hurt her but she is not a coward in slightest even if Daisy was going to be outside patrolling around. You know that she is going to help Katarina in any way that she can. Christy announced all the participants and the official held the title up into the air. Ding Ding! The instant the bell rang both Mickie and Velvet started to argue over who was going to start the match as Winter allowed Sarita to start the match with no arguing between the two. Both of the face Knockout's started to go after each other, locking their arms together as both the Heel Knockouts just turn and face each other and smiled in amusement. Finally the two Faces were on the same page as they both charged together at their respected rivals.

All four of them were sent into the floor but none of them were on their backs for long as the chaos ensued at ringside. Velvet and Sarita nailing each other with hard blows as Winter and Mickie were going at it the other side as Daisy slowly walked back away from the violence. Katarina went to clothesline the Champion but the shorter woman ducked and pushed the European woman into the ring post. The taller woman dazed was rolled into the ring but before Mickie could slid into the ring, Sarita ran over there and knocked her down. Sarita wasn't done because she picked the Virginia Native and whipped her into the stairs causing the smaller woman to let out a cry. Katarina finally rose to her feet and noticed she was the only one in the ring but not before the angry blonde let out a scream before hitting the Tag Champ with a Thesz Press. "You think that you can waltz on in here and take something that belongs to the Beautiful People! I will get those belts from you and her!" Talia screamed nailing the woman with hard head shots, I wish I could be the one doing that but maybe one day.

"Always about the Beautiful People, frankly I am bloody sick and tired of hearing it." Kat hissed shoving the blonde off of her with as much force as she could, rising up to her feet. "Love, it's all over for you guys because we are obviously superior."

"We will see about that, I will stop you and get her away from you." Katarina responded by rolling her eyes as the two lock up again but this time Sarita slid into the ring and nailed Talia in the back of the head as Mickie also rolled into the ring. Once again, all four of them and throwing punches and kicks around like it is nothing. Winter whips Mickie into the corner and makes a charge for her but the brunette jumps off the top rope as fast as she could catching her rival in a Mickie-Can-Rana, sending the tallest woman into the canvas. On the other side of the ring, Sarita had performed a hip toss to Velvet, sending her into the mat. Smirking to herself, the Latina woman picked up the blonde and looked like she was already trying to put her away with a Tiger Bomb but the BP member squirmed out of her grasp and whipped her into the ropes. "You will not defeat me this time, Sarita. I will prove that I don't need Angelina to defeat you." She leaps at the Canadian woman and knocks her down with a flying forearm hard to the face.

Mickie and Katarina were on the other side of the ring as Winter ran toward the Champ and attempted to hit her with a running big boot, however Mickie evaded and attempted to roll Winter up in a pin. "1...2.." It looked like it was going to be a three but both Velvet and Sarita pounced on them, breaking the count. The Virginia Native got up only to be knocked down against by the Knockout who believes that she is best at everything before Velvet pounced on her again. Katarina once again turned her attention to Mickie James and clotheslined her out of the ring. It seems like the chaos is never going to settle down as bodies were going everywhere as Daisy was surprisingly walking to the opposite side of where Mickie was. I can't seem to figure out what she is doing because she has all the chances to get involved but she is just staring at them. Winter looks back to Mickie before running and attempting to nail Velvet in the head with another running boot but instead, the blonde moves out of the way and Sarita just hit with it and the wound Knockout rolls out of the ring. Talia decides to take this time to kick Winter in the gut and get her in position for her DDT but I noticed that Daisy has now slid into the ring. Before Velvet could even see or react to her, the brunette hits her former partner in the head with the Beauty Shot and she rolls out of the ring. Katarina motioned to her partner to grab the shorter brunette which she obeyed and rolled out of the ring, and tossed the Champion into the ring. The shortest Knockout shook her head before trying to fight away from the both of them as best as she could until the tallest woman low blowed her and grabbed her arms so that she couldn't fight back. Winter smiled and I knew exactly what she was going to do, she was going to use that god damn Blood Mist of hers, it isn't suppose to burn because it's suppose to be food coloring but..whatever she is using burns, I experienced it firsthand. Mickie is in trouble and that bitch might slither away with the Knockout's title as well and we just have to sit back and watch helplessly..

**Author's Note: We started out in Velvet Sky's POV as she is talking with her girlfriend about a double date with Ashley and Lisa, aww the others know now how cute. The two have some cute bickering and almost sexy times before Sarita leaves her hanging and goes to check the card for tonight. However someone comes into the room, that someone being Katarina.. in a dress with candy and flowers looking for Lauren.. That's a weird picture I have to admit that. Velvet threatens her and Katarina explains that she wants to apologize for her actions last week. Velvet doesn't buy it.. But Winter being the convincing actress that she can be.. slowly starts to convince Talia by doing anything she wanted.. and even gave information on how to return Daisy back to normal.. Rather or not you think the information was true or not, that's for you to decided. Talia.. Jamie… bad.. Why did you let your guard down? Winter kissed her.. and Sarah saw it, and ran away.. Winter laughs in her face about it and leaves. I mean seriously… Winter being nice is like Boogeyman not eating worms… it's impossible. Lauren and Maria hear Jamie's noise and come to comfort her but Jamie goes and looks for Sarita, and Lauren tags along.. After forcing Sarah to listen, Jamie convinces her of what happened the couple are okay.. Also it seems Maria has a plan and needs Madison and Tara both.. this sounds interesting and.. oh no, Katarina might actually walk away with the Knockout's Title. Will she succeed? Will Mickie somehow get out of this? What is Maria's plan and will it work? Why does she need Madison and Tara? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	37. A Plan and a New Girl?

**Author's Note: We started out in Velvet Sky's POV as she is talking with her girlfriend about a double date with Ashley and Lisa, aww the others know now how cute. The two have some cute bickering and almost sexy times before Sarita leaves her hanging and goes to check the card for tonight. However someone comes into the room, that someone being Katarina.. in a dress with candy and flowers looking for Lauren.. That's a weird picture I have to admit that. Velvet threatens her and Katarina explains that she wants to apologize for her actions last week. Velvet doesn't buy it.. But Winter being the convincing actress that she can be.. slowly starts to convince Talia by doing anything she wanted.. and even gave information on how to return Daisy back to normal.. Rather or not you think the information was true or not, that's for you to decided. Talia.. Jamie… bad.. Why did you let your guard down? Winter kissed her.. and Sarah saw it, and ran away.. Winter laughs in her face about it and leaves. I mean seriously… Winter being nice is like Boogeyman not eating worms… it's impossible. Lauren and Maria hear Jamie's noise and come to comfort her but Jamie goes and looks for Sarita, and Lauren tags along.. After forcing Sarah to listen, Jamie convinces her of what happened the couple are okay.. Also it seems Maria has a plan and needs Madison and Tara both.. this sounds interesting and.. oh no, Katarina might actually walk away with the Knockout's Title. Will she succeed? Will Mickie somehow get out of this? What is Maria's plan and will it work? Why does she need Madison and Tara? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Maria's POV**

The stupid gothic bitch smirked mischievously as her partner, my ex, had grabbed a hold of the current Knockout's Champion before running her hand through her hair. Velvet and Sarita were both still on the outside of the ring, no one was going to be able to stop Katarina now unless Mickie could get herself free.. than it was impossible. Not even the official could do anything about it as he was just stuck watching the three former Divas in the ring. It pisses me off because I have to sit back here and do nothing when it is possible that Katarina could achieve everything that she wants and she didn't hardly have to do a thing.. but plan out each and every move, to outsmart and predict what we would do. We were as gullible as she said we were. The group of Knockouts just made it so much easier for her to get anything that she desired in life. That's when Mickie started to thrash around spastically, trying to free from Daisy's grasp which wasn't working, I think even she could sense the Mist coming. Katarina just let out a small chuckle before spraying the blood mist...but somehow she didn't hit the person she was targeting. That Mickie.. she never ceases to surprise me in the slightest as she was able to hit Daisy somewhere in the leg, just enough to get free and make her crouch down enough to get the majority of the mist in her eyes. "No! Love, are you okay?" Winter actually sounded worried as she went over to the former BP member, who was frantically trying to rub the spray out of her eyes but as soon as the European woman went to grab a hold of her arm, Nicole swung wildly almost hitting her partner. "It's ok.. it's me. Just calm down.." I wish that she would have decked up straight in the jaw, lord knows that you really don't care. Out of the corner of the camera, you could see the Virginia Native crouching almost impatiently and it was obvious that she was scouting Katarina to set up the Mick Kick. Winter froze instantly when her eyes slowly glanced back, I think that she realized that the match was still going on and she stood back up and turned around right into the brunette's boot to the face. Good, in my opinion.. she should pick her up and do it again and again.. you get the point. Mickie scrambled, looking at Sarita and Velvet, but only the blonde was starting to stir around on the outside, she went for the cover..

"1...2…3!" The crowd counted along with the official as the bell rang signalling that the match was over with. "Here is your winner of the match and still your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" The camera panned out to show a disappointed Velvet right by the apron as it seems that the blonde had tried to get in to break up the count, she just slammed her hands onto the canvas. The Virginia Native noticed this before walking over and extending her hand out to the BP member, the blonde took it and was pulled up by Mickie and the two shared a hug. That's really a good show of sportsmanship right there, as Talia actually held the hand of the Champion as Sarita only screamed at the two faces before storming off into the back.

"You got lucky, Mickie James." The faces looked down to see Katarina down by the apron as she was helping her tag team partner, who still couldn't see from the looks of things. "But soon, I am getting that title from you. I will defeat you." That's when Velvet leaned over the ropes and started yelling things at Winter before pointing down at the red belt and motioning around her waist as the shorter brunette just rested on the turnbuckle before holding her title up into the air. "That's rather adorable that you think that you will take us down, you are delaying the inevitable.. However I am issuing you a challenge for Against All Odds, me and you for that championship in your hands.." The brown eyes of the Champion glanced at the white belt before nodding her head. That's when it faded to commercial.

"We can't let Katarina get her hands on that title as well.." Ashley shook her head beside me as Lisa only nodded in agreement. "I get that they want to put her over as the dominant heel and all but she hasn't been here long enough to earn them yet.. It's like handing them over to her for free… Ugh, she is getting exactly what she wants.."

"Tell me about it, we need to figure something out and fast.."

"Don't worry about it for now girls, once our segment is done, I will go over the idea that I have.." They really didn't say anything more but just nodded their heads in unison. I just really hope that this shit works because if not then I really won't have any idea of how to get Daisy back.

_A Little Bit Later.._

"You know what Tara! I am so sick and tired of your screwups, you have done nothing but let me down and cost us victories! I am so close to retiring you, do you understand me!" I could hear the infamous yelling of none other than the Queen Bee herself as her and Tara were walking through the back, the Black Widow just let out a sigh and shook her head. I really feel bad for her in this storyline because she is getting treated like such a bitch, but she even admits that it's hilarious to her. "I could fire you right now if I pl-"

"But Madison, I have been trying.. I wasn't the on-"

"Did you just interrupt me?" The shorter brunette hissed with venom in her voice, halting and turning to face the raven haired woman. "No, do you know who I am? I am the Queen Bee which means, you don't talk unless I allow you too. You do want I tell you with NO questions asked." The smaller woman inched closer as Tara's face molded a permanent scowl as Ashley chuckled. "Wanna know why? Because I OWN you, you are my bitch and there is nothing that you can do about." The hazel eyed Knockout glanced down at the former Diva's hand, as she was clenching her fist as she slowly lifted her hand up. "Oh? You wanna hit me? Do you? Because if you do Tara, I swear to God.. you are going to regret it." The taller woman just shook her head no before resting hands down at her side. "Good, that's what I thought n-"

Oh right? That's my cue. "You know, everytime I see the two of you, I can't help but laugh.." That gained the attention of the pair as I shrugged my shoulders. "I feel so bad for you, Tara.. You have to deal with her all the time mayb-"

"Who the hell do you think you are interrupting me like that?" Madison snarled in her majestic mean girl screechy voice, that's the best way I can describe it.

"Shut up, no one cares about your whiny ass, bitch. I didn't come to talk to you, I wanted to talk to your bodyguard.." I pointed over to the Black Widow, who only folded her arms over her chest.

"What d-"

"Tara!" The Queen Bee snarled as Victoria, only lowered her head ashamed and closing her lips. "You have the audacity to call me a bitch, really? Maria, I am going to warn you now.. You don't come into our house and try to run the place. No! Do-"

"Blah blah.. this is our house.. blah. What are you a broken record? I heard the first eight times.. But I really don't want to talk to you." She started screaming something at me again so I just tuned her out somehow, once again facing the older woman. "You can't be serious right now, Tara. I know you.. This has to be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to you.. The woman I know would ever do something like this, she would grab Madison but the head on her hair and then Widow's Peak her so bad that she could never wrestle again.. What happened to you?"

"I-"

Madison huffed, lifting her hand up in front of Tara's face to silence her again. "She doesn't need to answer to you."

"Why don't you let her talk, Madison? I mean, I have heard her say that she is tired of you and how she wishes that she could punch your face in. Right, Tara? Let the woman speak for herself.."

"She said she is tired of me? AND she wants to hurt me?" Ashley cocked her head over to Tara, who only shook her head no in response. "Tell me Tara, what all have you been saying behind my back? Speak.."

"I haven't been saying anything Madison, she is trying to start drama. She is trying to cause tension between us and you are letting it work. Don't listen to her." Victoria objected as I only shook my head from side to side. "This is getting stupid first Mickie, then Daisy and then you.. Stay the hell away from me and our ring.." That's the last thing that the older woman said before stomping off, leaving Madison with me.

"Tara! Get back here!" The shorter brunette screamed out, looking in the direction she stormed off before turning back to face me and I just cracked a small smile. "You think this is funny, don't you? Well it won't be funny next week when I kick your ass now, will it? You know what, find a partner for next week because after I defeat you, Tara and I are going to reclaim the titles that were wrongly stolen from us." I just snickered as the shorter woman stopped off, screaming Tara's name.

"That's a wrap, good job ladies.." Now to send a text message out to the two Knockouts that I need the most in this, I can't tell them here.. They could hear our conversation and we would be screwed..

_Back at the motel…After the show.._

_Knock! Knock!_ "I got girls!" I spoke to Lisa and Ashley as I quickly got off the couch and walked over to the door, that must be the other girls that I need in order to get rid of Katarina's stupid little spell on my ex girlfriend. I opened the door and a smile formed across my lips as I glanced at the blonde and brunette in front of me. These two are very important to this plan because Jamie has all the information that Katarina told her and we can test theories as to rather or not that it is true. But would Winter really give up truthful information or is she hoping that we don't buy into it? "About time, you ladies got here."

That also got the attention of Mickie, who had her hands in her pockets in her little world; Velvet was just confused as all hell because it was kind of a sudden. "Hurry up. Get in here."

"What is this about Ria? And why did this have to wait?" Mickie was the first to ask before her and the BP member walked inside the room before I shut and locked the door.

"Maria has a plan to stop Winter.." Lisa told the pair as they both just cocked their heads. "She wanted us to meet here just in case Katarina or any of the others were around.."

"Exactly, and I don't want this getting to everyone just yet because of how those three can gather information, what we talk about doesn't leave this room." I told them as they all nodded their heads in understanding. "It's not that I don't trust the others but if Katarina does try something else, I think we are the five that actually understands what we are dealing with. We are her biggest threats.. Mickie, Lisa and I know Katarina the best and I know Daisy better than anyone, Ashley and Jamie have more knowledge about Daffney than us former Divas even if the bitch is a lunatic, they both are.. But there are things that we need to know first.. Jamie.." The blonde nodded her head. "You need to explain to everyone what exactly happened whenever Katarina came into your locker room early today.."

"Yeah, I got you.." Talia just let out a sigh before folding her arms across her chest. "Sarah had just left the room and I was getting ready and I had just gotten into my ring gear. I heard knocks but I couldn't figure if it was for my door or down the hallway so I ignored it. Not much sooner, the door opened and I assumed it was Sarah but then when I heard her speak something about the Hollering on my bum.. So I instantly turned around, and grabbed the nearest thing as a weapon.. that's when I realized that she had flowers and candy.. and was wearing a dress. It confused the hell out of me and then she wanted to know where Lauren was."

"We are talking about the same Katarina, right? I just can't that visual of her in my head..It doesn't make sense. Those words don't fit together." Ashley spoke as she shook her head. "That already is a red flag to me."

"What the hell does she want with Lauren?" The Virginia Native hissed slightly. Mickie and Angelina have surprisingly been getting really close during all this chaos, the duo have been buddying up together when I am not with Mickie, they have also been rooming together as well. It makes me smile because I think something is there but it could be a friendship like I have with Mickers and she is just being overprotective. Who knows… And I think Lauren is actually straight, I really don't pick up any lesbian vibes from her.

"The bitch said it was because she felt like what she said stepped over the line and she wanted to apologize from bringing up Lauren's past. I didn't believe and honestly I wanted to punch the shit out of her because of her saying that to Laur because it's causing her to act a little different.. All sad and stuff.. So I kept her talking saying that flowers and candy weren't going to make us forgive her for everything that she has done. Katarina just kept saying how she regretted with she had done then she told me to hit her but I didn't because I thought that's what she would want. Then the bitch had the nerve to say it was all a mistake.." Velvet continued before letting out a sigh. "I started to fall for her crying and tricks as she handed me to stuff and told me to do whatever I wanted with them. Then I started to question her about what she did to the candy. And for once I do believe that she was telling the truth, when she said that none of the candy was touched because it was still in the plastic wrap. However she offered to eat any piece I picked out so I gave her one and she ate it."

"How do we know that she isn't immune to the spell-potion bullshit that she made? She could have ate it and been fine but if Lauren could have ate it and turned into whatever Daisy is suppose to be.." Tara objected which caused the others to think as well as myself. That is possible, I think because she is the one to make that crap.

"No idea but I threw them away after I got Sarita to calm the hell down because she almost ate some. Katarina stated that she would answer any questions that I had for her to show that she wanted to fix all the 'mistakes' that she made. I asked her what she did to Daisy and how could it be fixed.." Velvet tapped her finger to her chin like she had to remember the exact words. "Katarina explained that the medication Daisy took she made herself, fusing it with some of her blood which bonds the pair together somehow. But the side effect is that it slowly turns them into a mindless, zombie-like state. She then told me that Nicole was not the intended victim and that she didn't regret it at first but she did once you and Daisy started getting closer.. However Kat admitted that it pissed her off because Katarina didn't order it.."

"So Daisy could have actually meant all of that? I mean like the feelings could have actually been genuine." I asked her as she merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Beats me but at that point, Katarina must not have been in complete control of her, I would assume. She also told me about the 'bonding process' or whatever it's called. 'And as for the bonding process, it can easily be stopped but it could take some time. All I would have to do is to stop giving her the doses of medicine and Nicole will slowly become normal again. Granted that she won't remember a thing but Daisy will be normal again.' Those are her exact words. That's when I started to believe her even more because for her to come up with that detailed of an answer, she either rehearsed it for hours or it was the truth. So I asked her if Maria was the intended victim and if she was if she was if they were still going to commit the attacks.. And that's when I started to get confused.."

"What did she say?" I asked her kind of eager to know the response.

"Katarina said that it was risky because she didn't know who would drink the glass.. whether it was Ashley or Lisa.. you or Mickie.. but that she secretly wanted it to be me." Which I already know was a lie because our glasses were placed in the spots that we were sitting so she wouldn't have gotten confused of whose drink she spiked. "Then she started to go on about how pretty I was and that I wasn't like the other Knockouts and started fucking with my head. Then she kissed me and I was trying to get her away from me and Sarah was in the doorway and saw it.. God damn it, I should have figured it out.. Why am I so fucking stupid?"

"JamJam, don't beat yourself up about it.. Katarina has a way of charming people.. I for one blame her accent, I mean European accents are pretty hot." Madison reassured her former teammate as her girlfriend looked down with a confused look as Mickie was nodding her head in agreement.

"Katarina uses her charming good looks to manipulative people and turn people against each other.. I know someone here that is really good at that." I chuckled shooting a glare over at Victoria as she just lowered her head before Ash chuckled before slapping her girlfriend upside the head.

"Ouch! You are lucky that you are adorable as fuck." Lisa whined as the Queen Bee just stuck her tongue out.

"Alright so now that we know the story, how the fuck do we handle this?" The Virginia Native asked as they all turned to me.

"I am glad that you asked Mickie but for now, I need two things from you.. First I need you to be my partner next week against these two so that way no matter what, two of us have a chance to get the titles away from them. Second, I want to be in your corner at Against All Odds.. because Daisy is going to be out there.." Mickie nodded her head as I turned to Jamie, "You gave us the information that we need but out of everything, I want you to keep your guard up and try to sneak around and get any information that you can." That's when I noticed that my best friend rose her hand up like she is in a classroom so I just chuckled and said, "Mickie?"

"If we just have to keep KitKat from giving her the medication, then why don't we just kidnap her and lock her away somewhere like they did to me?"

"That is easier said then done.. For one, we don't even know that what Katarina said was true so we can't just lock her away with no food and stuff because the second we open the door, she will overpower us and escape. Second, she has an active role on the roster so we can't keep her separated from Winter.. But if this doesn't work then we can try it.." Madison added in as the former Divas both sighed. "Now tell me what my part is in this.."

"I thought you would never ask.. I need two things from you as well, but the most important thing is that I need your permission."

"For what?" The youngest Knockout asked with slight confusion as then I started to explain how I think that this would work and what needed to be done to make this happen. It's a longshot but I would do anything to get Daisy away from Winter and Shannon. In my head, the plan seems foolproof because I know her better than anyone else so I know what would normally push her buttons. This plan has to work..because if it doesn't I don't know what to do. "Damn woman, you are crazy.. So you have thought of two if the first one fails and yes, you have my permission. I have nothing to worry about, right?" I just my head no. "Good then what's the second thing.."

"I need you to turn IT up a notch or two if you know what I mean.." I spoke as she knew exactly what I was talking about and Madison nodded her head because I had discussed it while Lisa was getting their stuff. Now I just need the approval of one more person and this plan is set into motion so I glanced over to the raven haired woman sitting beside Ashley. "Lisa, what do you say? I need your help on this as well. Are you okay with doing this?"

"As long as I don't end up getting killed by her then I am all game.. Lord knows that I am going to be public enemy number one when this is over with.." The Black Widow shrugged her shoulders.. "Let's hope that this works, it's pretty ballsy Maria.."

"I am not exactly sane at this point but consider how much she was still mad at you before this happened.. I am going to say that this will work if not then we let Mickie kidnap Daisy and lock her away until the medication fades off if that's how it works.." At this point, the only thing we can hope for is that Winter doesn't find out about this so that way, Daisy can be one step closer of coming back to me..

**Katarina's POV**

**January 27th, 2011**

_Before Impact started.._

Time, that's all I need because soon.. soon Winter's World would be a complete reality once I get my hands on that Knockout's title that Mickie James hold so dearly to her heart. Last week was a fluke, nothing more.. she didn't beat me, she didn't outsmart me, I merely let my guard down when I shouldn't have. Perhaps I underestimated her and I know that will certainly be something that I will never do again, I just have to think and plan for every possible thing that could go wrong and our escape routes, I was too overconfident last week. "So, if everything goes to plan than we are going to have all the gold and then, I can focus on picking out a perfect little zombie for you if you like Daffney.. I think that you deserve one of your own.. Whenever you get the time, scout out whichever one you would like and then we can go from there.." I explained to the Zombie Hot woman before taking a bite of a french fry, I don't understand why Shannon is so obsessed with fast food and how she isn't fat yet but I was hungry so I thought why not. Impact doesn't start for another half an hour, I would say at least we decided to go ahead and arrive early for some reason. After a minute of no response from the older woman, I set the red belt on the table and called her name out. "Shannon, are you even listening to me?" I asked slightly annoyed because if there is something that I hate it's when people ignore me and I have to repeat myself. "Shannon.."

"Hotstuff, nom nom the french fry.." I heard her mumble as I looked back at her poking Nicole's lips with a french fry. "See..see this game gets old really fast ya know.. you and your damn teenager phrase and trying to be skinny like all of the plastics.. Nom it, already.. come on, nom.. nom it!" Daffney told her sternly, poking her in the lips with it again. The oldest woman sighed before making more noises.. "Vrooooom! Vroom! Here comes the plane. Vrooom!" I just slapped my forehead before slowly making my way over to where they were sitting. God damn it, why do I deal with this shit? "Chooochooo! Here comes the twain.." I just growled slightly to myself before smacking her hand causing the piece of greasy death to fall onto the floor somewhere. "Owy that hurt! Win, whatcha do that for?"

"Stop treating her like she is a baby.. she will bloody eat when she damn well pleases.." I just shook my head trying to not focus on the older woman's confusing and childish nature. "Were you not listening to a single damn thing I just said to you?"

"Oh? You were talking to me, I didn't hear you.. What did you say?" The raven haired woman cocked her head as I just sighed a long, annoyed sigh. Why do I even bother with dealing with someone like her, sure she seems pretty cool at times but she is so scattered brained at times, it's ridiculous. At least Shannon does what I need her to do without much argument so the Zombie Hot woman is a worthy right-hand woman. I just huffed, folding my arms across my chest as she shrugged her shoulders. "No, don'tcha give me that look Missy, I was only trying to feed the zombie because she hasn't eaten in like two days."

"Not my problem.."

"Yes it is, because if zombie not strong than no protection for Winter.." She spoke, picking up her burger and taking a bite of it.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, if she doesn't want to cooperate then I can easily plan out a replacement for whenever she becomes useless to me." I told her nonchalantly as she just arched a brow at how easily that I said it. If Nicole really wants to be a pain in the ass and not do anything useful then it shouldn't be that hard to replace her. Then the more that I started to think about, the more it made sense because all of those other Knockouts are pretty dumb, the only one with any sort of an intelligent level is Mickie.. But I don't want her, so okay.. I guess that I can't have her getting too weak on me. "Oh bloody hell.." I just sighed in defeat as I snatched the red case of french fries out of the gothic woman's hand.

"Hey! Them fries be mine." Daffney responded with a frown, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh shut up, you said to feed her so I am.. I am pretty sure there are more in the bag if not then.. go get more." I stated to her, only for her to roll her eyes as I sat down on the couch, next to the brunette and handed her the food. "Come on love, you have to eat something.." I told her as she just looked down at what I have just given her as she just cocked her head at it, like she didn't know what to do with it. She glanced back over to me before cocking her head again like the brunette was waiting for me to speak. "Please eat love, you are starting to worry me." I cooed slightly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Daisy just nodded her head before grabbing a fry and began to nibble on it.

Daffney however just smirked before getting up and flopping over beside me on the couch before nudging me in the rib with her elbow. "Look at you being all loving and caring for someone that doesn't care about Miss little Zombie over there.. considering that she is easily 'replaceable'."

"Well, you were right I don't have my powerhouse if she isn't strong enough to compete and plus, they might not try anything as long as she is there with me." I stated as her grin didn't disappear in the slightest. "What?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"You fool me once, shame on me.. you fool me twice well shame on me.. But not this time Win, I can see right through you.. You actually care about her, don't you?"

"I do not, but that doesn't mean that I am going to let that redhead have her back.. then all of this was done for nothing. We would be easy pickings for them if Daisy isn't here, you realize that, right? They know my tricks, they know how I transformed her. Hell, if Jamie even considered anything that I said.. then they could figure out how to get her back so she isn't leaving my side." I ranted as I just handed a small glass of wine over to the brunette, who drank it after finishing her fries. Luckily for me, the wine substitute works a lot better than just the pill itself.

"I sense a little jealousy going on there, KitKat.."

"Ugh don't you dare call me that, I can't stand that little nickname." I shivered in disgust at the name that the Divas gave me back when I was over at WWE a couple years ago, it was mainly Mickie and Tara, and I think Beth.. I don't know. I only pretended to like them there and I don't want to even be around them now. "Just because I am feeding her doesn't mean that I care.. We need her if we are going to succeed."

"Fair enough but then why was it when you accidentally sprayed her with your blood mist, you looked genuinely concerned?"

"What the hell? What is with the bloody interrogation? Of course, I was concerned because that spray could have blinded my zombie and then she would be useless to me.. I mean us.." I stated before I realized what I said.

"'My zombie'.. You do care. Because if you didn't then you would have continued the match and you could have won but you checked on her instead. You didn't want Nicole to be hurt, even if she can handle herself, Kat, you are trying to protect her for them. You were actually jealous when her and Maria were getting close, weren't you? You two are bonded together so she isn't suppose to be with anyone else..That's adorable.." Daffney cooed, poking my nose as I just growled at her. I hate to admit it but she is somewhat right, I might care just a little bit but it's more for my benefit because if she isn't around then I am a sitting duck.

"Why do I put up with you, you are such an arse?" The foreign woman simply shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as I just sighed as I looked back over to Nicole, who just blinked at me and then down at her empty container of fries. "Are you still hungry, love?" That's the vibe I am getting from her because she looks like a child that finished their plate but is too skittish to ask for more. She nodded her head so I stood up again before grabbing onto her hand and pulling her up with me. "Come on then, let's go see what catering has to offer if nothing is worth eating there, I can always make Daffney run back to McDonalds or something.."

"Aw I noticed a evil bitch that is having a heart, both of ya are so adorable together so is Hotstuff ya girlfriend?"

"Bloody hell, will you close that trap of yours?" I hissed back at her as the older woman just shook her head no. "I am just making sure that the zombie is fed so come on, let's go to catering before I lose what's left of my sanity listening to you throw out false accusations. And no for your information, she isn't my girlfriend; I am not one for relationships, you twit." Daffney just nodded her head but I know that this wasn't the end of this conversation but I almost want to transform her so she would shut the fuck up but then I would go insane because I wouldn't have anyone to talk too. I could talk to Nicole but I am trying to keep the illusion that she doesn't speak for as long as I can. We didn't even get halfway to catering before Shannon started some annoying American tune that I knew from like grade school. I just turned back to her before snarling. "Will you cut that shit out and stop being an arsehat?"

"Um excuse me?" I heard a voice that I have never recognized so I turned back in front of me to notice a young woman in front of me. "I am new here and I was wonder if you have seen someone named Sarah, well Sarita.. Dixie wanted me to talk to her about a storyline." I took a moment to look over the woman, and one thing first.. this woman is tiny, maybe five feet tall maybe five foot two, couldn't be much more than a hundred pounds. Her skin was the same tone of tanned if not making darker than Sarita's skin so she could be from Mexico or Puerto Rican; she had brown eyes and long, wavy, dark, brown hair. For being so tiny, she was busty in the chest area and had rather curvy hips. Wait a second, is she another Knockout? Great..

Daffney stepped forward to answer her. "Well hello there pretty lady, welcome to Impact Wrestling.. My name is Shannon or ya can just call me Daffney. This Katarina or you can just call her Winter or Win like I do.. and this is her girlfriend, Daisy." God damn it Shannon, I am going to strangle you in your sleep I swear and the little woman just arched a brow as I used my free hand to slap her upside the head. "Um.. Sarah isn't here yet but I am sure that the barbie will show up soon enough but who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Don't mind Shannon, she has the tendency to speak like her character and just between us, I think that she got dropped on her head a lot as a child.." That caused the smaller woman to let out a laugh as Daff said something in my ear but I ignored her. "Like she said, my name is Katarina but I also go by Winter because that's the character I portray. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" New girl means that she will be oblivious to all the drama that has happened here and I think Daffney can use a little minion of her own. So being buddy-buddy with her could be a good thing for us..

"My name is Thea Trinidad but Dixie has given me the character name of Rosita. It's nice to meet you Katarina." Thea smiled and extended her hand out for me to shake so I did because I have to keep the nice girl act going. "Nice to meet you Daisy." Rosita attempted to hold her hand out for her to shake but of course Daisy didn't budge from me. "Um.. Does she not like me?"

"I am terribly sorry about that, she isn't normally like this. When we went to Cancun last month, she was attacked by someone and whatever happened traumatized her so she is always skittish of new people. I can't even get through to her, she won't talk to me and I am suppose to be her girlfriend. Love, it's okay Thea isn't going to hurt you." I lied through my teeth because I can't her figure anything out, Nicole only nodding before smiling slightly and extending her hand out to the new woman, shaking her hand.

"That's awful! I am so sorry.." Oh I love how gullible people are. "I didn't.."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault.." Daisy mumbled to break her silence before resting her head against my shoulder. Great, thanks to Shannon, I have to play the act of a girlfriend, I ought just get rid of her but I need someone to be my fall girl. So I just sighed and ran my fingers through her hair to 'comfort' her, why do I put up with stupid shit?

"Out of curiosity, how old are you Thea if you don't mind me asking?" I asked to change the subject before she decided to get nosy which I am surprised she didn't. I like her more than the other twits already.

"I am 19."

"Such a youngin'." Daffney chuckled.

"Wow, to think someone so young could already be in the big leagues, that's rather impressive." I stated actually sort of surprised, really that it pretty damn young but now that I think about what's her face.. blonde slut back at WWE was eighteen when she was hired.. Which blonde slut was it? Oh right Barbara, just thinking about her makes me want to vomit. Let's just hope this one isn't like her. "So would you like to accompany us to catering and then afterwards, I could help you find out where Sarita is or if you would like to watch the show with us you may."

"Thank you and yes, as long as I am not intruding, I would like to watch the show with you guys."

"Excellent so that way we can get to know each other better and I am intrigued how someone so young got signed with Impact Wrestling." I chuckled lightly before leaning over and whispering to her. "And to be honest, I could use some company that is actually normal unlike Shannon."

"I heard that!" The Zombie Hot woman whined.

"I would like the company too, I went to a company called WSU and the women there hated me because I was so young so I haven't had the opportunity to get to know many female wrestlers. I mean one girl liked me her ring name was Niya but I think you get the point."

"Yeah, I know what it feels like to be hated by the locker room, I wasn't exactly liked when I worked at WWE but the women here at Impact Wrestling will welcome you with open arms. Once you are here, you are like family and we support each other, it's a really nice change then what I was use to. Here the women aren't eye candy and there are two different titles to compete for instead of the butterfly monstrosity.." I stated somewhat truthfully, let's see how easily I can manipulate this little lady. Play nice that's all I gotta do for how long, I don't know.

"Thea, what are you doing here!" I recognized that voice straight away as I noticed the bleach blonde walking over to us before sending a glare directly at me, Rosita turned around. Now I remember this chick for sure, a couple weeks ago she had a dark match against the leader of the BP but lost. She was impressive now that I can recall the events in my head.

"I got signed today actually so I can't thank you enough Laur for the good match that got Dreamer to take interest in me!" She squealed before the two exchanged a short embrace. "I need to talk to whoever Sarita is.."

"That's great! These three aren't causing any trouble for you, are they? You don't want to be around them, they are bad news… Come on, I will take you to where Sarah will be when she gets here." Angelina grabbed a hold of Rosita's hand and started to slowly drag her away.

"They aren't bad, I think they are nice." Rosita objected.

"Looks can be deceiving.."

"That's rather rude to assume, isn't it? I haven't done a thing to you. But Thea, the offer still stands whenever you are finished there."

"Go fuck yourself, you have caused more than enough trouble. Thea doesn't know you like we do .." The blonde BP member snarled, turning back to face us. Ever since I insulted her, Angelina hasn't been her calm, collected self around me and I do enjoy the fire especially around this little spitfire.

"That was really rude Lauren, Katarina hasn't done anything to you.." She is actually defending me already this is too easy. We have already reeled this idiot in, this wasn't even a challenge. Rosita jerked away from Lauren for a second, as the BP member only shook her head and huffed. "Why the hostility to her?"

"Trust me, I am looking out for you, she will stab you in the back like she did all of us."

"It's okay love, it doesn't bother me. Go ahead and go with her, an apology from her is out of the question.." I reassured her as she sent a glare over to the BP member before following behind her, sending me a little wave before disappearing around the corner. I bet now that the pieces will fall into place and she will turn against the others.. At least I hope, if not charming her shouldn't be too hard and soon, we might have a second little zombie. Gotta love the new girls.

**Author's Note: This chapter starts right after the last one in Maria's POV where the four Knockouts are competing in the title match, Winter seems to have gotten Mickie right where she wants her. Katarina attempts the Blood Mist but it seems not only did Mickie squirming get her free but she also hit Daisy so where Katarina would spray her in the face instead. That costs Winter the victory because she went to check on her zombie. However Katarina is determined to get her hands on that title and the challenge was accepted for Against All Odds… Maria and Madison seem to have a sort of feud going about Tara, just like all the other former WWE divas.. It seems the redhead is trying to cause drama between the two before Tara storms off leaving the other two alone. So next week, it will be Maria and a partner versus Madison and Tara and the winner will face Daisy and the others at Against All Odds.. The segment ends and the trio got back to the motel and the other two are going that are going to help arrive which is Velvet and Mickie.. The plan gets explained after Talia gives some of the information that is useful to them and it seems that Maria has thought of a backup plan to make this work.. Let's just hope that it does.. We go to Katarina's POV a week later as she is trying to talk to Daffney but the older woman is her crazy self, trying to get the zombie to eat and stuff. Winter get tired of it and smacks the food away..These two and their banter, they are perfect for each other don't you think? Daffney makes me laugh so hard because it's how my friend would probably be.. Introducing a new Knockout to the roster, Rosita.. and oh God, Katarina has her sights set on her. Will Maria's plan be a success? Will Katarina succeed in getting Rosita as her friend or will the other convince her otherwise? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Against All Odds Card so far:  
Mickie James ( C ) vs Winter w/ Daisy and/or Daffney for the Knockout's Championship  
Maria and Mickie James or Madison and Tara vs Winter, Daisy or Daffney ( C ) for the Knockout Tag Titles**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	38. Completely Clueless

**Author's Note: This chapter starts right after the last one in Maria's POV where the four Knockouts are competing in the title match, Winter seems to have gotten Mickie right where she wants her. Katarina attempts the Blood Mist but it seems not only did Mickie squirming get her free but she also hit Daisy so where Katarina would spray her in the face instead. That costs Winter the victory because she went to check on her zombie. However Katarina is determined to get her hands on that title and the challenge was accepted for Against All Odds… Maria and Madison seem to have a sort of feud going about Tara, just like all the other former WWE divas.. It seems the redhead is trying to cause drama between the two before Tara storms off leaving the other two alone. So next week, it will be Maria and a partner versus Madison and Tara and the winner will face Daisy and the others at Against All Odds.. The segment ends and the trio got back to the motel and the other two are going that are going to help arrive which is Velvet and Mickie.. The plan gets explained after Talia gives some of the information that is useful to them and it seems that Maria has thought of a backup plan to make this work.. Let's just hope that it does.. We go to Katarina's POV a week later as she is trying to talk to Daffney but the older woman is her crazy self, trying to get the zombie to eat and stuff. Winter get tired of it and smacks the food away..These two and their banter, they are perfect for each other don't you think? Daffney makes me laugh so hard because it's how my friend would probably be.. Introducing a new Knockout to the roster, Rosita.. and oh God, Katarina has her sights set on her. Will Maria's plan be a success? Will Katarina succeed in getting Rosita as her friend or will the other convince her otherwise? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Lauren's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I am really happy that Thea got signed and everything, but she picked the worst possible time to show up. I mean the girl is really talented, I should know first hand.. she almost defeated me. But this whole bullshit with Winter is far from over and with her being new, she could easily get tricked into being her friend. The youngest Knockout is easy bait for her and I know that Katarina could trick her in a snap of her fingers. I don't know what that bitch had the nerve to say but I need to wait for the others to arrive and have them help me explain what's happened with her. "Lauren, can you explain what just happened back there? Why would you so rude to them?" I heard her ask as I glanced back to make sure that none of them have followed behind me. "No. Stop." That's the short woman stopped and jerked her arm out my grasp, but a little thing, she is really strong. So I just stopped and turned around to face her and allowed her to speak because I know she is going to have a lot of questions. "What did she do to you?"

"It's a long story, but you have to trust me and not hang out with those three.. They are bad news, Thea. Katarina is a manipulative bitch, she sucks you in with her good looks and portraying a nice character but she is more like that Winter persona of hers.. No Winter is Katarina's true nature.." I explained leaving out some of the main details because what am I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, Katarina turned one of my friend's ex girlfriend into a mindless zombie by drugging her. Then they stole Lisa's motorcycle out and started to attack the Knockouts one by one, including me and then tried to drug Mickie as well. Then Shannon got involved with it and they actually kidnapped Mickie and tried beating the shit out of Ashley..' Do you know how crazy all of that sounds and how fast she would try to put me in a mental institute?

"Well yeah, Winter is Katarina, that is the character she plays...I think that she is pretty nice even though Shannon is a little on the crazy side and Daisy is just shy but seems nice. I mean she didn't say much but I think she likes me." The Puerto-Rican woman said as she shrugged her shoulders. Well she hit the nail on the head with Daffney though, I feel like I need a translator just even comprehend what she might be saying. Wait a second, did she actually say that Nicole spoke?

"Wait.. Daisy actually spoke to you." I spoke as if I didn't hear her correctly as she looked at me like I had two heads. Nicole hasn't said a word to anyone for at least a month since the whole ordeal was finally discovered and we knew of Katarina's true intentions.. I mean whatever happened in the shed with Mickie and impersonating Lisa.. That's the last known conversation that the brunette has had, unless she speaks to Katarina but I hardly doubt that.

"Yeah dude, why wouldn't she speak to me? I mean that it wasn't that much but it was still words.. Katarina told me that someone hurt her while you guys went to Cancun so she hardly speaks.." Thea shrugged her shoulders before speaking again, "I don't understand what the big deal is but if you could introduce me to Sarah, that would be lovely." Wait so that European bitch has the audacity to lie about what happened in Cancun now, saying that whatever happened to Nicole was by the lies of someone else. Really? We all know that the cause of that of that whole bullshit is Kat and her shenanigans so that's already one lie that she has told the young nineteen year old.

I decided to drop the subject for now, fearing that she wouldn't believe a word I said but now she thinks I am a bitch, way to go Angelina. "Yeah, I am pretty sure that she hasn't arrived yet so we can go talk in the locker room until she arrives. Follow me." I motioned for her as I just turned my heels and continued down the hallway and finally I heard the smaller woman's footsteps follow behind. For the remainder of the walk through the hallways, it was kind of silent but I didn't feel like arguing or explaining anything to her right now. Just thinking about it makes want to scream, but I just shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. Finally we reached our locker room and I pointed to it, "This is the locker room that most of the girls sit in during the show. If Sarah isn't here then this is where she would come to. We can just wait in here for the others to show up."

"There is my sexy blonde bombshell, about time that you got here Lauren baby!" I heard that voice that was easily recognizable as I looked down the hallway to see Christy Hemme strutting her way down the hall as she always does with those heels of hers. That's when I noticed that she wasn't alone and holding onto someone else's hand as the redhead followed behind. Hemme being the flirt that she claims to be, released the other redheads hand, before giving me a small peck on the cheek as I returned the favor. "Lookie who I got to come back and sit with us so a while.. Not all the girls bite Paigey-Poo.." She cooed, pinching at the younger woman's cheek, only rolled her eyes before playfully slapping the ring announcer's hand away.

"Stop that Hemme.." Paige sassed as Hemme, just smirked over there all cute like. Paige Nicole Mayo, but she is known to the world as SoCal Val for she is a backstage interviewer at times and the ring announcer for Xplosion. The woman is about an inch or so taller than me, with orangish-red hair like Hemme that trailed down back and the brightest, crystal, blue eyes that I have ever seen. This woman is sexy being only twenty-four years old, she has curves of an hourglass and it works with almost anything that she wears.

"Nah. You are just too cute, I can't resist." The older woman purred before her blue orbs driften over to Thea before she became interested. "So Lauren, who is this little hottie over here?" She asked as I turned back to Thea, who blushed slightly. Damn Christy, you aren't even going to give the lady a chance, are you? "Are you going to introduce me to your friend here or are you trying to keep the pretty lady to yourself?"

"My name is Thea.. I um.. I am the new Knockout that got signed today.."

"Another new Knockout, that's two in a month.." Val mumbled to the redhead beside her, who was referring to Maria that debuted at Genesis earlier this month.

"Hm? A new girl, wait I announced for your match, didn't I?" Christy asked as the newest Knockout nodded her head. "Ah, yes.. I remember you now." The redhead walked over to the shorter woman, before cooing, "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. My name is Christy Hemme but no need to be shy, I don't bite that.. hard." Poor girl, doesn't have a chance, Hemme has that special charm about her that makes weak at the knees for her. The fact that the former Diva is always so blunt and direct when it comes to her flirting or anything for that matter.

"Thanks.. I am flattered really.." The Latina woman responded with a slight chuckle but I couldn't read if she was bisexual or not because I tell she is blushing but not flirting back with the ring announcer. Then again, I couldn't even pick up on Madison swinging for both teams and it was apparently obvious before it was pointed out to me. I am not good at this whole 'gaydar' thing.

"Don't mind Christy too much, sometimes she behaves better than this but she is always this blunt." I told her nonchalantly as the redhead merely rolled her eyes.

That's when I noticed Paige walking up to us before extending her hand out. "My name is Paige, I am a ring announcer for Xplosion and sometimes the backstage interviewer, but if you like you can call me SoCal or Val, whatever works.. I am so sorry that Christy is tormenting you like this, she does it to most of the new girls, we just sort of ignore it most of the time. She really means well though." Thea just let out a chuckle before shaking the older woman's hand.

"Oh lordy, who the heck is Hemme trying to torment now?" I recognized another voice as I noticed Lisa walking over toward us, followed by her shorter girlfriend. The raven haired woman just looked straight at the Latina woman before asking, "Who is this?"

"I am Thea but I have the ringname of Rosita, I am the newest Knockout here." She is going to feel like a broken record once this is over with but Lisa looked confused before Madison decided to speak for the duo.

"Wow, that's surprising, another new girl.. Well hey, welcome to the roster! My name is Ashley Simmons but you can Madison, Maddie, Lexi or just Ash, whatever you prefer. This goofball.." She points to her girlfriend, who merely scowls, "is Lisa but you can call her Victoria, Vic or Tara as well. Don't worry about anything, she isn't as crazy and scary that her character portray her as. She is somewhat cute and cuddly but somewhat insane."

"Really Ashley?" Lisa chuckled before shaking her head as Ashley just smirked. "Anyways, what this one said. Welcome to the roster, do you have any idea what storyline and things that they are going to do with you?" Yeah I am curious of how this new Knockout is going to fit in with all of the chaos that is going on here. Would she be face or heel?

"Well I was sent by Mrs. Carter to find someone by the name of Sarita or Sarah or you guys know her as. According to Dixie, I am going to debut in a couple weeks as her storyline 'cousin' and that we are going to be a team together to give her an edge because of how many teams are going on in the Knockout's Division." Now that I think about it, that really does make sense because you have Velvet and I, Lisa and Ashley, the trio of bitches, and I am thinking that Mickie and Maria are going to be a team now so there isn't but a few Knockouts that are by themselves.

"Hm?" Lisa folded her arms across her chest. "That's a large amount of heel Knockouts though."

"Eh I prefer the bad girls anyways.." Hemme cooed, poking Rosita on the nose.

"Why the heck is everyone out in the hallway for? Are you guys not capable of opening a door yourself?" I heard another voice come from the same direction as the others, as I glanced over to see Tessmacher walking toward us with Mickie and Maria close behind her, talking about whatever already in their ring gear because the ladies match is first. Speaking of which, Maria's gear is really pretty but revealing as hell, with those booty shorts and a jeweled up bra basically but I do dig the hood that she has on. Everything matching with her red hair so it's something different to get use too and plus I think she made it herself which takes time and talent. Brooke just chuckled before grabbing the door knob and twisting it, allowing the door to open. "See I did it! That wasn't that hard.. come on now, let's get inside.." Tess clapped her hands together sarcastically as Christy just walked over to her and whispered something in her ear and the younger woman started laughing. I wonder what that was about, hard telling with them though.

"Yeah, why were you guys just standing around anyways?" Maria asked, readjusting the hoodie slightly before her green eyes drifted over to Rosita. "I have never seen you around before, are you a new Knockout?" I think that the attention of Tessmacher and Mickie as they both just looked at Rosita, who just waved and nodded her head yes. "Oh, how rude of us.. My name is Maria Kanellis, but you can call me Ria if you want. This is Mickie James." She pointed over to brunette, who just grinned. "And that sarcastic one of there is Brooke, you can her Tessmacher or Adams if you want. She almost responds to just about anything." Brooke however just shrugged her shoulders before Ria looked over to Madison and Victoria before responding, "Why the heck are you guys not in your gear yet? You realize after the Angle segment with Fortune and Jarrett that we are first match on the card right?"

"No, we are second on the card after the triple threat match between Amazing Red, Chris Sabin and Max Buck.."

"No, they switched with it because they added more the script, remember?" Mickie told the Black Widow as she just sighed.

"Shit, we are have go get ready, we only have about twenty minutes. Come on Ash.. Let's go. Sorry about that, it was nice to meet you Thea, we will be back after the match." Tara was quick to grab onto her girlfriend's hand as the duo walked in the opposite direction toward some of the singular locker rooms that the Knockout's have. Now that I think about it, after this match I am going to have to get ready too.. joy..

"Don't you two be going off to fuck now! Seriously, be at the curtain in about fifteen.." Christy just yelled out causing some of us to snicker and laugh as Rosita merely turned and cocked her head at me clearly confused.

"Go fuck yourself Hemme!" Ashley yelled back to her before the duo disappeared from our sights.

"Well that is what I have toys for.." She responded back nonchalantly before just walking into the locker room before the rest of us followed behind her.

"Wait a second, they are actually a thing? I thought it was just part of the show.." Thea pointed back at the door before sitting down on one side of the couch as I sat beside her as the others got situation elsewhere.

"Yeah because after a year of undressing each other with their eyes, they finally got together. They really are adorable though, aren't they Mickers?" Ria nudged the country woman that was sitting next to her in the chair that they were sharing, the brunette just nodded in agreement.

"There is a lot that you will learn about us from our characters on-screen. The Knockouts are mostly this big fucked up family, who are around each other most of the time. Maria and Brooke are the ones with the most common sense but always give out the best advice when you need someone to talk to. Lauren is the really sweet sister-like girl, let's see the lovebirds that just left are probably the biggest goofballs.. those two are the ones that you expect to do something stupid and break stuff. Mickie is the one that isn't afraid to speak her mind, she is also seems to be more motherly one out of the group, she is the more overprotective one. Paige over there is just the shy at first until you get to know her kind of gal but she is really sweet and funny as well." Christy pointed over to the youngest of the redhead, who just nodded in response. "Lastly that leaves Jamie and Sarah the ones that seem the most like rebellious teenagers, they both have a bit of a temper but can be really sweet as well."

"What does that make you, Christy?" I asked looking over to the ring announcer, who arched a brow. "Wait I know, Hemme over there is the woman who is extremely blunt about anything and everything. If you want an honest opinion about something, ask her. Plus this redhead is the flirty one of the group, and she is of course blunt of what she wants. If she thinks that you are pretty then she will try to get in your pants.."

"Hell the Hemme charm hardly ever fails and it has worked once already before so I can't complain.." She purred seductively before winking over in my general direction as some of the girls looked over to me. I know that I am straight so I know that it wasn't me she was winking at.

"I am flattered really Christy but I am straight. Ha ha. But I do enjoy the compliments though.." Oh Christy's charm failed on this little Knockout, that just a lot of the girls to snicker as the redhead pouted cutely.

That's when the door opened and I could see my tag team partner walk in the door, followed by Sarita, who was holding on the younger woman's hand. "Oh my god, why were we the only ones to hit the god awful traffic?" The blonde whined setting her bag onto the coffee and walked over and leaned up against the wall because there is nowhere for her to sit.

"Excuse me, are you Sarita?" I heard Rosita say beside me as the older Latina, looked over beside me not recognizing the owner of the voice. Velvet just also drifted her attention to the new Knockout as her girlfriend nodded her head up and down. "My name is Thea Trinidad, I am the newest Knockout on the roster and I was sent by Dixie to find you and talk to you."

"Nice to meet you Thea, and you don't have to call me Sarita, you can call me, Sarah... Interesting, why me though?"

"Because they want to put us in a storyline together, I will be debuting in a few weeks as your storyline 'cousin' and we will be forming a team together.. Something along those lines, Mrs. Carter thought it would be best if I hung around and got to know you." Thea explained, causing the Latina woman to nod in understanding.

"Look Jamie-Bug, I am going to have a partner in kicking your ass and she is a cutie too." Sarah cooed, pinching Velvet's cheeks slightly only before the blonde knocked her lover's hand away, huffing in response. "What's the matter, Jamie? Are you jealous?" Thea just looked amused and confused at the same time, yeah I know when she first told me, I was confused as hell because they just seem like a weird couple. However the more I thought about, the more I realized how right they are for each other. Both of them are sweet yet stubborn and when they butt heads with each other; they make up almost moments later.. They are perfect for each other..

"Hmph never, go on.. Run off with your new little girlfriend..since you think she is cute and stuff." Talia folded her arms over her chest before Sarah let out an amused laugh. I can't tell who wears the pants in this relationship but I am pretty sure that it's Sarita.. "That's what I thought, I know that you couldn't be without me even if you tired anyways." My tag partners snickered before turning to look over at Thea. "Hey there, my name is Jamie but you can call me Talia, Velvet or JamJam.."

"Hi.. so can I ask you guys a question, that is if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Brooke was the one to answer the younger woman.

"When I first came in here and was looking for Sarita, I ran into someone named Katarina and the other two named Shannon and Daisy. They seemed really nice however Lauren insisted that I don't hang around them. Can one of you guys tell me what exactly happened? I mean you guys said yourself that you all are one, bug fucked up family but those three seem to be isolated to the other side of the arena." Rosita stated as a majority of us shared glances both and forth between each other, besides Val and Christy because they had no idea what happened really. I am waiting for someone to answer because I have no idea how to explain the story.

That's when I heard Brooke whisper into my ear, "Well, should we tell her?"

"Dude, I have no idea about it." Velvet answered, running a hand through her hair.

"I have no clue..." Maria lowered her head as Thea was trying to pick up on what we were saying. Ouch, it seems almost any mention of the brunette's name to the redhead saddens her or angers her but to a point, I don't blame her in the slightest.

Sarita shook her head from side to side and Mickie turned to her. "You don't think we should."

"No because we don't need to drag her into this as well, and in a way, Thea's cluelessness could come in handy at times. That makes her an easy target for Katarina and her crew, I mean she could always be around one of us so the others can't get to her. I am sure that's the point of trying to befriend her, right?" For once, I can agree clearly with something that Sarah said today.

"Then it's settled.. let's keep this a secret for now. Let her in on a little but not the entire situation."

"Katarina is the type of person that's really really friendly, she uses her charms and good looks to draw you in. Don't get me, wrong .. I started to think that the woman was one of the funniest people around, she always had the best advice and was someone you could talk to if you need help. Unfortunately I realized that all she wanted to do with climb her way to the top of the business and she didn't care who she stepped on to get there. That's when.." The newer Knockout answered, the shorter woman before glancing over to the clock. "Oh goodness, Mickie! We have to be at the curtain now, it's almost time for our match!" This was basically her way of getting herself out of the conversation before she gets really uncomfortable and one thing you don't want to do is to have your mind in other places. "We will be back after our match is over with, tootles.. Mickers come on!" The Virginia Native only yipped in response to her arm being dragging as the duo disappeared behind the closed door.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if those two are going to fuck now.. I mean that's the look you give someone if you really need a quickie." Christy had to be a smartass about the situation and try to lighten up the mood and I think to give a subject change.

"Is sex all you think about?" Brooke arched a brow, letting out an annoyed huff at the redhead's pervertedness.

"Not always no, I think about how cool it would to have wings and be able to fly around, ummm how awesome it would be if I could still actually wrestle. If I could, I bet that I could been the Knockout's Champion right now. And I just think that Maria was a little too eager to get Mickie to come with her, so I think that there could be a little something-something there.." Yeah that's right, the ring announcer had to retire back about a year and a half ago after injuring her back and damaging her spine, it's a shame. Christy has that charisma that is hard to match no matter what you do and undeniable energy plus no matter what the fans love her.

"Not really, stupid, Maria wouldn't do that especially not now.." Velvet sassed, smirking and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Angelina baby, we should start getting ready as well because after their match is when our segment takes place for some reason." Oh that's right and now I have to go deal with Katarina here shortly, so I just nodded my head in understanding before getting up and making my over to her. Let's just hope Sarita can convince her to stay away from those three and make sure that Winter doesn't try anything while we are gone.

**Rosita's POV**

I am trying to comprehend what actually I am hearing here, like for some reason none of thing makes zero sense to me. Like I don't get why I was told that the Knockouts are like a big open family but those three have been outcasted from the looks of it. What exactly have they done wrong? Why are all of them being so secretive about this? What is so fucking bad about wanting to know why Lauren hates Katarina so much? They however started whispering around before Maria started to start explaining that Winter is very manipulative and uses people before suddenly leaving taking Mickie with her.. Now merely seconds ago, I watched Jamie give Sarah a peck on the lips before leaving with Lauren. Wait a second, from what I have been observing, they hate each other or that's how they are portrayed on screen. It seems that they are lovers off-screen, I would have always figured that the Beautiful People would actually be a couple. They fooled me. Next to leave was Christy, since she is the ring announcer and normally announces the Knockout's match and SoCal left with her because she sits down by the ring. That left myself in the room with just Sarita and Tessmacher as they called her and the silence was awkward so I decided to break it. "So Sarah.." The Latina woman tilted her head forward over to look me directly in the eyes as her attention was previously watching the Angle and Jarrett segment. "How long have Jamie and you been together?"

The Latina let out a small chackle as I noticed an enigmatic smile form across her lips. "Since August of last year, it's was definitely not intended.. I mean let's just say I went to hang out with her one night and then by the end of it..we ended up together. It was a total disaster that's for sure.. I can't help but love her though, even though her overprotectiveness of me pisses me off so much. We are so much alike and somehow it works.. We kept it a secret except for Lauren knew for awhile because of how we are feuding and such..but we trust the ladies." I just nodded my head.

That's when I heard a theme song that wasn't familiar to me that I could think of. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, making their way to the ring, the team of Maria Kanellis and your TNA Knockout Champion, Mickie James!" The female announcer exclaimed as the duo made their way down the steel ramp, high fiving the fans down the way. If I didn't know anything about those two I would be stupid that's to say so. I just turned nineteen last month and I haven't been training for more than a year but I have been studying ring psychology and things of that nature, how to connect to with your fans. These two are probably one of the biggest babyfaces that the rival company, WWE, has had in years. However the former obsessive Trish Stratus fan is an amazing heel as well, Maria has never been heel so I don't know how good she would be. That's when a somewhat more familiar theme started to play. "Introducing their opponents, making their down to the ring, the team of Madison Rayne and Tara!" Of course, I know who Victoria is and her history, who could forget the original psychopathic women's wrestler, I say that because Sensational Sherri was a manager not a wrestler, god bless her soul.

"So how long have Lisa and Ashley been together?" I decided to inquire because it peeked my curiosity.

"Officially less than a month because the pair were too stubborn to confess their love for each other. It was obvious that Lisa had feelings for Ashley and vice versa but they kept making excuses of why they were always around each other. It was either 'I am straight woman' or 'it's strictly business' but like Christy said they were 'undressing each other' with every glance." Brooke was the one to speak instead of Sarita. "Both of them were clueless to the signs that each other were giving, I don't want to know how it finally clicked into their thick skulls but I am happy for them." It was silent for about a minute or so as I stared at the monitor as Tara was currently duking it out with Ms. HardCore Country herself, as the Queen Bee was screaming orders at her bodyguard. Mickie however just charged at the Black Widow and pounced like an angered lion with a Thesz Press but the larger woman managed to kick her off. The two lock their arms together again in a fight for power with the Black Widow reigning supreme.

"One more question, guys?" I decided to ask as both of the Knockout leaned forward, giving me a simple nod of their head. "So I tried talking to Daisy earlier and she hardly said a thing, she doesn't look skittish at all so why is she so shy?"

"She really isn't.." Tessmacher spoke instantly, before looking over to Sarita, "it's just.." It was like she was lost for words.

"Daisy hardly speaks before a show because this character that they have her doing. I can't imagine how hard it would be to stay completely emotionless every time you are on camera or in front of the audience. I would imagine that it's very difficult so I applaud her for it. So don't worry, it's nothing that you did, it's just her trying to get into character." Sarita reassured me and I just nodded, her voice had a bitter tone to it. "So why don't you tell us about you, Thea? Enough about her.." Again I noticed the bitter tone in the last sentence so I took the hint to drop the subject.

"Um, I grew up watching professional wrestling with my father and my young brother, Timothy.. My dad is the reason that I decided to get into the wrestling business. When I grew up, I did swimming and basketball in high school. I also have a love for comics and video games. At seventeen, I started training to become a wrestler under the tutelage TJ Perkins and Azrieal. February of last year, I debuted in WSU as Divina Fly and lost two of the three matches I had there. However I picked up the interest of Tommy Dreamer and somehow got Dixie to give me a dark match and well..here I am.." I explained while trying to not show my discomfort in explaining that especially with my father being such a touchy subject for me.

"I use to watch with my family as well, I bet your father is proud of you." Brooke said to me.

"He's dead.." I spoke emotionlessly.

"Oh Thea, I am so sorry.. How did.."

"Nine-Eleven happened.." It's true, I was only ten years old when the World Trade Center was attacked. He was on the 103rd floor of the North Tower when it collapsed, working as a Telecom Analyst for the firm, Cantor Fitzgerald. After that, I took the time to work as a counselor on a camp for children that had lost parents during that tragedy. I looked over to Brooke, who had a face filled with guilt. "You didn't know, so don't be upset about it, Tess."

I felt the other side of the couch that I was sitting become heavier as I noticed that Sarah had came over and sat next to me. "I am sorry that you had to experience that. But I can tell that you are strong hearted and stubborn, something else that you have in common with my JamJam. She bought a damn XBox and when she plays it, she yells and curses at the television. Not how I want to spend my days off, and whenever she asks me to play.. I am mainly just button mashing. Perhaps you would like to share a room with us and maybe tomorrow or something, we can have a day in and we get to know each other even more. Plus between you and me, I kind of need a breather from Jamie-Bug for a few, she suffocates me sometimes but I love her."

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me.." I stated honestly as I turned my attention back to the monitor to notice that Madison and Maria were in the ring now with Tara and Mickie brawling on the outside. The former Diva and the Queen Bee locked arms again before whipping her into the corner. The redhead only countered with a kick that sent her backwards, and she let out a scream before holding onto her knee, faking an injury. Whenever the official went to check on her in came Tara, who jumped on the apron and used that loaded glove of hers and punched Maria right in the jaw. Before the redhead could fall to the ground, Madison capitalized rolling her up for the three count. The Heel Knockouts both let out a couple laughs as both of the Face Knockouts were laid out and they were on one step closer to getting the Championship Gold..

_A little bit later..._

Everyone mostly had returned to the locker room minus the two blonde members of the Beautiful People and the ring announcers, not much was discussed among the group as most of us were watching the show. That's when the camera panned up to the ramp and Velvet was watching down it, no music and no poses as Angelina hustled to keep up with her tag team partner. Velvet Sky meant business as her face showed no emotion as she got into the ring, with her partner still following behind her. The woman with streaks in her hair motioned to a crew worker demanding a microphone. She allowed the crowd to settle down before she spoke into the microphone. "You know, I am sick and tired of all this crap that is going on around here! All of it, I am sick and tired of constantly having to watch my back!" Someone is pissed off.. "Everything was perfectly fine until you came along Winter, you already attempted to dismantle the Beautiful People completely.. But Angelina and I are still here, together!" That got a massive pop from the crowd. "Nope! You have the nerve to try and break the BP even more by trying and manipulating my best friend, that's not going to happen! Never! You got one of the us, you are not getting another!"

That's when Lauren grabbed the microphone from the infuriated Velvet Sky, who started pacing back and forth in the ring. "You just think that you can show up whenever and wherever you please, in our house and take those titles that were rightfully ours! If you wouldn't have attacked me in the back that night, then WE.." She motioned between herself and Jamie. "would be the Champions, but that's the past but at the same time I cringe thinking back at Genesis.."

The woman with brown in her hair jerked that microphone out of Angel's hand, "When that bitch cheated and sprayed that Mist of hers in my eyes, she wasn't even in that match! She is afraid of the Beautiful People, afraid that we can take her precious titles away..which we will!" The woman started pacing back and forth rather impatiently, staring at the entrance. "Get out here, you glass bottom boat loving bitch and bring your puppets with you!" Nothing happened for a few seconds, no movement, no song and it only pissed Velvet off even more. "Now! Get out here, now! I am sick of you!"

'_Winter loves the fate of meek.. Her velvet touch preys on the weak.. Cold winds screaming, evils dealing..' _Surprisingly enough, Winter emerged from the back with her red belt around her waist with Daffney, wearing the other title, and Daisy following behind her. The gothic woman had her head held high as she confidently strutted down to the apron with her hands clasped behind her back. Finally Katarina merely observed Velvet impatiently pacing as she brought the mic close to her lips. "Velvet..Velvet.. I can clearly see that you are furious but no matter what, you can only blame yourselves."

"Nope! I refuse to accept that Winter, because we are better than you.. better than-"

"I am going to cut you off right there Velvet, because frankly I am quite sick and tired of hearing your annoying voice. These words need to sink into your skull, you lost.." Winter walked down toward the apron as she started to slowly circle the ring. "You know that this could have been avoided, this didn't have to happen, Velvet.. I was merely trying to help.."

"Help! Help! No! You merely thinking about yourself, that's all you ever think about is yourself!" Angelina nodded in agreement as the other blonde pointed at the women behind Katarina. "You are using them for your own selfish needs to climb to the top of the ladder. Because of our teammate, you slithered away with the Tag Titles now, you think that you can get those grimy little fingers on the Knockout's Title. We are NOT going to allow that to happen, there is no way in hell that Mickie is losing to you."

"So you choose to stand in the way of Winter's World becoming perfect? That's what I don't understand love, I have seen the future and the path that destiny is making me walk. You can't stop what you can't control for you are merely insects that we are going to squash. Fate really does have a brilliant way of working Ms. Sky and I merely will feast on your suffering.." Jesus, I have to say that Katarina is an excellent actress because I would never be able to pull of that character in a million years and I am curious as to how Daisy could look..so..soo.. I can't describe it. Drugged, spaced out even mindless in a sense, she doesn't barely respond to even accept Winter's orders and not even the booing of fans can faze her. "Angelina.."

"What could you possibly want now, Winter?" Angelina answered back in a much calmer tone than Jamie, as the bleach blonde's blue eyes stared daggers through the woman circling the ring.

"All I am trying to do is help you, I really don't want to destroy you because of Velvet's selfish nature. She is bring you down Angelina-"

"I really do not want to hear this again. I refuse to listen to anything you have to say! But all I know is that we want to challenge you for those titles, next week on Impact! That is if you aren't afraid."

Katarina merely looked over to Shannon before emitting a small chuckle, "And what exactly have you done to earn a shot at these..? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but both of you lost at Genesis and Velvet can't even handle Sarita and the only victory you have had over me… Wait, you guys didn't even win the match, your other teammates did..Both of you guys, got eliminated by us.."

"Don't be such a little bitch and accept the challenge Winter! If you are so sure that we are inferior to you, then prove in this ring. We want you to actually step up and defend the titles that you slithered your way into getting.." Talia screamed causing the gothic woman to arch a brow.

"Why not make things interesting, I am rather confident in my abilities.. If we win..then, as long as we hold these titles then you can never have a shot at them. If you somehow miraculously win then.." She tapped her finger on her chin before her icy, blue eyes glanced back to the brunette, who only looked over to her. "I will give you..your teammate back.."

"We accept." There was no hesitation from the leader of the Beautiful People as the television faded to commercial.

My curiosity got the better of me because I really want to get to the bottom of this of why they hate Katarina and them so much. So thankfully I was able to get an excuse and lied claiming I was needing to use the bathroom and left before anyone else decided to tag along. I don't like when people hid stuff from me and I don't like being lied too. I am a big girl and I don't care if it's to protect me. I waited until I watched both Jamie and Lauren walk back toward the locker room before I walked down the other hallway and waited patiently until I heard that familiar accent. "Ah, Thea, what a surprise you decided to join us after all. You were able to get free from Lauren it seems." I turned to look over at Winter approaching me with the other two following close behind.

"I told them that I had to use the bathroom." I stated truthfully as I looked back at Daisy, who again didn't even acknowledge me but she doesn't have to be in character anymore. I don't understand.. Kat told me that she was attacked in Cancun and was traumatized but the others said that it was her silence is 'getting into character.' Do they not know about the incident or is there something that I don't understand here? "I came to apologize for what Lauren said to you.."

That's when she placed her hand on my shoulder and reassured me, "Don't worry about it, love. It's not your place to apologize for Angelina's actions. But it's kind of you to do, however I feel that you are here for more than that." It's like she read me like an open book, it's kind of creepy but perhaps I am that obvious. "Tell me what's on your mind, love."

"Why do they hate you so much? Like I don't think you are mean at all, but they won't answer my questions at all about you guys. They keep avoiding the subject with me and it honestly pisses me off."

Katarina merely shook her head before I noticed Daisy walking up to me and laced her hand with Winter's before she parted her lips to speak. "Jealously."

"Over what?" I don't understand at all.

"Tell you what love, I am not going to lie to you..however, I realized that someone is going to come looking for you if you don't hurry along. I know that you desire answers and you deserve them.. Next week, I want you to come to the arena an hour early and meet us in this exact spot; I will gladly tell you everything that they will not. Get me your number love, and I will call you when we arrive perhaps we can get some food or something afterwards.."

"I would love that yes.." I took out a piece of paper from my purse and wrote my number down for her, just in case someone else was around. I don't know, but I would prefer not to have random people call me. "So I will see you next week..?"

"Of course love, better hurry up before Momma Lauren comes to find you. That or head to catering to make a logical excuse.. It's that way.." The European woman pointed behind me and I just nodded my head before walking off toward catering area. If the girls aren't going to give me the answers I deserve, then I am going to find out on my own..

**Author's Note: Jesus.. I am really in a slump when it comes to writing, it is taking two weeks per chapter and I hate that, normally I am faster than this..but I haven't been feeling right and I have had some emotional drama.. We start out in Lauren's POV as Angelina was getting Rosita away from the trio and Thea is clearly confused trying to figure out why Angel is being such a bitch to them. In pairs, the other Knockouts are introduced and introduce themselves to Rosita and of course, Christy tries to flirt with Thea.. Poor girl.. The girls spend time trying to get to know Thea as she questioned most of them about Katarina.. However the girls see it better that they shouldn't tell her what happened not yet anyways.. We switch over to Rosita's POV as she is confused about just about everything as most of the girls left, leaving her with Sarita and Brooke.. The bonding continues as they watch the match between Maria and Mickie and Tara and Madison (which I choose not to really include because it was obvious who was going to win.. I mean Mickie is already in a title match..) Rosita tries her luck with Sarita and Brooke and ask about Daisy and they told her it was just getting into character.. but it didn't match up with Katarina has told her previously. Tara and Madison are victorious using that loaded glove that they love to use. So Rosita has agreed to meet the trio next week by herself? How is that going to fare? Is she going to get the actual truth or is Katarina going to feed her some more lies? Is Rosita going to fall prey to the spell? What will happen next.. Read to find out.. Also I have done some foreshadowing in the past couple chapters.. I wonder if anyone has picked up on it yet..**

**Against All Odds Card so far:  
Mickie James ( C ) vs Winter w/ Daisy and/or Daffney for the Knockout's Championship  
Madison and Tara vs Winter, Daisy or Daffney ( C ) for the Knockout Tag Titles**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write.. **

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	39. Twisting the Truth

**Author's Note: We start out in Lauren's POV as Angelina was getting Rosita away from the trio and Thea is clearly confused trying to figure out why Angel is being such a bitch to them. In pairs, the other Knockouts are introduced and introduce themselves to Rosita and of course, Christy tries to flirt with Thea.. Poor girl.. The girls spend time trying to get to know Thea as she questioned most of them about Katarina.. However the girls see it better that they shouldn't tell her what happened not yet anyways.. We switch over to Rosita's POV as she is confused about just about everything as most of the girls left, leaving her with Sarita and Brooke.. The bonding continues as they watch the match between Maria and Mickie and Tara and Madison (which I choose not to really include because it was obvious who was going to win.. I mean Mickie is already in a title match..) Rosita tries her luck with Sarita and Brooke and ask about Daisy and they told her it was just getting into character.. but it didn't match up with Katarina has told her previously. Tara and Madison are victorious using that loaded glove that they love to use. So Rosita has agreed to meet the trio next week by herself? How is that going to fare? Is she going to get the actual truth or is Katarina going to feed her some more lies? Is Rosita going to fall prey to the spell? What will happen next.. Read to find out.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**February, 3, 2011**

**Katarina's POV**

_About an hour before the start of Impact.._

It had been a full seven days since my last encounter with that new, petite Knockout that is searching those answers that she desires for some reason. Who would I be to hold the truth back from a young curious woman? Something that the others have been doing for whatever reason, Thea is going to continue to get curious and if they wanted her to stay away from us, they should have told her the story. However who knows if the young nineteen young old would exactly believe or comprehend the complicated tale of how I was able to turn everyone's lives upside down with a snap of my fingers. The parking lot for the roster was empty except for a couple cars that probably belong to the production crew or something; I really don't give a fuck as long as none of the women are here. I let out a sigh before remembering that I had the little one's number and opened up my phone to call her. "You two go make sure that none of the pests are around, that's the last thing that we need is for them to be around." I told Shannon and Daisy, the Zombie Hot woman merely let out a small chuckle before grabbing the hand of my zombie and adventuring inside the arena. Sometimes I wonder about Daffney's infatuation with the brunette, for some reason the older woman is completely fascinated with the undead. It seemed when I first brought Daisy to her, the gothic woman was testing to see if she would actually attempt to bite her; that right there should have been enough for Mickie to figure out what's going on. I don't know, I mean zombies are pretty cool and stuff but she isn't dead, just somewhat mindless and does everything that I say.

I pressed the call button and after the second ring, I heard a cheery voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hello love, it's Katarina. I was just going to let you know that I have arrived at the Impact Zone and was wondering if you are here."

"Um, yeah. I got here about ten minutes ago but I decided to go sit in the gym and wait. That's where I told Sarah and Jamie that I would be." Alright so this girl seems to have some sort of intelligence level in order to get away from those annoying pests. "Just give me about a minute or two and I will meet you in your locker room."

"Sounds good to me, see you in a few." I spoke to her as we said our goodbyes and I hung up my cellphone entering the building. Now how exactly do I need to do this? I know for a fact that I can't start giving her doses for the medication because they now know of how the transformation process works.. Perhaps the process could vary between individuals, and since Rosita is different from my zombie, her transformation would be able to go smoothly. Daisy took so damn long to transform because I wasn't able to give her fast and strong enough doses and that woman is so strong willed and stubborn, her subconscious was fighting it and actually broke it at one point or another. It also didn't help that the damn ex girlfriend of hers was trying to get her back, that was a big help in her breaking the spell.. But thankfully, I was out and about at that time period and was able to use the stronger substitute and got her back under my control.

"Heya Win, none them roaches are loitering around here.. It's all clear. Where's the little rose petal? Is she around yet?" Speak proper English, you idiot when you are with me; however sometimes it could cheer up my awful mood when she tells a story.

"She is on her way here, let's get in the locker room." I stated as I made my way down the same hallway as I do every week with the pair following behind me. Once inside I turned to Daisy, "You remember what to do, right love?"

"Yeah Win, I do." Daisy responded simply making her way over to the sofa that she likes to lay on. We have to keep up this stupid illusion thanks to Daffney's stupid ass but thank god that I know how to act rather well. "How long do I have to do this for?" She asked, motioning me to come over to her with her finger as I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at the question. I prefer when she doesn't talk at all but for now, I have to put the illusion on that she is just skittish and shy ever since I was able to regain control of this stubborn ass. That also means that she has to act like my girlfriend and actually act like herself for a while, great I have to deal with her sarcasm. So I just did what I normally did and laid my head on her lap and just stared up at the ceiling. Where the hell is Thea at?

"Aw, look at them little lovebirds." Shannon had to speak with a stupid little grin plastered across her lips. "You know Win, I am starting to believe that you be lying whenever you say that you don't care about Hotstuff. As a matter of fact, Daffney knows that Katarina actually likes the flower, right?" Now she is referring to herself in third person? What is she going on about now? I swear maybe I should zombify the Zombie Hot woman to shut her up but I wouldn't want to make Daisy jealous. That's when Shannon started to sing.. "Kat and Daisy sitting in a tree-"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up already!" I snarled at her only for her to laugh. I am not getting defensive about the whole thing but this woman really getting on my nerves, I can't bloody think with her around sometimes. My eyes glanced up at the brunette, who only snickered from what it seemed with a small blush on her cheeks. That's cute, but I better not say that out loud because I wouldn't hear the end of it because the other woman hasn't stopped bugging me about me feeding her last week. What? I can't be nice once in a blue moon, I mean I am nice to her because she protects me, not by choice but it's something. That's when I heard a knock at the door, "Come in.."

The door opened and it revealed exactly who we have been expecting, Thea, as she shut the door behind her. "Hey guys..sorry it took me a moment to remember where everything was. I guess I am not use to the arena yet."

"Oi, it be quite alright love, this place be a maze when you wander around without a map. You never know where you going to end up." Shannon greeted in a somewhat Australian accent.. I think. I don't know sometimes I wonder where the heck she comes up with this stuff but then I realize who I am referring to and I never question it.

"You're funny." Rosita snickered to the gothic woman before turning to the two of us. "How have you ladies been?"

"As good as a person can be, my dear. What about you, how was your week?" I decided to continue with the small talk, to give myself more time to think about what exactly I am going to say to her.

"Oh you know, hanging around with the girls a bunch, trying to get to know them. However, it's hard because the girls room with each other and stuff; sometimes you just want to be by yourself sometimes.." I just nodded my head in agreement as she walked over closer to us. "May I take a seat?"

"Of course, what kind of guest would I be if I didn't let my company sit down." I replied in a exaggerated cheery tone as I sat back up on the couch and patted the cushion next me. "Come on, you can sit next to me, I don't bite too hard.." I added in with a slight flirty purr before I felt a sharp slap against my arm. "Ouch, what was that for!"

Rosita only laughed lightly as she sat next to me as I turned back to the brunette, who merely folded her arms across her chest. "You have the nerve to flirt with another woman right in front of me. Did you forget I was here?"

"Of course not my little flower, I was just trying to be friendly." I cooed, poking her nose playfully as she cringed her nose in disgust. Yeah I know, I am grossed out by having to act like this as well, blame Shannon for saying that we were dating.

"Ew. Don't call me that. You being girly is actually quite terrifying."

"Ouch, I am offended. I am just trying to be a good girlfriend."

"Ya'll two just go get yourselves a room later, okay? Ya being annoying with all the mushy shit. Remember that Little Bit over here only can be here for a short amount of time." The Zombie Hot woman sassed us before turning to the newest Knockout. "Ya see I have to deal with on a daily basis, these two being all lovey dovey and all that and I am just a third wheeler.. Daffney doesn't like being a third wheel." The slightly shorter European woman whined with exaggerated hand movements.

"Yeah being a third wheeler sucks, that's how I have felt when I have been hanging around with Jamie and Sarah. I mean it's not that bad." Rosita agreed with the oldest woman in the room, before letting out a sigh. "Now if you don't mind, can I ask some the questions that I have been wanting to ask? It's only a matter of time before they decide to come here too." I just gave her a simple nod of my head as she looked to the ground like she was contemplating what to say. "Why do all the girls hate you guys so much?"

"It's a rather stupid reason but I suppose starting from the beginning and giving a bit of background to myself and the others would be best. I was signed to Impact Wrestling back in October of last year, and I went to the Impact Zone because Mister Russo wanted to discuss what character I was going to be portraying. That day, Maria just so happened to be down in Orlando and curious about TNA itself and wanted to see the show for herself. Ironically Maria, Mickie and myself were all released within months of each other mainly because they wanted to go a different direction with the Divas Division which was stupid because they were two popular babyfaces.. I decided to hang out with Ria for the rest of the day and later on that evening, I met Daisy, who turned out to be another Knockout that they hired.."

"Of course, why wouldn't they want to hire me? I have been on the market for three years and Dixie has been trying sign me since the start of the Knockout's Division. I am pretty damn awesome.." Nicole gloated in the signature cocky that she would normally have, pointing to herself.

"As I was saying before Ms. Huge Ego had to butt in.." I took a short glance over to the younger brunette, who just rolled her eyes in response. "That night, all of us decided that we would go out clubbing. We all went to the dancefloor for a while and then I decided to go to the ladies' room. When I returned Maria and Daisy were back up at the table and Nicole drunk another shot. Well I decided to sit up there and talk with them, that's when Daisy here started to act weird and different.. to the point that she was hardly capable of standing on her own. Maria took her away from the club but I think that someone spiked her drinks with some kind of date rape drug.. That was the first event that started everything."

"So Daisy ended up drinking a spiked drink and somehow that got them to hate you?"

"They later assumed that I was the one to do it but I assure you that I would never do anything of the sort and I was down there with them the entire time. How would I be able to do something like that to people I thought were my friends? A week later was when things were starting to get weird again when the two of us debuted in the same segment however after the in-ring segment later on that night with Mickie, Madison, Tara and Daisy, Mickie went to get evaluated. That's when something else happened someone dressed in a motorcycle outfit and attacked Mickie.." Rosita's eyes widened but remained quiet so I continued. "We only found out because Daisy heard the footsteps of the medical staff running through the halls, after talking to her she told us that she thought Lisa was the attacker."

"Was it Lisa?"

"I don't believe so, love. Whenever Maria, Daisy and I went to confront her, Ashley confirmed they both of them were doing their reaction interviews during the time that it happened. From my observation of it all, someone stole the outfit to start drama between us all. The attacks didn't stop there because a couple weeks later, Jamie came into the locker room screaming and crying that someone hurt Sarita but it was worst then Mickie's attack. That it was, she was cut up and bruised, the mirror was shattered.. That's when the locker room found out about the pair being together.. Madison was able to find the outfit stuffed in Brooke's luggage which sent Velvet after her.. However within the next couple weeks.. Brooke herself was attacked.. Love, do you want to take over this part?" I turned to my 'girlfriend', who only nodded her head.

"After the whole incident between Jamie and Brooke, no one would talk to Tessmacher and she was the isolated one. For the next two weeks before she was attacked, she was pleading her innocence with anyone that would listen and that included me. So I decided to go and talk to her myself because I knew Tess when I worked at WWE and that girl really doesn't have much of a mean streak. I didn't believe that she would do this. When I walked into the locker room she was in, I couldn't find her at first until.. I found her knocked out unconscious in the bathtub beaten with that looked like the towel rack. I was concerned and picked her up, trying to call for help.. Once she was awake I asked her what happened..until I felt someone grab a hold of me. The masked woman was easily able to overpower me, I felt something hit the back of head and everything went black for me."

"After some time had passed and Nicole never returned back with worried us so the three of us went to see what had happened. We didn't know rather or not Brooke had gotten angry and attacked her if she was the masked woman. The door was locked from the inside with no one answering so Maria used a bobby pin and picked the lock because it was something she learned how to do from Daisy. When we opened the door, we found the them both out cold on the floor. Maria and I went to check on her and Mickie went to Brooke. When Brooke woke up first, she explained how Nicole was the only one that believed her and tried protecting her.. At this point, some of the others had heard the screaming and came to see what was going on. Two weeks later, I was waiting for some of the others to arrive at the arena and I made the mistake of arriving there alone. Next thing, I know is that the masked person charging in the room after me and I tried my hardest to defend myself but she was too bloody strong for me. That god damn wanker had a glass shard threatening to slash my throat if Ashley and Mickie hadn't of walked in the room right then and there."

Rosita's eyes were huge, trying to absorb the mass amounts of information of the 'truth' that I had mended for her to know. It's so beautiful how all of this just makes me look more like a 'good' guy to her because I am refusing to hide what happened from here while for some reason, the others did. "Um, did the catch the masked person ever?" I just shook my head no, as she only bit her lip softly as if she was scared of sorts. "What happened after that...like after she attacked you?"

"Nothing for a while, the women didn't show herself for a bit..At least until Cancun, love.." I turned to look over at my zombie, who only scowled uncomfortably for a second. "We aren't for certain if it was the same woman that attacked Daisy or not because she was hit hard on the back on the head. Maria called Lisa asking if Daisy had called her or anything, saying that she never came home. Somehow she called all of us, and somehow we were all too busy at the moment that she tried to contact us. Mickie, Maria, Velvet and Sarah were the ones that found her locked in a room at this warehouse near the arena.. Whatever happened there made her go silent again and she doesn't want to speak to anyone.. To be quite honest with you, this is the most she has spoken since then.." Well I can at least say it because that is the god honest truth but I prefer her not to speak, she is much prettier that way.. and I wouldn't worry about that sarcastic mouth of hers. "The last we have seen of the woman is was in December when Angelina was attacked during a show which caused Daisy to be her replacement. Since she wasn't talking the only logical then to do was for Daisy and I to turn heel and to keep the fans unaware of the situation, made it like we attacked her."

"But why do they hate you so much.."

"Because they think that we were the attackers and would hurt them.."

"Which I think is bloody ridiculous, I be out for five damn months with in injury to me leg.. and I come back to everyone thinking that I was wearing a costume hurting people. Those twits, it's stupid to assume such things, just because I was home in Valrico and not at the Impact Zone; doesn't mean I am some psycho wanting to hurt people. " Daffney decided to include her side in the conversation, now having some sort of British accent this time.

"I guess that would anger me too if someone just accused me of something I have no idea about." Rosita agreed with the Zombie Hot woman. "But why would they accuse you two if both of you were attacked or were always around when the attacks happened?" I merely shrugged my shoulders in response as she looked back over Daisy, before speaking again. "This doesn't make sense, why would they not tell me about this? I would rather have be paranoid about someone wanting to hurt me then be unprepared about it."

"Why they refused to tell you is beyond me, love; makes me curious as to why though. Which one of them refused to tell you?" I asked her trying to see what intel I could get out of her as well. If they figured out that I was going to attempt to target her, then why wouldn't they warn Thea in detail about us? Unless..that's what they are wanting to do, however they aren't brightest enough to plan ahead or are they?

"Pretty much all of them like they got all secretive with me and whispering and shit, I hate that. Maria explained it to me as such, 'Katarina is the type of person that's really really friendly, she uses her charms and good looks to draw you in..blah blah..Unfortunately I realized that all she wanted to do with climb her way to the top of the business and she didn't care who she stepped on to get there.' Then she randomly cut herself off, like she didn't want to talk about it and left with Mickie." Of course, it would be that nuisance of a redhead that would explain the story to Rosita. "No one else would explain anything to me besides saying that the reason that Daisy is always so quiet is because you are 'getting into character'."

"Well yeah, that is at least something that they explained correctly. For someone being so talkative as myself to be an emotionless, mindless 'zombie' so to say. It takes a lot of practice because you can't react to anything."

"Love, Maria doesn't like me anymore because I am dating her ex girlfriend. Which I think is rather stupid because she is the one that broke up with her like close to four years ago. It's not like we are flaunting it around everywhere. So of course, since Maria doesn't like me.. her bestie Mickie has to follow behind her and protect her." I explained to the young Puerto Rican as she merely placed her finger on her chin.

"Alright so why the others? I mean just because you are dating Daisy, doesn't make you a bad person." Ugh, I can't stand hearing the word 'dating' because this is not what this is, but it is taking a lot for me not to gag right now.

"It all revolves around the same concept of the 'masked' motorcycle woman. Brooke hates me because she thinks I am the one that planted the outfit in her suitcase to frame her. Lisa hates me because she think that I was the one attacking everyone in an attempt to set her up and I said some nasty things to her girlfriend a couple weeks back. But I was trying to be friendly and defended myself when she called me a 'slapper' which means a whore and other things. Lauren is sort of the same thing because she decided to insult me as well and I overstepped my boundaries and hit her with a bunch of low blows. But I decided to apologize to her the next week getting her gifts; I went into the BP locker room and instead of finding Lauren, I found Jamie instead, who instantly started bitchy and yelling thinking I was going to hurt Angel again." I paused thinking back to how I almost broke Sarah and Jamie's relationship in two because the blonde is such a gullible, little woman all I had to do was get inside her head a little bit.

"You know, I really hated the way that she has been eyeing you since we got together, Win. Just because Sarah is oblivious to it doesn't mean that I have to be." Daisy responded bitterly getting the much smaller Knockout to direct her attention to her, arching a brow. The brunette only glanced at Rosita momentarily before speaking again. "I spoke out of term but Velvet shouldn't be trying to kiss on another woman's girl when she has a girlfriend. Isn't that like breaking girl code or something?"

"You have nothing to worry about, love. Jamie caught me off guard but that will never happen again. I am just surprised that Sarah believed whatever bullshit that she was able to come up with."

"Um, I have no idea what you two are talking about. Clear to elaborate a little bit for the clueless one here?"

"Oh my apologies, I had forgotten to explain what happened after my verbal exchange with Jamie whenever I just wanted to give Lauren the flowers and candy. First of all, her paranoia is ridiculous to think that I would poison the candy or do something to the roses. Then Jamie starts to get all personal and saying that she thought that I was pretty and not to tell Sarah about it. Then she had the audacity to kiss me-"

Abruptly, I was cut off by a loud sound that was nearby which got everyone's attention and we all glanced over at the door. No sounds of cursing or swearing so I can assume that it wasn't one of those morons but I need to be safe. With a motion of my head, I told the oldest woman in the room to go check to see if any lurkers were still around trying to eavesdrop. Shannon walked over to the door, opened it and peeked her head out into the hallway before shutting the door. "Some bloody arsehat doesn't know how to wheel around production equipment, there is a box knocked over. That or it's probably just merchandise or something."

"Figures.." I mumbled under my breath as Rosita's attention drifted to her phone.

"Sarah just texted me saying that they will be here shortly so I guess I should meet them out in the parking lot." I just nodded my head as the Latina woman stood up beside me before tucking her phone into her pocket. "I appreciate you taking the time to explain all of this to me, Katarina."

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Kat. It's not a problem at all; you had a right to know the whole thing." I faked a smiled once more as she nodded her head. "Just watch out for Jamie though, she might try to hit on you when Sarah isn't around." Her eyes wandered to the floor as she nodded her head before saying her goodbyes to the three of us and leaving the room. This is all too easy and now I wait for the chaos to start..

**Maria's POV**

_Around thirty minutes later.._

Once the commercial had faded away and the camera panned out to show the ring from afar as well as the audience, who were looking at the stage for the next match to commence. The silence was cut short as a theme song played and the duo of blondes appeared on the stage to massive cheering from the crowd. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championships. Approaching the ring, first the challengers, the team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, the Beautiful People!" Jeremy Borash announced as Jamie fell to her knees and crawled between her partner's legs before being lifted to her feet again. Everytime I watch these two go to the ring, I see a fierce, determined expression printed on their faces. I have no idea whether or not that's their characters while feuding with Winter and them or it's how personal everything has gotten, I just know that I really like it. The pair of women ran down to the ramp and proceeded with their little entrance that they do.

"You know, I hate their entrance so much. Sarah, tell your girlfriend to stop being such a fucking tease!" Hemme complained with a high pitch as she randomly wiggled around in the chair that she was sitting in, causing some of us to giggle in response.

Sarita only shook her head and turned shot a glare over to Christy. "Hemme don't you dare be fantasizing about my girlfriend in that filthy, little mind of yours. I will kick your pretty ass because she is my girl."

"Sheesh, it's kind of difficult to do so when she shakes her ass for the camera..all the fucking time!" The older redhead exclaimed before remembering the entire conversation and her demeanor changed. The former Diva searched woman readjust herself in the seat, crossing her leg over before letting out a purr. "Did you just say I was pretty, Miss Stock? What you been checking me o-" Hemme was stopped by Brooke slapping her upside the head, which seems to happen a lot now. "Ouch what the hell, Bootyful!" Bootyful? I don't want to even question it, probably just because of her large ass.

"Just behave yourself, Hothead." Tessmacher said sternly, before smacking the redhead's longer legs back down. "Move over already, this chair arm is hurting my ass."

"Not my fault all the Knockouts are teases and I have to sit at ringside most of the time! The Beautiful People are always teases, hell Ashley used to do it all the time as well."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not a tease. I would never do something like that." Ashley spoke in a playful almost sing songy tone, shrugging her shoulders. That's right, I always keep forgetting that Madison Rayne use to be a member of the Beautiful People back maybe last year sometime before she aligned herself with Tara for whatever reason. The Queen Bee was sitting on one of the legs of the older woman, the hazel eyed brunette looked back at Vic, who was only looking at her with narrowed eyes. "What?"

I just ignored them and turned my attention back to the television whenever the Beautiful People's theme song cut off and another one started to play. Katarina was the first to emerge from the curtain with one of the Championship belts around her waist, followed by Daffney, who was wearing the other title and Daisy. "Introducing their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Daisy, they are your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Winter and Daffney!" For a while, I have just been observing from a distance at my ex girlfriend's behavior but some of the things that Jamie told me stuck to me. It makes me think that Winter's hold on her could be broken easier than we thought. Perhaps all I need to do is separate her long enough to do it myself. I mean Katarina was still 'in control' when the whole 'us' situation started at Final Resolution and she was the one to start it. So maybe what that European bitch told Velvet was true, I can't stand sitting around here waiting on her to snap back out of it. I just hope my plan works if not, I am going the Mickie way of thinking.

The official made sure that the four were spaced apart before signalling for the bell to the ring, the blondes were conversing amongst themselves to see who would start. Winter and Daffney were just motioning back and forth, probably formulating some kind of devious and sneaky shit like normal. The crowd however was chanting solely for Daffney which again is weird but the fans like her craziness.. Why? The blue eyed woman just motioned for Shannon to start the match before climbing onto the apron. The BP nodded their heads in unison before Velvet was the one to climbing out on the apron, allowing Angel to start the math. I know that Talia definitely wants Katarina all to herself but I am pretty sure that either one of them would love to get their hands on her. Angelina took a step forward as Daffney did the same as the both women circled around the ring trying to predict who was going to do what. Finally the leader of the BP charged, both women locking their arms together in a struggle for power but it seems that they were evenly matched. Shannon moved swiftly, kneeing the former Knockout's Champion hard in the abdomen; the gothic woman went to kick the side of the blonde's head but Angel ducked and skillfully executed a roll up. "1.." That was too easy, it wouldn't be over that fast as Daffney kicks out with ease as Angelina gripped the Zombie Hot woman by her raven colored locks and pulled her to her feet. Lauren whipped the older woman hard into the corner and made a running charge for the corner. Daffney predicted her movement and jumped onto the top rope causing the bleach blonde to ram shoulder first into pole. The older woman flipped down grabbing the blonde into a roll up of her own. "1….2.."

Lauren kicked out as Jamie was about to come into the ring to break it, Katarina however looked like she could care less what was going on. The brunette woman was mumbling something to Daisy, who was standing right beside her on the ground, before glancing down to her nails. The former WCW woman rose to her feet and bounced off the ropes going for a clothesline but the BP member evaded it and grabbed the raven haired woman's arms and brought her down for a backslide pin. "1.." Again the older woman kicked out as Love bounced off the ropes, delivering a low drop kick. Angelina didn't stop as she pulled Miss Zombie Hot up by her black locks only to tug her hair and slam her back down onto the mat. A smile graced Lauren's lips as she looked over to her corner to see Velvet holding her hand out, slightly leaning over the ropes. Looking down at Shannon, Lauren walked over and tagged her partner in. "Tag!"

These two don't need words in the ring, their chemistry together was in perfect sync as they grabbed each other's hand standing over Daffney and both performed an elbow drop. Instead of going for the cover, Talia picked up the stunned woman and tucked her head under her arm, she pointed to the European woman on the apron. "This is what is going to happen to you, Winter!" She declared at the bitch herself as Katarina only rolled her eyes. Jamie made a running start for a Bulldog of some sorts but Daffney countered and pushed herself free, causing Velvet to fall on her ass. "Ow!" The multicolored blonde yipped as Winter only let out a laugh as the Heel Knockout kicked her hard in her back.

"Yeah, you showed me, Velvet." Katarina chuckled sarcastically clapping her hands together slowly as Daffney scooped up the hurt blonde in her arms and slammed her onto the mat. "Tag me." She stated simply as the Zombie Hot woman glanced over to her partner as she planted her boot hard onto Velvet's forehead, causing the blonde to scream out. Before the five count, Shannon stopped what she was doing and walked over to her corner and tagged Winter in. "What are you doing on the floor, Velvet? I thought you were going to beat my ass, huh?" She egotistically taunted as she grabbed Jamie's blonde tresses and pulled her to her feet. The European woman snickered as she whipped Talia against the ropes however the BP member was able to duck underneath the other woman's attempt at a clothesline and Kat turns around for Velvet to pounce on her with a Thesz Press.

"You stupid bitch!" Screamed the enraged BP member as she hammered onto the Champion's head.

"Sky! Get off of her! 1….2….3...4..! Get off!" The official warned her as Talia let out a sigh, before getting off of Winter and holding her hands up in surrender. That's when I started to notice that Daisy was slowly glancing at the Angelina, who was on the apron before she started walking to a different side of the ring, closer to the ramp. I can't figure out what her thought process is at the moment but I know she is waiting for Winter or Daffney to signal her to do something. Talia snarled again before attempting to whip the stunned woman in the corner but Winter abruptly reversed it, sending Sky into the corner. The taller Heel made a charge at Face Knockout but Sky started to gain momentum by giving her an elbow to the face. The former Diva shook her head before glancing up to see that blonde was leaping at her and took her down with a brutal Headscissors takedown. Jamie rose to her feet swiftly and from the looks of things was measuring up to go for a finishing move. The shorter blonde made a charge and was quick to attempt her finisher DDT that she called the Beauty-T. Just like before Katie Lea was able to predict it and think ahead of the blonde and whipped her against the ropes. The European woman easily picked her up and executed her BackBreaker that makes my back hurt just thinking about it. Winter took the time to gloat as the crowd booed and her glance drifted over to Angelina before she went for the cover. "1...2.."

Velvet however was motionless as Angelina ran in broke the count before the referee could get the three count. Winter out a snarl as she stood up and Lauren started yelling things at her that I couldn't understand. The official however too focused on getting the other member of the BP out of the ring, he only completely missed the fact that Kat decided to choke Jamie. "Hey! Hey! Let her go Winter.. 1...2..3.." Finally the bitch obeyed as she stepped away from Sky, who was now coughing as the official checked on her. Daffney now was leaning over the rope with her hand extended out so Katarina walked over to her. "Tag!"

Daffney climbed into the ring as the crowd was cheering for her again for some reason as she did a mocking bow at the Beautiful People. That's when I noticed Kat make eye contact with Daisy and then her blue eyes glanced over to Angelina for a split second and a simple nod of the head was exchanged. The two locked their arms together as the brunette wandered toward the guardrail where some of the crew workers were sitting which would normally be where Christy would be as well if she was out there. SoCal Val was sitting in her normal spot with the Championships sitting in her lap. Nicole just stood there staring at the younger redhead and Borash for a moment before jerking on of the titles out of Paige's hand before walking back over to her normal spot. Great now, we know what they are planning on doing..can't they ever win a match fair and square. Nope, look who I am talking about. "Tag me, Velvet! Come on!" Lauren screamed out as she tried to get the crowd behind her partner, smacking the turnbuckle and clapping. Talia needed to get out of the match because both of the Heel Knockouts have been doing a number on her, especially to her lower back. Now Shannon had Sky in a single leg Boston Crab from the looks of thing, a move that I never seen her use before. Velvet manage to get to the bottom ropes which meant that the older woman would have to let her go. The black haired woman however had other plans in mind as she gripped the locks of the blonde and whipped her into the corner. "Come on, Velvet!" Angelina screamed out once again as the slightly older of the blondes evaded the oncoming charges of the gothic woman and succeeded in running over to her corner to tag Angel in.

Winter just watched as the bleach blonde speared the Zombie Hot woman into the mat before making a mad charge at her, but Kat jumped off the apron. Lauren shook her head and proceeded to focus on the woman inside the ring as Winter was talking to the brunette outside the ring, before the title belt was handed to her. Daisy just walked away from the European woman as she walked over to Velvet, who instantly noticed and jumped off the apron to confront her. "Get your ass back over there!" She shouted but of course, Nicole only inched closer. "You have some nerve.." The blonde shoved her back but it barely budged her.

All this was doing was distracting Velvet and the official as he started to yell at the brunette, who just stared daggers into Talia.. "Sanders! Get back over to your corner! Now!" Winter handed the belt to Daffney and was easily able to nail the distracted Angelina in the head with the title belt before tossing it out of the ring. "Sanders! Don't make be eject you! Back to your corner!" She merely turned around and walked away from Velvet, who was screaming and taunting at her. The man in stripes turned around and noticed that Shannon had already went for the cover. "1.." Talia slid into the ring only to met by Katarina, who clotheslined her out of the ring and onto the pavement. "2...3!"

"That whore hit my Jamie-Bug in her perfect face! Imma kill her!" Sarah snarled as most of us turned over to look at her. And that's adorable, I love seeing how they are so protective over each other. Lord knows that Katarina might not live much longer with the amount of people she is angering.

"Please if you do, then I will bring the shovel." Mickie added into the conversation.

"And I will drive the getaway car," Ashley pointed to herself with a laugh.

"Ugh, I need to go wait by the curtain to make sure my babe is okay then I have that interview to go film about Rosita debuting next week." Sarita told us as she stood up and said nothing more as she walked out the door. Speaking of Thea, she hasn't said too much to us since we arrived at the arena earlier. I wonder why because she was definitely talkative yesterday. Her eyes were only on the monitor as the three Heels were walking up the ramp; she seems to be curious about them for some reason. I don't know but I realize that Katarina might try to get ahold of Thea too and I can't let her get another one.

**Author's Note: We started out in Katarina's POV as they arrive to the arena to meet up with Rosita. Daffney and her normal antics seems to annoy Winter for the most part as usual. Those two are adorable together, right? xD Perfect couple? Well Thea arrives in the locker room and the conversation commences with Winter being a sneaky little bitch and telling what actually happened in her own way. Hell even Daisy is speaking and telling her own events of what happened. This will probably be the most that she speaks so it's a one time thing. It seems like Thea believes them for the most part and Katarina keeps explaining why they all hate her, even going as far as to say that Velvet was the one that kissed her before some noise stopped her from continuing.. Stupid production crew.. We switch to Maria's POV during the show as the title match is starting and of course, Christy has to be the pervy one that talks about Velvet. Everyone bickers back and forth for a bit as the match starts.. Well what do you know, Katarina and the others cheated to win as usual which means the Beautiful People can no longer challenge them for the titles as long as they hold them? Who will be the one to take the titles away from them? Madison and Tara or someone else? Next chapter, we will get to see the debut match for Rosita! Whooo! What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Against All Odds Card:  
Mickie James ( C ) vs Winter w/ Daisy and/or Daffney for the Knockout's Championship  
Madison and Tara vs Winter, Daisy or Daffney ( C ) for the Knockout Tag Titles**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write.. **

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	40. The Big 40!

**Author's Note: Last Chapter, we started out in Katarina's POV as they arrive to the arena to meet up with Rosita. Daffney and her normal antics seems to annoy Winter for the most part as usual. Those two are adorable together, right? xD Perfect couple? Well Thea arrives in the locker room and the conversation commences with Winter being a sneaky little bitch and telling what actually happened in her own way. Hell even Daisy is speaking and telling her own events of what happened.. It seems like Thea believes them for the most part and Katarina keeps explaining why they all hate her, even going as far as to say that Velvet was the one that kissed her before some noise stopped her from continuing.. Stupid production crew.. We switch to Maria's POV during the show as the title match is starting and of course, Christy has to be the pervy one that talks about Velvet. Everyone bickers back and forth for a bit as the match starts.. Well what do you know, Katarina and the others cheated to win as usual which means the Beautiful People can no longer challenge them for the titles as long as they hold them? Who will be the one to take the titles away from them? Madison and Tara or someone else? Next chapter, we will get to see the debut match for Rosita! Whooo! What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**February, 03, 2011**

**Velvet's POV**

_Before the start of Impact.._

_Flashback.._

"_Alright so now that we know the story, how the fuck do we handle this?" The Virginia Native asked Maria as myself and the other girls looked over to her curious as to what she is going to say. I am all for stopping Katarina and all the bullshit that follows her but I don't understand why the whole group can't be here. Does this mean I have to hide what is said here from my girlfriend? I can't do that. Why am I here anyways? Just to explain to them what happened earlier today.. That stupid fucking bitch.._

"_I am glad that you asked Mickie but for now, I need two things from you.. First I need you to be my partner next week against these two so that way no matter what, two of us have a chance to get the titles away from them. Second, I want to be in your corner at Against All Odds.. because Daisy is going to be out there.." Mickie nodded her head as the redhead turned to me, "You gave us the information that we need but out of everything, I want you to keep your guard up and try to sneak around and get any information that you can." _

_End of Flashback.._

I recalled that conversation in the motel room with the others from a couple weeks ago but now it seems that things have changed. There is a new girl on the roster by the name of Thea Trinidad, or her ringname Rosita.. Katarina and Shannon seem to have their eyes set on her according to my best friend, who just so happened to have ran into them. The new Knockout has no idea what's going on but at the same time, we think that it's for the better. She doesn't need to get involved with all of this that has been going on but I have that uneasy feeling that she is going to be in the dead center of it. I decided to get my shower back at the hotel room because I could spend more time with my girlfriend before I get ready for the match tonight. The water hit my body but despite that it was hot, I instantly shivered at the contact but then I felt a pair of hands rest on my sides.. "Sarah?"

"Relax..JamJam." She reassured me knowing where my thought process was going as I felt her lips connect softly on my shoulder before I spun around to face her. "We have the room to ourselves and we don't have to be at the arena for at least an hour.." She purred huskily as the Latina woman pressed her naked body against mine. However I know if I give into her now that I might now be able to walk right to the ring, she is such a feisty woman whenever we get intimate. I wouldn't have it any other way though, I love her so much, everything about her too even that damn attitude of hers.

"Well geez woman, I didn't know that you had so much trouble controlling yourself around me." I taunted her with my own flirty tone as she only narrowed her eyes at me. Again I didn't realize what kind of affect that I had on women then again I really didn't see myself being interested in them. I mean I saw the way that the guys on the roster looked at me but never paid any attention to the Knockouts. It's weird now that I notice that half of the female roster is bisexual and I never realized it until a couple months ago. One night that was all it took to change my opinion on everything. "¿Es verdad, no? **(It's true is it not?)**" I cooed, pressing my lips against hers tenderly before I allowed my hands glide off her shoulders and down to her breasts, giving them a gentle grope.

Sarah let out a little gasp before responding nonchalantly. "Es cierto. Usted es sólo la mujer más hermosa que he visto. **(It's true. You are just the most beautiful woman that I have seen.)**" I think I understood that since Sarah has been trying to teach Spanish whenever she can, rather it just be complements to food, anything really. It made my cheeks become hot and a shade of pink flustered about and it was definitely noticed by the older woman. That's when the older woman responded with her own rapid movements as she grabbed my wrists and gently but forcefully spun me around, pinning me against the tile wall. "Eres tan lindo cuando usted está nervioso por el estilo. **(You are so cute when you are flustered like that.)**" Nope, I have no idea what Sarita just said. Her finger slowly started to trail up my thigh but it was more so to torment me as she pecked my lips lightly. "Te prometo que voy a hacerlo rápido. **(I promise that I will make it quick.)**"

"No entiendo, Sarah. **(I don't understand, Sarah.)**"

"I promise that I will make it quick, Jamie-Bug." I just nodded my head, Jesus Christ, look what I got myself into.

_On the way to the arena.._

"Thea told me that she was going to the gym at the arena before the start of Impact. I wanted to protest it but the girl looked like she could use some alone time. And plus, I wanted some time with my girl. However I don't know if Katarina would be there or not; I don't want her to get ahold of Thea as well. They are trying to befriend her and it's working.." My girlfriend responded as she impatiently tapped her index finger on the steering wheel as she was waiting for red light to turn green. 'My girl'..those two words made my stomach fill with butterflies, Sarah definitely isn't one for showing affection in public but when we are alone, it's like I'm with a different person. Though she is still always blunt, it's the cute names or anything that shows that I am hers, just when she refers to me as 'my girlfriend' makes me smile. "Earth to Jamie Lynn!"

"Huh? Yeah, my Sarah-Bear?"

"If you ever call me that in front of the others, you are going to regret it.." She growled lightly not being with one to like cute nicknames. "I said.. I don't know if Katarina would be there or not; I don't want to get ahold of Thea as well. They are trying to befriend her and it's working.."

"Yeah, Maria wants me to sneak around and get any information that I have. I can go in and make sure that nothing shady is going on." I told the Canadian woman as she merely gave me an unsure look, before parting her lips like she wanted to speak but I cut her off. "We already know that they were the ones behind the attacks. They won't do anything to psychically hurt me. I will be fine and I won't caught. Even if I do, you will be waiting in the parking lot and would probably hear the commotion that I would make. Promise, I will be fine."

"I know Jamie-Bug.. but I.."

"I am a big girl, Sarah. I can handle myself." That was a serious case of deja vu for me because I can recall having this exact conversation in reverse after my lover got attacked. "No one messes with Velvet Fucking Sky."

"Except for me because I am fucking Velvet Sky… or better yet, Jamie Lynn Szantyr."

I just let out a laugh as the rest of the ride was silent to the arena, I told Sarah that I would text her what's going on and if I would need her to protect me or not. Frankly I hope something does happen because I would love to see Sarah beat that European bitch's face in. Sarah remained in the car as I left her be to go straight to the gym, where the little Puerto Rican women said that she would be. There were hardly any cars here so I would assume that it would be abandoned by I did notice Rosita's car as well as Kat's. I walked into the gym that looked like a ghost town, she isn't in here.. Where the hell could she have gone. Wait.. No.. That's when I decided to make a u-turn and head straight toward Katarina's locker room because I have that weird feeling in my gut that they could have gotten to her. That's when I heard the voice of the bitch that I want to strangle. "Why they refused to tell you is beyond me, love; makes me curious as to why though. Which one of them refused to tell you?" Wait, what are they talking about? I decided to slowly and quietly walk over toward the door so I could hear what's going on.

"Pretty much all of them like they got all secretive with me and whispering and shit, I hate that. Maria explained it to me as such, 'Katarina is the type of person that's really really friendly, she uses her charms and good looks to draw you in..blah blah..Unfortunately I realized that all she wanted to do with climb her way to the top of the business and she didn't care who she stepped on to get there.' Then she randomly cut herself off, like she didn't want to talk about it and left with Mickie. No one else would explain anything to me besides saying that the reason that Daisy is always so quiet is because you are 'getting into character'." Thea, what the hell are you doing? So Rosita is mad because we hid the whole drama away from her so does that mean Katarina's told her?

_Thea is in there talking to Katarina… I think Kat is lying to her about what really happened. _I sent a quick text to Sarah and made sure that my phone was on vibrate.

"Well yeah, that is at least something that they explained correctly. For someone being so talkative as myself to be an emotionless, mindless 'zombie' so to say. It takes a lot of practice because you can't react to anything." Wait, that voice… That was Daisy talking to her. Mickie said that she could speak, but I haven't heard her say anything since before the whole Cancun scenario. Right.. they can't have Daisy being mindless and silent, it would scare her away.

I felt the phone vibrate so I opened it and I immediately knew who it was from. _Really? That sounds about right, I guess Thea wanted answers and we thought it would be better if we didn't tell her._

"Love, Maria doesn't like me anymore because I am dating her ex girlfriend. Which I think is rather stupid because she is the one that broke up with her like close to four years ago. It's not like we are flaunting it around everywhere. So of course, since Maria doesn't like me.. her bestie Mickie has to follow behind her and protect her." Woah, woah woah! Did I just hear that right? They are dating.. or is that just a coverup for the spell-bond bullshit?

_Yeah, I didn't want to drag the poor girl into the drama. However Kat just told her that her and Daisy are dating; she is lying through her teeth right now Sarah and Daisy is following her lead perfectly.._

"Alright so why the others? I mean just because you are dating Daisy, doesn't make you a bad person." That's where you are wrong, honey.

"It all revolves around the same concept of the 'masked' motorcycle woman. Brooke hates me because she thinks I am the one that planted the outfit in her suitcase to frame her. Lisa hates me because she think that I was the one attacking everyone in an attempt to set her up and I said some nasty things to her girlfriend a couple weeks back. But I was trying to be friendly and defended myself when she called me a 'slapper' which means a whore and other things. Lauren is sort of the same thing because she decided to insult me as well and I overstepped my boundaries and hit her with a bunch of low blows. But I decided to apologize to her the next week getting her gifts; I went into the BP locker room and instead of finding Lauren, I found Jamie instead, who instantly started bitchy and yelling thinking I was going to hurt Angel again." I just clenched my fists, I really wanted to punch something. This is going to far, she is making us all look like the bad guys.

"You know, I really hate the way that she has been eyeing you since we got together, Win. Just because Sarah is oblivious to it doesn't mean that I have to be." Daisy spoke bitterly before speaking again. "I spoke out of term but Velvet shouldn't be trying to kiss on another woman's girl when she has a girlfriend. Isn't that like breaking girl code or something?" Oh. Hell. Fucking. No! There is no way in hell that I would EVER cheat on Sarah with her. I love Sarah..

"You have nothing to worry about, love. Jamie caught me off guard but that will never happen again. I am just surprised that Sarah believed whatever bullshit that she was able to come up with." Winter spoke, and I just wanted to scream as loud as I could. I could feel my blood start to boil, it's taking all my self-control not to kick the door down and beat down those three.

_Sarah babe, I am about to lose my fucking shit.. Kat is in there talking about how I am the one that kissed her.. She is trying to make me look like a WHORE._

"Um, I have no idea what you two are talking about. Clear to elaborate a little bit for the clueless one here?" I heard Rosita ask in a hushed tone.

"Oh my apologies, I had forgotten to explain what happened after my verbal exchange with Jamie whenever I just wanted to give Lauren the flowers and candy. First of all, her paranoia is ridiculous to think that I would poison the candy or do something to the roses. Then Jamie starts to get all personal and saying that she thought that I was pretty and not to tell Sarah about it. Then she had the audacity to kiss me-" I had to walk away from the door and unfortunately for this poor box next to me on the cart because I balled my fist as hard as I could punched it as hard as I could knocking it over. It was either that or I scream at the top of my lungs, however the European woman wasn't talking anymore so I assume that she had heard the noise. Shit. I fucked up. I could hear some footsteps so I hid in the supply closet down the hall.

I heard the door open and shut so I couldn't tell if it was safe or not but I needed to figure it out. I don't hear any footsteps but my heart is racing. Sarah sent another text so I decided to read it first. _That stupid fucking bitch.. Don't worry babe, I know that you aren't like that. I know you only dig this fiery Latina here ;).._

_You are damn right, I love me some Mexican..but only the feistiest of all.. Babe, text Thea and tell her that we are here.. I can't hear anymore of this bullshit. Bring the bags in when you do, that's gonna be my excuse for why you aren't in here.._

I slowly opened the door to the supply closet and peeked my head out and noticed that no one was out there so it was safe to come out. "Some bloody arsehat doesn't know how to wheel around production equipment, there is a box knocked over. That or it's probably just merchandise or something." Alright, that's Shannon so I know that she is in there as well.

"Figures.." I heard the witchy bitch say.

"Sarah just texted me saying that they will be here shortly so I guess I should meet them out in the parking lot. I appreciate you taking the time to explain all of this to me, Katarina." So she wanted to meet with them to figure stuff out, shit.. They are really befriending her.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Kat. It's not a problem at all; you had a right to know the whole thing. Just watch out for Jamie though, she might try to hit on you when Sarah isn't around." I can't wait until I can rightfully punch your face into the dirt, you stupid bitch.

I can hear footsteps so I decided to run down the opposite hallway that way, I could go the longer way around and still meet up with her before she gets to the parking lot. Thank God, I can run pretty fast because I was able to get to the other side the backstage area before she could so I rounded the corner. I just pulled out my phone and started humming my theme song because why not. That's when I heard her voice. "Hey Jamie, where's Sarah?"

"Hey Thea." She smiled at me before I pointed at the door. "Sarah is being a sweetheart and is carrying the bags in. She said that I would end up hurting myself because I am clumsy and weak." The younger woman let out a laugh for some reason I wanted to let her know subtly that I heard that conversation so I looked over to her and cooed, "You look really pretty today, Thea."

"Uh thank you.."

"Just speaking the truth, boo." I told her nonchalantly as I heard the door open and Sarah came in with my suitcase with my ring gear in it. "There you are, babe.." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she only smiled before engaging in a small conversation with Thea. I am going to let the others know what I heard in that room.. the poor girl is getting tricked and I think she is actually believing it.

**February 10, 2011**

_Earlier in the Day…_

Today is one of those days, that most of the girls get together and do something special before the show tonight. Today just so happens to be our favorite Cougar's birthday with the Queen Bee's birthday being a couple days before. More or so that Lisa is forty but doesn't look a day past thirty, when I get older I will need to know where she hides her Fountain of Youth. "It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Now Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Now there he go.." And now the badass Black Widow is randomly singing one of the most annoying songs in the history of everything for no apparent reason, Ashley just exploded with laughter at her girlfriend's immaturity. Thea was the next one to laugh and I was hoping to god that she doesn't join like the former BP member has. Sarah turned to me with a horrified look on her face before resisting laughing herself. Yeah something tells me that Lisa could possibly be a little bit intoxicated, that or she got a piece of that ass before we all decided to meet up. Maybe I should be worried before she is the one driving.

Since both of the lovely couples' birthdays were within days of each other, we decided to do one celebration for it. Now we are pulling into a place called Orlando Paintball off of Rose Ave because well that's where the two nutcases wanted to go. The others were in a car close behind us I believe, maybe we lost them I don't know but I believe Mickie is the one driving for them. Lauren, Maria, and Brooke wanted to tag along and not long after Hemme decided to tag along because she is a goofy as the other nutcases. I am pretty sure that Lauren, Sarah and I are the only sane ones of this group. Once the car stopped, I heard my girlfriend exclaim.. "Thank God, I can't stand sitting in the middle one of the buckles were up my ass the entire time!"

"My poor baby.." I cooed once I climbed out of the vehicle, she only shot me a glare. "Well you wanted to sit next to me.."

"Yay! I love paintball and plus I get to play with my Heelys." Victoria said with a laugh pointing to her shoes.

"Yeah yeah Cougar, sometimes I wonder how you are the older one in this relationship.." Ashley retorted playfully as she gave her girlfriend a hard shove, Lisa apparently still has not learned how to skate in those things because she almost fell over. "But then again.. they are pretty fun. Mine are blue." She pointed down to her shoes as well.

"Go faster Tessmacher! Faster! Faster!" I heard a more Southern accent as we all looked back to see Mickie James of all people in a shopping cart as Brooke was pushing it while she was running around and I could assume that she has on some of them Heelys on as well. I am not questioning anything that is going on right now.. Nothing, this apparently is a normal thing for us. "Wheeeee! Hey guys!" Ms. Hardcore Country waved at us as I just shook my head and heard the sound of more footstep or more specifically wheels coming our way. I noticed that Maria, Laur and Hemme were all coming over this way.

"What the hell did those two have?" I asked the three coming over my way.

"Beats me but that actually looks sorta fun." My bestie chuckled as she watched the two brunettes and their shenanigans. "Guys! The cart thingy is back over that way!" She yelled out to the pair of former Divas, who merely shot a quick glance to us and then to their destination.

"On it!" The former ECW Diva exclaimed as she raced in other direction with Mickie enjoying herself. Tess decided to hop up on the little rack underneath since the Idiot Squad was going slightly downhill. "Dun Dun Dun Dun!"

"Lisa look! I found a cart.. Come on push me! Pleeeaaasssee!" Ashley begged with her best pouty face as she climbed into the cart herself. Tara just smirked as she nodded her head, skating her way over to the cart. "Follow the idiots! Mush, Horsey mush!" The younger of the couple pointed as the raven haired woman only shook her head before making a mad dash in the same direction. Maybe we shouldn't plan ahead for things to do because they always seem to get distracted by the simplest of things.

"Dude, that looks like fun! I wanna try it too!" I heard Maria squeal in delight as I merely mentally facepalm as Christy snickered. "Who wants to come with me and find a cart? We can all race!" Or get arrested.. Whatever comes first, I have a feeling that Daisy has influenced her sometime in the past. I just know that I am too pretty for prison and then Sarah would be killing any of the ladies that would try to touch me.

"Oooh, Miss Goodie Two Shoes wants to be naughty.. I totally dig that." Hemme purred huskily as she walked over and grabbed ahold of the younger redhead's hand. "Well if you are game, I will bite..but not to hard."

"You have no idea how naughty I can be Hemme baby.." Maria cooed, leading the former Diva Search winner away in their new quest to find a shopping cart. Christy right now just has this big, cheesy grin on her face like she is going to score but we all know that she will probably fail. "Get your hand off my ass, Christina." I heard Ria snarl lightly at the other redhead as she turned back to face the ring announcer.

"Well damn, I thought I was being subtle..I can't resist the feisty ones..Especially the ones with great asses.."

"Subtle yeah right.. but thanks for the compliment, I know I have a great ass."

While those two were playfully bickering, I heard Thea let out a small chuckle, "Well I guess that we can get checked in while they are playing around."

"Totally, we can get a head start getting good, hiding spots and such.." I agreed with my fellow gamer friend.

"Plus I think that I would be too pretty to go to jail.." And that's how Lauren and I are best friends, it's almost like we read each other's thoughts.

"Remember that most the insanity is because they are former Divas.. Ashley is just being..Ashley because she is dating Lisa, who is more insane than all of us put together. But damn, who knew that the WWE girls were so crazy.. " Sarita stated as we all nodded in agreement, who knew that there would be some logic behind it all. "Never go up North ladies.."

**Maria's POV**

_During Impact..  
_

It has been seven days since Talia told me about Thea going and meeting with Katarina and the others. It was obvious what was going on here, she was going to continue to feed her lies until Rosita completely turns against us. However I don't think that's possible because of how Sarah and the younger Latina are bonding together, but looks can be deceiving. We all look like terrible people and Kat looks like a saint, but for now, I guess that is how we are going to keep it. She is going to continue to meet up with Winter and the others, Jamie can continue to sneak around and they can't do anything with her there. She knows that we could pick up on if they actually drug Thea or anything because we have already been through it once.. technically twice I suppose. You know, our intentions were right in our mind; all we wanted to do was save the girl the stress of this drama. This all needs to end and soon, I can't handle this anymore. I hate having to be in the same building that ruined my moment of paradise as it turned out to all be a part of her scheme. But according to what she said to Jamie, my ex girlfriend was disobeying her and was suppose to target someone else. Maybe that was to provide false hope but it's something. "You seem so stressed, Ria.." I heard a voice that snapped me out of my current train of thought, I just glanced up to see my best friend in front of me. "I didn't think that you would actually wait for me in here." Oh yeah, that's right. I decided to follow Mickie to the locker room they give her so she had someone to keep her company while she got ready for the match tonight.

"Same shit, different day.. am I right?" I stated the truth like it was a question as she merely nodded in agreement. "Remind me again about the match?"

"I told you Ria, it's me and the Beautiful People against Sarita, Rosita and I believe Daffney if I recall correctly." The Virginia Native tapped her left foot on the ground for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah that's correct." I just arched a brow at her before she shrugged her shoulders in response like she already knew what I was thinking. We are weird like that. "I know. Daffney is a weird third choice from them but since I have this little feud thing going on with Winter and the puppets.. They wanted one of them to be in the match, you know that they wouldn't shove the 'self-proclaimed' number one contender my way."

"Sunday, do you know that is suppose to happen?"

"No idea but I know that I am not going to let her get a hold of that." The shorter brunette pointed to the title belt laying on the other side of the couch. "No way in hell, and with you by my side, we are going to put a stop to her bullshit once and for all." She flashed a smile but casually poking me on the forehead multiple times. "We are going to get Daisy back so that's a reason to continue to smile. Katarina hasn't won yet not by a long shot."

"I guess you are right, Mickers."

"I know I am right silly." She stated all cocky and a matter of factly as the brunette adjusted her flannel top that she had on. "Daisy and I might not be the best of friends, but..but.. she means the world to you. I can't hold her accountable for what's happened the past few months but I really do have reasons for disliking her. We have our issues but I can talk that out with her whenever this is all said and done. But I will get the answers I want another time, for now I will focus on getting rid of the problem and her name is the season I dislike the most.."

"That fact that you are willing to set your differences aside just to help me.. I can't even begin to describe how thankful I am-"

"I should be the one thanking you. After everything that happened before you forgave me.. even when I let my demons take back over me again. You still forgave me. I can not understand why you did after everything wrong that I have done but you did. That's why I am as involved with this as I am. I could have just shrugged it off when I was attacked, I didn't have to care but I always will." Mickie let out a little chuckle before continuing. "Ria, you are my best friend. That's why Kat is not going to get away with she is doing. No one hurts my best friend. No one.. I love you and that won't change." The Virginia Native bit her bottom lip as her brown eyes darted over to the television as I just studied her moment. I know she was being sincere but it was just something of how she said that, I kind of felt guilty about it. "I have to start heading to the curtain soon. Promise me that you will go sit with the others, I don't like the idea of them being around here and you being by yourself."

"I know Mickers, I am going to go back to the others. Good luck out there and remember to have some fun.." Mickie just walked over and grabbed her title and slung it over her shoulder, but she turned back and walked back over in front of me.

"Always."

"So ice cream and movies after the show?" The country woman just nodded her head before leaning down and planting a small kiss on my forehead. I shouldn't be confused at this motion because we do it all the time but this own lingered a tiny bit longer. I glanced up at Mickie, who only blinked a couple times, her lips trembled slightly as her eyes appeared to be getting glossy but remained silent as she turned her heels and walked away, leaving me alone in her dressing room. What was that look for? I really don't know but something is bothering her that's a possibly but I need to head back to the locker room where the others should be. Luckily for me, I didn't see anyone on the way back for I opened the door and peeked into the room. "I didn't miss anything good, did I?" I asked as I had all the attention on me.

"Does it look lik-" Lisa wanted to be a smartass before Ashley decided to smack her upside the head. "Ouch! I was only kidding.. Jeez, you are lucky that you are adorable as all hell, woman." She growled playfully at the shorter woman sitting next to her. You know I find it really adorable that the big bad Victoria is whipped by a woman so tiny and young..then again, I am happy that she is so happy.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that you can be an ass.." Lexi retorted in her Queen Bee persona.

Victoria parted her lips as they curled into a cute smile but before she could utter a response, someone cut them off. "But I do have one a nice one at that, thanks for noticing," Tessmacher responded to the pair in she best impersonation of Lisa's voice. The black haired woman's attention went straight over the former Extreme Expose members as she just nonchalantly answered back. "What, we all knew what was going to be said.." That got us all a laugh as I decided to take a seat in the one chair that didn't have anything in it. "That or.. It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" Brooke paused and her eyes widened at the realization, "Oh god! It's stuck in my head.. Get it out!"

"Now Where he at? Where he at?" Ashley randomly continued the annoying song before thumping the unsuspecting Black Widow hard on the arm. "Asshole! Now it's stuck in my head too, I am never watching that pay-per-view with you ever again!"

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Cyber Sunday back in 2008." Vic answered as I just chuckled in response. "Torrie and I went costume shopping the day that we taped that segment. I was originally going to dress up as a giant penis but Creative got mad at me so I went with a banana. I think Mickie was the winner of that contest.." She let out a long sigh. "I miss some of the girls.."

"Mickers was Lara Croft if I remember right and I believe that was the year I posed in Playboy so I remember being a pink bunny." Both of the younger women cocked their heads over at and I just responded nonchalantly at them. Oh right, I bet it is because they think that I am too innocent to do something like that..or whatever it is. "What? A bunch of girls have done it before..but yeah, I miss some of them too."

"Melina, Michelle and Layla are the only ones, oh right and Beth too."

"Oh my god, Layla has such a nice ass! I wish I would have been able to get a hold of that when we were in Extreme Expose together." Tessmacher said with a voice filled with lust as we all looked over at her as she folded with leg over. "What?"

"Pervert.." Ashley muttered softly as I just giggled in response.

That's when we heard the familiar heel song come on as Sarita was the first one to emerge onto the stage, doing cute little wiggle of her hips. The Latina turned her head back to the ramp and motioned and the smaller and younger woman appeared onto the stage in a similar matching red and white attire. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is a six Knockout Tag Team action. Introducing first the team of Sarita and making her TNA debut, Rosita!" The younger woman followed Sarah's lead into the ring as Thea hopped onto the turnbuckle as the former Tag Champ held her hand up into the air. The older of the duo grabbed her hand and twirled Rosita around before flipping her as she landed perfectly on the Canadian woman's knee. Cute little entrance that's for sure.. Another song began to play and I am pretty sure that I have never heard before so this must be Daffney's song. Again the Zombie Hot woman seems to get a pretty massive pop in the Impact Zone as she adjusted her little top hat, it was black this time it seems.. I think that it was red before I have no idea. "Introducing their teammate, from Sybil, Texas, she is a co holder of the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championships, Daffney!"

"You know Taz, this is a really random team don't you think? Normally we never see Daffney without the company of her fellow team mates." Tenay commented as Shannon continued with her entrance doing a split on the ring apron while taking off her top hat.

"Well according to what happened earlier, Ms. Zombie Hot in there actually volunteered to come out here with this new team of Rosita and Sarita because they didn't have a partner for this match. Take a look.." Taz motioned to the titantron.

_Earlier Today.._

"Tonight.. Tonight is the night that I finally get rid of Velvet Sky and her pesky little girlfriend once in for all. I am sick and tired of her.. she thinks that she can beat me, it's hilarious because I have beaten her so many times. How many times has she defeated me?" Sarita turned to her 'cousin', who held up her hand shaped as a zero. "Exactly! She isn't good enough to beat me so I don't know why I have to continue to do this, however it's a good laugh for me."

"Cuz, don't worry about 'The Beautiful People', they are as good as washed up anyways. We will just swat them away like you have done countless times before." Thea smirked as Sarah just glanced over to the younger woman. "That being said, I heard that they have Mickie James as their partner.. the TNA Knockout's Champion."

"I know and I heard that too." She patted her new tag team partner on her shoulder. "Imagine if.. NO when we defeat them tonight, we could have a pin over the Champion herself. It puts us in line to win the Knockout's Title.. and I just know that when we can get another shot that we wouldn't even break a sweat defeating Mickie James. We will win all the gold..-"

"Excuse me, aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves just a tad?" That voice is probably the easiest voice to recognize out of the entire roster as Winter strutted her way over to the duo with Nicole and Shannon right behind her. "Look at the two of you, first night together and you already have the illusion that you will be able to capture all the gold.." Katarina let out a little laugh before her index finger tapped on the red and gold belt that was slung over her shoulder. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but as you can see, we have the gold. Sunday..after I beat Mickie James; I will be Knockout's Champion and my partners with have the Tag Titles as well."

"That's what you think." Sarah sassed as Winter merely rolled her eyes and ignored the older Latina.

"I am terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to the rookie here, my name is Win-"

"I know all about you, Winter.. and your little puppets too." Thea confidently motioned behind the woman from England to the two behind her, who merely glanced at each other.

"Win, dontcha think that I should be able to be the one that shoves the blonde bimbos back into the chest? Ya only need to be worrying about the short and frumpy one.. You know that I have been wanting to get my hands on those dolls and snapping them in two.. like I use to do as a child. My parents thought I was a bit on the loony side but I never thought so.. Just a punch.. punch.. kick.. to their perfect faces."

"Can you speak like a normal human being? I can't understand crazy talk." Sarita growled to the oldest of the five women.

"What Daffney is saying that is she wants to play meaning, she is willingly to team up with you two tonight because you guys don't have a partner for tonight." Winter seemed to have translated for the Latina duo as they exchanged looks at each other. "No matter the differences between us, we all have the same goals in mind. Destroying the Beautiful People, they have been a thorn in my side for a couple months now. I am willingly to aid you in that mission of yours, Sarita because like you, I can't stand Velvet Sky. But just know one thing loves, I will be watching you very closely.. just make sure that you don't become a threat to our titles.."

_End segment..._

The three Heels were in the middle of the ring discussing strategy for the match I suppose when another song filled the arena. "Introducing next their opponents, first, the team of Velvet Sky and Angelina Love, the Beautiful People!" The proceed with their normal entrance as Jamie crawls underneath Angel's leg and got pulled up as they remained on the stage. _Hardcore Country! _"Introducing their partner, from Richmond, Virginia, she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" Christy announced as my best friend ran onto the stage with the title holding the title into the air before giving a nod to each of her partners and made their ring down to the ring.

"I really wanna know how Sarah can resist her girlfriend whenever they are in the ring together.. I mean I honestly thought that they didn't get along whenever I first came here." Brooke stated curiously as the starting bell rung with Angelina and Sarita starting out the match.

"Well luckily for me, I don't have to worry about that now because LisaBoo and I are on the same team." Ashley stated, nuzzling against her girlfriend.

"It's pretty hard to do honestly, I had to do it for about a year. Sometimes we almost broke character, it's one of the hardest things to do in the ring.. It was hard for Daisy to break character..but she has almost done it before. I remember this one segment where Ashley and I were escorting Mae Young and Moolah around backstage and she interrupted the interview we were doing. Daisy being in her bitch persona insulted all of us and Mae called her a whore and Moolah pushed her into the catering table. When she fell, all the food and punch landed on her. Good times..she told me afterwards that she almost laughed when Mae called her a whore..It just sounded hilarious to her." I just sighed remembering the better days when all of us were in WWE together plus those segments with Mae and Moolah, God rest with soul, were always fun. Now that I think about, I haven't seen Ames and Trish in a while. I wonder how they are doing.

"Dude, I remember that! That's the night we did that Bra and Panty Gauntlet match and Mae came out after you were eliminated..she accidently almost tore off bra instead of my shirt.. At least we don't have matches like that here.." Lisa responded with a laugh as she rested her face in her hands. I turned back to the screen momentarily to see Rosita hitting Angel with a hard clothesline now Sarita picks Thea up on her shoulder and the smaller Latina does a splash on Lauren.

"I am glad that we don't either.. I mean I am not ashamed of my body but I don't wanna always be flaunting it off, ya know." Lexi stated truthfully.

"I don't mind it honestly, I mean for like a year all I was doing with bikini contests, lingerie pillow fights and interviews.."

"I never took Bikini contests seriously.." Tara added in.

"I would figure as much, you never even tried doing those things. However I do remember one time when your head got stuck when you were trying to remove your shirt..Also after that you got up on the turnbuckle and then slipped and fell off." I chuckled slightly remembering that as Ashley just exploded with laughter.

"It was suppose to happen.." She stated as she turned her head away. I just turned back to watch the match and I noticed that Lauren was still not able to make a tag as Rosita and Sarita were tagging in an out however I don't think that Daffney has been in. Obviously the crowds wants her but the Latina duo doesn't seem to listen very well. The petite Knockout leaped off the top rope going for what looked like a Cross Body but Angel caught her, slamming her head into the canvas.

"Angelina! Come on!" Velvet screamed, leaning over the ropes as Mickie was trying to get the crowd going and get them to cheer for Lauren, who was crawling her way over to the face corner. Finally with a second wind, Angelina leapt forward and was able to tag in her blonde partner. Talia ran full speed over, knocking Thea down with a rough shoulder tackle and then she ran over and elbowed Shannon off of the apron. Sarita made an attempt to swing at the younger woman but Jamie instinctively moved out of the way; she was then able to hit the Latina off the apron as well. Rosita got back up and made a charge for Velvet but the BP member only countered her move and kneed her hard in the gut. At this time, an enraged Sarita slid into the ring and started to beat down on Velvet. Angelina automatically ran into help her partner however Mickie went to get in the ring but was pulled roughly off the apron, hitting her face against it. It was Shannon, that little bitch crawled underneath the ring, didn't she? The Virginia Native was stunned and the Zombie Hot woman flung her into the steel steps which caused her to scream out.

That was Daffney's whole reason for being there to soften up the Champion for Kat so she can have an easy win. That's not going to happen, Mickie wouldn't lose to the likes of Katarina. Sarita had did the job of isolating Lauren to the outside of the ring as Velvet was laid out in the middle. Thea was able to perform a perfect moonsault and secure the win for the heel team. "Great..." I muttered in disgust.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait until Sunday because we are going to kick their sorry asses all over the arena! We are going to take those titles away from Winter and her puppets!" Madison stated confidently as she turned to her raven haired vixen. "Aren't we, babe?"

"Hell yeah!" Victoria cooed with a wicked smirk appearing across her lips as the couple fistbumped each other for some reason. "I ain't the lady to mess with.. And Sunday they are going to pay for what they have done. I am going to Widow's Peak some sense into Daisy for you as many times as I have too, rather it be one or ten..just protect Mickie." I just nodded my head in agreement with the older woman as she held her fist out to me.

I just bumped her fist because this is apparently a thing that we do now. "Do whatever you have to do, I will take care of Nicole after it's done. Priority is to get her away from Kat no matter what. Katarina will not outsmart us this time..all of this ends Sunday."

**Author's Note: I really don't feel like doing a recap but imma do it anyways because it saves the effort of doing it later. Also the chapter name is a pun because I never planned it to take place on Lisa's birthday but it did..also it is my 40th chapter of this story! Whoo! Longest story ever.. Alright so we start in Velvet POV back the same day that Thea talked to Katarina and the others. She has a flashback of when Maria and the others were talking in the hotel room. D'aww Velvita is probably in like my top three ships of mine now because of this scene. They have their cute moment and I had the idea that Jamie should know a little spanish and when Sarah gets intimate she would speak in Spanish too.. I dunno, it seemed adorable to me. They head to the arena and Jamie decides to spy on Rosita and ends up being the one that knocked over the box that got their attention.. All connects together huh? We skip to a week later too.. Lisa being a moron like usual, give the birthday girl a break. The group decides to go to a paintball place but when they arrive. The Divas (and Ashley) seem to want to race carts instead.. LOL Christy flirts with another single I swear that is why I love writing her so much. We skip to Maria's POV later on that day during the show and she is having a conversation with Mickie. Did another feel a little bad for Mickers during that conversation because I know that I did..? Maria heads back to the group and they start being stupid again. Also it seems that Rosita won her debut match now the group focuses on Sunday.. Against All Odds.. They are confident that this is when it's going to end.. Will it though? Will Madison and Tara be able to capture the tag team titles? Will Maria being a ringside be enough to stop Winter and her schemes? Will Mickie retain or will Winter prevail? Make your predictions now.. What will happen next..Read to find out..**

**Against All Odds Card:  
Mickie James ( C ) vs Winter w/ Daisy and/or Daffney for the Knockout's Championship  
Madison and Tara vs Winter, Daisy or Daffney ( C ) for the Knockout Tag Titles**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	41. Against All Odds: Coldhearted Lies

**AN: Last chapter we started in Velvet POV back the same day that Thea talked to Katarina and the others. She has a flashback of when Maria and the others were talking in the hotel room. They have their cute moment and I had the idea that Jamie should know a little spanish and when Sarah gets intimate she would speak in Spanish too.. I dunno, it seemed adorable to me. They head to the arena and Jamie decides to spy on Rosita and ends up being the one that knocked over the box that got their attention.. All connects together huh? We skip to a week later too.. Lisa being a moron like usual, give the birthday girl a break. The group decides to go to a paintball place but when they arrive. The Divas (and Ashley) seem to want to race carts instead.. LOL Christy flirts with every single woman I swear that is why I love writing her so much. We skip to Maria's POV later on that day during the show and she is having a conversation with Mickie. Did anyone feel a little bad for Mickers during that conversation because I know that I did..? Maria heads back to the group and they start being stupid again. Also it seems that Rosita won her debut match now the group focuses on Sunday.. Against All Odds.. They are confident that this is when it's going to end.. Will it though? Will Madison and Tara be able to capture the tag team titles? Will Maria being a ringside be enough to stop Winter and her schemes? Will Mickie retain or will Winter prevail? Make your predictions now.. What will happen next..Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**February, 13, 2011**

**Lauren's POV**

_During the show.._

Most of the girls were not in the locker room with us because there are two matches tonight for the pay per view. Mickie and Maria went straight to the Knockout Champ's private locker room to get ready for her match with the Wicked Bitch herself. Ashley and Lisa wandered off wherever to get themselves ready as well because hopefully all of this will be over tonight and those lunatics will be without a title. Vic better be able to isolate and destroy Kat's reinforcements so that Mickie will easily be able to win at least I hope. I was sitting on the sofa next to Tessmacher and Thea as JamJam and Sarah shared the chair together. That's when I heard Madison's theme song play throughout the arena as they rode into the arena on Lisa's red motorcycle. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships! Introducing the first, the team of Madison Rayne and Tara!" The duo performed their entrance and their signature peck of the lips before Madison got into her bitch mode and started to scream orders at her bodyguard as a different song played, this being of course 'Hands of the Wicked.' Ashley groaned in disgust as the trio appeared on the stage which I agree with. "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Winter, your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Daisy and Daffney!"

And for some unknown reason, the crowd still cheers for the Zombie Hot psychopath, who is wearing her signature green and black corset-like top with a matching skirt, with black lipstick on and her heavy eyeshadow. She did her split into the ring, placing her top hat on the apron as Daisy just climbed in through the middle ropes. The red belts were shown to both of the teams as Shannon seemed to be the one instructing our former BP member what to do. The Queen Bee only continued to bark orders at her bodyguard before giving Tara a shove forward, the raven haired woman shot a glare back at her partner. "Don't give me that look! Take care of her and DON'T mess up this time, Tara! Prove your worth!" Victoria only gave a slight nod before turning to face the former Women's Champ before rolling her eyes, making sure that Madison didn't see it. Ding Ding! Finally the match starts with Lisa making the first move, making a running charge at brunette. Both Powerhouses locked their arms together with no one prevailing over the other before Lisa let out a snarl and drove her knee into Daisy's stomach.

**(AN: continuing the match….toward the end of the match..Daffney and Madison are the legal girls.. Would have included this but the chapter was long enough.. The more important part follows..)**

"1...2..." Tara ran and pounced on Daffney, breaking the count and saving her tag team partner. That's when Katarina motioned her hand over in that general direction, which was a signal for her little puppet to get into the ring and attempt to take out Tara. "Get back in your corners!" Victoria took this chance to hammer down on Daffney, who was trying to grab a hold of her off-screen lover before noticing that her former rival was charging at her. Vic went for a clothesline before getting a hard punch square in the jaw before getting whipped against the rope and clotheslined out of the ring. Shannon chuckled in response to the Black Widow getting kicked hard in the face by her partner before getting caught a roll up. "1...2.." She kicked out at the last second and that caused Madison to let out an aggravated scream. Her eyes wandered over to ringside and then back to her corner and the realization hit her hard.. That she was completely alone to fend against three people because Winter has yet to get involved in the matchup. The Queen Bee started talking to herself before rising to her feet as the Zombie Hot woman snickered in delight which got Kat to chuckle on the outside.

"What are you laughing at!" Madison growled as she made a charge surprisingly at the older woman and went for clothesline but Daffney ducked, however the former Champ stopped and turn swiftly with a dropkick which stunned her opponent. Ashley then whipped the gothic woman into the corner before giving some violate stomps which caused the official to start to count. "I stopped, okay! Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" She sassed before gripping the raven haired woman locks and shoving her backwards before getting herself onto the apron. The Queen Bee glanced over to see that Tara was starting to crawl around outside. "Get up here and help me, Tara!" That was a direct order as she turned her attention back to her opponent, taking a deep breath she jumped off the top rope nailing a Diving Cross Body and scrambled for the cover.

"1...2..." Daffney kicked out as once again Ashley shrieked out of pure frustration before glancing back to see that Lisa was finally on the apron. The former champ crawled her way over to the her partner. However before she could make the tag, Nicole once again got in the way and yanked the Black Widow off of the apron, causing her fall hard on her back. Ouch.. The youngest Knockout's eyes widen as she stood to her feet before turning around and getting hit with Daffney's finisher which was called the Daff Knees, a one knee facebreaker. The Zombie hot woman went for the cover. "1...2...3!"

The Bell rang as the crowd had a mixed reaction for the trio that had just retained their titles, the crowd hates Daisy and Winter but they continue to cheer Daffney on. However everyone in this match was a heel so picking a side could have been difficult. "Your winners of the match and STILL TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Daffney and Daisy!" Winter however didn't get in the ring as she strutted over toward the ramp before giving a nod of the head before I noticed the Zombie Hot woman grab the limp Queen Bee as pulled her to the outside of the ring.

"Taz, what are they doing?" Tenay asked as Daffney only bent the smaller woman's arms back so that she couldn't move, she doesn't have any idea what is going on. Taz just shrugged his shoulders as Tara slid into the ring and noticing the her partner wasn't in there. Victoria however rolled out of the ring as she approached the trio, she didn't want to break character but it's also her job to protect Madison. Lisa went to charge at the trio before being sprayed into the eyes by that god damn annoying mist of Winter's that explains the silent.

Lisa's scream was enough to snap Ash's eyes wide open before Katarina spoke to her. "Poor.. poor Madison, look at you all defenseless because your big, bad bodyguard is unable to protect you." The smaller woman shouted at the European woman, who only rolled her eyes. "Love, you can't do anything to me. You can't touch me let alone get even close to defeating any of us. This is OUR ring now Miss 'Queen Bee' and we will show how easy it is for us to rule this place. Now to get rid of that troublesome bodyguard of yours and sweetie, you are going to watch as my zombie destroys her." The bitched chuckled before snapping her fingers which got Daisy grab ahold of the blinded Tara and and sling her against the apron. The brunette took a second and lifted the cloth underneath the ring before grabbing a kendo stick. She swung her hard once and the older woman screamed out, powerless because she couldn't see where the hits were going to come from.

"Tara! Do something!" Ashley screamed out before Daisy swung the kendo stick again and this time it was hard enough to break the stick in two. She shook her head before tossing aside. "You aren't going to get away with your puppets putting your grimy hands on us!"

"And you're going to stop me?.." Katarina obnoxiously laughed as Madison squirmed again. "I would to see you try, no one can stop us. Love, stop playing and finish her off already." She turned back to her zombie, who only whipped the raven haired woman against the barricade before backing away. I have a feeling in my gut that I know what's coming and I really don't like it at all. Nicole ran full speed and delivered at hard spear that caused them both to go through the now broken barricade. "You see, this is what dominance is really like.. and don't think that we forgotten about you. We saved you for last.." Winter again motioned for Daisy, who got up and made her way over there. Katarina stood there with a cocky smirk before slapping the youngest woman hard across the cheek. Madison turned back to scream that the woman but she too was blinded with that god awful mist as Daisy picked her up. With a simple motion of Kat's hand, Daisy delivered her DaisyBomb to Ash on the concrete with her out cold from the looks of things before the trio walked away, Winter obviously pleased with the statement that she made.

The next couple of matches flown by and Jamie and I were obviously fuming because I know that she intentionally hurt Ashley like that, it could have caused a concussion. As for Lisa, that kendo stick could have damaged many things, not considering the stupid mist she uses to blind people. Thea however stood up from the couch, gaining everyone's attention. "I think that I am going to go get a snack."

"Want someone to come with you?" Brooke asked as Rosita only sighed.

"She is a big girl, she doesn't need us to follow her around. Plus Thea knows where catering is.." Sarah countered causing the Latina to smile.

"Thanks. I will be back in a bit girls, let me know what I miss." With that, she opened and shut the door disappearing from our sight as I only turned to Sarah. Wait I thought that we were going to protect Thea which meant the buddy system all the way. Oh well, maybe I am overreacting.

**Thea's POV**

Without circling around the corner to the gorilla position, I could recognize the voices of Maria and Mickie as they were both doing some warm up stretches before the title match that was up next. The Knockout Title match would be after the match between Samoa Joe, some man name Okoto is out there with him, against D'Angelo Dinero, known as the Pope. I don't know why but ever since talking to Katarina, I have been wanting to adventure out on my own more. Just the fact that they refuse to give me the information that I wanted to know makes me curious as to who is really lying here. I can't seem to go anywhere much by myself however Sarah seems the only one that allows me to...why. Sarita seems to trust me, why don't the others? I just shook my head as I peeked around the corner as I heard a very familiar voice, basically the one that I am wanting to hear. "Hello there, loves. The show has been going rather well, wouldn't you say? The ladies killed it out there tonight. And we still have our title match next, we will steal the show again." Katarina gained the attention of the other former Divas as Daffney and Daisy walked up with her hands laced with the European woman. The redhead said nothing as her green eyes glanced down to the couple's hands as Mickie only stared daggers at the trio. Alright, I am confused.. Are they going to talk or what? That's when I noticed Kat's eyes slowly drift over right at me before quickly darting back over to the pair of Face Knockouts. Shannon was the next to subtly look my way as a smile appeared across her black lips. I can't believe that I was spotted already, man I need to work on my hiding..

"You have some nerve walking up to us and acting like we are friends after everything that you have done to us." The redheaded woman was the first to snap at the trio as the short brunette nodded in agreement.

"But that's the thing, I haven't done anything to you guys. I would like to still consider you girls my friends but you accusing me of stuff that I haven't done. I admit that I have spoken out of term before with Lauren but I tried to apologize but Jamie wouldn't allow me too. You know that I am not a bad person, I make mistakes like every human being does.." Winter almost pleaded with the duo as they didn't budge an inch.

"Bullshit! Katarina, you really think that we are really going to fall for your tricks again." Mickie took a step closer as if she was separating her from Maria. "No no! I will not forget all the pain that you have caused me and all of us. You don't care about anyone about yourself."

"You know that isn't true. We have known each other for years, and I would nev-"

Maria was the one to interrupt her. "It's true. We have known you since our WWE days and I thought that you were our friend. It turns out all you wanted to do was hurt us and you succeeded doing so by doing your weird voodoo mind control shit on my ex girlfriend that was meant for me." She snarled as the trio only exchanged glances between each other. "Don't play dumb!" What are they trying to say that whole storyline with her being zombified can actually happen? What is this a movie? You can't control someone like a puppet, jesus.. Why would anyone believe that? "You drugged her and now you control like she is your puppet-"

"Woah, woah, woah.." Daisy cut them off getting both Ria and Mickie to instantly turn their attention to her, both of them completely shocked from the look of things. "First of all, let's get a couple things straight since you ladies seem to have trouble getting them through your skulls. One, there is no logical way to possibly take control of another being's body. Two, Kat, Shannon and I had nothing to do with the attacks that happened, if you can remember Katarina and I was attacked ourselves and Shannon was out on injury.. It's obvious that we were being set up and you idiots are doing exactly what she wants. She wants us to turn against each other and it's working, that's why she hasn't been attacking.. The motorcycle woman stirred the pot and is watching this unfold and enjoying every second of it. Lastly..-"

"Nicole, you can't be serious right now. This is exactly what she wants.. you are letting her get everything she wants!" Once again Maria half-shouted at the brunette, who merely folding her arms across her chest before taking another glance at her girlfriend.

"I am not doing anything wrong here. This is ridiculous, I am my own person and I can choose who I can be with and Win makes me happy. Shouldn't you be happy for me, I moved on Maria..I suggest you do too, dwelling on the past can mentally destroy a person." The tallest of the women advised the redhead, who only lowered her head in response to that statement. Katarina just flashed a smile at her girlfriend's answer, they are so adorable together I swear. "I really don't mean to be harsh about the entire thing but I believe that destiny makes us walk different paths. We broke up a long time ago, but I do believe that if it was fated for us to be together than me would be now-"

"Great, now you even talk like that whore! That's how we know that she is controlling you.. The Daisy that we know would never talk like that." Miss HardCore Country exclaimed pointing over to Katarina, who only widened her eyes at the insult before pointing to the tallest one of the group again. What the hell Mickie, you can call whoever you want a whore!

"Oh, I didn't know that you thought that ill of me, Mickie.. I guess I.." Winter muttered softly, her expression soften up, there was no longer a smile across her lips.

"Hey, Country Bumpkin was that necessary? Kitty Kat didn't do nothin' to ya so you and little Red over there go over yonder and leave us alone." Daffney spoke motioning them, speaking in a Southern accent this time, making Winter chuckle slightly as her girlfriend was checking on the older woman. Mickie on the other hand looked like an angry wolf ready to attack as her lips drew back in a snarl. This was a different woman from the one that I have been getting to know. The other Mickie is funny, sweet and this was is just harsh.

"You approached us..and don't g-"

"You have some nerve Mickie Laree, how dare you call my girlfriend a whore.." The taller brunette growled harshly as she stepped directly in front of the Virginia Native. "You should be thanking me instead.. because it's obvious how much you love Maria..that makes-"

"None of that matters!" The Virginia Native stomped her foot angrily onto the ground. "None of that matters because for some reason she is still in love with your dumb ass! Maria loves you, why can't that sink into your thick skull like it did the first time! You broke her hold on you the first time because you love her too. You have always loved her. So that's how I know that this whole.. thing here..is all just Winter manipulating you!" Wait Mickie is in love with Ria? I didn't see that one coming or maybe I did Christy made some joke about them fucking a couple weeks back. What is with this manipulating thing? Are they still going to go with that whole confusing scenario involving witchcraft..voodoo.. stuff? This whole thing was getting more and more fishy.

Daisy would respond back and say something that would make Maria interfere between the two, but I couldn't hear what.

"Mickie, that's enough. It's clear that she isn't going to listen to you." The redhead soothed the brunette as her green eyes turned back to the trio. "But there is something that I really don't seem to understand here.. if you supposedly love Win or whatever is going on here. Then what the hell happened between us! What the hell, was I to you? At Final Resolution when you kissed me before your match with Tara, when we got back together.. You said that you wanted nothing more and that you have always loved me. Do I mean nothing to you now? Are you throwing us out the window? Was it all a sick game that SHE told you do? What do I mean to you?" I could hear a subtle crack in her voice as the redhead shook her head to recompose herself as Mickie only glanced up at her and whispered something probably to calm her down. Wait.. Alright, now I am officially confused. It's common knowledge that Maria and Daisy were together at one point but that was almost four years ago, she has been with Katarina since she has been at Impact right. Then Ria mentioned Final Resolution and now I am not comprehending anything anymore.

"Ria, I did love you. But, that was a long time ago." Daisy said softly and then turned to Winter. "But, your my past and Kat is my future. What we had means nothing now. What I said at Final Resolution was a mistake."

"A mistake?..I am just a mistake.." The redhead shook her head again, swatting back Mickie's hand, who was only trying to keep her calm; after all their match was up next and they had characters that they need to portrayed and a script that they have to follow. "I am not something that you play with whenever you want, Nicole! I am not someone you can run to whenever you wanted sex, that really was all I was to you.. Just a goddamn booty call!" Ria shouted this time it was louder than before, I don't think she cares if anyone hears her at this point. "You know what.. fuck you Nicole and all the bullshit that comes with you!" That's when the redhead pulled her hand back, delivering a hand slap across the face of the taller brunette, even though she didn't look phased by it all.

"No no.. bad Red.. bad girl.. You no hurt Hotstuff like that." Daffney inserted herself back into the conversation, walking over beside the brunette and using an arm to scoot the former Diva backwards. "Isn't it obvious what be happening here.. It's as I predicted, Hotstuff got tired of the same ol' plastics that tend to be wandering 'round here. She is looking for someone that understands her and respects her and won't be the reason that her heart is shattered again.. Time to shove you back in the toy chest where you belong along with the other cookie cutters and throw ya on the street corner. Tis obvious that's where women such as yourself belong.."

"What did you just say you Zombie Crazed Bimbo?" Mickie got back in front of Maria, again in that protective stance. "You have some massive balls to call us sluts right to our faces.."

"Oi but I never stuttered, now did I? What I speak be the truth because we all know that Ria here ran back to CM MickDouchebag after dumping Daisy and now pleads for her love back.. And then there is you cornbread eating, horse riding hussie.. You were part of the reason these two broke up all because of you were jealous because Hotstuff had the woman that you wanted.. But let's not forget who was laying on her back for Kenny of the Fag Squad and then about a year later.. the Golden Boy, John Cena.. You tend to get around a bunch dontcha?"

I had heard enough of the argument and stepped out my not very good hiding place. Daffney shot me a smirk which I couldn't help but return. "That's enough, Shannon." I saw the surprise in Maria's and Mickie's faces as I made my presence known. "I've heard all I needed to hear. Enough to know who I can trust." I stopped near Mickie, for a moment, before walking over to Daffney and standing by her. "You guys have kept secrets from me since day one. But, Kat has only told me the truth. I don't know why you didn't want to tell me. But, I can't trust someone who trust a person that destroyed a relationship with someone they claimed to 'love'."

"Thea? What are you doing out here? How much of this did you hear? What all did they tell you because I am guarantee that it is all lies.." Maria told me but right now, I don't think that I can believe her. "We didn't tell you anything because you don't need to get involved in the drama.."

I couldn't help the disbelief I felt at the redhead's words. "You didn't want me to get involved.. So, you just weren't going to tell me about the motorcycle woman? What if I was attacked? It would have been better to just tell me. And did you think not telling me, would make me not want get involved? Because it only made me even more curious. I've been involved in this since I stepped foot in this company."

The Virginia Native was the one that spoke next, "Yes, we felt like that you didn't need to get involved. The motorcycle woman has been caught a long time ago so you don't even need to worry about that at all.. I caught her in the act when I saw Daisy in the outfit and Katarina telling her what to do." I just looked over to the duo of heel Knockouts and they both shrugged their shoulders. "They are just playing dumb like they always do. Lisa caught the zombified bitch red-handed when she attacked MY best friend and unmasked her. Katarina is really good at manipulating people and that's what she is doing to you, Thea."

"Alright loves, don't you think you are confusing the poor girl enough already? She doesn't know what to believe." Winter was the one to speak up since Miss Hardcore Country decided to call her a whore, which I still don't agree with. "But now, this is getting a tad out of hand, don't you think? Of course, she was wearing Lisa's bloody outfit because it was during the time period that her and Lisa were feuding with each other. They always had to wear the same outfit every week. Your evidence is invalid. My hunch is still that it is Lisa running around, I mean it's her bloody outfit so stop accusing her of stuff she didn't do. Mickie, how many lies are you going to tell Thea.. For what.. What do you have to gain from this.. get rid of Daisy? Also if apparently my girlfriend is the motorcycle woman then how come you didn't stop her from attacking your supposed best friend, hm?"

"No actually it wasn't because their feud ended at Final Resolution when she lost the street fight to Tara. That night that you and Angelina were suppose to win the Tag Team Titles, you probably had the lunatic behind you attack her.." The redhead pointed behind the couple to Shannon, who only smiled and pointed to herself sarcastically. "That way Winter gets what she wants.. and if it wasn't for the constant bullshit that you three tend to pull.. then you would have lost tonight. But you didn't, and you don't care who you hurt in the process.. now we have no idea if Lisa and Ashley will be able to wrestle for a while because you intended to end their career tonight, didn't you? That's what you ordered Nicole to do, right Kat?" Maria fired back. Wait, so when did this whole motorcycle woman scenario take place then? I thought they made that storyline that Angelina was attacked. Okay, now I am starting to get confused again.

"You have quite the vivid imagination, don't you Maria? Shannon only had the one match when she teamed with Sarita in the first round in the tournament.. She wasn't even in Orlando until Mr. Russo called her with an idea to put us together as a team. What next, you going to magical accuse her of being in Cancun when my girlfriend was attacked?" Katarina once again spoke up, placing her hand on her hip before motioning over to the pair of former Divas. "You really need to get your facts straight because Daisy and I were at the curtain after I checked on Jamie and Lauren before her segment with Sarah.. Lauren was in one piece when I left and I learned about the attack whenever Dixie informed me about it all. You can ask any of the workers by the curtain, we never moved afterwards so therefore the three of us have nothing to do with it. Also it's not my fault that Mister Russo fancies my character and wanted to give me a push for a title…"

"Alright guys, this is confusing me more than it is helping me. You two are saying that Katarina has some voodoo witch magic bullshit on Daisy and it causes her to become a puppet or whatever." Mickie and Maria just nodded their heads before I looked back over to the Katarina. "If Kat is really doing all this like you two are saying then where is your proof? I mean she doesn't look like a puppet or a mindless zombie like she supposedly is. Like she drugged her, with what? I can't really follow your story.. it makes no sense to me. It defies logic.." The older women exchanged a look between each other before remaining silent. No words were exchanged between the five for a matter of moments and I just glanced at the monitor to see Samoa Joe standing in the ring after defeating the other guys, I forgot his name already because of the Soap Opera that is seemingly going on in front of me.

"Ladies, you are up next. Winter and Daisy, you two are up in two minutes, Maria and Mickie, three." A stagehand yelled out to us as I noticed a couple nod their heads.

"Perfect." The European woman let out a sigh before grabbing onto the hand of the brunette. "You alright, love. She didn't hurt you, did she?" The brunette shook her head from side to side. "Thea if you would like, you could watch the match with Shannon, she isn't going to get herself involved in this match. Or you can go back to your friends and watch it, I am sorry that you had to get yourself involved in the argument, I never meant for it to escalate like that."

"Why don't you go back to Sarah? She must be worried about you." The Knockout's Champion reminded me as I kind of just left them in there.

"Oi, does she look like she is a wee little lass? Let the pretty lady go where she pleases. Thea don't need a babysitter. If ya can't tell you can't just leash the lass to a pole and make her wait from your return.." Daffney told the pair of women but I do sort of agree with her, I shouldn't always have to go with the buddy system for whatever reason they do it.

Maria parted her lips like she wanted to speak but however I noticed her eyes drifted away from us before looking back at me. I merely glanced over in the direction that she was looking to see nothing. "Mickie, I can't believe what I am about to say but I agree with Shannon. Thea doesn't need us watching over her when the motorcycle woman is no longer around."

"But R-"

"Come on Mickie, let's wait over there until we make our entrance." The redhead cut off her best friend by tugging on her hand and leading her away. I know that something is going on for that sudden change of character but I don't need to worry about it right now.

"Well my lady, shall we retreat back to our hidey hole away from the drama?" I heard the gothic woman cooed before sending me a small smile. I just gave her a small nod as I followed the woman in back down the familiar hallways of the arena. The locker room wasn't far from the curtain, we didn't miss anything. "Oi thank god I can rest me legs.. Come come sit, I might nibble at ya ankles but I don't bite to hard." She stated in another accent of hers as she patted the cushion on the couch next to her. I can't be rude about it so I decided to take the seat next to her as it seemed that commercials were over or whatever.

It seems we got comfortable just in time because a theme started to play throughout the arena. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Knockout's Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Chelsea, England, being accompanied to the ring by Daisy, she is a co-holder of the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Titles, Winter." '_Cold winds screaming.. evil's dealing..' _Katarina slowly made her way onto the stage with the brunette following beside her, a red belt strap around her waist. Winter's theme sends a chill down my spine everytime that I hear it as the duo slowly made their way down the ramp with synchronized footsteps. '_Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked..Rapid blood flow..Secrets unfold. Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked.' _The European woman stood on the top of the apron until her song faded off, that's when she jumped down and turned to Daisy, who was standing beside her. '_HardCore Country!' _"Introducing her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Maria, from Richmond, Virginia, your TNA Knockout's Champion, Mickie James!" Hemme announced as the duo of former Divas appeared onto the stage to a massive pop with the Champion holding her title until the air as the redhead did her own thing, blowing a kiss to the crowd and over to the Virginia Native. Both of the faces made their way down the ramp, the pair sliding into the ring and jumping on a turnbuckle as Winter rolled her eyes behind them. '_Hey now, listen up! I am not the kind of girl that ever gives up..'_

Mickie jumped down onto the canvas as her song faded away, handing her title referee that one old guy.. oh right, Earl, as he held the title up into the air as Maria whispered to Mickie before getting out of the ring. The blue-eyed woman did the same as Nicole turned her heels and climbed out of the ring as well. Ding Ding! From the second that the bell rang, the shorter brunette made a wild charge at Winter, who sensed it coming and retreated in between the ropes. The Knockout's Champion just let out an annoyed huff before holding her hands up and stepping away from the ropes. However the second that she turned her heels, Winter ran straight for her and attempted a roll up. "1.." The brunette kicked out with ease as she rose to one knee swiftly as the two stared daggers into each other. Both of them rose to their feet before the challenger was the one to make the first move as Katarina ran at Mickie and attempted to kick her in the gut but the brunette caught her leg. Miss Hardcore Country was able to perform a leg drag and then she grabbed Katarina's leg and bent back as if she was going for a Boston Crab but instead used her boot and dug into the shoulder area and applied pressure. This was a weird submission move but all I could hear was Winter scream out as she tried to reach the ropes. Mickie only laughed before she bent down, still keeping the leg bent awkwardly and used her free hand to pull on Winter's long dark brown locks. "Let go of the hair.. 1..2..3.."

The Virginia Native released Kat and took a couple steps back as Kat slid underneath the ropes to the apron. The crowd was chanting loudly for Mickie as she exchanged a couple words with Hebner before going to attempt to grab the heel Knockout but the European woman reacted quickly and instinctively kicked the brunette's knee. The European woman slid underneath the apron and went to apply a waistlock on the smaller woman but Mickie reversed it as Winter attempted to push the Virginia Native into the corner. That failed when the Champ whipped back causing the taller woman to roll back to one knee, Kat didn't waste anytime however as she made another charge as Mickie jumped on the top rope. The woman from Virginia had her set for a Mickie-can-rana but Winter pushed her legs over the ropes, causing the smaller Knockout to land on the apron. Going for the head, the blue eyed woman missed only to receive a shoulder tackle to her abdomen. Winter let out a hiss as the smaller woman slid underneath the bottom rope and in between the taller woman's legs and grabbed her thigh which flipped the taller woman into a roll up. "1..-" The European woman smashed the Champ's head with her legs breaking the count. Both of them rolled over to their feet once again, a smile creeping on the challenger's face as Mickie's eyes narrow as she rose up.

They both charged at each other once again, locking their arms together in a fight for power with the larger of the two obviously prevailing as she pushed Mickie back toward the corner. A hard knee to the gut was enough to stun the Champ as Winter let out a small snarl before delivering some hard elbows to the face of Mickie James. "1...2...3...4.. Winter! Get her out of the corner!" Hebner stepped in to separate the duo.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man. I let her go.." The challenger let out a hiss to the senior referee as he pointed to his shirt yelling back at her. She rolled her eyes as she walked back over the slightly older of the women, who was still on one knee in the corner. "What's the matter, Mickie? Is this all that you got?" The woman in black and red taunted, her fingers tangling with Mickie's brown tresses and pulled her toward the center of the ring. Giving a hard shove, she sent the Champ into the ropes and Kat attempted a clothesline only for the brunette to duck underneath her. The momentum seemed to shift into the smaller woman's favor as she knocked down the challenger as a jumping clothesline. She rose up and bounced against the ropes again, knocking Winter down again with another clothesline. Her brown eyes scanned the ring quickly for her next move also to see where Maria and Daisy were positioned. A small graced her lips as she ran quickly over to a turnbuckle and got herself comfortable on the top rope. The taller Knockout rose to her feet, still dazed as she turned to search for Virginia Native only for Mickie to let out a little warcry and perform a Missile Dropkick from the top rope.

The brunette scrambled to crawl over to the woman and hook the leg. "1...2..." At the last second, Kat's shoulder lifted from the mat, however Mickie nodded at that given that it wasn't going to be that easy. Not wasting another second, she yanked the stunned woman up by her hair and kicked her hard in the gut before tucking her head underneath her arm.

"Ahhh!" She screamed pointing an arm up into the air which meant she was going to attempt her MickieDT, however Winter squirmed furiously and managed to get herself free from the grasp of the Champ. Once again Mickie nodded to herself as she ran after Kat again, this time it was Winter's time to strike as she nailed Miss Hardcore Country with several hard elbows to the face. Katarina tugged at the Virginia Native's arm and whipped her into ropes but abruptly, the former Diva's Champion reverse it sending the taller of the pair against the ropes. The brunette ran at the woman, predicting that Kat would stop herself on the ropes and nailed her with a clothesline sending her right on the concrete. Winter struggled back she was able to get to her knee but glanced back to see Mickie climbing out of the ring to get her, she started to crawl away over to Daisy and clinged onto her as the brunette stopped a couple feet away. Maria however was right behind her friend and ran over to the side of the ring they were all at. Earl was still counting as the European woman was recomposing herself as she was talking to Nicole as her blue eyes would occasionally glance back over to the faces. Hebner was at the count of five as she pointed over to Daisy. "Back the hell up, come here Winter.." She cooed going over and grabbing Winter by her hair and rolling her into the ring, her brown eyes glanced back once more at the tallest woman.

The former Diva's Champion turned back to her opponent to notice that Winter was trying to crawl away to distance herself from the Knockout's Champion. Letting out an amused chuckle Miss Hardcore Country walked over to grab her opponent; Kat rose to her feet attempting to catch the brunette off-guard with a big boot but the champ sensed it was coming and moved out of the way. She pounced hard with a Thesz Press and delivered hard punches to her head. "1..2...3..Get off of her, Mickie!"She obeyed the man in stripes before going on the attack again, turning the slightly younger woman on her back and stomped violently on her midsection. The former Diva's Champ stopped as the ref counted and she turned the European woman back over on her stomach and bent her leg back again for a Boston Crab. "Do you submit Winter?" He asked repeatedly as she only shook her head no, followed by some agonizing screams. Now the European woman struggled, using all of the strength in her upper body, she slowly dragged herself over toward the bottom rope.

Finally Katarina grabbed onto the rope which meant that the Champion had to release her. The newer Knockout shook her head before being grabbed by her opponent again but Mickie went for an Irish Whip only to have her opponent reverse it sending the former Women's Champ into the corner. A series of vicious stomps followed as Winter was trying to gain the momentum that she needed until the referee started to count, Kat took a couple steps back before pulling Hardcore Country out of the corner. With Mickie still stunned, she was able to pick her and nail her hard with her Spinning Backbreaker, which was normally her finishing move. She hooked a leg. "1...2."

"Come on, Mickie!" The redhead yelled out from ringside and before the official could make the three count, the Virginia Native was able to get her shoulder off of the mat. Katarina's eyes drifted to Earl, who kept reminding her that it was a two count as she ran her hands through her dark locks. The taller woman let out a scream but shooting a glare over to redhead at ringside and then she slowly looked over to Daisy before a smirk graced her lips. Her hands tightly tangled into the brown locks of Mickie, before grabbing her arms and pressing her knee roughly again the older woman's spine. Ouch that looks like it hurt as the old guy was checking on the former Diva's Champ. "Mickie! Mickie!" The redhead on the outside chanted as she hit the apron, getting crowd to clap along which give the Virginia Native her second wind as she whipped her hair back into Winter's face, which was a distraction as she rose to her feet. Elbows connected to the face of the challenger as Mickie moved swiftly kicked Kat's knee, causing her to sink to one before nailing the heel with a hard kick to the head.

The Virginia Native decided against going for the cover because she was predicting that it wouldn't be enough to keep the other Knockout down. She stood back to her feet and held her arm confidently up into the air as the crowd cheered for her. The older brunette then pulled Winter to her feet and tucked her head under her arm. She let out another scream before Daisy jumped up onto the apron, which caused the woman to turn to her. "Sanders! Get off of the apron, now!" Earl yelled at the Knockout as she stared daggers into him.

Maria was the one to make a mad dash over to her ex girlfriend and tugged her leg off of the apron, Nicole kept the same scowl on her face as she jumped off the apron, facing the redhead, who was screaming at her. That's when the redhead for the second time tonight struck her hand across her ex's cheek. "Snap out it already! You aren't like this, open your eyes!" It fell on deaf ears as the brunette just kneed her hard in the abdomen, before grabbing her arm and whipping her into the steel steps. Once again that attracted the attention on Mickie, who once again was getting distracted by what was going on outside. Nicole decided to continue what she was doing and that was taking her ex girlfriend out of the equation, picking her up and whipping her against the barricade.

"Get back to your corner, Sanders!" Earl yelled as the former Women's Champ acknowledged him and stepped away from the redhead as Mickie shook her head and concentrated at the task at hand. Once again she tried to perform her finisher but Katarina was able to squirm free from the older woman. Both seemed to be exhausted from the looks of things as Winter scanned ringside to see that the redhead was laid out, she smirked before charging once again at Mickie, who ran at her as well. They locked arms again before Miss Hardcore Country was the one that prevailed over the latter, grabbing her arm and whipped the taller of the two into the corner. Winter fell to her knees as her icy blue eyes focused on Mickie and covered. That's when Nicole decided to look underneath the ring and slide a steel chair into the ring which attracted Earl's attention. He screamed at Daisy as he bent over to pick it up, once he did Katarina sprayed the unsuspecting Champ with her signature Blood Mist, causing the shorter woman to scream out. Hebner tossed the chair out of the ring as the European woman moved swiftly and rolled the Virginia Native up. "1...2….3!"

The next sound that could be heard was the booing of the crowd as the bell rung, "Your winner of the match and NEW TNA Knockout's Champion, Winter!" The European woman's eyes widened as if she misheard what was being said. She let out a little chuckle as Earl rose her arm in victory before handing her the white belt. I am really happy for Kat, I think that she has earned this especially with being so talented but WWE didn't know how to use her. The new Knockout's Champion however didn't take much time to gloat inside the ring before she climbed out of the ring onto the apron and twirled a finger motioning a finger to have her 'zombie' come to her. Daisy gave one last glance over to the loser of the match, who was getting checked on by the medical staff for the mist in her eyes as Maria slowly slid into the ring as her eyes stared down the duo on the ramp. Mickie only furiously rubbed her eyes before hitting the mat out of sheer frustration as her friend consoled her. Winter only held up the belt once again before slinging it over her shoulder and walking back up the ramp.

"So my little, rose petal, since I would like to assume that Kitty Kat would want to celebrate her massive win title over that hussie tonight. Would you like to join us for something to munch on? Don'tcha worry, it's my treat." Shannon cooed, slinging her arm around my neck. I noticed that her cheeks had a slight hue of pink but I could be mistaken, I doubt that she would be blushing. I just chuckled slightly as I nodded my head yes. Daffney smiled widely as she randomly hugged me. "Great, it would be nice to have some company for once instead of being a third wheel!" Right now that I know that I can trust being with Kat and the others more than the others because all they have done is lie to me. Except for Sarah.. she trusts me, right? Maybe I should talk to her myself some other time but right now, I am going to be celebrating with my friends.

**AN: Whoo okay, I know what you guys are thinking "finally Daisy you fucking updated"..I know I am sorry.. My motivation has been zero but I am determined to finish this story. Before I begin with the recap, I would like to thank my friend, EagleyedSniper with his contribution and writing some of this chapter. I was really stuck and him writing pieces was able to help me. So go check out some of his stuff too.. Alright so this chapter started out in Angelina's POV who is watching the tag team match, and of course, the trio retain their titles by keeping Madison isolated from Tara. What is really scary is Winter showing TaRayne what domination really is and forcing Madison to watch as Daisy destroys Tara and then she feels the wrath of the Daisybomb on the ramp..Ouch.. After a while, Thea decides to leave and Sarah allows her to go. We switch to Thea's POV as she is snooping around and just so happens find Maria and Mickie.. as Kat and the others started to talk to them. Kat is tricking Thea hard here and making the Faces look like the bad girls. Daisy speaks to Maria from the first time since her transformation and the pair argue as Daisy of course breaks her heart.. causing Ria to slap her.. After a while of insults, Rosita comes out of hiding and claims that she knows who she can trust and that's the heels.. Maria and Mickie try to talk some sense into her but Katarina countered every argument.. The match gets closer and Rosita leaves with Shannon.. So who else knew that Winter was going to win the title this time.. Because let me tell you, that was by far one of my favorite matches to write EVER, besides Tara and Daisy's streetfight. So it's obvious that the plan didn't work.. What does it mean now that Winter has BOTH titles? Can she be stopped if so by who? Will Rosita ever find out the truth before it's too late? Did Winter make the right choice by hurting both Lisa and Ashley like that? What happens now that Winter's World has taken over? Wait and Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	42. Playing the Right Cards

**AN: Alright so last chapter started out in Angelina's POV who is watching the tag team match, and of course, the trio retain their titles by keeping Madison isolated from Tara. What is really scary is Winter showing TaRayne what domination really is and forcing Madison to watch as Daisy destroys Tara and then she feels the wrath of the Daisybomb on the ramp..Ouch.. After a while, Thea decides to leave and Sarah allows her to go. We switch to Thea's POV as she is snooping around and just so happens find Maria and Mickie.. as Kat and the others started to talk to them. Kat is tricking Thea hard here and making the Faces look like the bad girls. Daisy speaks to Maria from the first time since her transformation and the pair argue as Daisy of course breaks her heart.. causing Ria to slap her.. After a while of insults, Rosita comes out of hiding and claims that she knows who she can trust and that's the heels.. Maria and Mickie try to talk some sense into her but Katarina countered every argument.. The match gets closer and Rosita leaves with Shannon.. So who else knew that Winter was going to win the title this time.. Because let me tell you, that was by far one of my favorite matches to write EVER, besides Tara and Daisy's streetfight. So it's obvious that the plan didn't work.. What does it mean now that Winter has BOTH titles? Can she be stopped if so by who? Will Rosita ever find out the truth before it's too late? Did Winter make the right choice by hurting both Lisa and Ashley like that? What happens now that Winter's World has taken over? Wait and Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Tara's POV**

_Flashback..._

_My head is throbbing and the only sounds that I can plainly hear right now is the sound of the booing crowd as I attempted to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. What the hell happened? Oh that's right I remember the match is over and we lost, but if it wasn't scripted then I would have wiped the floor with all three of them, saving Katarina for last. I got up slowly and slid into the ring to retrieve my Queen but she wasn't in the ring. My eyes drifted over to that wicked witch who had the nerve to grab a hold of my off-screen girlfriend in an attempt to make a statement as the dominant heels of the locker room. I wasn't going to allow that to happen but I have to be cautious not to break my in-ring character. So I rolled out of the ring and stomped my way over to the trio and Ash before I was blinded once again by that Goddamn mist that I despise with a passion. I let out an agonizing scream as the red mist blinded me and the burning sensation only grew more with each passing second. "Poor.. poor Madison, look at you all defenseless because your big, bad bodyguard is unable to protect you." I heard Winter speak as Ashley only screamed at her, the words I couldn't quite decipher. "Love, you can't do anything to me. You can't touch me let alone get even close to defeating any of us. This is OUR ring now Miss 'Queen Bee' and we will show how easy it is for us to rule this place. Now to get rid of that troublesome bodyguard of yours and sweetie, you are going to watch as my zombie destroys her."_

_Wait.. what did she just say? I could hear the European woman chuckle before snapping her fingers, that's when I felt someone's hands tangle through my black tresses and sling me hard against the apron. A sharp pain shot up through my spine but I can't see what is going on or who is the one attacking me. Judging by the lack of annoying laughter, it's not Shannon and Katarina wouldn't dirty her hands hurting me so that only leaves Daisy to do all the dirty work. Regaining my composure against the apron, I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what was going on. That's when I felt something connect to my side and I screamed out once again. "Tara! Do something!" Madison pleaded to me only for me to be greeted with many more hits with the foreign object, each one harder than the last. That's when I heard the bamboo crack so now I know that it was a kendo stick she was hitting me with. "You aren't going to get away with your puppets putting your grimy hands on us!" Oh god, I love that feisty little woman but all that she doing is pissing them off._

"_And you're going to stop me?.." Katarina taunted once again but I knew the true meaning for those words and it wasn't for what was going on out here. "I would love to see you try, no one can stop us. Love, stop playing and finish her off already." Winter cooed to I assume Nicole as someone grabbed a hold of my hand and merely seconds later, I was whipped into the metal guardrail. Ouch..That hurts. Something about this seems familiar, but I can still barely see..everything is still a blur. But suddenly I was tackled into a barricade with a brutal spear and everything went to black._

_When I regained my consciousness, I could only heard the voices of what seemed like the medical staff as they surrounded me. With a washrag and some eyedrops..I think..my vision went from really blurry to clean in a matter of seconds, rubbing my eyes one last time I looked around. I was still by the ringside so I was only out for a few minutes, I noticed more medical staff over by the ramp and then it hit me..Ashley! I swear to fucking God.. My body was aching everywhere as I struggled to my feet with the help Doctors, but I am Tara I don't need anyone's help. "Get out of my way!" I snarled shoving them away from me as I slowly limped my way over to where my girlfriend was. The hardest thing about this is that I must remain in character and not show genuine concern about her. "Move." I demanded as I helped the Queen Bee up before she remembered to remain in character._

_Wait for it, three..two...one. "This is all YOUR fault, Tara! How could you be so useless? If you wouldn't have been so reckless then I wouldn't have gotten powerbombed into the concrete!" If this wasn't scripted or anything, she wouldn't have been able to lay so much as a finger on you. She screamed at me as I rolled my eyes and scooped her into my arms and carried her miraculously up the ramp and into the back. Not a second later once we disappeared behind the curtain, she looked up at me. "Oh my God, Lisa.. Are you okay? That bitch.. she made her little puppet hurt you and I couldn't do anything to protect you." Ashley sounded heartbroken but it was obvious that it was intentional that they were trying to take me out of commission permanently. No one hurts my Queen Bee, no one and Victoria will get her revenge sooner or later._

"_I am fine, don't worry about me." I spoke nonchalantly as I looked around to see which direction the medical room would be, my main concern is getting my woman looked at to make sure that she is alright. Even though my eyes are still burning a tiny bit and my back is hurting severely and it doesn't hurt that bad, Madison is my main concern. "Let's get you evaluated sweetie because you could have some serious damage to your head or anything else on you. Also you need this.." I handed her the damp washcloth for her eyes. Lexi didn't really protest much but she rubbed her eyes that were covered in that blood mist as well, they were attempting to blind her as well._

"_You are such a lair, cut the tough woman act, Vic. I can feel that you are in a lot of pain and it isn't helping that you are carrying me. I can walk by myself.. Set me down please baby."I can't exactly say no when she asked nicely and I hate it when my girlfriend is right. So I obeyed her and set her back onto the ground as the shorter brunette looked back up at me and wrapped her arm around my waist and moved my arm around her neck. "You do so much for me already, let me help you for once." Does she not realize that her body can't even hold herself up, let alone me..It's such a cute gesture and I want her to feel like she is helping me, which she is._

_Once in the medical room, the doctors took Ashley back to run some emergency protocol tests are here to make sure that she didn't have any nerve damages, specifically stingers or a concussion of any sorts. I really don't need to get looked at because I am just bruised up all over my body from the kendo stick and the guardrail. But I know that Lexi won't let me leave until I get the medics to look at me as well but I am not really fond of doctors. Thankfully as far as I know, I am not competing for a couple of week but if I recall correctly_ _Madison is going to be starting this Open Challenge thing or whatever to prove that she doesn't need me by her side to win. "Tara, your turn now." A male voice cut me off as I turned back toward the other examination room to see Ash walking out of the room._

"_One second." I told the man as I looked over to the Queen Bee. "What did they say? You can compete, right?"_

"_Uh huh, I just have to take it easy and if I feel dizzy or anything while we are practicing in the ring to notify them immediately."_

"_Oh thank god!" I just sighed in relief before standing up from the chair before Madison scowled before pointing over to the door she had emerged from. Man, I hate when she remembers things but if it makes her feel better. "Fine.. fine. I am going now." I mumbled in defeat._

_End of Flashback.._

As if things weren't going to get any worse than it already was, man I was completely wrong about that whenever I watched Mickie lose her Knockout's Champion to Winter. Damn it, and Katarina has to thank Daisy for that win because our friend had the win in the bag before she slid in that chair. We all just sat there in silence trying to figure out what our next move was going to be and who would be able to stop Katarina, not only getting the belts away from her but breaking whatever control she has on Nicole. "Hey Brookie baby." I heard Christy coo over to Tessmacher, oh that's right the ring announcer came back to the back after the Knockout's Title match since she is done announcing for the night. "Is your refrigerator running?" Tess just ignored the redhead, who only started poking her forehead in an annoying manner. "Because if it is, it probably runs like you...very homosexually." Some of the girls snickered in amusement with the redhead but I just smacked my forehead. I get that she is trying to brighten up the mood a little bit and break the awkward silence but she could have done anything else.

"Shut up Hemme, I am not gay. I am bisexual, there is a difference."

"Oh I know that you are super-" Brooke just thumped Hemme on the forehead before turning her attention back to her phone. "Ouch that hurt!" The former Diva Search winner shook her head before rubbing the exact spot that the former ECW Diva hit before asking, "So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and do nothing while Katarina does whatever she wants." The ring announcer is one of the less informed ones about what has been happening here recently but that could actually play to our advantage somehow if all else fails.

"No. I have eyes on Katarina and her activities for now so we just wait until one of them slips up or we get discovered." Sarita was the one to speak up. At first I was clueless about what she had just said until I briefly remembered our conversation at the motel; it would certainly explain why she isn't here at the moment.

"That Goddamn bitch!" We heard someone yell out in the hallway outside of the locker room, it was an easily distinguishable voice could only be identified as Mickie James. Everyone turned their attention back to the door that flew open and the short brunette appeared in doorway, stomping furiously into the room as the redhead followed behind. "I can't believe that she had the nerve to do all of this! She is not going to get away with this." Her hiss filled with venom as she glanced directed back over to Maria, who only narrowed her eyes in discomfort. "I oughta.." She began to speak before she stopped and grabbed a hold of her head.

"Stop. Don't overdo yourself.." The green eyed redhead told the older brunette as she wrapped her arm around the Virginia Native's waist. "Katarina continues to outsmart us with every move with make to move forward, she knocks us back two. She is continuing to make us all look like the bad guys here.."

"Huh?" Lauren cocked her head as Christy flopped over on the couch next to her. "How could we possibly be the bad guys?"

"Katarina and them had the balls to walk over to us and start up a conversation with us. She kept going on the bullshit on how they never did anything wrong and blah blah blah.." Maria made the hand motions before continuing. "That's when Daisy decided to give her fucking two cents into the conversation which is all the proof we need that it's Winter manipulating her.. so Daisy and I get into an arguement because she is claiming that Kat makes her happy and that I should move on." Maria let out a sigh before trying to recompose herself, it's easy to tell whatever happened to her has fucked with her head and judging that Nicole spoke to her. That's all it would take. "I..I just need some fresh air..Excuse me." That was the last thing the redhead muttered before turning away and walking out the door, slamming it out in the process.

Everyone just remained silent for about thirty seconds or so before Mickie started limping her way back over to the door. "Don't." I told her sternly as the brunette only stopped and looked over to me so I would elaborate why. "You rest up Mickie, I will go talk to her."

"Yeah Mickie baby, why don't you come over here and I can give you a rub down?" Of course that's Christy and her flirty gestures as she winked at the country woman. I just chuckled in response as I patted Ashley's thigh to tell her to get off my lap so I could go find Red and make sure that she is alright and find out what that bitch had her ex girlfriend say to her. Mickie only nodded her head before walking over and sitting next to Hemme surprisingly but then again, Christy does give some really good massages..

"I will be back in a few..however I need a couple of you to go make sure that our eyes are still safe. Tess, you game?"

"Hell yeah, I am down to sneak around. However I need my partner to come with me so we can kick ass together if shit was to go South." Brooke stood up before playfully punching the air before walking over to Ashley and I. "What do you say Queen Bee, let's go fight crime together?"

"Do you even have to ask, fuck yeah I will fight crime with you!" Madison exclaimed before she pointed to door. "Nichole Squad, roll out!" ..The what? That's when both of the brunettes leaned against the doorframe before peaking out into the hallway, their hands pressed together, their fingers shaped to make a gun. What the hell are these two doing? That's when Ashley motioned with her hand before Tessmacher nodded her head before rolling into the hallway, the Queen Bee running out after her a couple seconds later. The only thing I could hear after was the laughter of the girls behind me as I just shook my head before walking out into the hallway to see if the idiots are still rolling around in the hallway. They are.. I just stood there smirking in amusement as they inched down the hallway as Ash peeked her head down the hallway before signalling. "All clear.." Brooke was the one to roll across the hallway before Madison ran across before peeking her head back down it before waving her hand again. Of course I have to be dating one of these idiots. This is how you get drug tested ladies and gentlemen, this isn't some James Bond shit.

I am tempted to sneak up behind them and scream at them but I would not want to sleep on the couch, so I turned back to them and walked in the opposite direction because Maria wouldn't venture over toward Katarina's locker room. Would she? I highly doubt that so the only place she would go would be the parking lot. My walk there was short but the second I opened the door to parking lot I spotted her over by her rental car, I just sighed before walking over to her. "It's actually pretty out here tonight, isn't it? I love looking up at the stars, it's relaxing." Maria seemed to have been startled by my voice, as she flinched slightly.

"Um yeah." She mumbled before wiping her eyes and turning away from me, it's easy to tell that this whole thing has her crying. "Why are you out here?"

"Because you look like you needed a friend and someone to vent too." I stated truthfully as I leaned against her car and turned to face her, I noticed her awkward body language as she brought her arms up to cover her chest. She must be freezing in that outfit because she has yet to change out of her ring gear, so I took off my jacket and drape it around her. "You don't need to get sick." Ria mumbled a small thanks before I asked her, "What happened when Daisy spoke to you?"

She inhaled a long breath before looking over to me, "It all started when Katarina approached us, naturally we already knew that she was up to something but didn't know what. She just kept going and going on how she had nothing to do with the attacks or whatever. Which is BULLSHIT, we caught her. That's when Daisy spoke up defending the three of them blah blah blah then she told me that she moved on so I should too before going on about destiny and that fate crap.. Mickie called Kat a whore, then Shannon got involved, Mickie and Daisy argued for a bit before I stepped in and asked her what I was to her. Her exact words were 'Ria, I did love you. But, that was a long time ago. But, your my past and Kat is my future. What we had means nothing now. What I said at Final Resolution was a mistake.' I just lost it after that.." Her voice cracked before she muttered, "I just kept screaming at her..and screaming and next thing I know I slapped her right across the face.. I-I didn't mean to hit her.. Vic, what if she remembers what I said and did when she returns to normal and hates me?"

I just patted her shoulder, "This is Daisy we are talking about..the woman that fought for you all those years ago when I ruined what you guys had. If she would ever hate you then I am going to look up and see a black cat riding a broomstick." I joked causing her giggle a little so I glanced up at the stars for a moment. "Cats can't fly yet so you have nothing to worry about. We just got to get her away from Katarina.. We know that Katarina is making her say these things that she doesn't mean."

"But how are we going to do about it Lisa? I mean Katarina is always two steps ahead of us.." She pleaded to me for an answer but then as I remembered what she had said earlier. A lightbulb went off in my head and I just smirked.

"What exactly did you say to Daisy before you slapped her? The whole thing.."

"I told her, 'I am not something that you play with whenever you want, Nicole! I am not someone you can run to whenever you wanted sex, that really was all I was to you.. Just a goddamn booty call! You know what.. fuck you Nicole and all the bullshit that comes with you!' But I..I didn't mean it, I really didn't.."

"Yes you did." I corrected her as she shook her no. "Just work with me here Red, Katarina thinks now that you are done with trying to get Daisy back. She thinks that she has won, but there is one thing I learned about that bitch is that her ego is too good to take this victory. She wants more and more, Maria.. Katarina will want to continue to rub it in your face that she took Nicole away from you." The redhead just stared bewildered at me as if I was speaking gibberish to her. "Katarina is going to throw Daisy back at you again, she wants to see you suffer.. The second that she does, it's going to lead to her defeat."

"You really think so!" I confidently nodded my head before she sniffled slightly before hugging onto me. "You are a genius."

"I know I am but I don't like seeing you cry, especially over anything that bitch has done. Remember that she isn't going to continue to get away with any of this, her desire to fuck with people's' heads is going to lead to her downfall. Now let's go back inside because I have to find my idiot of a girlfriend, who thinks she is James Bond or something." Maria just snickered before looking at me like I had two heads. "I can't really explain, you just have to see for yourself..follow me."

**February 17, 2011**

**Katarina's POV**

_Flashback.. Against All Odds.._

"_Your winner of the match and NEW TNA Knockout's Champion, Winter!" The words rang through my ears but I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It seemed surreal to think that I achieved everything that I wanted to in a mere couple months here at Impact Wrestling. With only minor setbacks and gaining some new allies in my quest, Winter's World has now officially taken over and no one can stop me. We hold all the titles and soon one by one, they will all fell down like a set of dominoes.. That started with the Black Widow and her little girlfriend which we have taken out for now, but I know that they will be back like they can stop us. I felt the old man official raise my arm in victory and I couldn't hold back my smile any longer as the crowd only booed louder than before. But who cares what they think, they are just a bunch of idiots, simply clueless to the reality of things. I climbed out of the ring and motioned for my zombie to come to me; the brunette took one last glance over Mickie as the doctors were checking on her as Maria climbed into the ring. The redhead stared daggers into us as we only slowly backed away, the former Champion on the other hand vigorously rubbed her eyes before slamming her hands onto the mat in sheer frustration. I only smirked before confidently slinging my title over my shoulder and walking off the stage into the back._

"_Smart move sliding the chair in there, love." I spoke over to the brunette, who only stayed quiet. Hell I did not order her to do that but if she had not then I might not have been victorious tonight. "Thank you." I think that is one of the few times that I have genuinely spoken to her without faking my emotions being to trick her or other people. "I couldn't have done it without your help." I reached out and extended my hand to her which the brunette looked over to me before grabbing onto it. What? I am in a fantastic mood and nothing is going to ruin this for me, or no one for that matter. "Let's go back to Daffney and Thea." Such a good zombie, now I haven't a single regret when I thought it originally messed everything up but the more time passes, I realized that I got the best choice._

_I was almost expecting to have some unwanted company in the forms of any of the girls because of all my actions tonight but surprisingly no one bumped into us on our way back to the Locker Room. Such a shame, I would be welcomed to tricking the Latina woman some more. We almost have her drawn into our trap and soon Shannon will be able to slip the medication into her drink unless she changes who she wants to zombify or whatever. I opened the door to see the Zombie Hot woman on the couch making exaggerated movements with her hands as Rosita only giggled in response. I can only think that Shannon was telling some sort of stories from her childhood to the young Puerto Rican woman, and I do admit some of them are quite amusing. The raven haired woman glanced over to before grinning, "Hiya Win, that be a wicked match that happened out there. Ya beat the tar out of that wanker."_

"_It was a rather fun match, I think perhaps my favorite of my career." I stated rather cheerfully, pretending that I did not enjoy pummeling the life out of Miss Hardcore Country. I have to remember to play..ugh.. nice.. for now and resist my urge to vomit because I can't let Thea get suspicious. "I hope that both of them are alright." I have no fucks to give for any of them really._

"_I bet that they are probably both fine, they are trained to take bumps like that." Thea stated before speaking again. "Also congrats on your title win, you have a way of getting massive heat with the fans. Both belts go great with your outfits. TNA also has better eye for talent unlike the other company, it's good to see that you aren't underrated here."_

"_Shucks, you might actually make me blush, stop that." I cooed over in her direction. "However I think that it's time that we go out and food because I am starving after that match. Plus I am not really interested in the other matches tonight. Thea, would you like to come with us or would you rather stay and finish watching the pay per view with the others?" It would have been rude of me not to invite her._

"_Um, Shannon asked me earlier so I think that I would like to tag along with you guys more often until all this drama blows over. Sarah seems to be the only one that isn't so clingy and allows me to go around by myself." Hm? That girlfriend of Jamie's, that's who is Sarah is right? Yeah the feisty Latina woman… I would normally find it rather odd that they aren't so clingy with the buddy system for the new girl. Why? Maybe because they didn't tell her about the motorcycle woman or anything of that they wouldn't force their protection methods on her. Or perhaps they are planning something.. Nah, they aren't that bright, I will just have to remain vigilant about it._

"_I would love to have your company, the more the merrier like they always say. Am I right? Daisy love, are you alright with Thea hanging out with us for our celebration?" The brunette smiled slightly before shaking her head yes. "Shannon?"_

"_Absobloodylootelty!" Exclaimed the Zombie Hot woman before grabbing ahold of Thea's hand, "Come on love, Daffney knows the best restaurant in all of Orlando, me tummy is rumbling..I could eat an entire horse."_

"_Well then Daffney, show me where the good food is because catering sucks tonight. Lead the way, Miss Zombie Hot." The smallest woman retorted to the raven haired woman as they walked out the door. The things I do for this plan to keep moving forward, sigh and I was thinking of just quiet evening but hell, Thea won't be a problem much longer._

_End of Flashback.._

Impact starts in about an hour as my first official appearance as both the Knockout's Champion and one of the holders of the Knockout's Tag Titles. I know the risks of all of what I am doing and have done, I am now going to be public enemy number one. That doesn't matter because I have my protection to make sure that none of them lay a grimy little finger on me. "How the bloody hell do you work this thing? I don't understand this contraption!" Daffney exclaimed annoyed as she looked mystified at the gaming controller. "How do you shoot on this thing?" Since last week, Daffney has been hanging out with the little Latina to secure her friendship with her like we initially planned so that means learning her hobbies. One of them just so happens to be playing video games and the oldest woman hasn't the slightest idea how this game systems work nowadays. I don't bother with stuff like that but it's funny to watch her struggle. "Which bloody button fires the blasted gun! There is like fifteen buttons on this thing.."

"Here, let me show you Shan." The Puerto Rican woman scooted over beside the raven haired woman and started explaining the controls to like for like the third time today. I kind blocked out their conversation because none of that is important to me. So I just sat down in the recliner and pulled the lever to relax myself before I have to deal with idiots. "Kat?" Hm? What does she want now? "Do you want to give it a try?"

"Perhaps some other time, dearie. Video games aren't exactly my cup of tea per say, I would be as bad as Shannon at grasping the concept." Thea merely just stuck out her bottom lip and made a cute little pouty face. "Maybe my girlfriend would like to join you girls with your video game fun, wouldn't you Nicole?"

I looked over to my zombie who was laying on the couch next to me, she was playing around with a Rubix Cube that she bought a couple days ago, it keeps her busy I guess. It also makes her seem more human and that she is trying to concrete to fool Thea to not thinking she is a mindless zombie. "Fine by me, I like Call of Duty."

Call of what? I don't need have an a clue what that is but whatever. Daisy went over and sat in the floor next to Thea as the smallest woman handed her another controller and the three of them started to play. That lasted for about thirty minutes or so before there was a knock at the door. No one ever knocks on our door before the show starts so that already peeked my curiosity even more. "I will get it." I felt like I was talking to no one because none of them even heard it, I don't think anyways. When I opened the door, I only smiled at the familiar face before greeting her, "Hello Sarah, how can I help you?" That finally got the attention of the three that were playing the game as Thea's face lit up instantly.

"Hello Katarina, may I come in?" She asked politely but I could sense it in the glare in her eyes that she was forcing it. I just motioned for her to enter the room which she did as I watched her walk over toward Rosita.

"Can I interest you in a beverage or a snack, Sarah? We have plenty to go around." I asked her being the polite woman as I am pretending to be.

"No but thank you though." She forced out once again as her attention turned back to the smallest woman. "Thea, did you forget that we have to do meet up with Jolene to check on our outfits and then we gotta meet up with Shawn?" Who the bloody hell is Shawn? Ehh not important..

"Oh shit, yeah dude!" The nineteen year old exclaimed standing up before pausing their game. "Sorry ladies but we can play some other time." Shannon just made a pouty face as Nicole nodded her head before Thea walked over to the older Latina . "Let's go.." Sarah just grabbed onto her hand before leading her over toward the door. "Kat, I will see you around alright?"

"Of course, love. Whenever you want to came hang out with us again, you know where to find us." I stated as she nodded her head, Sarah however just glared back at me one last time before the duo disappeared behind the closed door. "Alright now that your playtime is over, shall we get ready to address the world of our victory on Sunday right, love?" Daisy just looked over to me as she stood up before nodding her head. "Good now we just wait.."

"Daffney can't wait until she is able to get her hands on that arsehat that tried to hurt you beforehand. Miss Hardcore Country is merely prey for us to sink our teeth into and tear her apart limb from limb like we are dinosaurs. Once we destroy her then we slowly tear them down one by one until all of them are no more." Shannon spoke her normal gibberish but I could help but smile at that. "Whenever I get what I am after, of course.."

"We will make our move soon. I assure you that."

_During Impact.._

After the opening segments or whatever, I watched the screen as some large Hispanic guy walked up to Sarita and Rosita before Sarah introduced the two to each other. Oh that right's right, his name is like Hernandez or something like that or whatever.. The Superstar told them to come with here with both girls followed behind him. Time for the first match which was someone against Douglas Williams or whatever but then that's when that big thug wannabe ambushed the other guy on the ramp with both of the women following behind him and cheer him on as Hernandez slams the British man into the steps. With a smug expression on his face, the man rolled Williams into the ring and the bell rang signalling that the match had begun. The first thing that the Hispanic man did was choke his opponent with his white t-shirt that he had taken off. "Velvet, you're pathetic!" The camera zoomed in to Sarita, who was deciding to trashtalk her off-screen girlfriend. "You are a pathetic loser, Velvet." Like a five year old, she did the L on the forehead bit.

Not even fifteen seconds later, here comes out the slut herself as Jamie tackles Sarita down to the concrete, wrapping her hands around the Latina's neck before slamming her face first into the concrete. Rosita noticed and straight away ran over to assist her friend, by slinging the blonde by her hair before climbing on top of her nailing her with some hard right elbows. Oh wait now she is choking Velvet, I can't lie but this is definitely amusing to watch. Sarah rose to her feet and grabbed the two toned blonde by her hair however I could see the crowd cheering loudly so that could only mean.. Figures, there she is as Angelina ran down the ramp and started delivering some hard kicks to the older of the Latinas. The both seemed to have switched their targets as Lauren started to go after the smaller woman. Angel had complete control over Thea as she whipped her hard into the guardrail as she let out a sharp gasp. Talia and Sarah were still over there still delivering punches to each other as the blonde had the Latina's head tucked under her head. The BP were doing a great job at isolating them over toward the back that I almost forgot that there is a match going on. Hernandez secured the victory with an absolutely brutal looking move that caused Williams to land on his head..I think that called it the Border Toss. Now I really don't care because I have to get ready to go out to rub in my victory ..and watch the Knockout's match.

We don't go out until toward the end of show with the Knockout's being right before the main event, whatever the hell that is. But I decided to venture out from my locker room while there was another match going on, I believe that Jersey Shore wannabe guy is in the ring right now and his Snookie look alike is at ringside. Resisting the urge to vomit, Daisy and I walked around corner over toward the curtain until I seemed to have bumped into someone. "Ouch.." It was a voice that I didn't recognize. "Are you alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

My eyes glanced up to see who the owner of the voice was and the first thing I realized is that she seemed familiar for some odd reason. She was a couple inches shorter than me but with heels she was about my height. Her hair was long and black it trailed down her back, she was really curvy from what it looked but doesn't look like a fucking twig. And if I can make one necessary comment, bloody fuck those implants are huge.. okay I am done now. Her outfit was a red jacket with a black tubetopish thing and a pair of blue jeans. "I am fine. It was my fault as well." Why am I being nice to strangers again? I hate that I really have to play nice again.. "I do not believe that we have met before, my name is Katarina I go by Winter here at Impact."

"Hello Katarina, my name is Tracey Brookshaw but my ring name is just shorten to Traci Brooks." She smiled as she extended her hand out for me to shake which I did to not make myself seem like a bitch.

"Traci Brooks. I knew that you looked familiar, it's a pleasure to meet the Original Knockout that's for sure. Are you going to be competing again in the division?" Better not be because I have enough of my plate, I don't need any newcomers coming after my titles.

"No, they have me doing this stupid Shore crap..Speaking of which I hate to be rude but I have to go out and beat the hell out of Snookie. I will see you around." I just nodded my head as she waved before putting her hands into her jean pockets and heading back toward to where she came from.

Once the veteran Knockout was out of sight, I turned to look at Daisy, who just remained silent before slowly turning and looking at me. "Were you staring at her tits too?" Judging by the stupid little smirk that she gave me that was a yes and that I just realized that I admitted to taking a peek or two at them. "Such a pervert I swear..come let's head back to the locker room and wait for our time to head out."

_Knockout Action Time.._

"The following Knockout tag match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first the team of Rosita and S-" The redheaded announcer couldn't even finish her sentence because the blondes couldn't wait the extra two minutes for their introduction, they knocked the Latina women down as Velvet dragged Sarita down and rolled her into ring. The bell rang as Talia didn't waste anytime grabbing ahold of Sarah and whipping her into the corner and knocking her down with a hard clothesline and started to repeatedly hit her with her elbow.

Well time to get a closer look at the action I suppose, not that I really have choice in the matter now do I? Grabbing my zombie by the hand, I lead her out from the back to the sound of the audience booing us as I decided to walk over toward the commentator's table. "Oh wow, it looks like we have some interesting company here, Mike." Taz spoke here just motioned over to me, surprisingly got up and got a seat for me, sucking up to me I see. "Come on Mike, it's not everyday that we get the Knockout's Champion out here with us. Let me find you a headset."

Within a matter of seconds, he had found me a spare headset. "Thank you, it's nice to see that some men have brain cells and others seem to lack." I glanced over toward over toward Tenay, who only glanced away. I guess he isn't a fan of my work.. For a moment I decided to glance over at the match going on in the ring to see Velvet climbing on top on Sarah before slamming her head repeatedly into the mat.

"What exactly are you doing out here, Winter?" Tenay asked me. "None of your teammates are in this match, it isn't exactly any of your busin-"

"Excuse me?" I cut him off. "Technically Mike, any Knockout match that goes on around here is my business. Want to know why, it's simple enough for any imbecile to understand.. I hold everything that those girls out there strive and fight for." I spoke confidently as I motioned for Daisy with my finger to hand me the red belt and laid it across announce table along with the Knockout's Championship that was secured around my waist. "In a mere matter of months, I have done what these women have dreamed of doing. Winter's World is now my reality as well as yours, Sunday I defeated Mickie James. I proved the doubters wrong, and we also destroyed Tara and Madison Rayne so there is really no one to stand in our way now." Rosita seems to now be the legal woman and charged at Talia and nailed her with a hard clothesline, before Velvet was able to tag in the other blonde barbie. "The Beautiful People are not acception because we defeated them on several occasions and now they can't challenge us for the Tag Titles while we have them. And trust me, we don't plan on losing them anytime soon." That gained the attention of both of the BP as Angelina stared daggers at me as she dropped what looked like a Reverse DDT.. Velvet got tagged into the match before she turned to scream something at me before Sarita hit her hard with a Mule Kick. "Velvet love, you shouldn't be screaming at me, you need to focus on your opponent in the ring.."

Sarita pressed her boot hard to Velvet's throat before crouching down and she hits repeated slaps across. The older Latina tags back in Thea and they whip Jamie into the corner. The Canadian then whips Rosita into face Knockout, but Velvet side steps her and evades then charges at Sarita and goes into a WheelBarrow on her off-screen girlfriend. Velvet Sky then comes out of the WheelBarrow into a HeadScissors on a charging Rosita as well as an ArmDrag. Talia goes to pick Rosita up but the youngest woman catches her with a Jawbreaker and then tags Sarita back in. The multicolored blonde slams Sarita hard into the ring and then she goes for a DDT, but Rosita attacks her from behind. The two Heel Knockouts started to beat on Talia with multiple strikes to the blonde's back before Lauren decided to come in and attack one of the Heels. "Oh look, Angelina hasn't gotten enough camera time so she came in and got involved! About time this match started to get interesting.."

Angelina was able to pry Rosita away from her tag team partner and tossed her to the outside and climbed out to pursue her. Velvet and Sarah went exchanging blows in the ring as Rosita slammed the bleach blonde into the apron before turning her attention to Jamie. Jamie had the match won as she was about to nail Sarita with her DDT but Thea was able to trip her without the referee's knowledge. The older Latina goes for the cover, "1.." she puts her feet on the ropes and Thea even holds them down for her. "2..3!"

"Your winners of the match as a result of a pinfall, the team of Rosita and Sarita!" It was announced as the pair of Heel Knockouts celebrated their win as Angelina slid into the ring to check on Velvet, who only crawled over to the corner and motioned for a microphone. Hm? Oh great, that bimbo has to speak.

Rosita and Sarita however seemed to be intrigued with what she was going to bitch about, "I have had it with you, Sarita!" She screamed furiously as the Latinas just chuckled in response before Talia around to the people in the audience. "Because everyone here knows for fact that I had you beat , fair and square.. BUT the only way you can win is to cheat! That's how you always win, you can't beat me fair and square and I am tired of it. We are going to end this once and for all.." Jamie stepped away from Angelina and into Sarah's face, "No outside interference, no cheating."

"I really don't understand why Velvet is getting so upset, if Angelina was the one that lost the match. She wouldn't be whining about her defeat, she would strive to get better and win the next time. She wouldn't be in the ring crying and complaining, thus furthers my point that Velvet is the weak link in the BP." I stated truthfully which of course got the attention of dumb and dumber.

"Shut the hell up Winter before I come up there and kick your ass!" She tossed an empty threat my way.

"I am speaking the honest truth that you are inferior to Angelina over there..You keep complaining that she is cheating to win, then you should know how to beat her by now.."

Sarah shook her head before jerking the microphone away from the blonde. "Winter, I appreciate the input but it's not needed here. We already know how much of a joke that Velvet is! I beat you every single time that we are in the ring together because I am better than you will ever be, you, Velvet, are nothing but a loser! If I have to continue with this silly obsession, then why don't we up the ante a little? I will face you if you put your career on the line and this time when I beat you, it's going to be your LAST!" That was the last thing the fiery Latina said before dropping the microphone and climbing between the ropes and walking up the ramp with Thea tagging along beside her. That gave me a really good idea, when that match happens.. I will make sure that Velvet Sky is no more.

**AN: We start out in Tara's POV as we get her perspective in the events that followed their failed attempt at capturing the Knockout's Tag Titles. After she woke up from being unconscious, she rushed over to help Madison.. Those two are pretty dang cute, don't you think? The flashback ends and of course Christy has to do something stupid.. Maria and Mickie come back to the room obviously angry about what happened before Maria leaves upset about the argument. Victoria want to go to talk to her but asked Brooke if she could go check their 'eyes'.. With Madison joining Brooke.. The Nichole Squad was born and it was hilarious to write.. and don't worry they will be back. XD Maria and Victoria have a cute little pep talk where another plan in works.. Now to flash forward to the next week in Kat's POV, she seems to be remembering back during her match at Against All Odds and it seems she had a conversation with Daffney and Thea. It seems that Rosita wants hang with them more, and that's exactly want they want. The flashback ends, Thea is trying to teach Shannon how to play games until Sarah comes and gets Rosita.. Hmm the Latina women is with Hernandez now it seems. Winter is at commentary for the next match and it seems that Rosita and Sarita have beaten the BP once again.. Velvet said she has had it with Sarita and she wants to end it, Sarita said she will face her if Velvet puts her career on the line.. And oh god, Winter wants to make sure that Velvet's career is done. Will she succeed? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	43. Birthday Food Fight

**AN: We started out last chapter in Tara's POV as we get her perspective in the events that followed their failed attempt at capturing the Knockout's Tag Titles. After she woke up from being unconscious, she rushed over to help Madison.. Those two are pretty dang cute, don't you think? The flashback ends and of course Christy has to do something stupid.. Maria and Mickie come back to the room obviously angry about what happened before Maria leaves upset about the argument. Victoria want to go to talk to her but asked Brooke if she could go check their 'eyes'.. With Madison joining Brooke.. The Nichole Squad was born and it was hilarious to write.. and don't worry they will be back. XD Maria and Victoria have a cute little pep talk where another plan in works.. Now to flash forward to the next week in Kat's POV, she seems to be remembering back during her match at Against All Odds and it seems she had a conversation with Daffney and Thea. It seems that Rosita wants hang with them more, and that's exactly want they want. The flashback ends, Thea is trying to teach Shannon how to play games until Sarah comes and gets Rosita.. Hmm the Latina women is with Hernandez now it seems. Winter is at commentary for the next match and it seems that Rosita and Sarita have beaten the BP once again.. Velvet said she has had it with Sarita and she wants to end it, Sarita said she will face her if Velvet puts her career on the line.. And oh god, Winter wants to make sure that Velvet's career is done. Will she succeed? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Katarina's POV**

**February 24, 2011**

_During Impact.._

I really don't know why I am just sitting here doing nothing, Shannon doesn't want to move yet why I think the idiot Latina trusts us more than enough. We have already won this battle as well, all we have to do is get the medication in a drink and bam, it's all over. "So Thea, do you have anything that you have to do tonight?" Daffney asked the small Latina, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah just a segment with Sarita and Velvet.. rest of it revolves around Madison and her open challenge. But once I go to my segment, I wouldn't be able to come back here because Sarah and I have some planning to do for a something special that is going on tomorrow." Thea informed us as merely arched my brow because now I am curious to what's going on.

"Something special tomorrow, eh? Mind 'elaborating for the clueless ones' as you would say." I asked in which Shannon nodded her head.

"Oh well, we want to plan something special for Maria because her birthday is tomorrow. I mean we just haven't figured out what we are going to do for her." Rosita shrugged her shoulders but gained the attention of my zombie at the mention of the redhead. "Sarah, Jamie and I are probably going to get the cake. But I have no idea what to get her either, what would she like guys? Oh man, I am bad at getting presents.."

"Oh that's right, tomorrow is the twenty-fifth.. Wow, time flies." My zombie mumbled as she looked back over to the small Puerto Rican woman after setting that damn rubix cube to the side. I don't understand why she is so fixated on the multi-colored cube now, she even plays with it when Rosita isn't around, it distracts her at times. Whatever makes her happy I suppose, as long she does whatever I need her to do first. "Maria is really not that hard to shop for. She really likes jewelry like necklaces and bracelets, oh and earrings as well. Anything girly really.. perfume, shoes.. just anything.." That's when the brunette glanced over to me for a second. "Babe, do you think that we should get something for her?"

"Love, do you really think that Maria would honestly accept it though? She hates us at least from what happened Sunday I would assume as such. I know that Mickie despises us." I glanced over to the youngest in the group, "What do you think Thea, should we at least try to get her something?"

"I mean dude if you really want to you can. I believe that it's the thought and the gesture of gift that truly counts, right? I mean what happened Sunday showed that she is still bitter about the whole thing but I don't see you as bad people for trying to make things right." She answered and I only smiled slightly but mentally I am laughing my fucking ass off. Oh god, this chick is so naive like can tricking her be any easier? But Daisy is right, we really need to get her present to mess with her head even more, that's what we discussed before coming here. Maybe she finally realizes that she has lost this fight, but where is the fun in that now? "Tell you what, if you guys want to get her something.. I can meet up with you before the party and take it to her."

"Thank you love. Much appreciated.." Oh bummer, I would kind of want to see her have a breakdown again but mentally messing with her again works just as well. Then I wonder what step I should take after Thea is under Shannon's control, I guess I will figure it out whenever we get there. Relax Katarina, one step at a time now. There is no way those idiots can outsmart me.

Our attention turned back to the television as whatever match between the security guards and whoever was finished. It bored me anyways. The camera went from the ring to the back where both members of the Slut Brigade were in the back during whatever.. probably putting on like twenty pounds of makeup. "I really don't think that you should accept Sarita's challenge, Velvet."

Talia turned to the bleach blonde and frowned, "What do you not have faith in me either? I am tired of everyone saying that I am dead weight, that I am the weak link here.. everyone is saying it.. Rosita, Sarita and hell even Winter says it constantly.. who next Madison and Tara too..the cameraguy?" She paused before running her fingers through her two toned hair. "Angelina, what would you do if you were in my situation?"

Angelina responded honestly, "I WAS in a similar situation last year… but I wasn't in the ring with Sarita." Lauren placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Sarita is crazy and she has her little cousin with her as backup. She will cheat and do whatever it takes to win Vel and I don't want to lose my best-"

"I need to be alone.." The curvier of the BP interrupted as she brushed past Angelina and out the door, slamming it in the process. That left Angelina to just stare at the door before glancing at the ground before it went to commercial break.

_Sometime later in the show.._

Madison Rayne was walking around in the back with her bodyguard or whatever the hell she is, I guess we didn't injure of them enough to take them out, what a fucking shame. "You know what, Tara?" The Queen Bee spoke turning to her tag team partner as the raven haired woman turned to face the younger woman, forcing a small smile. "I can't let what happened at Against All Odds affect me but we will deal with Winter another time because she has what rightfully belongs to me and that is the Knockouts Championship. But you know besides that bitch and her stooges, I don't think there is any new challenges in the Knockout's Division and it's boring me." Pardon me? Did she just call me a bitch? Next time, I am going to superglue that mouth of hers shut or something.. "I will brush them away like the pesky flies that they are.. soon they will learn that this is MY house. I rule this ring.." She said smugly as Lisa decided to roll her eyes in response.

"Ha, that's pretty cute that you think you can do anything by yourself." Another voice spoke from out of the camera's view as both of the Heels turned to see Maria as she walked a little closer.

"What did you just say!" The shortest of the trio screamed over toward the redhead. Oh dear god, that god damn screechy voice that makes my ears bleed. "You have some-"

"Madison, we know the truth.. that you can't do anything by yourself. You haven't been able to your whole career, first with the Beautiful People and now with Tara.. Do you even remember how you got that title.. you forced Tara to lie down and let you pin her.. or else you would fire her? It's pathetic.." The annoying redhead retorted as Ashley balled her fists and parted her lips like she wanted to speak but stopped herself. "Come on, you know it's true. Without Tara, you are nothing.. she even thinks so, no she knows so. Right Tara?"

Ashley immediately turned her attention back to the Black Widow, who shook her head from side to side. "Shut up, don't interrupt me! I know what you are trying to do and it isn't working.. not at all!"

"Oh, I am pretty sure that it is because you seem to be angry Miss Queen Bee.." Maria said confidently as Madison let out a frustrated scream and Victoria snickered at the actions of her 'boss'.

"Shut up, Tara!" She barked turning her attention back to the redhead before pointing at her. "You know what, I don't need anyone by my side, I do things my own way! I don't need Tara and I will prove to you and everyone of those idiots in the crowd. I will challenge any woman in the world that thinks they can defeat me." The bitch started to stomp away before Lisa started to follow behind her. Madison turned back around, "Didn't you listen Tara, what did getting the shit beat out of you so much turn you stupid or something? I don't need you out there.."

"I am only doing what you told me to-"

"No! Obey me and stay back here..You haven't exactly been helpful as of late anyways." She interrupted the raven haired woman as Lisa tensed up as she glared at the shorter woman. "What? You have two jobs and that's to do what I say and protect me.. and you aren't good at either of them! I don't need you, I can do this on my own. Stay! I can win on my own!" The Queen Bee pointed to the ground before she walked away disappearing from sight, thank god.. now my ears don't have to suffer as much anymore.

"Totally.." The older woman sarcastically responded with the Queen Bee out of sight.

"Just saying, even you don't deserve to be treated like that..But just a tip, she did say ANYONE could accept the challenge.." Maria told the older woman before walking away from her as Tara merely shook her head and folded her arms over her chest like she was thinking. It faded to commercial.

"Girls, I need to get going. My segment is after this match." Thea spoke for the first time in a while before standing up before we all glanced over at her. Daffney only pouted slightly as I just acknowledged her nodding my head to show that I was somewhat paying attention. "Let me know if you decide to get Maria a present. I will deliver it for you."

"Thanks love. I will call you sometime tomorrow after Daisy goes and gets it." Nicole sat up and glared at me before I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "Babe, you know her better than all of us put together. Plus we want to be able to hang with our friends again eventually so avoiding drama and apologizing for whatever the bloody hell we did is a start."

"Totally. I will see you guys later." With that the small Puerto Rican walked over and opened the door and a second later it closed, her disappearing from our sight. Everything was silent liked I loved it, finally some peace and quiet.

When it came back on the air, a familiar and annoying song played through the arena..so much for peace and quiet. "The following Knockout's contest is an open challenge, introducing first of all from Seattle, Washington, Madison Rayne!" To the large amount of boos, the so called Queen of the Stupid walks out which the same outfit as before this time with a stupid sash and tiara to go with it. She walks slowly onto the stage as she does a little wave before a courteous bow before making her way down the ramp. Of course whenever she gets into the ring, she has to motioned for a microphone which means I have the 'privilege' of hearing her wonderful voice again.

"Ahem." Yes, we can see your dumb ass; we know that you are there..unfortunately. "You see, every time TNA Management has thrown an opponent at me, I have had great pleasure of knocking them out. Now I know what you are thinking but I have beaten the likes of Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and even the great Mickie James." She smirked when she mocked the Virginia Native's accent. The crowd started to boo loudly before she scowled and screeched, "Shut up! I am speaking!" They didn't stop but she only took a deep breath. "Ahem! Anyways, I had beaten Mickie time and time before.. and she wouldn't have won MY title without the help of whatsherface that is now with that creepy Winter chick. I haven't forgotten what happened Sunday, Winter and mark my words.. I will be coming for you soon. But apparently Miss Hardcore Country is entitled a rematch, whatever you aren't important at the moment. I have something to prove to everyone out here and that stupid redhead in the back that questions me." Not important at the moment? I know that truly means that she would be afraid to face me by herself. Without her girlfriend, she probably couldn't outwrestle a broomstick. "So I am issuing an Open Challenge to anyone that wants to step into the Queen's court and try to dethrone me." I already have because you don't have any titles and I have both of them. "And I understand that my first challenger is waiting back there right now. But honey put your stage fright away and come on out here." The loudmouth motioned to the stage with that basic 'come at me' gesture. "So I can make you famous.."

Not even three seconds later, an unfamiliar tone graces my eardrums, it sound like a metal sorta theme song but judging by the expression on Madison's face as hurries to put the microphone down on the apron, she knows exactly who her opponent is. The cheering of the audience got louder as the woman that would be her opponent appears on the stage and The Queen Bee's eyes grew three sizes that moment. The woman was a couple inches taller than Rayne, curly brown hair… and god damn what is with Impact and bringing back woman with massive knockers? Anyways, her outfit was a pink vest-like thing that went to her thighs, a red bandana on her head and what looks like a flask in her hand. Her arms were covered in tattoos as she drinks from her flask as Madison is seemingly starts to back away in fear. The announcers called her ODB, why does that name sound so familiar? "Oi, Daffney sees that piece of trailer trash has returned again..just what we need."

"You know her Shannon?"

"Daffney knows the beer drinking lass from Minnesota, alright. She was here before Daffney arrived. Her name is Jessica Kresa, she is a very strong competitor but seems to not be as intelligent as us, you see. Heavy drinker, loud mouth..Miss Big Tits herself has held that Championship three times in her career." The gothic woman spoke to me as I just nodded my head and turned my attention back to the television screen, I really hope this uh thing isn't going to be a nuisance to me. Last thing I need to is another idiot that could be a threat to me. Ashley was still backing away slightly as OD-whatever her name is pounced on her with a Thesz Press before hitting her in the hand multiple times. As Madison rose to her feet, the woman in pink drank out of her flask thingy; the woman then went back to Lexi picked her up and slammed her hard onto the canvas. ODB picks up the smaller woman and tosses her into the corner before chopping the Queen Bee hard in the chest. The larger Knockout follows up with another chop and then viciously stomps on Madison in the corner. She then goes for like looks like Bronco Buster, but Madison rolls out of the ring to avoid it, damn it too bad it didn't hit her.

The shorter woman watched ODB fall from the turnbuckle hurt and she slid into the ring before mocking the older woman but laughing and waving at her. That's when Rayne decided to stomp her a couple of times before grabbing and pulling on the curly locks of the bigger woman. At the count of three, the Queen Slut released her grip which broke the count. "Shut up!" She motioned Earl away before wrapping ODB's arms around her slender legs before turning over and onto the canvas and delivered that thing that she does when she slams their face into the mat, oh yeah Scissors Stomp. She crawls away slowly before getting up and going back after Jessica, I think that was her name, but she elbows Madison hard in the abdomen. Ol' Big Tits there decides to counter with a clothesline but Ashley evades and nails the woman with a backstabber. Wait she knows more than three moves?

Once again, the Queen Bee feels the need to point and laugh that the other woman on the ground before taunting the crowd again which only gained her loud boos. Hitting Jessica hard on the back once again she attempts to go for her Pushup Facebuster but this time ODB blocks it and squirms around so Ashley pulls her hair. The smaller brunette realized that she wasn't going to pull the maneuver off, she slammed ODB's head into the canvas. Madison decides to taunt ODB once again but this time the older woman kicks her in the head and then ODB starts slapping herself to try and get that second wind. Jessica punches Madison and then follows up with a big right hand causing Rayne to gasp out. ODB hits a few more right hands and then a Running Shoulder Block followed by another one. The momentum was shifting in her favor it seems as Madison tired to rise back up to her feet only to be knocked down again. "Ahh!" She let out a warcry and scoops up Ashley like it is nothing and then she hits the Fall Away Slam.

The veteran laid down and instantly jumped back to her feet and smacked her chest before turning her attention to the Queen Bee, who had conveniently crawled into the corner. That thing charged at Rayne and did that Bronco Buster thing.. the horror I can't watch this. ODB follows up with the TKO attempt, but Madison blocks it with several stiff knees to the face. That's when she successfully hits the RayneDrop and goes for the cover. "1...2...3!"

"Here is your winner of the match, Madison Rayne!" Borash announced as the official held up her hand in victory, her smile only widened as she continued to do that stupid little bow again followed by the stupid wave she does.

Now the camera is panned over to Velvet, who is in the back, as she paced back and forth before turning to camera. "I am sick and tired of people talking shit to me, I am tired of people thinking that I am inferior to them. I want this documented so if you can follow me." The blonde turned and motioned for the camera to follow so it did as she walked down the hall. That's when she barged right into the locker room of none other than Sarita and Rosita themselves.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **(What are you doing here?)**" Thea was the one to get into Talia's face but Sarah nonchalantly places her arm in front of Thea and pushed her away from the BP member.

"Nuh uh Mini me settle down, this has nothing to do with you." Jamie motioned to Rosita.

Sarita only smiled before asking and waving her hand around, "Velvet, did you finally come to wave the white flag of surrender-"

"Errr.." She made annoying car-like noise before putting her hand in her off-screen girlfriend's face. "No as a matter of fact, the opposite; I have come to accept your challenge. I look forward to wrestling you on Impact next week." Jamie steps a little closer as the older Canadian woman looked surprised to see the BP member so bold. "One on one, just two the of us. Without this thing over here." The younger woman points to Rosita "Got it?" She started to walk away before Sarita grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Velvet.."

"Don't touch me!"

"You know what, I am impressed that you had the balls to barge into my locker room and actually accept my challenge. You have my word."

"Pft. Your word.."

"Trust me.."

"Trust you?" What is this a game of 'repeat after me'?

"No tricks and it will be a fight to see who the better woman is." Much to the surprise of Jamie, Sarah extends her out for the Beautiful People member and hesitantly the blonde shakes it before walking away. Both of the Heels share an obnoxious laugh before Sarita smirks over in the direction the blonde went. "Nothing up my sleeve! I will screw Velvet so hard that she will have trouble walking." Thea covers her mouth still laughing as Sarah bends over still laughing as well before she pats her 'cuz' on the shoulder. Then the two start to speak in Spanish before it fades to commercial.

"Hiya Win, how much longer should we wait, ya think.."

"Soon Shannon soon.. she is too naive so it won't be much longer now. We gained her trust way too fast.. I will hold my end off the bargain, I promise." I told her as she smirked wickedly. but I was being cautious of my choice of words just to be safe. Sorry Sarita but you will definitely be screwing her alright, I am going to help you end her career and you don't even know it yet. Prepare yourself Velvet, because in one night you are going to lose all that you hold dear to your heart. As for Sarita, your little 'cousin' is going to belong to us and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

**Maria's POV**

**February 25th, 2011**

_Flashback.. February 24th, 2006.. 11:45PM_

_"Where are we going, sweetheart?" I asked as my gothic woman pulled me by my arm leading me only god knows where. I mean because what happened is that we attended the SmackDown show, but there was no Diva matches like usual, the only Divas that got any screentime were Melina and Daisy both as valets for their 'on-screen boyfriends'. Well technically Daisy had to go out there twice because they had a dark match Fatal Four way for the World Heavyweight Championship that Angle retained. It's good that she is getting more screentime too, I mean it gives me an excuse to stay glued to the monitor in the back. I just have to constantly remind myself not to slap Orton's head off every time they have to kiss or do whatever.._

_"Well Ria, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? Calm your tits and you will find out soon enough." Nicole responded with that smartass attitude of hers that she always has. Despite being with her only two months, I feel like we have a very special connection, like we were meant for each other, that we are two pieces that fit perfectly together. Sometimes you can't determine that so soon, but I will admit that I am madly in love with this woman and I can see that she feels the same. Our relationship is a secret to most of the roster with the exception of the rest of Rated RKO, Candy and Cena because they all helped us get together or found out on their own. They are the only ones that we can trust not to tell Vince, because lord knows what would happen if they figured out that we were dating. But the last thing we want is some stupid ass storyline about our relationship that might turn into real life drama. Fans might not react positively to same sex couples..well most adult males wouldn't mind. I am trailing off topic, aren't I?_

_She parked her car at some gas station for some reason, but there was nothing around that worth doing anything so why here? The raven haired woman grabbed my hand and lead me in the opposite direction of the city. This only makes my curiosity grow even more so I decided not to ask her anymore and remain silent. We walked about five more minutes until the slightly younger woman halted abruptly which caused me glance over at her. "Here we!" We are? Should I tell her that nothing is here? We were on the outskirts of Richmond.. no buildings.. hardly any traffic.. What are we doing here? She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and cooed, "Close your eyes, sweetheart. Don't open them until I tell you too, alright?" I nodded obeying her and closed my eyes before I heard her speak again. "Step forward, don't worry I won't let you fall. Just go straight." Doing as instructed, I started walking straight ahead. Is it bad that I am expecting her to push me down or something, she has that devilish playful streak in her. "Open them." Opening my eyes, I looked around and saw nothing. Nothing but the beautiful lights from the city buildings, the skyline and a wonderful view of the 14th street bridge that goes over the river. "The view is beautiful, right?"_

"_It is." I agreed my girlfriend before turning to her. "Daisy, why did you drag me all the way out here for? I mean the view is beautiful and all-" Nicole just grabbed smirked before grabbing a hold of my hand and making me follow her again. It took me a second to realize what she had planned all the way out here as I stared down at the grass to see a large blanket spread across it with a lantern in the middle and a medium size cooler. _

_"I remember you said something to me about how you thought a candlelit dinner underneath the stars was so romantic. I couldn't do the candle but I got everything else. Also I definitely took the opportunity to pick somewhere that our friends can't find us, everyone has to be nosy as hell when it comes to us.." The woman with envy blue bangs sighed slightly before sitting down on the blanket and twirled her finger wanting me to join her. _

_"With our luck, you would start a fire.." To say that I was surprised that she would remember something that I only mentioned once would be an understatement. I believe it was only casual conversation as well but hell, I don't know I can barely remember what I had eaten for breakfast. Waffles? Pancakes? Sausage biscuits? Did I even eat Breakfast? "You are the sweetest, you know that?" She just give me that smug ass look before I decided to pounce onto her playfully which just stayed as her straddling me on her lap._

_"Anything for you." The Heel Diva responded before cupping my cheeks and pulling me down for a quick peck on the lips. "I hope that you didn't stuff your face too much at catering because I brought something up here for us to snack on. I made them especially for you." Wait, did I just process those words correctly because if I am not mistaking, she said that she made them. I know her and my Daisy never cooks for the life of her, not that I have seen anyways. The younger woman reached over to open up the cooler and reaching down inside it as I readjusted myself to sit next to her. "I brought the goods." She stated nonchalantly as the black haired woman pulled out a full bottle of wine and a paper plate that was wrapped up in plastic wrap but I see that they are brownies._

_"What did you do to them?" I teased before I took of the wrapper off of the plate before taking one for myself. "What did you put in them? Am I going to die if I eat one?" I smirked as I purposefully continued to push her buttons as she only frowned in response._

"_I am offended. I would never do anything to hurt you. How could you think that?" She said trying to sound mad at me but I can tell she is exaggerating it._

"_You don't cook ever, I have never seen you pick up a pan since I have known you."_

"_Special occasion for me to at least try though. You can tell me if you don't like them; I would just need the right encouragement to learn how. I am going to have some of this in the meantime." Daisy spoke as she impatiently worked on opening the wine bottle, "God after all the chants I got tonight, I think I need this." I don't really blame her at so I watched her take a drink out of the bottle before taking a bite out of the brownie she had made for me. I have to admit this is pretty good for someone that doesn't cook. "I hope they are okay, I know this isn't exactly the candlelit dinner, but brownies and wine underneath the stars sounded just as amazing to me."_

"_No no, this is perfect. Thank you." It's the thought put into it that matters the most to me, anyone can make reservations at a resturaunt. Daisy had to go out there twice and still found time and a way to make these, go to the store and get wine and drive around to found this spot. Sneaky woman, that must of been what Candice was for to distract me whenever she disappeared. "I love you, you know that." That's when I noticed that she had laid down on the blanket and motioned for me to lay with her so I did, nuzzling myself into her chest. Best pillows ever, might I add._

"_I love you too. But one of these days, I am going to give you the best candlelit dinner ever. Just the two of us and the millions of stars.. You deserve the best and I want to be the one to give it to you." Nicole spoke before planting a kiss on my forehead. "Happy Birthday, Princess. We have most of the day today to ourselves, I honestly think I could lay here forever.. Couldn't you, it's beautiful out here." _

"_Just being with you is all I need, Daisy." Was my simple response as I rolled over and captured her lips to my own.._

_End of Flashback.._

A familiar sound beeped throughout the room, a sound that made me groan in annoyance. Why did I even bother to set up my alarm today? There is nothing that needs to be done today anyways. Once again, I groaned before rolling over to the nightstand where I had last laid it whenever I came back to the room last night. Temptation to chuck my cellphone at the nearest wall was definitely a thing but finally, the alarm was silenced. I just want to go back to sleep, I was having a really nice dream.. bringing back those bittersweet memories. Ugh, that's when I could smell something which meant Mickie was home and cooking, well obviously because she isn't in bed with me. Well I am starting to get hungry so maybe I can get a free sample of whatever Miss Hardcore Country is making. Slowly I was able to sit up, rubbing my eyes I stood up and trudged over to the door separating me for the rest of the hotel room. Opening the door, I noticed that there was another redhead here which I can automatically assume that it's Christy or Valerie but the laugh means it's Hemme. Neither one of them are aware of my presence at the moment, so I am just going to watch them for a moment. The kitchen counter is a mess of what looks like broken egg shells, half of a bag of chocolate chips, an unopened can of Cool Whip among other things. Mickie was mixing the bowl of batter around as the taller redhead dug around to find a pan in the cabinets. "Hemme, it's in the bottom left one." I spoke to her even though I was going to remain silent and see how long I could remained unnoticed.

That apparently startled the older redhead as she flinched and hit her head on the top of the cabinet before mumbling a bunch of curse words. "Ria, I didn't think that you would be up yet; I hope we weren't being too loud or anything." The brunette told me before she set the bowl back onto the counter, she was wearing this cute, green apron over whatever the hell, she wore to bed last night. "This batch is almost ready, give me the pan Hemme baby." Motioning over to the former Diva search winner, who stuck her tongue out in response before obeying and handing her the metal pan.

"You girls are fine." I told them truthfully before propping myself onto one of the only spots that didn't like a hurricane of chocolate batter hit. My attention turned to the bowl that was unattended at the moment so I decided to attempt to get a taste of whatever they were making until Mickie caught me and swatted my hand.

"I saw that missy, you have to wait until they are done.. or at least until I get all that I can into the pan.." She told me sternly as I only pouted in response to her as she only smirked before directing her attention elsewhere.

"Well how you doing Birthday Girl?" Well there is the one with the big, flirty ego, God I swear that her and Daisy were almost cut from the same cloth. Why do they have to be so much alike? Both of them were at one point trained by Lita herself, they are both flirty, egotistical and sassy but are some of the most kindhearted people that I know. Both ladies are sarcastic and tomboyish with tattoos, each have been a redhead at one point or currently are a redhead. "Those shorts are adorable on you, show off your amazing ass." Oh I should have mentioned blunt as fuck whenever they want something. Really great bodies too..

"We have been over this before Hemme baby, I already know my ass is amazing."

That's when she walked around the counter over in front of me, placing her hip. "Well ain't that the truth..So can the chef have a little kiss for all her hard work?" Yeah not even subtle in slightest. What's bad is I just had an idea cross my mind so right now, a kiss wouldn't be so bad afterall.

"Hard work my ass, all you did was put the apron on and dance around..oh yeah and also try to lick the spoon." The Virginia Native retorted which cause me to chuckle over at the brunette who was being overly sassy to her cooking partner as she started to unwrap the whipped cream. "This mess is yours too, Christy, Miss 'I wanna start a mini food fight'."

"So this makes sense why you would wear the Kiss the Cook apron, huh?" I cooed over to the other redhead, who only smirked in response. "Fine, I suppose that you earned one by now, you really are persistent, aren't you? Close your eyes.." Hemme surprisingly obeyed and shut her eyes tight as I only grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I looked over to Mickie, who only scowled in discomfort before I start making hand motions with my free hand then she only smirked. So she quietly opened the seal to the whipped cream can before handing it over to me. Once she handed it to me, I just sprayed it all over Hemme's face.

"Ha ha, should have figured that would happen." The ring announcer chuckled opening her eyes as I just exploded with laughter. That made my morning for some reason maybe because it's all over for her face as she only scooped some of it of her before she growled, "If you wanna play like that baby, so be it. Two can play at this game." That was the last thing that I heard before she smashed the cream into my face. "Hey Ria, you have some white stuff on your face.." She cooed before getting some of the unused batter flicked at her face. "Mickie!"

"What? My fingers slipped." The former Women's Champion stated nonchalantly before slowly moving the spoon behind her back. Christy just shook her head before going back over to the other side of the counter to grab some paper towels to clean off her face. "Plus she is my best friend stop hitting on her, only I get that right. Also.. aren't you fucking Paige or something?"

The motorcycle loving redhead blinked a couple times in pure confusion before a slight hue of pink appeared across her cheeks. "Wait, who the hell said that because they are obviously full of it. I am NOT fucking Valerie. She is straight anyways.." She voice trailed off into a soft mumble like she hated to admit that. I parted my lips to respond to that statement but she cut me off. "Don't even try to say that I am trying to get into Lauren's pants either, she is straight too. Which makes no sense because her and Jamie seem like they would have been..Whatever you get my point."

"Nah, she is trying to get that Tessmacher ass but Brookie Wookie is not falling for the Hemme charm." Mickie snickered in delight as the redhead just grabbed the can of whipped cream before spraying the slightly older woman in the face.

"She is just playing hard to get but.. this is payback for early." She cooed before tugging and shoving the can down her shirt and spraying, I am sorry but Mickie screaming 'cold cold' and calling her a bitch among other things was something I can't stop laughing over. "Karma is a bitch." Christy cooed before thumping the Virginia Native in the chest which caused all the cream go everywhere else. "Looks like you made a big mess, I could clean it up for you if you want." She wiggled her eyebrows as Mickie only glared in response.

That's when the door opened which startled me because the door only opens with a keycard. "Mickie, we brought the other stuff!" I recognized that voice from anywhere, it's Jamie which means that Sarah is with her. Which my prediction was correct whenever I saw the blonde come into view her hand laced with Sarita, however instead of Thea, Lauren was with them. I wonder where the heck Rosita is..hmm. Her eyes widen as she looked over to disaster area in the kitchen. "What the hell happened in here?"

"These two wanted to play with the whipped cream.. it seems to be the start of a really bad porno, I am waiting for them to start making out now." I retorted playfully over to the pair of former Divas as Mickie looked like she wanted to strangle the life out of both of us. "Look at them, they are the perfect couple." Before I could see anything else to tease at them, Miss James thought it would be hilarious to flick some batter onto my face, hey it tastes pretty good.

"I don't even want to know.. I am just going to set these bags over here." Angelina shook her head before stepping away from the couple to set the what I presumed are either presents or alcohol away from the chaos that started back up in the kitchen whenever Hemme decided to spray more whipped cream down Mickie's shorts and she squealed before tackling the redhead onto the floor.. "Maybe someone should you know..stop them before all the whipped cream is gone...or they kill each other, whichever one comes first."

"Got it." I told them before jumping over the counter and snatching the can away from Mickie, who was trying to spray it all in Hemme's hair.

They just both looked up at me before I decided to spray them both before walking away. Christy decided to follow behind me which caused Mickie to stand up. "Get your ass back here, this isn't over!" Next thing I know there is a bowl flying at my head and frantically I ducked only to have it fly over me. Jesus Christ.. Mickie Laree, we don't need to make anymore of a mess.

I never heard the bowl hit the wall or the floor for that matter but only the sound of a highly frustrated scream as the brunette's eyes widen in front of me. That facial expression basically reads 'I fucked up.' Dreading this, I turned around to see that Sarita was the one with bowl on her head basically drenched in the brownie mix. Velvet was beside her basically resisting the urge to explode with laughter, same with Hemme; Lauren however looked like she was about to make a run for it. "Usted es una mujer muerta, Mickie Laree. **(You are a dead woman, Mickie Laree.)**" She snarled, taking the bowl of her head and now Jamie couldn't hold it any longer and bursted with laughter, causing Sarah to shoot her a glare. "Is this amusing to you, Jamie Lynn?"

"Very much so.." The blonde retorted in a flirty tone before taking her finger and running it along her girlfriend's cheek which had mix dripping on it before tasting it. "At least you taste sweet baby."

"Yeah, you are right, Jamie-Bug. Here, have some more.." Sarah cooed before dropping the bowl on top of Jamie's head and that's when Lauren started laughing as Talia only flailed around before taking the bowl off her head. Sarita just repeated the same action as previously done by Jamie by tracing her finger down her cheek before putting her finger in her mouth. "At least you taste sweet baby." She mocked.

"I can't even with you guys, you both look so ridiculous right now." The bleach blonde just chuckled as she clapped her hands together. I have a feeling this isn't going well for the leader of the Beautiful People as both Sarah and Jamie exchanged devious little smirks before putting the bowl onto her head. "Ew! Ew! I hate you two so much right now. It's all in my hair!"

"What is with the screaming-" Another voice startled me as I noticed another trio walking into the room, Ashley, Brooke and Lisa all stopped in their tracks and lost what was left of their composure and starting laughing as hard as they could. I just shook my head and walked my way over to them. "What happened in here, I thought Mickie was making brownies for your birthday party..?" Tara asked as she looked over to the Beautiful People, who were trying to get the mix out of their hair. Sarah and Hemme were just smirking amused at the duo before sharing a laugh; Mickie was probably still in the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I made us some pie too." She smiled, holding it out toward me.

"Long story short, I suppose.. I woke up to come out here to see Christy and Mickie in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Hemme tried to seduce me with her 'charm' and asked for kiss. I told her to close her eyes, instead of kissing her I sprayed her with this." I held up the almost empty can of whipped cream and shook it around. "This started a massive food fight-"

"Whoo food fight!" Brooke and Madison both exclaimed at the same time, throwing their arms excitedly in the air...however when they did, someone else got a faceful of pie. The Idiot Squad turned to look at Vic, who was now wearing the pie before both of them mumbling, "Shit..."

"Babe, I am so sorry!"

"It's ok Ashes, really it's fine." Lisa responded surprisingly calm before looking down to the shorter woman. "It was an accident, I know how you are when you get excited..you hyper little fucker.." Tessmacher wasn't subtle in the slightest before she started laughing as hard as her poor lungs could handle. More faces appeared from behind the trio as SoCal and Rosita peeked over before walking in the room and just looked at Tara before snickering running over behind me. "But this was on purpose.." And with that she smashed the remainder of the pie into her girlfriend's face, the facial expression of the Queen Bee was possibly the best out of all of them. "Oh I didn't forget about you beautiful.." The Black Widow cooed before jerking the can out of my hand and spraying Tess right in the face before spraying down her tanktop. "I think I made my point." She stated before walking into the kitchen where Mickie was, and I heard the Virginia Native let out a laugh.

"Uh, I would prefer not to get this blouse dirty.. It's my favorite one." Paige whispered over to Thea and I. "Also happy birthday, Maria."

"Thanks Val. I would say give me a hug but I kind of started the food fight when I sprayed Hemme in the face when her charm failed." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly as the other redheaded announcer shook her head like she expected something like that. "How have you been Thea, hun?"

"Pretty damn good if I do say so myself, but oh yeah before I forget. This is for you, I had to run and pick it up before I came here." The Puerto Rican woman told me before handing me a small box. "Umm.. I didn't get it wrapped but that's not technically my gift. Mine is over in the bag with the others." I just cocked my head at her before she reached into her pocket and pulled out two folded up pieces of paper and handed them to me. "Before you over-react, it's from Daisy and Kat.. I promised them I would bring it to you if they wanted to get you something." Normally I would probably chuck this across the room but I know that she is reading my reactions and is probably going to tell Katarina what happens here. Winter wants to see me suffer but I refuse to give her that satisfaction any longer, like Lisa said I am done with Nicole and her bullshit. At least that is the illusion I am going to put on. "They requested that you read the notes first.."

"That is really sweet of them." I forced a smile before looking at the first piece of paper and slowly opening up the paper. This one was from Katarina, the lead bitch herself; my eyes started to scan the paper. '_A lot of things have happened recently that I am not entirely proud off..Even though I do not feel at fault here, I want to apologize for my recent actions. I may have spoken out of terms on several occasions however Thea suggested that we at least try to be friends again; the poor girl feels like she has to choose sides.. I want to leave the past in the past and show you that we are not as bad as you made us out to be.. I really hope you enjoy the gift and happy birthday, Maria..' _Oh that stupid fucking bitch, how dare she have the audacity to write this down, 'not at fault here' my ass. Calm down Maria, calm down. The next note has to be from my ex girlfriend so.. I am dreading this one more, woman up Maria. '_I know that these past few months hasn't been the best, I have made a lot of mistakes that I am not proud of. It was not fair how I treated you and it honestly does tear me up inside. I was just confused.. and I know that is a low-life excuse but I can't describe it in any other way. I am sorry for saying that us was a mistake and I know that I have hurt you. I might not ever be forgiven but I want to at least try.. Even though I am with Kat now, I still want to try to and be friends. I miss you and the girls. I remember you looking at this before we went to Cancun so Kat and I went and picked it up. I hope you like it and Happy Birthday Maria..' _Okay reading that one makes me want to scream as well but I can contain it for a while longer. Now I am not wanting to open up this box because now I think I know what it was. It's a bracelet that Daisy and I looked like whenever we adventured off and ended up in a jewelry store..she remembers that. That was before Winter got full control over them. "That was really sweet of them. Tell them I said thanks so much, I love the gift."

Thea grinned before I heard a voice behind me, "There you are cuz, come here and give me a hug!"

"Hell no, Sarah..you are covered in brownie mix.. Don't you get another step closer, Miss Stock." Rosita said sternly before Sarita made a mad charge toward the smaller woman, who only ran the other way and toward the couch. "No bad Sarah, Jamie control your wo-" That's all that she could get out before the older Latina tackled her onto the floor. "Sarah! Get our big ass off of me.. Jamie get your girl.."

"Hell, I can't even control her." Jamie stated nonchalantly before coming over to me and looking down at the bracelet in my hands. I just gave her an attentive nod as she only sighed in response. Talia has been our eyes and ears, running around seeing what information she can get from listening in to what Katarina and the others have been saying. She is also in charge of spying on Thea whenever she is with those three. We won't let Katarina have her too, we just have to put on the illusion that we don't care.. "They are going to move soon.." She whispered softly as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "I won't let them get Thea though.." Jamie is overprotective of her new 'cuz' so I know that she won't let anything happen to her, that's why we chose her to do it. "Happy Birthday Maria.." I just hugged onto her.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Maria, you only turn twenty-nine once!" Victoria added in.

"You are one to talk, you have been twenty-nine ever since I met you about eleven years ago.." Christy added in which caused some of us to snicker.

"And I still look as sexy as I did back then.."

**AN: That Maisy flashback hit me in the feels, I really miss writing them so much.. I just really want to see that I laughed so freaking hard at the food fight but Maria, Christy and Mickie.. I am really lazy to do a recap of the chapter.. You know what happened, you read it all I hope.. Next chapter we will learn the fate of Velvita (Velvet/Sarita) will Katarina succeed in helping Sarita ending Velvet's career or will the BP member still prevail? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	44. Addicted to Sweet Velvet

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**This is chapter is Rated M for uhh sexual content because my mind has been wanting to do smut for this pairing for a long time now..! If you don't wish to read the smut, don't read past Velvet and Sarita arriving at the Hotel! ;) You have been warned this is differnet from what I normally do..**

**Katarina's POV**

**March 3rd, 2011**

One of the very few joyous perks to working with Impact Wrestling is that you didn't have to bloody fly on a plane every other day.. However today was not the case as it was a rare occurrence that we are traveling up to Fayetteville, North Carolina where we have two shows at. Seven hours we have spent in this blasted car which the boring scenery or nothing but the interstate and the occasional rivers, forest or buildings. The boredom was killing me, Shannon was asleep in the backseat and has been for about an hour now..normally the silence would be a blessing if I wasn't trapped in a car. Some of the roster took a flight out but I really didn't want to spend like four hundred dollars on a one-way ticket. "Love, how much longer until we get there do you know?" I asked Daisy, who had her attention solely focused on the road; she had been driving since we hit South Carolina so I can assume that she is tired as well.

She didn't really look over to me but she shrugged her shoulders in response. The more I pondered the events that were going to happen on tonight's show, the harder it was for me not to smile. The way the Winter's World is going to work for all the imbeciles that attempt to cross me. In one night, I plan to destroy the lives of two Knockouts, ending one of their careers and possibly their relationship. Next on the list is getting little Thea under Shannon's control which would also help lead to the downfall of Sarita. Now that would leave me to attempt the fate once again of Madison Rayne and her bodyguard, we didn't seem to hit them down hard enough. I need more planning time for them.. Mickie James is definitely the big dog that I need to euthanize and fast because one slip up with us and she will not only will she take my title back but she could do some serious damage as well. But again there is the same problem that gets in the way, and that is the newest Knockout to the roster, Rosita. For now, we have tricked her into thinking that we are the good guys here and that the others are falsely accusing us based on Maria's jealousy issues. Speaking of Thea, "Shannon." Like I expected, the Zombie Hot woman didn't answer. "Love, do the honors."

Nicole gave a slight smile before slamming on the brakes which caused Daffney to hit her head against the window. "Oh hell.." I heard her groan as she shot a glare up at the mirror at us. "Govena, why don't you watch the fucking road? I be trying to take a nap back here."

"Sorry, possum in the road. I didn't want to hit it." She lied convincingly before I could even formulate an excuse.

"Possum in the road, my ass." Daffney mocked my zombie in a more southern accent before looking over to me. "Ya zombie needs to knock it off, govena. She could've cracked me egg wide open.." What the bloody fuck is she talking about now? Why do I even bother trying to comprehend what this woman is saying? Plus someone seems cranky that she was so tragically woken up, by the 'possum'.

"I apologize love, but we swerved to not hit the animal plus some of these imbeciles have no knowledge about this useful device that are known as blinkers." I am not sorry in the slightest because it was pretty damn funny for me at least. "Shannon, you did say that Thea was going to meet us at the arena before the show, correct?"

"Oh my little taco, yes you betcha..Ya she said that I should ring her up whenever we be close by." Now she pulled out a new accent that I can't even begin to figure out where this one came from, however it seems vaguely familiar.. Like I have heard it before. "Once the little chihuahua is trained and under control, I will venture out to my cabin and hide her there from the other burrito.. Nono no, she can't have her. Mine." I heard Shannon speaking to herself once again like she does on a regular basis.

"I think you broke her, love." I whispered over to the brunette, she just shook her head from side to side.

"Can't break what's not fixed." I heard her mumble barely audible for even my ears to pick up on.

And that's why I adore her sarcasm, sometimes it's funny to hear but other times it's a pain in my ass. Everything went back to being silent again as I continued to think about how I can take care of some of the other troublesome Knockouts. There is really no need to go after Christy and that other redhead announcer because I assume that they don't know the full story about the events. Lauren is an annoyance as well, but she seems to be more of a follower than a leader in this case so she would fall down with the rest. I can always worry about the 'leader' of the Beautiful People another time, but there is the point that she had the audacity to slap my zombie. Whatever she is not important at the moment and the same goes for Tessmacher. Let's see the only one left that I can think about is that stupid fucking redhead, Maria, the original target in this whole ordeal however as of late it seems like she doesn't seem to care about my tactics or her ex girlfriend in general. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she is just pretending to not care about what I do with her ex girlfriend. So maybe I need an attention grabber that redhead wouldn't be able to resist. What could draw her back into my game? Just like that, a lightbulb flashed over my head as I looked back over to the driver. I am such an idiot for not having thought of that earlier and I don't think Daisy would mind at all either because well look who I am talking about.

Hundred of other possibilities have entered my mind in the last hour but nothing sounded as amazing as the first thought, just the image of her being broken and shattered again amuses me so much. However I realized that won't her down forever but it will draw her back in and discourage her for a good bit. None of this would be entertaining for me if no one fought back. Like predicted, it took about a good hour and fifteen minutes to arrive at the arena, the Crown Coliseum, which was a bitch to find might I add. "Before we wake up the crazy bitch in the back, let me call Thea first and then we are dropping Daffney's crazy ass off with Rosita." The brunette only nodded her head as she leaned her seat back slightly as I dug through my purse for my cell.

Dialing the number, I waited for the young nineteen year old, "Hello Katarina, what's up dude?" I heard her oh so cheery tone and it made me feel nauseous to my stomach. But seriously 'dude', I am not a man..

I still have to be nice for just a bit longer, even though it is slowly killing me on the inside. "Nothing much love, I was just curious to see if you were at the arena yet."

"Yeah I have been here for about an hour or so, I lost track of time. Are you guys finally here yet?"

"Yes love, we have just arrived, Shannon is asleep in the backseat so I will be waking her up and sending her over to you shortly. Daisy and I have some very important errands to run after we book our hotel room, we will be gone for a while." That gained Nicole's attention as she turned her head and arched a brow at me like she was clueless, well that's because she has no fucking clue what I have planned. I just mouthed 'you'll see' and she nodded her head. "Love, can you wake up Shannon?"

"Yeah that's fine, I get that you need some time with your woman and plus Shannon is pretty funny." She isn't my.. Eh whatever, no matter how much I want to protest, I need to continue this stupid little illusion for a while longer. The taller woman decided it would be in her best interest to obnoxiously slam her hand onto the steering wheel which caused the car to honk.

"Oi, we be under attack mah lord, fasten down the hatches!" I heard a scream from the backseat as Shannon jerked up out of her seat. That caused Rosita to laugh on the other line as she heard the entire thing. The older woman unbuckled her seatbelt before shooting a glare over to me as I innocently glanced back at her. "Govena, why the bloody hell do you have interrupt meh beauty sleep?" There was her mix of accents again which sounds hilarious. "Oi, let me guess that possum followed y'all here.." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hell no, your snoring was annoying."

"What she means is that we have arrived at our destination, and I am taking to Thea right now.. Would you like to go hang out with her while Nicole and I run some errands in town." The raven haired woman only smirked as she wiggle her eyebrows at me like she knows what I plan on doing. "Speaking of which, where are you at, Thea?"

"Over toward the catering.."

"Alright, I will send the crazy woman to you in a few and I will see you in a while." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone before letting out a sigh, thankfully I will have a tiny bit of freedom from my crazy sidekick and her target of..whatever we call this whole bonding process. Looking back at the crazy woman herself, I can see that she is pretending to be offended that i called her crazy even though psychotic or lunatic would suit her better. "Well, don't you want to go hang with your new friend.."

"Of course, but where's you two be wondering off on your lonesome without Daffney.."

"To get our hotel room among other things.." I stated nonchalantly as she gave me a small half smirk and looked over to Daisy.

"Is Win trying to get some hanky panky from ya girlfriend? I didn't expect ye to be like the common folk.."

"Bloody hell shut up, get your filthy mind of yours out of the gutter.."

"No need to defensive about it, Daffney understands.."

"Get the hell out of the car and go stay with Rosita until we get back.. The others won't mess with you while you are with Thea." I swear to God, this woman is slowly draining away all the sanity that I have left. Even my zombie doesn't bother and annoy me that much anymore, not since the spell had taken full effect and she only speaks on command. Shannon it's hard to get her to shut her mouth for longer than a few minutes unless she is asleep. Childishly Daff stuck her tongue out at me before exiting the vehicle. Once the door shut, I watched momentarily as the gothic woman made her way toward the side door of the building. "Let's get out of here." When the crazy bitch is away...Winter will play and when she does, Maria will be the one to suffer my wrath once again, and that's the cold hearted truth.

**Thea's POV**

Clicking the end call button on my phone I only smiled, it sucks that I don't get to hang with all of my new friends all the time with the locker room still divided in two. I hate it really but I really don't want to overstep my boundaries more than I already have. At first Lauren and the others were so uptight about letting me even be on the same side of the building at them but thankfully Sarah talked them into it. Her points were valid, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself if they are supposedly as bad as the others claim they are. I have still yet to see one bad trait about them, they are seem so friendly. Now I am patiently waiting for Shannon to come find me because the others had things they needed to get done. It's cool, I like Daffney and her unique sense of humor, her accents could probably make anyone smile. "Christina Lee, I swear to God.. if you don't stop, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month." A voice brought me out of my thoughts. Oh boy it sounds like someone is in trouble, I turned around to see two familiar redheads walking in my general direction, Valerie and Hemme to be exact. It seems that Hemme is pushing the buttons of the normally quiet ring-announcer.

"Babe, don't be like that. Paige, I can't help it my mind and mouth tend to disagree and stuff I don't mean to say flies out my mouth." I heard the taller redhead whimpered apologetically to her roommate.

"What did Hemme do now?" I asked which gained the attention of the two ring announcers each of them smiled at me.

"What doesn't she do?"

"I am just saying, you don't for sure that you are strictly dickly until you... Ah, whatever, I will behave for now, sweetie. Plus I am sure that it would be weird if I didn't flirt with you all the time.." Christy let out a little laugh as she wrapped her arm around Val's waist. "You love me anyways.."

For some reason, I wanted to tease them slightly, I have to amuse myself somehow. "Oh so wait, if Paige is straight then why are you two sharing a bed? Is there something I should know, Val.. you hiding in the closet still?"

"No!" She waved her arms around frantically as Christy snickered in delight. "This one here.." She dramatically pointed over to the redhead who innocently looked away as the smaller redhead continued, "forgot..to call last weekend and book a room so by the time I realized that Hemme never booked a room, all that was left was rooms with a single bed."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The shorter of the redheads retorted over to the younger of the two as Val just shook her head and turned her heels and started to walk away. The former Diva surprisingly didn't chase after her as the former Playboy covergirl only watched her briefly before turning her attention back to me. "She will warm up to the idea eventually so where is your other tag partner and her lover girl, you three aren't normally apart?"

"I decided I wanted to give the lovely couple some alone time, plus I am meeting Shannon here." Christy went wide-eyed momentarily before giving a slight smile and nodding her head. It really doesn't make sense as to why Hemme wouldn't like her besides the whole 'drama' crap that she was in no way involved in. The ring announcer didn't start hanging with the group regularly that I have prior knowledge of until after everything had already exploded. Then again, she seems to follow whatever the other Knockouts think and do.

"Someone is talking about me, yes?" I heard that familiar accent as I glanced back to just the woman I was waiting for walking toward us. Christy almost took a defensive stance immediately as the raven haired woman just look over at her for a split second. The hell Hemme? Oh right, motorcycle woman that I have yet to encounter...that makes me curious as why she hasn't appeared. The other ladies claimed that most of them here I have been attacked, the only ones that remain untouched is myself, Shannon, Velvet, Madison and Lisa, with the exclusion of the ring announcers. Whatever like Katarina and them said, the woman is probably watching close by waiting for the right chance to strike. "Why you be stiffer than a totem pole, Christina? I mean no harm, I just came to see my favorite Latina rose petal."

The redhead blinked a few times before relaxing herself again. "Right..right. Hello Shannon, it's been awhile since you have actually spoken to me." She is uncomfortable with being here by herself, it's the vibe that I get.

"Tis it has, you be a funny lass to converse with.." She shrugged her shoulders before grabbing onto my arm. "However now won't be the time for small talk, little bit here is going to teach me more about video games..I might become tech savvy eventually." That caused me to chuckle in response. "But..if you ever make those stupid googly eyes at her again, imma bite off your nips." The Gothic woman growled slightly as Hemme parted her lips to retorted before just walking in the opposite direction, mumbling to herself.

"The hell was that for, dude?" I arched a brow over to her.

"Dude," Daffney playfully mocked my accent before continuing, "Daffney only be looking out for ya, with her mind being nothing but a gutter..Lord knows what the streams flow through and what gets caught on a leaf." Uh? Her speech is definitely confusing me this time but how she mentioned the mind in the gutter part, I believe I understand the jist of it. I think.. "Shall we adventure off now, love?" Why the hell not?

_Right before the show.._

"Fuck yeah, bloody shot ya arsehat!" She half-screamed proudly as she scoped in a headshot, it was hilarious because it was probably her first kill. I don't know, I am pretty rusty at this game as well but I grew up a gamer, Shannon did not. That's when we heard the sound of the door handle jiggle and finally open. "God, where the hell did you go to get the hotel room, China?" Daffney playfully greeted the couple as Kat only narrowed her eyes at her tag partner as she rolled in her suitcase which Daisy followed behind. Well they were gone for about two hours so who knows, but I am not one to ask personal questions.

"No, I could only get back toward Georgia. Next time, I might go to Kentucky.." The European woman responded sarcastically as she rolled her suitcase over toward the mirror and started to dig through it. "Bloody hotel had no available rooms so we had to go searching for another. I had to shower back at the room, what a nuisance." The Knockout's Champion grumbled as she pulled her straightener into the room, running a brush through her semi-damp hair. "Love, you have my purse right?" She turned back over to Daisy, who was glancing over at me for some reason. "Can you dig out my makeup please?"

"Gotcha." Was her simple response before she unzipped the pocketbook and search through it's contents. "Here Win. Now I am going to have a drink.." She grinned as she handed the case of beauty products to Kat, who flashed a small smile in return.

"Thanks love." Daisy nodded her head and turned her heels and walked toward the small cooler that I believe she rolled in with her. Digging through it, I noticed her pull out a bottle of wine which confused me because you are not allowed to drink before or during a show regardless if you are on the card or not. Humming to herself, she thought around to find some plastic cups to pour her beverage in.

"How was your week, Kat?" I decided to ask her as her icy, blue eyes shifted over to me.

"About the same as any other week, except the drive up here was sooo long and boring. Shannon's loud snoring didn't help either.." Winter turned to look over at the Zombie Hot woman beside me, who was too distracted by the video game to acknowledge what Katarina had said. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Daisy walking over toward me with the same smile on her face, she held out a glass for me. "Love, Thea is not twenty-one yet; it's illegal for her to drink."

"Right..right. More for me then.."

"I wish you wouldn't drink so much wine, you are like addicted to the stuff." The older of the couple nagged as Nicole only rolled her eyes in response before walking over to the couch but first setting the drink of the table next to it. "Hey smartass, you realize that I could see that in the mirror right?"

"Blah. Blah." She retorted before casually taking a sip of the wine, which is still weird to me because I haven't seen her drink it before. Katarina only shook her head while making sure that her straightener was ready to be used. "Be sure to leave that on for me KittyKat, my hair is starting to curl." She spoke again, running her fingers through her wet hair; the European woman just narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and mouthed what looked like a 'really'.

"KittyKat, really dude?"

"It's either that or Pussycat, your choice.." She cooed in a sing-songy tone.

"How about neither?"

"Meow Meeeeoooow!" Winter sighed before smacking her forehead, goodness Nicole is in a really good mood today.

"Oh my god, you two are the cutest thing ever.." I complimented the couple as Daisy only chuckled in response, but I can see the slight blush that appeared across her cheeks. Cute. Katarina just laughed to herself before focusing on her appearance for tonight's show. Daffney however had finally paused the game and was now looking back and forth between the couple. It seemed like she was thinking about something so I nudged her, "Don't think to hard..smoke might start coming out." Shannon only made a wet raspberry acting like a five year old, "Oh you wanna play like that, huh? Prepare to be schooled.." I stated confidently as I grabbed my controller and waved it around. I don't have a segment today so more fun time for me.

As time passed during the show, Katarina disappeared from our sights after getting herself prepared for the evening. I hadn't really looked at the card much and the only thing that I really remember is the Knockout's match which is Sarita and Velvet with Vel putting her career on the line. I hate matches like that because I really like Jamie, I wouldn't want to see her career be over but if she is choosing to leave then that's what she really wants. Originally I was going to seat with the others during this match but Shannon insisted that I stay with her and Daisy as Winter ventured off on her own. Daffney continued to tell me hilarious stories or her previous storylines and matches at TNA but the brunette was sort of silent except for the couple laughs she would let out listening to the oldest woman's story. Once the nine thousand commercials were over, I heard a very familiar song to me play throughout the arena greeted by loud boos Sarita started to make her down to the ring. The woman is oozing with pure confidence as she climbs into the ring and turns toward the ring as her off-screen girlfriend appeared on the stage. Jamie kept her word as well as she walked down to the ring by herself as did Sarah well because I am here. Velvet climbed into the ring not even bothering to 'let the pigeons loose' as Taz would normally say.

Once the BP member was in the ring, the two instantly started to argue as the referee signalled the match to begin. The younger of the two merely watched with a permanent scowl on her as Sarita continued to taunt the blonde already trying to press her buttons. Talia didn't take anymore of the bullshit that her rival was giving her and pounced on her with a Thesz press. After a few hard rights to the head, the Latina was able to shove the face Knockout off of her. "You think you have what it takes without your little girlfriend, Velvet!" She taunts again as the blonde charged at her missing wildly with a clothesline in which the Heel Knockout decided to attempt an arm drag but Velvet somehow blocked it. "Hmph.." She scowled before moving out on the way of so Jamie could hit her with her elbows. The two locked eyes again before locking their arms together in an even power struggle until the Canadian drove her knee hard into Jamie's stomach, causing her to release her grip. Sarah smiled lightly before grabbing the blonde and whipping her into the corner.

The fiery Latina ran toward her and attempted to knee her in the face but Talia was able to avoid at the last second. Velvet took the pleasure in delivering some hard kicks to her enemy, "Velvet! Get her out of the corner...1….2….3.." The blonde huffed but did as instructed back away, holding her hands up in surrender. This allowed Sarita a couple to seconds to rise up to her feet only to have Talia viciously stomp on her again, "Get her out of the corner! 1...2.." The blonde stepped back once again to allow the other woman some room to recover. Once again, Jamie charged until to have Sarah move out of the way and scoop her up into a roll up, "1.." The blonde kicks out as the Latina swiftly gets back to her feet and starts a vicious round of stomps anywhere on the younger woman's body. Sarah pulls her up by her hair before slamming her hard back onto the canvas, but she wasn't done there Sarita picked her back up whipping her once again into the corner. Another hard knee to the abdomen and Sarah shoves Jamie onto the canvas so she can climb up to the top rope. The blonde rose to her feet only to look up and see her rival leaping off the top roses and nailing a Crossbody and went for the cover. "1...2.."

The Beautiful People member rose her shoulder off the canvas to stop the count as the Canadian woman growled in discontent. "Is this all you got, Velvet?" Once again she taunted as they rose to their feet and the heel Knockout motioned for the blonde to come at her. Velvet grinned happy to oblige as the woman went with a different move I haven't seen her use that often a superkick however that was a mistake because Sarah moved out of the way and instead nailing the official square in the head. As the man in stripes rolled out of the ring, Velvet only cursed to herself before my tag team partner charged at her. The crowd started to boo loudly as the camera focused up toward the stage as Winter slowly walked her way down the ramp with the Knockout's Title slung over her shoulder. This gained the attention of both the women in ring as their eyes instantly glared over to the Champion, who only stopped in front of the apron a smile gracing her lips whenever shoved Sarita away.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Winter!" The blonde screamed angrily as she approached the apron as the blue eyed woman climbed up on it. She said nothing as Talia was only inching closer as Sarah rose to her knees. "Well get in here, bitch! I will ass your ass and Sarita's!" Sarita made a charge at her off-screen girlfriend taking out Jamie's leg right as Kat attempted to spray her dreaded blood mist into Jamie's eyes. Winter only let out a hiss as the Latina attempted to swing at her, she jumped off the apron and her eyes stayed glued to Velvet, who was holding onto her leg.

"I don't need your help, Winter. I am going to beat Velvet all on my own. So stay outta my way.." The heel directed at the European woman who once again only smiled watching the Latina pick up the injured blonde. Sarita shoves the stunned blonde into the corner and connects with a Reverse DDT that she transforms into a multiple hitting Backbreaker. The Latina groans looking around seeing that there was no referee, once again she picks up her opponent and whips her against the ropes, hitting a hard clothesline that sent the blonde into the floor. Jamie screams out, holding onto the same leg that Sare had previously hit. Katarina was slowly making her way over to injured blonde holding on the Knockout's title as Sarita slid out of the ring. It didn't a rocket scientist to figure out what she was doing to do as she patiently awaited for the blonde to raise to her feet.

However before she got the chance to, the cheer started to cheer wildly which gained the attention of the European woman as she turned around and was met with a pounce from the woman she stole the title from, Mickie James. Miss Hardcore Country was mauling the hell out of Winter as Sarita only watched with curious eyes before shaking her head and rolling the wounded BP member in the ring. Katarina was able to get herself free as the brunette once again charged after hard, with a hard kick to the gut; she raised her arm into the air and delivered her Mickie DT onto the concrete. Ouch..Katarina sold it well though as Mickie walked around the ring to wake up the official. Back in the ring, Sarita had Velvet set up for her finisher, the TigerBomb however the the two-toned blonde countered it into a brutal DDT. She went for the cover as the brunette had woken the referee and he weakly slid into the corner. "1..2….3!"

"Here is your winner of the match as a result of a pinfall, Velvet Sky!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the official rose her hand in victory as Sarah had rolled out of the ring. The blonde limped over to the side as Mickie slid into the ring and greeted her with a pat on the shoulder. Velvet mouthed a small 'thank you' as the former Champion nodded before raising her arm into the air, allowing Talia to celebrate her victory. Winter had finally gotten up, holding onto her head she watched the celebration in the ring as she slowly inched her way back up the ramp as Sarita walked past her.

Miss Hardcore Country noticed this as she motioned for a microphone. "Did you miss me, Winter?" She paused as Katarina remained emotionless on the stage. "What's the matter are you angry that I didn't let you do whatever it was you were planning on doing. Well I would have been out here sooner however...I just got back from talking to Mr. Bischoff. He was granted me my rematch of MY title next week on Impact.. So prepare yourself and shine that belt up real nice and pretty for me because it's coming back to where it belongs." That was the last thing she said as the crowd roared with cheers and the screen faded to black.

**Velvet's POV**

I only growled in discontent as I slowly limped my way back to the back in order to sell off my injury that Sarita gave me. Everything is sore, it's somewhat hard to move and that's when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. I looked over and smiled at her as she only wrapped my arm around her neck to support me. That wasn't how that match was suppose to go at all and all because our Knockout Champion decided to stick her nose in stuff that doesn't involve her in the slightest. Should have predicted that honestly however my attention turned to brunette beside me as she helped me to the gorilla position. "You saved my ass out there, Mickers." Miss Hardcore Country only smiled and gave a slight nod of her head before releasing her grip around my waist.

"Yeah, I owe you one Mickie because lord knows that this piece of ass needs to remain untouched. No one touches that ass but me." I heard my girlfriend retort in that cocky yet possessive tone of hers that's really hot to hear as she got off the crate and walked over to us. "You okay babe?" She cooed slightly as she playfully patted my ass before giving it a slight squeeze, this is not subtle in the least, Sare. I thought we weren't going to be too lovey dovey when we aren't in the locker room or at the motel. Then again, it goes in one ear and out the ear because she gives zero fucks at times.

"Not problem at all, like I would let her hurt this booty." The former Champion remarked smoothly before tapping my butt lightly trying to annoy Sarah as she stuck her tongue out. Sarita only narrowed her eyes at the Virginia Native, who only held her hands up in surrender. "Relax Sarah, I was only kidding. But I have a score to settle with her Winter and her stooges next week when I get my Championship back, I can't wait until Victory Road. The sooner we get those titles away from her the sooner...the better." Her voice showed nothing but pure determination as my girlfriend merely laced her hand with mine and nudged me slightly.

"Better be kidding Mickie Laree or we are going to have a problem, she is MY Jamie-Bug..no one else can have her." She cooed and I really hate to admit this but I am really turned on right now, it's hard to wrestle her and not want to fuck her brains out. "But I think whenever Jamie fell out of the ring she hurt her leg, I noticed that she was limping a lot."

"Aw, Sarah-Bear look at you always so protective of me." I poked her nose as she just blushed with embarrassment then I realized that I called her by the nickname I said I wouldn't call her in public. Oh right, she has to keep that tough girl persona in public and in front of the others. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, depending on the hour of the day. Let's say that we head home for the night and make sure that I didn't beat you up too hard." Sarita looked around a bit before leaning over toward the Virginia Native. "Can you.. you know?" She spoke trying not to give anything away just in case anyone nosey was nearby.

"I will have the Idiot Squad on it, I got you girls covered. Head home and have lots of fun." The brunette winked at us before starting to walk away toward the locker rooms. "One.. Two.. Three..Think I got you pinned. Don't tap out, fight til the end." Miss Hardcore Country was singing loud enough for us to hear her as Sarah shook her head, I am fighting the urge to laugh because I know the song. "Ring that bell, we gonna start again.." That's when the singing stopped and she disappeared from our sight as we ventured off in the opposite direction.

"Gotta love Mickie." I chuckled as I looked over to my girlfriend, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Gotta love Miss Hardcore Country, yeehaw, can we go now?" The fiery Latina mocked Mickie's accent as I just shook my head as she gripped my arm and forcefully dragged me toward the parking lot.

"Sarah-Bear, we are going the wrong way. Our luggage is in the locker rooms on the other side of the arena." I pointed out the obvious to her but the Latina just ignored me as she wandered down the hall to the locker room that her and Thea get ready in. Sarita opened the door and walked over to the dresser, grabbed her purse.

"Simple. I will have Thea keep them overnight for us and I need to text her when we get to the car." She responded in monotone as I just nodded my head and followed close behind her. Something tells me that a certain someone has all of this planned out and wait, my girlfriend said that Thea can keep them overnight, does that mean she is rooming with someone else now. Oh well, not my concern at the moment, it's not often that we just alone time for a whole night so I will take every opportunity I can get.

_At the hotel..._

The second we walked into the hotel, there was an awkward silence between us as we walked only to where the elevators were located. Sucks that we can't be affectionate wherever the hell we want back still..thankfully no one was around. My eyes glanced over up toward the corners of the elevator to see if there was a camera anywhere inside. There isn't one that I can see so perfect, Jamie gets to play a little bit earlier than expected. I just need to prolong this elevator ride as long as possible. Sarah was just off in her own little world at the moment, probably thinking of how she is going to fuck me whenever we get back to the room. I couldn't stop the mischievous grin from appearing on my face when I hit the switch and the elevator halted. I hope that no one needs this particular one for a while. "Jamie, what the hell did you do?" Well it looks like someone is off of cloud nine, but I am going to be sending you back up there shortly.

"Me? I didn't do anything.." I spoke innocently as I walked over my girlfriend, who only looked at me with narrow eyes. "Don't give me that look, Sarah-Bear...I just decided to allow us a little more time in here."

"Come on, Jamie-Bug don't start with me now." The Canadian growled sternly as she walked over panel of buttons but I stepped in front of them. "Why are you being so annoying?" Her voice clearly showed irritation but I just ignored her momentarily.

"Because I love you..that's why." I answered simply before walking in front of her, before wrapping my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss, which startled her for a second. "Relax..there isn't any cameras in here, I checked so we have nothing to worry about when I do this.." I purred seductively as I allowed my hands to slowly glide down her smooth, but toned figure before my fingers stopped right above her black and gold ring bottoms. "Cat got your tongue, Mamasita?" My voice getting lower with each word as I allowed my hand to slowly slid into her shorts; her hand however was quick to grip my wrist.

"Are you insane, Jamie?" She spoke in a hushed tone but the thing is that no one can really hear us anyways as long as she stays quiet.

"Well I am dating you, aren't I?" I retorted confidently as I used my free hand to pry her hand of my other wrist so I continued my exploration into her ring bottoms and her panties. I can that Sarah really wanted to protest this whole thing but at the same time, I could tell that it thrills her as well. One wrong move and everything is exposed..I am definitely one that enjoys to take risks. "I know that you want this anyways, sweetie.." My fingers only went lower before pressing against her already soaked folds. "Oh..someone is soaken wet for me." I cooed, before lightly pushing my lover's body so she was pressed against the wall. Slowly, I started to rub her clit which caused her to gasp out so I knew that this is what she wanted. My lips attached to her neck in a feverish assault, making sure not to linger too long and not to leave any visible marks. "You like that, sweetie?" I asked her as the Latina just let out a small moan which means yes. This seems to be really amusing to see her some submissive like this because Sarah normally loves to take control but today is a different occasion, and Velvet Sky is going to play regardless.

"You little.." She hissed slightly but couldn't finish her thought process as I continued rub her center yet my free hand had a mind of it's own as it trailed up her exposed stomach and underneath the fabric of her top. "Jamie.. I swear.."

"Oh empty threats, I see? Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked her as I groped her soft mound as she only gasped once again. Pulling my fingers out of her shorts, she only looked at me, a mixture of emotions, irritation and arousal just to name a few. "Nothing.. That's what I thought," I cooed before putting two of my juice-covered fingers into my mouth and sucking on them slightly.

That fire in Sarah's eyes just ignited tenfold as she grabbed my waist roughly before reversing our position and slamming me against the wall. Her stronger arm had me pinned, her hands laced together with mine. "You really want to know, JamJam." I just nodded my head, eagerly waiting for her response. The Latina leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I am going to screw you so hard, that you are going to have trouble walking...for a long while." Oh god, I really love that tone in her voice right now. She pressed her lips against mine, filled with nothing but passion and pure lust. I love that only I have this kind of effect on the older woman, that's how I know that she is only. Sarita broke the kiss before letting out a purr. "I am done playing, let's take this elsewhere." Her hands released me and she walked over to the elevator, pressing the button to get it moving again. There was nothing but her low humming for the rest of the ride. The door opened, Sarah only walked toward our room silently as I only followed behind her. The Latina only dug through her purse for the key to the room, once the door was opened the Canadian finally spoke, "After you, babe."

"Thanks babe." I told her as I only confidently strutted passed her into the room and set purse on the coffee table. Sarita closed the door and I heard her lock it and chain it as I walked back toward the bedroom. Without turning around, I know that my girlfriend is right behind me, judging by the sound of her footsteps. They seemed to get louder and louder until I realized that they weren't just footsteps anymore. I turned around slowly only to get tackled onto our bed, Sarah with that same look in her eyes accompanied by a smirk; my girlfriend pressed her body against mine. Her hands were quick to glide from the sheets of the mattress, slowly trailing up my exposed abdomen as the Latina pressed her lips against mine once again lustfully but with a sensual touch. I love everything about her, especially how her lips feel against my own; it never fails to leave me with a never ending desire for me. Her hands trailed around gripping my waist and pulling me closer to her while her tongue explored my mouth. Breaking the kiss, she only gave me a wicked smirk before her lips attached like a leech to my neck. Out of instinct, I bit roughly on my bottom lip as I felt her teeth pierce in my pulse point afterwards alternating between kissing and sucking lightly. "Mmm.." Maybe I should get onto her for possibly making a mark on my skin somewhere that is visible to everyone but I am far too turned on to give a single fuck.

"Ahora, para sacarte de esta ropa. **(Now to get you out of these clothes.)**" Her voice was husky but I don't have no idea what she just said but I think I might have a clue as she tugged my top. Lifting my arms up I obeyed, Sarah only helped with discarding half of my ring gear and tossed it over her shoulder not a slightest care for where it disappeared too. I felt the subtle touch of her fingers trailing on my neck which involuntarily caused me to shiver in response, sitting up slightly. Once again her soft lips gave me a small peck before starting a trail of kisses down the cheek, jaw and started down the column of my neck, each one lingering longer than the last. It was the start of her way of getting me back after the stunt I pulled in the elevator; her hands gently started my grope my breasts and her thumb gently stroked my erect nipple. Sarita continued her pathway down to my collarbone and in between my breasts. It felt like an eternity until the older woman planted kisses on my breast before slowly taking the erect bud into her mouth. That action caused me to moan out slightly as the brunette looked up at me with her brown eyes as her tongue flicked across my mound, then she continued to suck skillfully once again. Her hands worked it's magic as it kneaded my other breast as Sarah nibbled my nipple before stopping her actions. "You sound so cute.." She cooed causing my cheeks to become hot in which she chuckled, "Adorable.." Sarita's mouth latched onto my other breast while her hand had different intentions as her fingers descended slowly toward my ring bottoms.

The Canadian woman stopped playing with breasts and leaned up to plant another kiss on my lips, my arms wrapped around her neck deepening our heated liplock. I emitted a small gasp which caused the kiss to break whenever I felt the Latina's hand lightly rubbing my folds through the fabric of my panties. "Lie back..the pants have to go." Where I am to disagree with that statement so of course, I obliged laying back on the comfortable mattress as my girlfriend smiled again and grabbed onto my pants. With very little effort and my assistance, I laid beneath my lover almost completely naked for her eyes alone. "Beautiful.. you are totally less annoying like this, Jamie-Bug." She teased lightly as once again her lips made contact with my bare skin right in the valley between my soft mounds. Her eyes stared directly into mine as she continued to kiss her way down my abdomen and my stomach. My body trembled slightly with anticipation the closer Sarah's head got to the lower half of my body. Hooking her finger to the lace of my underwear, she tugged the fabric down to my ankles which I kicked off with ease. "Eres tan hermosa. **(You are so beautiful.)**"

"You are definitely gorgeous too, Sarah-Bear.." I spoke truthfully, it was also my way of letting my lover know that I understand what she said to me. Her lips continued to kiss a long-agonizing trail down my stomach while I felt her finger trail down my already soaked folds. "Ahh.." Oh god, this is almost enough to send me over the edge and she hasn't even fucked me yet, it's just the affect of my girlfriend's addictive touch, I can never get enough. Sarah grabbed my legs and spread them apart gently before my lover placed a tender kiss right above my wanting center. Being the oh-so teasing vixen that she is, the older woman placed more kisses on each of my thigh before I could feel her hot tongue make contact with my womanhood. "Ah!" I let out a moan while the brunette skillfully worked her oral magic on me, her tongue swiping up and down my moist walls. That's when she took my clit into her mouth, sucking lightly as I couldn't stop the moan that followed. My hands ventured down and tangled tightly into the tresses of my lover occasionally jerking them roughly, which caused Sarah to hiss out in delight. "Fucking hell Sarah.." Was all I was to speak as I arched my body upwards and the Latina only parted my legs even further, elevating them to rest up on her shoulder. I feel like I am going to explode, I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. "Sarah..I .. fuck.." I panted out to her as she instantly stopped her oral assault and looked up at me with hunger games as she licked her lips. "Why did you-" I groaned or attempted to complain before I was cut off by my girlfriend pressing her lips against mine, allowing me to taste my own juices.

Our liplock was broken once I gasped out with the contact of her hands to my breasts as she gently squeezed them. However her hands grabbed mine and removed them from her body. "Patience is virtue.." What the fuck does she mean patience? I just whined as she only laugh before scooting herself off of the bed. My curiosity was growing larger by the second as she walked over to the only suitcase that we never take to the arena with stuff we wouldn't need for a show. Part of me wanted to ask what she was doing but rather or not she would give me an answer was the hard part. For about fifteen seconds possibly more, I watch the older woman dig through the contents of that suitcase until she slowly stripped herself of her shirt with the bra following after. Her back was still turned to me and I really hate that I am unable to see what this sneaky woman is up to. "Wow, for once you actually has that mouth of yours closed.. Shocker."

"Shut up, what the hell are you doing anyways? Come back here and finish what you started." I mean, this better not be some sort of twisted payback for my teasing in the elevator. That would be the evilest thing my girlfriend could ever do and I bet if I piss her off enough she would. I could only watch with hungry eyes as Sarita being the teasing fuck she is slowly removed her bottoms and her panties, kicking them off her ankles.

"Oh, I plan to Jamie-Bug, trust me." The Latina seductively purred without turning to face me as her head tilted downward and she looked to be fumbling around with something in particular. "I just happened to have picked up something new for us whenever you were hanging around with Thea and I want to try it on you. And I know that you won't bitch about it either.." Sarita turned around and my eyes focus on the piece of silicone in one hand and a black strap in the other. The item in question was a pink dildo, it didn't look to be that huge in length but not particularly small either then again it's hard to figure that out from far away. A smirk graced her lips as she strutted her way back over to the bed. Crawling back onto the bed, her body shifted to fit in between my legs, using her hands to spread them further apart. She leaned forward and whispered. "I meant it when I said that I was going to screw so hard that you were going to have trouble walking and we have all night and tomorrow as well. You better bet your sweet ass that I am going to have my way with you a bunch in the next twenty-four hours."

That sent a shiver up and down my spine as I only flashed her a smile not able to think of a witty comeback to what she had just said. My body was almost shaking with anticipation as the fiery Latina worked on sliding the harness around her legs and attaching the dildo to it. However once again it felt like an eternity until I could hear Sarita ask me, "You ready?" Nodding my head in response, she repositioned herself, as she grabbed the prosthetic dick and lined the head against my womanhood and slowly pushed in my center. The action caused me to gasp out, it felt definitely different anything else prior to this experience not even the toys I use to own; having this thing in me was uncomfortable at least for now. "You alright?" Sarah asked looking concerned that she had hurt me. "If it hurts too much, we don't need to use this."

"Don't worry, I will get use to it." It was all the reassurance that my lover needed to continue to slowly push the strap on into my inner walls. Inch by inch, I could feel everything and it was still slightly uncomfortable as the brunette started to slowly pump it in and out my soaken center. That surge of awkwardness swiftly faded away being replaced with nothing but pure pleasure. My hands wrapped around Sarah's neck and pulled her into a heated and passionate kiss and my fingers trailed down her back. My body automatically arched upwards as the pace of the thrusting increased once she knew that I was use to the length of the strap on. "Fuck.." I hissed out, breaking the kiss as Sarah skillfully continued to pump in and out of me at a very steady rhythm that my hip were attempting to meet with every thrust. "Ah!" I moaned louder than I originally intended as I could feel almost the entire length inside of me. Never in my entire life have I ever felt such pleasure from any of my past sexual encounters even though despite the haters, it wasn't a lot, I have not dated that many people. The rule 'never date a co-worker' didn't stick very well whenever I was always around a bunch of beautiful women and Sarah is different from all the others. We were definitely a weird pairing no one would suspect it, not even my best friend and she has known since day one. "God damn it!" Another moan escaped my lips as my hands gripped roughly onto the bedsheets. "I.. I fuck..." Those were the only noticeable words between rough pants. "Ah! I.."

"Cum for me, Jamie-Bug." I heard her coo as she continued her perfect pace that was enough to send me far beyond my limit. Screaming her name, my womanly juices flowed out of me coating the prosthetic length and dripping on the bedsheet. "Good girl.." I heard her say in a teasingly manner as she continued her thrust to allow me to ride out the last of my orgasmic shakes. Pulling the length out of my inner walls, she slowly crawled up and hovered over me; Sarah leaned down pressed her forehead to mine. "You are so adorable." Her voice nothing but tender as she planted a small kiss on my forehead as I was still trying to regulate my rapid breathing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sare." Finally words were able to come out as my eyes just lowered to her chest that was rapidly rising and falling. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around her neck and forcefully pulled her down on top of me, pressing our naked bodies together. I planted a series of quick pecks on her lips as I just cuddled into the warm embrace.

"What do you say JamJam? You want to go get a shower with me.." Sarah asked me but I had a much better idea, a shower could wait for a while. Using what little strength I could muster up on such a short notice, I reversed our positions and pinned her hands over her head. "Oooh...I didn't see that one coming. This Jamie is coming out to play.."

"You bet your ass I am..I guarantee that this round, you are my bitch. And I am going to fuck you so hard..We have all night to play." All Sarah could do was grin from ear to ear as my eyes only glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. It was a little past midnight and I couldn't control the smile from creeping upon my lips. Why kind of lover would I be if I didn't give Sarah her release? I have to repay the favor and I am going to, multiple times tonight. Luckily, I am very versatile, Sarah is more of the dominant one however she has that secret submissive side that only I know off. Leaning forward I planted one last kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Feliz cumpleaños bebe..**(Happy Birthday baby.)**"

Her eyes drifted over to the clock as she let out a laugh, her hands gripping on my waist tightly. "This is definitely my best birthday ever.."

**AN: Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday..(whatever you celebrate) you guys, this is my present from me to you.. you get Velvita smut! And a productive chapter on the story.. It took a couple weeks to write out because I was struggling with the smut of all things. UGH, writing in the daytime is really hard for me. Anyways there were so many cutesy moments in this chapter from the Winsy conversations to all the Velvita overload that makes me D'aww..definitely my favorite smut scene in this story and probably the last one for this story sadly. Next chapter might be broken up into two parts so beware of that. Hm Katarina has a new plan, what the hell is it? Will Rosita be able to see through them before it's too late? Will Mickie get her title back? Or will Winter outsmart her once again? What will happen next.. Read to find out.. **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	45. Crash and Burn Part 1

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**March 10, 2011**

**No One's POV **

Everyone in the audience was absolutely pumped as the program returned back onto the air, the camera panned around the front row and showed various people. The footage from the weeks prior were being shown to explained how this particular match came to be. Against All Odds was the game changer whenever Winter captured the Knockout's Championship for the first time with interference from Daisy; not even having Maria in her corner helped Mickie retain. With successfully getting rid of the Beautiful People from challenging for her titles, there are not many challengers that can stand strong after them. However Miss Hardcore Country refused to be kept down, the brunette wasn't going to let the European woman continue to do what she was doing. '_HardCore Country!' _The song played as the arena filled with roars from the audience as the smaller of the two Knockouts appeared on the stage. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Knockout's Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Throwing her arm into the air, a smile graced her glossed lips as she ran down the ramp high-fiving some of fans along the way. '_Hardcore country! Back woods or uptown..' _The woman from Virginia slid into the ring, running over and jumping onto the top turnbuckle and raised her arm into the air once again. Mickie jumped down and walked toward the opposite corner. '_One thing I'll always be..Hardcore country!'_

The song faded out as another one started to play. "Introducing next, the opponent from Chelsea, England, being accompanied to the ring by Daffney. She is a co -holder of the Knockout Tag Team Titles and she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Winter!" Katarina gained a mixed reaction from the crowd as the Zombie Hot woman accompanied her down the ramp. The brunette knew to instantly look around, she had a bad feeling in her gut but she shook it off as the Champion climbed up onto the apron. Shannon walked over to the other side and removed her top hat as she rolled under the ropes. '_Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked, rapid blood flow.. secrets unfold. Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked.' _The older of the participants stepped down off the turnbuckle as the man in stripes asked for the white and gold belt. Kat gave a slight nod before reluctantly handing it over to the official, who walked over and showed it to the challenger. Mickie placed her hand on the title before the referee walked back toward the center and held the belt up into the air. With a swift motion of her head, Shannon obeyed and climbed out of the ring onto the concrete floor with several members in the crowd still chanted her name. It was a mystery why the crowd loved the woman so much despite being a heel character.

With a motion of his hand, the bell rang twice and the match had officially begun as the two women circled around the ring a couple times. Winter couldn't help but let out a small cackle as Mickie's expression only changed to a permanent scowl. Taking a step back, the hand of the witchy vixen gripped onto the top rope as her eyes stayed glue to the brunette. However patience didn't seem to be the strongest trait of the former champ as she made a mad dash over to the paler of the two. Winter charged forward as well and the two locked their arms together. Within seconds of a power struggle, Kat was gaining the upperhand until Miss Hardcore Country was able to kick the older woman square in the gut. Taking her hand, the former Women's Champ whipped Win into a corner.

**(Skip a couple minutes..)**

Holding her hand out in front of her, a sinister smile crept across the face of the enchanting but mysterious woman. Mickie had just kicked out of her finishing move within a millisecond of retaining her championship. Dropping to one knee, she started to crawl slowly over to woman as her hand tangled in the dark brown tresses of Mickie James. Katarina took her time to position the stunned woman as she sat her up before wrapping her legs around the smaller woman's abdomen. Applying the most pressure that she could apply, the Virginia Native gasped out, trying to swing her elbow back to hit the woman to no avail. The man in stripes asked repeatedly if she wanted to surrender but that word definitely wasn't part of her vocabulary tonight. The vixen only grinned mischievously as she gripped the arms on the Champion tightly, however what Winter did next no one could predict as she trailed her tongue up the side of the former Champion's face. Mickie only shivered in disgust as finally was able to hit the wicked witch in her face and swiftly rose to her feet and turned around to her opponent. "Yuck..Really?" She said absolutely repulsed at the actions of someone she despised, as Katarina only rose to one knee and chuckled in amusement as Mickie rubbed her cheek. '_This bitch is playing mind games with me..Trying to throw me off my game.' _

She clenched her fists as the European woman was the one to make move as she rose to her feet and tried to kick the Virginia Native in the stomach. Predicting such a move, the brunette was caught the leg and flipped her over into a leg drag. Quickly Winter rose back up to her feet only to knocked down again with a flying forearm, once again she rose up to only have Mickie pounce on her with a Thesz Press. "Mickie get off her!" Earl screamed as she only continued to hammer away at the woman as Winter covered her face. "1...2...3...Get off now!" He warned her sternly as she obeyed, standing up and taking a couple steps backwards. Once her opponent was up on her feet again, the former Diva's Champion grabbed the locks of the German born woman. Unexpectedly Kat was able to fall to a knee and counter it into a Jawbreaker before ambushing the woman with multiple hits with her elbow. Momentum was shifting in the favor of the Heel as she went to irish whip Mickie into the ropes however the former Women's Champion reverse it sending Katarina into the ropes. Letting out a huff, she charged again only to be stopped as someone grabbed her foot and caused her to fall face first into the canvas. "Daffney! Did you do that?" He screamed as the gothic woman only held her hands up in surrender and stepped back toward the guardrail, shaking her head no in response. "Over to your corner now! Don't make me eject you!"

The brown eyed woman in the ring shook her head before shooting a glare over toward Daffney, who only bowed sarcastically at the younger woman. '_I need to get her out of the picture..' _The former Champion thought to herself before rising to a knee as her eyes shifted over to Winter, who only held her hand out in response. The Virginia Native stood up before making a charge after the taller of the two, grabbing her hand and whipping whipping Katarina into the corner. Or so she had originally thought, as the European woman reversed it and sent the smaller brunette into the turnbuckle. Kat went to grab her but Mickie jumped onto the top rope, swiftly wrapped her legs around the woman's head and sent her into the ground with Mick-can-rana. With a hiss, Winter shook her head searching for the Virginia Native, who only grabbed the long, dark locks of the manipulative woman before slamming her hard into the canvas. A smile graced the brunette's lips as she grabbed Winter again and tucked her head underneath her arm. "Ah!" The former Champion let out her loud warcry throwing her arm up in air which caused the crowd to scream in approval. Suddenly the Champion started to show more life in her as she started to struggle and eventually get free from Mickie's grasp. It seemed that the brunette had predicted the escape and not even a split second later, she delivered her signature Mick Kick to the side of Kat's face.

With a thud, Katarina fell down to the surprise of Shannon, who growled in disgust as the Virginia Native rolled her over and hooked the leg. "1...2...-" Before the three count, Daffney instinctively jumped onto the apron which caught Earl's and Mickie's attention. "Get off the apron now!" With the official yelling at the Zombie Hot woman, Miss Hardcore Country's eyes stayed glue specifically at Daffney as she slid out of the ring. "Mickie, get back in the ring!" That fell on deaf ears as the raven haired woman had finally noticed that the face Knockout was making her way over to her. Shannon only smirked as she jumped off the apron to meet the smaller Knockout. One hit was all it took and Winter will retain her title, Daffney knew this as did Mickie, however the brunette wasn't going to stand around and allow the Zombie Hot woman to continuously get involved in her matches. "In the ring, Mickie!" Twirling the handle of her umbrella, the black haired woman waited for the brunette to charge before swinging widely with it; the brunette moved out of the way before grabbing the handle and jerking it away. Tossing it to the concrete, Mickie elbowed the older woman right in the face as Shannon recomposed herself, the brunette quickly looked over to see that Katarina was laid out still. "3..." The referee was still counting so she had to be fast; Mickie needed to get rid of Daffney so she could focus solely on the Champion and regaining her title. Daffney swung widely once again only for the Virginia Native to duck underneath her clothesline. "4.." With a swift motion, her hand tangled into Shannon's locks and with all her might, she flung the older woman by her hair making her hit the steel steps and hard at that. "5...6… Mickie, get in here!" For the first time while being in Impact, Mickie was actually booed for her actions against Daffney.

Shannon's loud and agonizing scream was enough to make Winter's blue orbs snap open; she shook her head as she faced the direction of where the scream had came from. Raising up to her feet, she noticed her partner lying beside the steel steps holding onto her neck as the medics were checking on her. '_God damn it, this stupid annoyance has actually done some damage. Wait a second..' _Keeping her eyes glued to Mickie, who slid into the ring obviously amused with herself with what she had done. '_Shannon is holding on to the same place that she suffered that stinger awhile back in a dark match..She told me about that behemoth that she had to wrestle that put her the hospital with a concussion, a stinger and a bruised sternum. Fuck..I have to buy some time..Just a little more time and then I can seal her fate..' _

"Now that Daffney is out of the way, let's say that we get this over with.." The Virginia Native remarked as her brown eyes drifted over to the stage before focusing back onto Winter. At that precise moment both of them charged at each other, locking their arms together; shortly after Katarina whipped the smaller of the two into the corner. With a laugh, the taller woman pressed her boot to Mickie's throat which caused the brunette to thrash about frantically. Slowly but surely, she needed to weaken down the Virginia Native however the official was counting loudly; sure Winter could get herself disqualified but that isn't how she wanted this match to go. Releasing the woman, the European vixen let out a small hiss before taking a couple steps back; her blue eyes watched the former Champion as she fell to the canvas, coughing and gasping. "You little..." She gasped out crawling out of the corner only to be vicious stomped on by her opponent.

Once again, Earl started counting and the dark haired beauty waited into the count of four to cease her stomping, "I stopped old man, back away." Her attention turned once again to her challenger and the most annoying one at that. "What's the matter Mickie James?" Winter cooed wickedly, grabbing the brown locks of the shorter woman, her knee digging hard into Mickie's spine. "Is this all that you have? All talk and no bite, hm? I expected better.." She purred huskily before slamming the Virginia Native's head onto the canvas. Sensing that this was the perfect opportunity, Katie Lea grabbed the brunette up and prepared to hit with her finishing backbreaker. Mickie wasn't going to allow herself to fail for that as she struggled against Winter's grasp and successfully broke free and nailed the Champ with hard rights.

Again Mickie's eyes quickly scanned around the ring to see if Daffney was still going to be a problem, judging that the medics were still talking to her it was clear that the Zombie Hot woman was out for now. Driving her knee into the gut of Winter, she tucked her underneath the brunette's arm. "Ahhhh!" She screamed loudly with the crowd cheering behind her as Mickie took a leap into the air and performed a Mickie-DT to perfection causing Katarina to land right on her head. Once again, the Virginia Native took a split second to scan to make sure no one could stop her for securing the win; however as she crawled over to Kat, Winter was able to roll out of the ring onto the floor. "Damn it.." The former Diva's Champion hissed before the boos of the crowd caught her attention and her eyes glanced up on the stage. "There you are." Daisy only walked down the ramp to check on Winter, who was crawling around on the outside. Ignoring that the vixen was whispering to her puppet on the outside, Mickie slowly made her way onto the top turnbuckle. High-flying maneuvers weren't her strong suit but she was determined to do whatever it took to defeat the Champion and regain what was stolen from her. Jumping from the top, it caught the attention of both of the women on the outside; Nicole took it upon herself to push to her partner out of the way.

Katarina stumbled but regained her balance as Mickie and Daisy both landed on the concrete floor. Her icy eyes shot daggers at the Virginia Native as the referee was still counting, her hand gripping roughly at the strands of the brunette's hair and slammed her face into the apron not once but twice before rolling her into the ring. The dazed woman shook her head before Kat slid into the ring before slowly to her feet, stalking the woman like she was her meal. Her knee drove hard into Mickie's spine before rolling her over on her back, with a laugh she once again tried to choke the Virginia Native. "Winter, get off of her. 1…..2….3...4.. I said get off of her!" He yelled sternly at her as the angry vixen stood and started to argue with Earl. Meanwhile the former Women's Champ was over by ropes just trying regain herself as Katarina was still arguing with the official, making sure his back was turned. Mickie tried to stand up only to have her eyes raked by Daisy, who was crawling on the outside. The Virginia Native was able to get herself to feet only to have Kat brush past the referee and grab the smaller woman and nail her with her backbreaker. Winter fell to her knees and confidently hook the leg. "1….2….3!"

While the announcer declared Winter the victor of the match, she took the perfect time to gloat over the loser of the match as her mindless puppet joined her in the ring. "Are you okay?" The blue eyed woman whispered to Daisy, who only gave a slight nod in response before walking over to Mickie. "Leave her be.." That got the brunette to turn back to Katarina, who only twirled her finger and Nicole obeyed as the pair got out of ring and started up the ramp.

**Katarina's POV**

Walking through the curtain and into the backstage area, I let out a frustrated groan as I held onto my head. That stupid Hillbilly slut almost got the better of me and almost defeated me; I must admit that I was worried for a moment whenever she had hurt Shannon. Judging by the way she was screaming, something is wrong but right now, that isn't my priority. Right now, the medics are evaluating the oldest woman in the trainer's room; I would go see her but not now. If I know that little Latina enough, she would be genuinely concerned about Shannon's wellbeing and adventure off on her own to check on her. That's exactly what I need and as long as Daffney doesn't fuck this up, it will be another victory for us. Whether or not we get Thea under our spell is not really important to me, in fact it's more of a nuisance if anything. That means more medicine that I would have to make in order to keep the bond in tact and making sure that it will never be broken. With the results on the second try with Daisy, it seems that this time is completely different from the first and it's showed no signs of it fading. "Love, I am okay it's just a small cut." I reassured her as I noticed that her eyes kept drifting over to my lip that was still slightly from when Mickie took the liberty to kick me in my face. My gorgeous face ruined by that slut's boot.. That wasn't the only thing damaged by Miss Hardcore Country; I should have known that she would try to hurt me as much as she could even if she lost. Well she succeeded these bruises aren't going to fade in a couple days. "Everything hurts..."

Nicole took the liberty to continue to eye me the entire way back to our locker room, a scowl formed across her lips. "Win, why didn't you just let me take her out? She hurt Shannon too, she deserves it." Her tone was different from the monotone that she normally has when she speaks, unless it's the fake cheery tone whenever we are around Thea or anyone else for that matter. Once we arrived at the locker room, Nicole made sure that the door was locked before venturing over to the cabinets and started to dig through what little we had in there. "Hmm, let's see, where is it?" I heard her talk to herself as I just sighed loudly and made my way over toward the couch and took a seat on it. God damn it, everything hurts.

"I explained it already, for the simple matter that if you had gotten me disqualified, she could have possibly whined and managed her way into getting a rematch. Even though you and Shannon getting involved was risky, luckily the G.M. doesn't bother to step in when it comes to the Knockouts; it worked out in our favor because her dumb ass decided to fight me by herself." I told her nonchalantly as Nicole only continued to dig around cabinets before shutting them before going over to the freezer. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Being a good girlfriend, duh." She retorted sarcastically as I noticed that the younger woman walking back over toward me.

"You realize that is only an act for whenever Thea is around?" I spoke in montone at her as she sat down next to me and nodded her head up and down slightly. The only reason that I have ever referred to her as my girlfriend is because of my partner's loud mouth whenever we met Thea. Which is rather stupid if you ask me, I am not one for emotional attachments and never will be but the illusion needed to be portrayed. Our relationship is much more complicated than referring to each other with such terms. For some reason, I have that feeling that statement went in one ear and out the other as I felt her hand instantly cup my face. "What are you doing?" I asked her as she only looked at me for a moment, sometimes I am curious about her thought process, that's when her thumb stroke over my lip gently. "I told you, it was fine." Her hand went back to her side as I only closed my eyes momentarily only to feel something insanely cold pressed up against my neck. That caused my body to automatically shiver at the contact. "The hell, dude!" The least you could have done was given me some sort of warning before placing the ice pack on my damn neck.

"You said that you were hurting." Her tone was timid as she kept the ice pack against my neck; I only brought my hand over to pry it off. "No, keep it on." Her tone changed to a more stern one while she pressed it back on my skin. Why the hell do you have to show any kind of emotion right now? Just stop it. Sometimes I prefer you when you are just staring off in your own little world and you know, a mindless zombie.

"I would prefer not, it's freezing. Just because my name is Winter doesn't mean that I am immune to the cold." I received a blank stare and dead silence to my statement as her head turned away to look out the window without detaching her hand from the ice pack. I really don't know what she is looking at because we are on the side of the arena that gets the view of the parking lot and the side of another building, that's it. There is nothing that could've possibly attracted her attention then again most days, this is all she would do. I honestly expected some sort of sarcastic retort about whatever the hell she could think of. Daisy finally turned back to face me and brought her hand back down to her lap and by that point, my neck was too numb to remember that she had it there. Her body shifted around again and I felt her gently grab onto my wrist before grabbing something that was in her lap. "What are you doing now, love?"

"Taking care of you, your wrist is swollen." Really? How could I have not noticed that earlier? My urge to protest her being this nice to me was definitely growing, but for some odd reason I find it somewhat cute when she is like this. Cute..I really hate cutesy shit. For now if it makes her happy to let her help me, I will let her do what she thinks will help me in anyway. "We need to ice it and wrap it for a few days, just to be safe." That fucking bitch Mickie just had to go and stomp on it, just relax Katarina for now she is dealt with. For how long, I have no clue but I am honestly surprised that the Virginia Native didn't try to attack me afterwards or anything. I know that she is pissed beyond belief. Once Daisy was finished wrapping up my wrist, she only flashed a small smile.

"Thanks." Now, what the hell am I going to do now? I know for a fact that we are going to have to defend Tag Titles this Sunday at Victory Road but that question is against who. They haven't announced any number one contenders or anything; how am I suppose to prepare for this if I don't know who my opponents are. More importantly, Shannon hasn't given us any information about how serious her injury is; if it's nothing major then I will definitely have her wrestling in my place. But….if what Mickie actually did more damage than I anticipated and Daffney can't compete for a while. Maybe I shouldn't worry about that for now until we know for certain. I can't have them thinking that they can defeat us, there is no way that they can. Letting out a sigh, I noticed that Nicole was still staring at me with those blank eyes of hers. "What are you looking at?" Well that left my lips before I realized how harsh that sounded.

"You seem stressed, Win. Come here." She cooed with a twirl of her finger, I really don't know if I should trust that tone in her voice. Sighing to myself, I just scooted over to her as she laid me down on the couch and positioned my head in her lap. "You need to relax." She soothed running her hand through my dark tresses as I only sighed in response. Here we go again with the cutesy crap maybe I should have her go back to the silent and emotionless. I do admit that it feels good whatever she is doing but still. "I got you. I promise.." I heard her reassure me before I noticed that she leaned down and planted a small kiss on my forehead. Again, I said nothing to her because I didn't want to upset her and closed my eyes.

I don't know the amount of time that has passed but I am pretty sure that a couple matches have flown by and I am getting tired of sitting here. "What the bloody fuck is taking that woman so long?" I groaned annoyed at the fact that Daffney has yet to inform me about her condition, I would prefer not sitting around in this place any longer than I am required to. The less of a chance of running into those imbeciles the better. I wasn't really talking to anyone in particular but Nicole decided to respond by shrugging her shoulder whenever I looked up at her. Her eyes showed genuine concern for the raven haired woman so I guess that means we should go attempt to find out where the nutcase is at. "I suppose that we should venture off and find out if she is alright. Right, love?" With a nod of her head, I slowly sat up and the brunette rose to her feet and grabbed onto my good arm and pulled me up to my feet. Lord knows that I do not need her help but it was still a nice gesture. Walking over to the door, I grabbed the handle and twisted however something odd was going on because the door wouldn't open. "Are you kidding me?" I hissed out, this is why I prefer staying at the damn Impact Zone because this shit wouldn't happen.. "This bloody fucking door won't open," I turned over to Nicole, who only blinked a couple times before walking over beside me.

My zombie didn't have any better luck with this blasted thing but that's when I heard a voice, "Not so fun when you are the defenseless one, huh Katarina?" Wait just a second here, that voice, I swear that I recognize it. "You seem to be so confident in yourself and your little puppets that you think that you are untouchable. Think again, love. I said that I was going to get you back for what you did to Lisa and I; I meant every word of it." That definitely explains it now but what in the hell does she had to gain from locking me in here?

"Oh, it's just you Ashley; you know that I didn't recognize you without your god awful shrieking." I spoke to her as the Queen Bee muttered something to herself. "Business is strictly business so if you would so kindly open the door, it would be much appreciated-"

"Why would we do that?" Another voice piped in cutting me off with a sassy demeanor to it. I can tell for a fact that it wasn't Lisa with Ashley, so who the hell is this one? "I must admit that at first, you both had me fooled but it was all part of your plan, right? To frame me and turn the entire locker room against me? It actually worked for a couple weeks as well but you had to think fast and that was to have your stupid, little puppet come attack me; it wasn't enough you ordered her to come check on me and then you attacked us both. I admit that I have been sitting on the sidelines because I am not one for violence but we won't allow you to continue to do what you are doing." Wait, who the hell did I frame again? Oh right, Tessmacher..

"It's not my fault that they were stupid enough to fall for it, I will admit watching Jamie pound the hell of out you was entertaining to say the least. If only you guys had any ounce of intelligence to figure that out..If Lisa wouldn't have came back or Mickie wouldn't have been nosy; we would have never been caught." Which was the truth because that southern bitch took it upon herself to try and follow us, I guess my act wasn't as perfect as it seems. Well in a way, I am glad that we got caught because it is more entertaining this way for me. "Is this really how you planned to get me back? Lock me in my own locker room...oh I am sooooo scared. Pathetic." I taunted the younger women on the other side of the door, like is this really the best they could come up with it?

"You don't get it, do you? And here I thought that you were smarter than that, Katarina.." A third voice spoke up and I instantly recognized that one as none other than Velvet Sky herself. "You think that you are so clever, you have been trying to get rid of Sarah and I for a while now, rather it be attacking my girlfriend, trying to break us up or recently trying to help Sarita end my career..."

"Which should have been done because frankly, I am tired of hearing you damn mouth. Now stop being a coward and open the bloody door!" I hissed furiously at them, I can't believe that I am dealing with this right now. Why are they just now starting to be a damn nuisance? There has to be something that I am missing here.

"Oh the irony Kitkat, but no can do." I believe that Ashley that responded to me, and she had the audacity to call me that vile nickname that I despise. "If you want out, well you will have to wait until we let you out."

"If we let you out that is..." With a motion of my head, the brunette beside only made an attempt to kick the door down which failed miserably. We could hear the trio explode with laughter as Daisy only fell on her bottom, grumbling gibberish to herself. "Hey genius, the door is metal and stronger than the ones at the Impact Zone. You can't kick it down." Brooke sarcastically remarked. That didn't stop Daisy from trying once again which led to the same results as last time. "Atta girl, because that totally worked last time! "

"Well it seems that Nicole lost all the intelligence that she once had. We know that Katarina wouldn't attempt it herself. You could have at least made her smarter than that, Kat." Velvet remarked slyly as I just glanced over to the brunette, who only had a scowl on her face. "Also Daisy cut the silent treatment because we know full well that you can talk perfectly fine. As for your plan, we already know about the entire thing and trust me when I say that this time, you will fail."

I have no idea what Jamie is rambling on about but slowly my curiosity got the better of me so I decided to answer back to her, "My plan? Enlighten me sweetie because I have no idea what you are talking about.."

"The whole playing nice thing, everything up until now since Thea came along.. Shannon wants her as her little puppet like you have Daisy as yours. You are manipulating the poor girl into thinking you guys are the victims and you want her to trust you before you act." How did she..? Hm, maybe the blonde isn't completely stupid after all but how does she know?

"Rather weird assumption, wouldn't you say, Jamie? What is your proof surrounding that theory? I have Nicole that's all I need, why would I waste my time trying to put another woman under my spell? If I wanted to do that, I would have already.." Keep it cool, she is just trying to see if I slip up because I am sure that she is just making things up.

"I have all the proof that I need because for the past couple weeks.. I have been following Thea around and I have been listening in to your conversations in this room." That little fucking twat, she has the nerve to interfere.. Wait, does that mean that one time the boxes were knocked over in the hallway, that was her. Did I piss her off or something, or right, it was after I twisted what happen with the kiss between Jamie and I. Makes sense that she lost her temper; thinking back, it's her fault for falling for my act once again.

"Really now? That's hilarious to think but I know that you are lying, Talia. What would Thea think for you girls not trusting her?"

"Considering that Shannon has a pill and is planning to start the bonding process tonight, I think she will appreciate that we are saving her from your mind control. It's for her own good that we protect her in anyway possible." The BP member responded back with a know it all tone.

"Without those pills, the bonding process can't be started or sustained, right? Those pills are what keep Daisy under your control, without them you are powerless." Brooke added in.

"And Shannon is going to fail you because she won't get the opportunity to drug Thea; we won't let that happen." The Queen Bee also added in, as it seems so far none of the others are with them. "If our predictions are correct, Thea should sneak away to go check on Daffney, who was taken out by Mickie. That's when she will try to move, am I right?"

I didn't say anything but instead just walked over toward the coffee phone that my cell phone was sitting on. I need to make sure that Shannon gets the hell out of here and go somewhere else with Thea because these dumbasses aren't as stupid as I predicted. It makes sense now, why Maria wasn't pushing after Daisy anymore since Rosita had intervened in that argument. Jamie must have been watching then as well as listening earlier too and decided to wait to see if Nicole and I were going to leave to lock us in here. "Judging by the silence, it shows that we are right. Katarina, you realize that soon you will be all by yourself; no mindless puppet to protect you.."

"That will never be the case because you imbeciles don't realize how strong our bond is; I will admit that she slipped from me once but this time is different. You seem to have gotten a major confidence boost knowing my plans for Thea, let's not get hasty now. I am still the victorious one here, my world is the reality that you all live in.."

"No, any bond between humans can be severed; we plan on severing it too. Soon, she will start to return normal-"

"What the hell are you blabbering on about?" I snapped viciously back at the younger woman, who is really starting to push my buttons.

"Check your purse.."

"My purse.." I mumbled before turning back to Nicole, who only blinked a couple times before walking over to the couch where my bag was. Why would she tell me to check it? Wait just a second.. "You went through my stuff, didn't you?"

"Exactly, took you a minute to figure that one out. Whenever you three left for the match, we all went and dug through your belongings. And Madison just so happen to stumble across this little baggy with about ten or fifteen white pills in them. I bet if I showed them to Mickie, she could identify them as the same ones she took that day." No, they have to bluffing, right? I had those in the hidden pocket of my bag, but how would they know the rough estimate of the pill amount. I have to admit this is the second time that I am panicking because of these wankers so frantically I dug through the contents of my bag only to find that my pills weren't in there. God damn it..It's going to take me some time to make another batch. "I bet you didn't find them, did you?" I will not be outsmarted by these god damn wankers, who the hell do they think they are?

**Thea's POV**

_Earlier that night.._

"Nuh uh, there is no way that you are winning this time, Brookie Wookie!" I heard the Queen Bee yell out childishly as she stuck her tongue out over in the direction of the slightly older of the two. "You got lucky.." The shorter of the brunettes was sitting on her girlfriend's lap next to Jamie, who was on Sarah's lap and Lauren. I was over in one chair with Brooke and Mickie and Maria were sharing the other chair.

"It's cause I have mad skills, don't be jealous." Tessmacher responded nonchalantly as she grinned from ear to ear. I haven't the slightest idea what the hell these two are arguing about but Lisa judging by how Lisa is shaking her head, it's probably something stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have toned out their conversation but I was talking to my Cuz and her girlfriend. "If you are ready to lose again, I will take you on tonight..Or any time and place of your choosing."

"Oh, is that so?" Madison stood herself up and folded her over her chest. "How about here tonight, right now? I can understand if you dec-"

"You are on bitch, let's go!" Brooke declared as the duo decided to race toward the door, leaving the remaining Knockouts to just stare and chuckle, having no idea what is going on either.

"So what the hell was all of that about, I have to admit that I zoned out during most of their conversation.."

"Those two idiots seems to always have some sort of competition going on between themselves. Sometimes it's just funny as hell to watch but I still think that it's about some nerf game that they had going on like all last week. Before that I believe it was some kind of competition in gym, or something..I was too busy laughing whenever Ashes fell down. I almost slept on the couch that night.." Lisa laughed slightly while rubbing the back of her head, before her glance drifted over to Mickie and Maria, who were sitting in the chair beside her. "I can remember times the girls were just like that." They agreed with a small sigh and the nodding of their heads.

"Wait a second!" The slightly older of the BP blondes exclaimed, sitting up slightly in her lover's lap. "They have the audacity to play without me! The nerve of those two...I must defend my title. I am the best player here." Her what? Well I want to object and say that I am probably the best here because I kicked her ass in paintball whenever we played against each other, but if it boosts her confidence any she can think what she wants.

"Jamie-Bug, don't be stupid..You realize that they might end up getting themselves fired or suspended for being dumbasses while on the job." Velvet however didn't listen and stood up and gave Sarah a peck on the lips, while whispering something in her ear. What? I have no idea but it was probably something pervy so I don't need to ask about that. A smile crept across my Cuz's lips before Talia turned her heels and walked out the door. Once the door shut and the sound of footsteps faded, I heard the Latina chuckle, "Oh my God, I am dating an idiot.."

"But they are our idiots..Well, someone has to be smart ones in the relationship." The Black Widow added in as they both bumped their fists together as they both shared a laugh.

"Yeah, some of us has to be smart here.." The redhead added in as Mickie only arched a brow in response. "Isn't that right, Mickie Wickie?" Maria cooed in a baby tone as she decided to reach up and pinch the older woman's cheek as the Virginia Native blushed slightly in response. I can't really get that vibe, I can't tell if those two are actually a thing or if Ria is just trying to annoy her friend. Either way, it's kind of cute. "Aw don't give me that face, I constantly have to remind you when your matches are. Speaking of.." The redhead stopped to look down at her phone before glancing back at her best friend. "..you have twenty minutes."

"Shit, why didn't you told me sooner!" Maria just responded by shrugging her shoulders as the Virginia Native practically jumped out of the chair, almost pushing the redhead to the floor. "Uh..sorry. I got to go kick some Winter ass. Be back in a bit, hopefully with my title." A mixture of 'Good Lucks' and 'Kick her ass' was muttered throughout the Knockouts in the room but I ignored most of them.

_After the match…_

Silence. Nothing but awkward silence since the Knockout's match was over and Winter retained her title through the heel tactics and the numbers game. The other girls in the room did not like that one but it's natural since everyone is against Katarina now. Maria left the locker room shortly after the match to go check on her best friend.. girlfriend, whatever she is and they have yet to return. That's expected though because I would assume that they are furious, however the three that left to go their little nerf game or whatever have yet to return either. During the course of the match, I started to get more and more concerned for Shannon, who seems legitly injured whenever Mickie tossed her like a rag doll into the steel steps. Maybe it was a mistake and she didn't mean to hurt her, whether it was or not I am going to go see if she is alright. "Hey, is it alright if I walk around for a bit?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" It was Lauren that responded to my question as she arched her brow curiously. "I am not your mother so you don't have to ask permission." Finally they seem to have common sense now, thank goodness.

"I know that I didn't have a child at ten years o-"

"Lisa, you are not twenty nine.." Sarah objected to the Black Widow. "Sorry to break that to you, honey."

"Bitch, I can be whatever age I want to be as long as I look it.."

"But you act like a five year old." Angelina added in as the raven haired woman shot a glare at her as we all shared laugh because it's true.

"I will be back in a little bit." I really didn't want to waste anymore time in there when I should be making sure that my friend is okay because what Mickie did was reckless. Getting up from my seat, I ventured out of the room and into the hallways that seemed almost empty. The show is going on but no Superstars in the hall, also I don't hear the other girls anywhere nearby so I have no clue where those three are. Making it to the medical room, I knocked on the door before hearing a soft 'come in' mumbled through the wall.

Opening the door, I noticed that Shannon was sitting on the examination table and her face lit up instantly whenever she saw that it was me in the room with her. "My little rose petal! How sweet of you to come visit little ol' me." I am always so curious of her thought process whenever she speaks but it's something unique about her and I adore it.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, that bump looked nasty." I stated truthfully as the gothic woman only smiled again before placing an ice pack to her neck. "Have the doctors said anything to you? How bad is it..?" I asked the woman, but as the silence continued and her glance trailed to the floor; it was exactly what I didn't want to see. The normally cheery woman seemed to depressed maybe even heartbroken and it honestly broke my own heart to see her like this.

Daffney bit her bottom lip before mumbling, "I am afraid that there might not be a chance that I will never be able to mix it up in the squared circle ever again. Doctors told me that I shouldn't wrestle anymore.."

"Shannon.." It was all I could really say and my only instinct was to wrap my arms around her and embrace her softly being cautious not to hurt her. I know how passionate that Daffney is about the wrestling business more than people might think. She has been so much to get where she is since her WCW and for what, to get a co reign with the tag title. Don't get me wrong, I am happy she has a title but she would have made a good Knockout's Champion. "It's okay.." I reassured her as I could hear her whimper softly against me and her body shaking uncontrollably. Why do they think that she is such a bad person? After about a minute or so, I ran my hand through her hair and soothed. "It's going to be okay.." Her sobs only grew louder for a moment before they stopped momentarily along with her body shaking.

"T-Thank you, Thea." The Zombie Hot woman mumbled with a slight sniffle as she lifted her head back up to make eye contact with me. "Warms me heart to see that someone still cares.." The older woman wiped her glossy eyes only to smear her makeup even more, so I reached over and grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to her. "Muchas gracias.."

"What about Katarina and Daisy? They care about you.." Shannon only wiped her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. Speaking of those two, shouldn't they be here with their friend?

"Tis true but they have each other. I am just grateful to finally have someone that cares for me, someone I can treasure as a friend." The black haired woman let out a laugh which was reassuring to me. "I can't thank you enough for this.." She mumbled softly before planting a kiss on my cheek which caught me off guard but I knew that it was only a friendly gesture. "Plus someone has to teach me how to perfect my sniper skills in Call of Duty..but is it okay if we go somewhere else, Daffney dislikes the Doctors very much."

"Sure if that's what you want..Thea doesn't like Doctors either." I referred to myself in third person to make Daffney laugh a little which I succeeded in as we both left the room and wandered into the hallway. "So do you want to back to you guy's locker room?"

"Oi no, let the couple have some alone time. Let's go on an adventure to your locker room as Daffney tells you a tale like no other. Daffney was a heroine on a mission and her opponent was an Amazon women that was six feet at less, weighed over two Daffneys easily. I was outsized and overpowered but Daffney refused to give up however the beached whale crushed most of meh body. I was not victorious in this battle because it was the first time I was majorly injured in the ring by a woman..However I was able to stand tall once again so I refuse to allow Miss Hardcore Country to keep me down either." I noticed that great boost in confidence in the older woman as she told the story of how some Knockout almost cost Shannon her career. I am just that she is being positive now, and I know that she can recover from this too.

Upon arriving at the locker room, we sat down on the couch and started playing my game that I usually have in my suitcase. We played a couple rounds, I have no idea how much time has passed but I can still hear the commentators so the show must be still going on. Hitting the pause button, Shannon turned to me, "Govena, I am going to quench me thirst. Want me to back over something for ya?"

"Shan, allow me to get you some-"

The gothic woman cut me off before getting off the couch and walking over toward the refrigerator. "I insist me princess, I am not hurting that much. You just sit over yonder and look cute like ya always do, Shannon will get us something to drink. Hopefully you can wait just a second before we play again." Nodding my head, I went back to playing on my phone before Daff's phone started vibrating. "Tea good?" I wanted to check it for her to see in case it was important but that would be invading her privacy.

"Yeah. Shannon, want me to check your phone?" I spoke turning back to the gothic woman, who was pouring the liquid from the pitchers in our cup after filling it out with ice.

"Nah, it's probably KittyCat seeing how I am doing.. She can wait a few minutes." She replied nonchalantly with a small smirk as I turned back to the television and moved the analog stick to scroll up and down through the menu screen. It's something I do whenever I am bored. "Drinks are ready, here you go."

"Thanks." I responded with a smile as she handed it over to me. Daffney started humming cheerfully as she sat back down onto the couch, crossing her legs and drinking a drink out her red cup. A small 'yum' left her lips, "You know that you and Jamie are the only ones that actually plays these games with me. None of the others understand it enough to attempt it, well Daisy does whenever she actually wants to and not up her woman's ass." I said with a half laugh which caused the gothic woman to chuckle along with me. Man now I am thirsty, I brought the glass up to my lips about to take a sip before the door swung wide open hard, hitting the wall. The action caused me to flinch almost spilling some of the tea on my lap, my eyes wandered over to the doorway to see who was standing there. "..Sarah?"

"Thea whatever you do, do not drink out of that glass..."

**AN: Ooooh boy, it's a cliffhanger because I am amazing like that. To recap, we started out from No One's POV as Mickie got her rematch against Winter.. She seemed to be faring pretty well, she took out Daffney however Daisy had to come out and ruin things for her.. Winter still has the gold. We switch to Katarina's POV as her and Daisy head back to the locker room, the two seem to somewhat of had a moment as Nicole wanted to take care of Katarina and her injuries. They go to leave but the door is stuck..The Nicole Squad are at it again, this time with Velvet helping them.. It seems that they know all about Katarina little plan with them spying on them while they were around Thea as well. Oooh Madison found the pills and now the Knockouts have them in their possession. We switch to Thea's POV starting earlier that night and we learn how the dumbasses left the group. She goes to see Shannon, who is heartbroken because apparently the Doctors told her that she couldn't wrestle anymore. Rosita being a sweetheart, comforts her. Ooh god, Shannon made a drink but someone came in for the save. Will Rosita finally listen to Sarah and find out the truth? Will Katarina find a way out of this mess? What do you think about Daffney? Is she playing Thea hard or was she telling the truth? Find out in part 2!**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	46. Crash and Burn Part 2

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Thea's POV**

"Thea, whatever you do, do not drink out of that glass..."

"What is wrong with the drink? It's just tea that you made Sarah.." I looked down at the drink before looking back at her with a skeptical gaze. What the hell is going on here? I turned my head to look beside me to Shannon, who only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Don't play dumb, you stupid bitch!" She hissed furiously as the older Latina took a step toward us however her gaze wasn't fixated on me but on the woman behind me. "I know the entire thing that you and Katarina are planning to do and I will not allow it!" Oh god, now Sarah is under the illusion that Kat and them are bad people. When is this going to stop? "You can't have Thea, she is my Cuz and I promised myself that I would protect her." Why does everyone assume that I need to constantly be protected? Is it because I am short or something?

"Someone lost their marbles, Govena. Either that or she is on the rag.." The black haired woman beside mumbled, keeping her eyes glue on the Latina, who looked like she was a lion about to chase down a gazelle. "Thea is my friend, is someone a little jealous.."

"What the hell is-"

Before I could finish my question, I was interrupted by a still furious Sarah. "Jealous! You think that's why I am here, huh?" Her voice only got louder as Daffney slowly stood up from the couch; the older Latina woman only clenched her fists tightly. Judging by the fire burning in her eyes, she looks that she could attack at any second. "Why don't you tell Thea the truth, Shannon? Why don't you tell her that in that glass, that there is a pill that will start the transformation to turn her into a mindless zombie?" Wait a second, first Maria and Mickie accused Katarina of putting some sort of spell that controls Daisy and now my tag partner of all people is claiming that Shannon is trying to do the same to me. God, they will come up with anything to get me away from them.

"Bloody hell, not this crap again." Daffney spat with a slight hiss as she took another drink of her glass. "Daffney doesn't comprehend all the bullshit that you and the others claim. If zombies were real and they are not, the world would be in an apocalyptic state. It would be the end of the world as we know it. The logic behind your claims is downright ridiculous and I would never do anything to my Latina Rose Petal." I mean the Zombie Hot woman did make some points there because there is no such things as zombies in the real world. If there were any, it would be broadcasted everywhere and the disease would spread to everyone regardless if they are beaten, or that's how they portray it in zombie movies. "Obviously you have a few screws loose like the rest of the lot."

"Oh, I am the crazy one? You are one to talk because half to the time no one fucking understands your insane ass!" Sarah retorted before stopping in front of me. "Thea, I need you to trust me on this..."

"Sarah, I honestly don't understand what the heck is going on but I can't believe you are like them too. Everyone wants me to believe that Katarina has control on Daisy like someone mindless puppet, like the storyline and the character she portrays. They want me to stay away from them and Shannon but they are my friends. She wouldn't hurt me.." My eyes glanced back behind me to see the raven haired woman shaking her head no.

"I know that it all sounds well impossible and that's why we didn't explain it to you when you first arrived. Truth be told, if I was in your shoes; I wouldn't believe a damn word of it either. It seems a little farfetched but it all started with the motorcycle woman that stole Tara's outfit and started attacking all the Knockouts, hiding underneath a helmet." Sarah started to explain as I only cocked my head at her. Now we seem going back to that motorcycle woman that Mickie and Maria claim is supposedly Kat and her girlfriend, which is odd on its own. What does this have to do with all this zombie bullcrap? "But wait, we need to go even further back to whenever the incident at the club happened, the first day that Katarina and Daisy signed with Impact Wrestling. I wasn't with them but according to most of them, Nicole wasn't acting right after having a couple drinks so much that she apparently couldn't see what was in front of her and was hallucinating. Maria had taken her home and a couple days after is when she started acting weird. Barely eating or saying anything; not much longer after that night, someone had stolen Tara's motorcycle outfit and attacked Mickie."

"So either Daisy had too much to drink or some douchebag tried to drug her to get in her pants. But Sarah what does this have to do with anything.."

"She be just trying to spread gossip around because she is jelly that you hang out with us more than her.." The oldest woman in the room retorted.

"Oh I can't wait til I get to punch your face in, you psychotic bitch!" Her nostril flared with that sentence but this time, I decided to lightly push her away to give some distance between the two. "I am getting there. Originally Maria and the others with her accused Tara of attacking Mickie because of the in-ring feud they had. However Ashley confirmed that they were doing a video for Reaction and had been there for half an hour. Tara automatically assumed it was Daisy because the only three tall enough to fit the suit were there with them, those three being Katarina, Daisy and Maria. Katarina and Maria were in the locker room when the attack happened, however Daisy's alibi could not completely be confirmed because she claimed to be showering in the BP locker room and the other girls left. I was the next person to get attacked by this mystery woman, she snuck into my locker room and hurt me pretty bad, slamming me into the mirror and cut me up a good bit. This time it was Katarina's alibi that everyone was suspicious of because she was out 'shopping' during the attack. Not only that but whenever we dug around to find which Knockout it was, Ashley happened to find the outfit in Brooke's suitcase."

Letting that information sink in, I asked curiously. "What happened next?" For some reason, I want to claim this is a load of bullshit but there is no way that Sarah could have made all of this up on the spot like this. Right? But at the same time, Katarina I believe already summed up this story. So why do I need to hear it again?

"Velvet went ape shit because she thought Brooke was the one that attacked me; the entire locker room had turned against Tessmacher. That lasted for a couple weeks, Daisy had went to talk to Tess because she believed that she was innocent. Well an hour had passed, the girls went to check on them and both of them had gotten attacked." Doesn't that mean that Nicole would be innocent if she had gotten attacked? "Mickie and Lisa were starting to suspect Katarina because she was the only one besides Maria that was the proper height for the suit. Then everything got even more confusing whenever Katarina herself was attacked, however Ashley and Mickie walked in on the bitch trying to slice her throat with a piece of glass. They gave chase to the woman but the woman manage to disappear from sight. This time, it was Daisy's whereabouts that couldn't be confirmed because no one saw her until way after it all went down."

"Tis a confusing and exciting tale that you are telling and all, Sarah. If Daffney knew it was story time I would have prepared a story to share." Daffney interrupted the Latina woman as she placed her finger on her chin like she thinking, "Oh I got it. Once upon a time-"

"Stop trying to stray away from the topic, Daffney.."

"I am not, but it's rather rude to interrupt someone whenever they are speaking." The raven haired woman said with a small smirk as Sarita only growled lightly and made an attempt to get closer to her. I was the thing that was separating the two and I know that neither would do anything violent with me right here. Would they? I felt Shannon grab a hold of my hand and coo slightly, "Would do ya say my little, Rose Petal; want to head back with the locker room and go see KittyKat and HotStuff?" I almost nodded my head but my attention turned to my Cuz, who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

The girlfriend of Jamie grabbed me softly and pulled me closer to her, her arm wrapping around my waist almost in a protective manner. "She is not your 'Rose Petal' and never will be, she is my family. You are just afraid of Thea finally learning the truth and learning how you play a part in all this chaos as well. But let's start with this," Using her free hand, the taller woman grabbed the cup from my hand and showed it the gothic woman. "If the information that we gathered over the last few weeks is correct then this glass should have a small, white pill. The same ones that was used to spike Daisy's drink at the club and the same ones that Mickie took mistaking them for headache pills and caused her to get pretty sick the day at the skating rink. Know what else happened that day, you showed back up. That's when Katarina probably convinced you to join in on the fun because you were seen talking to her then. Next one to get attacked was Lauren which lead to Daisy misplacing her in the tag title match, leaving her and Winter to win the titles. The rest of the story can be explained after you pour out the glass and see it for yourself Thea.."

I really don't want to believe any of this but this sounds too complex for Sarah to have made up. It's either that what she is saying to be true or my tag team partner is willing to come up with any lie in order to keep me after for the other girls. Nodding my head, I walked around the older Latina over toward the sink as Shannon made an attempt to follow behind me. "Don't you fucking move!" I can only assume because due to my tag partner snapping at her like that. Doing what I was instructed to do, I slowly tipped the glass over and watched it pour slowly into the sink. Most of the glass was poured with nothing of this supposed 'pill' that Sarita had been going on and on about. Glancing back at the Latina woman, who had her eyes glued to the gothic woman; I hear something hit the metal sink that wasn't the water. What the hell? I stopped pouring the glass and noticed something that didn't go down the drain. It was small and white...looks like.. Oh God. "¿Estás bien Cuz? **(Are you okay, Cuz?)**" The realization hit me hard that I have been lied to this entire time, the people that were pretending to be my friends were manipulating me. All of them, the girls tried to warn me and I didn't listen to them. "Thea.." My response was to pick up the pill that was slightly dissolved and show it to her, Sarah only growled furiously. "Voy a hacer que usted paga, perra! **(I am going to make you pay, bitch!)**"

"Shannon.." My eyes only trailed over to the Zombie Hot woman, who couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore. She only lowered her head, no remarks, she wasn't even attempting to defend herself. "I thought that I was your friend..I thought that you cared about me. Was it all a lie?" My mind trailed back to the conversation that we had not even an hour ago in the Trainer's room. Her words trailed in my mind, '_I am just grateful to finally have someone that cares for me, someone I can treasure as a friend.' _Was that all just an act to draw me even more?

"No, not at all. It-"

"Oh, I will enjoy beating you down. Give this message to that slut, I am coming for her next. For all the torment she put Jamie-Bug and I through.." Oh god, she has definitely enraged the older Latina but I can't let her do anything that will risk her job.

I wanted to make sure that the older woman didn't do anything that she would regret, no matter the rollercoaster that my emotions are on. I parted my lips to speak but was cut off. "Sarah! Sarah!" Another voice screamed out but it wasn't any of us in the room but I have a hunch that I know who the voice belongs too. "I am going to kill that bitch! Thea don't trust Shannon for the love of God!" Sarita only turned around to see her girlfriend running into the doorway, not paying attention to where she was going and plowed into the older woman, sending them both into the floor. Daffney however took this opportunity to walk swiftly out the door, stepping around the couple. I should be warning them, I should be attempting to stop her; I want to know Shannon's motives behind this. Nothing is leaving my lips, my body doesn't want to move either. Instead of leaving straight away, the raven haired woman looked back at me with a look that I could only distinguish as pure regret. Or was that all an act too? Her eyes looked glossy as she shook her head from side to side, she mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before disappearing from my sight.

"God damn it Jamie.. Are you alright?" That caused me to look down at the Latina woman as she only groaned, readjusting herself off of the floor and sitting up.

"Ow, sorry Sare; I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to make sure that Thea was safe.." She spoke apologetically as she shook her head and sat herself up.

"Obviously you weren't, way to prove that you are like the blonde stereotype but sometimes I question why I still love you." Sarah remarked, poking Velvet's nose before raising up to her feet. Sarah's glance drifted over to me then frantically looked around the room as she held her hand to her girlfriend. "Where the hell did she go?" Not giving a verbal answer, I pointed over toward the door as the couple both looked back momentarily before turning their attention back to me. "Are you alright, Thea?"

"I guess, I am still trying to absorb all of this information."

"It was how we felt when we found out that Katarina was behind everything and right now, she is still sitting up on that pedestal and we need to knock her off of it." I heard Velvet say as the blonde started digging around in her jean pockets. "Let me see that pill please Thea." Not really knowing her reason why, I obeyed handing the object she requested. I really don't understand how a tiny pill could be used to control someone but it has to go along the lines of that weird, voodoo, mind-control bullshit that Maria and Mickie claimed from like day one. I should have listened.. Pulling out what looked like a little baggy, she pulled what looked like a pill out of there and compared it to the one that I gave her. "These are definitely the same.."

"How? Where did you get those?"

"Whenever Katarina and the others went to compete in the match Madison, Brooke and I went through all their stuff and we found these Kat's purse." So basically they stole them, but hey, why would I be complaining about that? "I learned that Shannon had one of the pills and planned to spike your drink tonight so that way your transformation would start. Because you were new to Impact Wrestling, you knew nothing about all the drama. You were a easy target to befriend.." Jamie explained and I bit onto my bottom lip, and didn't say anything in response. "Even though we didn't explain it all to you, we would have never let anything bad happen to you.."

"We knew that you wouldn't believe us and that Katarina would try to do something to manipulate you. So that's where Jamie comes in who has been spying on them any chance that she got; even when you were with them. We didn't know when they were going to move but thanks to you, we were able to get the edge that we needed over them." So basically, they refuse to tell me the information because the girls knew I wouldn't believe them and to be used as bait. Really? If this was any other situation, I would be furious and to also add on that they were following my every move. I guess that would account for all of the shenanigans that would happen randomly; it seems they would leave to spy on them.

"I should have listened to you guys, I am sorry that I didn't." I whimpered softly as Sarita only embraced me. The mixture of emotions flowing through me right now, I don't know if I want to cry because I feel so betrayed or if I want to punch all their faces in. To think that I allowed myself to be manipulated so easily, she played me like a fool, both of them.

"Don't worry about it, Cuz. We will always have your back." She soothe reassuringly as she patted me on the head. I could only chuckle in response as she turned her attention to her lover. "Because of my girlfriend, Shannon got away-"

"But she can't run back to Winter and Daisy because Ashley and Tess have them locked in their locker rooms. That way, we were able to come save you and Shannon wouldn't have had any backup." Jamie added in, interrupting her girlfriend. They are keeping those two locked in the room, I question nothing.

"Thanks for interrupting me, asshole." My tag team partner snickered slightly annoyed as Velvet only stuck her tongue out in response. "Are you sure that they are the best choice to be doing that?" The oldest woman asked almost concerned.

"Yes, they are smarter than what people think. While they have them occupied, let's see if we can track down Shannon; I can have the others on alert as well. What do you say Thea?"

"Yes, I deserve some answers." With a small smile from the couple, we left the locker room and went toward the parking lot. I am determined to get them whether it be from Kat, Daisy or Shannon, they are going to learn that no one plays Thea Trinidad for a fool..that is without feeling my bittersweet revenge.

**Katarina's POV**

"I spy with my little eyes...something white."

"Is it the wall?"

"Damn it, you are good at this game.."

"No only because you have said it about forty times now. Whatever my turn, I spy with my little eyes something, hmm.. gray."

"Is it the door?"

"Yes..This game is boring, I wonder when Jamie will be back."

Will you guys please shut the bloody fuck up? You guys have been do this for about ten minutes now and I can't concentrate on how to get out of this stupid room. From the looks for things, they aren't going to be leaving anytime soon and lord knows how long they plan to keep us locked up in here. I am hoping that Shannon had gotten my message in time and was able to get away from Thea before one of those annoyances confronted her about it. But there is a possibility or that however I haven't heard from her leads me to believe that she was caught. Damn it, I hate that now of all times that they gain an ounce of intelligence and decided to grow some balls and stand up to me. I looked back over toward Nicole, who had her finger on her chin like she was thinking, she just shrugged her shoulders in response. Well she is useless for now. Sitting down on the couch, my phone started to vibrate and hopefully that's who I want it to be. '_Heya Win, I be fine but somehow the older Burrito sister intervened..the whole Thea thing was a no go..' _Well I guess I now know the situation at hand, I should have done it myself I suppose but then again I don't need another puppet, one is enough to deal with..especially when she doesn't eat half the time. Once again my phone vibrated so letting out a sigh I looked at it. '_What's with the Slut Queen and the BootyLady being outside our room?' _Which means that she has the two in her sights but judging by their reactions, they have yet to spot her.

Slut Queen is a fitting name for Madison I must say but wait a second, I might have a way out of here. '_Fucking Jamie and those idiots have been spying on us. They knew our plans so they locked Daisy and I in here until they deal with you. You know what to do, love..Whatever you do, don't mess this up.' _Makes me curious to ask how the hell she manage to escape from Velvet and whoever the hell was in there too. But sometimes it's better not to question Daffney's methods since she is on my side. "Love, do you have any ideas at all?" I whispered over to the brunette as she shook her head from side to side. I only sighed, well there goes any possibilities of a backup plan maybe they will bore themselves and go elsewhere.

"So.." Oh joy, here we fucking go again with the small talk that I don't give a flying fuck about. "what's it like being with a woman so much older than you?"

"Not much different from being with one your own age, just more experienced and stuff. Lisa is different but it's the good kind of different, I never expected her to be so sweet to me, ya know." Yeah she is a total sweetheart, allow me to go empty the contents of my stomach into the nearest toilet. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk." There was silence between the two outside and I sighed in relief because it finally means that for once I can think in peace. If only there was some way to convince them to open to the door and then have Nicole attack them. I know that she could overpower those two, I mean they are two of the smallest Knockouts on the roster; if it was someone like Lisa then we would have a major problem. Considering how pissed the Black Widow is that I keep hurting her 'Queen Bee', I would need to rethink that strategy for sure. Maybe if we both remain quiet for a really long time then they might think that we escaped or something and might peek in here to double check.

"Oh. So what's going on with you and Hemme?" Great, here we go again with the useless conversations that I really don't care about.

"Nothing, why? You know how she is though, she has been trying to hit on me, Mickie any of the single Knockouts in the back."

"Oh, I guess it's the ass she loves so much..it has to be one of the best on the roster."

"Have you been checking out my ass?"

"Do you notice that they have been really quiet in there, I haven't heard Katarina's mouth in forever? Do you think that we should check on them? I don't like the silence nor do I like her bitchy mouth.." Madison asked her friend but I love how she changed the subject so abruptly there. But hopefully her dumbass companion will agree with her and open the door so I don't have to suffer anyone. With a motion of a finger, I signalled Daisy to go over toward the door so she can overpower them as soon they open the door.

"Remember what Jamie said, we don't open the door until her and Sarah get here. Knowing that bitch, she is probably just doing this to get us to open the door." Tessmacher has the nerve to call me a bitch, I will show her whenever we get out of here. And that means Sarah must have been the one to go and protect Thea from Shannon, I am still wondering how Daffney managed to get away from the three. Where the hell are the other wankers at during this? Maria, Mickie and Lisa has yet to do anything about the situation. Maybe they are and I have yet to pick up on it, it's obvious that dumb and dumber out there aren't following Jamie's order because I don't even think that the blonde is smart enough. It has to be one of those three that planned it out to the last detail. "But seriously Ash, have you been checking out my ass? I don't think that LisaBoo would appreciate that very much." God damn it, I am so close to banging my head against the wall.

"Everyone checks out your ass, Tessmacher, even the straight Knockouts. How can you not look at it?" I have never looked at the slut's ass, turning over to Nicole, I noticed that she was nodding her head in agreement. Figures that my zombie is still a pervert, I might have to smack some sense into her whenever we get out of here..I really don't need a repeat of what happened last thing except she would attempt to screw a different woman this time.

Now there was silence once again between the duo outside and it seems that Shannon has messaged me again, '_SpiderBitch and TotemPole be scampering around here now, Daffney needs more time until she can move again._' That is just what I need, more obstacles in the way of achieving my goals here. So it's Lisa running around and TotemPole is either Maria or Lauren, I think; but I am pretty sure I called Angelina that during that conversation.

'_Just do whatever you need to do, and don't get yourself caught.' _Especially if Lisa is the one to find her, I might have more problems then I have already currently have.

From the other side of the door, I could hear mumbling going on but Brooke and Madison weren't loud enough this time to be able to hear what they were saying. I don't know if I should be thankful or that or concerned due to not knowing what they are discussing. Tapping my finger against the coffee table, I watched as the brunette walked over toward the door cocking her head several times like she was thinking about what to do. Maybe she has finally thought of something that could help us get out of here faster, I just wish she would tell me what it is. Suddenly she violently starts to thumping the wall with her foot, "Ah!" She moaned out loudly as I only smacked my forehead, you have got to be fucking kidding..This is your plan. "Fucking hell Kat!"

"Oh my god..am I really hearing this right now?" I believe that was Brooke that mumbled quietly or spoke over Daisy's loud ass, and I can't believe this is actually going on right now. I know what she is trying to do but I would rather that she wouldn't.

"Are they really.." Wait, are they actually believing this? I swear to God if this actually works..I might need to trust her more after I slap her upside the head for making me hear this.

"Can you fake those kinds of noises?" I mean obviously she is faking all the moans that she is doing so it's possible. Can you girls just leave now so she will cease from doing this. I would like to be able to think properly now.

"I can't."

"I can't either, but you are loud in the sack.." Well I could have went my entire life without knowing that fact about the former Knockout's Champion. But then again, if she has a loud mouth outside of the bedroom then she is definitely going to have on inside the bedroom. Wait why the bloody hell am I thinking about this? Nevermind, I am just going to go bang my head on the wall now, I can't take this anymore.

"How would yo.."

"Remember that I room next door to you and Lisa, I hear EVERYTHING that goes on in ya'lls bedroom.."

"Oh, um yeah..how much longer do you think we gotta stand here for anyways?"

"No clue.." Now one of them on the outside is humming one of the theme's songs which I believe is actually Mickie's theme song because I have heard that too many times now to not recognize it at this point.

Since I realize that they are not going to leave anything soon, I stood up and made my way over to my zombie. "Goddamn it! Ri-"

Reaching out, I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing from this disaster. Using my injured hand, I shoved her away from the door slightly, I whispered to her hopefully the others don't hear. "Shut the hell up now woman, it isn't going to work. For now, we are just going to wait and see what happens. Do you understand me, Nicole?" With a nod of her head, I undercovered her mouth only to have her grin mischievously in response. "I don't know what I am going to do with you. Let's just go sit down.." I just grabbed a hold of her head and lead her over toward the sofa and made her sit down before I took a seat next to her. "Seriously that's the only thing you could have thought of."

"At least I tried to do something about it.." She remarked in a smartass tone. "plus I found it hilarious.."

"Don't you get smart with me, Nicole." Even though I know that she would just normally make another sarcastic remark to me, which I am not in the mood for. Daisy went to part her lips to speak but I refuse to give her another chance to be the sarcastic woman that she is so I pressed my finger across her lips. "You are seriously pushing it."

Crossing my legs, I sighed in annoyance once again as I heard footsteps approaching the doorway. For the love of God, what more do this ladies want? I just hope that they open the bloody door now and just get this over with. "Excuze me ladiez, I waz esent to retrieve Mizz Winter and Daizee for Madam Dixie. Now I don' know wha's goeen on, but I am not a esnitch, eso I am going to pretend that I didn' esee diz." What, who the hell is this? I really don't want to deal with Dix- Wait a second, I have a hunch that I know who this is now. However Daisy was just completely clueless about who the woman was on the other side of the door as she just cocked her head to side.

"Crap, um sure. Let's go Ashley..not much we can do about this."

"Damn it, we had her too."

Finally after an eternity or realistically about an hour, maybe I am over exaggerating, of sitting in this blasted room, the door opened to reveal exactly who I thought it was. It was definitely Shannon, who managed to get herself into wardrobe and get a crew member shirt and pants and also grabbed a curly, dark brown wig. "Mizz Winter and Daizee, Dixie wishez too espeak too joo." What fucking accent is that? I don't even have a clue but if it was enough to trick dumb and dumber I am all for it. Standing up from the sofa and grabbing our stuff, we walked over to the 'worker' as she greeted us. "Ello, my name iz Claudia." Oh, I understand now, she is pulling a Hispanic accent; whether or not she actually has experience speaking like this or is pulling it out of her ass..I simply have to applaud her for it, it's better than what I could probably pull on such a short notice.

With a nod of our heads, I took the chance to look down the hall at the women that kept me locked away for so long. Tessmacher just had her arms across her chest as Ashley was staring daggers at me, not that short shit would ever intimidate me. I mockingly gave them a little wave before turning my heels and followed behind Shannon and Nicole while we head for the parking lot. It seems like the two other Knockouts started to walk the opposite way. "Brooke, I just remembered something funny.."

"What's that?"

"Well I remembered that Dixie is in Nashville until Sunday.."

"Yes, she is.."

"Then how are Katarina and Daisy going to meet up with the Boss if she isn't even here.."

Okay, maybe it's time to pick up the pace a little bit and just get to the car and leave to the bloody motel. They actually remembered that faster than I predicted that they would. Luckily for us, we are leaving tomorrow to go back to Orlando for Victory Road and I won't have to risk dealing with them until then. "Wait a second!" Both of them screamed in unison as they finally figured out what was actually going, now they are running back toward us which I think is hilarious.

We were already almost at the parking lot by the time the realization hit them so there was no way that they would get us. "Let's just get in the bloody car already and let's go." Without a second thought, we all got in and I started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, I glanced at the woman in the back, who was fixing her wig and spoke to her, "I am impressed with that performance, when did you learn to talk in a Mexican accent?"

"Joo have no idea how hard diz chit iz." She spoke still in her newly found Claudia persona. "I really like dis look, I think I am goeen to keep it."

"Whatever floats your boat, but please talk like yourself. Explain what the hell happened in there with Thea. I sent you a text woman, you could have bloody escaped with her." Maybe I am just slightly annoyed that all this didn't go to plan but I kind of warned her ahead of time that something was going to happen. "How did you manage to get out of there anyways, I am curious?"

"Like I said before, that god dang older Burrito sister had to come in and get in my way of getting Thea to taking a drink.. Also I didn't read your text because I was too busy getting the drink prepared for her. Then bloody fucking Velvet is running down the hallway and screaming; she basically ran into Sarah and that's how I escaped." She explained in a way I have never heard her do before, completely normal..no accents or no Daffney talk at all. I noticed that she had sunk down in her seat as the raven haired woman tossed the wig to the other side. "My little Rose Petal hates me now.." That sounded almost like a whimper as she only leaned against the window. "Also can I ask you a question, Win?"

"What?"

"Why didn't ya'll just use the windows to escape?" God damn it, why didn't we just crawl out the window? Man them outsmarting me definitely dumbed me down to their level.

"Yeah KittyKat, why didn't we just crawl out the window?" Daisy decided to retort sarcastically once again.

"I have heard enough out of you for the night so zip it." I hissed over at her as she only folded her arms over her chest and leaned up against the window. Now hopefully I can have some peace and quiet so I can think about this. Because if I don't get those pills back, everything that I tried so hard to maintain is going to come crashing down on it. I refuse to let this one setback be my downfall.

**Maria's POV**

**March 13, 2011, Victory Road..**

_Before the PPV starts.._

Tonight is finally the night I have waiting several weeks for, everything is coming full circle once again. Soon everything is going to be the way it should be, I might have thought the same thing last month but this time, Katarina has the odds stacked against her. Without her stupid pills, her 'bond' or whatever she calls it between her and Daisy could be weakened. Which means if we have the perfect opportunity to strike and break this thing again, tonight is our chance. Everything is in place and the girls know what needs to be done in order for this to say in character or whatever. Right now, we are in Mickie's locker room getting ready for tonight as Tessmacher decided to tag with us and style our hair for tonight. "You did go and get permission for all of this, right Mickers?"

Mickie grinned from ear to ear as she nodded her head excitedly. "BossLady approved of it and all the girls know except Katarina and her dumbass puppet.. I mean Daisy. The rest is up to us and I swear I will Mick Kick her until it snaps some sense into her if this fails.."

"Mickers, it won't fail..it just can't. If Daisy doesn't snap out of it then I really don't know what will."

"Well what broke it last time, you fucked her a bunch, right? Sooo if this doesn't work, we could find a way to separate Katarina from her and then we knock her ass out or something. We take her somewhere that Kat can't find her and you work your magic until she snaps out of it. Simple." Tessmacher added her into the conversation with her dirty thoughts. But of course, there is so many reasons why that couldn't work. For one, last time she was the one to initiate all of that when she kissed me before her match with Tara. That lead to some many more events that I kind of wished never happened now because I know that I wasn't making love to her, just a shell of her former self, a puppet of that stupid, European bitch.

"I heard that someone got fucked, so who is fucking who again?" Another oh so familiar voice asked as she entered the room, glancing back in the mirror I saw the other redhead as she only smirked slightly. Her attention drifted over to Tess and Mickie as Brooke only rolled her eyes in response. "I can see that you know. Anyways.." Christy only chuckled in response as she leaned her on the older brunette's shoulder, "plus I had to come check on the Southern booty before the show. So how is Mickie doing this fine evening?" There was a slight purr to her voice as I tell that the country woman was debating on what to say, the younger of the brunettes walked around Hemme and came over to me. "You know after all this is over with, and Daisy is herself again.. I am just wondering if I can get some lessons from a Southern girl on how to ride.." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Oh my goodness, Hemme is killing me right now, lord knows we all know what she is really after from the Virginia Native. Mickie couldn't help but let out a small laugh before playfully smacking the ring announcer's chest. "Stop being such a Tryhard, Christy."

"..Tryhard?" 'Tryhard' blinked a couple times as we all exploded with laughter except Hemme who just narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I think blunt is more of the word that describes more of what I am."

"Tryhard sounds funnier to me." I stated truthfully as Hemme turned her attention to me.

"Tryhard needs to Tryless!" Brooke exclaimed before letting out another laugh before clapping her hands together.

"Ha ha, you ladies are so hilarious.." I sense a hint of sarcasm there as Tessmacher and Mickie were still laughing for no apparent reason now. "I have a feeling that I am not going to get rid of that now, am I?" Referring to the newly found nickname that Mickie had given her, both the brunettes just shook their heads from side to side. From there on, we all just stayed focused on the task at hand and getting ready for tonight, plus having Christy here as comedic relief is definitely helping soothe the massive knot in my stomach.

_During Victory Road.. _

The Knockout's match is approaching fast and it doesn't help that it is the second match on the card after the Falls Count Anywhere match between Tommy Dreamer and Bully Ray. It was definitely been a good ten minutes so far. "You know that I was so skeptical of this plan at first but the more that I thought about, the more sense it made. How did you think of it?" Lisa spoke, placing a hand on her hip as Ashley nodded in agreement. I didn't answer straight away and she placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking. The realization hit her, "Oooh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were so busy undressing your girlfriend with your eyes that you weren't really thinking about much else." I stated honestly as Tara only narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before chuckling at my response.

"I mean honestly, why wouldn't she be checking me out? Have you seen me? I am beautiful." Ashley commented sort of in her Queen Bee persona, as the Black Widow only playfully smacked the smaller woman's ass in response. It was adorable because Lexi accidentally yelped in response before turning around to face her on-screen bodyguard. "Hey!" I couldn't help but snicker as her cheeks became a light shade of pink at the sudden affection.

"Hi babe." She said, adding a little wave to it. "Don't act you didn't like it, I knew that there was no way that you could resist my charm." Or basically, both of them held it in for so long until someone couldn't hold it in any longer, I would assume.

"Yeah charm...that's one way to describe it." The Virginia Native added her remarks into the conversation as she was adjusting her flannel top.

"Anyways.." Lisa rolled her eyes before turning back to her on-screen boss, "Are you sure you are alright with everything that has to be done tonight?" Madison nodded her head to reassure the oldest woman. "Good because after all of this is done with, I promise that I will take care of you afterwards," the raven haired woman cooed before planting a kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. "Now let's move, we need to go get my bike..See you in a few ladies." With that, the couple walked in the direction of the parking lot.

Hearing the voices of the commentators told me that now it's times for the ladies to go on which means, we need to head toward the curtain area or at least wait until the evil bitch herself is out there. I really don't need a confrontation with Katarina at this time, I would lose what little sanity that I have left. A theme song played through the arena which got a mixed reaction to the crowd as both the Heel Knockouts appeared on the stage, however this match they would be consider tweeners or faces possibly for who they were going up against. Sarita threw her hand up into hair as Rosita did that cute, little hair whip thing before grabbing onto Sarah's hand as she twirled the smaller woman around and landed her knee. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championships; introducing first, the challengers, the team of Rosita and Sarita!" Both of the Latinas were wearing almost matching attire with the colors black and gold, the smaller more wearing more black and the older one wearing more gold. The two climbed into the ring, the younger of the two getting on top turnbuckle as the older woman motioned to Christy to bring her a microphone.

Once the Canadian woman had ahold of the microphone, she couldn't help but smile, "Tonight is a good night, want to know why?" Sarita paused for a moment before looking over to her Cuz and spoke again. "Tonight's the night that Rosita and Sarita finally win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Titles! Which brings me to the champions, Winter… I really have no idea what you are trying to achieve her with whatever is going on with you, Daffney and the rejected slut of the BP that you brainwashed or something. But all I know is that, you decided to insert yourself into my business and that is something you never want to do. After tonight, Mexico is getting back what is rightfully ours and that-"

The girlfriend of Jamie's was abruptly cut off by a song, that made her turned toward the stage. '_Winter loves the fate of the meek, her velvet touch preys on the weak.' _"Introducing the opponents, they are your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions the team of Winter and Daisy!" Seeing their opponents in the ring, Winter seems to have gotten some confidence back as she smiled wickedly but little does she know what's about to happen. It wouldn't be this easy for you to cheat hun.

The European woman walked down the ramp with Daisy followed directly behind for hopefully the last fucking time. The blue eyed woman looked over to the two Latinas in the ring as she climbed into the apron and hopped up onto the turnbuckle as the brunette stood down beside her as her attention was solely on the other Knockouts. I half expected the two women to charged them but they remained in place as Katarina twirled her finger to Christy requesting a microphone for herself. "I find it rather adorable that the two of you think that you have what it takes to defeat us. Sarita, you realize that you are nothing special, right? That's why you lost to Velvet a couple weeks ago, maybe if you would have accepted my help then the outcome could have been different." That caused Sarah to take a step toward forward however the shorter Latina held her back. "That leaves me with the short one here, the little Rookie think she has what it takes to be Champion, adorable. Leave the matches to the grown ups, okay sweetheart?"

Thea only let out a growled before grabbing the microphone out of her Cuz's hand, "You know what? You want to mock me, why don't you come say all this to my face, stop hiding behind your stupid puppet!" This caused Daisy to cock her head before turning back to Winter, who only cackled in response. "What? You don't have the balls to come say it to my face."

"I would but I can't bend down that far.." Katarina spoke nonchalantly.

"That's it, I am-"

This time it was Rosita that was the one interrupted by a different song starting to the play as Katarina looked genuinely confused because this is all new to the script for her now she is stuck to improvising. The duo of Latinas only groaned in disgust as the sound of the motorcycle could be heard. "Hold on just one second! Cut my music! Now!" The screechy voice of the Queen Bee could be heard as Lisa drove the motorcycle through the side of the audience. "If ANYONE is going to defeat that stupid witchy bitch and her puppet, it's going to be US! We-" The crowd booed loudly as she attempted to speak once she got off the motorcycle. "Shut up, I am speaking here!" This only caused the audience to continue with constant booing, "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Do you really think that I have forgotten what you did to me at Against All Odds? Granted that you defeated me only because Tara wasn't doing her job properly." Madison snarled as she turned to the Black Widow as Tara could only respond by sitting on the middle rope to allow her Boss to climb through the ropes. "Now that you don't have Daffney attached to your ass, there is no way that Tara is going to mess up again, right?"

This Queen Bee persona kills me, but Victoria held her hand out asking Lexi for her microphone finally she nodded her head. "No. Madison, I am not going to mess this up because last time we underestimated them. But this time is different, they have made me angry not only are we going to pin you for those titles but I am going to Widow's Peak that dumbass behind you so many times until she can't be by your side any longer." The raven haired woman pointed over to Daisy, who only blinked a couple times in response.

"¿Están estúpido o algo? Estábamos aquí primero , ir a la parte de atrás de la línea. **(Are you guys stupid or something? We were out here first, go to the back of the line.)**" Rosita mocked the duo as she let out a laugh and Sarah laughed with her while the other four had no idea what was said. I am still laughing mentally at how confused Winter is because she has not said a word since Madison and Tara came out there.

"Speak English!" Ashley barked at the smaller woman.

Winter looked over to Daisy and whispered to something to her but still has yet to comment on four women in the ring. Mickie only smirked as she grabbed our microphones and walked over toward the curtain. '_Hardcore Country!' _Winter finally decided that she had enough of our shenanigans, as the other four women groaned in disgust as Mickie and I walked onto the stage. "What the bloody hell are you two doing out here now? Mickie, you might as well turn yourself around because I have beaten you more than enough times not to get a shot at my titles. Maria, you have only had like two matches here so you don't deserve it either. Neither does Madison and Tara, they are at the back of the line as well. I really don't know why all of you are out here."

"I don't know what you four rejects are doing out here but at least WE," Sarita motioned between herself and Thea, "have been winning most of our matches, we are undefeated as a team. Unlike you four might I add."

Mickie only put her finger on her chin and tapped it a couple times before laughing in the direction of the ring. "You see ladies, we are out here for a reason. Now since I have been cheated out of shot after shot at the Knockout's Championship that should -"

"No one likes you!" Madison screamed which almost caused me to laugh but I rolled my eyes instead.

"Anyways, I just so happen to run into Mr. Bischoff in the back and I gave him a fantastic idea for tonight and hearing out my idea, he approved.. Maria, want to tell them how this match is going to go."

"Of course Mickie, I would love too." Turning my attention directly to Katarina, who was staring daggers at me, if looks could kill I would be dead by now. "As of right now, this is now a Fatal Four Way match.." Have fun, bitch because you are going to need it.

**AN: Here is the promised part 2 and boy, was this interesting chapter! We start out with Thea's POV right as Sarah barged into the room. Sarah pleaded with Thea and Shannon strayed from the topic a couple times but finally, Sarita convinced Rosita to pour out the glasses and she found the pill. Poor Thea is so heartbroken and Sarah is angry, however before she can get ahold of Daffney, in comes Jamie and she practically runs over her girlfriend. That gives Daffney the chance to escape and the trio go to search for her. Now we switch Katarina's POV (might I add was the funniest for me to write) and LOL Madison and Brooke and their stupid conversation outside the door. Daffney finally gets a hold of Katarina and now Kat must think of way to escape. Sigh..Daisy and her stupid shit happens as a zombie, lmao Katarina is having a rough night. Finally it seems Shannon came to the rescue, as a new persona named Claudia. I am SO sorry, I did NOT mean to offend anyone with that accent but Daffney over exaggerates all accents..but it was hilarious. The trio escape and Brooke and Ashley realize it too late. Then we switched to Maria's POV and Victory Road, typical stupidity among the girls. LOL Christy has a new name so if you see TryHard anywhere, you know who it is now. So Winter is completely clueless as two extra teams came out to challenge her, each delivering a piece against her.. So what do you think will happen? Will Katarina find a way to win the match and make sure that Daisy remains her? What exactly do they have planned to break Daisy free? Will this time be like all the failed attempts? What will happen next..Wait and see!**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	47. Victory Road: Her Delirium

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**(Warning: This is going to be chaotic! XD Yeah the match is going to suck..)**

**No One's POV**

"_Of course Mickie, I would love too." The redhead purred before her attention turned solely toward Winter and her partner, clearly ignoring the other four screaming in the ring. "As of right now, this is now a Fatal Four Way match.."_

Hearing those vile words leave the mouth of that redhead woman, Katarina for the third time since signing with Impact felt her heart stop. Confusion couldn't even describe how she felt, the European woman was completely clueless on how to act here. The card was suppose to be her and Daisy against the newly found team of Rosita and Sarita, not people she had already beaten. '_None of this makes any bloody sense to me. Tonight was suppose to be an easy victory over Thea and what's her face..but now..now I have to deal with four more wankers that want to kick my ass. Joy, I just have to make sure that we don't lose and that I stay out of the match as much as I can. They must have ran to Dixie and request this bullshit because I was not informed about it.' _The European vixen stepped out of the ring and onto the apron as the two Face Knockouts climbed into the ring and leaped up on the second turnbuckle. Reluctantly Kat handed both of the red and gold belts to the man in stripes as he showed the belts to each of the respective teams before holding them into the air. Now was the situation of who was going to start the match because only two participants can be in the ring at a time; they can tag out to anyone even if it isn't their partners. "You can handle them.." Katarina purred into the brunette's ear as the taller woman looked around to see who was going to start the match with her.

The six opponents all were glancing around between themselves before Sarita finally walked over toward the center of the ring with a confident strut of her hips. "Might as well make it easier and save yourself the embarrassment and forfeit the match." Her glance drifted over to the European vixen, who kept a straight permanent scowl on her face. "Suit yourself. Let's get this started.." Sarah said smugly as she motioned over to the official as the others were getting on the apron in their respective corners. The man in stripes motioned his hands and signaled for the match to start and the bell rung as Daisy just waited for the older Latina to make a move. Finally the older Latina couldn't wait any longer as she made a charge at the former Women's Champion and they locked their arms, the power struggle was getting nowhere so the older of the two quickly reversed it into a waistlock. Before the taller of the duo could even counter she hit her hard with an elbow to the back on the head. Nicole only turned again and grabbed the woman's arms and whipped her against the ropes, the brunette attempted a clothesline but the shorter woman was able duck underneath. "Ha, missed me!" Sarita gloated as she was almost caught by a Superkick from the former Diva, her veteran instinct however worked in her favor and she was able to grab Daisy's leg.

A smirk graced the Canadian's lips as the older Latina successfully executed a leg drag which sent her opponent onto the canvas. Moving swiftly, Sarita made an attempt to kick the younger brunette square in the face but Nicole rose to her knee and caught it. Jerking the leg down caused the shorter of the two legal women to face first onto the canvas. Nicole only looked down at Sarah and pressed her boot hard to the back of the Latina's head. "Sanders! Get off of her! 1….2….3..." The tallest woman stopped what she was doing and turned to glare at the referee. Her hands tangled in the locks of the former Tag Champ and bounced her against the ropes, the Black Widow reached over and tapped Sarah on the back. "Tag!" Victoria got in the ring and charged at the woman as they locked their arms together, that didn't last all that long before Daisy drove her knee into Lisa's stomach. Now the former Rated RKO member made an attempt to kick Vic in the face but Tara predicted it and got her in a leg drag. Nicole rose back to her feet to ran straight at the Vicious Vixen, this time going for her Spinning Heel Kick but the older woman grabbed her foot. The brunette hopped momentarily before dropping down to the canvas, a move that Vic knew was coming...Daisy propelled herself back up with her hands and tried to go a Mule Kick but the veteran woman knew it was coming and moved out of the way. With that Victoria was able to grab her former rival and slam her hard on the mat, not only for the cover, the raven haired woman went to grab the younger Knockout but failed as Nicole kicked her away toward the ropes.

With the Black Widow being within her reach, Maria took it upon herself to bend over the ropes and tag herself in. "Tag!" Victoria only let out a snarl before getting out of the ring as the redhead climbed through the ropes, she let out a sigh before charging after her opponent. The former Rated RKO member tried to go for a clothesline but missed whenever she turned around, Maria grabbed her and performed an arm drag. Sending her into the ground, the redhead made sure to kick her hard on the side of the head. Daisy didn't stay down for too long as her eyes stayed glued to her ex girlfriend, the duo charged at each other again and the slightly older woman pounced on her with a Thesz Press and started hammering away on the woman. "Maria, get off of her! 1….2…..3….4.." She finally obeyed as she climbed off one of the Champs, not long after the redhead tangled her fingers in the tresses of the brunette and pulled the former Women's Champion to her feet. Daisy moved fast as she nailed the redhead with a hard elbow to the face and then followed with a Russian LegSweep. Ria landed hard on the back of her head but that wasn't going to keep her down, her green eyes opened to see her ex girlfriend in front of her, once the brunette reached down, the newer Knockout rolled her up. "1.." The taller woman kicked out with ease the two rose to their feet only for Daisy to be stunned by an Enziguri. Turning back to her corner, Maria noticed that her partner eagerly wanted in the match so with a smile the redhead went over and tagged herself out of the match. "Tag!"

Miss Hardcore Country ran into the ring as fast as she could with the taller brunette still trying to recompose her, the Virginia Native hit her in the face with several hard elbows. Mickie let out a warcry as she tucked Daisy's head underneath her arm signalling for her DDT as everyone in the match knew that they were going to have to break the count. As she went for the jump, Nicole broke free and push the Virginia Native away causing the shorter woman to lose balance her momentarily. Mickie stumbled against the ropes just close enough for Thea to reach over and slap her shoulder. "Tag!" The former Diva's Champ only slid out of the ring as Rosita examined her options after the daughter of Sable. She was outmatched in height in power but the one thing she had going for her was her quickness. The smaller Latina charged after the brunette and ducked under her attempted clothesline and ran straight toward the ropes. Quickly the smaller woman springboarded off the ropes and got her opponent in a HeadScissors to the surprise of some of the challengers. Daisy shook her head as she got up on one knee for Rosita to hit her in the back with a basement dropkick. Not giving the larger woman any breathing room, she started to viciously stomp on the brunette's back. "1….2...3.."

"Yeah.. Yeah I know.." Rosita sassed as the youngest Knockout took a couple steps back before grabbing the brunette by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

Daisy only gripped the arms of Rosita and fell to one knee and hit the small woman with Jawbreaker. Thea released her grip as the brunette only drove her knee hard into the newest Knockout's abdomen not only once but three times. One last knee to the gut and the mindless zombie tucked the smaller Latina's head underneath her arm and delivered one of her signature moves, her Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker and made an attempt at a cover. "1.." Katarina only sighed as all six of the other Knockouts went through the ropes and practically pounced on the two women in the ring. A brawl started immediately as Winter only climbed through the middle ropes and charged after the first person in sight which was Mickie and slung her over the top rope but the brunette hung on to the ropes and didn't hit the floor. Madison had already started to go after Sarita and Tara had overpowered the redhead and slung her to the outside of the ring on the floor.

"Tara! Get over here and help me!" Madison barked as Sarita continued to hammer on the Queen Bee as the shorter woman over covered her face defensively. The Black Widow obeyed and grabbed Sarita and forcefully pulled her off her 'Boss'. "Destroy them all, Tara!" Not a second later, the raven haired woman had slung the older Latina in the corner and made a charge to Winter, who was too busy trying to fight off Mickie to realize what was going on. The Black Widow nailed the current Knockout's Champion with a hard clothesline but failed to hit the Virginia Native, who saw her coming.

Some of the Knockouts were back in their corners as Earl was trying to separate the pair of former Divas as the brunette nailed Lisa was a hard right which caused she to lean against the ropes. This only angered the Black Widow even more as the oldest woman went to charge at the former Champion but someone had grabbed her foot which caused her to fall face first on the mat. Her dark eyes glanced back to see who did and Maria only backed away from the apron as Tara decided to slide out of the ring and go after the redhead. Nicole only rose to her feet as did Thea would went to bounce of the ropes but Mickie tagged herself back into the match. Maria didn't back down from the raven haired woman as she went to hit Victoria with a clothesline. The power struggle between the two former Women's Champs didn't last long as Daisy was able to whip the Virginia Native into the empty corner. Before she charged, her eyes drifted over to the chaos on the outside as Victoria only grabbed the redhead and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd roared with cheers as some of the others were confused as to what was going on. Madison and Mickie seemed more confused if anything as the team of Latinas only laughed loudly. Katarina only looked at the two before she too exploded with laughter. '_Oh man that hilarious...those two definitely deserve each other.' _The kiss only lasted for a couple seconds before Maria pushed the older woman away only for Vic smirked over at Daisy and kick the redhead hard in the face. Winter could only laugh obnoxiously some more at the display, '_Good now pick her up and kick he-'_ The Champion's train of thought was cut off whenever her icy blue eyes noticed that her tag team partner was walking over in that direction. '_Where the hell do you think you are going, Nicole?'_

Miss Hardcore Country only watched with curious eyes as the taller brunette completely ignored her and walked over toward the ropes. Madison smacked her arm, "Tag!" The Queen Bee made a charge at Mickie, who only pounced on her with a Thesz Press.

Katarina wasn't even paying attention to the two in the ring as her curiosity was toward her tag team partner, who had just tackled Lisa into the concrete. '_I think I understand her game plan now, taking out the bigger competition now so it will be easier to discard of rest. Plus she has been in the match a good bit, allow the other idiots to weaken themselves I think.. Is that what she is doing?.' _

"What's so funny!" A voice yelled out..which actually attracted the attention of some of the Knockouts on the apron.

Winter's eyes widen instantly, she recognized that voice immediately. It wasn't the voice of Lisa or anyone on the apron but it was the voice of her zombie..her tag team partner. Maybe Katarina was mistaken but Daisy's character doesn't talk in the ring or any segments. '_Wait...No. She doesn't speak, perhaps I misheard who that was. But it definitely wasn't Lisa's voice, and there was no way that Nicole would break her character and speak.. Unless..' _Katarina hissed out quietly as she hit the turnbuckle in frustration, at this time Madison had crawled over to the wrong corner and Sarita tagged herself in the match. '_There is no way in they were able too. No, our bond is unbreakable.' _Katarina continued to watch as the Black Widow took a couple steps back from her tag team partner.

"Hey! Get back here!" The brunette screamed at Tara, who only flipped her hair and started to walk away toward the ramp.

"Love, are you okay?" Winter called out to her partner, who only turned to look at the European Vixen with confused eyes, like she didn't know who she was. It was at that moment that the blue eyed woman could confirm what had happened. '_Goddamn it! They didn't..' _Katarina got off the apron and attempted to follow behind the brunette. '_I can't let this happen, I need to stop her from chasing after the goddamn Spider bitch..They planned this again, they will not fucking outsmart me a second time!'_

"Ahh!" That scream could only mean one thing as Mickie jumped into the air and nailed the taller Latina with her finishing move.

Katarina ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes glanced back at Mickie rolling over her opponent. Katarina was stuck with a choice at that exact moment as she ran back toward the ring. "1….2.." With the last second, the European woman and Rosita were able to successfully able to break up the count. Clenching her fists, the tallest woman had to execute a different plan and that was to do whatever it takes now in order to retain her titles. Tangling her fingers into Mickie's hair, she pulled her to her feet before tossing her by the hair. "Winter! Get out of the ring!" Complying to the man's orders, she climbed back through middle ropes as Mickie only got back to her feet, her eyes staring daggers at the Champion. Sarita had used the ropes to get herself back to feet as her and Mickie had locked arms before the Virginia Native whipped her against the ropes, Madison reached over and tagged herself in. "Tag!" Before climbing through the ropes, her eyes wondered around frantically for her tag team partner who was nowhere to be seen. The Queen Bee grumbled to herself as she got into the ring and looked as Mickie was charging for her. The former Champion smiled as she moved out of the way which almost made the Virginia Native crash into the turnbuckle. Ashley kicked her rival hard and afterwards grabbed her hair and slammed her head onto the mat. The shorter woman shook her head and sighed before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, waiting patiently for the Native American Knockout to raise up to her feet. Once Mickie stood up she looked over at Ashley, who instantly leaped off the top and wrapped her legs around the brunette and took her down with a Headscissors. The younger of the two Knockouts confidently strutted her way over to Mickie, before grabbing brunette's arms and wrapping them around her legs. Rolling herself over, she used her leg strength to smash Mickie's face into the canvas multiple times.

"Mickie! Mickie!" The redhead screamed as she hit the turnbuckle, trying to get the crowd to help to clap along with her, Maria wanted in the match. Crawling off of Mickie, Madison seemed pretty pleased with herself as she made time to give a mocking wave. But what she didn't know was that she was close enough to someone else's corner as Thea slapped Ashley's shoulder. The man in stripes acknowledged the tag as Rosita ran into the ring kicked the Virginia Native hard on the back which caused the brunette to scream out. Thea being the mirror image of her Cuz decided to gloat and wiggle her hips around as the Native American Knockout made an attempt to crawl to her corner to Maria. However Rosita wasn't going to allow that happen as she grabbed Mickie by her foot back into the center of the ring, the shorter Knockout reached down to pull the brunette up but Miss Hardcore Country countered with a jawbreaker.

Taking a couple steps back, she prepared to charge with a flying forearm, finally Winter bent the ropes and tagged the Virginia Native before the former Diva made a charge at Thea. "Tag!" It seemed that Mickie was oblivious to the tag as she knocked Rosita down with a clothesline, "Mickie! Get out of the ring, you are not the legal person, Winter tagged in.." The referee explained to the woman as Katarina only slowly walked along the ropes being careful not to get close to anyone that could tag; her eyes drifted to Rosita, who was making her way to her feet. Finally the official had succeeded in getting the Virginia Native to exit the ring and not a second ring, Winter made a running charge and nailed the smaller woman in the head with her Big Boot. Knowing that it wouldn't be the smartest to attempt a cover, letting out a laugh she drove her knee hard into the spine of the rookie Knockout. "Off of her, Winter! 1...2….3.."

Winter hissed as she stood back up to her feet, "Don't tell me what to, old man." Katarina only crouched down to grab the smaller woman by her hair and pull her up to her feet, taking Rosita by the arm, she whipped Thea into her own corner. Making a charge at the newer Knockout, Thea climbed on the top turnbuckle and kicked Kat back. Leaping on the top, she knew that it would be harder to get Winter in a Headscissors but she was able to succeed. Kat didn't stay down too long but the smaller Latina wasn't going to allow her to get a chance to move. The new Knockout ran forward and performed a dropkick on the back of her knee, and then another kick to the back of Winter's knee. Thea bounced off the ropes to go for a front dropkick when let out a demonic yet frustrated scream, that made the small woman flinch. "How dare you!" The vixen rose back up to her only counter attempted kick with a hard elbow to the face followed by a knee to the gut. As quick as she could, she scooped Rosita up and nailed her with her finishing move as she went for the cover.

"1..." All the Knockouts ran into the ring and pounced on the woman but she had already succeeded in placing the mist in her mouth. Mickie pulled Winter up by her hair only to have Katarina slap her hands away and spray her with the Blood Mist and knocked her down with her boot; the Virginia Native rolled out of the ring. Before Katarina could even survey the situation, Maria ran up behind her and grabbed her head, running and slamming Kat's face onto the mat with her Beautiful Bulldog. The Queen Bee saw the opportunity as well with a hard kick to the back of the redhead's leg, she quickly got her into position and hit her with the Rayne Drop. During the chaos, Thea has successfully made her way over to her corner as Sarah reached over the ropes. "Tag!" Sarita quickly ran into the ring and picked up Madison and slammed her down with the Tiger Bomb and Ashley rolled out of the ring. A smirk graced the lips of Sarita as her attention drifted over to Katarina, who was the other legal woman and picked her up. Repeating her actions, Sarah used all of her strength to slam the vixen done with a second Tiger Bomb. The older Latina couldn't help by wiggle her hips before holding her hand out to her Cuz, who instantly tagged herself in. "Tag!" Rosita quickly climbed the onto the top rope and performed her Moonsault from the top rope. Quickly scanning the ring to make sure everyone was still down, the youngest Knockout went from the cover. "1….2….3!"

"Here are your winners and and your NEW TNA Knockout's Tag Team Champions, the team of Rosita and Sarita!" Christy Hemme announced as Sarah got into the ring and embraced her Cuz before the duo were awarded the belts and Hebner held their hands in victory. They embraced once again before they grabbed each other's hands as they danced together despite the mixed reaction from the crowd. Winter started to stir around but once she heard the music, the European woman sat up and her attention drifted toward the duo of Latinas. Katarina let out a scream of pure frustration as the duo only laughed as the dark haired woman slid out of the ring. The blue eyed woman backed slowly up the ramp, keeping her eyes focused on the two; her fingers ran through her hair as she let out another scream. Winter's World was falling apart faster than she could have ever predicted and it was all that redhead and the Black Widow's fault. Somehow.. Someway.. Winter was determined to reign supreme once again.

**Daisy's POV**

_During the match.._

Where am I here? What's going on? Those were only two of the several questions that were flowing through my head at this exact moment. Everything is spinning in an endless circle and nothing is stopping, countless people are screaming. My eyes were still glued on the same thing and that was that stupid bitch had the audacity to kiss Maria right in front of my eyes. The same bitch that took that ruined my relationship, I shouldn't hold a grudge about fate kicked my ass hard; it wasn't meant to be. The woman that took everything I loved from me. Lisa only gave me a mocking smirk as the redhead pushed her away, a mixture of emotions printed on her face. The next thing I see was the taller woman kicked her square in the face which instantly caused my body to start moving on it's own. Climbing out of the ring, I felt someone smack my arm but I didn't even bother to check and see who it was. Something was yelled but I don't care, my body kept moving as tackled down the person responsible for my misery, my confusion. A mocking little laugh was emitted as we fell to the floor and the hard concrete. She really has the nerve to laugh at me like that, I will make her regret everything she has done to me. I feel like I don't even have control of my body anymore, my rage has completely taken over me as I hammered onto the older woman as she went on the defensive and covered her face. Once again the Black Widow only chuckled in response. "What's so funny!"

"You are." She responded nonchalantly as the raven haired woman squirmed viciously before overpowering me and slamming me down onto the concrete. "Because you think that you are stronger than me.." Here we go with this psycho bitch slamming my head on the concrete. "Have you forgotten what all I can do?" She purred huskily as the raven haired woman wrapped her hands around my throat. No, I will never forget the pain you caused me. Kicking her off of me, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, it was Mickie. Her gaze was on me as her blank face turned into a smile as she could only laugh at me. Why the hell is she laughing at me too? What is so fucking funny? Part of me wants to go and smack that stupid smirk off of her face, that's when I felt someone practically knock the taste out of my mouth with a hard slap.

Ouch. Turning back around to the Black Widow, who looked pleased with herself as she took a couple steps back before turning her heels and walking away from me. Really now, Victoria has the nerve to strike me and then walk away. "Hey! Get back here!" I shouted at her only to have her obnoxiously flip her hair and walk away.

"Love, are you okay?" An accented voice shouted out and I believe she is talking to me, turning to see who it was, I noticed it was that hot European chick. What was her name again? Whatever I can figure that out later, right now I need to focus my attention to the bitch that just slapped me. I feel like she is following behind me but those footsteps faded away because of the chaos in the ring.

So I ran after her and without a second thought tackled her back onto the floor. The struggle was short-lived until she overpowered me long enough to tangle her fingers into my locks."Let's go elsewhere, alright and I will show what I can really do," The vixen purred in a sing songy tone as she rose to her one knee as I could only swing wildy. Deciding she had enough, she slung me by my head into the concrete. That fucking hurt. "I thought you had more in you than that. Guess I was wrong."

"Tara! Tara!" Another voice I don't recognize screamed out as I looked over for a split second to see a woman about Mickie's height and brown hair. I feel like I have seen her before but where? Who the heck is Tara? Is that Lisa's new ringname? Is it mine? Standing back up, I noticed that the raven haired vixen was starting to slowly back up the ramp. "Get your ass back down here, Tara!" I will not allow her to get away from me this time, so my legs started moving out their own once again, now I am running after her again as she only watched with a smile. Wait a second, I remember something now, back when I saw that poster it was for Genesis I believe or whatever that pay per views name was and it had me on it. I believe it I was supposedly in Mickie's corner for a title match and she was going against someone by the name of Madison, that must be who that was screaming at Lisa, who was on the poster as Tara. According to previous posters, I have had a feud going with the Black Widow again, but I never faced her so none of this makes sense to me.

Now Victoria was on the stage as she twirled her finger at me so whenever I had caught up to her; I swung once again and hit her square in her jaw. She growled, holding on her face with one hand. "That hurt.." It was all she said before thinking she could escape through the curtain. I followed behind her, I really don't know where the hell she is going. "Girls, attempt to calm her down until Maria can get back here and explain what happened out there."

Taking a step forward, I heard another voice but this one was easy to recognize as the shorter brunette appeared in front of me. Oh right, the one with the great ass. "Daisy, you need to calm down." Brooke soothed as I only blinked at her a few times at her. "I know everything is really confusing right now and you probably won't believe me but Lisa is helping you here."Her tone was stern as the raven haired woman behind her only nodded her head in response before turning her heels and walking over toward some of the crates.

"Help me? Since when has that bitch ever helped me! I-"

"Daisy, it's hard to believe that but it's the truth." Another voice cut me off as I noticed a woman with blonde and brown hair come into my view. That was one of the Beautiful People members that I am suppose to be working with, right. Her name was Jamie, I believe. Now the bleach blonde one walked beside her and nodded her head in agreement, that one I think is Lauren. I don't know, I only met them for one day, they went to the club with us and now everything is blank for me. Why? Why can I not remember anything? "We wouldn't lie to you."

"You don't even know me, why should I believe you? I have only known you two for a few hours. None of this makes any sense! Why the hell was I out there? I haven't debuted but all the posters and shit says that I have!" Maybe I am screaming a little too much because they basically flinched the second that I starting screaming at the trio. Wait a second, the posters.. I remember that I was walking through the hallways and I looked at my phone and it said it was December 16th.. But that's not possible, right? No, it has to be still October. I would have to remember making my big debut on Impact Wrestling which was suppose to happen on the 21st. "Tell me..something."

"What?" Lauren was the first to speak up.

"What day is it?" I spoke emotionlessly as the trio only gave a look before exchanging glances between each other. Why is noone answering me? Their silence is making my heart race again for some reason because something tells me that it isn't what day that I think it is. "Well, is anyone going to answer me?"

"I think we should wait for Maria, there is a lot that you need to be told." Brooke added in and I feel like she just annoyed me completely.

"All I want to know is what fucking day it is, Maria doesn't have to be here for me to know that." Jamie was the first one to bite her bottom lip as the blondes exchanged glances between each other once again as Brooke looked back at Lisa.

The oldest woman let out a sigh before speaking emotionlessly, "Whether or not you believe me, it's March 13, 2011."

I really don't want to believe anything that comes out of her mouth, but judging on the other's reaction to her statement, it has to be true. None of this makes any sense, months couldn't have flown by. "You guys are lying.." Whenever none of them spoke up or tried to tell me otherwise, I just vigorously shook my head from side to side before brushing past Brooke and the two blondes. I don't know where I am going but I don't want to be around anyone right now. But I need answers and none of them will probably tell me anything useful. Not even a few seconds later, I could hear footsteps following behind me. "Stop following me!" I shouted as I turned around to see the three right behind me. "Don't you understand, I don't want to be around any of you...none of this makes any sense to me and you three aren't helping!" Letting out a huff, I turned back around and started back down the hallway, I wasn't looking for anything in particular but finding my locker would great right now.

"Where are you going?" The two toned blonde woman spoke up as appeared beside me, she gently grabbed my hand. "Let's just get you back to Laur and I's locker room until the match is over. I promise you will get some answers then." Wait, I thought I worked with them so wouldn't it be my locker room as well. Did they change my character already so where the hell is my locker room? It really sucks that I can't recall where the hell anything is since Dixie gave me the tour backstage. The blonde spoke up once again, "Here, the locker room is right down the hall."

I nodded my head as I ran down the hallway searching frantically for an escape, I don't want to be here anymore; I can't be around these people.. "Daisy, stop running!" It was Lauren that yelled out this time as I finally found the silver plate labelled 'Beautiful People' so without a second thought I opened and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. "Come on..Open the door!"

"Leave her be, it's obvious she wants to be alone. Daisy can't go anywhere now, we at least know that she is safe. That was the objective. I am going to go by the curtain and wait for the others." Lisa spoke from the other side of the door before the sounds of footsteps faded away. Keep me safe from what! I only search around the room for anything that could possibly be mine. None of these suitcases look like the ones I had, neither do the purses. Where is my stuff? Urgh, my head is spinning more and more by the second. Maybe I should go sit down before I fall or something however the second I walked past the mirror, it caused me to instantly stop and stare at the reflection. The first thing that I noticed was the massive bags underneath my eyes, I don't really have as much muscle as I use to either. My eyes are not my normal color, more like a darker shade of brown but my eyes are suppose to be hazel. Lastly, my weight has seemingly dropped; curiously I lifted up the shirt I was wearing and noticed that I can start to see my ribcage. What the hell is going on here? Why do I look so sickly? Releasing the shirt, I only shook my head as I slowly made my way over toward the sofa. "_I thought we were your friends huh! Trying to get close to me; winning your girlfriend back, it was all a lie, wasn't it, huh?"_

Wait, that voice.. It was Lisa's there is no doubt about that. But I thought that she left to go back over toward the curtain. Now my heart rate is only skyrocketing if that was even possible anymore. What is she talking about? I haven't been her friend in years ever since THAT incident. As for the whole winning my girlfriend back, I haven't even.. Wait a second, I think I remember something, back in Cancun whenever I was trying to call people and understand what the hell was going on back then, I had received a text from Ria. It had said 'love you babe' or something along those lines so that means that I dating her again. Am I? No.. I would remember being with Ria! "_Why are you doing this...Daisy? I thought you loved me.. why would you hurt me..?" _Wait, that was Maria's voice. Why am I doing what? What the hell did I do to hurt her? I would never..

But Maria isn't even in the room, she is still in the fucking ring. What the heck is going on with me? Oh my God, I am hearing voices again and that hasn't happened for about four years but last time it was Mickie and Lisa but why is this happening again! "Get the fuck outta my head!" I couldn't contain it anymore, instantly I fell to my knees and started sobbing; I really don't care if the girls outside the door can hear me either. I feel so weak that I probably can't even stand back up on my own, it's getting so difficult to breathe anymore. Nausea is starting to affect again as my throat felt like a large lump was in it every time that I swallowed. Why can't this all be a dream? Why can't I just wake up in my own bed and none of this is really happening right now? Please someone make this indescribable feeling go away. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I just sobbed on the floor; I don't know for how long I was crying for..it felt like hours. I could hear multiple different voices outside the door but none of them I really recognized but then again, I could barely hear them. There was a knock at the door, "Go away!"

There wasn't another knock but instead the door handle was jiggling as if someone was trying to get into the room. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, I don't even think that the words would even leave my mouth at this moment. That's when I heard a clicking sound which means someone was able to get the door unlocked from the outside and the door slowly opened. "Daisy.." Not even acknowledging her presence, my eyes stayed glued to the floor as the door clicked once again. Footsteps could be heard as the only thing I could were her red and black ring boots. She crouched down to my level as her hands softly gripped my face and forced me to look her in the eyes. "..I'm just so glad that you are okay now. I have missed you so much! The real you..." The redhead exclaimed with a slight crack to her voice as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a comforting embrace. What does she mean that she has missed me? Where did I go? Then there is that last part, what does she mean by the 'real me'? So many things that I don't fucking comprehend, it's making my head hurt even more if that was possible. My only response to her was to continue sobbing as I felt her hand run through my hair. "Shhh..it's okay, sweetie. I know that it's confusing but it's going to get better."

"W-what the heck is going? I-it's October one moment and next t-thing I know it's December and now it's f-fucking March. But it can't be, I would remember something as huge as my return to wrestling, right?" Well at least I was able to produce some kind of dialogue there as Maria only bit her lip as I looked back up at her.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" Her voice was hinting at nothing but pure disappointment as she only sighed in response. Am I suppose to remember something? "Nicole.. it's complicated but so much has happened in the past couple months that you probably wouldn't even believe me if I did tell you. But right now, I am just happy to have you here.."

"I remember s-something." I instantly blurted out with a small whimper which got her to crack a small, short-lived smile across her face as my eyes drifted back toward the floor. "T-the posters they said that I had some kind of Street Fight or something w-with Lisa..Victoria..Tara. And t-that I was going to be in Mickie's corner at Genesis. I-I panicked and started calling people everyone, someone named Ashley, Brooke, the BP girls, someone named Sarah, Mickie but she forwarded m-me to voicemail. For some reason I had L-lisa in my phone, but after I realized that I had received a text message from you." Her bright, green eyes blinked a couple times whenever I looked back to her, "I-I'm confused, are we back together or something? Because that text hinted.."

"No...well we were, at least I thought that we were.. It was definitely complicated and confusing if anything." She struggled with finding the correct answer it seems as the redhead shook her head and stood up off the floor. "Let's sit on the couch.."

"No! I would remember getting back with you, what the hell is wrong with me!" Okay maybe my frustration is clearing getting the better of me at that moment. "Why do I look like some anorexic shell of my former self? My head is killing, these voices in my head are telling that I hurt you. But I didn't, right, please tell me that I didn't?" I pleaded to the slightly older woman as she only held out her hand to me in response but remained completely silent. That is kind of not the response that I was hoping for but I only grabbed onto it and was assisted with getting back to my feet. "Ria..."

"Sit." Was the only thing that my ex girlfriend said before pulling me down onto the couch with her. Once again she cutely nibbled on her bottom lip which tells me she is thinking hard about what to say. "I really don't want to lie to you about anything, Nicole. But the past few months have been nothing but pure torture for me..if it wasn't for Lisa and the others, I don't know what I would have done. But yes, you hurt me.. in more ways than one. You hurt me multiple times, mentally, emotionally and psychically." Psychically so that means that I laid my hands on her...I would never.. Just thinking about makes my body shakes and my eyes start to tear up again. God damn it, I am still so confused. "It all started back during Final Resolution since you had debuted on the main roster, you had been locked in a feud with Madison Rayne and Tara where you were aligned with Mickie. The pay per view before you both faced them in a tag match and were victorious. For the nex.." For some reason Maria stopped what she was saying before continuing, "I was kind of getting off topic somewhat, ever since the night at the club you hadn't been acting right but slowly you were returning to your old self. However Final Resolution took a different turn whenever you kissed me when I came to wish you good luck for your match. Well..you know how I am and you can piece together what happened after I basically kidnapped you from Ashley and took you back to the motel.." I fucking slept with her for the first time in over three and a half years and I don't even remember it! Just great.. "Hell that paradise didn't even last two weeks before the whole Cancun incident where you disappeared.."

Cancun? Isn't that what the newspaper said that I picked up on the ground. Now suddenly the rest of what happened that night is flowing back into me. "I didn't disappear, I was trying to call you whenever someone hit me hard in the back of the head. Next thing, I know I wake up on the ground in this disgusting room so I start screaming and banging on the door. Not soon after, that one chick.. umm the hot one with the accent-"

"...Katarina." Her tone was bitter, I don't know why though but I will just ignore it for now.

"Yeah Katarina, she opened the door and basically asked with I was doing out here. And she said that you had sent out a text messages that I have never returned to the hotel room and asked her to search for me since Katarina was still in the area. I told her that I didn't remember anything and she explained this whole story about some woman dressing up in motorcycle helmet attacking people. We decided to leave and she offered me so wine that I ended up drinking and that's all I remember." What the heck is the motorcycle woman that Katarina was going on about? That woman was apparently attacking people like Mickie, Sarah which I believe that chick said was Jamie's woman, someone named Tessmacher and even myself. Tried to kill Katarina as well, maybe I should ask her about that. I wouldn't want that woman to go after Maria too. "Is that motorcycle bitch still around?"

The longer the silence between the two of us, the more that I feared that I wouldn't like whatever answer that would come out her lips. Her eyes were avoiding making contact with me before she mumbled. "No, we were able to catch one of them in the act." One of them, does that mean there were more than one. "Lisa was able to manhandle her and I unmasked her for who she is..really was, and if it wasn't for Lisa forgetting her keys that woman could have hurt me far more than what she did.." So the Widow bitch actually saved my ex girlfriend from getting hurt, well that's one thing I can't hate her for, I am thankful for that.

"Well, who was it? Who hurt you?" Without a second thought, I will get off this couch and go kill whoever decided to hurt my ex girlfriend, well maybe not murder them because I wouldn't look good in orange. Okay so maybe I lied, I am having second thoughts but I won't just sit here and pretend like it didn't happen. "Tell me.."

The green eyed redhead let out a long drawn out sigh before shaking her head slowly from side to side. Readjusting herself, she sat on her knees before reaching over once again to cup my face for some reason. "I wouldn't lie to you about anything but it's not something that you would want to hear.. But when I removed the helmet, it was..you, Daisy." Hearing that last statement made my heart shatter into a million pieces if that's even possible anymore. I wouldn't...I would never hurt Maria, I would never hurt the only woman I have ever loved. None of this makes any sense still, why would want to hurt her! Trying to keep my composure definitely didn't last long at all as I broke down again and starting sobbing in her arms again. I hate feeling so weak, I hate feeling as if I hurt her more than she is letting on. I can't forgive myself for putting my hands on her..no..I just want to know why. Why? "Nicole, it's okay.. It's not your fault." She soothed calmly while her arms only stayed wrapped around me as she gently laid my head on her chest, her fingers running through my hair once again. What does she mean it wasn't my fault, it was. I attacked her for no reason at all, how is that not my fault? "It wasn't your fault, none of it was." It was like she was trying to reassure me as I started mumbling all sort of gibberish with countless apologies. Upon saying half of them, it was to the point that my breathing was begin to work against me; it hurts so bad. "Nicole, I need you to calm down...Breathe. I got you, I promise." A couple minutes passed and I couldn't seem to calm down in the slightest but all Maria did was hold onto me and allowed me to cry on her. The former Diva readjusted herself and leaned back on the arm on the sofa and stretched her legs out but pulled me back to her and allowed me to lay against her once again. For the first time since I can remember I feel safe but far from happy, still confused and more importantly pissed at myself. "Shhh. You weren't in control of yourself or else I know for a fact that none of this would have never happened. It was the spell that made you like that."

"S-Spell what...w-what are you talking about?" Great now, I am confused again.

"It is a long story that starts the night at the club, when you jerked my cup away you ended up drinking a spiked drink that was meant for me. Inside that cup was a little pill that slowly started turning you in a...well to be frank, a zombie." She paused for a moment as continued to rub her hand up and down my back. "Katarina and her witchy antics put you under her spell and she manipulated you to do all her dirty work which meant attacking some of the Knockouts. However the whole us getting back together thing wasn't her plan in fact Katarina hated the fact that you were disobeying her and coming after me." Maria laughed for the first since she came in here. "You are such a stubborn ass that you broke her spell not once but twice.." I only laid there in silence trying to absorb the information my ex girlfriend had just told me but it was still very hard to comprehend. So I was being controlled by that one woman and she was apparently trying to drug Maria instead of me. I thought she was everyone's friend, well I didn't meet her until that day but I remember vaguely seeing her in OVW as Katie Lea, I think.. wrestling up against an old friend of mine, GlitterGlam, well Beth Phoenix. Of course, some of the hot, foreign chicks are fucking psychos.. "So stubborn, I guess that's one trait that I adopted from you because if not, I probably wouldn't have continued to fight for you like I did." She cooed as I felt her lips on my forehead and I couldn't control the fact that my cheeks turned to a slight shade of red but thankfully she didn't see that. "Close your eyes and get some rest, alright. I will wake you up whenever the show is over and then we can go home." Well I am already comfortable enough so I can't argue with that logic, now if I could possibly stop crying maybe a nap could do some good.

_A little bit later.._

"Is she alright, Maria?" That was the first I heard but I didn't need to open my eyes to recognize the owner of that but I don't feel like getting up yet. For some reason, I feel more exhausted than I did previously which sucks; it has to be whatever medicine that bitch drugged me with that is making me feel like this.

"I would like to believe so Mickers, she finally stopped freaking out and crying after I told her everything she needed to know. It's like we thought, she doesn't remember a thing and she panicked, all she remembers is the night at the club and the whole Cancun before Katarina got her again." The redhead explained as her finger ran through my hair again, it's really one of the few things that can calm me down but I don't know how I feel about this one being in the room with us. Still being around her gives me an uneasy feeling but if Maria trusts her, then I should as well, right? People can change, I just seem to live in the past way too much and it's something I am constantly forgetting.

"Well that stupid bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she is a threat to us now, Shannon is injured and we got Daisy away from her." Shannon? Wait, I met a woman named Shannon whenever I tried out for Impact Wrestling back last year, her ringname was Daffney. Are they talking about the same woman? "But I got a question, Ria? How do we know that isn't all an act and another one of Katarina's plans? You know how manipulative the bitch is.."

"Katarina is an amazing actress, yes, I will give her credit for that. But I know Nicole and I don't even think she could act out what the girls and I witnessed.. even if she tried. I appreciate the concern but I think this time, we have finally won." Her voice was laced with nothing but pure confidence which I still find sexy but no need to boost her ego anymore right now.

Slowly I was able to finally open my eyes as I shook my head and sat up on the couch. "Howdy there, Sleepingbeauty, how ya doin'?" Mickie had the nerve to coo in a heavy Southern accent but it was funny none the less.

"Fucking fabulous, cowgirl." I retorted sarcastically in my own Southern accent which got both of the former Divas to snicker for some reason. My hand moved to my head as I glanced over to Maria, who only grinned in response. "God damn it, my head is still throbbing.." It was more of a whimper if anything.

"Maybe you should take her home Maria."

"What about you, Mickers? I don't want to kick you out of your own room again." Maria replied before readjusting herself to sit up next to me.

"Hell don't worry about something like that, I am going to be rooming with Lauren and Brooke again. Plus, do you really think Daisy would want to room with anyone else but you? It would only make her uncomfortable, she doesn't know the roster and she doesn't really trust Lisa and I so you are the clear choice, duh." The former Diva's Champion remarked as Maria nodded her head in response. "Make sure she gets some rest..and we will see you both tomorrow. I am heading back to your room to get my things now." The shorter woman shrugged her shoulders as she walked over toward the door, opening it in the process. "Oh.." Her brown eyes drifted back to us, more specifically me. "Nice to have you back, Daisy. Just behave yourself this time.." She cooed before giving me a playful wink and leaving the room, shutting the door in the process.

"Sometimes I wonder about that woman..." Maria muttered under her breath but I was able to hear her. "What do you say we go back to the motel for the night? Are you hungry, would you want to stop for a snack on the way back?" My stomach was growling but there was this uneasy feeling in my gut that made me nauseous at the mention of food. Shaking my head no, she stood up to her feet. "Alright. Let's get you away for here." She spoke, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to my feet however she kept her hand linked with mine as we left the room and ventured down the hallways. Everything was still so unfamiliar to me as I only looked around at the signs on the door, we ended up walking into Mickie's locker room and Maria grabbed her purse and a bag that I presume is hers. For the next fifteen to twenty minutes, there was absolute silence between the two of us as we rode the elevator up to the room, mainly because I was feeling more and more nauseous by the second and if I spoke, I was going to vomit. "Nicole, are you alright?" My ex girlfriend spoke breaking the silence as I only nodded my head in response. Her eyes only narrowed because she caught on that I was lying but didn't say anything else. It also doesn't help that I am still somewhat overwhelmed by everything that I was told tonight, I still feel uneasy about it.

The redhead grumbled to herself as she dug through her purse for the keycard. I hate feeling like this. Maria only the door and not a second later, I am searching around frantically for the bathroom. "Daisy, are you okay!" I hear her half-shouted as she followed after me as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, lucky I was able to find it in time. "Not again.." She muttered which means this has happened to me before but she only sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed my back. "The medicine is doing this to you, it did before the morning after the club.."

"Ugh.. I feel like shit."

"I know sweetie, I am going to get you some water and something for you to wear to bed. You don't have anything here so I can lend you some of my clothes until we can get you some new stuff tomorrow." Not really sure if I was done getting sick, I only nodded my head as the slightly older woman rose to her feet and walked back into the master bedroom. Great, I guess all of my shit is at Katarina's room or whatever so now I have to wear stuff that belongs to my ex. Oh well, we are close to the same size and she always smells really good so this isn't bad. Flushing the toilet because I had nothing left to puke up, I got off the floor and stared into the mirror again. This is the image, she has seen for so long; it's what I have to get use until I can become more like myself again. "Here you go, Daiz..Tomorrow I promise we are going shopping." The redhead popped back into the bathroom handing me a pair of shorts, a tanktop, and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Ria." With a smile, she left the room and shut the door to allow me some privacy to change. Removing the shirt and unhooking the bra, I only frowned at my reflection and how bony I was...it disgusted me. Shaking my head to stop myself from looking at it, I put the tanktop on and went to work on unbuttoning my pants. But now that I think about it, I can't help but be terrified that this is only temporary. What if I don't remember this tomorrow? What if it becomes a permanent thing that I occasionally black out and forget what happens? Woman up, Nicole.. I can do that, right? Finally sliding the shorts around my hips, I opened the water and took a sip and left the restroom.

"Are you feeling better?" I noticed Maria laying down on the bed texting on the phone; I assume she is texting the other Knockouts to tell them what happened or something. With a nod of my head, I slowly made my way over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "Are you sure that you are feeling alright?" The bed shifted around slightly as I felt her hand cover over mine and I turned to look into her eyes.

"I feel better than I did before that's for sure. I am just afraid..what if I forget again? What if the medicines already taken a toll on my body that I can't reverse it." Here I go again about to fucking cry again for like the eighth time tonight.

"It's alright, once the medicine is completely out of your system, it's gone for good." Maria soothed as she kept her grip on my hand. "I promise, I will take care of you and make sure nothing else happens to you." For the first time tonight, I think I actually smiled even if it was a small one; the older woman crawled back over to her side of the bed and turned off the lights. "Come here, let's get some sleep.." Not giving her a verbal response back, I obeyed her and climbed underneath the covers and scooted over closer to her. Similar to earlier, I laid my head against her chest as I felt her arm wrap around me. "I am so happy to have you back, Daisy." That was the last thing, I heard her say before I drifted away into my slumber..

**AN: Oh my fuck, I already that know that match wasn't my best but it was one of the hardest ones to write but I managed to do it. LOL! So when karma bit Winter in the ass, it bit her hard because not only did she lose her Titles to Sarita and Rosita..(Yay for them getting some sweet revenge) but the spell on Daisy is broken! Yay! Daisy is back guys, but my heart was breaking for her during her entire freakout. Last Resort way to break her free was to trigger memories for whenever Lisa broke them up but this time it was Victoria kissing Maria instead. Hell she is even hears voices in her head again.. Luckily Maria was able to be there for her and explain what happened and come her down afterwards. But what do you guys think Katarina is going to do next..if anything? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**PS: Yay I have been writing for two years now! I never thought I would be still writing but I don't think I can stop now.. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long of a wait, considering while I was stuck on the match...I completed half of it. Yay again! I am soo happy! Tell me what you want to see to happen..**

**PSS: I already know that Maria, Tara and Winter hardly had any match time but Maria and Tara were mainly there for the kiss...and Katarina hardly ever dirties her hands so it makes sense she would stay out of it..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	48. Typical Shenanigans

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Maria's POV**

_March 14, 2011_

Last night was probably some of the best sleep I have gotten in a long while, only because I can rest a lot easier knowing that Daisy is finally away from Katarina and all her spell bullshit. However I know this won't be the last that the bitch will attempt to do, she thrives on the chaos of it all and making the rest of us we should expect more of her tricks in the near future, and a possibility that she might make another attempt to place a spell on her or anyone else. Finally my eyes were able to somewhat open as I looked over at the blinds that had small rays of light shining through so I at least know that it's morning..Where the hell is my phone at anyways? I need to check the time, however whenever I attempted to roll over I realized that Daisy had a vice grip on my waist and her head was resting comfortably against my chest. That sight could only make me smile as I ran my fingers lightly through her hair, she seems so peaceful right now so I don't want to disturb her. Slowly and carefully, I reached back and pried her hands apart so I could sit up and get off the bed. She only stirred momentarily before rolling over the opposite way as I walked over to my suitcase to grab some clothes for today. While she is resting, I will go ahead and get a shower and prepare us something to eat for breakfast; I can imagine that Nicole is probably really hungry. Digging through my suitcase, I placed out a temporary outfit for her until after we go shopping now to get my shower. Grabbing my phone and my clothes, I closed the door and placed my stuff on the sink. Quickly discarding my pajamas, I made sure that my phone was playing some sort of music before adjusting the water temperature.

My mind seemed to have so many thoughts racing through it, so many answers that I still need to figure out. What actually happens now that Daisy is back to herself? What will happened between the both of us? If what we figured was true then her feelings during the whole thing between our 'relationship' was genuine, then we have neutral feelings for each other still. But what if this changed her perspective of the entire thing? God damn Maria Louise, you really need to stop overthinking things and take it one day at a time. Washing the last of the conditioner out of my hair, I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to wrap around my body. Walking back over to the sink and stopping playing the music; now I just need to peek out and make sure that Daisy is still asleep. Cracking the door, I looked out to see that she hadn't moved..well she is such a heavy sleeper. I would be afraid that if she had woken up and I wasn't there that she might have another episode like yesterday. Not much sooner after I had gotten my clothes on there was a knock on the door. Hm? I wonder who that is? Walking out the bedroom, I made sure to close the door quietly and walked over to the door. Opening the door, I heard a voice in a sing songy tone, "We brought food!" It was Lisa as she held up a paper bag as Ashley held up the other one. "Can we come in?"

"Just get your ass in here already, you don't have to ask." I told them nonchalantly as they both walked into the room and I only shut the door. "How does your face feel after last night?" I snickered as the couple placed the bags on the coffee table while the Black Widow only narrowed her eyes at me.

"She's a big girl, she can handle it, can't ya babe?" Madison spoke as she down on the couch, crossing her legs as her eyes wandered over toward the door. "Is Daisy still asleep? Lisa told me that freakout that she had after she was able to lure her to the back..How is she?" She asked as her girlfriend took a seat next to her, Ashley only leaned her head on Vic's shoulder.

"I am hoping that she is alright for now. It only got worse whenever I got in there and started to explain everything that happened. Apparently before Katarina drugged her again, she told Daisy all about the motorcycle woman that was attacking everyone. So Nicole asked if she was around and I didn't want to lie to her...and I told her about how Lisa and I had caught one of the attackers. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked who it was; I didn't lie to her and she immediately broke down on me.." I explained as I sat down in the chair and started to go through my phone and reply to text messaging that I had gotten earlier from Mickie and Jamie. "And uh, Lisa.." The oldest woman in the room cocked her head to side as her attention drifted from her girlfriend to me. "Daisy was going on about how the voices in her head saying that she hurt me..so I know that she doesn't remember anything but I think there might be a chance that Daisy will start to slowly remember things that happened. That or it's a repeat of what happened before.."

Lisa took a moment to think about what I said before scratching the back of her head, "Well, we kind of had to trigger all that in order to snap her out of it. So it's probably the case is that the voices are a result of said trigger." Which I hate myself for having to resort to something like that but I felt like it was the only way to rescue her. Tara parted her lips as if she was going speak again but Ashley only slapped the vixen upside the head. "What the hell was that for babe!"

"Because you were such a bitch back then..way to traumatize the poor woman." Madison sassed as Lisa's eyes only narrowed at her. I swear that these two are so fucking adorable and I find it hilarious that the big, bad, Black Widow is the whipped one. "What got something you want to say, Lisa Marie?" She sassed cutely as the brunette stuck her tongue out, the older woman just turned her attention elsewhere.. "LisaBoo don't be like that, I love you."

"I love you too.." She grumbled in response.

"Aw, you two are so fucking adorable.." I cooed as they both looked over to me, Lisa only shot me a glare as Lexi only had a cute, little smile on her face, blushing slightly. That's when I heard the door opened slightly as the couple turned to look in the doorway when I turned around to see Daisy in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She must have just gotten up because she was still in the pajamas that I gave her last night. "Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Well at least she didn't freak out whenever she woke up and noticed that I wasn't still lying with her.

"Alright I guess.. I feel like shit though.." The brunette grumbled before walking over toward the fridge and opened it, bent over to dig through it's contents. I would say that those shorts make her ass look great but I am going to behave myself. I just started going through the bags that they had brought us. Figures that these two idiots would have gotten tacos, but hey, I didn't have to pay for them or cook them. The taller woman immediately turned back to me whenever she heard one of the wrappers. "Food? What is it Ria, it smells..." Her attention turned to the other women in the room since she had finally noticed them; her gaze was more or less fixated on Victoria. Oh God..Don't flip out, please..

At this point, Ashley had already rose out off of the couch and walked over to Daisy, who only looked over to me. "Hi." That caused her to flinch as she looked down at the shorter hazel eyed woman. "My name is Ashley Simmons, nice to meet you Daisy, we actually have been working together for a couple months. My ringname is..."

"Madison Rayne..." Daisy responded softly as Madison looked genuinely confused as to how my ex girlfriend would know that information. Noticing this the older brunette responded, "I saw your name on a flyer whenever I was in the Cancun arena and plus I can always remember a pretty face like yours.." That almost made me choke on my taco as I looked over to Lisa, who I can tell is jealous of Daisy flirting with her woman. Well at least Nicole is back to herself again I think.. "So I worked with you.."

Madison nodded her head as snickering at the brunette's previous statement because she knows that it's annoying her woman. "Yeah. Whenever you debuted they immediately put you in a feud with Tara and since she is my 'bodyguard' that means you were feuding with me as well. I was feuding with Mickie too, who was also going after Tara. We had a tag team match at Turning Point and the stipulation was whoever pinned me got a title shot. Well Mickie won the match and that left you to go after Victoria. Needless to say, your gimmick was that you were obsessed with her, trying to get in her head by any means necessary. You dressed like Tara, you stole her bike and would help Mickie win matches and that also meant that you would pursue me to make her angry." Daisy only placed a hand on her hip as a smirk appeared across her face, I can already pick up on what she is thinking. I wish she would stop checking out the Queen Bee in front of me. "That lasted for a couple weeks as well, and well we kissed a couple times and the crowd ate it up."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah that was an addition to the script that we did, the whole reason for the kisses was that I was trying to make a certain someone really jealous. I asked you if you were okay with it and you went along with it."

Vic sighed before mumbling, "...Bitch." It think the whole thing was hilarious because they were always doing stuff to make each other jealous or continous flirting. I was not thrilled that she chose my ex girlfriend to kiss on live television but what can you do, I am not with her. I just loved how I was able to tease both of them about their not so hidden feelings for each other; it was really obvious to anyone that knows them.

Ashley shot a glare over to Lisa. "Shut up and eat your damn taco."

"I will eat your damn taco.." And of course, my mind had to take that as a sexual remark, I just started laughing in response to it. Madison had a look on her face that I couldn't describe maybe it was pissed with a mixture of embarrassed, I think. It was cute nonetheless.

Daisy tapped her finger against her chin before looking like she hatched an idea which is almost never a good thing. "Well sweetie, I believe I would remember kissing someone like; I think you need to remind me.." This woman I swear...does she have an off button?

Lisa finally sighed in annoyance before standing up off the couch and started walking over toward the duo. "Excuse me, do you mind not hitting on my girlfriend? She's mine.." Daisy's expression on her face was probably funniest thing I have seen in a long time; it is kind of funny to see her in a relationship. The brunette exchanged glances between the two heel Knockouts before she shook her head. That's hilarious, Daisy is so confused now. "Look.." Nicole looked back over to the older woman, ".about last night, I know that you are probably still angry but we couldn't think of any other way to snap you out of it. I feel really bad for triggering all that for you, truthfully I Victoria is long gone now and will hopefully never get free again, I can't change the past but the present is more important now..So can we start over..?"

"I don't like you nor do I trust you.." It was a simple from her as Lisa only frowned slightly. I can tell that she is really trying with Daisy but it might take longer until Nicole can trust the woman again. My ex girlfriend looked over to me before a soft smile formed across her lips, the tallest woman turned back to the raven haired woman. "...But I do have something to thank you for and that's is protecting Maria whenever I was...you know.." She trailed off.

"Hey, it was no problem. Maria is my friend and I would have done the same for you regardless if you still hated me. So what do you ya say? Friends?" Lisa being the weird ass she is held her fist out for Nicole who only shook her head before bumping her fist lightly. Well I guess that was better than a really awkward hug or something.

"Let's see what happens..now I want some tacos."

**Daisy's POV**

_Later on that day…_

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go meet the others at the gym after that we can find some dinner." Maria stated excitedly as we navigated the hallways of the Impact Zone, which I still have no idea where anything is. Today has been a pretty decent day so far, normally I would detest going shopping but Maria really made it tolerable, even though she can be a pain to shop with. We spent over two hours driving around Orlando going to different stores to find clothes that I would actually wear in public since I didn't have any clothes so for a while I was wearing Ria's stuff. Finally we made our way into the gym which is actually huge despite the size of the arena, my eyes scanned the room to see some guys that I have never seen, some I could actually recognize because I use to watch them or I worked with them back in WWE. "Hey ladies!" The redhead yelled out which attracted the attention of Jamie and two tan skinned women that I didn't recognize.

"Oh hey guys!" The shortest woman exclaimed as the trio started to make their way over to us. This woman had to barely be over five feet tall if that, really slender but had some curve to her and long, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The other woman was walking side by side with Jamie, and I want to assume that is Sarah which is her girlfriend, this one was the same height as the blonde. "Hey Daisy, my name is Thea Trinidad and my ringname is Rosita."

"My name is Sarah Stock but my ringname is Sarita; my girlfriend is this pain in the ass right here." The taller one spoke as she pointed over to Velvet, who stuck her tongue out in response. Wait her ringname is Velvet something or other...right? I think so. God, I don't know anything, do I? Wait, I do recognize them; they were both in that match last night.

"Nice to meet you guys." This feels really awkward for some reason, so I turned to Maria. "..I am going to go do some stretches. It was nice meeting you guys.." I gave them a little wave as I went in the opposite direction to find a spot that wasn't crowded with people. I watched as Maria and the trio were heading over in the direction of the treadmills to do some cardio I guess. I prefer to stretch before I start my workouts so where I don't get as sore afterwards. Just some simple yoga poses for about five minutes or more, it depends on what you want to do. After that I walked over to cable machines so I could start working on my back. Once I started pulling on the cables, in the distance I could see both Ashley and Lisa over toward the practice rings. It's really weird being in the same company and the same room as the Black Widow but judging for how Maria trusts her so much. She truly has changed, hell she is even dating Madison Rayne; something I would have never expected out of her to actually date someone. Well wait, wasn't she married? Eh, not my business. Maybe I should try the pull ups next even though half of the time, I suck at them. Probably shouldn't do those for while until this medicine is out of my system. Fuck it, I am going to do them anyways. What's the worst that could happen? Now to see how many of these that I have in me today, grabbing the pole I was able to pull myself up easily a few times. This is normally a lot easier when you have someone help you, that's when everything started to get lightheaded for me. Oh god damn it.. Better stop and rest for a second, however when I jumped down I lost my footing. I thought I was going to fall backwards until I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"Are you alright?" That definitely wasn't a female's voice and I don't know who the owner of the voice so I turned around to face him. He was only a couple inches taller than me with very short, brown hair that was spike up slightly in the front and pretty, blue eyes. The man had a nice build to him, he was lean and muscular but not overly muscular; he was only wearing a pair of white and black shorts with 'P1' one the side. One thing that stood out was a massive tattoo on her side that had the letters 'AJ' and three different dates underneath the letters. I have no idea what that means not that bad looking. "Your name is Daisy, right?" Wait, have I talked to him before? I am going to feel like such a bitch because I have no idea who this guy.

"Um, yeah. Thank you, I would have probably hurt myself if it wasn't for you. I tend to go overboard.." Ugh, this is embarrassing because I am trying so hard to remember his name but nothing is coming to me. I only scratched the back of my head as I looked back over to him. "I am going to feel like such a bitch for asking this but...we haven't met before, have we?"

He only chuckled in response, "No. I have seen you around backstage with the ladies but never got to introduce myself to you. I was always around Storm, Frankie and Robert, I am not sure that you know them but they are pretty cool guys." And I have absolutely no idea who he is talking about, but Storm sounds familiar. I meet a guy that called himself the Tennessee Cowboy and I believe his name James Storm here. Maybe that's who he is talking about. "I apologize I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Allen Jones but you can call me AJ if you prefer or just Allen.." AJ smirked as he extended his hand out to me. "My ringname is AJ Styles so that also works or The Phenomenal One."

I returned his gesture and shook his hand. "Okay 'Phenomenal One', don't get too carried away now. My name is Daisy Sanders." Man, this one definitely has an ego on him that's for sure. I think it's kind of attractive, I feel like it reminds me of someone but the name is not coming to me. "So what made you come talk to me?"

Styles only glanced over to me before wiping his hands on his shorts and grabbed onto the same pole that I was using. Well since pull-ups are out of the question, I guess I could grab a weight for over on this rack and start doing on squats and deadlifts. "I was coming over this way anyways and seen you over here. Plus I wasn't going to let a beautiful lady fall, it wouldn't be right especially if I was close enough to stop it." He spoke as he was pulling himself up and down the bar with ease, obviously showboating.. at least I think.

"Flattering to say the least." I remarked as I grabbed the weight and bent my knees to start my squats.

"Just being a gentleman." The presumably older man responded as he continued his workout routine as I did mine, occasionally he would glance back at me but for the most part it was pretty silent. My eyes searched the room for Maria and the others as she was over with the girls still doing their cardio. "You know that I do have to admire your dedication to how you portray your characters.." I heard him speak again as he jumped down and turned back to face me. What is he talking about now, ugh I hate when I am confused about stuff. "Within a week, you were able to transition perfectly from a member of the Beautiful People to a 'zombie-like' trance and didn't reacted to anything. That had to be pretty damn hard to do on such short notice." Oh right, the only ones that know about the whole spell thing is the Knockouts I suppose so he thinks all of that was just my acting skills. "You even adjusted your body to fit the part, that's very impressive.."

"What can I say, when you got skills..you gotta show them off." I spoke nonchalantly and confidently as I lied through my teeth as I just continued with my workout but I fucking lost count because of this conversation.

AJ only had a smirk on his face as the man walked closer to me and teased, "Someone has an ego." I only rolled my eyes in response to the man, who I still think is older than me. "Hell you definitely have an ego, but cockiness in a woman it's pretty damn attractive."

"Is that so..?" I might be having too much fun with this as I arched a brow at the man. "Mister Phenomenal One.. If anyone has an ego, it's definitely you."

"Not my fault that people think I am so awesome that they gave me that nickname." He shrugged his shoulders as we both shared a laugh at his remark. "With that, I am surprised that they haven't came with a nickname for you yet.. It needs to be something that suits you though. Speaking of which, are they planning to put you back with the Beautiful People or not sure yet." I only shrugged my shoulders in response because I have no idea what they plan to do with my character now that I am not with Winter anymore, I believe that was her ringname. He parted his lips again to speak but a phone started ringing, "Excuse me." AJ dug through his bag and pulled out his phone and started to texting on it. "I am sorry but I have to head out now and meet up with the guys. See you Thursday?"

"Well genius, it's a requirement to be at the tapings. What do you think?"

"Walked right into to that one, I guess. See you around and try not to fall next time.." Once again teased as he quickly threw on a t-shirt and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder; the only response I could gave was a roll of my eyes. "What, no hug goodbye?"

"Don't push it, Allen." AJ only let out a small laugh as he walked toward the entrance. What an asshole but he seems like a really cool guy despite the huge ego. Okay now that is out of the way, I should be able to finish part of my workout in peace.

"Don't even start with me Mickie, I am still mad at you...well both of you." I guess not as I noticed Lauren walk into the gym with both Mickie and Brooke. "Just..like really?" I have no idea what they are talking about but she seems really annoyed about something, the two brunettes just chuckled in response as the bleach blonde shook her head from side to side. Okay Nicole, you need to focus somewhat as the three went toward the changing rooms.

That only lasted for about five minutes until I watched the three emerge from the changing room and all went their separate ways. Lauren had went over toward Jamie and her girlfriend, Mickie went over with Lisa and her woman..That left Brooke to go over toward the yoga mats, and it's sad because I can't stop looking at that ass of hers. Why the hell is that thing so perfect? Plus it doesn't help my case that her shorts are covering a little over half of it, thankfully for her that some of the men have already left. Maybe I can rest for a few seconds to watch her, god damn I am being creepy but I don't care, I want that booty. Setting the weight back down on the rack, I peeked around the corner once again to see her doing lunges. "Hey, whatcha lookin at?" Oh shit, I got caught already! Turning back around, I noticed a redhead with beautiful, blue eyes smirking at me. Who the hell is this now? This woman was a couple inches shorter than me, with an almost perfect slender but curvy figure. But I feel like this one should be familiar to me, have I seen her before? "Hold on.." Holding up her finger, her head peeked around the corner before quickly retreating, taking a step back. "Are you checking out Tessmacher?" I only blinked a couple times in confusion at her, before she placed a hand on her hip. Who the hell is Tessmacher? "..Brooke. You are checking her out, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about.."

"Alrighty Hotstuff, you don't have to lie to me about it; I always check out that ass." Wait a second, is this one flirting with me too? "Hell, I was even peeking at yours too when you were over here talking to Allen. My name is Christy Hemme.." Christy Hemme...That name sounds familiar, wasn't she a Diva Search girl that was in the same group that Maria was in. Yeah, I recognize her now; I was still in OVW when that was going on. Lita started training her or whatever but she had left before I had gotten to the main roster. "Now move over and share the view with me too."

"God so bossy, it's kind of hot." I retorted as she only smirked as she maneuvered around me to peek at her.

"I already know this sweetie but you wouldn't be able to handle me." Is that so? As much as I want to retort to that statement, I am just going to admire Brooke's ass from afar as long as I don't get caught. Speaking of which, where the hell did Maria go so where I can admire that ass as well. Hell if she would wear the ring gear from last night, that would be a lovely sight as well. "You have great taste, by the way..We will get along just fine."

I really don't think anyone was really seen us yet, the brunette is still going there doing her lunges. "Damn, now I can see why you ladies are being sneaky over here for...such a great view." Who the fuck.. Christy and I both looked over to see Mickie standing beside us with an amused smirk on her face. How the hell did she manage to sneak over here without us knowing? "Tryhard, I expect this from you but seriously Daisy..well I can't blame you on this one." Did she just called Hemme, Tryhard? That's hilarious. "Now make room for me over here, I don't want to get caught."

"Ouch, get off my foot Mickie.." Hemme hissed quietly.

"Well move your fucking foot, Tryhard."

"Both of you hush..stop making so much noise and watch the booty." They immediately shut up as we all looked back over to Brooke as she had removed her hair band and run her fingers through her hair. Mickie lightly shoved my chest back so where she could get in front of me and peek around the wall.

"Move, you had your turn." I only sighed as the redhead moved Mickie and I out of the way. Christy turned to face us, "So there is the awkward subject of who is actually going to attempt to get that booty. I call dibs on that ass."

"Please, you probably already attempted to hit that many times and failed. Plus I don't remember ever trying to hit on her so I think I should get a shot. I don't think she would turn me down." I stated all cocky like as the brunette merely facepalmed and Hemme shook her head from side to side.

"Nope, you do realize that M-" Christy started to speak until the Virginia Native elbowed her in the stomach. "God damn it Mickie, you are lucky that you are hot as fuck." Wait what the hell was she going to say?

Oh well, I guess will never know unless I ask her later. Well all three of us decided we were going to peek around the corner at the same time but whenever we did, someone was standing right in front of us. "Hey! What's up!" Oh shit, we got busted.. It's Brooke. "Wait..Hold on..What are we looking at? I wanna see." The shorter Knockout walked over beside us and mimicked our actions and peeked around the corner as the three of us took a step back from her. "Ooooh yeah, that is such a sexy machine over there!" The youngest woman let out an annoyed huff before turning around to face us, folding her arms over her chest. "Were you guys over here being creepers and checking out my ass?" The three of us exchanged glances between each other as she arched her brow. "Perverts.." She mumbled as she lightly tapped her foot on the floor.

"Ouch.. Brooke, I am offended, I would never.." Mickie tried to sound hurt at the woman's assumption and the former ECW Diva only narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Possibly.." I stated nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I wanna get lost in your ass.." Christy spoke from behind Mickie, I couldn't help but to explode with laughter at that remark, Mickie couldn't hold it in either. Brooke tried so hard to keep a straight face but she couldn't either, the youngest brunette only cracked a smile and shook her head in disappointment.

"Anyways.." Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly before grabbing onto my arm, oh great.. I am in trouble, aren't I? "I actually came over here to get you, Daisy." Really? Why? "Lauren and Jamie want to go over some stuff with you and give you your ring gear." Oh dang it, I thought I was going get the booty. Wait, I don't want to wear a skirt..or shake my ass around. Yay me..

We started to walk away when I heard Hemme speak again, "Wow, she actually didn't hit me for saying that. Maybe she is final-"

"Mickie!" The shorter brunette yelled back to the former Women's Champion as I glanced back to see her smack Christy upside the head. Mickie only laughed as the redhead hissed an ouch.

"Do I have to wear that outfit? I really don't like wearing skirts." I whined out as the shorter woman only gave me a 'seriously' kind of look.

"Well if it makes you feel any better after you get that done, you can help me improve my skills in the ring. During the whole spell thing, you were working on training me with the help of Lisa. I would still like that because I am not confident enough in my in-ring abilities yet. Please?" Brooke gave me her best puppy dog eyes as I pretended to think about, hell I think it would be cool to train someone. I have never gotten to do that before. I only nodded my head all she did was jump excitedly. "Thank you, now let's go get you ready.."

**March 17, 2011**

I try to keep a straight face, I try to pretend like nothing's wrong with me now but it's just not enough from keeping those negative thoughts out of my head. Confusion. Mystified. Dumbfounded all these words could describe how I still feel, even with all the stuff that Maria took the time to explain to me..I still feel like it was all for nothing. Five months of my life is still gone and I don't recall a single thing of it, the only things are the occasional voices in my head. It only happened that one time though in the locker room when I heard Lisa and my ex girlfriend, apparently someone that I really hurt. Nothing seems to be helping when it comes to the medicine out of my system, my head is constantly throbbing and the nauseous feeling is always lingering around. The pills that Ria gives me to calm the pain only works for a short period of time, but it doesn't help my everlasting fear that this might happen again. What if I forget again? What if I never remember those five months of my life? What if this medicine made me sicker than what I think I am? It had to be something powerful if it made me lose complete control myself, and made me lose all need for anything but the pills themselves. It's an unhealthy addiction that my body is craving and now I am suffering because of that woman.

It's about two hours before Impact Wrestling was going to take and I had just taken a shower at the hotel room so I could do my hair and stuff whenever I got there. Not long after I had gotten clean, I was putting on my clothes whenever I had gotten sick for the second time today..It doesn't happen everyday but whenever it does, it's normally multiple times a day. I hate it so much, I hate this..Now I am sitting on the tile floor in jeans and a bra because I am afraid to move, if I do I will probably get sick again. Thankfully I am not wrestling tonight and I only have a segment I believe that is what Jamie told me. Finally I decided to stand up off the floor and glance at myself in the mirror, I am absolutely disgusted with myself..Now where the hell is my shirt? "_None of that matters!" _A voice screamed out but once again, no one is in here with me; that voice belonged to Mickie though. "_None of that matters because for some reason she is still in love with your dumb ass! Maria loves you, why can't that sink into your thick skull like it did the first time! You broke her hold on you the first time because you love her too. You have always loved her. So that's how I know that this whole.. thing here..is all just Winter manipulating you!" _What is she talking about? What's going on? What didn't matter? When was this? So many things that I still don't remember but apparently Maria still loves me.. Is that even possible because she did move on to that fucking tattooed Douchebag, CM Punk? I was told it was less than six months after we broke up as well...so much for working us out. Obviously the love between us died...right? I mean I never got into a relationship afterwards because I still love her but she doesn't need to know that. I don't need this thing to be completely one-sided. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask her...Nicole, that would be stupid to do..

"Daisy, are you okay in there?" Speak of the devil, that's Maria on the other side of the door checking up on me. "_A mistake?..I am just a mistake.." _Oh no, not again...Why can't they just leave me alone? "_I am not something that you play with whenever you want, Nicole! I am not someone you can run to whenever you wanted sex, that really was all I was to you.. Just a goddamn booty call!" _Wait is she talking about when we were supposedly together again whenever I was under the whole spell bullshit. But I would never use her like that, what the hell did I say to her to make Maria think that? "_You know what.. fuck you Nicole and all the bullshit that comes with you!" _She's done with me..then why the hell is she still here? Why did she help me get free from Katarina? It's out of pity, isn't it! "Daisy? Say something.." I don't need pity from fucking anyone..that's why they are being so nice to me, isn't it! "I am coming in now." I could hear the door cracking over slowly as I watched the reflection as she came into my view. Her beautiful, green eyes trailed to the floor where I think my shirt is as she bent over to grab it. "Are you okay..?" Again I said nothing but only let my eyes trail down to the floor as I could hear her footsteps. "You are starting to scare, please Nicole say something."

"Why do you care? Only reason you are in here right now is because you feel sorry for me.." I spoke emotionlessly back at the redhead as I only glanced back in the mirror to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you think that's why I am here? Who is trying to fill your head with lies, Nicole?" Maria asked as she walked beside me and placed the shirt on the sink. Her arms wrapped around my waist as her body pressed lightly against my back, part of me wanted to jerk her arms off of me but the other half doesn't want her to ever let go. "I am here for you because I care about you, I always have and always will...I would do anything to make sure that you were safe, I wanted to protect you from that stupid bitch. Plus I know that if the situation was reversed that you would have been my knight in shining armor and fought for me...at least I would believe it to be that way." Well if the roles were reversed than I probably would have done the same thing for her in a heartbeat maybe that's how whipped I am over a woman that I am not even dating anymore.

"You told me that you were done with me and the bullshit that came with me so that would mean that you are only here because you pity me, Maria. I am not stupid, it's the only reason people are being nice to me, isn't it?" I shook my head from side to side while the redhead only released a long drawn out sigh before her grip around my waist loosened slightly. That's when she spun me around to face her..

"I never said that I was done with-" The redhead began to attempt to defend herself before she stopped instantly in her tracks. "You remember that I said that.." Her voice was nothing but a soft mumble but I was able to hear before she embraced me randomly once again, her head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. "Sweetie, I was just angry with you because Katarina had you manipulating everyone into thinking that the two of you were dating. She had you say so many things that were hurtful and I just snapped. Part of me hoped that it would secretly snap you out of it but sadly, it didn't..Honestly if I was done with you, I wouldn't have continued to try and help you..and I wouldn't be here right now." I guess that is a tiny bit more reassuring because Maria wouldn't lie to me...right? "Someone needs to finish getting dressed so we can get ready to go and meet up with the ladies." But I was actually enjoying the hugging, don't tell her that though..

_About an hour later.._

This arena has still taken some time to get use too but I think that I am slowly getting the hang of where everything is. I needed some time to myself, not that being around Maria and the others isn't great but every so often, you just need some me time. Also I had to swing by and make sure that the card wasn't altered in any way, now I am somewhat hungry so I am curious to see if anything has been laid out in catering. The second I walked in the catering area, I heard a familiar voice, "Well look who it is, already came back from another dose of Phenomenal..I knew that a pretty lady such as yourself couldn't resist." With a little snort laugh, I turned back to see Allen following behind me with a smug smirk on his face when he got close enough, the slightly taller man wrapped his arm around my neck. "How you doing?"

"Technically I walked in here first so doesn't that mean that you wanted a dose of BP magic?" I retorted in a similar tone as him as I playfully swatted his hand off my shoulder. Styles only seem more amused with my actions as he only placed his hands in his jean pockets. "Don't touch the merchandise, pretty boy."

"BP magic, eh? Maybe I was looking for some of that, or maybe I was wondering what catering had for food because I am starving. But probably the food, yeah I want the food." AJ spoke as he walked around me to the table before I could utter a response. Part of me wants to walk away and go somewhere that I could be by myself but Allen doesn't know the entire situation with Katarina...so I know that he doesn't feel pity for me. I don't have to worry about him talking to me just for that reason. The brunette man only looked already to see that nothing has been prepared yet, he only shook his head. "Man. Nothing. By the time I come back here, everything will be gone." I just nodded my head in agreement as he grabbed a water from one of the coolers before leaning up against the table slightly. "So what does Boss Lady have planned for tonight? Are you going to be wrestling tonight?"

"Nah, I don't think I am ready too after what happened Sunday." I told somewhat of the truth, I really don't think I will be capable of competing without risking getting sick in the middle of the ring which wouldn't good. However I really want to compete in the ring and actually be able to remember what happens inside the squared circle. "Tonight I just have a segment, what about you?"

"Yeah, I am in the main event tonight in a Four Corners match and the winner becomes the number one contender for the World Title. It's myself, Bully Ray, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam. But what do ya say with hanging out with the guys and I after the show, James wants to go to that nice little bar toward the hotel.." Now I really don't know how I should that because I don't really want to drink especially after what happened and plus around a bunch of men I hardly know. Plus I still can't tell what the hell his motives are just not.

"I'm not-"

"There you are, Daisy! I have been looking everywhere for you.." A voice yelled out, this one I know but I am not very familiar with her just yet. Both Allen and I glanced over toward the hallway to see a bleach blonde walking over toward us, it's Lauren..The Beautiful People member wasn't sporting her usual pink attire that normally was a tubetop and a skirt. Thank God, maybe I might not have to wear that either. Her hair seemed a little different but maybe I just never noticed the small black streaks underneath some of the blonde, her hair was curled slightly at the tips. Lauren had on a black, lace tubetop that left her abdomen completely exposed, what do you know...she has a pretty great body as well. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that barely hid half of that tattoo on her lower hip…Angelina looked over and gave a small wave to the man beside me, "Hey Allen."

"Hey Lauren.." He greeted woman as AJ patted my shoulder. "I am going to head back to my locker room and get ready for my match, I hope I have my lovely fan rooting for me and I will be watching you closely too, pretty lady. If ya wanna hang out after the show, come find me." I just rolled my eyes as he laughed before walking away which left Lauren and I alone.

"Okay...Anyways, come with me..We have stuff that we gotta go over before the show starts." She instructed as she twirled her finger so I decided to follow behind, the both of us stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the locker room. I really don't know much about this woman other than her name, ringname and she has a cute butt. Plus I don't any vibes off of her for swinging for the same team but she hasn't hit on me yet like Christy has. Opening the locker room, the other hot blonde was over by the mirror as Jamie was putting on some makeup. "JamJam, I found her." Angelina spoke in a sing songy tone as the multi-colored hair woman looked over to us with a smile.

I took the liberty off strutting my way over toward to where the other blonde was before propping myself up on the dresser. "So toots, what exactly do we need to go over?" Jamie snickered at my sentence as the other blonde only sighed. Looking down on the dresser, I noticed that Velvet had already gotten a copy of our little script for the night and it honestly isn't that much so I don't see what is the rush was all about. So picking up the papers, I started to scan over everything important that I needed to know. My eyes drifted over to Lauren, who bending over to dig through her suitcase for whatever. A smirk appeared across my face as I hopped off the dresser as quietly as I could, Jamie only glanced at me momentarily and I walked over toward the supposed leader of the BP. Holding back the laugh that wanted to escape, I only wait for her to stand up straight before reaching over and grabbing her ass.

The bleach blonde yelped as her hands instinctively moved to her ass and smacked mine away as I heard her growl, "God damn it, Jamie..I told you never to-" She turned around and to her surprise to see me in front of her instead of her best friend, who was only watching in amusement in the mirror.

"Stop blaming me for shit I didn't do, Angel.." Velvet sang out in an amused tone as the blue eyed blonde turned her attention back to me.

The look she is giving me right now is actually adorable, but I can tell she is not amused with what I did. "When I see something I like, my hands have a mind of their own." Now her facial expression changed slightly to a more blank expression as I just smiled at her.

Lauren shook her hand before placing a hand on her hip. "Sorry to disappoint you...but you should learn now that I am straight. Jamie already hit on me enough to confirm that before she got with Sarah that is."

Oh really now? This could be a lot more fun than I originally thought. I just want to test something right fast so I leaned forward, brushed a couple strands of hair blocking her face. I whispered quietly in ear in her, "Noodles are straight too...that is until.. they get wet." My voice was nothing but a soft purr as I backed away from the bleach blonde while she just stood there trying to figure out trying to figure out how exactly to respond to my statement. Velvet just exploded with laughter so I can safely assume that she was able to hear what I had said to the younger of the two blondes.

"Uhh..." I think I broke her in more ways than one as she only nibbled on her bottom lip slightly as her cheeks were a subtle shade of pink. Shaking her head, her eyes narrowed at me before brushing past me going over her tag team partner, who only smirked from what I could see in the reflection. "Since you are done trying to make an attempt into a my pants..why don't we actually do something productive and go over the script for tonight. Alright?" Angelina responded with a small laugh as I only nodded my head decided to walk back over to the dresser. I propped myself onto the dresser once again as the bleach blonde shook her head while grabbing the papers..Something tells me that I might have some fun with this.

_During Impact…_

I am patiently waiting outside the door as my eyes glanced over to the closest monitor to figure out when the segment is coming on. Right now, it was still on commercial break and has been for a few minutes now. Finally the show was back on the air as the camera zoomed in on both girls of the Beautiful People as they looked to be finishing up their makeup. "Tonight is the BP's night to shine.." Angelina spoke confidently as she placed her mascara back in her bag and turned to face Velvet. "Finally I am getting my one on one matchup against her, and when I win, we will be one step closer to getting the gold." Hm, I love the confidence that Angelina Love has..already a fan.

"Uh huh and I know that you can do it Angelina and I will be right there at ringside to make sure that Winter doesn't have any tricks up her sleeve." Jamie responded back with a grin as she put down her makeup brush on the dresser.

The bleach blonde only let out a sigh, "Yeah about that.." She took Velvet's hand. Is it strange in the few hours that I knew them before the incident, I could have sworn that they were a couple? Plus I never met Jamie's girlfriend until just a few days ago but they would have been adorable together. "I don't think.. I feel like that I need to do this alone.. Velvet, please don't take offense to that, I love you but Winter is without her puppets now so there is not much she could do." Glancing over at the crew worker beside me, he gave me a motion of his hand which meant that was cue to go inside.

So slowly I turned the doorknob as I heard Jamie respond, and stepped into the doorway. "No, I understand completely An.." Her lips pressed together as her dark eyes turned around to face me with a blank expression as Lauren looked completely pissed with my presence. "What do you want?"

"You have some nerve to walk into our locker room after everything you have done."

"Please...just let me apologize for whatever it was that I done, honestly I don't remember a single thing that happened." I pleaded as the bleach blonde turned her head to look elsewhere. Lord knows how much truth was in that one sentence. I only shook my head as I continued, "Winter got into my head and really messed me up but I wonder have never turned on my girls. I made some mistakes, apparently a lot but I want us to be a team again."

Lauren only let out a little laugh before retorting, "You think that pathetic apology is really going to work on us. How do we not know that this is one of Winter's tricks.." She inched a bit closer. "She wants you to play innocent, and to gain our trust; once the opportunity hits you will turn us again like before."

"Angelina.."

"No, that bitch has nothing to do with this. I have no association with her anymore and never will. Whatever voodoo magic crap she did on me..it made me do her dirty work and I would have never turned my back on my friends.." Which is the truth because I believe I was going to stay with them for awhile and due to whatever happened, they had to change my character. I believe that what Maria had told me.

The younger of the blondes parted her lips to speak but Talia cut her off, "Angelina, I actually believe her." The Canadian woman turned immediately to Velvet as she spoke before the other woman could protest. "Just think about it for a second, Angelina…Would Winter actually plan to lose her Tag Titles? Daisy hasn't spoken since before she stabbed us in the back and Sunday was the first time that spoke at all.."

"Velvet, you honestly can't believe her, can you?" Lauren half-shouted as she pointed toward me but Jamie only nodded her head slightly, "Listen to me Vel, we don't need her.. Remember how Madison turned on us after we brought her back in and then Daisy did the same thing and took the gold that was suppose to be ours. She would only use us and then betray us again. The Beautiful People no longer need to be a trio, we do better just the two of us."

"I just think that everyone deserves a second chance.."

Angelina shook her head viciously from side to side before placing her hand on the slightly older blonde's shoulder. "Trust me on this Velvet, we will talk about this more after my match...but I am telling you that we don't need someone like her in the Beautiful People." The blonde started to walk slowly toward the door and purposely bumped into me as her blue eyes locked onto my hazel ones; that lasted for a second before she continued walking on.

Instantly I turned around and spoke to her again, "You are going out alone against Winter.. Let me help you, let me pr-"

"I don't need anyone's help against her, especially yours." She said with a hiss as she slammed the door shut, leaving Jamie and I alone together in the locker room.

The cameraman gave us the signal that the segment was over and I merely sighed before looking over to Talia, who only gave a small smile. "So what the hell was about with Lauren, did you really say what I think you said?"

"That noodles are straight too that is until they get wet. Yeah, I told her that..if I see something I like then I can't control what I say or do. Lord knows if I actually said that to you that your woman would kill me." I shrugged my shoulders as Jamie only laughed once again before nodding her head at my last remark.

"Nah, Sare wouldn't kill you, just hurt you a lot. Lauren is definitely straight though trust me I tried for like a year back whenever we first teamed up together and Angel didn't budge at all. Now she is just use to every one of the girls flirting with her especially Hemme because Christy is a Tryhard like that but we love her anyways." But it's not fun if I don't try..

We sat in silence as Angelina emerged on the stage doing her little pose before walking her down the ramp. I watched the rest of her entrance completely fascinated as she climbed in between the ropes and shook her ass as the camera zoomed in on it. "I bet people love ya'lls entrances."

"Especially the perverts like you, right?" She smirked as we glanced back to the monitor to see Katarina coming down the ramp, a black blindfold covering her eyes however she navigated her way around the ring perfectly, sadly. If I was allowed too, I follow her right down that ramp and kick her stupid, pretty face in the second she removed the blindfold. The bell rang signalling that the match had started and I heard the shorter woman next to me speak again. "Then again, Sarah is the exact same way which was so hard for us to date and feud with each other.. It always got us worked up. Bet you know that was since you had to feud with Maria while I assume that you two were dating."

"Yeah. I completely understand." It was all I could really say as I thought back after the time that Maria and I had first started dating. It was definitely an interesting time for us because we wanted our relationship to be on the downlow except for a few of our friends and Amy's big mouth told Adam and Randy whenever she asked if I had 'tapped that ass'.. I miss Ames so much, maybe I should give her a call soon and her 'friend' Trish. I swear that they are always around each other but Patricia has a husband or whatever. Oh shit, when was the last time that I talked to Ma? Man, she is going to bitch me out so hard..I wonder how Brock and the boys are..Yeah I might need to call soon and tell her I am not dead but I don't have my stuff yet from the witchy bitch. A few minutes later, we watched as Winter was able to roll up the shorter woman, grabbing onto her jeans to make sure that she secured the cheap win. The blue eyed brunette rolled out of the ring and slowly back up the ramp with a mocking laugh; Angelina however slammed the mat out of pure frustration. I think it's about time that I confront Katarina myself now and make sure that she suffers the consequences of all the chaos that she has caused.

**AN: Alrighty now, this chapter didn't take like three weeks to put out...mainly because half of it was done by the time I posted chapter 47.. So some of you all are probably thinking, Daisy what the hell are you doing, she is flirting with everyone else but Maria. That is Daisy for ya, she is a very flirty person.. but you gotta admit her flirting with Madison was pretty hilarious, oh and her, Christy and Mickie watching Brooke workout. The Maisy moments in this chapter were pretty cute even though Daisy thinks that Ria doesn't love her anymore..And introducing a new character that will be appearing a good bit, AJ Styles himself and he seems to be pretty fond of Nicole though.. Also what did you think of Daisy being so blunt with Angelina like that...smh she was hitting on a straight woman.. Now most of this stuff obviously has reasoning behind this sooo just trust me alright? Will Daisy come to realize Maria's feelings? What are AJ's motives? How will the confrontation between Daisy and Katarina go? What will happen next..Read to find out..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	49. Leftover Shrapnel

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**March 24, 2011**

**Maria's POV**

For the first time in an eternity it seems, I was able to wake up on my own terms; no alarms set because there were no plans for today. Today was one of those days that I was probably going to skip any kind of workouts and just relax before Impact tonight, maybe Daisy and I can have a day to ourselves. Which doesn't seem possible anymore because she has been hanging with Christy, I should have seen that coming I swear that these two could pass as siblings considering that they act almost the same. Whenever she isn't around Tryhard, I noticed that she is normally around Jamie and Lauren. Which I don't mind really but I have still yet to figure out what Nicole has been feeling lately, she acts like nothing is but I can see past the lies. The brunette is still acting distant, I can see the fear and the worry in those eyes of hers; strange things happen sometimes when she talks and the brunette would pause instantly in mid-sentence. Is she starting to remember things or is it possible that her mind doesn't function at the full one-hundred percent? Her train of thought would abruptly stop and Daisy would shrug it off.. I just want to figure out what my ex girlfriend is hiding from me if it's anything. I could really be overreacting to the entire thing because I am constantly worried about her, she might think that I am only staying by her side because I pity her. I want her to see that isn't the case, I love her and it's a curse that I have to bear alone for as long as I live on this Earth.

My eyes finally fluttered open as I realized that I was snuggled into Daisy's chest as her arms were wrapped around me in almost a protective manner. I really don't remember falling asleep like this because she was facing the other way but it seems that our bodies always seem to gravitate to each other like some sort of strange magnetic pull. Not that I could ever complain about being snuggled against her, it's one of the few places I can feel completely safe.I could feel the pitter patter of her beating heart, her chest rising and falling and hear the light snores that she would let out on occasion; it's the small things you learn to appreciate in life once something you treasure is almost taken from you….again for the third time. Carefully I threw the covers off of me, got out of her vicegrip and was able to quietly get myself out of bed without disturbing her. With the uncomfortable rumbling of my stomach told me that I needed food so I walked out in the kitchen. As soon as I opened the fridge and I noticed that it was almost empty, that's when I remembered that Daisy and I made a list for whenever we go grocery shopping. My green eyes scanned the room until I found the notepad over on the coffee table. Grabbing it and the pen next to it, I wrote out a quick note for Nicole for whenever she wakes up telling her where I was going. In the process, I tore of the piece of paper that I needed and sat the note on the counter because she almost always goes straight to the kitchen whenever she wakes up. "Wait.." I mumbled to myself as I felt like I was forgetting something besides my purse. "Duh.." Letting out a sigh, I walked back into the bedroom.. I was about to leave in my pajamas. Maria Louise, all of this thinking is making you go crazy.. Now for food..

_About two hours later…_

It probably would have been a lot faster if I had waited for Nicole to wake up before going shopping but then again, she can act like such a child whenever we go out. I can remember a time a long time ago when we went shopping with Ames and Trish, well Patricia actually shopped with me; Daisy and Amy were too busy doing the stupidest shit. You would think with the Extreme Diva being the oldest of the group that she would be a good influence and mature...nope. My arms hurt from carrying all these bags by myself, maybe I should have asked someone to accompany me but too late now. Setting the bags on the counter, my eyes glanced over to the door which was slightly cracked and that wasn't how I left it. "Nicole, sweetie I am back." I spoke out loud enough for her to hear as I continued to put away the groceries. My concern only grew more by the second whenever I never heard a response out of the brunette. "Daisy.." Maybe she decided to go back to sleep whenever she noticed that I was around, I don't hear the shower running so that has to be it. About five minutes later, I had completed my task and decided to venture into the bedroom to see what Daisy wants to do until the start of Impact which isn't for a good nine hours or so. When I opened the door, I noticed that the bed was made up and it was completely empty. What? So I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on the bathroom door. "Daisy, you here?" I waited for about thirty seconds with no response and announced, "I am coming in.." Opening the bathroom door, I only looked around before letting out a sigh. Empty.. Where would she have wandered off too? I guess the only way to figure that out is to text her phone and see if she actually answers me back. '_Hey Nic, where did you run off too sweetie.'_

It wasn't more than a minute later that my phone went off and when I glanced down at it, it was a message from Daisy. Thankfully even though most of her stuff is still with Katarina, I wouldn't trust that she hadn't done something to any of it if we did somehow get it back. We just decided whenever we went shopping just to get her a new phone along with all the clothes and other necessities. '_Nic? Seriously? Last time I checked, I didn't have a penis...Nope still don't... ;) If I had one it would probably be big and purple.. Oh right, I woke up and you weren't here so I decided to go down to the gym and get my workout in early. What miss me that much already?'_ Yes..but I don't need to fuel that ego anymore than I already have.

This woman knows how to push my buttons without very little effort at all. Well I guess I am going to head down there since she is such a workaholic I swear. '_I can call you whatever I want, deal with it... I made a store run and didn't want to wake you up.. I left you a note on the counter, because I know your thought process whenever you wake up. Did you not see it?'_

Whenever she didn't reply within a few minutes, I just assumed that she either hadn't read it yet or was too preoccupied with her workout. My eyes noticed an icon in the corner of the screen which said that I had a missed call which was weird because my phone never went off that I know off. Pulling up the number, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face so walking out the door, I instantly called the number back and got a response at the second ring. "Oh my god! Finally! You do realize that I haven't heard from you in forever, right?" And by forever, she means about a month but I expect nothing less from her though.

"I know Janny and I am sorry, I have been really busy with all the chaos that has been going on around here." I spoke honestly as I was finally able to get out of the hotel and started to make my way to my car.

"It only takes like a minute to send a text message to your little sister ya know? Just something as small as 'Hey just wanted to see how you are doing, love you.'" She nagged as I could only chuckle at her response, that is exactly like my younger sister. Letting out a sigh, I climbed into the car and dug my keys out of my bag which I should have done earlier. "Where have you been anyways Ria, are you still down in Florida? Wait, you said something about getting back into wrestling.." Now the younger woman is answering herself.

"Yeah remember that I told you I got signed by Impact Wrestling after Christmas. So what's new with you?" I really shouldn't be talking and driving since it's sorta illegal but I will just switch over to my earpiece and that way it will be much easier.

Same shit, different day.. you know how it is. What are you up too?"

"Just left the hotel and now I am going to meet with Daisy at the gy-"

"Woah woah, Daisy!" Oh right, I never told her that I ran into her months ago and of course, she isn't informed about all the bullshit that happened. "When? How? Wait, this is the same Daisy that you dated for a long while and then you dumped her because you thought she was cheating on you with that one chick...uh what's her face, Victoria. Awwww, you two are finally talking to each other or are you two dating again! Please tell me that it's finally happened.." And this is probably the reason why I haven't told her that I have been talking to Nicole because she will go insane about the matter. Janny was the only person in the family that liked Daisy from the second they met long ago. My sister was also the only one that I told about my sexuality and she supported me regardless, well my brother was alright with it as well but he wasn't there whenever I introduced my then girlfriend to my parents. Oh how fun that was..

"No..Janny..no. We are just friends… It's complicated." That's probably the only way that I can really describe our friendship. I can't get any signals out of her and normally I can read her like an open book; from what Mickie told me, she is obviously flirting around with the other Knockouts. Probably so use to it by now that I shrug it off.

"Everything that's complicated always have their loopholes out, you just need to find that and use it to your advantage.I swear that I never seen you so happy since whenever you were dating her and if you don't make your move, I will fly my ass down there and do it for you." And I know for a fact that she would do it too, it's just how my little sister is, whenever the younger Kanellis puts her mind to something or says she will do something, bet your ass she will.

"Jesus Christ no Janny, I want her back not to scare her away." I could hear her laugh as I pulled into the arena parking lot but I still hadn't heard back from Nicole. "Whenever I come home, I will have to explain all the bullshit that has happened and afterwards you will probably attempt to lock me up in a nuthouse." Getting out of the car, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and started to walk my way toward the entrance of the arena.

"Maria.. I think you might be over exaggerating just a little bit, I am sure it's not that bad."

"Trust me sis, I knew that she had mutual feelings for me still since the first day that I awkwardly ran into her back in October..Daisy can't keep her mouth shut whenever she is drunk. But what happened since then has probably changed her entire perspective about the entire thing..I mean she is hitting on everyone now."

"I am going to come down there and smack you. She is probably doing it to make you jealous and see if she can pick up the vibes from you." That doesn't sound like Daisy though? I mean it's a possibility because of how much of a tease that she can be whenever she feels like it. Navigating the halls of the arena is such a bitch even though I have been on the roster for a couple months now, the screams of Madison and Brooke could be heard in the distance, now doubt they are doing something stupid. I mean honestly, when aren't those two up to something mischievous? "I mean for you guys to be on talking terms again, it must mean something, right?" I heard Janny on the other line but I couldn't think of a response at the precise moment, I wanted to say something cheesy like it was fate but then I would sound like a certain bitch that I despise with most of my being at this point. Walking past the catering area, something peaked my interest as I could see a woman with dark, brown hair with her back turned to me. I didn't even have to see her face to know that's Nicole but what confused me was that she wasn't with another Knockout but a Superstar. From what I can see of the man, I can safely assume that is the man known as AJ Styles at least I think so...maybe I should pay attention to the male roster more. What the hell is he doing around her? I couldn't hear what was being said between the two but the only sound I could pick up on with Daisy letting out a loud laugh as the older man had a cocky smirk on his face. "Maria?" Now it has finally came to my attention, I didn't recognize the jacket she was wearing with a 'P1' on the back of it. Wait.. She is wearing his stuff. Now he pulled out his phone and as her eyes wandered to the screen it seems as he casually wrapped an arm around her neck. Well that makes my day go from normal to shit with the span of a minute so I just shook my head and decided to take the long way around to the gym. "MARIA LOUISE!"

That's right, I am on the phone with my sister, great I must of spaced out. "Sorry, I am still here..What did you say?" As if my heart didn't need to be broken anymore than it already was. I knew that the entire incident would really change her perspective on everything and once again, I stroke out and waited too long once again. Maybe I am overreacting and they just happened to be close maybe even before she got here. Yeah that's it, but I highly doubt it though..I don't know how going back to Knoxville influenced her sexuality when it comes to the attraction to the male gender.

"I said..I mean for you guys to be on talking terms again, it must mean something, right?" She repeatedly with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"It could mean something or it's just another disaster that's going to blow up in my face because I keep fucking up." My voice was emotionless as I continued my stroll down the hallways before I noticed a familiar face in my sights as he was leaning against the wall. Even from a distance, I could notice that he seems really depressed and that's when I remembered what happened at Victory Road. Oh.. "Hey, can I text you later? I had something that I really need to do." We said our goodbyes to each other and I hung up as I approached the man. "Jeff...are you alright?"

The North Carolina man eyes slowly glanced over to me before he pushed himself off the wall as the younger Hardy wrapped his arms around me. "Hey Maria." If I can say that this man was one of the reasons that I became such a fan of wrestling as a whole; I was always a big fan of Team Xtreme. Jeffrey and I became pretty good friends after Daisy had already left the company and we even teamed together once which was so fun to come out to the Hardy Boyz music. I totally wasn't fangirling at that moment.. "How have you been? I haven't gotten to talk to you since you signed with the roster. Congrats by the way." I noticed him crack a small smile before released his embrace.

It's no secret that Jeff has struggled in the past with drugs and other addictions, I try to be someone that he can find comfort in..that he can come to if he needs a friend. Victory Road was definitely one of those nights whenever the younger brother was too intoxicated to complete in his match for the title against Sting. He lost in under two minutes. "Thanks. I have been alright, I have just been dealing with a lot of stuff so I wasn't really around anyone but the girls. But I noticed you standing out here and you really looked like you could use a friend."

The former WWE Champion let out a little chuckle with a shake of his head, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he remarked. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

"Nope."

"I have just been thinking constantly about what happened at Victory Road and how bad I have messed up. I feel as if I had hit rock bottom again.." The tattooed man ranted. "I promised myself after Ruby was born that I wouldn't walk this road again but it always seems to pull me right back in. Hell I am still suffering from something that happened almost a year and a half ago whenever I decided to have over four hundred pills, steroids and cocaine in my possession. I have court for that in September." Ruby is his infant daughter that was born back in fall of last year I believe, but even not talking to him in some time..I could tell that she means the world to Jeff. "Now I am suspended from my job for God knows how long and I will probably be fired..And I had I recently married the love of my life, Brit.. Man..She married a drugged loser who is destined for failure."

"It's all a part of being human, Jeff.. We are destined to make mistakes, some more than others; we don't all go down the same paths but we all make them everyday."

"..says little Miss Perfect.."

"I am far from perfect, Jeff, I have made mistakes that changed my life drastically as well. Although drugs might have been your rock bottom in the past, mine is that I am cursed whenever it comes to love. Gotta remember that I dated Phillip Brooks… not once but twice..Needless to say that I can be pretty stupid at times." That got the Hardy man to let out a small laugh. "I know that things are rough in your life now but things like this are obstacles to overcome, and Jeff, you have a lot of people that love and care about you. Those people will stand by your side regardless of the situation and help fight this addiction and bury it for good. Jeff, you are one of the craziest people that I know but also one of the strongest. You will get through this, your motivation is back home in North Carolina."

Jeff let out a sigh as the tattooed man from North Carolina hugged me once again, this one was definitely more warm and emotional from his previous one that was just to greet me. So I just decided to give him a small peck on the cheek before I heard him speak. "Man..Thank you, you are a very smart woman. I needed-"

"Jeff, there you are!" Another male voice called out but this one I recognized instantly as I looked over to the see the older brother make his way over to us. "Hello." He greet me with a small hug as I mumbled a 'hi' in response. Matt and I had a strong friendship as all, it was definitely a similar situation since I was a huge fan of Team Xtreme. However unlike with Jeff, Creative thought it would benefit by putting us into a romantic storyline; not like I hadn't been in enough of those.. let's see John, Santino, Dolph and then Hardy. I was alright with it though but I was released for multiple reasons in the middle of it. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"I am alright, got my workout done early so I can drive Jeffero over here to the airport." Matthew turned his attention to his phone, before tapping his brother's shoulder, who seem to be lost in deep thought once again. "Dude, we have to get going or else we are going to miss your flight. I hate to be rude but.."

"Go ahead, I understand. We can catch up another time Matt." Both of the Hardy Boyz started to walk away before I remembered something. "Jeff!" That caused him to stop and turn back around to me, shoving one of his hands casually in his pockets. "If you need anything or anyone to talk too, you can always text or call me, alright?" Cracking a smile, the brunette nodded his head before giving me a small wave and turned back around to catch up with his brother. Now let's see who is already here so I can preoccupy myself and try not to think about Daisy possibly being with that AJ guy. Scanning the gym that was seemingly empty besides Christy and Velvet talking over toward the shower room, something caught my interest in the corner of my eyes..some blonde. I noticed that Lauren wasn't alone but Nicole was over there talking to her, the older woman's posture seemed off though. All I could see was my ex's mouth moving with a satisfied grin on her face as the leader of the BP bit on her bottom lip lightly. Finally Angelina's eyes finally catch me in her sight as she mouthed something to herself before abruptly speed walking her way over to me. "Is something the matter, Angel?"

"Control your woman.." The blonde mumbled softly as I noticed that Daisy had finally noticed me as well and was beginning to make her way over to us. My woman? She isn't my woman, Lauren. "I am completely use to Jamie being flirty with me, well before she started dating Sarah; I am use to Tryhard's methods but Daisy is really pushing my buttons. Help.."

"You just need to loosen up, babe; never know what you like until ya try it." The brunette spoke again as the bleach blonde only rolled her eyes. "Sup toots?" She directed over to me as I only narrowed my eyes at her because the younger woman knows how much I hate being called that. Angelina only shook her head before walking away down the hallways that I had just entered from.

"Nicole, you know I hate when you call me, toots. Also you never answered me back so I decided to come down here anyways."

"Actually I did answer you back, about five minutes ago but you were too busy being flirty with the Hardy guy." Wait, Daisy saw me talking to Jeff? God damn it Maria, you manage to fuck up yet again whenever you decided to help a friend but it gave the wrong impression to the woman I love. So I decided to pull out my phone and I noticed that I did have one unread message so I decided to open it. '_No.. Um I looked in the fridge and noticed there was no food so I went to find some.. I am at the gym now.'_

"Oh.." I mumbled softly before quickly retorting, "Also I wasn't flirting with him, he just needed a friend."

"Whatever, I mean if you were then it really doesn't matter to me. I mean I have gotten all that I need to do here out of the way, I was able to get my workout done and gave Brooke a session today." Daisy noted as I looked around to see that Brooke wasn't even around unless she had already left. Oh yeah, I heard her and Ashley earlier so they are probably running around seeing what trouble they can get into. I could easily pick up that she was irritated about something though maybe being shot down by Angelina again. I can't help but feel somewhat jealous that Daisy isn't even trying with me and hitting on every other female around here. But seeing me with Jeff probably makes her assume something that certainly isn't the case.. Why did she have to see me hugging him? Maybe I should ask her about AJ and why he was being all flirty from what it looks like. But wait, wouldn't that bring out more question as to why I was watching her? Forget it, if she wants to tell me, Nicole will..at least I would hope.

"Well.." Another voice joined in on the conversation as we both looked to see Christy doing her little strut over to us with her own cocky smirk. "Daisy if you aren't busy...maybe you can give me a much needed session." She cooed, as the brunette only looked over to the other redhead.

"You don't even wrestle anymore." I pointed out the obvious because from what the ring announcer told me, she had to retired from in-ring competition back in 2009 whenever she had injured her neck while training.

"I know.." And the urge to slap this woman is slowly growing as Nicole only snickered in content, before the brunette thumped the older woman on the forehead. Okay she definitely deserved that, and it's a little more reassuring to me because Daisy at least turned one of the Knockouts down.

_During Impact.._

It was a good portion of the way through this week's show, another long Immortal segment started it off where they decided to cut their ties with Jeff because of that infamous incident. Before the show there was a dark match between Robbie E and someone that I had never heard of before named Bobby Shields. Well the match didn't last that long as the Jersey Shore wanna crushed him in a matter of minutes, figures as much. The first match on the card was a tag team Street Fight match between the teams of Mexican America, now was their newest recruit, Anaquira, took on the team of Brother Devon and Matt Morgan. The new stable was successful in defeating the duo with assistance from both Sarita and Rosita in less than five minutes. Personally, I really dislike when matches are that short because it really doesn't the new guy a chance to showcase his abilities any. Now I can see that there is some sort of segment featuring the Knockouts because it's showing Angelina walking through the hallways, apparently this was shot last week. The bleach blonde was clearly frustrated having lost to Winter in a such way, the leader of the Beautiful People stormed into the locker room as Velvet and Daisy only looked over to the door. "What the hell was that, Vel! Why didn't you come out there and stop her?"

Jamie blinked a couple times before calmly responding, "Don't you remember, you said that felt like you had to do it alone so I granted your request?"

"Both Velvet and I offered to accompany you out to the ring, like I thought..Winter had to resort to cheap tactics because otherwise you would have beaten her." Daisy spoke to the bleach blonde as Talia nodded her head in agreement however Lauren realized who was speaking to her and glared daggers into the younger woman.

"I thought I told you that we don't need any help from the likes of you. Why the hell are you still here?" Angel hissed over at the blonde as the two-toned blonde stepped in front of the former BP member to separate them so no chaos could happen.

"Angelina.. I asked her to stay so I can talk to her about things that have happened and honestly, I really do believe her." The slightly older of the two blonde stated as she motioned over to the brunette.

"And that's exactly what she want's you to do, Velvet. Don't you get it? The more you listen to her, the more you will actually start to believe and trust her. It's what she wants and I am not buying into it." Once again Angelina wasn't even bothering with Daisy or anything she had to say. With a loud sigh, the bleach blonde grabbed Talia by the hand and slowly leading her away from the brunette. "Vel.." Her blue eyes then stared daggers into the former BP member before she growled, "Stay away from us or else we are going to have some problems. Now get out of our locker room.." Without protesting, Nicole only shook her head before turning her heels and slamming the door shut.

The segment ended as the camera panned out to the ring to Christy, as a familiar theme song started to play through the Impact Zone. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Angelina Love representing the Beautiful People, Velvet Sky!" And of course, Daisy wasn't with them as the duo continued with their signature entrance which I can't really complain about. Jamie hasn't wrestled in a one-one match since the feud with Sarita so I am excited to figure out who she wrestling. I mean there seems to be more heel Knockouts than faces since Nicole is technically classified as a tweener until she shows a definite side. But I probably have an idea considering the segment beforehand of who Talia's opponent is going to be. My prediction was correct whenever the Beautiful People's theme cut off and a different theme played. "And her opponent, from Chelsea, England, your TNA Knockout's Champion..Winter!" With a smirk on her lips, the woman with the gold strutted her way down toward the ring as her blue orbs only looked between the pair before letting out a laugh. I hope she gets to kick your ass..

**(Skipping a majority of the match because.. we only want the important stuff..)**

Katarina let out a loud hiss as the woman looked over to the official, she was so close to defeating Velvet but the blonde refused to stay down. The vixen wasn't going to risk any chance of the BP member getting the upperhand and scoring a pinfall over her. That would mean that someone would have an advantage in numbers and the right opportunity to take her Knockout's title away from her. Instead of picking the blonde up as she laid motionless on the ground, Winter's eyes wandering elsewhere over toward ringside. A smile graced her lips as she rolled out of the ring and walked her way over to where SoCal sat, gaining the unwanted attention of Angelina. "1….2.." Not wasting anymore time, Katarina jerked the title away from the redhead announcer and started to make her way back to the ring. That however got stopped by Lauren walking over and screaming at the brunette, and attempting to take the title from her. "3...4.." Talia was starting to stir around slowly in the ring while the two continue to argue. Angel couldn't lay her hands on the woman because that would cost Velvet a possible victory and shot at the title. "5.." Without further hesitation, the 'leader' of the Beautiful People reached out to grab the belt only to sprayed in the face with that infamous blood mist which caused Angelina to scream before being knocked to the ground with the belt.

With that obstacle out of the way, Winter turned her attention elsewhere which was Velvet in the ring would was still oblivious to what happened even though the bleach blonde screamed. "Winter! Get the title out of here!" The man in stripes screamed at the current Champion as he attempted to take the belt from her, the European woman only shove the man back a couple steps. She really didn't care if he disqualified her but at the same time, she wanted to teach the two-toned blonde a lesson. Jamie was still dizzy as she struggled to her feet, Winter noticed this and prepared for her charge. The crowd started cheering as some of the fans in the front row were attempting to warn Velvet; the camera panned toward the stage to show Daisy running down the ramp.

She completely ignored Angelina, who was now rubbing her eyes trying to regain her vision from the mist and jumped quickly on the apron. Reaching over the ropes, the brunette jerked the strap of the belt which attracted Winter's attention as she spun around to face her former partner. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She hissed as Daisy only jerked the belt once more which this time she succeeded in getting the belt from the European woman.

"Fixing my mistakes, if it wasn't for me… you wouldn't even have this title!"

Parting her lips to make some sort of retort, Katarina stopped herself as the sound of footsteps could be heard. It was Velvet as she made a running charge to blindside the current Knockout as her back was turned. Winter moved at the last second which caused Jamie to accidentally hit the woman that had came out to help her. Daisy fell off the apron and crashed into the concrete as the blonde only ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn it, I didn't mean too-"

The blonde was too preoccupied to notice that Winter was directly behind her and swiftly rolled the unsuspecting blonde into a cover. "1...2...3!"

As Katarina was announced the winner, Jamie could only screamed out similar to how Angelina did a week prior. The German born woman exited the ring with a smile on her face, grabbing her championship belt that was on the floor inches from where Daisy landed but the brunette was to preoccupied checking on Angelina to notice. "I told you that we don't need any of your help.. I told you to stay away from us. What part of that, do you not understand!" The bleach blonde screamed as Talia only sighed as she rolled out of the ring to the pair.

"I was looking out for Velvet just like you were! I wasn't going to sit back and allow Winter to bust her head with the title." The brunette argued back. "You were laid out, and she needed help."

"Angelina, she was doing what she thought was right.." Jamie countered as Angelina stood to her feet, her expression showed that the blonde was furious at what her bestie had just said.

"You know what! I am so sick and tired of you taking her side on this matter! She apparently hasn't done anything wrong, do you not remember the past few months.." Lauren exclaimed as she pointed over to the former BP member. "We don't need her, we never did, Velvet."

"Don't hold what happened against me, Angelina.. I can't even remember anything that I could have done. And I will apologize as much as I have too, but this is ridiculous that you won't even hear me out. I have made some mistakes and I am determined to fix them.. You act like you are little Miss Perfect and lord knows that we are only human, we all make mistakes.."

"I didn't abandon my teammates for some crazy, psycho bitch; I didn't stab them in the back. I am not stupid enough to fall for your little games, I know that you are waiting for the right opportunity after we trust you again to stab us in the back once again." Lauren protested once again as she brushed past her bestie and got into the brunette's face. "If the only way to get the message through your thick skull is to kick your ass then that's how it's going to be."

"If that's the only way I can get you to lis-"

It was then that Jamie had finally heard enough of the arguing. "I have had it!" She screamed as the blonde walked into between the arguing Knockout, pushing them back. "This has to stop, right now!" The two both stopped talking, it's surprising because normally it's Angelina that's doing the angry yelling at the girls. Her brown eyes directed to Angelina, "You are going to shut up for once, Angelina and listen to what she has to say." Her attention turned to Daisy, "And you are going to stop pressing her buttons, we were a team at one point, damn it. People like Winter are going to continue walking all over us unless the three of us can put our differences aside and get on the same page. If you two can't control your egos, then I am done...with both of you." That was the last thing Jamie said before walking toward the back, leaving the other two women down by the apron. They exchanged glances with each other until they both decided to run and catch up with the furious blonde as it faded to commercial. Sarah had instantly made some comment of how she loves feisty Jamie and we all shared a laugh, not long after the blonde had returned to the locker room, with Lauren following behind her.

"Guys, where is Nicole?" I asked as they both cocked their head and turned around to notice that Daisy wasn't with them.

"Weird..she was just with us..I thought that going twenty seconds without a flirtatious remark meant that she couldn't think of anything to say. Daisy probably went to stuff her face, she was complaining that she was hungry before we went on." Lauren responded to me. Something in my gut tells me to go look for her, considering that Katarina is still probably lurking around. She hasn't made a move at all since Daisy broke free of the spell. Yupp, definitely going to to look for her, but for the love of God, Nicole… you better be with AJ. I am not losing you again to that witchy bitch.

**Katarina's POV**

It takes one mistake before everything burns to the ground leaving nothing but the smoldering ashes in the place of something that was once beautiful. Rather if the burn was slow like a fire devouring a forest or a rapid fire fueled by gasoline would also predetermine the destruction left behind. That's how I see the events that had happened two weeks ago, it was ignited swiftly and without warning, nothing I could have done to stop it at that precise moment. They must have really planned ahead from getting Dixie to agree to that stupid match and not inform us about any of it so I was stuck to improvising. It was all that redhead's fault and the stupid bitch, Tara's..all of it, the only way to get her free was to dig out the remaining hate that she stored within her all these was nothing that I could have done and honestly, that pisses me the fuck off because I have too much on my plate to protect my titles and retrieve Daisy without them getting her. I was hoping that Shannon could have pulled through on that part but the Zombie Hot woman had informed me afterward that the other girls were too close for her to convince Daisy to come back with her, let alone talk to her. From the information and my predictions, my little zombie doesn't remember anything from our entire bonding process which works out perfectly for me. But to be frank, I have no idea what the hell I am going to do now that my motives have been exposed and my throne is slowly crumbling apart.. Why wasn't I more prepared for this scenario?

I crossed my legs as my eyes stayed glue to the monitor, nothing interesting was happening to keep my eyes glued to the screen but my mind needed a break from all the thinking. Hundreds of possible scenarios played out in my head onto how I would get my zombie back under my control but none of them would work to perfection. Curses.. It's sad to say that I actually miss her company even if it was mainly silences or overly sarcastic comments. "What is my next move now?.." I mumbled to myself as I nibbled slightly on my bottom lip, in the process I had attracted the slightly unwanted attention of Shannon, who only glanced at me with curious eyes. Whenever her eyes didn't leave her fixated gaze on me for about a minute or so, I decided to speak to her. "Do you mind?"

"Daffney was just thinking on how to cure that lovesick heart of yours.." Lovesick heart? And this is why I sometimes hate being around this stupid woman. There is no part of me that has any kind of feelings for the zombie, I just know that I need her companionship in order to stay on the top around here. I have never been one for relationships anyways and I have repeatedly told the older woman that however she had to tell Thea I was dating Nicole so I was forced to pretend. Daffney decided to flop down next to me on the sofa before continuing, "Ya know KittyKat, I hate seeing you so down in the dumps all about one woman.. It's not like this is the end of the world, plenty of fishes in the endless sea, though most of the fishes around here are partially or mostly plastic. I don't think I would be able to handle all the silicone...yuck." Is this woman really giving me relationship advice, I believe that's what this is intended to be but I have no clue, I can barely understand her most of the time.

"Is there a possible point to all of your pointless blabbing? Can't you see that I am trying to figure out what the hell I am going to fix this stupid mess." I hissed slightly to the woman in black as Shannon only grinned from ear to ear.

"Ya see, that's what I am getting at.. KittyKat boo, you have been stressing so much over the fact that ya lost your zombie back over to that redhead bitch. But what I have learned from my sneaking around is that Hotstuff and her are not back together yet. If you can think of some way of delaying the relationship even more..it would buy us some more time until we can think of the strategy that best benefits us." Delaying the relationship, eh? What could possibly do that at all, nothing that we have done could possibly.. That's when my mind flashed back to an earlier conversation that I just so happened to have before all of this went downhill. My lips only curled into a sadistic smile the more I had thought about my neglected to execute while she was under my spell..now, it would work out better in my favor. What could be better than breaking that redhead's heart and possibly swaying my little zombie back to my side in a more fucked up manner. That's amazing, why did I forget about that? "Kat? Mind telling Daffney why you are smiling like we are going to be murdering people?" So how am I going to do this, someone is always around the brunette and by now she knows most of what happened.. most that is.. "Katarina.."

"Don't worry about too much, Daf because whenever I see both of them; I will make sure that their relationship might not ever happen again. Then we will need to focus on another objective once I sway Nicole back over to our side.." The former WCW woman only narrowed her eyes in response to my statement. "Is something wrong with my plan?"

"Besides the fact that I have no idea what your plan is.. Kat, maybe we should reevaluate your options and take some time to observe anything that could be useful to us. Right now, they would be expecting us to make a move and all of them would be ready for us as well. I know that you are confident in your abilities when it comes to using your manipulative charm and beauty to your advantage.." Well I guess she does make some points there no matter how much I want to disagree with what the raven haired beauty is saying. They would be expecting for me to make a move again but they would also speculate that I would be waiting for a more opportune moment to catch them off guard. However that wouldn't be the case because they would be prepared for it. "Besides after everything that happen with my little Thea, don'tcha think that they might know our tricks by now.." I only growled in discontent as I stood up off the sofa and walked over to grab a bottle of water, I heard Shannon speak again. "Daffney has an idea.."

I really don't know what this psychopath actually came up with but at this point, I am really open to any suggestions that she can come up with. "Well, don't leave me in dark, wh-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Who the bloody hell would be knocking on my door during the show, it wasn't a crew worker or they would have said something by now. "Coming, just a second." I yelled out as I grabbed my water out of the fridge and slowly made my way over toward the door. Grabbing onto the handle, I opened the door to see a visitor that I wasn't expecting but at the same time, I was actually happy to see. The hazel eyed woman just glare at me as I ignored her glance and forced myself to smile slightly, "Well this is certainly an unexpected surprise, come on in Daisy." That caused Daffney to turn her attention to the door as well, as I motioned for her to enter the room. What the hell is she doing here? I didn't think that she would be away from Maria's dumb ass, let alone adventure out on her own especially to appear in front of me. Maybe swaying her to our side could work out after all. The brunette said nothing as she brushed past me and walked into the locker room, before I shut the door, I peeked out to look down the hallway just to make that none of the other nuisances were around. When I saw that no one was in sight, I smirked whenever I shut the door.

"Oi, Hotstuff! So nice of ya to c-" Daffney spoke excitedly as the oldest woman rose to her feet before slowly making her way to over toward the brunette. That's when Nicole noticed this and held her hand up her direction.

"You shut it.. I have no business with your zombie-loving, lunatic ass so sit back down and don't say another word." Her gaze was short on the raven haired beauty as the Zombie Hot woman looked at her with wide eyes before sitting back down like instructed. Normally I would be thankful of that but who the hell does Nicole think she is coming in here and bossing her around? ..Only I can do that. "I am here to talk to Katarina and I am not leaving until I get the answers that I deserve."

"Oh I am flattered that you want to talk to me, what is it that I can help you with, love?"

"Cut the crap, Katarina. I am in no mood for your stupid remarks." Her voice filled with venom as the youngest woman in the room fixated her gaze on me. I was definitely not prepared for this particular scenario because frankly, I never thought that this woman would come and seek me out herself. I always thought that Daffney and I would have to form another plan which would isolate her again, but there is just one major problem...I don't have any pills. They fucking took them all and they are pretty difficult to find and make so trying to zombify her again is definitely not possible. The others already know the symptoms of the transformation so even if I tried right now, it would be a pointless attempt. Daisy snickered, "Hmph, don't think too hard. But honestly, I want to know what the hell you did to me and why I can't remember anything but bits and pieces of the last six months." Bits and pieces? Does that mean she actually remembers things from whenever I had control over her. Interesting, perhaps I can pick her brain later and see what events she can remember. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage, I mean from what I have observe Nicole isn't the brightest individual but I also thought the other girls were dumb ass well.

"I suppose I should explain from the beginning because there is really no use hiding anything anymore." I told her nonchalantly as I backed away from her and started to make my over to the fridge. It's kind of creepy because I can feel her eyes following every movement but shrugging it off, I made my way back over to the former Women's Champion. "It's going to be a long story, would you like some water?" Without saying anything, the brunette gave a small smile before nodding her head and gently taking the drink out of my hand. My attention drifted over to Shannon, who only continued to shift her gaze between myself and the brunette, who was twisting the cap off the bottle. With an obnoxious little laugh, she tossed the cap onto the floor, I was confused by that until I felt something cold hit my head..and it was wet. That bitch had the audacity to pour the water onto my head, now I am soaked and freezing, the nerve this woman.. "You stupid fucking twat.."

Completely disregarding my insult to her, she only snickered before speaking once again. "You honestly think I would fall for your antics a third time? I know that you spike your drinks with whatever pills that you use… and it was in the wine that you gave me back in Cancun."

"What antics? How could I possibly drug your stupid ass if your dumb ass friends and ex girlfriend stole all the pills I had." That was the honest truth as much as I hated to admit it, that I am screwed until I can get some more and reform the bonding process if I chose to go that route again. "As to why you can't remember anything from when you were with me, the answer is pretty simple. The part of the brain that controls your memory is the hippocampus located inside the medial temporal lobe. It is mainly associated with long term memory, the pills basically disables the hippocampus and all it's functions but also the amygdala which controls your emotions. With the amygdala disabled you are basically an emotionless zombie and after the medicine started to wear off and you break free, you were unable to recall any of the event while you were zombified. That is called a Fragmentary blackout. Those blackouts are characterized by a person having the ability to recall certain events from an intoxicated period, and yet being unaware that other memories are missing until reminded of the existence of those 'gaps' in memory. But it seems that even with being reminded of said memories, you still don't remember everything. I am sure that Maria ran everything by you and your mind only chooses certain events. That is interesting though." Confused is definitely the word I could use to describe what she looked like right now as she was trying to comprehend what I just said. "I have an extensive knowledge of spells and potions so combining said pill with my own blood, it created something called a bond and it made you loyal to me because technically you had a small piece of me inside you.." Once again, Daisy only blinked still absorbing the rest of the information I had given her, she brought her hands up to massage her temple. "And here I thought that you weren't dead from the neck up but it seems-"

The younger woman didn't take kindly to that last statement as she basically slammed me against the wall, her forearm pressed against my throat, "I don't take kindly to being called stupid." Which means she can understand British terminology so maybe she isn't as dumb as I originally took her for.

The Zombie Hot woman finally rose back to her feet as she started to inch closer to the former BP member, "Bleiben setzen, Shannon. Ich kann damit umgehen. **(Stay put, Shannon. I can handle this.)**" Nicole only glanced back at the raven haired woman, I really don't know how aggressive she is actually going to be but I am not taking any chances and attack her.

"Bist du sicher? **(Are you sure?)**" With a short nod of my head, Daffney only placed her hands on her hips before mumbling to herself once again.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Speak English for the love of God.."

"I told her to stay put because she wanted to help me and then Shannon asked if I was sure. Now if you would kindly release me, that would be lovely because you realize that I could go to Dixie and get you fired for laying your hands on the Knockout's Champion.." It really was an empty threat because I would need her here in order to rezombify her. "I don't need you in order for my plan to be completed, I could always go after someone else or my original target..Right now, you can always be tossed aside with the rest of the garbage." With that, Daisy reluctantly released me as she only backed away, seemingly still as pissed as she was before. Part of me really wants to slap the shit of her, but even with Shannon here with me; I doubt that we would be able to overpower her especially since Daff is still injured and I really don't want to dirty my hands with this any longer. Too much noise would attract unwanted attention, I guess it's time to fuck with her head. "Anyways Daisy, how does it feel knowing that you have a piece of me inside...that we are still bonded together?"

"If I could rip that piece of you out of me, I would do it in a heartbeat. I would sever that bond faster than it was formed..believe me." Nicole hissed once again. "I was kind of hoping that you would melt once I poured the water on your head, shame you didn't though..It seems that all the hot, foreign women are usually fucking insane." Oh great, now she even has time for stupid, little jokes.

"Flattering that you think I am hot.." I retorted in which she only rolled her eyes in response. "Such a darn shame that you don't remember our time together because if you did, this conversation would definitely be different. Having a mindless zombie definitely had it's perks besides doing all my dirty work." The last sentence had more of an emphasize with a slight purr as I stepped a bit closer to her.

"What are you talking about now?"

"That could be almost anything, it depends on whether or not you would actually believe me if I told you." I stated with a wicked smirk on my face as I shrugged my shoulders as Daisy only continued to glare at me. "It's simple really.." I began to say whenever I could hear the abrupt sound of footsteps and a fragrance fill the my nose, my eyes just drifted over toward the door which was where Daffney was looking. "Well unexpected company, quite a rude one I must add.. didn't knock.." Just fucking great, the last thing I needed was more company as Nicole turned over to look at the redhead as she basically entered the room on her own accord. "And before you open that stupid little mouth of yours, Nicole came to me on her own searching for answers. Who are you to stop her right from knowing the truth?"

Maria only spat back, "Like anything that comes out of your mouth could even possibly be considered true.." I could only smirk at that retort as she made her way over to Daisy, who was only shifting her glances between the two of us. The two were talking back and both, the conversation I couldn't care less about but most certainly about me. None of that really matters now because the more I thought about it, the more that the redhead being her actually benefits me. The former Diva grabbed her ex's hand before mumbling, "Just stay the hell away from us, there is nothing that you can do now. Your bond with her is gone and we took all the pills that you have.. Even if you make more, we know how to stop the transformation."

"Fair enough, consider your wish granted.. I don't need Nicole to make my plan continue to slowly become reality once again." I only gave them a nonchalant, mocking wave as Ria only started to slowly make her way over toward the door, Daisy slowly following behind. I can see that part of her wanted to stay and desired for me to give her any answers that she requested but the other part of her wanted to follow her ex lover. The bond between those two is repulsive, it makes me sick, just the thought of those two being back together make me want to vomit. Severing that means Nicole will be one step closer to becoming mine again..and this time I could probably mentally destroy her; the broken always need guidance. "One final question before you leave Maria.." The slightly older of the two women stopped instantly, letting out a sigh; her eyes drifted back over to me. I tried to keep a serious face but my lips would instantly curl back into the same sadistic grin, I parted my lips to speak, "How does it feel knowing that the woman you use to call your lover screamed another woman's name?"

At first it seemed that she was confused until her eyes widened as the redhead turned to Daisy, who had no idea what was going on..the usual. "Are you implying..that you.." Maybe she is finally piecing it together faster than I thought. "You.."

"Implying? No..not at all." I shrugged my shoulders, looking over to Shannon, who seemed intrigued by the entire scenario, Her eyes met my gaze finally as I twirled my finger for her to come join me so nodding her head, Daffney started making her way to me. "I am just saying that Daisy's mouth is definitely useful for something other than pointless bitching.."

Something definitely ignited within those green orbs of hers as the realization continued to hit her like a ton of bricks. "You fucking bitch!" She let out a snarl before basically making a mad charge in my direction, luckily for me, I didn't have to do anything as Daisy grabbed her waist and pulled her away.. Definitely struck a nerve, Maria almost succeeded in hitting me and I only chuckled casually as the redhead spat. "Let me go, Nicole.. I swear to God, she deserves this..taking advantage of you like that." However the brunette only shook her head in response, I know that she is going to let Maria be reckless and possibly lose her job. I am honestly surprised that Ria has been able to keep herself as composed as she has with everything that has occurred in the past several months. It shows how much I can see get inside her head.

"Au contraire, everything that happened was completely consensual.."

"You're bluffing.. I didn't.."

"Don't make me laugh, how would know what you did or didn't do, Daisy? If I recall correctly, you only have a small portion of your memories and that's it; you don't know what could have happened under my control. Just think about that while we take our leave. I will bring your stuff next week and leave it in the BP locker room.. just to show that there are no hard feelings." Those were my final words to the pair as Daffney and I departed from our locker room, I had already competed for the evening so I had no purpose staying in this place any longer.

Shannon was giggling in amusement as she turned to face me, walking backwards down the hallway. "So tis true about what ya said about the hanky panky?"

"Whether it was or not, it definitely benefited us before it has bought us some more only one that can confirm or deny what I said..can barely remember anything. I could have been telling the absolute truth and they probably wouldn't have believed me, but I was successful in getting in their heads again. " I replied to the Zombie Hot woman as she could only smirk in response, I simply rolled my eyes. "Don't even. Now what's this plan of yours?"

Daffney blinked a couple times; she scratched her head multiple times, cocking her head to the side before reply nonchalantly, "I done forgot." Looks like this whole planning stage is going to take longer than I thought, god damn it Shannon… you had one job.

**AN:** **Finally, goodness! It took almost a month to get this chapter out..I have most of this in my head for ages now, my motivation to write it was just gone.. This chapter introduced three new characters one of them being Maria's younger sister Janny, who seems to give good advice when Ria slipped up and mentioned Daisy. Ria saw Daisy and AJ together.. The other characters being the Hardy Boyz as Maria tries to comfort Jeff after the infamous Victory Road incident (it kinda ship them anyways so them as friends is a must).. And of course, Daisy saw them together before going and hitting on poor Lauren then Tryhard has to come in and comment something pervy. (One of my fav characters to write) I skipped the most of the match because this chapter is long enough as is..But Angelina got taken out which lead to Daisy coming out and trying to help, Talia still lost but the two women continued to argue with Velvet playing peacekeeper, until she couldn't take it anymore. We switch to Katarina's POV as Shannon is annoying Katarina as they try to come up with a plan. It seems that Daffney has one but is interrupted by a knock at the door, and it's Daisy.. What do you think about that bombshell that she hit Daisy and Maria with? Was it really all a ploy to mess with their heads? What will happen next? Read to find out.. Hopefully next chapter won't take a month to write, it actually is tying up some loose ends from the events of chapter 19-26, that's your hint. **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	50. Nothing but Awkwardness

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Daisy's POV**

'_Get ready to fly..!' _I only groaned in discomfort as I heard my phone continue to go off, I already know that it is Allen. It is a lot easier for me to remember or know who is calling or texting if I have their theme song as their ringtone. He is probably wanting to head over to the gym for a morning workout, that makes me wonder time it actually is. My eyes looked over toward Maria, who was just snoring away..it's funny because the redhead thinks that she doesn't snore. She actually looks really cute, snuggled up against the body pillow like that. Finally the song stopped playing so it was probably just a text message but now I am awake. God, my eyes are not wanting to adjust right now but the nightstand is right next to the bed so it's whatever. That's when I reached for my phone, but instead I rolled straight off the bed and into the floor. Ouch, my face.

Well that worked perfectly, didn't it? I had forgotten that I moved the nightstand closer to the power outlet last night because the one by the bed isn't working for my charger. I just got this phone only a couple weeks but it would probably be my luck. Maybe I should actually get off the floor now; my body is definitely not wanting to obey me right now, it's probably to early for any of this shit. The bed creaked slightly which meant that Maria was moving around, that's when I noticed the redhead peek over the side, rubbing her eyes, "Why are you in the floor?" Her voice was lower than normal.

"Because it's comfy..obviously, duh." I retorted with a smartalec tone in my voice as I was finally able to get myself off the floor, and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. Ria crawled her way back over to her side of the bed, my eyes couldn't help but gaze at her backside. Such a beautiful ass, why does she has to wear those cute, little shorts to bed? What a tease she is, even if she is not intentionally torturing me. If I didn't have self control than those shorts would have already ripped off and I would have claimed that ass as my own once again..The things I would do to her, but I would want to be certain that the feelings are mutual between the two of us. Last week, I saw her hugging up on Jeff Hardy and I noticed that the redhead has been texting a lot more recently. Is it him that she is constantly messaging? That stupid.. he is succeeding in taking her away from me but I don't want to mess anything up by voicing my opinion about it. Maybe I am just overreacting to the entire thing and things aren't what they seem.

Maria only turned her head back to me as I darted my eyes elsewhere so she couldn't see that I was ogling her body, "It's too early for your sarcasm, Nicole. I think...What time is it?"

Looking down at my phone, I only groaned in response, "It's only 8:39.." Ria only let out a cute whine as she reached over and grabbed her phone.

I only leaned myself against the bedframe as I looked back over at her and smiled, the redhead always looked so adorable whenever she wakes, her bedhead alone is with enough to make me chuckle. It was always sticking up and flying in so many different direction. The older woman noticed this, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because your hair.." I replied to her as the green eyed redhead only ran her hands over her red tresses trying to flatten her hair back down. "You were looking like the sexiest Super Saiyan that ever existed, or you shoved a fork into the power outlet."

The former Diva only arched a brow, not understanding my Dragon Ball Z reference until finally she decided to throw a pillow at my face. "Fuck you, it's too early for your shit.." Aw, someone is a little grouchy and trust me, she sometimes isn't one that you want to mess with whenever she is disturbed in the morning.

I could only laugh as I tossed the pillow back over to her, she doesn't want to start a pillow fight with me; I am pretty damn awesome at that. But I decided to push her buttons some more because of what she just said, Maria really need to watch her choice of words around me. "Oh, fuck me, huh?" I arched a brow as she only rolled her eyes in response so once again I decided to continue messing with her. "You would really want that, huh, wouldn't ya toots?."

Maria blinked a couple times as her mind processed what I just said, parting her lips to make a retort but came up empty. I had to mentally laugh at her how nibbled on her bottom lip. The redhead shook her head before laying down and turning over the opposite way. "Don't get all high and mighty, you think what you want. I am going back to sleep because I am too tired to deal with you this morning."

Deciding to let the older woman get her beauty sleep, I rose off the bed and departed the bedroom and into the living room. Now that I finally remember it, I need to check that message that Allen sent me and see if it is of any importance or not. '_Good morning, I hope that I didn't wake you up if so, I apologize. Not like you need that beauty sleep anyways.. ;) Cowboy woke up me early and I wanted to see if you wanted to come and get some breakfast with me. Maybe after that, we can go down to the gym and get a session in. What do ya say, toots?' _God, I should not have told him how much I hate being called toots because now it's the only thing he calls me. I am contemplating on messaging him or waiting until later, I don't want to deal with anyone right now.

After deciding to stay in the room for a while longer, I quietly snuck back into the bedroom and changed out of my pajamas, being careful not to wake Maria. Now I am currently laying on the couch with the remote in my hands as I flicked through the channels to see if anything good is on. Nope.. I only groaned as I turned the television off, setting the remote on the coffee table. It was barely past nine thirty in the morning now. There was a knock on the door but it was unclear to me or if it was possibly next door. My curiosity got the better of me whenever I didn't hear another knock nor a hotel worker call out for room service. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Mickie there as her brown eyes were locked on her phone before noticing me in the doorway. "Hiya Daisy." This is really awkward now and I can't really understand why.. I mean I know for a fact that the Virginia Native was a huge help to Ria whenever I was a mindless zombie and that the pair are always best friends now. It's just weird to think about it now because of everything that happened between the two of us. It's just awkward to be standing here whenever it's just the two of us.

"Maria isn't up." I instantly blurt out and realizing that it made me sound like a total bitch. "I mean, I would assume that is why you are over here." All the brunette did was let out a laugh which confused me and now, I have to admit that she looked really hot in those tight, slightly torn jeans with her signature flannel patterned top and cowboy boots to go with it. God, what is wrong with me to think that some I use to despise is now hot? Well I mean if she wasn't crazy back then I would strongly agree with the masses and say she is pretty attractive but still. I need to get off this thought process.. "So um, would you like to come in and wake for her to wake up?"

"No, it's alright. As weird as it seems, I actually came over here this morning to see if you wanted to accompany me out to breakfast." The Virginia Native responded as she rubbed the back of her head, waiting for me to give my answer.

Me? Why does she want me to go with her? Do I actually want to go though? On the plus side, we would be going out to eat and I am starving. I decided to tease her, "You mean.. like a date?" Mickie only blinked a couple times before letting out a long sigh as she smacked her forehead.

"No, you idiot. I mean like two frie.. err.. acquaintances going out and grabbing some breakfast. So what do you say? I mean unless you already have plans then maybe we can plan it for another time." I can observe from her body language that this is awkward for her as well.

"Um, sure. Why the hell not, right? Let me just grab my stuff and leave Ria a note telling her where I am going and we will be set. Come on in." With a small nod of her head, the shorter but older woman followed behind me back into the living room. Walking over to the coffee table, I grabbed the small note pad and pen and then made my way over toward the counter. '_Went out to breakfast with Mickie.. if I don't come back.. She probably killed me or ate me, not in the good way either.' _

Setting it down on the counter, I noticed that the brown eyed woman was looking down at the paper before exploding with laughter. "Seriously, dude?" I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to where my purse was, ugh carrying a purse makes me feel girly but nowadays, you need too. "Why do you guys write notes to each other?"

"It's a thing Maria start doing years ago while we were together, normally she would always wake up before me and go places. Instead of waking me or texting me, she would write a note and place it on the counter for me, because she knows that whenever I get up that I go straight to the kitchen." I explained as the brunette only made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Plus she is really crabby in the mornings and was already woken up once when I rolled out of bed and onto the floor."

"So graceful.." The former Women's Champion remarked as she started to head toward the door so I followed behind her. "I roomed with her a good bit during the whole thing, I know how cranky she can get." There was silence between us and we exited my room and started making our way toward the elevators. The ride down to the ground floor was also silent as Mickie was texting away on her phone, I almost wanted to ask who and tease her about having a potential boyfriend or girlfriend but I decided against it. Not long after we got out into the parking lot, the shorter woman scratched the back of her head before turning to me, "Do you want to take my car or your truck?"

"Whatever works, I guess.."

"Let's take your truck because I love riding in trucks.." I couldn't argue with that logic so we made our way over to my black truck which I am surprised is still here because of all the bullshit that happened the past few months. Unlocking the door, I climbed in with ease as Mickie was able to hop up into the passenger seat. "I pick the radio station!" Maybe I should ask her about the whole Katarina thing because that has been weighing heavy in the back of my mind since last week; I mean according to the 'witchy bitch' as Maria called her I apparently slept with the woman. Now of course, I don't remember doing whatever she said and it's possible that it is all just a ploy to mess with our heads even more. I mean I have never seen Maria so pissed in my life, that I actually had to hold her back from hitting the foreign woman..even though part of me wanted to see her beat the holy hell out of her. The redhead has definitely came a long way, no longer is she letting people say and do whatever they want; Ria has definitely changed since our WWE days. "So where are we going?" But what would Katarina have to gain by making up a lie, especially one of that caliber? I just don't understand, is it merely persuasion to go back to her? Because if so, it's definitely not going to work. What is it? Come on Daisy, analyze what you know and figure this out.. It's all dependent on what she was going to tell me before Maria came into the room, what's she going to imply the same thing. It was directed toward Ria. Maybe.. "Daisy? Earth to Nicole!" I heard Miss Hardcore Country yell out as I can know hear the sound of snapping fingers.

I just looked over to her, "Huh, did you say something?"

"Are you okay?" The older woman asked with a hint of concern as I just nodded my head yes but she didn't buy into it one bit. "Are you sure?" Once again, I just shook my head before realizing that I didn't even drive away yet. "You seem to be thinking a lot, do you want me to drive?"

Letting out a small chackle, I turned back over to her and smirked, "Nah, I am good.. You probably can't even reach the gas pedal anyways."

"Oh ha ha, pick on the short girl! But I could probably whip your ass any day of the week." As much as I wanted to keep all the teasing going thanks to her poor word choices, I am actually really hungry. My hazel eyes just glanced over to her as the brunette realized why I was still smiling. "Right..whip sounds..suggestive."

"Damn skippy it does, so let's see.. are you in the mood for pancakes or what?"

"My tummy wants anything right now, what about IHOP?"

"Sure, let's go there.." Finally with a destination in mind, I pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road. There wasn't any kind of small talk or conversing for several moments as Mickie would focus her attention for her phone. Part of me still wants to see what Mickie possibly knows about Katarina and maybe that could help me remember anything at all. I hate only knowing small pieces of those massive puzzle that is the past few months of my life, nothing has came to me recently. The Virginia Native has been one of the voices that popped into my head whenever I had snapped along with Lisa and my ex girlfriend but Katarina has yet to pop in my mind. Why? Maybe there is something that the bitch isn't telling me, perhaps she has done something else to make it where I can't remember anything about her so she can use that to her advantage. To manipulate me.. to mess with my head as well as Maria's. "I need to know anything you can tell me about Katarina." That caused Mickie's head to snap over at me as I glanced at her momentarily, "I know it's a touchy subject but after the bombshell she threw at Ria and I last week..Anything that could possibly help me remember something."

"What bombshell are you talking about? She seems to always have something up her sleeve." The brunette mumbled as she dug through her purse, pulling on a small bottle of water. Oh great, judging by that reaction Ria never told her bestie about what Kat had said.

"Apparently according to the witchy bitch herself...I slept with her.." I didn't even look over to the Virginia Native but I must of timed that perfectly because the only sound I could hear was her choking. Must have went down the wrong tube, at least she didn't spit it everywhere. "That was my reaction basically too. I don't fucking know what to think because I don't remember shit and she is using that to her advantage. If I wouldn't have grabbed Maria when I did, she probably would have torn her a new one but I wasn't going to let her get fired for that."

"Hm, this is honestly a hard one because Katarina doesn't seem like that type. I have known her for years.." Mickie tapped her chin with her index finger looking to be in deep thought of what to say. "KitKat as I use to call her was very laid back, she was more of a loner only tagging along with her 'on-screen' brother, Paul Burchill. According to Beth, she was rather quiet whenever she was at OVW as well, which is probably you don't remember her whenever you had your brief matches back down there in late 2006. Her and Paul had a very weird angle that was suppose to hint at incest but it never went through, thank goodness..Vince and his crazy ass storyline ideas. To be honest, she actually intimidated me quite a bit but I finally grew a pair and went to talk to her. It didn't help that she is smoking hot and accents are just the best thing ever. From that night on, we actually became pretty close friends. We conversed back and forth about our childhoods and such, I learned that she was born and raised in Germany before moving to England to attend University, graduating with a Bachelor in Art and honours in film and drama. Honestly, she was one of the nicest women in the back, pretty funny as well, had that certain charm about her that the others didn't have. We actually roomed together for a good bit whenever she couldn't deal with her on-screen brother until they moved the pair to ECW. So I know for a fact, if it was that Katie we were dealing with; well this wouldn't have happened if it was that Katarina. This one is different and I can't stand what she has become unless this was who she truly was all the time and our friendship was just a schrade." She lowered her head slightly before leaning back even more against the seat as the brunette remained silent. "It just doesn't make any sense, I know her better than any of the girls here.. I can't accept it."

Upon arriving at the next red light, I looked over at the brunette as she readjusted herself in the seat once again as she turned her head to look out the window. Alright, now I know that while everyone was more of less shocked about me while Mickie was more surprised about Kat being behind everything. I wanted to speak but the brunette had cut me off, "I am not going to lie to you, there was a point in time that I was actually attracted to Kat." Wait, what? The Virginia Native let out a laugh, "I know, shocked, huh? It was around that point that Maria was kind of talking to me but we weren't the best of friends. I never made a move on her though because I couldn't get a read from her normal friendly nature. I could never tell which team she swung for, KitKat always turned everyone down that hit on her, male and female alike. I believe that it eventually went away because of someone else..We need to talk about something..and you know exactly where this is going."

It was at that moment, we are arrived at our destination. I really don't feel like talking about this right now because all it's going to do is make me angry. But I have a feeling that either way, we will eventually have to cross that path. "Let's not talk about that right now.." I told her, getting out of my truck as the former Women's Champion did the same. Locking the truck up, I started to walk away until I felt Mickie grab a hold of my arm. "I said.."

"No, we really need to talk about this now, Daisy. I need to get a lot of things off my chest, things that have been really eating away at me. You don't have to say anything, just let me speak.. please.." For the first time since I have known her, it almost sounded like she was begging for me to listen so I only nodded my head for her to continue. Part of me, really doesn't want to listen and block her out completely but there is that very small part that wants to hear her out. "After the whole incident with Trish, I promised myself that I wouldn't allow myself to get like that ever again..That I wouldn't let my jealousy take over and turn me into something that I wasn't. The final time that Patricia rejected me around the time before she had retired, I never thought that I would find someone to replace her… to make me feel special.. wanted. That didn't happen until some time after whenever I started getting close to Maria, it was a weird feeling that she gave me, one of the only people that I felt cared about me. I would always try to ask her to hang out or just to go out for lunch, however she would always shut me out. It made no sense to me but I always saw her with you and it pissed me off, jealousy would slowly start to take over me over me once again. A lot changed whenever you lost your memory after the incident with Melina in the ring and I discovered that you two were actually together and had been for over a year. That was the triggering factor.. It set me off in the worst way to the point when Victoria asked me for help, I immediately said yes..I didn't even think about the consequences." The Virginia Native paused as she roughly bit her bottom lip, debating on what she was going to say next; I drifted my eyes toward the ground. If I would have known that keeping our relationship a secret was actually causing someone to suffer, I would have told the girls. But I was afraid that we would lose our jobs or that it would drastically affect our status in the company. Sure Mickie was somewhat crazy but I was somewhat responsible for that happening, so in a way, I had gotten my karma. Looking back up to the shorter woman I noticed that her eyes were glossy, like she was about to cry. "But I shouldn't of! I should have never helped her and I have regretted that decision for the past three and a half years. I ruined so many lives, people that I actually considered friends at one point. And for what, a woman that I thought would actually love me after I got rid of you. I am so sorry..if I could fix it, I would in a heartbeat."

"Mickie.." Why is my body moving on it's own again? The brunette was now holding her face in her hands as occasional sobs could be heard, Mickie was actually crying. In no way was this some sick act, the brunette was genuinely sincere in that apology. I can't hold a grudge anymore, especially with the given circumstances now; everyone has changed so much and the only direction to move is forward. I just placed my hand against her shoulder and patted it softly and reassured her the best I could. "Um..Don't cry.. uh.. I forgive you."

The older woman lifted her head out of her hands, looked at me with uncertainty like she had misheard what I said to her. "Wait..you do?" Not giving a verbal response, I smiled at her in which she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you!"

"Um, you're welcome." Once again, I am in a really weird spot and I slowly returned her hug. "We have all changed for the better, I can't hold the past against you.."

"You are most certainly right about that, I have come to accept that." Mickie mumbled as she released me. "I messed up so many things back then and I have been wanting to redeem myself ever since..But there is something that we have in common that won't ever change. The same woman has a hold on our heart, it's the woman that we both love and will do anything for. You can't even attempt to lie to me, you are still in love with that woman.. just as I never stopped loving her either." Just great, it's obvious as day to people of my feelings for the redhead but I am also in competition with not only Jeff but Mickie as well. "Don't worry your pretty, little head, like I know you would. I have learned a lot recently and that is if Maria and I were meant to be.. it would have happened by now and I am okay that it didn't. She is my best friend someone that I hold dear to me. Which means.." Abruptly in mid sentence, Mickie reached up and roughly grabbed the fabric of my top and tried to pull me down to her level. "If you and Maria ever get back together and you break her heart..I will deal with you myself."

I understand that she is actually threatening me here but I don't care; she would never have to worry about me breaking Maria's heart. If we are destined to get back together anytime in the future, then I am never letting her go..no way in hell. "You know.. you are pretty damn sexy when you are angry." I teased the brunette.

"You...are an idiot." Mickie muttered as she released her grip on my shirt. "Now let's eat..my treat." She offered, cutely skipping her way toward our destination.

"No no, allow me. It's my treat, Mickie."

"No, it's fine Daisy, seriously..I asked you to tag along."

"I can't let a pretty lady pay for her meal, I got it.."

"This is going to be the start of something beautiful."

"Like your ass, right?"

"Shut up and get inside.."

_A couple hours later.._

After my breakfast with Mickie, I finally remembered to reply back to Allen's message and asked if he wanted to join me at the gym for my daily workout. That was once I dropped Mickie back off the hotel so she could go meet up with Tessmacher. Surprisingly after all the awkwardness got out of the way, I actually enjoyed myself while we talked for a good bit. It took a little while but he finally replied with some smartass remark before agreeing to accompany me. Not long after he joined me, like usual the other girls started to flock in and disperse to their individual workouts. "So which one is your ex again?" AJ asked me as he was looking over to a group of the girls over by those little plyometric blocks. Ugh how I hate plyometrics, Brooke worked my ass with it one time and I almost promised myself never again.

"Redhead.." I pointed over to Maria.

"Christy?" He cocked his head to the side as I looked over to see that Christy was also over there in the group chatting up a storm.

"Oh lord no, the other redhead.. The one next to Lisa." I corrected myself as Allen decided to take another glance, this one longer than before. "Stop looking before they catch you, ya idiot." I scolded him as I playfully smacked him on the arm and he hissed like it actually hurt. "Sug, ya know that didn't even hurt so quit pretending." He seemed amused with how I spoke to him, great last thing I need is that accent coming back. Knoxville was enough for me.

"Look at you speaking all cute and shit..But anyways, your ex is pretty hot..how did you manage to win that one over?"

"Hell I still wonder that to this day how I managed to win her heat the first time. But let's stop talking about her and hit the weights since the practice rings are occupied at the moment. It's complicated." Not saying anything more, the Phenomenal One nodded his head as we went back to actually being productive with my workout. My focus has been returning my body to it's former shape and not that anorexic shell that it once was. I don't even know if that was Katarina's doing like her not feeding me or something, a weird reaction to the medicine or possibly a side effect. All I know is that I was weak as fuck whenever I broke free from the spell and that's a feeling I never want to feel ever again. I have only ever felt that vulnerable a few times in my life and one of those was definitely whenever I was in WWE, the other two were whenever I was in Knoxville. Each one of them changed my life, mostly in a negative way but in the end it has had some positive to them, very little but still.

"Fair enough because I am curious on how hard I need to hit to swing you over to my team.." Look who is already back at it once again, I swear it's his own personal mission or something to convert me.

"Unless you have a pair of perky tits and a vagina.. I see that those chances are less than one percent, partner." I told him as I pulled myself on the bar, looking over to him just staring at me like he predicted what I was going to say.

"Aw shucks, I was hoping at least a five percent chance but you never know, sweetie.. I do enjoy a challenge especially one as difficult as this. My charm could persuade you otherwise.." If I was actually straight then definitely, but sorry pretty boy.. that won't ever happen.

"Charm? That's what you call it, huh? I just thought it was your massive ego but you know the reasons why this can never be, ya know." Stating out the obvious as AJ only let out a laugh as he continued to work on the cables. I really need to focus on finishing my routine or else I am going to fall and almost hurt myself again. However my eyes would occasionally drifted over to Maria, who was in one of the practice rings with Mickie doing their usual routines. About thirty minutes later, I finished what I wanted to do for the day and excused myself from the older man to go get me a quick shower. That didn't take too long because I normally don't take extremely long showers in public places, I don't know maybe it's my paranoia especially with what has happened recently. But it feels nice to have the water hit your body, it seems to lift the stress away, all that is only temporary. Maybe I shouldn't stay in here too long, I should leave before it gets too crowded and plus the water is getting cold. Turning off the water, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it already my body..just great that I had forgotten to get out my clothes beforehand. Letting out a sigh, I quickly walked over and dug my clothes out of my bag.. Minutes later, I was fully dressed and ready to get out of this place.

After slinging my gym bag over my shoulder, I briefly said goodbye to Mister Phenomenal, who decided he wanted to try to showboat his skills some more. The ego on that guy but he still reminds me of someone and it's at the tip of my tongue. Making my way into the hallway, I was debating on my next destination. I could go home and take a nap or I could wait and see if Maria wants to chill before the show. But she seems busy with the others so I will leave her be, a nap does sound good right about now. Let's see I take this hallway to go to the back parking lot. "No! Ashley, stop trying to beat me with your cock!" ...What? That voice was definitely Brooke's but maybe I need to get my hearing checked because I could have sworn something about Ashley and..her cock.

"Stop running, it isn't that big." I heard another voice scream out which was easily Madison Rayne and loud footsteps in the distance. Part of me is just wanting to ignore them and take the long way around but sadly they are in the direction that I have to go in order to get my truck. "You just need to take a deep breath and let it happen." Nicole just ignore them and go on your way if you see them don't even bother with them.

Walking closer to where the screaming and footsteps were coming from, I heard Tess again, "This is NOT consensual, get that thing away from me!" This was followed by the sound of something rolling and it was approaching fast. Brooke let out a loud laugh as I could hear Madison groan, "Never going to catch me now!" That sounded considerably closer as my eyes caught something, it was a production cart and Tessmacher was sitting on top of it as it cruised down the hallway out of my line of sight. What? "Oh shit, a wall!"

"Brooke, get back here so I can put my cock between those buns of yours!" Now I finally see Madison as she is running in the direction that Tessmacher went, holding something yellow in her hands. Was that a rubber chicken? There was a loud thud which I could assume is the cart crashing into the wall and Ashley only continued running. What the hell is going on here? I just need to get home and get some rest and pretend I didn't hear or see any of this. Maybe that medicine has made me crazy, I believe it at this point.

"No no no, this is not okay! I don't want your cock!" Once again the former ECW Diva screamed, this time seeming a little further away but unfortunately I have to go on the same hallway as them to get to where I need to go. Turning down that hallway, I can actually see both of them running full speed toward the parking lot, great that's what I need. Honestly watching this is making me question every ounce of my sanity if there is any left, but there is a small part of me that wants to explode with laughter watching this. Are the girls always like this or did I just pick the wrong moment to leave the gym?

Walking out to the parking lot, these two are still going at it with Tess running around one of the cars while Madison was on the other side. "Just take it like a woman Tessmacher!" Ashley growled with a somewhat seductive tone as she was trying to outsmart the older brunette, as the newer Knockout just ran in the opposite direction, ending up where the Queen Bee previously was. "Stop running and take it, I promise you will love every second of it." With a shake out her head, the former Extreme Expose member backed away and ran back where unfortunately my truck is. God damn it..

"I can't handle it Maddie!" Frankly I am surprised that neither one of these idiots have noticed me watching them yet. Why the hell am I still watching them though? This has to be one of the stupidest things I have never seen, well at a arena. "I can't handle your cock, please stop it."

Now the pair were in my sight again as they were both running in circles around the vehicles, I am honestly surprised that they still have the energy to do this or Brooke just hasn't found something to chase Ashley around with. "Daisy.." A voice spoke from behind me as I glanced back to see that it was Lisa, "I was wondering if you ha-"

"You will take my cock and like it, Brookie baby!" Madison shouted cutting Lisa off as the Black Widow looked over to see what I have been watching for the past few minutes or so.

"...Found her." I think she is genuinely confused like I am about this, as she scratched her head before vigorously shaking her head from side to side. "What.. even.."

"Don't ask me.. I was about to ask you the same thing. Are they always like this?"

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger! I need an adult! I need an adult!" The slightly older of the two brunette screamed out, running somewhere different this time and Rayne hot on her trail swinging that damn chicken around.

"I am an adult!"

Lisa only walked closer to me and slowly turned to face me, she nodded her head before speaking again, "I just wanna know where she got the rubber chicken from..You know what, I don't even want to know." Victoria only let out a sigh as her eyes followed both of the women around the parking lot, probably questioning her own sanity as well considering she is dating Ashley. "Do you think I should be concerned about my relationship at all or...more or less just focusing on calling a mental hospital for Ashley? I thought I was insane but this.."

"This is the strangest invitation to a threesome I have ever gotten!"

"So..." I tried to start a conversation to drown out of what was still going on in the background, but this is actually pretty awkward with us just standing here in silence.

"What?" The raven haired woman turned her attention back to me.

"I am hungry, want to go get something to eat.."

"I don't know."

"Or do you want to stay here and deal with that?" I pointed back over to Madison, who was still yelling more about her 'cock'.

Lisa only looked back at them once more before responding, "On the second thought, I can go for something to eat now."

"Can we take your bike because my truck is over that way?"

"Say no more. Let's get out of here.."

_Before the show.._

About an hour until the start of Impact Wrestling as I walked through the hallways of the Impact Zone. For some reason, I decided not to wait for Maria or any of the others; however that part of me in the back of my mind that is telling me I should have waited. But after what I saw earlier, do I really want to deal with some of the girls again so soon? Tonight I don't have a match which sucks because I am actually ready to get back into ring but I guess due to time constraints they only gave us a segment. That or they don't think I am ready health wise but I feel perfectly fine, well that's a big, fat lie. I was going to go to my locker room and get myself ready for the show but then I realize that I don't even have my own locker room at the moment. Right.. They are probably still debating on what to do with my character since technically I am on my own. Maybe I can go to the Beautiful People locker room and see if Lauren is actually here so I can mess with her a little bit. The bleach blonde is so adorable plus her reactions to the things I say are hilarious but I have yet to get a read on her. Jamie would probably be with Sarah and possibly Thea and if anything they would be over in the Latina's locker room. Now let's see, which way is the BP locker room again; I came from the back parking lot so it would be down this hallway right? I think? Or was it closer to catering? Wait no, it was on the opposite end closer toward Jolene, that was the seamstress lady's name. Nicole, think straight for five seconds. Okay so when I chased Lisa from the ring and I ended up here then I went to left over this way. This all seems familiar again, the only way I seem to find it before is because I would basically follow Angelina around.

Finally my eyes caught sight of the silver plate that read out 'Beautiful People', so I went inside the room which as expected it was completely empty. The girls haven't even been in here to set their bags down so I probably have a good twenty minutes or so to get ready by myself before the Blonde Squad shows up. Why was I a part of a team with blondes again? Wasn't Madison a blonde at one point supposedly? Whatever, none of that really matters now, did I even bring my makeup bag or did I leave it at the hotel again? Setting my bag on the dresser, I unzipped one of the pockets and started digging through it's contents. Let's see I have my straightener, curling iron; which brings me to if I would rather straighten or curl my hair tonight. My hair's really thick so the problem with curls is that my hair would tangle like a bitch but I feel like I always go with straight hair because it's easier. Choices..choices. What did I even bring to wear again? I don't have any ring gear yet so I only have casual clothes to wear. Was I supposed to go see Jolene about that yet or not? I don't remember, well fuck...I mean I am not going to be on television for more than a few minutes so I am just going to straighten it. Grabbing the straightener out of my bag, I set the massive suitcase onto the floor and looked around for the damn power outlet. Oh right, it's over on this side of the dresser. Plugging that in, I turned it up all the way and set it down on the dresser next to me, alright make up time until that heats up. Before I could even reach down for my bag again, I heard something that made my heart stop, "Love, you know that I love your hair all natural. It's sexier that way. I remember the last time I saw it like that...although it was a little messier." Glancing back into the mirror, I could only see that I wasn't alone in the reflection but that fucking bitch in behind me with nothing but a grin across her lips. Great, that's the last thing I need especially right now is to have hallucinations of the woman that is the cause of all my recent misery and why I can't remember anything since I have been down here. It's alright Nicole, don't let this one get to you like the others, she will disappear like the other ones if I just ignore her long enough. But I have never had an illusion like this before, normally I just hear their voices in my head not have them appear in front of me. But the European woman never moved or said anything else, just those icy blue eyes staring at.. it's unnerving.

Come on Daisy, you are letting her get to you more than she already has. It's simple, just turn around and once you see that she isn't real, you can continue with what you were doing. Letting out a sigh, I turned around to come to the realization that this wasn't an illusion, Katarina is still standing here not doing a damn thing. When? How? Why? Where? On the second thought, if this all just my head fucking with me then as soon as the show is over, I am going and willingly checking myself into the nearest mental institution. "God damn it..How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have the tendency to make magical entrances, love." The German born woman responded nonchalantly.

What kind of answer is that? I wanted an actual answer out of you, woman. I only narrowed my eyes at the older woman but I responded back to her. "You were in the closet, weren't you?" That is the only thing I can think of because the bathroom door has been open since before I walked in here. Well if this was a horror movie, I would have been dead.. that's like horror 101 to check to see if everything was safe.

"Yes, I came out of the closet-"

I only snickered before cutting her off mid-sentence. "Congratulations, now why the hell are you here?"

Winter only blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what I had just said. I guess being in the states hasn't helped her understand any of the lingo. Finally I believe she got it, "That wasn't what I meant..Stop being a smartass."

"Denial is the first stage."

"Will you shut that trap of yours, already?" She asked rather annoyed as she placed a hand on her hip. I am already testing her patience it seems, this is probably why the bitch had to turn me into an emotionless zombie. I bet I would have drove her insane otherwise, if I could do that even more than she already is.

"Followed by the second stage...anger." Rather than speaking a retort, the brunette woman only sighed. Perhaps I should stop saying things that she probably wouldn't understand and focus on getting this woman away from me. "But in all seriousness, why are you here?"

"Doing as I said I would last week and returning your things to you." The woman motioned over to one of the chairs in the corner, looking over there I noticed that my original suitcase was there. Funny how I never even paid attention to that. "Everything of yours from my hotel room is in there and before you ask, I didn't do anything to your stuff. If you don't believe me, check it for yourself."

"Well now that you did as you said, you can walk your witchy ass out of this locker room and leave me alone." I waved her away nonchalantly as I walked around her to grab my other suitcase carry it over to dresser. Ugh, why do the locker rooms have carpet in them? How much stuff did I actually bring down here with me? This thing is really heavy, once I got it where I needed it to be, I started searching through the pockets to see what was inside. However my eyes looked back into the mirror to see that the woman remained still, her eyes stayed glue to me. "You aren't going to leave, are you?" With an another strand of awkward silence, I decided that for my sanity's sake that I need to get the hell away from anything that has to do with this woman. But that's almost impossible considering that we work together. "For fuck's sake..Not very good at taking directions, are you?" No answer once again as I predicted, I only shook my head side to side before grabbing my bag that I came here with and headed toward my only exit. "Fine..have it your way if since you won't leave me alone.. I will just leave." That was the final thing I said to Katarina, who only just watched me as I walked past her. Before I could reach the door however, the European woman had the audacity to grab my wrist. "Don't touch me.." I growled without looking at her, but of course, Katarina doesn't know how to listen to instructions.

Going to pry her hand off of me, the older vixen jerked my arm which caused me to face her again; the brunette only had a smug grin on her face. "Is that really what you want, love?" She purred once again calling me that stupid little pet name or whatever. "Because if memory serves correct, there were a few instances where you begging for me to do just that." This woman doesn't know when to quit, does she? All she is wanting to do is get in my head and fill my head with false lies that something happened whenever it didn't. The last few words were emphasized with a slight purr and it's causing my blood to boil if anything, I just wish I could fucking punch her square in the face but.. is it really worth losing my job over? Now I tried to pry myself away from her grip but instead, the vixen only slammed me back against the wall...her hands pinning down mine. Great, as if I wasn't feeling cornered enough. "Why don't you want to remember, love? Is it because I effortlessly made you scream my name? Is it because you easily unraveled to my touch? Is it because I made love to you better than the woman you love?" This god damn..But there is no way in hell this can be true? I hate feeling so damn vulnerable because I don't know what to believe. Winter is know for manipulating so that's a fact but is this really how far she is willing to go to achieve what she desires. My heart only skyrockets as my body starts shaking slightly and I have a feeling that she has taken notice to this.. I hate feeling like this and Kat knows that I can't do much to stop her at this part. "Hm? It seems that your body remembers our intimacy, but why do you keep fighting the reality of it all..I am only here to try to help you remember. But it seems that you need more assistance with that than I originally thought."

What the hell is that suppose to mean? My body doesn't remember anything, mainly it just wants to punch you square in that pretty face of yours.. Wait I just called her pretty, didn't I? Ugh. Katarina once again said nothing, staring at me with those icy orbs of hers with that same smug grin on her face. I am practically tongue-tied at this point, the more I struggle with trying to come up with some witty retort, the more my brain draws blanks. Parting my lips to speak, I wasn't even given that opportunity because the older woman immediately pressed her lips against mine. What? But something is completely off about this.. as much as I want to push her away if I was psychically able too..there is a small part of me that actually wants to return it. This feeling I have felt it before.. I have felt this touch before, it seems familiar. Why..? Wait,that would mean that.. No, no no no! Katarina can't be telling the truth, she isn't; all she is doing is trying to falsely engrave it in my mind. Is it possible to make a false memory though, am I subconsciously believing the bitch? What if it is true? What if I actually.. Seeing that I wasn't going to return or fight her kiss, Winter only broke away and released me from her grasp. There is that same damn smug expression on her face as she leaned in and whispered, "You remember my lips don't you, love? It's because what we did is unforgettable..You'll see in time. I will be waiting for that moment when you see the extent of how special our bond truly is." The witchy bitch said nothing more as the older woman just walked away, not even bothering to wait to see if I had a retort to her actions. I only watched the Knockout's Champion exit the room, shutting the door in the process leaving me alone to think about what the hell just happened. Part of me wants to scream, part of me wants to cry..all out of pure frustration, but I can't let Katarina get to me. However I fear that it is already too late for that, she has the barrell to my head and basically toying with me until she pulls the trigger.

**No One's POV**

_During Impact Wrestling.._

It was closer to the midpoint of Impact Wrestling as Daisy leaned against the wall in the hallway, she didn't know exactly when the segment was going on but she knew that Velvet would come fetch her. Her mind couldn't focus on the task at hand because of the events that transpired about two hours beforehand; all the words of Katarina were going on repeat in her head and she couldn't shut it off. Now the brunette was trying to find something to distract herself from the matter, her hazel eyes noticed Angelina, who was talking to one of the crew workers probably seeing how much longer til the segment. The bleach blonde thanked the man and started making her back down the hallway toward Daisy, who only flashed a smile over at the blue eyed Canadian. "Damn Laur, you look hot in that outfit, definitely good enough to eat. I have never had Canadian before, I wonder if you would be as sweet as I imagine.."

Angelina stopped instantly turning back to the brunette, who only smirked in response. Honestly, you did that innuendos like this wouldn't bother the blonde at this point, considering Nicole has been flirting with her the past couple weeks.. But it still gets to her and she doesn't understand why. She was able to handle Jamie's advances for over a year and ignore almost anything that Tryhard says. Lauren bit on her bottom lip lightly before a scowl appeared on her face. "You realize that there is a correct way to compliment people, right? You could have left it at that I looked hot.. the rest of it was unnecessary."

"Would you prefer to lie about my thoughts? I speak my mind about things I like or want.. more or less.." Nicole responded to the Canadian woman, who only narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "What sweetie?"

"What part of I am straight, don't you understand? I am not into women.."

"Honestly, you can't justify that answer at all because you have never been with one to tell. If it was about ten..or twelve years ago, I probably would have told you the exact same thing." The brunette responded to the blonde as she allowed her arms to rest by her side. "Even if you say you aren't, it's always natural to be curious about new things."

Lauren only chuckled, "God, you definitely are something else.. I can't even. Anyways, I am going to get inside the locker room because that's where I need to be for this segment." With a nod of Daisy's head, the blonde decided take the opportunity to go into the locker room, that's when Talia walked out, "You deal with her now, Jamie-Bug.."

With a confused face, the two toned blonde watched her bestie got into the locker room whenever the door was shut, she turned to her former teammate. "What's up with her?" Velvet pointed back toward the door as Nicole only shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Are you still trying to get her off the fence? Because that is pretty damn hard...remember that I tried for over a year."

"I enjoy a challenge, what can I say?"

"What about Maria?"

Daisy only arched a brow. "What about her?"

"Nevermind...Anyways, we are on in about five whenever this match finishes up. You remember your cue right?" Daisy only nodded her head as she only watched the remainder of the match on the nearest monitor; she had no idea who the men in the ring were but it was just something to distract her once again. Now that the match was actually over, the television showed Angelina standing in front of the mirror putting on makeup like most of the segments involving the BP usually start out. The two toned blonde opened the door and exclaimed, "Angelina!"

The bleach blonde only chuckled, placing the brush back into her bag and turned to face her teammate. "What's up, Vel?"

"I have fantastic news, I managed to talk to Dixie and we have a match next week against Sarita and Rosita. It's a non-title match if we defeat them, we will be on top of the list for the Knockout's Tag Titles." Talia cheerfully explained as Lauren stood there with an amused grin on her face. The Canadian went to spoke but Jamie cut her off, "However.. there is something else. Winter is also in the match too, it's a six Knockout tag match so we need a partner for this.."

Angelina only tapped her finger to her chin before speaking, "Alright so we have to deal with not only Sarita and Rosita but Winter too; the only person I think to ask to be our partner is Mickie. Have you asked her yet because I am sure that she is more than willingly to join to kick Winter's ass.." Velvet only shook her head no as Lauren only sighed, "Well go ask her, unless you want to ask Miss Tessmacher or Maria but I don't think they stand as much of a chance.."

"Trust me, babe. You trust me, right?" Unsure of where the conversation was heading, the slightly younger of the two nodded her head. "Mickie also has Madison and Tara to worry about, same for Maria.. So you know as well as I do who the best option is..I already asked her and she agreed to work with us. Come on in.."

Right on cue, the door opened to reveal the mystery partner as Daisy, whose eyes only shifted over toward Angelina as the bleach blonde groaned in the process. "Are you kidding me, Vel? Her of all people!"

"Angelina, she is our best option."

"Angelina, Velvet is right. I really don't want to team with someone that doesn't even trust me but Vel thinks this is best solution to our problems. All I want to prove is that I am not what I was, that I am no longer associated with Winter and whatever schemes she is planning." Nicole turned reasoning with the blonde as the blue eyed woman over shot a glare over to the youngest woman.

"Look, I am tired of you. You think I can't see what you are doing and it's working..You are slowly turning Velvet against me, you don't want us to be a team.." Angelina only took a couple steps closer to the brunette as Talia only shook her head from side to side, clearly showing she is annoyed with the antics of her bestie. "But I won't allow that to happen, Velvet is my best friend; I won't let to try to brainwash her into whatever scheme you have going.. You think I am that stupid, huh?"

"Well I think that you are definitely stupid for not listening to Velvet, it's clear to see which one of you ladies is the brains of the group.." Daisy remarked with her signature smirk as Jamie only sighed.

Lauren didn't take kindly to that at all, as she shoved the taller brunette back. "How dare you! Screw that match next week, I would rather kick your stupid ass.." She clenched her fists tightly, ready to pounce if need be.

Jamie once again had to play peacekeeper as she stepped in between the two Knockouts, lightly shoving them back. "Oh my God, both of you really need to stop all of this! Both of you are missing the biggest picture here.." Both of them direction their attention to the two toned woman as she started to explained, "Do you not realize that our opponents are the Knockout's Champion and the Tag Champs? Imagine if we win this match, it puts the BP on top for both of the titles.. we could have what rightfully belongs to us. Do you guys really want to lose that opportunity because you two can't get along for ten minutes?"

Daisy was the first one to speak, "She is right..you know."

"I know.. but there is no way in hell that you are apart of the BP..All this is a temporary alliance, nothing more but don't get in my way or we will have problems."

"Funny thing is.. I was going to same to you, Angelina."

"Alright, this is a great start. Now we really need to talk out our problems and try to get on the same page; after that is all said and done, we can discuss our strategy for the match." Talia told the pair as they only took a short glance at each other.

"Winter is mine!" They both exclaimed in unison, which once again Velvet only let out a disappointed sigh as the two only started to argue back and forth. The BP member was going to need a miracle of any sort in order to these two of the same page long enough to win the match. But she was definitely going to need an even bigger one too if she wants the Beautiful People to have their third member back.

**AN:** **I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing this! Now for the recap.. We start out in Daisy's POV as she is woken up by AJ texting her..being as graceful as she is..she fell off the bed into the floor which woke up Maria.. The two exchange words for a bit, with Daisy being very playful. Maria goes back to sleep so Nicole goes and watches TV til there is a knock on the door..it's Mickie. The two leave to go get some breakfast which leads to some...interesting information out of Mickie as she talks about Katarina to Daisy.. followed by another awkward conversation.. Aw poor Mickers, she really was sorry and thankfully Nicole forgave her.. After a brief workout and convo with AJ, she leaves to an...interesting scenario.. This scene came to mind when a friend and I were talking and he said to write something with a rubber chicken.. But I died writing this especially the awkwardness with Lisa and Nicole at the end.. Fucking Katarina, she doesn't know when to stop does she. Poor Daisy, she doesn't know what to believe anymore.. Winsy was real there..(Yes, that is the official shipname for Winter/Daisy). LOL Nicole is still going after Lauren hard.. During the segment, we see that the Beautiful People and Daisy are not exactly on the same page. Will they ever get on the same page in order to win the match? Will Maria find out about the confrontation with Katarina? What will Katarina do now that she has clearly gotten into Daisy's head? What will happen next? Wait to find out.. **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


	51. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Daisy's POV**

**March 31, 2011**

"What do you think of this one? Too bland or nah?" Asked the bleach blonde as she held up another shirt for me to look at, possibly like the twelfth one. Basically I am really surprised that Lauren even asked me to tag along with to the mall because I thought that I got on her last nerve. Maybe she is finally starting to warm up to me after all, it only took a couple of weeks of pestering her. My eyes looked over the shirt before I nodded my head slightly as she only let out a sigh; I was trying to behave like she wanted and not go overboard with the comments. I mean this woman could make a potato sack look good, so any shirt in this store would look fabulous on her. Her lips parted as her blue orbs turned back to me, setting the shirt back on the rack. "You know Daisy, being silent really doesn't help me any. I mean you didn't say anything for like a month so having you speak is reassuring.. Somewhat."

"Just behaving myself, toots. But honestly, all the shirts you have picked up would look amazing on you, especially if you were going to have Jolene customize them for possible ring attire." Yeah, I think that would work out perfectly because those would look perfectly cropped around her curves and to expose her toned stomach.

I must have given away my train of thoughts through my grin across my lips because Angelina only rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. "Behaving yourself, I highly doubt that considering there isn't a moment whenever your mind isn't in the gutter. Such a Tryhard.."

Wait a second, did she actually just compare me to Christy? That isn't going to fly well with me because I always succeed in getting what I want; I can't help it whenever said person is being really stubborn and not allowing her curiosity to take over. "Honey, trust me. I am not a tryhard, it's just that you are too stubborn to give into your desires.." I cooed nonchalantly while I browsed through the shelves to see if there was anything that I might actually want here. Let's see, most of the stuff over here is a shade of pink which is not a color I would like to wear. Not saying I wouldn't look great in the clothing but it's not my favorite for sure.

"My only desire is for you to stop with your shenanigans and to get something to eat, I am pretty hungry.." Well that raises many questions that I could possibly ask the older blonde but it depends on when I want to get slapped or punched because it will probably annoy her even more. For one reason, why would the blonde ask me to tag along with her if she knows how I am going to act? Unless I was just a random choice because Jamie is always with Sarah, if I was a random choice then I guess I am okay with it. Parting my lips to speak, Lauren was quick to press her finger to my lips in an attempt to silence me. "And I already know you and your one track mind, so whenever I said I wanted to eat.. That doesn't mean what you want to imply."

I only blinked a couple times more or less surprised that she had figured out what I was going to say. Maybe I am really getting predictable so I guess I should mix up my game just a bit and do the opposite of Lauren is expecting out of me. "I wasn't going to say that at all, I was going to offer to pay for lunch. I am pretty hungry myself and can use a bite to eat." Mouthing an 'oh', the bleach blonde only turned her heels and started to make her way over toward the register so she can purchase whatever items she had decided on getting. So instead of following behind her, this gave me a really good opportunity to reevaluate myself and the thoughts that follow with it. Honestly it makes me question why I am here, it's obvious on who my heart belongs to and that's Maria but there is the underlying problem of her not wanting to there to be that mutual connection. I have thrown so many hints her way and she has just shrugged them off like a spec of dirt on her clothing. Why? The only explanation that I can think of is that it has to do something with Jeff Hardy, someone that she has been messaging and calling daily. Why should I sit around wait for an opportunity to win her back whenever that moment might never happen? But another part of the reason could be whatever supposedly happened between Katarina and I that I can't fucking remember. There is a feeling in me that tells me that this isn't a bluff, her lips felt familiar like we have kissed before. I hate not knowing what is the truth and what is all just a lie.

"Okay now that's done.." I heard the blonde woman mutter to herself as she placed her card back into her wallet, placing that back into her purse, which that is what I am assuming judging by all the zipping sounds. Footsteps followed suite before they abruptly stopped beside me, she poked me in my shoulder which got me to finally look over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered simply to the blonde as she only looked at me with concerned eyes I only pinched her cheek lightly, "Aw, someone is concerned about me, how sweet of you."

With a roll of her eyes, she popped my hand off her face, "Of course I am, stupid. I do consider you a friend, with you spacing out like that I thought something might have happened. Were you just thinking or did you actually remember something?" If only I could have heard another voice or something just to help slowly close the gap missing in my brain. Haven't had any major flashbacks or anything, I am still working with a blank slate here..only going with what people have told me. "Ready to leave?"

With a nod of my head, the veteran Knockout only flashed a small smile and made her way over toward the double doors. Being the lady that I can sometimes be whenever my mind isn't clouded but pervert thoughts, I walked past her and over toward the doors, pushing them back for the blonde. "After you, my dear." I made the appropriate gestures needed with my arm , Angelina only chuckled at me, walking past me as she mumbled a small 'thanks' to me. I mean what kind of person would I be if I allowed her to try to open the door on her own, she has numerous bags that she is currently carrying. Plus it gives me a reasonable excuse to stare at her ass until Lauren catches me. There was some silence between us as we walked down the main strip of the mall, heading toward the escalators since the food court was on the first floor. Malls aren't normally my thing, I am actually not one really for shopping or browsing the stores; I am the type that gets what she needs and gets out. Maria on the other hand can take hours in just one place, I would love to complain more but if it's a clothing store then sometimes I might get lucky and see her try them on. However if it is anywhere else, than my patience quickly fades which results in my desire to do stupid shit in order to pass the time. From there we had many options to feast on, Lauren was not wanting to eat anything fattening because she thinks that she is going to get fat. I guess someone has engraved that thought into her mind so it stays there and eats away at her subconscious but I constantly reassure her that nothing is wrong with her figure if needed. Finally she decided on some food from the Chinese place, and that wasn't really my thing so I just went over to whatever had burgers because that what's I want. If anything, I am still working on getting the weight and muscle that I had lost with the medication...drugs.. Whatever it was. "You know, I am curious." I spoke as the bleach blonde only looked up from her plate, her face emotionless as she expected something pervy to leave my mouth. "You know a lot about me I guess from Maria and the others, tell me about you. What was your career like before TNA or did you start wrestling in Impact?"

A smile curled her lips as she only put her finger up as the blonde took a sip of her drink, a little chuckle escaped her placing the drink back on the table. "I wasn't always with Impact Wrestling as a matter of fact, I had a tryout with WWE in June 2004 and by the end of 2004 they had signed me and I was sent to the developmental territory Deep South Wrestling. I started out managing Johnny Parisi before making my in-ring debut against Michelle McCool..which I know was working the main roster at the time as well. You were also friends with Michelle, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes the Deep South girls would come up to OVW and vice versa; I wrestled her on several occasions while I was in developmental and a few times on the main roster. She was one of the top eight in the first ever Diva Search but she placed seventh, that was conveniently the same one that Christy and Maria competed in." Believe it or not, out of all the people the people that I use to work with, I have known McCool and Beth Phoenix the longest, at least several months to a year before I met Amy, Ria and the others. In Ohio Valley, I really wasn't one to talk to many women in the back it was more competition based for them; but there was a few of them at decided to speak to me first and for us, the rest is history.

"That's right huh, Miss 'Wildcat'?" She cooed referring to me by my old ringname, Wildcat. It's been ages since I actually went by a ring name that wasn't my actual name. The school I had went to down in Atlanta really was one of the best in the country, they helped me work on the gimmick as a whole. Seeing as I looked to Team Xtreme as inspiration, the trainers there really helped me master the highflying move set that I used for my OVW run and my WWE run' however I wanted to bring something more unique to the table. There have always been masked Superstars but never a masked woman, but unfortunately they had me drop the mask whenever I got scouted to the main roster. It wasn't that big of a problem for me only because I got to work with some of the people that I idolized in a sense and respected greatly. If I was asked to do those moves now, I probably wouldn't want to risk it. My luck being as shitty as it normally is, I would end up injuring myself and possibly costing me my career. "You know, I wouldn't have connected you two be the same until I did some research on you whenever I found out that you were potentially signing with the company. Looking back now, I actually never got to wrestle you; they were planning on it but you were scouted to the main roster; instead I think I had some matches with Daisy Mae."

"Oh goodness, it seems someone did their homework on me, I wish I would have done some on you.. It's a shame because I would be willing to wrestle you anytime and anywhere, blondie. If we had a singles match now however, I think it could be a potential show stealer." Lauren's scowl disappeared off her face from where I called her blondie and nodded her head attentively while she readjusted herself in the chair. "But honestly enough about me, I want to talk about you.."

"Um well, not long after in February I had to get knee surgery for a torn ACL so that put me out for over seven months. Whenever I returned, they had me valeting for another team called the Gyminis but they were released two months later even after they won the titles. Shortly after that I was put in a feud with the General Manager of DSW, Krissy Vaine. That is actually where I met Brooke because I faced her down there before she went to ECW. Vaine had me lose a good bit before we started teaming up together facing people like Shantelle Taylor and Nattie Neidhart." She explained as I only nodded my head showing that I was paying attention to her; it's funny to think that I could have actually worked with her before now but our timing in developmental was different. "Once Deep South shutdown in April of 2007, they moved me over to Ohio Valley where I wrestled one dark match before they released me. Basically I was in TNA by October of that year and competed in the ten Knockout Gauntlet to crown the first ever Knockout's Champion. Rest is history.."

"Funny how if they would have actually moved me to Deep South like they were planning too, then we could have known each other longer." I spoke with a small laugh as I reach down to grab my purse and pull out my phone to check for any messages. Setting everything on the table, I looked over to her. "Are you done eating? I was wondering if you still wanted to go look around in some more stores." Plus I really want to go up to Hot Topics because I love their shirts and hats. I came here a couple weeks ago with Jamie and she is a really big Star Wars fan, so I might see if there is anything new for her as well. The blonde mumbled a small yeah and shortly after we set off onto our next destination. "So AngelBunny, how exactly did you and Jamie meet?"

Her brow arched looking over to me, nibbling on her lip softly before responding, "AngelBunny? Whatever anyways, I didn't meet Jamie until late 2007 right before the ten Knockout Gauntlet, she was one of the ten that competed under her Talia Madison ringname. Well after the inaugural champion was crowned the two of us formed an alliance shortly after and called it Velvet-Love Entertainment. It-"

"That name sounds like it would be one of those cheesy homemade pornos..Not that I would have minded that either." I blurted out instantly with a smirk, as the bleach blonde smacked her forehead while letting out a loud sigh. Granted that I am not so sure how I will like this Beautiful People persona that I might have to portray in the future, but it's really worth a shot and the storyline seems to be great as well. "However I am glad that the name was changed though."

"You. Shut up." It's always pretty fun to push her buttons a good bit, she is so adorable whenever she gets flustered and can't combat me with witty comebacks. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, from Dixie telling us that we would be working together and that we needed to get to know each other. That's when we started rooming together and it was just the small things at first, like our journeys into the business or what music we liked. It was an instant connection and now Jamie is my best friend, almost like the sister I never had or knew that I wanted until I met her. You know how that feels, right?" Lauren explained as I only nodded my head, it would be nice to really have a bestfriend like that especially in this business and she was lucky enough to find one. For me, I would have to say that it was definitely Ames, not only was she a rolemodel to me but that older sister that I never have. Boy, I bet if she was down here now; the former Diva would probably slap the shit out of me for worrying about Katarina so much. I mean being around the girls now seems weird, Mickie and I have finally moved on, Lisa and I are actually able to talk and hang out in the same room without any drama. Then you have Hemme, who is well a lot like me which is funny and weird at the same time. "I take that as a yes judging by that smile on your face."

"Yeah. Come on, I want to go in here.." I grabbed onto her arm and lead her in the general direction once we had gotten off the escalator. From there we just circled around and walked into Hot Topic, I was tempted to go into Spencers but Angelina would probably punch me for all the innuendos I could pull. My eyes scanned the shelves toward the entrance before I caught something of interest. "Oh, this looks sexy as hell, it would look great on you." I cooed as I walked over to the swimsuits that they had, why they have them out in March, I will never know. It was a Harley Quinn bikini with her signature red and black colored scheme. Lauren only gave me a stern look, "Just saying that if you can rock the pink than you can definitely rock the fuck out of this."

The Canadian walked over and grabbed the hanger out of my hand, examining it thoroughly then looked back to me. "You just want to see me half naked."

"I can not confirm nor deny said assumption, I just think that you could make it look good." Well dang she already picked up on my game, Jamie must have tried everything with her or something. Oh well, time to keep pushing.

"If you like it so much just get it for yourself, I don't even know who Harley Quinn is.. That's like Batman, Superman or something, right?" She spoke as if she was unsure before tossing the bikini back over to me. That's right, Lauren isn't exactly into comics and stuff so maybe I can convince her to get something hot here.

Well I will definitely be buying this for myself because I would look totally hot in this and I totally love the red and black color scheme, and Harley Quinn. I always seem to be more fond of the villains than the heros and Harley and Ivy are two of my favorites. That's when a lightbulb went off in my head as I smirked back over to the bleach blonde. "Is because you want to see what I look like in it? Because I would totally give you a sneak peek before the others."

"What.. no... I am going to go look at the nail polish and the belly button rings." With a shake of her head, the older woman ventured off to the other side of the store, leaving me by myself. Still not budging eh, goodness this is more of a challenge than I originally thought. I don't think I have ever had someone fight me for this long but that's what makes this fun. Deciding to give her a few minutes to herself, I browsed the selection on this side to see if I could find anything else that I might enjoy. This store is actually pretty expensive though so I don't know to go overboard like I probably would, I am not the best at managing my cash. Looking up toward the higher shelves, I noticed a particular bikini that Jamie would love so I might need to snatch that up for her. It was an r2d2 patterned one and since JamJam is such a little nerd, it fits her perfectly. Now to go get the opinion of Miss Williams and with very little effort, I had found her at the other side of the store, browsing the selection of piercing like she said. It wasn't long before she noticed me, "What did you think I was going to leave you here?"

"Well I would be fucked then because you are my ride, sweetcheeks." With that the leader of the BP rolled her eyes so I just decided to show her what I wanted to get for Jamie. "Do you think Sarah would appreciate me getting something sexy for her lady?"

"I mean as long as you aren't stupid enough to hit on her woman, I don't think Sarah would care."

"Now we just gotta find something for you and we will be set.."

"If you want to see me half naked, go to Google.. That's the only way it's going to happen."

"Not a bad idea actually but I prefer the real thing over pictures, blondie..Pictures can't display that small spark that can ignite an entire forest with just the smallest touch." My body decided to move closer as her eyes only narrowed at me but she remained perfectly still. Without any warning, I decided to wrap an arm around her waist, causing her to let out a gasp. "That small jolt of electricity can make something truly beautiful, can you feel it? If you say and that you don't, it's obvious that you are just denying yourself and don't want to give in to your growing curiosity."

"Oh I can feel something right now.." Her voice was nothing but a purr as I could only smirk with content. "...my urge to punch you is definitely growing, now if you would kindly release me, that would be lovely."

"Toots, stop lying to yourself; you don't really want that.."

"Ummm...excuse me." Mumbled an unrecognizable third voice, and the both of us could only glance over to see who the owner was. The woman was a little bit shorter that I was with blonde hair that didn't even reach her shoulders also had greenish eyes and wearing black framed glasses. She seemed to be rather slender but she was wearing a massive dark purple hoodie. Realizing that we were looking at her, the woman slowly drifted her eyes toward the ground, oh so she must be a really shy one then. Angelina only growled as she squirmed free of my grasp before punching me hard in the shoulder. God this one is pretty feisty, I could only groan out slightly and the new blonde just stared wide eyed at the both of us.

"Don't worry about her, she gets paid to take hits like that...plus she totally deserved it."

"Oh what the hell, toots." I mumbled over toward Lauren as she let out a sigh, my attention centered back to the new blonde, who was mainly just staring at us. "Hi, my name is Daisy and this Lauren." I said gesturing over to the blonde, who only did a little wave at the woman. "What's your name?"

"M-Morgan.." The woman known as Morgan mumbled softly as she nibbled on her lip softly. "Nice to meet y-you guys, ummm I was just wondering if I could look at the piercings too.. B-but I didn't want to interrupt time with uhh… your girlfriend." There was that subtle hue of a pink that appeared on her cheeks to show that she was actually embarrassed to say that statement.

"She is definitely not my girlfriend, just a pain in my ass.." The blue eyed blonde quickly went on the defensive as I could only smirk in response. The Beautiful People member noticed this, "Oh my God, does everything have to be an innuendo with you? Sorry that you had to witness this stupidity Morgan, she is always like this sadly. Anyways I got what I was looking for so it's all yours, it was nice meeting you. Let's go Nicole." Not even a second later, the older woman grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the other woman and toward a different part of the store. I must of really pushed her buttons because now I am on a middle name basis. She decided to look some more at the nail polish so I decided to look at it as well and try not to piss her off anymore. That's when I heard her let out a yelp before I can even turn to see what happened, I was met with another punch to the shoulder. Ow, what the hell Laur? "Did you think you were subtle grabbing my ass like that?"

Now I am generally confused because I know for a fact that my hands were nowhere near that bottom of hers. "Laur, I didn't even touch your ass.. I ain't that dumb."

"Stop denying it, you are the only one beside me."

"If I did grab your ass I wouldn't be subtle about it, sweetie. But swear to God, my hands were up here looking at the nail polish.. I wouldn't grab booty on the first date unless I had permission too."

Releasing another loud sigh, the blonde shook her head from side to side. "In no way is this a date, woman.. I can't even with you.."

"Unless this is some weird reverse psychology bullshit and you want me to grab your booty.."

"How does that even make sense? If you don't start behaving, I am going to leave you here I swear..Now let's pay for our things and go somewhere else." Seriously for once I didn't even do anything but oh well, I just decided to follow the blonde, who now has more things to carry but it's all in good fun I suppose. Grabbing what I was going to buy, I offered to carry some of her baggage since I basically had none. But I think that Angelina is finally warming up to me, she can't deny herself forever but time is the contributing factor here.

**Katarina's POV**

_Flashback.. A week before.._

"_Ya think tis the best idea, KittyKat.. I mean, you are taking a major risk walking into enemy territory alone like this.. I should go with ya.." The Zombie Hot woman attempted to reason with me again like she has been for the past twenty minutes or so. I really don't find it necessary for her to tag along with me, frankly that would only slow me down. I can be pretty stealthy whenever I am alone, Shannon on the other hand is a master of disguise so her talents could be useful for what I need her for. For the past ten minutes or so, I have been searching through the drawers and cabinets of the hotel room searching for anything that belongs to Nicole so I can return it to her. After the confrontation last week involving that stupid redhead, I just know I have definitely done what I planned to achieved. But why should I stop there, why not keep causing chaos and making sure that certain things don't happen? So that's why I decided bring her belongings to her is the next step in my plan and hopefully I can actually talk to her some more. If not I will need Daffney to be a distraction of some sort and lure them away so I can isolate Daisy for myself even if it's for a few minutes._

"_That won't be necessary, Shannon. None of the girls can touch me unless they want to risk losing their careers.. I can get more things done if I move on my own." I told the older woman as the raven haired lunatic only pouted slightly, letting out a sigh I was finally able to zip up the suitcase and setting it upright on the floor. "Don't worry, I have a special assignment in mind for you and I couldn't trust this with anybody else." That's actually the truth and not because I don't have another else either. It could be the fact that I don't want to do this myself but Shannon has skills that surpasses my own; asking her to help me at the skating rink was probably one of my better decisions thus far._

_Her face lit up instantly, she looked to me like she was an excited child..which is probably the best way I can describe this woman minus the fact that she is completely insane. "Oi, tis what is this assignment, don't keep me hanging like this Win!" Getting myself to my feet, I pulled the handle of the suitcase up, and motioned my head for her to follow behind me as I started to head toward the door. "Leaving our fortress of solitude so soon, mi lord.. What for?"_

"_Heading toward the arena, if I know Nicole she is probably there right now. She never seems to group up with the girls whenever they all go together. The only exception is whenever Daisy is training Tessmacher, but if she is our only obstacle then it wouldn't be that hard to deal with her." I explained my reasoning to my accomplice as she nodded her head in response while we began making our way through the hotel. "Well there is also the possibility that she could be with the BP sluts, which would be harder to handle." I remembered as the storyline goes, Daisy is trying to get back into the Beautiful People which is causing problems between her and Angelina with Velvet trying to play peacekeeper. Which is amusing to me because hopefully I can get her back and then she would have betrayed them again, but it's so much harder to do without the medicine. The ride from the hotel to the arena was short as I only focused on driving to my destination as Shannon did whatever it is that she normally does in the car. There were a few cars in the back parking lot which included her truck, Lisa's bikes among some of the other Knockouts' vehicle; which makes my prediction correct that a majority of them are here. That also means if I park among the other cars and one of the girls see that, they are immediately going to know that something is up because I never work out around those idiots. Even when I was pretending to be friendly among the herd of imbeciles, the buddy system forced me to occasionally tag along with Mickie, Maria or Nicole in their various workouts. So instead, I parked in the front of the arena and left the suitcase in the trunk because I am not going to carry that around unless I have too. _

_Daffney only hummed some tone to herself as the both of us walked around toward the back of the building, being extra careful that we weren't spotted. It would be such an annoyance to sneak around the entire vicinity only to find her back here, whenever she wants a breather she comes out here...maybe I could get lucky with that. Hopefully the brunette will be by herself so this would be easier if not I might have to wait them out and I do have the patience to be able to that, it's just troublesome. Peeking around the corner, I could only smirk as I noticed the brunette standing over in front of the entrance to the building..by herself. That was easy.. She remained still as her head moved slightly to the left and right as if her eyes were following the movement of something. Now to approach her and let the fun commence. "Just take it like a woman Tessmacher!" Wait a second, that's voice belongs to the screechy, slut Queen herself, I quickly retreated back around the corner to remain unseen but Daffney continued to look over there. "Stop running and take it, I promise you will love every second of it." I heard her speak again as Shannon was only laughing at whatever was going on over there but it seems that she hasn't been spotted yet so that is a plus._

"_I can't handle it Maddie!" Now that is the voice of Brooke I would assume since Ashley mentioned her earlier for some odd reason. Considering that the Zombie Hot woman is still amused with whatever is happening over there. So I decided to peek back around to see what was so funny, part of me wishes that I never even bothered. "I can't handle your cock, please stop it." Her what? ...I can't even. As if it didn't sound weird enough to question my own sanity, the visual didn't help in the slightest. Here we have two full grown women playing ring around the fucking rosey with the cars in the parking lot and Ashley seems to be holding something yellow in her hands. Is that a rubber chicken or are my eyes betraying me trying to picture the dumbest scenario possible?_

"_What the bloody hell is going on here? I knew that these two were dumbasses but this is just.." I couldn't even finish my sentence as my eyes wandered back over to Nicole, who is probably trying to process what she was watching as well. Poor girl, she can't really remember a thing and now is probably questioning so many things with shit like this going on. Were they always this stupid?_

"_Me have no idea, but it sure as hell is funny." I guess that it could be considered humorous to some people. Now I think that we are going to have to wait out this abomination to humanity so that I could safely talk to Daisy because I don't think that we would be able to sneak through the parking lot without dumb and dumber spotting us. Lord knows that they would probably attempt to chase me around with that damn thing, yeah I am just staying here. "Bloody hell.. Kat, we gots a tiny problem." She cursed as her finger pointed back over toward the brunette, at first I didn't see anything wrong with the situation at hand until I noticed someone appear behind her. It was the strands of black and red in her hair that caused me to curse to myself quietly, out of all the people that would join Nicole outside, it just had to be the Black Widow. As history shows the duo aren't exactly friends in any sort so it's confusing to see that the two are engaging in small talk. "What's our next move?"_

"_Stranger danger! Stranger danger! I need an adult! I need an adult!" Here goes Tessmacher screaming at the top of her lungs flailing around like a carp through the parking lot as the younger of the two is swinging the rubber chicken around. Not like screaming that aloud wouldn't get the cops called._

"_I am an adult!" Oh really now? Because neither of you two are acting like one that's for sure. The duo were actually running over in our general direction so we had to duck back out of sight because I am sure that Spider Bitch over there is certainly watching her girlfriend run around like a moron. This is honestly starting to make me question my sanity and why I decided to come here this early in the first place.. Oh right, Nicole. _

"_This is the strangest invitation to a threesome I have ever gotten!"_

_Whenever the footsteps faded, we both decided to peek around the corner to see them now toward the back of the parking lot as Daisy and Lisa were still over by the door talking away. I wish I could get close enough to hear what they were saying but I can't risk getting too close or else, I might have to see how fast I can run if Tara saw me. Not a good idea especially considering that I beat the crap out of her woman many moons ago, or maybe like three or four. "What is going on here? I can't even comprehend this at all, I am losing brain cells watching this.." I mumbled uncomfortably as I massaged my temple lightly. Now I noticed that the duo of former Divas are actually walking away together from the shenanigans and over toward Victoria's motorcycle. Which meant that maybe the older woman was actually leaving and that's exactly what I need right now. However it was short lived as the brunette actually got on the back of the bike with her, strapping the helmet on. "Fucking hell.." Without a second thought, I turned my heels and started walking back to the front of the parking lot in which Shannon finally noticed that I was gone. "No matter, that only puts a minor dent in the plan..Idiots had to get in our way."_

"_Ya know, Daffney just thought of something." She turned to face me. "Ya remember that those two were the ones that locked ya'll away in the room..so we three got outsmarted by a bunch of morons. Sure Burrito bitch and her hussie stopped me from winning over Thea..but those were the two that took ya pills away."_

"_...You just had to remind me, didn't you? Sometimes I wonder why you are still around..I got outsmarted by a couple of morons. I hate you.." That was not the pep talk I needed Daffney, especially now that this is the only thing I can think about. How could I let myself be outsmarted and defeated by a bunch of idiots? I am better than them, better than this._

"_Win, ya know Daffney loves ya..What are we going to do now?"_

"_Time to put Plan B into action and this time, we are going to beat them at their game. Here is what is happening.."_

_End of flashback.._

A couple hours of peace and quiet was just what I needed to gather my thoughts, being around someone as annoying as Shannon for so long makes me question so many things. But at the same time, she is really useful for anything that I need her for. In order to actually be productive and continuing to keep ahead of those idiots, I sent Shannon out to do that secret assignment I told her about after the bizarre events of last week. It really didn't matter because I was able to execute my plan more effectively than my original, better yet no one interfered this time. All she really needed was a kickstart but judging on how Nicole hasn't tried to seek me out means that I wasn't successful this time. That or getting her to remember anything can't be predetermined and I might need a little more patience for my plan to work. No matter, my eyes trailed over to the television which I was trying to enjoy but there is nothing entertaining to watch. The door opened abruptly to show Daffney walking back into the room, closing the door and slinging her backpack over onto the chair. "Shannon tell me that you have discovered something useful on your search and you are not coming back to me with empty hands."

There was a pause for several seconds before the raven haired woman spoke, "The information I have gathered is unique for sure my Ice Queen so weird that I am still trying process it me self." Her and her stupid nicknames I swear but I really wish that she wouldn't beat around the bush and just tell me what I want to know. "I followed her around like you wanted me to but she actually wasn't with the redhead like we originally thought."

"Not around Maria, huh? I wonder why, I thought that they were rooming together." Perhaps I don't have to worry about them getting back together after all, maybe the confrontation pissed off the redhead more than I thought. I can only hope that because I really need her out of the picture.

"As a matter of fact, she was hanging out with the Totem Pole of the Beautiful People, Angelina. They were by their lonesome at the mall and my curious nature really got further information than what I had originally assumed.." Why the hell is Daisy running around with Lauren now? I get that since they are working together that they would have to get to know each other but it still seems odd to me. "Considering what else I heard last week before their little segment together and at the mall, it seems that Hotstuff has a thing for Lauren and is trying to pursue her."

"A thing for Angelina..How? Why is that even happening?" To say that I was confused right now is an understatement, there is just no scenario in my head that can explain why my zombie is pursuing her out of all the Knockouts. Plus I thought that the bimbo was straight anyways, pretty sure that Lauren isn't into women.

"Daffney doesn't know, if I had a clue I would tell you. The blonde bimbo isn't returning the same feelings and is playing hard to get from what I can tell."

"There is obviously something that we aren't aware of right now so if Nicole wants to go and do whatever the hell is she doing, let her. Angelina is not a threat, she would probably be the easiest to deal with in needed too.. We just need to figure out what caused this."

"Oh I getcha, connecting the pieces of the puzzle; I just adore a good mystery." She said with excitement as the older woman flopped down on couch next to me with that stupid grin on her face. I didn't say anything in response to her and just decided to open up and read my spellbook to see if there was anything I could use in here to my advantage. I had spent hours and hours beforehand long ago whenever I was trying to find a stronger substitute for the medicine whenever Daisy was starting to fade away from me. I probably would want to stay away from this sort of tactics unless I can think of a foolproof strategy and a certain victory. That's when I felt the sofa shift slightly and Daffney decided to move the book away from my face, "Whatcha doin', bestie?"

"Reading.."

"Whatcha reading?"

"The same book that we have both read multiple times, thinking about new strategy possibilities." Does she not forget that I asked her for assistance whenever I was under surveillance twenty-four seven and her main objective was to read this very book?

Shannon didn't say anything in response but instead leaned back on the other side of the couch, and hummed slightly to herself. I really don't care what the older woman does as long as I am not a part of whatever shenanigans she plans to do. "Ya know I have been thinking.." And that is almost never a good thing for anyone. "Whenever I first laid me eyes on ya, ya been roaming around the fishy lake with Totem Pole for whateva reason. Me always wondered why ye no fancy the blondes, ya bein' all sophisticated and all..that ya companion would be well lacking in the brain department. Like it would be the best contrast, Spider Bitch has Miss Screams A Lot..and the taller Burrito Cousin has the Hussie. Then again, I don't blame ya either if you wanted a smarter woman because most blondes are really fucking stupid." Is this really a conversation coming out of her mouth right now? "Then again Tater Tot left back in November which is why we had that tournament for the tag titles.. so no blondes for Winter, especially since Hotstuff is going after TotemPole? It makes me curious as to why people with the hair color of ramen noodles appear to always be attractive. Well what's her face is a natural blonde Chr-"

"Is there any purpose to this conversation? I don't need anyone of those idiots by my side. But honestly, were about to suggest Hemme to me?" I asked slightly annoyed as the raven haired woman only nodded her head in response. She is probably the only useless natural blonde around and plus considering how I have seen her act, she is just as bad as Nicole but at least Daisy is useful. "If I wanted a sarcastic, perverted arsehat.. I would just get Nicole back she can actually wrestle."

"Daffney understands.."

"Frankly, I don't think that you do however I don't need to make any moves yet.. All we gotta do is wait."

**Maria's POV**

_Flashback..During Impact.._

_It wasn't long after the segment with the Knockouts that the trio of ladies decided to join all of us in the locker room. However something seemed off whenever Daisy slowly trudged her way in the room behind the blonde duo, even though the others couldn't see it from the look in her eyes, she seemed lost. It was almost similar to her zombified state makes me wonder if there was something that Nicole remembered that made her like this or if something happened. No words were spoken as she took her seat next to me on the sofa with the exception of the small talk that the girls would start. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I would assume that my ex girlfriend would actually tell me regardless. Something had to have happened while I wasn't with her, but what? Perhaps I should wait until after the show and see what's up, that is if she would even willing to tell me. An hour later and the show was finished and the girls had dispersed back to their hotel rooms for the night, all that was left was Daisy and I as we slowly made our way toward the parking lot. "Are you alright, Nicole?"_

"_Fine, just tired." Okay, she honestly could have at least made that sound believable._

"_I know when you are lying.. Just tell me what's going on, sweetie." The slightly younger woman only shook her head from side to side and continued walking away from me. "Do you remember something?" That only caused her to let out another annoyed sigh before shaking her head no once again._

_There was an awkward strand of silence as well actually made it to my car and started making our way back to hotel. "I wish.." I heard faintly as the brunette leaned back in the seat. "I prefer remembering anything even if it was bad..Just anything." If she didn't remember anything, what has gotten her so depressed. I mean after her and Lisa went out to eat, she came back to the room for a bit before leaving to the arena a little bit earlier than I did. Makes me wonder what exactly happened during that time frame that could have… wait. Don't overthink anything Maria and just let her tell you when she is ready, considering only one thing causes chaos around here and it's the witchy bitch herself and her stooge. The brunette only brought her finger up and gently pressed it to her lip before cursing to herself. "Katarina decided to pay me a visit while I was getting ready.."_

"_She what! I swear to god..she is really overstepping her boundaries.." I couldn't help but snarl that immediate response, whenever something is amiss, it always revolves around her. Katarina thrives on the chaos and misery of others, doing whatever she pleases because the vixen knows that we can't lay a finger on her. "What did she do because I swear..she isn't going to keep getting away with this..I-"_

"_You don't understand, Ria!" Nicole shouted, cutting me off which honestly shocked me but I assume there is only so much that the brunette can take. "She can keep getting away with this and she will continue to as long as my memory is not in tack. Katarina knows how to fuck with my head, no matter how hard I try to push what she says away. Breaking my barriers takes little to no effort for her, Winter knows all about me because of that time period I was bonded to her or whatever shit this is. All it took was one kiss to believe everything that she fed me and now I can't comprehend reality from this supposed false one. I just don't know..I try to act fine but inside I am scared.. confused..sad.. I feel so stupid, so helpless.. I feel like I am incapable of doing anything on my own like I always have to have a babysitter."_

"_It's her speciality, even whenever she was 'helping' us catch the motorcycle woman. So many of us were convinced that there was no way that she could be involved. Well here we are several months later.." Part of me really wants to turn this car around and go search for the bitch so I punch her in that face of hers. I know that is not the smartest option and being reckless is definitely not my cup of tea. "Nicole.. I can't even begin to attempt imagining how you feel right now." Her head turned over toward me, giving me a look that basically read 'no shit sherlock'. "But you really need to listen to me, Katarina is a mastermind maybe even a genius but there is no way in hell that I am going to sit here and listen to you talk down on yourself. It's what she is aiming for.. To break you down and then making it so you will run back to her like the little bitch she plans on making you. Right now, sitting here and over thinking everything is proving that Kat has gotten in your head and that she is winning. Just fucking think straight for a second, doing all this is basically throwing away what all the girls worked so hard to do in freeing you." Wait did Daisy say something about a kiss? Does that mean that Katarina had the audacity to actually kiss my woman… I mean ex girlfriend...friend, whatever. I would say that it seems like a repeat with that happened to Jamie but at this point I wish that was the case. "She kissed you?"_

"_Yeah." That was the only response that I could get out of her as she turned her head in the opposite direction to look out the window. Once again the second generation woman brought her finger back up to her lips again, "When it happened it scared me deeply, the realization hit me hard that this felt familiar. Like it happened before.."_

_I didn't say anything straight away as a response because my focus needed to be on driving. My mind can't seem to think of the right thing to tell her, to reassure her. "I know that this isn't exactly much reassurance for you, but you know that I won't let you ever fall back to her. And Nicole, you also have a group of girls that will always be there for you too, a group of girls that would continue to fight for you because that's what friends are for. Because we all know that you would do the same for them because that's the kind of person you are.." My hand slowly covered hers which caused the brunette look back over to me as I squeezed it tightly. "We are going to figure this out together, alright.. You aren't alone." Her eyes only trailed over to our hands as a small smile finally appeared across her lips._

_End of Flashback.._

My mind could only trail back to the events of last week as I watched the Knockout Tag Team Champs make their entrance as their danced together in perfect sync. Their partner, Winter was leaning herself against the ropes as those blue orbs of hers followed the movements of the Latina pair whenever the music cut off. The familiar pink titantron appeared as the purely instrumental yet catchy tone played and the three appeared onto the stage, Velvet and Angelina doing their little sequence on stage. "And introducing their opponents the team of Daisy and the Beautiful People, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love!" Part of me wishes that Nicole would hold off on competing in the ring but this wouldn't stop her, however her first match is against the woman responsible for all of this first thing. Considering that she isn't herself yet, I have an uneasy feeling about all of this. The trio made their way down to the ring slapping the hands of fans on the way as Sarita motioned her head and the three Heels climbed out of the ring as the blondes jumped up onto the apron and continued with their signature as the brunette just slid into the ring wanting no part of the entrance was said and done, the Champs all entered the ring and started motioning back and forth between each other. The face women just nodded their head and waited to see which one would step. To I think everyone's surprise Winter brushed past to the two Latinas, who only shrugged their shoulders as they climbed to the apron.

Katarina stood there with a smug expression while the three women exchanged glances between each other. Angelina and Daisy both stepped forward but of course noticing this, the two began to argue back and forth. "I said I was starting!" They both shouted which made Jamie slap her forehead with a growl. "Winter is mine..No, I said she was mine! Get out of my way!"

"Hey Velvet, you need to control your stupid little girlfriends.." Sarita mocked with a laugh and Thea followed suite; that action caused Kat to roll her eyes. "Any day now girls!"

"Oh my lord." Talia mumbled to herself as her teammates continued their childish bickering, she just bumped into them roughly which attracted their attentions. "Since you two can't stop with the arguing, just get your butts on the apron, I will start the match with Winter. Now." Playing peacekeeper once again, the duo of women both parted their lips to protest but decided just to climb out onto the apron. With that finally settled and out of the way, the man in stripes motioned for the bell and the match was officially underway.

**(Skip the first few minutes..)**

Velvet only let out a growl as she made a mad charge at Winter, who was still resting in the corner that the blonde had whipped her into. The Knockout's Champ definitely predicted the clothesline as she evaded with seconds causing Jamie to crash in the turnbuckle. Taking a couple steps back, the blue eyed woman observed her prey thinking of her next move until someone slapped her back. The raven haired woman snapped her head back to see Rosita walking past her, with an annoyed huff the European woman climbed onto the apron. The blonde shook her head as she turned around to see the shorter Latina in the ring; the pair circled around the ring before locking their arms togethers with Talia overpowering her momentarily sliding the younger woman into a headlock. Using her quickness, Thea escaped before continuing an onslaught of kicks to the back on the BP member's knee which eventually gave in. Bouncing off the ropes, the Latina delivered a dropkick to the side of the blonde's head and she fell with a thud Rosita went for the cover, "1...2..-"

"Velvet!" Both of her teammates called her name right as Jamie had gotten her shoulder up. With a little wave over to the other face Knockouts, she continued her assault on the blonde with hard lefts and rights with Talia unable to perform any type of offense.

"1...2….3...Get off of her, Rosita! Now!" The official screamed as the Latina only looked at him. "Get off of her! I won't tell you again, don't make me disqualify you." That would actually benefit to the other team because they wouldn't have to defend their titles at all.

"Jeez old man, I heard you the first time.. You don't have to yell." Rosita sassed as she reluctantly rose up to her feet but not without tangling her hands into the two toned locks of Velvet and started dragging her over to their corner. "Hey Cuz, you want her?" She spoke over to Sarita, who could only smirked as she held her hand out over the ropes. The newly tagged in Sarah stepped through the ropes as her hands gripped Jamie by the hair and practically flung her halfway across the ring.

"Aw, what's the matter Velvet?.. Is this all you got?" Sarah started her endless mocking statements with her rival as she only dug her boot into the Jamie's head. "Man, this isn't very fun anymore, Winter and Rosita wore you all out and now there is nothing left for me to do but humiliate you.." Crouching down to one knee, the Canadian woman looked over to both Daisy and Angelina, who were screaming whatever they could at Sarah. "Aw, what's the matter ladies? You mad because I hurt your wittle girlfriend.. Come on Velvet, they want you to tag in.." The brown eyed woman smirked as she only mockingly grabbed one of Talia's hand. "Help me guys! Help me.. Pathetic." The Latina rose back to her feet, grabbing her off-screen girlfriend by the hair and assisting her to her, gripping her in a waistlock. With seemingly the last of her strength, the blonde fall down on her bottom stunning the older woman with a Jawbreaker.

"Velvet! Velvet!" Her best friend screamed along clapping her hands trying her hardest to get the crowd to get behind Talia while Daisy followed along hitting the turnbuckle. The BP member crawled slowly over toward her corner as both the other face Knockouts leaned over the ropes to extend their hand out, practically begging to get into the match at this point. Jamie went for the leap toward the corner however was abruptly stopped by Sarita grabbing the foot of Velvet and dragged her back toward the center of the ring..The Canadian woman pounced on the woman and started unloading a round of wild punches to wherever she connected her fists. The official started screaming at the Heel Knockout to get off of the blonde, but Talia succeeded in doing just that as she was able to kick Sarah off. Raising back to her feet, the BP member was able to hammer back the older woman before stumbling back toward her corner.

Getting within the right amount of distance that they needed, both of Velvet's teammates reached over and slapped the back of the older blonde. "Tag!" Daisy and Angelina both climb through the middle rope as the man in stripes only looked at both of them in confusion. "One of you need to get out of the ring.."

They both exchanged glances between each other. "What the heck are you doing?" Here we go for the second time this match, the duo is already arguing but this time it's over who is going in the match next. Angelina only motioned back over toward the apron as Velvet had gotten herself situated onto the rope, sighing at the sight.

"I tagged myself in, I don't know what the heck that you think you are doing." Daisy countered back as she gestured toward the apron. "Wait your turn, princess."

The three Heels were once again amused with the scene in front of them as Sarah took this opportunity to retreat back to her corner and tag in Rosita. With the official seeing the tag, the youngest woman made a quick motion with her head which Katarina only responded with a small nod. Both women climbed through the ropes as the other women were still childishly arguing back and forth. Winter was the one to make the charge and before Talia could even warn her teammates, she nailed Lauren with her Running Boot. "Not it." Daisy only glared over at the foreign woman before taking a quick glance at the bleach blonde that had rolled out of the ring and Jamie had went to check on her. "You're it."

That's when Thea snuck up behind the brunette, who was too distracted by Winter, and quickly scooped her up into a roll up. "1.." Quickly, she was able to kick up and raise up to her feet; she looked to be in deep thought as Rosita motioned for her. Daisy made a running charge at the smaller Latina which quickly captured her in an arm drag to follow up in an arm bar. Nicole moved fast and used her free arm to elbow to smaller woman in the side. With her grip released, the brunette quickly kicked the knee of Thea and rose back to her feet. Grabbing her arm, the former BP member whipped the newest Knockout into the corner. One running knee followed and Daisy was going to attempt to shoulder tackle her. Within the last second, Rosita was able to dodge which sent the tallest woman into the post shoulder post and if I am not mistaken that is the shoulder that she injured during that street fight with Tara a few months back. A smile crept across the lips of the Heel Knockout as she only grabbed the former Diva and sent her back into the ringpost. Now as the same as before, the Latina rolled her up once again. "1….2.."

Daisy kicked out but with the consequence of getting her head pummelled in by the Heel woman. The former Diva as able to kick her off and bounced off the ropes and knocked the shorter woman down with a clothesline followed by a second one. However Rosita ducked underneath the third one and attempted to get some momentum going herself and went for a flying forearm but Daisy ducked underneath this time. The pair charged at each other once again, Nicole moving out of the way of Thea's attempt a dropkick and picked the woman up by her hair and drove her knee in the Latina's gut. Without hesitation, the brunette delivered her signature Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker and dragged the woman away from the ropes. Velvet quickly climbed through the ropes as Sarita did the same while the former BP member went for the cover. "1…" Jamie charged at the older Canadian and pounced on her hard with Thesz Press. "2.." Thea was able to get the shoulder off the mat, as her cousin rolled out of the ring and the two-toned haired woman followed behind her. Lauren only kept her eyes glued on Winter, who stayed put on the apron. The former Women's Champ rose to her feet and charged made an attempt to attack the Knockout's Champion but the blue-eyed vixen jumped to the floor.

**(Skip some more..)**

Rosita leaned against the corner she was whipped into, releasing slow pants as her eyes stayed glued to the brunette. She desperately needed to make a tag to either of her partners, same goes to Daisy but instead the brunette made a charge at the woman in the corner. Thea was barely able to get herself on the top rope and when Nicole stopped to prevent herself from running into the post again. The Latina kicked her back and jumped off the top and skillfully wrapped her legs around my ex's neck to execute a HeadScissors that sent the former Diva into the canvas. "Daisy! Come on!" Jamie screamed out as Thea was the one that was crawling over toward her corner. The brunette shook her head trying to recompose herself in the meantime, the Latina was able to tag in her partner as Katarina was the one to reach over the ropes. It makes sense because she knows that she can fuck with Daisy's head and I just hope that the girls can control the situation if something was too into the ring, the European woman stood patiently waiting for the woman that never charged but stood there blankly. Shit.. I had that uneasy feeling that something like this would happen, bad stuff always happens in the presence of that witchy bitch. Her eyes didn't wander around but just stayed glued to the woman while Katarina only stood still with a smug expression on her face as the Latinas were just confused.

The BP exchanged looks between each other and Lauren just reached over to tag herself in, smacking the brunette upside her head. That seemed to snap her out of whatever train of thought she was in, "What the hell did you do that for?" Daisy snapped back into character immediately as Lauren climbed into the ring.

"Hm? Like I said, Winter is mine. I don't need you going into lala land to affect our chances at securing those titles. Don't bother getting in my way."

The normal bickering between the duo didn't happen as Velvet reach over to grab Daisy's hand and lead her over to the ropes. The brunette obeyed as Angelina made a running charge after Winter; I know that it was probably improvised and I can see Jamie conversing with Nicole, who only shook her head. The supposed leader of the BP was having difficulties even countering the Heel Knockout's methods, she is too manipulative.. too cunning, too unpredictable and this temporary alliance with Rosita and Sarita is working out for sure. They are working like an effective unit with their tactics to isolate one member of the opposing team or another. Sarah jumped off the apron and slowly crept her away around the ring while the other Knockouts were watching Winter choke Angelina on the ropes. With the referee finally getting Katarina separated from the blonde, the Latina only grabbed Daisy's foot which caught her attention and jerked it causing her to fall onto the apron and into the floor. "How does it feel to be teamed with a group of losers again? You were with the winning team..but.. Oh the mighty have fallen." The older Canadian mocked as she made her way back over to her corner as the official was checking on Angelina, that didn't stop Katarina from going over and spraying that god awful mist into Velvet's eyes while she distracted with Nicole.

"Damn it.. Vel." The brunette gasped out as she slowly crawled over to check on the two toned blonde, however that leaves Angelina with three people to deal with. "Are you alright?" Daisy asked her again as the older woman motioned her away with her hand, it was basically a symbol not to worry about her but focus on the match. The bleach blonde successfully nailed Katarina in the head with her finishing move the Botox Injection despite those two only mixing it up for a short amount of time but at this point, I am zoning out more and more.

Angelina went for the cover despite the Latinas being on the apron. "1.." Rosita decided to climb into the ring as Nicole finally decided to slide back into the ring, making a charge to protect her partner. "2..." Before Thea could even hear Sarita's warning, she looked up only to receive a spear into the mat, rolling out of the ring for Sarah to check on her.

Winter was able to get a shoulder up within the last few seconds while Angelina's eyes drifted up to the brunette. "I didn't need your help." Daisy only rolled her eyes at the lack of gratitude she had, however Sarita had already made her way over to ringside and jerked her title away from Hemme and Val. Well it's perfectly obvious that she is now going to get themselves disqualified so they don't have to defend their titles. The Latina slide into the ring, her eyes shifting between the duo. "I never needed your help-" She stopped instantly as her eyes noticed Sarah holding onto the title as the referee was trying stop her from using it. Whenever Sarita made the charge, Angelina screamed, "Move!"

Daisy sidestepped not aware what was going on and the BP leader kicked the older woman with the Botox Injection. "You almost kicked my head off!"

"I really wanted to trust me, but you are welcome by the way." The brunette shook her head and got out onto the apron as Angelina focused her attention on Winter, who only looked over to see her partners laid out at ringside. Now I am curious to see how Katarina is going to get herself out of this situation but considering these two aren't really getting along, it's possible. Unless she plans to buy herself some time until she can switch out. They locked arms together as Angelina drove her knee right into Kat's gut and followed it up by quickly grabbing her arm and performing an armdrag over toward Daisy's corner. Winter quickly rose to her feet only to get knocked down by a flying forearm by the bleach blonde. Daisy reached over and tagged herself in whenever Lauren had her back turned to her. Her head snapped back, "Are you serious? I had her, you idiot!" The brunette only jumped off of the apron and roamed the outside of the ring as the European woman rose to her feet. The German born woman charged the blonde, not actually seeing the tag, and Angelina only stroke her head with hard elbows.

"Angelina get out off the ring!" The man shouted as the brunette slid back into the ring and crouched down against the ropes. "You are not the legal competitor, don't make me disqualify you! 1...2.." She climbed out onto the apron as Winter's eyes looked around; with that as her cue Daisy made a charge and right when she turned around the Knockout's Champion was speared into the mat. Looking around to make sure that the others were still out, she quickly went for the cover. "1...2...3!"

"Here are your winners of the match as a result of a pinfall, the team of Daisy and the Beautiful People, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky!" Lauren only rolled her eyes and jumped down off the apron and walked over to check on Jamie, who was still rubbing her eyes.

Nicole followed behind as Velvet spoke, "You guys won the match together, that's great.. I knew that you could do it."

"Not really, I had Winter beat and she stole my win..."

"I saw my opportunity and it's really not personal Angelina but I have to fix my mistakes.. And that's taking away what I helped her win.."

"No matter who pinned who, all three of us are victorious here and nothing is going to stop the Beautiful People now.."

"You said it."

"I really don't know about this.. I still don't trust her. It seems that you do and I am following your judgement, Velvet... Let's give this another go."

**AN: I really did not intend for this to go for as long as it did.. Almost 12K without the ANs. I made the beginning longer because it was super short but then the match was still longer than I wanted. But I really didn't want to change anything and I am content with how it turned out. So many things going on and the story is starting to come to the finish. What is going to happen next now that it seems the Beautiful People are back? Katarina hasn't made a move.. What's her plan? What about Maisy, are they going to get back together? You will have to wait and see..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPowe**r


	52. It Just Doesn't Stop, Does It?

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters ****belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. **

**This story is complete fiction. AU ****(Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**April 7th, 2011**

**Daisy's POV**

This morning has been just like the rest, waking up to see that the redhead has already left for the day. I normally don't wait around for her and just adventure off to the gym and work out with Allen and recently Lisa has been my partner of occasion which is still awkward but nice at the same time. But right now, I have a certain priority that I haven't even bothered with since I had arrived down here in Florida, I was suppose to call the day after but that night is when everything went to shit. I know for a fact that they are worried so I really need to explain everything that had happened here recently. They might call me insane but I wouldn't question it at this point. Picking up the phone, I quickly dialed out the number and after the second ring I heard her voice. "It's about time you decided to call me! Where the hell have you been, sweetie? You have had me worried sick, every time that I called it went straight to voicemail..so I gave up and thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore.."

Straight to the point, that's definitely Rena for you. "Ma, it's a really long story and I promise that I will have to explain it at some point but right now even I don't know the full story." It kind of relaxes me to hear her voice after so long but I just know that I also put her through a bunch worrying about me constantly. I am such a bad daughter.. "I miss you guys so much and if I would have been able to call, I would have. But I haven't been mentally stable these past few weeks so I didn't call you then, I just don't know anymore.."

"You realize that you can talk to me about anything, Nicole. I may have not given birth to you but I am your mother. Your sister has been worried sick about you as well so you might want to call Mariah soon. But seriously, what the hell is going on down there-" The older woman stopped as I could hear someone talking in the background and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who she was talking too. "I am talking to my oldest Brock... Don't you sass me mister, I didn't know what was going on with her, I hadn't heard from her in seven months almost." Laughter could be heard in the background as Lesnar only continued to talk. "They could have taped them in advance, you idiot. I don't know.."

"Tell Hulk to stop giving you a hard time or I will come up there and kick his ass."

"Hey Incredible Jackass, Daisy said if you don't stop giving me a hard time that she will come up here and kick your ass." Well I didn't call him that but I guess that's where I got my amazing sense of humor from. There was more laughing in the background as well as Sable chuckling at whatever her husband had said. I really need to go up there and see them soon, I want to go home and not back to Knoxville either. Not saying that being down here with the girls isn't fun but I really just need a break. "He said he would await your triumph return and then left. On the subject, when are you coming back up?"

"No idea just yet, I really have stuff that I need to figure out down here and hopefully in a few weeks to a month. Plus I really don't want to leave Maria by her-"

"Wait a second, Maria? Maria.. You know that ex of yours, when the hell did you run back into her? Better yet, I didn't even know that you two were even talking. When did this even happen anyways? I knew that she signed with that company but still..Is that why you haven't called your mother is because you are too busy fucking her?" Maybe this is why I decided to wait on calling my family because the second I would have to mention the redhead's name all hell would break loose.

"No! No! That isn't it at all, we are just friends-"

"Yeah 'just friends', you can't fool me." She sassed with emphasis on certain words.

"_Now where were we?" _I heard that oh so familiar voice echo in the back of my mind, no doubt that it's Maria speaking. What the hell is going on here now? I know that tone in her voice all too well and my mind can only come to one assumption. "_Aren't you adorable when you are shy?" _ My body instantly shivers as if it felt like those words were being purred into my ear, as if her fingers were slowly trailing down my abdomen with her lips plantings those small kisses that are the biggest of teases and she knows it. It's almost as if I could feel them right now."_Your body is so damn perfect." _That's what she would coo, spreading my legs apart. God damn it, why am I remembering this now! Out of everything that I could remember, this had to happen. My heart rate is already skyrocketing at an unsafe pace, my cheeks were already heating up and I couldn't stop it. I could remember her tongue working the magic only she could on me, she is such a goddess whenever it comes to oral pressure thanks to that long tongue of hers. "_Say it and I will continue.." _Oh my god, I really need to get off this thought process before I end up doing something I am going to regret..Maria has to be that one person that makes me beg, I have never begged from anyone else, I stand corrected only one other woman has managed to do just that..

"I-I am being serious, Ma, I wouldn't lie about that." Great now I can't even think a train of thought while on the phone with my mother of all people. "_Please..fuck.. me..I need.. It."_ No no brain fucking stop it, I don't need to remember this. Things can't get any worse, I swear.

Right on cue, the door opens and the redhead appeared in the room, carrying a couple bags of groceries. I spoke too soon. "Oh hey Daiz.. you finally woke up." It was her normal cheery tone as she set the bags down on the counter but whenever I didn't respond back to her, the redhead looked back over to me. "Are you alright?" Come on Nicole, you are going to have to say something or else she is going to be suspicious and ask four hundred and six questions...well that's over exaggerating but still. "_See was that so hard?" _I could only swallow hard as I am pretty sure that anything that I could say now would be me running on being completely aroused. The sound of footsteps echoed and I didn't even have to look up to know that she was going to be right in front of me. "Nicole, are you alright.. Your face is pretty red.." God, it's really that obvious. Her hand brushed gently against my cheek which caused me to flinch as she rested it against my forehead. "You aren't running a fever or anything.. Is it hot in here to you?" Oh thank god, either she is completely oblivious or she noticed and didn't say anything.

"Y-Yeah..must not have noticed til now." Finally the older woman walked away as I just crossed my legs and went over to the thermostat. You mean that she really bought that? Whatever I am just thankful because I really don't want to have to go through the awkwardness of having to explain that I can somewhat remember us sleeping together now.

"Who are you talking too, sweetie?" I heard Sable on the other line as I realized that she could have been talking and not paid attention to anything that she could have said.

"Maria came back in with food, for some reason she couldn't wait until I got up to go with her." I responded while the redhead shrugged her shoulders, "How are the youngin's?" I decided a subject thing would be best for the situation at hand even though Maria is still in the room, doing whatever it is that she is doing.

"Pretty good, Turk is just getting into everything and talking a little more. Duke has been trying to walk now but he hasn't gotten it by himself yet only when I help him. Luke and Mya are doing pretty well in school, the boy is being the mischievous little bugger sounds alot like a certain child I know." Luke and Mya are her step children from Brock's previous fiance back in early 2000's, he has full custody of them so Ma has four kids to handle. "The boys' birthdays are coming up in a few months so I really hope that you can come up. I am sure that they miss their sissy."

"I really hope so, I miss being back up in Minnesota I really want to come back soon..if my schedule fits it, maybe stay for awhile." After all the bullshit that has happened recently going to my Mother's house and just spending time with my family sounds good. This attracted the attention of the redhead as she looked back over to me. "_What kind of woman would I be if I didn't return the favor, you know?" _My own voice echoed in my head once again this time nothing more than a whisper, I can remember my hands gliding around her body, using that arm I wasn't suppose to be using. "_You know how much I miss these.." _Again my voice was nothing but a mere whisper as I can recalled groping her breasts, it's really starting to become clear to me. We were in the bathroom and I was starting the agonizing process of undressing her as payback for her teasing beforehand. "_But.. playtime isn't now.. first.."_

"Tell your mom I said hi for me please, I do miss her." I heard her say which thankfully snapped me out of those thoughts thankfully because I can't handle anymore of it, I am going to fucking explode if I can't get away from her. "Are you sure that you are alright? Your face is turning red again.." God fucking damn it.. Shit fuck.. What a colorful vocabulary..

"Maria says hi, Ma and that she misses you." I spoke completely ignoring the redhead as her green eyes only narrowed at me. I am not meaning to offend or piss her off but what can I really say.. That I remember her fucking the living hell out of me and vice versa? That I really want her to do it again, that I need some sex. I think that's better left to myself for now until I can figure out that whole her and Jeff thing.

"Tell Ria I said that she needs to learn to share my daughter, you guys can screw around any other time but I need some time with you as well.." Mother, why are you being so annoying right now? "..and that I miss her."

I just nodded my head as Maria was still staring at me for some odd reason, I could hear her footsteps approaching and I am praying that she didn't hear what Ma said. "Ma said hi and that she misses you too."

"That's not all I said, you bitch." She remarked playfully.

"I get it from you.."

The redhead only took a seat on the sofa next to me so I just readjusted myself awkwardly to sit further away from her. However Ria noticed this and just shifted over body over to face me, "What the heck is going on with you? You have been acting so weird ever since I came through that door." I nibbled on my bottom lip slightly as she only studied my body language, I really debating on telling her at this point but I would have to get off the phone with Mother and I sorta want to talk to her more than deal with this. "_fuckfuckfuck..Don't.. Stop.." _"You realize that you can tell me anything, right? Maybe I can help.."

I know that Maria is meaning well and all but I can't explain her to this right now. "I-It's nothing just that.. Umm I..-" Thankfully my phone started vibrating in my hand so that could be it was text message. "Just a second Ma.."

The blonde woman mumbled a small okay as I read the message. '_Hey, Jolene wants us to have something to give her for new gear tonight so she can finish it sometime next week for us.. So I need you to come to mall as soon as you can and meet up with Laur and I..-Jamie' _

As much as I want to protest going for new ring gear which is probably end up being something short and revealing, not to mention pink. I really need to get out of here and now I don't have to lie to leave the room. Plus who knows maybe I can finally get Lauren to swing over to my team, I highly doubt that but where's the fun if I don't try. "Um, I have to go meet up with JamJam and Lauren to get some new ring gear. So I will see you in a bit, alright.." I told Maria as she only sighed like she was disappointed while I quickly got off the couch and grabbed my bag. I hate feeling like I am being a major bitch to her after everything she went through to help me. Maybe there will be a good time to explain everything to her and maybe then she could understand why I am acting like this. I don't want to ruin anything that I have just gotten back, but honestly what would be so bad about telling her the truth? Whatever.. Shutting the door, I remembered that I was still on the phone. "Mom, you still there?"

"Yeah, do you mind explaining what the heck is going on now? I am so confused and it really seemed like you wanted to get the hell out of there.. Explain spawn.." So I decided since I have some time to kill before I would make it to the mall, now would be the best time to basically explain everything that I could that has happened in the past seven months. From whenever I arrived down here with my tryout with Daffney, who I didn't know what actually an insane bitch, and getting signed by the company. Explaining how I managed to run into Maria again and meeting Katarina, even running into the bitch that ruined my life back then. The night at the club where I can't remember much of what happened afterwards. I tried to remember the order of said events from what the girls told me and explained all the attacks from the motorcycle woman, my supposed second relationship with Maria and apparently sleeping with her, my panic attack in Cancun and even anything I could with Katarina. That manipulative twat can stay the hell away from all of us, and I even told my mother how she has been trying to fuck with my head and say that I slept with her. "Um.. I don't even know how to take all that in." Basically why I had that breakdown in front of some of the girls.

"I wasn't able to Ma, I had a breakdown in front of some of the girls backstage, I just couldn't handle it or look at myself seeing me as some anorexic shell. But Maria and the others have really helped me keep myself stable..If it wasn't for her.. I.."

"You still love her.."

"Of course I do, but it's really complicated right now."

"Nothing is ever complicated unless you make it that way and right now, that's exactly what you are doing by pushing her away.. Nicole, you couldn't ever move on no matter how hard you tried even when the other women wanted more with you, than just the meaningless sex."

"Yeah I understand, but I gotta get off the phone and meet up with the girls about getting some new gear.. So I will call you tomorrow or sometime soon since I have a show tonight, I love you, Ma."

"I love you too sweetie."

Letting out a sigh, I hung up and searched around for a parking spot that wasn't out in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully I was able to get one that wasn't that far away from the shopping center, now to go find where the blonde girls are hiding or mainly which store they are in. '_Hey, I am walking in now, where are you at?' _I decided to text her so where hopefully I wouldn't be looking as long. Not even three minutes had passed without a response and my eyes drifted over to one of the stands with cell phone cases to see that easily recognizable two-toned hair to know that it was Jamie and the bleach blonde next to her was Angelina. "Well there are hotties, I am looking for."

That caused both of the other BP members to turn around, however they weren't alone as the third woman turned around to meet my gaze and it was Jamie's woman, Sarah. Sarah is one that I haven't had very much interaction with along with the other little Latina, I think her ringname is Rosita...Thea might have be her actual name. "Thanks I know that I am too sexy for my own good, thanks for noticing." The Latina retorted as her girlfriend only rolled her eyes. "What JamieBug, don't give me that look. It's a typical response from her, I wanted to beat her to it."

"She isn't wrong ya know.." My eyes trailed over to Lauren, who might I add looks pretty damn great in those shorts. "So ladies, why don't we go ahead and get this shopping spree started. Take the lead and I will follow." Maybe I shouldn't have said that so positively because I know that I am probably going despise the outfits I will have to wear. But part of it was because I want to stare at Lauren's ass without getting caught. Jamie pointed in whatever direction saying something I didn't quite catch before walking off, Angelina followed behind her. Sarita and I trailed behind the blondes that were having some sort of conversation about whatever up there so I decided to try and talk to the Latina beside me. "I didn't see you as the type to love shopping."

The brown eyed woman directed her gaze over to me and responded bluntly. "Normally I am not." Well at least I didn't say anything stupid to make a first impression but she doesn't seem very talkative. "But I thought why the hell not.." She grinned slightly looking back up to her girlfriend.

"It's because you want her to model the outfits for you, hm?" I purred quietly over to the shorter woman, it was the only reason that I could think of. I mean, that use to be why I would always go clothes shopping with Ria. Plus some of the changing booths are rather large so there is definitely room for a quickie depending on how quiet you can be. Sarah didn't really respond to that verbally indeed, she could only smirk with a slight nod of her head. "Nice. I can see why you want to do that."

"Great minds, think alike. But onto different matters, how are you and Maria doing?" Why does everyone seem to ask me that question? Like what is that suppose to mean? There must be something that I am missing here, and there is always someone that asks me a question that pertains to my ex girlfriend. I would like to know where I stand with her but I haven't figured out about the Hardy man yet. She hasn't mentioned him to me at all, so I am probably overreacting to everything. Not really sure why the older woman was asking this question, I just shrugged my shoulders in response to her. "Oh, nevermind then. So Velvet and I were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us after the show and maybe have a late dinner or something. Thea is going to be chilling with us too. Well I didn't really get to meet you until have all the bullshit started so it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other, right. I mean Jamie seems fond of you for some reason."

"Sure, that sounds nice. I will ask her whenever we get done here, even if she doesn't want to.. I will come."

"Hey! What the heck is taking you ladies so long. Hurry up slowpokes." A voice cut us off which was Velvet, as they were both standing down the hallway, looking back toward us. Man, they walk extremely fast. Finally we caught up to them as the two-toned blonde placed her finger against her chin like she was thinking. "I think that splitting up would be better and the more efficient way to get this down as fast as possible." Translation, 'I possibly want to fuck my girlfriend in the dressing room so screw you guys.' Not that I am complaining because that means I get stuck with Lauren and maybe today could be the day that I win her over. She is being really stubborn, I mean how can she resist me for so long?

That caused me to look over to Lauren who was more or less disappointed with what her best friend just said. "You have got to be kidding me Jamie-Bug." She protested in a slightly annoyed demeanor, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't want to go anywhere by myself with her, she is nothing but a major pervert."

"Aw toots, don't be like that you know you enjoy my company." I teased smugly as I wrapped my arm around her neck. She just makes it too easy for me, Angelina constantly acts like she doesn't want me around. But if that was really the case then why does she continue to invite me places, why are we on the same team together? The blonde haired woman just rolled her eyes as she smacked my arm off her shoulder.

"Geez calm down Laur, you act as if she's the only guilty one. Do you not forget how our locker room is full of nothing but perverted women? Plus you already know the entire scenario.. so yeah we're just going to go now have fun." Jamie quickly ignored the topic as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started walking off in a different direction. Sarah only grinned widely as the duo finally disappeared from our sight. Entire scenario? Great, even more things that I don't understand.

"I know you're going to say something in a smart-ass tone. So what do you got for me, I know you just been holding it in all day long." Angelina wasted no time in growling as she folded her arms over her chest. Does this woman think she already has me figured it out after only a short amount of time? I don't think so sweetie, I'm not that predictable. But then again it is really fun just to mess with her.

I have an endless amount of things in my arsenal that I could say to her most of them resulting in me getting punched or slapped but I suppose for now I can just go with the basics. "I have a lot of things that I could say, yes. All I know is, those shorts really make your ass look great I couldn't help but watch in amazement."

"I don't even know how to respond to you anymore, let's just go." The self-proclaimed leader of the Beautiful People remarked, I really didn't feel like arguing with her so I just followed behind her as we started our adventure through the stores. Now to see what monstrosity of an outfit I'm going to be stuck wearing on national Television, probably some short revealing skirt that shows off half my ass. Lord knows the perverted people would really love that but my ass doesn't compare to Tessmacher or Velvet, maybe that should be something I work on. I mean I am training Brooke so maybe she can give tips about how to get my butt that good. Or I could probably just ask Ria but I'm pretty sure she's always had a natural good ass.

"Alright, dumb question. I swear that it's not a perverted one." It was really easy to assume that the bleach blonde didn't believe that statement but Angelina decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. The blue eyed blonde turned her attention to the younger woman. "My curiosity is getting the better of me here. Why did you decide to get your own room, I thought you were rooming with Mickie and Brooke?"

"Basically those two really got frisky with each other Mickie's first night over there, that night whenever you had that breakdown. It's safe to say that Christy isn't the only one after the booty. It wasn't long after that Thea asked if she could room with me because well Sarah and Jamie fuck like horny rabbits." The bleach blonde explained uncomfortably as she shook her head from side to side. I guess I could see her point as to why that would be awkward and wanting to room by herself. I could pick on her and see how she really felt hearing all that but that would probably get me punched.

"Oh I can understand the awkwardness I suppose. But yeah, anyways let's go see what ridiculous outfits that I am going to be stuck in. Only good thing is that I will get to see you in it." I playfully winked as the blonde decided to walk off without me so it took me a moment to catch up with her. I can't help it that Angelina is so fun to mess around with. The first store had nothing really to my liking but the blonde actually found jewelry for her. That puts the random thought process on if I should get another piercing, I mean just my ear is kinda bland but that would mean I would also have to take them out whenever I wrestle. "So what exactly are you looking for a ring attire?"

"No idea, but I would prefer nothing pink or skirts but I know it's kind a of a thing for the Beautiful People so I will just deal with it."

Lauren didn't say anything as we walked into another store, I really didn't know what I was looking for because if I did have my way I would just wear jeans and a tank top. The blonde scanned the racks as I just looked already for anything that I might want to wear. Then again, I am not exactly looking hard because I am only pretending to get glimpses at her butt and hopefully she wouldn't catch me. "Oh this is pretty." I heard her speak as she heard up a skirt which caused me to sigh. "I think that Jolene could trim this down and it would look great for us."

"I think my skirt needs to stay the length it is.. I don't want half my ass hanging out. You two however can do that if you want. It gives me something pretty to look at." I said playfully as the BP leader shook before tossing the skirt over to me. Something that would probably be jeweled up and have my name sewed on the ass. At least I could probably rock some fishnets with this and wear some awesome boots and hopefully not the fluffy ones. "Are you wanting my skirt shorten so you can sneak a peek at my goods? All you have to do is ask sweetie." I teased the Canadian woman who only rolled her eyes.

"Think what you want, but that is certainly not the case." She spoke bluntly and turned her attention back to searching for clothes for us. I actually found a pair of gray jeans that I think lot pretty good, I know that I could possibly use them in the match next Sunday maybe tear them up a good bit. Maybe if I can find a jacket with the same coloring I would be set. I wonder if I could get custom buckles and buttons made because I would love to have some flowers on there to have my own unique trademark. 'Flower Power' is obviously the best. I wonder how long it would take to get my own merchandise line, because I have some ideas for some shirts. "What about these shirts?" Angelina piped in showing two tops over in my direction, even though the main one was pink, I just mouthed an 'okay'. Maybe about thirty minutes so searching the store for anything us either of us would like, I heard the older woman speak again. "Do you think you are done looking around? I found a bunch of stuff for us to try on?" She said with a cute but somewhat evil grin as she motioned toward the bundle of clothes in her hands.

"Yeah. I have a few things here. Question, do you know anyone that could do custom buttons and belt buckles? I think we could each have custom buttons and stuff on our outfits, mine would definitely be flowers." The blonde stopped to think but could only shrug her shoulders at my question and started making her way over toward the changing rooms. I followed behind her once again as the older woman walked into a stall so I wasn't going to press my luck and walk in there with her. Opening the door to the one next door, I felt Angelina grab my arm and jerked me into the stall with her. I could say I was confused but I could only retort smugly. "Does this mean I get to share one with you, toots?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately yes, and only because I know that you would probably do anything to avoid wearing the skirts."

"Does that mean you are going to undress me?"

"In your dreams.."

"Well there is a nice thought for later.."

"Shut up, you already know that I am a straight woman. That won't ever happen."

"Laur, never say never sweetie..I think the right convincing could go a long way." Angelina just rolled her eyes, turning her body to face away from me while removing one of the shirts she took in to try on. The blonde wanted to avoid the subject at hand but I really didn't want too, she can't claim an orientation without attempting to cross the other side of the spectrum. Just like a person can't really say that they hate alcohol without tasting it first. "It's a unique feeling, women are softer more passionate, more in tune with their emotions. They understand each other better than any man could ever dream of."

"Just shut up, will you? I can't see why you are so persistent geez..How many times do I gotta say that I am not into women until you leave me alone?" She asked irritated, looking into the mirror to watch me shrug my shoulders at her question. I really can't figure out what is drawing me to her, I want to say that it's how beautiful that the blonde woman is or maybe it's just the challenge of turning her bisexual. How can she not swing for both teams being surrounded by so many hot women or is it that she has been closeted for years and needs to set free? Well soon, I am going to find out the answer that I am seeking. Sighing to myself, I turned my back to her and started to remove my top to try on this silver one that might end up being a new attire for me, at least it isn't fucking pink. I could work with this. Readjusting the top, I looked back at the bleach blonde, who was still fixing hers around. Now I guess is the perfect opportunity to make my move I suppose, it could go great or it could be an impending disaster Her blue eyes fixated on me as I slowly made my way over toward her, she quickly scoffed, "What now?" I didn't said anything, just focusing on the right time to make my move. Lauren let out a sigh before turning around to face me. "Why are you staring at me-" I didn't want to wait a second longer, I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. I was expecting a sharp slap to the face or to be violently shoved in the wall but Lauren didn't budge at all. Her lips were soft like I imagined but something was definitely different, it didn't feel right to me. There wasn't that certain spark that I needed, how could I have been so drawn to her only to have nothing there? Finally she shoved me away from her as Lauren only punched my shoulder. "What the hell was that for!"

"Even I can't tell you that, I just wanted too." I spoke honestly as the bleach blonde only shook her head from side to side, a lot of it confused me because Angelina didn't seemed phased by it all but why did it take so long for her to react? So I decided to tease her, "Tell me, why did you take so long to push me away, huh? I think that you actually liked it.."

A loud groan was emitted as she folded her arms over her chest. "Because you can't just up and kiss someone like that! Like what the hell.. And no, I didn't like it. I already told you that I wasn't into women so sorry if I destroyed that massive ego of yours." Now I can't determine if the BP member is lying or if she is telling the truth, however there is a slight pink hue to her cheeks so she was obviously flustered. I think? Maybe that's the lighting. "Now that this stupidity is over with, can we just finish shopping?" I only grinned while Lauren turned away from me. "And wipe that stupid grin of your face, I am going to get you back for this but you won't know when or how.." Part of me anxiously awaits that time because the tone in her voice was kinda hot. I might have struck out today but tomorrow could be a different story, maybe I can find the answers I am looking for.

**No One's POV**

There wasn't a Knockout's match on the show tonight like you would normally expect but only a segment to escalate the feud between former champions, Mickie James and Madison Rayne. The feud had been previously overshadowed by the other storylines going on and seemingly stopped after Mickie lost the Knockout's Championship to Winter. The segment was the brunette walking through to parking lot only to be run over Ashley on her off-screen girlfriend's motorcycle. Kind of disappointing that there was any development for any of the matches taking place at Lockdown, but they have one more week to prepare for the pay per view. "Do you have any idea what we're going to have to eat over at Sarah's and Jamie's?" Maria asked the brunette walking behind her as she readjusted her top. The taller woman only shook her head from side to side, the pair never hung out with the couple by themselves before with the exception of Thea being there. The older couple always seemed to isolate themselves after the shows. The redhead enjoyed hanging with the girls so whenever Daisy asked, she said yes instantly. But it might give her the chance to figure out why her ex girlfriend has been acting so weird since this morning on the phone. She seemed distant but what really got Maria was the blushing and the weird stuttering. Daisy doesn't do that. '_What could it possibly made her act like that, this isn't Nicole?' _Only one thing came to mind as her eyes trailed away from the former Diva. '_Could it be possible that...' _Quickly shaking her head from side to side, the redhead dismissed that possibility because Nicole would have told her, right? The brunette normally tells her whenever she remembers something.

"Sarah never said, just asked if we wanted to come over and hang with them," Daisy shrugged her shoulders as they arrived on the floor that Jamie and Sarah's room was on. The couple had left a few minutes before them because Nicole was too busy trying to talk to Lauren, who was still kind of upset with what happened earlier. Maria didn't understand what was going on but she hardly ever questions what her ex does anymore.

The redhead knocked on the door was the brunette had a goofy grin on her face as she typed away on her cell phone. The older woman noticed this as the Daisy let out a small cackle; Maria couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy build up inside of her, she knew that it had to be AJ. Parting her lips to say some kind of snarky remark, the door opened and a voice cut Ria out of her thought process. "Hola chicas, it's took you guys long enough.. I was just about to start cooking. Come in."

"Thanks for inviting us over. Never been to ya'lls room before." Nicole spoke over to the Latina as the duo both walked into the room. Sarah only gave a slight nod before making her way back over toward the kitchen as the pair of former Divas shut the door. As she sat down on the couch, Daisy listened to the music that Sarita had playing in the background; it sounded familiar like it was one that came on the radio. It was really part of Daisy's childhood that tended to stick around, growing up in a neighborhood that had numerous Hispanic or Latina families meant she was exposed to a lot of their culture. The music really stuck with her, the cooking was a different story because Daisy lacked any kind of cooking skill. It was a rare occasion that whatever she made didn't taste god awful or get burned. She just started humming the tone of the song as the redhead had walked over to see if the Latina needed any assistance in the kitchen.

"What are you making Sare? Whatever it is looks pretty good." Maria asked as she looked over to the pan.

"Chicken and Chorizo Spanish enchiladas, it's one of Jamie-Bug's favorite dishes that I make. Normally she is my assistant in the kitchen because JamJam loves to cook but right now she and Thea are in there playing some game." The woman explained, digging through the drawers to find her oven mitts. Now that the prep process was over and the oven was preheated, all that was left was to actually cook the food. After placing the enchiladas into the oven, she closed the door and her attention turned over to Daisy, who was distracted by the television to notice a pair of eyes on her. "Any progress?"

Maria shook her head from side to side as Sarah only frowned slightly. Her green eyes drifted over to her ex girlfriend before speaking again. "It seems to be an infinite circle with her, just whenever I thought we have made some progress something always happened. First we had Katarina trying to mess with our heads trying to persuade us that Daisy actually slept with her.. But how far-fetched does that sound, couldn't she have come up with a better lie than that?" The redhead spoke to the Latina woman that just shook her head from side to side. Even if Kat was an evil, manipulative bitch, Maria knew that the foreign woman was lying through her teeth in order to manipulate them both. She wasn't going to fall for it but however the brunette was a different story. Winter has been really persistent in trying to sway her ex back to her, it seems like the woman always had something up her sleeve. To the point that the European woman decided to pay Daisy a visit while she was getting ready and actually had the audacity to kiss her. But the seed has been planted and now Nicole doesn't know what is true or what is a lie anymore. "I don't know what's going with her. Since this morning, she hasn't been acting right again almost like she is trying to avoid me. I don't understand, I thought everything was fine."

"I am sure that it's nothing too important, maybe she is just trying to figure all of this herself. You know her better than any of us and I can't really imagine what's going through her mind.. Daisy will eventually open up to you though, she always seems too. Don't force it out of her and give her some time." Sarah made an attempt to reassure the former Diva and Maria just nodded her head slowly. She knew that the brunette was right, Nicole would definitely talk to her at some point because Ria was the one that she trusted the most. "Take it o-"

"Who the fuck put three banana peels right there? God damn it!" A voice screamed out clearly enraged as this attracted the attention of all the three women outside the room. After the screaming ceased, loud laughter was the next sound they heard. "Thea, why do you have to such a bitch to me?"

"Those two and that damn game, Jamie-Bug rages quite a bit, it's pretty cute."

"Daisy is the exact same way whenever she plays games. I would be asleep and get woken up at three in the morning by her screaming at the television. Isn't that right, Nicole?" Maria spoke, glancing over to the brunette once again, who nodded her head with a dorky grin on her face.

"Yeah I remember sleeping on the couch because of that too. You couldn't understand my frustration that is for sure." Daisy remarked before drifting her attention back to her phone, the former Diva had been messaging Allen for the past while now. '_I already told you man, I had plans with some of the girls tonight. But as for that, you know that I can not wait I hope that it is sooner rather than later.. You know that I am very impatient. ;) I will talk to you in the morning, okay?' _She didn't want to be rude to the others since Sarah was kind enough to invite them over. Daisy didn't really know what to say to start a conversation though. All that she really knew about the Latina was that she was dating Jamie. So the woman made the decision to keep her mouth shut for the time being while the other women were doing whatever in the kitchen. Nicole took this time to listen closely to the background music, it sounded familiar to her. "Libertad, libertad, no voy a abandonar mis sueños…**(Freedom, freedom, I will not abandon my dreams.)**" She sang quietly to herself. "Libertad, libertad, es tiempo de vivir sin miedo. **(Freedom, freedom, it is time to live without fear.)**"

It was barely audible but it was loud enough to catch Sarah's attention from the kitchen. Part of her wanted to think that it could have been one of the two from the other room but she knows that the owner of the voice was Daisy. "I didn't know that you could speak Spanish."

The youngest woman snapped her head over to the kitchen, she somewhat felt embarrassed that someone actually heard her singing. She didn't think it was that loud. "Kinda. I can somewhat sing it and I can understand bits and pieces of it. I grew up around a lot of Hispanic families so I was always hearing Spanish music and listening to them talk. I didn't start learning to speak it until after I left WWE and went back to Knoxville." Daisy explained but didn't really feel like going a full fledged story about it. That's the last thing she wanted to do. "Plus these two just so happen to be some of my favorite artists, I kinda spammed this song on repeat."

"Good choices for sure. Some of their songs are the best to dance too as well. It's kinda of a shame that they all split off to do their own things now but oh well." Sarah shrugged her shoulders as Maria ducked out of the room to go say hi to the others while the two were conversing.

"I don't know, the dancing I use to do was a lot different from Latin dances. Pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do that-"

"Oh nonsense." Sarah cut the younger woman off as she slowly made her way over to the brunette sitting on the sofa. With a small grin, the older woman extended her hand out to Daisy, who only looked at her with a questionable gaze. "I can teach you easily. I wanna see what I am working with here, show me." Slowly debating the offer, the former Diva complied and stood up and grabbed the older woman's hand. "Bueno." Sarita lead her over away from all the furniture so where they wouldn't bang into anything. "Let's see what song would be perfect for you.. Ah I got it." She said searching for the music, finally finding it on the list she played.

The second the music started playing, Daisy instantly knew what the song was which caused her to snicker. "Really now? Damn, I don't have a cowgirl hat to go with this.. I don't think I can do it without the hat."

"I will totally buy you one just because of this." Sarah chuckled along with the brunette. "Alright, I am going to ease you into this so just copy what I do."

Maria emerged from the other room to see that her ex was over dancing around with Sarah. It really intrigued her because she knew that Daisy didn't really like to dance all that much, despite that she use to be a stripper. She remembered how hard it use to be to convince Nicole to dance with her at clubs. But here she was dancing with a woman she barely knew, it made the redhead smile big. Out of all the Knockouts, Ria was afraid that Daisy would have the hardest time getting along with Sarah since they are somewhat similar personality wise. Or how the younger woman sometimes has no filter and speaks freely, one pervy comment about Jamie and Sarah could not like her. The pair never seems to notice the redhead as Sarah was guiding the taller woman on what to do to mimic her moves perfectly, occasionally resting her hands on the younger Knockout's hips. Maria preferred that they didn't see her because she knew that Daisy might get embarrassed and stop; she loved seeing how happy Nicole looked. "Hm? How to spice it up?"

"Oh I know how we can spice this up for sure." Daisy purred confidently as she twirled herself around multiple times but wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The brunette ended up banging her leg against the coffee table. "Ow ow fuck, my knee.." She groaned out as she fell down to floor, and Maria couldn't contain her laughter which attracted the attention of Nicole. "How long were you there?"

"Enough to see you dancing.. Are you alright?" Maria snickered walking over toward the younger Knockout. Sarah on the other hand was on the floor but an entirely different reason, she couldn't stop laughing at what just happened. "I think that's enough dancing for the night, I don't need you hurting yourself anymore, honey. Let me help you up." Getting Daisy to her feet, Maria spoke again. "Why don't you go play some games with JamJam and Thea while Sare and I work on dinner?"

"Yeah. Alright." The former Diva agreed and slowly made her way over toward the bedroom, groaning at how much her leg hurt. Opening the door to the bedroom, the two girls turned to look at Daisy with grins on their faces. "They kicked me out of there and sent me to you. Can I play with you guys?"

"Dude, you don't even have to ask. I will get the other controller for you." Spoke Thea as she walked over toward the entertainment center where the console was.

"Hell yeah, always room for one more." Velvet piped in as Rosita handed the BP member a control.

"Just a warning, I am going to be god awful at the game until I can get the hang of it again. But I call dibs on baby Peach." She spoke which gained her some glances from both Thea and Jamie. "What did you expect me to choose Daisy because we have the same name? I have to mix it up you know but I want to go to Moo Moo Meadows." They obliged her request, she hadn't played the game in a couple years so they needed to start on the easier courses. She did fine on those ones, coming in third or fourth not able to catch up to the other girls. After a few easy races, some of the harder courses were chosen all of which Daisy continued to fall off of. It frustrated her but she knew that it was going to take time, considering she was use to a Gamecube controller and not a Wii wheel. The first set of races were finished and now they were starting the second set as Daisy was slowly starting to space out into her own little world.

_Flashback_

"_Get the hell out of the car and go stay with Rosita until we get back.. The others won't mess with you while you are with Thea." Katarina hissed slightly as she was clearly annoyed with the antics of her accomplice. Daisy looked up into the mirror as the gothic woman merely stuck her tongue out at the European woman before exiting the vehicle; Winter only watched the Zombie Hot woman as the oldest made her way toward the building. The blue eyed woman turned over to her zombie, "Let's get out of here." It was a simple request anytime that the duo had gotten to themselves was definitely a blessing considering that they were always worried about the other Knockouts interfering with their plans or just Daffney being super nosy and annoying. The older woman only leaned her elbow against the window as a smile formed across her lips. 'When the crazy bitch is away...Winter will play and when she does, Maria will be the one to suffer my wrath once again, and that's the cold hearted truth.' The vixen mentally laughed at this new back up plan that formed in her head, it served multiple purposes and it could be done with little to no effort at all. The only two requirements needed for this plan was for Shannon to be away and have Nicole with her. Who knew that potentially adding another zombie to their little group would actually help even though so far, it's been more of a burden if anything._

"_Where exactly are we going anyways? I thought that we were going to hang out with Thea as well." The brunette questioned which gained the attention of the Knockout's Champion._

"_To find a motel, I knew that I shouldn't have asked Shannon to book the room for us. She has been too busy being infatuated with Thea to do anything productive of the sort. Plus I thought it would be beneficial for us to have some time away from the lunatic. Wouldn't you think? Not that I am not grateful for her assistance in what we have accomplished so far. Because I don't know how I would have gotten you back without her help with me being watched constantly and forced to room with fucking morons.." She answered with a slightly annoyed tone as she recalled the shenanigans that they force her to be in, mainly with the stupidity at Cancun and keeping a straight face while rooming with Lisa and Ashley._

"_I suppose that would suck. But wait, you roomed with me, does that mean I classify as a moron? Ouch, I am offended."_

"_Of course not, love. I wouldn't have kept you around if I considered you to be one." There was some truth among that statement however Katarina also wanted to say yes on the grounds that Nicole could be such an annoying asshole whenever she wanted to be. Pulling into the hotel parking lot the European woman only let out a long sigh as she looked back over to the younger woman. "I am going to go see if there are any rooms available in this stupid place, be right back." With a nod of her head, Daisy remained in the car as she watched the foreign woman walk through the double doors of the hotel. For her it seems like an eternity passed as her hands would occasionally tap on the steering wheel. She felt uncomfortable though. It wasn't often that Nicole was actually away from the European woman even though all she would have to do would be to leave the car but that would be disobeying her. Which apparently has happened before whenever she had apparently ran back to her ex girlfriend. Daisy didn't understand why she would betray Winter like that but she was grateful that the older woman had forgiven her for those mistakes. Finally the second of the car door caused her to look over to the German woman, who got back into the vehicle. "No rooms. Let's search for another.."_

"_Figures." The former Women's Champion mumbled quietly as she only pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "Where is the nearest hotel anyways Win?"_

"_Beats me, I haven't a clue. Just drive around for a bit, I am in no hurry to return back to Daffney at all. It's nice to have some peace and quiet every once and awhile." There was a strand of silence between the pair in the car as the duo searched the city for a reasonable priced hotel that would be their temporary home for two weeks. Daisy however was still somewhat curious as to why she was tagging along with Winter in the first place. If the European woman truly want some time to herself, wouldn't she have just order the brunette to go with Shannon? Or is it because she doesn't trust the raven haired woman enough? Even though they were bonded together, the other woman was still somewhat of a mystery to Nicole. "Right up ahead here." She heard Katarina mumble as her eyes stayed focused on the road to get to their new destination, luckily for them it was a good few miles from the hotel that the other Knockouts and Superstars were at. That meant they didn't have to worry about any bullshit or drama while they were up here unless Katarina wanted to stir that pot. Which she truly did, it amuses her to see all of them struggle but with a another plan in motion in was all dependent on one thing.. when it would be uncovered. Once the car came to a complete stop, the older woman only grabbed her bag and twirled her finger for the brunette to follow her. She turned off the exhaust and climbed out of the vehicle to follow the foreign woman and open the trunk. "Love, grab some of the bags while I go acquire us a room." Katarina cooed as she grabbed her own luggage, shortly after turning her heels and heading toward the double doors._

"_Okay." It was a soft mumble as Nicole just grabbed the suitcases that belonged to herself and Shannon, and got the ones she could situated on her shoulders. With the luggage rolling on the ground, she slowly made her way into the building where the European woman stood waiting, dangling the hotel keys on her finger. "Win. I am pretty hungry."_

"_Really? I am surprised, you normally don't eat." Fighting back to the urge to state some witty banter, the older woman shrugged her shoulders. "We can grab something on the way back if you want. We have important matters to attend to once we get our stuff up to the room." _

"_Which is?"_

"_Patience, love. All your questions will be answered very soon. Now let's just take things one step at a time and get all of this stuff put away." Katarina told her as she grabbed the handle of her luggage and started walking down a hallway which lead to the elevators. Neither of the former Divas set a single word during the time frame of the ride as Daisy just stared off into space. Her eyes would occasionally glance over to the foreign woman trying to figure out where her train of thought was, but she wasn't having any luck. Finally the elevator dinged and the door slid opened, the European woman twirled the key chain around her finger with her eyes scanning the plates for their room. The brunette trailed behind her slowly, not entirely sure what she was suppose to be looking for. "Ah, here we are.." Daisy heard the woman speak to herself as she used the keys to open the door._

_The brunette followed Kat into the room, getting all the luggage situated onto the sofa while she waited for the foreign woman to check out the rooms. Grabbing only her bags, she went into the master bedroom that she assumed would be theirs. Rolling them over into the corner, Nicole turned to the European woman. "Are we ready to go?" Even though the brunette had already forgotten that Katarina said that had something important to do once they got up here._

"_Why love? What's the rush?" Katarina purred as she only reached out and grabbed onto the hand of her zombie. "When is the last time that the two of us had any quality time together, hm?" She asked expecting Daisy to actually answer her but to be honest, the brunette couldn't even remember such a time anyways. The European woman only took a step forward, the vixen slowly brought her hand up to brush against the brunette's cheek. "I can't recall anytime recently. "_

"_I can't either."_

"_Exactly.." The German born woman spoke huskily as she closed the gap between the pair of former Divas even more. Daisy was confused by the recent change in behavior of the older woman however didn't budge an inch. "Love, I just don't want you to feel underappreciated because we never get to be together… just the two of us." The last five words were emphasized with a purr similar as before. It's not like Nicole didn't want to spend any time alone with Katarina but it seemed like an odd topic to bring up now, it confused the brunette. Never before Rosita had shown up as they had any kind of weird connection, but Daffney and her loud mouth had to say there were together._

"_I thought all of this was just a charade, you know tricking that new girl into believing that were actually together. Why do you care about any kind of quality time that we don't have together, isn't it all just an act?"_

_Winter was surprised that her zombie had actually caught on to her train of thought being different from normal. Maybe the woman was not as stupid as she originally thought. "Hm? Yes, us being together is in fact an illusion but that doesn't mean I don't care about your feelings. We are bonded together after all our connection is special it's nothing like a mere relationship. But those stupid Knockouts keep interfering with what we have, perhaps it's just jealousy but they won't break us." Now the older brunette knew that she was going to have secure her plan going into motion before something ridiculous happens and prevents them from doing so._

"_They won't. They are only clouded by jealousy.."_

"_That's right. I realize now that I never have to question where your loyalty lies, I know that you belong to me. How would you like to hear my plan to get back at the Knockouts for constantly trying to ruin our lives together?" The blue eyed woman cooed into the brunette's ear which caused her to smirk in response. It wasn't a verbal response but that alone was definitely want Winter wanted to see. "Excellent. I could waste the time to explain it to you but as the saying goes actions speak louder than words." So without waiting another second, Katarina decided to press her lips against the unsuspecting younger woman, who could seemed shocked about the action. Daisy was confused because the Champion never kissed her unless it was a small peck and that was whenever they were roaming around as the motorcycle woman. But that doesn't mean that she didn't like the feeling of her lips. _

_When their lips parted, the former Women's Champion only cocked her head. "What's gotten into you today? You are acting really weird..." _

"_Do you not understand? It's all apart of the plan. Do you not trust me after all, love?" Nicole slowly moved her head up and down, she didn't want the older woman to think things like that. She trusted Katarina so she would willingly go along with any of her orders without a second thought. "I thought so." She grinned wickedly, pushing the taller woman backwards onto the bed. "Let me reward you for your outstanding loyalty to me. And I promise you by the time that we leave, you will never have another thought about running back to that stupid little red headed bitch ever again."_

_End of Flashback_

The realization hit Daisy like a knife piercing through her chest, like her heart had psychically stopped. The brunette refused to believe what just happened, that all of this was forged because of the lies implanted into her mind by Katarina. But it was actually true, the words echoing in her minds, the familiar feeling when their lips touched that one time. How she loathed herself, how she despised that woman with everything that she is. No matter what the hell happened, the wicked bitch was always a step ahead, now knowing that all of that was a backup part if her original one had backfired. It was her trump card that if the European woman couldn't succeed in retrieving her with the medicine, she would stoop as long as her black heart desired. Her fists clenched tightly enough to make her knuckles pop, also realizing that she had dropped the Wii controller somewhere. Her eyes slowly drifted around until she meet the soft, brown eyes of Velvet, who had scooted on the mattress closer to her than Daisy had remembered. "You alright? You hadn't moved and the race started so we paused the game."

"Dude, you looked like you have seen a ghost." Another voice piped in and Nicole remembered that Rosita was sitting on the bed next to her. "What happened?"

"You can't say nothing or say any bullshit to talk yourself out of this.. I know you, and you remembered something, didn't you?" If this was any other situation, the former WWE Diva probably would have cracked a small laugh at how well Talia had hit the nail on the head. It seems out of all the new girls that her and the other BP member had gotten along the best, they just seemed so similar and it was a weird but perfect fit.

There was no hesitation in the brunette whenever she spoke. "I slept with her.. I remembered sleeping with Katarina, that god damn bitch was actually telling the truth. It was a part of her sick and twisted plan if I was to break free from her again.." Daisy lowered her head as Talia and Thea looked to each other, shocked was an understatement to describe the look on their faces. The brunette wanted to just cry out of sheer frustration of it all but she fought it with all that she could, Daisy wasn't one that liked to cry in front of people though, it happens rarely.

"That stupid bitch always has something up her sleeve, doesn't she?" The youngest woman spoke shaking her head from side to side. "Nothing but drama since I got here, when is it going to stop?"

"That's what we all want Cuz, that's what we wanted to protect you from. Plus I don't know if Shannon is going to come after you again or not, we just have to be prepared for anything now. They aren't done, I have that uneasy feeling and it's not by a long shot." That caused the young Latina's eyes to look at the controller in her hands. Mentioning the Zombie Hot woman's name still hurt her for some reason, maybe it's because of the words exchanged in the locker room that day before the incident happened. Thea saw Shannon more as a friend than the fake couple. Talia crawled and reached down into the floor next to her. Under the bed there was a small cooler that she kept some beverages in on occasion, mainly used for whenever her and Sarita wanted to just cuddle in bed and watch some movies together. "Daisy." The hazel eyed woman's gaze slowly made it's way back to the blonde that was crawling back toward her. "Here." Her hand quickly put something into Nicole's grip, observing the can, the brunette arched her brow at the slightly older woman. "Time to get drunk?" Velvet grinned as she wiggled her own can in front of her.

"This stuff is not my thing..but I don't care." Drinking had been an absolute not ever since she returned to herself because her drinking habits are what started this entire thing. But right now, all Daisy wanted to do was forget, forget what she had just remembered. The brunette snickered as the irony as the younger woman held up the can. "Time to get drunk." '_What's the worst that can happen here?' _The former Diva thought as the two only tapped their cans together with a small mumbled 'cheers' before they quickly opened and took their first sip or chug in Daisy's case.

"Well you ladies can do that, because I am going to be winning all the races now. Not like I wasn't going to anyways, so let's just do a few rounds in before you both get hammered." The newest Knockout snickered as she waited for the other girls get themselves situated again before they started playing again.

But what the trio didn't know was that there was someone on the other side of the bedroom door, that heard the entire conversation…

**AN: Okay I've had this chapter friend out for about 2 months now but my fingers have not been wanting a type of what I want. I don't know why I've had such a bad writer's block. Hopefully it goes away because there's only three chapters left of the story and trust me when I say a lot is going to happen. Oh my God a lot happened in this chapter is well. We were introduced to Sable in this chapter in a small cameo appearance, Daisy seems to have remembered her night with Maria at the worst possible time.. Daisy seems to be avoiding Maria at this point too afraid of what the redhead would say if she explained what happened. Daisy finally made a move on Angelina, having the balls to actually kiss her but Lauren didn't kill her or budge at all. Now to the night at Sarah's and Jamie's, it seems that Sarah and Nicole are actually finding some common ground and dancing around together without knowing Maria was watching. Leave it to Daisy to be so graceful and hurt herself, afterwards going and joining Vel and Thea to play games.. Flashback time (this flashback actually takes place in Chapter 44 starting at the very end of Katarina's POV..now we know why it took them so long. Daisy is always in a really good mood once she gets laid which explains the behavior when they were around Thea)..That bitch thinks of everything, doesn't she? There was originally going to be a smut scene here but decided to cut it out.. Now Daisy knows the truth, and Velvet offers her booze..Seriously Vel? XD..What is going to happen next? Wait and find out.. Hopefully this chapter wasn't bad..**

**PS: A little update, as some of you know.. My laptop that I use to write is no longer working. I am currently using my backup (old piece of shit) laptop which has a keyboard that sometimes stops working. I am now relying on Google Drive's voice typing feature to write this out. Hopefully I can get a new computer soon..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	53. The Worst Deja Vu

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**April 14, 2011**

**Daisy's POV**

"I am surprised that you are able to keep up with me, normally Ashley has to stop and rest. Do you think that you have what it takes to head back to the arena? Bet that I could get there before you." I heard the person beside me tease as I looked over to the raven haired woman beside me as she only smirked. Instead of my normal routine at the gym with Allen, I got a text from Lisa and she invited me to go on a afternoon run with her. I thought why the hell not and I feel like I really need to try and be friendly with the Black Widow. If I am willingly to put the past with Mickie behind us, shouldn't I be able to do the same with Victoria? Sure Lisa was responsible for Maria and I breaking up but she redeemed herself in many ways these past few months. It's nice to see this side of her, she is so goofy and happy with her girlfriend Ashley and they are probably one of the cutest couples I have ever seen.

"Is that a challenge because you are on Lisa Marie.." I spoke as I decided to pick up my pace and bolt past her as I heard her scream a 'that's not fair' before picking up her speed. Maybe having someone out here with me can really benefit me, I need to talk to someone about what I remembered last week. I mean sure, I talked to Jamie and Thea about it because Velvet knew that something was wrong with me. I need some insight from another crazy woman on how I should handle this. Some would disagree that I am not crazy but misunderstood, but the voices in my head remind me that I don't have any sanity left. Thinking about that foreign bitch proves that I am no longer sane, my only sanity left is the girls and mainly Maria because she understands me and knows how to make me feel safe. But what I did was unforgivable in my own eyes but she doesn't know, I couldn't bring myself to confess to her. Was that the better option, what if Ria would hate me afterwards? All the progress we had been making would go straight down the toilet..if there was any. "Wait.." I stopped which caused the former Knockout's Champion to give me a confused look before slowly herself down.

"Why are we stopping? I thought you said you didn't need to rest.."

"I don't but I want to take a longer way back, there are some things that I really need to get off my chest. And I think that I can trust you to keep this to yourself, this way let's go." I pointed to my left and Tara nodded her head and followed behind me. The route that we ran today was a straight shot back to the Impact Zone but I decided on this detour so that I can talk to Lisa and not risk anyone else hearing it. It adds about another mile to the run but exercise is good even if I feel like I am going to die afterwards.

"What is on your mind?"

"Well I seem to remembering a lot more now, something more awkward than others. It's not the simple ones like remembering how you protected Maria from me back then." Okay, it seems I am doing a terrible job of getting straight to the point but I need to just spill it. "I remember sleeping with Maria after our street fight, I believe that was it. Whatever match that you fractured the heck out of my arm." There goes Tara smirking away with that dorky ass grin of hers as I shook my head from side to side. "I never told her about it because I don't want anymore awkwardness between us, but either way things are awkward. I can't be around her without thinking about that. I keep avoiding her and I think it's really starting to hurt her feelings..I am not meaning too though."

"I don't think it's really a bad thing to remember that but I do believe that you really need to sit down and talk to Maria about it. You never know what will happen and the longer that said topic is avoided, the worst the outcome could be." This is probably why I actually chose to talk to Victoria about this, she is the oldest out of the group of girls and is probably the smartest. Don't let her goofiness and her urge to do the dumbest shit fool you, she has the wisdom that young women like myself need.

"There is something more getting in the way of that. You know the whole scenario with Katarina, correct? You know the whole thing with the bitch trying to trick Maria and I into thinking that I actually slept with her, right?" I have no idea if Ria would have actually vented to everyone about that night a couple weeks ago and what happened the following week.

"I have heard bits and piece about it from Maria, but I never heard the fully story."

"Basically what happened is after I ran out to help Velvet after that match with Winter, I decided to sneak away from the blondes and go find Katarina to get some answers out of her. Well I went to her locker room and you know how that bitch is, putting on the fake smiles and trying to get me to drink whatever she handed. I know that she no longer has the pills but I poured the water on her head." That caused Lisa to let out a laugh. "She continued this big long explanation of things I really didn't understand until Maria came in. So we go to leave and Katarina says, 'How does it feel knowing that the woman you use to call your lover screamed another woman's name?' The bitch kept implying it too by telling Maria,'I am just saying that Daisy's mouth is definitely useful for something other than pointless bitching..' I have never seen Maria that mad before, I thought it was just to get in our heads, an attempt to make sure that I slowly make Maria hate me or just to buy herself time. I really don't know."

"You can't trust anything that comes out of her mouth, Daiz. I thought I could too, I knew her in my WWE days as Katie Lea. I didn't know too much about her besides Mickie had told me. They use to be the best of friends back in the E and we get down here and this bullshit happens. We all trusted Katarina and that was our mistake, it won't happen again. She wants to destroy you mentally so you would be easy pickings for her. Don't believe what the bitch tells you." I wish it was that easy Lisa, truly I do but sadly this time, Kat is telling the truth. I remember that conversation with Mickers as well, she must not have told Vic the whole story and that she was actually attracted to the European woman. It's not my place, Mickie is a strong woman so it wasn't a surprise that Miss Hardcore Country was able to handle all that happened.

"That's what I thought too but sadly this time is different from all the others. She was using the fact that I didn't remember anything to get into my head. Sneaking into the locker room and kissing me..it felt familiar and I couldn't remember why.. Until I was over hanging with Jamie and Thea.." Victoria slowed herself down as her eyes alternated between looking at me and the sidewalk. Shaking my head from side to side, I continued even though I didn't want too. "I remember sleeping with her, it was her backup plan just in case you guys were able to set me free. I hate myself so much..I would have never-"

"Stop, you really don't need to be so hard on yourself because none of it was your fault. Katarina had control over you and it was stronger than the first time. All that matters now is making sure that nothing like that never happens again. Trust me if she tries anything else, I will be right there to stop her and I wouldn't be the only one, you know that." That was some of the reassurance that I needed but I still don't know if that will be enough. Victoria only grabbed my arm to stop me and made sure that I faced her. "That's a promise, I-"

"Stop." I instructed as she looked at me with confused eyes, the only thing I did was grab a hold of her and pried her hand off my arm. I didn't let it go though, it's always been her doing the protecting; always trying to make sure that I was going to be okay. "I am sorry about everything."

"For what, I really don't know why you are apologizing for when I-"

"The past is in the past, what happened back then can not be changed. I clinged to what happened as a reason to hate you. But you know, for Maria and I breaking up is not entirely your fault or Mickie's.. It was also mine as well. I could have fought harder to get her back, I shouldn't have ran away afterwards but I did. The difference between you and I is that you tried to move forward, you tried to show me that you weren't the same as before. I didn't believe you because my judgement was clouded by your past actions. And I apologize for that, I really do and if it wasn't for you then..Maria could not even be here or I wouldn't be even standing right here..I can't-"

The Black Widow only grinned before pulling me into an embrace which honestly surprised but it was comforting. "You need to stop, I forgave you a long time ago. Blaming yourself isn't the answer whenever you were a victim and your actions were justified. But this time, it's completely different and I am glad that we can finally move forward as friends.."

"Of course, who else would I spar with?" I spoke with a smile as I released the older woman, who only placed her hands on her hips. "We all know who would win anyways." I cooed at her with a wink as she pointed to herself with a smug grin. "But seriously, how do I tell Maria about the whole Katarina thing without her hating me?"

"Honestly, I don't even think that Maria would be mad at you besides the fact that you didn't bother to tell her whenever you remembered. If Ria was like that then she wouldn't have sat in that locker room with you and held you while you balled your eyes out. She knows that what happen during that time period wasn't your fault. So let's just hope that Thea or Jamie didn't tell her and let's head back to arena, Ria needs to hear it from your mouth.."

"Thank you Lisa, seriously."

"It's what friends are for. Now, let's head back to the arena, I bet I am going to win." With a nod of my head, I took off running toward the arena and the older woman following behind. "Hey, that was cheating!" I can at least say that I feel somewhat better now that I was able to actually talk to someone about what's on my mind. But that isn't the person that I really need to open up to, that person is Maria and whenever I get the opportunity, I am going to take it. It's really time for me to woman up and just explain why I am acting the way I am. Thankfully, the run only lasted for about another ten minutes before we arrived back to where we needed to be. "I win!" Victoria cheered before resting herself against the concrete wall, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I hate to be that person but we both made it here at the same time so technically, we tied." I smirked over toward the former Diva and leaned against the wall beside her. Tara only stuck out her tongue childishly as I shook my head from side to side. "What now.. I think it's safe to say that we both need a shower s-"

"Come back here, my Queen Bee! Don't you want me to doodle you with my cock?" We heard a third voice which we instantly recognized as Brooke Tessmacher. Judging by how that was said, we already know what's going on here; Tara and I looked at each other with blank expressions on our faces. "Not so much fun whenever the positions are reversed, huh? I thought you were such a good bottom bitch, I should have probably asked Lisa about that. Then again, I don't have to because I hear just about everything that goes on in that room!" That caused Lisa's face to change into a more embarrassed expression as I chuckled slightly.

"No, this is not how this works! Brooke, get away from me!" Now the sounds of footsteps were approaching as Tara and I could both see them over by a group of cars, running circles around them similar to last time. Here we are at our workplace and we are suppose to maintain a professional attitude and behavior, then idiots like this are running around. What if cooperate or Dixie was over this way, I know at WWE we could get in trouble for this stupid stuff. Why am I complaining really? It's hilarious.

"Come on baby, just touch it.. Stroke it for me, you know you want too."

"Ew, no! I don't want to touch your cock in any way.."

"Oh but I thought you were strictly dickly, huh?"

"Lisa, do you want to duck out again because I don't want to get caught in this stupidity." I whispered over to the black haired woman, she just covered her mouth trying to not laugh as she watched what was going on.

Brooke was the one swinging that damn rubber chicken around as she was trying to hit Ashley on the butt as they ran circles around what I believe to Sarita's car; that could mean that Thea and Jamie are here as well. My eyes scanned the parking lot and the vehicles that were already here, the first thing I noticed was two motorcycles which tells me that Tryhard is around here somewhere. Lauren's car is here as well and I am not going to pester her today, I really don't need to annoy her anymore especially after she shot me down. I am still trying to determine rather or not that the bleach blonde could actually be lying and maybe she did it but that seems unlikely. Maybe it's a really good thing that happened because now my priorities could be elsewhere but Angelina is the first woman to shoot me down this hard in a long time. Normally that would hurt but something didn't feel right whenever I kissed her and I am pretty sure that I know exactly why too. It just makes everything more or less relying on whenever I grow a pair and actually talk to Ria about everything that has happened. The younger of the brunette looked over toward us which meant that Madison had finally spotted us."Lisa! For the love of god, help me, Tessie isn't listening when I said that only you could bang me." She screamed out as the Queen Bee finally decided to run her way over toward both of us. "Make her stop! Make her stop!"

Tara didn't say anything but only looked over to me and snickered. Part of her was probably questioning her relationship with the small brunette once again but that's not my place to question their love. Madison quickly hid herself behind the raven haired woman as Brooke was trying to get around Lisa in order to hit Ashley. Now the Queen Bee took off again with a loud shriek and now they were running circles around the both of us. Why is this really a reoccurring thing right now? "Do you really think that they are going to save you? I don't mind an audience as I-" Letting out a long sigh, I reached out and grabbed the rubber chicken out of Tessie's hands which caused her to stop and direct her attention toward me. "Hey! If you want a turn with my cock, you can wait.. I can always go another round." As much as I love the phrasing of that statement, I am going to have to refuse that gracious offer. Brooke is definitely one of the Knockouts that a lot of the girls want to attempt to conquer, well including myself.. I think. I haven't the slightest idea, I just love staring at that perfect shaped ass of hers, and if other Knockouts are wanting more with her, then I don't want to be the cause of any drama.

Ashley let out a little chuckle as her body slowly gravitated toward Victoria, who only grinned placing her hand on the top of the Queen Bee's head."Ew LisaBoo, you are all sweaty. Go take a shower, stinky."

"Well Lexi, that's what happens when you do a four mile run in the middle of the afternoon in Florida..deal with it." Lisa retorted. "I was going to go take one until we saw this stupidity happen again.. honestly Ashes, I think both Daiz and I were about three seconds away from going and checking ourselves in a nuthouse."

"Personally, I am still thinking about it more and more with each day that passes by. But I realize-" I had lost my train of thought as the former ECW Diva tried to get back the rubber rooster by jerking on it. "Ouch. God damn it Tessie, you aren't suppose to be that hard if you are going to jerk me off.. jesus. Gentle strokes baby." I purred throwing in my own innuendo as I was able to get her to release her grasp on it and I held it above my head knowing that she was too short to reach and she jumped a few times playfully trying to get it. If I wasn't mistaken I heard someone smack their forehead which I am assuming that it's Lisa because she thinks the entire scenario is pretty stupid.

"Give it back, I wasn't done teaching Maddie a lesson yet." She spoke childishly.

"Yes you are. Because I am the oldest Nicole, you have to do what I say, it's the rules Brooke Wookie." I cooed over to the younger brunette as she only made a pouty face so the first thing I thought to do was pinch her cheek. "Plus I am almost tempted to doodle my cock in between those flotation devices of yours that look really tempting right now considering how pretty they look whenever they bounce. But we all know that my meat stick wouldn't be all that gets the fun, huh? I wouldn't promise to deliver without giving the entire package and all it's benefits to make you scream." Judging by the expression on the former Extreme Expose member's face, I have won this little pun challenge which makes I probably started another battle in the future. "Now beautiful if you will excuse me, I need to go get a shower before I have a heat stroke and before you ask, no you aren't going this back right now. Please try to act professional at the workplace."

That's the last thing that I said as I started to walk in the other direction, and Lisa was following behind me after saying something to her girlfriend, probably something cheesy. "Did you really have to get involved in all of that stupidity? You probably worked Brooke up so much judging by the reaction on her face.."

"If they were going to make puns like that, they needed to do it right. It's all good because Brooke can just get some from Mickie again." That caused the raven haired woman to blink confusingly which means that she hasn't been told by Mickers herself or Lauren about what happened the night that I returned to my former self. "Oh right, you don't know huh?" She instantly shook her head no. "Victory Road was the night that I returned to my normal self and Mickie started rooming with Lauren and Brooke. Well apparently that was the night that Mickers was able to get the booty and poor Angelina heard what happened. She was bitching at them about at the gym. I don't know the entire story between the two but I know for a fact that Lauren is straight as a board.. I kissed her and she still shot me down."

"Stop being such a womanizer, you little hoe." Lisa snorted playfully and elbowed my side which caused me to chuckle.

"Eh, why not explore my options just in case fate isn't kind to me plus.. Brooke has one of the best bodies that I have seen in a long time.. so do you blame me?"

"I don't, I won't deny it, she is a beautiful woman but I am a faithful Spider and the Queen Bee has my heart and that's how it is going to be until she doesn't want me anymore. Brooke-"

"Wait a second, I heard that you guys were talking about Tessmacher and that just so happens to be my favorite subject." The both of us didn't even have to turn around to know who the owner of that voice was Christy Hemme. We turned to face Hemme as she had that signature smirk on her face as her blue orbs looked around. "Why are we talking about Brookie baby?" I said nothing to her in response as I grinned placing the rubber chicken in her hand, the redhead switched glances between me and the yellow object in her hands. "The fuck does this have to do with anything?"

"Go play a game with Tessie, she is at the other side of the parking lot. Just chase her around with this while making cock jokes. Have fun, we are heading to the showers now." Christy only grinned as we watched her walk toward the other side of the parking lot, however in that moment I noticed a vehicle that I really didn't want to see which means that the stupid bitch is somewhere lurking around here. "Lisa.." I nudged her to get her attention and pointed to the car. "Just what I fucking need."

"Katarina isn't stupid enough to try anything while I am around you.. Just relax." The black haired woman reassured me as I nodded my head and followed her over toward the shower. I must of have been picturing the worst scenario possible because I could have sworn that I saw Maria's car as I noticed Katarina's vehicle. But that's not the case because Ria would have messaged me and asked where I was. Or maybe it's just a similar car and Katarina's car might only be here because Shannon is around. Daffney isn't really a threat by herself especially if she is wanting Thea back or whatever. There is no proof to show that Rosita is actually around but Jamie and Sarah are probably with her. Just stay positive Nicole and everything is going to alright.

We navigated through the hallways of the Impact Zone in silence with the exception of several 'hellos' received from some of the crew workers here. My mind only wandered more as I thought about why Katarina would possibly be around here and I know it has to do with something pertaining to me. What else could it be, either me or something with complicated plan of hers. My head would occasionally snap backwards to glance over my shoulder which is showing that my paranoia is really getting to me. I hate that I always have to watch myself and that I can't go anywhere without a companion. The two of us halted whenever something crashed in the distance, it sounded like someone it a sound cart or even boxes with equipment in it. "Shannon, don't just bloody sit there! Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Speak of the devil, I know that easily identifiable accent and considering she was yelling out to Daffney means that something going on over there.

Shaking my head from side to side, I felt Lisa's hand slowly grab onto mine and as she was attempting to guide me away from the drama. So I willingly followed slowly behind but part of me still wanting to figure out what the hell was going on. Something was going on here and I do not like the feeling of it, this could easily be a ploy to lure me in but why would she scream like that? "I am so sick and tired of your goddamn bullshit! I am not going to hold my tongue any longer, I am going to make you pay for all that you have put us through!" The Black Widow's head snapped back to look at me, it was instantaneous but we both knew who the owner of the voice was. It was Maria. That made my feet move quickly in the opposite direction over to where the screaming was coming from. I am not going to allow Winter to lay her hands on Ria, I will kill the bitch faster than she can see it coming. Lisa wasn't that far behind me as we ventured through the Impact Zone and my first instinct was to check over near where the Champ's locker room was. "Not so tough now, are you without your stupid spell bullshit!" I heard the redhead snarl out again so I had a better idea that where this was all going on and that my assumption was correct.

Arriving near Katarina's locker room, my eyes widened at the scene in front of me as Victoria and I stopped barely in their lines of sight. The redhead was on top of the European woman throwing an unthinkable amount of punches as Kat could only cover her face to defend herself, Daffney was trying to pull Maria off on her friend but all to result in a failure with Ria just shoving the gothic woman away. This caused a smile to creep across my face because I am glad that she is finally giving that stupid twat what she deserves. And there is the part of me that actually has common sense and repeatedly telling me that violence at the workplace will never be tolerated; I need to stop before it's too late. "Punch the bitch harder, Maria!" Victoria played cheerleader which attracted the attention of Shannon, who honestly looked surprised to see us, that caused me to roll my eyes. I just shot her a glare that basically told her to be serious for once, does she not realize what the consequences of this are if they get caught? I couldn't give a shit less about Katarina, but I am not letting Maria get in trouble for something Kat provoked her to do. "Oh shit, Maria no! Stop!"

Finally it click in the Black Widow's mind that this is a really bad thing, I decided not to waste any more time and run over to the redhead. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I attempted to pull her off of the European woman but she had her fingers tangled in the dark locks of the former OVW woman. "Ria baby, please calm down. Let her go.. It's not worth it.." I attempted to soothe the furious woman, who tried squirming out of my grasp, Victoria was the one that successfully pried Maria's fingers away and stay in front of us while Daffney was checking on a enraged Katarina. "Stop squirming Ria.. it's okay."

"Bloody fucking hell, that stupid redheaded bitch.." Katarina growled as her icy blue eyes stared over at us, she ran her fingers through her locks while Daffney was speaking some foreign language to the younger of the two woman. After fixing her hair, the German woman grinned watching Maria still flailing around in my arms and stood to her feet. "Hello love, thanks for playing hero and saving me, it's much appreciated." If this was anywhere else, I would gladly join in and beating the shit out of her but for now I have to bite my tongue.

"What the hell did you do, Katarina? I want answers and I want them now."

Instead of Kat answering my question, Shannon took that liberty herself. "Well if ya must know, little Miss Firecrotch ova there decided to waltz her slutty ass into our room. She opened her mouth and started soundin' like a banshee and attacked.."

"That doesn't sound anything like Maria would do so we can tell that you are lying out your ass." Lisa interjected as I noticed that the redhead had seemingly started to settle down in my grasp.

"Daffney has no reason to lie, KittyKat and I were minding our own business until Barbie came into our chambers.. Get ya facts straight before ye start accusing..ya SpiderCunt.." Oh my god, why do they always have to push people's buttons and provoke them like this? I know that Shannon wants Victoria to attack her so they could possibly get her fired, that was a plan that they had while I was under Katarina's spell I believe.

Noticing that Tara was about go after the gothic woman, I released Maria momentarily to reach out and grab the oldest woman's arm. Her head snapped back at me, the anger was clearly showing in those brown eyes of hers. One thing you don't want to call any woman is a 'cunt', I cringed just thinking of the word itself or hearing anyone else say it. "Lisa, Shannon is trying to provoke you. Think about your job and Ash.."That was the only thing I need to say to get the Black Widow to shimmer down, the Zombie Hot woman whistled nonchalantly, twirling her little signature umbrella in her hand.

"The fact of the matter is that Maria attacked me on her own accord, we never touched her with the exception of Shannon trying to prevent her from bashing my face in.." Katarina decided to speak again but I know that Ria wouldn't hurt anyone unless she was defending herself. The redheaded woman is definitely not a fighter of any sort minus being a professional wrestler but that is on-screen action. I took a short glance over to Maria, who was staring daggers at the European woman; Kat noticed this and smirked. "I guess the fact of the matter is that little Maria over there couldn't handle the truth behind my words a few weeks ago, Nicole.. Whenever you choose remember our multiple intimate encounters, you can tell her exactly how I fucked you better than she ev-" That was apparently the final straw as the redhead brushed past me in a blur and tackled Kat onto the floor. Sharing a glance with Lisa, the both of us decided to quickly run over in an attempt to separate them once again. Similar to before Ria was throwing punches as Winter only blocked her face.

"I am so sick of your shit! How dare you!" The former Diva snarled furiously while Victoria and I were able to pull the woman from Ottawa off of Kat. I just held onto her once again while Tara stood in front of us.

Footsteps were heard rushing down the hallway, my heart only raced not knowing who was heading this way. "What the hell is going on here?" Someone peeked into the doorway with a easily recognizable voice that made all five of us look back. Oh no. No, this isn't good, it was none other than the TNA President herself, Dixie Carter. Lisa only looked over toward me with worried eyes. "Is anyone going to explain what is going on?" Her voice rose as I couldn't find anything to say.

"Boss Lady, Katarina and I were minding our own business when Maria stormed into our locker room and started screaming and attacked Kat." Shannon explained from behind us as Dixie's gaze only fixated on us as I released Maria from my grasp.

"Is this true, Maria?" The redhead only lowered her head not being able to respond verbally to the Boss. I don't have a good feeling about this. Dixie only let out a huge sigh. "I can not tolerate violence in my company, you all understand that, correct?" The five of us immediately nodded our heads in response to her statement. "I am going to need all of ya'll to come to my office so we can get to the bottom of this matter.."

"Miss Carter that isn't necessary, Daisy and Lisa didn't witness the entire thing they only came to help once they heard the ruckus." Okay now I am skeptical about all of this shit, Katarina has something planned. I can understand why she would want to keep me around because she wants me for her plans or whatever.. But why Vic? I guess it's because we were hanging out together and she wouldn't be able to place her here without my alibi clashing with her story.

"Alright, but Miss Sanders and Miss Sole, I will call if I need your statements on the matter." We both just mumbled a small 'Yes Ma'am' and she looked over toward the bitches behind me. "I want you two to come to my office and explain what happened." Katarina and Daffney both just brushed past Lisa and I toward the doorway, not much can really be said at this point. "Miss Kanellis, you are coming too. Let's go." Maria took a short glance toward me before slowly walking over toward the oldest woman and disappeared out into the hallway. "As if my day wasn't stressful enough.." The President of the Company massaged her temple following behind my ex girlfriend. Shannon grinned humming a little tone before she vanished out of my line of sight. Katarina was the last one in the room with us, she only gave us a cocky little smirk with a small cackle before following the others. I hate that goddamn bitch, that was enough evidence for Lisa and I both to come to the conclusion that she planned this entire thing.

**No One's POV**

_During the show.._

Madison Rayne walked through the arena backstage with a different sway of her hips, she ran her fingers through her long dark brown locks and sighed. The Queen Bee wore a beautiful, red dress that had parts that exposed her toned stomach. She adjusted her crown slightly before the shorter woman heard a voice. "I am so proud of you." The owner of the voice was none other than her off-screen girlfriend Tara, as she placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. The Black Widow wore a black, long sleeved shirt that was cropped to leave her stomach exposed and the sleeves were cut evenly all the way down. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, the buckle was big and silver with jewels all over it. "This is due, we have to apologize.."

"Tara. Okay." The Queen Bee spoke calmly, grabbing ahold of her bodyguard's hand that was previously on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. She turned to face her, "I have already lost sleep over this, okay." The older woman muttered a spoke okay. "I am going to go out there and do the right thing and apologize to Mickie. What we had was stupid."

"It was."

"I get it."

They pair started walking again as Madison let out another sigh. "I am so proud of you, this is good."

The television screen faded to commercial and whenever the show had returned the duo were already in the ring with Madison's music playing in the background. Victoria's gaze was directly on the brunette woman, who had walked over and requested a microphone. Ashley took one last glance over to the raven haired woman before speaking over the crowd that was booing her. "For the last seven days.." However the crowd's boos did not cease and instead of her usual screaming, the former Champion only raised up a hand. "Just a minute really, I need just a second.. For the last seven days, I haven't been able to sleep. Every night whenever I lay down to go sleep, all I can do is play back the events of last week in my head. Over and over and over and over again." Lisa only rubbed the smaller woman's back as Ashley paused. The audience continued to boo her as she let out another small sigh and continued. "If I would have had the opportunity.. to back and do things differently, what would I have done?" The hazel eyed woman turned slowly to meet her bodyguard's gaze, Lisa nodded her head. "That question has been weighing heavily on my mind. No really.."

The Queen Bee turned to face the woman that accompanied her to the ring once again. "Tara, do you know what I would have done?" She asked as the older woman flipped her hair. "I would have backed that bike up and run over Mickie's ass one more time." Madison held one a finger as Victoria only narrowed her eyes at her boss, who turned to her again. 'What the hell are you doing?' Was mouthed by the former WWE Diva as that evil smirk returned to the Queen Bee's lips. This was obviously not what Tara had planned, it was obvious that she assumed that Madison was going to apologize for her actions last week but Ashley had other plans. "And then, I would have taken my left hand.." She held up her hand and waved it around. "..and I would have slapped you across that wretched face of yours for questioning me. You know what Tara." At this point, members of the audience had already started chanting for the Black Widow. "The few months, I have noticed that you have become a little too comfortable-" The chanting from the members of the Impact Zone distracted Ashley as she looked in disgust at the crowd. "A little bit too comfortable in your role!" There was the normal screechy voice for the first time tonight. "Over the course of several months, you have done nothing but disappoint me over and over again. You caused me to lose my Knockout's Championship against that Hardcore Country slut by not doing your job and taking out that pathetic excuse of my replacement in the Slut Squad. Tara, you won the match and still couldn't do that. Fast forward to my rematch, instead of hitting Mickie in the face, your old ass missed and hit me in the face. Not only that but you didn't even protect me from Winter and her stooges whenever they attacked me. Fast forward again to Victory Road, we could have won those tag titles if you wouldn't have abandoned me in the middle of the match to chase Daisy around!" Madison ranted with a snarled before letting out a small laugh. "I am a generous woman and I have given you chances, countless of them, Tara."

"Let me remind you what that role is..You are my.. bitch!" The woman from Seattle spoke inching closer to the Vicious Vixen, who was doing whatever she could from not lashing out on her boss. "You do what I say when I say. You don't question me! You do your job and keep your mouth shut." Madison was honestly starting to push Victoria's buttons in a way that you would never want too, but the Queen Bee was intelligent and knew that her 'bitch' wouldn't lay a hand on her. "Because let me remind on you, Tara, I am the reason that you have a job. I handed you your job back after I retired you..And if you continue to give me the slightest bit of attitude, I will make sure that you are back behind that makeup counter stocking lip gloss for minimum wage." She threatened as Lisa only gave her the crazy eyes, growling quietly to herself. "Do we understand each other Tara? What? If you have something to say, Tara, SPIT IT OUT!"

Not even five seconds later, the Black Widow jerked the microphone out of Ashley's hands and snapped, "You better believe I have something to say!" Madison only stood there was an amused grin as the crowd cheered loudly for Victoria. '_Hardcore Country!' _ "Yeah.."

That's when the duo of Heel Knockouts noticed the music playing in the background and the even louder cheers for the Impact Zone. Mickie slowly made her way onto the stage wearing a short black dress and her hair done up nicely in a bun, her arm in sling to sell off the injury received last week. "Excuse me, I really hate to interrupt this heartfelt, tear jerking, tender moment between the two of you but I have something to say."

"I don't want to hear it!" Madison screamed, even without a microphone she had a very loud voice.

"Shut up Madison! If you think for one second that a little separated shoulder is going to stop me from ripping every strand of that ratty, godawful weave out of that pretty, little, primadona head of yours.." Ashley played with her hair as Tara looked between the two with a small smile creeping across her lips. "..then you are sadly mistaken!" The tone in her tone was similar to her WWE days where she was an obsessed stalker of Trish Stratus, that Mickie James was insane and Ashley might have just brought some of her out. "You were right about one thing you know, you should have got back on that bike and you have ran me over one more time for good measure."

"You're right!"

"But you didn't, and I got right back up."

"That was your mistake!"

"And you can rest assured that your days are numbered Madison, because once this shoulder is healed up, I am coming for you. No one is going to stop me, not Winter, not the Beautiful People and not Mexican America. You see for six months straight, you have made my life a living hell here in TNA.." Mickie spoke again as Madison only mocked her with pretending to wipe a tear from her eye as the Black Widow only continued to smile. "You have mocked everything that I am, and everything that I stand for. And last week, you went too far.. You took the coward's way out. And soon.. soon, I am going to show you Madison how Hardcore Country I can really be and no one will be able to save you.." No more words were exchanged between the two former Champions as the Queen Bee only grinned widely at Mickie. Tara however wasn't smiling at the antics of her boss but more or less this side of the Virginia Native that has came out. It interested her greatly to see what is going to happen between the two and what could be possibly her escape and ironically her savior could be one of her biggest rivals.

_Later on in the show.. _

Two matches have passed since the first Knockout segment, one was a six man tag match with the team of Jeff Jarrett, The Pope, and Hernandez, who had Mexican America and Karen in their corner, against the team of Kurt Angle, Matt Morgan and Samoa Joe. Due to multiple interferences the heel team had gained a victory. The second match was a Best of 3 series between Abyss and James Storm with Abyss winning without going to the third match and Fortune and Daniels making a save. The only match left was the main event but however a different song was playing whenever the show returned from commercial, _Angel on My Shoulder. _The trio of ladies were already down toward the apron as Angelina and Velvet were "letting the Pigeons loose" to a loud crowd from the audience and Daisy ignored all of that and went over to Christy to fetch them a couple microphones. None of them were in wrestling attire but casual clothing as Daisy slowly made her up the steel stairs and climbed into the ring, handing a mic to both of her teammates. Jamie was the first to grin widely, putting the microphone closer to her mouth as the other women turned their attention to her. "This Sunday at Lockdown, the Beautiful People have an opportunity to capture all the gold but this is different for any other time.."

The two-toned blonde trailed off which caused Angelina to continue, "You see, we are back to the way it should have been all along before Winter came along with her creepy ass antics. It caused a piece of us to drift away into your clutches. Using that to your advantage, you weaseled your way into the title picture, stealing belts and the whole witchcraft.. lesbian thing you had going on with her. It was only a matter of time before your little world started crumbling apart, but the seed of mistrust was already planted.. But thanks to Velvet, we have sorted out our differences and the Beautiful People are back and better than ever. But that isn't the only roadblock that we have suffered no, no.."

"The names Rosita and Sarita ring a bell, Sarita has been nothing but a thorn in my side for months now. She even attempted to end my career, and of course, Winter had to stick her nose in that too." Velvet continued where the bleach blonde had left off. "And Sunday, we finally get to settle this once and for all, inside that steel cage. We are taking those tag titles away from you and bringing them home where they should have been all along ever since that tournament. Sarita attacked me that night and took me out of the finals that Angelina and I were suppose to compete in..."

"But due to Winter attacking me backstage that same night, that wasn't possible. I could bitch and complain but I am more of an action type of girl so you two better be ready for us. Velvet and I will show you who the best team truly is..and get those belts that we should have won to begin with."

The youngest member of the BP stood between the blondes, patting the microphone gently against the palm of her hand. With a sigh, she spoke, "Spell or no spell, what happened can not be undone, but I can sure as hell make an honest attempt to fix the injustices that happened because of me." Daisy paused momentarily. "But I am cutting to the chase as to why I am out here tonight, Winter, I want your ass to strut on down to this ring like I know you are going too and you are going to keep that mouth shut and listen to what I have to say." After a few seconds had passed with no music cueing up, the brunette huffed before holding out her hand in front of her twirling her index finger. "Come on Winter, we don't have all night."

The music finally started to play throughout the arena as the European woman finally made her way onto the stage, a microphone in hand and the gold around her waist. A smirk graced her lips as the blue eyed vixen had that confident sway of her hips while she walked down the ramp. "You know this is absolutely pathetic.." Katarina began, walking up the steel stairs and climbing through the second rope, making sure that she was a safe distance between the trio, she continued. "I have to subject myself to watching you for the last few weeks run and plead to Angelina and Velvet; begging for their trust and wanting to a team again. I was hoping that the connection that we have would let you see their true intentions, Daisy." The Knockout's Champ motioned between the two blondes as they both pointed sarcastically to themselves yet Nicole's gaze stayed fixated on Kat. "But sadly I was mistaken, and you have only drifted in the opposite direction.."

Nicole teased with that little smirk of hers, taking a couple steps closer to the former Diva. "Is that honestly what you think, Winter?"

"Why would I need to lie about this, love? It really pains me to see this display, when we were together… none of the Knockouts could stop what we had. Love, why ruin something that was perfect, the bond shared between us is what made us unstoppable?" The blue eyed woman questioned the brunette as Daisy shook her head from side to side. "All the gold was ours until you decided to attempt to sever that bond but you know good and well that it's impossible.." The Champion let out a sigh before continuing with a different tone in voice, one that was more sincere. "Daisy, I must admit it now because I have yet to do so but.. Although you weren't my original target, it's clear to me that you were obviously the better choice and I wouldn't have changed it for anything. But honestly, fleeing back to what you remember, it's pitiful and it's only a matter of time be-"

"Woah woah woah.. Why don't you do the world a favor and shut the hell up!" Nicole exclaimed gaining a pop from the crowd as the older woman only stared at her with narrowed eyes. "These people have had to listen to you run your mouth for months, ever since you won those titles. But you know what, I do remember.. I do remember the bond that we share and all the time we spent together. All the chaos that the three of us caused and the people that we stepped on to get to the top, two of them standing beside me." Daisy motioned between the two blonde women but decided to inch herself closer to the slightly shorter woman merely inches from her face. "But here's the funny thing is Winter, you wouldn't have won those belts if it wasn't for me! I was the replacement in the match in the tournament. I interfered and helped you win the Knockout's Title from Mickie James and if it wasn't for me then you probably wouldn't have it right now."

"It's funny how you actually think that, love b-" Winter began to speak until she was rudely cut off by the former Diva.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? You listen to me, Winter.. Get that ego of yours out of your ass because I know without me and Daffney by your side, that you are scared."

Instead of the serious expression Katarina had previously, her lips curled into a smirk because of the last statement. "I'm scared? That's hilarious.."

"It is yes, but that's the reality of it all Winter. There is that advantage to our bond and that's that I get to see the side of you that no one else sees.. The Winter that's a scared little girl knowing that her world is melting her eyes and there is nothing that she can do to stop it, all that she can do is rely on that blood mist of hers and cheap tactics. But Sunday is different, because inside that steel cage you won't be able to run someone that you honestly fear and that's why you tried so hard to keep me by your side..That precious title of yours, is going to look fabulous around my waist and I stand tall as the new TNA Knockout's Champion.." The brunette smirked as the audience cheered for the newest member of the Beautiful People as Winter didn't budge in the slightest. Daisy's finger moved down tapping the gold plate of the white strapped belt around Katarina's waist. "Shine her up really nice before that match, 'love'." The woman from Tennessee mocked the British accent..the pet name that Kat had given her all those months ago.

"But why not give a small preview of what's to come.." Daisy cooed with a smirk but striking the unsuspecting Winter with the microphone and tackling her onto canvas. This took both Angelina and Velvet as surprise as Nicole only hammered away at the older woman. They only watched the pair exchange punches, hair pulls anything a typical catfight would have. The crowd booed loudly as both the blondes turned around to be met with cheap shots by the Latina duo that had seemingly came from the audience. The former Divas were the first to their feet still throwing wild punches until Winter backed away and attempted to hit her opponent for Sunday down with her Big Boot. What she didn't predict was the taller woman actually blocking her foot before it could connect with her face. That left Kat to hop as Nicole only smirked before causing the Heel Knockout to lose her balance and face flat on her face. Angelina and Rosita were duking it out in one corner well Sarita and Velvet were in another exchanging in another.. The Latina duo both grabbed the arms of the blonde and attempted to irish whip them into each other but the BP quickly reversed it and sent Rosita and Sarita into each other. Without a second thought, Lauren was quick to kick Sarah in the face with the Botox Injection and Jamie quickly tucked Thea's head down and slammed her to the mat with her DDT; they both rolled out of the ring instinctively. That left Daisy and Katarina, who received a quick kick to the gut as the brunette tucked her in between her legs. Skipping the theatrics, the former Diva picked up the Champion and slammed her down with her DaisyBomb.

The European woman had rolled out of the ring at this point and slowly stood herself up on the ramp. A frustrated scream escaped her as she watched the Beautiful People in the ring while both Thea and Sarah were debating about going back in the ring but decided to retreat as well."Three days ladies and those titles are going to belong to us." Velvet declared as her and Angelina both stood on the turnbuckle and posed, their hands gliding across their waists to another loud pop. Daisy on the other hand leaned against the ropes while watching the trio of Champions slowly back away, a grin graced her lips as she mockingly waved at Katarina before motioning to her waist as well.

**Daisy's POV**

_After the show.._

The rest of the show was slow and unbearable and it wasn't because the product was bad but because my mind was starting to wander. I was really starting to worry about what transpired earlier today, the whole thing was Maria and Katarina. Ever since security took both of them away, no one has heard a peep from the redhead and she won't even answer my texts or calls. This had to be something that Katarina had fucking planned and sadly I wasn't here to prevent all that from happening. But I have never seen my ex girlfriend so furious in my entire life, the look in her eyes actually terrified me. What could have actually triggered such an outburst out of the redhead? It all points back to the conversation earlier, I heard her yell that she was tired of the bullshit that Kat had put 'us' though. Who exactly is 'us'? I suppose that she could mean that the entire Knockouts' division as a whole. There is nothing but truth to that statement because Winter has messed with all of us even trying to break up Jamie and Sarah, attacked Ashley and some of the others, and that is only a few things on a long list.

My priority right now is to head back to the hotel room and see if Ria is alright, I need to make sure that the witchy bitch didn't injure her. Grabbing my bags, I said my brief goodbye to all of the girls that are still at the arena made my way slowly to the parking lot. My head was constantly turning to peek over my shoulder like earlier, the uneasy feeling still resting in my gut. Getting into my truck, I slung the bags over in the passenger seat. Letting out a sigh, I dug through my purse and pulled out my phone so I could attempt to text my ex girlfriend and see if she would actually respond this time. '_Hey Ria, are you alright? Please answer me...I have been worried all day._' I waited patiently in the car for a couple minutes whenever I noticed that she wouldn't responded, I decided to make my way home. The longer I go without hearing from the redhead, the more uncomfortable that I feel which is funny in itself because we didn't take from three and a half years after I left WWE. Thankfully traffic wasn't heavy and the hotel that they had staying at was pretty close to Impact Zone and we barely travel on the road so it's our home away from home. Considering I am still paying half for my apartment back in Knoxville and Maria and I split the hotel room, I am surprised that I still have a good amount of money. I was making more in WWE though about one hundred and some odd thousand only because I would sometimes have to multiple appearances a night and win bonus, and other contributes. I am kind of straying of the topic in a way.

Arriving in the parking lot, I quickly parked over next to Sarah's car and quickly grabbed my belongings. My eyes scanned the parking lot to see if I could Maria's car which I was able to identify so that meant she was just in the room. Maybe the reason why Ria hasn't answered anyone is that she is napping, that's the only logical thing I can think of right now. Only one way to find out, and that's get my ass up there. After a few minutes of riding one of the elevators, I rummaged through my bag to find the keycard and opened the door. "Maria, I am home." I called out as I rolled my luggage over toward the sofa, but I didn't get a response from the preppy redhead. "Ria?" I guess that verifies my suspicions she is probably asleep which means that I should probably go in there and join her, I could go for some cuddles right now. I opened the door as quietly as I could, rolling my suitcase into the bedroom and set it over by the chair. My attention drifted to the bed that suspiciously had no one in it. "Ria.." Something isn't right here, her car was in the parking lot so where exactly is my ex girlfriend? My next instinct was to check the bathroom but that door was wide open. Okay, none of this makes any sense. I guess my only option is to change into my pajamas and call all the girls to see if they have seen her. Walking over to my suitcase, I finally noticed something else that was odd.. Maria's stuff is not here. What? I don't understand, did she move into a different room and not tell me. '_Is Maria with any of you guys?' _ I sent a mass message to all of the girls but they all gave me the same answer; it wasn't the one that I wanted to hear. Why is she avoiding me and the others? Now I am starting to question if that was even her car out there, I guess there is only one way to find out.

With a quick motion, I grabbed my purse and made my way out the door. If only Maria would just answer my messages then I could figure out what's going on.. Why the fuck does this have Katarina written all over it? Did she kidnap Ria or something because if she did something to her, I swear I will bash her face in the first chance I get. And I will gladly take that opportunity on Sunday inside that Steel Cage, my hands are begging to slam her face against the steel and bust her head wide open. The parking lot was crowded with vehicles because of all the wrestlers that stay here but thankfully I can somewhat remember the general area that I saw the vehicle. I headed over in that direction as fast as I could and something caught the corner of my eye. It was a person and even with just the street light, I knew for a fact that was Maria pulling her suitcase. "Ria!" I shouted louder than I intended but it attracted her attention as the redhead looked over in my direction. "What is going on here?" I asked approaching her, the former Diva just shook her head side to side. "Why haven't you been answering any of us? I have been worried sick about you, toots."

Maria stopped rolling the suitcase and placed in over toward her car. "I really needed some time to myself..I had a lot of thinking to do."

"All you had to do was tell me and I could have stayed with Mickie or one of the other girls for a couple nights." I told her, the redhead just sighed heavily. The older woman turned her back to me and opened the trunk to put her suitcase in. From what I can tell all of her belongings are in there, but I don't understand why.. What the fuck is going on? "I have just worried sick about you because the last time I saw you is whenever you left with Dixie after that fight, what-"

"Katarina fucking won, that's what happened!" She interrupted me in almost a snappy motion that caught me off guard. "That stupid bitch wanted me out of the picture so I couldn't interfere in her plans anymore. She got her god damn wish because of her contract, she is practically untouchable so Dixie fired me.." I couldn't believe the words that I just heard, that European bitch managed to get Maria's contract terminated. However I am having the weirdest sense of deja vu right now.. "I finally snapped and that was what Katarina was hoping for all along and that's why she didn't even bother to defend herself.. But it felt so good to get my hands on her at least; it wasn't worth my career though. So I have been sitting in the room thinking and I finally decided that I am going back to Ottawa.. I don't want to be here anymore.." That was the exact moment that my heart stopped, Maria can't be serious.. She can't leave me, I need her.. I will not let her drive away from this parking lot tonight.

"Ria, this isn't you.. Don't let Katarina win please, stay here with us. We all will figure something out together, maybe if we talk to Dixie then we can get your contract back." I spoke positively trying to fix her mindset, if anything I can at least talk to Mrs. Carter about getting Winter's ass shoved out the door. There is no way that I can allow that twat to be walking around after she got my woman fired.

"I already made up my mind Nicole, I had left a note on the counter and I am assuming that you didn't see it." Why do I never check the counters? That's like our system that we created while we dated all those years back..Maria, I am going to change your mind. Come on Nicole, woman up and tell her that you love her and that you need her to stay. Stop avoiding her and all those built up feelings, stop running and attempting to move on.. How many times have you tried and failed? Lauren shooting you down was the reality check that you needed, you didn't feel any spark with her because you have no emotional attraction to her. Angelina is not the woman that you love, Daisy. Stop being in denial, and let those feelings go. Ria needs to know. "I will call you whenever I get back up North." Her voice was monotone while she slammed the trunk and started to walk toward the driver side door.

With an annoyed growl, my hand instantly reached out and gripped her wrist; pulling Ria back over against me I pleaded. "You can't leave Maria, you can't give her what she wants.. I need you, without you here I am afraid that I might fall back to her..Please. She keeps getting into my head and you are the only one that can help me. The one woman that always saves me from slipping away into that dark place.."

Her head was resting into my chest, her hands gripping my shirt roughly and the sound her whimpering. Is she crying? The only thing I could think to do was embrace her as the redhead sobbed. I kept one arm around her waist, my free hand traveled up to her head and ran through her hair slowly. "Tell me.." It was barely audible but I understood the two words. Maria sniffled raising her head up, her eyes were watery. "Where the f-fuck were you those three and a half god damn years... huh? Not even one.. c-call or text message! Where w-were you whenever I was in my dark place? Nowhere, because.. your selfish a-ass had to ask for her release and ran away. D-didn't think I.. would hear about that, did ya? L-Lisa found out. We broke up but we could have worked things out, b-but you left me all alone!" Her hands pounded against my chest as the tears flowed out of her. I couldn't say anything to the angry woman, my heart shatter into a million more pieces. She is right though, I just abandoned her in both of our times of need.. We could have attempted to heal each other but I decided to leave and run away. Not long after Maria dumped me, I went to Vince and asked for my release but the storyline had already been set and someone was going to get their contract terminated. The original plan was that I was going to defeat Victoria and she would be the one leaving but I convinced them to reverse the decision. "Why should I stay for you...if y-you didn't even bother for me?"

"R-ria.." It was the only thing I could get to leave my mouth as I lost all composure that I had; I could feel my own tears going down my cheeks. I feel like absolute shit right now and she is completely right.. Why she should stay for me when I wasn't there for her? Maybe I should just walk away and let her leave, maybe it would be what's best for her. I want Maria to be happy and if that isn't here with me so be it.. "I-I wanted to give you space and.. I wanted to call you but.. I was sc-cared that maybe you would have changed your mind.. But then I heard about you getting back with Phillip and I lo-lost all hope and g-gave up. I am so sorry..so sorry..I am such a piece of shit for m-making you suffer like that." My body was already shaking to a point that I can't even control my hands from trembling, I feel so weak and vulnerable. I fell to my knees and just buried my face in my hands and continued to sob. I give up, we definitely weren't meant to be and she should just drive away and leave me to my karma.

"Nicole.." I heard her say my name which caused her to look up at the green eyed woman. Her expression seemed to soften up a bit as she brought her hand up to wipe her eyes. "I.. didn't mean to..I can't blame you for anything without taking the blame myself. I should have tried harder to work up the courage to call you too. I should have believed you along and I- I hate myself for that decision for all of the ones that hurt you. If anyone is a shitty person, it's me." Ria crouched down to my level and brought her hand up to my cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling. "I am so sorry.. I don't know what got into me."

"I can understand the frustration and I am sorry that I caused you to feel like that."

"That doesn't mean I had to take it out on you like that, I am surprised that you didn't scream back at me. If you want too, I completely deserve whatever you have to say..You are not solely to blame for what happened either.."

There was nothing but silence between the both of us, I couldn't find anything else to say to her at the moment but I was curious to figure out what was going through her mind. It was obvious that Maria had that little outburst bottled up for however long. But I wasn't going to escalate this any further but screaming back at her, not if I can help it anyways. My body finally stopped with the violent shaking for us so I was able to stand back to my feet, grabbing Maria's hand to pull her up to her feet also. There are so many things that I want to do, but I don't feel like any of them is the best option. It all depends now on what Maria is wanting to do, is there a chance that she is going to just leave or is there any convincing her in staying with me. The redheaded woman gave a weak grin smile while her eyes looked behind her to the car, that must a sign that she is wanting to leave. That's when I heard my phone going off, without pulling on the phone I knew exactly who it was. It was Allen and judging by the expression on her face, the narrowed eyes that glare at me, she knew that as well. Reaching into my pocket, I turned the screen on to read the message. '_Hey toots, do you want to go out and get some drinks;)'_

Now is not the time for your flirty crap Allen, even though I know you are just doing this to annoy me at this point. "It doesn't seem like you need me around because you have your little boyfriend to keep you company.. You have been hanging around him more than me here recently." Maria spoke again with nothing but venom in her voice as she folded her arms across her chest. Do I sense jealousy there? I have not been really meaning to avoid her recently, but this whole awkwardness with remembering things that have happened.. make it hard for me to be around her without wanting to do something I might regret.

"He is not my boyfriend, Ria.. Jesus, he is just my friend that happens to be a guy.."

"Wow.." She said like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Now you think that you have to lie to me, Nicole. I see how you two act around each other. How he looks at you, and puts his arms around you; you even wear his jacket.. It hurts that you are clearly trying to hide your relationship from me."

I hate to admit it but I am really starting to get annoyed with Maria and this little attitude of hers. Where is it all coming from? "You are kidding, right? Are you even listening to what you are saying? Because it sounds pretty fucking ridiculous. Me.. dating a man.." I raised my voice slightly. "For one, if I was to ever date a man again, Allen is definitely not my type, he is a sarcastic, cocky asshole.." But we have a lot of things in common that is why we are such good friends, and that is all that we would ever be. "But you know what, you want to throw assumptions around.. Why don't you tell me about your little relationship with a certain Hardy?"

"Jeff has nothing to do with this..Drop it."

See now, she is clearly hiding something from me and I am determined to figure out what it is. "I am not going to drop it because your ass has been constantly texting and calling him.. What is it, hm? You were going to leave me here and run to Cameron so you could be with him! Is that it!" Now my voice was at a half shout as Ria only looked at me with a confused face, shaking her head from side to side. "How long have you been with him and you neglected to tell me?"

"Jeff is just a good friend of mine that I have gotten close to since you left the company. He was a shoulder for me to lean on and he always gives me advice and I return the favor when he needs it. So stop throwing your stupid assumptions around.." Because you totally didn't just do that about two minutes ago whenever AJ had messaged me.

"You are so full of crap Maria Louise, why don't you get your facts straight before you claim stupid bullshit like that?"

"Nicole, I was going to say the exact same thing.. Jeff is just my friend.."

"Allen is just my friend.."

"You are totally lying.."

"No, the one that is lying here is you!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, he has a wife!" Both of us shouted in almost perfect unison, we both looked at each other in silence. Does that really mean I have been over reacting this entire time? Of course it does, I always seem to overreact to everything. If I really wanted to know the truth, couldn't I have just went to Matt and asked him? God, I am such an idiot. Maria's mouth had a perfect little 'o' shape to it as I only scratched the back of my head. This is really awkward to say the less but I really don't know if I should continue the conversation any further. I could tell the redhead was thinking the exact same thing. With the only sound being something rolling in the distance, we only stared at each other again, Maria chuckled to herself, her hand covering part of her face. "..."

The sound of the wheels were getting louder until they abruptly stopped, I don't know how close it was but I noticed the redhead's green orbs drift over. I followed her gaze to see someone standing beside us, the shorter woman with brown hair looked back and forth between the of us. It was Mickie. A chuckle escaped her, her lips turned in a wide, amused grin; she shook her head from side to side. "Ya'll are both dumbasses."

**AN: This chapter officially hit 12K words and lord almighty, do I feel better now that this is done.. So we are starting to get to the end of this story with only 2 chapters remaining and they both take place at Lockdown.. This chapter covered a lot with Nicole and Lisa finally burying the hatchet.. Maria seemed to have attacked Katarina and Dixie actually fired her.. Next chapter might just cover what happened before Daisy and Lisa intervened.. I think that the promo is among my best if not my best and shows how personal they made it conversing with each other.. Deja Vu strikes again and Maria was going to leave only to be confronted by Nicole, who is trying to convince her to stay.. But Ria isn't budging and a lot of emotions are let out in this argument and they FINALLY learned that Jeff and AJ are not what they seem.. And LOL Mickie.. Will Angelina and Velvet defeat Rosita and Sarita? Will Daisy become the new Knockout's Champion or will Winter find a way to stay on top? Is Maria really going to leave? Wait and find out.. (Almost 13K now) **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	54. Lockdown: Springtime Blossom Part 1

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Maria's POV**

Words can not begin to express how stupid I could feel at this exact moment, but I can try, I feel like an absolute fucking moron. I continuously told myself that I was overreacting to the entire thing but I refuse to listen my thoughts. All of this bottled up jealousy could have been avoided if I would have simply asked Nicole whenever I first saw them hanging around together. Judging by Daisy's reaction to the entire thing, I am assuming that our thought processes were the same. The brunette's expression changed to a slightly annoyed one as her eyes stayed glued to the Virginia Native, who continued with that same grin. My ex parted her lips to speak to Mickie but the shorter brunette turned her heels and walked toward the entrance of the hotel. So her attention drifted back over to me, I just shook my head from side to side and finally got words to leave me. "So.. AJ has a wife.." Daisy nodded her head yes. "But the way that you two act, wearing his stuff and constantly hanging out with him. I just assumed.."

"He has been married for like fifteen years and honestly, why would I really date a man let alone take a married one?" The slightly younger woman spoke still irritated from earlier and I am still actually really surprised that she didn't scream at me, I expected her to especially with her temper. She just let out a sigh before casually shoving her hands in her jean pockets. "Allen and I just have a lot in common especially personality wise and that's why we get along so well.. One of his buddies, James Storm, told him that he should purposely try and flirt with me and see if I would budge. Since I have known Cowboy for a few years now, he knew perfectly well that it would annoy me and AJ seems to enjoy annoying me a good bit. Not to long ago, I actually met his wife Wendy and his three sons, she was pretty nice and I made sure that she knew I had zero interest in her husband. And to answer that last part, the only reason you saw me wearing his jacket was because I was freezing since the Impact Zone is always cold as balls.." She finished that really long explanation but it still didn't help me feel any less like a moron. Bringing her phone out of her pocket, she took a short glance at it before asking. "So what's the story with you and Jeff since I rushed to conclusions like you did?"

"Jeff had just gotten married to his wife, Brit, only last month and they had a daughter back in October.. But the reason I have been constantly texting or talking on the phone with him is because he has been really depressed. You didn't see it because of your mental breakdown during Victory Road. He has been battling his inner demons with his addictions to painkillers and various other things but in his match with Sting, he came out high and unable to compete. He feels like he has let not only his family down but his fans. Being a good friend of his, I constantly message him and reassure him that everything is going to be alright and his true fans will always support him." The brunette mouthed an 'oh' and her eyes awkwardly drifted to the ground. Part of me feels really bad that I am going to be leaving her here but I think I really need to find myself before I come back and try to patch things up. But now that I think about it, what if Nicole takes this as some kind of rejection and actually moves on? The girls mostly know my feelings for her so I don't think any of them would go after her but she seems really fascinated with Lauren for some reason. Perhaps I should ask about that or wait for a different time.

"So we both kind of overreacted then, huh? I am sorry for that.." Daisy mumbled apologetically.

"I am sorry as well, I just felt like you were ignoring me for him and I don't know.. got jealous.." I admitted, rubbing the back of my head as Daisy only give me one of those dorky grins of hers. At least it's nice to see that smile of hers again, for so long I didn't get to see nothing but an emotionless stare, a blank face that showed no life. Do I really want to destroy that by leaving, but in return possibly destroy my happiness? What's really here for me besides my friends and my ex girlfriend? I don't have a job anymore, but I can only blame myself for giving into Katarina and her bullshit. I am pretty far away from my family so maybe going home for a while would be a good thing, it's been months since I have seen them.

"I really didn't intentionally ignore you.. well I sorta did..but I was just really confused and I am remembering everything slowly. I just really needed some to digest it all but judging by how you reacted earlier today.. I am assuming that you heard what happened." Her posture turned into a somewhat awkward one as her hands went behind her back which is very unlike her. "I hate it."

"Yeah, I was kind of walking over to the room to ask you guys what you wanted anything to drink but then I heard Jamie asking you what was wrong and that's when you told them that you remember sleeping with her.." To be honest, I was seeing so much red at point that I probably would have stormed out of the room and went to handle Katarina myself then and there. Winter has caused so much drama and has done so many unforgivable acts of selfishness but that one topped it. After what that bitch said to me, I knew that she only did it just to break me.. I can't be mad at Daisy at all for it like she was intending it to, it wasn't her fault, she had no control over what happened. "After all that she has done, that just made me snap and her taking advantage of you like that.. I would have killed her."

Nicole smirked, taking a few steps closer to me which kinda got my heart beating a little faster. "Look at you being all considerate and shit about me, it's adorable that you still care." She brought her hand up toward my face and her fingers slowly glided through my hair, it use to be one of the few ways she would calm me down. "And you know that I still care about you too; if the situation was reversed and she would have gotten you with that drink like it was suppose to happen. Then I would have fought back for you too, I wouldn't have let Winter have you.. I probably would have killed her and hid the body where no one would have found it.." Not going to lie, if I didn't know Nicole like I do, I probably would have been terrified to hear that. But the way her voice lowered while saying that was totally sexy. If only I could grow a pair and just confess my feelings..

"I am glad that you would have Nicole.." I don't think that she has realized that her fingers are still running through my hair so I just closed the gap in between us and nuzzled into her. I wrapped my arms around her, she didn't seem phased by it though. I was kind of hoping that I would be able to leave without saying goodbye because I knew how difficult it would be. It also keeps giving me flashbacks of the first time this has happen. "I really need to hit the road soon, it's really late.." Part of me is really wondering why I am deciding to hit the road so late, I would imagine it's closer to midnight at this point. I really don't want to be anywhere near where Kat could be. The brunette whimpered softly as she embraced me, squeezing me tightly and as close as she could.

"Please..I know that I can't convince you to stay forever but.. just a little bit longer." Her voice almost to the point of cracking, she was pleading to me again. "It's late and it's not safe, if something happened to you then I wouldn't forgive myself because I could have tried harder to make you stay.."

"I already made up my mind, it wouldn't be good for me stay here." I told her as I finally separated myself from the taller woman, who only looked at me again with glossy eyes. God damn it, this is really harder than I had originally thought.

"Let me change your mind then!" It was another plea, this time much louder than the previous one. She inched herself closer to me, so much as I tried to keep my distance. I knew perfectly well that I was resisting the urge to do anything that I was going to regret, but she only kept getting closer. I had ran out of room whenever my butt had hit the back of my car, but Daisy stayed a couple inches from me, grabbing my hands and lacing hers over mine. "I need you..Just stay a little longer.. Please.."

"I can't.."

"I know. But all I want for you to do is stay until Monday, and if your mind hasn't been changed by then.. I won't stop you." Her eyes drifted to our hands as a slight grin formed across her lips. "I want this time to be different, we would both be in really dark places. Making a rash decision ruined my life for so long because I lost the love of my life..I left you alone. I don't want you to make a decision that you are going to regret. Three more days that's all I want, to give me the confidence to be able to handle my demons without you. But I hope that this time, we can combat our demons together and heal each other. I am determined to change your mind.."

It was the tone in her voice that sounded she really meant what she said and that perhaps I would really be making a mistake by leaving so soon. But another thing is I really hate hearing her sound like this and it makes me feel guilty knowing that I am the cause. This was part of the reason of why I decided it would have been best to go when no one was around. "Okay.." I mumbled softly which caused her to snap her eyes back up at me. "I just need to get my stuff out of the car."

"Allow me. Don't need to be lugging stuff around in the dark." Daisy maneuvered past me to open up the trunk and grabbed all the suitcases from it. It's a really sweet gesture, something that she has always done and normally playfully picks on me afterward but that's a lot of bags to handle by herself. "You probably would trip and fall too..can't have that happening.." Nicole snickered as I only rolled my eyes and shut the trunk while she started to walk back toward the hotel. "So can I ask you something, Ria?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" I asked her curiously as we had gotten on the elevator to go back up to our room, she set the suitcases on the floor to text on her phone. I was almost tempted to ask her who she was messaging but decided against it because it's not important right now.

"What exactly happened between you and Katarina to make you attack her? Beside you know, her being the biggest bitch in the locker room and completely insane." Nicole grabbed the suitcases as the elevator dinged on our floor and we walked down the hall. I tried to help her and carry some of the bags since they are mine but she shook her head. "It's fine sweetie, I got it." That's one thing that I can really say about Daisy is that she really knows how to treat me like lady, like no gentleman has ever really done before. The brunette might be a sarcastic, perverted asshole most of the time, but times like this, shows a more softer side to her. That or she just thinks I am weak and can't handle carrying half my weight, probably a mixture of both. We arrived at the room finally and she rolled the bags over toward the corner of the room.

I just sighed and sat down on the bed and patted the mattress next to me for the younger woman to sit next to me. Daisy obeyed and sat right next to me. "Well this is going to be a fun story but here it goes.."

_Flashback.._

_Earlier today.._

_It was a little past one in the afternoon as I had finally finished everything that I had planned for today, I was able to go to the store and pick up a few things as well as finish my laundry. I am assuming that Daisy had already done hers yesterday but I really don't know. The taller brunette is really starting to confuse me, she has really been avoiding me constantly and I can't figure out why. To be honest, it actually hurts my feelings because now she would rather hang out with AJ Styles, or even Angelina than have like a five minute conversation with me. Whenever she wakes up in the morning, Daisy normally showers and leaves quickly to get food. Either that or it's just countless excuses of other things she has to do instead of talking to me. I am determined to get to the bottom of this and the only solution I can possibly come up with is that she is afraid to tell me what happened between her and Katarina. That could be it because she has no idea that I already know about that. But I know that Nicole will probably be down at the arena doing some workouts or anything else so I am going to head down there and see if I can catch her in time to talk to her._

_The drive to the arena was slow and tedious the traffic is really starting to pick up, and it took forever just to get a few miles down the road to Impact Zone. But the longer I sit here waiting in traffic the more I began to think and wonder if Daisy was worried about something more. Why would she be acting like this? Unless this doesn't have anything to do with Katarina, what if Nicole remember us sleeping together? That has to be it, right? That's the only possible explanation. I understand that this topic would be weird and really awkward to talk about but to avoid me to this extreme. At this point, making sure that my ex girlfriend is safe and sound from that stupid bitch that keeps tormenting her is my top priority. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I arrived at the arena that had multiple vehicles already started filling the vacant spots. Daisy's truck was in the same spot that she normally parks and Lisa's bike was parked in the spot to the right of the brunette. A bunch of vehicles I definitely did not recognize and any one of them could possibly belong to Styles. However out of the corner of my eyes I noticed something that I would never want to see, a car that belonged to that witchy bitch herself. Which means that Katarina is lurking around and possibly around Daisy too. There is no way in hell that I am going to allow her to continue with these mind games because I don't know how much more the brunette can take. So I parked my car as fast as I could and sped walked into the arena and the first place that I planned on checking was the gym where Lisa and Nicole always were. To my surprise, they were not in there which raises the question of if my ex was actually with Victoria or not. Vic could actually be running around somewhere with her girlfriend since Ashley normally tags along with her anywhere the older woman goes._

_And thankfully I did not see Winter or her lackey wandering around anywhere which means they are staying in the solitude of their locker room. Does that mean they are hatching a stupid ass plan or is that Nicole could have went into there like she has done previously? As long as my woman is not in there, I don't there.. Wait I do care because I am sick and tired of this bullshit and I am so tired of biting my tongue and not saying anything. Finally I had arrived at their locker room and I didn't hear any kind of talking taking place but I decided not to wait any longer before I barged into locker room. "You stupid fucking bitch, I am sick and tired of your crap!"_

_This caused Shannon to look up away from her book at me and Winter's icy gaze to rotate to me. I can't tell if the expression on her face is puzzled, intrigued or maybe just pissed off but finally after she realized that I wasn't going to say anything she spoke. "What an unexpected surprise but honestly how rude of you to barge into our room of solitude. Have you no manners?"_

"_Do you really think I care about that? I want answers and I want them now, Katarina.."_

"_It's the same ol' song and dance with all the girls around here and that's why this game is starting to lose it's luster." Winter spoke before shaking her head in disappointment and shrugging her shoulders. "All you want to do is bitch to get what you want and honestly if you are here for the reason I predicted, then you already have the answer that you seek." So once again, this bitch had already thought through that I would storm in her after discovering that she had slept with Daisy while she was under that spell. That is makes me want to punch that stupid bitch right in her face but I have to keep some kind of composure here, and resist that urge. "Daisy remembered one of our encounters, did she not? Is that what's got your panties in a bunch that I fucked 'your woman'? Sorry but really not, for the longest while, she was definitely my bitch." Katarina spoke with a slight purr trying to purposely push my buttons again and it is really succeeding at this point. I really hate how this woman could cause some much damage to a person even with just words alone but her actions are the real killer. She is completely unpredictable and I need to keep my guard up._

"_Only reason why she was even with you was because of that stupid fucking spell that ruined so many things for all of us.." I told her and she only cackled slightly as her gaze shifted over to Daffney, who was just humming slightly to herself and her eyes glued to me. I don't even want to question why she is giving me that creepy stare but for now, she isn't my main problem._

"_Oh Maria, with such power at my fingertips why not test out their capabilities? It wasn't very difficult because each one of you were absolute morons at time. The drink at the club was merely a prototype and what was suppose to be the spell that captured you. However, I think your uses would have been limited perhaps the only thing you would have been good for was laying on your back.."_

_"You belong in a special padded room wrapped up in a straight jacket for the rest of your life after everything that you have done to us. Why because you were bored or something? Because you thrive on the chaos and wanted to weasel your way to the top..and-"_

_A chuckle escaped her lips once again, the fact that I haven't even fazed her in really starting to bug me. My eyes trailed over to Shannon, who was now sitting upside down on the couch. Her head was leaned down toward the floor as her eyes were alternating between myself and Katarina. It's still creepy because she hasn't said a single word to me yet. "Well Maria, there are many reasons that I did what I did, no need to really explain all of that. But as to your little ex girlfriend and what not, I have definitely always been 'on top' of that situation...for sure." There she goes again, trying to purposefully push my buttons and it's working more than I would like it too. Judging by that smug smirk on her face, all she is planning to do is continue mocking me with anything that she can._

_"Awh, Winsy was such a beautiful thing, til ya cunts had to go and ruin it." Daffney spoke with a very loud and annoyed sigh that got Katarina to shift attention over to the gothic woman momentarily. Wait.. that stupid bitch just called me a cunt? ...I hate that word, I kind of what to punch Shannon now too._

_"Anyways.." Katie Lea shook her head and her next move was to take a couple steps closer toward me, I only clenched my fists.. I wasn't sure what this bitch was going to do but I can not be too careful here. She noticed my body tensing up and grinned once again and stopped. "Now now.. I wouldn't waste my time in trying to hurt you, you aren't worth it. But we all know why you are here, because you are jealous that I slept with Daisy.. And? What was game plan? Did you even think of one or just storm in here the second you got the chance? Rage is a dangerous thing and I can see that's what lies in your bright, green eyes that were once peaceful, kind and gentle. Finally Maria decided to grow a pair and confront me but ulitmately, she is stopped upon realizing the truth."_

_"The truth..?"_

_"The truth is that Daisy doesn't want to be with you anymore, she is too busy trying to chase after Lauren. How does that make you feel after everything that you did for her huh?" Katarina decided to taunt, of course I have mixed emotions with Nicole avoiding me and chasing Angelina but one thing confuses me. How in the hell does Katarina know about that? Is she watching them? Is Daffney watching them? That has to be how Kat would always know the perfect opportunity to go after Daisy when no one is around in order to get inside my ex's head. "The realization that.. I am always on Daisy's mind and you are shoved to the back. And that even without my spells, that I could effortlessly woo her back to my side and prove to her that I am the better lover for her..Even though you guys had catch us in the middle f our plans, that doesn't mean that she wouldn't have her uses-" Not even letting the German born woman finish that statement, my hand had connected to her face. I am not going to sit there and allow this woman to talk about the woman I love like that. Before Winter could do anything else, I tackled her against the equipment boxes that were stored in their locker room which caused them to fall on the floor. My body was acting on it's own, tossing the European woman onto the floor and throwing endless amounts of punches while she only protected her face. "Shannon, don't just bloody sit there! Get this crazy bitch off of me!" She was only on the defensive and not attacking. It was then that I realized..I had played right into her hands._

_End of Flashback.._

"Not long after that, you and Lisa had stormed into the room but it was already too late.. I had fallen for her trap. But I..I couldn't listen to her talk like that about you anymore, you were like a possession for her." I finished my long story as Daisy just looked at me with a small smile on her face. I can't tell anything else about how she has reacted to knowing the truth but jealousy was definitely a factor in me punching Kat's face. Katarina deserves more. A lot more..

"I am proud of you for not letting people walk all over you.. just the wrong timing.."

"Yeah, I guess let's get some sleep, it's late."

"Of course, and don't worry Maria.. The girls and I will figure out something." Part of me does not care if I can possibly get my job back, but the other half hopes you are right, Daisy.

**No One's POV**

_April 17, 2011_

Daisy slowly made her way through the Impact Zone, a lot of thoughts weighing down heavily on her shoulders. If she couldn't think of a way to convince Maria to stay down here with her then she was going to lose her again. Nicole couldn't even try to process life without the redhead gone again, she had to suffer that for over three years and it was pure hell for her. What the brunette needed to do was come up with a plan since she was clearly incapable of admitting her love for the older woman. There was several hours remaining until the show began and she would have to be locked in a steel cage with the woman that caused all of this. It's bittersweet for sure because the brunette wants never more than to make that bitch suffer and bleed but at the same time, she doesn't want to be anywhere near her. However Katarina could wait until later tonight, the brunette had her set priorities set. "I am not going to sat back and do nothing." At this point, it was a normal thing for Daisy to talk to herself, sometimes even answering herself back.

She let a sigh as her hazel orbs darted back and forth at the nameplates on the door, Daisy knew exactly what she looking but unsure of where exactly it was. But she had a general idea whenever she heard the specific accented voice that Daisy was seeking out so the brunette followed the sound of it. It lead her to the side of the Impact Zone that she wasn't exactly familiar mainly because this side is where Katarina lurks around and she does her best to avoid it. Nothing more mattered to her than to try and fix what happened a few days and Dixie unfairly firing Maria, it seemed sketchy to her that the Boss never called her and asked for her statement. And assuming that she was never called, that meant that Lisa probably wasn't contacted either. Which pisses the brunette off even more because of the fact that she sided with Winter so easily, is it possible that the witchy bitch has somehow manipulated the Boss to her liking or was Dixie just that oblivious to what has been happening? As much as Daisy actually likes the Carter woman, she was suspecting it to lean more toward the second option because the redhead was not being aware of all the attacks of the motorcycle woman. Did she really know and just didn't address it? Why the hell would she do that? Arriving in front of the door, she was about to knock but instead shook her head and stormed into the office of Dixie. The older woman instantly looked over from her desk and stood to her feet. "What are ya doing barging into my office like this? Miss Sanders, I am a very busy woman and you are not suppose to come in here without my permission."

"I do not care. I have a bunch of things that I need to say and you are going to listen to me, Dixie." Nicole didn't waste any time and basically allowed herself to enter the office on her own accord and made her way over toward the desk the redhead was sitting at. "You were wrong in what you did." Whenever the Nashville woman's eyes drifted back toward her phone, it angered the brunette because she was obviously being ignored. That was something that Daisy hated is whenever someone intentionally ignored. "Why in the hell did you fire Maria whenever you didn't even bother to contact Lisa or myself to get our statements, huh? I'm pretty sure that was what you said you would."

Dixie only scowled, looking up from her phone to the brunette that rudely barged into her office. "There was no need to get your statement nor Lisa's because Maria confessed to attacking Katarina, so there wasn't much else that needed to be done. Now if you can kindly leave my office, I have to prepare for the show tonight."

"No!" The former Diva exclaimed slamming her hands down on the desk. "You don't have the any idea, do you! If you were the supposed good boss of this company and even gave the slightest fuck about the men and women that wrestled for your company, you would know about how your Knockouts were attacked last year. A lot of them, even me twice.. All of them while you were around too. But you don't give a fuck about our wellbeing do you, only the money that we bring you in! Want to know who was doing all of this, Katarina! Katarina has been messing with us the entire time, and she has tormented poor Maria the most. So what, she snapped but at this point any one of us would have." Nicole knew full well that she would most certainly get suspended or fired for what she was doing but the BP member did not care in the slightest. Daisy would always stand up for what she believed in and she believed that Dixie didn't have the intelligence capable of running this company, she would fight to get Maria's job back no matter if that meant she couldn't wrestle in TNA again.

"How dare you storm into my office and insult me like this? I do care about my company and everyone in it-"

"Bullshit, because you didn't bat an eye whenever Mickie was attacked, or Sarah, or Brooke, or myself. Wanna know what you did, you turned someone actually attacking Lauren into a storyline and didn't even bother investigating whenever she was attacked. Concerned about the safety of one of her best girls, my ass. I loved how you played into the palm of her hands and you don't even care."

Dixie sighed loudly and stood up from her desk, it was clear that Daisy had been pushing all the buttons that she didn't want to push. "I will not tolerate you storming in here and screaming at me. There are other ways that this could have been handled but instead you are proving that you are really unprofessional.."

"Was there really a way that you would have listened otherwise? No. Because you fired Maria without even contacted the only other witnesses regardless of a confession or not. All of you care about is yourself, and I refused to sit here in just do nothing! All I want you to do is to reconsider your decision about firing Ria and consider rehiring her; I don't even care if you don't fire Katarina because I would rather kick her ass myself.." Daisy paused, she knew that Mrs. Carter probably wouldn't budge even with all that she said. "Katarina is a monster, whether if that sinks through your skull or not Dixie is what really matters. She has fucked up a lot of the girls mentally, including me. Do you know often I hear voices in my head, or that I can't remember barely anything in my time with this company?"

"Nothing that a little therapy couldn't handle and by the looks of things, it sounds like that is a must at this point. I will see if I can arrange some sessions with one of our therapists here because with how you are acting, it's clear that you aren't in stable. I can't have you risking the safety of my girls." It was like the President of the company ignored mostly what the brunette had said and it infuriated her to the point that Daisy knew wouldn't be good for her. The former Diva knew she wasn't completely sane but did the Boss really just ignore what Daisy had said and suggested therapy to her? The younger woman thought about that beforehand but this wasn't about her, it was about Ria. "I did what I had to do Miss Sanders, I can not allow anyone regardless of the situation to attack my Knockout's Champion. Even if what you said was true, what Maria did can not and will not be tolerated."

Nicole let out a sigh, she really needed to recompose herself and to calmly force the information into this oblivious woman's skull. How could Dixie really allow a woman such as Katarina to roam around the Impact Zone and continue to do what she pleases. It's obvious that the witchy bitch was going to continue tormenting them all; especially her because some reason Katarina seems the most interested in the former Women's Champion. But sadly, calming down was out of the question and the woman shook her head furiously. "I do not need any kind of stupid therapy, this isn't about me, this is about Ria and Katarina! You know your Knockout's Champion that got everything handed to her because you were too busy to realize her true nature. Your Knockout's Champion that fucking manipulated everyone to her whim and even succeeded in breaking some of the girls. What a worthy champion for this company, right! It's fucking stupid that she is still even here but you fire the innocent one! Like I said, I don't want you to fire the other woman but just.. she didn't deserved to be fired." Part of Nicole was thinking that if she could convince Dixie to possibly rehire Maria that maybe the redhead would be more willingly to stay around a little longer. The brunette knew that she wouldn't be able to function without Maria but seems to be unable to confess her feelings. Why? The former Diva never has any kind of confidence problems with any other woman but Ria, the redhead is the only one to make her feel this way. She hated it but loved it at the same time, Ria was different than any other girl. "You said that what she did would not be tolerated but that makes you a hypocrite because all that stupid bitch has done is beat people up. Why would you continue to allow this, Dixie?"

"I do not appreciate the name calling nor do I appreciate all the insults that you are throwing my way. Considering your behavior I could ju-" Before the President of the company could finish her statement, there was a sudden knock at the door; she just released a long sigh. Who in the hell was here now? She didn't have any meeting scheduled that wasn't until before the show. "Come in." With the door slowly opening, Daisy turned around to see a familiar face walking into the room slowly making her way over toward the duo. The older woman flashed a small smile over in Nicole's direction which would normally make her curious as to why she was here..but Daisy had a feeling she knew. "Oh this is a surprise, Miss Lisa. What can I do for you? I am pretty busy right now."

"Oh I know, I could hear loudmouth screaming all the way down the hall, but I am pretty sure that you know why I am here. Pretty much the same reason as her. You firing Maria and not bestowing any kind of punishment to Katarina, who is the reason that the fight happened. However I am more curious as to why I was not contacted for my statement about the matter and assuming Daisy's here..she was also not called." Victoria stated in monotone while the Boss only massaged her temple, not only did she have to answer to the screaming Knockout but now another one had showed up for the same reason. It was very stressful for her..

"There was no reason for either of you to be contacted, end of discussion all my decisions are final. Now if you both would kindly leave my office, I really have to get some things done before tonight's show.."

"Well you know what.. Fuck this!" Daisy exclaimed once again was made Dixie sigh once again and Tara drifted her attention over to the youngest woman. "I refuse to work for a place that is going to allow people like Katarina to roam freely. To let a psychopath wander around doing as she pleases but you claim people like me and Ria are risking the safety of your girls.. I quit.."

"Daisy."

"No Lisa, I am done.. I quit, Dixie, you have what you want; send my last paycheck to my address in Knoxville. And you tell the others that there isn't going to be no Knockout's Title match tonight because of your inability to realize what's going on here.." Nicole spoke before turning her heels and starting to head toward the door. Nothing really mattered to her, sure that now she wouldn't have a job or a place to wrestle but it was worth it to her. If Dixie really wanted to take Winter's side in all of this, why would Daisy want to stay to be tormented by that woman? She wouldn't be punished for her past actions so she could continue to do whatever she wanted to the brunette and the former Diva didn't know how much willpower she had left. Maybe this was a good thing for both of them, Maria and her could possibly walk away from this together and focus on rebuilding their lives together. That would all depend on if the redheaded woman would take her back. But if Daisy really walked away from the company and Maria refused to be with her again, what would be left for her? Absolutely nothing. A job that could have gotten her killed if that one Police Officer didn't save her life by grabbing her during the exchange. She could probably just go back to the station but it wouldn't matter because she wouldn't have the redhead to go home to each night.

The raven haired woman slowly watched the younger Knockout walk toward the door before turning to Dixie. She couldn't let this happen especially not after all of them had been through these past seven months. "The Knockouts are a family and what we do is look out for each other, if someone messes with one of us.. They mess with the entire division." Victoria spoke to the Boss once again before letting out a huge sigh. "I can not do this either Dixie, if you don't reconsider your decision.. then you can send my last check to my address in Chicago. I quit."

Hearing those two words leave Tara's mouth caught both of the other woman in the room off guard as Daisy quickly spun around to meet a smile from the older woman. The redheaded President began to panic because two of her more popular Knockouts are basically walking out the door with the BP member leaving so close to the show.. It ruins the title match with barely any time to come up with an explanation for why it happened. "No, you both can't quit-" Dixie spoke only to be cut off by the Black Widow.

"We can and we just did. Come on Daisy let's go." She motioned for the former Diva to follow behind but only got an astonished look from the hazel eyed woman. Nicole couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, that someone she use to despise with every fiber of her being was really going to leave the company with her. They were going to do this together. Why? Would Tara really leave her girlfriend here alone, just to help try and get Maria back? Grabbing onto the younger woman's hand and spoke to her again. "It's fine."

"Stop please, alright...alright, you both get what you want." Dixie Carter spoke quietly admitting defeat, there was nothing that she could do at this point. She could have allowed them to leave but what good would that have done. The more the older woman thought about it, it seemed now that there was something definitely worth looking into. Just assuming that what Daisy said was true and her Knockout's Champion was truly this monster then she was running around doing whatever she wanted and Dixie would be to blame. Perhaps the President needs to take a different route in all of this. This attracted the attention of both the women as their heads snapped back to the desk. "I will reconsider my decision, but I want you both to stay and allow me some more time to think this through." Both of the former Divas exchanged smiles between each other, and they both just nodded their heads in response. "Thank you, now please leave my office and don't bother me again.. I will talk to you before the show Miss Sanders."

Taking that as a victory in their books, both of the woman obeyed their Dixie's request and left the office. Once they closed the door, the Black Widow started walking down the hallway toward where the parking lot was without saying another word. Daisy just watched the other woman get further away from her until the brunette finally was able to call out to her. "Lisa." She decided to follow behind the older woman, who slowed down her pace and glanced back toward the former Diva. "Why did you that? I was fully prepared to just walk away from the company. But you have nothing to lose, why put yourself on the line like that?"

"Because after everything that has happened in the past several months, do you really think I was going to let you walk away?" Victoria shrugged her shoulders. The raven haired woman was not going to allow Katarina this victory, she wasn't going to let the witchy bitch break Daisy so much that Nicole was willing to leave the company. Which was something that Lisa managed to do in the past and the Spider Queen wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself. "Everyone worked so hard making sure that you got out of Katarina's hold, even though she is still trying to break you. We aren't going to let you fall and that's what a family like us are for. What would Maria think if you just walked away like that? Do you think it would have made her happy especially after all the fighting she did to save you?"

"I didn't think about that.." Daisy admitted which caused Lisa to shake her head and playfully poke the slightly taller woman on the forehead.

"I know that you weren't thinking clearly, stupid." Tara said in a playful tone and Nicole scowled in response. "Plus I am not the biggest fan of how Dixie runs the company, and Maria is my really good friend, I want justice for her. It's bullshit what happened.."

"Thank you seriously though, not only did you stop me from quitting but also convinced Dixie to reconsider her decision. Did you know that she wouldn't let you walk away?"

"Nope. I didn't have the slightest idea but now we have to be really careful because we are going to be on her bad side for a good bit though."

Daisy just stared at the older woman in disbelief while Lisa shrugged her shoulders. She knew that the former Women's Champion was a lunatic but or her to put her job on the line that, Nicole was grateful. The more she reevaluated what Victoria had told her, maybe walking away wouldn't have been the best option. But it was the fact that the older woman was willing to throw away everything for the same reason as her, it made Daisy embrace the Black Widow which caught Victoria off guard. "Thank you so much, I owe you one."

"No you don't, you don't owe me anything." She mumbled to the BP member while wrapping her arms around her, Lisa hasn't really expect to younger woman to act like this but it was a nice feeling better than them always fighting with each other. "If you ever need anything just let me know and I will be happy to help..It's what friends are for, I would hope that you would do the same for me."

"Now I definitely would, the Knockout's are a family after all." A lightbulb went off in Daisy's head which made her grin widely now she had just remembered that she need assistance to pertaining to a certain redhead. She only had one more day before Maria would leave her side and no matter what, Nicole was not going to allow that to happen. The former Women's Champion needed to make sure Ria would stay even if Dixie decided to be bitch and not rehire the preppy redhead after all. "Well there is something that I need from you if you are willing, it's very important."

"How about we head over to the gym and you explain on the way, whatever it is I am sure that I can help.."

**Maria's POV**

_Close to the show.._

Less than ninety minutes until show starts and Nicole had wandered off to God knows where. She still isn't talking to me as much as I really want her to but today she hasn't really been avoiding me. However the brunette had been shady in her behavior, making sure that I don't read her text messages while we are sitting together watching television as well as walking out of the room whenever someone calls. It has me intrigued to a point that I almost want to snoop around but she isn't my girlfriend and I don't want to upset her. Daisy had also ran down to the arena to I assume get in a workout like normal but didn't invite me to go. Whenever my ex had returned, her hair was completely dried and straightened just like it was before she had left and it's sketchy to me because her straightener is here. She could have easily borrowed someone's but it could be likely that she lied and didn't actually go to workout. But then, where exactly did Daisy wandered off to during this time period? That's when I heard the door click which only happens whenever a keycard is used and the door slowly opened. I didn't really want to get up because I was curious to see if Nicole would actually come in here to me. Surely enough, the bedroom door cracked opened and the brunette came into the room with a white container. "Hey Ria, I decided to bring you some dinner that is unless you have already ate." She spoke with a small smile and sitting the container down on the bed next to me.

That is such a sweet gesture for her considering she has been avoiding me like crazy. It's a good thing as well because I can't even remember if I ate supper today well it's like almost eight in the evening so probably not. "Thank you. What did you get me?"

"I was driving around and happened to see a place that you really like..so I went and got you some P.F. Changs." That restaurant is about five miles away from the arena so I know that she was at least over that way. "I also know how much you love Sweet and Sour Chicken so I made sure that they gave you the best they could. Well.. at least I hope anyways, I didn't taste it or anything because I don't like it." Daisy chuckled slightly as she cringed her nose in disgust. It was actually a really cute face that she made and it made me giggle.

"That's because you never tried it, I bet if you tasted it you would love it." I told the younger woman and once again she made that disgusted look on her face as she handed me the plastic silverware so I can dig in. I opened the container and stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork and took a massive bite out of it. "It's so good." I hummed contently chewing the food which got my ex girlfriend to grin softly once again sitting on the bed next to me. Once I finished that bite, I extended my arm out and held the little piece of chicken over toward the taller woman. "Come on, you won't like it until you try it.."

"Nuh." Daisy said childishly, tilting her head back so I had to reach further out. "I don't like it, it's disgusting.."

"Please, try it for me, just this tiny bite." Letting out a sigh in defeat, the former Diva only nodded her head as I smiled at her. I usually always win these little arguments but she can't say she hates something that she hasn't tried. "Open your mouth for me." She obeyed and opened her mouth slightly for me, but honestly I was really tempted to sneak in a kiss but I really don't know how she would have taken that. It wouldn't be the best time with me leaving tomorrow, I still don't know how I am going to manage that but it's what I need to do. So I shoved the chicken into her mouth and just continued to grin at her. "How is it?"

"N-Not bad.." Daisy answered but I could tell that she wasn't exactly fond of the taste, she swallowed and made another one of those faces. "Ew. Now I can say that I tried it and didn't like it."

"Fair enough, more for me then!" I exclaimed as I took another bite which Daisy chuckled in response. "You didn't get yourself anything, Daiz?"

"I ate bit earlier but technically I am running a little late and was suppose to be at the arena already. Whoops." Nicole said almost emotionlessly and just let out a loud drawn out sigh. I can't really see why she would be so iffy about going to a show but then again her opponent tonight is the woman that almost the entire Knockout's roster despises. Not that she doesn't want to kick that bitch's ass but rather that she has to be around the European woman. "I guess I better get going now." The brunette spoke getting herself off of the bed while I continued to eat my supper but instead of heading out the door, she turned around to face me. "So Ria, I was… uh wondering if you wanted to.. hang out with me after the show and go some place nice since you are leaving tomorrow."

Judging by the kinda flustered look on her face and the phrasing of that, it seems like Daisy was actually asking me out on a date or something like that. Which honestly has some of the weird timing to it but at the same time, it could just be something special for my last night here. "Yeah that sounds fun, I like that."

"Great!" Daisy exclaimed ecstatically which is not sometime that is common out of her and it was actually adorable. "Alright so after my match, I am going to try and leave as early as I can and come pick you up. But for where we are going, don't wear any dresses or skirts and that's all you need to do." Not to wear any skirts or dress, that's a pretty odd request but I nodded my head in agreement to that. Now I am probably going to waste some much time thinking of all the possible locations that we could be heading. But it doesn't matter to me as long as I can spend some quality time with my woman that's not officially mine. I just have to make sure that I come back as soon as I straighten myself out and claim what's mine. "I will see you in a bit."

Her voice cut out my thought process as my green orbs looked back up to her. "Good luck Nicole."

"Thank you Ria." I heard her say confidently before turning her heels and heading out of the bedroom, closing the door in the process. Not even like a minute later, I was able to hear the hotel door open and shut within a matter of seconds. Sadly this is the first show that I sadly have to order and watch at home because Dixie would have me thrown out of the building most likely if Katarina is there. But hey, I kinda of screwed myself there so I can mainly just blame myself. Now I need to find something to watch until the show comes on..

_During the show.._

A little over thirty minutes have seemingly flown by into the show and we have had already three matches. None of them were for any of the Championships, the first match was a very short match between Brother Devon and Anarquia of Mexican America; it don't even think it lasted more than three minutes with Devon winning. The next one was an Xscape match for the number one contender spot for the X Division Championship, which the match is a really interesting concept. In this specific match, there were eight competitors in the ring and they must be eliminated by pinfall or submission. Once it is down to the final two, it becomes a Cage match and the only way to win is to scale the twenty foot cage and get both feet on the floor which is exactly what Max Buck did to secure the victory. Next was a Four-way tornado tag match in the cage with Ink Inc being the victors over The British Invasion, Crimson and Steiner and Eric Young and Orlando Jordan. Currently they are on commercial break advertising some kind of pizza that's making me hungry again but I might wait and see where exactly Daisy is going to take me. Man, what number is she on the card because I want her to hurry up?

Finally they returned to the show and the camera panned to the ring to show the outside of the cage which we have seen numerous times already. A theme song played and it was exactly the one that I wanted to hear but which match was it going to be because neither of the Knockout's matches have happened thus far. Instead of the brunette, it was both Velvet and Angelina walking onto the stage and beginning with the entrance sequence. "The following contest is a match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the TNA Knockout's Tag Team Championships. Introducing first, the challengers, representing the Beautiful People, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky!" Hemme announced as the duo of blondes slowly made their way down toward the ring, giving occasional high fives to the fans. Taz however was more disappointed that since the cage was down that the girls couldn't 'let the pigeons loose' as the former ECW man would say. Both blondes looked up the cage before slowly climbing up the steps, Angelina giving more reassurance to Velvet, who just nodded her head. Their theme song cut off and the next one began to play which was the Mexican America theme song, loud boos echoed the arena as the two heel Knockouts emerged on the stage. Sarita threw her hand up into air as Rosita did that cute, little hair whip thing before grabbing onto Sarah's hand as she twirled the smaller woman around and landed her knee. I still think that dance is pretty adorable and normally it's done in the ring but this time they decided to do it before going down the ramp. "And their opponents, representing Mexican America, they are your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, Rosita and Sarita!" The second the latina duo stepped in the caged ring, the referee had to anything he could to match sure that they didn't all end up charging each other before the bell rang..

The Beautiful People backed over to their corner and started conversing who was going to start the match as the other team had already decided as Sarita took a step forward. Which instantly meant that Jamie wanted to start because of their feud they had going on for like forever, however the two toned blonde was stopped by Lauren. "Let me go first this time Vel." The slightly older BP member looked like she wanted to protest but didn't as she only nodded her head and climbed onto the apron. The man in stripes showed both of the teams the red belts before walking over and handing them to Val, who was by the cage door. Once the door was closed, the referee signalled for the match to start, not even seconds after the bell rung both of the Knockouts charged at each other and locked their arms together..

**(Skip a few minutes...)**

With Angel down on the mat, Thea started to climb onto the top turnbuckle to I assume do her moonsault; Velvet was screaming for her best friend to get up but she was barely starting to stir. But it seems the youngest Knockout had other plans as she grabbed onto the steel walls of the cage and began to climb. I wouldn't expect this out of someone like Rosita but she is a highflying Knockout and if she is thinking what I think she is...then this match is going to be hard to top. With a groan, Angelina started to slowly get on her knees which caused Thea to look back, she wouldn't be able to make it to the top in time without the more experienced woman trying to knock her down. The small Latina waited patiently for the taller woman to rise up to her feet before taking another glance back at her. "Angelina!" Jamie screamed out as the still dazed woman was searching around for her opponent. Without wasting another second, the smallest Knockout jumped off of the collided with Angel for a devastating Crossbody. She confidently went for the cover.

"1...2.."

"Angelina, baby kick out!" Talia screamed who was about to climb into the ring but her main rival for the past few months was well aware of that. Luckily the bleach blonde was able to get the shoulder up before the three count, Thea let out a furious sigh as her hands wrapped around her stomach as her eyes wandered over to Sarita, who held her hand out. They both were exhausted and hurt and they needed to make a tag.

Angelina had finally made it to the her corner and tagged in Jamie, who was ready to go and Thea also was able to crawl over to her respective corner and tagged in her cousin was ready to go. Once she climbed into the ring, she stared at the two toned blonde before letting out a laugh. "Are you serious? Velvet honey, we have been over this before you can not defeat me without the help of your little girlfriends."

Talia didn't waste anymore time and didn't take kindly to Sarah's mocking and pounced on her with a Thesz press. After a few hard rights to the head, the Latina was able to shove the face Knockout off of her; they both rose to their feet. Sarita charged toward her and attempted to kick her in the face but Talia was able to avoid at the last second and performed at leg drag on the fiery Latina, sending her into the mat. Sarah smiled lightly raising to her feet and grabbing the blonde and whipping her into the corner however the blonde reversed it sending the Latina into the corner. Velvet took the pleasure in delivering some hard kicks to her enemy, "Velvet! Get her out of the corner...1….2….3.." With a sigh, Jamie backed away. This allowed Sarita a couple to seconds to rise up to her feet only to have Talia viciously stomp on her again, "Get her out of the corner! 1...2.." The blonde stepped back once again to allow the other woman some room to recover. Once again, Jamie charged until to have Sarah move out of the way and scoop her up into a roll up. "1.." The face Knockout kicked out with ease which caused Sarah to attack Jamie's head with a round of punches. "Get off her Sarita.. 1...2...3.."

"Whatever man, I got off that piece of trash.." The Latina said in a sassy demeanor rising back up to her feet, her eyes slowly drifted over to the corner and walked over to it.

Sarita was not one to go to the top rope very often from what I have seen before, maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention. Angel was smacking the turnbuckle trying to will on her tag team partner either that or get Jamie to tag her in. Velvet slowly rose up to her feet and Sarah was standing on the top, her hands gripping onto the cage. "Look out Velvet!" The bleach blonde screamed out which got her partner's attention, who instantly looked over to her opponent. However Sare didn't jump and Jamie ran over there and basically climbed up to the top rope with her. The two were starting to exchange punches with each other as Jamie was able to elbow her rival hard in the head and attempted to suplex the Latina of the top. Sarita was able to counter and block the attempt and tried to do the same to the BP member. With multiple punches and elbows to the top of the head, Jamie had stepped back down toward the middle rope. The older of the two legal women tucked the blonde's head between her legs and started to hook Jamie's arms. With all of her strength, the Latina woman picked up the BP member and jumped off the ropes and slammed Velvet down with an amazing Tiger Bomb. "Vel, no!"

Sarah made sure that the blonde's shoulders were down as Earl went for the count. "1.." Angelina and Thea entered the ring and the rookie Knockout was going to make sure that the win was secured. Rosita pounced on Lauren before the bleach blonde could reach her teammate. "2.." The BP member was struggling to get the tiny brunette off of her as the newest Knockout went crazy with a barrage of elbows and punches to the former Knockout's Champion's head. "3!"

The bell rang and boos echoed throughout the arena as Rosita joyfully ran over and hugged onto her Cuz, who smiled confidently at what she had done to Velvet, who wasn't moving in the slightest. I must admit that the Tiger Bomb off the top was pretty epic and it's cute because they can trust each other to do big spots like that. "Your winners of the match and still your TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, the team of Sarita and Rosita!" Christy announced as Hebner held their hands up in victory as Angelina crawled over to check on her teammate, holding her head in her lap. I half expected the Latina duo to ambush Lauren but they just ignored the BP and exited the cage and down the steps. Velvet had finally started to stir after about a minute as Angelina was still checking on her partner, her eyes looked over toward the ramp and Thea held up her belt and Sarah decided to laugh..

"You two will never get these titles, you are nothing but a bunch of losers, especially you Velvet!" It was the only thing that Sarita said before they both went to the back.

Jamie was furious and fuming as her hands smacked against the mat, Lauren just hugged her which was sweet. "It's alright Velvet, we will show them soon. I promise."

_Later on in the show.._

It had been a good fifteen minutes since Sarita and Rosita retained their championships against the BP and not much has happened since then. There was about a eleven or twelve minute match between Samoa Joe and The Pope guy with Joe winning the match. Now judging by the segment that is showing, I can only assume that it's the Knockout's Title match because I can remember that segment all those months ago, it was the one where both Daisy and Katarina debuted. Now they are just showing all sorts of different segments from Nicole's time in the BP to where she turned on the Beautiful People to do with Winter. It was just a montage to summarize all the history and the chemistry between the two Knockouts. "What are your predictions here, Taz? Which one of these two beautiful ladies will walk out of this match tonight victorious?" I heard Tenay speak as I assume they were showing statistics and boring shit on the screen.

"Well Mike, it's really hard to say but I have to go with my favorite vixen, Winter, she will retain just like she always does. I have nothing against Daisy but honestly I think she is going into unfamiliar territory here and too soon at that since she doesn't remember how unpredictable that Winter can be and how dangerous that blood mist can be. That's the main factor here."

"I think that you made some valid points but I am going to have to go with Daisy being the winner of the match and winning the TNA Knockout's Championship. You are right that Winter is unpredictable but I think that you are forgetting that Daisy is just as unpredictable. We have seen that with many of her first matches here at Impact Wrestling and especially the one with Tara. She is a woman on a mission and that mission is to fix all the mistakes she had made while under Winter's control. And personally, I think that she is willingly to do whatever it takes to make sure that she walks away the new Knockout's Champion. We just have to wait and see."

Taz looked like he was going to add something else to what Tenay had said previously but a theme song played before he could speak. And I know that's my girl coming out onto the stage with a good pop from the members of the Impact Zone. Daisy wasn't wearing any kind of fancy ring gear like Angelina and Velvet wore earlier, damn it they couldn't trick her into wearing it, just casual jeans and tanktop. Which is I guess is more suited for a brawl inside a cage than those short skirts that Jamie and Lauren were wearing. Daisy did her little pose on stage before walking down the ramp and giving some high-fives to those that reached their hands out. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the TNA Knockout's Championship! Making her way to the ring, the challenger from Knoxville, Tennessee, representing the Beautiful People, Daisy!" Hemme announced as the brunette had made her way down the ramp and her hazel eyes looked at the steel wall surrounding the ring. I am curious to know what the heck she is thinking at a time like this, maybe it's taking her back to almost four years ago. She made her way up the steps and into the ring, jumping onto the middle turnbuckle and holding her hands onto the air. Nicole jumped down whenever her song was cut off the other song started to play, _'Winter loves the fate of the meek, her velvet touch preys on the weak..Cold winds screaming, evils dealing.. darkness twisting in the hands of the wicked_.' Here comes this stupid bitch walking onto the stage with that same smug grin that she had around me, the belt was around her waist. Surprisingly Hebner had to stand in front of the Face Knockout because she looked like she was going to ran straight out of that cage after the older woman. "Introducing the opponent, from Chelsea, England she is your TNA Knockout's Champion, Winter!" Once the Heel Knockout is in the ring, she just leaned against the turnbuckle and gave the official the white strapped belt.

He walked over and showed the Championship to Daisy, who placed her hands on the strap then had to speak over to Katarina, "Hey, you shined her up real nice for me, I appreciate it."

"That's the closest you will ever get to my Championship, love."

"Oh? Your cockiness is going to bite you in the ass just you wait." Daisy spoke smugly as Katarina remained silent afterwards instead of firing back a retort of her own. With the women still in different corners, the referee held the championship into the air before handing it to Val and signalling for the match to start. The two lock their arms together with Daisy instantly somehow overpowered Winter and was able to shove her back into the corner. A hard knee to the gut was enough to stun the Champ as my ex let out a small snarl before delivering some hard elbows to the face of Katarina.

"Get her out of the corner, Sanders!" Hebner screamed at the youngest woman, but the brunette didn't care at that exact point in time, she just stomped angrily at the German woman's stomach. "1...2...3...4..I said get her out of the corner!" He screamed once again and finally Daisy held her hands up in surrender and backed away from the corner and give Winter some space to breathe. Once Katarina had finally gotten herself out of the corner, the brunette made an attempt to kick Katarina square in her stupid face, but of course the witchy bitch predicted it and got her in a leg drag. Nicole rose back to her feet to ran straight at her former partner, this time going for her Beauty Shot early but the older woman grabbed her foot. The brunette hopped on one leg momentarily before dropping down to the mat, Daisy propelled herself back up with her hands and went for her Mule Kick and actually succeeding in connecting it to Katarina's face. The Champ did not fall down to the canvas but just smiled wickedly and placed her hand over her mouth.

They circled around the ring, their eyes staring daggers into each other before charging and locked their arms once again. Unlike last time, the power struggle was getting absolutely nowhere so the older of the two quickly reversed it into a waistlock. With Daisy in her grasp she grabbed her arms and whipped her against the ropes, Katie Lea went for a big boot but thankfully Nicole moved out of the way at the last second. Daisy grabbed the Champ and hit a Russian Leg Sweep and quickly rose to her feet. My ex decided it was her turn to grab the Heel Knockout and sling her against the ropes going for a clothesline herself but Winter dodged it and slammed Nicole's head against the cage.

Katarina slammed Daisy's head against the cage wall again with more force this time, stunning the brunette but that creepy smile graced her lips which told me that wasn't going to be the end of this. She let out a small chuckle before pressing the brunette's head against the steel and dragging it across and leading her over toward the corner and slammed her head against that as well. Daisy fell to the floor, and I noticed that her hands went straight to her forehead which got the most of that cage wall. Winter didn't waste time and going over and picking the brunette up to reveal that something red was flowing down her face.. blood. She was busted which is never a good thing but if she bleeds too much, Earl could chose to end the match if he deems it as serious. Katie Lea yanked at the brunette's hair and slammed her into the mat with the referee kneeling down to check on the challenger. "Are you alright?" Hebner asked her, signalling to the back to have someone from the medical team come and look at here. Katarina took a step forward and Hebner noticed this, "Stay back Winter!" It only took the doctor less than thirty second to get into the ring and start cleaning up the gash on her forehead.

"Get the hell off of me, geez I am perfectly capable of competing." Daisy snarled getting up to her feet as the doctor just shook his head and exited the ring. The referee kept saying something to her as she used the little cloth to clean up her hands the best she could. "Yeah. Yeah. I understand completely but I am far from finished, I am not afraid to bleed." Looking over to see Kat chuckling once again, Nicole tossed the rag onto the floor and asked, "What bitch, does me bleeding amuse you?"

"Very much so.."

"Well I don't want you to feel left out Winter, come here and you can feel just as special." Once again the pair circled around the ring as Nicole waited patiently from the European woman to move, however Katarina only held her hand out in response. Growing more impatient by the second, Daisy made a charge after the vixen, who moved out of the way of her opponent's attempt of a clothesline. Katie jerked the BP member's arm and got her quickly into an arm drag, Daisy got to her feet quickly and the Champ tried to go for her Big Boot but the challenger smiled as she caught the older woman's foot. Not even waiting a second, she jerked Kat's leg and sent her crashing into the canvas. My ex girlfriend took her time backing into a corner and positioning her herself up on the top which is something you don't see as much for her anymore.. She waited until the Heel Knockout rose up to her feet before the former Women's Champion jumped off the top rope and German born woman in a Headscissors, sending her back into the mat. "Don't tell me that's all you got.." Daisy spat which got Winter to let out one of those shrieks of hers and get back up and go after the other woman. My ex had swung wildly trying to hit her with a hard right but Katarina saw that coming and maneuvered behind her into a waistlock.

"Don't tell me that's all you got," Katarina purred mockingly into the brunette's ear as she struggled to get free from her grasp but did not succeed. With a second attempt to get out of Winter's grasp, the brunette fell to the floor and hit a Jawbreaker that stunned Katarina. The Champ remained on her feet surprisingly as Daisy rose back up to kick her square in the gut and tucked the European woman's head between her legs. She didn't do any of the theatrics, thank god, but somehow managed to muster up the strength to pick up Katie Lea and slam her onto the mat with her DaisyBomb. Of course, she didn't go for the cover, it probably wouldn't end the match.

Daisy instantly back herself into the nearest corner and crouched down which everyone knows what that means at that point. Her hand hovered over the wound on her forehead before running it slightly through those dark locks of hers; her hazel orbs never left Winter would was staggering to her feet. Katarina finally made it to her feet, not turning around just yet as Nicole made a mad charge toward Katie Lea. Once the Heel Knockout turned to face the brunette, she instantly moved out of the way which made Daisy crash into ring post. "Predictable." She spat, grabbing the BP member into a waist lock and decided to do a typical heel tactic and rake the brunette's eyes before the official could see it. "It's over now." The former Rated RKO member swung wildly connecting to Winter's jaw but that was the only hit that Daisy was able to make before the Champion spun her around. I feel like I know what's coming as the dominate Heel Knockout effortlessly picked up the taller brunette and nailed her with that spinning backbreaker that won her and Daisy the tag titles a few months ago. Instead of going for the cover, her blue eyes just stared at the BP. She could have easily pinned her or attempt to escape the cage but I assume that Winter feels that is too easy for her. Instead the German born Knockout picked up my ex again and delivered yet another backbreaker to Daisy.

A slight chuckle left her lips as Katarina looked down at the unconscious Daisy, I can't really figure out what this crazy bitch was thinking. Finally Winter turned away from her opponent and slowly started to make her way over toward the cage door which the official on the outside opened up for her. Come on Nicole, get that beautiful ass of yours up and stop her, you are better than her.. She really can't stay on top after all of this. It didn't really seem that way as Katarina slowly climbed between the middle rope and this victory was in the palm of her hands…

**AN: Wow alright, it's been a long while huh? Almost two months since I updated, to be honest I have been struggling with writing matches and on top of that my newer laptop crashed and my old was a semi functioning keyboard that chooses when it wants to work. So I haven't been able to write as much as I want, until last week that is.. My dad give me his old desktop and it is set on top of my dresser so it's kinda like my office space now. Now I can write whenever I please and that's how I was able to finish this.. This chapter had so much going on with Daisy finally convincing Maria to stay, Daisy learning what started the fight between Maria and Kat.. well you made it to the bottom so you know what happened. My personal favorite scene of the chapter was Daisy throwing a bitchfit in Dixie's office trying to get her to rehire Maria and Lisa comes in for the save. Those two almost left the company together.. I know that the BP versus Rosita and Sarita match didn't get much attention but honestly, it was just there.. The main match we all want to see if Winter versus Daisy and man, it's been a good start so far.. but does Winter have this match won? Will Maria stay after Monday? Will one of them FINALLY confess their love for each other? For christ sake you two.. just do it please.. y'all are killing me. What will happen next? Wait and find out.. AND good news for you guys, the final chapter is already finished (it was actually done before this one), all I have to do is edit and stuff and bam! So I promise you will only have to wait til the 31st or at the latest September 1st. ;) Love you guys and see you soon..**

**PS: Happy Birthday to me, I managed to finish this story on my birthday, that really makes me happy.. now hopefully I get to go out to a birthday dinner or go Pokemon hunting later.. Hell yea..**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	55. Lockdown: Springtime Blossom Part 2

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle and Velvet/Sarita.. and other pairings..**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

**Maria's POV**

Katarina already had one foot out the cage door before her icy blue eyes glanced back at the brunette that wasn't stirring at all. The victory was within her slimy grasp as the crowd booed loudly, some were still yelling for Daisy to get up but Nicole wasn't moving. I hate that she is continuing to win after all that she has done to all of us, but there is nothing I can do. There were only two steps separating the European woman from the floor and retaining her championship. With a smirk gracing her lips, Winter stopped in her tracks only to turn around and walk back up the steps. What the hell is this woman doing? She practically had the match won as much as I hate to admit it. Katarina still had that confident sway of her hips as she bent down to tangle her hands into Daisy's dark brown locks. The brunette however had a different idea and somehow managed to flip her opponent over into a small package. "1...2..!" Winter kicked out with half a second left as they both rose to her feet, the blue eyed woman was furious that she was almost outsmarted so easily.

Nicole being the smug woman that she is waved her finger back and forth in a 'tisk tisk' motion before saying, "That was almost three." Katarina remained still momentarily looking like she was planning out her next moves as the brunette only twirled her finger at older woman. "Come at me, 'love'." She said mockingly which got the current Champ to rush forward and they locked their arms together. I am honestly surprised that Daisy is still going or is able to still compete after Kat split her head open like that. The blood is still flowing out of her, and that wound is a really easy target for that stupid bitch. Just like I predicted, the current Champ decided to headbutt the slightly taller woman which caused the challenger to release her grip on Winter and one of her hands to grip her head. Katarina took advantage of that and grabbed Daisy's hair once again and slammed her hard onto the mat.

Climbing on Nicole, Katarina let out a small snarl before delivering a barrage of hits to Daisy's forehead and all the brunette did was protect herself the best that she could. "Get off of her, Winter!" The man in stripes instructed the European woman, who didn't really give a care in the world about the matter. "1...2...3.. Get off of her!" Finally Katarina rose up to her feet and said something snarky to the official but he ignored her and went to check on the challenger. Mainly it was too see if the wound was bleeding enough that it should be cleaned or anything but Daisy slapped his hand away. The stupid bitch decided to attempt to grab Daisy again but the brunette countered kicking as hard as she could at Kat's knee which caused the older woman to fall down slightly. The BP member took that as an opportunity to rise to her feet and was seemingly going to for a kick to the head but Kat predicted this and grabbed onto Nicole's leg. With another cocky smirk, the European woman executed a leg drag that sent the former Women's Champion into the mat again. That didn't stop the younger Knockout, who got straight up to her feet and pounced of the current Champ throwing a barrages of hits at her face. "Daisy, get off of her! 1...2...3..4.." Before the referee could hit the five count, the BP member climbed off of the heel woman, her eyes wondered around looking for her next move. It was clear to tell that the face Knockout was frustrated, Winter has countered a lot of what she was throwing at her.. she needed to find a way to beat her.

Daisy didn't waste anymore time and went after the stunned Champion, and whipped her into the corner as fast as she could. In her mind, the challenger knew that she had to keep the momentum in her favor; Nicole went crazy delivering all sort of chops and kicks only to throw Winter out of the corner. The former Women's Champion swiftly climbed to the top rope and waited patiently for Katarina to get to her feet once the German born woman did, Daisy leapt off the top rope and went for her Go-Round flip but once again, Katie Lea had anticipated that move. The darker hair woman had on her shoulders and decided to slam her hard against the cage but continued to hold onto the brunette. The BP woman struggled doing what she could to get free but to no avail, Winter decided to go for another slam. At the last second, my ex girlfriend had managed to wrap her legs around Kat's neck and performed a Headscissors that sent the slightly shorter woman into the cage. "Take this you stupid bitch!" She growled slamming Kat's head against the cage repeatedly. The official tried to stop her but Nicole stopped herself and slammed Winter's head into the canvas. Not wasting a single second, my ex girlfriend picked that witchy bitch up and kicked her square in the gut and tucked her head underneath the brunette's arm.

There she delivered her Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker which I believe she calls 'Flower Power' and crawled to the cover. "1...2...-" Katarina managed to get the shoulder up again within a fraction of a second. Daisy slammed her hands down on the mat before her attention turned to Earl, holding up three fingers. "Sanders, it was two!" He half-yelled at the brunette, who just nodded her head in response. The brunette knew what she needed to do and helpfully the stupid bitch wouldn't avoid it like the first time; slowly Daisy backed into the corner and crouched down and waited for Katie Lea to get up. Once the champion was to her feet, the former Rated RKO member ran full speed expecting to hit Winter with a spear but again Katarina turned to see it coming and avoided it. Thankfully this time, the taller woman was able to stop herself from running into the post and turned around quickly to see Katarina waiting for her.

They locked arms again with the struggle getting absolutely nowhere, the brunette decided to older woman square in the gut following along with a barrage of chops that echoed loudly in the arena. I don't what she was thinking now but she turned and bounced off the ropes only for Winter to catch her and somehow manage to drop her into another one of those backbreakers which makes the third one this match. The second she dropped Nicole onto the floor, Katarina confidently went for the cover. "1...2...-"

Somehow Daisy managed to get her shoulder off the mat which left Winter astonished but frustrated. Her mind was thinking of what she would have to do to put the BP member away but I still laugh because she could have won this ages ago if she would have walked out the fucking door. Getting off of the canvas, the Champion looked around the ring before grabbing Daisy by her hair once again and whipping her against the ropes. From the looks of things, she is going to try and go for another one of those Backbreakers but Nicole slid underneath her legs. Turning herself around, Katie Lea swung wildly only for my ex girlfriend to catch her and toss her into an armdrag. The European woman didn't stay on the floor long and got back to her feet only to be met with an Enziguri from Nicole which sent her back into the mat. Daisy decided not to go for the cover either but instead waited for Katarina to stir and slowly get up. Now why the hell didn't my ex try to walk out the door, she was like right fucking there? I question nothing anymore. The brunette made a wild charge after Winter again but Katarina spat out the Blood mist which won her so many matches. Thankfully the BP member saw this coming and slid between the German born woman's legs once again. Before Winter could turn around, Daisy manage to quickly and perfectly executed her finishing kick, The Beauty Shot and the older woman fell onto the mat with Daisy falling to her knees.

With Winter's face down on the mat, the brunette struggled back up to her feet instead of going for the cover. She could have possibly gotten the three count then and there however Nicole quickly glanced around the steel walls, part of me wanted to scream at her to just run out the damn door and end the match already. But once her eyes started to look toward the top of the cage, I knew exactly what she had in mind, the reckless shit is going to hurt herself like usual. It doesn't surprise me at this point, this is really bringing me back to our WWE days together and Daisy doing the moonsault off of the top of the cage onto Victoria. The brunette took a quick glance back at the Knockout's Champion, who was barely beginning to stir before she took a mad charge over toward the corner. Jumping onto the top turnbuckle, the younger woman grabbed the cage and started to slowly started to climb up. Not long after, Katarina got to her knees and her blue orbs shifted to Daisy. Not a second later, the European woman was to her feet and jumped onto turnbuckle, pulling the challenger down to her level.

"Not today." Winter hissed out, grabbing Nicole's head and slamming against the steel. This was definitely not the position that you would want to be in as Daisy stumbled slightly and Katarina grinned. She went to slam her opponent's head once again but the BP retaliated by driving her elbow in Kat's side causing her to hiss out. Daisy shifted her body slightly, one of her hands clinging to the steel and using the other hand to grab Katarina's head and driving it into the cage. This stunned the older woman has she held on with all she could to prevent herself from falling to the canvas. But the Champion wasn't able to defend herself from the challenger, who only slammed her head harder against the cage. The BP member maneuvered herself over to the corner, gripping onto the steel and kicked Winter hard in the stomach. One time wasn't enough as the former Women's Champion, who just continued her barrage of kicks trying to make Kat fall. With a combination of headbutts and a final kick, Winter lost her grip and fell onto the mat. Daisy let out groan and grabbed her head; quickly dismissing the pain she turned around and started climbing up. Whenever she reached the top, she sat sideways on the cage Daisy's eyes were alternating between the floor and Winter. Nicole was completely aware that she could just climb down to the floor and the title would be hers. Katarina got up much faster than I would have ever imagined, but she could have also ran toward the cage door and would have gotten out faster than Daisy would have been able to climb down. Instead the European woman decided to follow the BP member and climb up the cage and started trying to hit Daisy back to the canvas. Nicole started with the elbows to Winter's head before grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up higher almost helping her to the top of the cage. A smirk graced the younger woman's lips and she practically tackled the woman off of the top of the cage with a spear. Jesus Christ.. "Oh sh-"

They both collided hard with the face Knockout receiving a massive pop and chants from the Impact Zone with that spear, she gripped her shoulder. Holy shit is right, I have never seen a spear like that before. That's one of the reasons why I love you, you stupid, beautiful lunatic. But sometimes you have to raise the bar considering her cage match in WWE and the fact that she was trained by the Queen of Extreme, Lita. This stuff was in her nature but she hasn't been relying on her highflying moveset since coming to TNA; thankfully because I am always afraid that she is really going to injure herself. Nicole rolled herself over to face Katarina, who looked to be out for the count and slowly crawled her way over. Daisy didn't have much gas left in the tank but she was able to get the cover and Earl slid down for the count. "1...2….3!"

I swear that if I was actually with the girls right now, I would be screaming my ass off; nothing can really make me happier right now other than Katarina getting her karma. In the course of a little over a month, everything went downhill for her the second we stole those drugging pills. The way she weaseled her way into the Tag title picture after attacking Lauren, I would have much preferred that she got fired over this but I will take my Daisy kicking her ass to win the belt from her. "The winner of the match and your NEW TNA Knockout's Champion, Daisy!" Christy announced with seemingly more excitement in her voice, as the referee went over to the cage door to receive the white belt from Valerie. The brunette was ecstatic whenever the official helped the injured woman to her feet and handed her the championship belt, a few tears escaped and rolled down her the people in attendance this is just a simple title match but for all of us girls in the back, it was a whole lot deeper and hopefully symbolized the end of all the chaos.

With glossy eyes, she flashed a small smirk back at the woman that Hebner was now checking on, Daisy was assisted out of the cage and down the steps by the medical staff. The doctors were constantly checking the gash the on her forehead from earlier in the match, of course this crazy bitch would manage to get herself busted open. "I told you that I would fix my mistakes, all of them." Nicole spoke loudly directing it toward the former Champion, while she shoved the medical staff away from. "Stop, I don't need your help." It was barely audible but some decided to obey her request and go on the other woman in the ring while the remaining ones followed her. Daisy took her time going up the ramp and celebrating with any of the fans that she possibly could. Making her way up onto the ramp, Nicole turned back toward the audience and mainly Katarina, who was already sitting up the medical team speaking her. With one last little smile, Daisy held the title up into the air with the cheer of the crowd before slowly limping her way into the back.

_Sometime later.._

The show was already over and it's been over an hour since the Knockout's title match, I have been preparing myself to head out but I haven't heard anything from Daisy since she left earlier tonight. This is why I hate not being allowed to be in the back anymore, I have no idea what's going on but I can safely assume that the medical staff forced her to get looked at. That gash looked pretty deep but she was a hard ass like that so even if she had a concussion or something, she would have continued that match. Letting out a sigh, I went into the bathroom and made sure that my makeup was perfect and that my hair didn't need to be touched up any. The longer I am waiting for Nicole to come back the more curious that I am about what exactly we are going to do tonight, it's quarter after eleven at night. She instructed that I do not wear any kind of skirts or dresses which makes me wonder what exactly we are doing. But I put on the nicest pair of jeans that I had and my favorite sparkly blue top I mean if we were going out to a late dinner or something, my ex wouldn't care what I wear. Maybe she is taking to movies or something, fuck I don't know. I hate not knowing anything.

That's when I could hear the door open which caused me to stop what I was doing and almost ran out of the room like an excited child. By the time I had walked out of the room Daisy had already rolled her suitcase into the room and set it over in the corner of the room. One thing that I noticed that the Knockout's title was on top of it, a smile printed her face and her hazel eyes drifted over to me. "Well hey, don't you look amazing tonight.. and all this for little ol' me, I am flattered."

I sarcastically rolled my eyes at the younger woman as she turned to face me, the first thing that I noticed was the stitches across her forehead from whenever Katarina rubbed her face against the cage wall. "I am so proud of you. You really deserved that belt." Maybe I am completely biased because I love the hell out of this woman but it's the truth, she has always been passionate about this business and to be able to hold any kind of Championship is a prestigious honor. Daisy works her ass off to be the best that she can be.

"Thanks." She spoke simply taking a short glance over toward the belt. "But.." Nicole started to say but trailed off which had me slightly confused. "No matter, let's get this celebration started because the night is still young. Are you ready to go, Ria?" With a nod of my head, she grinned and already started to head toward the door, grabbing her purse. My ex girlfriend didn't say anything as we made our way down the elevator; the only thing I could see was the mischievous grin that was across her lips. Part of me really wants to ask why the heck she is thinking in that dirty little mind of hers, but I could be over examining this.

"Should I be concerned if I am coming back to the hotel alive?" I questioned, watching the slightly taller woman let out a chuckle. We wandered around the parking lot over to where her truck was and I couldn't help but notice that there was something in the back that was covered with a blue tarp. None of that was in there yesterday so I know this woman had to gotten all of that earlier, whatever it is. Nicole decided to open the passenger side door and grabbed my hand while I climbed up into the vehicle. "Are you going to eat me or something?" I teased which got her eyes to grow huge, it's pretty funny that I managed to catch her off guard.

Instantly the younger woman released my hand, a flustered look forming on her face. "What? Uh, no.. Why would you think that?" Shaking her head quickly, Daisy made sure that I was already comfortable and fastened in before shutting the car door. But I could help but grinned whenever she appeared in the driver's seat with a slight pink hue across her cheeks. She dug through her purse for her keys, her hazel eyes looked over to me. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I don't know what you are talking about Nicole." I played completely clueless to make my statement earlier, Daisy just rolled her eyes in response and started the truck up. "Where are we going anyways?"

"You are just going to wait and find out, Princess. But just a heads up, it's going to be a pretty long drive so if you want to nap go ahead." There she goes with one of the cute nicknames that she use to call me whenever we were together all those years ago, I can't believe that we broke up over four years ago now. Well I dumped her and I have regretted that decision ever since, why was I so stupid back then? I could make the excuse that I was really young and naive, but I am not going to ever let that happen again, that is if we ever get back together. I want her back. I really do. But the question would be if Nicole wants me back, did Katarina have any affect on her feelings that she drunkenly confessed seven months ago? That stupid bitch that slept with her while she was drugged just so where we would drift apart again. It almost worked too, it caused me to go apeshit on her and got me fired from TNA.

The drive seemed to last like an eternity mainly because it is past midnight at this point; Daisy wasn't really saying anything and seemed to be in deep thought. I have almost dozed off a couple times mainly because I can't stay awake in car rides a majority of the time unless I am driving. I was originally going to leave pretty early in the morning and take a few days to get back to Ottawa, but now I am going to have to leave in the early afternoon and maybe get to about Georgia before I have to stop for the night. I don't know how long it's going to take before I make it back home but I know that I really want to spend some time with my family. Although Janny might be furious at me because I didn't get back with Daisy, she has adored my ex since they first met whenever I took her home to meet my parents. Oh how fun that was. "Here we are." The Beautiful People member mumbled to herself which attracted my attention and my eyes looked over to see nothing but sand, sand and more sand. She really drove us out all the way to the beach, I would have known that sooner if I was actually paying attention. "Wait." She instructed me as she turned off the truck and climbed out of the driver's side.

Whenever Nicole didn't instantly appear at my side, I took a short glance at the rear view mirror to see the younger woman in the bed of the truck, grabbing whatever was under that tarp. The sound of wheels could be heard but Daisy stopped what she was doing whatever she noticed that I was looking at her. Climbing off of the truck, the former Women's Champion made her way over toward my side of the truck. Opening the door, she repeated her past actions and grabbed my hand helped me down. "Thank you." However the younger woman didn't let go of my hand this time and walked to the back of the truck once again. She decided to climb in the back of truck, grabbing what looked like to be a cooler and dragged it over toward me. Other items seemed to be in a big shopping bag, setting the cooler down onto the concrete she slung the other bag over her shoulder. "What's in there anyways?"

"What is this twenty questions? Be patient."

"Well technically I have like fifteen questions left so I am going to use them wisely."

"Fine. You can ask away after we walk around to find the perfect spot." I just stayed quiet while she pulled the cooler along with us onto the sandy terrain. As I followed beside her, I occasionally glanced over to the younger woman, I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the way the light was reflected off the water or the moonlight hitting just right on her face. But I am completely hypnotized by those bright, hazel orbs; I had gotten use to seeing those soulless eyes that I had forgotten how beautiful her real eyes actually were. But those are just one of the many features I love about her, a very beautiful face and those lips that I have been resisting to kiss for so long. My eyes slowly trailed down to her chest but that was hard enough to see because of the gray jean jacket she had on, but the tanktop she had underneath was showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Next was that ass of hers that she refused to shake for the camera, lord knows that would be great for me especially in those short skirts. Great now my mind has drifted into the gutter but those jeans also make them look great too. Daisy's eyes shifted over to me and a smirk graced her lips. Fuck, she caught me however the brunette didn't say anything. Way to be subtle, Maria.. We didn't walk very far down toward the ocean before she abruptly stopped. "I think this will do just fine." She mumbled to herself while Daisy started to open up the bag that the younger woman had brought with her. The first item that she pulled out was a massive royal blue blanket that she immediately started working on spreading out on the sand, next was a smaller blanket to put over that one once she had straightened it to her likely. Nicole had set the cooler on the cover as well as the bag, not digging out anything else. "Sit down with me, Ria."

"Alright." Was the only response that I gave as I watched her sit down slowly on the blanket but I noticed the brunette wince in pain slightly. Honestly I should have her resting but like Nicole would really listen. This woman got the shit beat out of her, got stitches in her forehead and her main priority is still spending time with me and it's the sweetest thing ever. So I obeyed her request and sat in front of her as the BP member started digging through the large bag once again. She grumbled to herself, pulling out a container of food that was wrapped in foil and silverware to feast on it with. Whatever it was smelled delicious and I almost want to peek and see what it was; the next thing the former Women's Champion pulled out was a large scented candle and a lighter. Now I am really starting to get deja vu from my birthday so long ago and how Daisy knows my love for having picnics under the stars. The fact she still remembers something that I mentioned so long ago whenever we were first together is astonishing and I adore it.

"Now time for the good stuff," She said with a wide grin as she crawled over to the cooler and opened it, pulling out a large bottle of wine. I only gave her a skeptical gaze as she was working on getting the cork out of the bottle. "What.. I don't plan on driving anytime soon and come on, I know how much you love this kind. I didn't bring any glasses because they probably would have been broken so I suppose we just have to share the bottle." Seriously that was probably her intentions all along as she took a slip out of the bottle that she had finally succeeded in opening.

"I don't mind that at all, sharing is caring...now give it to me. I want a drink." Nicole rolled her eyes before handing the bottle over to me. Honestly I would be completely against drinking any kind of alcohol because that's what caused the entire bullshit to happen but Daisy must be comfortable enough to drink with me and judging on the brand label on the side of the bottle, she had spent a good amount on it. "What's in the container?" I asked taking a sip of the delicious wine as Daisy's eyes shifted over to the foiled wrapped item.

The brunette decided to unwrapped the foil off of it and held it out toward me. "It's lasagna because everyone loves lasagna."

Taking another sip of the bottle, I scooted over closer to her and decided to tease, "You didn't make it, did you?"

"And what if I did? Are you saying that I am a bad cook?" Daisy asked sounding slightly offended at my question, she took the bottle out of my hand before taking a sip of it herself. I once again decided to annoy her by not answering her previous question, I know this woman very well and she is the type that does not cook. I mean she has tried before but it never turns out the way that she likes it too because Nicole can sometimes be a perfectionist. I have no idea if during those long three and a half years if she had finally learned how to cook for herself or if she just went out to eat constantly instead. With a sigh, she admitted. "Lisa made this for us, I wouldn't have had time to cook it myself... not like it would have been that good anyways, I am still not great in the kitchen." Maybe that was who Daisy has been talking to on the phone and being so secretive about it, it's all starting to make sense now. The sneaking around could have possibly been so she can plan all of this out. The former Diva took the lid off of the container and grabbed a fork. Getting a little bit of the food, she cooed affectionately at me. "Open your mouth, let me feed you."

Not really being one to refuse, I obeyed and opened my mouth for her so she could feed me. I am a sucker for this cutesy kind of crap however Nicole tends to be the opposite but I know deep down she loves this kind of stuff too but hates to admit it. "Lisa's a great cook, I mean I would hope so, she has owned restaurants before." My ex girlfriend decided to grab a bite for herself, nodding her head in agreement with my statement, she handed me the other fork so I could dig in as well. It wasn't a huge container but it was enough for the both of us to share and finish in about ten minutes with not much conversation in between. Setting the now empty pan back into the bag, I scooted back over next to her and passed her the wine since I felt like I had been hogging it.

"Thanks." It was her simple response taking it from my hand and I just turned my attention to the ocean and watched the waves slowly raise and fall against the tide, always bringing and taking seashells with it. It was relaxing that some of the only sounds I could hear was the waves crashing against each other, thankfully traffic was minimal and we were a good distance from the road. "Now Ria sweetpea, you said you wanted to ask me stuff. What is it?"

Oh my god, she called me sweetpea and I really don't think she realized it; I use to always love when Nicole did that. Everytime Daisy says it, it always has a bit of her Southern accent that seldom comes out anymore. "Yeah I have fourteen questions so I am going to use them wisely." Placing my finger against my chin, I tapped it a couple times as my gaze shifted back to Daisy and to the ocean. I already knew what I was going to ask somewhat but I just like annoying her like this. "Why the hell have been avoiding me so much for the past few weeks?" I turned back over to my ex girlfriend, who parted her lips to speak but I instantly placed my finger over her lips as her eyes just looked down at my finger. "I know that you were probably going to avoid the topic. I don't deserve to be lied to Nicole, please just tell me."

My ex girlfriend brought her hand up and grabbed my hand and slowly put them both down onto the blanket. But what I did notice was her hand stayed on top of mine, Daisy looked like she was focusing on how she was going explain her answer. "Well.. I..uh.." I heard her mumble out and awkwardly fail as she shook her head from side to side. "I..just.. Ever since I broke free out of that spell and my memories were blank, the ones that came to me were random and came at the worst times. Well the day I was talking to Ma and she said something about you and... I remember us.. sleeping together."

"Oh." I fucking knew that had to be what was bothering her, it almost makes sense for her behavior recently and why she was acting like that whenever she was talking to Rena. Daisy really wanted to bolt the heck out of the room ever since I sat on the couch with her. "How did that make you feel?" I asked with a slight purr that I did not intend, freaking wine is going to get me in trouble.

"I could remember all about it, like I was almost feeling everything that had happened that night." Her eyes drifted down toward the sand like she was avoiding eye contact with me while taking another sip of the wine, Nicole let out a sigh. "During the conversation with Ma, I constantly heard your voice in the back of my head. And it had seemingly stopped then you came in with the groceries and it started again. I was not meaning to hurt your feelings at all but just remembering that night was really messing with my head and body."

Alright now I finally got that answer that I wanted out of the way and I know about the whole Katarina thing because I overheard Daisy talking about it and that stupid witchy bitch had to rub it in before I punched her. But I do feel bad for my woman, it has to be really confusing to her and there isn't much I can do to help. I mean there could be some ways but that's the influence of the wine and speaking of that, I want some more. I grabbed the bottle and took another sip and decided what my next question would be. "What was that whole thing with you and Lauren about? Because Laur kept coming to me and telling me that I needed to keep you under control."

Daisy once again look conflicted in what she was going to say about the bleach blonde. I mean honestly I can't help but feel a bit jealous that she has been paying Angelina more attention than me, even hitting on Angel too. Which makes me wonder if Nicole even has feelings for me anymore, but obviously remembering us sleeping together was awkward for her. Maybe hearing my voice in the back of her head caused her to be aroused and the brunette didn't know what to do about it. Could that be a possibility? Should I ask her that? Nah. "You know I don't even know the answer to that myself. Like I really don't know what I was going after her for, I know for a fact that it wasn't a relationship. I haven't dated in years, maybe it was the fact that we all knew that she was straight and the chase to make her hop the fence excited me. All the cute flustered looks whenever I would say something that caught her off guard or how annoyed she got made it more entertaining for me. Lauren is a beautiful girl. But I decided to be stupid once when we were hanging at the mall and decided to kiss her, she shot me down completely so I was finally convinced that Laur couldn't be swayed."

God damn it woman, the only one you should be even think about kissing is me. I can't believe she actually kissed the BP woman but it seems not to have affected their friendship too bad because they still sorta hang out together. But what if Daisy actually decides to try and chase after Angelina again after I leave. What if something happens between the two while I am gone? No, I am overreacting completely because Lauren surely knows how I feel about this idiot and wouldn't try to steal her from me, none of my friends would, right? "Oh you kissed her, huh. How did that feel.. like any kind of spark of anything?"

"I felt absolutely nothing to be honest." Daisy responded blankly with a small shrug of her shoulders. "It was just a kiss."

"I guess that's understandable, but at least you were only being a Tryhard to her somewhat and not all the other girls." I said in a joking manner which got the brunette to laugh, but it still urks me that she isn't making any kind of moves on me. Her eyes are just looking around endlessly at the sand and the ocean while taking another sip. So I just casually leaned over far enough to rest my head on her shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind. There was more silence between the both of us with Nicole not really doing much of anything and I didn't know what to say at the exact moment. Her hand would occasionally come up and run through my hair, she would hum contently while doing it but I couldn't distinguish what the song was. A light breeze hit the back of my neck which caused me to jump slightly and the brunette noticed this. Leave it to me to forget my jacket that I had set on the bed but I had no clue that we were going to be sitting outside so late.

"Come here.." I heard my ex girlfriend coo as she patted in front of her legs, so I carefully maneuvered around the candle and did what the BP member asked. "Turn around." Once again I obeyed the slightly younger woman and turned my back to her only to hear ruffling sounds behind me. What in the world is she doing now? "You need this more than I do." She cooed again slinging something over my shoulder and I realized instantly that it was the her jacket. "It's fine before you say anything, I am not cold." How are you not going to be cold only wearing that tanktop?

"You are the sweetest." I spoke to her and I didn't even have to look behind me to know Daisy probably had one of those stupid smirks on her face. So I nuzzled into the jacket and next thing I know, I felt her arms slither their way around my waist. "Hm.." Nicole uncrossed her legs and extended them out and pulled me as close as she psychically could to her, allowed me to lean and rest against her chest.

"I hope you don't mind this, toots. But you are going to be my blanket now..just in case I do get cold." Why in the hell would I not allow this? Trust me, Nicole.. this is not overstepping any boundaries, at this point I really want you too. Do something please, I need to know that this spark is ignited and it's not just one sided.

"I don't mind at all, you are really comfy." I snuggled closer if that was even possible as her arms just stayed around my waist. "What now?"

Daisy didn't say anything for a moment before responding, "Are you getting sleeping or am I boring you or something?" She pretended to sound offended as I shifted my position so that my body was facing hers but decided to stay where I was.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, what's the plan after tonight?"

My ex girlfriend knew exactly what I was referring to and frowned slightly, shaking her head from side to side. "I don't want you to leave Maria..you don't have to leave." Her tone was shaky as her eyes gravitated toward the blanket, her body was shaking slightly and I know that she was fighting the urge to cry. Her arms wrapped around my back and pulled me into her again, lifting me up slightly so that I was straddled in her lap which I will admit caught me off guard. "I know that I said if I couldn't change your mind by tomorrow that I would let you leave. But even so, I don't think that I can! I need you, Maria." Her head nuzzled into my chest as she whimpered softly and mumbled words that I couldn't make out what what being said.

Releasing a long sigh, my hand traveled to the back of her head and ran slowly up and down through her dark brown locks. "Hey..hey.. It's alright, Daisy." That even sounded unconvincing to me as the Knockout's Champion slowly looked up at me with tears running slowly down her cheeks. "Everything will work out for.." I trailed off not finishing my sentence because that sounded worse than it did in my head. "I wanted to tell you that Dixie just so happened to call me right before the show.." Daisy's eyes brightened instantly from what I could tell and a small smile formed across her lips. It was an unexpected call to say the least because it wasn't long after my ex girlfriend had left and it was the first time I had talked to the President since she fired me. Her change of heart really startled me and I wasn't even sure how to respond to the older woman but I am really conflicted on what to do. Besides my friends and Daisy, what would really be the point of staying in the same place that stupid bitch is? Katarina would probably try to break us again and do anything to get rid of me. "She said that if... if I wanted to come back that I could and that she apologized for jumping to conclusions and not getting the full story."

"That's great!" Nicole instantly exclaimed hugging onto me as if we aren't close enough already. "Now you don't have to go.."

"Nicole, I never gave her an answer." That caused her to look back up to me with worried eyes as I just rested my arms on her shoulders. "Do you really think that it would be worth it to come back?" I asked her and the taller woman instantly nodded her head in response, I just sighed. I have been asking myself that for over four hours now and I can't even figure out the correct answer.

"Of course it's worth it, Ria. Don't let Katarina ruin your passion, the girls and I will make sure that the stupid bitch doesn't bother you again. I will punch her before she will even get within ten feet of you." Nicole let out a giggle holding up her fist toward her face before playfully making small jabs at my stomach which made me laugh but thankfully my legs would wrapped around her back or I would have fallen back. "Pow! Right in the gut.." Daisy let out another laugh as her hands glided down my abdomen and rested on the curves of my hips. "I am glad that Dixie finally smarten up and decided to do the right thing. It only took some convincing."

The Knockout smiled but I know her better than anyone and that wasn't just a normal grin; Miss Nicole has done something devious and I know it. "Oh my god, Daisy Nicole, what the hell did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do nothing wrong, Ria.." Daisy cooed nonchalantly as one of her hands got off it's rest place and reached over toward the bottle and took a small sip. I do not believe that pathetic attempt to cover up a lie, my eyes only narrowed at my ex lover and she noticed this. "Well.. I kinda sorta went to talk to Dixie today, and 'convinced' her to reconsider her decision and rehire you."

"What do you mean by 'convinced'?

"Welllll.." The woman from Knoxville said completely drawn out as she held out the bottle to offer me a sip but I rejected it because I don't need anymore for the moment. "I might have stormed into Dixie's office and threw a major bitch fit because she fired you with little to no reason. The fact that Mrs. Carter had decided not to call Lisa and I and believe everything that bitch told her. I just refused to sit back and do absolutely nothing.. So Dixie got to see what my temper was like.."

"Are you stupid, you do realize that you could have gotten fired for that, right?" I could help but my forehead as Nicole only nodded her head yes in response to do. The fact that this woman went in her Boss's office and threw a bitch fit and somehow still ended up winning the Knockout's Championship is beyond me. But if she is still on the company's bad side, she probably won't hold on the gold for very long. "You idiot.." I remarked playfully, lightly punched her shoulder and she pretended that it hurt her. I was going to flick her forehead but decided against it because of the stitches.

"I knew exactly what I was doing and at that moment I was going to quit the company without a single care in the world. I wasn't going to work for a company that allowed scum like her walk around but say that you and I were risking the safety to her Knockouts. Bullshit.. Well it seems that I wasn't the only one that was pissed off about it and Lisa has also decided to come into the office, of course she can control her temper better than me. Dixie would not budge so I basically said fuck it and said that I quit.." Again I could not believe what I was hearing, that Daisy would really be willing to walk away from her passion just because of me. I feel mixed emotions about that because I am flattered that she would go to such lengths for me, but I am also furious because after all the fighting I did for her, she would just leave the company. I parted my lips to speak but the brunette instantly placed her finger over my lips. "But something changed everything and that was the fact that Lisa said she quit as well, someone that I use to despise was really going to leave the company with me."

"Why would LisaBoo do that?" Honestly Lisa has more to lose than Daisy does because her girlfriend still works with the company. Was the Black Widow really willingly to throw her career too and all just because of Dixie fired me? I mean I can understand being frustrated because of how Winter can cause mass chaos and management would not give a damn. The European woman was allowed to confidently strut her stuff with all the Knockout's titles and little henchmen to do all her dirty work, one of them being my woman. You know, getting the chance to punch that stupid fucker in her stupid pretty face would work for me. I just...called her pretty, didn't I? Pretty insane is more like it, that bitch needs to be in a nuthouse.

"Because like Vic said, the Knockouts are a family and what we do is look out for each other, if someone messes with one of us.. They mess with the entire division." Nicole repeated her former rival's word while affectionately patting me on the head for some odd reason but it was cute nonetheless. "However before we could both get out the door, Dixie convinced us to stay because she would consider rehiring you.. Lisa isn't the biggest fan of how the President runs the company."

"Why would you still try to walk away from the company because of that bitch? Regardless of anything, wrestling is your passion and you know that as well as I do-"

"Because you are worth it.." The younger woman said almost huskily that made my heart stop instantly, but it was the look in her hazel eyes that told me that she meant it completely. "..if Lisa wouldn't have came in, I would have still walked away without regretting a single thing. To me, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, Ria." I don't know if it was the influence of the wine but I could feel my cheeks get hotter but it really doesn't help that I am still straddled in her lap but Daisy doesn't really seem to give any fucks at the moment. The brunette looked over to the bag that was set next to her, her lips made an 'o' shape before turning back to me. "I almost forgot, I had Lisa go to the store and also pick up some strawberries and chocolate sauce. Want some now or save them for tomorrow?"

"They can wait for a moment." I told her and she puffed out her cheeks and pouted cutely at me. Regardless of the situation or what happens next, I really know what needs to be done and I can not resist any fucking longer. The longer that I wait, the more insane that I get and if I do leave tomorrow without doing this, I will be kicking myself for the next several months maybe even longer. "There is just something that I really need to do first.." Daisy just looked at me with confused eyes momentarily before I wrapped my arms around her neck and crashed my lips against hers. It was something that I was craving for some long, the feeling of her lips against mine, the way they taste. The brunette was obviously shocked by my actions but didn't push me away, in fact I felt her arms wrap around me as tight as she could and pulled me closer to her trying to deepen our lip lock. With each movements of our lips, I could fill that once weakened spark ignited and soon became a wildfire in the pit of my chest, it was a feeling that I never wanted to forget. There is no way in hell that I will leave tomorrow without the guarantee that she is going to be mine and that no one else can have her but me. Our lips finally parted after what seemed like forever, with the brunette letting out a content hum and a wide grin on her face, eyes lit up like never before. "Was that okay?"

"That was absolutely perfect but I don't know, I might need one more just to make sure.." Nicole spoke flirtatiously with that little smirk printed on her face but honestly, how can I deny this idiot's request. I can not so I just brought my hands up to cup her cheeks and our lips collided once again with the same amount of passion as before if not more. My tongue brushed against her lips which she parted to allow my eager exploration of her mouth, our tongues danced together for a good bit before I broke this kiss again, needing to take a breath. "Man, you have no idea how much I have wanted that..more or less needed that."

"Probably just as much as I wanted that, it was something that I really needed." I spoke honestly as Daisy just nuzzled into my chest and I poked her shoulder, her hazel orbs glanced up at me. "You must be tired of holding me in your lap like this. Just lay down and relax.." With a pervy grin on the younger woman's face, she readjusted herself so that she was laying on the blanket while I remained on top of her. Now as much as I enjoy this position, I don't want to rush anything or do something that might come to bite me in the ass later so I reluctantly climbed off and laid next to her. We just got comfortable and rolled over to face each other, I decided to give her a surprise peck on the lips. "What do you say we give us another try?" The words left my lips the second they crossed my mind, Daisy's eyes widen and became glossy almost instantly from what I assume is overwhelming emotion. Now I can feel my eyes starting to water too, damn it Nicole why do you do this to me? I reached over and grabbed onto one of her hands and laced them together. "Like they say, third time's a charm.. And I really want to be with you, because I am in love with you, you stupid, beautiful woman..I never stopped and I don't think it's possible for me to love someone as much as I still love you.."

I didn't get a verbal response straight away from the younger woman but instead another kiss but it wasn't as long as the others. "I-I love you too, I couldn't bring myself to love another woman. Because I knew in my heart that you were the only woman for me, I just have been struggling on confessing my love but you beat me to it..and I really want us to work. Of course I will be your girlfriend, I would be an absolute moron to refuse that." The BP member responded by nuzzling into me followed by a small peck on the lips and now I feel like I am on cloud nine again, after four very long years, I finally got the girl I shouldn't have let run away back. One that I should have tried harder to get ahold of, but at the same time, I feel like waiting this long have worked out better for us. What if we would have gotten back together after she had left WWE and it was still toxic because of Victoria and we have broken up again? Yeah, I think fate was very kind to us here and my curiosity to possibly join another wrestling company had me come all the way down to Orlando where I had just happened to run into Daisy. Of course, that would have been too easy and we experienced a whole rollercoaster of events and emotions; that alone should prove that our love for each prevailed. "I am hungry, does that mean we can have strawberries now, toots?"

"Duh. I got them." I climbed over my girlfriend, god that feels so great to say and grabbed the bag. But Nicole seemed to of had other plans as she decided it would be hilarious to poke my sides several times. "Daisy, not now." But the brunette decided to run her fingers slowly underneath my shirt, I hate that she knows my ticklish spot. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape as she decided just to tickle me. "You want to play like that, because I already know that I win."

So I decided that I was going to play back just as hard because the younger woman is even more ticklish than I am. It's not my fault, she started all of this. This roughhousing continued for about a minute or so before Daisy playfully started tapping her hand rapidly on the blanket. "Jesus, okay babe stop!" But thought that it would cute to continue what I was doing just to hear her giggle and laugh some more, however Nicole's spazzing out caused her foot to kick over the candle we had lit. "I give up, geez.." With a victorious grin on my face I climbed off of her, sitting back up. "Crap, the candle." Daisy hurried in picking up the item and made sure that it didn't light anything on fire or damage anything. "See what you made me do woman."

"The winner of the match by submission and your NEW TNA Knockout's Champion, Maria!" I declared proudly which caused the brunette to roll her eyes, and grabbed the box of strawberries and the chocolate sauce.

"You are definitely a champion in my eyes but the gold is mine for sure..You just got a lucky submission victory, it was a fluke." The last part was said with a playful scoff as she opened the box and grabbed a piece of fruit and worked on opening the dipping sauce. "So baby, does this mean you are going to sign back with the company?"

"I think I should hold off on signing back with TNA, I don't feel like I fit there as well as I should..TNA is your domain, that's where you are meant to shine bright." Daisy frowned slightly but I just give her a reassuring peck on the lips. "But that doesn't mean anything, because now I have something really worth staying down here for and I would never leave you. But I do want to explore my options more and maybe go up North sometime and see what's up there for me."

"You know that I will support in whatever you decide to do but I am just so happy that you are going to be staying here with me. We are in this together." For a good while, we just cuddled in each other arms feeding each other the strawberries and talking about random stuff that came to our minds. Looking at the stars and occasional sips of wine but nothing too much, but there was honestly no place that I would rather be right now. That massive emptiness that has been in my heart for so long has finally disappeared and it's all because of this idiot, who is currently still stuffing her face with the fruit. Her arm reached over into her purse presumably to check her phone because we don't have any idea what time it is. Instead of showing me the screen or stating the time, Daisy just randomly exploded with laughter. "God damn it Lisa!"

"Huh?"

Nicole handed me the phone and allowed me to skim the message, it was sent over two hours ago after midnight which means that it is probably past two in the morning. _'Good luck tonight Daiz, because I swear after what you told me and if you don't confess your love to Maria. I will kick you in the vagina, out of love of course. Get your girl back because it's obvious to most of us that the love is still there.'_ There was another message directly below that one so I decided to read to that one too. _'Oh Ashes also said, 'go get her tiger' with all the cute, little, roaring sounds and shit.. I question everything but I will leave you alone now. I will assume that if I see Ria tomorrow that you succeeded. Night!'_

"Can I?" I asked her pointing down at the phone because I wanted to type Lisa out a message and my girlfriend nodded her head yes to me. As I began to slowly type out what I wanted to say, Daisy crawled over beside me to read what I said. _'LisaBoo I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for us, words really can't describe it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten Daisy back... and to answer your messages above. She succeeded. ;)'_

The BP member let out a smile while I handed her phone back to her which she placed back into her bag. " Do you want to go back to the hotel yet, baby?"

"No.. I want to stay here, just a little bit longer." Daisy didn't argue or protest in the slightest, pulling me back into her arms as we laid back down on the blankets together. Honestly, I could probably fall asleep right here and now but I will stay awake for as long as I can. I don't want this night to ever end, it's just perfect. "Hey.." I mumbled and that got the hazel eyed woman to look down at me while I readjusted myself, lacing our hands together lightly and not planning to ever let go. "I love you, Daisy." I cooed planting another kiss against her lips which she returned with just as much force as I delivered.

"I love you too Maria.."

**Katarina's POV**

_After the match..._

Thirty-eight days, around nine hundred and twelve hours.. that was all that it took for my reality that I had created to crumble into dust. My throne that I had schemed and worked so hard to achieve had crumbled to ashes and melted away my fortress's icy walls, the only thing remaining was a vast emptiness and a lone flower. That lone flower was also the same that helped created the breeze that froze the land, that flower that allowed me to ascend to my throne and helped kept me on top. First those idiots managed to take my powerhouse, my zombie away from me after making sure they secured my pills. I didn't have the supplies to make anymore. Not only did they do that, they had a complicated plan to make sure that Daisy would be able to snap free and I lost my tag titles that same night. No matter, it was just a slump for me, I had originally thought and that I would be able to somewhere get her away from the girls and back into my clutches again. My plan was executed perfectly, the brunette's sanity was constantly slipping and I almost had her in my grasp, but that stupid fucking redhead had to be in the way. But I can only laugh now because I was able to get rid of the vile woman with little to no effort at all, all I had to do is push her buttons and talk about her ex lover. Sure enough, Boss lady had my interests and safety at heart and fired Maria. That's what I had thought, it must be that Daisy and Lisa went and throw some kind of childish tantrum because Mrs. Carter had decided I was not going to retain my title and drop it to my former zombie and that if I went off-script that my contract would terminated.

That really ruins everything that I had manipulated people and worked to achieve but I wasn't risking testing the Boss and followed the script. Something happened today that made the President change who was going to win, but that isn't going to stop me from getting what I want. It honestly hurt to inhale because of that stupid spear off of the top of the cage. What the hell were they thinking with a spot like that? I guess we had to top the Knockout's tag match. After I was able to get these annoying members of the medical staff to get the hell away, I limped my way over back toward my locker room. Where the hell is fucking Shannon in all of this? "Oi, mi' lady there ya are, I was gettin' worried boutcha.." Speak of the devil, there is Shannon with a goofy ass grin as she walked her way over to me. "I hates to tell ya but you gone and lost the title.."

"Because I didn't already know that you fucking smartass.." I snarled over at the Zombie hot woman as I was able to rest myself against the wall..

The gothic woman decided to mimic my actions before decided to scoot herself closer and her hand reached over toward my face. "Don't be such a Grumpy Butt." She spoke in a childish tone pinching my cheeks as I smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch my face. No one touches my face. Don't push my buttons." I growled at the older woman but she didn't really budge in the slightest . Shannon decided to reach down into her pocket and pull out something purple but I couldn't tell if it was just a tie or ribbon, not like my vision is perfect at this point. She was humming to herself while casually wrapping the object around my neck; I am going to kill it.. It's getting on my nerves. "Where in the hell did you even get this?"

"Ya know.. I didn't even know this was there either.. It's completely random but it's cute." The former TNA Knockout shrugged her shoulders so I took the opportunity the jerk the purple tie from her hand and tossed it on the ground. Do I look like I am really in the mood for her stupid antics? Daffney frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

"I am not a very nice person.."

"Ya being lying out yer arse because ya like little ol' me and others." Here goes this bitch talking out of her ass with those accents of hers, I don't like hardly anyone and Shannon is only around because I need a fall girl. Maybe if she would actually contribute more and help me with these troublesome Knockouts and I need to make sure that they realize Winter to reigns supreme.

Next thing I know there was a bunch of loud shrieking and cheering noises that filled my eardrums and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the source of the yelling. It was not that far away because I had no completely made it back toward my locker room yet because of the stupid doctors trying to force to get looked at. So my curiosity got the better of me and I twirled my finger for Shannon to follow me, once I made sure that no one else was around I peeked around the corner. There I saw the brunette who had just beaten me surrounded by the rest of the Knockouts some were clapping others were cheering. I could have sworn that Daisy would have already made it toward the medical room but everyone was congratulating her. The brunette was a mess of happy tears as the first one to hug into her was that Black Widow bitch and the raven haired woman whispered something in her war to which she nodded. Next ones to latch onto her were her on-screen teammates and Velvet was jumping on and down happily and Lauren got her in a quick embrace, mouthing something to the slightly younger woman. Thea was the next one to give her a quick hug and Sarah affectionately and playfully punched her arm which Daisy chuckled. Tessmacher was jumping up and down like a little school and the Ashley hugged onto her. This kind of shit makes me sick, I should be livid about all of this.. I should storm over there and give her a piece of my mind. But honestly, what would that have accomplished? The last one to give her congratulations was Miss Hardcore Country herself, who took her time in embracing the new Champion and speaking to her but I couldn't understand what was said.

"Alright, this celebration time.. drinks on Lisa!" I believe Brooke yelled out as she pointed over toward the Black Widow, some of the woman let out chuckles while the oldest woman just looked over her.

"How about 'no', I don't get paid enough to do that.. but a night out does sound good.."

"What the hell, you guys are trying to go and have drinks without me? That's not very nice, I have to stay until the show is over until I can leave." A different voice spoke out and I could see a familiar redhead walking down the hall with a few papers in her grasp. The voice was none other than Christy Hemme, who had just came to the back from ringside for some reason. "Daisy.." The brunette looked over to the redhead, who pointed toward the direction that she came from. "I need you to come with me for soundcheck and for your interview, afterwards you have to go get your head fixed up and evaluated as well as your shoulder."

"Yeah..gotcha."

"So Daisy.." I could hear Mickie speak to the brunette, who slowly turned to the shorter woman. "If you want I can stay and wait for you to get your evaluation done or do you just want to meet us at the club?"

Nicole shook her head from side to side. "I don't think going out tonight is best, plus going out to a club is what got me in trouble to begin with. They are probably going to make me go home and rest for the night and most likely the meds they will put me will make me sleepy and crapl. You guys go have fun without me, I have other plans.." That could be the ideal opportunity to go after any of the other girls or even waiting for an opportunity to ambush the new Champion. But at this point, what would that gain? Fingers would be instantly pointed at me and I have no plan for what I need to do next, everything was ruined. "Let's go do this Tryhard." Daisy snickered at the redhead, who ignored the taller woman and went over to Brooke.

"So Brookie baby, after we have a few drinks, do you want to come back to my hotel room?" Christy cooed over toward the brunette, the other girls were either laughing or shaking their heads.

"I have plans tonight too, Hemme baby.. so no.." Tessmacher answered bluntly as her eyes drifted over toward Mickie with a slight grin.

"Oh well, you will warm up to the idea eventually.. Let's go Daisy." The new Knockout's Champion just gave a slight nod before following behind the ring announcer.

The girls had dispersed and some followed in the direction of the former Divas and other mentioning that they needed to grab their bags. So that means that we need to get as far away from this area as we can because last thing I need is some of them taunting and bitching at me. I turned my heels and slowly made my way down the hallway with the Zombie Hot woman followed right behind me. The raven haired woman appeared in front of me, turning herself to face me and walking backwards. "So Win, whatcha got cooking in that mind of yours?"

"Absolutely nothing.."

Shannon extended out her hand pressed it against my chest so I stopped which I believe is what she wanted. Her other hand she held out and wiggled her finger back and forth. "Ya see this won't do..so what they outsmarted ya this time. There has to be something that ya could do to get back on top... of the situation that is." Daffney decided to wink after that statement as I shrugged my shoulders to her. For the first time it seems, my mind is completely blank, I don't have countless of possible plans and scenarios in my head. It proves that nothing is ever perfect but what could I really do now in order get what I want back? I was able to succeed in getting rid of Maria so I guess I can count all of this as a victory in my book. Shannon placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking for about a minute before exclaiming, "I gots it. KittyKat, I has the perfect idea to make sure that we get back in the game!"

However the last time she said that, I never heard what this famous plan of hers was. The black raven woman seems to have 'forgotten' but did she really? "Well don't just stand there, tell me what I need to know."

"Come come." She motioned for me to follow behind her and I obeyed mainly because the voices of the other Knockouts were getting closer. "Ya see it's just in the planning stage but that's good cause we can go back to the drawing board and work out the kinks to it. It's going to take some time but the final chapter to this story should be coming to a close but who knows, maybe if we perfect this plan and step up our game.. we can be in the sequel."

**AN: There you have, Breaking Her Spell is officially over. I have been working on this story of close to two years now, I am kind of sad to see it ending. It feels weird to see the Complete thing on the story heading. This ending was planned different ways from the original one that I had planned but I am super happy with how this final chapter came out. And what most of you have been waiting for Maria and Daisy are finally back together (which in one of the earlier plans they weren't going to in this story) Now raise your hand if you thought Daisy would be the one confessing? I thought so.. Raise your hand if you thought there would be smut? Yeah, I was tempted to but decided to have them take things slow.. Maybe lol. Now if you couldn't tell the last few chapters of this story mirrored a lot of things that happened in Black Widow Spins Her Web.. Someone got fired and tries to leave, Daisy has a cage match with main villain, she gets busted open. It was all reversed, Maria was fired, Daisy managed to get her to stay and Daisy won the match. (Also Daisy was the one that asked Maria out the first time but this time it was Maria.. so that was reversed too. Easter Eggs FTW) If you can't tell I love Daffney and her breaking the 4th wall twice in two chapters kills me.. **

**Alright so anywho, I would say that I want to get started on the sequel straight away but I really don't want to. For a good bit of BHS it wasn't planned it was a chapter by chapter basis. Now I want to be more organized and plan more stuff out, so Kept in the Dark might be a month or two before it comes around. But Daisy, what's next? You might be asking, well right now I want to finish up some projects that are just sitting around. A Maisy two-shot where they meet each other's parents, a Velvita one-shot how they got together, Here Kitty Kitty and a Sasha/Bayley one-shot that has been sitting around for months. And possibly work on my other stories. So I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed and given feedback and tossed ideas at me (mainly you Lance because you changed the entire story for the better)..Other people that I want to thank who also give me ideas Andrew, who also listened to me rant whenever I had writer's block, and my boo Joz, who always helps me and gives me confidence in my writing. Ads611, I appreciate your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the wait to the Maisy cuteness because I know I trolled you ;).. (I had to reedit this note because my computer froze and some stuff wasn't there.. Katarina and her witchy bullshit, using her black magic to try and crash this computer. I think she might be mad at me..) Well I am exhausted from proofreading this, even though I probably missed somethings. Thanks again for reading! **

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


End file.
